


Veri ruokkii maata ja miestä

by Aysha666



Series: ÄKT - Älä katso taaksesi [5]
Category: D (Band), Eve of Destiny (Band), Moi Dix Mois, Monia (koska ÄKT- katso päätarina)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Prequel, Slash, Spinoff, Survival
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 175,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aysha666/pseuds/Aysha666
Summary: "Muista kuitenkin. Sinun vihasi ei koskaan kykene murskaamaan Hindu kushia tai minua!”Ja“Kuollessamme näemme elämämme välähtelevän silmiemme edessä sellaisena kuin sen näimme ja koimme, vaikkemme kaikkea muistaisi tai edes haluaisi muistaa. Saatamme silloin nähdä myös sellaista, mistä emme olleet aiemmin tietoisia emmekä pääse siitä kunnolla tietoisiksi, koska kuolemme.”
Relationships: Koska ÄKT - katso päätarina, Pari uutta
Series: ÄKT - Älä katso taaksesi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726384





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre** : AU, Prequel, Spinoff, Action, Angst, Deathfic, Draama, Slash, Hetti, H/C:n yritelmä, Inhorealismi, Surviving, Growing up, (Romance ja Fluff – jos hassusti käy ja näkökulmasta riippuen, Horror, mikäli olen yhtään osannut)  
>  **Disclaimir** : En omista harmikseni herroja tai muitakaan oikeita henkilöitä, mutta tarina ja omat hahmoni ovat minun  
>  **Chapters** : 1/1 (lukemista ja postaamista helpottaakseni 23/23)  
>  **Warnings** : Voimakasta inhorealismia, kuolemaa, tappamista, väkivaltaa, silpomista, henkistä ja fyysistä pahoinpitelyä, sitomista, vapauden riistoa, nöyryytystä, tarkkaa tarpeiden/eritteiden kuvaamista, sairastumisia, uhkailua, sovinistista puhetta ja käytöstä, (animetyylistä) eläinrääkkäystä, ihmiskauppaa, lapsisotilaita, lapsityövoiman käyttöä, kiroilua, maininnan tasolla ja uhkana pedofilia ja raiskaukset, sekä muuta niin hyvässä kuin pahassa sekä tietenkin graafista seksiä. Joidenkin asioiden ymmärtäminen vaatii [ÄKT:n](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909110/chapters/57487120) 63 luvun sekä Särkymättömän lukemista, eli lukekaa ensin sinne asti/ne ja sitten vasta tämä.  
>  **A/N1 2013** : Közi ja K. Miten herrat oikeastaan tutustuivat toisiinsa ja saivat opetuksensa? Miten he päätyivät Hindu kushiin ja millaista siellä oli? Mitä he kokivat ja oppivat? Entä mitä mahdollisesti muut Hindu kushissa oppinsa saaneet henkivartijat näkivät koulutuksensa aikana? Miten Asagi tutustui paremmin vähäpuheisiin alaisiinsa ja miksi he ovat siitä lähtien seuranneet tätä uskollisemmin kuin koirat? Mistä he ovat kotoisin? Keitä Közi ja K _ovat_? Itse mietin noita kysymyksiä, kun kirjoitin Älä katso taaksesi -tarinaani ja päätin viimein kertoa herrojen tarinan sekä kertoa yksityiskohtia, jotka olen tavallaan alusta lähtien suunnitellut, vaikken aina ole ollut täysin tietoinen niistä.
> 
> Nyt vielä kerran, ihmiset, **lukekaa uudelleen varoitukset** , koska tämä ei ole mikään huumoritarina. Tämä on raakaa todellisuutta (ja inhorealismia), mitä maailmassa tapahtuu ja vaikka olenkin jossain vaiheessa yrittänyt ilmaista asiat vähemmän rujosti enkä välttämättä ole osannut kuvailla asioita riittävän aidosti, ei tämä siltikään ole kaunista tekstiä, vaan aika raskasta – eli kohtaatte raskasta luettavaa, koska tätä oli raskasta kirjoittaakin. Ei missään nimessä lapsille sopivaa eikä myöskään ole hyväksi heikkohermoisille tai pelokkaille. Kukaan ei kuole, jos ei lue tätä siksi, että tietää sen järkyttävän mieltään – enkä minä todellakaan ota syitä niskoilleni, jos joku näkee tästä painajaisia tai muuten traumatisoituu. Eli jos päätät lukea tämän, mutta tulee kesken kaiken olo, ettet voikaan lukea kohtausta, voit lähettää minulle yksityisviestiä ja minä voin tiivistää ja sanoa, mistä kohtaa voi jatkaa normaalisti lukemista, mikäli vielä haluatte. Uskoisin, koska osa tapahtumista on helppo ennustaa tässä tarinassa olevan kerronta tapani takia, että osaatte kyllä jo nähdä hiukan eteenpäin, mitä on luvassa.
> 
> Ja koska tarinassa puhutaan vierasta kieltä, urdua (joo, olen taistellut sanakirjojen ja muun kanssa, eli kielioppi- ja sanavirheitä voi olla paljon, mutta halusin tehdä tästä “aidon tuntuisen/oloisen“ laittamalla pieniä yksityiskohtia eli tässä kohdassa suurimmalle osalle täysin vieraan kielen – älkää siis menkö väittämään, että osaatte tämän jälkeen oikeasti urdua), olen laittanut sinne tänne linkit, jotta voitte lukea vieraskieliset keskustelut myös suomeksi – suosittelen kyllä laittamaan ne aina väli-ikkunoihin.  
> Ja koska tarinassa muutenkin leikitään useammalla eri kielellä, voidaan sanoa näin, että kun päähenkilön kieli on vähemmistökielenä/toista ymmärrettävää kieltä (esim. japani ja englanti) puhuva henkilö on läsnä (niin että kumpikin on tähän kirjoitettu ihan suomeksi) sillä hetkellä, se on kirjoitettu kursivoituneella, mutta jos paikalla olijat puhuvatkin samaa kieltä, sitten on ihan tavalliset kirjaimet – tietenkin, jos ihan laitan kääntämättä äidinkielisiä ilmauksia, silloin ne ovat kursivoitu. Tarinan loppupuolella, kun päähenkilön kieltä puhuvia on isompi joukko ja urdu muuttuu “vähemmistökieleksi”, silloin urdun käännös on kursivoitu.
> 
> Lisäksi leikin tarinan aikana aikamuodoilla sekä kertojilla, eli kokeilen itselleni vieraita asioita tarinan rungon ja etenemisen takia – tämä muistuttaa omalla tavallaan niin Särkymätöntä kuin Tokion sydämiä, mutta on kuitenkin selvästi erilainen niihin verrattuna.

**A/N1 2019 – 2020** : Tämän kirjoittaminen oli minulle haaste, koska jouduin tasapainoilemaan kuvailun kanssa runsaasti, etten tekisi samaa, kuin mitä tein Tokion sydämissä. Tämä oli myös synkin tarinani ja opin, että en halua ehkä ihan näin synkkiä tarinoita enää kirjoittaa – ellen ole aivan varma, että saan laitettua mukaan hiukan huumoria tai kääntämään suunnan ei niin raskaaksi.

Joudun myöntämään, että kun K:n kuolemasta kerrottiin, en uskaltanut tätä tarinaa edes vilkaista. Olin iloinen, että sain tämän tarinan tehtyä ennen hänen poismenoaan, mutta samalla tämä ja ÄKT tekivät menetyksestä raskaamman. En tietenkään tuntenut oikeata K:ta, vaikka olinkin hiukan hänen blogiaan joskus tutkinut. Kirjoitin kuitenkin hänen ulkonäköönsä pohjaten kuusi vuotta samaa tarinaa, minkä takia alkuperäisen esikuvan kuolema otti kovemmin kuin olisi muuten ottanut.  
Pidän kuitenkin tästä tarinasta ja tiedän, että minulla on vielä paljon opittavaa tällaisia tekstejä kirjoittaessani.

Koska nykyään mielensäpahoittajia tuntuu olevan enemmän, tunnen tarpeelliseksi kommentoida sijaintia ja joitakin nimiä. Tarina sijoittuu Hindu kush vuoristoon, eli Pakistanin ja Intian välillä olevaan vuoristoon. Tämän takia suurin osa nimistä ja hahmoista kuuluu jompaankumpaan kansakuntaan. Suurin osa heistä on esitetty myös epämiellyttävässä valossa, minkä tarkoitus ei kuitenkaan ole mustamaalata ketään. Hindu kush tuli valinnakseni aikoinaan, koska vuoristossa oli luolia ja muita paikkoja, joita ei tunnettu kovin hyvin eikä se ole aina helpoin maasto. Koska Hindu kush täytti nämä tarpeet, valitsin alueen ja kirjoitin hahmot ulkonäöllisesti ja vaatetuksellisesti sen mukaan. Eli jos vuoristo olisi sijainnut Euroopassa, olisivat hahmot enemmän eurooppalaisia – ja aivan yhtä paskoja kuin mitä olen tähän kirjoittanut.  
Ja vielä varmuuden vuoksi, Hindu kushin miehet eivät kuulu mihinkään uskonnolliseen ryhmään. Osa uskoo johonkin, osa uskoo rahaan ja osa uskoo väkivaltaan. Tämä tarina ei ole mitään sellaista, että keski-/etelä-aasian kansat ovat pahoja tai mitkään uskonnolliset ryhmät ovat julmureita. Jos tulkitsette tekstin näin, se on täysin teidän oman mielenne tepposia, ei minun tekstini.

Muistutan vielä kerran **VAROITUKSISTA** ja että en osaa urdun kieltä, vaikka yritinkin sitä kovasti tutkia. En siis suosittele näyttämään kohtia yhdellekään urdua puhuvalle~

 **Hahmot** : 

Közi (ex-Malice Mizer, Eve of Destiny)  
K (Moi dix Mois, edesmennyt)  
Yuuki (UnsraW)  
Aoi (The GazettE)  
Asagi (D, soolo)  
Hide-zou (D)  
Utada Hikaru (soolo)  
Ruiza (D, soolo)  
Hiroki (D)  
Tsunehito (D)  
Mana (ex-Malice Mizer, Moi dix mois)  
Seth (Moi dix Mois)  
Andro (Gothika)  
Sakurai Atsushi (BUCK-TICK)  
Hyde (Soolo, L'Arc~en~Ciel)  
Ishikawa Sayuri (enka)

Osittain Közi PoV

Ensimmäinen kauhun huudahdus sai otsan kurtistumaan mustien otsahiusten alla. Sininen taivas ja kirkas aurinko hämärtyivät kaiken muuttuessa lopulta lähes mustiksi. Alakerrasta kuuluva astian särkyminen avasi uniset, taatelinruskeat silmät, jotka näkivät aluksi vain tumman katon. Poika hieraisi raskailta tuntuvia sielunpeilejään haukotellen. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä oli tapahtunut eikä siksi jaksanut nousta ylös, vaan käänsi kylkeään. Peitto kiskottiin korville ja mieli halusi nukahtaa uudelleen. Sitä mustatukkaisen ei kuitenkaan annettu tehdä.  
_“He ovat täällä! He ovat täällä!”_ miehen paniikista kohonnut ääni kajahti alakerrasta.  
_“Miten he löysivät meidät!?”_ naisen kiljaisu esti lopullisesti uudelleen nukahtamisen.  
Poika avasi uudelleen silmänsä ja kohottautui istumaan vuoteessaan. Sielunpeilit katsoivat pimeyden läpi raollaan olevalle ovelle. Käytävältä näkyi pieni valokeila, koska muu perhe oli vielä pystyssä, kun nelivuotias lapsi oli mennyt hyvissä ajoin nukkumaan päivän leikkien jälkeen. Korvat kuulivat viereisestä huoneesta astioiden pienen kilahduksen ja tietokoneen tuulettimen hurinan. Sitten seinän takaa ei kuulunut enää mitään. Isovelikin ilmeisesti jäi kesken pelinsä kuuntelemaan alakerran tapahtumia, jotka jatkuivat omituisella tavalla.

 _“Mitä me teemme, Shingo?!”_ äidin kauhun kiljaisu sai pojan heittämään peittonsa jalkopäähän ja nousemaan ylös.  
Oliko äiti löytänyt hiiren ruokakaapin laatikosta, jonne hän oli piilottanut uuden eläinystävänsä? Jos oli ja meteli johtui siitä, hänen pitäisi mennä rauhoittelemaan tätä.  
_“Pakene, Kyoko!”_ isän huuto kajahti jälleen lattian läpi nopean jalkojen töminän kuuluessa kovana korvissa.  
_“Ota Hana ja hae pojat yläkerrasta!”_  
Alakerrasta kuului tavaroiden viskomista mustatukkaisen työntäessä vaaleansiniseen pyjamaan pukeutuneena huoneensa oven auki kurkistaen käytävälle. Hän kuuli nyt kimeätä narinaa, kuin joku olisi avannut arkun tai kaapin, jonka saranat olivat pahasti ruostuneet – ihan kuin isän maailmanmatka-arkussa, jota poika ei ollut koskaan saanut avata.  
_“Isä, mitä sinä aiot?”_ Hana, isosisko, huudahti ja kirkaisi samassa saadessaan äänettömän vastauksen kysymykseensä.  
_“Mitä tämä tarkoittaa?!”_ tyttö kiljui paniikissa pysäyttäen nuorimman pikkuveljensä yläkerran käytävään.  
_“Mitä tapahtuu?! Miksi sinulla, isä, on kivääri?!”_  
_“Shingo, et voi tehdä sitä!”_ äiti ei kuitenkaan välittänyt esikoisensa kauhunsekaisista kysymyksistä.  
_“Et voi jäädä taistelemaan!”_  
_“Minun on pakko saada teille aikaa!”_ isän vihainen, mutta vapiseva karjaisu sai lapsen niskakarvat pystyyn.  
Mistä oli kyse? Hän ei ymmärtänyt enää yhtään mitään, mutta silti hän oli kauhusta kivettynyt. Kivääri? Oliko isällä pyssy? Miksi? Mihin tämä sitä tarvitsi?  
_“Sinä voit kuolla!”_ Kyoko yritti taivutella, mutta tämä keskeytettiin.  
_“Minä kuolen muutenkin, jos en tee jotain!”_ Shingo huusi raivosta, kun naisväki esitti hengenvaarallisessa tilanteessa typeriä kysymyksiä eikä toiminut.  
Heti sanojen perään kuului voimakas tömähdys, jota siivitti luja voihkaisu, kuin joku olisi kaatunut lujasti lattialle. Hana kiljui kuin palosireeni, mutta ääni ei peitonnut isän vihaista mylvintää:  
_“Ala mennä, Kyoko! Ota Hana, hae Yamato ja Koujirou, ja juoskaa!”_  
Pojan korvat kuulivat pientä kolahtelua, raahautumista ja teini-ikäisen tytön itkunsekaisia kysymyksiä.  
_“Hana!”_ äidin huudahdus sai itkun vaikenemaan hetkeksi.  
_“Tu-”_

Pamahdus kaikui yläkertaan soiden korvissa ja sai mustatukan hyppäämään paikoillaan pelästyksestä. Alakerrassa hajosi lasi rumasti särähtäen ja kilahteli kimeästi pudotessaan lattiaa ja tavaroita vasten, että se melkein peitti kaksi seuraavaa pamahdusta. Mikään ei kuitenkaan peittänyt naisen lyhyttä, lopullista tuskan huutoa.  
_“Äiti!”_ Hana kiljaisi ja ryntäsi jonnekin juoksuaskelista päätellen.  
_“Älä tule tänne!”_ isä karjaisi terävästi saaden tyttärensä tottelemaan töminän loppuessa.  
_“Hae Yamato ja Koujirou! Juoskaa henkenne edestä!”_ sanojen perässä kuului kaksi nopeata, lujaa naksahdusta, että niitä voisi pitää yhtenä äänenä ja perässä kilahti terävästi.  
_“Alas!”_ miehen käsky kajahti yllättäen.  
Samassa kuului lisää laukauksia, jotka sattuivat korvissa ja pelottivat lasta hirvittävästi. Siitä huolimatta poika seisoi huoneensa edessä käytävällä ja tuijotti alakertaan johtavia portaita. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, mitä tapahtui. Hämmennys, pelko ja tietämättömyys sitoivat lapsen paikoilleen, vaikka aivot käskivätkin liikkumaan. Mieli yritti saada jalat juoksemaan – viemään kehon sängyn alle turvalliseen piiloon, mutta jokin mustatukassa sanoi, ettei se auttaisi. Ehkä se johtui niistä laukauksista, jotka tulivat ulkoa ja yllättäen myös sisältä hakaten tärykalvoja. Ehkä ne olivat lasin sirpaleiden lamauttavat räsähdykset, kun ilmeisesti ikkunat hajosivat ja astiatkin särkyivät. Tunne saattoi johtua etuovelta, mutta myös taka- ja sivuovilta kuuluvista ryminää muistuttavista äänistä. Ehkä paikoilleen sitova tekijä oli isosiskon hirvittävä itku ja isän kiljumiseksi muuttuneet käskyt, joiden takia poika ei kuullut takasivultaan oven avautumista tai huomannut kymmenvuotiaan isoveljensä astuvan vapisten käytävälle kantaen tarjottimella astioita.

 _“Nouse ylös, Hana!”_ isän karjui jälleen huudon kuuluessa hiukan hiljaisemman hetken ansiosta.  
_“Mene!”_  
Vastaväitteitä ei kuulunut. Miten siinä vaiheessa kovaäänistä iltaa olisi voinut enää kuulua sellaisia? Poika kuuli sisarensa nyyhkytyksen ja lisää pamahduksia. Ovilta kuului aina vain ryminää, kun alakerrasta lähestyivät juoksuaskeleet. Samalla hetkellä, kun ensimmäinen askel tömähti alimmalla porrasaskelmalla, ilmassa kajahti hirvittävä räsähdys ja juoksuaskeleita, jotka tuntuivat menevän jalkojen alla joka suuntaan. Shingon kauhun huuto katkesi lyhyeksi jäävään sarjatulitukseen, jonka lopuksi kuului jälleen tömähdys, mutta paljon raskaammin, pelottavammalla tavalla. Isosiskon mustahiuksinen pää ilmestyi portaiden takaa esiin. Tummat, kauniit silmät punoittivat ikävästi ja poskilla valuivat märät kyynelnorot.  
“Yamato!” Hana huudahti hiukan käheästi, mikä sai lyhimmän huomaamaan vasta silloin isoveljensä muutaman metrin päässä.  
Alakerrasta kuului muutama lähestyvä askel, mikä sai tytön vapisemaan, kun tämä nousi vielä muutaman porrasaskelman.  
“Kou-” kutsu keskeytyi aivan läheltä kuuluvaan laukaukseen.  
Laihan tytön vartalo nytkähti voimakkaasti ja silmät laajentuivat kummallisesti. Uusi laukaus sai vartalon nytkähtämään uudelleen ja uudelleen, kun pojat näkivät sisarensa kaatuvan toiseen kerrokseen. Veri tahrasi lattiaa ja mattoa hiusten valuessa elottomille kasvoille.  
Nuorin, Koujirou, vetäisi terävästi henkeä. Kurkku kuivui kauhun lävistäessä laihan kehon. Taatelinruskeat silmät laajenivat ja suu raottui huutoa varten, mutta ääni ei päässyt ulos. Hirvittävä, jossain määrin korkea räsähdys selän takana sai lapsen hyppäämään ilmaan säikähdyksestä ja kääntymään peloissaan ympäri. Yamato oli pudottanut astiat lattialle ja tuijotti kuollutta kykenemättä hengittämään. Portaiden alapäästä kuului lähestyvää ryminää, mikä sai isoveljen perääntymään täristen huonettaan kohti. Vanhemman pojan housut tummenivat hiukan haaroista liikkeiden pysyessä hitaina. Aivan liian hitaasti, kuten sanattomasti kertoi portaiden takaa ilmestyvä kommandopipoinen pää. 

Koujirou jähmettyi paikoilleen ja Yamatokin pysähtyi. Heidän sisarensa ruumiin yli hyppäsi vanttera, normaalimittainen mies, joka oli pukeutunut tummanharmaisiin vaatteisiin. Saattoihan kyseessä olla nainenkin, koska hahmosta ei voinut erottaa selkeitä sukupuolen piirteitä, mutta lasten mielestä yksikään nainen ei jaksaisi kantaa tuollaisia vaatteita. Takki oli paksu, paksumpi kuin maastopukujen. Oikeastaan vaatetus oli täsmälleen samanlainen kuin armeijan maastopuvut tai poliisien mellakkavaatteet, joita oli näkynyt televisiossa, paitsi paksummat ja niissä oli enemmän taskuja ja vöitä erilaisia aseita varten. Eivät pienet pojat sitä kuitenkaan ymmärtäneet. Miten nelivuotias poika olisi sitä voinut tajuta, kun ei kyennyt katsomaan mitään muuta kuin miehen käsissä olevaa asetta.  
Asetta, jonka kummastakin kahvasta piteli paksuilla hanskoilla peitetyt kädet.  
Asetta, josta roikkui samanlainen iso lipas, jollainen oli ollut pojan haaveilemassa leikkikuulakiväärissä.  
Asetta, joka oli tappanut isosiskon portaille.  
Asetta, jonka piippu kääntyi heitä kohti.

Mies nosti rynnäkkökiväärin tottuneesti ja painoi liipaisinta pitkään. Pienen pojan korvat soivat hetken aikaa useamman nopeamman pamauksen takia, että ääntä olisi voinut verrata rumpujen päristykseen, mutta äänet olivat aivan liian kovia. Kykenemättä liikkumaan, lapsi saattoi vain katsoa, kun luodit osuivat isoveljeensä. Yamaton vartalo hätkähti ensimmäisestä iskusta, jota seurasi välittömästi toinen. Paita ja sileä rintakehä täyttyivät rei’istä, kun muutaman sekunnin ajan näytti siltä, kuin kymmenenvuotias olisi ottanut muutaman askeleen taaksepäin sätkien kummallisesti. Nuorin ei kuullut, kun isoveljensä huusi, jos huusi ollenkaan. Hän ei kuullut alakerrasta portaita lähestyvää ryminää. Ainut asia, mitä poika kuuli, olivat seinistä ympärillä kaikuvat laukaukset. Aika tuntui hidastuvan. Taatelinruskeat silmät näkivät, kun hitaasti isoveljensä kaatui huoneensa lattialle silmät selällään. Verivana seurasi muutaman metrin päästä näyttäen samaan aikaan kauniilta ja kauhealta. Luodit räiskivät yhä ruumista ja Yamaton huonetta hajottaen ikkunan ja tietokoneen särkien myös kattolampun lasisen suojan. Sirpaleet putosivat kilahdellen lattialle särkyen pienimmiksi paloiksi, värjäytyen punaisiksi verestä ja sekoittuivat astioiden sirpaleisiin.  
Pamaukset loppuivat viimein, tai sitten poika oli menettänyt kuulonsa. Lapsi vain katsoi veljeään kykenemättä ajattelemaan selkeästi – kykenemättä ymmärtämään tapahtunutta. Kaikki tuntui olevan pelkkää sekamelskaa. Pelon, tyhjyyden tunteen kyynel nousi silmästä ja valui poskelle, kun nelivuotias kääntyi katsomaan portailla olevaa miestä, joka käänsi aseensa piipun häneen.

“ _[Jamaana!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/crfkdyqwxq5anmm/EPSON001.JPG?dl=0)_ ” kuului äkisti terävä huuto ja portaiden takaa ilmestyi toinen mies, joka myös piteli kädessään pitkää asetta.  
Tämä oli pukeutunut samaan tapaan kuin toverinsa, mutta päähine oli erilainen. Se ei ollut tummanharmaa pipo, jossa oli silmien ja suun kohdalla reiät. Paikalle tulleen miehen päässä oli musta, kummallinen kypärä, joka suojasi puolet poskista, niskan ja kaulaa laskeutuen melkein olkapäille. Jossain toisessa tilanteessa ja paikassa lapselle olisi luultavasti tullut mieleen jonkinlaiset samuraiden kypärä. Samuraikypärää miehellä ei kuitenkaan ollut, koska kasvoja peitti ilmeisesti poskisuojuksiin kiinnitetty paksu, musta liina. Vain tuhkalla rajatut silmät ja hiukan sielunpeilien ympärillä oleva iho näkyivät. Ripeästi tullut astui toverinsa viereen ja irrotti toisen kätensä kivääriltään. Päättäväisesti mies painoi pipopäisen aseen alas estäen tätä ampumasta.  
“ _Oos ko karnaa naheen maarna!_ ” kypäräpäinen puhui jotain vierasta kieltä, jota poika ei ymmärtänyt.  
Eihän lapsi tajunnut kauhuissaan edes sitä, ettei kuolisikaan – ainakaan vielä. Hän vain seisoi kuuntelemassa ja tuijottamassa miehiä, vaikka olisi voinut yrittää paeta. Ehkä jokin, kenties jopa vaisto, sanoi, ettei se auttaisi mitään.  
“ _Kiyoon naheen?_ ” pipopäinen murahti matalasti eikä selvästi pitänyt toisen saapumisesta.  
“ _Choonkay hamaaraa rehnuma hamein hukum dayna larka layna_ ”, saapunut puhui ja kääntyi samassa katsomaan lasta, ennen kuin heitti aseensa roikkumaan hihnasta selkäänsä.  
“ _Woh hay daainpar umer aor hamaaraa rehnyma larka tarbiyat denataraf chaahna._ ”  
” _Hayn tum sanjeeda!?_ ” ensin tullut puuskahti selvästi äimistyneenä.  
” _Woh kamzor!?_ ”  
” _Tum bay waqoof! Woh akloota char saal puraana hay!_ ” kypäräpäinen alkoi selvästi ärsyyntyä, koska puhe muuttui matalammaksi ja kireämmäksi kuin viulun kieli.  
” _Woh hay ooper saal jawaan sey doosra bachchay! Larka bhi japanese hay aor pas is sabab chota!_ ”  
” _Mayn karnaa naheen samajhna woh bonaa kuch bhi mumkin hona karnaa_ ”, toinen mutisi happamasti.  
” _Woh aap ka kaarobar hay naheen. Karnaa munsif jesa woh tum bataayaa!_ ” ensiksi puhunut ärähti välittömästi.  
” _Tum larka mumkin hona agar tum chaahna!_ ” pipopäinen murisi alkaen selvästi suuttua.  
” _Mayn oos ko karnaa naheen mayra museebattaraf!_ ” tämä ärjäisi vielä perään kääntyen rivakasti ympäri.  
Koujiroun sisarusten murhaaja heilautti lujasti, hyvin ikävästi olkapäätään toverinsa olkapäätä vasten. Kypäräpäinen oli kuitenkin varautunut toisen tekoon, koska iski itse takaisin olkapäällään saaden aikaisemmin tulleen murahtamaan. Kommandopipoinen astui raskaasti painavilla kengillään kuolleen tytön päälle. Hennot luut raksahtivat ja saivat pienen pojan inahtamaan niin kauhusta kuin huonosta olosta. Mies ei kuitenkaan kuullut tai välittänyt marssiessaan kovalla metelillä takaisin alakertaan toisen miehen katsoessa tämän perään.  
” _Bay waqoof!_ ” tummanharmaisiin pukeutunut, joka jäi yläkertaan, murahti kääntyen hitaasti viimeisen lapsen puoleen.  
Taatelinruskeat silmät katsoivat suurina väristen aikuista, joka ei sanonut enää mitään, vaan seisoi leveässä haara-asennossa ja katsoi tiukasti häneen. Pelottava, tummasta metallista tehty ase oli heitetty hihnan avulla roikkumaan selän puolelle, mutta se ei helpottanut pojan oloa. Kypäräpäinen oli hirvittävä. Tämän pelkkä läsnäolo sai laihan vartalon vapisemaan kamalasta kylmyydestä, mutta otsan, selän ja kädet kostumaan hiestä. Vatsaa väänsi ja mustatukka pelkäsi oksentavansa, mutta vielä enemmän hän pelkäsi tuota tummiin pukeutunutta, joka seisoi hänen isosiskonsa ruhjotun ruumiin yllä isoveljen veren valuessa lattialla huutaen äänettömästi tapahtunutta hirmutekoa.

Mies astui askeleen ja vilkaisi pahansuovasti Yamaton huoneen hävitystä ja rei’itettyä ruumista. Toiseen askeleen myötä katse siirtyi kylmän teräksisenä takaisin Koujiirouhun, joka hätkähti jalkojen saadessa viimein aivojen lähettämät viestit. Mustatukkainen käännähti jäykän vartalonsa kanssa ympäri ja yritti juosta kauemmas yläkertaan piiloutuakseen, mutta kypäräpäinen tajusi välittömästi lapsen aikeet. Parilla salamannopealla harppauksella pidempi oli pojan selän takana ja tarttui paksulla hanskalla peitetyllä kädellään kovakouraisesti kiinni hennosta niskasta. Hirvittävä kauhun ja kivun huuto kuului Koujiroun suusta käsien noustessa suojelemaan niskaa, vaikkei liike mitään auttanutkaan.  
” _Khamosh!_ ” mies karjaisi, mutta luja ääni säikäytti pienempää vain lisää parkumisen koventuessa.  
” _Mayn kaha hona khamosh!_ ” vanhempi huusi mustatukkaiselle täysin käsittämätöntä kieltä ja nosti pojan niskavilloista ilmaan.  
Nuorempi tajusi etäisesti toisen käskevän häntä. Siitä huolimatta taatelinruskeat silmät sulkeutuivat ja suu aukesi aikaisempaan huutoon, mutta ääni pysähtyi äkisti kurkkuun. Sielunpelit aukesivat kyynelistä märkinä kadotetun huudon jäädessä sille tielle, kun kypäräpäinen käänsi lapsen rajusti ympäri katsomaan itseään eikä hyökkääjä aikonut antaa itkuhuutokonsertin jatkuvan, vaan läimäisi toisen kätensä lapsen suun päälle. Kuluneen, paljon liassa ja veressä rypeneen nahan haju levähti suoraan Koujiroun nenään paniikin pahentuessa. Suu yritti haukkoa henkeä, mutta ilma ei tuntunut liikkuvan huulien välissä pojan yrittäessä huutaa, mutta ääni kuului tuskin hyttysen ininää kovempana hanskaa vasten.  
” _Yay rokna_ ”, tummiin pukeutunut murahti lujasti mustatukkaisen alkaessa rimpuilla.  
Vieraat sanat eivät kuitenkaan auttaneet, vaan tuntuivat pahentavan, kun aikuinen kuuli lapsen kakovan. Kova potkaisu, joka oikeastaan sattui enemmän pienemmän jalkaa kuin pidemmän hyvin suojattua säärtä, sai kypäräpäisen viimein ymmärtämään, että olisi toimittava toisella tavalla.  
“ _Yay rokna_ ”, mies toisti pudottautuen lujasti polvilleen ja vei kätensä kummallekin puolelle päätä pakottaen taatelinruskeasilmäisen katsomaan omia, kypärän ja huivin alle piiloutuvia kasvojaan.  
“Lopeta”, pidempi aloitti nopeasti, ennen kuin Koujirou ehti aloittaa huutonsa, mutta puhe oli hidasta ja kangertelevaa – tällä kertaa lapsen hämmästykseksi japania.  
“Rauhoitu”, ääni ja japani olivat karheita, täysin koruttomia ja persoonattomia ilman ajatusten ja tunteiden vivahteita.  
“Ole hiljaa ja kuuntele tarkkaan. Jos haluat elää.”

Pala nousi Koujiroun kurkkuun. Vaikkei hän olisikaan kuullut tai ymmärtänyt jäykkää puhetta, ei lapsi olisi kyennyt enää huutamaan tai edes tappelemaan vastaan. Hyökkääjän sormista tuntui lähtevän halvaannuttavaa voimaa ja pahaenteiset, noella ja tuhkalla sotketut silmät saivat hengityksen salpaantumaan ilman jäätyessä heidän ympärillään.  
“Nyt sinä lähdet kiltisti minun mukaani. Et tappele vastaan. Et huuda”, kypäräpäinen käski ja vei hitaasti toisen kätensä kypärän poskisuojuksen alle.  
Sormet liikkuivat tottuneesti ja suhteellisen nopeasti hanskoista huolimatta vetäen sitten hitaasti, kuin olisi tiennyt odottamattomalla rauhallisuudellaan kauhistuttavan lasta vielä enemmän, kasvoja peittävän liinan syrjään. Koujirou säpsähti järkytyksestä inahtaen kimeästi eikä kyennyt tekemään muuta, kuin tuijottamaan häijysti virnistävän miehen kasvoja. Suu oli täysin huuleton, vaikka vaikuttikin pahasti rohtuneelta. Leualle, suun ympärille ja hiukan poskille oli kasvanut piikikästä, kovaa parrantynkää. Iho oli tummahko muttei musta, vaan kuin mies olisi viettänyt koko elämänsä kuumassa auringonpaahteessa. Hiukset olivat korpinmustat, minkä pystyi päättelemään huolimattomista pulisongeista. Tai siis lapsi olisi tehnyt nuo havainnot, ellei hän olisi jäänyt tuijottamaan silmät suurina, pelosta väristen jotain muuta. Poskipäistä alaspäin kasvot olivat täynnä riekalemaisia, uhkaavasti kiiltäviä arpia, kuin suuret kynnet olisivat raapineet, tai tuli olisi polttanut epätasaisesti hulmahtaen. Taatelinruskeat sielunpeilit eivät tietenkään nähneet eroa tai tajunneet edes katsoa tarkemmin. Poika ei kyennyt sanomaan tai tekemään mitään. Hän vain tuijotti lamaantuneena arpien täyttämiä kasvoja, pahansuopia silmiä ja ilkeästi hymyyn kaartuvaa suuta.  
“Hyvä. Ymmärrämme nyt toisiamme”, kypäräpäinen sanoi tyytyväisenä ja sujautti huivin takaisin kasvojensa eteen tietäen hyvin, että näky oli piirtynyt lapsen mieleen todennäköisesti loppu elämänsä ajaksi.  
Siksi tämä katsoikin, ettei tarvinnut enempää pelotella, vaan saattoi estää jotenkin kiinnijäämistään, kun pojan mielikuvitus muistuttaisi kaiken tarpeellisen pitäen kauhun otteessa.  
“Tule!” mies suoristautui ylös ja kiskaisi Koujiroun kädestä mukaansa.

Raskas kenkä astui hajonneiden astioiden päälle sirpaleiden särähtäessä kimeästi. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt lähteä kiskaisun mukaan, vaan kaatui lattialle ja raahautui vasten lasin ja kuppien palasia saaden haavoja toiseen käteensä. Parkaisu pakeni pienemmän suusta, kun katsoi teräviä palasia ympärilleen ja kättään, josta vuoti verta. Kovin kaukana ei ollut, ettei poika olisi jäänyt niille sijoilleen purskahtaen paniikinomaiseen itkuun, kun korvat tuntuivat kuulevan lasiesineiden särkyvän yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen sekä näyn toistuvan jatkuvalla syötöllä.  
“Ylös!” aikuinen riuhtaisi lapsen niskavilloista pystyyn ja lähti jälleen raahaamaan toista mukanaan portaille.  
Mustatukkainen kompuroi hyökkääjän perässä ja yritti väistää peloissaan sisarensa hentoa ruumista, mutta mies vain kiskoi Koujiroun mukanaan tytön yli tuntematta pientäkään myötätuntoa tai edes sääliä jatkaessaan matkaansa. Mikäli kypäräpäisen ote ei olisi ollut niin luja, että veri tuskin liikkui kunnolla pikkuisen kädessä, taatelinruskeasilmäinen olisi varmasti kaatunut ja vierinyt portaat alas kompuroidessaan ensin Hanan jalkoihin ja seuraavaksi portaiden askelmiin. Yli puolet portaista alaspäin tummiin pukeutunut suorastaan kantoi käsivarresta kiinni pitäen, ennen kuin lapsi joutui suorastaan juoksemaan pitkäjalkaisen aikuisen perässä, kun tämä lähes rynni harppovin askelin olohuoneeseen.

Olohuoneessa oli neljä miestä, joista yksi oli kumartunut tarkkailemaan seinää vasten nojaavaa tukevarakenteista miestä. Käheä inahdus pakeni lapsen suusta hänen vetäessä kauhistuneena henkeä, kun taatelinruskeat silmät näkivät hiukan harmaantuneen isänsä istuvan lysähtäneenä maassa. Vaaleanbeigellä seinällä oli useampi verivana, jotka kertoivat miehen tulleen ammutuksi seinää vasten ja sitten valuneen elottomana alas kuin olisi istuutunut röhnöttäen lattialle. Suu oli auki, kuin ennen kuolemaansa isä olisi huutanut tai peräti kironnut. Tämä istui verilätäkössä ja sylissään lojui pudonnut kivääri.

Rikkoutuneen ikkunan vieressä, osittain verhojen takana piilotteli toinen tummanharmaisiin pukeutunut, jonka vaatetus noudatti samaa kuin kolmella aikaisemmalla. Tämä tarkkaili rei’itetyn lasin takaa näkyvää etupihaa ja katua, jossa saattoi nähdä muutaman isomman auton ja yhden pakettiauton sekä pensaiden ja puiden luona varjostavat toverit. Kaksi muuta huoneessa olijaa, joilla kummallakin oli kommandopipo päässään, seisoivat sohvan edustalla lähellä ikkunoita. Näiden jaloissa makasi polvipituiseen mekkoon pukeutunut nainen. Tämänkin ympärille oli levinnyt verilammikko, joka oli tahrinut vaatteet ja pitkät kastanjanruskeiksi värjätyt hiukset.  
“Äiti”, Koujirou kuiskasi hiljaa, mutta samassa hänet kiskottiin kypäräpäisen mukana keskelle huonetta.  
Neljä huoneessa olijaa nostivat katseensa tulijaan, mutta vain yksi toimi. Isän ruumiin luona kyykistynyt kohottautui ylös ja asteli lähemmäksi muita, vaikkei sanonutkaan yhtään mitään pysähtyessään kypäräpäisen viereen. Mies, jolla oli muista poiketen pään ympärille käärittyjä huiveja, jotka paljastivat vain silmän, vilkaisi kylmästi lasta ja kääntyi sitten tulleen puoleen.  
“ _Halat?_ ” kypäräpäinen kysyi kuuluvalla, lujalla äänellä.  
“ _Murdaa_ ”, toinen pipopäisistä sanoi potkaisten kevyesti naista polveen.  
Tämä katsahti pidemmän hetken toverinsa vierellä olevaa poikaa jääden selvästi miettimään, mitä lapsi teki siinä heidän luonaan.  
“ _Murdaa_ ”, huivipäisen lyhyt vastaus sai kuitenkin kaikkien huomiot pian, kun tämä vilkaisi kevyesti taakseen seinään nojaavaa miestä.  
“ _Haraam zaadah!_ ” toinen kommandopipopäinen naurahti karheasti katsoessaan harmaantunutta kuollutta – kyseessä oli sama yläkerrassa ampunut mies, koska tämä ei noteerannut mustatukkaa mitenkään.  
“ _Do murdaa_ ”, tullut sanoi lyhyesti nyökäten yläkertaa kohti, kuin suuri selostaminen olisi ollut aivan turhaa.  
Tämä kuitenkin huomasi kolmen miehen, niin ikkunan ääressä seisovan kuin kahden muun tuijottavan pienintä, joka seisoi vapisten nyyhkyttäen vierellään.  
“ _Zindaa_ ”, mies sanoi lyhyesti kiskaisten poikaa, kuin toinen olisi muka yrittänyt lähteä omille teilleen.

Koujirou parkaisi samassa ja yritti koskea pideltävään käteensä, mutta välittömästi pitelijä ravisti lujasti, kuin olisi vatkannut ruokaa. Kommandopipopäiset naurahtivat, mutta huivipäinen tyytyi vain hymähtämään katsoessaan ikkunan ääressä olevaa.  
“ _Baahir?_ ” kypärämäinen näytti ajattelevan samaa kuin toverinsa, koska kääntyi katsomaan verhojen vieressä seisovaa.  
“ _Khamosh_ ”, mies vain totesi kääntyen jälleen vahtimaan ulkomaailmaa pidellen kivääriään käsissään.  
“Jawad!” lapsen pitelijä huudahti kuuluvasti katsoen keittiön suuntaan.  
Lujat askeleet ja muutama terävä kilahdus saivat lapsen katsomaan muiden mukana samaiseen suuntaan. Poika suorastaan hyppäsi kauhusta ilmaan, kun huomasi takaovelta kävelevän kaikkia miehiä huomattavasti isompi mies. Tulija oli suorastaan korsto, verrattuna huivipäiseen mieheen, joka oli porukan lyhyin – eroa oli varmasti ainakin 20 senttimetriä, ellei jopa enemmän. Hartiat olivat kuin torii-portti ja askeleet taas norsun, kun mies, jolla oli päässään tummanharmaa huppu, asteli esiin.  
“ _Khamosh_ ”, saapunut sanoi lyhyesti pidellen varsin kevyesti omasta rynnäkkökivääristään kiinni.  
“ _[Theek hay, muhim kaamyaabi](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r27u6uaomsmlti4/EPSON002.JPG?dl=0)_ ”, kypäräpäinen, ilmeisesti ainakin sisällä olevien johtaja, sanoi lyhyesti kääntäen selkänsä muille lähtien raahaamaan poikaa mukanaan.  
“ _Ijaazat dena hay jao!_ ”  
Koujirou henkäisi terävästi, kun tajusi, että häntä vedettiin ovea kohti. Lapsen mieli tajusi, että pitelijänsä aikoi viedä hänet mukanaan pois kotoa. Hänen perheensä murhaajat aikoivat ottaa hänet mukaansa.  
“Ei!” mustatukkainen huudahti kimeästi ja yritti repäistä itsensä irti.  
Siinä hän ei kuitenkaan onnistunut, vaan jäi roikkumaan, kuin olisi yrittänyt jäädä lattialle makaamaan ja pysäyttää näin aikuisen. Kypäräpäinen kääntyi samassa alas lapsen puoleen ja löi lujasti taatelinruskeasilmäistä poskelle.  
“ _Chalna!_ ” mies karjaisi lujasti ja tarttui pienintä kovalla otteella niskasta kiinni kiskaisten väkivaltaisesti ylös.  
Suuri, hansikoitu käsi tarttui pojan olkavarresta kiinni ja työnsi nuorimman päättäväisesti edelleen, ettei Koujirou voinut kuin itkua vaikerrellen rientää eteenpäin. 

Ovi makasi sisään lyötynä sivussa, kuin se olisi vain viskattu syrjään hyökkäävien miesten edestä. Sen enempää taatelinruskeat silmät eivät nähneetkään, kun hän tuli työnnetyksi pimeään yöhön. Kylmä laatoitus tuntui ikäviltä varpaissa ja pikkukivet pistelivät jalkapohjia kivuliaasti tehden askelista hyppiviä ja ontuvia, mutta se ei hidastanut kypäräpäisen menoa tämän jatkaessa aivan talon eteen pysäköityä pakettiautoa kohti. Talon sisällä olevat miehet riensivät nopeasti kaksikon perään, kuin olisivat poliisien iskujoukkojen jäseniä kiväärien osoittaessa viistosti alas.  
“ _Hilaana! Hilaana!_ ” kommandopipoinen karjaisi ympärilleen pyörähtäen sujuvasti ympäri.  
Seinustoilla varjoissa seisseet miehet lähtivät samassa liikkeelle ja muutama tuli jopa nurkan takaa. Lapsi oli kääntämässä päätään katsoakseen takaansa kadulle rynnistäviä miehiä, mutta terävä kiskaisu pakotti pojan keskittymään autolle rynnimiseen. Heidän päästessään pihalta kadulle, taatelinruskeat silmät näkivät kauempaa katuvalojen alta rientäviä miehiä. Näitä oli paljon ja jokaisen lähinaapurin ja jopa hiukan kauempana olevien talojen ovien takana oli seissyt ainakin kaksi miestä. Seuraava nykäisy sai Koujiroun ähkäisemään kovaa, koska tällä kertaa häntä kiskaistiin taaksepäin.  
Kypäräpäinen pysäytti jämäkästi mustatukkaisen pakettiauton taakse ja avasi kaksoisovet lujilla heilautuksilla. Muuten toinen ovista olisi varmasti osunut pienimmän päähän, mikäli tummiin pukeutunut ei olisi hetkeä aikaisemmin pysäyttänyt poikaa kauemmaksi. Hyökkääjä kääntyi nopeasti ympäri ja tarrasi japanilaisen pyjamapaidan selkämyksestä ja housujen takamuksesta lujasti kiinni.  
“Ei!” taatelinruskeasilmäinen kiljaisi paniikissa ja alkoi sätkiä päästäkseen karkuun.  
Ote sattui laihassa vartalossa, mutta eipä aikuinen mies piitannut lapsen kivusta ja kauhusta pätkääkään, kun viskasi laihimman auton sisään. Koujirou huusi kolauttaessaan päänsä pudoten kyljelleen tavaratilan lattialle jalkojen kolahtaessa suuriin, koviin säkkeihin. Kypäräpäinen iski lujasti jalkansa tavaratilan lattialle ja nousi itse autoon liikkuen pienesti kumartuneena harppoen lapsen yläpuolelle. Mustatukkainen yritti kohottautua ylös ja ryömiä kauemmaksi turvaan, takaisin oviaukolle, mutta hansikoitu koura tarttui lujasti niskavilloista kiinni nostaen osittain pystyyn.  
“Aaa!” taatelinruskeasilmäinen kiljaisi, mutta meteli ei pysäyttänyt vierasta kieltä puhuvaa, kun tämä asteli auton seinän viereen raahaten toisen mukanaan.  
Mies vain jysäytti pojan jalkoihinsa ja nappasi kassien alta paksun köyden, jonka toisen pään sitoi seinään kiinnitettyyn kahvaan kiskaisten vielä karheasta nuorasta lujasti varmistaen sen pysyvän lujasti kiinni. Nopeat liikkeet saivat pojan katsomaan kauhuissaan hetken aikaa aikuisen tekemisiä, mutta sitten vilkaisemaan takaisin avonaisille oville, jotka näyttivät naapuruston talot, katuvalot ja muutaman tummanharmaisiin pukeutuneen sen suurikokoisemman seisoessa lähellä. Pieni inahdus karkasi Koujiroun huulien välistä, kun hän yritti kontata nopeasti ulos autosta ja sieltä juosta lähimpään naapuriin turvaan. Tuskin poika oli kuitenkaan ehtinyt siirtymään kolmeakymmentä senttimetriä, kun kypäräpäinen äkkäsi vankinsa yrittävän päästä livohkaan. Kevyt karjaisu kuului liinan takaa, kun mies kiepautti kätensä laihemman olkapään yli rintakehälle tarttuen vaaleansinisestä pyjamasta lujasti kiinni, ennen kuin paiskasi lapsen nojaamaan auton seinää vasten pakottaen istumaan.  
“ _Therna!_ ” aikuinen huusi napakasti ottaessaan aikaisemmin ottamansa köyden vapaan pään.  
Suuri koura puristi pieniä ranteita yhteen ja ryhtyi sitten toisella kädellään kiertämään karheata nuoraa käsien ympärille sitoen mustatukkaisen kiinni. Taatelinruskeat silmät puristuivat tiukasti yhteen, mutta teko ei estänyt kuumien kyynelien valumista poskille eikä saanut uikuttavaa, nyyhkivää suuta vaikenemaan. Jollain tapaa poika tiesi, ettei pääsisi mitenkään karkuun eikä kukaan voisi pelastaa häntä. Siksi nuorinta itkettikin – häntä pelotti, mitä oli tapahtumasta. Minne hänet aiottiin viedä ja mitä siellä tapahtuisi?  
Tummanharmaisiin pukeutunut viskasi pitelemänsä kädet Koujiroun syliin ja asteli kauemmaksi hypäten sitten pois tavaratilasta. Tämä katsahti hetken aikaa itseään huomattavasti pidempää toveriaan, joka sen sijaan nousi itse pakettiauton tavaratilaan. Huppupäinen joutui tosin kumartumaan vielä enemmän kuin lapsen sitonut liikkumisen muuttuessa hiukan vaikeammaksi.  
“ _Oss ko daykhna!_ ” mustatukkaiselle jo tutuksi käynyt komensi joukkuetoveriaan, kun tämä istuutui tavaratilan toiseen päätyyn pojasta kauempana olevaan nurkkaan asettaen kiväärinsä syliinsä.  
Vierasmaalainen kääntyi katsomaan jälleen nuorinta, joka avasi silmänsä katsoen itkuisena vangitsijaansa. Hetken aikaa he katsoivat toistensa sielunpeilejä, kunnes mies tarttui kumpaakin oveen paiskaten ne kiinni. Koujirou henkäisi suun kaartuessa epätoivon parkaisuun, joka kuitenkin kuoli nopeasti suun jäädessä onttona auki. Taatelinruskeat silmät ehtivät vain nähdä, kun tuttu katu ja aina niin turvallisen tuntuiset talot hävisivät edestään jättäen vain sileät, kylmät autonovet ja tuntemattoman tulevaisuuden. Kuin asian ymmärtäminen ei olisi ollut tarpeeksi hirveätä, korvat kuulivat muutaman lujan paiskauksen auton ulkopuolelta, kuin joku olisi lyönyt viimeiset naulat arkkuun.

<><><><><>

 _“Miksi oikein luulet, että minä, Hiroki, Tsunehito, Hide-zou, Tatsurou ja ties kuinka monet olemme kestäneet näin pitkään täysijärkisinä ja vielä hengissä? Koska Asagi on ollut tukenamme ja turvanamme. Koska hän on ymmärtänyt meitä ja hyväksynyt meistä jokaisen sellaisena kuin olemme. Sinun veljeäsi parempaa yakuzaa ei löydy koko maasta! Hän ymmärtää virheitä ja inhimillisyyttä ja antaa meidän olla sitä, mitä olemme pakottamatta toimimaan vastoin luontoamme!”_  
Vihainen, aluksi suurien tyynyvuorien takaa kuuluva, puheen myötä koveneva ja selkiytyvä ääni saa minut palaamaan takaisin pimeyden keskeltä. Olen kuullut tuon äänen ties kuinka monesti, samoin kuin kaikki nimet, jotka ovat minulle tärkeämpiä kuin useiden muiden ihmisten. Vedän syvempään henkeä ja samassa kipu vatsassani iskee vartaloni läpi. Värähdän lujasti ja avaan silmäni vilkaisten itseäni ja lähiympäristöäni. Makaan kovalla betonilla, mutta se ei minua kuitenkaan satuta, vaan aivan toinen – vaarallisempi asia sai minut palaamaan takaisin mieleni syvimmistä, hirveimmästä paikasta: menneisyydestäni. Huomaan piilolinssieni läpi vyötärölleni sidotun, jostain vaatteesta selvästi revityn kankaan, jossa näen huomattavasti tummemman kohdan. Niin, minua ammuttiin.  
“Luuletteko, etten tajua, miten paljon te rakastatte Asagia – vaikka hän ei sitä ansaitsisi”, uudet sanat, tällä kertaa aivan eri ihmiseltä, naiselta, saavat minut kääntämään heikosti pääni puhuneita kohti.  
Silmäni laajenevat järkytyksestä, kun huomaan ensimmäisenä minulle käännetyt selät. Minua lähimpänä seisoo mustiin vaatteisiin ja mustaan pitkään takkiin pukeutunut nainen, Hikaru. Aivan tässä kiinni seisoo johtajani ja isäntäni Asagi, mutta se ei saa vertani jäätymään suonissani. Silmäni osuvat ensimmäisenä pistooliin, jota yakuzani isosisko painaa pikkuveljensä takaraivoon. Mitä…?

“Sinä olet huono puhumaan ansaitsemisesta!” kolmas matala, tällä kertaa selkeästi miehen ääni, saa minut katsomaan laajemmin tilannetta.  
Hikarun ja Asagin edessä ovat kaikki muut toverini, jotka ovat vielä hengissä. Hide-zou istuu maassa pidellen olkapäästään kiinni, kahden Ruizan alaisen ollessa myös maassa, ja hän katsoo tiukasti salamurhaajaamme. Hide-zou nojaa Sethin jalkoja vasten näyttäen selvästi heikentyneeltä, vaikka vöistä on kuitenkin tehty painesiteen tapainen. Kakkosmiehemme on melkein yhtä valkoinen kuin Seth, joka pitää käsiään ylhäällä aivan kuten muutkin pystyssä olevat.  
Käännän hiukan katsettani, vaikken jaksakaan hirveästi liikuttaa päätäni, kun jokin kummallinen voima tuntuu tekeväni jäsenistäni raskaammat ja kiskovan minua maan sisään. Hetkeksi silmissäni tuntuu pimenevän, mutta vedän kiivaasti henkeä ja räpäytän muutaman kerran silmiäni saadakseni näkökykyni takaisin. Minun on löydettävä hänet… Siinä!  
Vedän huomaamattani syvempään henkeä ja tunnen oloni hiukan huojentuneemmaksi, kun näen mustan irokeesin. K on hengissä ja ilmeisesti hyvässä kunnossa. Hän seisoo kauempana tovereistamme, mutta liian lähellä Hikarun haukan katsetta. K pitelee varmana käsiä levällään eikä hänelläkään ole asetta. Kenelläkään ei ole asetta, paitsi Hikarulla, joka pitelee pikkuveljeään uhaten tätä.  
“Varsinkin nyt, kun paljastit tappaneesi Tatsuroun ja hyökänneen Kuro Kagea vastaan!” Mana huutaa vihaisena näyttäen selvästi siltä, kuin olisi halunnut tappaa Hikarun katseellaan.  
Tappanut Tatsuroun?  
“Ja nyt uhkaat vielä oman veljesi henkeä!“  
Niin, Satochi oli soittanut Asagille ja kertonut, että Tatsurou on kuollut. Mitä ihmettä minun tajunnan menettämiseni aikana oli tapahtunut? Mistä tuo koko tilanne oli syntynyt? Mistä Hikaru oli oikein tupsahtanut? 

Seinien varjoista tietenkin; olipa tyhmä kysymys, kuten olisin itse ajatellut toisessa tilanteessa, jos joku muu olisi miettinyt äskeisiä kysymyksiäni. Silmäni kertovat koko totuuden enkä minä tarvitse muuta ymmärtääkseni, mistä on kyse. Ilmiselvästi Hikaru on vastuussa kaikista iskuista, mitä Kuro Kage on joutunut kohtaamaan. Hän on tappanut Tatsuroun, Vivianin ja monia muita sekä satuttanut useita meistä – hänellä on siihen tarvittavat taidot ja tiedot.  
“Miksi!?” Mana jatkaa tivaamista.  
Onko syyllä muka merkitystä? Ei minulle. Ei Hikarulla ole oikeasti minkäänlaista oikeata syytä käydä meitä eikä varsinkaan omaa veljeään vastaan. Hän on aina saanut kaiken! Hikarulla on ollut koko elämänsä ajan suhteellisen turvallinen koti ja lapsuus, hänellä on aina ollut äitinsä ja veljensä tukenaan kaikissa elämänvaiheissaan, vaikkei aina ole sitä tajunnutkaan. Hikaru ei ole joutunut koskaan kärsimään mistään, jos Asagi on voinut vaikuttaa asioihin. Hänellä on aina ollut kaikkea, toisin kuin minulla. Kaiken, mitä minä olen saanut ja josta välitän, olen saanut kovalla työllä – Osakaan tultuani olen voinut pitää itseäni maailman rikkaimpana miehenä Asagin ansiosta. Ja nyt hän on vaarassa!  
“Älä minua nyt kaikesta syytä”, Hikaru puolustelee itseään, mutta en jaksa kuunnella häntä.  
En jaksa enkä halua edes ajatella koko helvetin naista, kun käännyn kankeasti katsomaan vierelleni. Suuni tuntuu äkkiä kuivuvan, kun tajuan, ettei lähelläni ole ainuttakaan asetta. Helvetti! Saatan kuvitella, miten ohimolleni nousee kosteutta ja pieni hikivana valuu leualleni, kun käännyn katsomaan tarkemmin ympärilleni. Keuhkoni liikkuvat tiheästi, vaikka kova lattia painaakin ikävästi ulos hengittäessä rintakehääni, mutta en osaa välittää siitä, kuten en Hikarun puheista ja Asagin tivaavasta äänestä, kun keskustelu tuntuu vaimenevan korvissani. Totta kai hiukan rauhoitun, kun tiedän johtajani olevan hengissä, koska tämä puhuu. Toivottavasti Asagi pysyy vielä hetken elossa.

Äkkiä huomaan tummanmetallisen esineen pienen matkan, tuskin edes muutaman metrin päässä itsestäni, kun annan katseeni kiertää ympäristöäni. Se on pistooli, mutta ei omani eikä kyllä myöskään K:n, mehän käytämme samanlaisia aseita ja joskus vaihtelemmekin tilanteen sitä vaatiessa. Se on Glock 17, jos en ihan väärin näe. Sillä pystyisin kuitenkin helposti toimimaan tältä etäisyydeltä. Kurkotan kättäni pistoolia kohti, vaikka sormeni tuntuvat jotenkin kylmiltä, kankeilta. Itse raaja tuntuu painavalta, kuin jostain syystä kehoni ei olisikaan halunnut totella mieltäni. Saan kuitenkin suoristettua käteni ja yritän tavoitella asetta, mutta sormeni tavoittavat kuitenkin vain ilmaa ja kylmää betonia sekä hiekkaa. Vedän henkeä pikaisesti ja lakkaan hengittämästä, kun yritän venyttää kättäni, että siihen lähes sattuu. Totuus kuitenkin valahtaa samassa lujana ylitseni saaden minut vajoamaan takaisin lattialle kasvojeni painautuessa toivottomina käteni kanssa betonia vasten.

En yletä siihen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kashifin japaninkieliset puheet on tarkoituksella kirjoitettu “väärin”, koska hän ei kuitenkaan ole natiivipuhuja, vaan puhuu itselleen vieraampaa kieltä tökkien sekä “helpoin lausein”.  
> * Tosiaan, ensimmäisen osan käännöslinkki jatkuu kakkososassa


	2. Chapter 2

_“En yletä siihen”_ , Koujirou valahti takaisin lattialle murtuneena.  
Jättiläismäinen mies, joka oli jätetty hänen ja suurien säkkien seuraksi, oli nukahtanut jäykkään istuma-asentoonsa. Ei lapsi olisi sitä muuten tajunnut eikä varsinkaan liikahtanut pois paikoiltaan, ellei olisi huomannut miehen pään nuokkuvan ja kuullut vielä hupun alta pientä kuorsausta. Aluksi poika oli yrittänyt nykiä, jopa purra kädessään olevia solmuja ja seuraavaksi metallikahvan ympärille sidottua köyttä, mutta hän ei ollut saanut vapautettua itseään. Seuraavaksi pimeään tottuneet silmät olivat tajunneet, että vahtinsa vyöllä roikkui tupissa oleva veitsi, jota hän oli yrittänyt turhaan tavoitella.

Kyyneleet tulvahtivat jälleen silmille, kun auto ajoi vauhdikkaasti jossain, mistä pojalla ei ollut minkäänlaista käsitystä. Jollain tapaa hän ei jaksanut enää edes välittää, mitä tapahtuisi. Tietenkin mustatukkaista pelotti aivan hirvittävästi, kun oli nähnyt isosiskonsa ja -veljensä kuolevan silmiensä edessä ja joutunut kohtaamaan äitinsä ja isänsä elottomat ruumiit, mutta nyt häntä vain väsytti niin itkeminen kuin pelkääminen. Hitaasti taatelinruskeasilmäinen kääntyi yhden säkin puoleen ja jäi nojaamaan sitä vasten yrittäen tehdä olonsa mahdollisimman mukavaksi. Käsivarsia sattui joka puolelta jatkuvasta repimisestä, heittelystä ja puristamisesta. Ranteita jomotti lujasti sidotun köyden takia eikä jaloissakaan tuntunut mukavalta, kun oli joutunut pitkään kyyristelemään seinässä kiinni. Oikeastaan japanilainen ei tiennyt, mihin kohtaan häntä ei sattunut.  
Kipu ei kuitenkaan ollut se syy, miksi laiha vartalo värähti lujasti, kun lapsi liukui huomaamattaan osittaiseen makuuasentoon. Varpaan kipristyivät ja keho käpertyi kerälle, kun kädet painautuivat yhteen sidottuina lujasti rintakehää vasten. Koujiroun oli kylmä. Eihän hänellä ollut kuin ohut pyjama päällään eikä edes sukkia jaloissaan. Muutenkin vuoden aika ei ollut mitään Japanin lämpimimpiä ja pakettiauton tavaratilaa olisi voinut hyvin verrata kylmään kellariin tai hyvin viileään ruokakomeroon. Varpaat kipristelivät, kun yrittivät pitää veren liikkeellä ja pitää itsensä lämpiminä, mutta vaikeata se oli, kun nenä ja sormetkin alkoivat mennä tunnottomiksi. Lapsi puhalteli muutaman kerran sormiinsa ja niiskaisi sitten kuuluvasti perään hieraisten hihallaan niin märkiä poskiaan kuin vuotavaa nenäänsä. Silmät tuntuivat uskomattoman raskailta eikä se johtunut pelkästään kyynelten turvottamista luomista, vaan myöhäisestä kellon ajasta sekä koetun ja pelätyn jälkeisestä uupumuksesta. Ei mustatukkainen tiennyt, kuinka pitkään oli jo matkustanut, koska ei osannut arvioida aikaa. Pitkältä ajalta se oli tuntunut, kun kuski oli lopettanut kammottavan kaahaamisensa ja lujat käännöksensä yrittäessään päästä mahdollisimman kauas lapsen kodista ja nyt he olivat varsin pitkään ajaneet tasaista tahtia ilman sen suurempia pysähdyksiä tai töyssyjä.

Hetken päästä Koujirou huomasi, miten näkökykynsä alkoi hämärtyä, mutta hänellä ei riittänyt yhtään tahdonvoimaa estämään silmiään sulkeutumasta. Korvat kuulivat hetken aikaa huppupäisen hidasta hengitystä, seinien ulkopuolella olevien autojen ääniä sekä niin renkaiden päästämät äänet kuin moottorin hurinan. Kuuloelimet yrittivät pitää pojan vielä hetken hereillä ja varuillaan, mutta lopulta uupunut, laiha keho ja pysyvästi vaurioitunut mieli eivät kestäneet enempää, vaan japanilainen nukahti siihen kylmälle lattialle nojaten päällään suureen säkkiin, joka oli täynnä kaikenlaisia varusteita ja tappoaseita.

Koujirou ei tiennyt kauan oli nukkunut, kun sai yllättäen äkkiherätyksen. Eipä hän oikeastaan osannut ajatella tai edes tajuta heräävänsä, koska säpsähti jotenkin hereille, kun paiskautui yllättäen auton seinää vasten. Luja parkaisu kajahti välittömästi suusta ja huulet kaartuivat kivun irvistykseen, kun sidotut kädet painoivat otsaa, johon särki yllättävästä kivusta. Huppupäinen mies liikahti kauemmassa nurkassa ja hätkähti lujasti herätessään, mutta ei huudon takia, vaan siksi, että oli kaatua istuma-asennostaan makuulleen kaikkien tavaroiden päälle. Hupun alta kuului luja murahdus, mutta eipä tämä ehtinyt edes harkitsemaan käskyä vaikertamisen lopettamisesta, kun lennähti lujasti toiseen suuntaan laukkujen rojahtaessa mukanaan. Japanilainen lennähti samassa pois seinän vierestä ja kaatui lattialle huudahtaen kyynärpään hermoon osuneesta iskusta. Kipu säteili kädestä pitkin vartaloa, kun poika käpertyi kasaan. Yllättäen auto alkoi täristä holtittomasti ja hypähteli välillä rajusti mustatukkaisen joutuessa välillä osittain ilmaan. Koko pakettiauto poukkoili eikä edes aikuisella ollut kovin mukavaa tavaratilassa, vaikka pystyikin jännittämään itsensä käsiensä ja jalkojensa avulla nurkkaukseen. Taatelinruskeasilmäisellä taas oli kaikkea muuta kuin mukavat oltavat. Hän olisi varmasti hyppinyt, liukunut ja viskaantunut pitkin autoa, jos ei olisi ollut sidottuna lujasti kahvaan, mutta köysi hiersi kivuliaasti ranteissa ja iskut sattuivat jokaiseen vartalon osaan, aivan kuin Koujirou ei olisi jo valmiiksi tuntenut kipua. Ääni muuttui jo käheäksi kaikesta kiljumisesta, voihkimisesta ja huutamisesta, kun auto viimein pysähtyi jonnekin pimeyteen.

Vain muutaman sekunnin ajan japanilainen saattoi kuulla niin autossa kuin ympärillään hiljaisuutta, kun moottori sammui ja poika istuutui polvillensa. Sen hetken aikaa lapsi tarkensi kuulonsa äärimmilleen, kun sisältä nouseva pelko ja itsesuojeluvaisto käskivät olemaan varuillaan ja kuuntelemaan kaikkea. Nopeasti korvat havaitsivat aikuisen liikahtavan ja kohottautuvan kumarassa asennossa ylös seisomaan leveässä haara-asentoon. Samalla myös kuului toisenlaisia ääniä taustalta. Hyvin vaimeana kuuloelimet havaitsivat pientä narinaa, jonka alta kuului epäsäännöllistä kolahtelua, mutta kummankin äänen yli kuului kevyttä kohinaa – jopa liplatusta. Kaksi kovaa paukahdusta aivan läheltä sai mustatukkaisen hätkähtämään ja katsomaan taakseen, josta äänet olivat kuuluneet, mutta pystyikin näkemään vain auton seinän. Kuitenkin lapsen mieli tajusi, että kuskin paikoilla istuneet vierasmaalaiset olivat tulleet ulos autosta. Asian tiedostamisesta huolimatta hän hyppäsi säikähdyksestä paikoillaan, kun kuuli paukahduksen ovelta. Kaksoisovet lennähtivät vinhasti auki ja hämärässä valaistuksessa saattoi erottaa oven avaajan oleva tuttu kypäräpäinen mies.  
“Jawad”, tulija sanoi toverinsa nimen ja astui sivummalle.  
“ _Bujha hua!_ ”  
Hujoppi ei sanonut mitään, vaan kumartui hiukan eteenpäin ja harppoi muutamalla askeleella oviaukolle, ennen kuin hyppäsi alas maahan. Auto heilahti hiukan, kun liikkuva painopiste poistui kulkuneuvosta, vaikkei huppupäinen ollut mikään tonnikeiju vaan pelkästään pitkä ja harteikas jättiläinen. Tämä ei kuitenkaan tuntunut huomaavan tai välittävän, kenties tottumuksesta, koko auton heilahduksesta, vaan mies käveli toverinsa ohi ja kääntyi sitten oikealle poistuen lapsen näköpiiristä.

Ei Koujirou edes katsonut matkakumppaniaan, vaan tuijotti silmät suurina miesjoukkion johtajaa. Mielikuvitus väläytti sielunpeilien edessä muistikuvaa huulettomasta suusta ja kasvoja peittävistä arvista, vaikka musta huivi oli tiukasti aikuisen kasvojen edessä. Nuoremman hengitys kiihtyi suun raottuessa tiheiden hengenvetojen kuuluessa sihahduksina. Kylmyydestä huolimatta pojan nenänpielet ja selkä kostuivat pelonhiestä.  
“ _Aap, aana yahaan!_ ” tummiin pukeutunut karjaisi käskevästi ja tömäytti kättään tavaratilan lattian reunaan.  
Vaikka japanilainen ei ymmärtänytkään sanoja, tajusi hän toisen käskevän tulemaan luokseen – eikä taatelinruskeasilmäinen halunnut lähellekään miestä. Neljävuotias yritti kohottautua pystyyn, mutta samaan aikaan perääntyä nopeasti kauemmaksi arpikasvoisesta. Liikkeet olivat kuitenkin liian haparoivia ja paniikista jäykkiä, minkä seurauksena kumpikaan tavoitteista ei onnistunut, vaan lapsi muksahti takapuolelleen ja menetti tasapainonsa kaatuen osittain kyljelleen, osittain selälleen.  
“ _Laanat bacha!_ ” mies karjaisi turhautuneena kivutessaan autoon.  
Pikaisesti Koujirou veti henkeä ja työnsi jaloillaan itseään kauemmaksi törmäten säkkeihin, mistä hyvästä kääntyi äkkiä ympäri ja yritti kontata karkuun, mutta seinä tuli vastaan. Tummanharmaisiin pukeutunut murahti matalasti ja todennäköisesti kirosikin, kun astui laukkujen yli seisoen turhankin nopeasti taatelinruskeasilmäisen edessä kohoten pelottavasti hänen yläpuolellaan. Japanilainen käpertyi alemmaksi, kuin olisi yrittänyt muuttua mahdollisimman pieneksi ja huomaamattomaksi, mutta teko ei estänyt suurta, hansikoitua kättä tarttumasta lujasti olkavarresta kiinni.  
“Aaa!” mustatukkainen kiljaisi, kun tuli riuhtaistuksi osittain pystyyn.  
“ _Khamosh!_ ” kypäräpäinen ärjäisi ryhtyessään kovakouraisesti avaamaan sitomiaan solmuja.  
Tämä ei yhtään vaivautunut miettimään, että olisi voinut suorittaa solmujensa aukomisen helläkätisemmin eikä kasvattaa pojan mustelmien määrää, mutta tuskin tämä osasi välittää mistään tuollaisesta. Solmut aukesivat helposti, kun kokemus ja tiedot kertoivat turhankin selvästi, mistä köydenpätkästä kiskaista missäkin järjestyksessä. Köysi putosi lattialle vapautuneen kärjen jäädessä pienelle kerälle, mutta ennen kuin karhea köysi laskeutui kokonaan aloilleen, lapsen jalka potkaisi sen sivuun, kun aikuinen kiskaisi pienemmän mukanaan kohti avattuja ovia. Nuorempi ei pystynyt edes pistämään vastaan, koska puristava käsi ja vierasmaalainen olivat aivan liian päättäväiset, ja laukut jaloissaan saivat hänet kompuroimaan ja kaatumaan, mutta toinen jatkoi vain menoaan.

Ovien luona mies töytäisi yllättäen Koujiroun lattialle lyhemmän parkaistessa kivusta purskahtaen sitten jälleen itkuun. Tummanharmaisiin pukeutunut vaivautui vain murahtamaan matalasti, kun hyppäsi alas maahan ja kääntyi ympäri autoa kohden. Tämä tarttui nopeasti, kuin kätensä tilalla olisikin ollut ravun sakset, poikaa nilkasta kiinni eikä japanilainen pystynyt pakenemaan – eihän hän ollut edes kyennyt ajattelemaan sitä, kun pelko ja itku olivat ottaneet kehon valtaansa. Kypäräpäinen kiskaisi lyhemmän tavaratilan lattian reunalle ja tarttui lujasti sinisen pyjamapaidan selkämyksestä kiinni nostaen lapsen alas maan kamaralle, kuin toinen olisikin ollut pelkkä ärsyttävä kantamus. Onneksi siinä kohdassa mies jaksoi olla ajattelevainen, kun sentään asetti vankinsa jaloilleen eikä vain viskannut eteensä polvilleen tai mahalleen. Eipä mustatukkainen nähnyt teossa mitään hyvää, koska kylmä asfaltti sai vihlaisun käymään jalkapohjissa, ja varpaat käpertyivät niin viileydestä kuin kovan tienpinnan karheasta kosketuksesta.  
Aikuinen tarttui jälleen selvästä tottumuksesta nuoremman olkavarresta kiinni ja vielä samaisesta kädestä, mistä oli aiemminkin koko ajan ottanut. Tämä kohotti päätään ja katsoi sivummalle erään hämärretyn katuvalon tapaisen lyhdyn luokse, jonka luokse oli kerääntynyt useita tummiin pukeutuneita miehiä, joiden varustukset muistuttavat omiaan. Vain päähineet muuttivat hiukan ihmisten ulkonäköä, kun osalla oli niin samanlaisia kuin erilaisia kypäriä kuin arpikasvoisella, mutta myös huiveja, huppuja ja kommandopipoja. Vierasmaalainen ryhtyi harppomaan tovereidensa luokse välittämättä lainkaan niin oman kuin kahdeksan muun auton luona olevista miehistä, joista yksi erottui parhaiten uskomattoman pituutensa takia. Tällä kertaa taatelinruskeasilmäinen seurasi kiltisti pitelijäänsä vaikka jäykän pökkelömäisesti. Ei pojalla ollut enää enempää voimia tapella vastaan, kun kyyneleet valuivat poskilla kertoen pelosta ja epätoivosta, jotka olivat vieneet voiton laihasta kehosta.

Valon alla seisovat miehet kohottivat katseensa ja lopettivat keskustelunsa, kun kypäräpäinen asteli näiden keskelle jääden sitten seisomaan siihen kaikkien katseiden alle. Nopeasti kaikkien synkät katseet kuitenkin laskeutuivat nyyhkyttävään Koujirouhun, jonka itku koveni välillä vaieten sitten alistuneena. Yksi huppupäinen pyöräytti ilmeisesti silmiään, koska pää liikahti teon mukana kertoen selvästi muille tovereilleen, että parkuva kakara oli tästä vielä puuttunutkin. Joku tuhahti hyvin kovaa ja kirosi vielä perään kääntyen sivummalle kaivaen takkinsa sisätaskusta pullon ja liinan, mikä sai mustatukkaisen katsomaan samaiseen suuntaan.  
Itku loppui kuin seinään, kun taatelinruskeat silmät laajenivat nähdessään aivan lähellä, hämärän keskellä kohoavan tumman, metallisen laivan. Se ei ollut sellainen iso risteilyalus, jolla koko perhe oli purjehtinut joskus vuosia sitten, kun poika oli ollut vuoden vanha. Eihän japanilainen tietenkään muistanut siitä mitään eikä varsinkaan, minkä kokoinen silloinen laiva oli ollut, mutta kuvia hän oli nähnyt silloiselta reissulta ja mielikuvissa edessä oleva metallipurkki oli pienempi. Tuijottaessaan harmaan aluksen metallista pintaa poika tajusi katsoa enemmän ympärilleen. Hän huomasi heidän lähellään olevat autot, jotka kaikki olivat tosiaan pakettiautoja. Kaikkia miehiä lapsi ei voinut erottaa, koska osa seisoi tiiviisti varjoissa ja osa taas oli kulkuneuvojen takana kätköissä. Kauempana näkyi varastoja ja lamppuja sekä verkkoaitaa, jonka tarkoituksena oli pitää asiankuulumattomat poissa alueelta, mutta muuten tila oli avara, että joka suuntaan pystyi näkemään. Tuuli kieppui miesten ja lapsen ympärillä liikuttaen pienimmän mustia hiuksia. Aikaisempi kohina ja liplatus kuuluivat nyt lujemmin ja lapsen aivot tajusivat heidän olevan satamassa ja aikoisivat varmaan lähteä tuohon laivaan. Miten hänen kävisi?

Inahtaen kuuluvasti Koujirou alkoi käännellä päätään, vaikka pysyikin yhä paikoillaan tajuamatta sitä, että kypäräpäinen oli päästänyt itsestään irti. Taatelinruskeat silmät etsivät pakoreittiä, mutta eivät sellaista havainneet, vaan hän tajusi synkkien hahmojen kohoavan ympärillään. Laivan ketjujen ja köysien narina saivat niskakarvat nousemaan pystyyn, kun kauempaa kuului toisenlaista kilahtelua ja yllättävää valon liikkumista.  
Lapsi käänsi päätään sivummalla pimennossa oleville rakennuksille sydämen hypätessä kurkkuun. Kauempana näkyi kahden taskuvalon välkehdintää. Muuten hän ei olisi varmasti tajunnut valoissa loistavaa toivoa, mutta ympärillä olevat miehet liikahtelivat levottomasti ja osa alkoi huitoa autoilla oleville käskyjä valmistautumisesta ja se sivummalla kääntynyt antoi jotain kypäräpäiselle. Tuolla olijat saattaisivat olla auttajia! Nämä saattaisivat olla hänen pelastuksensa!

Taatelinruskeasilmäinen otti askeleen kohti näkemiään taskulamppujen valoja, joita kannattelivat satamassa kiertävät vartijat. Suu aukesi avunhuutoa varten, mutta jo ensimmäinen tavu pysähtyi heti huulille, ennen kuin kunnon ääntä edes ehti kuulumaan, kun laiha vartalo tunsi vahvan käden jysähtävän rintakehälleen kiertyen hänen ympärilleen. Muuten poika olisi varmasti kiljaissut kauhusta, kun maa katosi jalkojensa alta ja hänet kiskaistiin taaksepäin vahvaa kehoa vasten, mutta liike sai vain älähdyksen ja tukahtuneen yskäisyn kuulumaan yössä. Japanilaisen kädet kietoutuivat vahvan käsivarren ympärille ja keuhkot vetäisivät ilmaa, kun samassa kostutettu liina painautui vasten kasvoja peittäen sekä nenän että avonaisen suun. Makea tuoksu tulvahti mustatukkaisen sieraimiin ja sai hänet ykäämään kerran voimattoman tappelun lomassa. Ei mennyt edes pitkään, kun jalkojen ja käsien sätkiminen loppui vartalon lysähtäessä velttona vierasmaalaisen käden päälle. Silmät painuivat kiinni ja pää nuokahti sivulle, kun kloroformilla kostutettu liina poistettiin pikkuisen kasvoilta ja aikuinen kumartui tarkistamaan lapsen kunnon. Koujirou oli tajuton.  
“ _Umda_ ”, mies sanoi viskaten liinan takaisin toverilleen, joka oli antanut sen, kun lapsen huomio oli ollut muualla.  
Tämä tarttui lujasti veltosta, pienestä pojan vartalosta kiinni ja nosti tämän toiselle olalleen roikkumaan, kuin olisikin kantanut riisisäkkiä. Nelivuotiaan kädet roikkuivat hervottomina kypäräpäisen selkää vasten ja jalat taas painettiin arpikasvoisen rintakehälle käsien puristaessa nilkoista kiinni, kun aikuinen kääntyi rivakasti ympäri. Tummiin pukeutunut tunsi Koujiroun pään kolahtavan heilahduksen myötä selkäänsä, mutta se ei estänyt tätä kävelemästä päättäväisesti laivan laskusillalle ja astumaan metalliselle lattialle. Tämä asteli ovelle, joka vei ruumaan. Heidän kahden kadotessa muut aikuiset ryhtyivät toimiin. Osa siirtyi kauempana olevalle varastolle hakemaan varusteita, kun osa miehistä ryhtyi ajamaan pakettiautot alukseen.

Kaikki teot tapahtuivat syvässä hiljaisuudessa, mikäli autojen moottoreiden ääntä ei laskettu mukaan, kuin kaikki olisivat olleet yksimielisiä tai toimineet jonkun suuremman voiman tahdosta. Teot ja liikkeet sujuivat yhteisymmärryksessä eikä mennyt kauaa, kun viimeiset tummiin pukeutuneet miehet astuivat laivaan vain muutaman jäädessä maihin irrottamaan kiinnitysköydet. Laiva liukui kevyesti rannalle jääneiden katsoessa tyyninä muiden lähtöä tietäen, että heihin otettaisiin seuraavan kerran yhteyttä, kun toisilla olisi asiaa Japaniin. Pian nämä kuitenkin kääntyivät poispäin palaten omille autoilleen, kun vierasmaalaisten laiva kääntyi merelle onnistuen livahtamaan satamavartijoiden nenien edestä karkuun jättäen samalla poliisit miettimään useiksi seuraaviksi vuosiksi mysteerin siitä, ketkä olivat vastuussa erään perheen teurastuksesta ja kuopuksen katoamisesta.

**********

Kova jyskytys tuntui halkaisevan Koujiroun kallon hänen rutistaessa silmänsä tiukemmin kiinni. Hänen päätään särki aivan hirvittävästi, kuin joukko porakoneita olisi porannut kalloaan tehden tuhansittain pieniä reikiä. Poraava kipu sai lapsen käpertymään kasaan ja kolauttamaan varpaansa samalla johonkin kovaan ja kylmään. Kohmeiseen varpaaseen osuva kipu ei kuitenkaan ylittänyt päässä jyskyttävää, koko vartaloon suoraan takaraivosta säteilevään kipuun. Painaessaan käsiään tiukasti kalloaan vasten, särky alkoi kuitenkin lieventyä ja vähitellen pimeyden keskeltä sekasortoon palannut mieli alkoi ymmärtää ympärillään olevaa todellisuutta, vaikka taatelinruskeat silmät olivat lujasti kiinni. Keho tunsi kevyttä keinuntaa ja kovan, kylmän lattian. Nenä haistoi suolaisen veden ja kostean ilman, ja korvat kuulivat hiljaista nyyhkytystä.  
Nyyhkytystä?

Lapsi kohottautui hitaasti nelinkontin ja yritti nousta varovaisesti seisomaan jaloilleen, mutta tuskin kädet olivat kohonneet polvien kohdalle, kun pää kopahti ikävästi johonkin kovaan. Koujirou putosi polvilleen takertuen päähänsä ja inahti kimeästi kivusta. Silmät rutistuivat kiinni, kun uusi kipu säteili päästä varpaisiin asti muistuttaen aikaisemmasta särystä, jonka yli poika ei ollut aivan päässyt. Hetken kuluttua oikea silmä kuitenkin raottui katsomaan ylöspäin, mutta sielunpeili ei nähnyt muuta kuin mustaa. Jotain oli hänen yläpuolellaan, liian lähellä. Nelivuotias kohotti hitaasti toista kättään sormien vapistessa, kuin olisivat odottaneet kohtaavansa kipua tai kenties ikävän sähköiskun. Jotain sormenpäät pian tunsivat, mutta eivät mitään kivuksi luokiteltavaa tunnetta. Mustatukkainen tunsi jotain juovikasta, mutta samalla myös jollain tapaa epäsymmetristä, karhean pistelevääkin liikuttaessaan hiukan kättään. Pikkurilli onnistui tuntemaan jonkun kummallisen raon, ennen kuin tunsi jälleen samanlaista kuin muu käsi, kun poika tunnusteli yläpuolellaan olevaa estettä. Kulmat kurtistuivat Koujiroun paukauttaessa yläpuolellaan olevaa kattoa lujasti kuullen tömähdyksen, joka kuului selvästi myös puiselta tuntuvan toiselta puolelta. Oliko hän pöydän alla? Pää laskeutui nopeasti alas katsomaan ympärilleen, mutta taatelinruskeat silmät näkivät kolmessa suunnassa täsmälleen samanlaisen näyn kuin yläpuolellaan sekä tietenkin alapuolellaan. Jostain kuitenkin tuli hiukan valoa, sen poika tajusi katsoessaan toista jalkaansa, johon oli muodostunut varjoista vinoneliömäisiä kuvioita. Katse kohosi valon suuntaan japanilaisen kohdatessa metalliverkon. Se muistutti hiukan kanaverkkoa, mutta oli huomattavasti vahvempaa, kuten mustatukkainen joutui toteamaan painaessaan kätensä kylmää metallia vasten. Koko seinämä oli tehty siitä metalliverkosta, eikä se antanut periksi, kun taatelinruskeasilmäinen painoi sitä voimakkaasti. Sormet menivät reikien lomasta ja tarttuivat siitä kiinni Koujiroun nojautuessa lähemmäksi katsoakseen toiselle puolelle.

Sielunpeilit kiinnittivät ensimmäisenä huomion kahteen katosta roikkuvaan lamppuun, jotka keikkuivat edestakaisin hiukan pidemmissä johdoissaan. Kummankin hehkulamppu oli näkyvissä ja niiden päällä olivat kuperat, metalliset suojukset, joista valo ikään kuin heijastui hiukan laajemmalle alueelle. Kattolamput valaisivat harmaita, kolkkoja seiniä sekä yhdellä seinustalla kulkevia suuria putkia ja nurkassa, muutaman portaan kanssa olevaa paksua metalliovea. Lattia oli myös tehty metallista eikä siinä ollut mitään kaunistamassa tai pehmentämässä näkymää, vaan taatelinruskeat silmät erottivat pieniä pyöreitä pisteitä suurista laattamaisista metallinpaloista: ruuveja. Japanilainen käänsi hiukan päätään katsoen tarkemmin huonetta yrittäen selvittää, missä oli ja mitä oli tapahtunut. Mustatukkainen kuuli eräänlaista kohinaa ja jyskettä, mutta ei tiennyt, mistä se johtui. Katse kuitenkin osui oikealle olevalle seinustalle, jossa oli ainakin yksi pyöreä ikkuna, jonka takana näkyi vain pimeyttä. Yllättäen kasvot laskeutuivat alas katsomaan seinustalla olevia suuria puulaatikoita, joissa kaikissa oli samanlaiset ristikot kuin hänen edessään. Muuten lapsi ei varmasti olisi kiinnittänyt laatikkoihin suurtakaan huomiota, mutta nyyhkytykset, joihin hän kiinnitti uudelleen huomiota, kuuluivat sieltä. Silmät siristyivät, kun lapsi yritti nähdä hämärässä ja hetken tuijoteltuaan hän huomasi jotain verkon takana. Hän näki hiukan jalkaa ja kättä, jotka olivat peitetty sinisillä vaatteilla. Laatikko oli kuitenkin niin pieni, ettei sinne mahtunut kukaan muu kuin nuori lapsi. Ja tämä itki.  
“Hei”, Koujirou sanoi mahdollisimman kuuluvalla äänellä, mutta sana tuli käheänä ja hiljaisena.  
“Mikä sinun on?” hän kysyi vähän kovempaa yrittäen turhaa päästä lähemmäksi, kun verkko tulikin esteeksi.  
“ _Shao’luô’suô!_ ” kuului hirvittävä kiljaisu, kun hahmo liikahti laatikossa.  
“Mitä?” japanilainen ei tajunnut lainkaan, mitä toinen sanoi.  
Vastausta ei kuitenkaan kuulunut, vaan huudon perästä kuului lohdutonta itkua, mikä sai pojan entistä enemmän hämmennyksiin.  
“Mitä sinä sanoit?” taatelinruskeasilmäinen kysyi yrittäen nähdä toisen, mutta tämä oli perääntynyt pois näkyvistä.  
“ _Shao’luô’suô!_ ” kuului toinen, itkuinen mutta sitäkin vihaisempi ääni samasta suunnasta.  
“ _Shao’luô’suô! Shao’luô’suô!_ ”  
Tajuamatta yhtään siitä, mitä hänelle sanottiin, nelivuotias avasi uudelleen suunsa, mutta sulki sen nopeasti, kun kuuli lisää puhetta.  
“Ole aivan hiljaa!” kuului tällä kertaa japaniksi lujana sihahduksena pelokas käsky.  
“Ole hiljaa, tai ne miehet tulevat tänne uudelleen!”  
Ketkä miehet, lapsi oli kysymässä, mutta yllättäen muistikuva miehestä, jonka kasvot olivat täynnä riekalemaisia arpia, tulvahti niin voimakkaana mieleen, kuin tämä olisin ilmestynyt oikeasti tyhjästä hänen eteensä. Koujirou veti terävästi henkeä ja perääntyi äkisti taaksepäin törmäten parista jalkojen työnnöstä puiseen seinään. Poika veti kiivaasti henkeä ja yritti käpertyä mahdollisimman pieneksi voidakseen piiloutua varjoihin. Hän painoi polvet rintakehäänsä vasten kiertäen kätensä jalkojen ympärille, kun kasvot painautuivat housuja vasten. Teko ei kuitenkaan estänyt muistikuvia palaamasta yhtenä rytäkkänä aivoihin, vaikka suu supisi hiljaa rukouksia siitä, että kaikki olisikin vain hirveätä painajaista. Korvat kuulivat isän, äidin ja siskon huudot sekä jyskytystä, jota seurasi laukauksia. Olkapäät tärisivät, kun japanilainen muisti, kuinka yleensä niin sievä isosiskonsa kurkisti portailta itkuisena, kunnes kaatui maahan kuolleena ja iso, tummanharmaisiin pukeutunut mies vain hyppäsi tämän yli ampuen isoveljeä. Hän muisti tuon kaiken ja se sai hänetkin itkemään lohduttomana. Nyt taatelinruskeasilmäinen tajusi, missä oli ja mitä tapahtui. Hänet oli suljettu laatikkoon, kuin hän olisikin ollut jokin eläin. Eikä siinä vielä kaikki: vetäessään uudelleen henkeä, hän haistoi suolaisen veden, levän ja kostean ilman, ja vartalo tunsi niin itsensä kuin koko paikan keinuvan edes takaisin, välillä kovempaa ja välillä kevyemmin. Muisto satamasta ja odottaneesta laivasta vain vahvisti pojan käsitystä hänen itkiessä hiljaa itsekseen. Hän oli merellä laivassa, todennäköisesti jo kaukana kotoa eikä kukaan voisi auttaa. Poika oli aivan yksi ilman ketään auttamassa. Tietenkin paikalla oli ilmeisesti muita lapsia, mutta nämä olivat aivan yhtä avuttomia.

Koujiroun hartiat tärisivät kyyneleiden valuessa poskia pitkin. Hän kuolisi. Siitä lapsi oli ihan varma eikä hän halunnut kuolla. Paniikki sai japanilaisen siirtymään polvilleen ja koskettamaan niin katkoa kuin yhtä puisista seinistä. Voimattomana mustatukkainen yritti työntää niitä, jotta pääsisi pois vankilastaan, mutta laudat eivät hievahtaneetkaan tai edes myöntyneet liikkeestä, vaan pysyivät paikoillaan kuin olisivatkin olleet kiveä. Nelivuotias inisi yrittäessään entistä kovempaa työntää seinää ja kattoa pois edestään. Hän kohottautui jopa osittain pystyyn, vaikka olikin kumarassa, mutta sekään ei auttanut. Sen poika tajusi lysähtäessään takaisin kauimmaiseen nurkkaan käpertyen pienelle kerälle. Kyyneleet valuivat lohduttomina kasvoja pitkin leualle pudoten paidalle ja nenäkin kostui, mutta taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei vaivautunut pyyhkäisemään hihallaan kasvojaan, kun nojasi nurkkaansa väsyneenä. Miksi vaivautua tappelemaan vastaan, kun ei ollut toivoa selvitä tästä? Vartalo alkoi vapista ja varpaat kipristellä kylmyydestä, kun Koujirou jäi paikoilleen itkien hiljaa itsekseen. Hän ei osannut tai kyennyt enää nyyhkimään tai mitenkään muuten pitämään kovempaa meteliä. Mitä hän tai kukaan muka voisi tehdä? Eihän nelivuotias edes tiennyt, minne he olivat matkalla tai miksi hänet oli otettu mukaan. Ei sillä oikeastaan ollut pojalle väliä hänen katsoessaan hiustensa lomasta verkon läpi ruumaa, ennen kuin leukansa laskeutui alas. Mustatukkainen veti henkeä ja jäi tuijottamaan varpaitaan kykenemättä tekemään mitään kuin odottamaan luovuttaneena loppuaan.

Koujirou ei osannut sanoa, oliko nukahtanut jossain vaiheessa, vai oliko aika vain jatkanut omaa kulkuaan. Eipä tosin poika osannut sanoa, kuinka pitkä aika siitä oli, kun oli herännyt ensimmäisen kerran vankilassaan. Japanilainen tajusi vain havahtuvansa yllättäen jyhkeään, metalliseen kolahdukseen, jota seurasi korvia raastava narina. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen tarrasi vaistomaisesti toisella kädellään korvasta kiinni ja painoi sitä, kun siirtyi istualtaan polvilleen ja ryömi lähemmäksi verkkoa ja kurkisti pienistä aukoista ulos. Kimeä inahdus pakeni huulien välistä, kun sielunpeilit näkivät oviaukosta astuvan portaille tummanharmaisiin pukeutuneen hahmon. Mies, jolla oli paksut housut ja takki päällään, astui peremmälle tönäisten kädellään raskaan oven kokonaan auki, ennen kuin käveli muutaman porrasaskelman alas päästen tasaiselle lattialle. Tällä ei kuitenkaan ollut minkäänlaista päähinettä tai muuta huivia suojaamassa kasvojaan, vaan koko pää oli näkyvissä. Miehellä oli mustat hiukset, jotka olivat uskomattoman ohuet ja kulkivat liimautuneita, rasvaisina päätä pitkin valuen niskasta hartioihin asti. Otsa oli hyvin korkea, tai hiusraja oli hiukan paennut, ja kasvot olivat muuten virheettömät, paitsi posket olivat syvillä kuopilla, joita korkeat poskipäät korostivat. Iho oli ruskeahko, varsin tumma mutta ei musta kuten ei ollut arpinaamallakaan, ja silmät olivat kapeat, vaikka eivät mitenkään japanilaisten silmiä muistuttava – tämä ei ollut tosiaankaan nousevan auringon maasta. Kuoppaposkisen perässä asteli toinen mies, joka kantoi suurta pahvilaatikkoa kaksin käsin, kuin siinä olisi ollut jotain. Sisällöstä nelivuotiaalla ei ollut mitään tietoa eikä se oikeastaan kiinnostanut poikaa, ei sitten yhtään, kun taatelinruskeat silmät laajenivat kauhusta, kun kaksikko käveli peremmälle lamppujen alla. Laatikkoa kantava oli pukeutunut samaan tapaan kuin toverinsa eikä tämäkään kätkenyt kasvojaan. Hiukset oli leikattu lyhyiksi, mutta latvoista näki luonnollista kiharaa. Sen lisäksi tällä oli käkkärämäistä partaa, joka ulottui korvasta korvaan ja laskeutui leuasta kaulalle aataminomenaan asti, sekä viikset, jotka kiinnittyivät partaan.

Kaksikko käveli japanilaisen häkin ohitse kohti ikkunaseinustan laatikoita. Kahdessa laatikossa tapahtui liikettä, toisessa hahmo katosi syvemmälle piiloon, kun taas toisessa verkkoa vasten siirtyi pienen pojan hahmo. Tämä huudahti jotain, josta Koujirou ei saanut mitään selvää ja vaikka olisi saanutkin, hän ei olisi tajunnut siitä yhtään mitään. Ei ollut aivan varmaa, ymmärsikö kumpikaan aikuisista huutanutta, mutta eivätpä nämä siitä piitanneet – ei varsinkaan etummainen.  
“ _Khamosh!_ ” tämä karjaisi vihaisena ja potkaisi napakasti verkkoa saaden lapsen säpsähtämään ja hyppäämään kauemmaksi.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinenkin säpsähti, mutta eri syystä – eihän hänen vankilaansa potkittu. Ääni oli tuttu! Tuo oli se sama mies, joka oli tappanut hänen siskonsa ja veljensä! Se sama pipopää, joka oli uhannut häntäkin ennen arpinaaman ilmestymistä! Pojan kädet alkoivat täristä ja vatsaa väänsi, kun sielunpeilit katsoivat miestä herkeämättä. Hän katsoi pelkonsa kiihdyttämänä, kun entinen kommandopipoinen avasi laatikon päällä olevan pienen luukun ja nappasi toverinsa kantamasta laatikosta joitain tavaroita pudottaen ne tylysti aukosta sisään. Tämä läimäytti luukun kiinni ja astui viereisen laatikon eteen toimittaen äskeisen askareen uudelleen. 

Kaksikko kiersi laatikosta toiselle järjestelmällisessä tahdissa hiljaisuuden säilyessä muuten koko huoneessa, ellei laskettu muutamaa nyyhkäisyä tai sitä, kun kuoppakasvoinen äyskähti vaihteeksi khamoshta jollekin potkaisten tai lyöden häkkejä. Vääjäämättä tummanharmaisiin pukeutuneet lähestyivät japanilaista ja lopulta pysähtyivät verkon toiselle puolelle, mikä sai Koujiroun henkäisemään ja perääntymään äkisti kauemmaksi. Hän painautui kauimmaiseen nurkkaan ja kohotti kauhuissaan pälyilen katseensa ylös, kun kuuli vankilansa katosta muutaman kolahduksen. Sydän löi rinnassa tuhatta ja sataa, kun sormet painuivat seinää vasten kauhusta ja tiheät hengenvedot kuuluivat lujina sihahduksina hampaiden välistä. Luukku aukesi paljastaen lapselle tarkemmin, missä kohtaa se oikeastaan oli: suhteellisen keskellä, vaikka lähimpänä häkkiseinämää. Katosta tuleva valo osui aukosta sisään ja valaisi pienen neliönmuotoisen kohdan häkin sisäpuolelta, aivan lapsen jalkojen läheltä. Mustatukkainen äännähti kimeästi ja vetäisi jalkansa vielä kauemmaksi, kuin valonsäe olisi voinut polttaa. Vankilan ulkopuolelta kuului pahansuopa naurahdus, ennen kuin mustahiuksinen pudotti kaksi esinettä luukun sulkeutuessa välittömästi sen jälkeen, kun kaksi tömähdystä, toinen pehmeämpi toinen kovempi, kopsahtivat lattiaan.

Askeleet sekä verkon toisella puolella olevien hahmojen katoaminen kertoivat, että aikuiset siirtyivät eteenpäin, mutta taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei uskaltanut liikahtaakaan paikoiltaan. Nelivuotiaan katse ei edes laskeutunut lattialle katsomaan, mitä hänelle oli pudotettu, vaan sielunpeilit katsoivat järkyttyneinä metallireunuksisten ruutujen välistä huonetta odottaen pelottavien miesten tulevan eteensä. Hän sulki jopa silmänsä keskittyen vaistomaisesti täysin kuuntelemiseen, että saattoi jollain tapaa erottaa askeleiden erilaisuuden. Toinen aikuisista käveli raskaasti ja jollain tapaa hitaasti, toinen ripeämmin ja napakammin. Sekunnit vierivät vaihtuen minuuteiksi, kun vieraat kävelivät vielä muutamalle laatikolle. Koujirou erotti jonkun lapsen äännähdyksen, jota seurasivat jälleen hirveät karjaisut ja paukutukset, jotka olivat jossain määrin käyneet pojalle tutuiksi, vaikkei hän niitä ymmärtänytkään. Ne kuitenkin tuntuivat raipan iskuilta saaden japanilaisen värähtämään jokaisena kertana, kun kuoppaposkinen sanoi yhdenkin sanan. Ikuisuudelta kestäneen hetken jälkeen kuului enää pelkkiä askeleita ja raskas, metallinen paukahdus, mitä seurasi syvä hiljaisuus. Lopulta nelivuotias uskaltautui avaamaan silmänsä. Hengittäen yhä verkkaisesti, vaikka huomattavasti syvemmin ja vähitellen rauhoittuvaan tahtiin, taatelinruskeasilmäinen nousi istualtaan polvilleen ryhtyen konttaamaan pois nurkasta takaisin verkon viereen. Polvi kolahti johonkin, joka alkoi vieriä lattialla, mutta lapsen rohkeus ei riittänyt alas katsomiseen. Hänen olisi ensin nähtävä, olivatko ne miehet varmasti lähteneet. Tällä kertaa Koujirou ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut koskea verkkoon, kuin metalli olisi muussa tapauksessa voinut polttaa tai jopa leikata. Kasvot hän kuitenkin painoi mahdollisimman lähelle kaltereitaan ja katseli huonetta laajalla kaarella. Miehiä ei enää näkynyt, kuten ei mitään muutakaan ihmeellistä. Kattolamput keinuvat koko ajan edestakaisin ja laiva liikkui aaltojen mukana. Ääniä ei erityisemmin kuulunut, paitsi pientä mutinaa ja nielaisuja, mutta se ei kiinnittänyt erityisemmin lapsen huomiota, koska varsinaista liikehdintää ei näkynyt, ei edes niissä laatikoissa, jotka hän jotenkuten näki. Tuntien sydämensä rauhoittuvan ja jännityksen hellittävän otettaan lihaksissa, taatelinruskeasilmäinen perääntyi kauemmaksi ja katsoi alas lattialle. Niin keskellä laatikon pohjaa kuin toisella seinustalla oli jotain tummaa, johon ulkoa päin tuleva valo ei osunut. Sielunpeilit erottivat kuitenkin hiukan muotoja seinän vieressä olevan ollessa hiukan pitkulamainen toisen pään ollessa kapeampi kuin toinen. Keskellä lattiaa oleva juttu taas oli epämääräisen möykyn näköinen. Poika kallisti päätään kumartuessaan keskellä olevan esineen luokse ja kurotti kättään varovaisesti sitä kohti. Juuri ennen kontaktia Koujirou kuitenkin kiskaisi kätensä takaisin, kuin ei olisi ollut varma, oliko teko turvallinen. Pikaisesti hän vetäisi henkeä ja kurottautui uudelleen pidättäen hengitystään. Esine oli karhea, mutta pehmeä, kuten sormet totesivat, koska pinta jousti ja hajosikin peukalon alla sormen upotessa syvemmälle. Sisältö oli kuiva, edelleen pehmeä ja samalla rouheinen. Japanilainen nosti varovaisesti heitetyn esineen syliinsä, lähemmäksi itseään ja valoa tutkiakseen sitä paremmin. Kevyt viljainen tuoksu levisi nenään sielunpeilien katsoessa suurina saamaansa asiaa: leipää. Mustatukkainen kääntyi ruuan äärestä katsomaan toista esinettä ja tarttui siihen huomattavasti vikkelämmin kuin aikaisemmin. Tällä kertaa sormet tunsivat jotain sileätä, viileätä, mutta ei kuitenkaan lasista. Katosta tuleva valo paljastui kuitenkin nopeasti, että kyseessä oli pieni muovipullo, jonka sisällä oli vettä.

Hetken aikaa nelivuotias tuijotti saamiaan ruokatarvikkeita, kuin ne olisivat jotenkin hypnotisoineet hänet tai tulleet jostain unesta. Istuessaan paikoillaan, nälkä alkoi kiivetä vatsasta aivoihin, kun ymmärrys täytti pienen mielen, joka alkoi vasta silloin ymmärtämään hirveätä nälkäänsä sekä ruuan merkitystä. Vesipullo putosi pojan syliin, kun hän tarttui kaksin käsin noin kolmen aikuisen miehen nyrkin kokoiseen leipään ja haukkasi sitä valtavan palasen. Tuskin purokalusto ehti kuin muutaman kerran, kun Koujirou jo nielaisi. Selkää sattui, kun turhan iso pala valui ruokaputkea pitkin alas, mutta se ei hidastanut japanialisen tahtia, vaan suu aukesi uudelleen repimään hampaillaan hiukan sitkeästä ruuasta uuden palasen jatkaen ahnasta syömistään. Muutaman palasen jälkeen mustatukkaisen oli aivan pakko pudottaa leipä syliinsä ja tarttua muovipullon kaulaan. Korkki avautui vinhasti ja lensi vahingossa jonnekin pimeään nurkkaan, mutta ei lapsi osannut ajatella sitä kaataessaan vettä kurkkuunsa – kuten ei mitään muutakaan. Eihän nelivuotias voinut sitä käsittää, että ruoka saattoi olla myrkytettyä, mutta todennäköisesti nälkä olisi muutenkin sumentanut järjen. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen nimittäin joi ja söi, kuin kyseessä olisi elämänsä viimeinen ateria, vaikkei se kummoinen ollutkaan. Se myös näkyi, koska niin leipä kuin vesi katosivat ennätysajassa jättäen pojalle yhä nälän. Veri pakeni raajoista vatsaan ruuansulatuksen avuksi, mikä sai mustatukkaisen tärisemään, kun hän raahautui lähemmäksi lautaista seinämää. Varovaisesti, varsin kankeasti koska ei ollut missään vaiheessa kyennyt suoristautumaan kunnolla ahtaassa vankilassaan, Koujirou laskeutui makaamaan kyljelleen kasvot kohti verkkoa. Hän ei uskaltanut kääntää selkäänsä, koska pelkäsi muuten miesten kykenevän yllättämään hänet. Jalat painautuivat vatsaa vasten nelivuotiaan käpertyessä kippuraksi hytisemään itsekseen. Ei hän jaksanut miettiä, miten pääsisi pois, koska tiesi sen olevan mahdotonta. Nuo miehet tappaisivat hänet, aivan varmasti eli miksi taistella, kun ei voinut voittaa? Ei pieni lapsi pärjäisi aikuisille, vaikka tappelisi kuinka kovasti. Tyytyen pakostakin luovuttaneena kohtaloonsa, japanilainen jäi makaamaan paikoilleen silmät auki. Korvat kuuntelivat hiljalleen laivan narinaa, meren ääniä ulkopuolelta, pientä ininää, kun kattolamput keikkuivat ja muiden lasten liikahtelua sekä masentuneita nyyhkäyksiä sekä huokauksia. Rintakehä liikkui hitaasti varpaiden ja sormien kipristellessä kylmyydestä, mutta poika ei jaksanut mitenkään puhallella sormiinsa tai hangata käsiään lämpimimmiksi. Tuskin hän enää heräisi, jos nukahtaisi ja jollain tapaa hän ei edes halunnut herätä näkemään samaista näkyä uudelleen, vaikkei halunnutkaan kuolla – todellisuus oli vain liian pelottava ja lohduton.

Koujirou oli maannut paikoillaan uskomattoman pitkään, vaikkei ollut nukahtanut kertaakaan. Silmät olivat tietenkin olleet ties kuinka pitkään puoliksi kiinni, mutta vähitellen sielunpeilit aukenivat taas, mutta häkin ulkopuolella ei tapahtunut mitään, mikä olisi saanut pojan valveutumaan, vaan sisältä nouseva tarve: hänellä oli vessahätä. Virtsarakko ilmaisi olevansa täynnä ja haluavansa tyhjentyä jalan alkaessa vaistomaisesti taputella, kun keho ei kyennyt pysymään paikoillaan. Lapsi nousi istumaan kumarassa, mutta liike vain sai hädän muuttumaan kovemmaksi. Hän painoi jalat itseään vasten yrittäen keskittyä johonkin muuhun ja pysyä muuten paikoillaan. Valitettavasti tarve ei kuitenkaan kadonnut minnekään, vaan hätä kasvoi. Japanilainen puraisi huultaan ja katsoi muualle pimeässä häkissään. Hänen olisi päästävä vessaan, eihän hän voinut sinnekään tehdä, koska se olisi niin likaista. Vain eläimet pissivät sisälle ja häkkeihinsä, kuten äiti ja isä olivat opettaneet, ja hän ei ollut eläin vaan ihminen.  
“Hei!” mustatukan oli viimein pakko sanoa käheällä äänellä.  
Varovaisesti hän konttasi lähemmäksi.  
“Kuuleeko kukaan?” nelivuotias yritti huhuilla kovemmalla äänellä.  
“Minun on päästävä pois täältä! Minun on -”  
“Et pääse, kuten ei kukaan muukaan meistä!” kuului jälleen japaninkielistä, vihaista puhetta – sama kuin aikaisemmin.  
“Eivät ne kuule tai halua välittää! Ole vain hiljaa, kuten me muutkin!”  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen sulki nopeasti suunsa vetäen samalla pikaisesti henkeä. Kyllä hän oli hiukan säikähtänyt vihaista, kimeätä huutoa, mutta sen välittämä totuus pelotti enemmän. Hän joutuisi siis olemaan koko ajan häkissään. Heistä kukaan ei pääsisi ulos, mikä tarkoitti… Paniikki levisi vartaloa pitkin, kun mieli ymmärsi, että kaikki tarpeet oli tehtävä omassa häkissään. Häntä ei päästetty pois eikä ollut mitään muuta paikkaa, minne tehdä tarpeensa. Ei! Tuskan hiki valui ohimolle, kun pää kääntyili etsien jotain paikkaa, mutta mitään sopivaa ei löytynyt tietenkään. Koujirou ravisti päätään potkaisten itsensä takaisin nurkkaukseen. Hän ei suostuisi! Oli vaikka mikä, hän pitäisi sen sisällään!

Japanilainen istuutui nojaamaan kahteen seinään ja painoi polvensa rintaansa varten kiertäen kätensä jalkojensa ympärille. Mielessään poika toivoi, että kippurassa oleminen helpottaisi oloaan ja yritti parhaansa mukaan unohtaa pissahätänsä. Taatelinruskeat silmät sulkeutuivat ja pää nojautui varovaisesti toista seinää vasten lapsen yrittäessä nukahtaa, jotta unohtaisi tykyttävän tunteen. Uni ei kuitenkaan tullut, vaan alavatsassa pisteli hiukan. Pistely tuntui vain voimistuvan ja saavan jalat tärisemään. Nelivuotias liikahti hiukan nojautuen enemmän vasemmalle, mutta ei mennyt kovinkaan pitkä hetki, kun hän nojautui oikealle puolelle ja taas toiselle. Tuskastunut huokaus karkasi mustatukkaisen suusta, kun hän vaihtoi yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen asentoaan. Kova hätä kasvoi vain vääjäämättä hänen sisällään, täytti paineesta, joka pyrki valumaan alaspäin – halusi päästä väkisin läpi. Kädetkin alkoivat täristä, mitä pidempään hän vain istui siinä. Lopulta Koujiroun oli pakko päästää jaloistaan irti ja antoi niiden valua lattiaa pitkin. Kädet putosivat vartalon kummallekin sivuille epätoivoisen henkäyksen kuuluessa häkin sisältä. Aivot toistivat jatkuvasti käskyä pidättämisestä, mutta ajan kuluessa eteenpäin yhä tuskaisemmiksi pojan ilmeet muuttuivat. Hän ei kestäisi enää pitkään! Mitä hän tekisi? Hän ei kestäisi kauaa, vaan pissaisi pian ja pahimmassa tapauksessa housuihinsa. Kyyneleet tulvahtivat taatelinruskeisiin silmiin, kun lapsi yritti pidättää vielä hätäänsä. Alavatsaa pisteli aivan hirveästi ja paine tuntui vain kasvavan, kun kaikki vartalon lihakset vaikuttivat tärisevän suuresta jännityksestä, kun keho yritti estää luontaista tarvetta. Selkä hiostui yöpaidan alla kosteuden noustessa myös kaulan iholle. Ohimolta valui hikipisara tekemään seuraa sielunpeileistä valuville kyyneleille, kun mustatukkainen tajusi, ettei kestäisi enää hetkeään. Hampaiden välistä kului käheitä nyyhkäyksiä, kun nelivuotias kohottautui polvilleen haluten vain huutaa, mutta ei kyennyt ilmaisemaan sisäistä kärsimystään. Tämä oli häpeällistä! Väärin! Isä ja äiti olivat aina opettaneet, että vain pienet vauvat pissivät ja kakkivat housuihinsa, eläimet taas tekivät niin häkkeihinsä – eivät ihmiset eivätkä varsinkaan neljävuotiaat pojat! Kuullen päässään yhä kuolleiden vanhempiensa sanat roikottaessaan päätään, kun laski tärisevät kätensä housujen reunoihin.

Koujirou laski housut polviinsa ja tarttui tärisevin käsin penikseensä. Hän katsoi märkien ripsiensä välistä toista pimeätä nurkkaa, koska ei halunnut kenenkään näkevän häpeällistä tekoaan. Virtsa valui peniksen kärjestä pienellä kaarella nurkkaa kohti ja lorisi pitkin seinustaa tippuen lattialle. Keltainen, haiseva neste valui lattiaa pitkin laudoitusten saumoihin ja mustatukkaisen jalkoja kohti, mutta ei poika osannut sitä katsoa tai tajuta. Hartiat tärisivät hänen itkiessä häpeissään tekemistään ja haistamaansa. Pää kääntyi kallelleen ja suu kaartui itkun myötä irvistykseen, kun viimeiset pisarat tippuivat lattialle. Vaivautumatta ravistamaan erityisemmin pippeliään, nelivuotias päästi siitä irti kiskaisten nopeasti housut ylös. Hän hoipersi taaksepäin kömpelösti haluten vain äkkiä kauemmaksi, mutta törmäsi jälleen yhteen nurkkaukseen – tällä kertaa toinen seinistä oli vankkaa kanaverkkoa. Lapsi kohotti käsiään ja katsoi niitä, kuin olisi nähnyt jotain hyvin likaista, saastaista. Hän halusi pestä kätensä, mutta miten se onnistuisi? Ei hänellä ollut enää vettä, kun oli juonut kaiken. Epätoivo sai taatelinruskeasilmäinen inisemään ja lopulta hän sylkäisi kädelleen hieroen niitä yhteen, ennen kuin pyyhkäisi kätensä lahkeisiin käpertyen uudelleen kerälle jatkaen itkemistä – juuri kun hän oli kuvitellut, ettei jaksaisi tehdä muuta kuin odottaa kaiken loppumista. Kasvoille valuvat kuumat kyyneleet kertoivat, etteivät ne jäisi viimeisiksi.

Nelivuotias ei tajunnut lainkaan ajan kulua, olihan hän vasta lapsi. Ei kuitenkaan mennyt kauaa, ennen kuin Koujirou ei vain jaksanut välittää itsestään tai mistään. Se saattoi johtua yksinolosta, pelosta, mutta todennäköisesti jatkuva häpeä ja kurja olo voittivat viimein, kun hänen oli pakko ulostaa häkissään. Sen verran, mitä taatelisilmäinen tajusi, että tummiin pukeutuneet miehet tulivat aina välillä tuomaan ruokaa ja juomaa. Lähes jokaisella kerralla miehet olivat eri henkilöitä, vaikka välillä toinen tyypeistä saattoi olla tutumpi kasvo, mutta kertaakaan arpinaamaa ei näkynyt. Muutamalla kerralla mustatukkainen vain pakeni kauemmaksi verkosta, mutta pian hän ei jaksanut vaivautua, kun tiesi aikuisten vain tuovan ruokaa ja lähtevän sitten pois. Sen verran, mitä jaksoi liikahtaa ottaakseen ruuan kiinni, ettei se sentään koskenut ulosteeseen ja virtsaan. Kerran kuoppaposkinen jäi tuijottamaan japanilaista verkon takaa ja kohtasi sieltä vakavan, varsin mitään sanomattoman katseen. Mies paiskasi kätensä lujasti verkkoa vasten aivan nelivuotiaan kasvojen vieressä, mutta poika ei edes hätkähtänyt, vaikka käänsikin hiukan päätään – ei hän jaksanut leivän ja veden avulla enempään. Tummiin pukeutuneet olivat katsoneet poikaa useamman sekunnin ajan, ennen kuin olivat avanneet pienen luukun ja pudottaneet uuden vesipullon ja leivän. 

Ruuan tuomiskertojen lisääntyessä Koujiroun ahmiminen väheni eikä hän enää syönyt leipää saman tien, vaikka pitikin niin ruokaa kuin juomaa jatkuvasti sylissään, etteivät ne joutuneet kosketuksiin lattian kanssa. Muuten japanilainen vain pysyi paikoillaan, vaikka välillä vaihtoikin jalkojen asentoa, ja katsoi verkon läpi muuta huonetta näkemättä todellisuudessa mitään tai vastaavasti nukkui. Välillä raskas metalliovi aukesi muustakin syystä kuin ruuasta. Joskus sieltä tuli yhdestä neljään miestä, jotka kantoivat olillaan pieniä, tajuttomia poika, joista vanhimmat olivat todennäköisesti aloittaneet jo koulun, mutta olivat alle kymmenvuotiaita. Näille valittiin omat häkit, ei missään erityisessä järjestyksessä, mutta yhtäkään uusista tulokkaista ei laitettu vierekkäin. Yksi pojista, jolla vaaleat, lähes valkoiset hiukset, päätyi taatelinruskeasilmäisen viereen. Kaikkina noina hetkinä hän katsoi nurkastaan, verkon vierestä mustien hiustensa lomasta, miten katot, jotka olivatkin lukolliset isot luukut, avattiin ja pojat viskattiin yksi kerrallaan, ennen kuin nämä lukittiin vankiloihinsa ja miehet lähtivät jättäen synkän, haisevan huoneen. Niinä hetkinä Koujirou oli vain hiljaa, vaikka joskus muutama kyynel valuikin poskilla, mutta ei hän osannut itkeä enää kovaa tai ilmaista mitenkään, kun oli kylmä, nälkä tai muuten ikävä. Samoin oli muilla, jotka olivat olleet hänen kanssaan pidempään laivassa. Ei sitä kyennyt itkemään tai huutamaan, kun näki, miten heitä kohdeltiin: kuin saastaisiin eläimiä. Sitä alistui juuri sellaiseksi eikä oikeastaan tajunnut, että oli ihminen.

Ei kulunut pitkä aika, kun ulosteen ja virtsan haju tuntui jatkuvasti pisteliäältä nenässä, vaikka väkisinkin japanilainen tottui siihen, kun ei päässyt löyhkän keskeltä minnekään. Ei hän siitä huolimatta pitänyt hajuista – hänestä oli oksettavaa, kun huomasi vähitellen housujensa ja jalkojensa joutuneen kosketuksiin omien jätöstensä kanssa. Oksennus kuitenkin onnistui pysymään pojan sisällä. Todennäköisesti häpeän ja itseinhon pala tukki kurkun pitäen huolen, ettei ruoka ja juoma tulleet kuin yhdestä suunnasta ulos. Lemu kävi kuitenkin ylitsevuotavaksi, mutta myös jollain tapaa turraksi. Löyhkä tuntui olevan eräänlainen lukko, joka varmisti ulosteen ja virtsan muodossa olevan voimattomuuden ketjun pysyvän kiinni. Sen takia taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei edes huomannut, miten heidän ruoan tuojansa irvistivät huonovointisesti. Toinen, tällä kertaa se parrakas, jonka mustatukkainen oli nähnyt ensimmäisellä kerralla, yökkäsi ihan kunnolla muutamaan otteeseen kannatellessaan ruoka- ja juomalaatikkoa. Tämä jopa juoksi vastoin kaikkien aikuisten tapoja ulos huoneesta. Eipä tosin herra ollut ainoa, jolle ulosteen ja virtsan haju kävivät ylivoimaiseksi, eihän tämän tarvinnut sen kaiken keskellä istua.

Kesken unettomien uniensa Koujirou heräsi yllättäen. Hän käänsi vaistomaisesti päätään metalliovea kohti odottaen, että jälleen kaksi miestä kävelisi sisään, mutta mitään ei tapahtunutkaan. Ovi pysyi tiukasti kiinni eikä sen toiselta puoleltakaan kuulunut ääniä, jotka olisivat viitanneet jonkun yrittävän avata ovea tai oleskelevan seinän toisella puolella. Lapsen kulmat kurtistuivat hiukan, mutta hän kuitenkin käänsi päänsä pois päättäen painua pois kylmästä, märästä ja likaisesta todellisuudesta. Ei japanilainen halunnut olla osa sitä. Silmien painuessa kiinni kuului ääni, jota mustatukkainen ei ollut kuullut koko vankina olonsa aikana. Ensin kuului tukahtunut inahdus ja yllättäen kummallista kakomista. Luja yökkäys sai nelivuotiaan valpastumaan ja nousemaan istualtaan polvilleen nurkkauksessa, johon oli ajautunut häkkinsä saastaisuuden takia. Pää kääntyi katsomaan verkon takaa oikealle, ikkunapuoleisella seinustalla olevia laatikoita tietäen, että ääni oli tullut sieltä. Toinen yökkäys sai lapsen niskakarvat nousemaan pystyyn, kun hänen katseensa iskeytyi laatikkoon, jossa oli se poika, joka oli huutanut aivan hirveästi jotain vieraalla kielellä hänelle. Sieltä kakominen kuului. Aikaisempia kovempi yökkäys kuului häkin pimeydestä ja sitä seurasi lujaa litinää ja lätinää, mikä sai Koujiroun vatsan kipristelemään ja kääntymään melkein ympäri. Hänen nenäänsä levisi tällä kertaa aivan toinen haju, kuin virtsan ja ulosteen – kuin ne ennestään eivät olisi kuvottavia.

Oksennus. 

Nelivuotias tiesi, että kauempana olevassa laatikossa oleva poika oksensi eikä se ollut mitään pientä pahoinvointia. Kakominen ja jatkuva yökkääminen eivät nimittäin loppuneet heti ja nopeasti oksentamisten äänten seuraksi tuli luja nyyhkytys ja vaikerrusta. Oliko toinen tullut merisairaaksi jatkuvasti keinumisesta? Se tuntui pojasta hassulta ajatukselta, koska he olivat olleet laivassa jo pitkään eikä laiva edes keikkunut kummoisesti, koska lamput eivät huojuneet kovin voimakkaasti kuten joskus aikaisemmin. Tämä oli sairas. Vierasmaalainen poika oli hyvin sairas. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen tunsi kaulaansa kuristavan, kun hän kääntyi äkkiä pois. Häntä itseäänkin alkoi oksettaa, kun kuuli toisen yrjöävän ja saattoi haistaa oksennuksen ällöttävän lemun, joka vielä sekoitti aikaisempiin pahoihin hajuihin. Suusta pakeni pieni yökkäys, mikä japanilaisen painamaan nopeasti kätensä suunsa eteen. Hän ei halunnut oksentaa! Hän ei halunnut, että kaikki vesi ja leipä, mitä vatsassa oli, nousisi ylös ja ryöppyisi viimein suusta ulos! Hän ei saisi oksentaa! Paha maku levisi kuitenkin suuhun, kun lorina ja yökkäykset kantautuivat korviin, eikä lähtenyt minnekään, vaikka mustatukkainen yritti nieleskellä. Kädet lennähtivät kuuloelimien päälle, kun Koujirou halusi työntää kuulemansa pois päänsä sisältä ja estää itseään kuvittelemasta, miten häkkinsä pimeydessä toinen kaltaisensa lapsi oksentaisi. Kakominen ja välissä kuuluvat lujat nyyhkäisyt kuuluivat kuitenkin käsien läpi, tuntuivat vain saavaa voimaa pimeydestä sekä herättämistään mielikuvista, joita hän ei enää kestänyt.  
“Ole hiljaa!” mustatukkainen huusi äänen muuttuessa kimakaksi paniikista.  
“Lopeta tuo! Ole hiljaa! Ole hiljaa! Minä en halua kuulla! Ole vain hiljaa!”  
Pää vajosi koukistuneiden polvien väliin koko vartalon täristessä kauhusta, uupumuksesta ja huutamisesta. Kiljunnantasoisesta huutamisesta huolimatta äänet eivät kuitenkaan loppuneet, vaan tuntuivat kasvavan, kun joku muukin alkoi yökätä. Jos poika olisi ollut hiukan vanhempi ja vähemmän kauhulla lyöty, hän olisi tajunnut, etteivät toiset eikä varsinkaan oksentaja todennäköisesti ymmärtäneet häntä. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen olisi kuitenkin saattanut tajuta vielä ikävämmän asian – toinen poika ei kyennyt lopettamaan yrjöämistään, vaikka olisi halunnut.

Koujirou painoi korviaan niin kovaa, ettei edes tajunnut, kun oksentaminen viimein loppui. Kasvot punaisina, kun kädet pitelivät liian kovakouraisesti päästä kiinni, poika yritti pitää katseensa muualla, ettei vahingossakaan saisi muistutusta toisen pahoinvoinnista eikä varsinkaan kuulisi sitä. Vähitellen, pitkien minuuttien vieriessä japanilainen vähitellen heräsi siihen, ettei kuullutkaan enää kakomista tai yrjön valumista. Kädet irrottautuivat hitaasti, yhä jännittyneitä korvilta, kuin mustatukkainen olisi pelännyt, että vieras lapsi antaisi uudelleen ylen. Niin ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut, vaan hänen selkänsä takaa kuului vain voimatonta ynähtelyä, uupunutta itkua ja hengen haukkomista. Nelivuotias hengitti raskaasti katsoen häkkinsä pimeintä, haisevinta nurkkaa, vaikkei sitä varsinaisesti tarkkaillutkaan erityisemmin. Aivot toistivat varmasti, kimakalla äänellä, ettei hän saisi kääntyä missään nimessä katsomaan taakseen. Oli parempi vain olla, kuin ei olisi kuullut mitään tai huutanut kurkku suorana. Jos lapsi vain pitäisi katseensa poissa oksentelijasta ja pysyisi rauhallisena, hänen vatsansa ei kääntyilisi eikä hän antaisi ylen toisen lailla. Jos taatelinruskeasilmäinen vain keskittyisi aivan toiseen asiaan ja olisi hiljaa, kuten muutkin nyt kaikkien rauhoitettua, ne miehet eivät tulisi.  
Kauhistuttava ajatus tuntui antavan Koujiroulle voimaa, tai ainakin auttoi aivoja pitämään kehonsa kontrollissa. Taatelinruskeat silmät tuijottivat tiiviisti häkkinsä nurkkaa, että sielunpeilit saattoivat erottaa vähitellen, mihin kohtaan naulat oli hakattu tai miten laudat kulkivat seinäminä ympärillään. Apuahan tietenkin oli siitä, että hän oli oppinut, peräti tottunut istumaan paikoillaan liikkumatta hirveästi, vaikka välillä puutuneet jalat tai kädet pakottivatkin liikkumaan. Vähitellen raajatkin olivat kuitenkin tottuneet pitkiin aikoihin, kun ei voinut liikkua, ettei niitä kihelmöinyt enää samalla tavalla kuin ennen, kun oli herännyt hiukan pidemmiltä uniltaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * En tiedä, kuinka moni on ollut pakettiauton tavaratilassa, mutta itse olin kouluaikoina muutaman kerran kaverini isän pakettiauton kyydissä eikä se ollut mukavaa menoa, vaikka hän ajoikin hitaasti  
> * On totta, että pienet lapset eivät ole niin “tarkkoja” puhtaudesta ja pidättämisestä, mutta toisaalta Aasiassa ei käytetä yhtä paljon vaippoja kuin mitä länsimaissa, vaan vessassa käyminen opetetaan varhaisessa vaiheessa, myös puhtauskäsitys on eri, joten todennäköisesti pienestä pitäen aasialaiset lapset ovat tarkempia puhtaudesta kuin meillä, siksi Koujirou, 4-vuotias poika, oli niin huolissaan


	3. Chapter 3

Ovi aukesi, juuri kun mustatukkainen oli vaipumassa eräänlaiseen horrokseen, mikä sitten herättikin pojan saman tien. Kolahdus kaikui seinistä, kun raskas ovi työnnettiin väkisin kokonaan auki, että se paukahti hiukan seinää vasten. Kolahdukset saivat kuitenkin pian seuraa raskaista askelista, kun kaksi miestä käveli muutaman porrasaskelman alas tuttuun vakavaan, välinpitämättömään tapaansa. Tällä kertaa Koujiroulle tutuksi käynyt kuoppaposkinen mies kantoi tavoistaan poiketen pahvista ruokalaatikkoa käsissään ja edellään kulki aivan vieras henkilö. Ensimmäisellä tyypillä ei ollut paljoakaan hiuksia. Pään sivut oli nimittäin leikattu hyvin lyhyiksi, vaikka ajelusta oli aikaa, koska suoraan lampun kajossa ollessaan pääkopan sivuista erotti useita pieniä mustia pisteitä. Keskellä päälakea kulki kuitenkin kaitale, jota pitkin valui mustia, tavallista pidempiä hiuksia, joita ei ollut nostettu lainkaan minkäänlaiseksi irokeesiksi. Otsalla kutreja oli kuitenkin muotoiltu, että hiukset näyttivät alkavan terävästä nuolesta, jonka kärki osoitti nenää ja kasvoja kohti. Edellä kulkeva mies oli vanhempi, kuin toverinsa tai moni muu, jotka taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli ehtinyt nähdä. Kasvoissa oli enemmän uurteita, mutta myös vammoja verrattuna osaan kohdatuista miehistä. Nenässä oli kunnon lommo – joku aikuinen olisi osannut kertoa, että mies oli onnistunut joskus murtamaan nenänsä, mutta eihän poika sitä tiennyt. Enemmän hän kiinnitti huomiota tummiin pukeutuneen vasemmalla poskella olevaan punaiseen, hiukan rusehtavan sakaramaiseen arpeen – aivan kuin jokin piikki tai vastaava olisi pistänyt lihan läpi. Mies oli myös rotevampi, jollain tapaa hartiakkaampi ja pidempi kuin perässään kulkeva, raskasrakenteisempi tyyppi, kun askeleet kertoivat aikuisten kävellessä määrätietoisesti ikkunaseinustaa kohti. Nämä aloittivat tutuksi käyneessä järjestyksessä ruuan jakamisen, mikä sai japanilaisen kuitenkin katsomaan näiden liikkumista. Vaistomaisesti kaikkien näiden kertojen jälkeenkin, mustatukkaisen oli aivan pakko vahtia huoneen tapahtumia.

Miehet kävelivät rauhallisesti ensimmäiselle laatikolle ja nuolipäinen avasi sen kummempia miettimättä pienen luukun ja kääntyi sitten ottamaan toverinsa kantamasta laatikosta vesipullon. Kuoppaposkinen ei vaikuttanut olevan lainkaan kiinnostunut ruuan tuomisesta ja vielä vähemmän kantojuhtana olemisesta. Tämä pyöritteli silmiään ja katseli muita häkkejä, kuin olisi etsinyt jotain hyvää kohdetta. Katse liukui seinää vasten olevia häkkejä pitkin, kunnes yllättäen kommandopipoinen jäi tuijottamaan kulmat kurtussa aivan lähellä olevan häkin verkkoa. Mies murahti voimakkaasti, kun toverinsa kääntyi ottamaan laatikosta leivän palasen, mikä sai vanhemman katsomaan laihempaansa.  
“ _[Daykhna](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tmaaw45wtmllflo/EPSON003.JPG?dl=0)_ ”, lyhempi nyökkäsi ja osoitti sormellaan laatikosta yhä kiinni pitäen muutaman metrin päässä olevaa häkkiä.  
Ensimmäisenä tullut katsoi osoitettuun suuntaan, mutta ei ilmeisesti nähnyt mitään, koska kääntyi kummissaan, jopa hiukan vihaisena katsomaan toveriaan.  
“ _Daykhna!_ ” nuorempi ärähti ja asteli osoittamansa häkin eteen.  
Koujirou veti terävästi henkeä. Tuohan oli sen pojan, joka oli oksentanut, häkki. Tajusivatko nämä, että tämä oli kipeä? Jos tajusivat, mitä nämä sitten tekisivät? 

Arpiposkinen asteli tuhahtaen lähemmäksi ja kumartui katsomaan pysähtyen sitten. Tämä vain seisoi kumarassa ja katsoi verkkoa ja sen sisäpuolta kasvot poispäin japanilaisesta, ettei hän kyennyt näkemään ilmeitä tai muita eleitä. Mies kurotti hansikoitua kättään ja koski pienen vankilan laudoitettua lattiaa verkon alta ja kohottautui sitten ylös tuijottaen etusormeaan. Tämä hieraisi etusormeaan ja peukaloaan yhteen tutkien vakavana taatelinruskeiden silmien nähdessä hanskassa kellertävää ainetta. Nuorempi astui juuri hiukan lähemmäksi kantamuksineen leveämmän haistaessa kevyesti sormiaan, mutta perääntyi nopeasti kauemmaksi huulten vääntyessä pieneen irveeseen.  
“ _A-_ ” ruuankantaja aloitti ensimmäistä kertaa epävarmana.

“ _Khamosh!_ ” vanhempi karjaisi lujasti toisen käden iskeytyessä hyökkäävän käärmeen tapaan toisen takkiin.  
Teko sai nelivuotiaan hätkähtämään paikoillaan, vaikka tavallisesti ei ollut liikkunut tai elehtinyt mitenkään, ja tuijottamaan silmät suurina nuolipäistä. Tämä puristi lujasti tummanharmaasta paksusta kankaasta ja kiskaisi terävästi, vaikka kommandopipoinen pysyikin paikoillaan liikkumattomana. Arpiposkinen tuijotti tiukasti kuoppaposkista silmiin eikä sanonut mitään pieneen hetkeen. Toinenkaan ei sanonut mikään, mikä sai mustatukkaisen vilkuilemaan kumpaakin. Pienen hetken päästä ensiksi tullut päästi nuoremmastaan irti ja käänsi tälle selkänsä harppoen hyvin pitkin, nopein askelin ovelle.  
“ _Mujhay peechha karna!_ ” tämä vain karjaisi lujasti katseen pysyessä tiukasti edessään.  
Ruuankantaja lähti rivakasti marssimaan toverinsa perään, vaikka vilkaisi ympärilleen muita häkkejä huonovointisesti. Vanhempi nousi pienet portaat ylös jättäen muutamaan askeleen välistä hyvin pitkillä harppauksillaan ja katosi seinän toiselle puolelle jatkaen kiirehtimistään. Pian myös toinen aikuinen katosi jättäen oven auki, jolloin lapset jäivät jälleen keskenään. 

Koujirou kohottautui välittömästi polvilleen. Nyt hän oli aivan varma, että jotain oli tekeillä. Kukaan ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin jättänyt ovea auki tai edes kiirehtinyt niin nopeasti pois, vaikka haju oli mitä oli. Nämä olivat reagoineet sairastuneen pojan häkkiin – nämä olivat varmasti nähneet oksennusta, jos eivät muka olleet kyenneet erottamaan sitä ulosteen ja virtsan hajusta. Minne nämä menisivät ja mitä tekisivät? Menivätkö nämä hakemaan lääkäriä? Pieni toivon pilke, jos sitä siksi saattoi sanoa – ehkä pikemmin lapsen naiivius – heräsi nelivuotiaan sisällä hänen jäädessä polvilleen odottamaan, mitä seuraavaksi tulisi tapahtumaan. Kauaa pojan ei tarvinnut odottaa, aikuiset tulivat takaisin, mutta eivät lapsen kauhuksi yksin. Ensin sisään astui kuoppaposkinen, ilman aikaisempaa kantamustaan, sitten nuolipää ja heidän perässään käveli laiha mies, jonka hiukset olivat ponihännällä. Tällä ei kuitenkaan ollut yllään samanlaisia paksuja housuja ja takkeja kuin kahdella edellisellä, vaan tämä oli kaikista aikuisista poiketen pukeutunut pitkään, ruskeaan takkiin, jonka napit kulkivat rintakehän sivulla. Helma lennähteli askeleiden mukana, kun tämä asteli portaita alas, kun suuri varjo kohosi miehen takana. Raskas kolahdus kaikui seinistä pitkin huonetta, kun pitkä hahmo kumartui astuessaan sisään, ennen kuin suoristautui kunnolla. Taatelinruskeat sielunpeilit räpsähtivät täysin auki nähdessään kaksimetrisen Jawadin. Hän ei ollut nähnyt tätä lainkaan koko sinä aikana, kun oli ollut laivassa eikä hänen mielessään ollut edes käynyt, että kohtaisi tuon kaksimetrisen henkilön vielä uudelleen. Tuskin poika oli ehtinyt toipua järkytyksestään, kun Jawad asteli porrasaskelmat alas muiden, kun vielä viides hahmo ilmestyi seinän takaa.  
“ _Kia?_ ” tuttu, matala karhea ääni sai Koujiroun niskavillat pystyyn, ennen kuin tulija astui lamppujen alle näkyviin.

Itse näky sai japanilaisen hyppäämään välittömästi kauemmaksi ja kaatumaan takamukselleen. Hän olisi varmasti kaatunut ihan selälleen, elleivät kädet olisi onnistuneet paukahtamaan lattiaa vasten estämään kaatumista. Nelivuotias hengitti paniikissa hampaidensa välistä, kuin olisi juossut kilometrikaupalla eivätkä keuhkot olisi siltikään kaikesta työstään huolimatta saaneet riittävästi ilmaa. Kun tulija astui kattovalojen kajoon, kaikki mustatukan lihakset tuntuivat jännittyvän polttavasta kivusta, joka raastoi raajoja ja kroppaa. Sisälle tulleella miehellä oli huolittelemattomat pitkät, mustat pulisongit sekä hapsottavat hiukset, kuin päässä olisikin ollut samanlaista karvaa kuin ilveksillä tai joillakin kissaeläimillä, joilla oli karvanlähtöaika. Hiusrajakin oli varsin kulmikas korostaen vain muuta kuontaloa. Poskipäistä alaspäin kasvoilla kulki kiiltäviä, riekalemaisia arpia, joiden välistä kasvoi parrantynkää huulettoman suun ympärillä. Se arpinaama! Taatelinruskeasilmäinen syöksähti taaksepäin talloen niin käsillään kuin jaloillaan omaa ulostettaan ja siihen sekoittunutta virtsaansa, mutta ei järkyttynyt mieli sitä tajunnut tai välittänyt. Hän halusi vain mahdollisimman kauas tuosta miehestä!

“ _Aana yahaan taraf daykhna!_ ” nuolipäinen viittoi ilmeisesti jonkinlaista johtohahmoa tulemaan lähemmäksi, vaikka tämän vaatteet olivat aivan samanlaiset kuin kolmella muulla toverillaan.  
Arpikasvoinen huokaisi ravistaen samalla kevyesti päätään, ennen kuin hypähti raskaasti yhden porrasaskelman alas ja käveli siitä muiden luokse. Kuoppaposkinen ja irokeesipäinen johdattivat kolme muuta sairastuneen lapsen häkin eteen Koujiroun liikkuessa hiukan sivummalle. Vaikka hän tärisi kauttaaltaan ja oli niin kauhuissaan, että saattaisi koska tahansa kuolla pelosta nähdessään eniten pelkäämänsä miehen, nelivuotias ei uskaltanut päästää tätä silmistään. Ties mitä se hirviö tekisi hänelle tai muille, kun kukaan ei katsonut. Viisikko käveli ikkunaseinustalla olevan laatikkorivin luokse – juuri sen eteen, missä sairasteleva kykki ja aivan varmasti yritti painautua piiloon, etteivät aikuiset näkisi tätä.

“ _Yay kholna_ ”, entinen kypäräpäinen komensi laittaen kätensä selkänsä taakse odottavasti.  
Entinen kommandopipoinen otti taskustaan ison avainnipun ja selasi muutamaa avainta, kunnes löysi oikean, vanhahtavanmallisen avaimen. Tämä kumartui laatikon ylle useamman kuin yhden kilauksen kuuluessa, kun mies ilmeisesti avasi useampaa lukkoa. Tämä onnistui kuitenkin suoristautumaan hetken päästä ja avasi heilahtaen luukun, joka oli lähes koko häkin katon kokoinen. Sanomatta sanaakaan Jawad kumartui laatikon ylle, mutta kohottautui nopeasti ylös katsoen huonovointisesti arpikasvoista, joka ei sanonut mitään, mutta ilmeisesti katsoi tätä tiukasti, vaikkei selkää tuijottava lapsi voinut olla siitä varma. Hujoppi laskeutui uudelleen yläkropallaan alemmas ja suoristautui sitten kannatellen yhdellä kädellään pientä kiinalaista poikaa sormien puristuessa tiukasti pitkähihaisen paidan selkämystä. Toisella kädellään tämä tarttui lapsen käsivarresta kiinni eikä kiinalainen pyristellyt lainkaan. Tämä vain roikkui aikuisen otteissa ja huulien välistä pääsi pieni ininä, kun pää roikkui kallellaan hiusten valuessa kasvoilleen.

“ _Woh mareez hay_ ”, pitkätakkinen sanoi välittömästi työntäen ylimääräiset syrjään.  
Tämä tarttui lujasti suunnilleen kuusivuotiasta poikaa leuasta kiinni, ettei toinen saanut itseään irti, vaikka yrittikin heikkona kiskaista kasvonsa pois otteesta. Ponihäntäpäinen katseli etäältä kasvoja ja huitaisi jopa mustia hiuksia pois pienemmän kasvoilta nähden niiden olevan kalvakat ja vihertävät. Leualla ollut käsi siirtyi ylöspäin kämmenselän koskettaessa otsaa. Hyvin nopeasti mies kuitenkin päästi kasvoista irti ja tökkäsi sormellaan vatsaa vieraan pojan kiljaistessa kimakasti kivusta.  
“ _Bohot mareez_ ”, aikuinen tarkensi astahtaen sivummalle jättäen muut keskenään.  
“ _Theek hay_ ”, arpinaama totesi kääntyen ympäri kävellen reippaasti ovea kohti.  
“ _Oos ko maarna._ ”

“ _Intezar karna!_ ” pitkätakkinen huudahti äkkiä rientäen heidän johtohahmonsa perään.  
Entinen kypäräpäinen pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan huutanutta tämän pysähtyessä eteensä. Kolme muuta kyllä vilkaisivat kaksikkoa, mutta jatkoivat sitten omia puuhiaan. Jawad töytäisi kuoppaposkiselle kiinalaispojan, paiskasi irvistäen kannen kiinni ja tarttui itse laatikon reunoista kiinni nostaen sairastuneen häkin ilmaan painaen laudoitetun seinustapuolen vartaloaan vasten jättäen verkkoseinustan mahdollisimman kauas itsestään. Entinen kommandopipoinen viskasi kuusivuotiaan olkapäänsä päälle ähkäisyn kuuluessa vaimeana selkäänsä vasten. Koujiroun katse siirtyi kuitenkin kolmesta muusta lähes suoraan häkkinsä edessä oleviin miehiin erilailla pukeutuneen jatkaessa:  
“ _Hum rakhnaa taraf saaf yahaan. Hum tamtam bachchay rakhnaa taraf tafteesh karna aor banawat yaqeen hona kon mareez hayn._ ”  
“ _Kiyoon fikarmand hona?_ ” arpikasvoinen vaikutti välinpitämättömältä.  
“ _Agar hum kaarna naheen saaf pinjraa, hum bhi kare ga khona puri samaan aor hum haayed mareez haasil karna_ ”, ponihäntäpäinen selitti kiivaasti ja katsoi ympärilleen, kuin olisi nähnyt kaikkialla jotain hyvin etovaa.  
Sitten tämä katsoi tiukasti edessään seisovaa ja jatkoi matalalla, hitaalla äänellä:  
“ _Agar hum hamwaar ek larka mumkin hona naheen layna wahan, hum saza dayna haasia karna._ ”

Sanat, joista japanilainen ei ymmärtänyt yhtäkään, saivat kaikki aikuiset pysähtymään. Kolme muuta vilkaisivat toisiaan vakavina ja kuoppaposkinen värähti selvästi, kun nuolipäinen käänsi katseensa muualle. Ei nelivuotias sitä täysin ymmärtänyt, vaikka hän tajusi miesten olevan huolissaan, mutta sielunpeilit eivät nähneet ilmeistä ja silmistä pelkoa.

“Jawad”, kypäräpäinen korotti ääntään.  
“ _Haan, janaab_?”  
“ _Teen digar aadmi layna aor shuruh karna saaf pinjraa_ ”, arpinaamainen komensi hujoppia tämän nyökätessä ymmärryksen merkiksi.  
“ _Hamayshaa ek bachcha layna saath aap aor un ko bhi dhona. Agar hamwaar ek aap mareez larka dhoondna, oos ko phenkna taraf samandar._ ”  
“ _Haan!_ ” Jawad karjaisi lujasti myöntymisen merkiksi ja marssi reippaasti ovea kohti.  
Kuoppaposkinen seurasi tätä lähes kantapäillä kantaen kiinalaista olallaan lapsen vain roikkuessa lötkötä olkapäällään. Nuolipäinen seurasi taas näitä kahta pitkätakkisen siirtyessä muiden jäljellä ovelle kadoten seinän toiselle puolelle. Arpinaama kuitenkin jäi seisomaan keskelle huonetta. Tämä katsoi ympärilleen, kuin olisi etsinyt jotain. Ehkä tämä tunsi Koujiroun katseen pimeydestä, mutta ei muistanut tai tiennyt, missä toinen tarkalleen oli. Hetken siinä oltuaan entinen kypäräpäinen kuitenkin harppoi portaille ja nousi ne ylös paiskaten metallioven perässään kiinni.

Koujiroun hartiat lysähtivät alas uupumuksesta. Hän valahti lähes kokonaan alas makaamaan, vain pää jäi nojaamaan nurkkaukseen. Pojan rintakehä nousi ja laski voimakkaasti vartalon tuntuessa täysin voimattomalta äskeisen jännittämisen ja pelon takia. Ennestään uupuneelle, pimeästä, yksipuolisesta ravinnosta, omassa eritteessään istumisesta ja niin monesta muusta asiasta väsyneelle keholle äskeinen kauhun hetki tuntui olleen liikaa. Ohimo oli edelleen hikinen äskeisestä pelosta, kun japanilainen oli nähnyt arpinaaman. Hän ei ollut nähnyt tätä koko sinä aikana, kun oli joutunut istumaan häkissä pimeässä. Alkuunhan mustatukkainen oli odottanut epätoivolla, että joutuisi näkemään kypäräpäisen vielä uudelleen, mutta kun tätä ei ollut näkynyt ennen äskeistä, hän oli uskonut tämän jääneen Japaniin. Nyt kävikin ilmi, että tuo mies olikin sittenkin laivalla ja saattaisi koska tahansa tulla takaisin sekä huomata hänet. Onneksi arpikasvoinen oli kuitenkin lähtenyt eikä ilmeisesti huomannut häntä, koska ei ollut tullut lähemmäksi, vaan lähtenyt. Tukahtunut henkäys kuului hiljaa häkissä, kun taatelinruskeasilmäinen valui ihan kokonaan makuulle, että päänsä pääsi samalle tasolle muun vartalon kanssa eikä niska vääntynyt ikävästä asennosta. Silmät sulkeutuivat, kun uupumus kävi liian suureksi nelivuotiaalle hänen nukahtaessa jälleen murheelliseen uneen.

Kauaa Koujirou ei kuitenkaan saanut nukkua, kun ovi aukesi. Lapsi kohotti hiukan päätään, mutta jäi yhä makuulleen yrittäen pysyä mahdollisimman piilossa. Mustat kulmat kurtistuivat hiukan, kun ensimmäisenä taatelinruskeat sielunpeilit näkivät puisen laatikon, jonka yksi seinusta oli kokonaan verkkoa. Lähes välittömästi suuri hahmo kumartui oviaukosta sisään siirtyen laatikon kanssa portaat alas peremmälle huoneeseen. Japanilainen kohottautui käsiensä varaan hiukan pystympään, vaikka yrittikin pysytellä kyyryssä. Jawad käveli ikkunaseinustan vierelle ja laski laatikon siihen, mistä oli sen aikaisemmin napannut mukaansa. Miehen perässä asteli kolme muuta miestä, jotka jostain syystä olivat laittaneet päähineet suojaamaan kasvojaan. Yhdellä oli kommandopipo, toisella taas useampi huivi ympärillä, kun kolmas oli tyytynyt mustaan lääkärinmaskin tapaiseen sekä huppuun. Vain hujoppi oli jättänyt kasvojensa piilottamisen sikseen. Laskettuaan kantamuksensa alas tämä kääntyi ympäri kolmea itseään lyhempää kohti ja puhui matalasti, epäselvästi, ettei taatelinruskeasilmäinen kuullut sanoja – ei hän tosin olisi tajunnut edes vierasta kieltä. Jawad selitti seurassaan oleville aikuisille jotain ja kääntyi sitten vielä katsomaan laatikoita ja heilautti kättään osoittaen järjestelmällisesti laatikoita aloittaen ensin ikkunaseinän puoleisista. Kolmikko nyökkäsi kevyesti ja huppupäinen kääntyi ympäri ja riensi auki jätetylle ovelle häipyen ripeästi jonnekin. Joukkion pisin kääntyi kurkistamaan häkkeihin tutkien, missä laatikoissa oli pienikokoisia vankeja. Melkein tuomansa laatikon viereisen häkin luona Jawad suoristautui ja paukautti lujasti kädellään puista kantta. Kaksi jäljelle jäänyttä naamioitunutta miestä astelivat käskyjä antaneen ohi tarttuen laatikon reunoihin hujopin tehdessä tilaa astumalla syrjemmälle. Laatikkoon tarttuneet nostivat matalasti murahtaen kantamuksensa ja liikkuivat sivuttain kohti ovea, kuin olisivatkin olleet taskurapuja, mutta portaiden luona pipopäinen meni ensin ylös selkä edellä huivipäisen tullessa perässä parannellen otettaan. Jawad asteli kahden muun perässä ja sulki oven paukahtaen jättäen halliin vain hiljaisuuden.

Mustatukkainen kurtisti hämmentyneenä kulmiaan. Nämä olivat tuoneet sen toisen pojan takaisin ja ottaneet toisen? Mistä oli kyse? Mitä aikuiset tekivät?  
“Hei, oletko kunnossa?” sivummalta kuului kevyt huudahdus japaniksi.  
Äänestä päätellen kyseessä oli sama poika, joka oli aikaisemmin varoittanut miehistä.  
“Kuulitko?” tämä kovensi ääntä puhuen selvästi aikaisemmin viedyille lapsille.  
“Oletko kunnossa?”  
Vastausta ei kuulunut, ei edes inahdusta.  
“Sano nyt jotain!”

Koujirou uskaltautui kohottautua polvilleen. Kädet tarttuivat verkosta kiinni pojan vetäessä itseään lähemmäksi nähdäkseen paremmin. Pää kallistui hiukan, kun sielunpeilit yrittävät nähdä kiinalaispojan häkkiin. Kattovalo onnistui valaisemaan hiukan verkon läpi, että sen lähettyville näkyi. Ketään ei ollut kuitenkaan metallia vasten, kuten japanilainen näki jääden tuijottamaan syvennykseen. Miksei toinen sanonut mitään, tai edes liikahtanut tai vastaavasti nyyhkinyt, kuten aikaisemmin? Taatelinruskeat silmät siristyivät, kun nelivuotias yritti nähdä häkin varjoihin ja erottaa sieltä hahmoa. Hän ei nähnyt mitään, ei yhtään mitään – ei edes hengityksestä johtuvaa liikahdusta.  
“Poissa”, ymmärrys sai sanan vain karkaamaan kauhun kuiskauksena hänen huuliensa välistä.  
“Mitä?” kuului japaniksi huudahdus.  
“Hän on poissa!” mustatukkainen huudahti, vaikkei varsinaisesti vastannut.  
“Hän ei ole tuolla!”

Vaistomaisesti pikkuinen hypähti taaksepäin ja työnsi itseään kauemmaksi, vaikka piti katseensa tiukasti tyhjässä häkissä. Koujirou tuijotti niin tiiviisti laatikkoa, että olisi ehkä huomannut, ettei verkossa ollut enää lainkaan kellertävää oksennusta ja puiden olevan aiempaa tummempia, jos olisi vain tajunnut kiinnittää sellaiseen huomiota. Hän vain tuijotti kiinalaispojan häkkiä, kuin se olisi ollut kirottu tai peräti hirviö, joka oli syönyt kyseisen pojan. Vilkas mielikuvitus ei kuitenkaan saanut valtaa, koska muistikuvat aikaisemmista tapahtumista tulvahtivat mieleen. Tummanharmaisiin pukeutuneet olivat ottaneet sen lapsen pois laatikosta ja vieneet niin tämän kuin häkin mukanaan palauttaen elottoman esineen mutta eivät kuusivuotiasta.  
“Ne veivät hänet pois!” japanilaisen ääni muuttui kimeämmäksi, kun pieni mieli ymmärsi tapahtuneen.  
Katse siirtyi välittömästi ovelle, jonne toinen poika oli viety. Tulisivatko miehet vielä uudelleen? Jos nämä palaisivat, toisivatko hekin tyhjän laatikon mukanaan? Olivatko nämä päättäneet viimein tappaa heidät kaikki yksikerrallaan?

Jotain kovaa putosi mustatukkaisen vatsanpohjaan ja hän nielaisi jotain suurta, kulmikasta kurkustaan alas. Tätä poika oli odottanut jo pidemmän aikaa, omalla tavallaan toivonutkin nöyryytyksen, kylmän, nälän ja epätoivon keskellä, mutta kuitenkin häntä pelotti. Taatelinruskeasilmäistä pelotti aivan hirveästi. Koko vartalo alkoi täristä, vatsassa myllersi ja suuhun tuli paha maku, mitkä vain tuntuivat voimistavan pahaa oloa. Aikaisemmat rukoukset kuolemasta katosivat, koska ei hän tiennyt, mitä tuonpuoleisessa olisi ja kuinka paljon kipua sitä ennen tai siellä pitäisi tuntea. Silmät kostuivat, mutta kyyneleet eivät valuneet poskille. Vapinastaan huolimatta nelivuotias oli niin jäässä, etteivät surun, kauhun pisarat päässet nousemaan silmistä pois. Hän ei halunnut oikeasti kuolla – Koujirou halusi nähdä aurinkoa, juosta ulkona, pelata baseballia, käydä koulua, saada ystäviä ja leikkiä. Ennen kaikkea hän halusi elää ja tuntea sydämensä lyövän rinnassaan, silmiensä näkevän kaiken mahdollisen hyvän ja korviensa kuulevan onnen ääniä. Lapsi halusi tietää olevansa hengissä. Nelivuotias perääntyi aivan vastakkaiseen seinään kiinni jääden tuijottamaan ovelle odottaen, tulisivatko miehet takaisin ja jos tulisivat, olisiko äsken viety poika myös poissa.

Kukaan ei sanonut mitään koko tilassa. Ilmeisesti taatelinruskeasilmäisen hätääntyneet sanat olivat saaneet muut ymmärtämään, että jotain kauheata, kamalaa oli tapahtunut aikaisemmin viedylle pojalle ja ainakin yksi oli ymmärtänyt täysin, mitä mustatukkainen oli sanonut. Siksi ainakin tämä tajusi olla hiljaa. Muut olivat vain tehneet päätelmiä tapahtuneesta ja kauhistuneesta puheesta. Japanilaisella ei ollut mitään käsitystä, mitä muissa häkeissä tapahtui eikä hän todellisuudessa edes välittänyt siitä. Sielunpeilit katsoivat tiukasti suljettua metalliovea ja luomien räpäykset olivat hyvin pikaisia, kun oli pakko estää silmiä kuivumasta. Kädet kietoutuivat jalkojen ympärille pitämään vartaloa kasassa, kuin koko keho olisi muuten voinut särkyä. Täristen yhä poika yritti keinuttaa itseään, jotta olisi saanut vapinan loppumaan ja sydämensä lyömään hitaammin. Katse pysyi kuitenkin tiukasti ovessa vahtien sitä, kuin vahtikoira tarkkaili pihan tapahtumia ja etsi pienimmänkin epänormaalin asian. Ajan kulua Koujirou ei kuitenkaan ymmärtänyt, kuten ei aikaisemminkaan. Hän ei tiennyt, oliko istunut vain pari minuuttia nurkassa vahtimassa ovea, vai peräti parikymmentä minuuttia tai kenties kaksi tuntia. Laivan pimeässä tilassa, jossa oli vain muutama kattovalo valaisemassa huonetta, oli vaikeata miettiä aikaa eikä sillä ollut väliä. Koko paikka vaikutti olevan ihan oma maailmansa, jossa oli oma aikansa – tai pikemmin ajattomuutensa.

Kuitenkin taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli ollut oikeassa, koska ovi kävi jälleen Jawadin kävellessä portaat alas. Rappujen alapäässä tämä katsoi oviaukolle, josta pian tuli esiin selkä edellä huivipäinen mies, joka parhaansa mukaan yritti katsoa taakseen olkansa yli. Tämä kantoi samaista laatikkoa, jonka kolmikko oli hakenut aikaisemmin ja pipopäinen käveli perässä kantaen sitä toverinsa apuna. Hujoppi teki tilaa, kun häkin kantajat astelivat portaat alas ja lattiatasolla ryhtyivät jälleen kävelemään rapukävelyään siirtyen ikkunaseinän vierelle. Nämä vilkaisivat kevyesti toisiaan, kun julmasti vain pudottivat puulaatikon paikoilleen synkän varjon laskeutuessa nelivuotiaan kasvoille ja hän puri huultaan, ettei alkaisi itkeä.  
“Ai!” yllättävä huudahdus sai mustatukkaisen kohottamaan katseensa ylös ja lähes välittömästi siirtymään takaisin verkon ääreen.

Taatelinruskeat silmät katsoivat välittömästi häkin suuntaan, mutta aikuiset olivat näköesteenä jalkoineen ja housuineen. Nämä kuitenkin siirtyivät nopeasti eteenpäin, kun kaksimetrinen Jawad yritti kumarrella ja tutkia häkkien sisältöä miesten liikkuessa järjestyksessä kaartuvaa laatikkoriviä pitkin. Koujirou henkäisi lähes välittömästi nähdessään tuodun häkin. Verkkoseinän vieressä istui nimittäin laatikossa ollut poika, joka ei kiinnittänyt häneen mitään huomiota, vaan seurasi tiiviisti tummanharmaisiin pukeutuneita. Tämä oli tuotu takaisin. Se ei kuitenkaan vastannut kysymyksiin, minne tämä oli alkujaan edes viety ja minne ensimmäinen poika oli kadonnut?

Hitaasti kolme miestä ottivat aina yhden häkin, lähtivät pois ja palasivat täysin käsittämättömän ajan päästä takaisin tuoden laatikon mukanaan paikoilleen. Yleensä häkissä ollut lapsi oli paikalla, mutta kahdella kerralla puulaatikko palautettiin tyhjänä paikoilleen aivan kuten ensimmäisen kohdalla ennen kuin Jawad kumartui Koujiroun häkin puoleen katsomaan verkon toiselle puolelle. Japanilainen painautui alaspäin maaten vatsallaan lattialla kädet ja jalat koukussa vartalon vierellä – aivan kuin lapsi olisikin ollut kyyristelevä koira, joka ei ollut varma, uikuttaisiko pelosta, vai yrittäisikö epätoivoisesti murista saadakseen ison miehen menemään kauemmaksi. Taatelinruskeat silmät kohtasivat tummanharmaisiin pukeutuneen sielunpeilit jääden tuijottamaan niitä, kuin olisi yrittänyt nähdä niiden taakse kykenemättä siihen. Nelivuotias näki ainoastaan mustat silmät, jotka katsoivat häntä vailla tunteita ja ajatuksia, edes mielitekoja ei näkynyt – ne olivat kuin jonkin villin pedon sielunpeilit.

Jawad suoristautui ylös ja huitaisi kädellään mustatukkaisen häkkiä osuen sormillaan vahingossa verkkoon.  
“ _[Yeh](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qh1fvll6wbs8qo0/EPSON004.JPG?dl=0)_ ”, tämä sanoi lyhyesti astellen tuttuun tapaansa sivummalle.  
Huivi- ja pipopäinen eivät jaksaneet enää edes vilkaista toisiaan, kun nämä astelivat laatikon kummallekin puolelle tarttuen puisiin reunoihin.

Koujiroun sydän hyppäsi kurkkuun, kun laatikko nousi epätasaisesti ylös. Aivan yllättäen toinen puoli vajosikin hiukan alemmas ja poika huojahti alemmas lyöden jalkansa kipeästi seinään, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti reagoida kipuun, laatikko kallistui äkkiä vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Kevyt parahdus pakeni nelivuotiaan suusta, kun hän tömähti välittömästi vastakkaiselle seinälle pään ja olkapään osuessa puuhun. Hetken aikaa häkki heilahteli edes takaisin, kun miehet ottivat riittävän lujat otteet, ennen kuin lähtivät kävelemään rapukävelyään, joka oli suhteellisen tasaista, kunnes portaat tulivat tummanharmaisiin pukeutuneita vastaan. Japanilainen tunsi lattiansa kallistuvan hyvinkin voimakkaasti ja tarttui sormenpäillään sileään lattiaan yrittäen pysyä mahdollisimman keskellä, mutta pakostakin hän liukui matalammalle puolelle. Kaksikon päästyä portaat ylös, se viimeisenä tullut kohotti terävästi omaa puoliskoaan saaden taatelinruskeasilmäisen rämähtämään takaisin keskemmälle häkkiä lapsen inahtaessa enemmän säikähdyksestä kuin kivusta. Aikuiset eivät siitä kuitenkaan piitanneet, vaan jatkoivat matkaa, tällä kertaa vain epätasaisemmin, kun toinen meni selkä edellä leveätä käytävää pitkin, josta poika näki vain yhden seinustan. Takaa kuuluva jyhkeä kumahdus kertoi Jawadin tulleen heidän mukaansa ja sulkeneen oven perässään. Enempää nelivuotias ei sitten tiennytkään verkon takaa kurkkiessaan – hänellä ei ollut mitään tietoa siitä, minne häntä vietiin tai mitä sen jälkeen tapahtuisi.

Se ainokainen seinä, jonka mustatukkainen näki, oli tummanharmaa ja metallinen. Se oli epätasainen, mutta samalla hyvin kolkko, kuten lapsi huomasi – samoin kuin hän kiinnitti huomiota siihen, miten seinää pitkin menivät tasaisesti valaistummat ja hämärämmät kohdat, kun he neljä jatkoivat matkaa eteenpäin. Hiukan leveämmältä vaikuttavassa kohdassa, kun seinä näytti menevän kauemmaksi, Jawad asteli kantajien ja häkin ohitse mennen heidän edelleen johdattaen kohti tuntematonta. He kääntyivät muutamasta kulmasta ja nousivat parit hankalat portaat ylös, ennen kuin huivi- ja pipopäinen pysähtyivät. Koujirou yritti kurkistaa verkosta eteenpäin, mutta ei nähnyt mitään erityisen hyvin – vain pipopäisen hahmon pitelemässä laatikkoa ja tämän edessä seisovan hujopin. Korvat kuitenkin toimivat paremmin kuin silmät, koska ne kuulivat pari metallista kolahdusta. Viimeisen kolahduksen jälkeen Jawad murahti matalasti kevyen tömähdyksen kuuluessa taustalta, ennen kuin vaimea, matala narina tuntui kaikuvan seinistä.

Voimakas ilmavirtaus hulmahti pitkin käytävää ja yllättäen tila vaikutti valaistuvan ihan kunnolla kuin kattoon olisi ilmestynyt lisää valoja. Narina jatkui vielä hetken ja sai toveriksi vielä askeleita, joiden päättyessä kantajat alkoivat jälleen liikkua. Tuulahdus pääsi japanilaisen häkkiin ja sai hiukset heilahtamaan kevyesti otsalla kylmän ilman koskettaessa pieniä kasvoja. Samalla kun ilmavirtaus kosketteli nelivuotiasta, hän tunsi ja haistoi selvästi kosteuden ja suolan – ulkoilman ja meren omaleimaisen tuoksun. He olivat menneet ulos. Ymmärrys sai taatelinruskeasilmäisen kohottautumaan polvilleen ja tarttumaan pienin sormin verkosta kiinni katsoakseen paremmin. Kyllä, hänet oli tuotu ulos, kuten silmät saattoivat todistaa, kun huivi- ja pipopäinen astelivat häkin kanssa kannelle.

Koujirou henkäisi keuhkonsa täyteen ilmaa, joka tuntui ja tuoksui niin ihanan puhtaalle ja raikkaalle – aivan päinvastaiselle kuin sisällä oli haissut. Pää kallistui hiukan taaksepäin, kun sielunpeilit katsoivat ylöspäin kohti taivasta. Verkon rei’istä poika näki vaaleanharmaan pilviverhon, jonka läpi aurinko kuitenkin loisti varsin kirkkaasti eikä maailma ollut niin harmaa, kuin olisi voinut luulla. Tarkat sielunpeilit näkivät taivaalla lentävän jopa muutaman linnun, mikä tarkoitti, mikäli poika olisi sitä tiennyt, ettei maa ollut kovin kaukana. Japanilaisen sydän löi tiiviimmin, kun suu raollaan hän katseli taivasta, jota ei ollut uskonut näkevänsä enää koskaan. Silmät kostuivat hiukan hänen edes tajuamatta, että he liikkuivat vieläkin. Poika tunsi sydämessään, mielessään ja vatsassaan sellaista huojennusta, suurta onnea, ettei edes muistanut koskaan aikaisemmin kokeneensa niitä eikä enää muistanut lainkaan äskeistä epävarmuuttaan ja pelkoaan. Ilmavirtaus tuntui viileältä sormissa ja vartalossa, kun varsin luja tuuli pääsi puhaltamaan häkin sisään, mutta kylmyys ei päässyt nelivuotiaan uskomattoman onnen kuplan läpi, minkä vuoksi olisi ollut valmis itkemään.

Äkkiä lattia tuntui katoavan jalkojen alta, vaikka polvet eivät missään vaiheessa irronneet puisista laudoista. Koko vartalo tuntui olevan hetken aikaa ilmassa, mutta pian lapsi putosi häkkeineen tömähtäen alas. Parkaisten lujaa Koujirou rämähti kyljelleen enemmän selänpuolelle ennestään kipeän ja varmasti mustelmia täynnä olevan kehon tuntiessa kivun säteilevän päästä varpaisiin. Hänen suunsa aukesi kivun irvistykseen, mutta ääntä ei kuulunut. Jokin pään sisällä käski pitämään kaikki äänet ja puheet poissa, vaikka olisi purtava kieli irti. Poika kääntyi makaamaan selälleen ja tuijotti kattoa hiukan pyörryksissä. Mitä oli tapahtunut ja mihin hänet oli pudotettu? Korvat erottivat ympäriltä askelia, sekä loiskahduksen, mutta sitten kävely loppui ja jotain tömähti katossa. Kummallinen kilahtelu ja kevyt kitinä saivat kulmat kurtistumaan, mutta ne loppuivat jättäen hiljaisuuden – mikäli niin saattoi sanoa, kun tuuli puhalsi paukahdellen ja aallot kuohuivat lyöden vasten laivaa.

Pimeys katosi heilahtamalla nelivuotiaan yläpuolelta pilvisen taivaan tervehtiessä lasta. Nyt se vain tuntui jopa hiukan kirkkaammalta, mikä sai taatelinruskeat silmät siristymään hiukan. Kauaa hän ei kuitenkaan saanut katsella vaaleanharmaata, ohuen ohutta pilviverhoa, vaan tumma hahmo, jonka kasvot ja hiukset oli kiedottu mustilla huiveilla, kumartui aukon ylle katsoen suoraan makaavaan lapseen. Mustatukkainen henkäisi terävästi ja yritti painautua tiiviimmin lattiaa vasten, kuin se olisi muka voinut piilottaa hänet. Pää kääntyi etsimään pakoreittiä, jollaista lapsi ei tietenkään huomannut, kun oli vieläkin ansassa häkissään. Kuin liikkeet olisivat olleet sähköiskujen ohjaamia, japanilainen kääntyi katsomaan jälleen uhkaajaansa ja näki, miten tämä otti tukea häkin reunasta ojentaen samalla toisen kätensä nelivuotiasta kohti. Koujirou ähkäisi noustessaan käsiensä tukemana hiukan pystympään ja yritti vältellä lähestyvää kättä, mutta aikuinen tajusi, mitä toinen aikoi. Kuin kätensä olisi ollut suu ammollaan hyökkäävä koira, tummiin pukeutunut nappasi todella nopeasti pojan käsivarresta kiinni ja yritti kiskaista pystyyn.

“Ai!” japanilainen kiljaisi tarttuen toisella kädellään itseensä tarttuneisiin, käsineellä peitettyihin sormiin.  
Vartalo käpertyi kippuralle tapellessaan vastaan ja kääntyi poispäin, jotta olisi päässyt aikuisen otteesta irti.  
“ _Kutti ka bacha!_ ” mies murahti ähkäisten.  
Tämä tarttui nopeasti vapaalla kädellään nelivuotiaan toisesta käsivarresta kiinni ja nosti ripeästi ilmaan, ettei lapsi kyennyt tappelemaan. Se oli siinä vaiheessa mahdotonta, kun roikkui ilmassa eikä voinut saada lattiasta minkäänlaista tukea. Tajusiko taatelinruskeasilmäinen vapautumisyritystensä olevan turhia? Varmaan, todennäköisesti jossain alitajunnassa, mutta kuunteliko hän sitä? Ei, koska vaistot ottivat koko kehon valtaansa. Jalat potkivat ilmaa ja vartalo kääntyili nopeasti, kun mustatukkainen yritti pyristellä pois huivipäisen otteesta. Kimeä, ähinän tapainen ääni pääsi huulien välistä, kun Koujirou käytti kaiken jäljellä olevan voimansa päästääkseen vapaaksi eikä edes huomannut, että hänet otettiin pois häkistään ja jalkansa osuvan terävästi nostajaansa.

Huivipäinen viskasi lapsen laivan kannelle pienimmän kiljaistessa kivusta ja astahti itse kauemmaksi koskettaen samassa kylkeään, johon potkiva jalka oli osunut.  
“ _Araam karna oos ko roknaa!_ ” tämä ärähti liinansa takaa, vaikka turhaan.  
Jawad nimittäin astui japanilaisen yläpuolelle ja kumartunut alas tarttuen lyhimmän olkapäistä kiinni kiskoen väkisin pystyyn.  
“Päästä irti! Päästä irti!” taatelinruskeasilmäinen kiljui ja yritti kiskoa itseään vapaaksi.  
Hän jopa päästi jalkansa täysin rennoiksi pudottautuen koko painollaan alas. Eihän se tietenkään auttanut, kun aikuinen oli vahva kuin härkä. Sen todisti jo, kun äkkiä hujoppi irrotti toisen kätensä ja painoi sen väkisin pojan otsalle, vaikka toinen yritti kuinka tahansa heiluttaa päätään. Jawad painoi lujasti kämmenselkäänsä nelivuotiaan otsalle ja pakotti hänet taivuttamaan päätään taaksepäin, ettei otteen välttely enää auttanut. Suun välistä kuului ininää, kun Koujirou koetti tapella aikuista vastaan. Voimat alkoivat kuitenkin ehtyä, kuten raskaasti liikkuva rintakehä ja hitaimmiksi käyneet liikkeet kertoivat. Adrenaliini ei kuitenkaan aikonut antaa uupumuksen ottaa vartaloa hallintaan, vaan se pisti lihakset liikkumaan vaiston sanelemina.

“ _Yeh sayhat mand taraf mujhay dekh raha_ ”, pipopäinen naurahti saaden sivummalla olevan maskikasvoisen myös nauramaan matalasti höröttäen.  
“ _Bohot sayhat mand._ ”  
“ _Sayhat mand hay_ ”, hujoppi sanoi hitaasti ottaessaan kätensä pois nuorimman otsalta.  
Yhä olkapäästä pitelevällä kädellään tämä tönäisi mustatukkaisen lujasti kantta vasten päästäen samalla kokonaan pojasta irti. Japanilainen ei ehtinyt kuin kaatua nelinkontin, kun pisin tarttui häneen uudelleen, tällä kertaa niskasta kiinni. Kimeästi kiljaisten nelivuotias tarttui hiuksista ja lihastaan piteleviin sormiin yrittäen taivuttaa ne auki. Pienet kädet eivät kuitenkaan mahtaneet suurelle kädelle mitään eikä sillekään, miten Jawad raahasi muutamalla harppauksella sivummalle, ennen kuin viskasi pienimmän makaamaan lattialle jotain märkää vasten.  
“ _Aap ka kaam karna_ ”, pisin sanoi ontosti perääntyen sitten pois.

Koujirou vilkaisi ympärilleen hiukan pyörryksissä ja näki metallilattiaa pitkin kulkevan paksun köyden, joka oli sikin sokin mutkalla pitkin kantta. Melkein vieressään, hiukan sivummalla oli kolme puista sankoa. Silmäkulmasta näkyi jotain tummaa, minkä takia pää liikahti katsomaan suoraan eteenpäin kohdaten mustat saappaat. Siitä hän kohotti katseensa ylös metallinharmaasta alustasta ja huomasi ensin tummanharmailla paksuilla housuilla peitetyt housut taatelinruskeiden silmien seuratessa tummaa vaatetusta pitkin kasvoja kohti. Hänen edessään seisovan hartiakkaan miehen pää oli peitetty tummanharmaalla hupulla ja kasvojen edessä oli kova, nahkainen maski, joka peitti nenän ja suun, mutta jätti silmät ja niitä ympäröivän ruskehtavan ihon näkyville, vaikka huppu suojasikin myös silmien aluetta varsin hyvin. Tämä katsoi hetken aikaa lasta ylhäältä käsin, mutta romahti useita ihmisiä nopeammin alas – miehen oikea polvi iskeytyi aivan lapsen käden viereen, että oli sentin päässä, ettei ainakin yksi pienistä sormista olisi litistynyt. Huppupäinen tarttui japanilaisen vaaleansinisen pyjamapaidan helman reunasta kiinni kiskoen sitä pois.  
“Ei! Lopeta!” nelivuotias parkaisi ja yritti päästä kauemmaksi, mutta yritykseksi se jäi.

Ei pakeneminen auttanut, koska aikuinen oli liiankin määrätietoinen ja asiansa osaava, koska parilla kiskaisulla sai vaatteen nousemaan korviin asti ja samalla lukitsi kädet, ettei poika kyennyt liikuttamaan eturaajojaan. Nuorin kuuli, kuinka kangas repesi, mutta ei ehtinyt siihen reagoimaan tai edes katsomaan, kun paita kiskaistiin hänen päänsä yli ja hihat irtosivat käsistä yksinkertaisella liikkeellä. Maskikasvoinen viskasi paidan sivummalle ja kääntyi vierellään olevia puusankoja kohti kurottautuen ottamaan yhdestä jotain. Hetken aikaa kuului kevyttä lorinaa ja pisaroiden tippumista, kun käsi nousi ylös ämpäristä. Samassa huppupäinen viskasi ottamansa esineen lapsen eteen sen lässähtäessä kuuluvasti kannelle pisaroiden lennellessä ympäriinsä ja Koujiroun kasvoille. Taatelinruskeat silmät katsoivat aluksi pelokkaina, sitten totisina harmahtavan ja luonnonvalkoisen välimuodon väristä, paikoin likaista ja kulunutta rättiä, joka lojui vierellään epämääräisenä kasana.

“ _Aap khud dhona!_ ” maskikasvoinen komensi kohottautuen ylös, mikä oli hiukan vaikeampaa kuin alas tuleminen.  
Ollessaan vielä hiukan kumarassa, mies kääntyi ottamaan lähimmän puusangon ja siirsi sen lähemmäksi poikaa. Hetken aikaa mustatukkainen katsoi selvästi ihmetellen vesisankoa, saamaansa rättiä ja sitten edessään seisovaa miestä. Pikaisesti katse harhautui sivulle heitetylle paidalle, kun japanilainen nousi istumaan polvilleen. Katsoessaan uudemman kerran jaloissaan olevaa märkää kangasta, hän alkoi kuitenkin ymmärtää, mitä oli tekeillä: aikuiset ilmeisesti halusivat hänen peseytyvän.

“ _Aana jaari_!” terävä karjaisu sai taatelinruskeasilmäisen tarttumaan nopeasti rättiin.  
Pesuliina tuntui ikävän kylmältä, mutta peläten enemmän miehiä kuin jäätävää kosketusta nelivuotias alkoi hangata käsiään. Kangas oli karhea eikä mitenkään hellinyt ihoa, mutta se ei saanut lasta hidastamaan hankaustaan ihan heti. Sotkuisten hiustensa lomasta Koujirou vilkaisi huppupäistä, joka nojaili varsin rennosti laitaan ja vilkaisi silloin tällöin lasta, kuin varmistaakseen, että toinen varmasti peseytyisi. Sinänsä turhaa, kuten japanilainen ajatteli. Hän oli toivonut, suorastaan janonnut pääsevänsä peseytymään siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun oli joutunut virtsaamaan ensimmäisen kerran omaan häkkiinsä ja makaamaan omissa eritteissään. Kylpyhetki ei kuitenkaan vastannut lainkaan sitä, mitä nelivuotias olisi halunnut – sen takia hän niiskaisi hiljaa itsekseen. Rätti tuntui ikävältä hänen ihollaan, kun hän ryhtyi hinkkaamaan toista käsivarttaan, eikä saippuaa ei ollut. Vesi haisi kummalliselle, suolaiselle, kun lapsi kastoi kankaan vedessä olevaan saaviin, pyöräytti sitä kerran ja puristi hiukan, ennen kuin jatkoi itsensä hinkkaamista. Ihoon jäi myös ikävä, hiukan tahmea tunne, mutta nelivuotias ei valittanut. Tuskin hänen vastalauseitaan olisi kuunneltu, vaan niihin olisi vastattu lyönnillä tai potkulla. Jollain käsittämättömällä tavalla lapsi oli vain tyytyväinen, että sai edes jotenkin puhdistettua itseään.

Hangatessaan rättiä toista kyynärvarttaan vasten, kun kuuli liikahduksen takanaan. Kuin joku olisi lyönyt piiskalla tai puukepukalla, Koujirou säpsähti voimakkaasti ja kääntyi katsomaan olkansa yli. Jawad töytäisi kahta itseään lyhempää miestä kohti lasta ja laitaa näiden lähtiessä tuhahtaen liikkeelle. Mustatukkainen kyyristyi alas, mutta ei kuitenkaan lähtenyt karkuun, koska tiesi aikuisten saavan hänet liiankin helposti kiinni. Pipopäinen kulki ensimmäisenä ja asteli pojan ohi tarttuen kahteen ämpäriin. Miehen kääntyessä ympäri palaten takaisin aikaisemmalle paikalleen, häkin vierelle, huivipäinen asteli ottamaan viimeisen ämpärin ja poimi lattialle olevan köyden kävellen sitten toverinsa perään. Taatelinruskeat silmät seurasivat kuitenkin kaksikkoa ja näkivät, miten pipopäinen laski toisen ämpärinsä ja vei vapautuneen kätensä pitelemänsä sangon alle. Huivipäinen pudotti köyden kannelle ja laski rauhallisesti pitelemänsä ämpärin alas suoristautuen sitten ylös. Jawad seisoskeli häkin lähettyvillä ja ojensi juuri sopivasti moppimaista harjaa toiselle. Lyhempi katsahti välinettä ja tarttui siihen, tosin hiukan hitaammin selvästi haluttomana, mutta tästä ei ollut kaksimetrisen uhmaajaksi. Pisin risti kätensä rintakehälleen ja jäi katsomaan, kun pipopäinen viskasi pitelemänsä ämpärin sisällön, meriveden, häkin sisään. Vesi loiskahti lujasti puulattiaa vasten ja vyörähti verkosta usko tuoden mukanaan osan ruuanmuruista, virtsasta ja ulosteesta. Huivipäinen astahti puulaatikon vierelle asettuen sille seinustalle, jota vasten kattoluukku ei nojannut eikä vesi päässyt valumaan kengilleen. Tämä tunki moppiharjan häkin sisään ja alkoi hangata lattiaa.

“ _Jaana jaari!_ ” luja huudahdus vierestä sai japanilaisen hypähtämään paikoillaan.  
Nopeasti hän käänsi selkänsä kolmelle muulle miehelle ja jatkoi itsensä pesemistä. Liina kulki tasaisin, hiukan aikaisempaa hitaammin pitkin vedoin käsivarsia pitkin. Muutama kerran Koujirou kastoi rätin saamansa ämpäriin, puristi hiukan ja jatkoi sitten puuhaansa. Pestyään kummatkin kätensä poika siirtyi pesemään vatsaansa keskittyen lähinnä tekemisiinsä ja kuuntelemaan. Takana kuuluvista askeleista ja muutamasta loiskahduksesta hän saattoi kuulla, miten kaksi muuta pesivät hänen häkkiään ja Jawad todennäköisesti vahti näiden työtä samaan tapaan kuin huppupäinen vahti häntä. Mitähän sen jälkeen tapahtuisi, kun hän olisi pessyt itsensä? Todennäköisesti hänet tungettaisiin takaisin häkkiin ja vietäisiin alas pimeään odottamaan sopivampaa hetkeä tulla tapetuksi. Pojan leuka laskeutui alas ja suupieli kaartui alaspäin. Tuuli puhalsi viileästi kantta pitkin ja sai ihon menemään kananlihalle. Siinä istuessa japanilaiselle alkoi tulla varsin kylmä, koska ilma ei ollut kovinkaan lämmin ja vesi oli kylmää. Hampaat alkoivat lyödä yhteen, kun viima tuntui pureutuvan lihan ja luiden läpi koskettamaan jäätävin sormin keuhkoja ja sisäelimiä. Sormia ja varpaita nipisteli kylmyydestä eikä niiden liikuttelu tuntunut auttavan, vaan pikemminkin satuttavan vielä lisää. Laivaa vasten lyövät aallot saivat kylmyyden tunteen vain kasvamaan, samoin tyhjyyden, kun poika tajusi tilanteensa olevan entistä toivottavampi. Hän ei edes kuullut lähestyviä askeleita hangatessaan töksähtävästi rättiä vatsaansa vasten.

“ _Halat?_ ” karhea ääni sai taatelinruskeasilmäisen säpsähtämään ja katsomaan puhuneen suuntaan.  
Sielunpeilit laajenivat yhdessä silmänräpäyksessä ja äskeinen kylmyys katosi. Koujirou ei tuntenut yhtään mitään, kun huomasi vain muutaman metrin päähän seisahtuneen arpikasvoisen miehen. Nyt ei ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia, etteikö aikuinen olisi huomannut häntä.  
“ _Hum rakhnaa kitney peechhay baayaan?_ ”  
“ _Teen, janaab_ ”, Jawad ilmoitti ottaen muutaman askeleen lähemmäksi.  
Huivipäinen ja pipopäinen eivät kiinnittäneet tulijaan mitään huomiota. Nämä nimittäin sulkivat häkin kannen ja alkoivat sitoa todella pitkää köyttä sen ympärille kuin kyseessä olisi ollut lahjapaketti.  
“ _Do ka un ko mareez thay aor theesri taqreeban murdaa hay_ ”, hujoppi jatkoi katsomatta muihin kuin entiseen kypäräpäiseen.  
Myös huppupäinen kääntyi katsomaan heidän eräänlaista johtajaansa eikä huomannut, kuinka japanilaisen liikkeet olivat vain pysähtyneet paikoilleen – aivan kuin poika olisi kivettynyt surullisen näköiseksi patsaaksi siihen laivan kannelle.

“ _Kaysay baaray mein woh?_ ” arpikasvoinen kysyi nyökäten lapseen päin.  
Teko sai taatelinruskeasilmäisen henkäisemään ja liikahtamaan muutaman millin kauemmaksi, mutta enempää hän ei kyennyt liikkumaan. Pelko, hirvittävä kauhu noiden kasvojen näkemisestä olivat sitoneet nelivuotiaan paikoilleen raskailla, kylmillä ja kovilla kahleillaan eikä poika osannut irrottautua niistä. Hän ei tiennyt, miten olisi vapautunut tuntemastaan ahdistuksesta.  
“ _Sayhat mand_ ”, pisin ilmoitti lyhyesti.

“ _Aap hayn jhoot_ ”, maskikasvoinen puuttui puheeseen saaden Jawadin ja johtomiehen katsomaan itseään.  
“ _Agar hum oos ko taraf oos ka umer aor doosra mawaaznaa karnaa, woh ghayr-maa’moli umda shart hay. woh yaara hay jesa Ahmed sabit karna._ ”  
Huivipäinen mulkaisi vihaisesti puuhansa keskellä puhunutta, mutta ei sanonut mitään.  
“ _Umda_ ”, entinen kypäräpäinen nyökkäsi nojautuen laivan laitaa vasten.  
Tämä laski katseensa Koujirouhun ja katsoi suoraan kasvoihin kohdaten sotkuisten hiusten takaa taatelinruskeat, suurina takaisin tuijottavat silmät. Pilkallinen, mutta samalla jotenkin tyytyväinen hymy kohosi huulettomalle suulle, kun mies katsoi nelivuotiasta polvista päähän asti kiinnittäen huomiota ruumiinrakenteeseen, ihoon, käsiin, jalkoihin ja likaan.

“Hienoa. Olet varsin hyvässä kunnossa”, johtohahmo avasi suunsa ja puhui mustatukkaisen hämmennykseksi jälleen japania.  
Tosin, puhe oli taas kankeata, persoonatonta ja jollain tapaa korvia raastavaa. Sanat olivat kovat eivätkä lainkaan pehmeän taipuvaisia, kuten japanilaisilla. Tämä ei edes lausunut kaikkia sanoja täysin oikein, vaan sanoi kirjaimia sielläkin, missä niitä ei pitänyt sanoa. Vaistomaisesti taatelinruskeasilmäinen kumartui hiukan alemmaksi käsien painautuessa alitajunnan käskemänä märän rätin kanssa rintakehää vasten suojelemaan hentoa vartaloa.  
“Muuten Jawadilla ei olisi ollut hirveästi vaihtoehtoja”, arpinaama jatkoi puhettaan ja kääntyi katsomaan merta nojautuen laitaa vasten mukamas ajatuksissaan.  
“Olisit päässyt pulikoimaan mereen kolmen ystäväsi kanssa ja tervehtimään vanhempiasi, siskoasi ja veljeäsi helvettiin.”

Rätti putosi Koujiroun käsistä reisille ja valahti siitä roikkumaan kankaan kulman jäädessä hipomaan lattiaa. Kädet putosivat samaan tapaan vartalon kummallekin puolelle suun auetessa haukkomaan henkeään. Jokin vasta esiin tulleessa tuossa ilkeässä, pahansuovassa äänensävyssä kertoi jotain hirveätä. Se kertoi, mitä kolmelle kadonneelle pojalle oli tapahtunut, vaikkei pienin sitä täysin voinut ymmärtää. Viimeiset sanat kuitenkin tiivistivät kaiken ja saivat tuskan palan nousemaan kurkkuun ja luomet räpsähtämään muutaman kerran. Hartiat tärisivät kauhusta ja ahdistus sai kädet puristumaan nyrkkeihin.  
“Sinä olet paha!” Koujirou huudahti kykenemättä estämään itseään – hän ei edes osannut pelätä, mitä neljä muuta aikuista saattaisivat tehdä hänelle.  
Häkin ääressä työtään, laatikon hetkellistä upottamista mereen, lopettelevat eivät tietenkään tehneet mitään, mutta Jawad ja huppupäinen olivat aivan vieressä. Nämä kaksi eivät kuitenkaan tehneet mitään, vaan olivat hiljaa pysyen tiiviisti paikoillaan. Kaksikko tajusi, että arpikasvoinen ei piitannut siitä, että tälle puhuttiin – tämä oli selvästi osittain halunnut sitä. Johtaja oli halunnut pelotella, satuttaa henkisesti lasta, minkä takia kaksimetrinen ja maskikasvoinen olivat tyytyneet olemaan hiljaa ja tarkkailemaan tilannetta.

“Paha?” entinen kypäräpäinen toisti pilkallisesti vilkaisten kevyellä päänkäännöksellä pienintä.  
“Minäkö muka paha?” mies purskahti häijyyn nauruun, kuin olisi kuullut vuoden parhaimman vitsin.  
“Poika. Sinun on syytä oppia eräitä tämän maailman faktoja”, tämä suoristautui ja kääntyi japanilaista kohti jättäen kätensä vielä metallilaidalle.  
“Ei ole olemassa ‘hyvyyttä’. Kuten ei ole ‘pahuuttakaan’. Ne ovat vain lastensatuja – vanhempien puheita. Joilla lapsensa pysyvät lähellään. Ja hallitusten keino pitää alaisensa heidän linjallaan. Ne ovat vain merkityksetöntä suunsoittoa. Koska ihmiset eivät ole hyviä tai pahoja”, arpikasvoinen käveli hitaasti lapsen eteen pitäen toisen tiukasti katseensa alla.  
Koujirou ei edes kyennyt kyyristymään, vaan kohotti kasvojaan ylöspäin sitä mukaan, mitä lähemmäksi aikuinen käveli.

“On olemassa vain vahvoja ja heikkoja”, mies pysähtyi pojan eteen.  
“Minä olen vahva. Teen tarvittavan ja saan tavoitteeni. Teen töitä ja otan haluamani. Mikään ei kykene estämään minua. Tottelen käskyjä kuuliaisesti. Eikä kukaan pysty estämään minua – ei edes sinun isäsi”, entinen kypäräpäinen kumartui ja laski raskaasti kätensä nelivuotiaan pään päälle.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäisen pää meni hiukan alaspäin, mutta hän ei kyennyt vetäytymään kauemmaksi, kun sormet tarttuivat hiuksiin lujasti estäen kääntämästä katsetta syrjään.  
“Sinun perheesi oli heikko. He eivät olleet vahvoja. Isäsi luuli olevansa vahva. Mutta hän näki totuuden viime hetkellä. Isäsi tajusi olevansa kaikista heikoin. Äitisi oli heikko. Samoin veljesi ja siskosi. He kaikki olivat heikkoja ja kuolivat siksi. He ansaitsivat kuolla, säälittävät ruojat”, synkät silmät katsoivat ilkeästi pojan sielunpeilejä hymyillen suun mukana.  
“Koska vahvat tappavat heikot. Minä tapoin perheesi ja otin sinut mukaani.”

Arpinaama päästi Koujirousta irti heilauttaen samalla kättään, että japanilainen horjahti hiukan taaksepäin. Tämä kääntyi katsomaan ensin huppupäistä, joka nyökkäsi kevyesti, vaikka ei näyttänyt ymmärtäneen mitään äskeisestä keskustelusta. Siitä johtohahmon katse siirtyikin Jawadiin jättäen kaksi muuta täysin huomiotta.  
“ _Jaaree rakhnaa_ ”, arpikasvoinen komensi kääntäen selkänsä alaisilleen.  
Mies antoi käsiensä heilahdella kevyesti askeleidensa myötä, kun tämä lähti kävelemään poispäin. Entinen kypäräpäinen ei kuitenkaan ollut ottanut kuin muutaman askeleen, kun tunsi jotain tömähtävän lujasti selkäänsä. Hyvin nopeasti perästä kuului lässähdys, kun jotain putosi tummiin pukeutuneen jalkojen taakse pysäyttäen siihen paikkaan. Arpikasvoinen kääntyi nopeasti ympäri ja vilkaisi kantta huomaten jaloissaan kuluneen, vaalean rätin. Katse singahti samassa Jawadiin, joka ei kuitenkaan katsonut johtajaansa. Siitä lyhempi tajusikin katsoa hiukan edemmäs, sinne minne niin hujoppi kuin huppupäinen tuijottivat selvästi yllättyneinä.

Koujirou oli kohottautunut seisomaan kevyeen haara-asentoon. Kädet olivat hiukan kauempana vartalosta ja asento muutenkin kyyryssä, kuin olisi ollut valmiina eläinmäiseen tappeluun. Silmät olivat kaventuneet viiruiksi ja niistä valui muutama tulikuuma kyynel poskille, mutta hän ei vaivautunut pyyhkimään niitä. Rintakehä liikkui tiheästi mutta myös hyvin raskaasti, kun pieni poika yritti pidätellä sisällään roihuavaa tunnetta: raivoa.  
“MINÄ VIHAAN SINUA!” nelivuotias huusi äänen muuttuessa hiukan kimakaksi.  
“MINÄ VIHAAN, VIHAAN, VIHAAN SINUA!”  
Hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut vastaavaa tunnetta. Hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin ollut niin tosissaan. Tietenkin poika oli sanonut joskus niin isälleen, äidilleen, sisarelleen kuin veljelleen suutuspäissään vihaavansa näitä, mutta niitä sanoja hän ei ollut koskaan sanonut tosissaan. Ei taatelinruskeasilmäinen ollut aikaisemmin oikeastaan tiennyt, mitä viha oli – ei ennen sitä hetkeä. Hän vihasi niin paljon arpikasvoista – tämä oli tappanut hänen perheensä, ottanut hänet mukaansa, satuttanut ja pakottanut olemaan kuin joku likainen eläin häkissä. Tämä oli nöyryyttänyt, loukannut häntä – vienyt turvan ja viattomuuden onnen sekä viimein pilkannut hänen puheitaan ja perhettään. Japanilainen halusi tummiin pukeutuneen kärsivän. Hän halusi tälle käyvän täsmälleen samalla tavalla kuin vihollisille oli käynyt isoveljen tietokonepeleissä, kun nämä räjähtivät ilmaan. Hän halusi ennen kaikkea satuttaa toista.

Luja karjaisu, joka oli enemmän sydämestä nousevan tuskan ja raivon ääntä kuin selkeitä sanoja, kajahti lyhimmän suusta, kun hän otti askeleen syöksähtääkseen arpinaaman kimppuun, vaikkei hänellä ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia pärjätä ja todennäköisesti hänet tapettaisiin siitä syystä. Äkkiä huppupäinen kuitenkin astui Koujiroun vierelle ja kietoi kummatkin kätensä hänen vartalon ympärille estäen lasta hyökkäämästä johtajansa kimppuun. Mustatukkainen huudahti niin vastalauseeksi kuin voimaksi yrittäen repäistä itsensä irti päästäkseen johtohahmon kimppuun, mutta maskikasvoinen oli liian vahva. Tämä painoi lujasti, satuttavasti japanilaisen itseään vasten, vaikkei nuorin aistinut tunnekuohussa kipua, ja onnistui jopa lukitsemaan toisen pienistä käsistä. Vasen käsi kuitenkin huitoi ilmaa, kun taatelinruskeasilmäinen yritti kurottautua arpikasvoista kohti tämän vain katsoessa vakavoituneena häntä.  
“MINÄ VIHAAN SINUA! MINÄ VIHAAN SINUA!”

“Hyvä”, yksi lyhyt, japaninkielinen sana sai nelivuotiaan pysähtymään kesken kaiken ja lopettamaan huutamisensa.  
Oikeastaan se ei ollut sana, joka vaiensi pienimmän ja sai lopettamaan toivottaman tappelunsa. Se oli äänensävy, millä mies sanoi se. Arpinaaman ilme sai pojan pysähtymään. Tämä katsoi pienintä niin tiiviisti, ettei aikuinen ollut aikaisemmin sillä tavalla katsonut häntä. Tummat silmät katsoivat jollain tapaa kiihkeästi Koujirouta, joka ei ymmärtänyt katsetta lainkaan eikä varsinkaan sitä, kun suu kaartui mitä tyytyväisimpään hymyyn.  
“Hyvä. Vihaa minua. Vihaa minua koko sydämesi pohjasta”, japaninkielinen puhe sai ensimmäisen kerran sävyn, mutta sellaisen jollaista taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei ollut osannut odottaa millään lailla.  
Kypäräpäisen ääni oli jollain tapaa kiihkeä, suorastaan hullaantunut, mutta myös pelottavan vahva ja pahansuopa – hirvittävän itsevarma.

“Täytä sielusi vihalla. Unohda kaikki muu ja vihaa vain minua. Älä ajattele mitään muuta”, puhe oli vaativa, mutta ei sellainen kuin alaisiaan kohtaan, kun mies käveli lähemmäksi.  
Tämä yritti saada jotain heräämään. Jotain mitä nelivuotias ei ymmärtänyt.  
“Muuta vihasi voimaksi. Anna sen vahvistaa sinua. Anna vihasi ottaa vallan ja ruokkia sinua. Laita vihasi kasvamaan vielä suuremmaksi. Kasva sen mukana ja saatat elää riittävän pitkään. Sinun täytyy elää vihasi kanssa. Muuten et selviä Hindu kushista etkä näe enää minua”, mies pysähtyi japanilaisen eteen ja tarttui lujasti leuasta kiinni pakottaen katsomaan silmiään, kuin toinen ei olisi jo valmiiksi niitä katsonut.  
“Muista kuitenkin. Sinun vihasi ei koskaan kykene murskaamaan Hindu kushia tai minua!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Todennäköisesti kiinalaisen pojan ruokaan oli päässyt ulostetta ja virtsaa ja sitä myöten bakteereita, joita elimistönsä ei kestänyt. Koujirou selvisi, koska otti ruokansa aina kiinni ja koska oli onnekas  
> * Ruskeatakkinen mies oli eräänlainen puoskari/lääkäri, jonka pääasiallinen tehtävä oli huolehtia aikuisista  
> * Miten 4-vuotias saattoi alkaa ymmärtää urdua? Koska tietyt eleet ovat ihmisille tyypillisiä ja joita lähes kaikki ihmiset pystyvät jollain tapaa tajuamaan. Lisäksi lapset ovat joskus hyvinkin älykkäitä ja osaavat laskea yhteen monet asiat sekä tekemään johtopäätökset


	4. Chapter 4

Kauaa ei Koujirou puhtaana pysynyt, kuten ei hänen häkkinsäkään. Hänet nimittäin tungettiin takaisin vankilaansa ja raahattiin rahtiruumaan muiden lasten seuraksi. Jawad kävi miestensä kanssa kaikki häkit läpi tutkien jokaisen lapsen. Lopulta, kuten japanilainen olisi huomannut, mikäli olisi osannut laskea, poikia oli kadonnut kahdeksan kappaletta. Muutama muu sitä ihmetteli ja joku yritti huhuillakin, mutta taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei jaksanut vaivautua. Hän tiesi, mitä kadonneille oli tapahtunut – nämä olivat kuolleet. Arpikasvoinen oli tappanut nämä. Tuo ajatus tuntui vain vahvistuvan pimeydessä, kun viimein aikuiset lähtivät viemättä mukanaan yhtäkään laatikkoa.  
Aikaahan kului, ja kun heille tuotiin jälleen ateriaksi vettä ja leipää, seuraukset olivat sen mukaiset. Mustatukkaisen oli pakko virtsata ja ulostaa jälleen häkkiinsä. Häpeä ei jättänyt häntä tälläkään kertaan rauhaan, vaan housujen laskeminen polviin ja kyykistyminen nurkkaan saivat pojan kyynelehtimään – juuri kun hän oli saanut peseytyä ja nyt kävi näin, jälleen.

Nelivuotias ei osannut sanoa, kuinka monta tuntia, päivää tai kenties viikkoa oli kulunut. Mikäli hän olisi tajunnut laskea, hän olisi huomannut, että vettä ja leipää tuotiin 12 kertaa, ennen kuin tapahtui jotain, mitä ei ollut tapahtunut koskaan aikaisemmin. Aluksi Koujirou ei nähnyt mitään erikoista nojatessaan puuseinustaa verkon vieressä tutussa paikassaan. Sivusilmällään hän katsoi lopullisesti takkuuntuneiden hiustensa lomasta ovelle, joka avautui naristen. Edellä käveli tutuksi käynyt nuolipää ja perässä parrakas mies, jonka japanilainen oli nähnyt, kun heille oli tuotu ensimmäisen kerran ruokaa. Partasuu kantoi ruokaa, mutta tällä kertaa tämän käsissä oli yhden pahvilaatikon sijasta kaksi. Hetkeksi aikaa mustatukkainen kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta muuttui sitten välinpitämättömäksi, kun miehet aloittivat tutun kierroksensa. Etummainen avasi aina laatikon kannessa olevan pienen luukun, kääntyi ottamaan päällimmäisestä laatikosta juomapullon ja leivän, pudotti ne häkin sisälle ja kääntyi uudelleen laatikon puoleen. Tämä sai pojan kurtistamaan kulmiaan ja kääntämään hiukan enemmän päätään, kun nuolipäinen otti vielä jotain, jonka pudotti laatikossa olevalle pojalle, ennen kuin paukautti luukun kiinni ja lukitsi. Miehet siirtyivät toiselle häkille ja samainen ruuan antaminen toistui – samoin kuin se, että leivän ja veden mukana pojalle annettiin jotain. Mustatukkainen ei osannut sanoa, mitä se jokin oli – hän erotti vain jotain vaaleanharmaata, osittain kulmikasta, mutta suuri, hansikoitu käsi esti tarkemman näkemisen ja varsinkin päättelyn. Sekunnit liikkuivat verkkaasti kaksikon jatkaessa kierrostaan tehden täsmälleen samoin kuin kahden edellisen häkin kohdalla pudottaen kolme tavaraa lapsille. Yhtenä kertana juomapullon pudotessa kuului kevyt huudahdus, kun laatikossa ollut lapsi satutti itsensä pudotettuun tavaraan.  
“Hiljaa!” nuolipäinen ärähti potkaisten kevyesti verkkoa säikäyttääkseen toisen.  
Tämän suusta kuului kyllä jälleen jo tutuksi käynyt sana _khamosh_. Japanilainen ei kuitenkaan tajunnut sitä, että oli oppinut ymmärtämään muutaman sanan, mitä tummiin pukeutuneet käyttivät. Ei hän sitä vain ollut huomannut, miten yksinkertainen sana ja siihen liittyvät teot olivat viimein valjenneet hänelle kertoen merkityksen. Tosin, vaikka Koujirou olisi huomannut ymmärtäneensä aikuisten puhetta, ei hän olisi osannut iloita siitä, ei yhtään, vaikka kotioloissa olisi hyppinyt riemusta ja ylpeydestä.

Viimein, ei tosin turhan pitkä ajan jälkeen, ulkomaalaiset astelivat hänen häkkinsä luokse. Jälleen poika pysyi paikallaan ja katsoi vain sotkuisen tukkansa lomasta kulmiensa alta miehiä kohti näyttäen vain synkältä, jopa kauhukertomusten haamulapselta. Aikuiset eivät kuitenkaan katsoneet lapseen, tuskin edes vilkaisivat sekuntia pidempää, ennen kuin katseet siirtyivät katossa olevaan luukkuun. Nuolipäinen avasi muutaman kilahduksen myötä pienen luukun ja kääntyi ottamaan vesipullon ja leivän, jotka tämä pudotti japanilaiselle. Nelivuotias liikahti ensimmäisen kerran pitkään aikaan – hän kumartui hiukan keskemmälle häkkiä ja otti ruuan sekä juoman kiinni, etteivät ne pudonneet lattialle. Pikaisesti nuorin vilkaisi verkon takaa tummiin pukeutuneita ja huomasi ruuan antajan kääntyvän jälleen laatikon puolelle. Kun tämä otti uuden tavaran ja pudotti sen luukusta, ennen kuin paukautti luukun kiinni, taatelinruskeasilmäinen nappasi senkin kiinni pitäen leipäänsä ja vesipulloaan sylissään. Hän kuitenkin värähti välittömästi, kun sormet saivat tuntuman karheasta, paikoitellen kulmikkaasta vaikkei selkeästi minkään muotoisesta esineestä. Se rapisi sormissa mustatukkaisen parantaessaan huteraa otettaan ja hän nojautui taaksepäin takaisin seinään kiinni jääden tarkastelemaan epäluuloisena möhkälettä. Kattovalo paljasti, että hän piti jotain, mikä oli kääritty vaaleanharmaisiin papereihin. Loittonevat askeleet saivat Koujiroun katsomaan miehiä nähden näiden selät, kun nämä siirtyivät seuraavan häkin luokse. Taatelinruskeat silmät vahtivat miesten liikkeitä ja matkaa, kun nämä liikkuivat eteenpäin. Hän ei koskenut lainkaan kääreeseen eikä ruokaansa, vaikka yleensä ahmikin välittömästi leipänsä ja joi säästeliäästi vetensä. Muutaman minuutin päästä, sen jälkeen kun pahvilaatikoiden kantaja oli vaihtanut päällimmäisenä olleen kantamuksensa alimmaiseksi, tummiin pukeutuneet siirtyivät portaille ja poistuivat ripeästi metallioven paukahtaessa lujasti kiinni. Mustatukkainen katsoi hetken aikaa metallista pintaa epäluuloisena, vaikka jysähdyksestä kuuluva kaikukin oli kadonnut. Korvat erottivat ympäriltä kevyttä rapinaa, mutta ei mitään, mikä olisi viitannut aikuisten palaavan takaisin. Ollessaan aivan varma, etteivät aikuiset palaisi eivätkä varsinkaan pääsisi yllättämään häntä, poika kääntyi katsomaan sylissään olevaa leipää, vesipulloa ja käärettä – erityisesti sielunpeilit katsovat jälkimmäistä. Varovaisesti japanilainen kohotti mysteeristä tavaraa ilmaan ja vei lähemmäksi verkkoa, jotta kattovalo paljastaisi tarkemmin, mitä hän olikaan saanut. Nopeasti, kiitos valon ja sormissa olevan rapinan, nelivuotias ymmärsi pitelevänsä käärittyä paperia.

Koujirou kurtisti kulmiaan. Miksi hänelle oli annettu kasa rutistettua paperia? Sormet puristivat hiukan kovempaa kantamustaan, huomaten heti, että sisältö oli kiinteä. Paino kertoi tuntemuksen myötä, että siellä oli jotain. Mitä? Epäluulo sai pojan katsomaan käärettä useamman minuutin ajan, vaikka vatsa murahtelikin ilmoittaakseen, että se halusi täytettä, vaikka se olisikin mautonta leipää. Vatsa ei kuitenkaan kyennyt päihittämään mieltä, joka halusi tietää, mitä heille oli annettu, mutta ei kuitenkaan ollut varma, riittäisikö rohkeus. Halu saada tietää, mitä sylissään oli, sai mustatukkaisen etsimään paperin reunaa, josta ryhtyä avaamaan käärettä. Rapina vahvistui häkin sisällä, kun poika availi käärettä ja onnistui repäisemään pienen palasen paperia irti, kun näpersi käärepaperin kanssa. Ei kulunut oikeastaan kuin pieni hetki, kun hän näki, mitä paperi oli pitänyt sisällään: toisen paperin. Lapsi ähkäisi matalasti turhautumisesta sormien ryhtyessä näpertämään aikaisempaa ryppyisempää paperia, tällä kertaa vain huomattavasti nopeammin. Paperin alta paljastui vielä kolmaskin paperi, mikä sai hänet äyskähtämään kunnolla, kun hyvin ryppyinen kääre putosi edellisen seuraksi lattialle jalkojen vierelle. Japanilainen repäisi lujasti sylissään olevaa käärinpaperia suuttuen vähitellen, koska uskoi tämän olevan aikuisten, erityisesti arpikasvoisen, ilkeätä leikkiä ja härnäämistä. Paperiin syntyi useampi repeämä, ja sormi kosketti yllättäen jotain kylmää, mutta samalla karhean kuivaa ja pehmeätä. Koujirou vetäisi kätensä äkkiä takaisin henkäisten säikähtäneenä. Silmät suurina lapsi tuijotti sylissään olevaa käärettä, kuin siellä olisi ollut jokin elävä, vaarallinen olento kuten myrkyllinen hämähäkki tai vaarallinen käärme. Paketti ei kuitenkaan liikahtanut lainkaan, ellei laskettu pientä värinää, joka johtui pojan tärisevistä jaloista.

Hetken päästä, kun mikään ei ollut vieläkään hyökännyt hänen kimppuunsa, japanilainen kurottautui lähemmäksi repäisemään aukkoa, mutta vetäytyi pikaisesti taaksepäin kuin odottaisi hyökkäystä. Mitään ei kuitenkaan syöksähtänyt esiin, vaan mustatukkainen uskaltautui repäisemään aukkoa hiukan isommaksi. Raosta paljastui jotain tummaa, hiukan punertavaa, mutta lähinnä ruskeata. Vetäen muutaman kerran rauhoittavasti syvään henkeä, taatelinruskeasilmäinen kosketti kääreen sisällä olevaa tavaraa. Sormet kaartuivat tunnustelemaan saamaansa kylmää asiaa. Se tosiaan oli karheata, jopa jotenkin juovikasta ja kuivaa – repalemaista. Varovaisesti mustatukkainen tarttui siihen, mistä sai kiinni, ja kohotti ylös nähdäkseen, mitä se oli. Tuskin poika oli saanut palasta kokonaan edes esiin, kun hän tajusi, mitä oli saanut. Sielunpeilit laajenivat ja suu raottui hämmennyksestä, kun hän nosti kasvojensa eteen kuivalihan riekaleen. Luomet räpsähtivät muutaman kerran, kuin silmät olisivat nähneet harhoja tai nahanpalasen, jota kuvitteli lihaksi. Näky ei kuitenkaan muuttunut räpyttelystä huolimatta, vaan Koujirou näki yhä pitelevänsä kuivalihan palasta. Hän ei vain silti kyennyt uskomaan sitä eikä lopettamaan hämmästelyään. Joku aikuinen olisi varmasti miettinyt, miksi ihmeessä vangitsijansa olivat tuoneet lihaa – mikäli ei olisi alkanut välittömästi ahmia ruokaa. Japanilainen taas ei tuntunut käsittävän, että oli saanut alituisen leivän ja veden lisäksi jotain muuta ja ihan aitoa, oikeata ruokaa eikä mitään nahanpalasia tai tekoevästä. Sormet hieraisivat varovaisesti lihaa, mutta lopettivat nopeasti liikkeen, koska reuna ei ollut kovin vahva, vaan tuntui repeilevän sormien välissä. Se näytti ja tuntui lihalta, vaikkei poika ollut koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt omin silmin kuivalihaa, paitsi vanhempien sisarusten koulun oppikirjoissa, tai edes koskenut. Mikään muu ruoka tai eines kuitenkaan tullut pikkuisen mieleen, koska olihan hän nähnyt niin raakaa kuin valmistettua ruokaa. Ihmetellen yhä lihanpalasta, nelivuotias toi riekaleen lähemmäksi kasvojaan ja nuuhkaisi sitä varovaisesti. Ei se miltään erityisemmin haissut, minkä takia poika painoi nenänsä melkein kokonaan kiinni ruokaan yrittäen selvittää, oliko oikeasti saanut lihaa vai jotain muuta. Sieraimiin kohosi hyvin kevyt, hiukan nahan tapainen haju, mikä sai mustatukkaisen katsomaan hämmentyneenä roikottamaansa riekaletta. Se vaikutti olevan todellinen. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen otti lihanpalasen kunnolla käteensä ja piteli sitä varovaisesti käsiensä sisällä muutaman sentin mittaisen pätkän tullessa esiin. Sydän jätti hämmentyneenä lyönnin välistä, kun Koujirou vei ruokansa huulilleen. Suu ei kuitenkaan avautunut ihan heti, vaan huulien herkkä iho kosketti riekaletta mielen epäröidessä vieläkin, oliko maistaminen varmasti turvallista – varsinkin, kun vatsa ja aivot olivat unohtaneet nälän. 

Lopulta uteliaisuus vei voiton ja lapsi avasi suunsa puraisten hyvin pienen palasen irti. Kieli värähteli välittömästi, kun maistoi pitkästä aikaa jotain aivan muuta kuin kuivaa, happaman mautonta leipää tai mautonta vettä. Se todella oli kuin olikin suolaista lihaa, vaikka maistuikin kummalliselle, erilaisemmalle kuin kana, nauta tai sika, joihin lapsi oli tottunut kotioloissa. Hampaat pureskelivat muutaman kerran pientä palasta, ennen kuin poika nielaisi palasen ja puraisi toisen, hiukan isomman palasen riekaleesta. Hitaasti, ajan kuluessa verkkaan, nelivuotias sai syötyä ensimmäisen riekaleen, otti kääreestä toisen, kolmannen ja neljännenkin. Kuudennen riekaleen jälkeen kääre oli täysin tyhjä – koko oli lähinnä johtunut sisällä olevasta ilmasta ja rypistyneiden paperien määrästä. Viimeinen paperi putosi tyhjänä ja rikkinäisenä lattialle koukistuneiden jalkojen vierelle käsien tarttuessa sylissä olevaan pulloon. Hän avasi korkin ja kallisti pullon huulilleen kurkun kuivatessa kuivasta ruuasta. Veden valuessa kurkkua pitkin alas, japanilainen ei voinut olla ihmettelemättä, miksi aikuiset olivat antaneet lihaa. Eivät he olleet koskaan aikaisemmin saaneet muuta kuin leipää ja vettä. Miksi nyt oli tullut muutakin? Minkä ihmeen takia heille oli annettu leivän lisäksi kuivalihaa?  
Koujirou ei saanut minkäänlaisia vastauksia silloinkaan, kun aikuiset, vaihteeksi eri henkilöt, toivat heille jälleen ruokaa. Silloinkin he saivat jälleen vettä, leipää ja kuivalihaa ja sekä karjaisuja hiljaa olemisesta, mutta ei mitään muuta. Eihän japanilainen tietenkään ymmärtänyt paljoa mitään, kun tummiin pukeutuneet puhuivat. Eivät nämä kuitenkaan kummemmin keskustelleet yhtään mistään, vain vilkaisivat toisiaan jakaessaan ruokaa ja lähtivät sitten lähes saman tien muualle.

Ajan kulu meni jälleen pojalta ohi, mutta eipä hän edes tajunnut ajatella sitä. Oikeastaan lapsi ei osannut miettiä paljoakaan, tai ainakaan mitään uutta. Ei hän edes erityisemmin osannut laskea, kuinka monesti he saivat lihaa, ennen kuin tapahtui jälleen jotain epätavallista. Mustatukkainen makasi hiljaa nurkassaan verkon lähellä, vaikkei erityisemmin nukkunut. Hän vain ei osannut tehdä muutakaan, mutta pian hänen olotilansa koki muutoksen. Metallioven takaa kuului muutama kolahdus, jotka saivat taatelinruskeasilmäisen kohottautumaan hiukan pystympään jääden tuijottamaan takkuisten hiustensa lomasta ovelle. Erittäin kova kolahdus sai nelivuotiaan värähtämään ja jokainen lapsi muissa häkeissä heräsi hetkeen, vaikka olisi ollut ties miten syvässä unessa tahansa. Aikuiset olivat jälleen tulossa. Oven raottuessa ja saranoiden vinkuessa koettelemuksestaan Koujirou paransi asentoaan ja kietoi kätensä polviensa ympärille jääden tuijottamaan ovea, joka auetessaan paljasti takaansa jälleen kaksi miestä, jotka olivat käyneet heidän luonaan ennenkin. Nämä astelivat portaat ripeästi, jopa tavallista vikkelämmin alas nelivuotiaan huomatessa välittömästi, että jostain syystä kumpikaan tulijoista ei kantanut mukanaan lainkaan laatikkoa, jossa olisi ollut ruokaa. Miksi ihmeessä nämä tulivat tänne, jos eivät tuoneet ruokaa? Taatelinruskeat silmät tuijottivat ihmetellen miehiä, mutta huomasivat sitten tummanruskeat hihnat, jotka kulkivat kummankin aikuisen rintakehän yli, ja suuret laukut vasemmalla puolella lantioitaan. Oliko ruoka laukuissa Mutta toisaalta, ei hänellä ollut nälkä. Yleensä tummiin pukeutuneet tulivat siihen aikaan, kun hänellä alkoi olla nälkä tai vatsa oli kurninut ties kuinka pitkään. Ruuantuojat pysähtyivät hetkeksi portaiden alapäähän ja etummainen kääntyi ikkunanpuolesta seinustaa kohti kävellen sitten pitkin harppauksin ensimmäiselle häkille, mutta jälkimmäinen ei kuitenkaan mennytkään tämän perässä. Perässä tullut asteli vastakkaisen seinustan, lähinnä portaita oleville häkeille. 

Japanilainen kallisteli päätään katsoen ensin toista aikuista ja sitten taas toista tietämättä, kumpaa tarkkailisi enemmän. Käännellessään päätään poika huomasi, miten miehet avasivat häkkien kattoluukuissa olevat luukut ja kääntyivät sitten ottamaan laukuistaan pienet vesipullot. Nämä pudottivat aina yhden pullon häkkiä kohden ja kiirehtivät sitten luukut suljettuaan seuraavalle häkille. Ovesta ensimmäisenä tullut saapui Koujiroun häkin eteen, mutta ei edes vilkaissut lähemmin sisälle, kun kumartui laatikon ylle. Hän kohotti katseensa ylös, kun katon toiselta puolelta kuului kolahdus, ja luukku aukesi kattovalon päästessä loistamaan paremmin sisään. Valo ei kuitenkaan kiinnostanut japanilaista, vaan se, mitä luukusta annettaisiin. Sielunpeilit tuijottivat aukosta ulos nähden harmaan katon, kunnes hansikoitu käsi, joka piteli muovista vesipulloa, ilmesty näkyviin ja pudotti pitelemänsä esineen alas lapselle, joka nappasi sen välittömästi ilmasta kiinni. Pullo oli jälleen muovia, mutta myös tavallista pienempi kuin mitä edelliset olivat olleet. Hän vilkaisi yläpuolelleen, mutta luukku suljettiin napakasti miehen kävellessä seuraavalle häkille. Ei mennyt kovinkaan pitkään, oikeastaan Koujiroulle juotavaa antanut siirtyi vain kahdelle häkille, ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri kävellen ovelle toisen aikuisen tullessa perässään näiden jättäessä jostain kummallisesta syystä oven auki. Mustat kulmat kurtistuivat taatelinruskeasilmäisen tuijottaessa hämillään, jopa epäillen avointa oviaukkoa nähden vain kaistaleen käytävän harmaasta metalliseinämästä, mutta eipä mitään epäilyttävää näkynyt. Se ei silti tehnyt pojan oloa mitenkään helpottuneemmaksi, päinvastoin. Japanilainen tunsi jonkin puristavan kurkkuaan ja kielen kuivuvan paikoilleen hänen yrittäessään hankkia itselleen röntgenkatsetta, jolla olisi nähnyt seinän taakse. Hän ei pitänyt tästä, ei sitten yhtään. Ei ollut tummanharmaisiin pukeutuneiden tapaista jättää ovia auki eikä varsinkaan noin auki. Miksi kaksikko ei ollut sulkenut sitä perässään? Aikoivatko nämä palata takaisin? Jos aikoivat, kuinka pian? Mitä nämä oikein suunnittelivat?

Vaikka nelivuotias miten pähkäili, hän ei keksinyt lainkaan, miksi aikuiset toimivat vastoin tapojaan. Eihän hän ollut vieläkään ymmärtänyt, miksi hänen perheensä tapettiin ja hänet oli otettu vangiksi. Aivoissaan lapsi uskoi, että vanhempiensa ja sisariensa kuolema johtui arpinaaman pahuudesta, mutta syitä hengissä oloonsa tai kaikkeen muuhun, hän ei ymmärtänyt. Poika ei ymmärtänyt, mitä hyötyä hänestä olisi aikuisille. Ei mitään, ehkä vain jotain kummallista hupia, jota nämä saivat hänen nöyryyttämisestään. Kurkkua kuivasi eivätkä epämiellyttävät ajatukset helpottaneet Koujiroun oloa. Aikaisemmin kurkkuun noussut kivenmurikka tuntui jauhautuvan hiekaksi ja kuivattavan entisestään, ettei nieleskely saanut suuta kostumaan millään. Pikemminkin lapsesta tuntui, että hiekka valtasi suun, kielen ja kurkun pinnan muodostaen tomuisen pinnan. Onneksi aikuiset olivat tuoneet vettä.  
Pienet kädet kiersivät korkin auki ja pullo kohosi huulille, kun japanilainen vilkaisi vielä varuillaan ovelle, ennen kuin kaatoi vettä suuhunsa. Vesi maistui oudolle, harvinaisen kummalliselle, mutta se ei estänyt janoista juomaan useamman kulauksen. Hetkeksi hän lopetti juomisensa, kun kuuli kummallisen kopsahduksen ja vierimistä muistuttavan äänen, jota seurasi perässä kevyt tömähdys. 

Mustatukkainen käänsi päätään ja kurkisti verkon läpi nähdäkseen, mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta ei nähnyt yhtään mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa. Kuin peläten, että hänen juomansa vietäisiin liian aikaisin pois, nelivuotias vei muovipullon uudelleen huulilleen. Käsi tuntui hiukan raskaalta, mutta taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei sitä huomannut tai vain välittänyt – olivathan hänen jäsenensä olleet ties kuinka usein puutuneet, kun ei häkissä päässyt kunnolla liikkumaan. Koujirou joi muutaman kulauksen, ennen kuin laski pullon käteensä ravistaen hiukan päätään. Häntä alkoi pikkuriikkisen huimata. Vatsasta nousi kummallinen, paha maku suuhun, mutta samassa se tuntui turruttavan poikaa kummallisen paljon. Nelivuotias ravisti varovaisesti päätään yrittäen selvittää ajatuksensa, mutta turruttava tunne ei hellittänyt otettaan, vaan pikemminkin tuntui hyökkäävän entistä kovempaa päälleen. Kädet tuntuivat raskailta ja voimattomilta vesipullon pudotessa pois pojan sylistä. Pullo kopsahteli muutaman kerran lattialle vierien sitten hiukan kauemmaksi mustahiuksisesta vauhdin hidastuessa ja esineen viimein pysähtyessä. Vettä oli roiskunut pullosta ulos esineen hypähdellessä paikoillaan ja valunut vieriessä pitkin lattiaa, nyt loput valuivat kaikessa rauhassa pullonsuusta ja noruivat pitkin lautoja kohti verkkoa. Ensin muutama pisara tipahti häkin reunan yli lattialle, mutta pian vesinoro valui yhtenäisenä vanana rikkoen hiljaisuuden. Jostain syystä ääni kuulosti taatelinruskeasilmäisen korvissa samaan aikaan tulivuorenpurkaukseen verrattavissa olevaan ääneen, mutta samalla jotenkin meteli tuntui jäävän hänen aistiensa ulkopuolelle. Huono olo sai otsalle kohoamaan hikeä ja vartalo värisi hiukan, kuin olisi ollut pelokas hiiri. Lasta oksetti aivan hirvittävästi. Oliko hän tullut kipeäksi? Mutta vasta äsken hänellähän oli ollut ihan hyvä olla – tai ainakin menettelevä olo, jos mietti itse tilannetta. Silmissä pimeni hetkeksi ja japanilainen oli horjahtaa, mutta nopeasti hän kuitenkin sai silmänsä auki ja otti kädellä tukea lattiasta. Mikä häntä vaivasi? Paha olo tuntui kuitenkin käyvän hänen voimiensa yli ja pikkuinen halusi todellakin oksentaa. Huojuen voimakkaasti, kuin olisi pahimmassa laskuhumalassa, Koujirou kohosi paikoilleen ja veti polvet alleen, päästäkseen nelinkontin. Hänen olisi päästävä hiukan kauemmaksi, ennen kuin oksennus tulisi. Taatelinruskeat sielunpeilit tuijottivat tummia lautoja niiden reunojen ja puun kuvioiden muuttuessa epäselviksi, mutta sitten muutamaksi sekunniksi selviksi, kun luomet räpsähtivät hetkeksi kiinni. Tuntien, kuin olisi jossain pilven sisällä, japanilainen liikautti toista kättään eteenpäin, seuraavaksi toista jalkaansa päästen hiukan eteenpäin, vaikka polvi kastuikin lattialla olevasta vedestä. Käsi liikahti eteenpäin ja paino siirtyi sen varaan, mutta raaja ei kestänytkään lasta, vaan antoi periksi pojan mätkähtäessä makaamaan vatsalleen. Hän ei tuntenut sitä, että oli kaatunut maahan tai aistinut minkäänlaista kipua. Mustatukkainen yritti nousta takaisin nelinkontin, mutta lihakset eivät totelleet eivätkä aivot saaneet muotoiltua aikomusta minkäänlaiseksi toimeksi. Luomet tuntuivat raskailta ja silmissä pimeni suun haukkoessa henkeä. Korvat kuulivat kauempaa hennon muksahduksen sekä kopinaa ja näkivät jotain lysähtävän ikkunaseinän viereisessä häkissä verkon viereen. Enempää hän ei kuitenkaan aistinut, kun tunsi hautautuvansa johonkin pimeään kuoppaan yhdenkään valonpilkahduksen pääsemättä synkkyyden läpi, vaan jätti hänet kylmäksi ja tunnottomaksi.

**********

Säteilevä kipu kädessä sai kevyen muminan kuulumaan pojan huulien välistä. Luja heilahdus ja uusi, äskeistä kovempi kipu levisi kyynärpäästä saaden suun aukeamaan ja kulmat ja nenänpielet rypistymään ilmaisten kipua. Kimeä älähdys karkasi avonaisesta suusta ja taatelinruskeat silmät räpsähtivät auki hermokivusta vartalon kääntyessä kauemmaksi kivun suunnasta.  
“Hiljaa!” terävä _khamosh_ karjaisu, jota seurasi tömähdys ja kilahdus, kuului muutaman metrin päässä.  
Vihainen ääni sai Koujiroun vaikenemaan nopeasti, kuin joku olisi leikannut alle sekunninmurto-osassa hänen äänihuulensa kokonaan irti. Suu loksahti kuuluvasti kiinni, koska aivot sanoivat, että jos yhdenkin ei-toivotun äänen pääsevän vielä ilmoille, karjunut tekisi hänelle jotain kamalaa. Japanilainen jäi siis paikoilleen yrittäen unohtaa kädestään säteilevän kivun. Hänen oli yhä huono olla ja päässä heitti vieläkin. Vartalo tuntui tärisevän, huojuvan voimakkaasti ja näkökenttä pysyi harmaanvihreänä, jotenkin mattana ja kangasmaisena. Turtunut olo hälveni vähitellen ja äskeinen huono olo muuttui vähitellen siedettäväksi, mutta näkymä ei muuttunut lainkaan ja tärinä, joka tarkemmin mietittynä tuntui enemmän edestakaisin huojunnalta, jäi, mikä tuntui kummalliselta. Yllättäen, ilman mitään ennakkovaroitusta, nelivuotias tunsi vartalonsa irtoavan lattiasta, tai mistä lienee ja muksahtavan sitten lujasti takaisin paikoilleen tärinän muuttuessa voimakkaammaksi ja hyppivämmäksi. Mitä ihmettä? Nelivuotias kohottautui istumaan ja onnistui horjahtamaan lähes välittömästi kyljelleen, kun alustansa tärähti lujasti hypähdyttäen hänet ilmaan. Puisesta, harmaanvihreäksi maalatusta seinämästä tukea ottaen mustatukkainen kohottautui takaisin istumaan ja katsoi hämmästyneenä ympärilleen. Hän ei ollut häkissään. Koko laatikkoa ei näkynyt lainkaan missään. Lapsi ei rehellisesti sanottuna tajunnut, mikä kummallinen paikka oikein oli. Lankkumaiset, maalatut seinät olivat vain metrin korkuiset, mutta niihin oli välittömästi kiinnitetty metallikehikkojen avulla neliskulmaisesti pressu, joka jatkoi samanvärisenä lankkuseinistä ylöspäin muodostaen myös katon. Pressun muuttuminen tapahtui pehmeän pyöreästi eikä kulmikkaasti, mikä näytti pojan silmissä eriskummalliselta. Hänen takanaan ei kuitenkaan ollut laudoitettua seinää tai pressua, vaan se umpinainen seinusta oli selvästi metallia ja sen takaa kuului lujaa, matalaa hurinaa. Metalliseinän vieressä ketjuilla sidottujen, vankkojen ja varmasti painavien laatikoiden päällä istui kaksi tummanharmaisiin pukeutunutta miestä ja kummallakin oli kiväärit sylissään, mutta näiden kumpikin käsi piti aseista tiukasti kiinni, kuin minkä tahansa poikkeuksen tullessa voisivat ampua välittömästi. Kummankin kasvot oli peitetty – tällä kertaa näillä oli huivit ja huput, mitä nyt pienessä katoksen tuomassa hämärässä saattoi nähdä. Koujirou näki takanaan, itsensä ja kahden miehen välissä jotain muutakin. Ihan kuin ne olisi ollut hänen kokoisiaan ja hiukan isompia kääreitä. Jäätyään tuijottamaan yhtä, vastakkaisella seinällä olevaa käärettä, hän huomasi pienet, kippuralla olevat varpaat. Näky sai japanilaisen tajuamaan välittömästi, että lattialla makasi hänen lisäkseen viisi muuta lasta, mutta ketkä tai miksi, ne kysymykset jäivät hänelle mysteereiksi. Sivulta tuleva kirkas, hiukan vieraalta vaikuttava valo sai mustatukkaisen vilkaisemaan metalliseinän vastakkaiselle puolelle. Häntä tervehti jälleen metrinkorkuinen harmaanvihreä seinämä, mutta lapsen yllätykseksi sen lisäksi ei ollut mitään muuta seinää. Taatelinruskeat silmät näkivät kaistaleen tummaksi muuttunutta taivasta, jossa näkyi kevyttä punaisuutta kertomassa auringon laskevan mailleen. Samalla poika näki, miten he loittonivat suurilta ruskeilta kummuilta, jotka olivat joko hiekan tai ruskeaksi värjäytyneen ruohon peittämiä – eihän siltä etäisyydeltä ja vauhdilla loittonemisesta voinut tietää, kummin asia saattaisi olla. Kummut kulkivat kummallakin puolella ja nelivuotiaan hypähtäessä jälleen paikoillaan, hän näki kaistaleen hiekkaista, mutkikasta tietä. Tietä? Se voisi viedä hänet turvaan! Koujirou kömpi ylös pomppivassa kyydissään, joka sattumoisin oli auto, kuten alitajunta kertoi kyydin ja moottorinhyrinän takia, mutta enempää taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei miettinyt päästyään jaloilleen. Hän otti nopeasti pari horjuvaa askelta, mutta tunsi yllättäen kiskaisun kädessään ja kaatui selälleen huudahtaen säikähtäneenä.

“ _[Hamwaar karnaa naheen koshish!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/46vbi9a6pcevbs6/EPSON005.JPG?dl=0)_ ” kuului tiukka vieraskielinen käsky.  
Japanilainen kohottautui istumaan irvistäen takamuksestaan tuntuvasta kivusta. Ei hänen tarvinnut kuitenkaan kummemmin käännellä päätään, kun tajusi oviaukolla, jos auton avoimempaa päätä saattoi sillä tavalla kutsua, jälleen kaksi aikuista. Näiden vaatteet olivat tuttuun tapaan tummanharmaat ja kasvot oli peitetty, toisella useammalla huivilla ja häntä lähempänä taas oli kommandopipo päässään. Nämä seisoivat tiukasti seinustoilla ja nojasivat niihin kevyesti kummankin toisen käden ollessa kiertyneenä metallisiin pylväisiin ottaen selvästi tukea. Vapaissa käsissä näillä roikkuivat jälleen isot aseet, mutta kukaan ulkopuolella oleva ei olisi sitä tajunnut, ellei olisi nähnyt miesten vaatteita ja olemusta – siitä kuka tahansa, varsinkin mielikuvitusrikkaat lapset, olisi osannut arvata näillä olevan ilkeät aseet. Koujirou ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, ettei kukaan tiellä tai kummuilla nähnyt vartiossa olevia miehiä, ja vaikka joku olisi nähnyt, tämä olisi jatkanut omia tekemisiään tai vastaavasti juossut karkuun toivoen, ettei tulisi tapetuksi.  
“ _Saakit betna!_ ” nelivuotiasta lähimpänä oleva mies murahti uhkaavasti katsoen suoraan taatelinruskeasilmäiseen, mutta kääntyi sitten tarkkailemaan ulkomaailmaa.  
Sielunpeilit ymmyrkäisinä Koujirou tuijotti miestä tajuten nopeasti, ettei pääsisi mitenkään karkuun, vaikka olikin hetken kuvitellut niin. Eikä se johtunut pelkästään aikuisista, vaan joku muukin oli pysäyttänyt hänet. Jokin oli nykäissyt hänen kättään. Lapsi vilkaisi alas kättään ja näky tuntui musertavan hänet. Hänen ranteeseensa oli kiinnitetty lujasti ketju, jonka toinen pää oli lautaisessa seinässä kiinni. Niin, vaikkei pikkuista pidetty enää häkissä, hän oli silti yhä vanki. Kuin viimeisenä naulana arkunkanteen, auto hypähti jälleen ilmaan muksauttaen pojan takaisin kyljelleen. Tie ei ollut paras ajamiseen, mutta kuski ei välittänyt siitä eikä varsinkaan hidastanut. Eihän kyydittävillä ollut mitään väliä tälle, kuten ei muillekaan aikuisille, jotka vain olivat hiljaa paikoillaan kuin robotit, jotka odottivat tulevansa käynnistetyiksi.

Nelivuotias huokaisi surkeasti ja peitti kevyen nyyhkäyksensä käteensä käpertyessään mahdollisimman pieneksi. Nyt hänellä ei ainakaan ollut yhtä kylmä kuin laivassa, mutta ei erityisemmin lämminkään. Pojalla ei ollut enää mitään hajua siitä, mitä tulisi tapahtumaan tai minne häntä vietäisiin. Mikä koko paikka oli, joka vaikutti jotenkin aukosta ulos katsottaessa autiolta, karulta ja kylmän kovalta? Mitä hänelle tehtäisiin ja koska pysähdyttäisiin? Kysymykset kuitenkin katosivat mustatukkaisen mielestä lähes välittömästi kun ne olivat tulleet mieleen. Ei sillä ollut väliä, millään ei oikeastaan ollut enää väliä.

Koujirou pysytteli paikoillaan, mitä nyt joutui useamman kerran nousemaan takaisin istumaan tai ottamaan lattiasta ja seinästä tukea, kun auto kaahasi eteenpäin pomppien ja täristen kuoppaisella tiellä. Välillä tuli myös jyrkkä kurvi, jonka aikana lapsi kaatui ihan kunnolla saaden ikävän kiskaisun alle metrin mittaisesta kahleestaan eikä aikuisillakaan näyttänyt olevan helppoa. Kerran toinen perällä olevista miehistä kääntyi hakkaamaan kiväärin takaosalla metalliseinustaa karjaisten jotain hyvin vihaisena. Muuten autossa oli hiljaista. Jossain vaiheessa tilassa tapahtui muutakin, kuin japanilaisen asennon korjailua ja aikuisten tukiaskeleiden ottoa. Vastakkaisella seinällä tapahtui liikettä, kun yksi poika kohotti tokkuraisena päätään. Tämä kohottautui istumaan ja yritti nousta pystyyn ja päästä pois, mutta ketju esti ulkomaalaisen lapsen pääsyn yhtään minnekään. Aikuiset karjaisivat samat asiat, mitä japanilainenkin oli saanut kuulla, mikä sai heränneen lapsen jäämään paikoilleen. Nelivuotias ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt koko asiaan huomiota, vaan pysytteli paikoillaan yrittäen pysyä istuma-asennossa ja olla kaatuilematta liikaa. Ei häntä jaksanut kiinnostaa, miten äskeisen lisäksi kolme muuta poikaa alkoi heräillä ja omilla tavoillaan ihmetellä, missä olivat ja minne oltiin menossa. Totta kai Koujirou oli huolissaan ja aivan yhtä ihmeissään siitä, mitä oli tapahtumassa ja minne heitä vietiin. Osa hänestä oli kuitenkin laivalla häkissä ollessaan ehtinyt turtua kaikkeen ja se pieni palanen otti aivot ja vartalon hallintaan. Se teki hänestä lähes tunnottoman – sai käyttäytymään sillä tavalla kuin aikuiset ainakin sillä hetkellä toivoivat. Mitä nämä halusivat jatkossa tai ylipäätään heistä? Toivottavasti antaa vain nopean lopun ilman karjumista, loukkaamista tai polttavaa katsetta, kun aikoivat satuttaa.

Tiukat kurvit, hidastuva nousu ja nopeat laskut tuntuivat vain kasvavan, samoin jatkuva tärinä ja paikoillaan hyppiminen. Kahle tuntui kylmältä ranteessa, mutta japanilainen ei jaksanut siitä piitata. Eräs vaaleahiuksinen ja vaaleahipiäinen poika, jonka kansalaisuudesta nelivuotiaalla ei ollut hajuakaan, vaikka länsimaalaiselta tämä vaikutti, yritti vastakkaisella seinällä repiä itseään vapaaksi. Tämän tekemiset kyllä huomattiin, nimittäin metalliseinällä oleva vartija, joka oli lähinnä vaaleatukkaista, mulkoili tätä huppunsa alta. Aikuinen varmasti puuttuisi välittömästi noin kahdeksan vuotiaan pojan tekemisiin, kunhan ärsyyntyisi riittävästi ylimääräisestä metallin kilahtelusta tai vastaavasti lapsi pääsisi irti. Mustatukkaisen katse siirtyi kuitenkin syrjään. Häntä ei voinut kiinnostaa yhtään, mitä toiselle tehtäisiin tai pääsisikö tämä vapaaksi. Ei siitä kuitenkaan olisi mitään hyötyä, koska joku tummiin pukeutuneista saisi länsimaalaisen kiinni tai vain ampuisi vaivaamatta sen enempää päätä, kuten nämä olivat tap-

Ajatus keskeytyi äkisti, kun auto kaartui kovassa vauhdissa ja jyrkästi, että kulkuväline tuntui kallistuvan voimakkaasti sivulle. Koujirou painautui aikaisempaa tiiviimmin seinään kiinni vilkaisten ensin pelästyneenä aukosta ulos nähden pilvisen, tummentuneen taivaan ja kumpuilevia mäkiä, joissa tuntui olevan tiilistä aidan tapaista. Nopeasti pää kääntyi kuitenkin katsomaan eteensä, kun vastakkaisen puolen kolme lasta heilahtivat heiton myötä ja näyttivät putoavan hänen niskaansa. Poikien suusta kajahti kauhistuksen huudot, jotka muuttuivat äkkiä kivun kiljaisuiksi, kun alle metrin kahleet pysäyttivät nämä jättäen roikkumaan lattiaa pitkin. Alle kymmenvuotiaiden äänten yli kuului kolme matalaa karjaisua, kun aikuiset yrittivät pysyä pystyssä tai istualtaan varsin huonolla menestyksellä. Metallilaatikot liukuivat hiukan lattiaa pitkin vieden kaksi miestä mukanaan näiden yrittäessä nousta seisomaan, mutta yritykseksi se vain jäi. Nämä muksahtivat lattialle niin mahalleen kuin kyljelleen ja kotioloissa televisiota katsoessaan taatelinruskeasilmäinen olisi aivan varmasti purskahtanut nauruun, mutta nyt häntä ei huvittanut yhtään. Miten heidän kävisi, jos aikuisetkin olivat noin pahasti pulassa? Aukon luona miehet olivat takertuneet tukipylväisiinsä ja vastakkaisen seinän puolella oleva vaikutti roikkuvan yhden kätensä varassa. Nelivuotiaan puolella oleva vaikutti neljästä miehestä kaikista tyynimmältä, koska tämä ei erityisemmin liikahdellut, vaan nojasi kevyesti eteenpäin mukautuen samalla auton tärähteleviin liikkeisiin, kuten saattoi huomata. Seuraavassa hetkessä kulkuneuvo heitti taas ja pysähtyi kuin seinään. Japanilainen ähkäisi, kun irtautui seinästä ja lennähti viistosti vastakkaista puolta kohden yhden heränneen ja yhden heräämättömän tehdessä samoin, samalla kun vastapäätä täysin vaitonaisena pysyneen vierustoverinsa ja tämän vieressä olevan kanssa ja aikuisetkin heilahtivat. Vain Koujiroun puoleinen, aukon luona seisova tuntui olevan sujut tämänkin tapahtuman kanssa, koska nojautui taaksepäin ja otti kevyen tukiaskeleen pysyen hyvin pystyssä – kiitos osittain siitä, että piti lujasti kiinni pylväästään.  
“ _Dozakh!_ ” perältä kuului vihainen karjaisu, kun pienen huojumisen jälkeen niin kuorma-auto kuin ihmiset jäivät jököttämään paikoillaan, vaikka taustalta kuului pari paukahdusta ja rahinamaisia askelia.  
“ _Dozakh is ko dozakh!_ ”  
“Hiljaa!” auton ulkopuolelta, suoraan nelivuotiaan takaa, kuului karhea khamoshta sanonut ääni, jonka japanilainen tunnisti välittömästi.  
Kauhistuneena Koujirou hyppäsi vielä kauemmaksi seinästä ja jäi pelokkaana, mutta samalla myös vihaisena tuijottamaan kohtaa, missä oli ollut, kuin arpinaama olisi kävellyt koska tahansa seinämän läpi hänen eteensä. Askeleet auton ulkopuolella kuitenkin kertoivat kypäräpäisen liikkuvan eteenpäin kohti avoimempaa päätä. Parhaiten huojuvassa autossa pärjännyt kumartui seinämän yli availemaan lukkoja omalta puoleltaan ja pian toverinsa liittyi seuraksi heidän potkaistessa seinämän, joka olikin ollut valtava luukku, auki. Valtava paukahdus sai mustahiuksisen säpsähtämään ja katsomaan kuorma-auton avoimen puolen suuntaan varuillaan. Arpikasvoinen seisoi kypärä päässään ilman minkäänlaista maskia tai muuta kasvosuojaa kulkuneuvon vierellä katsoen lavalle. Kaksi tummanharmaisiin pukeutunutta hyppäsi alas kumartuen hetkeksi piiloon maahan osuessaan, mutta nousivat sitten pian esiin katsoen johtajahahmoa odottavasti. Pian heidän vierelleen käveli sivusta neljäs mies, jolla oli musta, muotoiltu maski peittämässä nenän, suun ja leuan, mutta huppu oli vedetty pois pään päältä. Tämä vilkaisi auton sisään. Perällä olevat huivipäiset ottivat muutaman hoippuvan askeleen kohti muita miehiä katsoen voivansa päästä jaloittelemaan kunnolla.

“ _Intezar karna!_ ” arpikasvoinen komensi kääntyen poispäin katsomaan muualle.  
Kaksi autoon jäänyttä miestä vilkaisivat toisiaan, mutta sitten kääntyivät takaisin. Toinen näistä kiskaisi metallilaatikot keskemmälle, ennen kuin tummanharmaisiin pukeutuneet istuutuivat alas odottamaan sekä vahtimaan lapsia. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei kuitenkaan kyennyt tarkkailemaan kahta aikuista, vaan kääntyi katsomaan kyräillen arpikasvoista. Katse porautui tämän niskaan, jota peitti sileä, kerroksellinen kypärä. Miesten takana oli karu, lohduton maisema, ruskeista, epätasaisista tiilistä tehty aita ja kauempana kulki vartiomiehiä. Siellä häämötti myös muutama yksinkertainen rakennus, jotka eivät erityisemmin erottuneet taustastaan. Auton ulkopuolinen, kauempana oleva ympäristö jäi kuitenkin taatelinruskeilta sielunpeileiltä täysin huomaamatta, kun sisällä kasvava viha ja raivo tunkeutuivat äskeisen varovaisuuden ja pelon tilalle. Suu kaartui eläimelliseen irvistykseen ja istuma-asento muuttui matalammaksi pojan halutessa vain hyökätä johtomiehen kimppuun.  
“Kashif!” kuului huudahdus jostain kauempaa, mikä sai japanilaisen reagoimaan ja kääntämään hiukan päätään.  
Lähinnä hän teki niin, koska huomasi arpikasvoisen kääntyvän sivulleen katsomaan siihen suuntaan, josta kutsuva huudahdus oli tullut. Korvat erottivat lähestyviä, hiekan rahisevia askeleita, mutta meni pieni hetki, ennen kuin japanilainen näki, kuka sieltä tuli.  
“Akhtar”, arpikasvoinen totesi samassa kuuluvalla, jopa hiukan tylyllä äänellä, mutta nyökkäsi kuitenkin kohteliaan tervehdyksen.  
Tämän eteen seisahtui suunnilleen puolikkaan pään verran lyhempi mies. Lyhempi oli Kashifksi kutsuttua vanhempi, samoin kuin varmasti muita, kuten kasvojen ja pään harmaantunut karvoitus kertoivat, vaikkei tämä ihan vielä vanhus ollut. Miehellä oli kevyt, valkoinen turbaani, mutta sen alta pilkisti harmaantuneita, latvoista sikin sokin kaareutuvia hiuksia. Parta oli ajettu kulmikkaasti ja leukapielistä lyhemmäksi kuin itse leuasta ja karvat olivat sekä mustia että tummanharmaita. Kasvoilla oli ryppyjä ja muita juovia niin poskilla kuin otsalla ja silmäkulmissa. Vaatetus oli kuitenkin erilainen kuin muilla miehillä. Akhtariksi kutsutulla oli yllään luonnonvalkoinen, hiukan harmahtava paita, joka ei ollut kovinkaan paksua kangasta, vaan vaikutti ilmavan hengittävältä materiaalilta. Ylävartalon päälle oli kiedottu jokin paksumpi viitta tai harvinaisen iso huivi, lantiolle oli sidottu kangasvyö, jossa roikkui kaikenlaista tavaraa, ja jaloissaan tällä oli löysät housut, mitä Koujirou näki paikoiltaan. Vaikka vaatetus ei ollut yhtä uhkaava eikä siinä ollut armeijan iskujoukkojen tuntumaa, mies oli siitä huolimatta uhkaava – ei todellakaan minkäänlaista isä, isoisä tai edes setä tyyppiä, vaan pikemminkin häijyn ukon inkarnaatio.

Saapunut avasi suunsa ja sanoi jotain, mistä poika ei saanut selvää, sen verran kaukana miehet olivat ja puhuivat selvästi matalalla, ei kovinkaan kuuluvilla äänillä, koska arpikasvoisen vastatessa tämänkin ääni katosi jonnekin matkalla japanilaisen korviin. Nämä vaihtoivat lyhyesti muutaman sanan, kunnes iäkkäin vei kätensä vaativasti lantioilleen ja katsoi tiukasti pidempäänsä. Vastaukseksi asentoon johtajahahmo kääntyi vain huitaisemaan kuorma-autoa sanomatta sen kummemmin, kun vaihtoi painon jalalta toiselle. Partasuu vilkaisi viitattuun suuntaan ja marssi sen kummempia miettimättä lähemmäksi ja ilmeisesti varvisti, koska nousi hiukan korkeammalle, että leuka pääsi lattian tasolle, eikä kaikki jäänyt piiloon nenästä alaspäin.  
“ _Kahan woh minjaanib hayn?_ ”  
“ _Do minjaanib Norden, mayn sverigen aor noregen andaaza. Do minjaanib Cheen, ek cantonen cheen ka zabaan kehna aor doosra mandarinen cheen zabaan kehna. Ek minjaanib Korea aor ek minjaanib Japan hay_ ”, Kashif vastasi tylsistyneen oloisesti jotain, josta Koujiroulla ei ollut mitään hajua.  
“ _Minjaanib Cheen?! Korea?!_ ” Akhtar karjaisi selvästi järkyttyneenä kääntyen ympäri.  
“ _Japan?!_ ”  
“ _Haan_ ”, arpinaama totesi, kuin ei olisi kuullut mitään ihmeellistä.  
“ _Tum behra yaa bay waqoof hayn!? Pancho, woh tum taraf rakhnaa batayaa chaahna, woh koi asian karnaa naheen, naheen khaas tor pen agar wohs minjaanib mashraqi yaa junoobmashraqi Asia hayn!_ ” vanhin ärjäisi ja kääntyi vinhasti ympäri marssien miesten ohitse kauemmaksi.

“Akhtar”, johtomies sanoi huokaisten samalla.  
Kutsuttu ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, eikä varsinkaan pysähtynyt, vaan käveli poispäin piittaamatta lainkaan kypäräpäisestä. Se sai japanilaisen kurtistamaan kulmiaan. Parrakas oli tähän mennessä ainoa, joka ei totellut tai erityisemmin piitannut, mitä arpinaama ajatteli tai sanoi.  
“Akhtar!” kypäräpäinen ei kuitenkaan erityisemmin pitänyt tottelemattomuudesta, vaan harppoi kiivaana toisen perään.  
Kashif harppasi nopeasti lyhimmän eteen ja pysäytti eteensä keskustelun alkaessa kiivaana. Valitettavasti taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei kuullut sanaakaan, mistä kaksikko riiteli. Tosin, ei hän olisi sitä edes ymmärtänyt ja todennäköisesti puhe kuulosti yhtenäiseltä sanalta, kun kielenkannat liikkuivat niin nopeasti.  
“ _CHAR SAAL PURAANA!?_ ” terävä karjaisu, joka kuulosti niin epäuskoiselta kuin kauhistuneen vihaiselta, kajahti kesken kaiken ja Akhtar tarttui turbaanistaan kiinni ja repäisi sen päästään viskaten maahan.  
“ _TUM PAGAL HAYN!? HARAAM SALLE, WOH OOS KO KARNAA NAHEEN LAYNA!_ ”  
Myös johtohahmon ääni kohosi, mutta ei yhtä korkealle kuin vanhemmalla miehellä. Kummankin kädet huitoivat ilmaa ja aina välillä jompikumpi viittasi tai muuten huitaisi autoa kohden keskustelun liittyessä selvästikin auton sisältöön. Partasuu jopa hyppi kirjaimellisesti turbaaninsa päällä ja nelivuotias oli aivan varma, että tämä puhui rumia.

Yllättäen arpinaama nappasi harmaantunutta rinnuksista kiinni ja kiskaisi lähemmäksi. Sitä Koujirou ei nähnyt, sanoiko johtohahmo yhtään mitään, koska lyhemmän pää tuli eteen. Nämä seisoivat muutaman minuutin paikoillaan liikahtamattakaan eikä arpinaama päästänyt irti parrakkaasta, vaan puristi yhä toisen vaatetta kuin muussa tapauksessa tämä oli vain lähtenyt kävelemään tiehensä. Ilmeisesti jotain kuitenkin oli tekeillä, koska viimein Akhtar käänsi katseensa suoraan ja huitaisi kuuluvasti tuhahtaen ilmaa. Kashif päästi kevyemmin pukeutuneesta irti ja käveli sitten tämän ohi takaisin autolle. Ryppyisin kumartui poimimaan polkemansa turbaanin ja puisteli sitä kädellään, ennen kuin asetti jollain tapaa päähänsä kävellen sitten kypäräpäisen perään. Heidän palatessaan takaisin, harmaantunut huitaisi kutsuvasti ilmaa jonnekin sivulle päin, kunnes kääntyi katsomaan takaisin saapuneita. Miehen katse oli synkkä, mikä sai Koujiroun perääntymään hiukan kauemmaksi eikä aivan syyttä, kuten totesi varsin pian. Sivulta tuli nimittäin kuutisen kappaletta miehiä, joita tummanharmaisiin pukeutuneet, arpikasvoista lukuun ottamatta väistivät varsin ripeästi. Näiden vaatteet olivat vaaleanruskeat, hiekanväriset, mutta muuten samantyyliset kuin tummemmin pukeutuneilla. Paikalle tulleilla oli myös kiväärit, jotka oli heitetty hihnan varassa roikkumaan selän puolelle, sekä jonkinlaiset asevyöt, mikäli nelivuotias näki ja muisti oikein veljensä tietokonepeleistä. Suurin ero kuitenkin oli, että miehet eivät peitelleen mitenkään kasvojaan, vaikka jokaisen päässä oli turbaani tai muu vastaavan tapainen päähine, jopa baskerin tapainen. Kasvot oli selvästi nähtävissä: tummahko iho, mustaa karvoitusta niin kulmakarvoissa, pulisongeissa kuin parran tapaisessa, joka vaihteli varsin paljon. Jokaisen ilme oli tuima, kun nämä asettuivat selvään riviin kulkuneuvon vierelle, kuin olisivat olleet sen jatkeena eikä minkäänlaisia ihmisiä.  
“ _Us ko laana!_ ” johtajahahmo huudahti lavalle jääneille alaisilleen.  
Huppupäiset nousivat nopeasti pystyyn ja toinen näistä kaivoi taskustaan avaimen. Nämä siirtyivät lähimmälle lapselle, joka itse asiassa oli Koujiroun seinän puolella. Poika oli taatelinruskeasilmäistä hiukan vanhempi, mutta ei ollut nousevan auringon maasta – tällä oli hiukan vinommat silmät ja tummempi iho, vaikka muuten hiukset olivatkin mustat ja muutenkin muistutti ulkonäöltään japanilaista. Miehet nappasivat lasta kädestä kiinni tämän kiljaistessa kimakasti, mistä hyvästä sai terävän läimäytyksen takaraivoonsa. Avaimen ottanut avasi kiinalaisen kahleen huitaisten samalla huppunsa syrjään, kun toverinsa nappasi noin seitsemän vuotiaan lantiosta kiinni ja nosti ilmaan. Poika kiljaisi jälleen kovaa, mutta se ei estänyt aikuista kantamasta tätä auton reunalle. Lähin vaaleanruskeisiin vaatteisiin pukeutunut mies asteli kuorma-auton vierelle ja otti lapsen vastaan, kun tämä pudotettiin huutaen alas.

“Hiljaa!” arpinaama ärjäisi, vaikka edelleen huusikin khamoshia.  
Huppupäinen ei katsonut kummemmin, miten lapselle kävi, vaan kääntyi ympäri ja palasi peremmälle lavalle. Japanilainen vetäytyi lähestyvästä miehestä kauemmaksi, mikä oli turhaa, koska tämä käveli hänen ohitseen. Mies polvistui mustahiuksisen vierelle toverinsa rinnalle katsomaan yhä maassa makaavaa poikaa. Koujiroun vierustoveri ei ollut liikahtanut lainkaan koko matkan aikana, ellei laskettu mukaan sitä, miten he kaikki olivat pomppineet ja horjahdelleet epätasaisessa kyydissä. Nyt kaksi aikuista tönäisivät tätä muutaman kerran, mutta lapsi, jolla oli myös mustat hiukset, ei reagoinut mitenkään lujiin kosketuksiin. Se sai taatelinruskeasilmäisen katsomaan tätä huolestuneena, eikä hän ollut ainoa, vaan mieskaksikko vilkaisi toisiaan, ennen kuin huputon otti hanskan kädestään ja vei etu- ja keskisormensa vieraan pojan kaulalle.  
“ _[Murdaa](https://www.dropbox.com/s/km9wx5k1ku569hi/EPSON006.JPG?dl=0)_ ”, huppunsa riisunut sihahti lähes välittömästi kääntäen samalla pojan kylkiasennosta selälleen.  
“ _Ek murdaa hay!_ ” tämä huudahti auton ulkopuolelle.  
“ _Pancho_ ”, Kashif murahti vihaisena.  
“ _Yaqeen hona, woh chahiay rakhnaa andaaza_ ”, Akhtar jupisi vilkaisten tiukasti arpinaamaa.  
“ _Kon?_ ” kypäräpäinen kysyi tiukalla äänellä.  
“ _Korean_ ”, huppupäinen vastasi.  
“ _Maanind woh kaha, mashraqi aor junoobmashraqi asian taqreeban kuch bhi karnaa naheen karobaar_ ”, vanhin avasi suunsa, ennen kuin toinen ehti todeta mitään kuulemaansa vastaukseen.  
“ _Aap kuch chahiay mujasma, choonkay hum saath hamein oos ko karnaa naheen layna_ ”, arpinaama ärjäisi selvästi vihaisena tilanteesta.  
“ _Aasaan, hum oos ko maanind khoraak taraf kutta dayna_ ”, partasuu totesi napsauttaen sormiaan.  
Seuraavaksi lähin vaaleanruskeisiin pukeutunut asteli kuorma-auton vierelle ja asetti jalkansa pienelle askelmalle, josta ponnisti hiukan ylemmäs ja otti käsillään lattiasta tukea nousten ensin polvilleen ja sitten kunnolla seisomaan kulkuvälineeseen. Mies, jolla oli hyvin pitkät pulisongit, käveli raskain askelin nelivuotiaan ohitse jääden seisomaan kahden muun aikuisen yläpuolelle odottaen selvästi jotain. Ilmeisesti huiveja käyttävät tajusivat hyvin, mitä oli tekeillä, koska irrottivat nopeasti kahleen täysin rennosta lapsesta. Pulisonkinen kumartui vieraan pojan ylle ja nappasi tätä paidan rinnuksesta kiinni lähtien vetämään mukanaan takaisin aukolle. Koujiroun silmät laajenivat järkytyksestä, kun näki, miten hänen laillaan aasialaista poikaa kiskottiin perässä, kuin tämä olisi ollut roskasäkki. Laihat jalat liukuivat lavan pinnalla käsien tehdessä samoin hiukan edempänä. Häntä vanhemman pojan pää roikkui täysin rentona, suorastaan luonnottomasti taaksepäin. Japanilainen tajusi välittömästi, ennen kuin vieras lapsi potkaistiin pois kuorma-autosta ilman minkäänlaista huutoa, ettei toisella ollut kaikkea hyvin. Hän ei kuitenkaan tajunnut, että vieressään ollut poika oli kuollut, ei hän tajunnut sitä edes silloin, kun autoon noussut hyppäsi takaisin maankamaralle, nosti aasialaisen roikkumaan olkapäälleen, ennen kuin lähti kävelemään poispäin kadoten pois näkyvistä.

Liikahdus aivan vieressä sai Koujiroun kääntämään päätään, mutta liian myöhään. Hän tunsi, miten käteensä tartuttiin ja kohotettiin ylös huputtoman tunkiessa avainta lukkoon. Lapsi vetäisi terävästi henkeä ja yritti kiskaista kätensä takaisin, mutta aikuisen ote oli liian vahva ja liikkeet päättäväisiä. Kahle putosi lattialle kilahtaen ja samalla huputon päästi japanilaisesta irti nousten seisomaan. Mustatukkainen perääntyi taaksepäin törmäten lankkumaiseen seinään katsoen pelokkaana miehiä. Huppua yhä käyttävä ei huomannut tai sitten vain piitannut nelivuotiaan pelokkaista kasvoista, kun otti askeleen lähemmäksi ja tarttui lujasti käsivarsista kiinni nostaen laihan pojan ilmaan.  
“AAAH!” taatelinruskeasilmäinen kiljaisi, mutta ei huudahdus mitään hyödyttänyt.  
Ei kova ääni saanut aikuista pysähtymään, kun tämä kääntyi ja harppoi kuorma-auton reunalle. Sen kummempia miettimättä mies vain viskasi lapsen alas saaden äskeistä kauhistuneemman huudon karkaamaan japanilaisen suusta, vaikka nopeasti vahvat, paksut kädet kietoutuivat hänen laihan vartalonsa ympärille ja painoivat jalat yhteen sekä kädet tiukasti kylkiä vasten, ettei hän voinut liikkua. Japanilainen nosti pikaisesti katseensa yläpuolelleen huomaten vaaleisiin pukeutuneen miehen, jonka hiukset oli leikattu lyhyelle kampaukselle ja vasta ajeltu leuka.  
“Hiljaa!” arpinaama komensi käyttäen yhä vierasta kieltä ja vilkaisi silmäkulmasta nelivuotiasta.  
“Enkä ole!” Koujirou huudahti kimpaantuneena ainoalla osaamallaan kielellä pyristellen kaikin voimin päästäkseen vapaaksi.  
“Ole itse hiljaa ja mene pois!”

Odottamaton reaktio sai kaikki aikuiset, erityisesti Kashifin ja Akhtarin, katsomaan yllättyneinä japanilaista, joka ei vieläkään osannut luovuttaa vahvempiensa edessä. Partasuu räpytteli silmiään katsoessaan ensin nelivuotiasta, sitten arpikasvoista, jonka huulille kohosi ilkeä hymy.  
“Ai, se olitkin sinä”, johtohahmo tunnisti samassa lempikiusattavansa, koska puhui japaniksi.  
“Kiva päästä sanomaan hei hei. Jos emme näkisikään enää koskaan”, mies kumartui pilkallisesti hymyillen lähemmäksi.  
Taatelinruskeat sielunpeilit tuijottivat vihaa täynnä arpikasvoista pakahtuen tuntemansa inhon alla. Suu kääntyi vihaiseen irveeseen, kun mustatukkainen keräsi kaikki voimansa ja repäisi itsensä osittain irti vaaleanruskeaan pukeutuneen otteesta. Toinen käsi onnistui vapautumaan vartalon viereltä ja se lennähti kohti kypäräpäistä. Arpinaaman ilme vakavoitui välittömästi ja tämä onnistui ajoissa kiskaisemaan kasvonsa pois, ennen kuin pieni käsi, sormet ja kynnet huitaisivat ilmaa kasvoja tavoitellen.  
“ _Rundi ka bacha!_ ” Koujirouta pitelevä murahti kietoen kätensä tiukasti pojan ympärille ja painoi väkivaltaisesti itseään vasten.  
Ilmat karkasivat lapsen keuhkoista eikä hän saanut hetkeen henkeä. Hän tunsi puristuksesta tuntuvaa kipua, mutta se ei päässyt välittymään vihan yli aivoille. Nelivuotias tuijotti tiukasti arpinaamaa suun auetessa vetämään ilmaa keuhkoihin, vaikka happea ei tullut riittävästi.  
“Minä vihaan… sinua”, japanilainen ähisi.  
Silmät painuivat kiinni hapen puutteen takia ja häntä pyörrytti. Ainakin hän näkisi viimeisenä näkynä perheensä murhaajan vakavoituneet, hiukan säikähtäneet kasvot.

“ _Kaafee!_ ” turbaanipäinen astui tilanteeseen ja asettui alaisensa eteen.  
“ _Woh oos ko layna, Saqib. Aap yahaan therna aor banawat yaheen aap doosra karoon ga haasil karna aor un ko makaan chay pay paysh._ ”  
“ _Haan, janaab_ ”, Saqibiksi sanoi ja ojensi japanilaisen harmaantuneelle.  
Partasuu nappasi japanilaisen lujaan, mutta aikaisempaa hellempää otteeseen ja kääntyi hetkeksi Kashifin puoleen.  
“ _Woh khuwaahish woh tum sad se kam saal dekhna naheen, haraam salle_ ”, Akhtar murahti arpinaamalle tiukasti, ennen kuin käänsi selkänsä tälle ja ohitti niin tummiin pukeutuneita kuin vaaleanruskeisiin vaatettaneet kiertäen auton kulman ympäri jatkaen matkaansa poispäin.

Mustatukkainen veti syvään henkeä keuhkojen imiessä kaiken sen hapen, mikä oli mahdollista saada. Pyörryttävä tunne hellitti otettaan pojan päässä ja hän tajusi hetken päästä, että oli kahdestaan ryppyisen kanssa. Mies käveli varmasti eteenpäin vaikuttamatta mitenkään väsyvän kantamisesta. Aluksi vanhempi ei tuntunut huomaavan tai vain välittävän lapsen katseesta, mutta hetken päästä tämä katsahti alas tiukasti pitelemäänsä lapseen, joka katsoi takaisin epävarmana, varuillaan ja hämmentyneenä.  
“Ensi kerralla saat luvan osua siihen paskiaiseen”, parrakas sanoi pojan järkytykseksi japaniksi.  
Puhe oli soinnukasta, hyvin taitavaa ja kertoi samalla enemmän itse miehestä, koska ääni kohosi ja liikkui, eikä ollut monotonista mongerrusta kuten arpikasvoisella. Tietenkin oli selvästi kuultavaa, ettei harmaantunut puhunut yhtä hyvää japania kuin oikea japanilainen ja puhuessa kuului tietty aksentti, mutta kuitenkin puhetapa ja ääntämys saivat taatelinruskeat silmät lähes kyyneliin. Siitä tuntui olevan niin pitkä aika, kun joku oli puhunut hänelle sillä tavalla japania eikä ollut satuttanut samalla tavalla kuin tummiin pukeutuneet.  
“Ymmärsitkö? Japanini on ruosteessa”, vanhempi kurtisti kulmiaan.  
Koujirou nyökkäisi tuntien kuumien kyyneleiden polttavan silmiään. Ääntä ei lähtenyt kurkusta, joka oli kuivunut aikaisemmasta tappelemisesta.

“Lakkaa vetistelemästä!” Akhtar pysähtyi yllättäen ja pudotti Koujiroun jaloilleen.  
Japanilainen ei ollut osannut varautua yhtään karjaisuun tai siihen, että hänet pudotettiin tylysti maahan. Tasapaino lähti heittämään, ja poika olisi varmasti kaatunut, ellei aikuinen olisi napannut ei enää niin selvästi vaaleansinisen pyjaman selkämyksestä kiinni ja riuhtaissut pystyyn estäen, ettei pienin kaatunut.  
“Seuraa!” turbaanipäinen komensi tiukasti, kun totesi lapsen pysyvän pystyssä omin jaloin, ja harppoi eteenpäin.  
“Minne me menemme?” nelivuotiaan oli pakko kysyä hänen rientäessään toisen perään.  
“Älä puhu, ellei sinua käsketä puhumaan!” harmaantunut komensi tiukasti olkansa yli hidastamatta vahtiaan.  
“Mut-” mustatukkainen aloitti, mutta hänet keskeytettiin.  
“Älä väitä vastaan! Muista herroitella, kun avaat suusi!” partasuu pysähtyi yllättäen.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei osannut odottaa miehen pysähtymistä, vaan törmäsi tämän jalkoihin älähtäen käheästi tömähdyksestä. Ulkomaalainen taas ei tuntunut olevat törmäyksestä moksiskaan, vaan kääntyi kantapäillään ympäri suoraan lapsen eteen ja nappasi lyhemmän käsivarresta kiinni.  
“Menemme hankkimaan sinulle ja tovereillesi uudet vaatteet. Et sinä selviä likaisissa, virtsalta ja paskalta haisevissa vaatteissa viikkoakaan”, ryppyinen riuhtaisi mustatukkaisen mukaansa sormien puristaessa kipeästi hauiksen kohdalla.  
“Samalla yritän keksiä sinulle työn, jossa et niin suurella todennäköisyydellä kuolisi muutaman kuukauden sisällä”, parrakas vaikutti puhuvan itsekseen, vaikka puhe liittyikin vahvasti pitelemäänsä poikaan, koska jatkoi japaniksi.  
“Miksi helvetissä minulle tuodaan aina itä-aasialaisia? No tietenkin siksi, että osaan japania, mandariinikiinaa, koreaa ja englantia, mutta ne saastat eivät kestä mitään! Olisivat tuoneet edes viisivuotiaan eikä nelivuotiasta! Helvetti, miten minä muka kykenen opettamaan nelivuotiasta tai keksimään sopivaa työtä!?”

Työtä? Sana ja äänensävy saivat Koujiroun niskavillat pystyyn. Eihän hän voinut tehdä töitä, koska oli vasta nelivuotias! Ei poika aikonut tehdä mitään töitä. Mustatukkainen vilkaisi sivulleen yrittäen jarruttaa jaloillaan aikuisen vauhtia. Odotahan vain, kun hän pääsisi irti toisen otteesta! Hän ottaisi jalat alleen!  
“Älä edes kuvittele karkaavasi”, Akhtar teki pienen ravistusliikkeen ja osoitti sitten vasemmalle puolelleen.  
“Näetkö tuolla aidan vieressä kulkevat miehet?”  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen katsoi osoitettuun suuntaan ja todellakin näki, että kauempana, matalan muurin, joka näytti yltävän aikuisten lantion alapuolelle, ja siinä lähellä olevat vaaleanruskeisiin pukeutuneet miehet. Nämä eivät liikkuneet yhdessä, vaan nämä olivat tasaisin välimatkan päässä toisistaan, vaikka liikkuivatkin aina tietyn matkan pitäen kivääreitä käsissään.  
“Hyvä”, harmaantunut totesi, ennen kuin lapsi ehti harkita vastaamista myöntävästi.  
“Ehdit ottamaan kaksikymmentä askelta, ennen kuin saat kuulan kalloosi, jos näytät siltä, että yrittäisit karata”, tämä kertoi matalasti hidastamatta vauhtiaan.  
“Nopeimmat, sinua vanhemmat pojat, ovat hyvällä tuurilla ehtineet lähemmäs kolmeakymmentä askelta, ennen kuin heidät on ammuttu.”

Kova pala nousi japanilaisen kurkkuun ja jalat muuttuivat tönkömmiksi pään kääntyessä katsomaan tarkemmin muurin vierellä kulkevia. Hän ei ikinä pääsisi pakenemaan. Nuo varmasti huomaisivat häntä. Ei poika tietenkään sitä tajunnut, että niin avarassa, esteettömässä paikassa kenet tahansa nähtäisiin, mutta ei hänen tarvinnut sitä tajuta. Turbaanipäisen selostus oli tepsinyt liian hyvin, koska pelko ja epätoivo valahtivat hänen ylitseen, että liikkui helpommin vanhemman perässä, vaikka olo tuntuikin harvinaisen painavalta.  
“Pidä nämä asiat mielessäsi: tee työsi, mitä ikinä sinua käsketään tekemään, hyvin. Jos teet välittömästi, kuten sanotaan ja ilman ongelmia, saat kaksi ateriaa päivässä”, partasuu selosti heidän lähestyessään yhtä matalaa, yksinkertaista rakennusta, jossa oli kaksi aukkoa ikkunoina, vaikka minkäänlaisia laseja ei ollutkaan niissä.  
Niissä oli vain muutama, hiukan taipuisat oksat, jotka oli muurattu savimaiseen tiileen – niistä ei päässyt sisälle eikä ulos jättämättä selkeitä merkkejä.  
“Jos taas epäonnistut tai teet virheen, et saa seuraavaa ateria lainkaan, vaan joudut katsomaan vierestä, kun muut syövät. Mikäli taas niskuroit vastaan tai muuten tappelet, saat selkääsi.”  
Vaistomaisesti nelivuotias tiesi, ettei pidempi valehdellut. Tämä puhui totta ja pitäisi varmasti sanansa ja vielä omakätisesti. Muistaen myös äskeisen karjaisun ja käskyn, ettei saanut puhua takaisin, ellei toisin sanottu, ja silloinkin piti puhua kunnioittavasti. Mutta ei hän tiennyt, miten hän pystyisi puhumaan mitenkään kohteliaasti, kun osasi vain vähän teineigoa eikä muita lausuntatapoja. Parempi siis olla hiljaa ja totella, jos pääsisi sillä vähemmällä.

Parrakas asteli rakennuksen ovelle, joka näytti olevan tehty raudasta ja siinä oli suuri reikä avaimelle sekä pyöreä, roikkuva ripa kahvana. Mies ei päästänyt mustatukkaisesta lainkaan irti, kun pysähtyi katsoen samalla vyölleen, jossa roikkui kaikenlaista tavaraa, myös useita jyhkeitä avaimia. Akhtar valitsi niistä yhden sen enempää tarkistelematta, oliko ottanut oikean – totta kai aikuinen tiesi heti kevyestä vilkaisusta ja sormituntumasta, minkä avaimen tarvitsi. Irrottamatta lukkojen avaajaa narusta tai edes karheata, ohutta köyttä vyöltään, partasuu tarttui rautaan ja tunki sen avaimenreikään, joka oli sopivan alhaalla. Käsi teki pikaisen väännön naksahduksen kertoessa lukon auenneen ja samalla hetkellä ovi raottui ulospäin, kuin olisi pahaenteisesti toivottanut vieraat tervetulleiksi ja kutsunut kävelemään sisälle. Turbaanipäinen kiskaisi avaimen irti ja päästi putoamaan reittään vasten, kun vapautunut käsi tarttui rivasta ja kiskaisi oven auki työntäen pojan ensimmäisenä sisään. Säikähtänyt sihahdus pääsi pakenemaan Koujiroun huulien välistä, mutta kuitenkin huudahdus tai jopa älähdys onnistuivat pysymään hänen sisällään. Silmät sulkeutuivat hetkeksi, mutta punakeltainen kajastus sai hänet avaamaan luomet ja katsomaan ympärilleen. Rakennus ei ollut iso, pikemminkin muistutti jotain varastoa, varsinkin sisältäpäin. Paikassa oli kaksi suurta pöytää, joiden päällä oli kaikenlaista tavaraa, vöitä, paitoja, puisia ja metallisia kuppeja sekä muita tarvikkeita. Seinustoilla oli puulaatikoita järjestelmällisissä riveissä sekä pinoissa, vain muutamassa kohdassa ei ollut kahta laudoista tehtyä laatikkoa päällekkäin, vaan ne oli avattu ja nostettu paremmin esille pois seinustalta. Savisilla, ankeilla seinustoilla oli pidikkeet, joissa oli palavat soihdut, tai kenties kepit, joissa oli paloöljyä sisällä. Ne valaisivat koko tilaa, vaikka ikkunasta kajasti vielä kohta mailleen menneen auringon valon. Aseita ei ollut missään näkyvissä eikä ihmekään, vaikkei nelivuotias sitä tiennyt – kyseessä nimittäin oli tarvike-, ei asevarasto. Kyseinen rakennus oli yksi useammasta varastossa, jossa säilytettiin hyötytarvikkeita.

Askel selän takana keskeytti mustatukkaisen ympärilleen katselemisen. Nelivuotias kääntyi nopeasti ympäri nähden sopivasti, miten sisään astunut partasuu veti oven selkänsä takana kiinni. Japanilaisen niskakarvat nousivat pystyyn, kun aikuinen kääntyi häntä kohti, ja asento muuttui leveämmäksi käsien siirtyessä hiukan kauemmaksi vartalosta. Hän kääntyi katsomaan sivuilleen peloissaan tietämättä, mitä nyt tapahtuisi. Ei hän pääsisi nopeasti minnekään piiloon ja tappelussa hän häviäisi lähes välittömästi. Se oli todistettu jo aikaisemmin, ettei hänestä ollut näitä miehiä vastaan. Vanhempi astui askeleen, toisen ja kolmannen ohittaen lopulta lyhemmän, kuin olisi kävellyt pienen kiven ohitse lähimmälle avonaiselle laatikolle. Parrakas kumartui alaspäin ottaen tukea laidasta, kun toisella kädellään kaivoi jotain nousten sitten pystyyn pidellen jotain kankaista edessään. Se oli luonnonvalkoinen, joku kummallinen liina, kuten Koujirou ajatteli ja ihmetteli, mitä sillä tehtiin. Akhtar pudotti vaatteen takaisin laatikkoon ja kumartui sen sisälle uudelleen jatkaen tonkimista, kunnes suoristautui ja kääntyi pöydän ääreen.  
“Riisu vaatteesi”, tämä komensi pysähtyen tason eteen heittäen siihen löytämänsä.  
Käsky hätkähdytti nelivuotiasta. Pitikö hänen riisuutua? Miksi? Ei hän todellakaan aikonut luopua ainoista vaatteistaan. Partasuu ei näyttänyt huomaavan, että lapsi oli jämähtänyt paikoilleen, koska tutkaili pöydällä olevia tavaroita siirtäen sitten jotain äskeisen huivin päälle. Kerättyään kaiken tarvitsemansa yhteen kasaan, pidempi kääntyi katsomaan japanilaista, joka seisoi keskeltä huonetta likainen, haiseva pyjama yhä päällään.  
“Käskin riisuutumaan!” harmaantunut jyrähti välittömästi selvästi raivoissaan näkemästään.  
“Ota välittömästi nuo rääsyt pois, jotta saat uudet vaatteet! Vai haluatko heti ensimmäisenä iltana vyöstä!?”  
Mustatukkainen säpsähti ja kiskoi nopeasti paitaa pois päältään.  
“Kyllä, Akhtar-sama!” pienempi henkäisi pudottaessaan paidan hiekkaiselle, huonosti sementoidulle lattialle.  
Arpinaama oli kutsunut toista tuolla nimellä, että poika oletti sen olevan parrakkaan nimi. Sama nimitystä hän oli kuullut veljensä käyttävän jostain korkea-arvoisesta pelihahmosta.  
“ _Janaab!_ ” turbaanipäinen sanoi terävästi.  
“ _Janaab_ tai _janaab_ Akhtar! _Haan_ , kun sanot kyllä!”  
“ _Haan, janaab!_ ” taatelinruskeasilmäinen päätti korjata, vaikka sanoikin hiukan virheellisesti koko sanan.  
Hän riisui nopeasti housunsa ja jäi seisomaan alastomana vanhemman miehen eteen, vaikka se tuntui hänestä ikävältä. Olo ei ollut myöskään sen puhtaampi kuin aikaisemmin, vaikka likaiset vaatteet olivat nyt lattialla eikä hänen ihoaan vasten. Ulkomaalainen viskasi pöydältä jonkinlaiset alushousun tapaiset ja käski samalla laihempaa toistamaan uudelleen vieraan sanan. Pukiessaan vaaleanharmaata alusvaatetta päälleen, Koujirou joutui toistamaan yhtä ja samaa sanaa niin kauan, kunnes Akhtar nyökkäsi viimein tyytyväisenä eikä karjaissut uudelleen käskyä toistamisesta.  
“Noin, nyt osaat edes jotenkin puhutella minua ja sotilaita”, aikuinen totesi kääntyen pöydän puoleen ottaen jotain luonnonvalkoista kangasta käsiinsä.  
“ _Janaab_ on sama asia kuin teillä japanilaisilla päätteet ’san’ ja ’sama’.”  
Selitys ei tuntunut tyydyttävän nuorempaa, koska hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat ja suu raottui hiukan ymmärtämättömyydestä. Mitä ihmeen sanoja hänelle opetettiin? Kuka tai ketkä oikeasti puhuivat noin kummallisesti? Miksei hän voinut vain käyttää omaa kieltään?  
“Tässä”, parrakas viskasi lapsen käsiin pitelemänsä vaatteen.  
“Paita, _kameez_ ”, harmaantunut sanoi hitaasti ja jäi sitten tiukasti tapittamaan poikaa.  
“ _Ka-kamaez_ ”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen änkytti, koska uskoi seurausten olevan ikäviä, mikäli hän ei toistaisi noin kummallisia sanoja.  
“ _Kameez_ ”, mies korjasi välittömästi aikomatta hyväksyä väärää lausuntaa.  
“ _Kameez_ ”, japanilainen toisti kuuliaisesti käännellessään saamaansa kangasta.  
Se tosiaan oli paita, luonnonvalkoinen puuvillapaita, jossa oli pitkät hihat ja helmakin oli pidempi kuin hänen vanhoissa vaatteissaan tai pyjamapaidassaan. Hän alkoi täristä siinä lähes alastomana seistessään, kun ikkuna-aukoista puhalsi viileätä ilmaan sisään ja suoraan selkään. Vapisten hiukan seistessään paikoillaan, lapsi alkoi käännellä paitaa miettien, kumpi puolisko tuli selkäpuolelle. Hän ei kuitenkaan keksinyt ratkaisua ongelmaan, koska ei löytänyt niskalappua ja kumpikin puoli näytti täsmälleen samanlaiselta.

“Vauhtia!” partasuu ärjäisi vihaisena, kun joutui turhan panttina siinä seisoskelemaan.  
Päättäen tällä kertaa olla vain hiljaa, mustatukkainen suorastaan sukelsi paidan sisään tunkien päänsä nopeasti esiin sille tarkoitetusta aukosta. Vaate oli hyvin löysä, että kädet pystyivät helposti liikkumaan paidan alla ja korjattua sitä. Hihat saivat pian täytettä, kun kädet sujahtivat oikeille paikoilleen ja vaate laskeutui sulavasti helman jäädessä polven alapuolelle. Se oli hiukan iso, kuten pikkuinen tajusi katsoessaan käsiään. Sen lisäksi, että vaate tuli hassusti olkapäiden yli ja tuntui isolta, hihat peittivät kämmenien päkiät, vaikka raajat olivat koukussa.  
“Ota!” käsky sai Koujiroun katsomaan eteensä ja lähes välittömästi jotain vaaleanharmaata lensi naamalleen.  
Pelästyneenä hän nappasi nopeasti naamalleen lentäneen kankaan käsiinsä haukkoen henkeään. Kädet olivat vähällä päästää vaatteesta irti, mutta onneksi sormet olivat kietoutuneet kankaan ympärille.  
“Housut, _paa jaamah_ ”, Akhtar sanoi ja hidasti sekä voimisti lausuntaansa vieraan sanan myötä.  
“ _Paa jaamah_ ”, japanilainen matki lausuntaa niin hyvin kuin vain osasi, vaikka tunsi itsensä idiootiksi sanoessaan sen todella hitaasti, melkein tavaten.  
“Aivan”, turbaanipäinen nyökkäsi.  
Tämä jäi katsomaan, kun tällä kertaa lyhempi tajusi oma-aloitteisesti pukea saamansa vaatteen päälleen. Vyötäröllä oli pieni nauha, josta lapsi sai kiristettyä housuja, vaikkei rusettia osannutkaan sitoa, minkä takia teki kummallisen umpisolmun nauhoista. Alaosan vaatekin oli kieltämättä hiukan liian iso, kuten niin nelivuotias kuin aikuinen totesivat nopeasti. Lahkeet olivat jopa tavallista leveämmät, laahasivat maata ja menivät ryppyyn, kun mustatukkainen vain seisoi paikoillaan.  
“Kääri ne”, mies komensi vieden toisen kätensä pöydälle.  
Ei partasuun olisi tarvinnut edes mitenkään sellaista käskeä, koska pienempi kumartui jo alas käärimään lahkeita ylöspäin. Tuskin lahkeet suostuisivat kauaa pysymään ylhäällä käärittynä, mutta olihan ne pakko saada jotenkin pysymään ojennuksissa tai hän voisi kaatua kävellessään. Kopsahdus edessä sai katseen liikahtamaan hiukan kauemmas omista lahkeistaan nähden kahden nahkaisen, ruskean jalkineen tömähtelevän aivan lähellä jalkojaan vaikkakin toisista erilleen.  
“Kengät, _jutay_ ”, vanhempi kertoi jälleen.  
“Kenkä, _juta_.”  
“ _Jutay_ ja _juta_ ”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen sanoi tönkösti tauottaen sanojen välissä kummallisen paljon.  
“ _Jutay aor juta_ ”, parrakas oli jälleen korjaamassa.  
“ _Jutay aor juta_ ”, nuorempi toisti äskeistä tarkemmin ja istuutui alas laittaakseen tossumaiset kengät jalkaansa.  
“Ja vielä yksi asia”, Akhtar otti pöydältä vielä suuren, hiukan housuja tummemman harmaan kankaan, joka oli leveä mutta huomattavasti pidempi.  
Mies kietoi sen pienemmäksi kasaksi ja viskasi sitten Koujiroulle, joka istui yhä lattialla. Mustatukkainen kumartui hiukan lähemmäksi ja kurotti käsiään saaden kopin varsin helposti.  
“Huivi”, harmaantunut sanoi lyhyesti, kun japanilainen availi käärittyä kangasta ihmetellen.  
“ _Dupatta_.”  
“ _Dupatta_ ”, lyhempi sanoi jälleen, eikä onnekseen hirveästi tyrinyt, koska yksi kerta riitti.  
“Hyvä, kiedo se nyt kaulasi ja hartioidesi ympärille”, mies neuvoi huitaisten samalla omilla hartioillaan olevaa huivia.  
“Nouse ylös ja tule tänne. Saat luvan kantaa muiden vaatteet”, tämä kertoi nopeasti seuraavan tehtävän kääntäen selkänsä lapselle.

Aikuinen valikoi pöydällä olevia tarvikkeita ja laittoi osan pieneen kasaan, mutta työnsi sitten loput seinää vasten. Seuraavassa hetkessä harmaantunut siirtyi tutulle avonaiselle laatikolle, jota oli aikaisemmin tonkinut, ja ryhtyi jälleen yhdellä kädellä kaivamaan sen sisältöä nostellen aina välillä vaatteita paremmin nähtäväksi. Pian tämä nosti jotain vaaleanruskeata roikkumaan laatikon reunan yli ja tuntui kumartuvan vielä syvemmälle laatikkoon. Jossain toisessa, ehdottomasti turvallisemmassa ja leppoisammassa tilanteessa nelivuotias olisi kikattanut ja miettinyt, putoaisiko partasuu jossain vaiheessa kokonaan laatikkoon. Nyt se ei käynyt mielessä, kun hän istui paikoillaan jalat suorina ja piti kädessään huivia, _dupattaa_ tai mitä lienee. Mitä hän silläkin tiedolla teki? Miksi hänen oli pitänyt sanoa kaikki ne kummalliset sanat? Ne olivat vierasta kieltä, kyllä hän sen tajusi, kun oli kuunnellut joskus, miten siskonsa ja veljensä olivat puhuneet koulussa opiskeltavista kielistä. Miksi hänen kuitenkin piti tietää, että kenkä oli _juta_ ja paita _kameez_ tai jotain sinne päin? Miksi hänelle kerrottiin nuo asiat? Varovaisen kankeasti poika nousi seisomaan ja vei huivin niskan takaa hartioiden päälle kietomatta sen enempää. Itse vaate oli siitä huolimatta varsin pitkä, hipoi toiselta puolelta lattiaa, kun taas toinen pää laahasi maata. Mahdollisimman äänettömästi, mikä ei sinänsä ollut aivan hirveän vaikeata nyt, kun ei tuntenut teräviä kiviä tai kovaa soraa kipeästi jalkapohjassa, japanilainen käveli hiukan lähemmäksi parrakasta, joka nosti laatikon reunalle roikkumaan lisää vaatetta, joista ainakin yksi näytti kovasti äsken annetun huivin tapaiselta. Todennäköisesti vanhempi suuttuisi, jos tätä häirittäisiin kysymyksillä – ja mieshän oli jo aikaisemmin käskenyt olemaan hiljaa, ellei toisin sanottu – mutta ei lapsi halunnut olla epätietoinen. Hän halusi tietää, miksi oli joutunut lausumaan noita hassuja sanoja.  
“Aku-”, Koujirou oli aloittamassa hiljaa japanilaista puhuttelutyyliä, mutta puraisi nopeasti kieltään.  
“ _Janaab_!” korjaava kutsu kuului kivusta ja pikaisesta korjauksesta pienenä huudahduksena.  
“Hölmö kakara, pitääkö sinulle todella antaa remmistä tai kenties piiskasta, ennen kuin tajuat olla hiljaa!?” Akhtar ärjäisi kääntyen ympäri.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen hypähti kauemmaksi ja kohotti käsiään päänsä eteen suojaksi kääntäen samalla katseensa syrjään valmistautuen lyöntiin. Silmät rutistuivat ja suu kääntyi irvistykseen hänen odottaessa kipua sekä nöyryytystä.

Sekunti kului, samoin toinen ja kolmas pojan pysyessä pidemmän hetken paikoillaan avaten lopulta hölmistyneenä silmänsä. Luomet räpsähtelivät muutaman kerran, mutta sitten japanilaisen oli pakko laskea kätensä alas ja kääntyä katsomaan ryppyistä, vaikka pysyikin yhä hiukan kumarassa. Mies seisoi yhä laatikon vierelle ja katsoi suoraan nuorempaansa ilme tiukkana, mutta jostain syystä tämä ei näyttänyt vihaiselta, ainakaan enää. Otsa oli kurtistunut useille syville rypyille, kun tämä näytti miettivän jotain samalla, kun sielunpeilinsä tutkivat nelivuotiasta päästä varpaisiin.  
“Tai kenties et olekaan hölmö. Ehkä vain astetta kovapäisempi ja uteliaisuudessa vaativa, mitkä saadaan kyllä kitkettyä pois”, turbaanipäinen sanoi nojautuen sitten kevyesti puulaatikkoa vasten asettaen kädet laudoitetulle reunalle.  
“Mutta olet ikäiseksi varsin fiksu, tai ainakin kielellisesti lahjakas, koska opit nopeasti. Arvelinkin silloin pihalla, että sinulle opettaminen sujuisi helpommin kuin monelle muulle, koska ymmärsit jo, kun sinua käskettiin urduksi olemaan hiljaa.”

Mustatukkaisen suu aukesi hämmentynyttä kysymystä varten, mutta ääni onnistui pysymään kurkussa ja valahtamaan nopeasti takaisin vatsaan. Ei kannattanut suututtaa tuota ulkomaalaista, varsinkin kun tämä oli antanut vaatteita, pelastanut arpinaaman läheltä eikä muutenkaan ollut hirveämmin satuttanut – ne eivät kuitenkaan tehneet pidemmästä hänen silmissään kilttiä. Mukavaa parrakkaasta ei saisi tekemälläkään.  
“Mietit varmaan, mikä on urdu”, harmaantunut totesi ennemmin kuin kysyi.  
“Urdu on yksi kielistäni sekä Pakistanin virallinen kieli. Täällä ollessasi minä opetan sinulle sitä, jottei sinua tarvitse koko aikaa olla paijaamassa ja auttamassa. Sinun on opittava nopeasti ymmärtämään ympärilläsi olevia miehiä, koska he eivät osaa japania – toisin kuin minä”, partasuu selitti kröhäisten sitten, kun suunsa tuntui kuivuvan.  
“Minä osaan urdun ja japanin lisäksi myös punjabia, mandariinikiinaa sekä englantia, mutta opetan sinulle vain urdua ja mandariinikiinaa – hiukan englantia, jos opit muut kielet nopeasti ja minulla on ajan lisäksi mielenkiintoa.”  
Koujiroun ilme valahti täysin. Urdu oli kieli? Siis sitä hassua kieltä, jota hänet oli laitettu sanomaan? Hänen haluttiin oppivan ymmärtämään ja ilmeisesti puhumaan Pakistaniksi kutsutun kummallisen maan kieltä ja sen lisäksi mandariinikiinaa, josta isosisko oli joskus jotain jutellut isän ja äidin kanssa. Miksi? Miksi hänen pitäisi niitä oppia?  
“Ole huoleti, en aio pakottaa sinua unohtaman omaa äidinkieltäsi – ei sitä tiedä, jos tänne tulee lisää japskeja. Parasta on kuitenkin, ettet tappele vastaan, kun opetan sinua, vaan pistät kaiken kertomani visusti mieleesi”, aikuinen tulkitsi näkemänsä ilmeen vastahakoisuudeksi.  
“Sinä tulet tarvitsemaan niitä, jos et halua koko loppuelämääsi viettää tässä paikassa eikä sekään elämä välttämättä ole pitkä. Voi olla, ettei sinua huolita, koska olet japanilainen, mutta toisaalta, vaikka minä pidänkin teitä heikkoina ja uskomattoman hauraina, johtajamme ovat keksineet teillekin käyttöä. He tietävät, että teidät voi jaotella useammalle osastolle kuin yhdelle, kunhan vain näemme, miten kasvatte”, Akhtar selitti ja vaikeni hetkeksi jääden odottamaan.  
Nopeasti harmaantunut kuitenkin huokaisi raskaasti, koska lapsi tapitti takaisin entistä hämmentyneempänä – olihan keskustelutoveri vain neljä vuotta vanha.  
“Ota se vaikka käskynä, että sinun on opeteltava sujuvasti niin puhumaan kuin lukemaan urdua ja mandariinikiinaa!” tämä äyskähti kärttyisenä läpsäyttäen huolimattomasti laatikon reunaa.  
“Olekin tarkkana, koska saat luvan opetella nopeasti myös lukemaan omaa kieltäsi puhumisen lisäksi! Ja nyt, suu suppuun ja ota nämä!” partasuu nappasi erikseen ottamansa vaatteet marssien lyhemmän eteen ja sysäsi ne toiselle.

Koujirou otti muutaman horjuvan askeleen taaksepäin saadessaan kantamuksensa, koska ne työnnettiin hänelle sen verran voimakkaasti. Muutama vaatteista valahti osittain lattialle, mutta onneksi pysyi kuitenkin lapsen otteessa. Yrittäen pitää kantamuksen sylissään, vaikka pelkäsikin vaatteiden putoavan käsistään, mustatukkainen katsahti Akhtaria kohti. Mies harppoi selvästi kiukkuisena toiselle laatikolle, kaivoi sitä vimmoissaan ja palasi hänen luokseen iskien kantamuksensa äskeisten vaatteiden päälle. Japanilainen horjahti, mutta onnistui pysymään, vaikka yhdet housut ja pari kangasvyötä valahtikin lattialle. Pojalla vain oli lyhyet kädet, olihan hän muutenkin pieni, ettei pystynyt mahdottomia määriä kantamaan. Partasuu marssi ripeästi pöydälle ja otti sieltä erottelemansa tavarat, ennen kuin palasi nuoremman luokse ja tunki lisää tavaraa kuormaan.  
“Älä pudota näitä”, mies komensi kumartuen alas poimimaan pudotetut vaatteet ja tunki ne samaan kasaan.  
Sen verran tämä sentään jaksoi ajatella, että hiukan asetteli vaatteita sekä kenkiä, etteivät ne ihan heti olleet putoamassa. Todennäköisesti paidat, housut ja muut pysyisivät nelivuotiaan käsissä, mikäli häntä ei tönittäisi eikä tulisi turhan monia ylä- ja alamäkiä vastaan.  
“Seuraa!” harmaantunut ärjäisi kävellen ovelle.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen kääntyi turbaanipäistä kohti ja otti ensin hitaan askeleen, mutta sitten toisen, äskeistä nopeamman, kun näki aikuisen tiukan katseen. Hän yritti liikuttaa pelkästään jalkojaan, mutta pitää yläkroppansa täysin liikkumattomana kävellessään parrakkaan vierelle. Vanhempi avasi oven ja astui ulkopuolelle jääden odottamaan, että lapsi kävelisi ulos, ennen kuin sulki oven. Aikuinen siirtyi kävelemään edellä mustatukkaisen kulkiessa suosiolla lähes metrin kauempana yrittäen kurkkia eteensä vaatepinon takaa. He eivät kuitenkaan kääntyneet sinne, mistä olivat tulleet, koska siellä ei ollut enää mitään, kuten nelivuotias näki vilkaistuaan pikaisesti sivulleen. Auto oli kadonnut jäljettömiin eikä sen paikalle ollut ilmestynyt mitään. Näkyi vain lähestyvä yö, joka peitti alleen tasaisen hiekkaisen pihan, matalan muurin ja rakennuksia, jotka olivat muutaman talon rykelmissä aidan reunuksilla siellä täällä hyvin isoa aluetta. Kääntäen katseensa pois surkeasta näkymästä, jonka reunuksilla kulki yhä vartijoita, Koujirou jatkoi ryppyisen perässä kävelemistä. Akhtar käveli vailla minkäänlaisia kantamuksia ja risti kätensä selkänsä taakse mutisten itsekseen jotain pahantuulisena. Puhe ei kuitenkaan ollut japania, koska nelivuotias ei saanut yhdestäkään sanasta tai edes kunnollisesta tavusta mitään tutun kuuloista. Toisaalta, ei hän jaksanut edes välittää, vaan päätti keskittyä hiljaa olemiseen sekä perässä liikkumiseen ilman vaatteiden pudottamista. He liikkuivat rakennusten vierellä muurin lähettyvillä askeleiden, heinän- ja kummallisen hajun ollessa ainoat lapsen seuralaiset, vaikka korvat olivatkin kuulevinaan heidän ohittaman rakennuksen sisältä pari kopahtelua ja lujan, kummallisen pitkän pärskähdyksen.

Kesken askeleen partasuu pysähtyi ja suoristi selkänsä käsiensä pudotessa vartalonsa sivuille. Mutina loppui siihen paikkaan, kuin joku olisi napannut miehen kielen mukaansa tämän katsoessa kaukaisuuteen. Harmaantunut ei olisi varmasti edes huomannut, jos joku olisi heiluttanut kättään silmiensä edessä tai tönäissyt tätä. Itse asiassa jälkimmäinen oli hyvin lähellä, mutta kaikeksi onneksi mustatukkainen tajusi ajoissa aikuisen pysähtyneen, että ehti ottamaan sivuaskeleen sekä kääntymään, vaikka vaatepino keikkuikin epävakaasti.  
“Poika, nyt minä sen keksin”, ryppyinen sanoi monotonisella äänellä japaniksi kääntyen ripeästä pienempää kohti.  
Lyhempi käänsi päätään ja tapitti takaisin miettien selvästi, mikä toiseen oli mennyt.  
“Minä keksin sinulle töitä”, Akhtarin suupieleen kohosi pieni tyytyväisyyden hymy, joka ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt lainkaan miellyttävältä – ei varsinkaan Koujiroun mielestä.  
Hän otti vaistomaisesti pienen askeleen taaksepäin turhan tiiviin katseen alla, mutta ei onnistunut pakenemaan kättä, joka lähestyi ja lopulta kosketti nuoremman päätä. Sormet painautuivat lujasti päätä vasten, vaikka eivät satuttavasti, ja myötäilivät hiukan kallon muotoa. Tyynenä, suorastaan itseensä tyytyväisenä turbaanipäinen pakotti rannettaan liikauttamalla lasta kääntämään päätään ja sitä myöten koko vartaloaan takaisin siihen suuntaan, josta he olivat tulleet. Käsi liukui hiuksista japanilaisen selän taakse työntämään varmasti poikaa eteenpäin, kun partasuu itse asteli nuoremman rinnalle. Joku sivullinen, tai muuten naiivi, asioista tietämätön olisi voinut luulla miehen toimivan isällisesti ja tuovan turvaa hämmentyneelle lapselle, mutta asia ei todellakaan ollut näin – sen taatelinruskeasilmäinenkin tajusi. Mies oli siirtynyt siihen sitä varten, jotta voisi helpommin johdattaa nelivuotiaan haluamaansa suuntaan ja estääkseen, ettei hän karkaisi minnekään. Huoli oli varsin turha, koska lyhempi tiesi, ettei pääsisi mitenkään karkuun. 

He kävelivät muutaman metrin heidän ohittamansa rakennuksen kulmalle ja siitä parrakas käänsi mustatukkaisen jatkamaan seinustan viertä sivulle ja pysähtyi melkein saman tien puisen oven eteen. Vapaalla kädellään harmaantunut tarttui tällä kertaa puisesta, naulatusta kahvasta kiinni ja kiskaisi sen auki – ovessa ei nimittäin ollut mitään lukon tapaistakaan. Sisältä tulvahti sekä kuivien että märkien heinien haju, samoin jotain muuta. Nenään tulvahti kummallinen tuoksu, joka tuntui jotenkin lämpimältä – vähään samaan tapaan kuin ilma, joka löi pehmeästi heitä vasten. Akhtar tuuppasi kevyen jämäkästi pojan sisälle ja asteli aivan kannoilla jättäen oven tällä kertaa raolleen.

Tila oli käytävämäinen ja hämärä. Kummallista kuitenkin oli se, että paikassa oli sähkövalot, toisin kuin aikaisemmassa rakennuksessa. Käytävä oli maksimissaan puolitoista metriä leveä ja kulki ulkoseinää pitkin, kun taas toisella puolella käytävää oli laudoitettuja koppeja, joiden seinät olivat puoliksi rautatankoja, jotka kiinnittyivät kattoon, ja puoliksi laudoitettuja kiinnittyen lattiaan. Jokaisessa lokerossa oli oma ovensa, jonka yläosa oli täysin auki. Se tuntui vain entistä oudommalta, vaikka muutenkin koko paikka ja itse hajut olivat kummallisia, kuten poika totesi päässään heidän kulkiessa betonilla valettua käytävää pitkin eteenpäin ohitellen bokseja. Mikä ihmeen paikka tämä oli?

Luja korskahdus vierestä sai Koujiroun hyppäämään ilmaan ja pudottamaan vahingossa kaikki vaatteet lattialle jalkoihinsa. Hän ei kuitenkaan tajunnut murehtia sitä lainkaan, koska käännähti ympäri ja huomasi aukosta kurottautuvan heitä kohti suuri ruskea pää, jossa silmät olivat kapeiden kasvojen kummallakin puolella ja suun tilalla oli harmahtava turpa. Pitkät otsahiukset valuivat lähes puoleen väliin pitkää päätä peittäen valkoisen viirun ja korvat sojottivat täysin pystyssä, kun ovelta kuului rytinää sekä lujaa kopsahtelua. Lapsen suu loksahti näkemästään auki. Ei hän ollut koskaan nähnyt vastaavaa eläintä suoraan silmiensä edessä, vaikka olikin tutustunut näihin kirjojen ja televisioiden välityksellä. Japanilaisen edessä nimittäin pärskähteli hevonen.  
“Nappaa ne vaatteet siitä takaisin kasaan!” harmaantunut karjaisi lujasti läpsäyttäen lyhemmän takaraivoa, jotta toinen tajuaisi herätä hetkeen.  
“Ehdit tuijottamaan tuota konia yllin kyllin myöhemminkin!”  
Nelivuotias kumartui nopeasti alas ja alkoi kerätä vaatteet ja tavarat kasaan sekä nostaa, vaikka hänen olikin mahdotonta saada niitä kaikkia mitenkään syliinsä. Sivusilmällä mustatukkainen katsahti pelokkaan epävarmana hevosta, joka tiirasi selvästi uteliaana käytävän tapahtumia.  
“Tiehesi siitä!” ryppyinen ärähti jotain kummallista ja lätkäisi sormillaan eläintä turpaan.  
Hevonen hirnahti kimeästi, mutta siirtyi nopeasti kauemmaksi kopistellen kavioillaan lattiaa. Ei noin suurta eläintäkään selvästikään kohdeltu sen paremmin kuin heitä, kuten taatelinruskeasilmäisestä tuntui. Kiinnittämättä sen enempää huomiota kotieläimeen, partasuu kääntyi takaisin nuoremman puoleen ja äyskähti, kun kumartui nappaamaan loput lattialla olevat vaatteet tunkien ne takaisin lapsen syliin.  
“Ala tulla!” mies työnsi lasta eteenpäin heidän jättäessä äskeinen hevonen taakseen.

Koujirou vilkuili tahtomattaan sivulleen ymmärtäen heidän olevan tallissa ja boksien olevan täynnä hevosia, joiden syytä hän ei tiennyt. Ei hän kuitenkaan jaksanut sitä miettiä, koska ihmetteli vain suuria eläimiä, joita ei ollut tosiaan nähnyt aiemmin omin silmin.  
Melkein toisessa päässä koko tallia, vain parin karsinan jäädessä ulkoseinän väliin, Akhtar pysähtyi ja paidan helmasta nappaamalla sai pikkuisenkin pysähtymään sekä kääntymään boksia kohti.  
“Täällä on sinun tuleva työnsarkasi”, tämä sanoi avaten samalla pienen haan ovesta, ennen kuin kiskaisi puolikkaan oven auki.  
Aikuinen osoitti sormellaan peremmälle, mutta jäi itse paikalleen katsomaan sisälle. Poika vilkaisi ensin hiukan epävarmana parrakasta, vaikka kääntyi sitten katsomaan, kun kuuli korskahduksen, mitä siellä oli. Taatelinruskeat sielunpeilit erottivat pahnojen päällä, suuren vesiämpärin vieressä olevan nelijalkaisen otuksen. Se muistutti kovasti televisioissa ja kirjoissa näkynyttä hevosta, mutta vaikutti jotenkin pienemmältä ja tukevarakenteisemmalta. Kyseessä nimittäin oli pikkuriikkisen metriä korkeampi poni – shetlanninponi, mutta sitähän nelivuotias ei tietenkään tiennyt. Karsinassa seisoi vaaleanharmaa poni, jonka karvapeite oli hiukan tummempi lautasten alueelta ja tuntui muodostavan jänniä rinkuloita lähempänä jalkoja, joissa karvat olivat tummemmat kun selässä. Häntä oli pitkä ja paksu, samoin kuin harja ja erityisesti otsahiukset, jotka valuivat eläimen silmille. Siitä huolimatta eläin kuitenkin näki, kuten saattoi arvata, kosta se kääntyi katsomaan ihmisiä kohti korvien taittuessa samassa taaksepäin.  
“Tämä on Paaji”, parrakas sanoi katsellen ponia.  
“Paaji?” japanilainen kysyi ihmetellen.  
Olipas kummallinen nimi.  
“Niin”, mies myönsi ja vilkaisi sitten huvittuneena lasta.  
“ _Hirviö._ ”

Koujirou katsahti vanhempaa säikähtäneenä, mutta sai vain häijyn hymyn vastaukseksi. Harmaantunut oli tosiaan kääntänyt nimen merkityksen hänelle. Värähtäen pienestä pelosta, mustatukkainen katsoi uudelleen ponia, jonka korvat kulkivat aivan niskaa pitkin ja ylähuuli värähteli ja kohosi hiukan ilmaan. Eläin puhalsi lujasti ilmaa ulos sieraimien laajetessa teon myötä. Toinen etujalka koukistui ja potkaisi muutaman kerran lattiaa ilmaisten niin asennonmuutosten kuin muiden eleiden, puhumattakaan ilmeestä, mistä poni oli saanut nimensä. Se ei todellakaan ollut mikään kiltti pieni heppa.  
“Tästä lähtien sinä pidät huolta Paajista ja teet sen kanssa töitä”, Akhtar selitti katsellen puhuttua otusta.  
“Minä opetan sinulle huomenna, mitä kaikkea sinun pitää tehdä, mutta sen jälkeen saat pärjätä yksin. Parasta on, että teet työsi hyvin, koska tuo koni on luonteestaan huolimatta arvokkaampi kuin sinä ja moni muu täällä”, mies selitti ja naurahti sitten, kun poni otti uhkaavan askeleen heitä kohti.  
“Jos et ole oppinut vielä tähän mennessä väistelemään, Paaji opettaa sen sinulle ilomielin.”

Sitä Koujirou ei uskaltanut epäillä lainkaan. Hän vain mietti täristen yhtä asiaa. Kotoaan napatuksi tulemisen mukana hän oli kohdannut jo muutaman hirviön ja nyt hänet esiteltiin olennolle, jota muut kutsuivat hirviöksi. Kuinkahan kauhea eläin Paaji olisi, kun hirviömäiset miehet kutsuivat sitä eräänlaiseksi pedoksi? Selviäisikö hän lainkaan sen kanssa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Jos on ollut pitkään vedellä ja leivällä, vatsa voi mennä sekaisin lihan syömisestä, mutta sekin on ihmiskohtaista, kuinka kauan aikaa voi mennä, ennen kuin liha saa vatsan sekaisin  
> * Lihassa on proteiinia, joka antoi lisää energiaa, minkä takia pojat vahvistuivat – mikä oli tärkeää tulevien töiden takia ja siksi tarpeellista  
> * Veteen oli sekoitettu unilääkettä ja unilääkkeissä on usein ikäviä sivuvaikutuksia, varsinkin yliannostuksen kohdalla, mikä voi tapahtua vahingossa lasten kohdalla  
> * Kyllä, japanilaisilla ei sinänsä ole monikkoa, mutta he pystyvät muodostamaan jonkinlaisen monikon joistakin sanoista eräänlaisella toistolla (esim. hito tarkoittaa ihmistä ja siitä saa monikon sanomalla hitobito)  
> * Teineigo on kohteliaan puheen nimi, jota opetetaan Suomessa japanintunneilla (-masu)  
> * Aku- siksi, koska ku on japanilainen tavu ja U voidaan pudottaa pois lausunnasta  
> * Urdu on indoeurooppalainen kieli ja on virallinen kieli niin Pakistanissa kuin Intiassa (tosin, Pakistanissa vain 8 % puhuu sitä)  
> * Punjabi on Pakistanissa puhuttu kieli ja myös puhutuin kieli. 48% väestä puhuu sitä  
> * [Shetlanninponi](http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shetlanninponi) on pieni hevonen, jonka säkäkorkeus on maksimissaan 107 cm ja sitä on 1800-luvulla käytetty kaivosponina  
> * En nyt muista, missä sanakirjassa luki, että Paaji tarkoittaa hirviötä, koska en enää löydä kaikkia käyttämiäni sanakirjoja >.< Yhdessä toisessa sanakirjassa Paaji tarkoitti roistoa, mutta minä päätin pitäytyä siinä ensimmäisessä löytämässäni käännöksessä


	5. Chapter 5

Seuraavat päivät olivat Koujiroulle kaiken puolin raskaita. Tuloiltanaan hänet pistettiin nukkumaan neljänkymmenen muun lapsen kanssa eikä kovinkaan moni osannut toistensa kieltä. Pojat, jotka kaikki olivat häntä vanhempia ja jotka eivät olleet tulleet heidän mukanaan, puhuivat keskenään urdua, mutta painuivat nukkumaan nopeasti.

Ensimmäinen aamu oli hirveä, kuten japanilaisesta oli tuntunut, kun heidät oli potkittu väkivaltaisesti ylös. Akhtar oli käskenyt pukemaan nopeasti kengät jalkaan, muuta laitettavaa ei ollut, koska kaikki olivat nukkuneet vaatteet päällään, ja kiskonut nelivuotiaan mukanaan Paajin luokse. Aikuinen oli näyttänyt, mitä ruokaa ponille piti antaa, kuinka paljon ja mistä haettiin vettä. Vasta shetlanninponin ruokittuaan japanilainen sai itse ruokaa, mutta se tuntui olevan aivan yhtä tyhjän kanssa kuin nelijalkaisella otuksella, joka oli saanut hiukan heinää ja pellettejä. Mustatukkainen nimittäin sai aamiaiseksi leipää, vettä ja pari riekaletta kuivattua lihaa. Seuraavaksi partasuu repi pojan mukanaan takaisin tallille ja näytti, miten hevosille puettiin suitset, miten vietiin paikasta toiseen ja lopulta laitettiin aikuisen silmissä pieniin kärryihin kiinni. Harmaantunut opasti varsin hyvin, selkeästi, että taatelinruskeasilmäisen olisi mentävä muiden lasten ja useiden miesten kanssa eräälle avokaivokselle, jossa työstettiin kiveä – tarkemmin pikkuinen ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, mitä tapahtui.

Mutta mitä kaikkea siis kuului Koujiroun työhön? Tietenkin Paajista huolehtiminen, mutta sen lisäksi eläimen kanssa työskenteleminen. Hänen piti taluttaa poni kärryineen mukanaan kaikki välimatkat, jotka oli liikuttava, sidottava tai pideltävä harmaata otusta paikoillaan, kun aikuiset lastasivat tai purkivat kaiken kokoisia kiviä, joita he kuljettivat. Välillä pojan oli myös itse nostettava kiviä kärryihin, tai yritettävä saada niitä kiskottua pois – sekä samalla varottava äkäisiä vanhuksia – nimittäin sekä Akhtaria että shetlanninponia. Kumpikin nimittäin puri kovaa, konkreettisesti. Ensimmäisen työpäivän jälkeen Paaji oli onnistunut kahdesti näykkäisemään japanilaista ja vielä samasta kädestä – lisäksi hän oli melkein saanut hevosenkenkäkuvion takamukseensa. Akhtarin käsittelyyn nelivuotias oli joutunut, kun oli ensin yrittänyt kieltäytyä kivien purkamisesta ja sitten vahingossa pudottanut murikan erään sotilaan, joita kaikki aseistuneet miehet ilmeisesti olivat, varpaille. Turbaanipäinen oli käskenyt kyseistä miestä riisumaan nahkavyönsä, jolla vanhus oli sitten lyönyt lasta niin takapuolelle kuin alaselkään. Kivun huudot olivat kuuluneet koko kaivoksen läpi ja hän oli saanut muutaman lisälyönnin samalla, kun aikuiset olivat käskeneet olemaan hiljaa. Sillä hetkellä taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli suunnitellut karkaavansa, mutta parin päivän päästä, ennen kuin hän ehti toteuttamaan suunnitelmansa, hän näki jotain sellaista, mikä sai pojan tajuamaan ikävän faktan: Akhtarin paikasta pääsi karkuun vain kuolemalla. Eräs tummahipiäinen poika, joka muistutti ulkonäöllisesti paljon parrakasta ja sotilaita, yritti juosta karkuun, kun oli työskennellyt hiukan syrjemmässä, mutta pian kuului laukaus ja alle kahdenkymmenen askeleen jälkeen tämä makasi kuolleena maassa. Japanilainen oli joutunut kiskomaan väkisin ponia mukanaan, kun kaksi sotilasta oli käskenyt hänet mukaansa hakemaan ruumista pois. Paaji oli tapellut vastaan, kun oli haistanut veren, että jopa aikuisten oli pitänyt tulla läimäyttelemään sitä lautasille, koska nelivuotiaan voimat eivät olleet riittäneet eläimen repimiseen mukaansa. Nähdessään kuolleen, Koujirou oli kuitenkin tajunnut, että olisi ollut parempi totella eläintä, koska häntä oli tervehtinyt noin seitsemänvuotiaan pojan takaraivossa ollut syvä, varsin iso reikä, joka vuoti runsaasti verta.

Miehet tiesivät hyvin, miten nujertaa mieli, joka oli hiukan vahvistunut pienestä ruokavalion muutoksesta. Jokainen lyönti, karjaisu ja työtä täynnä oleva tunti uuvuttivat hänet ja saivat mustatukkaisen hartiat vajoamaan alas ja olemuksen muuttumaan siksi, kuin hän ei olisikaan oikeasti ollut läsnä – kuin hän olisi ollut aave vailla tunteita. Väsymys tuntui vain viimeistelevän aikuisten aiheuttamat jäljet eikä häntä päästetty silloinkaan vähällä. Joka päivä heidän palattuaan takaisin leiriin, Akhtar opetti kaikille lapsille urdua ja jonkin verran muita kieliä. Se ei riittänyt, että heidän oli opittava puhumaan mandariinikiinaa ja urdua, vaan heidän oli opittava myös lukemaan ja hiukan kirjoittamaan sitä – nousevan auringon maasta tulleen joutuessa pänttäämään vielä japania. Joka ikinen ilta he joutuivat opiskelemaan tunnin ajan, ennen kuin saivat ruokaa, joka sentään oli ravitsevampaa kuin heidän aamiaisensa. Välillä iltaruokana ennen nukkumaan menoa tarjottiin keittoa, välillä taas jonkinlaista läskisoosia. Vihanneksia oli jonkin verran, mutta enimmäkseen kaikki ruoka oli jotain kummallisia palasia, ainakin osan ollessa lihaa, ruskeassa litkussa. Oli mitä oli, ainakin sen ansiosta Koujirou kykeni edes jotenkuten nousemaan aamuisin ripeästi ylös vielä useamman viikon päästä, pukemaan kengät ja rientämään talliin, kun heidän nukkumarakennuksensa ovi avattiin ja sotilas käski nousemaan välittömästi ylös. 

Mustatukkainen kääräisi huivin, joka oli toimi vaatteen lisäksi olemattomana peittona, ympärilleen juostessaan koleaan aamussa tallia kohti perässään pari vanhempaa poikaa ja muut lapset riensivät muihin puuhiin. Nelivuotias avasi puuoven rivakasti auki ja juoksi käytävää pitkin Paajin karsinaan avaten ensin haan ja sitten vasta itse oven. Shetlanninponi kohotti päätään tarkistaen, kuka oli tulossa, ja sen korvat menivät luimuun japanilaisen astuessa pahnoille. Niin eläin teki jok’ikinen kerta, kun taatelinruskeasilmäinen saapui, vaikka hänen tulonsa olisi pitänyt tarkoittaa otukselle edes jollain tapaa ruokaa ja juomaa. Ajan kuluessa poika oli kyllä ehtinyt huomaamaan, ettei pienikokoinen hevonen enää kumartunut alemmas ja ottanut askelia lähemmäksi kohottaen samalla ylähuultaan paljastaen hampaansa, kun korvat kulkivat niskaa pitkin. Nykyään harmaampi tyytyi vain pysymään paikoillaan ja luimistelemaan tiukan katseen kanssa, mutta ei sen kummemmin reagoinut hänen tuloonsa, vaikka yhä käyttäytyikin entiseen tapaansa kaikkia muita kohtaan – erityisesti Akhtarin ja muiden aikuisten ilmestyessä näkyville. Ainoana ongelmana olikin se, että vaikka Paaji ei enää näyttänyt suunnittelevan hyökkäävänsä suoraan päälle, tämä ei kuitenkaan hievahtanut paikoiltaan eikä väistänyt, jos seisoi jämäkästi lähellä ruoka tai juomasankoaan, joista ensiksi mainittu oli osittain ponin takana, mutta vesisanko kauempana. Tuntien tahtomattaan suurta arkuutta ja pelkoa, Koujirou liikkui hiljalleen karsinan reunoja pitkin kohti puista ämpäriä, mutta ei irrottanut katsettaan itseään isommasta otuksesta. Hän oli todennut, että rauhoittumisestaan huolimatta nelijalkainen oli valmis koska tahansa puraisemaan tai jakamaan kavionkuvioita ihmisten ahtereihin. Siksi mustatukkainen ei uskaltanut päästää katsettaan irti hevosesta, vaan tuijotti sitä silmät auki luomien värähtämättäkään. Nopeasti hän tarttui sangon metalliseen ripaan ja kiskaisi sen mukaansa perääntyessään pikavauhtia takaisin ovelle, jonka sulki perässään lukiten siltä varalta, jos ponivanhus päättäisi tehdä hänelle vielä lisää kiusaa. Väistelen muutamia muita poikia, jotka huolehtivat isommista hevosista ja poneista, taatelinruskeasilmäinen juoksi pihalla sivummalla olevalle kaivolle ja otti vettä omaan ämpäriinsä yrittäen siitä sitten kiirehtiä nopeasti takaisin tallille kastelematta jalkojaan tai pudottamatta sankoa. Nopeasti poika pääsi takaisin Paajin karsinaan, jossa vei vesisangon hiukan kauemmaksi ruoka-astiasta ja vetäytyi kauemmaksi toivoen, että shetlanninponi suostuisi kävelemään veden luokse, jotta hän pääsisi hakemaan eläimelle ruokaa. Joko otus oli harvinaisen hyvällä tuulella tai sitten ymmärsi siirtymisen merkitsevän ruokaa, se kääntyi ja käveli kavioiden kopistessa raikkaan veden luokse ja laski turpansa sangon sisään juodakseen. Sen korvat liikehtivät taaksepäin ja kävivät hiukan luimussa aina välillä, mutta nelijalkainen kuitenkin jätti ihmisen rauhaan. Huokaisten helpotuksesta nelivuotias nappasi ruokasangon ja siirtyi siitä sitten hakemaan ruokaa. Hänen piti tehdä sama reissu kahdesti, koska ensin haki hevoselle kauraa sekä jotain ihme pellettejä, joista lapsella ei ollut kummoista tietoa, ja seuraavaksi sylillisen heinää, ennen kuin pääsi itse syömään. 

Ruokailun jälkeen Koujirou riensi takaisin tallille ja taisteli jonkin aikaa, että sai puettua suitset Paajille. Lopulta, kun poika onnistui tavoitteissaan ja sai kiskottua jarruttelevaa hevosta ulos tallista, kärttyisä ponivanhus oli näykkäissyt häntä olkavarresta kahdesti. Ulospäästyään japanilainen joutui yhä repimään harmaampaa perässään, eikä se ollut helppoa, koska nelijalkaisessa oli paljon enemmän voimaa kuin pienessä lapsessa ja hän alkoi väsyä ihan kunnolla.  
“Vauhtia siihen koniin!” luja karjaisu sai mustatukkaisen hyppäämään ilmaan.  
Seuraavassa hetkessä myös Paaji hypähti kimeästi hirnahtaen, kun seinustan vierestä astui yksi sotilas, joka lätkäisi lujasti ponia lautasille.  
“Meillä ei ole koko päivää aikaa odotella teitä kakaroita!” tämä karjaisi tiukasti urduksi.  
“Kyllä, herra!” pienin huudahti säikähtäneenä samaisella kielellä ja veti nelijalkaista mukaansa kohti kärryjä.  
Shetlanninponi lähti tavallista paremmin mukaan, vaikka teki pari pukkihyppyä, joiden aikana yritti potkaista sotilasta. Valitettavasti aikuinen kuitenkin osasi väistää ja käveli sitten muiden tovereidensa luokse. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen vilkuili jatkuvasti tämän suuntaan, kun sai talutettua haluttoman eläimen mukanaan kärryille ja kiinnitettyä otuksen aisoihin, ennen kuin sotilaat alkoivat karjua, että oli aika lähteä. Pieni käsi tarttui mahdollisimman lujasti suitsista kiinni pitäen nyrkkiään Paajin leuan alla, kuten oli opetettu, ja toisella kädellään puristi sormiensa sisään suitsien toista päätä. Hän kiskoi ponia mukaansa, mikä oli hankalaa eläimen jääräpäisyyden takia, mutta sitten yksi sotilas kävi läimäisemässä harmainta lautasille saaden shetlanninponin viimein liikkeelle.

Heidän kulkiessaan Koujiroun katse harhaili murheellisena maassa. Hän oli yrittänyt joskus aiemmin kieltää aikuisia lyömästä ponia tai muuten satuttamasta eläinparkaa, mutta oli melkein itse saanut korvilleen. Heti perään oli kuulunut käsky turvan tukkimisesta. Niin, poika oli ollut sen verran pitkään leirissä, että osasi jonkin verran urdua, erityisesti kiro- ja haukkumasanoja. Väkisinkin sitä oppi ne yleisimmät sanat, mitä miehet käyttivät, mutta jostain syystä hän ilmeisesti ymmärsi paljon paremmin kuin itseään muutaman vuoden vanhemmat pojat, jotka olivat tulleet samaan aikaan. Ilmeisesti Akhtarkin oli kiinnittänyt asiaan huomiota, koska tuntui vaativan iltaisin häneltä yhä enemmän ja enemmän, takonut melkein kirjan tapaisella lootalla mustatukkaista päähän iskeäkseen kallon sisään niin urdun kuin mandariinikiinan sanoja. Eipä oppiminen ilahduttanut pienintä yhtään. Miksi se olisi, kun kukaan ei tuntunut olevan asiasta yhtään iloinen, vain haukkuvan ja sättivän, satuttavan jopa. Hiekka pöllysi niin hänen jaloistaan kuin hevosen kavioista sekä tietenkin heidän ympärillään olevien lasten ja aikuisten koivista. Useana päivänä oli ollut hyvin kuivaa, jopa kuumaa, vaikka tänään ei ollutkaan niin lämmin kuin edellisinä päivinä. Siitä huolimatta pöly tuntui leijailevan maasta silmiin ja erityisesti suuhun, jos vahingossakaan hengitti suun kautta. Paajikaan ei näyttänyt välittävän asiasta, koska pärskähteli useamman kerran ja vilkuili ympärilleen korvien kulkiessa vähän väliä niskaa pitkin – ei japanilainen tosin voinut syyttää eläintä siitä. Kyllä taatelinsilmäinenkin luimistelisi aikuisille, jos vain osaisi ja siitä olisi edes jotain hyötyä. Miehet sentään tajusivat shetlanninponin korvista, että se suunnitteli tekevänsä liian lähelle tuleville jotain ikävää. Onneksi eläin ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt pitävän nelivuotiasta uhkana. Ehkä se oli tajunnut kaikkien näiden päivien jälkeen, ettei pienin löisi sitä. Ei Koujirou osannut lyödä eikä varsinkaan uskaltanut, mutta ei hän tosin edes halunnut satuttaa nelijalkaista otusta. Sama ei tosin pätenyt univormuihin pukeutuneisiin. Nämä olivat valmiita koska tahansa satuttamaan niin eläimiä kuin lapsia, joista jälkimmäisiä kohtelivat kuin pahimpia elukoita. Oikeastaan hevoset, ponit ja ne muutamat koirat, joita mustatukkainen oli nähnyt, vaikuttivat olevan aikuisten silmissä paljon suuremmassa arvossa kuin yksikään leirissä oleva poika. Olihan myös Akhtar sanonut, että harmaa eläin oli arvokkaampi kuin suurin osa paikan ihmisistä. Mutta ei Paajiakaan hyvin kohdeltu – tuskin se muuten olisi halunnut purra jokaista vastaantulijaa tai potkaista mahdollisimman kauas itsestään. Kunpa poni vain tajuaisi, ettei lapsi halunnut satuttaa sitä, mutta eipä eläin voinut häntä ymmärtää.

Vaikka kaivokselle ei ollut pitkä matka, yön viileys kaikkosi nopeasti ja päivän kuumuus tuli auringon mukana. Iho muuttui nihkeäksi vaatteiden alla ja nahkaisia hihnoja pitelevä käsi kostui ällöttävällä tavalla liimaten ohjaksia sormiin. Lämmön myötä joukko saapui avonaiselle kaivokselle, jossa oli eräänlainen vastaanottokomiteakin paikalla: kärpäset. Vaikka kärpäset eivät sinänsä satuttaneet, eivät ne helpottaneet kenenkään oloa – ei edes aikuisten. Ihmiset huitaisivat vähän väliä kättään kasvojensa ja päänsä ympärillä ajaakseen kiusanhenget kauemmaksi. Miehet eivät kuitenkaan antaneet häiriötekijöiden estää lapsia tekemästä kaivostöitä muutamien nuorten miesten kanssa.

Koujiroun tehtävä oli varmasti suurimman osan mielestä kaikista helpoin, kuten useampien poikien luomat synkät katseet kertoivat. Mustatukkainen ei kuitenkaan tosiaankaan ajatellut samoin, koska äkäisen shetlanninponin ohjaaminen ollut helppoa. Välillä hänen piti jopa juosta nelijalkaisen vierellä, kun aikuiset käskivät pitää kiirettä. Muutaman kerran hänen piti itse nostella kärryihin kiviä tai repiä niitä pois kyydistä ja kantaa yhteen kasaan. Onneksi japanilaisen ei sentään tarvinnut yksin kiskoa kivikuormaa, vaan harmain teki suurimman osan työstä, kuten nelivuotias totesi sitoessaan hevosta paaluun kiinni. Paajin karvapeite oli muuttunut tummemmaksi hiestä ja vielä laikukkaammaksi kuin aikaisemmin. Eläin puhisi itsekseen seisoessaan paikoillaan, mutta ei näyttänyt olevan moksiskaan työstään, vaikka olikin hikoillut pienessä paahteessa. Enemmän pienikokoinen hevonen tuntui olevan tyytymätön kärpäsiin, jotka surisivat korvissa ja lensivät jatkuvasti silmiin, vaikka se yritti vähän väliä ajaa ne tiehensä ravistelemalla päätään ja harjaansa. Siivekkäät pienet otukset eivät kuitenkaan välittäneet pitkistä edestakaisin heilahtavista karvoista tai viskovasta päästä.  
“Paaji-parka”, nelivuotias sanoi hiljaa huitaisten korvansa vieressä surisevia hyönteisiä tiehensä.  
Hänellä sentään oli kädet, joilla huitoa kärpäsiä kauemmaksi, mutta ponilla oli vain neljä jalkaa, joista ei voinut kohottaa yhtäkään päänsä korkeudelle. Valjaat myös rajoittivat pään sekä kaulan liikkumismahdollisuuksia. Japanilainen ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut huitoa kädellään niin lähellä turpaa – isot hampaat olisivat liian lähellä hänen pieniä sormiaan. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen huokaisi raskaasti laskien katseensa uupuneena jalkoihinsa. Toinen huokaisu pääsi huulien välistä ilmaan, kun poika huomasi huivinsa valahtaneen osittain auki ja pois olkapäältään laahaten maata. Olipas kertakaikkisen ärsyttävän pitkä vaate! Tuskastuneena ja väsyneenä niin henkisesti kuin fyysisesti pieni käsi tarttui huivista kiinni ja kohotti sitä hiukan ilmaan pysähtyen äkkiä. Ruskeat sielunpeilit jäivät tuijottamaan harmaata huivia luomien raottuessa vähitellen yhä enemmän ja enemmän avautuen ihan kunnolla auki. Niin, ehkä hän voisi tällä tavalla hiukan helpottaa nelijalkaisen oloa. Sormet tarttuivat tiukasti huivista kiinni jättäen siihen sopivan mittaisen hännän, kun Koujirou kääntyi harmaimman puoleen. Paaji pärskähti turhautuneena ravistettuaan ties kuinka monennen kerran päätään ainokaisen päivän aikana. Sitä selvästi kyrpi kärpäset ja se olisi varmasti halunnut puraista jokaista hyönteistä, joka sen lähelle kehtasi tulla, mutta pienet otukset olivat liian pieniä ja vikkeliä, että niiden päät olisi voinut purra irti. Muutama harvinaisen iso kärpänen pörräsi aivan hevosen pään edessä yrittäen selvästi etsiä sopivaa istumapaikkaa karvaisella turvalla. Se ei kuitenkaan sopinut nelijalkaiselle eikä vieressä olevalle kaksijalkaisellekaan. Nelivuotias huitaisi huivin pätkällä kärpäsiä kohti, mutta varoi visusti osumasta shetlanninponin kasvoihin – eihän hän halunnut missään nimessä suututtaa tai edes säikäyttää hyvin äkäisenä tunnettua eläintä.

Pienikokoinen hevonen säpsähti, kun harmaa vaate lennähti sen turvan edessä, ja korvat painautuivat niskaa vasten, kun kangas nousi ja laskeutui ei mitenkään hirveän nopeasti silmiensä edessä. Onneksi otus ei kuitenkaan ottanut takapakkia, vaikka paaluun kiinnitetyt ohjakset ja painavat kärryt estivätkin vikuroinnin. Lapsi pysäytti liikkeensä nopeasti ja jäi katsomaan hetkeksi ponia, joka tapitti häntä selvästi epäilevänä, vaikka kärpäset tuntuivat pörräävän takaisin suuriin silmiinsä. Tuijottaen koko ajan Paajia, kuin olisi pelännyt sen alkavan vikuroida tai hyökkäävän kimppuunsa, Koujirou huitaisi uudelleen huivillaan ilmaa jatkaen hitaasti edestakaisin tehtävää liikettään, ettei vaatteen liikerata näyttänyt missään vaiheessa pelkältä harmaalta vilahdukselta. Hevonen voisi koska tahansa napata huivista kiinni, mikäli vaate ja edestakainen heilutus kävisivät sen hermoille. Sirot korvat kulkivat yhä niskaa pitkin ja eläin vilkuili epäilevänä niin edessään heiluvaa vaatetta kuin poikaa, joka tapitti hermostuneena takaisin. Pikkuhiljaa, nelivuotiaan pieneksi yllätykseksi, shetlanninponin korvat kohosivat takaisin pystyyn ja kääntyilivät hiukan eteen ja taakse eläimen kuunnellessa ympäriltään kuuluvia ääniä. Nelijalkaisen olemus näytti helpottuvan, jopa rentoutuvan, kun ärsyttävät hyönteiset eivät päässeet enää lennähtelemään naamalleen eikä sen tarvinnut enää ravistella harjaansa. Kevyesti se käänsi hiukan päätään poispäin ja tuhahti itsekseen, kuin olisi pelännyt kovismaineensa puolesta. Pienikokoista hevosta ei kuitenkaan haitannut se, että lapsi huitoi kärpäsiä huivillaan kauemmaksi.  
“Hei, poika! Liikettä niveliin!” huudahdus kärryn toisesta päästä sai taatelinruskeasilmäisen hyppäämään säikähdyksestä ilmaan lopettaen vaatteen hulmuttamisen.  
Osittain paniikissa japanilainen kietaisi huivin kaulansa ympärille ja alkoi repiä ohjia irti paalusta lähtien kiskomaan ponia mukaansa. Harmain pärskähti haluttomasti, mutta ei tapellut tapansa mukaan, vaan lähti hiukan helpommin kiskomaan kivikuormaa.

Niin päivä jatkui, samoin kuin useat seuraavat päivät sen kummemmin muuttumattomina eikä nelivuotiaalla ollut mitään hajua, kauan oli ollut leirissä eikä varsinkaan osannut arvata, kuinka kauan vanhempiensa kuolemasta oli. Koujirou teki työnsä niin ripeästi ja nopeasti, kuin pystyi, vaikkei se aina tuntunut riittävän aikuisten mielestä. Ainoat oikeasti rauhan hetket olivat lähinnä niitä, kun mustatukkainen seisoi Paajin vieressä ja heilutti huiviaan hätistäen ötököitä heidän kummankin ympäriltä aikuisten täyttäessä tai purkaessa kärryjä eikä häntä käsketty avuksi. Henkinen uupumus alkoi kuitenkin lyödä jopa vartalon väsymyksen yli, vaikka hän olikin saanut hetkeksi hiukan paremman ruuan ansiosta koottua itsensä. Lyönnit, huutaminen, haukkuminen ja julma kohtelu tuntuivat olevan liikaa, kun ei ollut ketään, joka välittäisi tai jaksaisi olla minkäänlaisena tukena ja turvana. Siksi taatelinruskeasilmäinen raahasi erään työpäivän päätteeksi, auringon suunnitellessa laskeutumista kätköihinsä, puuämpäriä perässään laahustaen kaivolle. Hän tiesi, että Paajilla oli kova jano raskaan työn jäljiltä ja Akhtar ei katsonut vitkastelua hyvällä – varsinkin, kun aikoi opettaa lisää kieliä, mutta hän ei vain jaksanut liikkua nopeammin. Jalat tuntuivat kuitenkin aivan liian raskailta juoksuun tai edes hiukan ripeämpään askeleeseen. Vesisanko teki hyvin pienen uran hiekkaan, kun lapsi poistui tallin varjoista viilenevään ulkoilmaan. Punaiset säteet värjäsivät ruskeata hiekkaa ja pieniä kiviä, mutta taatelinruskeat sielunpeilit eivät sitä nähneet, vaikka katse laahasikin maata pitkin ja hiukset roikkuivat sotkuisina kasvoillaan. Reitti tallilta kaivolle oli ehtinyt jo palaa hänen jalkoihinsa kenkien läpi, ettei silmiä tarvinnut muuratun rinkulan luokse viemiseen. Pojan ei myöskään tarvinnut katsella ympärilleen nähdäkseen paikkaa kiertävät sotilaat, joista osa teki töitään, osa valmistautui menemään lepäämään ja sitä myöten laahustelivat hiukan päämäärättömästi eteenpäin. Ei aikuisilla ollut väliä, koska näitä ei kiinnostanut yksin pihalla vaeltava lapsi, ellei hän tehnyt jotain väärää tai sitten yrittänyt juosta karkuun.

Viimein jalat veivät nelivuotiaan kaivon luokse ja hän nousi muutamalle kivenmurikalle, jotka oli jätetty ihan lapsia varten, että näiden olisi helpompi ja sitä myöten nopeampi saada vettä. Käsi pudotti puuämpärin varovaisesti maahan ja kurottautui nappaamaan muurin päällä olevasta, ketjulla kiveen kiinnitetyn sangosta kiinni tönäisten sitä heikosti. Onneksi vähäinen voima riitti, että vesiämpäri putosi alas kaivon sisäpuolelle. Ketju kolahteli harmaita kiviä vasten, mutta hyvin pian kuului molskahdus, kun muutamien metrien jälkeen sanko saavutti kohteensa vajoten hiukan läpinäkyvään nesteeseen. Vedestä pääsi pari pulahdusta, joita Koujirou ei luonnollisestikaan voinut kuulla, kun puusanko vajosi syvemmälle veden täyttäessä astian. Ämpärin vajottua kokonaan nesteen alle, japanilainen tarttui ketjusta kiinni ja alkoi kiskoa sitä inisten huuliensa välistä, kun käsilihaksensa ponnistelivat raskaasta kantamuksesta. Metallilenkit painautuivat kipeästi sormia ja kämmeniä vasten saaden otteen lipeämään muutaman kerran hiukan, mutta nopeasti hän sai aina parannettua otettaan valuttamatta ihan kaikkea vesisangon sisältöä pois. Hevosen juoman kiskominen tuntui ylivoimaiselta tehtävältä, vaikkei enää yhtä mahdottomalta kuin aikaisemmin, mutta Akhtar oli sen verran monesti lätkäissyt ensimmäisen päivän aikana takaraivoa, ettei hän uskaltanut enää luovuttaa tai päästää irti. Lisäksi Paaji tarvitsi vettä. Ämpäri kohosi ylös tärähdellen, mutta lopulta mustatukkainen sai kiskottua sangon niin ylös, että uskaltautui kurottautumaan sitä kohti ja tarttumaan metallisesta kahvasta kiinni. Nelivuotias ähisi kiskoessaan kaikin voimin sankoa yrittäen käyttää käsiensä lisäksi selkäänsä, jotta saisi ämpärin riittävän korkealle, jotta voisi laskea sen muurin päälle. Vesi loiskahteli laitojen yli kivien päälle ja pari pientä kourallista tippui myös mustatukkaisen päälle, mutta lopulta lapsi sai laskettua vesisangon reunuksen päälle hänen valahtaessa uupuneena siihen viereen nojaamaan. Rankin työ iltarutiineista oli viimein takana.  
“Hei, kakara!” karhea ääni vierestä sai pikkuisen sydämen hyppäämään lähes kokonaan ylös kurkusta.

Koujirou kääntyi kauhistuneena ympäri eikä tajunnut yhtään varoa käsillään ympäristöään, eikä varsinkaan juuri nostamaansa vesisankoa. Kyynärpää osui puiseen reunaan ja astia kallistui lujasti heittäen vettä pois. Pää ehti sopivasti kääntymään, että hän näki vierelleen tulleen sotilaan, jonka hiukset oli leikattu lyhyiksi säilyttäen edes pienen pituuden, mutta risuparran oli annettu kasvaa jonkin verran. Tämä oli Saqib – sama mies, joka oli napannut pikkuisen kiinni, kun arpinaama miehineen oli tuonut hänet sekä muut pojat tänne. Seuraavat tapahtuivat taas niin nopeasti, ettei japanilainen kyennyt pysäyttämään niistä yhtäkään, vain katsomaan liikkeidensä keskellä, mitä tapahtui. Vesisanko kaatui lujasti heittäen vedet miehen päälle kastellen housut reisiä myöten. Aikuinen ei ehtinyt väistämään saamaansa kylpyä, vaikka hypähtikin hiukan kauemmaksi käsiensä noustessa huudahduksen myötä ilmaan. Ulkomaalaisen kasvoille vääntyi vihainen irvistys, kun kylmä vesi kasteli tämän ja selvästi näki, etteivät seuraukset olisi kenellekään mukavia. Nelivuotias oli juuri ehtinyt pysähtymään pyörähdyksestään, kun vesisanko putosi rämähtäen ja suoraan aikuisen varpaille.  
“Ai helvetti!” Saqib tarrasi jalkaansa pomppien muutaman kerran yhdellä jalalla.  
“Helvetin kakara!” tämä mulkaisi lasta pidellen yhä jalkaansa kaksin käsin aseen keikkuessa epävakaana selässään.  
Nelivuotias tunsi sisäelimiensä jäätyvän sisällään ja kolahtavan lujasti vatsanpohjaan. Ei poika ollut tahallaan pudottanut vesisankoa ja kastellut miestä satuttaen tämän varpaita. Se oli ollut vahinko, mutta ei siitä tiedosta ollut hyötyä. Hän oli silti pulassa.

Mustatukkainen ei ehtinyt edes harkita asiaa, kun hyppäsi nopeasti pois kiven päältä. Ilman minkäänlaista selkeätä ajatusta tai suunnitelmaa nuorempi lähti juoksemaan niin kovaa kuin kykeni. Hän ei ollut koskaan juoksut niin nopeasti, koska ei ollut koko tänä aikana ikinä saanut edes mahdollisuutta yrittää paeta rangaistusta. Kylkeen alkoi pistää lähes välittömästi, kun hengitys oli epätasaista ja muutama askel oli kompuroiva, kun taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei miettinyt lainkaan, miten juoksi. Hänen olisi päästävä mahdollisimman kauas vihaisesta sotilaasta! Hänen olisi päästävä jonnekin piiloon!

Tajuamatta sitä itse lainkaan miksi, Koujirou juoksi tallia kohti tietäen sotilaan olevan aivan varmasti kohti kintereillään ja saavan pian kiinni. Onneksi hän kuitenkin näytti vartijoiden silmissä siltä, että kiirehti talliin eikä yrittänyt karata minnekään. Muussa tapauksessa vihaisen sotilaan pakeneminen olisi loppunut lyhyeen. Tallin ovi oli raollaan ja mustatukkainen tönäisi sen sepposen selälleen rynnätessään käytäväpätkälle. Piiloon, piiloon, piiloon! Se oli ainoa ajatus, joka onnistui kulkemaan nelivuotiaan mielessä hänen katsellessaan hädissään sivulleen. Rehuvarastossa ei ollut kunnollista piilopaikkaa eikä sellaisen löytämiseen sieltä ollut aikaa. Hädissään, kauhun jäykistäessä vähitellen jäseniään, japanilainen yritti katsella ympärilleen, minne mennä. Vaihtoehdot olivat vähissä. Kohta se pelottava mies olisi tallissa ja antaisi varmasti hirvittävän selkäsaunan. Japanilainen huohotti kiihtyneenä ja ryntäsi kauhuissaan Paajin karsinaan räpläten nopeasti haan auki, ennen kuin ryntäsi sisälle pystymättä lyömään ovea kiinni perässään.  
“Helvetin kakara! Tänne ja välittömästi!” tallin ovelta kuului vihainen käsky ja nopeita askeleita, kun Saqib marssi käytävää pitkin eteenpäin, kuin olisi tiennyt, minne uhrinsa oli juossut.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen vetäisi terävästi henkeä ja ryntäsi karsinan toiseen päähän ohittaen sivummalla seisoskelleen ponin, jota ei ollut peloissaan huomannut lainkaan. Äkkiä Koujirou tunsi jalkansa osuvan johonkin kovaan, mikä horjutti hänen tasapainoaan. Hän mätkähti lujasti pahnoille älähdyksen kajahtaessa lujana suustaan. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen vilkaisi jalkoihinsa tajuten kaatuneensa ponin tyhjään ruokakulhoon. Eikä!

Käytävällä kuuluvat askeleet muuttuivat nopeammiksi, kun aikuinen oli selvästi kuullut, minne lapsi oli luikahtanut ja ryntäsi kolmanneksi viimeisintä karsinaa kohti. Nelivuotias kääntyi istualleen ja perääntyi rapumaisesti taaksepäin tuijottaen täristen ovea. Seinä kuitenkin tuli vastaan pojan painautuessa sitä vasten pelokkaana silmiensä kostuessa. Jalat työnsivät vartaloa tiukemmin kivistä seinää vasten yrittäen viedä hänet kauemmaksi, turvaan, mutta turhaa se oli, kuten avonaiselle ovelle ilmestynyt mies kertoi pelkällä läsnäolollaan.  
“Saatanan kakara!” kastunut murisi vihaisesti harppoen muutaman askeleen peremmälle.  
“ _Se oli vahinko!_ ” mustatukkainen huudahti japaniksi kauhistuneena.  
“Turpa kiinni!” mies ärjäisi vihaisena urduksi puristaen kätensä nyrkkiin.  
“Luuletko selviäväsi tästä pakenemalla ja kevyellä olan kohautuksella!?” vihaiset sanat tuntuivat lapsesta lyönneiltä.  
Jokainen sana sai pienimmän hätkähtämään lujasti, vaikkei hän jokaista sanaa edes ymmärtänyt. Lopputulos oli kuitenkin itsestään selvä ja se sai japanilaisen nyyhkäisemään.  
“Ansaitset opetuksen, lujan sellaisen!” aikuinen sanoi lujasti, ilkeän pistävällä äänellä.  
“Niin lujan, että muistat sen lopun elämääsi!”  
Saqib viskaisi kiväärinsä pahnoille taakseen katsomatta lainkaan ympärilleen. Tummat silmät tuijottivat pahansuovasti lasta, kun kädet laskeutuivat vyölle kiskomaan mustan nahkahihnan auki. Näky jäykisti ensin jokaisen Koujiroun lihaksen, mutta päästi ne sitten äkkiä täysin rennoiksi, voimattomiksi. Hän saisi vyöstä. Sotilas aikoisi hakata hänet verille vyöllään, kuten joillekin pojille oli hänen nähtensä tehty, eikä hän voisi sille mitään. Voimattomuus, luovuttaminen ottivat nelivuotiaan kehon valtaansa, ettei hän osannut kuin katsoa avuttomana, kun aikuisen vyö aukesi. Vanhempi ei kuitenkaan jostain syystä kiskaissut vyötään pois housuistaan, vaan jätti sen paikoilleen avaten sen sijaan housujensa nappeja. Mustatukkainen ei kuitenkaan reagoinut asiaan, jota ei ollut osannut odottaa eikä varsinkaan kyennyt ymmärtämään. Häijy, jopa iljettävä hymy kohosi sotilaan huulille, kun viimeinen nappi aukesi housuista ja tämä suoristi selkänsä tuijottaen kiihkeästi japanilaista, joka käänsi luovuttaneena katseen syrjään aikoen antaa aikuisen tehdä sen, mitä ikinä aikoikaan.

Luja, täysin tyhjästä kuuluva hirnahdus sai niin lapsen kuin aikuisen hätkähtämään lujasti ja katsomaan äänen suuntaan. Nelivuotiaan suu aukesi niin säikähdyksestä kuin hämmennyksestä, kun taas Saqibin suu aukesi huudahduksesta. Paaji oli ottanut muutaman nopean askeleen aikuista kohden ja hypähti samassa takajaloilleen etujalkojensa potkiessa lujasti ilmaa toisen hirnahduksen myötä eläimen korskuessa kovaäänisesti perään. Vanhempi ähkäisi, kun toinen ponin etujaloista, vaikkei itse kavio, tömähti itseään vasten kaataen tämän maahan. Mies kuitenkin toipui iskusta nopeasti, koska huudahti lujasti kauhistuneena, kun vilkaisi yläpuolelleen ja kierähti sivulle – juuri ajoissa, koska shetlanninponi tömäytti kummankin kavionsa yhtä aikaa maahan yrittäen selvästi talloa karsinaansa tullutta häiriköitsijää. Sotilas pyöri useamman kierroksen onnistuen välttelemään paria uutta tallomisyritystä ja pääsi pudottamansa kiväärin luokse napaten siitä molemmin käsin kiinni. Pikaisesti, hengittäen tiheästi kuin olisi juuri tullut hirveästä taistelusta, risupartainen nousi toisen polvensa varaan painaen asettaan rintaansa vasten. Tämän hiukset olivat sekaisin ja täynnä sahanpurua tehden näystä hurjemman, kun paksu takki oli vääntynyt kummasti tämän päällä. Housujen reuna oli hiukan laskeutunut paljastaen kaistaleen alusvaatetta ja vyö oli valunut osittain pois soljen puolelta. Huulet olivat vetäytyneet sivuilla paljastaen irvistyksen myötä hampaat, kun tummat silmät katsoivat vihasta ja raivosta nelijalkaista. Poni asteli yhä korskuen muutaman askeleen sivummalle ja lähemmäksi aikuista jääden sitten seisomaan päättäväisenä, vahvana ulkomaalaisen ja taatelinruskeasilmäisen väliin. Sen sieraimet laajenivat ja korvat kulkivat niskaa pitkin, kuin niitä ei oikeasti olisi ollutkaan. Pää laskeutui uhkaavasti alaspäin kuin harmain olisi kyyristellyt vihaisten koirien tapaan ja ulahuuli kohosi paljastaen hiukan hampaita. Koujirou ei tosin tietenkään nähnyt Paajin suuta, mutta pään laskeutuminen ja korvista näkyvä luimistelu kyllä kertoivat, miltä eläimet kasvot todennäköisesti näyttivät. Ei ponin mieliala eikä myöskään vaarallisuus kuitenkaan olleet ne syyt, jotka saivat hänet katsomaan suu ammollaan eteensä sydämen lyödessä harvinaisen hitaasti järkytyksestä. Nelijalkainen oli hyökännyt sotilaan kimppuun. Asiassa ei sinänsä ollut mitään ihmeellistä ottaen huomioon jukuripään äkäisen luonteen, mutta se oli ajanut miehen kauemmaksi. Se seisoi heidän välissään eikä näyttänyt aikovan päästää toista hänen lähelleen.  
“Helvetin koni!” Saqib ärjäisi vihaisena tajuten ilmeisesti saman asian kuin lapsi.  
Eläin oli heidän välissään eikä sen ohi niin vain käveltäisi. Tämä ei pääsisi koskemaan tai tekemään mitään japanilaiselle niin kauan kuin he olisivat ponin karsinassa.  
“Pois edestä!” mies karjui nousten seisomaan ja kohotti aseensa tähdäten harmainta.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäisen niskakarvat nousivat pystyyn ja koko vartalo jännittyi. Kaikesta voimastaan ja kärttyisyydestään huolimatta Paajilla ei ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia asetta vastaan. Kivääri tappoi, sen lapsi oli ehtinyt jo oppia. Ei hiukan yli metrinkorkuinen otus mahtaisi aseelle yhtään mitään. Se tappaisi ponin!

Eläin itse ei kuitenkaan tuntunut käsittävän, mitä edessään oleva musta putki tarkoitti. Shetlanninponi ei nimittäin hievahtanutkaan, vaan tuijotti yhä luimistellen aikuista sieraintensa laajentuessa voimakkaista puhalluksista, kun nelijalkainen yritti omalla tavallaan uhota, ajaa toista kauemmaksi. Tämä karsina oli sen koti. Jokainen sanko ja heinä kuuluivat harmaimmalle eikä se tykännyt yhtään häijyistä ihmisistä, jotka luulivat voivansa tehdä ihan mitä tahansa sen reviirillä. Turha luulo, kuten askel ja kavion kopsahdus kertoivat.  
“Painu helvettiin!” sotilas huusi kurkku suorana, vaikka vapisi hiukan ja alkoi tähdätä, vaikka hevonen oli melkein nenänsä edessä.  
Nelivuotias avasi paniikissa suunsa huutaakseen jättämään Paajin rauhaan tai anoakseen säästämään eläinparan, mutta kurkusta ei lähtenyt ääntä. Eikä hän ehtisi tekemään elettäkään estääkseen vanhempaa.  
“Saatana, minä tapan si-”  
“MITÄ HELVETTIÄ TÄÄLLÄ TAPAHTUU!?” korvia raastava huuto säikäytti karsinassa olevat ihmiset, mutta Paaji ei reagoinut siihen mitenkään.  
Koujirou pysyi yhä lattialla pahnoissa seinää vasten, vaikka nojautuikin hiukan sivummalle nähdäkseen paremmin ovelle. Saqib taas painoi kiväärinsä nopeasti rintakehäänsä kiinni kääntyen kaunistuneena ympäri. Kaikeksi onneksi tämän sormi ei ollut ehtinyt asettua liipaisemin päälle, muussa tapauksessa mies olisi nimittäin ampunut ja aivan varmasti osunut shetlanninponiin.

Akhtar astui karsinaan ja huomasi välittömästi luimistelevan, selvästi hyökkäysvalmiina olevan ponin sekä eläimen edessä seisovan sotilaan, joka puristi asettaan kaksin käsin. Japanilaista tämä ei huomannut lainkaan eikä turbaanipäinen varmastikaan edes osannut etsiä lasta karsinasta. Tuskin tämä olisi edes jaksanut sillä hetkellä piitata nelivuotiaasta, koska vanhimman salamoivat silmät osuivat suoraan alaiseensa.  
“Mitä helvettiä sinä täällä teet!?” parrakas jyrisi vimmoissaan.  
“Ja mitä pirua sinä teet Paajin karsinassa ase käsissäsi!?”  
“Minä -” nuorempi mies yritti selittää jotain.  
“Yrititkö ampua sen?!” leirin johtaja ei kuitenkaan antanut toiselle mahdollisuutta sanoa mitään.  
“Tuo perkeleen koni kävi päälleni!” sotilas puolustautui vimmoissaan.  
“Kuka käski tulla kiusaamaan sitä tai tarjoutumaan syödyksi tulemista varten!?” Akhtar puhui niin kiihkeästi, ettei mustatukkainen ymmärtänyt kaikkia sanoja, vaikka osan niistä osasikin päätellä.  
Selvintä hänelle kuitenkin oli se, että parrakas oli vihainen sotilaalle ja ilmeisesti siksi, että tämä oli uhannut shetlanninponia.  
“Nosta märät housusi ylös ja painu ulos täältä, Saqib! Jätä Paaji rauhaan!”  
“Minä, saatana, ammun tuon konin!” nuorempi mies kääntyi nelijalkaista kohti ja avasi suunsa sanoakseen todennäköisesti jotain lapsesta, mutta harmaantunut ei antanut siihen mahdollisuutta.  
Vanhin tarrasi alaistaan rintakehästä kiinni ja kiskaisi tämän kasvot lähemmäksi omiaan.  
“Tuo koni on kymmenen kertaa hyödyllisempi kuin sinä tulet koskaan olemaan!” parrakas ärjyi ja työnsi nuorempansa käytävälle.  
“Ulos täältä tai heitän sinut koirille!”  
“Et voi tehdä sitä!” sotilas huusi vastaan, kun turbaanipäinen marssi raivoissaan käytävälle lyöden karsinan oven kiinni perässään vaivautumatta lukitsemaan sitä mitenkään.  
“Minä olen laki täällä!” leirin johtaja karjui sysäten toista edellään kohti ulko-ovea, kuten Koujirou näki kaltereiden lomasta paikaltaan.  
“Minä olen Hindu kushin määräyksestä täällä johdossa ja minua totellaan! Sano vielä yksikin sana tai tee jotain kiellettyä, niin pistän sinut maalitauluksi muille ampumaharjoituksiin!”

Askeleet loittonivat kiireesti ja pian kiroilun seasta kuului, miten tallin ulko-ovi paiskattiin ja rakennukseen tuli viimein täydellinen hiljaisuus. Hetken aikaan ei kuulunut yhtään mitään, ei edes hevosten pärskähdyksiä tai kavion kopsahduksia. Ilmeisesti nämä olivat säikähtäneet aikuisten karjumista, etteivät uskaltaneet liikahtaakaan. Viimein Paaji pärskähti kuuluvasti kohottaen päänsä takaisin normaaliin asentoon ja hörähti ravistaessaan päätään, kuin olisi verrytellyt hiukan niskaansa. Harmaa häntä heilahteli muutaman kerran kuin olisi ajanut ikäviä kärpäsiä tiehensä ja otus kääntyi pois oven luota, kun oli todennut tunkeilijoiden tajunneen lähteä. Korvat nousivat rennosti pystyyn kääntyillen jonkin verran, kun poni kuunteli ympäristöään, kunnes sitten asteli hiukan keskemmälle pilttuutaan tutkiskellen lattiaa, jos sinne olisi jäänyt muutama heinänkorsi, joita olisi voinut mutustaa.

Koujirou katseli silmät yhä ammollaan pienikokoista hevosta, joka ei tuntunut huomaavan tai piittaavan hänen läsnäolostaan. Se vaikutti täysin rennolta, vaikka muutaman kerran epäluuloisena kohotti päätään ja vilkaisi käytävän suuntaan. Istuttuaan muutaman minuutin pahnoilla, japanilainen nousi horjahdellen seisomaan. Hänen jalkansa olivat ehtineet puutua istuskellessa, mutta huojuminen johtui muistakin asioista.  
Ensimmäistä kertaa koko täällä olonsa aikana joku oli puolustanut häntä. Kukaan ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin tehnyt niin, ei edes Akhtar, vaikka olikin hetkellisesti pelastanut pojan arpinaaman käsistä, mutta se oli enemmän yhden suden suusta toisen suden suuhun joutumista. Shetlanninponi oli ainoa, joka oli noussut aikuista vastaan, käynyt oikeasti sotilaan kimppuun ja estänyt tätä koskemasta häneen. Eläin oli… välittänyt, halunnut suojella lasta eikä ollut edes varmalta näyttävän kuoleman edessä väistänyt.  
“Paaji…”, nelivuotias kuiskasi käheästi pienen palan noustessa kurkkuunsa.  
Kutsuttu nosti päänsä ylös ja kääntyi katsomaan poikaa. Taatelinruskeat silmät katsoivat hiukan kosteina harmainta, joka katsoi takaisin tietämättä lainkaan ihmisen pään sisällä menevästä myllerryksestä. Muutaman sekunnin päästä nelijalkaisen suljetusta suusta kuului matala, ei mitenkään uhkaava, vaan jollain tapaa pehmeä hörähdys, jota lapsi ei enää kestänyt.  
“Paaji!” Koujirou huudahti kimeästi kyynelten syöksähtäessä ulos silmistään poskille.  
Lapsi pyrähti nopeasti ponin luokse saaden eläimen säpsähtämään säikähtäneenä ja hän kietoi kätensä lujasti nelijalkaisen kaulan ympäri.  
“Kiitos!” huudahduksen ja kuiskauksen sekoitus pääsi kuuluville japanilaisen suusta, ennen kuin hän alkoi itkeä harmaaseen harjaan otsan painautuessa vahvaa kaulaa vasten.

Paaji jännitti kaikki lihaksensa ja sen korvat painuivat luimuun. Sen silmätkin painuivat puoliksi kiinni, kun se hitaasti käänsi päänsä kohti nelivuotiasta. Poika ei nähnyt harmaamman puuhia, vaikka tunsikin eläimen liikkuvan. Japanilainen painautui tiukemmin isompaansa vasten itkien varmaa otusta vasten. Sormet silittivät hiukan hevosen kaulaa muun vartalon täristessä kauttaaltaan. Shetlanninponi tuijotti mustatukkaista, kunnes käänsi päänsä syrjään korvien noustessa pystyyn rennosti koko kehon päästäessä jännityksestä irti. Paaji ei halunnut satuttaa ihmislasta, jonka oli oppinut näkemään vihollisen ja kiusankappaleen sijasta laumanjäsenenä. Siksi se ei tehnyt mitään, vaan pysyi paikoillaan antaen pikkuisen itkeä säikähdystään ja helpotustaan harjaansa vasten.  
“Sinä pelastit minut, Paaji”, Koujirou nyyhki poskiensa ollessa aivan märät kyynelistään.  
“Sinä autoit minua, kun en pystynyt tekemään mitään…”  
Jäätyään ansaan ja sotilaan avatessaan vyötään, hän oli jotenkin vain alistunut. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli luovuttanut täysin, vaikkei oikeastaan olisi mielestään ansainnut minkäänlaista rangaistusta. Jotenkin heti kotoaan lähdettyä ja leirissä viettämänsä aikana häntä oli nujerrettu jatkuvasti ja hän oli hyväksynyt sen. Japanilainen oli alkanut hyväksyä sen, miten häntä kohdeltiin, ja tavallaan odottanut, koska hänet piestäisiin hengiltä tekemättä minkäänlaista vastarintaa. Shetlanninponi taas ei suostunut aikuisten pompoteltavaksi tai hakattavaksi, vaikkei oikeastaan voinut tilanteelleen mitään. Se ei kuitenkaan koskaan luovuttanut, vaan tappeli vastaan ja sinnitteli – oli niin sisukas, että aikuiset miehet pelkäsivät sitä eivätkä uskaltaneet tulla liian lähelle liian pitkäksi aikaa.  
“Paaji, minä lupaan sinulle, etten koskaan enää luovuta”, nelivuotias kuiskasi pyyhkäisten nenänsä ja silmänsä hihaansa.  
Hän astui lähemmäksi hevosen päätä, jonka ympärille kietoi hellästi kätensä alkaen silittää eläintä otsasta.  
“Vaikka mitä tapahtuisi, en anna sen nujertaa minua. Minä en koskaan luovuta”, mustatukkainen sopersi yrittäen selvitä nyyhkäystensä läpi.  
“Kuten et sinäkään koskaan luovuta.”  
Paaji pärskähti kevyesti, kuin olisi vastannut, ettei tietenkään luovuttaisi. Todellisuudessa se ei sitä miettinyt. Poni pohti parhaillaan, kuinka kauan ihminen aikoisi paijata sitä ja milloin juomansa ja ruokansa kävelisivät turpansa eteen.

<><><><><>

Vetäisen henkeä ja tunnen samalla tunnon palaavan kehooni. Luometkin tuntuvan pikkuriikkisen kevyemmiltä, kun avaan silmäni. Oloni on yhä hutera, kuin joku olisi pistänyt minut pakkopaitaan ja heittänyt villisti pyörivään laitteeseen viskaten sekaan säkeittäin höyheniä. Ravistan päätäni pienesti, kuin se auttaisi jotenkin selvittämään päätäni. Ei se oikeastaan auta yhtään, pikemminkin vain pahentaa. Paaji? Miksi tulit jälleen luokseni? Mitä ihmettä halusit sanoa? Olet jo varmasti kuollut ja syöty aikaa sitten etkä ole enää tässä maailmassa. Miksi siis väenvängällä tulit luokseni kaikkien vuosien jälkeen?

“Hikaru, nyt on viimeinen hetki pysähtyä ja kääntyä takaisin”, matala, jylhä ääni, kuin se olisi tullut vuoren sisältä, saa minut siirtämään katseeni betonilattiasta sivulleni.  
Ennen kuin näen Hikarun ja Asagin selät, kun leski uhkaa veljeään ja pitää muut lukittuina panttivankinsa avulla, muistan jälleen, mitä oli tapahtunut. Niin, entinen salamurhaajamme on palannut jälleen töihin, mutta ei meidän puolellemme vaan meitä vastaan. Hän aikoo tappaa meidät kaikki, eikä kukaan voi estää häntä.  
“Sinä rakastat Asagia, vaikka yrität täyttää sydämesi pelkästään vihalla ja katkeruudella, koska se sattuisi vähemmän”, K:n ääni saa minut katsomaan häntä.  
Emme yleensä puhu, edes toisillemme. Ei meidän tarvitse emmekä oikeastaan osaakaan. Avaamme suumme, kuin leukaperiemme tilalla olisi pahasti ruostuneet saranat, eikä se tunnu mukavalta. Meidät on kivulla ja nälällä opetettu pysymään hiljaa jopa kärsiessämme ja puhumaan vain, kun sitä vaaditaan, emmekä enää kykene siihen, kuten muut. Me puhumme vain, kun katsomme sen olevan välttämätöntä ja tärkeää – jotta voisimme pelastaa henkiä, kuten sinä nytkin koetat.  
“Yrität muuttua siksi, mitä minä ja Közikin olisimme olleet ilman veljeäsi, mutta siitä ei synny mitään hyvää. Vain tuskaa”, katsot suoraan naista ja yrität vedota hänen tunteisiin sekä tietämiimme faktoihin.  
Vaikka vakava ilmeesi ei sitä paljasta, olet peloissasi. Et pelkää kuitenkaan kuolemaa kuten Seth ja muut, koska opimme hyväksymään sen joskus koittavana kohtalonamme. Pelkäät kuitenkin sitä, että joudut katsomaan, kuinka ystävämme ja toverimme tapetaan ja pahimmassa tapauksessa saattaisit jäädä itse henkiin muistamaan suurimman epäonnistumisen hetkesi, kun sinun olisi pitänyt koeta suojelemaan niitä, jotka ovat sinulle tärkeitä. Ei ihmekään, että silmäsi kertovat sinun huutavan sisälläsi. Toivot, että Hikaru kuuntelisi sinua, mutta pelkään pahoin, ettei niin käy.

“Suu kiinni, K, jos haluat mahdollisesti pelastaa sairaalassa makaavia mafiamiehiä”, lyhimmän sanat eivät yllätä minua, mutta saavat katseeni laskeutumaan lattialle silmieni rutistuessa kiinni.  
Naisen seuraavat sanat saavat vihan kuohahtamaan sisälläni, mutta hyödyttömänä laantumaan epätoivon vallatessa minut pahemmin kuin mafiatoverini.  
“Älä sinäkin yritä typeriä valheitasi, kun on liian myöhäistä, kuten te varmasti tajuatte ja erityisesti Asagi ja Mana tajuavat.”  
Olen pahoillani, etten voi auttaa ketään. Haluaisin seistä rinnallasi, K, mutta makaan nyt tässä voimattomana enkä kykene tekemään mitään. Olen heikko ja mitätön. Olen aivan yhtä hyödytön, kun lattialla makaavat aseet.

Aseet? Vaistomaisesti kohotan katseeni eteeni. Ulottumattomissa makaa yhä se pistooli, jota olin yrittänyt kurkotella, mutta en ollut onnistunut. Se on aivan liian kaukana enkä millään yletä siihen. Turha edes yrittää.

_Minä en koskaan luovuta!_

Mitä hemmettiä…? Olenko alkanut kuulla ääniä pääni sisällä? Olenko tullut hulluksi vai kuollut?

_Minä lupaan sinulle, etten koskaan enää luovuta._

_Vaikka mitä tapahtuisi, en anna sen nujertaa minua!_

Pikkupoikana sanomani sanat saavat minut vapisemaan, mutta ei kylmyydestä vaan muistoista. Hirnahdus kaikuu pääni sisällä, mikä saa kehoni yllättäen rauhoittumaan ja katseeni kohoamaan takaisin aseeseen päättäväisenä. Niin, olin luvannut noin Paajille. Olin tosin luvannut samaa muutamalle muulle kuten sinulle, K, mutta Paaji oli ensimmäinen.  
Siksi siis palasit luokseni, Paaji. Tulit muistuttamaan, mitä olin luvannut – kerroit, miten pieni poika oli peloistaan huolimatta uskaltanut vannoa, ettei antaisi minkään lannistaa. Nytkö aikuisena, vahvempana, olisin heittämässä hukkaan lupaukseni ja luovuttamassa?

En! Kurottaudun pistoolia kohti ja venytän jopa sormiani, mutta tuttu metalli on aivan liian kaukana, kuten aikaisemminkin. En kuitenkaan laske oikeata kättäni alas, vaan jatkan yhä aseen tavoittelemista. Keskustelu työntyy korviltani syrjään, enkä edes kykene kuuntelemaan, koska keskityn vain aseen hankkimiseen. Kaikesta yrittämisestä huolimatta hanskojen kärjet koskettavat vain betonia ja tomua eikä kylmää metallia, joka tuntuisi minusta tällä hetkellä ihanan lämpimältä ja lohduttavalta. Minun on päästävä lähemmäksi!

Vilkaisen varuillani, kuin nurkkaan ajettu koira, vihollistani, kun koukistan jalkojani työntäen itseäni eteenpäin samalla, kun vasemmalla kädelläni yritän repiä itseäni pistoolia kohti. Tuskin saan itseäni hiukan liikkumaan, kun vatsastani säteilee kipua, joka yrittää käskeä minua pysymään paikoillani. Vetäisen henkeä lakaten hengittämästä hetkeen ja ryömin mieltä raastavan hitaasti kohdettani päin. Kipu kasvaa ja muuttuu viiltäväksi. Se saa lihakseni jännittymään ja ne yrittävät välittää viestin, etten saa liikkua, mutta en kuuntele kehoani enkä järkeäni. Tahdon vain saada aseen käsiini, haluan sitä enemmän kuin haluan elää. Lasken pikaisesti kymmeneen, ennen kuin pakotan itseni työntämään pidemmälle kuin aikaisemmin. Lihassani repeää jotain ja raastava kipu saa minut heittämään päätäni taaksepäin ja vartalon vapisevaa sormenpäistä varpaisiin. Tiedän vaistomaisesti, että vatsani ympärille tehty side petti minut ja haavani repesi vaarallisemmaksi. Sydämeni hakkaa rinnassa niin kovaa, että pelkään Hikarun kuulevan lyönnit, mutta en uskalla katsoa sivulleni, vaan huitaisen kättäni eteenpäin sormieni tarttuessa varmaan metalliin. Päästän ilman karkaamaan keuhkoistani, kun kevyt helpotus, suoranainen lämpö leviää aseen kahvasta vartalooni, mutta se tuntuu hyppäävän keskivartaloni yli, koska kipu välittyy yhä aivoihini. Kipu on kuitenkin vain pientä, mitä nyt kestän, kuin se mitä kipua joutuisin kestämään, jos en toimisi. 

Käännyn vaivalloisesti tovereitani kohti. Tiedän täsmälleen, mitä minun on tehtävä. Hikarun on kuoltava, jotta pystyn suojelemaan Asagia ja muuta. Jos haavoitan pelkästään häntä, salamurhaaja ampuu vaistomaisesti eikä yakuzani ehdi mitenkään väistämään paikaltaan. Saan käännettyä vartaloani varsin ripeästi, mutta kipu saa minut melkein kiroamaan ääneen. Kohotan itseni hiukan pystympään, jotta pystyn helpommin ampumaan. Asekäteni kohoaa ilmaan ja tähtään entisen salamurhaajan minulle kääntämäänsä, suojatonta selkää. Sormeni ei kuitenkaan liikahdakaan liipaisimella.

En kykene siihen! Tunne saa valmiiksi lysähtäneet hartiani vajoamaan vielä alemmas. En kykene ampumaan enkä varsinkaan tappamaan Hikarua. Hän on ystävämme – tai ainakin oli aikoinaan. Vuosia sitten olisin voinut koska tahansa sanoa, että leski olisi valmis puolustamaan meistä jokaista ja tekemään mitä tahansa pitääkseen toverinsa turvassa. Vaikka asia on nykyään toisin, hän on silti Asagin isosisko – ja Gackton äiti. En voi tappaa häntä! Minulta vietiin äiti, kun olin pieni enkä voi tehdä samaa Gacktolle. En voi tappaa lapsen äitiä! Ei hänellä ole enää edes isäänsä. Vain äitinsä, enonsa ja isoäitinsä – liian paljon menetettävää!  
“Minä taas haluaisin nähdä ilmeesi, kun tajuat Klahan pettäneen sinua alusta lähtien ja tajuavan, mitä vääryyttä olet tehnyt meitä kohtaan”, Asagin ääni saa minut vilkaisemaan häntä.  
Klaha? Miksi puhutaan Klahasta?

Tyhmä kysymys. Klahalla on jotain tekemistä asian kanssa. Ilmeisesti tämä on liitossa Hikarun kanssa ja kenties se Kioton paskiainen usutti hänet kimppuumme. Pettäneen Hikarun? Eikö mielenvikainen nainen keksinyt yhtään luotettavampaa kumppania? Toinenhan oli hullumpi, kuin olin kuvitellutkaan!  
“Sitä et tule näkemään edes helvetissä, koska olet väärässä”, entinen salamurhaaja sanoo turhankin lämpimästi.  
Leski ei todellakaan näe, miten asiat oikeasti ovat. Jos Klaha on tässä tosiaan mukana, tämä on tehnyt enemmän vääryyttä kuin mitään muuta. Kioton paskiainen tappoi tuntemamme Hikarun, muutti hänet toiseksi. Tappamalla Hikarun pelastan vain hänen kunniansa ja vapautan kaikelta pahalta. Vilkaisen kättäni ja yritän käskeä sormeani painamaan liipaisinta, mutta se tuntuu kivettyneeltä. En vain kykene tappamaan Hikarua, vaikka tiedän sillä tavalla voivani pelastaa meidät kaikki ja hänet itsensä. Silmieni eteen heijastuva kuva Gacktosta seisoo suoraan aseenpiipun edessä hievahtamattakaan – estää minua tappamasta äitiään.

“Sen sijaan näet jotain muuta, ennen kuin kuolet”, naisen ääni saa minut kohottamaan katseeni takaisin muihin.  
Leski on kääntänyt katseensa Manaan ja aistin tovereideni, erityisesti K:n joutuvan kauhun valtaan. Ylös kohotetut kädet, joista osa oli vielä hetki sitten vapissut uupumuksesta, jäykistyvät kuin olisivatkin olleet muovinukkien raajat.  
“Kerro terveisiä veljellesi ja sano hänelle, ettei seuraavassa elämässä sotke työtä ja tunteita yhteen”, sanat saavat jotain jäätymään vatsassani ja unohtamaan kivun.

Ei.

“Hizaki?” entisen soluttautujan kasvot muuttuvat valkoisiksi kauhusta, kun nainen kohottaa aseensa ampuakseen, mutta ei kauniskasvoinen tunnu tajuavan sitä.  
Ei, ei näin! Puren huultani, että maistan oman vereni maun kielelläni. Kuva Gacktosta katoaa, tai sitten illuusio tajusi väistää, jotta voisin toimia. Ponnistan kaikin voimin, jotta ase kohoaa ilmaa ja tähtään, vaikken sitä itse oikeastaan enää tajua tottumuksesta, alle sekunninmurto-osassa laihan vartalon selkämystä kohti.  
“EI!” Asagin ääni kajahtaa lähes samalla hetkellä, kun painan liipaisimen pohjaan.

Kajahdus hakkaa tärykalvojani, kun ase laukeaa. Vaikken todellisuudessa kykene näkemään luotia, tiedän sen lentoradan ja tiedän myös, minne lyijynpalanen osuu, ennen kuin muotoiltu kärki pääsee kohteeseensa. Luoti iskeytyy Hikarun selkään ja luonnostani tiedän sen porautuvan sisälle lihaan ja osuvan sydämeen. Isku on kuolettava, vaikka sydän ei heti pysähtyisikään. Näen, miten Hikarun vartalo värähtää iskusta, mutta pysyy hämmästyttävän hyvin paikoillaan, kuin ei olisikaan tullut ammutuksi. Ehkä siksi kukaan ei osaa kuin katsoa Manaa, joka tuijottaa eteensä ottaen askeleen taaksepäin. Korkokengän kopsahdusta seuraa hengen haukkominen, joka tuntuu olevan lyhyt alkusoitto kilahdukselle. Lesken ase putoaa samassa lattialle kilahdellen, mutta selvä merkki siitä, että vaara on ohi, ei kuitenkaan saa otettani heltiämään aseesta tai vartaloani rentoutumaan. Tapoin Hikarun. Tapoin juuri asetoverini ja herrani sisaren – mikä pahinta, tapoin Gackton äidin. Minä vein pieneltä pojalta äidin, kuten minultakin vietiin. Hirvittävä kipu, joka tuntuu pahemmalta kuin vartaloani koetteleva kipu, painaa hartioitani ja saa pahan maun leviämään suuhuni, että haluan oksentaa. En kuitenkaan kykene siihen, vaan räpyttelen silmiäni, enkä osaa katsoa eteeni tai tajuta, mitä muut tekevät. Kadun tekoani, vihaan itseäni. Olen minä joskus aikaisemminkin vihannut itseäni, mutta en koskaan näin paljon. Olen yhtä hirveä ihminen, aivan yhtä kamala kuin Hindu kushin johtajat, jotka katsoivat, kuinka lapset ja nuoret kuolivat vähitellen heidän edessään koulutuksen vuoksi.

”Takeru?” hiljainen kysymys saa minut katsomaan takaisin eteeni hämmentyneenä.  
Hikaru seisoi yhä paikoillaan, mutta ihmiset ovat liikkuneet hänen ympärillään. Asagi on astunut pois isosiskonsa viereltä ja kääntynyt katsomaan entistä salamurhaajaa. Hitaasti leski kääntyy katsomaan veljeään liikkeen kertoessa minulle, ettei nainen eläisi enää kauaa.  
”Asagi”, kuulen naisen hellän kuiskauksen, ennen kuin tämä putoaa polvilleen ja kaatuu maahan.  
Hengitän raskaasti, mutta se ei johdu kivusta. Jostain syystä en tunne enää kipua, vaikka silmissä sumeneekin hetkeksi. Yhden sanan myötä kipu vain katoaa tai sitten menetän tuntoni. Katson ruumiin vierelle ja näen kutsutun miehen, joka saa äkkiä tuntemani tuskan katoamaan. Se vain poistui samaan tapaan kuin Ruiza laskee kätensä muiden tehdessä samoin. K astuu lähemmäksi kuollutta tutkien tätä vakavana. Näen, miten hän asettuu huomaamattomasti lähemmäksi yakuzaamme kaikkien katsoessa kuollutta. Jotenkin en osaa enää ajatella sitä, että olen tehnyt vääryyttä Gacktolle ja Hikarulle. Näen vain edessäni olevat miehet, jotka onnistuin pelastamaan. Asagi, K, Mana, Hide-zou, Seth, Ruiza, Tsunehito ja muut ovat hengissä – sain pelastettua heidät.

Helpotus tuntuu uskomattoman voimaa vievältä, etten kykene enää pitelemään asetta ilmassa, vaan käteni putoaa lattialle. En edes tajua, että kevyt kilahdus saa muut hätkähtämään säikähdyksestä, koska he kääntyvät hätkähtäen minua kohti. Miesten silmät laajenevat, mutta en jaksa reagoida siihen. Haluaisin sanoa, että kaikki oli nyt hyvin, mutta kurkkuni on liian kuiva ja silmissäni pimenee jälleen, kun koko kehoni tärisee. Vartaloni tuntuu jälleen hirvittävän raskaalta, mutta en välitä siitä, vaan katson johtajaani ja tovereitani. Asagi ja K ovat kunnossa, sain tehtäväni täytettyä ja onnistuin samalla suojelemaan muita. Kasvolihakseni nykivät pienesti enkä itse sitä oikeastaan ymmärrä, miten kasvoilleni nousee hymy. Olen vain niin helpottunut – voisin jopa väittää, etten ole ollut koskaan aikaisemmin näin onnellinen. Onnistuin tehtävässäni, onnistuin suojelemaan läheisiäni.  
Päässäni tuntuu kääntyvän jotain pyöräyttäen samalla näkökenttääni ja vääntävän vatsaani. En tunne mitään enkä näekään. Kaikki aistini tuntuvat hämärtyvän sormen napautuksella enkä hallitse itseäni lainkaan. Vain korvani kuulevat tutun, itselleni yhden tärkeimmistä äänistä.  
“Közi!”

<><><><><>

Aika kului työleirillä, mutta Koujiroulla ei ollut siitä juurikaan minkäänlaista käsitystä. Kyllä hän tajusi, kun säät ja ympäristö muuttuivat ja ymmärsi, että vuosia kului. Hän ei vain osannut vielä sanoa, kauanko oli ollut leirillä, kestänyt miesten karjumisia ja sitä, että tuli kohdelluksi kuin kapista koiraa. Poika heräsi joka aamu ajoissa, kävi ruokkimassa Paajin, söi itse aamiaisen, meni töihin ponin kanssa, raatoi pitkän päivän, sai hyvällä tuurilla jotain syötävää, palasi muiden mukana takaisin leiriin, huolehti ja ruokki shetlanninponin, opiskeli Akhtarin opastuksella ja söi ennen nukkumaan menoa. Rumba toistui sitten seuraavana päivänä ja sitä seuraavana päivänä – ilman erityisiä poikkeuksia neljä vuotta.

Tapahtui vuosien myötä joitakin muutoksia: sellaisia, jotka lapsi huomasi, ja sellaisia, joita hän ei tajunnut. Paajin hyökkäys sotilasta päin ei jäänyt viimeiseksi. Harmaa otus oli ottanut lapsen harjansa suojiin, osaksi laumaansa eikä todellakaan antanut kenenkään satuttaa laumanjäsentään. Sen Akhtarkin sai todeta, kun oli aikonut antaa uupuneelle, sillä hetkellä flunssaiselle japanilaiselle elämänsä selkäsaunan, koska toinen oli sairautensa takia vitkastellut. Shetlanninponi oli potkaissut kipakasti parrakasta ja pakottanut konttaamaan kauemmaksi taatelinruskeasilmäisestä. Turbaanipää oli ollut raivoissaan, mutta ei kuitenkaan voinut tappaa nelijalkaista, koska eläin oli hyödyllinen eikä toista ponia pystyttäisi hankkimaan tilalle kovinkaan nopeasti ilman isompien nimien pyyntöä. Tapaus kuitenkin antoi jokaisen aikuisen ymmärtää, ettei Paaji sallinut kenenkään kiusata omaa Koujiroutaan, vaan se hyökkäisi armoa tuntematta. Miehet siis alkoivat tietoisesti ja tiedostamattomasti välttelemään japanilaisen rankaisemista ponin silmien edessä, vaikka karjuivatkin kahta kauheammin käskyjään ja uhkauksiaan. Osittain rangaistukset siirtyivät sitten iltoihin ennen opiskelua ja opiskeluiden jälkeen. Shetlanninponi kuitenkin aiheutti sellaista pelkoa sotilaissa, etteivät nämä mielellään koskeneet mustatukkaiseen. Oikeastaan vaikutti siltä, että Koujirou oli ainoa lapsi, johon ei koskettu enää samalla tapaa. Joinakin aamuina ensimmäisenä vuotenaan japanilainen tajusi muutaman toverinsa vuotavan verta ja pitelevän tapapuolistaan kiinni itkuisina. Vaikka hän ei tiennyt siihen syytä, näky ja tunnelma pelottivat poikaa, että hän hipsi öisin nukkumaan Paajin luokse. Ponin karsinassa taatelinruskeasilmäinen alkoi nukkua lähes kaikki yönsä ja siellä oli lämpimämpää kuin missään muualla – sekä tietenkin turvallisempaa.

Omaa varttumistaan Koujirou ei kuitenkaan huomannut. Totta kai hän tiesi sen, että mitä enemmän sekunteja ja minuutteja kului, sitä vanhemmaksi hänkin tuli, mutta ei lapsi kiinnittänyt siihen huomiota. Ehkä, jos mustatukkainen olisi kyennyt hetkeksi työntämään kaiken ikävän mielestään ja vain seisahtumaan paikoilleen, hän olisi saattanut huomata, etteivät lahkeensa ja hihansa olleetkaan enää niin pitkät, vaan alkoivat vähitellen olla sopivan mittaiset. Hiuksetkin kasvoivat, mutta niitä tosin leikattiin muutaman kerran. Pituuden lisäksi japanilaisen lihaksetkin kehittyivät eikä vesiämpärin kiskomiseen kulunut enää tuhottomasti aikaa eikä varsinkaan voimia. Paajinkaan kiskominen ei ollut enää niin vaikeata, varsinkin kun taatelinruskeasilmäinen alkoi ymmärtää eläintä varsin hyvin. Hänen ymmärryksensä oli sitä luokkaa, että Akhtar määräsi Koujiroulle huolehdittavaksi muutaman ponin lisää. Paaji oli kuitenkin aina pojan numero ykkönen eikä ponivanhus enää itse kummemmin potkinut tai purrut hoitajaansa. Joskus se kyllä näykkäisi, mutta vain leikillään tai halutessaan jotain, eikä silloinkaan kovin kovaan.

Japanilaisen kyvyt kehittyivät nopeammin kuin Akhtar olisi alun perin ollut valmis uskomaan. Kyllähän partasuu oli todennut, että poika oli kielellisesti hyvin lahjakas, mutta nopeasti nuorempi oppi urdua ja mandariinikiinaa – lukeminenkin sujui varsin hyvin, olihan toisella neljä vuotta aikaa opetella. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen oppi jopa hiukan koreaa, että seuraavan kerran, kun uusia lapsia tuotiin kolme vuotta Koujiroun Pakistaniin tulosta leirille, Akhtar pisti Koujiroun toimimaan yhden korealaisen ja kahden japanilaisen pojan opastajana ensimmäiset pari päivää. Uusista tuttavuuksista huolimatta poika pysytteli mieluummin eläinten seurassa, koska ne tuntuivat paljon paremmalta seuralta kuin yksikään ihminen ja toiset japanilaiset toivat vain tuskaisia muistoja, jotka hän itki harmaata harjaa vasten shetlanninponin mutustaessa tylsistyneenä heinää.

Ajan virta kuitenkin kulki eteenpäin. Niistä viidestä lapsesta, jotka oli tuotu Koujiroun kanssa samaan aikaan, vain kolme selvisi hengissä ja heistä kaksi vietiin pois, ennen kuin uusia lapsia tuotiin tilalle vuotta myöhemmin. Mitä kahdelle muulle, pohjoismaalaiselle, tapahtui, mustatukkaisella ei ollut tietoa. Hän vain näki, kun nämä ja muutamat muut vierasmaalaiset – noin 8-vuotiaat pojat, käskettiin nousemaan autoon ja sitten menopeli kaahasi tiehensä.

Neljä vuotta kului siitä, kun Koujirou saapui leirille ja hän oli nyt kahdeksanvuotias. Päivä alkoi täsmälleen tavalliseen tapaan kuin ennenkin, sillä erotuksella, että Koujirou oli jälleen nukkunut Paajin kanssa tallissa. Sieltä olikin helppo lähteä hakemaan poneille aamiaista, minkä ansiosta pääsi itse ensimmäisten joukossa syömään. Ruokailun jälkeen mustatukkainen meni suitsimaan hevoset ja ojensi muutamalle oman ikäiselleen ja hiukan nuoremmalle toisten nelijalkaisten ohjat, mutta jäi itse harmaimman vierelle. Paaji oli kaikille muille aivan liian jukuripäinen eikä taatelinruskeasilmäinen mielellään antanutkaan eläinvanhusta kenellekään muulle. Oikeastaan, kaikki tuntui niin tavalliselta, ettei työmaalla japanilainen edes tajunnut, kun Akhtar tuli jäljessä avomaastoauton kyydissä ja mukanaan tällä oli tummanharmaisiin maastopukuihin pukeutuneita miehiä. Vasta silloin, kun nämä kulkivat avokaivostyöntekijöiden lomassa, kahdeksanvuotias huomasi kolme täysin vierasta miestä. Ensimmäisellä vilkaisulla taatelinruskeasilmäinen ehti luulemaan, että arpinaamainen Kashif oli palannut takaisin kaikkien vuosien jälkeen, mutta vilkaistuaan useamman kerran hiustensa lomasta kauempana olijoita, hän tajusi kyseessä olevan täysin eri miehet, vaikka näillä olikin samanlaiset vaatteet. Helpottuneena tiedosta, mustatukkainen päätti antaa miesten olla – nämähän olivat Akhtarin vieraita tai uusia alaisia eikä hänelle merkityksellisiä. 

Paitsi siinä mielessä, ettei näiden varpaille kannattanut hyppiä, vaan pysytellä pois tieltä, kuten poika muistutti itselleen taluttaessaan Paajia tyhjän kuorman kanssa muotoiltujen kivien luokse. Poni oli selvästi laiskalla tuulella, koska sen askel oli hidas ja lyhyt, eikä se johtunut lämmöstä. Tällä kertaa sää oli mukavan lämmin, mutta silti viileä, kiitos pohjoistuulen. Koujirou hymähti olemattomasti ja otti vasemmalla kädellä ohjaksista kiinni eläimen leuan alta ja kääntyi osittain sivuttain jatkaen yhä kävelemistään. Hellästi lapsi painoi oikealla kädellään harmaamman lautasia yrittäen houkutella eläintä liikkumaan hiukan nopeammin, ennen kuin yksikään sotilas tulisi huitomaan piiskan tai aseen kanssa. Nelijalkainen tunsi kosketuksen, mutta ravisti vain haluttomana päätään pärskähtäen vielä päälle, kuin olisi sanonut, ettei tosiaankaan aikonut liikkua yhtään ripeämmin. Hyvin pieni hymy kohosi kahdeksanvuotiaan huulille, mutta se oli niin pieni, ettei sitä nähnyt, ellei seissyt vieressä. Vuosien myötä hymyn aiheet olivat hävinneet olemattomiin, mutta samalla myös pienentäneet sitä, ettei poikaa voinut tunnistaa enää samaksi kuin aikaisemmin vielä Japanissa ollessaan. Shetlanninponin ansiosta japanilaisella oli kuitenkin pieniä iloja elämässään, ja eläimen omapäisyys vain sai hänet piristymään. Hän ei valitettavasti voinut antaa otuksen tehdä, mitä itseään huvitti. Koujirou painoi kädellään hiukan kovempaa lautasia ja nyki hiukan ohjaksia, jotta harmaampi pidentäisi hiukan askeltaan. Teolla ei ollut vieläkään minkäänlaista vaikutusta, mikä sai pojan huokaisemaan nenänsä kautta ja viimein taputtamaan varmasti hevosen takapäätä ja vetämään varmasti ohjaksista. Nelijalkainen pärskähti matalasti vastalauseeksi, mutta vaihtoi viimein ryhdikkäämpään käyntiin. Mustatukkainen vaihtoi ohjaskättään ja kääntyi kävelemään rintakehä eteenpäin. Kevyesti hän taputti Paajin kaulaa kiitokseksi, mistä hyvästä eläin hörähti kevyesti, kuin olisi halunnut sanoa _“Ole hyvä”_. Nostaessaan katseensa ylös, taatelinruskeasilmäisen niskakarvat nousivat pystyyn, kun kaksi sotilasta katsoi häneen ja poniin tiukasti. Kaikeksi onneksi nämä kuitenkin kääntyivät pian katsomaan muualle, kun eräät kuusivuotiaat kaatuilivat uupumuksesta. Sotilaat olivat ilmeisesti aikoneet tulla karjumaan vitkastelusta, mutta japanilainen oli onnekkaasti tajunnut hoputtaa pienikokoista hevosta ja kumpikin oli välttynyt karjumiselta. 

Helpotuksen huokaisu kuului hiljaisena kahdeksanvuotiaan huulien välistä, kun hän huitaisi hiuksia pois silmiltään pidentäen vielä varmuuden vuoksi hiukan askeliaan. Ei lapsen onnekseen tarvinnut kovin pitkään kävellä, kun saapui viimein kivikasan vierelle. Harmaanruskeat kivet oli muotoiltu neliönmuotoisiksi ja niistä oli tarkoitus tehdä lisää muuria sekä paikkailla hiukan vanhaakin.  
“Vauhtia, poika!” yksi aikuisista, joka rehki kivien vieressä eräänlaisen hakun kanssa muotoillen edessään olevaa järkälettä, ärjäisi huomatessaan Koujiroun silmäkulmastaan.  
“Älä jää siihen seisoskelemaan!”  
“En, herra!” taatelinruskeasilmäinen vastasi ripeästi ja veti varmasti, mutta yhä hellästi Paajin puisen paalun viereen.  
Japanilainen kiskaisi pitkät ohjakset eläimen niskan takaa ja sitoi nahkaiset hihnat lujasti pidikkeeseen, ettei poni pääsisi karkuun, vaikka hän uskoikin, ettei se tahallaan karkaisi. Nopeasti poika kiersi kärryjen taakse ja avasi pienen luukun, jonka tarkoitus oli estää suurinta osaa kuormasta putoamasta – silloin kun siinä oli siis tavaraa. Tottuneesti hän kiipesi rattaiden päälle seisomaan ja kääntyi ympäri kuullessaan selkänsä takaa askeleita. Kaksi työmiestä, jotka olivat äsken vielä puuhastelleet muuta, kävelivät kärryn ja kivikasan vierelle. Nämä eivät edes vilkaisseet mustatukkaista, kun tarttuivat lähimpiin lohkareisiin ja nostivat ne puiselle lattialle. Koujirou nappasi lähimmästä kivestä kiinni nosti sen ilmaan vieden sen toiseen päähän, ennen kuin nappasi toisen. Välillä nostaen, toisella kertaa työntäen tai kiskoen hän asetteli kivet kärryihin. Hiki nousi nopeasti otsalle ja käsiin sekä tietenkin paidan alla selkään, koska pojan oli oltava nopea. Hän sentään toimi yksin, mutta aikuisia oli kaksi nostelemassa kiviä kuljetettavaksi muualle. Nopeasti käsiä alkoi väsyttää ja sormet tuntuivat nihkeiltä, mutta se ei saanut mustatukkaista lopettamaan työtään eikä alkuun hidastamaankaan, koska takaraivossa kummitteli monet selkäsaunat, joista hän ei halunnut fyysistä muistutusta. Suu aukesi lujia hengenvetoja varten, kun keuhkot halusivat enemmän happea kuljetettavaksi elimistöön, joka ponnisteli suuresta työstä. Vaikkei lapsi sitä itse käsittänyt, työ sujui kuitenkin huomattavasti helpommin kuin vielä kaksi vuotta sitten eikä kenenkään tarvinnut enää samalla tapaa karjua kiirehtimisestä. Meni siinä kuitenkin jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin aikuiset totesivat kuorman olevan jo riittävän suuri jättäen viimeiset kivet puiselle reunalle ja palasivat takaisin muihin töihin. Välittämättä sormiensa kivusta, japanilainen asetti viimeiset karheat murikat vaunuihin ja hyppäsi sitten alas maahan. Hän meinasi horjahtaa, mutta pysyi kuitenkin pystyssä ja kääntyi sulkemaan luukun. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen sulki metallihakoja, kun kuuli selkänsä takaa lähestyviä askelia. Nopeasti kädet viuhahtivat metallin pätkissä tehden työn loppuun, ennen kuin lapsi kääntyi ripeästi ympäri ja hyppäsi vielä varmuuden vuoksi kauemmaksi nostaen vaistomaisesti kädet suojakseen, jos joku aikoisi tarttua häneen tai iskeä aseen olkatuella. Sielunpeilit laajenivat hämmennyksestä, kun Koujirou tajusi äkkiä, että edessään seisoi kolme tummanharmaisiin pukeutunutta miestä, jotka oli nähnyt Akhtarin seurassa. Nämä seisoivat pienessä ringissä hänen edessään pakottaen lapsen pysymään kärryn vieressä. 

Pieni paniikinpoikanen oli iskemässä japanilaiseen hänen miettiessä, mitä ihmettä oli nyt tehnyt, ja etsiessä vaistomaisesti itselleen pakoreittiä. Sen sijaan hän näki partasuun sivummalla katsomassa heitä kulmat kurtussa, selvästi itsekin pohtien tilannetta.  
“Akhtar”, keskimmäinen vieraista sanoi yllättäen saaden kahdeksanvuotiaan katsomaan itseään.  
Turbaanipäinen kääntyi myös katsomaan puhunutta, joka seisoi selkä suorana, kasvot peitettyinä pojan edessä. Mies oli katsonut pelkästään japanilaista ja mitannut päästä varpaisiin ja mittaili vieläkin.  
“Tämä”, tummiin pukeutunut sotilas sanoi hetken päästä ja osoitti varmasti taatelinruskeasilmäisen rintakehää.  
“Selvä”, Akhtar vastasi siihen nyökäten perään.  
Lähes välittömästi leirin johtajan suljettua suunsa, vieras kolmikko kääntyi ympäri ja lähti jatkamaan matkaa. Vanhin lähti näiden perään, vaikka vilkaisi hämmentyneenä vielä olkansa yli japanilaista, joka tapitti täysin puulla päähän lyötynä miesten perään. Mikä tuo äskeinen oli?  
“Poika, lakkaa vitkuttelemasta!” vihainen huuto sai Koujiroun hyppäämään paikoillaan.  
Sanomatta sanaakaan hän juoksi Paajin luokse ja avasi solmimansa suitset vetäen ponin mukaansa. Japanilainen kyllä vilkaisi vielä miesten perään, kun nämä kulkivat paikasta toiseen käyden selvästi vilkaisemassa kaikki lapset läpi. Yksi tummiin pukeutuneista ilmeisesti huomasi mustatukkaisen tarkkailun, koska käänsi terävästi katseensa hänen suuntaan. Säikähtäneenä kahdeksanvuotias kääntyi poispäin keskittyen kaikin voimin shetlanninponiin ja töihin, ettei saisi huutoja. Ei aikuisten asioilla ollut loppupelissä väliä – eihän?

Koujirou ei olisi voinut olla enempää väärässä, koska sillä hetkellä hänen kohtalonsa määrättiin uudemman kerran. Ensimmäisellä kerralla Kashif oli valinnut suunnan pelastamalla hänet toveriltaan, nyt Akhtar päätti vieraidensa kanssa halutun polun eikä pienellä pojalla ollut siihen yhtään sanavaltaa. Tällä kertaa Paajikaan ei voinut auttaa, kuten kävi ilmi, kun illalla poika oli tuonut ponille heinää ruuaksi ja rapsutti kevyesti eläintä sään päältä. Taatelinruskeat silmät katselivat tyyninä, tyytyväisinä nelijalkaisen rouskutusta.

“Poika”, möreä ääni sai mustatukkaisen säpsähtämään ja kääntymään vinhasti ympäri.  
Shetlanninponi kohotti päätään ja vilkaisi taakseen ovelle. Nopeasti sen korvat painuivat luimuun ja turpa värähteli pikkuriikkisen kuin muistuttaen ihmisille, että pehmeiden huulien alla oli vahvat, suuret hampaat. Akhtar, joka oli ilmestynyt boksin ovelle jättäen sen auki, näki selvästi harmaimman ilmeet. Aikuinen myös aavisti, mitä tapahtuisi, jos kävelisi kaksikon vierelle.  
“Tule tänne käytävälle”, parrakas komensi urduksi perääntyen pois oviaukolta jääden seisomaan ulkopuolelle.  
Koujirou ei liikahtanut paikoiltaan, vaan tuijotti silmät suurina aikuisen perään. Paajikin katseli samaiseen suuntaan korvat luimussa ja naaman rypistyessä useille kurtuille kertoen, ettei eläin tosiaankaan pitänyt turbaanipäästä, vaan olisi ilomielin antanut kengänkuviot persuksille. Lapsi ei olisi pistänyt lainkaan ponin ajatuksille pahitteeksi, koska niskakarvansa olivat pystyssä  
“Minä odotan!” ärjäisy sai mustatukkaisen hätkähtämään.  
Kahdeksanvuotias taputti pikaisesti harmainta ja siirtyi epäluuloisena, hiukan kyräillen käytävän puolelle jättäen boksin oven tarkoituksella auki, jotta voisi tarpeen vaatiessa paeta eläimen luokse. Ei sitä koskaan tiennyt, mitä Akhtar saattaisi sanoa tai tehdä, vaikka sanat eivät todellisuudessa enää kyenneet satuttamaan häntä samaan tapaan kuin ensimmäisenä vuonna.

Aikuinen seisoskeli käytävällä katsellen kulmiensa alta seinustoja. Tämä mietti lähes aika varmasti, miten likaiset seinät olivat ja miten olisi parasta laittaa joku, todennäköisesti nuorimmat, pesemään ne. Kuullessaan kevyen töpsähdyksen, kun nahkatossu osui karheaan betonipintaan, turbaanipäinen kääntyi katsomaan japanilaista mittaillen jokaista senttiä.  
“Neljä vuotta”, mies sanoi hetken päästä.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei sanonut mitään, vaikka päänsä sisällä ynähtikin kysyvästi. Kulmat kohosivat pikkuriikkisen ihmetyksestä, koska Koujirou ei tiennyt, mitä toinen tarkoitti.  
“Sinun tulostasi on kulunut neljä vuotta”, pakistanilainen hymähti.  
“En olisi ikinä uskonut, että selviäisit näinkin pitkään hengissä. Vielä vähemmän jaksoin uskoa, että sinut valittaisiin koskaan. Ehkä sinussa on jotain ainutlaatuista japanilaiseksi, mitä en nähnyt, ennen kuin sinut haluttiin ottaa mukaan.”  
“Mukaan?” japanilaisen oli pakko kysyä, koska ei ymmärtänyt yhtään, mistä toinen puhui.  
Vaikka hänelle oli toistettu neljän vuoden aikana ties kuinka monesti, että hänen kuului pitää turpansa kiinni, ei poika uskonut toisen selittävän lisää pelkästä katseesta.  
“Sinä ja muutama muu poika lähdette täältä aikaisin huomenaamuna Ziyadin ja hänen miestensä mukaan saamaan oppia”, leirin johtaja selvensi tiivistetysti.  
“Anna Paajille riittävästi vettä ja heinää, koska huomenna aamulla se ei saa erityisemmin ruokaa, vaan illalla määrään jonkun muun huolehtimaan siitä.”  
Koujirousta tuntui, kuin joku olisi sitonut hänet vöillä siihen paikkaan, hakannut raipoilla ja iskenyt lopuksi kiväärin päällä takaraivoon. Hänen mielessään ei ollut edes käynyt, että pääsisi pois täältä. Tietenkin hän oli aina toivonut, suorastaan rukoillut ihmettä, ettei tarvitsisi sietää Akhtaria tai muita miehiä tai raataa päivästä toiseen. Nyt hänelle tarjottiin siihen tilaisuutta, mutta mihin hintaan? Taatelinruskeasilmäisen olisi jätettävä Paaji taakseen.  
“Ruuan ja veden haun jälkeen menet suoraan syömään ja siitä nukkumaan. En enää opeta sinulle mitään, koska osaat urdua, japania, mandariinikiinaa ja jopa englantia sen verran hyvin, että pärjäät toisaalla ja opetustasi pystytään jatkamaan”, turbaanipäinen sanoi ja asteli pojan ohi, kuin asia olisi sillä selvä.

“Ei”, kuului yllättäen hiljainen vastaus.  
Aikuinen pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan taakseen kohdaten harvinaisen päättäväisen, varman katseen. Taatelinruskeat silmät katsoivat suoraan vanhimman ryppyjen ympäröimiä silmiä eikä sielunpeileistä tai ilmeestä voinut havaita epävarmuutta tai pelkoa. Oikeastaan kahdeksanvuotiaan olemuksesta ei voinut havaita minkäänlaista hermostusta tai arkuutta, kun hän seisoi selkä suorana, kevyessä haara-asennossa ja kädet puristettuina nyrkeiksi. Koko olemus kuvasti selvää uhmakkuutta ja omaa tahtoa, joka ei aikonut antaa periksi.  
“Minä en lähde”, japanilainen sanoi lujemmin kuin viimeiseen vuoteen.  
“Mitä sinä hourit?” mies ravisti päätään, kuin olisi epäillyt omia korviaan tai uskonut kuvittelevansa olemattomia.  
“Minä en lähde minnekään”, pienempi ilmoitti varmasti ottaen hiukan leveämmän asennon, kuin olisi sillä tavalla voinut kasvaa isommaksi.  
“Käännätkö sinä selkäsi mahdollisuudelle palvella kunniallisesti Hindu kushia, joka on antanut sinulle niin paljon?” parrakkaan ääni kiristyi ja ohimossa alkoi tykyttää pojan kiittämättömyys.  
“Ei se ole antanut minulle yhtään mitään!” taatelinruskeasilmäinen huudahti kaikkien lyöntien tuntuessa samanaikaisesti hänen kehollaan.  
Eikä häntä kiinnostanut Hindu kush, jota ei vieläkään ollut oppinut ymmärtämään. Se oli ilmeisesti paikka, mutta myös nimi sille joukkiolle, johon arpinaama, Akhtar ja kaikki sotilaat kuuluivat. Ei hän ikinä haluaisi palvella heitä!  
“Enkä minä jätä Paajia!”

“Ai et jätä?!” vanhempi harppoi japanilaisen eteen.  
Akhtar tarttui lujasti pienintä rinnuksista ja paiskasi kiviseinää vasten painaen nyrkkinsä vasten pientä rintakehää. Koujirou parkaisi kivusta, mutta yskäisi samassa, kun pidempi painoi lujasti keuhkojen päältä estäen kunnollisen hengen vedon. Silmät rutistuivat kiinni, kun mustatukkainen pelkäsi iskua, mutta se ei estänyt hänen suuta aukeamasta.  
“En! Minä en hylkää Paajia!” kahdeksanvuotias huusi yrittäen repiä paitaansa puristavaa kättä irti ja samalla itse pyristellä vapaaksi.  
“Paaji!”  
Turbaanipäinen säpsähti lujasti kuullessaan boksin seinän toiselta puolelta lujan korskahduksen. Tämä vilkaisi pikaisesti olkansa yli, kuin pelkäisi vihaisen ponin ilmestyneen tyhjästä selkänsä taakse valmiina potkimaan hengiltä. Aivan turhaan aikuinen ei ollut peloissaan, koska puuseinämän toiselta puolelta kuului luja korskahdus, kun poni liikahteli levottomasti boksissaan. Se oli kuullut pojan hätääntyneen kutsun. Säikähdyksestään huolimatta pakistanilainen toimi harvinaisen nopeasti. Pitäen yhä taatelinruskeasilmäisestä kiinni, tämä kurottautui pilttuun ovelle ja paiskasi sen kiinni vetäen nopeasti haan kiinni, ettei mahdollisesti vihainen eläin pääsisi kovin nopeasti kimppuunsa. Tietenkin, mikäli nelijalkainen vimmastuisi ja haluaisi kunnolla hyökätä miehen kimppuun, ovi olisi vain pieni hidaste siinä tehtävässä. Kova kavion kopsahdus oven toisella puolella kuitenkin kertoi, ettei poni ollut tulossa läpi, vaikka se hirnahtikin lujasti, kuin olisi yrittänyt kutsua pienintä.

“Helvetin kaakki!” Akhtar murisi vihaisena tuijottaen pilttuuta.  
Koujirou yritti pyristellä vapaaksi vanhemman otteesta, mutta ote paidasta ei hellittänyt, vaikka mies katsoikin muualle.  
“Mikä hitto sitä vaivaa?! Onko Paaji tullut lepsuksi vanhoina päivinään?!” harmaantunut jatkoi kiukkuisena kääntyen jälleen lasta kohti.  
Lujasti tämä iski japanilaisen takaisin seinää vasten, mutta tällä kertaa lyhempi ei sanonut yhtään mitään, tai edes älähtänyt. Mustatukkainen yritti vain kiskoa kättä pois rintakehältään sekä vaatteeltaan haluten selvästi päästä karkuun, ettei edes tajunnut miettiä kipua.  
“Mitä ihmettä sinä olet tehnyt sille, kun se noin -” äkäinen puhe loppui lyhyeen ja turbaanipäinen jäi tuijottamaan silmät suurina edessään olevaa poikaa.  
Kahdeksanvuotias ei edes tajunnut joutuneensa tuijotuksen kohteeksi. Vasta silloin, kun hän huomasi, ettei toinen enää painanutkaan nyrkkiään hänen vartaloaan vasten, lapsi katsahti tiukasti ylöspäin mieheen. Leirin johtaja tapitti silmät harvinaisen suurina ja pyöreinä laihemman kasvoja, kuin ei olisi muka koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt nousevan auringon maasta kotoisin olevaa ihmistä. Aikuisen selvä hämmennys ei kuitenkaan helpottanut lyhemmän oloa, vaan pikemminkin pelotti. Hän ei tosiaankaan pitänyt tuosta ilmeestä tai katseesta – ne eivät voineet luvata hyvää.

Raskaat luomet laskeutuivat alle sekunniksi alas silmien sulkeutuessa, mutta sitten partasuu avasi ne häijyn pilkkeen kohotessa suoraan sydämestä loistamaan sielunpeileihin, kuin olisivat kertoneet miehen sisällä olevasta pahuudesta. Suu, jota reunusti runsas, karkea karvoitus, kääntyi erittäin pahansuopaan hymyyn. Täysin yllättäen tämä päästi pojasta irti ja otti askeleen taaksepäin jääden seisomaan keskelle käytävää Koujiroun eteen. Kädet menivät ristiin Akhtarin rintakehällä, kun tämä jäi tiiraamaan ilkeästi lasta. Katse oli niin polttava, pelottava aikuisen selvästä ilakoinnista, ettei japanilainen oikeastaan edes tajunnut päässeensä vapaaksi kipeästä puristuksesta. Lujan otteen sijaan katse vangitsi hänet niille sijoilleen eikä mustatukkainen mahtanut mitään pelolle, joka alkoi nipistellä vatsaa, kuin olisi yrittänyt varoittaa.  
“Oletko aivan varma, ettet lähde Ziyadin ja hänen miestensä mukaan?” pakistanilainen kysyi yllättäen harvinaisen ystävällisellä, suorastaan vieraalla äänellä.  
“Etkö tosiaankaan aio lähteä?”  
“En!” lyhempi huudahti varmasti ja tajusi vasta nyt, ettei kukaan oikeasti pitänyt hänestä kiinni.  
Pikkuhiljaa, kuin mahdollisimman pienet, hitaat ja varovaiset liikkeet olisivat voineet jäädä aikuiselta huomaamatta, taatelinruskeasilmäinen yritti hivuttautua sivummalle, jotta voisi kiertää miehen ympäri ja rynnätä Paajin luo. Hän ei todellakaan aikonut jättää ponia tänne, vaan pysyisi sen kanssa aina.

“Tiedätkö, mitä sitten tapahtuu?” parrakas jatkoi yhä turhankin ystävälliseltä kuulostavaa puhettaan.  
Oikeastaan, ääni oli jo niin mukava, ettei se enää kuulostanut yhtään mukavalta korvissa. Kahdeksanvuotias tunsi, miten niskakarvansa nousivat pystyyn. Hän ei pitänyt keskustelun suunnasta, vaikka uskoikin tietävänsä, mitä kieltäytymisestä tapahtuisi. Siksi poika tyytyi vain nyökkäämään lyhyesti, kun jatkoi sivulle hivuttautumista.  
“No, mitä tulee sitten tapahtumaan?” harmaantunut kysyi kääntyen hiukan lapsen mukana.  
“Selkäsauna”, Koujirou vastasi harvinaisen matalasti mumisten ja vetäytyi kyyryyn vaistomaisesti.

“Väärin”, vastaus tuli Akhtarin suusta kuin laulaen hölmistyttäen lapsen täysin.  
Leirin johtaja purskahti hyvin ilkeään nauruun vilkaisten kattoa, kuin olisi nähnyt siellä omat ajatuksensa. Lopetettuaan nauramisen, tämä laski katseensa alas ja siirsi kätensä rintakehän sijasta lantiolleen.  
“Mikäli et suostu tekemään, kuten sanon, minä kerron Ziyadille vastauksesi”, harmaantunut kertoi suorastaan sydämellisesti, vaikka äänessä kuului kaiunomaisena hirvittävä pahansuopuus.  
“Minä kerron Ziyadille, ettet suostu lähtemään ja jättämään Paajia. Tiedätkö, mitä hän sitten tekee?”  
Japanilainen ravisti pienesti päätään. Ei hän tiennyt.  
“Ziyad raahaa sinut pihalle ja käskee miestensä pidellä sinua”, turbaanipäinen kertoi maistellen jokaista sanaa, kuin ne olisivat olleet jotain oikein hyvää toffeeta tai kakkua.  
“Sen jälkeen hän hakee Paajin ja pakottaa sinut katsomaan, kun ampuu mokoman elukan nenäsi eteen. Hän ei anna sinun kääntää päätäsi – ei, hän ei anna sinun edes sulkea silmiäsi, vaan pitää huolen, että kuulet Paajin tuskanhuudon ja näet sen kuolevan. Hän ampuu Paajin ruumista useamman kerran, viiltelee sitä veitsillä ja pistää sinut puhdistamaan puukkonsa terän verestä. Sen jälkeen hän toimittaa minulle pari uutta ponia, jotka ovat nuorempia ja tottelevaisempia”, parrakas vaikeni hetkeksi, koska tiesi lyhyen tauon iskostuttavan sanat tiukemmin pienemmän kalloon.  
“Ja miksi kaikki tuo? Siksi, koska sinä niskuroit. Paaji kuolee, jos sinä et tottele.”

Koujirousta tuntui, kuin joku oli iskenyt häntä kiväärin kahvalla suoraan takaraivoon ja sen jälkeen kietonut köyden kaulansa ympärille kuristaen kivuliaasti. Taatelinruskeat silmät laajenivat kauhusta, kun seinät, katto ja pilttuut, jopa lattia tuntuivat katoavan hänen ympäriltään pudottaen mustaan pimeään aukkoon. Ei, tuo ei voinut pitää paikkaansa. Aikuisen oli pakko valehdella. Tämähän oli sanonut ties kuinka usein kaikille, että poni oli arvokkaampi kuin suurin osa leirissä olevista ihmisistä. Mutta jos vieras mies toisi harmaimman tilalle uudet eläimet, ei nelijalkainen olisi enää arvokas. Se oli helposti korvattavissa kaikille miehille – mutta ei hänelle. Hän ei voinut antaa Paajin kuolla! Se oli niin usein puolustanut häntä eikä antanut kenenkään satuttaa häntä. Nyt shetlanninponin henkeä uhattiin, koska hän ei suostunut tottelemaan. Eläin tapettaisiin hänen takiaan…

Kahdeksanvuotiaan silmät kostuivat samalla, kun hartiat putosivat alas ja katse putosi lattialle luomien räpsytellessä kiivaasti estämään kyyneleitä valumasta kasvoille. Häntä pelotti ja ahdisti, mutta hän tiesi, ettei kestäisi, jos ei yrittäisi pelastaa ainoata ystäväänsä. Poika tiesi, mitä hänen olisi tehtävä.  
Niin tiesi myös Akhtar, joka hallitsi tilannetta täysin, kamalalla tavallaan.  
“Poika, oletko muuttanut mielesi?” parrakas kysyi vaativasti kallistaen päätään hiukan taaksepäin.  
“Lähdetkö Ziyadin mukaan huomenna?”  
Mustatukkainen ei vastannut eikä edes nostanut katsetta kohdatakseen vanhemman. Hän tiesi tulleensa lyödyksi ja toisen tietävän sen hyvin. Harmaantunut tiesi, että Paaji oli hänen suurin heikkoutensa ja eläimen vuoksi lapsi olisi valmis tekemään mitä tahansa. Siksi japanilainen tyytyi vain nyökkäämään pienesti tuijottaen yhä lattiaa.  
“Mitä vastasit?” leirin johtaja kysyi yllättäen.  
Hätkähtäen lujasti Koujirou katsahti eteensä pidempäänsä. Turbaanipäinen katsoi vakavana pienempänsä kasvoja, mutta tämän silmät hymyilivät häijysti.  
“En kuullut, mitä vastasit.”

Japanilainen nielaisi pienesti hengityksen kiihtyessä hetkeksi pelkästä suuttumuksesta. Kyllä Akhtar tiesi, mikä hänen vastauksensa oli, mutta nyt tämä pakotti hänet sanomaan sen ääneen. Aivan kuin jo nyökkäys ei olisi tuntunut riittävän pahalta, vaan nyt mies yritti murtaa hänet täysin tahdottomaksi pakottamalla sanomaan myöntymisensä ääneen.  
“Kyllä”, kahdeksanvuotias mutisi hiljaa puraisten välittömästi huultaan.  
Toivottavasti tuo riitti.  
“Lujempaa!” partasuu ärjäisi vaativasti.  
Tämä oli valmis huutamaan ja komentamaan niin kauan, kunnes saisi haluamansa: lapsen alistumisen.  
“Kyllä!” japanilainen kiljaisi kimakasti rutistaen samalla silmänsä kiinni.  
“Minä menen hänen mukaansa, Akhtar-herra!”  
“Hyvä”, vanhempi sanoi matalasti ja nyökkäsi itsekseen tyytyväisenä tavoitteensa saavuttamisesta.  
“Tee työsi, mene syömään ja sitten nukkumaan. Ole huomenna aamulla ajoissa paikalla, tai Ziyad saa kuulla Paajista”, aikuinen komensi ja asteli ulko-ovea kohti päättäen jättää eläimet, pojan ja lannanhajun talliin.  
“Pidä se kirkkaana mielessäsi”, tämä lisäsi pysähtymättä jättäen taatelinruskeasilmäisen seisomaan vain epätoivo ja tuska seuranaan.

Pienet kädet puristuivat nyrkkeihin ja koko laiha vartalo tärisi, vaikka huivi oli peittämässä ja lämmittämässä ylävartaloa. Tärinä johtui kuitenkin aivan muusta kuin viileästä ulkoilmasta, nimittäin toisesta kylmyydestä. Pää vajosi alas sielunpeilien pysyessä yhä tiukasti kiinni, mutta siitä huolimatta ripsien välistä tunkeutui nestettä muodostuen kyyneliksi, joita Koujirou yritti pidätellä sisällään kaikin voimin. Vaikeata se kuitenkin oli, koska hänen oli hirvittävän paha olla. Jotenkin tuntui, kun kaikki ne iskut, nöyryytykset ja muut henkiset sekä fyysiset rangaistukset, olisivat osuneet häneen samalla kertaa. Suu aukesi päästäen surullisen nyyhkäyksen niiden välistä, vaikka hän purikin nopeasti hampaansa yhteen, ettei itkisi. Mitä itkeminen hyödyttäisi? Se ei estäisi sitä, ettei häntä taas vietäisi jonnekin – mahdollisesti vielä pahempaan paikkaan. Kahdeksanvuotias oli itkenyt useita kertoja neljän vuoden aikana eikä aina pelosta tai kivusta, vaan myös muistoista, ikävästä ja väsymyksestä. Mustatukkainen oli kuitenkin itkenyt vähemmän kuin moni muu olisi asemassaan tai jotkut ikätovereistaan. Kyynelehtiminen oli nimittäin vähentynyt vuosien myötä eivätkä kaikki lyönnit oikeastaan olleet satuttaneet niin paljoa, että hän olisi reagoinut muuten kuin parahtamalla. Nyt leirin johtaja onnistui satuttamaan yhä paljon kuin arpinaama, jota poika vihasi edelleen eniten koko maailmassa. Akhtar tuntui kyllä nousevan nopeasti alkuperäisen vangitsijan rinnalle, minkä takia japanilainen inahti vihaisena, mutta nyyhkäisi välittömästi perään. Nikotuksen omaiset nyyhkäykset yrittivät päästä siinä käytävällä ilmoille, mutta lohduttomana taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei kyennyt tai edes halunnut ilmaista tunteitaan, vaan yritti tukahduttaa ne – piilottaa maailmalta, joka oli täysin häntä vastaan.

Pehmeä hirnahdus kuului Koujirouta vastapäätä, minkä takia hän kohotti katseensa eteensä. Pilttuun oven takaa kuului pientä hörähtelyä sekä kopinaa, kun Paaji liikahteli boksissaan ja lopulta kopautti kaviollaan ovea, kuin olisi yrittänyt katsoa, pääsisikö etsimään lasta. Mustatukkainen nyyhkäisi, kun otti nopeita askelia ja riensi ovelle kiskomaan nopeasti haan auki. Hän repäisi oven auki ja eteensä katsomatta vain ryntäsi pilttuuseen kädet levällään. Kuin heillä kahdella olisi ollut telepaattinen yhteys tai shetlanninponi oli osannut jotenkin ennustaa ihmisen käytöksen, eläin piti päänsä ylhäällä paljastaen sopivasti kaulaansa, jota vasten kahdeksanvuotias painautui käsien kietoutuessa sen ympärille harjan lomaan. Nelijalkainen hörähti matalasti, kuin olisi yllättynyt lapsen kummallista läheisyyden tarvetta, mutta kuitenkin se pysyi paikoillaan, vaikka kääntelikin korviaan.  
“Olen pahoillani, Paaji”, Koujirou itki kätkien kasvonsa pitkään harjaan.  
“Minun on jätettävä sinut huomenna… En haluaisi, mutta minulla ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa… Jos en tottele, he tappavat sinut enkä voi sallia sitä…”  
Harmaampi hörähti pienesti, kuin olisi sanonut, että ymmärsi toisen sanat. Todellisuudessa se ei välttämättä tiennyt, mistä oli kyse, vaan pyrki jotenkin lohduttamaan. Kyllä herkkäaistinen eläin tunsi, kun laumanjäsenellään ei ollut kaikki hyvin.  
“Sinä et saa kuolla, Paaji… Ihan sama mitä minulle käy, kunhan sinä saat elää…”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen vaikersi.  
Sormet paijasivat karvapeitettä ja harjan rajaa, kun japanilainen tärisi varmaa ponia vasten. Kyyneleet kastelivat harmaita jouhia nyyhkytyksen koventuessa ja vaimentuessa vuorotellen, kunnes loppuivat viimein raskaaseen hengitykseen. Mustatukkainen räpytteli silmiään siirtyessään lähemmäksi Paajin päätä silittäen pehmeästi eläimen turpaa.  
“Minä haen sinulle ruokaa ja käyn itse syömässä, ennen kuin tulen tänne nukkumaan”, kahdeksanvuotias supatti ratsun korvaan.  
“On viimeinen ilta, kun voimme olla yhdessä enkä halua nukkua sisällä muiden kanssa. Kai se käy sinulle?”  
Kuin vastaukseksi poni käänsi hiukan päätään ja pukkasi kevyesti turvallaan Koujirou kylkeä, kuin eläin olisi halunnut sanoa, että kysymys oli kertakaikkisen typerä.  
“Kunpa minun ei tarvitsisi lähteä, mutta muita vaihtoehtoja ei ole”, hän puhui hiljaa niiskauttaen samassa, kun katsoi nelijalkaisen mustaa silmää.  
“Nyt toivon eniten, että jotenkin pääsisit karkuun tästä paikasta… Kunpa sinä saisit paremman loppuelämän kuin minä…”  
Pikaisesti lapsi halasi shetlanninponia, ennen kuin riensi nopeasti pois pilttuusta hakeakseen kunnollisen määrän ruokaa eläimelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Useat lapset maailmalla ja Aasiassa aloittavat työnteon 4-vuotiaina ja osa on raskaitakin töitä  
> * En kääntänyt Saqibin puheita urduksi, koska Koujirou kuitenkin ymmärsi kieltä jo jonkin verran  
> * Paajin hyökkäys voi tuntua kummalliselta, mutta toisaalta villihevosetkin puolustavat ja jopa hyökkäävät suojellessaan laumaansa tai tammaansa. Voi olla, että kuvailu meni hiukan enemmän koirien uhkailun puolelle, mutta näin hevosen/ponin hyökkäävän/uhittelevan, kun olin pieni  
> * Miten Koujirou ystävystyi Paajin kanssa? Hevoset, jotka ovat kavereita, huiskivat hännillään toistensa kasvoilta kärpäsiä. Koujirou teki, tietämättä sitä, saman Paajille ja sillä tavalla onnistui hieromaan tuttavuutta ja kaveruutta Paajin kanssa


	6. Chapter 6

Aamulla kukonlaulun aikaan Koujirou käveli pihalle hyvästeltyään Paajin. Siellä odotti kuorma-auto, joka oli samanlainen kuin Kashifilla tämän tuodessa omaa lastiaan Akhtarille, sekä yksi kolmesta vieraasta miehestä. Pian Ziyad, kolmikon johtaja, ilmaantui paikalle toverinsa kanssa. Heidän jäljessään tuli Akhtar, joka retuutti mukanaan kahta suunnilleen japanilaisen ikäistä poikaa yhden kävellessä pelosta täristen perässä. Kaksiko, juuri ne, joita leirin johtaja kiskoi mukanaan, oli eurooppalaisia ja parrakkaan perässä kävelevä oli pakistanilainen.  
“Kyytiin siitä!” harmaantunut karjaisi heidän päästessä auton vierelle ja tönäisi pitelemiään lapsia.  
Nämä parkaisivat ja toinen kääntyi vihaisena ympäri muristen pienesti, mutta ei kuitenkaan hyökännyt partasuuta kohti. Tämän silmissä kiilsi pelottava, jollain tapaa eläimellinen kiilto, jollaisen japanilainen oli nähnyt muidenkin lasten sielunpeileissä, mutta ei koskaan niin voimakkaana. Näky pysäytti kahdeksanvuotiaan, mutta nopeasti hän käänsi katseensa syrjään haluamatta nähdä enempää. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen hyppäsi ensimmäisenä kulkuneuvoon, ennen kuin kukaan ehti karjua hänelle käskyjä. Tietenkin korkealle lavalle kiipeäminen oli lyhyelle pojalle hankalampaa kuin aikuisille, mutta hänestä oli tullut ikäistään vahvempi, että ylös kipuaminen tapahtui nopeammin kuin monelta kotonaan asuneelta ikätoveriltaan. Mustatukkainen ei katsonut taakseen, kun oli päässyt jälleen kahdelle jalalleen – ei edes silloin, kun kuuli kolahduksia, kun paikallinen lapsi yritti kiivetä auton kyytiin. Hartiat lysyssä Koujirou käveli aivan perälle istuutuen nurkkaan ottaen kulmauksesta tukea selälleen. Jalat menivät koukkuun ja polvet painautuivat rintakehää vasten, kun hän kiersi kätensä alaraajojensa ympärille käpertyen pieneksi kasaksi. Pakistanilainen, pelokas poika laahusti hetken päästä hänen viereensä ja istuutui alas katsahtaen varovaisesti idästä tullutta, joka ei kuitenkaan huomioinut toista, vaikka tunsikin, tai pikemminkin aavisti, tämän katsovan itseään. Kaksi muksahdusta lavan reunalla kertoivat, että eurooppalaiset pojat viskattiin lavan päälle, mutta eipä se jaksanut erityisemmin liikuttaa kahdeksanvuotiasta. 

Taatelinruskeasilmäinen kohotti katseensa vasta silloin, kun askeleet lähestyivät heitä ja joku asettui hänen vierelleen – liian lähelle. Japanilainen katsahti terävästi vierelleen ja suljettujen huuliensa välistä pääsi varoittava murahdus. Viereen tullut länsimaalainen hätkähti ja siirtyi välittömästi hiukan kauemmaksi. Kyseinen poika ei nimittäin ollut se sama, joka oli murissut Akhtarille, vaan silmistä heijastui pelokkuutta ja epävarmuutta, jotain hyvin inhimillistä. Tästä ei ollut vaaraa, vaan tämä ymmärsi pysytellä kauempana, siksi Koujirou siirsi katseensa lavan toiseen päähän. Taatelinruskeat silmät näkivät kauempana taustalla häämöttäviä rakennuksia, jotka olivat käyneet neljän vuoden avulla tuskaisena tutuiksi. Nuo talot tulisivat aina muistuttamaan raa’annasta ja aikuisten julmuudesta, mutta ne eivät vetäneet vertoja sille muistutukselle, jonka auton luona seisova hahmo onnistui tekemään. Akhtar seisoi kulkuneuvon lähellä katsellen kulmat pohtivasti kurtussa kuljetettavaa lastia eli lapsia. 

Hetkeksi tämä pysähtyi tuijottamaan kahdeksanvuotiasta, joka vastasi synkkänä katseeseen. Eivät heidän katseensa kauan kohdanneet, koska pian toinen Ziyadin miehistä hyppäsi kyytiin ja luukku pistettiin kiinni leirin johtajan kadotessa näkyvistä. Kyytiin hypännyt mies asettui istumaan puoliksi luukun päälle vilkaisten ensin varuillaan poikia, mutta kääntyi sitten tarkkailemaan ympäristöä. Kuorma-auton viereltä kuului rahisevia askelia, jotka päättyivät pieniin loksahduksiin, kahteen lujaan pamaukseen ja moottorin ärhäkkään murinaan. Japanilaisen laiha vartalo heilahti hiukan, kun auto lähti liikkeelle, mutta siihen hän oli osannut varautua. Muistihan poika vieläkin kuin eilisen sen, miten oli aikoinaan leirille päätynyt. Hän oli rukoillut usein, että pääsisi pois Akhtarin luota, mutta nyt kun viimein näin tapahtui, mustatukkainen ei ollutkaan tyytyväinen. Minne hän nyt joutuisi? Todennäköisesti vielä pahempaan paikkaan – mitä muutakaan se voisi olla, kun ei voinut ottaa Paajia mukaansa. Koujirou kietoi huivia tiukemmin ympärilleen mennen pienelle kerälle. Kuormuri keikkui hiukan, kun aikuiset kaasuttivat eteenpäin haluten selvästi poistua nopeasti leiristä. Kahdeksanvuotias katsoi heidän taakseen nähden jälleen Akhtarin, kun kulkuneuvo oli päässyt niin pitkälle, että miehen saattoi nähdä luukun yläpuolelta. Näky ei tuntunut pojasta yhtään hyvältä, koska hän olisi halunnut nähdä aivan toisenlaisen hahmon. Kunpa siellä olisi ollut se ainoa olento, joka pystyi tuomaan lohdun. Jos siinä pihamaalla olisikin seissyt ärhäkkä, harmaa shetlanninponi…

Miten Paajille lopulta oikeastaan kävi? Sitä Koujirou ei saanut koskaan tietää. Eläin ei kuitenkaan kuollut kuula kallossaan tai raskaaseen työhön, kuten taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli syvällä sydämessään pelännyt ja uskonut. Kaikki kävi aivan toisin, hyvin eri tavalla kuin Akhtar tai kukaan muu oli kuvitellut. Puoli vuotta japanilaisen lähdön jälkeen kärttyisä poni onnistui pillastuessaan hajottamaan kärrynsä ja pääsemään kahden uuden lapsen otteesta. Villiintyneenä riehuessaan Paaji onnistui kaatamaan Akhtarin ja tallomaan pahasti jalkoihinsa, ennen kuin pääsi juoksemaan karkuun erämaahan, josta sitä ei enää koskaan löydetty eikä kukaan uskaltanut lähteä etsimäänkään. Leirin johtajaa se ei erityisesti ehtinyt raivostuttamaan, koska kovat kaviot olivat onnistuneet aiheuttamaan miehelle sisäisen verenvuodon, johon tämä kuoli yön aikana. Se oli Akhtarin loppu ja Paajin vapauden alku.

Samoin kuin se oli Koujiroun yhden elämän vaiheen loppu ja uuden alku, vaikkei hän sitä autossa istuessaan tiennyt. Osa hänestä ei olisi osannut edes piitata kyseisestä ilmoituksesta. Mitäpä se olisi merkinnyt pojalle, joka tiesi joka tapauksessa joutuvansa pahojen miesten keskelle ja tulevansa kohdelluksi pahemmin kuin kapisia elukoita, jotka oikeastaan olivat paljon parempia kuin ihmiset. Hän olisi ollut paljon mieluummin jopa täysin vieraiden eläinten keskellä kuin siinä kuorma-autossa seuranaan kolme muuta poikaa, yksi sotilas, moottorin meteli, renkaiden rahina ja lujasta vauhdista sekä huonosta tiestä johtuvat pamaukset…

<><><><><>

Luja pamaus läheltä saa minut hätkähtämään pienesti ja räpsäytän silmäni auki kivun välittyessä samassa aivoihini. Yritän vetäistä kiivaasti henkeä, mutta en onnistukaan siinä, kun tunnen välittömästi puristavan otteen ympärilläni ja jonkin vetävän minua hiukan ylöspäin. Haluan liikauttaa kättäni, mutta siitä ei tule mitään. Katsahdan alaspäin ja huomaan vartaloni ympärillä olevat vahvat käsivarret, joita peittävät mustat nahkahihat. Vaikka teko tuntuu uuvuttavalta, katsahdan ylöspäin ja näen kasvot, jotka arvasin näkeväni jo näkemistäni käsistä. Tunnen samalla päälläni, vatsaani ja rintakehääni painon kevenevän. Eräänlaisesta kihelmöivästä tunteesta keskivartalollani huolimatta tunnen oloni helpottuneemmaksi, kun näen jo hiukan keikahtaneen irokeesisi ja vakavat, tuimat kasvot. Et kuitenkaan katso minuun, K, vaan tuijotat kauemmaksi eteenpäin ja hartiasi ovat jäykistyneet, kuten muukin vartalosi, kuin olisit valmistautunut toimintaan. Niinhän sinä oletkin, kuten minäkin olisin, jos kykenisin hallitsemaan itseni ja kehoni. Minun pitäisi olla huolissani tai varuillani, mutta en osaa. Sylissäsi tunnen olevani maailman turvallisimmassa paikassa.

“Tsunehito, mitä ihmettä”, tuttu matala ääni kauempaa saa minut muistamaan, missä olemme ja mitä on tapahtunut.  
Niin, olemme hallissa, jossa kävimme äsken pelottavan tulitaistelun. Hikaru uhkasi Asagia ja muiden henkeä ja minä ammuin hänet. Tapoin Hikarun.  
Kohotan hiukan päätäni ja käännyn katsomaan samaan suuntaan, minne K:kin katsoo. Ihmiset ovat siirtyneet paikoiltaan. Hide-zou on päässyt ylös ja nojaa Sethiin, joka on saanut heidät lähemmäksi Asagia ja Manaa, jotka seisovat Hikarun ruumiin vierellä. Ruizakin on astellut lähemmäksi kuollutta, mutta kukaan heistä, kuten ympärillä olevista mafiamiehistäkään, ei katso maassa makaavaa. Kaikki katsovat vastakkaisen seinän suuntaan ja Tsunehito harppoo lähemmäksi kiihtyneen näköisenä tunkien kännykkää takkinsa taskuun.  
“Teidän on lähdettävä täältä ja heti”, etsivä sanoi poikkeuksellisen ripeästi katsoen ympärillään olevia miehiä.  
Ilme kertoo jokaiselle, erityisesti minulle, että nyt oli tosi kyseessä. Ilmeisesti emme olekaan turvassa.  
“Joku oli tehnyt ilmoituksen levottomuuksista ja jouduin kertomaan, että olin tullut tänne itse johtolangan perässä ja täällä olevan joidenkin jengien kahakka. Teillä on alle 20 minuuttia aikaa häipyä täältä!”  
Niinpä tietenkin. Suljen silmäni ja äänet vaimenevat korvissani hetkeksi, kun yritän rentouttaa itseni. Onneksi K ei enää purista minua niin kovasti, vaan on rentoutunut, vaikka painaakin jatkuvasti haavakohtaani. Totta kai virkavallan piti tunkea nenänsä sinne, minne se ei kuulunut. Tietenkin meitä koeteltiin vieläkin, kuin emme olisikaan kärsineet jo tarpeeksi. Emmekö ole kokeneet jo riittävästi vaikeuksia? Eikö se riitä, että mafiamiehiä, tovereitamme, on kuollut tänään ja aikaisemmin?

“Älä hulluja puhu, Tsunehito!” Ruizan luja ilmoitus saa minut vilkaisemaan häneen.  
Tämä näyttää tyrmistyneeltä katsoessaan rakastaan, kuin toinen olisi sanonut jotain typerää.  
Mitä ihmettä oli puhuttu, kun en kyennyt kuuntelemaan?  
“Sinua tarkkaillaan muutenkin laitoksella”, Asagi muistuttaa varmalla äänellä, vaikka vaikuttaakin hämmentyneen epäuskoiselta.  
Kurtistan kulmiani ja tajuan yllättäen, että etsivämme oli jättänyt itsensä ulkopuolelle puhuessaan lähtemisestä. Tämä aikoi jäädä.  
“Jos jäät tänne, joudut vielä enemmän valvovan silmän alle ja sitä myöten vielä suurempiin ongelmiin”, yakuzan sanat saavat lähellään olevat miehet nyökkäämään ja varmistavat arveluni.  
Kieltämättä minä olen samaa mieltä. Jos jätämme soluttautujan jälkeemme, hän voi joutua suurempiin hankaluuksiin ja kiskoa koko mafian samalla mukaansa. Tsunehiton jälkeen jättäminen muistuttaisi myös liikaa menneitä tapahtumia, kuten johtajanikin selvästi muistaa jatkaessaan:  
“Olet ennenkin ollut ruumiskasan keskellä ainoana selviytyjänä. Toinen kerta kuulostaa niin mahdottomalta kuin on mahdollista.”  
“Ellen sitten käännä tilannetta toiseen suuntaan…”, sieväkasvoisen puhe vaimenee kummallisen nopeasti.

Miksi? Ei, kehoni alkaa tuntua taas raskaalta. Rintakehän päälle tulee raskas paino ja tuntuu, kuin vajoaisin veteen, joka heikentää näköni ja kuurouttaa, mutta jättää jomottavan, osittain puuduttavan tunteen jälkeensä. Kohta se kuvitteellinen vesi nousee pääni yli enkä kykene nousemaan pinnalle. En halua tätä! Yritän liikuttaa päätäni ja saan sen liikkumaan hiukan edestakaisin. Se ei kuitenkaan riitä – liike on niin pieni ja voimaton eikä se riitä kiskomaan minua turvaan ja takaisin hetkeen. Haluan tietää, mitä tapahtuu! Haluan tietää, että ystäväni pääsevät turvaan! Haluan olla hereillä!

Tunne kevyen liikahduksen osittain allani, itseäni vasten. Näen puoliksi suljettujen luomieni alta, miten K katsoo hämmentyneenä alas, suoraan kasvoihini. Oikeastaan kasvoissasi ei tapahdu mitään. Lihaksesi eivät ole liikahtaneetkaan, vaan ilmeesi on yhä sama. Vain silmissäsi oleva katse on muuttunut säikähtäneeksi, kun katsot minuun. Ravistan vielä muutaman kerran päätäni, koska ääriviivasi heikentyvät silmissäni. En halua vajota pimeyteen…

Haluan nähdä sinut, K!

Nostat varovaisesti toisen kätesi vatsaltani, mutta toisella painat yhä haavaani, kuin et luottaisi siteen pysyvyyteen. Varovaisesti kohotat minua hiukan parempaan asentoon ja katsot suoraan silmiini. Näen sielunpeilistäsi hohtavan huolen. Et pysty peittämään sitä, vaikka yrittäisit. Edes valkoinen piilolinssisi ei kykene peittämään syvältä sisimmästäsi nousevaa pelkoa. Enkä minä pidä siitä. En halua, että olet huolissani minusta. Pelkään kuitenkin, ettet näe sitä kasvoiltani. Vetäisen henkeä suuni raottuessa samalla, mutta liikahdat äkkiä. Kosketat varovaisesti kasvojani. Karheutuneen hanskasi peukalo-osa koskettaa poskipäätäni ja muut sormesi kulkevat hiukan poskea pitkin. Et sano mitään, kuten en minäkään. Pysyt vain paikoillasi ja katsot minua – estät minua liikkumasta. Silmäsi sanovat sen, mitä suusi ei sano.

 _Älä liiku._

_Lepää siinä._

_Olen tässä._

Tiedän, että olet siinä. Ei sitä olisi tarvinnut erikseen kertoa, mutta en väitä vastaankaan. Jotenkin se tuntuu helpottavalta. Paino rintakehälläni kevenee jälleen ja näköaistini tuntuu parantuvan kuulon tullessa hitaasti perässä. En kuitenkaan heti tajua sitä. Ymmärrän keskustelun jatkuneen, kun raivostunut huuto pääsee tajuntani läpi ja sinä käännyt katsomaan takaisin muihin.

“En tasan ammu sinua! Älä edes kehtaa ajatella, että ampuisin sinua!” Ruiza karjuu vihaisena ja sysää käteensä ilmestyneen pistoolin rakkaalleen.  
Tsunehito näyttää epätoivoiselta ja yrittää saada äänensä kuuluville, mutta asevastaavamme ääni ei tee oikeutta hänen koolleen.  
“Lopeta heti tuollaiset järjettömät ajatukset! Käytä niitä aivojasi, joilla aina leuhkit!”  
“Sitähän minä teen!” sinisilmäinen saa huudettua väliin.  
Muut ottavat askeleet taaksepäin hämmästyksestä, kenties myös pelosta. Kukaan meistä ei ole nähnyt vaaleanruskeahiuksista niin vihaisena. Viime aikoina tämä on tietenkin tuntenut raivoa ja vihaa, varmasti tänäänkin, mutta minusta tuntuu, että Ruiza on päässyt astetta korkeammalle vihassaan. Se hämmästyttää minuakin. En tiedä yhtään, mistä he puhuvat tai mikä on saanut Ruizan niin vihaiseksi.  
“Etkä tee, vaan puhut sekavia!” harmaanruskeasilmäinen väittää lujasti vastaan ja kohottaa kätensä kieltävästi ilmaan, kun etsivä yrittää ojentaa saamaansa pistoolia takaisin.  
“Olet järkyttynyt, kun sait tietää Hikarun ampuneen Hirokia ja tappaneen monia muita ystäviämme!” tämä ilmoittaa, kuin asia olisi sillä selvä.

Tsunehiton ilme ei kuitenkaan lupaa hyvää. Keskustelu ei ollut päättynyt, ei lähellekään.  
“Ei, Ruiza, minua on ammuttava, koska olen suuremmassa pulassa, jos poliisit tulevat tänne ja minä olen elämäni kunnossa!” sieväkasvoinen selittää ajatuksiaan ja katsoo rannettaan, ilmeisesti kelloa, mutta en näe sitä, koska näköni heikkenee jälleen.  
Tajuan kuitenkin viimein, mitä on tekeillä ja mitä sinisilmäinen ajaa takaa. Tsunehito haluaa jäädä jälkeen, antaakseen ilmeisesti meille aikaa, ja rakkaansa ampuvan itseään, jotta haavoittuneena voisi ohjata poliiseja haluamaansa suuntaan. Niin, haavoittuneena etsivän tarina uskottaisiin helpommin, mutta ymmärrän myös vaaleinta. Tsunehito voi kuolla, jos ammumme häntä ja jätämme taaksemme. En siis syytä heistä kumpaakaan tai ilmaise muutenkaan mielipidettäni. Miten voisin, kun kuuloni pettää hetkeksi enkä kuule melkein mitään, kun vartaloni tuntuu raskaammalta kuin kivi. Eikö kehoni voisi viimein päättää, mitä tekee?  
“Ruiza, kuuntele”, ennen putoamistani kuulen vielä Tsunehiton anovan pyynnön, mutta se tuntuu tulevan paksujen seinien sisäpuolelta heikkona, mutta saa kuitenkin hiukan vahvemman vastauksen:  
“Ei!”

<><><><><>

 _“Ei!”_ kimeä kiljaisu kauempaa saa Koujiroun hätkähtämään hereille.  
Hän vilkaisee ympärilleen tajuten nopeasti olevansa autossa, yhä samassa nurkkauksessa kuin aikaisemmin. Poika oli ilmeisesti nukahtanut aikuisten hoitaessa ajamisen. Kaksi mukana olevaa lasta näyttivät olevan hiukan pökerryksissä, ilmeisesti heräsivät juuri, kun auto kaarsi jossain vauhdin hidastuessa, kunnes pysähtyi täysin. Kolmas poika, eurooppalainen, jonka silmät kiiluivat yhä eläimellisesti, oli täysin hereillä ja tuijotti tiiviisti suljettua luukkua, kuin olisi vaaninut saalista tai odottanut vihollisen iskevän pian kimppuunsa. Heidän kanssaan matkustanut aikuinen ei kuitenkaan katsonut heihin tai vaikuttanut mitenkään huomioivan seurassaan olevia, koska nojautui ulos tarkkaillen ympäristöä.

Kaksi pamausta taatelinruskeasilmäisen selän takana sai hänet vilkaisemaan taakseen, vaikka näki vain tumman seinän. Askeleet auton ulkopuolella kertoivat kahden muun miehen liikkuvan ajopelin ympärillä. Nopeasti kahdeksanvuotias vilkaisi heidän luonaan olevaa sotilasta miettien, mitä nyt oli tapahtumassa. Olivatko he päässeet perille sinne, minne he ikinä olivat olleet matkalla? Kyydissä oleva mies kumartui luukun ylle availemaan vipuja ja potkaisi viimein sen auki hypäten välittömästi alas maankamaralle. Kaksi muuta olivat ilmestyneet kuin tyhjästä takaluukun eteen. Ziyad, jonka japanilainen pystyi tunnistamaan jopa takaapäin, asettui kahden muun väliin näiden kävellessä jonkin matkaa pois autolta. Kolmen miehen liikkuessa mustatukkaisen katse siirtyi eteenpäin ylittäen aikuiset nähden hiekkaisen pihan, joka muistutti kovasti samaa paikkaa, mistä hän oli lähtenyt. Kauempana häämöttävät rakennukset vain olivat kuitenkin erilaiset, koska yksi näytti olevan kaksikerroksinen ikkunoiden perusteella eikä sellaisia ollut Akhtarin leirissä. Tämä oli siis toinen leiri. Jotain sellaista Akhtar oli joskus puhunut – että oli niitä harvoja japanintaitoisia, joiden niskoille japanilaiset tuotiin. Eli oli siis muita samankaltaisia paikkoja, kuten tämä, missä he olivat. Jotenkin Koujirousta tuntui, ettei ollut saapunut sen parempaan paikkaan, mistä lähti. 

Aikuiset pysähtyivät muutaman metrin päähän auton jäädessä heidän selkiensä taakse. Oli kuitenkin turha kuvitella, että lapset olisivat jääneet vahtimatta. Toisen länsimaalaisen ei tarvinnut kuin kääntyä kolahtaen polvilleen ja hivuttautua hiukan pois paikoiltaan, kun toinen vartijoista, heidän kanssaan lavalla ollut, vilkaisi taakseen ja liikautti kevyesti olallaan olevaa kivääriä merkiksi siitä, ettei pelkäisi ampua, jos yksikin alaikäisistä niskuroisi tai nousisi autosta. Liikahtanut lapsi siirtyi nopeasti hytisten takaisin seinustalle. Sotilas kääntyi pian katsomaan jälleen eteensä, kun heitä kohti, hiukan sivummalta, käveli muutaman miehen ryhmä, joka retuutti perässään kahta poikaa, joista toinen sätki aivan hirveästi.  
“Ei!” sätkivä kiljaisi kauhuissaan urduksi ja kääntyi katsomaan toveriaan.  
Tämä näytti ainakin siltä etäisyydeltä paikalliselta.  
“Yuuki!”  
“Päästäkää irti!” kutsuttu poika huudahti vimmoissaan yrittäen kiskaista kätensä vapaaksi. Ihan turhaa kaksikko tappeli, kuten japanilainen ajatteli kääntäen katseensa muualle. Ei kannattanut katsoa, koska siitä tuli vain entistä pahempi olo. Kunpa Paaji olisi ollut mukana. Sen kanssa hänellä olisi ollut helpompaa olla.  
“Turpa kiinni!” joku mies karjaisi, mutta samassa parkaisi, mikä sai lähes väkisin taatelinruskeasilmäisen katsomaan takaisin pihamaalle.  
Yksi lapsia raahanneista miehistä takertui jalkaansa pidellen sitä polven alapuolelta. Toinen lähellä olevista sotilaista nappasi rohkeampaa, selvästi vihaisempaa poikaa kainaloista nostaen tämän ilmaan.  
“Irti minusta!” poika, jolla oli toverinsa tapaan mustat, pidemmän puoleiset hiukset, karjui vihaisena ja yritti potkia aikuisia osumatta näihin.  
“ _Kuso!_ ”  
Koujiroun kulmat kohosivat ylös ja suu raottui hämmennyksestä. _Kuso_? Sanoiko tuo poika tosiaan _kuso_? Tämä kiroili? _Japaniksi_?

“Lopeta heti”, Ziyad sanoi tiukasti ja tämän vieressä ollut sotilas astui lähemmäksi vetäen aseen selästään esiin.  
Sen enempiä aikailematta mies painoi kiväärin piipun vimmatusti tappelevan kaulalle. Välittömästi lapsi lopetti rähinän ja rentoutti itsensä. Kädet ja jalat vain roikkuivat, mutta pää nojautui taaksepäin tuliaseen seuratessa kuitenkin liikettä pysyen tiiviisti kaulan herkällä iholla. Pojan katse kuitenkin pysyi tiukasti uhkaajassaan, värähtämättäkään tai näyttämästä pelkoa, mikäli sellaista tunsi.  
“Noin”, Ziyad totesi kääntyen vastaanottokomitean puoleen.  
“Miksi tuotte vain kaksi? Oli puhetta kolmesta.”  
“Taiwanilainen oli liian heikko. Oli ammuttava, koska ei olisi selvinnyt”, pelokkaampaa poikaa pitelevä vastasi.  
“Kai nämä kelpaavat?”  
“Ainakin tuossa toisessa on sisua”, kolmikon johtaja totesi osoittaen tylysti aikaisemmin kironnutta.  
“Voitte kuitenkin olla varmoja, että johtajamme saavat kuulla tyrimisestänne!”  
Sanat saivat leirin miehet vaivaantumaan ja vilkaisemaan toisiaan epävarmoina. Ziyad ei nimittäin turhia uhkaillut, vaan puhui totta. Se, mitä seuraukset olisivat, ei kuitenkaan ollut Koujiroulle selvillä.  
“No, tuokaa heidät autolle!” tummanharmaisiin pukeutunut sotilas komensi kääntyen ympäri ja marssi miestensä kanssa takaisin ajopelille.  
Yuukiksi kutsuttu laskettiin alas, mutta tätä napattiin välittömästi hiuksista kiinni ja lähdettiin kiskomaan mukaan. Yksi toinen sotilas kiskoi paikallista kakaraa käsivarresta tämän kykenemättä kunnolla tappelemaan vastaan. Vieras japanilainen takertui hiuksiinsa ja niitä kiskovaan nyrkkiin, mutta ei tämäkään kyennyt tappelemaan vastaan, vaan jalat kuljettivat pientä vartaloa eteenpäin. Pian uudet lapset saapuivat autolle ja nämä heitettiin lavalle niska-perseotteella. Yuuki, joka tosiaan osoittautui japanilaiseksi lähempää tarkasteltuna, onnistui käsiensä avulla ottamaan itsensä helposti vastaan ja kierähtämään jaloilleen vilkaisten välittömästi ympärilleen etsien mahdollisia uhkia. Paikallinen poika ei ollut yhtä onnekas, vaan osui kipeästi kyljelleen ja liukui ikävästi lattiaa pitkin jääden makaamaan keskelle kaikkea.  
“Peremmälle siitä!” tuttu sotilas karjaisi kivutessaan itse kyytiin toveriensa sulkiessa luukun jälleen kiinni.

Koujirou ei vaivautunut kuuntelemaan lainkaan auton ulkopuolelta kuuluvia ääniä, koska kaikki huomionsa kiinnittyi täysin uusiin kasvoihin – joista kumpikaan ei tosin katsonut häneen. Yuuki kohottautui jaloilleen pysytellen kyyryssä, kun siirtyi toverinsa luokse.  
“Rehan, oletko kunnossa?” vieras kysyi makaavalta urduksi.  
Rehaniksi kutsuttu ähkäisi käheästi, niiskautti perään ja nyökkäsi lopulta kohottautuen käsiensä avulla istumaan. Pakistanilainen katsoi ympärilleen huomaten nopeasti muut pojat, synkän tilan, suljetun luukun ja heidän seurakseen jääneen vartijan. Tämä ei tehnyt mitään erityisen tarkkoja huomioita, toisin kuin taatelinruskeasilmäinen, joka teki välittömästi huomioita. Rehanin nenä oli hiukan vinossa nenänvarresta ja siinä oli kunnon kyhmy. Kulmakarvat olivat yhtyeenkasvaneet ja korvat poikkeuksellisen höröt, vaikka hapsottavat, takkuiset hiukset peittivätkin niitä. Tällä oli laiha vartalo, aivan kuten heillä muillakin, ja hiukset mustat, ettei tätä voinut erottaa pikavilkaisulla muista aasialaisista, kun taas eurooppalaiset erottautuivat ihan kunnolla.  
“Vauhtia!” sotilas huusi kaksikolle ja otti uhkaavan askeleen näitä kohti.  
“Tule”, Yuuki sihahti terävästi ystävälleen hampaidensa välistä ja lähti konttaamaan kohti nurkkaa, joka oli kaukana aikuisesta ja osittain vastapäätä Koujirouta.  
Toinen japanilainen liikkui varsin vikkelästi nurkkaan ja istuutui alas nojaten kulmaukseen aivan kuten taatelinruskeasilmäinenkin. Rehan konttasi vaivalloisesti itseään ketterämmän lapsen perään, mutta ei ehtinyt pääsemään toverinsa vierelle, ennen kuin moottori jyrähti jälleen ja kulkuneuvo lähti ahnaasti liikkeelle. Hörökorva kaatui vatsalleen inahtaen kimakasti ja onnistui lyömään leukansa lattiaan. Tapahtuma ei liiemmin hetkauttanut Koujirouta, kun taas täysijärkinen eurooppalainen hätkähti hiukan ja heidän kanssaan tullut pakistanilainen vilkaisi huolestuneen pelokkaana uutta tulokasta. Kyhmynenäinen kuitenkin nousi ja konttasi nopeasti Yuukin viereen istuutuen aivan tämän kylkeen kiinni, minkä jälkeen vasta kosketti kivusta irvistäen leukaansa. Siihen oli tullut pieni ruhje, jonka ympärillä oleva iho alkoi punottaa. Käsi kietoutui Rehanin ympärille, mikä sai taatelinruskeasilmäisen katsomaan toista kaltaistaan. 

Vieras oli häntä pidempi tai ainakin vaikutti siltä hintelän pakistanilaisen takia. Hiukset olivat mustat, kuten suurimmalla osalla muillakin, mutta leikattu päältä osittain päältä jättäen pitkän takatukan. Leuka oli vahva, mutta ei erottunut hirveästi timantinmuotoisista kasvoista. Kulmat taas olivat harvinaisen kapeat ja huomaamattomat varsin vaaleiden karvojen takia, mutta niiden vastakohtana toimivat silmät, joita ympyröivät mitä runsaimmat ja pidemmät ripset, jotka eivät kuitenkaan tehneet pojasta mitenkään tyttömäistä. Sielunpeilit taas… ne olivat kummalliset. Etäisyyden takia Koujirou ei tietenkään kyennyt sanomaan, mikä niissä kummastutti häntä, koska ne vaikuttivat ruskeilta mutta eivät kovin tummilta. 

Yuuki vilkaisi huolehtivasti ystäväänsä painaen tämän itseään vasten, ennen kuin nosti katseensa ylös ja kääntyi katsomaan suoraan tarkkailijaansa ilmeen muuttuessa tuimaksi. Kahdeksanvuotias ei hätkähtänyt vieraan mulkaisua – eihän se ollut mitään verrattuna Akhtarin tai arpinaama-Kashifin katseisiin – vaan katsoi pidemmän hetken takaisin. Viisaasti hän kuitenkin kääntyi katsomaan muualle, kun timanttikasvoinen liikahti hitusen verran aikoen joko äyskäistä jotain tai liikkua pois paikoiltaan. Vaikka kaltaisensa, ilmeisesti ikätoverinsa, kohtaaminen oli herättänyt pienen uteliaisuuden pojan sisällä, se sammui nopeasti hetken tarkkailun jälkeen, koska ei toisella ollut hänelle mitään merkitystä. Millään ei ollut merkitystä, vaan matka kohti tuntematonta jatkui yhä.

Kului muutama päivä eikä Koujirou poistunut autosta kuin muutaman kerran, kun aikuiset päästivät yksitellen lapset käymään tarpeillaan. Nämä eivät halunneet kulkuneuvoaan täyteen ihmisten virtsaa ja ulostetta, joita tietenkin syntyi, koska miesten oli pakko antaa lapsille ruokaa ja juomaa pitääkseen nämä hengissä ja hyväkuntoisina. Tosin, pysähdykset eivät tapahtuneet lasten mielen mukaan, vaan kaikki valta oli kolmella miehellä, jotka eivät halunneet pysähtyä kovinkaan usein eivätkä päästää lapsia ulos autosta muuten kuin yksi kerrallaan. Aikuisten hermojen kannalta valitettavasti lasten määrä kyydittävinä kasvoi.  
Kuorma-auto pysähtyi vielä useamman kerran ja kolmikko noukki mukaansa lapsia, joista suurin osa oli enemmän paikallisia tai viereisistä valtiosta. Yuukin ja Koujiroun lisäksi muita japanilaisia tai japanilaisiksi tulkittavia ei ollut, vaikka yksi kiinalainen eksyikin mukaan. Eurooppalaisia olikin sitten yksi neljännes. Lopulta pressutetulla kuormalavalla istui kolmisen kymmentä lasta, jotka kaikki olivat suunnilleen kahdeksanvuotiaita. Nämä istuivat kaikki omissa oloissaan, osa tietenkin tukeutui lähimpiin tovereihinsa, miettien synkkiä ajatuksia päänsä sisällä. Kukaan pojista ei tiennyt, minne heitä vietäisiin, miksi ja mitä heille tapahtuisi siellä.

Lopulta kaikilla kuorma-auton seinustoilla oli lapsia istumassa ja viimeisimmät olivat joutuneet menemään keskelle lattiaa makaamaan. Kahdeksanvuotiaat pitivät toisiinsa selvät välit, elleivät olleet lähtöisin samoilta työleireiltä. Vain Koujirou piti rakoa omiin tovereihinsa, joita ei ollut koskaan pitänytkään tovereinaan. Hän oli viettänyt aikansa lähinnä Paajin kanssa eikä tuntenut kolmea muuta oikeastaan lainkaan – lisäksi toinen länsimaalaisista pojista sai hänen niskakarvansa pystyyn. Katse oli aivan liian eläimellinen, samanlainen kuin Akhtarin koirilla näiden haukkuessaan raivoissaan. Välillä kuitenkin jopa toisilleen vieraiden kyljet koskettivat toisiaan, kun kulkuneuvo pomppi ja kääntyili epätasaisella tiellä, ja tällöin lapset vilkaisivat yleensä pelokkaina toisiaan ja vetäytyivät sitten kauemmaksi. Vain kaksi tapausta eivät toimineet samoin. Koujiroun mukana tullut muriseva eurooppalainen paljasti muille hampaansa ja päästi niin pelottavan äänen ilmoille, että jokainen lähellä olija vetäytyi kauemmaksi. Yuuki taas mulkaisi vaarallisesti ja iski kyynärpäällään vierustovereitaan, jotka tulivat liian lähellä tätä ja pojan ystävää.

Kului kolme päivää eivätkä he tehneet juuri muuta kuin ajoivat kohti tuntematonta määränpäätä syöden ja juoden välillä. Tietenkin auto pysähtyi muutaman kerran, kun lapset pistettiin käymään pikaisesti tarpeillaan yksi kerrallaan – missä tietenkin meni hiukan pidempi hetki – ja miehet vaihtoivat paikkoja, että kaksi oli aina etupenkillä piilossa näkyvistä ja yksi seisoi vartiopaikallaan vahtien aseensa kanssa kakaroita. Ainoat, jotka puhuivat selvästi yhtään mitään, olivat univormupukuiset, mutta taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei jaksanut kiinnostua siitä riittävästi kuunnellakseen. Hän vain istui ja yritti skarpata itsensä selviämään mistä tahansa, mitä Ziyad tovereineen keksisi päänsä menoksi. Poika oli luvannut Paajille, ettei antaisi minkään nujertaa itseään ja siitä lupauksesta hän aikoisi pitää kiinni. Mikään ei saisi häntä luovuttamaan ja alistumaan, mikään ei kykenisi nujertamaan japanilaista lopullisesti. Nuo ajatukset olivat Koujiroun ainoa lohtu ja lämmike vaatteidensa lisäksi.

Neljännen päivän aamulla Koujirou heräsi, kun aamu-auringon kirkkaat säteet loistivat suoraan silmiinsä auton avoimesta taka-osasta. Hän nosti kätensä vaistomaisesti ilmaan suojatakseen sielunpeilejään valolta, joka olisi monesta voinut tuntua hyvältä, mutta jokainen, joka oli käynyt saman helvetin läpi kuin japanilainen, ei nähnyt sitä sellaisena. Tuo taivaalla loistava valopallo vain muistutti lapsia siitä, että oli koittanut jälleen yksi päivä täynnä kipua, kärsimystä ja niin henkistä kuin fyysistä pahoinpitelyä. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen avasi hiukan sormiaan ja katsoi pahansuovasti kulmiensa alta häiritsijäänsä, kuin olisi voinut katseellaan pudottaa auringon taivaalta. Tuskin hän oli kuitenkaan ehtinyt vakavissaan toivomaan sitä, kun tunsi seinien ja lattian kohoavan ympärillään voimakkaasti. Koujirou käänsi päätään säikähtäneenä yrittäen katsoa ympärilleen, jos näkisi, mitä tapahtui. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt tarkkailemaan juuri lainkaan ympäristöään, kun tunsi valtavan töyssyn, joka sai hänet hyppäämään paikoillaan. Lattia vaikutti jatkavan silti nousemistaan, koska taatelinruskeasilmäinen tunsi valuvansa alaspäin kohti muita lapsia ja kuorma-auton peräpäätä. Japanilainen inahti pienesti, yritti tarttua kynsillään seinästä kiinni ja työntää jaloillaan itseään taaksepäin, ettei valuisi muiden lasten niskaan. Hän ei tosin ollut ainoa valuja, koska muutkin alkoivat heräillä tahdottomaan liikkeisiinsä kuten Yuuki ja Rehan. Vieras japanilainen säpsähti, mutta tuntui pääsevän nopeasti perille tilanteesta, koska kohottautui väkisin hiukan pystyyn ja tarttui laudoitetun seinämän takaa nousevaan metalliputkeen pysyen sen avulla omalla paikallaan. Hörökorvainen kiljaisi kimeästi ja herätti viimeistään siinä vaiheessa loput nukkujat hetkeen. Suurin osa pojista alkoi valua alaspäin kohti takaluukkua ja vartiomiestä, joka ei tuntunut piittaavaan lainkaan siitä, miten lapsille kävi. Yksi kahdeksanvuotias tömähti vasten tämän jalkoja, mistä hyvästä aikuinen potkaisi tätä kipakasti, mutta ei sanonut tai tehnyt elettäkään rauhoitellakseen hätääntyneitä lapsia.

Koujirou punnersi itsensä väkisin pystyyn käyttäen kynsiään ja seiniään apuna, että pääsisi pystyyn. Yksi vilkaisu kaltaiseensa oli vihjaissut, että se olisi paras tapa toimia, jos ei halunnut lentää monien muiden kanssa vaunun perälle ja satuttaa itseään tarpeettomasti siinä. Nopeasti hän tarrautui metallin ympärille yrittäen jaloillaan jännittää vartalonsa laudaksi, ettei vain roikkuisi tukipylväässään. Ei hänen kätensä aivan kaikkea kestäneet, vaikka olivatkin vahvistuneet Paajin hoitamisessa. Juuri kun japanilainen sai jännitettyä itsensä, että pysyisi hyvin kyydissä, eikä valuisi muiden mukana alas tai jäisi epätoivoisena roikkumaan kynsillään seinästä, kuten muutamat, auto kallistui nopeasti eteenpäin takaisin normaaliin asentoon. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei osannut yhtään varautua muutokseen, vaan paiskautui vasten lyhintä seinää otsan iskeytyessä kipeästi metallia vasten. Vielä kaksi vuotta sitten hän olisi saattanut purskahtaa itkuun ja huutaa kovaa, mutta nyt huulilta pakeni vain hiljainen älähdys ja huulet kaartuivat irvistykseen, kun silmät sulkeutuivat samassa. Kädet eivät kuitenkaan päästäneet irti pylväästä ja hyvä niin, koska samassa auto kallistui voimakkaasti vasemmalle heittäen lapsia sivulle, kunnes lattia nousi jälleen ylöspäin vinoon. Mustatukkaisesta tuntui, että heitä riepoteltiin kuin räsynukkeja, mutta hän ei valittanut, vaan puri huulta pitääkseen itsensä hiljaisena. Hän ei halunnut antaa sitä iloa aikuisille, että nämä näkisivät, miten inhottavalta tuntui olla niin epävakaassa kyydissä tai kuinka monesti hän kolautti itsensä johonkin kipeästi. Yuuki taas oli selvästi eri linjoilla. Siinä missä muut huudahtelivat, ähkäisivät, kiljaisivat ja ilmaisivat muuten selvästi kipuaan, toinen japanilainen kiroili pahemmin kuin yksikään sotilas, mitä Koujirou oli ehtinyt kuulemaan. Kaltainen lateli rumia sanoja niin urduksi kuin japaniksi, muutama englanninkielinenkin kirous tuli ilmoille. Usean päivän hiljaisuus sai täysin odottamattoman muutoksen ja sai ainakin hetkeksi lapset nousemaan synkkien mietteidensä ja pelkojensa yläpuolelle – heillä oli aivan muuta tekemistä.  
Keikkumista, hyppelehtimistä ja auton kipuamista jyrkkiä ylä- ja alamäkiä jatkui runsaat puolitoista tuntia, minkä Koujirou olisi huomannut, mikäli olisi voinut mitenkään tarkkailla ajan kulua. Eikä kukaan muukaan lapsista tiennyt, koska aikuiset, joilla varmasti oli kellosta jotain tietoa, eivät puhua pukahtaneet. Etuistuimilla olevat vaikuttivat hyvin huvittuneita takaosan tapahtumista. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli ainakin kuulevinaan pahansuopaa naurua, kun joku lapsista älähti lujasti lyödessään kyynärpäänsä kipeästi johonkin. Japanilaista asia ei taas naurattanut yhtään eikä hän huokaissut lainkaan muutaman pojan mukana helpotuksesta, kun auto alkoi viimein kulkea tasaisesti, kuten oli aiemmin tehnyt. Koujirou nousi kunnolla seisomaan puristaen rystysen valkoisina tukipylvästään, kun odotti uutta täräystä tai keikahdusta mihin tahansa suuntaan. Sellaista ei kuitenkaan tullut pidempään hetkeen, jolloin Yuukikin suoristautui kunnolla katsellen tiukasti ympärilleen. Vieras japanilainen päästi toisen kätensä irti omasta tuestaan ja vei raajansa suojelevasti Rehanin ympärille mulkoillen ympärillä olevia lapsia. 

Taatelinruskeasilmäinenkin katseli ympärilleen huomaten toisen mukanaan tulleen eurooppalaisen valuneen muiden mukana isoon lapsikasaan, kun taas kylmiä väreitä aiheuttava lapsi oli onnistunut kynsin – ja kenties hampain – pitämään seinästä ja ties mistä kiinni. Muuten kaikki olivat sekaisin ja vain harvat olivat pysyneet omalla paikoillaan, loput olivat yhdessä sekalaisessa kasassa. Vartija puoliksi seisoi ja puoliksi istui omassa kulmauksessaan luukun päällä katsellen pilkallisesti kyydittäviä – olisi varmasti nauranut, jos seurassaan olisi ollut joku muu aikuinen, jonka kanssa olisi voinut keskustella ja pilkata poikia. Japanilainen käänsi välinpitämättömänä katseensa tummaan seinään. Ihan sama, mitä aikuinen ja muut lapset tekisivät. Hän kyllä tiesi, että mihin tahansa he kaikki päätyisivät, siellä ei olisi odotettavissa yhtään mitään hyvää. Sen poika oli oppinut, kun oli joutunut ensin arpinaaman uhriksi, sen jälkeen Akhtarin orjaksi. Tässä vieraassa paikassa, missä aikuiset miehet eivät vaikuttaneet tuntevan mitään muuta kuin väkivallan, ei ollut mitään hyvää. Nyt kun hänet oli vielä riistetty Paajin luota…

Tarkat korvat erottivat kevyttä kirskettä, kun auton vauhti tuntui hidastuvan voimakkaasti. Ulkoa kuului hiekan rahinaa, kun raskaat renkaat vierivät karhean maankamaran päällä, mutta nyt auto oli hidastanut niin paljon, että sen saattoi kuulla. Kulkuneuvo tärisi kevyesti, lähes olemattomasti, että perälle liukuneet lapset pääsivät jaloilleen tai polvilleen liikkuakseen suunnilleen alkuperäisille paikoilleen. Koujirou kuuli takanaan liikkuvien poikien raskaat hengitykset, jalkojen aikaansaamat tömähdykset, vaatteiden kahinan ja lattian narinan, mutta ei kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota näihin. Hän keskittyi vain kuuntelemaan, vaikka kerran vilkaisi taakseen luukusta ulos päätelläkseen tarkemmin ajonopeutta. Vaikkei japanilainen voinut olla varma asiasta, hänestä tuntui, että he liikkuivat suunnilleen kävelyvauhtia, mikä oli kummallista. Tähän mennessä auto oli suunnilleen koko ajan kaahannut lujaa vauhtia eteenpäin, mutta nyt hän erotti kapean tien, jyrkänteet kummallakin puolella ja jotain vihreätä kasvustoa kallion pinnalla. Minne he olivatkin oikein tulleet?

Terävä tööttäys sai useimmat pojat säpsähtämään pelokkaina ja taatelinruskeasilmäinen kääntyi katsomaan menosuuntaa kohden, vaikkei kyennytkään näkemään mitään. Lyhyttä tööttäystä seurasi toinen, joka oli ainakin neljä kertaa yhtä pitkä. Sitä seurasi toinen ja kolmas samanlainen, kunnes päättyi kahteen lyhyeen tööttäykseen. Sen jälkeen kuului vain hidastuvaa rahinaa, kunnes äkkiä moottori murahti lujasti ja renkaat alkoivat sutia hiekalla. Koujirou nytkähti lujasti monen muun mukana, kun auto kiihdytti yllättäen. Kuorma-auto tärisi ja keikkui useamman minuutin, kääntyi jyrkästi vasemmalle ajaen hetken aikaa suoraan, ennen kuin pysähtyi kuin seinään. Japanilainen, kuten moni muukin, horjahti eteenpäin, mutta kaikeksi onneksi taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei lyönyt itseään kipeästi seinään, vaan onnistui myötäilemään vastaliikkeen ja pysymään hyvin pystyssä pidellen yhä pylväästä kiinni. Korvat alkoivat kuulostella välittömästi erilaisia ääniä, jotta selviäisi, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi ja minne mentäisiin.

Moottori sammui ja ulkopuolelta kuului kaksi kolahdusta, joita seurasi kaksi kevyttä tömähdystä ja samainen määrä paukahduksia. Selvästi oli pysähdytty ihan kunnolla, mutta ei ollut tietoa, oliko se hetkellistä vai lopullista. Askeleet ulkopuolella saivat Koujiroun kääntymään ympäri ja päästämään toisella kädellään irti pitelemästään pylväästä. Yuukikin kääntyi katsomaan ajoneuvon peräpäähän muiden noudattaessa pelokkaina esimerkkiä. Vartija tarkkaili sivusilmällä lapsia, mutta kääntyi kuitenkin enemmän luukulle päin koputtaen odottavasti puista pintaa. Askeleet kovenivat ja niiden määrä tuntui kasvavan hassulla tavalla, jota taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei tajunnut ja kurtisti hämmentyneenä kulmiaan. Osa askeleista oli raskaita, osa todella nopeita, osa rahisevia, suorastaan liukuvia, mutta sitten äänien kasvaessa ne muuttuivat epäselväksi töminäksi. Äkkiä kaikki äänet loppuivat muutamaksi sekunniksi, mikä sai japanilaisen hengityksen salpautumaan siihen asti, kunnes luukusta kuului muutama kilahdus ja naristen saranat antoivat muuten, kun puinen portti laskettiin alas. Poikien kanssa ollut mies hyppäsi samassa alas ja asteli sivummalle pois näkyvistä, kun Ziyad kurkisti tuomaansa tavaraa.  
“Ulos!” nimetty sotilas karjaisi vihaisena ja osoitti käskynsä voimaksi kiväärillä kuorma-auton sisälle.  
Suurin osa pojista säpsähti ja he vilkaisivat pelokkaina toisiinsa. Jokainen heistä oli kuitenkin ehtinyt oppimaan leireissä, joissa olivat tulleet haetuiksi, tottelemaan käskyjä ja tietämään kaikki seuraukset, mitä tottelemattomuudesta seurasi. Lähimmät kahdeksanvuotiaat nousivat seisomaan ja liikkuivat vaitonaisina kulkuneuvon reunalle perällä olijoiden seuratessa jäljessä. Mieskolmikon johtaja otti muutaman askeleen taaksepäin, ettei jäisi lapsilauman jalkoihin. Pojat hyppäsivät ulos ja siirtyivät autosta kauemmaksi, jotta kaikki pääsisivät pois kulkuneuvosta.  
“Liikettä niveliin, nulikat!” Ziyad karjaisi, kun vasta seitsemän lasta oli päässyt maankamaralle.  
“Vauhtia!”

Monet pojat säikähtivät ja alkoivat liikkua ripeämmin, etteivät vahingossakaan saisi selkäsaunaa. Tästä seurasi se, että yksi länsimaalaisista pojista kaatui rähmälleen hypättyään puolentoista metrin korkeudesta. Sivulle jäänyt vartija, joka oli viettänyt viimeiset hetket heidän kanssaan, ei sanonut sanaakaan astuessaan lähemmäksi eikä edes tarttuessaan lasta niskasta kiskoen rajusti pystyyn. Lopulta tuli Koujiroun vuoro hypätä kolmen toverinsa sekä Yuukin ja Rehanin kanssa alas. Hörökorvainen hyppäsi heistä ensimmäisenä, seuraavaksi taatelinruskeasilmäisen mukana tullut paikallinen ja näiden jälkeen eurooppalaiset poistuivat kulkuneuvosta jättäen kaksi mustatukkaista lasta vierekkäin. Japanilaiset vilkaisivat toisiaan, mutta eivät lainkaan pahasti, vaan ennemmin tutkivasti. He olivat suunnilleen samanpituisia, kuten he huomasivat, vaikka vieras olikin hiukan pidempi – vanhemman hiukset olivat sen sijaan pidemmät. Heidän silmänsä olivat samanmuotoiset, mutta taatelinruskeasilmäinen huomasi toisella olevan meripihkanruskean väriset silmät. Kummallakaan ei ollut mitään tietoa, mitä toisen mielessä pyöri. He kuitenkin tiedostivat olevansa ainoat toistensa kaltaiset, vaikkei Yuuki voinutkaan varmasti tietää, minkä maalainen Koujirou oli. Taatelinruskeasilmäisellä oli sinänsä etulyöntiasema, koska oli kuullut toisen puhuvan japania. Nopeasti he kuitenkin käänsivät katseensa eteenpäin ja hyppäsivät maankamaralle suoristautuen nopeasti kohtamaan kaiken, mitä olisi luvassa.

Koujirou hätkähti lujasti huomatessaan heidän olevan murretuntummanvihreisiin pukeutuneiden sotilaiden ympäröimänä. Kaikilla aikuisilla oli kiväärin tapaiset aseet käsissään ja nämä katsoivat heitä synkin, pelottavin katsein. Miehet mittailivat heitä kaikkia katseillaan osan kiinnittäessä enemmän huomiota joihinkin poikiin kuin toisiin. Kaikeksi onneksi japanilainen oli sen verran muiden takana ja useita lyhempi, että saattoi pysytellä piilossa. Hän oli ehtinyt oppia, että oli parempi pysyä poissa aikuisten silmistä, jos ei halunnut joutua näiden kiukunpuuskien kohteiksi.  
“Liikkeelle!” Ziyad huusi niin lapsille kuin muille sotilaille ja osoitti menosuuntaa kohti.  
Pojat kääntyivät kuuliaisesti ja lähtivät kävelemään osoitettuun suuntaan. Sotilaat lähtivät heidän mukanaan muutaman naurahtaessa pilkallisesti lasten pelokkuudelle. Alaikäiset nimittäin vilkuilivat ympärilleen ja tarkkailivat huolestuneina aseita, kuin mikä tahansa niistä saattaisi nousta ylös ja tulittaa heidät hengiltä. Aseet eivät kuitenkaan huolestuttaneet japanilaista. Jos miehet halusivat tappaa heidät, nämä olisivat tehneet niin jo aikaa sitten. Sotilaat olivat lähinnä varmistamassa, ettei kukaan heistä yrittäisi karkuun. Sen sijaan hän keskittyi tarkkailemaan ympäristöään. Välittömästi liikkeelle lähtiessään Koujirou oli huomannut maan olevan vaaleanruskeata, hiukan harmahtavaa kovaa maata, jonka päällä oli niin kevyt hiekka- kuin pölykerros. Siellä täällä oli soraa ja hiukan isompia mutta myös pienempiä kiviä, aivan kuten oli ollut samaisessa leirissä ja työmaalla, josta hän oli tullut. Katse nousi siitä ylemmäs tutkimaan ympäristöä. Vaaleat, harmaan ja vaaleanruskean väriset muurit kohosivat heidän ympärillään hyvin korkeina ja uhkaavina. Seinät olivat sileät, ettei niitä pitkin todellakaan kiivetty ja korkeuttakin oli niin paljon, ettei kovin moni olisi edes harkinnut kiipeämistä, vaikka pinta olisikin ollut karhea ja siinä olisi ollut käsiä ja jalkoja varten sopivat kivet. Yhdessä muurissa oli puiset, paksut portit ja niiden edessä metallinen, paksu ristikkoportti, ettei siitä päässyt karkuun ovien ollessa kiinni. Pihalla oli muutama avomaasturi sekä yksi kuorma-auto, joka oli parkkeerattu muurin vierelle. Toisella seinustalla oli metallisia, vihreitä tynnyreitä, laatikoita sekä muuta roinaa, jota japanilainen ei jaksanut enempää tarkkailla, kun kääntyi katsomaan keskipäivän-auringon valaisemaa useampikerroksista, tasakattoista rakennusta, joka oli muurattu osittain portin vastaiseen muuriin. Se oli karu, kuten muukin ympäristö, vaikka rakennukseen johtikin leveät kiviportaat. Ovi oli tehty metallista ja ikkunoina olivat vain aukot, joiden eteen oli laitettu vain paksut kankaat estämään pölyä tulvimasta sisälle. Oli rakennuksessa jotain erilaista verrattuna muureihin ja maahan, nimittäin jonkinlainen parveke, jossa oli pari sotilasta vahdista, sekä pääoven luona kivestä muotoiltu katos.

Metalliovi raottui, kun he saapuivat matalien portaiden alapäähän.  
“Seis!” Ziyad komensi tiukasti kaikkien totellessa välittömästi käskyään.  
Sotilaat jäivät lapsia vahtivaan muodostelmaan, kun lapsia tuonut muodosti tovereidensa kanssa pienen rivin. Pojat jäivät vain niille sijoilleen epämääräisenä laumana. Ovesta astui ulos hartiakas sotilas, joka ei vartaloltaan tai vaatteiltaan erottunut lainkaan pihalla seisovista miehistä tai perässään tulevasta kahdesta geneerisestä univormupukuisesta aikuisesta, jotka astelivat tämän kanssa lähemmäksi asettuen ensiksi tulleen kummallekin puolelle. Ovesta ensimmäisenä ulosastunut kuitenkin herätti selvästi huomiota, koska kukaan pojista ei saanut silmiään irti tästä. Miehellä ei oli ollut hattua eikä kypärää tai edes turbaania, vaan pään ympärille ja otsalle oli sidottu harmaa liina, joka työnsi osan tummista hiuksista pystyyn. Leualla oli parransänkeä ja nenässä oli voimakas kyömy. Lapset eivät kuitenkaan kiinnittäneet huomiota nenään eikä leukaan vaan silmiin – tai oikeastaan silmään, jota ei näkynyt. Saapuneen vasen sielunpeili oli peitetty harmaalla liinalla, joka vaikutti olevan samaa kangasta kuin otsalla oleva huivi, joka selvästi piti huolta silmälapun pysymisestä paikoillaan. Poskipäällä sekä kulmakarvojen tietämillä, joita huivi ei peittänyt, näkyi kaksi puna-ruskeata viiltoarpea, jotka olivat selvä syy silmän peittämiseen. Oli mahdollista, ettei liinan alla ollut edes mitään silmää.

Samaa ei voinut sanoa silmän toisella puolella olevasta kohdasta. Tumma silmä katsoi kylmästi saapuneita lapsia, ja mitä enemmän tämä tarkkaili kahdeksanvuotiaita, sitä kylmemmäksi katse muuttui.  
“Mitä tämä on?” silmälappua käyttävä kurtisti tyytymättömänä kulmiaan ja vei kätensä selkänsä taakse.  
“Riviin järjesty! Tehän olette kuin nautalauma keskellä ajotietä!”  
Pojat hätkähtivät säikähtäneinä ja vilkaisivat toisiaan tietämättä, mitä tehdä. Käsky oli heille aivan vieras.  
“Vauhtia!” Ziyad ärjäisi lapsille ja huitaisi voimakkaasti kädellään näitä kohti.  
“Riviin järjesty!”  
Käsky ei kuitenkaan saanut minkäänlaista reaktiota, koska ei kukaan pojista tehnyt elettäkään liikkuakseen. Lopulta mies kolmikko huokaisi raskaasti ja riensi nopeasti asettamaan lapset riviin. Koujirou huomasi joutuneensa jälleen Yuukin vierelle, mutta kääntyi katsomaan nopeasti takaisin portaiden yläpäässä olevia miehiä.  
“Paikka”, tummanharmaisiin pukeutuneet sanoivat aina alaikäisille, kun asettivat nämä haluamilleen paikoille eivätkä pojat peloissaan uskaltaneet liikkua.  
“Rivi!” kolmikon johtaja karjaisi ja levitti kätensä, kun viimeinenkin lapsi oli asetettu riviin.  
Välittömästi tämän jälkeen kuljettajina toimineet menivät alkuperäiselle paikalle omaan riviinsä jääden katsomaan ovesta ulos tulleita. 

Silmälappua käyttävä loi pahan katseen Ziyadiin ja tämän miehiin, mutta asteli sitten portaat alas lapsien eteen kahden selvän alaisensa seuratessa vaitonaisina perässä. Tummatukkainen mittaili lapsia tiukasti ainokaisella silmällään ja kävi näiden kasvot sekä vartalot läpi eikä tuima ilme muuttunut yhtään paremmaksi – pikemminkin ilme synkkeni, kun mies ei selvästikään ollut tyytyväinen näkemäänsä.  
“No niin, kakarat”, tämä sanoi, kun päässyt rivin loppuun ja kääntynyt ympäri kävellen uudelleen rivin edessä.  
“Minä olen tämän linnoituksen johtaja ja nimeni on Bayhas – teidän on parempi pitää se kirkkaana mielessänne”, sotilas kertoi matalalla, mutta silti kuuluvalla äänellä.  
“Seuraavat kaksi vuotta minä olen teidän johtajanne ja koulutan teidät palvelemaan Hindu kushia sen arvolle sopivalla tavalla. Näiden kahden vuoden aikana opitte monia eri taitoja, kuten selviytymään, voimistumaan sekä taistelemaan kuolemaan asti. Osa teistä on onnekkaita ja pääsee palvelemaan Hindu kushia sekä johtajiamme. Loput teistä kokevat ikävämmän kohtalon”, Bayhas kertoi katsoen puhuessaan aina jokaisen lapsen kasvoja – arvioiden luultavasti päänsä sisällä, ketkä kaikki jäisivät henkiin.  
“Täällä on samat säännöt kuin ennenkin. Teette, kuten käsketään. Jos ette tottele tai muuten niskuroitte, teitä rangaistaan eri tavoin. Koulutuksenne alkaa heti aamulla ja parasta pitää korvat auki, jos haluatte koskaan päästä täältä pois.”

Sotilaslinnoituksen johtaja pysähtyi Koujiroun ja Yuukin eteen. Tämän kulmat kohosivat hiukan katsoessaan kahta japanilaista, joita ei nähnyt kovinkaan usein muuriensa sisäpuolella. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen katsoi synkkänä silmälappuista, mutta ilmeensä pysyi silmiä lukuun ottamatta vakavana, mitään sanomattomana. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen katsoi myös edessään olevaa miestä, mutta ilmeensä oli huomattavasti uhmakkaampi kuin kaltaisellaan. Bayhasin ilme tiukkeni tämän katsellessa aasialaisia ja avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta vaikeni äkkiä kuullessaan hiljaista sopotusta. Huivipäinen kääntyi katsomaan parin pojan päähän Koujirousta yhtä paikallista poikaa, joka mutisi jotain hiljaa itsekseen pitäen silmiään kiinni.  
“Sinä!” sotilaiden johtaja karjaisi ja käveli itsekseen sopottavan eteen.  
Poika aukaisi silmänsä ja inahti kimeästi, ennen kuin suustaan karkasi hirvittävän nopeasti urdunkielisiä sanoja, joista kukaan ei saanut selvää.  
“Mitä sinä sanoit?” aikuinen kysyi terävästi kahden alaisensa katsoessa uhkaavasti puhuteltua lasta.  
Sopottanut änkytti jotain vaieten nopeasti kääntäen katseensa muualle. Vastaus ei miellyttänyt silmälappua käyttävää, joka läimäisi avokämmenellä poikaa poskelle. Lyöty parkaisi ja tarttui poskeensa, mutta tajusi sentään oman hyvinvointinsa takia pysyä tiukasti paikoillaan rivissä.  
“Mitä sinä sanoit?” mies toisti kysymyksensä aikaisempaa ankarammin.  
“Rakas, mahtava luoja, suojele minua pimeässä äläkä anna minkään vahingoittaa minua…”, sopottanut kertoi tällä kertaa hiukan kuuluvammin, että rivissä olevat lapset ja lähimmät miehet kuulivat sanat.

Sotilaiden johtaja katsoi lasta hetken hiljaa, mutta käänsi sitten päänsä sivulle ja sylkäisi pahansuovasti maahan.  
“Luoja?” tämä murahti matalasti ja kääntyi sitten kävelemään jälleen riviä pitkin.  
“Lopettakaa tuollaiset typerät puheet saman tien, koska vain rahalla, vallalla ja voimalla on väliä. Vain näillä kolmella asialla on tässä maailmassa mitään merkitystä” Bayhas puhui katsoen täriseviä poikia kävellessään.  
“Unohtakaa turhat jumalat ja heidän rukoilunsa, koska olette nyt paikassa, jossa ei ole jumalia ja jonne he eivät näe. Seuraavat kaksi vuotta _minä_ olen teidän jumalanne!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kuso = paska  
> * Vaikka Pakistan onkin muslimivaltio, se ei tarkoita, että kaikki olisivat uskovia. Osa Hindu kushin miehistä saattavat uskoa Allahiin, mutta eivät kuitenkaan noudata tähän kuuluvia tapoja (linnoituksen sotilaiden olisi hyvin epäkäytännöllistä rukoilla viidestä päivässä ja kumartaa kohti Mekkaa)


	7. Chapter 7

Koujirou oli ollut oikeassa, kun oli osannut odottaa, ettei pääsisi sen parempaan paikkaan, mistä oli lähtenyt. Bayhasin linnoitus oli täysin rinnastettavissa Akhtarin leiriin, vaikka erojakin oli paljon. Linnoituksessa ei sentään tarvinnut raataa päivät pitkät millään työmaalla tai kaivoksella, kiskoa kärryjä hevosten apuna, nostella ja pudotella raskaita kiviä tai muutenkaan hakata kalliota. Ei, tällä kertaa japanilaisen ei tarvinnut muiden ikäistensä kanssa kokea sitä samaa, mitä hän oli kokenut Akhtarin katseen alla.

Kahdeksanvuotiaat eivät kuitenkaan päässet helpolla – ei todellakaan. Lapset saivat vain isommat leivän kannikat ja vettä ateriakseen saavuttuaan linnoitukseen, sen jälkeen heille näytettiin pikaisesti paikkoja sääntöjen kertaamisen lisäksi ja komennettiin illan tullen nukkumaan kellarin näköisiin koppeihin, joihin jokaiseen mahtui kymmenen lasta – taatelinruskeasilmäinen sai huonetovereikseen omat tuttunsa, Yuukin ja Rehanin sekä neljä paikallista lasta. Sänkyinä heillä oli hyvin ohuet patjat, jotka oli tehty kuluneista, harmaantuneista kankaista ja täytetty oljilla, jotka olivat ajan myötä litistyneet. Yö sujui kohtalaisesti, mitä nyt vieraat äänet pitivät yhden jos toisenkin pojan hereillä useamman tunnin.  
Seuraava aamu ei ollut lainkaan mukava, kun sotilaat tulivat potkimaan heidät, “laiskat kakarat”, ylös sängyistä ja ulos. Linnoituksen pihalla odotti Bayhas, joka jakoi summamutikassa lapset kymmenen sotilaan kesken, että määrätyille aikuisille tuli jokaiselle kolme poikaa. Koujirou ei aluksi ymmärtänyt, kuten ei kukaan muukaan, mikä idea siinäkin oli, mutta ei hän sanonut vastaan, kun joutui erään harvinaisen nuoren, siloposkisen univormupukuisen ryhmään kahden itselleen tuntemattoman paikallisen lapsen kanssa. Kolmikolle selvisi nopeasti, että miehen nimi oli Hamza ja tämä olisi heidän kouluttajansa.

Siitä uusi helvetti alkoikin. Silmälappua käyttävä karjaisi kaikki lapset juoksemaan muurin viertä pitkin ympyränmuodossa. Määrätyt sotilaat taas vahtivat koulutettaviaan, kävivät korjaamassa juoksuasentoa, käsien liikerataa ja askellusta tai karjumassa vauhdista. Välillä linnoituksen johtaja käski hölkkäämään, sitten juoksemaan täysillä, hidastamaan reippaaseen juoksuun ja taas vaihtamaan tahtia. Koujiroulla ei ollut mitään käsitystä, kauanko he juoksivat. Hänen aivonsa eivät kyenneet ajattelemaan järkevästi, koska lopulta, varsin luonnollisesti, pojista yksi toisensa perään kaatui maahan. Alkuun tietenkin jokaisen oma sotilas kävi nostamassa niskavilloista lapset pystyyn, mutta ei siitäkään ollut pidemmän päälle hyötyä. Viimein jokainen kahdeksanvuotias makasi kuivalla, pölyisellä maalla haukkoen henkeään samalla, kun lihakset huusivat maitohaposta ja kivusta. Jokaisen lapsen kurkku tuntui kuivalta ja karhealta, ja heidän teki mieli vettä, mutta sitä ei annettu. Sotilaat laittoivat heidät opettelemaan punnertamista, kyykkyjä ja ties mitä liikkeitä, joiden jälkeen lapset saivat viimein toivomansa aamiaisen.

Ruuan jälkeen poikien eteen pudotettiin kasa kivääreitä ja muita tuliaseita, joissa ei ollut luoteja – vain tyhjät lippaat sisällään. Jokaisen alaikäisen syliin viskattiin rätit ja heidät käskettiin puhdistamaan aseita. Tehtävä ei ollut helppo, koska kukaan heistä ei ollut koskaan aiemmin käsitellyt aseita. Hamza neuvoi lähinnä sanallisesti ja muutaman kerran näytti mallia, mutta muuten käski muiden sotilaiden mukana lapset töihin. Koujiroulta meni täysin ajantaju, kun hän vain yritti keskittyä täysin vieraaseen, käsittämättömään työhönsä mahdollisimman hyvin. Hän sai yhden kiväärin puhdistettua opassotilaan hyväksyessä jäljen parin näyttökerran jälkeen ja seuraavaksi taatelinruskeasilmäiselle tyrkättiin uusi kivääri puhdistettavaksi. Japanilainen ei tosiaankaan ollut nopein, koska vasta toisen puhdistetun kiväärin jälkeen he saivat jälleen syödäkseen. Aterian päätyttyä he jatkoivat hetken aikaa aseiden puhdistamista, kunnes sotilaat potkivat heidät takaisin pihalle. Siellä heidät komennettiin jälleen riviin, vaikkakin aiempaa väljemmin, ja seuraavasta käskystä tuli heidän jokapäiväinen helvettinsä. Sotilaat käskivät heitä lyömään ilmaa sata kertaa. Asia ei muuten olisi ollut hirvittävä, mutta jokaisen lyönnin piti olla oikeanlainen, muuten laskeminen sataan oli aloitettava alusta. Sitä tehtiin iltaan asti, kunnes pojat laitettiin jälleen juoksemaan kehää, minkä päätteeksi he saivat ilta-aterian. Ruuan jälkeen he saivat eräältä vanhalta, harmaahapsiselta, tutisevalta mieheltä opetusta kielistä ja aseista sekä taistelemisesta. Noin tunnin opiskelun jälkeen heidät komennettiin nukkumaan. Nukahtaminen oli varsin helppoa, koska pään osuessa ohueen tyynyyn, jokainen lapsi nukahti lähes välittömästi. He kaikki olivat niin uuvuksissa.

Samoin kävi vielä viikkoa myöhemmin heidän tulostaan. Jokainen päivä tuntui aivan yhtä raskaalta eikä Koujirou olisi voinut vihata yhtään enempää lyöntitreenejä, jotka tuntuivat mahdottomilta. Kuka muka pystyi lyömään sata kertaa putkeen ilman minkäänlaisia virheitä siinä välissä? Ei ainakaan kukaan heistä lapsista eikä kukaan aikuinen näyttänyt heille sitä, miten sata lyöntiä tehtiin. Ei siis ihme, että japanilainen vihasi eniten niitä hetkiä, kun piti seistä säässä kuin säässä keskellä pihaa ja lyödä ilmaa monia satoja kertoja vain siksi, että jokin asia lyönnissä meni väärin. Virhe saattoi olla pieni ranteen kevyt käännös, huonosti paikoillaan oleva peukalo, hiukan vinoon menevä lyönti, tai mikä tahansa muu merkityksettömältä vaikuttava asia, mutta Hamza oli välittömästi komentamassa koulutettaviaan aloittamaan alusta lyönnit, jos oli näkevinäänkään virheen.

Jos päivistä piti löytää jotain, mikä ei ollut niin kamalaa, se oli aseiden puhdistaminen. Siinä sai sentään istua jonkin aikaa lattialla, vaikkakin kylmällä, eivätkä sotilaat olleet niin herkästi lyömässä tai muuten kurittamassa, vaan antoivat poikien puhdistaa rauhassa aseita. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen alkoi jopa kehittyä aseiden puhdistamisessa, kun alkoi ymmärtää tappovälinen mekaniikkaa ja sitä, miten mikäkin toimi, kun väkersi kiväärien ja pistoolien parissa. Jollain tapaa aseet itsessään muuttuivat vähemmän pelottavammiksi – sekin tosin riippui siitä, kenen kädessä hän näki kiväärin tai pistoolin. Valitettavasti kahdeksanvuotiaiden elämään kuului muutakin kuin aseiden puhdistamista…  
“Alusta!” Hamza ärjäisi suoraan Koujiroun edessä, ettei tämä voinut ärjyä kenellekään muulle kuin japanilaiselle.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen huokaisi raskaasti ja pyyhkäisi otsaa pitkin valuvan hikivanan hihaansa. Vuoristossa ei ollut hirveän kuuma eikä aurinkokaan paistanut pihalle, mutta liikkuessa tuli aina kuuma. Eivätkä lyönnit olleet mitään pientä ilmaan huitomista, vaan jokaiseen iskuun piti käyttää voimaa, vaikkei yhtäkään oikeata vihollista ollutkaan kohteena. Siksi se olikin niin väsyttävää ja virheiden määrä tuntui vain kasvavan.  
“Vauhtia”, kouluttava sotilas karjaisi turhautuneena ja mulkaisi varoittavasti itä-aasialaista, ennen kuin komensi vieressä olevaa joukkuelaista aloittamaan lyönnit alusta.  
Koujirou nosti nyrkkinsä pystyyn vasemman pysyessä oikean edellä, kun toinen jäi lähemmäksi kasvoja suojaamaan. Oikea jalka oli hiukan taempana kuin vasen muun vartalon kulkiessa sulavasti seisoma-asennon mukana.  
“Yksi”, hän sanoi ja löi lujasti oikean nyrkkinsä eteenpäin.  
“Kaksi”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen laski, ennen kuin löi toistamiseen.  
Nyrkki lennähti ilmassa suoraan eteenpäin, aivan kuten kaikilla muillakin lapsilla, ja palasi aina jokaisen iskun jälkeen takaisin paikoilleen. Katseet pysyivät suoraan edessä, eivätkä liikkuneet muualle, koska silloin niitä virheitä tuli ja laskeminen piti aloittaa alusta. Suoraan katsominenkaan ei kuitenkaan auttanut, kun ennestään väsyneet kädet alkoivat mennä miten sattuu, kun japanilainen nopeutti vauhtiaan siinä toivossa, ettei tarvitsisi enää kauaa jatkaa tätä naurettavaa harjoittelua.  
“Alusta!” Hamza komensi kuuluvasti astuessaan japanilaisen eteen, kun toinen oli saanut lyötyä 23. iskunsa.

Koujirou ähkäisi niin turhautumisesta kuin uupumuksesta. Kädet putosivat alas ja hänen oli pakko tarttua itseään polvista kiinni ja jäädä siihen kumaraan asentoon hengittämään raskaasti. Tämä oli illan aikana ainakin kuudes kerta, kun sotilas käski häntä aloittamaan harjoittelu alusta. Kukaan ei ollut onnistunut pääsemään sataan asti. Eivätkö aikuiset muka tajunnut, että tehtävä oli aivan mahdoton?! Mitä järkeä tässä edes oli?! Siinä he kaikki vain huitoivat ilmaa saavuttamatta mitään muuta kuin hiostuneet vartalot ja maitohaposta huutavat lihakset. Japanilainen kohotti katseensa ylös muurille katsellen ympärillä kohoavia kallioita, taivasta ja vaaleanharmaita pilviä, joiden takana kulki hämärästi valaisemassa aurinko. Kahdeksanvuotias oli aikaisemminkin miettinyt, miten pääsisi pakoon, mutta jälleen hän sai muistutuksen, ettei linnoituksesta vain pääsisi karkuun. Portti oli suurimman osan ajasta kiinni ja auki ollessa heitä vahdittiin tarkasti. Muurit taas olivat liian korkeat, ettei niitä pystyisi ylittämään ilman kunnollisia apuvälineitä, joita ei tietenkään ollut. Eniten tilanteen toivottomuudesta muistuttivat muurilla vartioivat sotilaat, joista kolme nojaili muurin reunukseen keskustellen jotain. Välillä nämä vilkaisivat alas pihalle harjoittelevia lapsia ja nauroivat selvästi pilkallisesti heidän rehkimiselleen. Kehtasivatkin! 

Taatelinruskeat silmät kapenivat kiukusta, mutta muuten kasvot pysyivät lähes täysin ilmeettöminä. Suupieli liikahti vain hiukan alaspäin kuvastamaan sisällä mylläävää katkeruutta ja vihaa. Kiukkuisena näkemästään poika puhalsi voimakkaasti ilmat ulos keuhkoistaan nenän kautta ja tuijotti aikaisempaa tiukemmin muurilla seisovaa kolmikkoa. Miehet eivät kuitenkaan kiinnittäneet häneen suuremmin huomiota, koska jatkoivat omaa keskusteluaan, kun kolmikon tanakin otti pojan yllätykseksi samanlaisen aloitusasennon kuin he. Mies löi terävästi ilmaa kahden muun katsoessa vierestä käden jäädessä suoraksi eteensä. Hitaasti lyöjä vei lyöntikätensä takaisin kasvojensa lähelle, odotti hetken ja löi uudelleen. Liikkeet olivat vahvoja, mutta kummallisen hitaita, kuten kahdeksanvuotias huomasi katsellessaan, miten sotilas löi vielä kymmenisen kertaa samaan tapaan. Totta kai jokainen liike oli tavallista käden huitaisua nopeampi, mutta eivät niin nopeita kuin tavallisesti, kun aikuiset oikeasti löivät jotakuta heistä. Miksi tämä löi sillä tavalla?

“Hei!” karjaisu läheltä sai Koujiroun hyppäämään paikoillaan.  
Hamza harppasi taatelinruskeasilmäisen eteen ja tarttui rinnuksista kiskaisten lapsen suoraksi.  
“Lopeta haaveilu ja käy töihin!” mies ärjäisi vihaisena ravistaen vielä sanojensa voimaksi uhriaan paidasta.  
“Kyllä, Hamza-herra!” huudahdus tuli suoraan pojan selkärangasta, ettei hän edes tajunnut heti sanoneensa yhtään mitään.  
Teko kuitenkin oli sitä, mitä sotilas oli ilmeisesti halunnutkin, koska tämä päästi kahdeksanvuotiaasta irti ja astui pari askelta taaksepäin.  
“Alusta! Nyt!” mies huusi ja jäi vielä vaativasti katsomaan, että koulutettavansa kävisi takaisin harjoittelun pariin.  
Ravistaen kevyesti päätään, Koujirou nosti nyrkkinsä pystyyn ja asettui jälleen hiukan sivuttaiseen asentoon. Hän vilkaisi vaistomaisesti vielä ylös muurilla juttelevia sotilaita. Äskeinen jäi vaivaamaan häntä. Oliko tuolla hitaasti lyömisellä jokin suurempi merkitys?  
“Yksi”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen aloitti ja löi ilmaa.  
Isku oli tällä kertaa aikaisempaa hitaampi, mutta silti voimakas ja tasainen. Koujirou keskittyi täysin koko kehoonsa ja liikkeeseensä. Käsi jäi suorana eteen pieneksi hetkeksi, ennen kuin poika veti kätensä takaisin lähelle kasvojaan ja jäi seisomaan paikalleen vetäen kevyesti henkeä.  
“Kaksi”, hän jatkoi puhallettuaan ilmat pois keuhkostaan.  
Toinen lyönti oli samanlainen kuin edellinen. Siinä oli voimaa, vaikkei nopeus vastannut lainkaan sitä, mitä todellisessa tilanteessa käytettävää nopeutta, kun tarkoitus on lyödä jotakuta. Koujirou ei kuullut vielä käskyä aloittaa alusta tai vihaista tivaamista siitä, mitä ihmettä poika teki, joten hän jatkoi eteenpäin antaen huuliensa vain lausua numeroita toisensa perään. Hän keskittyi jokaiseen lyöntiin, päästäkseen niiden sisälle – ollakseen yhtä jokaisen lyönnin kanssa. Laskeminen tuntui jäävän osittain taka-alalle, vaikka mielessä oli jatkuvasti se, monesko kerta oli menossa. Se oli kuitenkin mennyt vähemmän tärkeäksi, kun poika keskittyi jokaiseen lyöntiin, kuin se olisi ollut hänen ensimmäisensä. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen yritti tehdä kaikkensa, että jokainen liikkeensä, menisi niin oikein kuin oli mahdollista. Hän ei jaksanut piitata, kuinka hitaasti hän toimisi, kunhan jokainen lyönti olisi vain oikeanlainen – täydellinen. Lyönnit seurasivat toisiaan verkkaisesti, joskus niiden välissä oli pidempi hetki, mutta missään vaiheessa niiden välissä ei ollut viittä sekuntia lyhempää väliä.

Koujirou pysähtyi yllättäen, kun Hamza astui suoraan seisomaan siihen kohtaan, mitä kohti hän löi. Poika vei nyrkkinsä takaisin lähemmäs kasvojaan ja katsahti hämmentyneenä kouluttajansa kasvoja. Sotilas katsoi muuten vakavana japanilaista, mutta silmät olivat laajentuneet hämmennyksestä, kun tämä tutki kahdeksanvuotiasta. Se sai taatelinruskeasilmäisen jähmettymään paikoilleen pidemmäksi hetkeksi ja miettimään, mitä oli äsken sanonut. Mikä luku oli päässyt hänen suustaan ulos? Se oli ollut…

89\. 

Hän oli tehnyt 89 lyöntinsä eikä sotilas ollut vieläkään käskenyt häntä aloittamaan alusta. Asia sai kahdeksanvuotiaan kavahtamaan hiukan taaksepäin, mutta kädet pysyivät yhä ylhäällä. Hänen sydämensä alkoi takoa niin lujaa, että lapsesta tuntui kaikkien linnoituksessa olevien kuulevan jyskeen aivan yhtä kovana kuin hän itse kuuli – kuin joku olisi lyönyt valtavan kokoisia rumpuja tai pudottanut valtavia kivenjärkäleitä kovalle kalliolle. Koujirou ei ollut koskaan päässyt niin pitkälle lyönneissään. Nyt hän ei saisi herpaantua! Koko juju lyönneissä oli se, että niitä oli tehtävä riittävän hitaasti ja keskityttävä täysillä siihen, mitä teki! Tärkeintä ei ollut nopeus, vaan tässä kohdassa hitaammin voisi päästä haluttuun tulokseen. Hän voisi päästä sataan!

Taatelinruskeasilmäinen veti henkeä ja ravisti hiukan ylävartaloaan. Hän kohdisti katseensa jälleen eteensä, mutta se tuntui vaikeammalta, kun opastava sotilas seisoi nenän edessä. Japanilaisen piti oikein komentaa itseään, ettei antaisi Hamzan häiritä keskittymistään, vaan kohdisti katseensa yhteen miehen takin napeista. Keskittyen seuraavaksi käsiinsä ja muuhun vartaloon, hän löi yhdeksännenkymmenennen kerran yrittäen olla itse lyönti eikä vain lyöjä. Lyönyt käsi jäi suorana vartalon eteen hetkeksi ja Koujirou vilkaisi kouluttajaansa varovaisesti. Tämä ei sanonut mitään, hän voisi siis jatkaa.  
Aikuinen ei sanonut mitään vielä viiden lyönninkään jälkeen, vaan katsoi hiljaa oppilaansa tekemisiä. Japanilaisen kaksia toveria olivat lopettaneet omat puuhansa ja katsoivat hämmentyneinä taatelinruskeasilmäisen tekoja – toisella oli jopa suu raottunut pelkästään suuresta ihmettelystä. Onneksi nämä olivat aivan hiljaa, etteivät voineet häiritä taatelinruskeasilmäisen keskittymistä, koska lapsi tarvitsi suurta itsehillintää ja omaa rauhaa tehtäväänsä. Koujiroun oli komennettava itseään päänsä sisällä, ettei vahingossakaan tekisi virheitä ja joutuisi tässä vaiheessa aloittamaan lyöntejä alusta.

“96.”

Käsi vapisi hiukan iskun jäljiltä, mutta edessä seisova mies ei sanonut mitään. Lyönti oli ollut puhdas lopputärinästä huolimatta, kuten kahdeksanvuotias tiesi palatessaan jälleen aloitusasentoonsa.

“97.”

Hengitys muuttui lyönnin jälkeen raskaammaksi eikä ihan syystä. Lyönnit alkoivat väsyttää – olihan hän lyönyt todellisuudessa satoja kertoja ennen viimeisintä. Pojan oli pakko odottaa hetki, ennen uutta yritystä.

“98.”

Veri kohisi niin kovaa korvissa, ettei Koujirou meinannut kuulla omaa käheäksi mennyttä ääntään.

“99.”

Hartiat alkoivat täristä iskun jäljiltä eikä lapsi edes huomannut, että oli kuiskannut lukemansa ennen lyöntiä. Luku sata olisi riippuvainen enää yhdestä ainoasta iskusta ja se sai vatsan vääntelehtimään hermostuksesta. Kaikki oli enää yhdestä ainoasta iskusta kiinni!

“ _Sata_ ”, japanilainen henkäisi äidinkielellään, vaikkei ääntä enää lähtenyt kurkusta ulos.

Lyönti lähti lujana eteenpäin ja vaati lähes jokaisen lihaksen käyttöä, ettei isku olisi lähtenyt liian nopeasti ja väärällä tavalla liikkeelle, vaikka sydän kiihdyttikin verenkiertoa. Lihakset huusivat kivusta, mutta se jäi sivuseikaksi, koska taatelinruskeasilmäinen keskittyi vain, että nyrkkinsä oli oikeanlainen, peukalonsa asentoon, lyönnin suoruuteen, vartalonsa liikkeeseen – kaikkeen mahdolliseen, mikä liittyi tekemisiinsä.

Koujirou jähmettyi paikoilleen sadannen lyöntinsä jälkeen ja jäi tuijottamaan eteensä käden jäädessä sojottamaan lyöntisuuntaansa. Nyt sydän tuntui pysähtyneen ja odottavan sitä, että Hamzan käskisi aloittamaan koko roskan alusta, kun viimeinen isku olisi mennyt jotenkin väärin; aivan varmasti toinen keksisi jotain moitittavaa viimeisestä lyönnistä. Eivät nämä hirvittävät aikuiset voineet toimia mitenkään muuten.

Useamman sekunnin päästä oli yhä aivan hiljaista, jolloin kahdeksanvuotiaan oli aivan pakko kohottaa katseensa sotilaan kasvoihin. Miehen tyrmistynyt ilme sai ojennetun käden putoamaan alas ja mustatukkaisen suoristautumaan kunnolla seisoen aivan tavallisesti. Taatelinruskeat silmät räpsähtivät muutaman kerran kiinni, mutta aukesivat sitten nopeasti japanilaisen tapittaessa aikuista. Tämä ei sanonut vieläkään mitään, vaan tuijotti täysin hämmentyneenä edessään seisovaa poikaa.

Lopulta, vaikka se tuntuikin jotenkin mahdottomalta, suorastaan unenomaiselta, Koujiroulle alkoi selvitä, mitä tuo hiljaisuus tarkoitti. Hän oli tehnyt sen! Hän oli saanut lyötyä kaikki sata lyöntiä oikein ja peräkkäin! Lapsi oli tehnyt mahdottoman! Hyvänolon tunne tuntui ottavan kehon hallintaan ja huulille kiipesi onnesta pakahtuva hymy, jonka vain Paaji oli onnistunut saamaan aikaiseksi neljän vuoden aikana. Hän oli selvinnyt voittajaksi! Hän oli voittanut aikuiset eikä hänen tarvitsisi enää harjoitella tuota naurettavaa ilman pieksentää!  
“Sama juttu toisella kädellä!” Hamzan yllättävä huuto sai hymyn kuolemaan kuin sähköiskusta Koujiroun kasvoilla.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen katsahti typertyneenä aikuista, jonka ilme oli muuttunut jälleen vaativaksi tämän katsoessa takaisin häneen.  
“Vasemmalla kädellä toiset sata iskua”, tiukka ilme ja luja ääni sanoivat puheen mukana, ettei työ ollut tosiaan ohi, vaan pojan oli jatkettava harjoituksia.  
Lapsen olisi tehtävä sama uudelleen toisella kädellään eikä saisi minkäänlaista lepoa.  
“Nyt!”

Se olikin ollut liian hyvää ollakseen totta, kuten Koujirou tiesi vajotessaan polvilleen pidätellen pettymyksen, uupumuksen raskasta itkua.

<><><><><>

Havahdun, kun maa tuntuu katoavan altani. Tunnen nousevani ilmaan, vaikka jäseneni tuntuvat yhä raskailta, kuin olisin nostellut koko päivän kivenmurikoita kuten lapsena. Vaistomaisesti silmäni avautuvat, vaikka luometkin tuntuvat painavilta. Katto tuntuu tulevan lähemmäksi, kunnes pysähtyy yllättäen. Miten se on mahdollista? Äkkiä heilahdan hiukan ja tunnen painautuvani lämmintä, tukevaa asiaa vasten ja jokin puristaa minua lujasti jalkojen ympäriltä sekä kainaloiden alta. Vilkaisen sivummalle ylöspäin ja näen K:n kasvot – tai oikeastaan leukaa ja kaistaleen kasvojasi, koska katsot muualle. Sinä olet ainoa, joka kykenee nostamaan minut ilmaan yksin ja ilman ongelmia, jos mietimme vain mafiamme jäseniä. Oletkin ainoa selitys sille, miten saatan roikkua ilmassa. Puristat minua itseäsi vasten, kuin muussa tapauksessa putoaisin lattialle ja loukkaantuisin. No, ei tästä varmasti enää pahemmin voi loukkaantua, mutta puristat minua niin kovaa, että se hiukan sattuu. Kevyemmälläkin otteella pystyisit kannattelemaan minua helposti.

Tunnut olevan jännittynyt, K. Haluaisin sanoa sinulle, että voit hellittää otettasi. Luotan sinuun, ettet pudota minua. Et kuitenkaan katso minuun, vaan katseesi on muualla ja pysyy siellä jossain, kun käännyt vartalosi kanssa sivulle. Raotan huuliani, mutta suuni tuntuu liian kuivalta, jotta saisin muodostettua ääneen sanoja. Päätän siis vaieta ja antaa sinun puristaa minua niin kovaa, kuin haluat. Ehkä se helpottaa omaa hätääsi, jonka tunnen jännittyneistä lihaksistasi. Minä jopa kuulen ahdistuksesi, kun sydämesi hakkaa vimmatusti rintakehässäsi, kun pääni nojautuu rintaasi vasten. Vaikenen ja sinnittelen, kuten me kumpikin olemme oppineet Hindu kushissa.

Tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun olen käsivarsillasi. Olin käsissäsi ensimmäisen kerran Hindu kushissa – siellä me tapasimme toisemme. Me kumpikin olemme kulkeneet sen helvetin läpi, vaikkemme alkuun yhdessä. Lopulta me kuitenkin tapasimme toisemme. En tiedä, oliko se kohtaloa, sattumaa vai Hindu kushin johtajien tahto tai jotain muuta. Jos se oli kohtaloa tai Hindu kushin – joko johtajien tai itse vuoriston – suunnitelmien takia, sitten kaikki kokemani on ollut jonkun pahan hirvittävää suunnitelmaa. Ainoa hyvä, mitä olen Hindu kushissa kohdannut, olet ollut sinä, K.  
Vaikken sitä alussa tajunnutkaan…

<><><><><>

Kaksi vuotta kului hitaasti harjoittelussa, jonka merkitys ei tuntunut valkenevan kenellekään lapsista. He harjoittelivat erilaisia lyöntejä, potkuja, heittoja, lukkoja ja ties mitä kaikkea eri taistelulajeista, joista pikaisina esimerkkeinä olivat judo, karate, kung fu ja krav maga. Kun lähitaistelun perusteet alkoivat sujua, eihän siihen mennyt kuin vajaat puoli vuotta muiden ottaessa Koujirousta mallia – ja joissakin tilanteissa Koujirou otti jostakin muusta lapsesta mallia, koulutus siirtyi uudelle tasolle: aseisiin. Alkuun pojat saivat puisia aseita, joista osa oli ihan tavallisia taistelusauvoja, osa taas oli muotoiltu erilaisiksi veitsiksi, miekoiksi ja jopa kirveiksi. Aseiden käyttö sujui jossain määrin helpommin, kun perustaistelu oli jollain tapaa hallinnassa, vaikka opittavaa oli vielä enemmän kuin yhdenkään alaikäisen mieli pystyi sitä kunnolla hahmottamaan.

Tietenkin kaikki nämä lähikontaktilajeiksi laskettavat harjoitukset tapahtuivat kaikki ensin ilmaan huitomisella. Aikuisten katsottua yksilöharjoittelun riittävän, siirryttiin aina jokaisen harjoitusasian jälkeen paritreeneihin. Jostain käsittämättömästä syystä, kun ensimmäisen pariharjoitukset tulivat lasten kohdalle, Bayhas puuttui kesken kaiken miestensä puuhiin ja laittoi Koujiroun pariksi paikallisen pojan sijasta Yuukin. Siitä lähtien pariharjoituksissa, olivat ne sitten toisiaan vastaan tai kahta muuta poikaa vastaan pareina, japanilaiset laitettiin yhteen. Syytä tähän ei kerrottu eivätkä kumpikaan oikeastaan kysellyt, vaikka meripihkanruskeasilmäinen mulkaisikin sotilaita pahasti.

Japanilaiset olivat jopa omaksi hämmästyksekseen hyvä tiimi. Eivät he paljoa puhuneet, eivät edes toisiaan vastaan taistellessaan, mutta kaksikon oli pakko kommunikoida sanallisesti aina välillä, kun he harjoittelivat kahta muuta poikaa vastaan. Vaistomaisesti kumpikin puhui toisilleen omaa äidinkieltään, japania, kun muut joutuivat keskustelemaan keskenään urduksi, jota kaikki ymmärsivät ja tiesivät helpommin, mitä muut aikoivat tehdä. Ilmeisesti se ja muutama muukin asia miellyttivät linnakkeen johtajaa, koska tämä poistui paikalta aina myhäillen, kun näki japanilaisten kehityksen.  
Koujirou ja Yuuki nimittäin kehittyivät jatkuvasti kuten muutkin. Heidän kahden oli vain vaikea arvioida sitä, mutta Bayhas, Hamza ja Ara, Yuukin kouluttaja, tiesivät hyvin japanilaisten olevan ryhmän taitavimpia lapsia, mutta parasta oli aina vaikeata nimetä. Jokainen oli aina muita lahjakkaampi jossain taidossa, joku muu taas toisessa. 

Kaikki eivät kuitenkaan olleet riittävän taitavia tai riittävän viisaita. Osalla oli vain silkkaa epäonnea. Kun joukko ihmisiä laitettiin yhteen tilaan, oli se minkä kokoinen tahansa, taudit pääsivät liikkumaan helposti henkilöstä toiseen. Jokainen lapsi sairastui muutaman kerran, toiset pahemmin kuin toiset. Koujirou ja Yuukikin sairastelivat muutaman kerran, mutta lähinnä se oli pientä flunssaa, jossa tuli vain hiukan kuumetta ja pientä oksentelua. Osa sairastui vakavammin, että vaikka paikalle kutsuttiin eräs sotilas, jonka mukana oli päästä varpaisiin asti mustiin verhoutunut nainen, ei paremmasta hoidosta ja lääkkeistä ollut apua. Useampi poika kuoli taudin heikentämänä, tosin joissakin kohdissa nämä vain tapettiin, koska varmuutta parantumisesta ei ollut. Bayhas todellakin karsi miehineen jyvät akanoista ja hyvinkin tiukasti. Koujiroun mukana tullut eurooppalainen, joka oli ilmeisesti menettänyt järkensä, hyökkäsi parin sotilaan kimppuun, kun nämä olivat aikoneet ruoskia tämän nahkavyöllä rangaistukseksi tottelemattomuudesta. Seurauksena oli se, että tämä sidottiin muuriin, ruoskittiin metalliketjuilla, jonka päissä oli metallipiikit, ja jätettiin sitten haavoittuneena ulkoseinään sidottuna kuolemaan hitaasti verenhukkaan. Eräältä pojalta katkesi sääriluu, joka työntyi lihan läpi esiin kaikkien nähtäväksi, kun lahjetta nostettiin ylös. Sotilaat ampuivat tämän pihamaalle kaikkien silmien edessä. Samoin kävi pojalle, joka jostain syystä alkoi kompuroida ja törmäillä niin ihmisiin kuin seiniin – lisäksi tämä huitoi epämääräisesti lyöntiharjoituksissa.

Vuoden jälkeen tapahtui jotain, mitä yksikään lapsista ei ollut osannut odottaa: he saivat kiväärit käsiinsä. Yksi paikallinen poika teki niin uhkarohkean tempun, että yritti ampua aikuisia, mutta asiat eivät olleetkaan niin yksinkertaisia. Kaikki lapsille annetut aseet oli varustettu väripatruunoilla, jotka eivät edes satuttaneet hyvin varustettuja miehiä – ne vain likasivat kirkkailla väreillä murretuntummanvihreät vaatteet. Kyseiselle pojalle taas selvisi, muistuttaen samalla kaikille muille, että aikuisten pistooleissa ja kivääreissä oli väripanoksia järeämmät ammukset.

Kahden vuoden jälkeen lasten määrä oli pudonnut romahtaen alaspäin. Heitä oli tullut kolmekymmentä, mutta kahden vuoden jälkeen pihalle tulleeseen kuorma-autoon nousi kolmetoista poikaa, heihin kuuluivat myös Koujirou, Yuuki ja Rehan. Taatelinruskeasilmäisen kanssa tulleet pojat olivat kaikki kuolleet yksi toisensa jälkeen, mikä tuntui hämmästyttävän Hamzaa ja muita sotilaita, mutta Bayhas ei vaikuttanut hämmentyneeltä, vaikkei kyllä kovinkaan innostuneeltakaan. Mietteliäs olisi ehkä ollut paras sanavalinta kuvaamaan silmälappua käyttävän kasvoja. Mies oli tehnyt tehtävänsä ja nyt tämä jäisi odottaman seuraavaa lapsikatrasta, josta pitäisi koulia kahden vuoden aikana sopivia oppilaita palvelemaan Hindu kushia. Nyt kouluttamiensa lasten seuraava määränpää, vaikka he eivät tienneetkään sitä, oli Reyngna baseyra, _käärmeenpesä_ – Hindu kushin päämaja, jossa viimeinen karsinta tehtäisiin. Siellä päätettiin, ketkä olisivat vahvimpia ja mihin nämä viimein päätyisivät.

Koujiroun ilmekään ei värähtänyt, kun hän nousi autoon ja käveli perälle istumaan nurkkaan. Yuuki ja Rehan istuutuivat taateliruskeasilmäisen vierelle. Paikallinen poika ei tuntenut Koujirouta oikeastaan lainkaan kahdesta vuodesta huolimatta, mutta sen sijaan luotti ystäväänsä, joka taas oli harjoittelun aikana toiminut kaltaisensa parina harjoituksissa. Sen takia Rehan saattoi luottaa tuntemattomaan poikaan. Yuuki taas luotti Koujirouhun ja sama toimi toisin päin, koska heistä oli tullut, Bayhasin tahdosta ja kaksikon tietämättä, taistelupari. Tosin, vaikka he olisivatkin tajunneet asian laidan, ei kumpikaan olisi kyennyt vieläkään käsittämään, miksi heitä oli opetettu taistelemaan ja tappamaan eikä vieläkään surmattu.

Japanilaisten ilmeet eivät olisi voineet olla yhtään vakavammat, kivettyneemmät, vaikka he olivat vasta kymmenvuotiaita. Samoin oli yhdeksällä muulla pojalla. He tiesivät, ettei heidän varalleen ollut mitään muuta kuin raadantaa, kidutusta ja rangaistuksia. Maailma oli julma ja se ikävä tosi asia oli lyönyt heitä niin kovaa, että heistä oli tullut jollain tapaa tunnottomia ja tunteettomia. Yksitoista poikaa ei tuntenut juuri mitään muuta kuin tyhjyyttä. Ilo, riemu ja nauru olivat muuttuneet heille tuntemattomiksi asioiksi. Vain Rehanin ja yhden kiinalaisen silmistä saattoi vielä nähdä hämmennystä ja epätoivoa, jotka olivat olleet läsnä siitä päivästä lähtien, kun nämä oli haettu työleiriltä ja tuotu Bayhasin linnoitukseen. He kaikki tiesivät pelon, epävarmuuden, masennuksen ja jopa surun, mutta nekin olivat jääneet taka-alalle. Nyt lapset vain elivät ja ainoa tulevaisuuteen liittyvä miete oli selviytyminen niin pitkään kuin oli mahdollista. Ajatuksissaanhan he kaikki olivat jollain tapaa luovuttaneet – he olivat hyväksyneet kaiken tulevan ja mahdollisen kuoleman, joka saisi kärsimyksen loppumaan. Silti jokin heidän sisällään ajoi heitä eteenpäin, pakotti jatkamaan elämistä, oli se miten turhauttavaa ja kivuliasta tahansa. Joku olisi voinut sanoa sen olevan elämänhalu, joka ei sammunut edes epätoivoisimpina hetkinä. Bayhasin kahden vuoden harjoitus ei ollut pelkästään taistelutaitojen kartoittamista varten, siinä mitattiin, keiden elämänhalu kantaisi riittävän pitkälle. Linnoituksen johtaja oli luonut selviytyjiä, kuten tiesi katsoessaan pihalla auton lähtevän viimein tiehensä. Kukaan pojista ei kuullut enää koskaan Bayhasista, joka jatkoi uupumattomana työtään, josta todennäköisesti sai jonkinlaista sadistista nautintoa.

Automatka kesti jonkin verran päälle kolme tuntia, mutta yksikään pojista ei valittanut. Oikeastaan suurimmalla osalla heidän mielensä olivat niin tyhjiä, että Dalai Lama ja Buddha olisivat muuttuneet vihreiksi kateudesta. Voidaan siis sanoa, että kaikeksi onneksi nämä eivät todistaneet lasten tyhjiä mieliä ja maailma välttyi vihreiltä miehiltä. Tosin, nuo nimet eivät merkinneet pojille mitään, kuten ei myöskään ajatus ruumiinkahleiden yläpuolelle pääsemisestä. Matkan aikana he lähinnä tärisivät voimakkaasti, myötäilivät auton mutkittelua sekä muuta epätasaista menoa vuoristossa matkan tuntuessa jatkuvan yhä ylemmäksi, mikä ei tuntunut ilmassa pelkästään kylmyytenä, vaan myös hengitysilman ohentumisena. Sen he kaikki tunsivat hengittämisen käydessä vaikeammaksi, vaikkei mitenkään ylitsepääsemättömäksi.  
“Yuuki, minne me olemme menossa?” Rehan kysyi viimein urduksi nojautuessaan puhutellun olkapäätä vasten.  
“Ei tietoa”, Yuuki vastasi varsin kylmään sävyyn, mutta nojasi kuitenkin päällään ystävänsä päätä vasten.  
“Ei sillä ole väliä. Kyllä me selviämme siitä, kuten kaikesta muustakin tähän mennessä.”  
Koujirou vilkaisi kevyesti kaltaistaan, mutta ei kommentoinut mitään kuulemaansa. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen oli nimittäin osittain oikeassa. He kaikki olivat selvinneet todella pitkään, taatelinruskeasilmäinen todennäköisesti pidempään kuin toiset. Pelkästään heidän lukumääränsä katsominen kertoi, että he olivat päässeet pidemmälle kuin muut. Koujirou ei vain osannut sanoa, kauanko heidän onnensa tai taitonsa riittäisivät. Oli miten oli, hän ei kuitenkaan luovuttaisi antaen tulla helposti tapettavaksi. Hän oli luvannut Paajille niin ja useampi sisällä palava liekki tuntui ajavan häntä eteenpäin, mutta samoin oli varmasti kaikkien kohdalla. Tuo keskustelu olikin sitten ainoa, joka käytiin auton takaosassa eikä siitä mennyt kauaa, kun he pääsivät viimein määränpäähänsä.

Kova narina, lähes kirskumista muistuttava ääni särähti moottorin yli poikien korviin, että muutamalta nousi vaistomaisesti kädet kuuloelinten suojiksi. Ääni kuitenkin loppui muutaman sekunnin päästä auton kiihdyttäessä hiukan vauhtiaan ja sitten vähitellen hidastaen, lopulta pysähtyen. Moottori sammui ilmoittaen pojille, että he olivat perillä. Kirskumista muistuttava ääni alkoi uudestaan Koujiroun kääntyessä muutaman muun pojan kanssa vaistomaisesti katsomaan ikävän äänen suuntaan, mutta he eivät nähneet mitään pressun läpi. Kirskunnan loppuessa korvat erottivat muita ääniä, jotka olivat luultavasti kuuluneet jo narinan aikana, mutta eivät vain olleet erottuneet korviin asti. Ne olivat rahinamaisia askelia, useita sellaisia sekä kevyttä puhetta, josta ei saanut selvää, kuin äänet eivät olisi tarkoitettukaan heille. Oven paukahdukset olivat saaneet vielä kaksi vuotta sitten lapset säpsähtämään, mutta nyt kukaan heistä ei oikeastaan jaksanut reagoida sellaisiin. Eiväthän paukahdukset olleet tulleet yllätyksinä, koska auton pysähtyessä aikuiset tavallisesti poistuivat autosta hyvin vikkelään. Ulkoa tulevat äänet olivat vain siinä mielessä mielenkiintoisia, että pojat saivat viimein tietää, minne olivat päätyneet. Oliko se viimein heidän loppunsa?

Luukku avautui ja lasten seurassa olleet sotilaat hyppäsivät välittömästi pihamaalle siirtyen sivummalle pois näkyvistä.  
“Ulos sieltä!” kuskina toiminut mies karjaisi heilauttaen käskevästi kivääriään vahvistaakseen sanojaan.  
Pojat nousivat hitaasti, koska olivat istuneet pitkään paikoillaan ja jäsenet olivat jonkin verran puuduksissa. Kuitenkin jokainen yritti toimertua nopeasti rangaistusten pelossa, että pian he kaikki seisoivat ulkona auton takana katsellen ympärilleen. Paikka oli lähes täydellinen kopio Bayhasin linnoituksesta, mutta huomattavasti isompi. Muurit eivät sinänsä olleet yhtään korkeammat, kenties jopa hiukan matalammat, mutta eivät merkittävämmällä tavalla. Piha oli aivan valtavan kokoinen, että muurien kiertäminen juosten kävisi heille raskaaksi, jos aikuiset päättäisivät laittaa heidät harjoittelemaan samalla tavalla kuin edellisessä paikassa. Iso piha ei kuitenkaan tehnyt poikiin vaikutusta vaan sotilaiden määrä. Muurien päällä seisoi ainakin kolmenkertainen määrä sotilaita, mitä oli ollut Bayhasin linnoituksen muureilla, kun he olivat tulleet. Lisäksi pihamaalla, sivummalla oli useita sotilaita vahtimassa nuorukaisten lyöntiharjoittelua, kun toisessa päässä oli taas teinipoikia punnertamassa. Kolmeatoista lasta oli kuitenkin vastassa vain neljä sotilasta – plus tietenkin neljä miestä, jotka olivat tuoneet heidät käärmeen pesään.  
“No niin, nulikat, olette saapuneet Reyngna baseyrasiin”, yksi vastassa olevista sotilaista sanoi vieden kätensä lantioilleen.  
Tämä oli varsin nuori, suunnilleen saman ikäinen kuin Hamza ja kasvonsa olivat samaan tapaan sileät ja puhtaat. Hiuksetkin olivat mustat, olkapäille ulottuvat, mutta ne oli sidottu tiukasti niskan taakse. Sotilaalla oli murretuntummanvihreä univormu, kuten kaikilla muillakin, mutta yksi eri vaatteissa oli. Tämän miehen oikeaan olkavarteen oli sidottu tai muuten kiinnitetty musta liina, jossa oli metallinpala kertomassa, ettei tämä ollut samanlainen sotilas kuin kaikki muut tähän mennessä.  
“Osalle teistä tämä oli viimeinen matkanne, harvoilla taas matka jatkuu tästä eteenpäin, mutta ei vielä”, nuorehko sotilas kertoi luoden arvioivan katseen edessään oleviin kymmenvuotiaisiin.  
“Viemme teidät sisälle, näytämme muutaman teille tärkeäksi muodostuvan tilan, jossa tulette viettämään paljon aikaa. Sitten testaamme taitonne ja määrittelemme tasonne sekä muut kykynne. Sen jälkeen majoitamme teidät yhden puoli vuotta ylemmän ryhmäläisen kanssa ja tämän kanssa asutte siihen asti, kunnes toinen teistä lähtee tavalla tai toisella.”

Koujirou oli hiljaa, samoin kaikki muutkin lapset. He olivat kaikkien vuosien jälkeen oppineet, ettei aikuisille puhuttu, elleivät nämä erikseen sitä pyytäneet – tai oikeastaan käskeneet. Ei kukaan sotilaista koskaan pyytänyt mitään. Pojat katsoivat vain eteensä ilmeettöminä odottaen käskyjä siitä, mitä pitäisi seuraavaksi tehdä. Onnekseen, tai kenties epäonnekseen, heidän ei tarvinnut kauaa odotella.  
“Seuratkaa!” äänessä ollut komensi jyhkeästi karjaisten ja kääntyi ympäri.  
“Jonoon, järjesty!”  
Lapset vilkaisivat pikaisesti ympärilleen, mutta kääntyivät nopeasti käskeneen perään järjestäytyen pikaisesti jonoon. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen huomasi Yuukin kävelevän aivan kannoillaan ja tämän perässä oli arvattavissa Rehan. Kaksi kolmesta vaiti olleesta sotilaasta siirtyi 13 pojan muodostaman jonon kummallekin puolelle, kun taas jäljelle jäänyt siirtyi jonon perälle. Joukkio kiersi auton ja käveli linnoituksen avoimista ovista sisälle jättäen kuskeina tulleet miehet pihamaalle. Ei nelikko jäänyt kuitenkaan vain seisoskelemaan, vaan nämä siirtyivät takaisin autoon, kun kaksoisovimainen metalliportti aukesi, ja miehet ajoivat takaisin Bayhasin linnakkeelle. Nelikon osuus lasten elämässä oli nyt ohi eivätkä nämä uskoneet todennäköisesti tapaavansa tuomiaan poikia enää koskaan, ellei jotain odottamatonta tapahtuisi.

Koujirou piti kasvonsa tiukasti menosuuntaa kohti, mutta sielunpeilit vilkuilivat jatkuvasti ympärilleen. He kulkivat vaaleanruskeita kivikäytäviä pitkin. Seinät vaikuttivat hiekkaisilta, mutta kokemuksesta kymmenenvuotias tiesi, että ne olivat pelkkää kiveä. Lattiat olivat jonkinlaista betonin tapaista seosta, minkä takia pinta oli hiukan epätasainen – mikä tosin saattoi johtua myös ajan hampaasta. Seinillä ja katon rajassa kulki valkoiset yksittäiset johdot, jotka yhdistyivät katoissa oleviin lamppuihin. Se sai taatelinruskeasilmäisen kohottamaan huomaamattaan kulmiaan, koska siitä tuntui olevan ikuisuus, kun hän oli viimeksi ollut missään, missä kaikkialla tuntui olevan sähkövalaisu – Bayhasin linnoituksessa oli ollut sähköt vain tietyissä huoneissa eivätkä lapset olleet juuri päässeet niissä liiemmin käymään. Käytävillä oli siellä sun täällä puiset, paksut ovet, jotka johdattivat tuntemattomiin huoneisiin ja paikkoihin eivätkä he juurikaan kulkeneet niistä, vaan jatkoivat kääntyilyä sokkeloisia käytäviä pitkin. Oppaana toimiva sotilas näytti kuitenkin tietävän, minne johdatti poikia reippaasti eteenpäin. Myös käytävillä liikkuvat aseistautuneet miehet vaikuttivat tietävän hyvin, missä olivat ja harvinaista kyllä vielä väistivät tulijoita astuen kunnolla seinän vierelle.

Japanilainen oli ehtinyt mennä jo sekaisin käännöksistä ja käytävistä, ettei hänellä ollut enää mitään hajua, mistä oli kulkenut. Kaikki käytävät olivat lähes täsmälleen samannäköisiä, ettei niitä voinut vain erottaa toisistaan. Kuinka iso koko linnoitus oikein oli? Minne he olivat menossa? Johonkin, jossa he joutuisivat viettämään paljon aikaa – mitä he siellä joutuisivat tekemään?  
“Seis!” terävä käsky edestä sai pojat pysähtymään välittömästi.  
Kukaan ei liikahtanut pois jonosta, vaan lapset jäivät tuijottamaan eteensä odottaen kuulevansa lisää ohjeistusta. Etunenässä kulkenut sotilas katsoi taakseen vilkaisten jonoa ja tovereitaan. Kolme muuta aikuista nyökkäsivät kevyesti oppaan vastatessa tekoon samalla tavalla. Mielessään sotilaat totesivat, että Bayhas oli jälleen tehnyt erinomaista työtä poikien koulutuksen suhteen – tämä oli ehdottomasti yksi parhaimmista koulijoista, joka oli ansainnut oman linnoituksen parin kaltaisensa kanssa. Opas käänsi katseensa vierelleen, jossa oli puinen, muihin oviin verrattuina ei kovinkaan vankalta vaikuttava ovi, jonka mies avasi astuen sisälle.  
“Seuratkaa!” sotilas karjaisi kävellen määrätietoisesti sisälle.  
Pojat seurasivat perässä, mutta sivuille olleet aikuiset jättäytyivät jälkeen ja tulivat sisälle huoneeseen vasta sitten, kun kaikki lapset olivat poistuneet käytävältä. 

Huone oli neliönmuotoinen ja siellä oli kaksi ikkuna-aukkoja, joissa oli metallikalterit ja auki olevat puiset metalliluukut. Ulkoa tuli valoa huoneeseen, johon ei ollut sytytetty lamppuja, ja ensimmäinen näky, mikä ulkoa tuli, oli kallioseinämä. Lattialla kulki pitkiä mattoja viidessä rivissä. Lähellä ovea oli puinen pöytä ja selkänojallinen tuoli. Seinällä oli vanha, kulunut liitutaulu, jota reunusti oksamaiset puukehykset ja pidike valkoisille liiduille. Vastakkaisella seinällä oli suuri kaappi, jonka sisällöstä lapsilla ei ollut tietoa. Paikka muistutti kovasti Akhtarin työleirillä ollutta luokkatilaa, mutta oli tilavampi ja paremmin varustettu.  
“Tässä on teidän uusi luokkanne”, opas totesi kuivasti.  
“Täällä käymme lisää läpi kieliä, jos ette olisikaan oppineet riittävästi. Lisäksi täällä käydään vähemmän käytäntöön keskittyviä asioita läpi”, tämä jatkoi vaieten runsaaksi kymmeneksi sekunniksi.  
“Jatketaan!” käsky kuului nopeasti ja mies marssi ovesta ulos.  
Pojat seurasivat opastaan kuuliaisesti kuin ankanpoikaset emoaan ja käytävälle palattuaan he saivat jälleen sotilaat kummallekin puolelleen. Viimeisenä kävelevä aikuinen sulki oven kiirehtien nopeasti heidän peräänsä. Tällä kertaa he eivät kävelleet kovinkaan pitkään, kun ohjaava sotilas vei lapset jälleen toiseen huoneeseen, joka esiteltiin jälleen luokkahuoneeksi. Erona edelliseen oli vain se, että huoneessa oli pitkät pöydät, joiden luona olivat jakkarat istumista varten. Tähän mies vain totesi, että kyseinen huone oli tarkoitettu sorminäpertelyn taitojen kartuttamiseen, kuten tiirikoimisen opetteluun. Pian huoneen tarkoituksen selostuksen jälkeen kuului tuttu käsky, ja sotilas siirtyi ovesta takaisin käytävälle, josta kuului askeleiden lisäksi poikkeuksellisesti puhetta.  
“- tuskin sait lastin tuotua ja annettua raportin, kun johtajamme lähettävät sinut uudelle matkalle”, vieras ääni puhui varsin kovalla äänellä välittämättä siitä, jos joku ulkopuolinen kuulisi sanansa.  
“Se on minun työtäni”, koruton, kylmä ja persoonaton ääni puhui matalasti, mikä sai Koujiroun niskakarvat välittömästi pystyyn ja taatelinruskeat silmät räpsähtämään auki.

Kylmät, häijyt väreet alkoivat kipittää hänen ihoaan pitkin ylös ja alas. Alitajunta ryhtyi huutamaan, että nyt olisi lähdettävä karkuun – piilouduttava vielä kun voisi! Luja koulutus kuitenkin tunkeutui alitajunnasta jäseniin ja pakotti jalat viemään häntä kohti käytävää. Ehkä se oli osittain epäusko, joka sai kymmenenvuotiaan liikkeelle ja menemään käytävälle.  
“Minne olet menossa?” sotilas, joka oli vetänyt päänsä kokonaan kaljuksi, kysyi ja vilkaisi sivulleen, kun takaansa kulki kaksi teini-ikää lähestyvää poikaa, joista paikalliselta näyttävä kantoi tarjotinta ja tämän takana liikkui aasialaiselta vaikuttava poika.  
Ei Koujiroun katse kuitenkaan käynyt edes joukkoonsa kuulumattomissa pojissa, jotka kävelivät hänen ohitseen. Hänen katseensa osui välittömästi kysymyksen esittäneeseen mieheen ja siitä tämän vierellä seisovaan sotilaaseen.  
“Se tavallinen reissu: ensin Kiinaan, sieltä Koreaan ja lopuksi Japaniin sekä Kambodžan  
kautta muutamille muille saarille ja taas takaisin”, huulettoman suun liikkeet ja ääni saivat japanilaisen pysähtymään kesken askeleen ja silmät räpsähtämään täysin avonaiseksi, kun sydän jätti useamman lyönnin välistä.  
“Johtajillemme on tullut jostain kumman syystä suuri innostus aasialaisiin. Johtunee triadein ja yakuzojen nousevasta mahdista – yakuzoina erityisesti Ishikawojen, Terachien, Deyamien ja Haranan suvut ovat osoittautuneet hyvin mahtaviksi.”  
Viimeiset sanat jäivät Koujiroulta kuulematta, kun hän jäi tuijottamaan puhunutta sotilasta. Korpinmustat hiukset hapsottivat osittain pystyssä, kuin mies olisi ottanut hetki sitten jonkin päähineen pois päästään. Pulisongit olivat huolittelemattomat ja osittain sen näköiset kuin mies olisi itse ajellut niitä tai muuten leikannut puolihuolimattomasti kuukausia sitten. Iho oli hyvin tumma, saman sävyinen kuin suurimmalla osalla muillakin sotilailla ja leualla oli siellä täällä parran tynkää. Huomiota herättävin piirre, joka sai kaikki lapset yhtä lukuun ottamatta säpsähtämään, veti kaikkien huomion, myös kokeneiden sotilaiden. Huulten päällystä, leuka, osittain nenä ja posket poskipäistä alaspäin olivat täynnä riekalemaisia arpia. Arvet olivat epätasaisia, osittain vaaleampia joistain kohtaan, mutta toisaalta tummempia kuin iho. Ne tekivät kasvoista pelottavammat, uhkaavammat, koska mies näytti tottuneen turmeltuneisiin kasvoihinsa – kuin olisi syntynyt sen näköiseksi tarkoituksella.  
“Käyn katsomassa, löytyykö sopivia poika kaduilta ja käyn samalla velkomassa ihmis-”

“ _TEME!_ ” kimeä kiljaisu säikäytti niin lapset kuin aikuiset.  
Arpinaama käänsi katseensa huutoa kohden, mutta ähkäisi samassa iskusta ja taittui kaksin kerroin.  
“Kashif!” kaljupäinen huudahti säikähtäneenä, mutta ei katsonut lainkaan keskustelutoveriaan.  
Miehen katse osui japanilaiseen poikaan, joka oli iskenyt koko vartalonsa voimalla vasten pulisonkisen vatsaa iskien tämän seinää vasten. Kymmenvuotias irrottautui nopeasti uhristaan ja alkoi takoa pienillä nyrkeillään lujasti itseään huomattavasti isompaa miestä. Taatelinruskeasilmäisen suusta pääsi hirvittävä raivon huuto, joka tuntui vain antavan enemmän voimaa ja nopeutta iskuille, jotka tuntuivat hakeutuvan automaattisesti keskivartalon arempiin kohtiin. Kashif yritti käpertyä osittain kasaan suojatakseen itseään, mutta se ei tuntunut juuri auttavan, koska jostain tuli aina uusi isku, joka pakotti tämän lopulta polvilleen seinää vasten.  
“Hei!” kaljupäinen tajusi viimein toimia ja otti lujan harppauksen poikaa kohti.  
“Lopeta!” tämä ärjäisi ja kurotti kätensä tarttuakseen lapseen.  
Koujirou kuuli käskyn, mutta se ei saanut häntä lopettamaan. Hän tunsi aikuisen lähestyvän itseään ja kääntyi vaistomaisesti ympäri jalkansa lennähtäessä terävästi ilmaan ilkeäksi potkuksi. Lähestynyt sotilas hypähti nopeasti taaksepäin ja onnistui juuri ja juuri väistämään iskua, joka olisi osuessaan voinut pahimmassa tapauksessa murtaa, jopa katkaista luita. Miehen ilme koveni tämän ymmärtäessä viimein tilanteen vakavuuden. Saman asian ymmärsivät myös muut aikuiset, kun opas heilautti kättään ja kaksi sotilasta ottivat vyöltään pistoolit kohottaen ne kymmenvuotiasta kohti. Kukaan heistä ei kuullut lainkaan hiukan kauempaa kuuluvia juoksuaskelia sekä hämmentynyttä inahdusta. Japanilainen ei vaikuttanut näkevän lainkaan, miten hengenvaarallisessa tilanteessa oli tai sitä, että tulisi kohta ammutuksi. Hän pysäytti itsensä laskien jalkansa maahan ja mulkaisi kaljupäätä, ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri ja kohtasi arpien peittämät kasvot.

Koujirou ei ehtinyt vetämään edes henkeä, kun yhä kumarassa oleva mies vei kätensä vartalonsa eteen suorana, kuin olisi suojannut omaa kehoaan, mutta siitä käsivarsi heilahti lujasti, melkein katsetta nopeammin osuen lujasti poikaa niin kylkeen kuin rintakehään. Lyönti sai ilmat karkaamaan japanilaisen keuhkoista, mutta hän ei edes tajunnut sitä, koska jalkansa irtosivat maasta ja torsoon osunut voima lennätti hänet lujasti ilmaan. Ilmalento kesti vain hetken aikaa, mutta kymmenvuotias kaatui kipeästi lattialle melkein metrin päähän. Pää kolahti betonia vasten, mutta ei niin kovaa kuin muu keho, josta alkoi säteillä suunnatonta kipua, joka käski pysymään paikoillaan. Maahan makaamaan jääminen ei kuitenkaan sopinut, vaan taatelinruskeasilmäinen kohottautui väkisin polvilleen kääntyen kohtaamaan vastustajansa, joka haukkoi henkeä ja yritti kompuroida ylös. Kaljupäinen kumartui auttaakseen toveriaan, mutta tämä huitaistiin samalla hetkellä kauemmaksi kuin aseita pitelevät sotilaat kääntyivät tähtäämään uppiniskaista poikaa. Koujiroun suu kääntyi irvistykseen, kun hän kohottautui kankeasti ylös tajuamatta sitä, että polvensa vuoti verta, kuten vaalea housunlahje kertoi värjääntyessään. Hän otti askeleen vetäen henkeä ennen uutta vihan huutoaan, joka kuitenkin katosi jonnekin kurkkuun yllättäen. Jotain iskeytyi japanilaista vasten saaden äänen katoamaan takaisin pojan sisään, kun hän tunsi paiskautuvansa eteenpäin takaisin polvilleen. Iskut ennestään kipeisiin polviin saivat kymmenvuotiaan sulkemaan silmänsä hetkeksi ja samalla hetkellä hän tunsi jotain kietoutuvan ympärilleen. Taatelinruskeat sielunpeilit räpsähtivät välittömästi auki ja katsahtivat itseään huomaten ei juurikaan hänen omia käsiään isompien käsivarsien kietoutuneen hänen ylävartalonsa ja käsiensä ympärille estäen liikkeet.  
“ _Päästä irti!_ ” Koujirou kiljaisi kimakasti japaniksi, koska se oli ensimmäinen kieli, mikä hänen mieleensä juolahti.  
Mitä väliä sillä, millä kielellä hän puhui, kun toinen varmasti tajusi, mitä hän tarkoitti. Lapsen pää kääntyi hiukan sivummalle vilkaistakseen hyökkääjäänsä, mutta ainoa, mitä hän ehti näkemään, olivat musta-ruskeat hiukset sekä hyvin tummanruskeat silmät. Enempää kymmenvuotias ei kuitenkaan jäänyt taakseen vilkuilemaan, kun käänsi katseensa takaisin tärkeimpään viholliseensa ja yritti kohottautua väkisin jaloilleen.

“ _Rauhoitu!_ ” kuului taatelinruskeasilmäisen hämmennykseksi japaniksi nopea sihahdus.  
“ _Lopeta tappeleminen!_ ”  
Hämmennys ei kuitenkaan saanut japanilaista rauhoittumaan tai lopettamaan tappelemista, vaan hän alkoi kahta kauheammin huutaa ja repiä itseään väkisin ylös yrittäen saada itseään vasten painautuvan päästämään irti. Paino ja voima tuntuivat vain kasvavan, kun pitelijä, joka tuntui olevan suunnilleen samankokoinen kuin rähinöitsijä, laittoi kaiken painonsa Koujiroun päälle saadakseen tämän maahan. Tehtävä ei ollut lainkaan helppo, kun mustatukkainen yritti väkisin saada kätensä vapaaksi ja työntää musta-ruskeahiuksisen kauemmaksi itsestään. Pitelijä ei kuitenkaan luovuttanut, vaikka saikin pienen iskun kyynärpäästä, kun kymmenvuotias sai toista kättään hiukan vapaammaksi.  
“ _Saath!_ ” taempaa kuului säikähtänyt kumppania tarkoittava huudahdus juoksuaskeleiden kanssa ja perään valtava räsähdys.  
Koujirou viskaisi päätään taaksepäin avaten suutaan haukkoen henkeään. Veri tuntui pysähtyvän hänen suonissaan ja silmät räpsähtivät kauhistuneena auki, kun koko vartalo kivettyi paikoilleen kesken kaiken. Räsähdys tuntui moninkertaistuvan pojan korvissa ja jatkuvan hirveänä kilinänä kuurouttaen kuuloelimet kaikelta muulta. Kuin ääni ei olisikaan loppunut kesken, silmien eteen muodostui kuva astioista, joita pideltiin tarjottimella. Ne putosivat maahan hajoten tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi aivan paljaiden jalkojen eteen. Kauhistuneet kasvot tuntuivat nousevan taatelinruskeasilmäisen eteen ja ne vääntyivät pelosta hirvittäviksi, kun yllättäen ne katosivat verivanan myötä. Tuskin äskeinen kuva oli kadonnut pois, kun japanilainen näki sielunsa silmin, miten mustahiuksinen tyttö ilmestyi eteensä, kääntyi katsomaan suoraan häneen, ennen kuin kaatui kuolleena maahan räsähdysten vain koventuessa saaden mukaansa kuurouttavia pamauksia. Ne tuntuivat ravistavan koko kehoa käsittämättömällä voimalla.

Musta-ruskeahiuksinen tunsi lamaantuneen vartalon pysyvän paikoillaan, lopettaneen kaiken mahdollisen liikkeen, kunnes alkoi pikkuhiljaa täristä. Vaivautumatta miettimään, mistä äkillinen muutos johtui, tämä ponnisti jaloillaan eteenpäin ja pakotti kymmenvuotiaan vatsalleen maahan onnistuen vahingossa kopauttamaan japanilaisen pään lattiaan.  
Luja isku pimensi hetkeksi Koujiroun mielen, mutta herätti jollain tapaa hetkeen. Hän nosti päätään täristen kauttaaltaan, mutta ei kyennyt liikkumaan enempää, eikä se johtunut siitä, että joku makasi hänen päällään.  
“Saatanan kakara!” opas ärjäisi ja marssi poikien eteen mulkoillen murhaavasti taatelinruskeasilmäistä.  
Tämän toinen asetta pitelevä toveri käveli miehen vierelle osoittaen pistoolilla kymmenvuotiasta.  
“Sinä kuolet!” hihamerkkiä kantava ärjäisi nostaen kätensä antaakseen käskyn ampua.

“Odota!” kuului käheä ähkäisy aikuisten takaa.  
Aiemmin puhunut sotilas kääntyi katsomaan taakseen toverinsa tehdessä samoin. Arpinaamainen nousi vaivalloisesti ylös kaljupäisen yrittäessä auttaa. Kashif kuitenkin huitaisi jälleen auttavat kädet pois tieltään, kun suoristi selkänsä ja otti hitaita askelia lähemmäksi maassa makaavia. Kaksi muuta sotilasta väistivät pulisonkista, kun tämä pysähtyi Koujiroun eteen tutkaillen vakavana, harvinaisen mietteliäänä lapsen kasvoja. Japanilainen kohotti hiukan päätään kohdaten suoraan sielunpeilit ja kasvot, joita vihasi kaikista eniten tässä maailmassa. Vihantunne kuitenkin sekoittui nyt hänen sisällään pelkoon ja hirvittävään avuttomuuteen, jonka hän oli äsken kokenut, mutta ennen pään lyöntiä lievempänä. Vartalo tärisi tutkailevan tuijotuksen alla ja keuhkot alkoivat liikkua paniikissa äskeistä nopeammin, kun suu kääntyi irveeseen ja silmät alkoivat kostua. Samassa Kashifin kulmat kohosivat valaistuksesta ylös ja hän vetäytyi kauemmaksi hämmentyneenä, mikä sai muut aikuiset vilkaisemaan mietteliäinä toisiaan. Sotilaiden ihmetys vain kasvoi, kun arpikasvoinen alkoi yllättäen nauraa, kuin olisi nähnyt jotain uskomattoman hauskaa, hyvällä tavalla yllättävää.  
“Sinä!” pulisonkinen huudahti urduksi ja ravisti päätään osittain epäuskoisena kohottaen katseensa hetkeksi kattoon, mutta laski kasvonsa nopeasti takaisin kymmenvuotiaaseen pirullisen voitonriemuisena.  
“Sinä olet yhä hengissä! Selvisit Akhtarin luona ja pääsit tänne asti!”  
Koujirou ei vastannut, vaan käänsi katseensa sivulle kykenemättä kohtaamaan itseään vahvempaa miestä. Hän ei ollut saanut kostoaan, vaan hävinnyt – kiitos pitelijänsä. Tietenkin myös vihollisen enemmistömäärä oli asiaan syypää, mutta eihän poika nähnyt sitä sillä hetkellä. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen tiesi vain olevansa jälleen arpikasvoisen armoilla.  
“Taidat todella vihata minua vieläkin, kun luulit pystyväsi lyömään minut”, Kashif totesi häijyn nauravaisesti jatkaen yhä urduksi.  
“Minähän kerroin, ettet pysty koskaan lyömään minua tai Hindu kushia, muistatko?”

Japanilainen ei sanonut mitään, vaan rutisti silmänsä kiinni täristen yhä ja puri hampaansa yhteen, ettei olisi päästänyt itseinhon ja surun vaikerrusta ilmoille. Teko itsessään tuntui antavan vastauksen pulisonkiselle, kun tämä kohotti katseensa kymmenvuotiaan päällä makaavaan poikaan. Musta-ruskeatukkainen kohtasi vakavana, varuillaan aikuisen katseen ja tuntui painautuvan hiukan voimakkaammin allaan makaavaa vasten.  
“Nosta hänet ylös”, arpinaama komensi liikauttaen kevyesti päätään sanojensa voimaksi.  
Pitelijä ei sanonut mitään, vaan siirtyi sivulle, pois mustatukkaisen päältä vieden kätensä vapisevan lapsen kainaloiden alle. Tämä nousi jaloilleen vetäen hiukan lyhemmäksi osoittautuvan pojan mukanaan ylös seisomaan. Musta-ruskeatukkainen ei kuitenkaan jättänyt käsiään Koujiroun kainaloiden ympärille, vaan kietoi kätensä niin kymmenvuotiaan käsivarsien kuin rintakehän ympärille sitoen ja peittäen japanilaisen ylävartalon. Teko itsessään ei kiinnittänyt huomiota eikä japanilainen yrittänyt pyristellä itseään vapaaksi, koska vartalonsa tuntui yhä kummallisen heikolta, vaikka hän saikin pidettyä itsensä jotenkuten pystyssä. Pakkohan hänen oli, kun tiesi loppunsa koittaneen.

Pistoolia pitelevä kohotti aseensa tähdäten lasta välittämättä siitä riskistä, että saattaisi todennäköisesti tappaa myös musta-ruskeahiuksisen. Ei sillä ollut väliä, kuolisiko siihen yksi vai kaksi lasta, kun viimeistään vuoden päästä tulisi lisää. Käsi kuitenkin painui yllättäen pistoolin päälle pakottaen sotilaan laskemaan aseensa alas. Mies vilkaisi hämmentyneenä sivulleen tajuten käden kuuluvan arpinaamalle.  
“Jättäkää hänet henkiin”, Kashif sanoi selvällä äänellä.  
“Mutta Kashif-herra, niskurointia ei saa katsoa hyvällä”, opas väitti vastaan siirtyen lähemmäksi.  
“Tiedät johtajiemme kannan asiasta.”  
“Johtajamme tulevat näkemään, että tässä pojassa on itua”, pulisonkinen sanoi jääden tuijottamaan Koujiroun kasvoja poikkeuksellisen kiihkeänä.  
“Haluan tietää, miten pitkälle hän pääsee”, tämä jatkoi ja kumartui alemmas tarttuen taatelinruskeasilmäisen leuasta pakottaen katsomaan turmeltuneita kasvojaan.  
“Pelastin juuri henkesi, poika. Mitäs siihen sanot?”  
“Tulet katumaan sitä”, kymmenvuotias murisi urduksi hampaidensa välistä yrittäen kiskaista leukansa vapaaksi vapinansa keskellä.  
“Niinkö?” arpikasvoinen naurahti huvittuneena.  
“Tuo on oikea asenne”, puhunut lisäsi päästäen irti ja suoristautui pystyyn.  
“Unohdit vain, ettet koskaan pysty lyömään minua. Et, vaikka tekisit mitä.”  
Kashif katsoi vielä hetken japanilaista, mutta kääntyi sitten katsomaan taakseen kaljupäistä, jolle nyökkäsi kevyesti. Aikaisempien nyrkiniskujen yhä vaikuttaessa mieheen, tämä käveli kankeasti käytävää pitkin talloen lattialle olevia astian sirpaleita ja katosi viimein käytävien sokkeloihin toverinsa tullessa nopeasti perässä.

“Helvetin kakara”, opas murisi itsekseen astuen aivan Koujiroun nenän eteen.  
“Päästä hänestä irti!” mies komensi pitelijää, joka totteli välittömästi ja siirtyi kauemmaksi.  
Opastava sotilas tarttui lujasti mustatukkaista niskavilloista ja kohotti ilmaan. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen rutisti sielunpeilinsä kiinni ja suu aukesi kivusta, kun kädet kohosivat suojaamaan niskaa. Monien yllätykseksi suusta pääsi kuitenkin vain hyvin hiljaista kivun ininää.  
“Saat kiittää Kashif-herraa, että saat pitää kurjan elämäsi!” sen sanottuaan sotilas kääntyi ympäri ja viskasi pojan kohti jonoa.  
Muutama lapsi väisti, mutta ihan turhaan, koska heitto oli liian heikko ja kymmenvuotias putosi betonilattialle, vaikkakin pehmeämmin, koska oli osannut ottaa hiukan itseään vastaan. Polvilleen hän kuitenkin joutui ja kohotti sitten päätään katsoen taakseen opasta, joka kääntyi katsomaan vierelleen poikaa, joka oli pidellyt japanilaista. Hetki oli lyhyt, mutta nopeasti Koujirou kiinnitti kaiken huomionsa lapseen. Vieras oli suunnilleen hänen pituisensa, saman ikäinenkin tai hiukan vanhempikin. Vartalo oli laiha, mutta vahva, kuten aiemmasta kokemuksesta saattoi sanoa, vaikkakin löysänpuoleiset vaatteet, housu ja paita ison huivin sekä nahkamaisten tossujen kanssa, piilottivatkin voiman alleen. Aiemmin häntä pidelleen hiukset olivat tosiaan musta-ruskeat ja leikattu päältä lyhyeksi, että karkea tukka oli pystyssä, mutta aivan alimmat hiukset oli jätetty pidemmiksi valumaan hiukan niskan suojaksi. Kasvot vaikuttivat olevan kaidat ja silmät olivat viirumaiset, samanlaiset kuin hänellä. Vieras poika oli selvästi aasialainen, todennäköisesti täysiverinen japanilainen kuten hänkin, koska oli puhunut hänelle japania. Hänen kaltaisensa oli estänyt häntä tappamasta arpikasvoista ja se tieto sai veren kuohahtamaan kymmenvuotiaan sisällä. Hän mulkoili kulmiensa alta poikaa, joka ei katsonut häneen lainkaan, vaan oli kääntänyt katseensa edessään olevaan aikuiseen.  
“Painu korjaamaan toverisi pudottavat astiat ja häivy silmistäni!” opas karjaisi vihaisena käskyn osoittaen kauempana olevia sirpaleita, joiden luona toinen lapsi seisoi.

Aasialainen poika ei sanonut mitään, kumarsi vain kuuliaisesti ja kääntyi ympäri toteuttamaan saamansa käskyn, kun kanssaan liikkunut poika polvistui korjaamaan sirpaleita. Tämä ei näyttänyt tuntevan, tai sitten välittävän, selkäänsä osuvasta polttavasta katseesta, kun Koujirou tuijotti tätä vihasta täristen.  
“Jonoon, järjesty!” opastava sotilas ärjäisi marssien rivakasti takaisin jonon etummaiseksi ja huitaisi kädellään ilmaa.  
”Liikkeelle!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * On totta, että voisi luulla Koujiroun ja Yuukin unohtaneen japaninkielen, mutta he joutuivat käyttämään sitä sekä välillä jopa opettelemaan, jolloin se ei unohtunut  
> * Judo on japanista lähtöisin oleva kamppailulaji  
> * Karate on itämainen kamppailulaji  
> * Kung fu on kiinalainen taistelulaji  
> * Krav maga on israelilainen lähitaistelu- ja itsepuolustusjärjestelmä  
> * Kamppailulajit ovat yleensä kilpailulajeja, itsepuolustuslajit tähtäävät itsensä puolustamiseen ja taistelulajit taas pyrkivät hyökkäämiseen (puolustamisen lisäksi)


	8. Chapter 8

“Sisälle siitä!” sotilas ärjäisi avatessaan raskaan metallioven ja työnsi Koujiroun selästä väkisin sisälle.  
Japanilainen otti muutaman pidemmän, horjuvan askeleen, vaikkei ollut lähelläkään kaatumista. Oli hän jo osannut varautua koviin otteisiin, vaikka olikin uuvuksissa päivän töistä – tai pikemminkin kokeista. Tuskin taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli ehtinyt toipua Kashifin kohtaamisesta ja saamistaan kolhuista, kun heidät oli viety suureen saliin, jossa suurella lavalla oli istunut kolme vanhempaa miestä täysin erilaisten sotilaiden vartioidessa näitä selvästi. Erilaiset sotilaat olivat pukeutuneet univormuihin, kuten kaikki muutkin aikuiset, mutta yksikään näistä ei ollut käyttänyt murretuntummanvihreitä vaatteita. Nämä olivat pukeutuneet tummansinisiin, vaaleaharmaisiin ja ruskeisiin sotilaspukuihin, kuin eivät olisikaan kuuluneet lainkaan muihin miehiin tai edes toisiinsa. Lavalla istuneet vanhemman puoleiset, selvästi arvohenkilöt, olivat osoittautuneet olevan Hindu kushin johtajia, kuten heidän oppaansa oli kertonut, ennen kuin oli tervehtinyt miehiä. Nopean kunnianosoituksen jälkeen tämä oli vain komentanut heidät istumaan seinustan reunalle ja sitten valinnut kaksi poikaa kaiken keskelle. Epäonnekseen, tai kenties aikuisten kostoksi, Koujirou oli komennettu ensimmäisenä erään paikallisen pojan kanssa keskelle huonetta kaikkien silmien eteen. Tuskin he olivat ehtineet katsomaan ympärilleen kysyvästi, kun eräs tummansinisiin pukeutuneista sotilaista, joka seisoi johtajiensa lähellä, oli karjaissut käskyn taistelemisesta. Aluksi pojat eivät olleet tehneet mitään, mutta vihainen murahdus oli saanut heidät toimertumaan ja tottelemaan. Ihmeen kaupalla vielä uuvuksissa ollut mustatukkainen oli voittanut ottelun, mutta se ei ollut tuntunut riittävän aikuisille, jotka olivat määränneet kymmenvuotiaalle uuden vastustajan – Yuukin. Ei hänestä ollut ollut vastusta toverilleen, joka ei ollut joutunut vielä kertaakaan taistelemaan yhtään ketään vastaan. Vaikka taatelinruskeasilmäinen olikin saanut iskettyä ja kerran heitettyäkin kaltaisensa lattialle, lopulta meripihkaruskeasilmäinen oli saanut potkaistua Koujirouta kipeästi kylkeen ja kaadettua maahan. Merkiksi voitostaan Yuuki oli vielä kiivennyt toisen päälle eikä taatelinruskeasilmäisellä ollut enää ollut voimia heittää toista päältään, vaikka hän oikeasti olikin yrittänyt. Viimein lapsen oli ollut pakko paukuttaa kädellään kahdesti lattiaa luovuttamisensa merkiksi. Yuuki oli noussut taisteluparinsa päältä ja Koujirou myös oli kohottautunut pystyyn uskoen joutuvansa tappelemaan kaikkia lapsia vastaan rangaistuksena aiemmasta, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen meripihkanruskeasilmäistä oli käsketty jäämään ja hänet siirtymään istumaan seinän vierelle. Oliko idea ollut, että vain voittajat jäivät keskelle huonetta?

Veikkaus oli mennyt väärin, kuten Koujirou ja muut lapset olivat saaneet huomata. Yuuki oli nimittäin voittanut toisenkin ottelun, mutta oli joutunut tämän jälkeen menemään seinän vierelle istumaan. Heidät kaikki oli laitettu taistelemaan kahdesti. Kun jokainen 13 lapsesta oli saanut itselleen kaksi vastusta, heidät oli käsketty punnertamaan, tekemään ukemeja, lyönti- ja potkusarjoja ja ties mitä. Kun he kaikki olivat vain huohottaneet maassa, olivat toisenlaiset testit päässeet vauhtiin: kielitestit. Yksi kerrallaan aina joku sotilaista oli käynyt heidät kaikki läpi puhuen urdua, mandariinikiinaa ja englantia. Muutama oli tullut myös kokeilemaan ranskaa ja japania, mutta vain kaksi heistä oli osannut hyvin japania – ei tarvitse varmaankaan arvata ketkä – ja osa oli osannut muutaman sanan ranskaa, mutta ei enempää. Sen lisäksi oli tullut luku ja jopa laskuharjoituksia, joiden lopputuloksesta kenelläkään heistä ei ollut ollut tarkkaa tietoa. Aikaa oli kuitenkin mennyt sen verran kokeisiin, että heidät oli viimein viety omiin huoneisiinsa, joissa he asuisivat tuntemattomien poikien kanssa. 

Koujiroulle oli aivan sama, kuka hänen huonetoverinsa tulisi olemaan, koska hänellä ei ollut mitään sanottavaa tälle. Välinpitämättömistä ajatuksistaan huolimatta japanilainen katsoi ympärilleen tutkivasti. Pienessä huoneessa ei ollut muita hänen lisäkseen, eli huonetoveri oli vielä jossain. Ihan hyvä, hän saisi katsoa hetken rauhassa uutta ympäristöään – jossa tosin ei ollut paljoakaan katsottavaa. Huone oli harmaanruskea, vailla mitään selkeätä väriä. Pituutta ja leveyttä oli saman verran, suunnilleen seitsemän aikuisten askelta seinästä seinään, huoneen ollessa selvästi neliönmuotoinen. Lattia oli karhea, epätasaista betonia ja niin lian kuin pölyn peittämä. Tosin, siellä oli kyllä käyty useamman kerran parin päivän aikana, kuten erikokoiset jalanjäljet vihjaisivat. Katto oli korkealla ja vastakkaisella seinällä, niin korkealla, ettei sinne voisi kiivetä ilman apuväleinä jos silloinkaan, oli kaksi ikkunaa, joiden edessä kulki metalliset kalterit. Lattialla oli kaksi olkipatjaa, joiden päällä oli ohuet, litistyneet tyynyt ja kuluneet peitot. Ne olivat kummallisen isot, turhan isot lapsille, mutta olihan sekin vaihtelua, ettei tarvinnut kylkeä kääntäessään pudota lattialle, vaikkei pudotus ollutkaan pitkä. Vuoteet oli sijoitettu viereisille seinustoille kummallekin puolelle jättäen selvän tilan väliinsä. Kai sitäkin voisi pitää edes jonkinlaisena yksityisyytenä. Huone oli tosiaan pieni, mutta oli sekin jotain vaihtelua, ettei tarvinnut nukkua hirveän poikalauman keskellä tai kuunnella useita itkuisia ääniä. Ajatus olisi voinut tuntua jostain helpottavalta, mutta Koujirou ei tuntenut paljoa mitään, kun käveli vuoteiden välille ja istuutui viimein vasemmanpuoleiselle “sängylle“, joka näytti vähemmän käytetyltä. Hänen oli nälkä, mutta se tunne oli jo turhankin tuttu vierailija. Todennäköisesti pojan pitäisi mennä nukkumaan tyhjin vatsoin, mikä ei olisi todellakaan ollut kymmenvuotiaalle uutta. Katse kohosi katonrajaan ikkunoihin, joissa ei ollut lainkaan lasia tai edes luukkuja. Tähän vuoden aikaan vuoristossakin oli tavallista lämpimämpää, mutta kylmyys leviäisi varmasti sisätiloihin yön tullessa. Olisi todellakin parempi pitää vaatteet päällä ja kietoa huivikin vartalon ympärille peiton kanssa. Saisi vain nähdä, pitäisikö näissä oloissa selvitä, kun tulisi kylmä ja mahdollisesti lunta, kun oltiin näin ylhäällä vuoristossa – Bayhasin luonakin oli koettu kylmät talvet ja ikävät lumituiskut. Jos huonosti kävisi, lunta tulisi sisälle. Mikäli hän siis eläisi riittävän pitkään.

Oven narahdus sai Koujiroun niskakarvat nousemaan pystyyn ja hän hyppäsi terävästi jaloilleen valmistautuen kaikkeen mahdolliseen – erityisesti mahdollisen sotilaan tuloon. Sisään ei kuitenkaan astunut yksikään aikuinen vaan hiukan mustatukkaista vanhempi ja pidempi poika, joka kantoi kädessään tarjotinta, jossa oli kaksi kulhoa täynnä jotain vetistä keittoa, pari palaa leipää ja pienet pullolliset vettä. Tällä oli musta-ruskeat, osittain pystyssä sojottavat hiukset, ja vartalo oli laiha mutta harvinaisen solakka verrattuna moniin muihin. Taatelinruskeasilmäisen katse osui kuitenkin aivan muualle, nimittäin vieraan pojan tummanruskeisiin silmiin, jotka eivät olleet pyöreät ja suuret, vaan enemmän kapeat eikä tällä ollut luomivakoa. Poika oli japanilainen – se sama, joka oli estänyt kymmenvuotiasta hyökkäämästä arpinaaman kimppuun.  
“Sinä!” Koujirou sähähti tällä kertaa japaniksi kiukun noustessa syvältä sisimmästään.  
Tullut kohotti hiukan yllättyneenä katseensa kymmenvuotiaaseen, mutta ilme muuttui nopeasti takaisin vakavaksi, täydelliseksi pokeri-ilmeeksi eikä tämä kiinnittänyt suurempaa huomiota tulokkaaseen. Musta-ruskeahiuksinen käveli peremmälle huoneeseen ja asetti tarjottimen lattialle vuoteen vierelle, sille vastakkaiselle, jonka päällä taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli istunut.  
“Mitä sinä teet täällä!?” mustatukkainen ärisi jatkaen yhä äidinkielellään puhumista.  
Miksi toinen käyttäytyi, kuin häntä ei olisi olemassakaan, vaikka aivan varmasti tunnisti hänet?  
“Nukun täällä, kuten sinäkin”, pidempi vastasi monotonisella äänellä japaniksi katsomatta nuorempaansa, kun suoristautui pystyyn.  
“Niin kauan kuin veri minussa virtaa eikä minua heitetä tyrmiin.”  
“Et kyllä kovin kauaa!” taatelinruskeasilmäinen huudahti ja syöksähti vanhempaansa vasten  
tönäisten tätä lujasti.  
Tuntematon poika iskeytyi lujasti kiviseinää vasten kääntyen heti iskun saatuaan kohtaamaan Koujiroun. Suusta ei pääsyt kuin pieni, lähes olematon ähkäisy, kun osa ilmasta pakeni keuhkoista. Tämä ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt huomiota asiaan tai mahdolliseen kipuun, jos sellaista tunsi kovasta iskusta huolimatta, vaan katsoi totisena lyhempäänsä, joka syöksyi käsi koholla lyödäkseen. Tummanruskeasilmäinen iski kätensä eteensä tarttuen lujasti nuorempansa ranteesta kiinni pysäyttäen lähestyvän nyrkin hyvän matkan päähän. Mustatukkainen tajusi tapahtuneen, mutta se ei saanut häntä epäröimään tai harkitsemaan toista ratkaisua, vaan toinen käsi puristui nyrkkiin ja iskeytyi alhaalta päin kohti pidempänsä vatsaa. Teko oli nopea, mutta vastareaktio vielä nopeampi – toinen oli jollain tapaa osannut odottaa, tai ainakin epäillä mahdollista jatkohyökkäystä. Olihan musta-ruskeahiuksinen ehtinyt näkemään osan lyhempänsä taidoista aiemmin. Vieras iski oman vapaan kätensä ylhäältä, tarttui jälleen ranteesta ja väänsi koko käden syrjään jättäen Koujiroun vartalon suojattomaksi, minkä nuorempansakin tajusi. Pidempi kohotti jalkansa ylös painautuen seinää vasten saaden vielä varmemman tuen ja painoi jalkansa tummempansa vatsalle, pallean kohdalle. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen vetäisi henkeä odottaen lujaa potkaisua jännittyneenä ja jäi seisomaan paikoilleen. Hänen hämmästyksekseen vielä seuraavien viiden sekunnin ajan hän seisoi yhä paikoillaan. Vanhempi poikakin pysyi paikoillaan puristaen varmasti kummastakin ranteesta ja piti jalkansa nuorempansa torsolla kuin raajansa olisikin ollut jännittynyt nuoli, jota ei ollut päästetty irti jänteellä. 

Tavallisesti ketään ei katsottu suoraan silmiin, koska kasvoilta ja vartalolta pystyi taistellessa näkemään sen, mitä silmistä ei voinut nähdä, mutta poikkeuksellisesti nousevan auringon maasta kotoisin olevat sielunpeilit tuijottivat toisiaan värähtämättäkään. Katseet eivät tosin kilpailleet tai käyneet tahtojentaistoa, vaan pyrkivät selvittämään, mitä kummankin päässä liikkui. He eivät kuitenkaan löytäneet haluamiaan vastauksia, vain totisuutta, koettelemusten tuomaa tuskaa ja väsymystä. Silmät kertoivat äänettömästi, että he olivat enemmän kuin maamiehiä. He olivat toistensa kaltaisia, tavalla jonka vain saman kokeneet saattoivat ymmärtää.  
“Miksi hyökkäsit kimppuuni?” pidempi kysyi viimein matalasti.  
“En ole vihollisesi.”  
“Sinä kävit ensin _minun_ kimppuuni!” taatelinruskeasilmäinen huudahti ravistaen itsensä vapaaksi hämmennyksestä, kun äskeinen kiukku heräsi jälleen.  
“Sinä estit minua tappamasta sitä paskiaista!”  
“Minä pelastin sinut”, tummanruskeahiuksinen kertoi vakavana.  
“Pelastit?” Koujirou olisi halunnut sylkäistä, mutta vanhat rangaistukset, selässä yhä silloin tällöin kirvelevät arvet ja haavat, estivät häntä.  
“Miltä muka?”  
“Kuolemalta”, vanhempi vastasi, mutta ilmeensä ei näyttänyt siltä, kuin olisi sanonut itsestään selvyyksiä, vaikka suunsa tekikin niin.  
“Jos olisit jatkanut yhtään pidempään, sinut olisi varmasti tapettu. Minä pysäytin sinut, jotta jäisit todennäköisemmin henkiin.”  
“Kuolemakin on parempi kuin elää tässä paikassa, jossa ei ole muuta kuin häpeää ja kärsimystä”, mustatukkainen ärjäisi ottaen askeleita taaksepäin ja repäisi itsensä irti vetäytyen pois sängyn päältä takaisin lattialle.  
“Olisin enemmin kuollut! Nyt joudun elämään tietäen sen, että jäin jälleen henkiin sen arpinaaman ansiosta enkä saanut häntä tapettua!”

“Et olisi saanut häntä mitenkään tapettua, vaikken olisikaan estänyt sinua”, tuntematon ravisti päätään, ennen kuin astui sivummalle ja siirtyi itsekin seisomaan lattialle.  
“Ja vaikka olisit saanut tapettuakin hänet, tilalle olisi tullut joku toinen. Mikään ei olisi muuttunut.”  
“Häntä pahempaa miestä ei ole eikä hänen tilalleen tulisikaan”, nuorempi väitti vastaan, vaikka jollain tapaa tiesikin toisen olevan oikeassa.  
“Kuinka niin?” musta-ruskeahiuksinen sanoi jääden katsomaan nuorempansa sielunpeilejä.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei kuitenkaan kyennyt kuitenkaan kohtaamaan katsetta, vaan kääntyi kohti ovea, poispäin pidemmästään. Äskeinen viha paloi loppuun, kun surullisemmat, tuskaisammat asiat täyttivät mielen. Ei hän ollut kertonut vanhemmistaan ja sisaruksistaan kenellekään muulle paitsi Paajille. Tapahtuneen ääneen kertominen tuntui aivan liian vaikeata, eikä poika edes tiennyt, miten sellaisesta piti kertoa tai pitikö niin tehdä lainkaan. Tuntematon katsoi hetken aikaa, mutta kääntyi sitten poispäin ja istuutui vuoteelleen tarjottimen vierelle tutkaillen vastakkaista petiä. 

Vaikkei Koujirou edes katsonut toiseen, hän jotenkin tiesi, mitä toinen teki. Se, mitä vanhempi ajatteli, pysyi hänelle mysteerinä. Kenties hän ei välittänyt. Miksi kiinnostua kenestäkään, jota ei tuntenut? Ehkä hän halusi antaa toisen olla. Tai, kenties, nuorempi uskoi toisen uskovan hänen liioittelevan ja arpinaaman olevan samanlainen kuin muut aikuiset. Ehkei tämä suostuisi uskomaan, että Kashif olisi ollut yhtään sen julmempi kuin muut. Ehkä vanhempi ei suostuisi uskomaan häntä.  
“Se mies tappoi perheeni”, mustatukkainen henkäisi viimein kaiken kokemansa tuskan ja katkeruuden kuuluessa selvästi jo pelkästään oman äidinkielen takia – kielen, jota ei ollut saanut puhua pitkään aikaan samalla tavalla tai kuulla sitä vastaavissa määrin.  
“Se arpinaama tappoi isäni ja äitini”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen kertoi äänen täristessä lähes yhtä paljon kuin vartalonsa kääntyessään katsomaan vanhempaansa, joka kohotti vakavana katseensa puhuvaan.  
“Hän tappoi isosiskoni ja isoveljeni – runteli jaloillaan heidän ruumiinsa ja raahasi minut mukaansa”, nuorempi kertoi sielunpeiliensä kostuessa, mutta kyyneleet eivät valuneet kasvoille kertomaan haavoista, jotka olivat auenneet.  
“Hänen takiaan minua on ruoskittu, lyöty, hakattu, pahoinpidelty. Sen miehen takia olen nähnyt nälkää, tuntenut häpeää, pelkoa ja kipua, jollaista kenenkään, lapsen tai aikuisen, ei pitäisi kokea. Muut aikuiset ovat myös satuttaneet minua, mutta eivät samalla tavalla kuin se mies. Hän tappoi perheeni ja toi minut tänne”, poika antoi taatelinruskeiden silmiensä tutkia musta-ruskeatukkaisen kasvoja etsien niistä pelkoa tai säikähdystä.  
“Se mies on paha. Häntä pahempaa ei ole ja siksi hänen olisi parempi olla kuollut.”

Tuntematon lapsi tarkkaili lyhempänsä murheellisia kasvoja siirtäen katseensa tutkimaan sielunpeilejä, jotka olivat niin samanlaiset mutta erilaiset. Musta-ruskeatukkaisen ilme ei näyttänyt säikähtäneeltä eikä yllättyneeltä, kuten eivät silmätkään. Niissä hohti ymmärrys ja jotain, mitä nuorempi ei ollut nähnyt vuosiin: myötätunto. Tummanruskeasilmäinen oli ymmärtänyt, mitä toinen oli sanoillaan tarkoittanut – jollain tapaa tämä oli ymmärtänyt sanojen takana olevat tunteet ja kokemukset, olihan tämä itsekin kokenut ainakin jossain määrin saman. Pidempi tiesi, tunsi taatelinruskeasilmäisen kärsimyksen eikä kieltänyt sitä. Silti, katseessa oli jotain muutakin; jotain syvempää tuskaa.  
“Ymmärrän sinua”, vieras sanoi viimein pitäen yhä katseensa toisen sielunpeileissä.  
“Olet onnekas, vaikket sitä ymmärräkään.”  
“Mitä?” Koujirou ei voinut uskoa korviaan.  
Hän räpsäytti silmiään ja jäi katsomaan toista, kuin olisi äkkiä pitänyt toista kuurona tai kenties vähä-älyisenä. Vanhemman katse ja asento kuitenkin kertoivat, että äskeiset sanat oli sanottu tosissaan eikä pojan älyssä tai ymmärryksessä ollut mitään vikaa.  
“Sinun vanhempasi ovat kuolleet. Sinä voit elää tietäen, että perheesi kuoli ja sinut otettiin väkisin pois heidän huomastaan”, pidempi puhui tasaisella äänellä kääntäen sitten katseensa hitaasti lattialle.  
“Sinun vanhempasi tapettiin, ennen kuin sotilaat ottivat sinut mukaansa…”, ääni särähti pienesti, mutta madaltui sitten solakan vartalon jännittyessä jostain tuntemattomasta kivusta tai kenties jopa vihasta.  
“Minun vanhempani elävät. He antoivat minut näille miehille. Isäni ja äitini myivät minut, jotta saisivat itse säilyttää oman henkensä.”

Mitä tahansa Koujirou oli odottanut, tuohon hän ei ollut valmistautunut. Hän tunsi itsensä aivan tyhjäksi. Seinät tuntuivat katoavan, samoin lattia ja vuoteet. Jotenkin tuntui, että hän seisoi olemattoman päällä eikä heidän ympärillään ollut enää mitään. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen näki ainoastaan pojan, tuon tuntemattoman lapsen, joka oli estänyt häntä tappamasta arpinaamaa perustellen sillä tavalla pelastaneensa hänet. Aikaisempi kiukku, viha ja jopa kostonhimo katosivat sen siliän tien, ja jäljelle jäi vain tyhjyys. Nyt hän omalla tavallaan ymmärsi, miksi toinen oli kutsunut häntä onnekkaaksi. Vanhemman isä ja äiti olivat hylänneet musta-ruskeatukkaisen – nämä olivat antaneet poikansa pois kokemaan kaiken sen tuskan, minkä hänkin oli tuntenut. Jos pidempi jollain tapaa ymmärsi hänen tunteitaan ja kokemuksiaan, niin ymmärsi hänkin kummallisella tavalla toista, vaikkei kuitenkaan ymmärtänyt. Toisaalta, ei hänen tarvinnutkaan ymmärtää, koska se ei olisi muuttanut mitään.  
“Mikä sinun nimesi on?” lyhempi kysyi viimein useamman minuutin hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
Hän ei tiennyt, miksi sitä varsinaisesti kysyi. Ei se sopinut kaiken tämän jälkeen, mutta se kysymys vain nousi hänen sisältään sielunpeiliensä katsellessa toista.  
“K”, musta-ruskeatukkainen vastasi oltuaan hetken vaiti.  
“ _Kei_?” Koujirou tarkisti kuulemansa.  
“K”, vanhempi toisti ja kumartui alas piirtäen sormellaan lattiaan yhden ainoan, arabialaisen kirjaimen, jota he olivat opetelleen englantia opiskellessaan.

“Ei tuo ole mikään nimi”, nuorempi sanoi tyytymättömänä.  
“Se on nykyään minun nimeni”, K totesi kääntyen tarjottimen puoleen.  
“Ja neuvon sinua, että pidät oikean nimesi salassa. Älä koskaan kerro sitä kenellekään, älä edes minulle tai mahdollisille muille tovereillesi. Pidä oikea nimesi vain itselläsi”, tämä jatkoi ottaen keittokulhon käteensä.  
“Miksi?” mustatukkainen ei ymmärtänyt lainkaan pidempänsä sanoja.  
“Koska silloin pystyt suojelemaan edes hiukan itseäsi. Kun kukaan ei tiedä oikeata nimeäsi, he eivät pysty satuttamaan sinua samalla tavalla, kuin jos he tietäisivät nimesi”, tummanruskeasilmäinen selitti vakavana kääntyen lyhempänsä puoleen.  
Tämä katsoi hetken aikaa ilmeettömänä Koujirouta kuin tarkistaakseen, oliko nuorempansa kuunnellut tai ymmärtänyt sanansa. Hetken päästä, tullen ilmeisesti siihen tulokseen, että taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli kuunnellut, vanhempi ojensi keittokulhon seisovalle.  
“Syö. Tarvitset voimia, koska huomenna jatkuu se sama rääkki, jonka me kumpikin tunnemme ennestään. Meidän on pysyttävä vahvoina, jos haluamme kumpikin päästä pois tästä helvetistä.”

<><><><><>

Puristus vatsan seudulla saa minut havahtumaan. Tunnen jotain varmaa allani ja vilkaisen alaspäin. Pääni ja ylävartaloni lepäävät sylissä, eikä minun tarvitse arvata, kuka lähelläni on. Katson alaspäin ja näen tumman lattian ja mustat nahkaistuimet, jotka olen nähnyt useasti, vaikka harvemmin istunut itse niillä. Olemme limusiinissa, ilmeisesti matkalla sairaalaan – enhän ole ainoa, joka on loukkaantunut. Puristava tunne keskivartalonalueellani jatkuu, minkä vuoksi käännyn hiukan katsomaan kehoani. K on kurottautunut varmistelemaan sidoksia. Olet saanut jostain lisää kangasta, koska näytät tekevän uusia solmuja. Et pysty olemaan rauhassa, etkä luota tekemiisi sidoksiin. Me opimme Hindu Kushissa, että voimme luottaa ainoastaan itseemme – ja toisiimme. Mikset siis pysty luottamaan sidoksiin, jotka olet itse tehnyt?

Vedän henkeä, mikä saa sinut huomaamaan minut. Olit niin keskittynyt tekemisiisi, ettet tajunnut minun heränneen ja liikkuneen. Suoristaudut istumaan ja painat ylävartaloani lähemmäksi itseäsi. Katsot minua huolestuneena ja näen silmistäsi äänettömän kysymyksen.

_Onko kaikki hyvin?_

Katson sinua, mutten sano mitään. Yritän välittää katseellani viestin, ettei minulla ollut hätää, vaikka vartalossani onkin ikävä reikä, joka voi viedä minulta hengen. Toivottavasti saan sinut rauhoittumaan.

_Sattuuko?_

Valehtelen sulkien silmäni, muttet selvästikään usko minua. Painat minut tiiviimmin itseäsi vasten. Viestität, että olet vierelläni ja pyydät minua pysymään siinä kanssasi. Minne minä muka tästä menisin? Olet kummallinen, kun toimit tuolla tavalla. En ole nähnyt sinua pitkään aikaan, jos koskaan, tuolla tavalla huolissasi tai huolehtivan minusta tähän tapaan. Toisaalta, miksi edes ihmettelen tuota? Olet huolehtinut minusta aina, vaikken ole koskaan ymmärtänyt, miksi olet tehnyt niin. 

En ole koskaan kysynyt, miksi päätit riskeerata vuosia sitten oman elämäsi; syöksyä pysäyttämään ja sitä myöten pelastamaan minut, ettei minua tapettaisiin arpinaaman hakkaamisesta. Sinä olisit voinut kuolla silloin. Eivät ne miehet olisi välittäneet siitä, olisimmeko me kumpikin kuolleet, mutta et piitannut siitä. En ole koskaan kysynyt sitä, miksi pelastit minut – miksi riskeerasit oman selviytymisesi minun takiani. Minulla on vain omat veikkaukseni.  
Uskon, että pelastit minut, koska näit minussa itsesi. Olemme samasta maasta, kokeneet saman kivun, vaikka eri tavalla ja eri aikoina. Ehkä yritit jollain tapaa pelastaa itsesi. Saatoit nähdä minussa sen saman kostonhimon, mitä tunsit, ja ehkä tunnet yhä, omia vanhempiasi kohtaan, mutta tiesit samalla, etten pystynyt sillä hetkellä saamaan kostoani. Tai kenties se on osa sinua – voi olla, että halu suojella ja suojeleminen ovat sinulla enemmän verissä kuin minulla. Ehkä se tekee sinusta minua paremman henkivartijan, vaikkemme ole koskaan kilpailleet eikä kukaan tovereistamme ole koskaan verrannut meitä keskenämme. Emme kaipaa vertailuja. Me olemme mitä olemme ja autamme toisiamme.

Autoimme silloin ja autamme nyt.

Pelastimme toinen toisemme, ehkä alitajunnan kannustamana tai kenties tiesimme tarvitsevamme toisiamme enemmän kuin ketään muuta.

<><><><><>

Koujirou ei oikein ymmärtänyt, miten K:n mielestä he voisivat päästä Hindu Kushista pois. Hän oli kysellyt illalla, miten linnoituksesta muka pääsisi karkuun, mutta toinen ei ollut vastannut. Sen sijaan taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli ymmärtänyt voimien tarpeellisuuden, koska vanha harjoittelu jatkui heti seuraavana päivänä. Samalla hän tajusi, miksi heidät oli laitettu eri huoneisiin vanhempien poikien kanssa: koska heillä ei ollut mitään hajua siitä, mitä heidän piti varhaisen herätyksen tultua tehdä. Musta-ruskeatukkainen opasti nuorempansa yhteen suurista saleista, jossa heidän piti ensin jakaa osalle sotilaista syötävää, vasta sitten he saivat itse hiukan ruokaa – itse asiassa samaista keittoa, jota oli ollut edellisenä iltana. Siitä sitten uudet sotilaat, samat kuin edellisenä päivänä ja neljä uutta, ottivat Koujiroun, Yuuki, Rehanin ja muun ryhmän mukaansa ja veivät harjoittelemaan samoja asioita, mitä Bayhasin luona oli harjoiteltu. Samat lihaskuntoa treenaavat liikkeet olivat ennestään tuttuja, samoin taisteluliikkeet ja heidät pistettiin jopa taistelemaan toisiaan vastaan vastustajan aina vaihtuessa jokaisen tappelun jälkeen. Tämän jälkeen heille suotiin pieni tauko, jonka aikana he saivat juoda ja hiukan syödäkin, mikä yllätti pojat, mutta ruoka ja vesi olivat enemmän kuin tervetulleita, vaikkei sitä paljoa ollutkaan. Samalla he saivat tietää, että oppaanaan toimineen miehen nimi oli Ali ja tämä oli heidän uusi kouluttajansa sekä heitä harjoittavan joukkueen johtaja.

Seuraava treeni yllätti lapset ihan kunnolla. Heidät vietiin linnoituksen _ulkopuolelle_. Ohjaavat sotilaat veivät heidät muurien toiselle puolelle, mutta Koujirou ja muut tajusivat, ettei kannattanut yrittää lähteä karkuun kahdeksalta sotilaalta. Sen jokainen tajusi, koska portin toisella puolella jokainen poika pysyi tiiviisti jonossa eikä edes uskaltanut vilkuilla ympärilleen siinä pelossa, että turha katselu tulkittaisiin pakoyrityksenä. Eivät he tosin kauaksi menneet, vaan parinsadan metrin päähän lähes pystysuoran kallion vierelle kapealle polulle, jonne ei millään autoilla ajeltu. Runsaan kahdenkymmenen metrin päässä heidän yläpuolellaan oli pieni tasanne, josta valui paksu köysi alas heidän luokseen. Kaksi Alin alaista kiipesi köyttä pitkin ylös tasanteelle jääden seisomaan heidän yläpuolelleen.  
“Kiipeä ylös!” Ali komensi jonon ensimmäistä lasta.  
Poika siirtyi kallion vierelle ja tarttui köyteen, mutta samassa yksi alhaalle jääneistä sotilaista astui vierelle ja löi napakasti sormille.  
“Älä koske köyteen!” tämä karjaisi vihaisena ja töytäisi lapsen sivummalle.  
“Kalliota pitkin!”  
Kaikki lapset katsoivat järkyttyneinä uurteista, epätasaista kalliota, joka tosiaan kulki lähes pystysuoraan. Miten muka tuonne harjanteellekin pitäisi muka kiivetä ilman apuvälineitä? Aikuisia ei kuitenkaan pitänyt kyseenalaistaa eikä näille väitetty vastaan. Siksi komennettu poika lähti kipuamaan ylös, vaikka valuikin lähes välittömästi alas. Lapsen suusta pääsi tuskan huuto, kun tämä katsoi sormiaan, joista kynnet olivat katkeilleet, lohkeilleet ja sormista vuoti verta.  
“Turpa kiinni ja ylös siitä!” joukkueenjohtaja karjaisi tarttuen poikaa niskavilloista nostaen takaisin kalliota vasten.

Hitaasti, valuen useamman kerran alaspäin, lapsi lähti kiipeämään ylöspäin. Aikaahan siihen meni muiden katsellessa ja tehdessään vaistomaisesti huomioita, jotka pitäisi muistaa, kun tulisi heidän vuoronsa. Ensimmäisen pojan päästyä puoleen väliin, toinen lähetettiin perään. Kolmas pääsi matkaan, kun ensimmäinen lapsi pääsi tasanteelle. Koujiroun vuoron tullessa ensiksi tullut käskettiin laskeutumaan alas köyttä pitkin. Kaksikymmentä metriä tuntui aivan hirvittävän pitkältä matkalta. Sormiin sattui, samoin polviin, käsiin ja jopa rintakehään, kun karhean kiviaineksen raavinta tuntui kankaiden läpi. Mustatukkainen hikoili yrittäessään estää itseään valumasta alaspäin, ettei matka vain pitenisi, mutta painovoima taisteli jatkuvasti vastaan. Taatelinruskeat silmät etsivät harmaasta pinnasta kohtia, joista saisi kunnon otteen tai laitettua jalan. Aikaahan siihen meni, kun poika pääsi viimein tasanteelle, jonka luona pystyi vain haukkomaan henkeään katsellen kipeitä käsiään. Jos K todellakin tietäisi keinon, jolla tästä kaikesta voisi paeta, hän olisi valmis tekemään mitä tahansa sen vuoksi. Hän tulisi niin vahvaksi kuin tarvitsisi, jotta ei tarvitsisi enää kestää tätä helvettiä.

Meni useampi tunti, ennen kuin kaikki pojat olivat käyneet kerran kielekkeellä ja päässet takaisin alas polulle. Siitä aikuiset veivät lapset takaisin muurien sisäpuolelle suojaan ikävältä tuulelta. Koujirou näki pihalle päästyään, miten kymmenen poikaa harjoitteli kuorma-auton ääressä autoon nousemista ja poistumista kiväärit käsissään vaihtaen aina niitä, ketkä menivät kuljettajan paikalle. K kiipesi ensimmäisenä, kuuliaisesti ennen aikuisten käskyä auton kyytiin muiden tullessa perässä ja eräs hyvin japanilaiselta näyttävä oli aivan tämän kintereillä. Musta-ruskeahiuksisen liikkeet olivat ripeitä, hyvin sulavia vartalon pysähtymättä kertaakaan paikoilleen, kun tämä katosi pressun alle piiloon. Enempää taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei ehtinyt katsomaan huonetoverinsa puuhia, koska heidät vietiin takaisin sisälle. Käytävät olivat yhtä sokkeloiset kuin edellisenäkin päivänä, mutta kaikeksi onneksi heitä ei käsketty etsimään itse reittiä ties minne – eiväthän he edes tienneet, minne pitäisi seuraavaksi mennä. Sotilaat kuitenkin tiesivät, minne menivät eikä se ollut lapsien kannalta aina hyvä asia. Jos sormet, jalat ja muu vartalo olivat joutuneet koville, sama työ jatkui edelleen. Alaikäiset saivat todeta, että linnoitus jatkui piiloon vuoren sisään, jossa he kohtasivat valtavan luolan, jota oli muokattu aikuisten suunnittelemalla tavalla käyttöön. Aivan kuin oikeata kalliota vasten kiipeäminen ei olisi ollut rääkkäystä lihaksille, kynsille ja iholle, heidät laitettiin kiipeämään kiipeilyseinää pitkin ylös. Tällä kertaa he eivät joutuneet sentään aivan yksin kipuamaan kallioista kattoa kohti, vaan aikuiset näyttivät ensin toisilleen, miten valjaat puettiin päälle ja miten varmistajan piti seistä ja pidellä köyttä, jos parin ote lipeäisikin. Siitä lapset jaettiin pareiksi ja ylimääräiseksi jäänyt sai kauhukseen yhden sotilaista varmistajaksi köyden päähän. Koujirou taas ei jaksanut reagoida kummemmin, kun aikuiset pistivät hänet jälleen toimimaan Yuukin parina. Rehan ei näyttänyt kovinkaan tyytyväiseltä, kun ystävänsä laitettiin työskentelemään kaltaisensa kanssa, mutta ei poika sanonut mitään, vaan meni suosiolla oman parinsa luokse pukemaan valjaat. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen puki ensimmäisenä valjaat ylleen Yuukin auttaessa jonkin verran, ennen kuin asettui hiukan taemmas seinästä pidellen lujasti köydestä kiinni, kun parinsa siirtyi kipeistä raajoistaan huolimatta kiipeämään seinää pitkin.

Koujiroun jalka lipesi muutaman kerran, mutta kaikeksi onneksi hän pysyi ja pääsi viimein ylös. Yuuki piti narusta hyvin kiinni, vaikka taatelinruskeasilmäisestä tuntui, että toinen olisi voinut varmistaa hiukan enemmän. Heidän vaihdettuaan osia, sotilaat joutuivat sen sijaan komentamaan mustahiuksista hellittämään otettaan eikä lähes kiskomaan toveriaan katonrajaan köyden varassa.  
Jos joku luuli, että kiipeäminen oli helppoa, tämä ei ollut koskaan kiipeillyt tai oli unohtanut ensimmäiset kertansa. Lasten lihakset eivät ainakaan unohtaisi kokemaansa ihan heti, koska jokaista vartalon kohtaa tuntui särkevän ja jäsenet painoivat varmaan enemmän kuin tonnin. Pojat eivät kuitenkaan saaneet juuri lainkaan rauhaa – eivät aikuiset olleet mihinkään vaihtuneet tai muuttuneet, vaan olivat aivan samanlaisia sadisteja kuin ennenkin. Sotilaat laittoivat lapset tekemään lähitaisteluharjoituksia, kunnes oli aika kokoontua jälleen suureen saliin. Siellä lapset joutuivat jälleen jakamaan ja sitten katsomaan, kuinka sotilaat söivät ensin ja vasta sitten he saivat ruokaa, joka sentään oli tällä kertaa muutakin kuin keittoa. He saivat hiukan riisiä sekä lihakastiketta, jonka alkuperästä heillä ei ollut mitään hajua. Jostain kumman syystä kaikki aamulla olleet pojat eivät kuitenkaan olleet paikalla. Koujirou huomasi, ettei K:ta näkynyt missään, mikä sai hänet harvinaisen mietteliääksi, vaikka nopeasti hän pyyhkikin ajatukset pois mielestään. Toinen oli vain hänen huonetoverinsa, joka tiesi jotain, mitä hän ei tiennyt. He saattaisivat vielä tavata ja silloin hän puristaisi väkisin tiedon siitä, miten tästä paikasta voisi päästä pois.

Aamuiset sotilaat veivät lyhyen ruokailun, pojille ilmoitettiin ruokailuajaksi kahdeksan minuuttia, jälkeen lapset takaisin mutkitteleviin käytäviin, jotka näyttivät etäisesti hiukan tutuilta taatelinruskeasilmäisen mielestä. Tosin, kaikki käytävät näyttivät hänen silmissään täsmälleen samoilta. Kuitenkin, he olivat olleet sillä reitillä ennenkin, kuten alaikäiset huomasivat, kun aikuiset käskivät heidät erääseen huoneeseen, joka osoittautui ensimmäisen päivän ensimmäiseksi huoneeksi: luokaksi. Heitä vastassa oli ryppyinen mies, joka oli ajanut päänsä kaljuksi, mutta antanut harmaan, lähes valkoisen partansa kasvaa kunnolla piilottamaan kaulansa ja rintakehäänsä. Tällä oli myös maastopuku, kuten kahdeksalla muullakin miehellä, mutta toisin kuin muilla, se oli paremmassa kunnossa ja puhtaampi. Lisäksi takki oli tyköistuvampi, napit metalliset erottuen muutaman muun yksityiskohdan kanssa selvästi tehden asusta ja miehestä selvästi korkea-arvoisemman kuin muista aikuisista tai näiden vaatteista.  
“Menkää istumaan”, parrakas komensi, mutta poiketen muihin aikuisiin, tämä ei lainkaan huutanut.  
Äänensävy oli kuitenkin vahva, painokas tehden selväksi, ettei tälle miehelle kannattanut ryppyillä. Kenties se oli äänen mataluus, joka teki tästä vaikutusvaltaisen. Ainakin siinä oli jokin tenho, koska pojat menivät istumaan heille tarkoitetuille matoille todella hyvässä järjestyksessä, ettei sotilaiden tarvinnut tulla korjailemaan tai muuten ohjailemaan lapsia. Ilmeisesti aiemmat oppitunnit olivat opettaneet heille, miten luokassa ja tulevassa opetustilanteessa kuului käyttäytyä. Harmaantunut katsoi tummilla silmillään luokkaa tutkivasti antaen poikien tapittaa itseään kaikessa rauhassa odottaen huolestuneen peloissaan, mitä olisi luvassa. Ali ja tämän mukana olleet kahdeksan miestä käyttivät hiljaisuutta hyväkseen ja asettuivat sopiviin asemiin neliönmuotoisessa tilassa. Joukkueenjohtaja jäi seisomaan ryhdikkäänä oven vierelle, kun eräs alaisistaan meni seisomaan tätä vastapäätä vastakkaiselle seinustalle. Muut siirtyivätkin luokan nurkkauksiin nojaamaan kevyesti seiniin haukan katseiden tarkkaillessa huoneen tapahtumia.

Kun kaikki liikehdintä oli loppunut, parrakas kääntyi osittain märkää liitutaulua kohden, otti liidun ja kirjoitti vasempaan yläkulmaan urdun aakkostolla jotain, minkä jälkeen kirjoitti latinalaisin aakkosin sen alapuolelle _Rafi_.  
“Tuossa on nimeni”, korkea-arvoisin sanoi kääntyen samalla ympäri poikia kohti.  
“Pitäkää se mielessänne, koska joudutte sanomaan sen joka ikinen kerta, kun puhutte minulle.”  
“Kyllä, Rafi-herra”, lapset sanoivat ei kovinkaan kuuluvilla äänillä eivätkä kaikki edes vastanneet ääneen.  
Koujirou huomasi, ettei viereensä istumaan jäänyt Yuuki sanonut mitään, vaan liikutti olemattomasti huuliaan, kun taas Rehanin ääni kuulosti hiiren vikinältä.  
“Älkää mumisko, vaan puhukaa selvästi”, Rafi komensi matalasti, vaikkei edelleenkään karjunut, vaan ääni oli koventunut vain muutamalla asteella.  
Joku olisi voinut sanoa, että mies vain artikuloi selvemmin.  
“Kyllä, Rafi-herra!” pojat huudahtivat selvästi ja tällä kertaa yhtenäisenä kuorona, vaikka heidän kaikkien äänet olivat vielä varsin korkeita.  
“Hyvä”, opettaja totesi siirtyen pöytänsä äärelle.  
Tämä otti pöydältä paperin kirjoitusalustan kanssa sekä kynän pistäen ne sulavasti kainaloonsa. Vapaalla kädellään parrakas otti puisen tuolin ja siirtyi sen kanssa kauemmaksi liitutaulusta, lähemmäksi ikkunaseinustaa, jonne asetti istuimen selkänoja seinää vasten ja istuutui alas ryhdikkäästi laittaen kirjoitusalustan syliinsä.  
“Yksi”, Rafi sanoi selvästi ja osoitti ensimmäistä lasta ensimmäisellä rivillä omista silmistään oikealla puolella.  
“Kaksi”, tämä jatkoi osoittaen sitten ykkösen viereistä, ennen kuin siirsi sojottavan sormensa kohti seuraavaa lasta.  
“Kolme.”  
Seuraavaksi harmaantunut tyytyi vain osoittamaan kolmosensa viereistä lasta. Jokainen oli kuitenkin ehtinyt tajuamaan idean, koska osoitettu poika avasi suunsa.  
“Neljä.”

Yksi kerrallaan lapset ottivat jaon kolmeentoista Koujiroun joutuessa toteamaan olevansa numero seitsemän. Yuuki ja Rehan olivat kahdeksan ja yhdeksän. Kun kaikki lapset olivat sanoneet oman numeronsa, he jäivät tapittamaan kysyvästi parrakasta, joka tuntui keskittyvän enemmän sylissään olevaan paperiin kuin poikiin. Hetki ei kuitenkaan kestänyt pitkään, kun opettaja vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan lasta, jolle oli sanonut ykkösen.  
“Mene taululle, kirjoita numerosi ja sen perään nimesi latinalaisin kirjaimin”, Rafi viittasi paikallista poikaa siirtymään liitutaululle.  
Käsketty lapsi nousi vaivalloisesti pystyyn ja siirtyi ripeästi, jopa hiukan kompuroiden taulun luokse. Tämä otti ripeästi liidun telineestä ja puristi sitä, kuin elämänsä olisi ollut siitä riippuvainen, kun piirsi numeronsa ja kirjoitti perään nimensä vapisevalla käsialalla. Saatuaan kirjoitettua nimensä, joka osoittautui Eidksi, poika kääntyi katsomaan pelokkaan epävarmana harmaantunutta, joka vilkaisi taululle kirjoitettua nimeä, raapusti saman paperilleen, ennen kuin käänsi katseensa pikaisesti Aliin, joka nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi. Siitä vanhimman katse siirtyi takaisin taulun luona seisoskelevaan.  
“Tule lähemmäksi”, opettaja sanoi selvästi jääden tuijottamaan haukan katseella Eidiä.  
Eid otti muutaman pienen askeleen ja pysähtyi siihen paikkaan, kuin olisi kohdannut voimakentän, joka esti liikkumasta enempää.  
“Vielä”, kaljupää komensi liikauttaen hiukan sormiaan käskevästi.  
Poika otti muutamia askelia tuijottaen pelokkaana aikuista etsien merkkejä, jotka käskisivät pysähtymään, mikä oli tosin turhaa.  
“Seis”, vanhin sanoi terävästi jääden katsomaan lasta, joka pysähtyi välittömästi ja otti vielä asennon.  
Hetken aikaa parrakas katseli, suorastaan mittaili alaikäistä päästä jalkoihin. Tämän katse tuntui tutkivan jokaisen hiussuortuvan, kun mies teki johtopäätöksiä tai arvioita, kirjoitti jotain paperiinsa ja sitten katsoi jälleen poikaa.  
“Mene paikallesi, Eid”, Rafi komensi viimein kirjoittaen vielä jotain paperiinsa.  
Eid riensi nopeasti istumaan paikoilleen huokaisten helpotuksesta, kun pääsi hetkeksi pois piinasta. Tunnelma ei kuitenkaan muuttunut luokassa mihinkään, koska muut vain odottivat vuoroaan, joka koitti viimein, kun numero kaksi lähetettiin taululle suorittamaan samat tehtävät kuin ensimmäinen poika oli joutunut tekemään. Poika toisensa perään siirtyi taululle kirjoittamaan nimensä ja minuutti vaihtui toiseksi. Ainoat huoneessa kuuluvat äänet muodostuivat askelista, liidun raavinnasta liitutaulua vasten ja vanhimman äänestä. Muutaman kerran, kun muutama länsimaalainen tuli opettajan eteen, mies kysyi urduksi, mistä nämä olivat kotoisin. Vastaukset saatuaan mies raaputti ilmeisesti kuulemansa paperille, kunnes lähetti pojat pois luotaan.

Kuudennen pojan istuutuessa paikoilleen Koujiroun vierelle, taatelinruskeasilmäinen kohottautui seisomaan ja kiersi toverinsa jäykin jaloin. Nilkkojen ja polvien nikamat tuntuivat jumittuneen ja alaraajojen muuttuneen puisiksi pökkelöiksi. Japanilaista heikotti, huimasi tavattoman paljon. Hän tunsi olonsa hyvin epävarmaksi kävellessään kohti liitutaulua, jossa komeili kuuden muun pojan nimet, jotka saivat pelon nousemaan äänien lisäksi päänsä sisään.

 _“Mikä sinun nimesi on?”_ kymmenvuotias kuuli oman äänensä kysyvän hiljaa.  
_“K. Se on nykyään minun nimeni”_ , monotoniselta vaikuttava ääni vastasi pään sisällä.  
_“Ja neuvon sinua, että pidät oikean nimesi salassa. Älä koskaan kerro sitä kenellekään, älä edes minulle tai mahdollisille muille huonetovereillesi”_ , varma, päättäväinen ääni jatkoi puhumista, kun Koujirou pysähtyi tummanvihreän taulun eteen ja otti hitaasti liidun käteensä.

Käsi ei vapissut lainkaan, kun liitu kohosi ilmaan ja painui viimein liitutaululle.  
_“Pidä oikea nimesi vain itselläsi, koska silloin pystyt suojelemaan edes hiukan itseäsi”_ , sanat kaikuivat päässä, kun poika piirsi numeron seitsemän heti kuutosen alapuolelle. 

Mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä? K oli sanonut, ettei oikeata nimeä pitänyt kertoa, mutta mitä muutakaan hän voisi tehdä? Hänen huonetoverinsa oli oikeastaan ainoa Yuukin lisäksi, kehen hän pystyisi luottamaan edes jollain tapaa tässä paikassa, jossa jokainen aikuinen oli vihollinen. Tuskin tämä olisi huvin vuoksi keksinyt itselleen toisenlaista nimeä tai neuvonut vaikenemaan omastaan. Olisi parasta keksiä äkkiä joku uusi nimi ja ottaa se omakseen, mutta miksi hänen pitäisi tehdä niin? Hänen nimensä oli Koujirou! Mitä muutakaan se voisi olla? Miksi hänen pitäisi vaihtaa sitä suojellakseen itseään? Miten nimen vaihtaminen muka auttaisi häntä tässä paikassa, jossa kuka tahansa voisi satuttaa? Ei K:honkaan voinut luottaa! Tämähän oli käynyt hänen kimppuunsa!

Varmasti käsi jätti pienen välin numeron jälkeen ja piirsi pystysuoran viivan, joka oli numero seitsemän korkuinen. Japanilaisen olisi parasta kirjoittaa nimensä nopeasti ja tehdä kuten muutkin Rafin käskyjen mukaan. Tämä sentään oli ainoa, joka ei ollut vielä kertaakaan huutanut heille tai muutenkaan käyttäytynyt hyökkäävästi kuten muut. Parrakas puhui selkeästi odottaen, että tätä totellaan, ja mikäli lapset tekisivät, kuten käskettiin, kaikki olisi hyvin. Jos kukaan ei väittäisi vastaan tai niskuroisi, voivat heidän olonsa viimein parantua ja kenties kaljupäinen saattaisi käydä sotilaita vastaan auttaen heitä. Nämä selvästi kunnioittivat opettajaa, joka istui paikoillaan odottaen, kun poika sai tehtyä kaksi muuta viivaa kiinni ensimmäiseen viivaan kirjoittaen ison K-kirjaimen.

Mutta toisaalta, ajatus sai liikkeet hidastumaan, kun käsi liidun kanssa siirtyi hiukan sivummalle piirtämään toista kirjainta. Liikkeet hidastuivat, mutta siitä huolimatta pyöreä rengas muodostui taululle luettavaksi. Aivot kuitenkin liikkuivat nopeammin kuin keho. Koujiroun mieli ei pystynyt rauhoittumaan, vaan liitutaulusta tuntui virtaavan jotain kummallista sähköä, joka sai kehon ja mielen jännittymään. Rafi oli aikuinen, kuten muutkin miehet. Tähän mennessä kaikki aikuiset olivat olleet julmia ja satuttaneet heitä monin eri tavoin. Miksi harmaantunut olisi siis yhtään toisenlainen? Tämä voisi olla vielä pahempi kuin muut, mutta piilotti sen rauhalliseen, varmaan käytökseensä. Niin kauan kuin he tottelisivat halutulla tavalla eivätkä tekisi virheitä, opettaja saattaisi vain käyttäytyä arvokkaan etäisesti, mutta entä jos jotain tapahtuisi? Entä jos joku tekisi inhimillisen virheen? Mitä sitten voisi tapahtua? Rafilla tuntui olevan niin paljon valtaa niin heihin kuin sotilaisiin, että tämä kykenisi varmasti mihin tahansa.

Taatelinruskeasilmäinen sai kirjoitettua O:n loppuun, mutta nosti sitten liidun irti kirjoitusalustasta ja jäi tuijottamaan eteensä vakavana. Tosiaan, hän oli vihollisten ympäröimänä eikä aikuisiin voinut missään nimessä luottaa, koska nämä eivät välittäneet kenestäkään. Nämä olivat pahoja ja olivat valmiita satuttamaan heitä hirvittävillä tavoilla ja jopa tappamaan. Sen perusteella Rafiinkaan ei kannattanut luottaa, vaan pitää tämä mahdollisimman kaukana itsestään. Entä sitten K? Tämäkin oli vieras ja oli tosiaan käynyt hänen kimppuunsa. Musta-ruskeahiuksinen oli hyökännyt hänen kimppuunsa ja sitten uhannut fyysisesti! Mutta sitten vanhempi oli päästänyt hänet menemään eikä ollut satuttanutkaan. Omien sanojensa mukaan K oli halunnut pelastaa hänen henkensä, mutta se saattoi olla hirvittävää valhetta, vaikka he olivat jollain tapaa kohtalotovereita ja samassa helvetissä.

_“Kun kukaan ei tiedä oikeata nimeäsi, he eivät pysty satuttamaan sinua samalla tavalla, kuin jos he tietäisivät nimesi.”_

Mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä?

“Jatka”, terävä, puheäänen tasolla pysyttelevä käsky sai japanilaisen säikähtämään lähes hengiltä.  
Liitu iskeytyi takaisin liitutauluun ja lennähti ripeällä liikkeellä oikealle pysähtyen hetken päästä. Hetken aikaa taatelinruskeat silmät katsoivat tekemäänsä, kunnes käsi liikahti alaspäin hiukan sivusuunnassa ja sitten takaisin oikealle ilman nousuja. Seuraavaksi hän piirsi vielä yhden kirjaimen poraten lopuksi liidulla kirjoitusalustaa vasten raskaasti hengittäen, kun jäi tuijottamaan kirjoittamaansa, erityistä pitkänpuoleista viivaa, joka pätki taulussa olleen kosteuden takia. Todettuaan, ettei mitään ollut enää tehtävissä, hän laittoi liidun takaisin pidikkeeseen ja kääntyi pää alhaalla katsomaan opettajaa hiukan pälyilen.

Rafi kurtisti kulmakarvojaan katsoessaan liitutaululle ilmestynyttä nimeä numeron seitsemän perässä. Siitä katse siirtyi takaisin kymmenvuotiaaseen, joka ei kyennyt kohtaamaan aikuista kunnolla, vaan katsoi tätä osittain kulmiensa alta.  
“Közi?” vanhin kysyi viimein, kuin ei olisi ollut aivan varma, oliko lukenut oikein.  
Olihan liitutaulussa juuri samaisessa kohtaa märkiä kohtia, jotka sumensivat hiukan nimeä ja vaikuttivat luettavuuteen.  
“Kyllä, Rafi-herra”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen vastasi nyökäten ja käveli kaljupään eteen, kuten oli nähnyt muidenkin lasten tekevän.  
Hän pysähtyi ja jäi katsomaan miestä, joka kirjoitti nimen paperiin ja kääntyi sitten tutkimaan edessään olevaa kymmenvuotiasta. Tuntien olonsa yhä araksi, samalla jotenkin epävarmaksi, mustatukkainen yritti ottaa ryhdin ja nosti katseensakin ylös, mutta piti huolen, ettei katsonut parrakkaan kasvoja, vaan tämän pään ohi seinään, joka vaikutti paljon turvallisemmalta.  
“Mistä olet kotoisin?” Rafi kysyi saaden pojan vilkaisemaan itseään ja ryppyjen piirittämiä harmaita silmiä.  
“Japanista, Rafi-herra”, lapsi vastasi matalasti, mutta silti riittävän kuuluvasti, että mies kuuli sen selvästi.  
Opettaja ei reagoinut kuulemaansa juuri lainkaan, vaan katseli vielä hetken aikaa poikaa, ennen kuin kirjoitti jotain paperiinsa. Tämä raapusti hetken aikaa, kunnes kääntyi katsomaan japanilaista.  
“Mene paikallesi, Közi”, parrakas sanoi selvästi kääntyen katsomaan odottavasti muita lapsia ja seuraavaksi vuorossa olevaa Yuukia.

Közi, joka tunsi sydämessään olevansa yhä Koujirou, tunsi olonsa jossain määrin ulkopuoliseksi, kun käveli rauhallisesti takaisin paikalleen. Vaikka hän tiesi olevansa aikuisten keskellä luokkahuoneessa, jossa heidän piti kertoa nimensä, hän oli jäänyt ulkopuoliseksi. Äskeinen käsky ei osunut häneen, vaikka olikin kohdistettu häneen. Tunne oli kummallinen. Samaan aikaan hän tunsi olonsa tyhjäksi, kun oli yllättäen hylännyt oman nimensä, mutta jollain tapaa tyhjyys teki hänestä välinpitämättömän. Tai kenties hän vain tiesi, etteivät aikuiset voineet hänelle enää mitään. Kun sotilaat satuttaisivat häntä, jokainen isku osuisi Köziin eikä Koujirouhun. Vaikka he olivatkin yksi ja sama henkilö, pieni osa jäi koskematta. Oliko se keino, jolla tästä paikasta voisi paeta?

\----------

Közi käveli sotilaan perässä katsellen silmäkulmistaan ympärilleen. Sotilaat olivat oppituntien jälkeen jakautuneet erilleen ja veivät lapset nyt huoneisiinsa. Muut lapset oli viety ja Közi oli viimeinen, joka ei ollut päässyt vielä huoneeseensa. Omalta kantiltaan se oli hyvä, koska nyt poika saattoi tehdä havaintoja ympäristöstään sekä opetella tietämään, missä liikkui ja miten pääsi mihinkin paikkaan. Aikuiset eivät varmastikaan kauan jaksaisi leikkiä opaskoiria, kun kerran K:kin oli liikkunut omatoimisesta ja johdattanut hänet aamulla ruokasaliin.

Viimeiset tunnit olivat olleet taatelinruskeasilmäisen elämän kammottavimpia. Oli sittenkin ollut viisasta olla paljastamatta Rafille ja muille oikeata nimeään. Oppitunnin, joka ei tosiaankaan kestänyt tuntia vaan pidempään, aikana kävi ilmi, että näillä tunneilla ei opiskeltukaan kieliä juuri lainkaan, kuten Akhtarin luona oli ollut tapana. Jonkin verran uusi opettaja veresti ja tarkensi jo opittuja taitoja, mutta eipä niitä pyritty sinänsä kehittämään äärimmäisen hyviksi. Oppitunnit olivat teoriaa ja kuten parrakas sanoi, tämä opetti kaiken sen teorian, mitä lapset tulisivat tarvitsemaan. Tunneilla käytäisiin läpi aseita, veitsiä ja muiden tappaviksi kelpaavien välineiden teoriapohjaista käyttöä, kuten sitä, että eurooppalaisen miekkojen voima ei perustunut viiltoon, vaan leikkaavuuden rinnalla oli myös murskaava voima. Aasialaisilla miekoilla ei sen sijaan kuulunut hakata mahdollisimman lujaa, vaan viiltää kurkku tai muu vartalon osa sievästi auki. Lisäksi, kun he olisivat riittävän vanhoja, he opettelisivat teoriaa autolla ajamisesta ja korjaamisesta, osan etiketeistä ja tavoista eri maissa, erilaiset koodikielet, maantietoa ja niin edelleen. Voitaisiin siis sanoa, kuten Rafi sen itse lopulta tiiviisti, että pojat oppisivat teoria tasolla käytännönharjoitusten rinnalla, miten selvitä lähes mistä tahansa olosuhteista ja paikoista – mikäli eläisivät edes niin pitkään. Pikainen tiivistys muutaman esimerkin kanssa ei ollut tuntunut pahalta, mutta sitä seuraavat hetket olivat saaneet yhden jos toisen heistä yökkimään päidensä sisällä. Parrakas oli nimittäin alkanut kertoa niin ihmisten kuin joidenkin eläinten biologiasta ja ruumiinrakenteesta – satuttamisen ja tappamisen kannalta. Tämä opetti esimerkiksi, mistä kohtaa uhria piti alkaa leikata, jos halusi kiduttaa tätä ja kenties saada haluttuja tietoja esiin: miten sormista leikattiin pala kerrallaan nivelien kohdalla, kuten monet yakuzat toimivat epäonnistuneiden alaisten kohdalla. Samalla tämä myös mainitsi ihan muutamia yakuza-klaaneja sekä muita alamaiden johtajia, joista niin Közin kuin varmasti Yuukinkin mieleen jäivät kaksi nimeä: Ishikawa Yoshiki ja erityisesti tämän vaimo Sayuri, jotka olivat eräitä Japanin alamaailman hallitsijoita. Sinänsä rikollisenmaailman johtajien nimet eivät erityisemmin olleet huolenaiheita, vaan itse Rafi. Se kaikki, mitä tämä vaikutti tietävän kiduttamisesta, saivat Közin niskakarvat pystyyn. Tämä oli koko ajan tyynen rauhallinen, päättäväinen eikä missään vaiheessa vaikuttanut suuttuvan tai tekevän mitään hallitsematon. Ne tosiasiat tekivät kaljupäästä vaarallisen – ties mitä tämä saattaisi tehdä, jos päättäisi rangaista jotakuta heistä. Parrakas nimittäin osoittaisi varmasti, että vaikka kuoleminen olisi helppoa – kuka tahansa osasi kuolla – se ei välttämättä olisi lainkaan tuskatonta eikä varsinkaan nopeata.

Sotilas pysähtyi metallioven eteen ja Közi teki samoin jääden turvallisesti muutaman askeleen päähän aikuisesta. Taatelinruskeat silmät nousivat katsomaan hiukan ylöspäin, kun aikuinen kääntyi ympäri katsomaan lasta. Mustatukkainen paransi välittömästi ryhtiään odottaen, jos mies aikoisi sanoa jotain. Pidemmän suu ei kuitenkaan auennut, vaan tämä katsoi hetken aikaa poikaa, ennen kuin avasi oven. Huulet raottuivat vasta silloin, mutta sotilas ei ehtinyt sanomaan mitään, kun japanilainen käveli kuuliaisesti sisälle huoneeseen. Teko ei kuitenkaan saanut aikuista kohottamaan edes kulmiaan, vaan sulkemaan oven välittömästi kymmenvuotiaan selän takana ja lähtemään käytävää eteenpäin kohti lapsille tuntematonta, jopa merkityksetöntä kohdetta.

Közi katsoi välittömästi pienessä huoneessa ympärilleen etsivästi, eikä hänellä mennyt kauaa, kunnes huomasi etsimänsä. K istui vuoteensa päällä nojaten polviinsa. Tämä käänsi päänsä välittömästi äänteen suuntaan ja tutki tummanruskeilla silmillään saapunutta. Mustatukkainen katsoi hetken aikaa pidempänsä asentoa, johon tämä vaikutti jämähtäneen, kuin olisi istunut siinä jo jonkin aikaa. Vanhemman vuoteen vieressä oli lattialla pieni, koskematon lautanen, jossa näytti olevan jotain ruskeata muhennoksen tapaista, ja lautasen reunalle oli asetettu tumma leivänkäntty. Ruuan vierellä oli pieni vesipullo, samanlainen kuin edellisenäkin iltana. Lyhempi vilkaisi omaa vuodettaan ja huomasi siinä vierellä olevan täsmälleen samat tavarat kuin huonetoverillaan ruuan näyttäessä kummankin lautasilla hiukan jäähtyneeltä. Musta-ruskeahiuksinen oli selvästi odottanut hänen tuloaan. K katsoi hetken aikaa ovelle pysähtynyttä poikaa, kunnes käänsi katseensa muualle. Tämä otti lautasensa syliinsä ja alkoi syödä hitaasti muhennostaan mutustaen välillä leipäänsä. Pidempi ei kääntynyt katsomaan nuorempaansa edes silloin, kun Közi siirtyi hitaasti omalle vuoteelleen istuutuen vastapäätä. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen otti oman ruokansa syliinsä ja alkoi syödä aivan yhtä vaitonaisena kuin toverinsa. Huone täyttyi pienestä pureksinnasta ja nielaisusta sekä parista veden loiskahduksesta pullojen sisällä, kun lapset joivat syömisen välissä, kun suu tuntui kuivuvan kesken kaiken. Mustatukkainen ei kuitenkaan pystynyt keskittymään pelkästään syömiseen, vaan tarkkaili kulmiensa alta vastapäätä istuvaa. Vanhemman kädet, jotka pitelivät lautasta ja leipää, olivat kuivan ja karhean näköiset ja kynnet näyttivät lohjenneilta, mutta myös hiukan paksummilta. Ilmeisesti toinen oli myös joutunut kiipeilemään kalliota pitkin. Käsissä, sen verran mitä hihojen alta näki, vaikutti olevan voimaa – lisäksi jollain hassulla tavalla pidempi vaikutti hartiakkaammalta kuin taatelinruskeasilmäinen. Kasvot olivat vakavat, ilmeettömät kuin niillä olisi naamio, jonka taakse ei voinut nähdä. Silti jokin kertoi, että K oli kokenut paljon tuskaa ja kärsimystä, jotka olivat vaikuttaneet tähän jollain tapaa; tehneet ilmeisesti vahvemmaksi, mutta myös vakavammaksi ja vaikealukuisemmaksi. Taatelinruskeasilmäisellä ei ollut mitään tietoa siitä, mitä musta-ruskeahiuksinen oikein ajatteli milloinkin, ellei tämä puhunut tai katsonut tietyllä tapaa paljastaen tarkoituksella ajatuksensa ja tunteensa. Közi ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, että vanhempi piti myös häntä vakavana, vaikealukuisena paljon kipua ja kärsimystä kokeneena.

Syömiseen ei mennyt 15 minuuttia enempää kummallakaan, vaan he kumpikin saivat lautasensa ja pullonsa tyhjäksi eikä leivästä jäänyt muuta kuin pintajauhojen ohut tomu, jota varisi väkisinkin vaatteille eikä sitä voinut sillä tavalla syödä. K otti heidän kummankin astiat ja laittoi ne tarjottimelle, jolla oli aiemmin tuonut heidän iltaruokansa. He kaksi eivät vieläkään olleet vaihtaneet minkäänlaista sanaa eikä Közi ollut kysellyt, miten Hindu Kushista voisi päästä pois. Nuorempi oli ymmärtänyt makuuhuoneeseensa tullessaan, ettei toinen kertoisi mitään, ennen kuin katsoisi sen aiheelliseksi. Eikä poika uskonut, että kaltaisensa suostuisi kertomaan mitään, jos tätä yritettäisiin pakottaa. Aikuiset pakottivat heidät tekemään monia asioita eikä mustatukkainen halunnut olla samanlainen kuin sotilaat. Hänen olisi vain luotettava siihen, että tummanruskeasilmäinen kertoisi kaiken, kun itse haluaisi. Kuitenkaan lyhempi ei ollut tyytyväinen illan kulkuun, kun he eivät olleet puhuneet sanaakaan koko ruokailun aikana. Ilmeisesti puhuminen tuntui vanhemmasta yliarvostetulta, kuten aikuiset olivat tuntuneet ajattelevan aina heidän sanoessaan jotain ilman erillistä vaatimusta, koska musta-ruskeahiuksinen veti peittonsa syrjään ja siirtyi makuulle kiskoen samalla peitteensä päälleen. Tämä jäi makaamaan selälleen sulkien silmänsä, kuin olisi tehnyt rentoutusharjoitusta tai koettanut hakea samanlaista olemusta kuolleiden kanssa pysymällä paikoillaan antaen hengityksensä ja sykkeensä rauhoittua. 

Közi ei kuitenkaan tuntenut oloaan rauhalliseksi tai rentoutuneeksi. Hän ei todellakaan ollut valmis menemään nukkumaan, vaan istui pedillään katsellen ympärilleen jossain määrin likaisessa huoneessa, kuin olisi etsinyt jotain. Katse kuitenkin siirtyi vähän väliä K:hon, joka makasi liikkumattomana paikoillaan. Vaikkei mustatukkainen halunnut sitä itselleen myöntää, vanhempi oli se, jota taatelinruskeasilmäinen etsi. Tai tämä oli pikemminkin ratkaisu siihen, mitä hän etsi. Lyhempi tunsi olonsa rauhattomaksi, koska tiesi, etteivät asiat olleet heidän välillään täysin selvät. Vanha tilanne, joka oli alkanut edellisenä iltana, oli yhä päällä ja se olisi vietävä loppuun, ennen kuin mustatukkainen saattaisi käydä viimein levolle, jota uupuneet jäsenensä ja mielensä tarvitsivat.  
“K?” nuorempi sanoi viimein hiljaa, hiukan kuiskaten.  
Välittömästi kutsuttu avasi silmänsä, mutta ei sanonut mitään eikä kääntynyt edes katsomaan vierelleen, vaan tuijotti kattoa silmiään räpäyttämättä. Ainakin tämä oli hereillä ja oli selvästi kuullut hiljaisen, varmistelevan kutsun.  
“K”, Közi sanoi tällä kertaa kovemmalla äänellä kuin aiemmin.  
Vastaukseksi K käänsi päätään ja tällä kertaa katsoi odottavasti puhuneeseen, joka tuntui jollain kummallisella tavalla saavan lisää voimia niin eleestä kuin katseesta.  
“Minun nimeni on Közi”, mustatukkainen sanoi huokaisten, kuin olisi pudottanut viimein raskaan taakan.

Pidempi ei sanonut mitään, vaan suoristautui istumaan ja katsoi tarkasti, jopa tavallista vakavampana taatelinruskeasilmäistä. Kulmat kurtistuivat, mutta eivät paljastaneet, oliko nimi pojan korvissa kummallinen vai saiko lausunta tämän epävarmaksi.  
“Közi”, nuorempi toisti nimensä uudelleen ja kirjoitti nimensä lattian likaan, mutta tällä kertaa laittoi suosiolla O:n yläpuolelle pisteet eikä lähtenyt pelleilemään viivojen kanssa.  
Musta-ruskeatukkainen kallisti päätään, jotta sai paremman käsityksen nimestä, joka oli kirjoitettu tästä poispäin. Tummanruskeat silmät kävivät läpi latinalaisia kirjaimia tutkien niitä jopa kummallisen tarkkaan.  
“Közi”, K sanoi viimein hetken päästä palaten takaisin perusilmeeseensä.  
Tämä palasi takaisin makuulle jääden katsomaan kattoa. Közi sen sijaan katsoi hetken aikaa jopa hiukan turhautuneena huonetoveriaan, kunnes huokaisi itsekseen. No, hän oli viimein jollain tapaa esitellyt itsensä, mutta jos toista ei kiinnostanut, niin kävihän sekin. Ainakin hänen taakkaansa oli keventynyt, kun oli saanut viimein vietyä keskeneräiset asiat loppuun. Lyhempi kömpi peittonsa alle ja kävi makuulle kääntäen selkänsä tummanruskeasilmäiselle kohdaten hetken aikaa seinän, ennen kuin luomensa painuivat kiinni jättäen huoneeseen hiljaisuuden.  
“Hyvää yötä, Közi”, hiljainen kuiskaus sai nimetyn hätkähtämään.

Közi kääntyi katsomaan taakseen uskomatta omia korviaan. K oli kääntynyt kyljelleen, häntä kohti, ja katsoi tyynenä takaisin vetäen jalkansa koukkuun. Ilme, asento ja olemus kertoivat, että vanhempi oli tosiaan toivottanut äsken hyvää yötä ja tarkoittanut sitä todellakin. Tämä toivoi, että lyhempänsä nukkuisi mahdollisimman hyvin. Tunne välittyi vahvasti mustatukkaiselle, joka huomaamattaan kääntyi toiselle kyljelleen jääden makaamaan kasvot kohti huonetoveriaan. Kukaan ei ollut sanonut mitään tuollaista taatelinruskeasilmäiselle vuosiin tarkoittaen sitä. Paaji oli kyllä joskus turvantökkäisyllään ilmaissut eräänlaiset hyvän yön toivotukset, mutta poika ei ollut kuullut kenenkään sanovan mitään vastaavaa yhtä lempeästi ja tarkoittaen sitä. Hän vain jäi katsomaan aivan hiljaa tyyniä kasvoja sekä tummanruskeita silmiä, jotka sulkeutuivat muutaman minuutin vaitonaisuuden jälkeen.

“Hyvää yötä, K.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * En tiedä, kuinka moni on joskus joutunut tilanteisiin, joissa heille huudetaan/heidät haukutaan oikealla nimellä tai sitten jollain “lempinimellä”. Itselleni on kuitenkin käynyt niin ja myönnän, että se sattuu enemmän, kun haukkuja/toruja/mollaaja on käyttänyt oikeata nimeäni, koska se on tuntunut henkilökohtaisemmalta


	9. Chapter 9

Hirvittävä tööttäysten ääni pääsee tajuntaani korvieni kirkuessa kivusta. Luomeni räpsähtävät raskaudestaan huolimatta auki, mutta silmäni näkevät hämärästi, lähes olemattomasti tummaa taustaa. Tööttäykset jatkuvat, samoin korvan juuressa kuuluvat tasaisen väliajoin lujat pamaukset, kun näköni paranee ja tajuan katsovani limusiinin verhottua, tummaa kattoa. Ravistaen päätäni hiukan, jos vaikka silmäni päättäisivät nähdä vielä tarkemmin. Tunnen sinun, K, liikahtavan allani, kun tajuat minun heränneen takaisin hetkeen. Vilkaisen sinua ja huomaan sinun tarkkailevan kasvojani, hengitystäni sekä vartaloani, mutta käännyt sitten katsomaan tummennetuista laseista ulos.

En tiedä, missä kohtaa matkaa menemme, mutta suuni on liian kuiva, jotta kykenisin kysymään sitä sinulta. Sinä varmasti osaisit sanoa, kauanko matkaa on, mutta näen ja tunnen kiristyneistä lihaksistasi, että toivoisit matkamme joutuvan nopeammin. Minäkin toivon, että pääsisimme pian perille, koska olen uupunut. Tiedän, että vajoan vähän väliä mieleni syvyyksiin ja sieltä on yhä vaikeampi päästä pois. Lisäksi korvissa sekuntien tahtia hakkaavat kumaukset tuntuvat yrittävän palauttaa minut takaisin menneeseen, helvettiin, jota en halua kokea enää. Minä haluan olla sinun kanssasi, K. Haluan olla kanssasi aivan yhtä paljon kuin vuosia sitten eikä se tunne ole mihinkään lähtenyt. Kumaukset saavat silmäni sulkeutumaan, kun yritän työntää äänet pois – ne yrittää viedä minua jonnekin, minne en halua palata. Ne vievät minut paikkaan, joka tekee minusta heikon ja saa otteeni vartalostani katoamaan.

Kuulen sen vain yhä uudelleen, vaikka yritän sulkea korvani siltä…

Pam!

Pam!

Pam!

Pam!

Pam!

Pam!

<><><><><>

PAM! 

PAM! 

PAM! 

PAM!

Aseiden tasainen ääni laukauksista kuului taustalla Közin painautuessa seinää vasten. Hänen kätensä pitivät lujasti rynnäkkökivääristä AK-47:sta kiinni samalla, kun mustatukkainen pää kääntyi katsomaan vasemmalle puolelle käytävällä, jonka seinät olivat hiukan kahta metriä korkeammat. Vajaan metrin päässä hänestä oli kulmaus, kun käytävä kääntyi vasemmalle jatkuen myös suoraan eteenpäin. Vasemmalle vievän käytävän toisen kulmauksen vierellä seisoi Yuuki, joka kantoi samanlaista asetta kuin kaltaisensa. Tämän toiseen käsivarteen oli sidottu valkoinen liina, samoin kuin päässään olevan kypärän ympärille. Meripihkanruskeasilmäisen pituutta kasvaneet mustat hiukset sojottivat vankan päähineen alta. Hiukset eivät kuitenkaan olleet ainoa asia, jotka olivat kasvaneet pojalla.

Runsaat kaksi vuotta oli kulunut heidän saapumisestaan Reyngna baseyraan. Sinä aikana he olivat harjoitelleet lisää lähitaistelulajeja, kiduttamista, aseiden tuntemista, ampumista, maantietoa, biologiaa, matematiikkaa – voitaisiin sanoa, että yleissivistyksen kannalta välttämättömiä asioita, mutta vain aikuisten mielestä tarpeellisen verran – kiipeämistä eri pinnoilla, uimista, liikkumista eri maastoissa ja muita selviytymistaitoja. Közi oli lähes 12-vuotias ja viettänyt melkein kahdeksan vuotta maanpäällisessä helvetissä. Kahden vuoden aikana päivät olivat olleet oppitunneiltaan toisistaan poikkeavia, kehittyiväthän lapset koko ajan, mutta muuten päivien rytmi pysyi jatkuvasti samana eivätkä he tunteneet lepopäiviä lainkaan. 

Heidän ryhmänsä oli kuitenkin kokenut muutoksia tässä ajassa. Yksi paikallinen pojista oli sairastunut korkeaan kuumeeseen eikä tätä ollut voitu auttaa, vaikka kyseinen lapsi olikin raahattu kesken teoriatunnin Rafin vihaisten, nimillä henkilökohtaisesti sättivien käskyjen myötä sairastuvalle linnoitusten ainoiden naisten, sairaanhoitajana toimivien, huomaan. Sen jälkeen poikaa ei ollut näkynyt ja heidän ryhmänsä oli kutistunut 12 poikaan. Se tuntui jotenkin ilahduttavan sotilaita, joiden ei tarvinnut keksiä ylimääräistä poikaa, jotta saataisiin kunnon parit harjoituksiin. Kaikeksi onneksi, vaikka jokainen heistä joutui ainakin kerran sairastupaan, sekä pari kertaa tyrmiin rangaistukseksi, muut olivat selvinneet kahdesta vuodesta hyvin.

Közi oli huomannut, että hänet laitettiin aina toimimaan Yuukin kanssa – aivan kuten Bayhasikin luona. Kumpikaan heistä ei vain tiennyt, että sotilaat tiesivät tämän raporttien perusteella ja päättivät toimia harjoitusleirin johtajan esimerkin mukaan. Ei kumpaakaan japanilaisista haitannut se, että he toimivat yhdessä, koska harjoitukset sujuivat varsin hyvin eikä kyseinen treeni ollut poikkeus heidän silmissään.

Taatelinruskeasilmäinen tunsi hiuksiaan litistävän kypärän painavan takaraivoaan, kun hänen päänsä painui seinää vasten. Hänen päähänsä oli asetettu valkonauhallinen kypärä ja käsivartensakin ympärille oli sidottu valkoinen nauha, kuten hänen parillaankin oli. Heillä oli omien vaatteidensa päällä turhan isot turvaliivit, joiden muutamaan taskuun on kiinnitetty pienet lisäpainot. Taustalla kuului jatkuvasti laukausten ääniä tasaiseen tahtiin, koska pojista neljä oli ampumaradalla harjoittelemassa oikeiden luotien kanssa ampumista erilaisilla aseilla, kun taas kahdeksan poikaa oli eräänlaisessa labyrintissä parittaen ampuen toisiaan väripanoksilla tarkoituksena tuhota muut ryhmät ennen kuin oma tuhoutuu. Közi ja Yuuki olivat yleisellä tasolla pärjänneet varsin hyvin valkoisena ryhmänä ja tulleet usein voittajina ulos. Sen myös sotilaat ja kouluttajat olivat huomanneet, ja vaikka nämä eivät antaneet erioikeuksia tai kiitelleet hyvästä työstä, ei japanilaiskaksikko saanut samanlaista sättimistä kuin muut. Se taas ei miellyttänyt ryhmän muita poikia, joista kuusi oli päättänyt tehdä jotain ennen kuulumatonta, kun Hindu kushin kolme johtajaa olivat tulleet kerrankin tarkkailemaan harjoituksia. Labyrintissä olevat kolme muuta ryhmää – musta, punainen ja keltainen – olivat liittoutuneet valkoista parivaljakkoa vastaan. Muiden poikien ainoa tarkoitus oli päihittää japanilaiset, ennen kuin ottaisivat mittaa toisistaan.

Közi liikahti lähemmäksi kulmaa ja kurkisti käytävälle, mutta vetäytyi nopeasti takaisin, kun muutama väripanos lennähti aivan hänen päänsä kohdalta osuen seinään. Taatelinruskeat silmät katsoivat seinää huomaten siihen ilmestyneen kaksi keltaista länttiä. Keltainen ryhmä siis odotti heidän tulevan esiin.  
“ _Keltainen kello kahdessa_ ”, Közi huudahti japaniksi Yuukille, joka vuorostaan kurkista samaiseen suuntaan, mutta vetäytyi myös taaksepäin, kun sai ammuksia itseään kohti.  
“ _Ja punainen_ ”, meripihkanruskeasilmäinen murahti äidinkielellään painautuessaan seinän suojaan.  
“ _Missä musta on?_ ”  
“ _Ei tietoa_ ”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen vilkaisi toiselle puolelleen, jossa ei näkynyt ketään.  
“ _Ovat jossain liikkeellä etsimässä meitä._ ”  
“ _Ei anneta heidän odottaa_ ”, pidempi kumartui alaspäin valmiina syöksähtämään toverinsa luokse, joka tajusi välittömästi, mitä toinen ajoi takaa.

Vanhemman katse siirtyi kulmaukseen, kuin hän olisi yrittänyt nähdä sen taakse, vaikkei kyennytkään tekemään niin. Kädet liikahtelivat kevyesti kiväärillä vaihtaen kertatulen, jota enimmäkseen käytti, sarjatuleen asettaen sormensa valmiiksi liipaisimelle. Hän veti muutaman kerran syvään henkeä suun kautta jääden kuuntelemaan hetken ääniä. Korvat erottivat tasaiset laukaukset, jotka kaikuivat seinistä heidän yläpuolellaan piilottaen lähes kaikki muut äänet alleen. Poika tarkensi kuuloaan yrittäen työntää taustalaukaukset pois kuuloelimistään ja mielestään sekä keskittyä muihin ääniin. Hetken aikaa hän ei kuullut mitään, mutta sitten oli kuulevinaan hiipiviä juoksuaskelia, mutta kuulivatko korvat oikein vai kuvitteliko hän?

Ei Közi jaksanut kauaa epäillä itseään, olihan hänen suojattava Yuukia, jos halusi saada tämän turvallisesti itsensä kanssa samalle puolelle. Vanhempi hyppäsi kaikella nopeudellaan nurkan takaa esiin jääden kuitenkin seinän vierelle, jotta pystyisi nopeasti pakenemaan takaisin suojansa taakse, jos tarve vaatisi. Samalla hetkellä, kun hän syöksähti esiin, rynnäkkökiväärin piippu nousi eteen luotisarjan lähtiessä välittömästi liikkeelle. Taatelinruskeat silmät näkivät vasta liipaisemisen painamisen jälkeen käytävän, jota pitkin juoksi yksi punaiseen ryhmään kuuluva poika ja kulmauksien takaa kurkisti kolme muuta lasta: yksi punainen ja kaksi keltaista. Valkoiset värikuulat iskeytyivät lähestyneeseen viholliseen, joka ei ehtinyt tekemään mitään, ennen kuin sai useita valkoisia länttejä vartaloonsa ja käsivarsiinsa. Välittömästi iskut saatuaan lapsi pysähtyi selvästi turhautuneena ja laskeutui istumaan paikoilleen nojaten seinään, mikä merkitsi sitä, että tämä oli “kuollut”. Sarjatulen ansiosta vaarattomat luodit lensivät kohti kolmea muuta poikaa, jotka ehtivät kuitenkin ajoissa pakenemaan piiloihinsa. Seinät saivat valkoisia tahroja niin käytävällä kuin vastakkaisella seinällä, ja samalla taatelinruskeasilmäinen vaistosi, miten parinsa syöksähti suojastaan esiin kierähtäen ukemin ilman käsiään, pitelihän tämä omaa rynnäkkökivääriä, päästen nopeasti takaisin turvaan. Tietäen, että Yuuki oli päässyt hänen puolelleen, Közi ampui vielä hetken sarjaa, ennen kuin luikahti takaisin kulman taakse, etteivät heidän vihollisensa onnistuisi järjestäytymään häntä vastaan. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen seisoi varmana käytävällä pidellen rennon itsevarmasti kivääristään, kun toverinsa siirtyi viereensä suojaan. He katsoivat hetken toisiaan, kunnes pidempi lähti kevyesti, lähes äänettömästi juoksemaan käytävää eteenpäin, kunnes pysähtyi seuraavalle kulmaukselle ja katsoi sen taakse, ennen kuin viittoi taatelinruskeasilmäistä seuraamaan. Közi vaihtoi aseensa sarjatulesta takaisin kertatuleen, kun lähti perääntymään parinsa luokse päästämättä katsettaan nurkkauksesta, jonka takaa heidän vastustajansa saattaisivat tulla, mikäli rohkeus riittäisi. Japanilaiset eivät kuitenkaan aikoneet jäädä odottamaan, koska keltainen ja punainen ryhmä saisivat kerättyä itsensä, vaan päättivät lähteä ottamaan selvää, missä musta ryhmä luurasi.

Järjestelmällisesti valkoinen joukkue lähti liikkeelle edeten mahdollisimman äänettömästi – mikä oli heille kahdelle helppoa, koska liittoutuneet joutuivat keskustelemaan ja jopa huutamaan, kun etsivät kahta japanilaista, jotka kiersivät labyrinttiä. Kaksikko ei nimittäin juuri puhunut labyrintissä keskenään, vaan käytti selkeitä käsimerkkejä sekä elekieltä muutenkin, jotta saisivat viestinsä perille. Joskus he puhuivat, kun viesti oli liian monimutkainen kerrottavaksi ilmeillä ja käsien liikkeillä. Ei heillä kuitenkaan ollut mitään juteltavaa, koska kumpikin tiesi heidän tavoitteensa: lyödä heidän vihollisensa ennen kuin nämä löisivät heidät. Közi ja Yuuki liikkuivat ripeästi, vaikkakin varovaisesti ollen valmiita mihin tahansa. He tiesivät, että vähemmistönä he joutuisivat pulaan, jos jäisivät paikoilleen ja antaisivat muiden piirittää sekä yllättää heidät. Japanilaiset tiesivät sen ja siksi toimivat nopeasti, mikä osoittautui eduksi, kun he viimein löysivät etsimänsä: mustan ryhmän.

Musta ryhmä, jonka kumpikin jäsen oli paikallisia lapsia, liikkuivat ainoan punaisen ja kahden keltaisen kanssa, mutta jäljessä toimien selvästi selustana ja jonkinlaisena tarkkailijoina. Kumpikin oli kuitenkin epävarma, jopa tyytymätön tilanteeseen, koska vilkuilivat huolestuneina ympärilleen ja kääntyivät välillä katsomaan kolmen liittolaisensa perään, kun nämä liikkuivat eteenpäin käskien kahta muuta seuraamaan. Tässä olisi japanilaisten tilaisuus, kuten kaksikko tajusi Közin kohottaessa rynnäkkökiväärinsä tähdäten toista mustan ryhmän jäsentä. Yuukilla oli kuitenkin toiset aatteet. Ase riittävästi koholla valmiina toimintaan, meripihkanruskeasilmäinen lähti pois toverinsa luota siirtyen käytävän toiselle puolelle ja lähemmäksi heidän vihollisiaan. Parin liikkeet saivat vanhemman kurtistamaan kulmiaan, mutta nopeasti hänen katseensa siirtyi takaisin kohteeseensa siltä varalta, jos pidempi huomattaisiinkin ja olisi toimittava nopeasti taisteluparin pelastamiseksi. Ajatus ei ollut lainkaan turha, kuten he saivat pian huomata.

Yuuki liikkui uhkarohkeasti etsien varman paikan ja saman koulutuksen saaneet pojat huomasivat nuoremman japanilaisen liikkeet. Musta ryhmä nosti kiväärinsä ampuakseen meripihkansilmäisen, mutta liian myöhään, koska tämä avasi jo tulen. Pidempi japanilainen ampui sarjatulta toiseen vastustajistaan ja olisi kääntänyt rynnäkkökiväärinsä piipun sivummalla olevaan, ellei olisi tiennyt ja nähnyt, että Közi ampui pari väripanosta tähtäämäänsä torsoon. Taatelinruskeasilmäisen uhri huudahti kivusta, väripanokset nimittäin sattuivat vaikkakin vähemmän kuin oikeat luodit ja huuto herättäisi liittolaiset tilanteeseen. Yuuki sen sijaan värjäsi vastustajansa suojaliivit valkoisiksi, ja kun tämä kaatui maahan, ampuminen ei tosiaankaan loppunut siihen. Pidempi japanilainen huomasi lähestyvät vastustajat ja avasi tulen näitä kohti. Kauemmaksi ehtineet näkivät sarjatulen ja väistivät perääntyen takaisin turvaan avaten samalla oman tulensa, jotta pääsisivät paremmin suojaan ja saattaisivat saada meripihkanruskeasilmäisen pois pelistä.  
“ _Tule!_ ” vanhempi japanilainen huudahti kääntyen ympäri ja lähti juoksemaan nopeasti, jopa tarpeettoman raskain askelin takaisin heidän alkuperäiseen suuntaansa.

Yuuki ei sanonut mitään, vaan ampui vielä hetken sarjaa, kunnes perääntyi ja turvallisemmalla paikalla kääntyi ympäri juosten parinsa perään. Yllättäen Közi kuitenkin hidasti vauhtiaan, kääntyi ympäri vajoten toisen polvensa varaan ja nosti aseen ylös tähtäimen siirtyessä lähemmäksi silmiä. Jäljessä tuleva huomasi toverinsa liikkeet, minkä vuoksi pysähtyi, kääntyi ympäri ja perääntyi parinsa vierelle jääden tähtäämään samaan suuntaan. Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään, vaan he tuijottivat käytävälle, josta olivat tulleet odottaen hiljaa, mitä tuleman piti. Juoksuaskeleet saivat kummankin lihakset jännittymään, mutta ei hermostuksesta, vaan vartalot ja jäsenet olivat valmiita toimintaa pienestäkin merkistä. Se merkki ilmestyi nopeasti heidän eteensä, kun punaisen ryhmän viimeinen edustaja juoksi yrittäen päästä selville, minne valkoinen ryhmä riensi. Pojan ilme valahti hirvittäväksi kauhistukseksi ja suu aukesi ammolleen, kun jalat iskeytyivät maahan pysäyttäen tämän seinään. Kädet takertuivat aseeseen tarkoituksena nostaa se suojakseen, mutta aivan liian myöhään, kuten japanilaisten liipaisimille painuvat sormet olisivat kertoneet, jos olisivat osanneet puhua. Punaisen ryhmän edustaja, joka oli länsimaalainen, tunsi saavansa useita iskuja, mutta ei tiennyt lainkaan, että kyykyssä oleva ampui tätä vain kolmesti vatsan seudulle, koska pystyssä oleva jatkoi vanhaa sarjatultaan ampuen vastustajansa päästä jalkoihin mahdollisimman valkoiseksi. Länsimaalainen pudottautui nopeasti makaamaan maahan ja laski rynnäkkökiväärinsä sivulleen merkitäkseen olevansa kuollut. Keltainen ryhmä, jonka jäsenet olivat syystä tai toisesta juosseet hitaammin, ilmestyi näkyville huomaten nopeasti tilanteen. Uusista vastustajista lähin tajusi nopeimmin, miten toimia ja nosti aseensa ampuen suojatulta osumatta kehenkään.

Közi ampui muutaman yksittäisen luodin estääkseen keltaisen edustajaa osumasta heihin samalla, kun itse perääntyi päättäväisesti taaksepäin. Ei kannattaisi jäädä enää siihen taistelemaan, vaan oli siirryttävä muualle ja yritettävä yllättää. Harvoin oltiin liian varovaisia eikä taatelinruskeasilmäinen halunnut ottaa liian suuria riskejä. Yuuki sen sijaan toimi toisella tavalla, tämä otti askeleita eteenpäin jatkaen sarjatulta pakottaen heidän vihollisensa perääntymään.

“Yuuki!” vanhempi japanilainen huudahti päästessään labyrintin yhdelle kulmaukselle jääden siihen odottamaan toveriaan.  
Pidempi vilkaisi pikaisesti taakseen, sitten taas eteensä huomaten heidän vihollisensa lähteneen nopeasti livohkaan. Tämä lähti perääntymään nopein askelin ja ampui yhä sarjatulta, kun oli näkevinään liikahduksen siitä suunnasta, mihin keltainen ryhmä oli kadonnut. Askeleet olivat nopeita, mutta sitten ampuminen loppui, vaikka jalat jatkoivat yhä takaperin kävelyä. Muutaman askeleen jälkeen meripihkanruskeasilmäinen kääntyi tuulispäänä ympäri ja ryntäsi hyvin rivakkaan juoksuun päästäkseen parinsa luokse. Közi ampui vaistomaisesti muutaman yksittäisen laukauksen, kunnes kaltaisensa pääsi luokseen ja he kumpikin ryntäsivät juoksuun pitkin labyrinttiä kohdaten vain täsmälleen samanlaisia seiniä kuin kaikkialla muuallakin. Ainoa ero oli lähinnä se, että joissakin paikoissa oli erivärisiä länttejä koristeena.

“ _Kuso!_ ” Yuuki sihahti hampaidensa välistä heidän juostessaan hetken aikaa käytäviä pitkin mahdollisimman hiljaa yrittäen jättää jäljelle jääneen ryhmän nuolemaan näppejään.  
Vanhempi vilkaisi pariaan ja tämän ärsyyntynyttä ilmettä. Nopeasti hän osasi laskea ilmeet ja kiroilun yhteen epätavanomaisten liikkeiden kanssa. Meripihkanruskeasilmäisen luodit olivat loppuneet. Se sai lyhemmän huokaisemaan sisäisesti hyvin raskaasti, kun he hidastivat vauhtiaan ja nuorempi jäi hiukan jälkeen vahtimaan selustaa. Közi sen sijaan jatkoi matkaa risteykseen, jossa tarkisti jokaisen suunnan miettien, mihin suuntaan kannatti mennä ja mistä keltainen ryhmä saattaisi ilmestyä kesken kaiken. Heidän tilanteensa oli muuttunut tukalammaksi, koska vain hänellä oli enää luoteja jäljellä eikä todellakaan loputtomasti. Japanilaisilla ei ollut tietoa, miten paljon väripanoksia keltaisella ryhmällä oli, mutta siihen oli varustauduttava, että kummallakin niitä oli. Olisi ollut parempi, jos Yuuki ei olisi ampunut jatkuvasti sarjatulella, mutta toisaalta sillä keinolla he olivat pärjänneet aiemminkin ja hyvin voitokkaasti, koska toinen hallitsi varsin hyvin sarjatulensa – oli se “tappamiseen” tai suojaamiseen. Luotien kuluminen oli se suurempi ongelma.

Japanilaiset liikkuivat tasaista tahtia, vaikka aikaisempaa varovaisemmin. He katsoivat kulmauksien taakse, ennen kuin etenivät mihinkään, koska tulitaistelussa he joutuisivat automaattisesti alakynteen eikä sitä saanut käydä. Tosin, oli heillä toinenkin huolenaihe, kuten Közi totesi huomatessaan heidän löytäneensä yhden labyrintin umpikujista. Hän katsoi taakseen toveriaan ja heilautti kättään merkiksi takaisin kääntymisestä. Jos he jäisivät siihen, he olisivat ansassa. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen käveli nuorempansa ohitse, koska oli tällä hetkellä heidän paras suojansa. He palasivat takaisin ja vaihtoivat eräästä risteyksestä suuntaa päätyen parin käännöksen jälkeen hiukan pidemmän puoleiselle suoralle käytävälle, joka kääntyi oikealle.

“ _Odota_ ”, pidempi sanoi yllättäen rientäen parinsa vierelle.  
Vanhempi kääntyi katsomaan meripihkanruskeasilmäistä kysyvästi, kun tämä pysähtyi hänen viereensä. Yuuki ei sanonut mitään, vaan osoitti yllättäen ylöspäin, mutta ei suoraan kattoa, vaan hiukan sivummalle. Közi kurtisti kulmiaan ihmetellen ja seurasi toisen sormea labyrintin seinän yläreunaan jonka päällä ei ollut mitään muuta kuin tyhjää ilmaa. Hän katsoi taistelupariaan uudelleen ihmetellen, mitä ihmettä toinen meinasi, kun muurin päällä ei ollut mitään. Nuorempi paukautti kevyesti toisella kädellään rintakehäänsä ja osoitti sitten uudelleen seinän yläpuolta.  
“ _Ei_ ”, lyhempi ravisti päätään tajuttuaan, mitä toinen ajoi takaa.  
“ _Liian iso riski._ ”  
“ _Se voisi toimia_ ”, meripihkanruskeasilmäinen väitti vastaan.

“ _Ehkä_ ”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen olisi halunnut sanoa miettiessään toverinsa ideaa katsoen muurin yläreunaa.  
Yuuki halusi päästä seinän päälle, mistä voisi mahdollisesti tavalla tai toisella yllättää keltaisen ryhmän ansan tapaan tai ainakin tarkkailla näitä. Ongelmana oli vain se, että jos nuorempi liikahtaisi tai vastustajat tajuaisivat katsoa päidensä yläpuolelle, tämä tulisi huomatuksi ja sitä myöten ammutuksi. Eikä siinäkään voinut käydä hyvin, jos pidempi putoaisi – luita saattaisi murtua, ellei jopa mennä poikki, jos kallo ei murskaantuisi. Toisaalta jos vastustajat huomaisivat toisen japanilaisen, nämä voisi yllättää helpommin ja ampua valkoisen ryhmän voitoksi, mutta sekään ei tuntunut oikealta, koska olisi parempi, jos he kumpikin selviäisivät. Ei heillä kuitenkaan ollut ikuisuuksia aikaa miettiä siinä, mitä tehdä, vaan oli toimittava nopeasti kuten Közi tiesi laittaessaan aseeseensa varmistimen päälle, ennen kuin heitti kiväärin hihnastaan roikkumaan selkänsä puolelle. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen ymmärsi teoista parinsa suostuneen suunnitelmaan, minkä takia heitti oman rynnäkkökiväärinsä selkäänsä saaden kädet vapaiksi, kun vanhempi kumartui alaspäin kääntäen selkänsä seinälle ja asetti kätensä jalustaksi. Yuuki nosti jalkansa saamalleen alustalle ottaen tukea vanhemman olkapäistä, ennen kuin ponnisti itsensä pystyyn samalla, kun taatelinruskeasilmäinen punttasi pariaan ylöspäin. Luja isku olkapäähän sai hänet ähkäisemään pidemmän astuessa hänen olkapäälleen kurottaen ylöspäin. Sormet pääsivät seinän reunan yli käden tarttuessa saamaansa pintaan. Közi yritti pitää itsensä mahdollisimman suorana, jotta parinsa pääsisi kiipeämään paremmin muurille – olihan heidän yhteispituutensa riittävä, että kiipeäminen pitäisi sen perusteella onnistua, mutta suorilta käsiltä oli vaikea saada ponnistettua itseään ylös. Vanhempi japanilainen tarttui toista jaloista kiinni ja käytti kaiken sillä hetkellä löytämänsä voimansa, jotta saisi nostettua tämän vielä hiukan ylemmäksi. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen puhisi ja hikoili hiukan, kun kätensä alkoivat äänettömästi kiljumaan liian suuresta painosta, mutta se ei saanut häntä lopettamaan. Ei onneksi mennyt kuitenkaan kauaa, kun käsivarret tunsivat painon katoavan ja sormet päästivät irti nilkoista, jotka katosivat ulottumattomiin. Vanhempi laski kätensä alas ja kääntyi ympäri katsoen muurin päällystää, jossa tapahtui ripeätä liikehdintää. Közin koko vartalo oli jännittynyt ja vaikka käsivarret olivat laskeutuneet vartalon sivuille, hän oli valmis toimimaan, jos parinsa näyttäisikin menettävän tasapainonsa ja putoavan. Yuuki veti itseään käsillä ylös ja sivulle, kun ponnisti jalkansa muurin päälle jääden makaamaan paikoilleen vatsalleen löytäen itselleen vakaan asennon. Pidempi nyökkäsi kevyesti merkiksi toverilleen, että oli löytänyt asennon, jossa pysyi suhteellisen turvallisesti. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen tuntui jopa painautuvan tiiviimmin alas, jotta ei olisi niin helppo havaita, vaikka nostikin sitten päänsä ylös ja alkoi katsella ympärilleen.

Mahdollisimman ripeästi, mutta samalla äänettömästi Közi otti kiväärinsä takaisin käsiinsä ja alkoi katsella sivuilleen. Eihän sitä tiennyt, vaikka heidän vastustajansa ilmestyisivät yllättäen, kun olivat saaneet enemmän aikaa, kun he olivat järjestäytyneet uudella tavalla. Kummaltakaan suunnalta ei näkynyt tai kuulunut mitään erityistä, minkä takia vanhempi vilkaisi toveriaan pysytellen mahdollisimman hiljaa kuulostellen ympäristöä. Yuuki kohottautui hiukan yläkropallaan tähystäen lähimuurien taakse koettaen selvittää, missä keltainen ryhmä suunnilleen meni. Meripihkansilmäinen käänteli päätään yrittäen havainnoida liikettä sekä kuulla heidän vihollisensa liikkeet. Taustalla kuuluivat laukaukset sekä muut äänet, mitkä eivät kuitenkaan vihjanneet mitään heidän vastustajistaan. Pidempi japanilainen kääntyi katsomaan alas pariaan, joka tyytyi vain kohauttamaan olkiaan sekä tarkkailemaan uudelleen heidän sivustojaan. Muurin päällä makaava kohotti katseensa ylös labyrintin yli suuressa, järjettömän kokoisessa luolassa jääden katsomaan sivulla kalliota vasten olevaa tasannetta, jossa seisoi sotilaiden lisäksi Hindu kushin kolme johtajaa, jotka tarkkailivat lasten harjoituksia muutaman lähimmän miehensä pitäessä vahtia. Yuuki tuijotti harvinaisen avoimesti, suorastaan tiukasti johtomiehiä pidemmän hetken, kunnes yllättäen käänsi päänsä taakseen ja napsautti kevyesti sormiaan saaden taatelinruskeasilmäisen vilkaisemaan takaisin tähän. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen osoitti jalkojensa suuntaan katsoen yhä samaiseen suuntaan kohottautuen vielä hiukan ylemmäksi, vaikka jäi yhä makaamaan paikoilleen. Közi kohotti aseensa osoitettuun suuntaan ja liikkui heti edessä olevalle risteykselle asti toivoen mielessään, että parinsa tajuaisi olla mahdollisimman paikoillaan putoamisriskin takia – hän kun ei pystyisi tällä hetkellä yrittämään edes kopin ottamista. 

Hiljaisuus kaksikon yllä jatkui eivätkä sitä häirinnyt edes taatelinruskeasilmäisen liikkuminen, koska jokainen askel otettiin hitaasti ja kevyinä eikä vain rojautettu koko painoa lattialle. Hän pysähtyi kulmaukselle toivoen, että parinsa olisi oikeassa keltaisen ryhmän tulosuunnasta, koska muuten he olisivat pulassa. Pää kääntyili enemmän kuin pöllöllä ja korvat jännittivät kuulemisen äärimmilleen, koska mitään ei vain kuulunut, mikä huolestutti poikaa. Oliko pidempi ollut sittenkin väärässä? Oliko tämä kenties nähnyt mustan tai punaisen ryhmän, jotka etsivät jossain määrin tutuksi käyneestä labyrintistä uloskäyntiä? Vai oliko heidän jäljelle jääneet vastustajansa punoneet juonen heidän päidensä menoksi?

Tömähdys sai lihakset jännittymään ja taatelinruskeat silmät kääntymään äänen suuntaan. Mitään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt, mikäs sai pojan kurtistamaan hiukan kulmiaan, sekä kääntämään päätään enemmän kulmauksesta sivulleen. Liikahdus sai Közin vetäytymään nopeasti takaisin piiloon sydämen lyödessä muutaman kerran nopeammin, kunnes elimen jännitys laantui. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen oli ollut oikeassa siitä, mistä päin heidän vihollisensa oli tulossa. Nämä vain olivat ottaneet heistä oppia, ettei kannattanut pitää liian kovaa ääntä ja liikkuneet siksi hitaammin. Nämä eivät kuitenkaan tienneet täsmälleen, missä valkoinen ryhmä mahtoi olla ja se oli japanilaisten kannalta enemmän kuin hyödyllistä. Valkoisen ryhmän vanhempi jäsen painautui muuria vasten pysyen piilossa katseen noustessa ylös, vaikkei oikeastaan katsonut tai nähnyt mitään. Hänen olisi toimittava; joko hyökättävä tai peräännyttävä, joissa kummassakin oli omat hyötynsä mutta myös riskinsä. Oikeat hetket ja valinnat tuntuivat vaikeilta, koska hiljaa liikkuvaa vihollista oli vaikea arvioida. Katse laskeutui viimein takaisin alas ja kääntyi sivulle, kun lapsi teki päätöksensä – oli se vaiston, kuulon tai jonkinlaisen järjen sanelema.

Közi hyppäsi kulman takaa esiin ja ampui muutaman yksittäisen laukauksen sen kummempia tähtäämättä. Valkoiset luodit osuivat muureihin niin sivuilla kuin kauempana vastapäätä olevaan seinään. Pojan katse osui käytävälle, jossa seisoi kaksi hänen ikäistään poikaa, jotka näyttivät säikähtäneiltä. Kumpaankaan ei kuitenkaan ollut osunut, mutta kaksikko oli pysähtynyt hetkeksi, kunnes toinen keltaisen ryhmän jäsenistä tajusi nostaa kiväärinpiippunsa häntä kohti. Japanilainen syöksähti takaisin käytävälle, jonne he olivat järjestäytyneet eikä hetkeäkään liian myöhään, kuten seinään osuvat keltaiset väriläiskät kertoivat. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen juoksi niin kovaa kuin vain jaloistaan pääsi kauemmaksi välittämättä siitä, kuinka paljon ääntä sai aikaiseksi. Olisi vain parempi, jos äänet joko hämäisivät tai edes houkuttelisivat vastustajat lähtemään hänen peräänsä. Ehkä nämä eivät huomaisi Yuukia muurin päällä, jos keskittyisivät vain häneen. Közi juoksi käytävän päähän ja kääntyi ainokaisen kulman taakse ottaen vielä muutaman juoksuaskeleen, vaikka jarrutti ja palasi takaisin. Hän liikahti salamannopeasti, että näki edes jonkin verran toisella silmällään käytävän tapahtumia, vaikkei nähnyt ihan kaikkea, mutta se, mitä silmä erotti, riitti hänelle. Keltainen oli tosiaan rynnännyt hänen peräänsä. Nämä olivat edenneet lähemmäksi pitäen aseita edessään eivätkä huomanneet muurin päällä kyyhöttävää japanilaista. Ongelmana vain oli, etteivät vastustajat olleet vielä menneet Yuukin ohi, vaan oli yhä riski, että tämä huomattaisiin. Jos taatelinruskeasilmäinen lähtisi juoksemaan kauemmaksi, kilpailijat varmasti seuraisivat häntä, mutta vanhempi japanilainen ei kuitenkaan halunnut jättää toveriaan taakseen. Ei olisi muuta vaihtoehtoa, kuin jäädä siihen taistelemaan ja toivoa parasta. 

Taatelinruskeasilmäinen syöksähti kulman takaa esiin ja ampui summamutikassa toivoen, että osuisi jompaankumpaan tai saisi jotain aikaiseksi. Valkoinen värikuula lennähti lähestyvän kaksikon välistä aikaan saamatta mitään kummoista muutosta. Yhtä laukausta enempää hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt ampumaan, koska keltaisen ryhmän isompi jäsen, joka oli myös koko lapsikatraan vanhin ja isoin jäsen, polvistui toisen jalkansa varaan ja ampui sarjatulta nurkkausta kohti. Oli todella lähellä, ettei Közi saanut osumaa, koska osa luodeista meni kulmauksen ohi ja osa osui suoraan muurin kulmaan keltaisen värin roiskahtaessa kunnolla osumakohtansa ympärille. Laukaukset jatkuivat yhä nurkkausta kohti vanhemman japanilaisen sydämen alkaessa lyödä kiivaammin rintakehässään. Hän tiesi, että keltaisen ryhmän toinen jäsen käytti tilannetta hyväkseen ja lähestyi, jotta voisi ampua helpommin nurkkaan ajetun pojan. Tällä hetkellä turvallisin vaihtoehto olisi lähteä karkuun, kuten taatelinruskeasilmäinen tiesi vilkaistessaan käytävää, johon oli päätynyt. Se oli pitkä. Liian pitkä. Olisi hyvin epätodennäköistä, että 12-vuotias onnistuisi mitenkään pääsemään turvaan, ennen kuin vastustajansa pääsisivät suoralle linjalle – ja vaikka hän onnistuisikin siinä, Yuuki voisi yksin jäätyään joutua vaikeuksiin. Eihän toisella ollut enää väripanoksia, joilla puolustautua. Raskas huokaisu karkasi pojan suusta hänen tajutessaan tilanteen. Tarvittaisiin liikaa taitoa ja onnea, jotta valkoinen ryhmä voittaisi tämän erän. Sarjatuli lakkasi hetkeksi, koska ilmeisesti keltainen ryhmä päätti säästää luoteja, kun tajusi, ettei japanilainen niin vain hyppäisi esiin ammuttavaksi. Közi hengitti raskaasti hiljaisuuden vallitessa, lukuun ottamatta taustalla kuuluvia askelia, kunnes päätti yllättäen heilauttaa kiväärinsä piippua esiin. Tuskin ase oli päässyt takaisin muurin suojaan pienestä liikkeestä, kun sarjatuli iskeytyi uudelleen kulmaukseen, mutta tällä kertaa mukana, hiukan ylemmäksi tuli muutama yksittäinen laukaus. Vai oli keltainen ryhmä päättänyt ottaa heistä enemmän mallia? No, tapa oli selvästi toimiva, mutta se ei toiminut yhtä hyvin kuin japanilaisilla, koska koko heidän 12 lapsen hengen joukkueessa oli vain kaksi poikaa, jotka puhuivat japania ja se antoi ja antaisi tulevaisuudessakin heille pienen etulyöntiaseman. Tosin, tämä tilanne oli toinen, koska puhuminen toisi enemmän harmeja.

Varovaisesti Közi siirtyi kauemmaksi muurista ja heilautti uudelleen kivääriään näkyviin kurkistaen hyvin pikaisesti takaisin vanhalle käytävälle. Takaisin turvaansa palatessaan väripanoksien saattelemana, vanhempi japanilainen olisi halunnut kirota ääneen. Keltainen oli tullut lähemmäksi, mikä oli hyvä, mutta nyt nämä olivat suunnilleen samassa kohtaa missä Yuuki makasi muurin päällä. Piru! Mikseivät nämä voineet tulla vielä hiukan lähemmäksi! Pakko tässä oli vain jatkaa houkuttelua! Taatelinruskeasilmäinen heilautti jälleen asettaan saaden uuden väripanosryöpyn turvapaikkaansa kohti, mutta odottamiaan askelia korvat eivät erottaneet. Poika huitaisi uudelleen rynnäkkökiväärinsä näkyviin, mutta tällä kertaa tuli vain todella lyhyt sarjatuli, minkä jälkeen oli jälleen hiljaista. Epäilys nosti päätään Közin sisällä, kun hän heilautti uudelleen asetta, mutta tällä kertaa kulmaukseen tuli vain yksi ainokainen laukaus, jota seurasi hiljaisuus. Ei kuulunut mitään ääniä, jotka olisivat siltä etäisyydeltä kertoneet vastustajien tulevan lähemmäksi. Se tarkoitti vain yhtä asiaa: keltainen ryhmä tiesi valkoisen ryhmän olevan jostain syystä ansassa ja odottivat nyt, että japanilaiset tekisivät jotain, mieluiten tärkeän virheen, ja toimisivat sitten voittaen koko taistelun. Tilanne oli patissa eikä vihollisella ollut aikomustakaan laukaista tilannetta, vaan odottaa vastapelaajien tekoja. Taatelinruskeasilmäisen aivot raksuttivat nopeasti punniten tilanteen. Hän ei edelleenkään voisi lähteä juoksemaan karkuun tai muutenkaan paeta, koska ne äänet kuultaisiin ja sen jälkeen keltainen ryhmä hoitelisi hänet ja Yuukin huomattuaan tämän. Siinä seisominen voisi saada kyllästyvät pojat katselemaan ympärilleen ja huomaamaan Yuukin, joka olisi turhan helppo poistaa pelistä. Aseen heilautuksilla hämääminenkään ei toimisi, koska vastustajat olivat jo tajunneet sen eivätkä tuhlaisi turhaan panoksiaan typerälle esitykselle. Vastassa oleva kaksikko olisi kuitenkin saatava kääntämään selkänsä kunnolla meripihkanruskeasilmäiselle, että tämä olisi varmemmassa turvassa. Lopulta, hitaasti kuluvien sekuntien jälkeen aivot keksivät ratkaisun, joka ei täysin tyydyttänyt pojan mieltä, mutta parempaakaan ei ollut tarjolla. Lisäksi, hänen olisi luotettava pariinsa, toisin kuin oli aiemmin tehnyt kenenkään muun kanssa, että tämä tietäisi, mitä tekisi ja saisi ratkaistua tilanteen.

Tietäen, että se oli menoa, Közi pyörähti nurkkauksesta ripeästi esiin poistuen selvästi kauemmaksi suojapaikastaan ampuen samassa vastustajiaan kohti. Tulitus muistutti kuitenkin enemmän päätöntä räiskintää, koska yksittäiset laukaukset, sille asetukselle ase oli vahingossa jäänyt, menivät ohi, vaikka pari luotia hipaisikin keltaista ryhmää ja yksi sohaisi hiuksia mennessään korvan ohitse. Hurja ammuskelu ei kuitenkaan tuntunut pelottavan vastustajia, jotka näkivät tilaisuutensa tulleen ja ottivat muutaman ripeän askeleen lähemmäksi aseiden tähtäimien mennessä lähemmäksi kasvoja. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen vetäisi säikähtäneenä henkeä ja oli kääntymässä paetakseen takaisin turvapaikkaansa, mutta vaistomaisesti hyppäsi taaksepäin, mikä oli viisas ratkaisu, kuten nurkkauksen ja japanilaisen väliin osuva sarjatulitus kertoi. Isku olkapäähän käänsi Közin huomion kuitenkin takaisin vihollisiinsa, jonka nuorempi osapuoli oli onnistunut ampumaan häntä. Keltaiset huivit, olkapäässä tuntuva kipu sekä kahden pojan liikehdintä veivät lähes kokonaan hänen huomionsa, ettei mieli havainnut hiukan etäämpänä ylhäällä tapahtuvaa liikehdintää. Vanhempi japanilainen kohotti yhdellä kädellään rynnäkkökivääriään yrittäen edes jollain tapaa ampua vastustajiaan, mutta raskas ase painoi liikaa ja kauemmaksi lattiaan räiskähti pari valkoista tahraa. Laukaukset eivät kuitenkaan olleet täysin hyödyttömät, kuten jalkaan osuvat iskut kertoivat. Lyhyen sarjan myötä keltaiset väripanokset iskeytyivät taatelinruskeasilmäisen takana olevaan seinään, mutta muutama luoti läiskähti pojan reiteen. Kipu ei ollut kova eikä lapsen suusta päässyt edes parahdusta, mutta silti iskut lamauttivat jalan ja alavartalon Közin nostaessa kasvonsa eteensä sielunpeiliensä laajentuessa samassa näkemästään.

Luja tömähdys keltaisen ryhmän takana sai kaksikon hyppäämään säikähtäneinä ilmaan. Nämä kääntyivät nopeasti ympäri, mutta liian myöhään, kuten vanhempi japanilainen tiesi melkein kokonaan suoristuneesta hahmosta. Yuuki katsoi tiukasti, kenties murhaavasti kulmiensa alta vastustajiaan ja iski samassa kätensä kahden muun kasvoille, enemmän suun ja leuan päälle. Iskut eivät satuttaneet liiemmin, mutta tuntuivat silti lujina, kun läimäytyksien perään sormet kaartuivat ja painuivat poskia vasten saaden keltaisen ryhmän jäsenet ottamaan hoipertelevat askeleet taaksepäin, vaikka otteesta eivät päässeetkään.  
“Ja te olette kuolleita!” meripihkanruskeasilmäinen karjaisi lujasti urduksi katsoen sanojensa myötä vihollisiaan.

Nelikon vanhin katsoi pidempää japanilaista, ja murahti hiljaa kättä vasten, kun liikautti hiukan kivääriään, kuin olisi ollut eri mieltä. Kova kilahdus muurien yläpuolelta sai kuitenkin pojat katsomaan ylös. Tasanteella, jossa seisoivat yhä kolme johtajaa sekä useampi sotilas, tapahtui. Eräänlaisen kellon vieressä seisova murretuntummanvihreään pukeutunut sotilas, joka oli tehnyt merkkiäänen, nosti kaksi lippua ilmaan. Toinen lipuista pysyi paikoillaan ja toista liikutettiin edes takaisin värin näkyessä kauas niin pojille kuin labyrintin reunoilla oleville sotilaille ja muulle väelle kertoen tuloksen. Kaikki saattoivat nähdä ketkä olivat voittaneet.

Valkoiset.

Jälleen kerran.

Közi tuijotti lähes epäuskoisesti lippuja ymmärtäen kuitenkin niiden merkityksen. Valkoinen, paikoillaan pysyvä lippu edusti häntä ilmaisten hänen olevan hengissä mutta “loukkaantunut” eli jossain määrin toimintakyvytön. Liikkuva edusti yhä täysin kunnossa olevaa Yuukia, jonka ainoa ongelma oli panokseton ase. Ilmeisesti aikuiset olivat tulkinneet tilanteen samalla tavalla kuin pidempi japanilainen: toisessa tilanteessa meripihkansilmäinen olisi lyönyt vastustajansa maahan ja sitä myöten tajuttomiksi tai vähintään satuttanut niin pahasti, jotta olisi saanut repäistyä aseen, jolla olisi hoidellut kummatkin.

“ _Oletko kunnossa?_ ” japaninkielinen kysymys sai taatelinruskeasilmäinen hätkähtämään ja laskemaan katseensa takaisin tilanteen tasalle.  
Yuuki käveli lähemmäksi keltaisen ryhmän välistä kiinnittämättä kahteen muuhun huomiota. Tämä ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt olevan huolissaan, vaan kysyi lähinnä vain tarkistaakseen, että parinsa pärjäisi, jos he joutuisivat jatkamaan vielä lisää vastaavia harjoituksia. Közi tyytyi vain nyökkäämään vastaukseksi heittäessään kiväärinsä olalleen vilkaisten sivulleen, mutta sitten takaisin siihen suuntaan, josta heidän vastustajansa olivat tulleet. Kummastahan pääsisi helpoiten lähimmälle poistumisreitille?

“Palatkaa takaisin ja kääntykää vasemmalle”, ylhäältä kuului jyhkeänä käskevä ääni, mikä sai lapset vilkaisemaan ääneen suuntaan.  
Yksi johtajien seurassa ollut tavallinen sotilas puhui metalliseen kovaääniseen. Se riitti pojille, jotka noudattivat ohjeita sanomatta sanaakaan. Keltainen ryhmä tosin mulkoili vihaisina japanilaisia, mutta tyytyivät vain jakelemaan katseillaan lentäviä tikareita. Saattoi olla, että nämä pelkäsivät aikuisia tai tiesivät, ettei edes yllätyshyökkäys välttämättä toisi heille voittoa kahdesta muusta, jotka tuntuivat jollain tapaa aavistavan toisensa mietteet. Sen siitä sai, koska kaksikko oli taistellut pisimpään parina kuin kukaan muu pojista, mikä takasi suuren edun, kuten keltainen ryhmä tiesi. 

Mitä pidemmälle pojat kävelivät, sitä mukaan he saivat ohjeita, kunnes päätyivät viimein eräälle lyhyellä muurin pätkälle, joka alkoi liikkua nelikon lähestyessä sitä. Koko seinä siirtyi heidän edeltään pois paljastaen takana odottelevat sotilaat sekä punaisen ja mustan ryhmän. Kaksi muuta ryhmää katsoi lähes katkerina valkoista parivaljakkoa, joka käveli näiden ohitse asettuen sivummalle odottamaan ohjeita. Aikuiset eivät kiinnittäneet voittaneisiin mitään huomiota, vaan iskivät tiukat katseensa muihin poikiin.  
“Riviin!” yksi vastassa olevista miehistä ärjäisi saaden lapset välittömästi tottelemaan.  
“Valkoinen ryhmä siirtyy ampumaradalle harjoittelemaan!” sotilas jatkoi hetken päästä nyökäten puhuttuun suuntaan.  
“Punainen, musta ja keltainen! Täyttäkää lippaanne! Jatkamme sinisen joukkueen tultua!”

Lapset eivät sanoneet mitään, vaan määrätyt joukkueet siirtyivät suorittamaan omia tehtäviään. Kuusi poikaa siirtyi täyttämään lippaansa oman joukkueensa värisillä panoksilla, kun Közi ja Yuuki ottivat rynnäkkökiväärinsä olaltaan ja jättivät ne aikuisille siirtyen itse kohti ampumarataa, josta kuului yhä laukauksia. Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään, koska ei ollut mitään erityistä kerrottavaa. He tiesivät, että seuraavaksi he menisivät sinisen joukkueen, johon kuului Rehan yhden paikallisen, Rajn kanssa, tilalle ja jatkaisivat harjoittelua tällä kertaa erilaisilla aseilla ruskean ryhmän seurana. Sinänsä tehtävä ei ollut haastava, koska ne olivat tottuneet käsittelemään aseita aiempien puhdistusten ja ampumaharjoitusten takia. Ei ollut mitään keskusteltavaa, koska päivä tulisi jatkumaan kuten ennenkin. He harjoittelisivat aikuisten tahdon mukaan tietämättä lainkaan, minkä takia he tekivät niin. Syyt tähän kaikkeen olivat vain sotilaiden tietoisuudessa, erityisesti näiden johtajien, jotka päättivät lähteä samalla hetkellä, kun japanilaiset pääsivät ampumaradalle.

Harjoitukset jatkuivat Közin ja Yuukin kannalta hyvin. Ampumaharjoitukset antoivat heille mahdollisuuden levätä ja kerätä voimiaan sitä varten, jos ja kun he joutuisivat jatkamaan fyysisiä treenejä. Jollain kummallisemmalla tavalla maalitaulujen rei’ittäminen tuntui rentouttavan taatelinruskeasilmäistä. Mieli rauhoittui, kun saattoi keskittyä vain yhteen asiaan ja pidellä käsissään erilaisia aseita, jotka tuntuivat hassulla tavalla turvallisilta. Vaikka tarkkuuskivääri vaihtui välillä pistooliksi, toisella kertaa rynnäkkökivääriksi, jokaisella kerralla otteet tuntuivat muuttuvan yhä luonnollisemmiksi – kuin aseet olisivatkin olleet hänen kätensä jatkeina luotien noudattaessa samaa työtä. Päässä olevat kuulosuojaimet eristivät korvat vaurioittavilta pamauksilta, mutta tuntuivat samalla vievän Közin sekä Yuukin, ja tietenkin muut harjoittelijat, täysin omaan maailmaansa. Valitettavasti he eivät voineet kauaa siellä pakoilla, kun ampumarataa vahtivat sotilaat keskeyttivät harjoitukset sellaisella karjunnalla, etteivät edes kuulosuojaimet voineet estää tärykalvoja vavisuttavan äänen välittymistä aivoihin.

“Aseet pidikkeisiin!” yksi aikuisista karjaisi, kun neljä lasta kääntyivät katsomaan miehiä.  
Japanilaiset nousivat ensin seisomaan, koska olivat harjoitelleet todella pitkillä ja painavilla tarkkuuskivääreillä ampumista, ja ottivat vasta sitten aseet mukaansa, kun seurasivat kahta pistooleilla harjoitellutta. Kun tuliaseet laitettiin niille tarkoitetuille paikoille, pojat menivät pieneen riviin ja kääntyivät katsomaan jollain tapaa odottavasti sotilaita, jotka viimein nyökkäsivät heitä seuraamaan. Aikuiset johdattivat lapset perässään labyrintin luokse, jossa kahdeksan muuta joukkueeseen kuuluvaa odotti kuuliaisesti rivissä ilman turvaliivejä. Nelikon saapuessa Ali komensi näitä riisumaan turvaliivinsä, minkä jälkeen nyökkäsi niin näille kuin kahdeksalle muulle äänettömän käskyn seuraamisesta, johon kaikki lapset sekä seitsemän valvovaa sotilasta vastasivat tottelemalla. Loput sotilaista jäivät luolaan palaten takaisin omiin töihinsä: valmistamaan labyrinttiä ja ampumarataa seuraavia lapsia ja harjoituksia varten.

Közi, Yuuki ja muut vietiin suureen saliin, jossa he saivat pienen aterian, jolla jaksaa jatkaa harjoituksiaan. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen istuutui pitkän pöydän ääreen vilkaisten pientä kulhoaan, jossa oli tällä kertaa riisiä ja kanakastiketta. Yuuki, ja tämän perässä luonnollisesti Rehan, istuutui vanhemman japanilaisen vierelle heidän tovereidensa liittyessä heidän seuraansa. Vaikka he olivatkin yhdessä, Közi aisti selvästi hiukan kiristyneen ilmapiirin sekä sen, miten niin itseään kuin meripihkanruskeasilmäistä ja heidän vaatteissa olevia roiskeita mulkoiltiin ruokailun aikana kulmien alta. Ainoastaan Rehan ei luonut pahoja katseita japanilaisiin, mutta tämä olikin Yuukin ystävä ja kiintynyt tähän jopa enemmän kuin omaan pariinsa. Toisaalta taas pidempi japanilainen oli yhtä kiintynyt vanhaan leiriystäväänsä ja huolehti tästä parhaansa mukaan – sen taatelinruskeasilmäinen huomasi jälleen, kun yksi pojista onnistui kulhonsa kopsautuksella säikäyttämään Rehanin. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen iski oman astiansa terävästi pöytää vasten ja antoi säikäyttäjälle varoittavan katseen, mistä hyvästä kopistelija nyökkäsi päällään anteeksipyytävästi ja meni hiukan kauemmaksi. Közi ei kuitenkaan jaksanut kiinnittää ryhmäläisiinsä enempää huomiota, vaan söi ruokaansa ja katseli sivummalle tutkivasti. Sivummalla, keittiöön vievän oven lähellä, oli pitkä pöytä, josta he olivat hakeneet oman ruokansa kuten aamullakin. Samaisella seinustalla seisoi useampi mies, joista vain muutama oli sotilaita. Loput olivat lähinnä kokkeja. Näiden vierellä seisoi 22 kymmenvuotiasta poikaa, joista toiset olivat tulleet jokin aika sitten, toiset taas puoli vuotta aiemmin. Ensimmäisen vuoden tulijoilla oli tapana tarjoilla sotilaille ruoka, kun taas kauemmin päämajassa olleet lapset saivat hakea itse ruokansa – sen Közi oli oppinut muiden ryhmäläistensä kanssa ja hän oletti sen olevan aikuisten keino opettaa heille nöyryyttä ja kuuliaisuutta näitä kohtaan.. Tulokkaista katse siirtyi tutkimaan muuta salia, kun taatelinruskeat silmät yrittivät etsiä erästä tiettyä poikaa, jota ei kuitenkaan näkynyt missään. K:n poissaolo ei kuitenkaan huolestuttanut Köziä, joka oli aiemmin aamulla nähnyt, miten huonetoverinsa oli ryhmänsä kanssa siirtynyt aamiaisen jälkeen suoraan ulos ja saattoi olla, että nämä palaisivat vasta illalla. Olisi kuitenkin ollut taatelinruskeasilmäisestä edes jollain tapaa helpottavaa, tai kenties lohdullista raskaiden harjoitusten lomassa nähdä musta-ruskeahiuksinen edes vilaukselta.

Lapset olivat saaneet aterian syötyä ja noustua ylös, kun salin suuret kaksoisovet aukesivat niin alaikäisten kuin aikuisten hämmennykseksi. Heti kunnollisen raon tultua he saattoivat nähdä, että yksi ainoa mies työnsi suuria ovia auki. Hämmennys tosin kasvoi, kun ovet aukesivat kokonaan auki ja niin sotilaat kuin pojat saattoivat nähdä tulijan. Tai oikeastaan tulijat, koska ruokasaliin ei todellakaan astunut vain yksi ihminen. Huoneeseen käveli viisi pitkää, vahvarakenteista miestä, jotka sotilaista poiketen eivät olleet pukeutuneet murretuntummanvihreisiin väreihin. Tulijoiden puvut olivat leikkauksiltaan samanlaiset kuin muillakin aikuisilla, mutta väri oli poikkeava: se oli tummansininen, niin tumma että väri olisi voinut olla aivan hyvin mustakin, mutta valojen tulokulma paljasti selkeästi oikean värin. Tummansinisiin pukeutuneet sotilaat kävelivät eteenpäin katsellen kevyesti, melkein jopa ylimielisesti ympärilleen, kuin olisivat etsineet jotain ja näistä etummaisena kulkeva ei ollutkaan poikien hämmästykseksi mustatukkainen ja tummahipiäinen paikallinen mies. Tämän iho oli ruskettunut, mutta ei yhtä tumma kuin muilla ja hiukset olivat vahvat, oranssinpunaiset hiukset. Välittömästi, kun tämä käveli toveriensa kanssa joidenkin sotilaiden ja hiukan vanhempien poikien sekä nuorten aikuisten ohitse, ruokailijat kumarsivat välittömästi, jäsenten muuttuessa jopa jäykän puoleiseksi. Näiden teot saivat Közin kurtistamaan hämmentyneenä kulmiaan, vaikka ilme kirkastui pienestä ymmärryksestä. Hän oli nähnyt, miten he lapset kumartelivat aivan yhtä jäykästi aikuisille, kun nivelet ja jäsenet jäykistyivät pelosta. Sotilaat ja heitä selvästi vanhemmat pojat pelkäsivät tummansinisiin pukeutuneita. Syytä tähän taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei kuitenkaan keksinyt, vaikka hänestä tuntuikin, että oli joskus aiemmin nähnyt samaan tapaan pukeutuneita, muttei ehkä yhtä kertaa enempää. Hän oli kuitenkin enemmän huolissaan siitä, pitäisikö hänenkin olla peloissaan muiden lailla, koska ei oikeastaan tuntenut tulleita kohtaan muuta kuin samaa pelkoa ja inhoa, mitä tunsi kaikkia aikuisia, jopa sairastuvan hoitavia naisia ja näiden johtajatarta Zafirahia, kohtaan.

Tummansinisen saattueen ensimmäisenä kulkevan katse iskeytyi kesken kaiken Közin joukkueeseen, mutta siirtyi sitten siitä sivummalle sotilaisiin, jotka pääasiallisesti huolehtivat kahdentoista 12-vuotiaan koulutuksesta. Viisikko käveli ripeästi japanilaisten joukkueen kouluttajien luokse näiden kumartaessa hyvin syvää saapuville perääntyen jopa hiukan kauemmaksi niin tummansinisiin sotilaspukuihin pukeutuneista kuin pöydistä.  
“Kuinka voimme palvella?” Ali, jonka oli pakko sotilaittensa esimiehenä sekä 12-vuotiaiden kouluttajana puhua, kysyi kunnioittavasti pitäen katseensa maassa, kun tummansinisen joukon johtohahmo pysähtyi eteensä.  
“Meidän johtajamme ovat olleet tyytyväisiä työhösi ja olet saanut suuren kunnianosoituksen, koska _Baap_ haluaa sinun ja muutaman muun miehen joukkueineen liittyvän seuraansa katsomaan uusien koirien tulikoetta”, oven avannut sanoi selvällä, joka käskevällä äänellä luoden kevyen silmäyksen lähellä ruokaileviin poikiin. Pian tämä kuitenkin käänsi katseensa takaisin Aliin.  
“Missä Salman, Umair ja Amjad ovat?”  
“Salman on joukkueensa kanssa ulkopuolella harjoittelemassa selviytymiskoetta varten”, tuttu sotilas vastasi kumartaen sanojensa perään.

“Nyt jo? Siihenhän on vielä useampi vuosi”, tummansinisen ryhmän johtaja kohotti ihmetellen kulmiaan.  
“Kyllä”, Ali kumarsi jälleen syvään.  
“Umairin ja Amjadin sijaintia en tiedä. He ovat joko lähteneet täältä ennen meitä tai ovat tulossa kohta.”  
“Etsi heidät ja käske tulemaan kehän luokse puolen tunnin sisällä. Kuten varmasti tiedät, kukaan johtajistamme ei pidä odottelusta – ei varsinkaan Baap”, tullut loi merkitsevän katseen, ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri ja lähti salista miestensä kanssa.

Hetken aikaa oli aivan hiljaista eikä kukaan sanonut tilassa yhtään mitään, koska kaikkien katseet seurasivat tummansinisiin pukeutuneita. Közin aivot sen sijaan eivät olleet hiljaiset, kuten ei muillakaan pojilla. Lyhyestä keskustelusta japanilainen osasi tehdä nopeat päätelmät siitä, keitä äskeiset miehet olivat olleet, miksi Hindu kushin johtajat olivat tulleet harjoituksiin ja mitä olisi ilmeisesti tulossa. Tummansinisiin pukeutuneet sotilaat olivat selvästi korkea-arvoisia – korkea-arvoisempia kuin muut sotilaat ja mahdollisesti suuremmassa arvossa kuin Rafi. Nämä olivat tuoneet viestiä heidän johtajiltaan, erityisesti Baapilta palvellen ilmeisesti enemmän tätä Waalidin ja Abbun sijaan, ja nämä kolme olivat nähneet lähes kokonaan heidän äskeisen harjoittelunsa ja ilmeisesti olleet tyytyväisiä näkemäänsä, koska nyt palkitsivat heidät – tai oikeastaan kouluttavat sotilaat. Seuraavaksi ilmeisesti oli luvassa joidenkin koirien harjoituksen tai testien seurannat, mikäli hän oli ymmärtänyt keskustelun oikein. Ilmeisesti he saisivat pienen tauon harjoituksista, ellei hän ollut ymmärtänyt jotain väärin.

“Kuulitte, mitä meille kerrottiin!” Ali karjaisi yllättäen alaisilleen säikäyttäen ajatukseensa uponneen Közin mutta myös muut pojat.  
“Ottakaa heti yhteyttä Salmaniin, Umairiin ja Amjadiin! Ilmoittakaa välittömästi asiasta, jotta voimme mennä kehälle!” tämä ärjyi ympärillään oleville sotilaille, joista kolme nappasi radiopuhelimensa taskuistaan etsien selvästi oikeat kanavat, joilla ottaa yhteyttä puhuttuihin miehiin.  
“Pysykää siinä!” kouluttavien sotilaiden esimies kääntyi karjuen lasten puoleen, vaikka kukaan näistä ei ollut liikahtanutkaan.  
Näsäviisaat koululaiset olisivat varmasti huomautelleet asiasta, mutta kyseessä ei ollutkaan lauma varhaisteineistä, vaan Hindu kushin kovassa puristuksessa koulittuja poikia. Közi jäi katsomaan tovereidensa kanssa aikuisia, kun Ali komenteli hermostuneena muita enemmän kuin olisi ollut tarvetta, kun kolme muuta ottivat ja ilmeisesti saivat yhteyden Salmaniin, Umairiin ja Amjadiin, koska nyökkäsivät viimein merkiksi onnistumisestaan.  
“Viekää astiat pois!” Ali karjaisi lapsille, jotka tottelivat heti palaten vähintään yhtä ripeästi takaisin pöydän luokse.  
“Jonoon, järjesty!” tämä käski huitaisten kädellään sanojensa voimaksi.

Ilman minkäänlaista keskustelua Yuuki käveli sivummalle Rehanin mennessä tämän taakse jääden siihen seisomaan. Közi asteli kaksikon jäljessä muiden tullessa hänen peräänsä muodostaen suoran jonon ilman muita epäkohtia kuin pituuserot. Kun aikuisten mielestä pojat olivat asettuneet tyydyttävällä tavalla oikein, sotilaat asettuivat tuttuun tapaan lasten ympärille ja he kaikki lähtivät liikkeelle. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen katsoi eteenpäin menosuuntaan, mutta aina välillä sielunpeilit katsoivat sivuilleen. Käytävät olivat tuttuja, ainakin vielä, mutta siitä huolimatta hänellä ei ollut mitään hajua siitä, missä oli tämä paikka, jota tummansinisiin pukeutunut sotilas oli kutsunut kehäksi. Vaikka heidän joukkueensa oli ollut samaisessa paikassa jo kaksi vuotta, oli käärmeen pesässä yhä huoneita, luolastoja ja jopa rakennuksia, joissa he eivät olleet käyneet ja kehä oli selvästi yksi niistä paikoista.

He liikkuivat tuttuja käytäviä pitkin ulos, kuten Közi huomasi muiden kanssa. Se ei kuitenkaan saanut häntä reagoimaan asiaan mitään, koska mieli keskittyi pistämään reitti muistiin, jos he menisivät kehälle myöhemminkin tai jos olisi mentävä sinne joskus yksin ilman aikuisia. Pihalta joukkio menivät kivimuurilla olevan suuren sivuoven luokse ja jatkoivat matkaa ensin hetken aikaa muurin sisällä, mutta sitten poikien yllätykseksi he saapuivat jyrkästi alaspäin vieville portaille, jotka veivät turhankin selvästi maan alle. Lapsilla ei kuitenkaan ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin seurata Alia, joka laskeutui päättäväisesti rappuja alas tuskin edes vilkaisten jalkojaan. Varjot tummenivat ja ilma tuntui kylmentyvän, mikä sai osan Rehanin ja muutaman muun kietomaan olkapäillään olevat huivit tiukemmin ympärilleen suojaamaan itseään viileydeltä. Kysymykset kulkivat kaikkien alaikäisten mielissä, mutta kivun ja koulutuksen tuoman tottumuksen takia ilmeet pysyivät vakavina ja huulet puristuivat tiukasti yhteen. Portaat kaartuivat sivulle loppuen viimein tasaiseksi louhitulle alustalle, joka toimi lattiana. Közi katsoi pikaisesti ylöspäin ja pyöräytti päätään, kuin olisi verrytellyt niskaansa, mutta todellisuudessa katsoi, minne he olivat päätyneet. Joukkue oli saapunut pienelle käytäväpätkälle, jonka seinät ja katto olivat rosoiset ja selkeästi luonnonkiveä. Ei vain ollut varmaa, oliko käytävä tehty alusta asti ihmisten voimin, vai oliko onkalo alun perin luonnon muovaama. Taatelinruskeasilmäisen huomio kuitenkin siirtyi eteenpäin käytävän toiseen päähän, josta pimeyteen levisi kirkkaita valoja – niitä kohti Ali oli viemässä heidät.

Onneksi käytävällä kulkeminen totutti pojat varsin nopeasti valoihin, koska kun käytävä loppui, he huomasivat tulleensa korkeakattoiseen luolaan, jonne oli laitettu moneen paikkaan lamppuja. Közi huomasi seinustoilla olevat suuret laatikot ja ringissä olevat matalat korokkeet, joista yksi oli todella korkea ja sen päälle oli asetettu selkänojallinen tuoli, jonka vierellä oli pöytä. Pöydällä oli tumma lasipullo, jossa oli korkea kaula, ja korkeajalkainen juomalasi. Korokkeiden keskellä, oikeastaan keskellä kaikkea tilaa, oli pyöreä koroke, jonka ympärillä oli matala, metallista ja verkosta tehty aita. Se sai hänen päänsä liikahtamaan hiukan, kun tajusi heidän tulleen oikeaan paikkaan. Siinä oli kehä. He olivat saapuneet kehän ja sen luona olevien katselukorokkeiden luokse.

Taatelinruskeat silmät arvelivat heti alkuun, että rinkiä ympäröivä aita oli juuri hänen kylkiluidensa alapuolella, eli tarpeen vaatiessa heidän kaikkien olisi lasten leikkiä kivuta tai jopa hypätä ukemin kanssa sen yli. Kehä oli tilava ja sen aidassa oli kahdet portit, vastapäätä toisiaan, ja näiden alapuolella oli loivat rampit, kuten poika huomasi heidän mennessä lähemmäksi pyöreätä koroketta, joka tuntui nostavan hänen niskakarvansa pystyyn eikä hän ollut ainoa. Ensimmäisenä kulkevan Yuukin hartiat jännittyivät heidän mennessä jonossa lähemmäksi eikä tämän takana kulkeva Rehankaan näyttänyt yhtään paremmalta. Paikallinen lapsi näytti tavallista pelokkaammalta, koska säpsähteli jatkuvasti kuin olisi odottanut hyökkäystä. Közin ei tarvinnut katsoa taakseen tietääkseen, että takana oleva ikätoveri oli hermostunut ja varmasti kaikki muutkin lapset olivat. Heitä huolestutti, mutta syy siihen saattoi johtua painostavasta, jollain tapaa ummehtuneesta ilmasta, tarkkailuksi tulemisen tunteesta ja kaiken alta ympäriinsä leviävästä hajusta, joka tunkeutui alitajuntaan muistuttaen eräästä aineesta, nesteestä, josta oli tullut heille osa jokapäiväistä elämää: veri.

Ali pysähtyi kehää lähimpänä olevalle korokkeelle ja kääntyi ympäri osoittaen puusta kasattua tasoa.  
“Riviin, järjesty! Kasvot kohti kehää!” tämä komensi jännittyneellä äänellä, jossa ei kuitenkaan ollut samanlaista hermoilua kuin alaikäisillä, vaan eräänlaista innokkuutta.  
Yuuki nousi alle polven korkuiselle korokkeelle ja asteli toiseen päähän kääntyen katsomaan kehää ottaen samalla asennon. Rehan ja Közi kävelivät perässä ja tekivät samoin muiden noudattaessa esimerkkiä, kunnes kaikki 12 poikaa seisoivat ryhdikkäinä vierekkäin, vaikka eivät aivan kiinni toisissaan. Ali jäi seisomaan paikoilleen ja sai vierelleen jonon perässä kävelleen sotilaan, kun sivuilla kulkeneet aikuiset jakaantuivat asettuen heidän korokkeensa kumpaakin päätyyn ja jäivät siihen seisomaan, odottamaan, mitä tulevan piti.

Hetkeen ei tapahtunut mitään, vaan pojat katsoivat eteensä ja samoin tekivät aikuiset. Pian Ali kuitenkin karjaisi käskyn lepo-asennosta, jolloin alaikäiset saattoivat ottaa hiukan leveämmän, sekä mukavamman haara-asennon seisoessaan sekä asettaa kätensä rennommin vartaloidensa vierellä. Vaikka asennoista oli tullut mukavammat, ei lasten mielentilat muuttuneet yhtään paremmiksi. Közistä tuntui, että heitä tarkkailtiin, ja kun hän katsoi luolan toiseen päähän varjoisiin kohtiin, joissa erotti selviä ihmishahmoja. Siellä oli ilmeisesti lisää sotilaita vahtimassa ja tarkkailemassa heitä. Eipä heissä ollut paljoa katsottavaa, kuten taatelinruskeasilmäinen ajatteli, koska pojat eivät tehneet muuta kuin seisoivat paikoillaan. Siksi hän siirsi katseensa korkeimpaan korokkeeseen. Tuolin, pöydän, viinipullon ja lasin, sekä lavan korkeuden takia taatelinruskeasilmäinen osasi helposti päätellä, että se oli tarkoitettu yhdelle Hindu kushin johtajista, Baapiksi se punapää oli sanonut tätä. Suurimmasta korokkeesta Közin katse siirtyi edessään olevaan kehään. Ringin sisällä oli hiekkaa, kovaa hiekkaa, ettei siihen voinut upota. Hiekassa epätasaisen läikikäs, tummanpunertava ja se sai kevyen palan nousemaan kurkkuun. Japanilainen ei edes hämmentynyt, toisaalta olo ei parantunutkaan, kun ajatuksensa osoittautuivat oikeiksi kuivuneen veren näkemisestä metalliverkoissa.

Käytävästä, josta ryhmä oli aiemmin tullut, kuului ääniä, jotka saivat Közin melkein kääntämään päänsä siihen suuntaan, mutta hän sai kuitenkin estettyä itsensä. Rehan melkein käänsi päänsä katsoakseen taakseen, mutta Yuuki onnistui terävällä sihahduksellaan saamaan ystävänsä huomion takaisin kehän suuntaan. Muutama muu pojista ei ollut niin onnekkaita, koska heitä valmentavat sotilaansa karjaisivat yhteen ääneen vihaisena käskyn pitää “se naamataulu kehässä”. 12-vuotiaat siis joutuivat katsomaan muualle, vaikka todellisuudessa olisivat halunneet nähdä, ketkä olivat tulleet. Heidän olonsa olivat varsin turvattomat, kun eivät tienneet, mitä selkiensä takana oikein tapahtui. Tahdissa kulkevat askeleet lähestyivät ja viimein tulijat kävelivät Közin ja muiden näköpiiriin. Käytävästä käveli kahdessa omassa jonossaan kaksi joukkuetta viiden sotilaan ohjatessa aina omaansa. Toisessa, hiukan etummaisempana kulkevassa joukkueessa oli seitsemän nuorukaista, kun taas jäljempänä tulevassa oli viisi jäsentä. Kummankin joukkueen jäsenet olivat heitä useamman vuoden vanhempia, selvästi teini-ikäisiä ja nuoria aikuisia. Taatelinruskeasilmäisen mielestä nämä olivat jo aikuisia ja jokin näiden kasvoissa viestitti, että nämä olivat enemmän kuin samankaltaisia sotilaiden kanssa. Nämä olivat sotilaita, vaikka vaatteet olivatkin samanlaiset kuin heillä ja osa oli länsimaalaisia kuten heissäkin, ja se sai Közin ilmeen synkkenemään. Tulisiko hänestä samanlainen kuin noista? Ei ikinä! Mutta nuo pojat olivat häntä vanhempia ja vahvempia. Miten hän muka pystyisi pakenemaan, kun nuokaan eivät olleet pystyneet? 

Pienempi ryhmä asettui korokkeelle kehän toiselle puolelle ja seitsemänhenkinen joukkue näiden taakse. Nuorukaiset asettuivat riviin ja ottivat asennon, mutta käskyn myötä jalka siirtyi sivummalle lepoasentoon. Vanhempien poikien sielunpeilit alkoivat välittömästi katsella 12-vuotiaita ja mittailla, tehdä arviointia itsevarmojen, jopa halventavien hymyjen kohotessa vastapuolen huulille. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen aavisti näiden pitävän itseään heitä parempina ja samalla miettivän, kuinka moni heistä eläisivät yhtä pitkään kuin nämä. Lisäksi hän oli aavistavinaan nuorukaisten olevan samalla tapaa innostuneita kuin heidän sotilaansa. Jotenkin kaikki muut, paitsi he, tuntuivat odottavan innoissaan tulevaa.

Kolme ryhmää seisoi odottamassa tulevaa ja puuttuvaa ryhmää. Aikuiset, kouluttavat sotilaat näyttivät minuuttien kuluessa huolestuneilta ja vilkuilivat käytävän suuntaan, koska yksi ryhmä vielä puuttui – ilmeisesti se, joka oli linnoituksen ulkopuolella. Pojilla ei ollut tietoa siitä, kuinka kaukana puuttuva joukkue oli eikä tiedonpuute sinänsä kiinnostanut heitä. Lasten ja aikuisten mielessä kyllä kävi pelko siitä, mitä heille mahdollisesti tehtäisiin, jos puuttuvat henkilöt eivät ilmestyisi ajoissa paikalle. Miehet olivat vajoamassa vähitellen epätoivoon ja harvinaisen näkyvästi, josta Közi ja muut olisivat jollain tapaa riemuinneet eri tilanteessa, koska aikuiset vaihtoivat painoa jalalta toiselle, kääntelivät päitään selvästi käytävää kohti ja vilkaisivat toisiaan huolestuneena, peloissaan. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen aavisti, että näky sai Yuukin suupieleen kaartumaan vahingoniloisen, kostosta nautiskelevan hymyn, mutta hän itse ei reagoinut asiaan. Kohta puoli tuntia olisi kulunut ja Baap saapuisi paikalle. Sitten selviäisi myös, mitä heidän pitäisi kehän luonakin tehdä.

Lujat tömähdykset, kilinän ja kolinan sekoittuminen toisiinsa ja voimakas, kiivas hengitys kuuluivat kaiunomaisesti luolamaisesta käytävästä ja portaista, mikä johdosta kaikki aikuiset kääntyivät katsomaan helpottuneina äänien suuntaan ja nuorukaiset nostivat katseensa nähdäkseen tulijat. 12-vuotiaat taas olivat oppineet edellisestä kerrasta eivätkä kääntäneet päitään. Se oli turhaa, kuten eteensä katsova Közi ajatteli, koska kiinnitti huomiota muiden tekoihin, ilmeisiin, reaktioihin ja jopa auraan, joka heijasti jollain tapaa sisältä nousevia tunteita. Nuo kaikki kertoivat äänten lisäksi hänelle, että neljäs ryhmä oli saapunut viimein paikalle ja oikeaan aikaan. Tahdissa kuuluvat juoksuaskeleet lähestyivät eivätkä hidastaneet tahtia, kun tulijat saapuivat luolaan. Ne jatkuivat aina siihen asti, kun nämä saapuivat korokkeiden luokse siirtyen tietoisesti sille, joka oli kehän toisella puolella Hindu kushin johtajan korokkeesta katsottuna ja taatelinruskeasilmäisen vasemmalla puolella. Hitaasti, liikauttaen vain sen verran päätään, ettei epäsuoraa asentoa huomaisi kuin pitkään tuijottamalla, Közi katsoi tulijoita. Saapuneessa ryhmässä oli jäljellä kahdeksan poikaa, jotka olivat suunnilleen heidän ikäisiään, mutta hiukan vanhempia, ja kahta muuta joukkuetta nuorempia. Näillä oli housujen, paitojen, kenkien ja huivin lisäksi yllään suuret varusteliivit, joissa oli useita taskuja ja pusseja sidottuina. Kankaat olivat mytyssä ja roikkuivat pohjasta, kun kangas yritti taistella taskuissa olevaa painoa vastaan. Niistä se kummallinen kolinan ja kilinän sekamelska oli kuulunut. Taatelinruskeiden silmien katse kuitenkin harhautui, kun hän näki jotain tuttua liikauttaen uhkarohkeasti päätään vielä lisää. Hän näki korokkeelle nousevan pojan, jolla oli mustat hiukset, kuten suurimmalla osalla heistä, sirot kasvot ja kapeat, luomivaottomat silmät. Tämä oli japanilainen. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut K, vaan tämän ryhmän toinen japanilainen Aoi, jonka Közi oli nähnyt vilahdukselta muutaman kerran, kun tämä oli harjoitellut erään maamiehensä kanssa. Aoin läsnäolo kuitenkin oli se, mikä herätti Közin patsasmaisesta olemuksesta ja sai tiiviimmin katsomaan ryhmän poikia etsien tiettyjä kasvoja, jotka löysikin pian. K kipusi muutamaa poikaa myöhemmin korokkeelle ja käänsi katseensa kehään. Tämä hengitti raskaasti ja kattovalo paljasti otsalle, hiusrajaan ja ohimolle kertyneet hikipisarat, joita löytyi myös seitsemän muun kasvoilta. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt enempää huomiota K:n ryhmän muihin jäseniin, vaan tutkaili tummanruskeasilmäisen olemusta ja ulkonäköä. K antoi silmiensä käydä läpi niin tilan, esineet ja tavarat kuin ihmiset. Tämän katse löysi tiensä Közin luokse heidän katsoessa hetken toisiaan, kunnes siirsivät katseensa selvästi helpottuneina kohti kehää. He kumpikin olivat saaneet tiedon siitä, että toinen oli kunnossa ja he tulisivat jälleen näkemään toisensa ennen nukkumaanmenoa ja toivottaisivat jälleen hyvät yöt. Jollain tapaa huonetoverin läsnäolo rauhoitti taatelinruskeasilmäistä ja hän pystyi seisomaan luottavaisemmin, itsevarmemmin korokkeella.

Kauaa poikien ei tarvinnut tyhjänpanttina seisoa paikoillaan, kun he kuulivat portaiden luota jälleen samoja ääniä kuin ennenkin: askelia. Tällä kertaa käytävältä asteli neljä tummansinisiin vaatteisiin pukeutunutta miestä, joista edellä kulki tuttu punertavahiuksinen länsimaalainen mies. Nelikon keskellä kulki pukinpartainen, jonka Közi uskoi tunnistavansa missä tahansa milloin tahansa: yksi heidän kolmesta johtajastaan, jota kutsuttiin Baapiksi. Miehet kävelivät poikien ohi ja suoraan suurimmalle korokkeelle, jonne kiipesivät vain Baap ja tämän punapäinen sotilas, mutta muut kolme muuta siirtyivät seisomaan korokkeen eteen. Hindu kushin johtaja istuutui arvokkaasti tuolilleen oikaisten hiukan vaatteitaan. Vaatteista tämän katse siirtyi eteensä kehälle ja kehän ympärillä oleville korokkeille, joilla pojat seisoivat. Pukinpartainen ei sanonut mitään, vaan tarkkaili poikien kasvoja sekä näiden rinnalla olevia sotilaita. Hetken päästä tämä heilautti oikeata kättään asettaen samalla kyynärpäänsä käsinojalle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Közin tuntemat “pamaukset” olivat siis K:n rannekellon sekuntiviisarin iskut  
> * AK-47 eli Kalasnikov on neuvostoliittolainen rynnäkkökivääri, jonka rakenteeseen perustuvat rynnäkkökiväärit ovat maailman yleisimpiä  
> * Baap, Waalid ja Abbu ovat urdua ja kaikki tarkoittavat isää. Nämä siis ovat johtajien arvonimiä (ja osittain yksi syy, miksi heitä totellaan)


	10. Chapter 10

Közi hätkähti lujasti, koska samalla hetkellä, kun Hindu kushin johtajan käsi oli koskettanut tuolinsa puista käsinojaa, hän kuuli lujan askeleen, joka tuntui kuuluvan joka puolelta heidän ympäriltään. Katse osui seinustoille, joista käveli tummansinisiin maastopukuihin pukeutuneita miehiä. Nämä kävelivät heidän heitä kohti ja lopulta korokkeella olijoiden ohitse asettuen lähelle kehää. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt eikä voinut laskea pimeydestä tulleita aikuisia, koska se olisi vaatinut pään kääntämistä – seinustoilla saattoi nimittäin olla vielä väkeä. Siispä mustatukkainen vilkaisi hienovaraisesti K:ta, jonka kasvot olivat vakavat, tai pikemminkin neutraalit. Közi kuitenkin huomasi, että huonetoverinsa sielunpeilit katsoivat hämmentyneinä kehän luokse tulleita miehiä, mutta nousivat sitten tarkkailemaan heidän kaikkien johtajaa uskoen tulevien tapahtumien käyvän ilmi sieltä. Noudattaen vanhempansa esimerkkiä taatelinruskeasilmäinen käänsi hiukan päätään katsoen Baapia ja punertavahiuksista, joka kumartui alemmas, jotta vanhin voisi kuiskata sanansa alaisensa korvaan. Sotilas nyökkäsi pienesti, ennen kuin suoristautui pystyyn kääntyen katsomaan heidän alapuolellaan olevia.  
“Tuokaa koirat!” käsky kajahti lujana, mikä sai 12-vuotiaan ja sitä hiukan vanhemmat hätkähtämään, mutta nuorukaiset tuntuivat kihisevän odotuksesta.  
Neljä saapuneista miehistä siirtyi takaisin seinustalle. Kaksi miestä kävi hakemassa suuren, kannettoman puulaatikon, jonka kantoivat lähelle kehää ja siirtyivät sitten kauemmaksi. Kaksi muuta taas eivät liikkuneet yhdessä, vaan toinen meni Közin joukkueen ohitse heidän selkiensä taakse ja toinen taas vastakkaiselle puolelle. Mustatukkainen kurtisti hyvin pienesti kulmiaan, kun huomasi näkökentällään olevan sotilaan menevän yhdelle suurista laatikoista, avaavan sivussa olevan luukun ja kiskovan sieltä mukanaan jotain, joka käveli itsekseen.  
Koira, mikä ei kylläkään yllättänyt.

Sotilas kiskoi perässään vaaleanruskeata koiraa, bully kuttaa – pakistaninmastiffia, joita taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli nähnyt Akhtarin leirissä sekorotuisten rakkien lisäksi. Mitä lähemmäksi jossain määrin laahustava, päätään kääntelevä koira pääsi, sitä varmemmaksi poika tuli rodusta. Paikalle tosiaan tuotiin bully kutta, mutta kaikki ei kuitenkaan tuntunut olevan kohdallaan. Koiran askellus oli kankeata, jäykkää, kuin osa nivelistä ei olisi taipunut kunnolla. Eläimen olemus oli jotenkin väsynyt tai kenties unelias, kuin se olisi tullut herätetyksi kesken uniensa, mutta japanilaisen oli vaikea uskoa sitä. Jokin tuntui olevan pielessä, kun uljas, vahva eläin ei kävellyt yhtä suurena kuin kokonsa puolesta olisi kuulunut. Sotilas ja pakistaninmastiffi saapuivat kehän reunalle parempaan valoon, mikä sai Közin hätkähtämään. Koirahan oli vanha! Vaaleanruskea turkki oli paikoitellen harmaantunut ja eikä kiiltänyt, kuten vahvoilla, terveillä koirilla oli tapana, vaikka ne olisivatkin olleet likaisia. Miksi sotilaat toivat paikalle vanhan bully kutan? Taluttava mies ohjasi koiran väkivaltaisesti rampille kääntäen selkänsä johtajalleen eikä eläinparka pistänyt hanttiin, vaikka tuli revityksi kohti kehää. Sotilas pysähtyi avatakseen portin, mutta yllättäen nelijalkainen törmäsi niin porttiin kuin aitaan hätkähtäen säikähtäneenä. Teko ei jäänyt Köziltä huomaamatta, kuten ei sekään, miten eläin ravisti päätään tömähdyksestä ja törmäsi uudelleen aidan reunaan, kun se kiskottiin sisälle kehään. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen tunsi kovan viillon sydämessään, kun sotilas repi hihnan pois pakistaninmastiffin kaulasta, kunnes perääntyi ja siirtyi portin toiselle puolelle jättäen eläimen tähyilemään hämmentyneenä ympärilleen. Koira ei ollut pelkästään vanha, vaan myös sokea. Selvästikään edes eläimet eivät saaneet vanheta rauhassa, vaan niitä raahattiin pitkin poikin luolia. Mitä sotilaat aikoivat nyt tehdä viattomalle bully kutta vanhukselle?

Lähestyvät askeleet ja ripeä tassuttelu jatkuvan matalan murahduksen kanssa saivat Közin jännittymään, samoin kuin Yuukin Rehanin osaamatta keskittyä kaikkeen. Kumpikin japanilainen liikautti hiukan enemmän päätään nähdäkseen, mitä oli tulossa. Toisin kuin koiravanhuksen kohdalla, tällä kertaa tummansinisiin pukeutunut ja koira kulkivat rinnakkain. Tosin, sotilas näytti tulevan jossain määrin vedetyksi eikä se ollut lainkaan ihme, kuten taatelinruskeasilmäinen joutui myöntämään räpsäyttäen pikaisesti silmiään. Tämäkin nelijalkainen oli bully kutta, mutta valkoinen ja toinen korva oli laikun takia ruskea. Se ei kuitenkaan saanut teini-ikää lähestyviä katsomaan koiraa silmät suurena. Tämä pakistaninmastiffi oli valtava, lähes metrin korkuinen ja todella, todella massiivinen lihasten pullistuessa jokaisesta liikkeestä, jonka se teki. Nahka oli paikoitellen löysähköä, mutta se ei pehmentänyt eläimen näköä – ei todellakaan. Tämä eläin oli nuori, parhaassa iässään eikä selvästi kavahtanut ympärillään olevia miehiä ja lapsia, vaan jatkoi matalaa murahtelua ylähuulen väristessä äänen myötä. Se oli valmis toimintaan.  
“Menkää avaamaan portti!” nuorta koiraa taluttava komensi parille toverilleen, jotka siirtyivät kehän reunalle toisen avatessa portin valmiiksi.  
Koiravanhus ei tajunnut oven avautumista, vaan nuuhki ilmaa vaikuttaen hermostuneelta. Ehkä se aisti Közin tunteet, koska hän oli hermostunut. Väärin, taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli peloissaan. Häntä pelotti aikuisten kasvava innostus ja koirat. Hänestä tuntui, kuin olisi ollut tuo sokea, vanha bully kutta, joka ei tiennyt, mitä oli tapahtumassa. Kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin pojan ihoa, kun hän tuijotti sotilasta, joka nousi rampille ja vei nuoren bully kutan avonaiselle portille. Valkoinen eläin huomasi heti lajitoverinsa, mikä sai sen murisemaan kuuluvasti huulten paljastaessa suuret, vahvat hampaat. Nuoremman koiran takajalat alkoivat työntää vahvaa runkoa lujan haukunnan kajahtaessa ilmoille kaikuen luolan seinistä ja katosta ihmisten ympärillä, kuin koiria olisi useampia. Ja niinhän niitä olikin, koska seinustoilta alkoi kuulua lujaa haukkumista, mikä sai niin Közin kuin K:n joukkueen pojat säpsähtämään ja katsomaan pelokkaina ympärilleen. Aikuiset eivät kuitenkaan sitä nähneet tai jaksaneet piitata, koska kaikki katsoivat vain kehän luona tapahtuvia asioita. Koiravanhuskin vaikutti kuulevan haukut, koska nosti samassa päätään alkaen murista matalasti, mutta sitäkin uhkaavammin, vaikkei paljastanut hampaitaan. Se ei tiennyt, mitä oli tapahtumassa, vaikka aisti, ettei kaikki ollut hyvin. 

Vaaleampaa pakistaninmastiffia pitelevä sotilas tarttui hihnaan kaksin käsin, löysäsi vähän päästäen raivoavaa koiraa hiukan eteenpäin, mutta vetäisi nopeasti taaksepäin toistaen saman uudelleen ja uudelleen. Mies sanoi jotain, mutta haukunta ja murina peittivät sen alleen. Ei taatelinruskeasilmäisen tarvinnut kuulla sotilaan sanoja, koska näki verenhimoisen hymyn tämän kasvoilla ja kuuli samassa sotilaiden ja nuorten aikuisten aloittavan kannustushuudot. Huudot tuntuivat vain kasvattavan nuoren bully kuttan raivoa, koska murina ja haukunta kasvoivat ja eläin yritti repiä itsensä vapaaksi. Pian sitä piinaava himo toteutuikin.  
“Käy kiinni!” tummansinisiin pukeutunut mies karjaisi päästäen koiransa vapaaksi.  
Valkoinen pakistaninmastiffi ryntäsi lujaan juoksuun murinan kuulostaessa jo melkein raivon karjaisuilta ihmisten korvissa. Vanhempi eläin meni matalammaksi ja murisi vaarallisesti vastustajalleen, jonka haistoi ja kuuli nyt selvästi. Se tajusi joutuneensa taisteluun, kuten oli vuosien aikana aiemminkin joutunut poikien tietämättä eikä se aikonut perääntyä. Közi ei ehtinyt edes avaamaan suuta huutaakseen, kun valkoinen nelijalkainen väisti vastustajansa päätä ja iski hampaansa toiseen tähdäten kaulaan. Vaaleanruskea koira vinkaisi kivusta, kun kaarsi päätään yrittäen estää hyökkääjäänsä puremasta kurkkuaan. Isomman eläimet hampaat eivät kuitenkaan olleet ainoa ase. Luja, juoksun myötä tullut isku heitti eläimet kehän keskeltä kummankin paiskautuessa verkkoaitaa vasten, mikä sai kaikki aikuiset ja nuoret aikuiset suurimman korokkeen kaksikkoa lukuun ottamatta hurraamaan ja huutamaan innosta. Metalli painautui lujasti vanhempaa bully kuttaa vasten kimakan huudon karatessa sen suusta jalkojen sätkiessä, jopa potkiessa niin kivusta kuin halusta saada hyökkääjänsä irti itsestään. Valkoisen eläimen pää kolahti verkkoon ja sen kaula meni ikävään asentoon kehon painon painaessa liikkeen mukana pään kaarelle. Nuorempi nelijalkainen päästi irti uhristaan, mutta vetäytyi samassa taaksepäin muristen, kun vaaleanruskeaturkkinen päästi murinamaisen karjaisun ja puraisi ilmaa yrittäen sokkona osua viholliseensa, joka liikkui liian nopeasti. Vanhempi eläin nousi ripeästi pystyyn, mutta toinen sen takajaloista ei koukistunutkaan vartalon alle, vaan roikkui suorana taaksepäin. Raivosta ja silmistään sokea eläin yritti kivuistaan ja vammastaan huolimatta käydä vastahyökkäykseen puolustaakseen itseään. Vimmasta ja verenhimosta kiristynyt naaman iho säikäytti Közin ja muut pojat, jotka näkivät eläimen kasvot selvästi, mutta aikuiset tuntuivat vain innostuvan, vaikka vanhempi pakistaninmastiffi ponkaisi eteenpäin tavoitellen hampaillaan vihollistaan. Eihän sotilaiden nuori taistelukoiransa säikkynyt vanhaa veteraania, vaan paljasti hampaansa hyökäten uudelleen. Vaaleampi bully kutta kääntyi sivuttain väistäen toista ja hyökkäsi uudelleen. Sen hampaat nappasivat otteen vaaleanruskeasta korvasta, jota nuori taistelukoira alkoi repiä, kuin se olisikin ollut kuuloelimen sijasta riepu. Vanha koira ulvaisi kimakasti hoiperrellen hyökkääjänsä repimisen mukana vuotaen verta, kun toisen hampaat porautuivat nahkansa läpi korvan venyessä kiskomisesta. Sotilaat huusivat innosta kohottaen nyrkkinsä ilmaan kannustaen nuorta urosta.

“Tapa se!” kuului Közin ympäriltä useamman miehen huutoa syljen lentäessä näiden suista ja hän erotti kouluttajansa äänen.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen kuuli miesten ja nuorten aikuisten karjunnan yli raivoisaa murinaa ja vieläkin kovempaa, kimakkaa ulinaa ja vikinää, kun vanha, loukkaantunut koira itki kivusta. Hän ei olisi halunnut kuulla sitä. Mustatukkainen ei olisi halunnut nähdä, miten koiravanhus kompuroi toisen takajalkansa raahautuessa perässään, kun vastustajansa teutaroi ja repi perässään pitkin kehää. Suu aukesi halusta huutaa näkemästään helvetistä ja vääryydestä, kun viaton eläinparka joutui rääkättäväksi, mutta huulten välistä ei päässyt ääntäkään – ei edes hengen vetoa. Hän olisi halunnut kääntää katseensa syrjään, mutta luja koulutus ja pelko estivät häntä tekemästä niin. Közi ei voinut kuin katsoa kauhuissaan, lamaantuneena kehässä riehuvia eläimiä, vaikka olisi vain halunnut lopettaa kaiken. Taatelinruskeasilmäisellä ei riittänyt voimaa pysäyttää kaikkea tai kääntää katsettaan muualle. Hän tunsi olevansa yhtä haavoittunut ja alistettu kuin vuosia sitten häkissä istuessaan odottamassa kuolemaansa. Hän piti itseään yhtä heikkona kuin vanha bully kutta, joka väsyi väsymistään yrittäessään suojella itseään. Vaalean pakistaninmastiffin pää heilahti rajusti taaksepäin irtautuen vanhemmastaan, että heti liikkeen alusta Közi luuli toisen päästäneen irti. Kimakka, korvia särkevä kiljaisu koiravanhuksen hypähtäessä ilmaan veripisaroiden roiskuessa ympärilleen kertoi aivan muuta. Taatelinruskeat silmät räpsähtivät kiinni ihon rypistyessä sielunpeilien ympäriltä teon myötä. Sotilaiden riemunhuudot kajahtivat korvissa saaden pojan avaamaan luomensa ja kohtaamaan hirvittävän näyn. Vaaleanruskeaturkkisen päästä, korvan kohdalta karvapeitettä pitkin valui norona verta, jota tippui useina pisaroina hiekkaan muistuttaen sulavien jääpuikkojen vesinoruja, mutta ollen vain tummanpunaista, tahmeampaa ja tärkeämpää elämälle. 

Vammoistaan huolimatta vikinä muuttui murinaksi ja urhea, typerä eläin yritti kääntyä vihollistaan kohti puolustaakseen itseään. Se ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt juuri liikahtaa kivunhyppäyksensä jälkeen, kun irronnut, veriseksi ja reikäiseksi muuttunut korvanriekale putosi hiekalle turhana, mitättömänä, kuin olisi symbolisoinut elämän turhuutta ja lyhyyttä Hindu kushissa. Päästettyään irti nahanpalasta, vaaleampi eläin hyökkäsi kita ammollaan potkaisten jokaisella neljällä jalallaan lisää voimaa. Se iski hampaansa loukkaantuneen pakistaninmastiffin kaulaan iskeytyen toisen päälle koko massallaan. Nuori koira painoi tummempansa maata vasten käyttäen suunsa lisäksi myös etutassujaan, kuin olisi päässyt lähemmäksi ja kyennyt aistimaan vanhemmasta eläimestä kaikkoavan elämän. Se murisi yhä, vaikka ääni olikin tukahtunut ja sen yli kuului koko ajan hirvittävä uikutus, joka tuntui rukoilevan armoa niin lajitovereiltaan kuin ihmisiltä. Luja ote esti vanhaa bully kuttaa kääntämästä päätään, mikä tuntui hiukan helpottavan Közin oloa, kun hän ei joutunut katsomaan kärsiviä kasvoja, vaikka ne kuuluivatkin eläimelle. Vaaleanruskeat jalat sätkivät ja ulina pääsi kuonon takaa kuuluville, mutta äänet peittyivät vähitellen sotilaiden huutoihin.  
“Tapa se! Tapa se!” sotilaat ja nuoret aikuiset huusivat osan suorastaan hyppiessä paikoillaan ja nyrkit heiluivat ilmassa, kuin olisivat voineet näin saada tahtonsa tapahtumaan välittömästi.  
Aikuisten suita koristivat julmat hymyt, kun nämä karjuivat kannustuksiaan, että ne kaikuivat seinistä piirittäen hiljaa, kauhuissaan seisovat lapset. Közi aisti Rehanin ja Yuukin olevan jollain tapaa olevan aivan yhtä kauhuissaan kuin hän ja samalla taatelinruskeasilmäinen tiesi, että parinsa tuijotti aivan yhtä kivettyneenä koiravanhusta kuin hänkin. He kuulivat ulinan, joka sattui heidän korviaan, mieliään ja sydämiään. He näkivät, miten kuolemaantuomittu – ei, teurastettavaksi tuotu eläin – heilautteli jalkojaan voimattomana, kun se painettiin maahan ja sen kaulaa purtiin.

Äkkiä koko vaaleanruskean koiran olemus jäykistyi ja vikinä loppui. Sen jalat, myös loukkaantunut, sojottivat suorina eikä eläin sanonut enää mitään. Se vain makasi kivettyneenä paikoillaan saaden ensimmäisen kerran aikuiset hiljenemään sitten koiratappelun alkamisen. Kaikkien katseet olivat koiravanhuksessa odottaen selvästi sitä, mitä aikuiset toivoivat ja mitä lapset pelkäsivät. Lopulta odotetusti, tuskaisan pitkältä tuntuneen ajan jälkeen, suoriksi jäykistyneet jalat putosivat löysinä maahan. Vanha, vaaleanruskea bully kutta oli kuollut.  
Sotilaat alkoivat huutaa riemusta ja taputtivat tyytyväisinä käsiään nuorten aikuisten yhtyessä ilonpitoon. Közi ei kuitenkaan kyennyt edes hymyilemään, vaan laski päänsä murheellisena alas. Häneen sattui. Miten kukaan saattoi aidosti iloita koiravanhuksen kuolemasta? Eikö aikuisten julmuudella, pahuudella ollut mitään rajoja? Kuinka nämä saattoivat juhlia juuri käytyä taistelua, verilöylyä, kuin se olisi ollut suurtakin nautintoa? Yhä jatkuva murina sai pojan nostamaan katseensa takaisin kehään, jossa valkoinen bully kutta jatkoi uhrinsa puremista. Tyhmä eläin! Eikö se tajunnut, että vastustajansa oli kuollut? Ei, se ei välittänyt, kuten mustatukkainen ymmärsi tutun tummansinipukuisen sotilaan avatessa portin ja kävellessä rennosti ruumista retuuttavan eläimen luokse. Tuo koira teki sen, mihin se oli koulutettu. Vaalea pakistaninmastiffi taisteli ja tappoi, koska se oli koulutettu siten – aivan kuten heitäkin opetettiin taistelemaan ja tappamaan. Sitäkö heiltäkin odotettiin? 

Sotilas komensi koiraansa rauhoittumaan ja alkoi viimein kiskoa sitä irti lajitoverinsa ruumiista, kun muut aikuiset alkoivat rauhoittua kiihkostaan ja toinen tummansinipukuinen mies meni myös kehään. Tuntien tapahtumien katsomisen vastenmieliseksi, taatelinruskeasilmäinen käänsi jollain tapaa uhkarohkeasti päänsä sivulle. Hän halusi nähdä K:n. Hän halusi nähdä huonetoverinsa ja saada tältä tukea kestääkseen pahanolonsa. Samassa Közi kuitenkin säpsähti ja tönäisi vahingossa Rehania, joka ähkäisi samassa säikähdyksestä, jolloin Yuuki sihahti parilleen, mutta kaikeksi onneksi ketkään muut ei huomanneet liikkuneen pojan tekoja. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei voinut uskoa sielunpeilejään katsoessaan vanhempaansa, joka seisoi paikallaan rivissä. Tämän hartiat tärisivät, kun ne liikkuivat voimakkaasti ylös ja alas vahvojen, ilmaa hakevien hengenvetojen tahdissa. K katsoi silmät suurina ja iho lähes verettömäksi kalvenneena kehää. Valon kajossa mustatukkainen saattoi nähdä, miten tummanruskeasilmäisen kasvot olivat hiestä märät, vaikka kosteuden olisi pitänyt kuivua siinä ajassa, mitä he olivat seisoneet paikoillaan. Suu oli vääntynyt huonovointiseen irvistykseen eikä oksennus näyttänyt olevan kaukana, vaan olevan matkalla kurkkua pitkin ylös. Musta-ruskeahiuksisen pää liikkui pienesti sivuttain, kuin tämä olisi ravistanut päätään kieltääkseen juuri näkemänsä ja kokemansa, tai kenties halusta juosta karkuun koettaakseen unohtaa äskeisen koiratappelun. Tämä näytti niin ahdistuneelta, huonovointiselta ja heikolta, että Közin oli pakko vilkaista uudelleen kehää nähdäkseen, mikä sai hänen aina niin vahvalta, tyynen tasaiselta huonetoverinsa noin tolaltaan. Sotilas sai sopivasti kiskottua bully kuttansa irti ruumiista ja lähti repimään sitä remmin varassa takaisin sinne, mistä oli sen hakenut. Taatelinruskeat silmät katsoivat välittömästi ruhjottua ruumista tajuten samassa jotain, joka sai jopa hänen vatsansa kääntymään ympäri: kuolleen koiran kasvot katsoivat suoraan K:ta kohti. Ymmärrys ravisti pojan vartaloa, kun hän kääntyi katsomaan lohduttomana ystäväänsä, joka ei kuitenkaan vastannut katseeseen. Toinen tuijotti paniikissa ruumista, jonka luokse kehään mennyt ylimääräinen sotilas meni. Mies tarttui kuollutta pakistaninmastiffia takajaloista ja lähti raahaamaan mukanaan sen kummempia varomatta kohti ramppia, josta eläin oli tullut hetki sitten rinkiin elävänä. Aikuinen vei ruumiin aikaisemmin tuodulle puulaatikolle, jonne viskasi erään toverinsa avustuksella hyödyttömäksi muuttuneen eläimen. Tajuamatta sitä itse lainkaan, miksi teki niin, Közi käänsi katseensa Hindu kushin johtajaa kohti.

Baap joi pikaristaan viiniä, jota punapää oli ilmeisesti tarjonnut herralleen taistelun aikana. Tämä katsoi myhäilevän näköisenä kehää nojaten rentona tuolinsa selkänojaan. Lasi kohosi kevyesti huulille miehen nauttiessa juomastaan ja antoi katseensa käydä läpi rinkiä ja sen ympäristöä. Tarkoilla silmillään taatelinruskeasilmäinen saattoi nähdä, miten Hindu kushin johtajan huulilla leikki mitä tyytyväisin, mutta samalla pahansuovin hymy, kun tummat sielunpeilit katselivat kehän hiekassa olevia tuoreita veriläikkiä. Tämä oli nauttinut näkemästään. Ei, Baap oli rakastanut jokaista koiratappelun sekuntia ja vuodatettua veripisaraa, jotka olivat tapahtuneet tämän huvittamisen vuoksi. Vaikkei mies ollut huutanut alaistensa mukana riemuaan tai muuten pitänyt meteliä, tämä oli saanut juuri sen nautinnon, mitä oli hakenutkin. Ja se sai veren kuohahtamaan Közin suonissa hänen puristaessaan kätensä nyrkeiksi. Hindu kushin johtajan takia – tämän mielipuolisten, itsekkäiden ja pahojen mielitekojen vuoksi nuori koira oli usutettu teurastamaan sokea, vanha koira. Nyt K:hon sattui ja se oli tuon paskiaisen syytä! Helvetti, hän vihasi tätä! Hän vihasi Baapia koko sydämestään! Mustatukkainen olisi halunnut rynnistää pois rivistään ja hyökätä pukinpartaisen kimppuun, mutta jalat eivät kuitenkaan päästäneet häntä menemään. Keho sanoi mielen kanssa sydämelle, ettei siitä olisi mitään apua eikä se auttaisi K:ta mitenkään. Elävänä hän pystyisi olemaan toisen tukena, ei kuolleena.

Välittömästi bully kuttan ruumiin jouduttua laatikkoon ja eloon jääneen koiran päästyä takaisin koppiinsa, koiravanhuksen tuonut sotilas käveli ripeästi takaisin sinne, mistä oli vaaleanruskean nelijalkaisen hakenutkin. Tällä kertaa mies palasi takaisin valkoisen, hitaasti laahustavan koiran kanssa. Eläin ei kuitenkaan ollut bully kutta, vaan dogo argentino, kuten Közi tunnisti Rafin oppitunneilla näyttämistään kuvista, kun tämä oli puhunut koirista, joita käytettiin tai saatettiin käyttää työ- ja metsästyskoirina monien muiden tehtävien lisäksi. Tällä oli pystymmät korvat ja vähemmän löysää nahkaa kuin edeltäjällään, mutta yhtä kankeasti se käveli.  
Jälleen vanha koira. 

Dogo argentino oli muullakin tapaa samanlainen kuin vaaleanruskea pakistaninmastiffi: sekin törmäsi portinpieleen. Közi ähkäisi pienesti haluten huutaa aikuisten epäoikeudenmukaisuutta. Kuinka nämä saattoivat olla niin julmia, että raahasivat paikalle sokeita koiria? Kuinka nämä kehtasivat pistää nuoret koirat tappelemaan heikkoja vastaan vain omaksi ilokseen? Miten nämä saattoivat saada nautintoa täysin epäreilusta taistelusta? Toisaalta, kaiken kokemansa jälkeen 12-vuotiaan ei olisi pitänyt ihmetellä asiaa lainkaan, mutta se sattui silti hänen rintakehäänsä. Hänestä tuntui, että he olisivat K:n, Yuukin ja muiden poikien kanssa kuin nuo vanhat koirat, jotka tulivat aikuisten, nuorten koirien repimäksi. He eivät vain tulleet revityiksi pelkästään fyysisesti vaan myös henkisesti.

Valkoinen eläin jäi seisomaan paikoilleen, kun sotilas irrotti hihnan ja poistui kehästä sanaakaan sanomatta. Koira käänteli päätään ihmetellen sitä, minne oli joutunut, kunnes käänsi katseensa eteensä ja istahti alas. Közin silmistä kuitenkin näytti siltä, kuin dogo argentinon takapää ja jalat olisivat pettäneet liian pitkään paikoillaan seisomisesta. Oliko koiralla muitakin vikoja kuin näkönsä menettäneet silmät? Lujat haukahdukset selän takaa kertoivat, että paikalle tuotiin koira, jolla ei tosiaankaan ollut samoja ongelmia kuin valkoisella lajitoverillaan. Sotilas piteli kaksin käsin hihnasta kiinni, kun yli metrin korkuinen, musta pakistaninbulldoggi, gull dong, kiskoi aikuista miestä perässään vahvojen lihasten pullistellessa turkin alla. Koira yritti haukkuen mennä parin lähimmän sotilaan päälle, mutta sen pitelijä sai kiskottua nelijalkaisen mukanaan rampille, jonka luona pakistaninbulldoggi tuntui terästäytyvän, koska lopetti haukunnan nuuhkaisten ilmaa. Hiljaisuutta ei kuitenkaan kestänyt pitkään, kun eläin käänsi katseensa menosuuntaan, kehään, alkaen murista raivokkaasti ja repiä itseään eteenpäin. Se oli selvästi haistanut toisen koiran ja halusi päästä sen kimppuun. Közi katsoi välittömästi dogo argentinoa toivoen sen tajunneen vaaran ja tekevän jotain, vaikka sisällään hän tiesi, ettei eläinvanhus voisi tehdä mitään pelastaakseen itsensä. Vaikka se olisi nähnyt silmillään, sotilaat pitäisivät huolen, että siihen päättyisi valkoisen eläimen loppu. Taatelinruskeasilmäisen hämmennykseksi koiravanhus ei tehnyt mitään – ei yhtään mitään! Se vain istui paikoillaan ja tapitti eteensä reagoimatta lainkaan hirveään murinaan – puhumattakaan aiemmasta haukunnasta. Eikö se kuullut vai tajunnut, mitä oli tapahtumassa?

Portti ehti tuskin raottua kunnolla, kun pakistaninbulldoggi kiskaisi itseään eteenpäin saaden sotilaan huudahtamaan kevyesti niin kivusta kuin pienestä säikähdyksestä. Jalat ottivat muutaman askeleen seuraten pakostakin turhan vahvaa eläintä, mutta saivat viimein jarrutettua pysäyttäen niin ihmisen kuin eläimen. Mies kiskoi riuhtovaa, verenhimoista koiraa taaksepäin yrittäen peräytyä lähemmäksi porttia, jotta pääsisi helpommin karkuun koiratappelun alkaessa. Äkkiä musta koira hypähti taaksepäin ja heitti päätään taaksepäin yllättäen sotilaan täysin. Tuskin kaikkien silmät ehtivät edes havainnoimaan kaikki liikkeet, kun nuori nelijalkainen ryntäsi eteenpäin hampaat paljastettuina: täysin vapaana.  
Pakistaninbulldoggi jalat tuskin koskettivat kunnolla hiekkaista kamaraa, kun se syöksyi kita aukinaisena eteenpäin säikäyttäen pojat sekä osan sotilaista, mutta kukaan ei ehtinyt edes huudahtamaan. Musta koira iski hampaansa täysin tietämättömän dogo argentinon suojaamattomaan kaulaan. Valkoinen eläin kiljaisi niskavilloja nostattavan kimakasti, kun isompi ja vahvempi eläin painoi sen taaksepäin kaataen suoraan selälle. Vaaleat, laihat jalat huitoivat heiton myötä ilmaa, mutta koiravanhuksen iskeytyessä maahan, raajat jäykistyivät rusahduksen kuuluessa ihmisten korviin, mikä sai sotilaat ja nuoret miehet heräämään kannustukseen. Kimeä huuto lakkasi saman tien ja sen tilalle tuli käheä, matala ähinä. Äänet tai vastustajan jäykistynyt, kenties halvaantunut vartalo eivät kuitenkaan saanut pakistaninbulldoggia herpaantumaan. Mustan pedon lihakset pullistuivat, kuin nahka olisi täyttynyt ilmasta eikä olisi varmaa, kauanko karvapeite ja iho kestäisivät sellaista painetta. Pienet liikkeet tuntuivat kertovan jopa isoja liikkeitä paremmin, miten vahva koira oli, kun se painoi päätään alaspäin purren entistä lujemmin uhrinsa kaulaa. Leuat puristuivat yhteen yhä kovemmin hampaiden upotessa aina vain syvemmälle lajitoverinsa lihaan murinan kuuluessa vaimentuneena. Dogo argentino ei tehnyt mitään, mikä sai Közin tuntemaan itsensä voimattomaksi. Se ei pystynyt tekemään mitään, kuten hänkään ei kyennyt tekemään muuta kuin katsomaan heikkona vierestä eläimen hidasta kuolemaa. Ähinä muuttui korinaksi, kun koiravanhus yritti saada vedettyä henkeä, mutta jokaisella päänliikahduksella pakistaninbulldoggi puri kovempaa painaen toisen alleen koko kehollaan. Vähitellen, sekuntien kuluessa nuorimpien mielestä aivan liian hitaasti, korina vaikeni valkoisen nelijalkaisen vaietessa lopullisesti vailla minkäänlaista taistelua. Suurin osa yleisöstä taputti käsiään ja huusi innosta, kun koiravanhus heitti henkensä, mutta vähemmistö, 12-vuotiaat ja sitä hiukan vanhemmat, eivät kuitenkaan yhtyneet iloon. 

Közi kuuli, kuinka Rehan nieleskeli heidän rivissään ja hänen toinen vierustoverinsa tärisi kuin haavanlehti, kuin olisikin ollut kylmissään tai halvaantunut.  
“ _Kuso_!” Yuuki sihahti hampaidensa välistä purren huultaan.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei kuitenkaan vilkaissut pariaan tai raottanut suutaan, vaikka hänenkin teki mieli kirota ääneen aikuisten julmuutta ja heidän näkemäänsä näytelmää, jonka olisi pitänyt mukamas viihdyttää. Kunpa jokainen noista aikuisista painuisi helvettiin! Se olisi ollut esitys, josta hän olisi nauttinut eikä olisi ollut ainoa, kuten 12-vuotias tiesi vilkaistessaan sivummalle huonetoveriaan. K seisoi yhä paikoillaan, mutta enää tämä ei ravistanut päätään eivätkä hartiat enää liikkuneet raskaiden hengenvetojen myötä. Silmät katsoivat valtavina eteensä ja kasvojen iho oli yhtä valkoinen kuin aiemmin, mutta nyt tämä vaikutti kuolleen pystyyn. Musta-ruskeahiuksisen rintakehä ei liikkunut juuri lainkaan, kuin hengityselimet olisivat unohtaneet tehtävänsä tai keho kivettynyt paikoilleen paljastamatta elämän perusmerkkejä. Tämä oli kuitenkin hengissä, kuten Közi tiesi pakollisista luonnonlaista. Hän tiesi jo parin vuoden yhdessä olon jälkeen, että toverinsa kävi sisällään hirveätä taistelua hallitakseen itsensä, kuten oli aina ennenkin tehnyt. Tällä hetkellä tummanruskeasilmäinen oli voitolla saaden pidettyä sisuksissaan myllertävän kauhun kurissa, että se olisi tehnyt vaikutuksen varmasti jokaiseen sotilaaseen, jos nämä olisivat tajunneet pitää heitä silmällä. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen olisi halunnut mennä K:n tueksi, mutta tiesi sen tuovan niin tälle kuin itselleen, Yuukille ja Rehanille sekä omalle joukkueelleen runsaasti ongelmia – samalla se vähentäisi varmasti heidän mahdollisuuksiaan päästä heidän maanpäällisestä helvetistään. Niinpä Közi, tuntien itsensä kahlituksi ja hyödyttömäksi, käänsi katseensa takaisin kehälle nähden, miten kaksi tummansinipukuista sotilasta yritti erottaa pakistaninbulldoggin dogo argentinon ruumiista, kun kolmas sotilas yritti kiskoa kuolleen eläimen pois kehästä heittääkseen sen laatikkoon edellisen koiravanhuksen seuraksi. Mustatukkaisen huomio keskittyi selkeisiin tapahtumiin, ettei hän huomannut lainkaan, kuinka kahdet silmäparit tarkkailivat lapsia ja nuoria aikuisia. Nämä sielunpeilit huomasivat myös sen, mitä yksikään japanilaisista ei olisi halunnut näiden näkevän.

Seuraava ottelu ei ollut yhtä lyhyt ja “puhdas” kuin edeltäjänsä, mikä oli aikuisten mieleen huutojen perusteella. Kaksi todella isoa bulldoggia tuotiin kehään eikä tämän kertainen eläinvanhus ollut yhtä heikko ja avuton kuin kaksi muuta lajitoveriaan. Sotilaalle tuli oikeastaan kiire päästää oma nuori koiransa vapaaksi, ettei vanhempi nelijalkainen olisi päässyt käymään liian aikaisin kiinni. Vanha koira oli suorastaan voitolla hetken aikaa onnistuen puremaan vastustajaansa useita vertavuotavia reikiä sekä rampauttamaan toisen etujaloista. Valitettavasti ikä alkoi painaa hidastaen muutenkin hiukan kangistunutta koiraa hidastaen vielä lisää, kun väsymys iski vanhoihin luihin ja lihaksiin. Tässä vaiheessa nuorempi pääsi niskan päälle onnistuen puremaan ja repimään koiravanhukseen haavoja, jotka vuotivat verta heikentäen ja lopulta kaataen vanhempansa maahan. Lopetusiskua nuorempi koira ei kuitenkaan saanut tehtyä, vaan sotilaat joutuivat viemään sen pois ja ampuivat koiravanhuksen, ennen kuin runttasivat sen laatikkoon muiden kuolleiden seuraksi. Neljännen taistelun kohdalla kehään tuotiin jälleen vanha bully kutta, mikä sai selvästi lämmenneen yleisön huutamaan sen kuoleman olevan lähellä. Tällä kertaa pakistaninmastiffi reagoi ääniin, murisemalla matalasti ja yrittämällä näykkäistä sotilasta, joka päästi sen kehään. Eläin nuuhki maata haistaen veren, mikä sai sen murisemaan vihaisena ja kävelemään aidanvierustaa paljastaen katseleville ihmisille hampaansa, joista osa oli jo pudonnut iän myötä. Vanhan bully kuttan vastustaja kuitenkin aiheutti suuren kohahduksen ja sen jälkeen suoranaista innostuksen ulvontaa, koska sitä koirarotua ei käytetty mihinkään muuhun kuin tappelemiseen: aryan molossus, afganistaninmastiffi. Se ottelu loppuikin hyvin nopeasti ja verisesti, kun aggressiivinen, nuori koira lopulta repi terävillä kulmahampaillaan vastustajansa vatsan auki purren ja kiskoen elintärkeitä sisäelimiä. Näky sai muutamat lapset yökkimään, mutta kukaan ei oksentanut – ainakaan vielä. Joko vuosien mittaan heidän kaikkien vatsat ja mielet olivat kovettuneet, että oksentamiseen vaadittiin enemmän, tai tilanteen tuoma stressi piti heidät kurissa. Niin tai näin, lapset katsoivat kukin omalla tavallaan, lähinnä kauhistuneina vaikka osa alkoikin jo turtua, edessään olevaa veristä näytelmää.

Kuinka kauan tätä vielä jatkuisi? Sitä Közi mietti päänsä sisällä, kun aryan molossus revittiin lähes väkisin irti kuolleesta uhristaan sotilaiden yrittäessä vältellä raivokkaan eläimen teräviä hampaita. Kuinka kauan Baap halusi katsella koirien tappelemista? Kuinka monta koiraa laatikkoon vielä laitettaisiin viimeisimmän bully kuttan jälkeen? Vain yksi ihminen osasi vastata näihin kysymyksiin – nimittäin Baap itse, mutta tämä vain siemaili viiniä katsellen tapahtumia, kuin olisi katsellut televisiosta pieni hymy suupielessään. Ilmeisesti Hindu kushin johtaja nautti kaikesta näkemästään, että halusi ilonsa jatkuvan, koska tutut sotilaat lähtivät jälleen hakemaan uusia koira taistelemaan elämästä ja kuolemasta. Onnettomana, täysin voimattomana taatelinruskeasilmäinen katsoi vastakkaista seinustaa kohti odottaen näkevänsä vähintään nilkuttavan eläinparan, joka laahustaisi sotilaan perässä tietämättömänä surkeasta kohtalostaan. 

Közin sielunpeilit räpsähtivät yllättäen sekunnin sadasosaksi kiinni ja sitten auki, kun vanhojen koirien puolelta tuleva sotilas joutui kaksin käsin pitelemään valtavaa koiraa, jonka säkä meni miehen lantion yläpuolelle. Mitä lähemmäksi eläin tuli, sitä enemmän mustatukkainen hämmentyi. Nelijalkainen oli pakistaninbulldoggi, suurempi kuin aikaisempi rotunsa edustaja. Sen turkki oli tummanruskea ja siinä oli lähes mustia raitoja aivan kuten tiikereillä. Ulkonäkö ei kuitenkaan ollut se, mikä sai taatelinruskeasilmäisen lähes lopettamaan hengittämisen. Tämä koira oli aivan varmasti vanha, mutta ei vaikuttanut siltä. Vaikka liikkeet saattoivat olla kankeammat kuin nuoremmilla eläimillä, tämä gull dong ei kuitenkaan ollut yhtä heikko kuin aikaisemmat veteraanitoverinsa. Se oli yhä vahva, kuten eläintä taluttavan sotilaan otteista ja jarruttelevasta kävelystä saattoi päätellä. Lisäksi se kuuli ja näki, koska käänteli päätään ja murisi matalasti yrittäen välillä kääntää päätään taluttajaansa kohti puraistakseen ihmistä, josta ei selvästi pitänyt, vaan yritti päästä tästä eroon kiskomalla itseään sinne tänne. Luja haukahdus sai tiikeriraitaisen pysähtymään ja kohottamaan päänsä valppaana pystyyn ja katsomaan äänen suuntaan, mikä esimerkillään sai Közin vilkaisemaan sivulle, vaikka hän tiesikin osittain, mitä oli tulossa. Toinen sotilas lähes raahautui vaaleanruskean alangun perässä. Nuori intianmastiffi oli matalampi kuin gull dong, mutta se oli varmasti elämänsä kunnossa ja nopeampi kuin itseään isompi nelijalkainen. Todennäköisesti taistelusta tulisi kuitenkin aikuisten iloksi ja riemuksi hyvinkin verinen, vaikka lopputulos oli kaikille selvä.  
“Odota!” pakistaninbulldoggia pitelevä sotilas karjaisi kohottaen samalla päätään nähdäkseen kehän toiselle puolelle.  
“Älä päästä sitä vielä kehään!”  
“Selvä!” vaaleanruskean koiran taluttaja karjaisi ja nojasi lujasti taaksepäin saadakseen pidäteltyä kiihkoilevaa eläintä.  
Lähin tummansinisiin pukeutunut sotilas kiirehti avuksi näiden saadessa pysäytettyä alangun rampin päätyyn ja pideltyä siinä paikoillaan.  
“Menkää avaamaan portti!” aiemmin huutanut mies karjaisi saatuaan yli metrinkorkuisen rampin päätyyn.

Käskyä toteltiin välittömästi ilman välikommentteja ja sotilas saattoi vapauttaa gull dongin jo etukäteen ja työntää nopeasti kehään. Nopeat liikkeet olivat tosiaan tarpeen, koska koiravanhus ei tosiaankaan pitänyt aikuisesta, vaan kääntyi katsomaan taakseen hyökätäkseen tummansinisiin pukeutuneen kimppuun. Sotilaan onneksi tämä ehti paiskata portin kiinni, ennen kuin voimakkaat leuat olisivat pureutuneet lihaansa vasten. Muristen itsekseen koira kääntyi ympäri katsoakseen tyhjää kehää, kuin olisi tiennyt, mitä oli luvassa ja ollut valmis kohtaamaan vihollisensa. Tiikerinraidallinen nuuhkaisi kevyesti hiekkaista tannerta haistaen veren, joka siihen oli vuotanut. Se kohotti hitaasti päänsä takaisin pystyyn muristen pitkään koko liikkeen aikana. Tuskin uhkaava ääntely oli ehtinyt loppua, kun koira kaapaisi oikealla tassullaan kahdesti hiekkaa ja polkaisi lopuksi maata jääden seisomaan uljaana, jopa uhkaava odottaen vastustajaansa.  
“Avaa portti”, alangun taluttaja sanoi avukseen tulleelle, joka oli jo näpertämässä portin hakasta.  
“Päästetään tämä rakki ta-”  
“TOMO!” hirvittävä huudon ja kiljunnan sekoitus sai kaikki kehän ympärillä olevat säikähtämään.

Nuoren koiran rinnalla olevat aikuiset kääntyivät katsomaan hämmentyneinä taakseen äänen suuntaan. Kumpikaan miehistä ei ehtinyt sanomaan mitään, kun itäaasialainen poika ryntäsi vauhdilla näitä kohti saaden katselijat haukkomaan henkeään. Közistä tuntui, että sydämensä lakkasi lyömästä. Hän ei voinut uskoa näkemäänsä. K syöksyi rampille ja sitä pitkin ylös täysin valkoisena ja silmät kauhusta ammollaan. Tämä onnistui tönäisemään valmistautumattomat aikuiset tieltään saaden nämä putoamaan rampilta ja kaatumaan kiskoen intianmastiffin mukanaan kauemmaksi kehästä. Musta-ruskeahiuksinen japanilainen repäisi osittain auenneet portin auki ja ryntäsi kehään välittämättä tai näkemättä mitään muuta kuin edessään olevan koiran, joka seisoi paikoillaan tekemättä mitään juoksevan pojan nähdessään.  
“Tomo!” K huudahti iskiessään polvensa maahan liukuen viimeisen metrin pakistaninbulldoggin eteen ja kietoi käsivartensa eläimen kaulan ympärille.  
“Tomo!” pojan ääni oli itkuinen, kun sormet haparoivat lyhyttä, sileätä karvaa yrittäen saada kunnollista otetta koiravanhuksesta, kuin ei haluaisi koskaan päästää sitä otteestaan. Tiikerinraitainen liikautti hiukan päätään tummanruskeasilmäisen päätä kohti saaden Közin säikähtämään pahemmin kuin äsken. Aikoiko gull dong purra K:ta?!  
Kaikkien luolassa olijoiden yllätykseksi eläin ei avannut suutaan tai edes murissut, vaan nuuhkaisi kevyesti musta-ruskeahiuksista ja alkoi heiluttaa pitkää häntäänsä näyttäen selvästi rentoutuvat haparoivassa halauksessa. Se jopa painautui lähemmäksi ja kietoi hiukan kaulaansa lapsen ympärille, kuin olisi jollain tapaa halannut takaisin hännän jatkaessa hidasta, ystävällisistä tunteista kertovaa liikettään.  
“ _Tomodachi_!” tummanruskeasilmäinen nyyhkäisi kuuluvasti painaen kasvonsa vasten varmaa kehoa rutistaen koiraa lujasti.

Közi huokaisi syvään kehonsa rentoutuessa. Hän tunsi jotain liikahtavan sisällään ja silmiensä kostuvan hiukan kun jokin lämmin tuntui leviävän hänen vatsastaan pitkin kehoaan. Samalla suru tuntui valtaavan pojan mielen. Tuo koira oli K:n ystävä – ei, Tomodachi oli vanhemmalle paljon enemmän ja tärkeämpi. Pakistaninbulldoggi oli hänen huonetoverilleen yhtä tärkeä, kuin mitä Paaji oli hänelle. Tomodachi oli K:n oma Paaji.

“AAAAUH!” luja ulvaisu sai niin Közin ja muut pojat kuin K:n säpsähtämään koiravanhuksen mukana ja kääntymään siihen suuntaan, mistä musta-ruskeahiuksinen oli juossut kehään.  
Alangu repäisi itsensä vapaaksi sotilaiden otteista ja syöksähti vaanivasta asennosta avoimen portin läpi kehään paljastaen hampaansa, ennen kuin syöksyi kohti toisiaan vasten painautunutta kaksikkoa. Közi oli huutamassa K:lle, että juoksisi karkuun, mutta hän ei ehtinyt sanomaan mitään, ennen kuin tilanne tuntui räjähtävän varoittamatta heidän silmilleen. Tuskin intianmastiffi ehti saada kaikki jalkansa aitauksen sisäpuolelle, kun Tomodachi syöksähti eteenpäin riistäytyen tummanruskeasilmäisen otteesta suu puremista varten aukinaisena.  
“TOMO!” musta-ruskeahiuksinen kiljaisi kauhuissaan, kun koirat iskeytyivät raivokkaasti yhteen kummankin yrittäessä saada otteen toisesta.  
Ärinä oli aivan hirvittävä, pahempi kuin yhdessäkään aiemmassa koiratappelussa ja tummemman eläimen ääni oli kuin ukkosen jyrinää. Koirat nousivat takajaloilleen etutassujen lyödessä tosiaan, kun kumpikin yritti päästä niskan päälle.  
“ _IIE!_ ” K hyppäsi pystyyn ja riensi koirien luokse, mutta tajusi sentään olla ryntäämättä nelijalkaisten väliin, koska olisi muuten varmasti tullut revityksi riekaleiksi vaistomaisesti poikaa puolustavasta gull dongista huolimatta.  
Eläimien vartalot kaartuivat sivulle, kun liikehdintä sai ne menettämään tasapainonsa. Tomodachi onnistui potkaisemaan etutassullaan alangun kauemmaksi kummankin ottaessa askelia taemmas pudottautuen neljän jalkansa varaan palauttaen tasapainonsa. Pakistaninbulldoggi joutui kuitenkin hakemaan hetken pidempään tasapainoa, ettei pystynyt välittömästi hyökkäämään vihollisensa kimppuun suojellakseen lasta. Vaaleanruskealla eläimellä ei ollut samaa ongelmaa, vaan se sai nopeasti, vahvasti jalkansa alleen ja oli valmis hyökkäämään uudelleen.  
“TOMO!” K huudahti säikähdyksestä tajuten kaikkien ympärillä olevien lailla, mitä tulisi tapahtumaan.  
“KYAH!” huuto karkasi samassa pojan huulilta yllättäen kaikki.

Kukaan ei tuntunut edes tajuavan, mitä tapahtui, kun laiha vartalo lähti liikkeelle raketin lailla räjähtäen. K otti ripeän harppauksen vaaleampaa eläintä kohti ja potkaisi kaikin voimin sitä kylkeen saaden koko kehonsa mukaan taistelulajien myötä oppimaansa sivupotkuun. Vaaleanruskea koira ulvaisi lujasti paiskautuen kauemmaksi rämähtäen aitaa vasten. Koira putosi kyljelleen jääden siihen makaamaan vinkuen kimakasti alkaen pian yskiä ja kakoa uikutuksensa välistä. Tummanruskeasilmäinen ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt huomiota intianmastiffiiin, vaan kääntyi takaisin tiikerinraitaista kohti nähden Tomodachin aikovan hyökätä vihollisensa kimppuun.  
” _Iie_ , Tomo!” K hyppäsi koiraa vasten kaatuen osittain sen päälle ja kietoi kätensä vahvan kaulan ympärille.  
Gull dongin jalat koukistuivat ja se vajosi kumaraan asentoon, mutta pysyi kuitenkin jaloillaan. Yli 12-vuotiaan pojan paino ei kuitenkaan tuntunut riittävän koiran pysäyttämiseksi, koska painolastistaan huolimatta se yritti yhä hyökätä loukkaantuneen eläimen kimppuun.  
“ _Iie!_ ” tummanruskeasilmäinen otti jaloillaan maasta tukea ja, painautuen yhä vahvaa kehoa vasten, yritti kiskoa eläintä kauemmaksi.  
“ _Iie_ , Tomo! _Osuwari!_ ”  
Tomodachi pysähtyi, mutta murisi ja tuijotti vihamielisesti yhä maassa makaavaa, kipujaan itkevää koiraa ja paljasti hampaansa. Se ei riittänyt teini-ikää lähestyvälle, joka siirtyi pakistaninbulldoggin eteen alkaen työntää eläintä taaksepäin saadakseen koirien välille etäisyyttä.  
“ _Iie_ , Tomo!” musta-ruskeahiuksinen työnsi kaiken voimin yli metrinkorkuista nelijalkaista kauemmaksi saaden sen ottamaan muutaman taka-askeleen, vaikka gull dong yrittikin heti niiden jälkeen työntyä eteenpäin päästäkseen lajitoverinsa kimppuun.  
“Tomo, _osuwari! Osuwari! OSUWARI!_ ”  
Lopulta Tomodachi suostui perääntymään kauemmaksi ja istuutui alas lopettaen hampaidensa näyttämisen nuorelle koiralle. Se ei kuitenkaan kääntänyt katsettaan vihollisestaan, vaikka teini-ikäinen polvistui kylkeään vasten ja kietoi kädet suojelevasti koiran kaulan ympärille. Oli selvää, että kaksikko oli valmis tekemään mitä tahansa suojellakseen toinen toistaan. Sen saattoi ymmärtää pelkästä asetelmasta, jos ei olisi nähnyt edellisiä tapahtumia.

Luja tömähdys sai niin K:n kuin Közin, Yuukin, Rehanin ja muut lapset hyppäämään lähes ilmaan säikähdyksestä, mutta Tomodachi vain käänsi päätään äänen suuntaan ja alkoi murista uhkaavalla bassoäänellään. Portin avannut sotilas harppoi raskain askelin ramppia pitkin kehään ja riensi poikaa ja pakistaninbulldoggia vilkaisematta Alangun luokse polvistuen sen vierelle tutkiakseen maahan jäänyttä koiraa, joka ei kyennyt kuin ulisemaan. Peläten aikuista, mutta enemmän tiikeriraitaisen kuin itsensä puolesta, musta-ruskeahiuksinen kohottautui osittain pystyyn ja yritti painaa laihan vartalonsa nelijalkaista vasten peittääkseen suojelevasti ystävänsä kehon, ettei sitä voisi mitenkään satuttaa. Tummanruskeat silmät tuijottivat värähtämättäkään sotilasta, joka oli selkä niin tähän kuin Köziä kohti ja joka kaivoi jotain vyöltään. K:n lihakset jäykistyivät ja tämän pää kumartui alaspäin, kuin olisi ollut luimisteleva eläin eikä ihminen. Pojan olemus ja kehonkieli saivat gull dongin kohottautumaan nelinjaloin ja paljastamaan vihaisena hampaansa miehelle uhkaillen selvästi, ettei sotilaan kannattaisi tehdä yhtäkään väärää liikettä, koska koira oli valmis kuolemaan puolustaakseen itselleen tärkeää ihmislasta.  
“ _Iie_ , Tomo!” K komensi koiraa terävästi, lähes huudahtaen, kun tummansinisiin pukeutunut kohottautui yllättäen pystyyn ja nelijalkainen liikahti hyökätäkseen.  
Pojan sormet tarttuivat turkista ja nahasta kiinni yrittäen estää pakistaninbulldoggia hyökkäämästä aikuista kohti.

“ _Ii-_ ” luja laukaus kajahti korvissa keskeyttäen tummanruskeasilmäisen sanat ja koiran äänet.  
Tomodachikin säpsähti pamausta, mutta ei kuitenkaan perääntynyt, vaan kumartui alemmaksi pullistellen lihaksiaan, jotta näyttäisi uhkaavammalta. Alangun luona oleva sotilas kääntyi ympäri astuen syrjään vaaleanruskean koiran luota paljastaen sen muulle väelle. Intianmastiffin liikkumattomaan päähän oli ilmestynyt reikä, josta valui verta tantereelle. Nuoren, nyt kuolleen koiran suu oli ammollaan ja kaikki liikkeet olivat loppuneet siihen. Portin avannut mies kääntyi vihaisena, raivoaan pidätellen katsomaan japanilaista lasta, joka ei kuitenkaan kyennyt katsomaan aikuista, vaan tämän tummat silmät tuijottivat kauhusta laajentuneina kuollutta Alangua, kuin ei olisi voinut uskoa näkemäänsä. Tummanruskeat sielunpeilit kertoivat, ettei poika voinut uskoa sotilaan ampuneen nuoren koiran. Eikä poika kauhunsa keskellä tajunnut liikettä takana aidan viereltä.

“Va-” Közi oli huutamassa huonetoverilleen, mutta ei ehtinyt saada kunnolla sanaa suustaan ulos, kun kaikki tapahtui.  
“Helvetin kakara!” tummansinisiin pukeutunut sotilas, joka oli aina tuonut nuoret koirat, karjaisi iskien jalkansa kehän reunalle aidan viereen kivuten nopeasti ylös.  
Mies ei ollut yksin, vaan tämän seurana kolme muuta kiipesivät nopeasti aidan yli hypäten K:n ja Tomodachin vierelle. K ei ehtinyt edes kääntämään päätään nähdäkseen vierelleen, kun kaksi miestä tarttui tätä lujasti käsivarsista repien väkisin seisomaan jaloilleen.  
“ _Iie!_ ” musta-ruskeatukkainen kiljaisi, kun tämä nostettiin pystyyn ja vahvat kädet kiertyivät niin ranteiden kuin hauisten ympärille puristaen ja vääntäen kipeästi.  
Rähähtävä haukunta sai sotilaat kiskaisemaan teini-ikää lähestyvän kauemmaksi yrittäen itse välttää vahvan purukaluston.  
“Saatanan koira!” aiemmin kironnut mies hyökkäsi pakistaninbulldoggin päälle saaden nopeasti toverinsa avukseen.  
Tiikerinraitainen käänsi salamana päänsä taakseen iskien hampaansa liian lähelle tulleeseen käsivarteen.  
“AAAUUU!” avuksi tullut sotilas ulvaisi kivusta ja vajoten polvilleen, kun hampaat menivät vaatteiden ja lihan läpi pureutuen lähes luuhun asti.  
“Päästä irti helvetin rakki!” tämä karjaisi lyöden vapaalla kädellään gull dongia suoraan sen kasvoille.  
Vanha eläin, monia tappeluita kokenut, ei kuitenkaan välittänyt saamastaan iskusta, vaan puri ja murisi vielä kovempaa yrittäen repiä saamaansa raajaa sekä päästä eroon toisesta sotilaasta, joka yritti kaikin voimin roikkumalla saada kaadettua nelijalkaisen maahan. Yritys näytti kuitenkin olevan tuhoon tuomittu, koska Tomodachi onnistui melkein riuhtaisemaan itsensä irti ja repäisemään uhrinsa maahan tämän yrittäessä saada leuat päästämään otteensa kädestään.  
“Ammu se! Ammu se!” maassa makaava huusi kuin olisi toivonut kenen tahansa ympärillä olevan tajuavan sanansa ja toimivan.  
“Ammu kummatkin!”  
Alangun ruumiin luona seisova otti lujan otteen pistoolistaan ja kohotti piipun osoittamaan tummaa eläintä, joka ei tajunnut pahimman uhkansa seisovan hiukan kauempana kuin itsessään kiinni olevat.  
“Tomo!” K huusi paniikissa nähden rakkaan koiransa joutuvan sotilaan tähtäimeen.

“SEIS!” luja, täysin odottamaton huuto ja, ennen kaikkea, harvinainen ääni saivat jotenkin lähes kaiken loppumaan.  
Kehässä olevat miehet, jopa se, jota purtiin, käänsivät katseensa suurimmalle korokkeelle kaikkien lasten ja ulkopuolisten tehdessä hätkähtäen samoin. Punertavahiuksinen sotilas oli hypähtänyt kauemmaksi valtaistuimelta eikä syyttä suotta. Baap oli kohottautunut äkisti seisomaan tiukka ilme kasvoillaan. Tämä oli huutanut käskyn. Hindu kushin johtajan vahva katse kävi läpi kehässä olevat miehensä ja osui viimein niin lapseen kuin alaistaan repivään koiraan.  
“Irrottakaa koira! Älkää ampuko sitä!” Baap komensi kantavalla äänellä.  
“Älkää vahingoittako koiraa tai poikaa!”  
Alangun vierellä ollut mies nyökkäsi kevyesti ja tunki pistoolinsa takaisin koteloonsa ja meni kahden toverinsa avuksi pakistaninbulldoggia vastaan. Tämä tarttui eläintä kaulan ympäriltä ja yritti kiskoa, mutta eläin ei päästänyt uhristaan irti, vaikka murisikin uhkaavasti. Sotilas tarttui koiraa leuoista ja yritti voimalla vääntää purukaluston auki, mutta se ei ollut helppoa. Gull dong murisi uhkaavasti ja väänsi leukojaan tiukemmin kiinni saaden uhrinsa huutamaan kimakasti.  
“Saatana!” purtava huusi ja yritti lyödä nelijalkaista, mutta osuikin toveriinsa.  
“Päästä irti!” tämä vajosi maahan alkaen täristä kivusta, jonka yläpuolelle ei voinut päästä.

“Hitto!” avuksi tullut ähkäisi päästäen irti Tomodachista.  
Miten hitossa koiran saisi irrottamaan otteensa ilman ampumista tai kovakouraisia, vahingoittavia otteita? Sotilas ähkäisi tuskastuneena tuijottaen herkeämättä yli metrin korkuista koiraa, joka ei tuntunut välittävän lainkaan selkänsä päällä osittain makaavasta miehestä eikä uhristaan – paitsi jälkimmäisestä puremismielessä. Koira liikautti terävästi päätään, kuin olisi yrittänyt repäistä saaliiltaan raajan irti, mutta liike pysähtyi nopeasti ja tummat silmät katsoivat poispäin niin kädestä kuin ympärillään olevista. Näky sai miehen kurtistamaan kulmiaan ja seuraamaan eläimen katsetta nähdäkseen, mitä se katsoi. Aikuisen katse osui kahden miehen pitelemään musta-ruskeahiuksinen japanilainen, joka tuijotti kauhusta jäykkänä pakistaninbulldoggia. Sotilaan ilme muuttui hölmistyneeksi, kunnes kasvot tuntuivat valaistuvan ymmärryksen ja idean noustessa mieleensä.  
“Päästä koirasta irti!” mies karjaisi toverilleen käskyn, jota ei kuitenkaan heti toteltu.  
“Oletko hullu!?” koiran päällä ähkäilevä sai karjaistua epäuskoisena.  
“Tottele nyt!” aiemmin puhunut karjaisi vihaisena mennen hiukan lähemmäksi nelijalkaista, jotta se kiinnittäisi huomionsa puhuneeseen.  
“Tiedät kyllä, mitä tehdä ja milloin!”  
Gull dongia pitelevä mies ähkäisi ja puisteli päätään, mutta hellitti hiukan otettaan, nousi pois Tomodachin päältä ja antoi jalkojensa ottaa vartalon kanssa paremman, kaikkeen valmiina olevan asennon. Eläin ei kuitenkaan tuntunut huomaavan sitä, koska jatkoi yhä käden puremista ja tuijotti lähemmäksi tullutta aikuista. Se murisi matalasti uhkaukseksi arvellen sotilaan aikovan jälleen lyödä sitä. Aiemmin alangun luona ollut mies katsoi tiikerinraidallista suoraan silmiin antaen selvän uhkauksen. 

Yllättäen sotilas kääntyi sivuttain ja syöksähti nopeasti K:ta kohti pitäen katseensa kuitenkin koirassa. Pakistaninbulldoggi säpsähti ja päästi välittömästi irti uhristaan, joka takertui käsivarteensa ryömiessään kauemmaksi eikä yhtään liian myöhään. Tomo haukahti raivoissaan ja oli syöksähtämässä kohti miestä, joka uhkasi poikaa, mutta sen tummassa kehossa kiinni oleva mies oli valmiina.  
“Älä kuvittelekaan!” tämä karjaisi hypäten gull dongia vasten onnistuen tällä kertaa horjuttamaan nelijalkaista ja melkein kaatamaan sen maahan.  
“Pitele sitä!” alangun luona ollut mies ryntäsi kumppaninsa avuksi, väisti näkyvät hampaat ja tarttui raidallista nelijalkaista kaulan ympäriltä yrittäen pakottaa eläimen maahan.  
Tomodachi räyhäsi, murisi ja yritti päästä sotilaiden kimppuun, mutta tällä kertaa aikuiset osasivat varoa ja saivat sen viimein maahan, enemmän kyljelleen, josta nelijalkaisen oli vaikeata, lähes mahdotonta nousta ylös. Ikävä fakta ei kuitenkaan saanut gull dongia rauhoittumaan tai jäämään alistuneena maahan, vaan se tappeli yhä vastaan haukkuen ja muristen – yrittäen päästä iskemään hampaansa johonkin vihollisistaan.  
“Tomo!” K kiljaisi kimakasti ja yritti rynnätä koiran luokse, mutta tätä pitelevät miehet kiskaisivat pojan takaisin väliinsä.  
Kolmikko tuijotti tappelevaa koiraa ja kahta sotilasta, joista viimeksi mainitut olivat niskan päällä. Se ei kuitenkaan saanut eläintä vaikenemaan eikä luovuttamaan. Alistuminen ei edes käynyt tiikerinraitaisen mielessä eikä se todellakaan aikonut vain maata kiltisti maassa. Kun tilanne ja koira olivat edes jotenkin hallinnassa, aikuisten katseet, paitsi kauemmaksi raahautuvan loukkaantuneen, siirtyivät kukin tavallaan takaisin suurimmalle korokkeelle nuorempien tehdessä lopulta samoin. K, Közi ja kaikki nuorukaiset sekä lapset noudattivat esimerkkiä jääden odottamaan, mitä oli luvassa. Lähes kaikkien silmien edessä Baap istuutui rauhallisen arvokkaasti tuolilleen, kuin ei olisi aiemmin korottanutkaan ääntään estäen pakistaninbulldoggin ampumisen. Kevyesti miehen toinen jalka nousi toisen polven päälle ja Hindu kushin johtaja nojasi kyynärpäällään käsitukeensa. Tämä liikautti kevyesti, kutsuvasti sormiaan sivullaan saaden punertavahiuksisen alaisensa tulemaan lähemmäksi ja kumartumaan kuuntelemaan herransa tahdon. Sotilas nyökkäsi muutaman kerran ja suoristi selkänsä, kun johtajansa kääntyi katsomaan takaisin kehän tapahtumia hyvin tyytyväisen, riemuitsevan hymyn noustessa huulilleen. Punahiuksinen sen sijaan loi katseensa tummansinisiin pukeutuneihin tovereihinsa, ensin kehän ulkopuolella oleviin ja sitten kehässä oleviin, jotta nämä ymmärtäisivät seuraavien käskyjen koskevan näitä.  
“Tuokaa valkoinen bully kutta ja aryan molossus”, oikea käsi sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä saaden sanansa kaikumaan kevyesti luolassa.  
Sitten tämä vaikeni ja käänsi katseensa K:hon, joka säpsähti katsetta, ettei tuntunut aluksi ymmärtävän kuulemaansa. Japanilainen ja länsimaalainen katsoivat toisiaan pidemmän hetken jännityksen kiristyessä kaksikon ympärillä nuoremman lähinnä odottaessa tietoa siitä, miksi tätä katsottiin sillä tavalla. Sitä samaa miettivät muut ja erityisesti Közi. Mitä olisi vielä luvassa? Ennen kuin taatelinruskeasilmäinen ehti katsoa Yuukia vastauksia hakien, punertavahiuksinen avasi suunsa naurahtaen.  
“Pistäkää poika katsomaan aivan vierestä.”

K katsoi järkyttyneenä punertavahiuksista vartalonsa kivettyessä täysin. Ei sitä moni välttämättä tajunnut, vaan suurin osa paikalla olijoista oletti, ettei poika voinut liikkua pitelevien käsien takia. Asia oli kuitenkin toisin ja sen ymmärsi Közi, joka jotenkin vaistomaisesti tiesi, että Hindu kushin johtajan alaiset käskyt olisivat hyvin voineet olla luodit, jotka lävistäisivät laihan kehon. Niiden kuuleminen oli musta-ruskeahiuksiselle sama asia, kuin tämä olisi ammuttu siihen paikkaan. Ei, taatelinruskeasilmäinen tajusi kääntäessään katseensa huonetoveriinsa. Tämä oli toiselle pahempaa kuin kuolema – ja aikuiset tiesivät sen. Alangun luona ollut sotilas kohottautui hiukan ylöspäin ja katsoi ympärilleen kehän ulkopuolella olevia tovereitaan.  
“Liikettä! Hakekaa ne koirat!” tämä karjui vihaisena saaden aikuiset säpsähtämään ja muutama tajusi sentään totella ja rynnätä hakemaan aiemmat koirat.  
“Ja käykää nyt joku helvetissä auttamassa Irfania!”  
Samalla hetkellä K:ta pitelevät miehet perääntyivät kauemmaksi maassa äheltävistä ja pysähtyivät vasta verkkoaidan vierelle pitäen yhä tiukat otteet lapsesta. K käänsi päänsä katsoakseen seinustalla olevia nuorten koirien häkkejä ja ympärillä olevia ihmisiä. Tämän katse kohtasi Közin kauhun lamaannuttaman katseen, mutta siitä tummanruskeasilmät siirtyivät katsomaan jälleen kehän keskellä olevia – tai oikeastaan maahan painettuun koiraan. Tomodachi yritti yhä kiskoa itseään ylös ja hyökätä vihollistensa kimppuun. Se ei aikonut luovuttaa niin kauan, kuin katsoisi tutun pojan olevan vaarassa ja nyt eläin aiottiin teurastaa aikuisten viihteeksi ja rangaistuksesi kaksikon niskuroinnista. Kaksi nuorta koiraa repisivät pakistaninbulldoggin riekaleiksi ja se kuolisi hitaasti kituen, juuri sillä tavalla kuin sadistiset aikuiset ja vielä sadistisempi Hindu kushin johtaja halusivat. K:n rakas Tomodachi kuolisi eikä tämä kykenisi estämään sitä.

“AAARGH!” valtava karjaisu yllätti kaikki luolassa olijat, jotka kääntyivät säpsähtäen katsomaan karjahduksen suuntaan.  
Toinen K:ta pitelevistä vajosi maahan tarrautuen polveensa, kuin olisi saanut kipeän, suoraan hermoon osuvan iskun. Kukaan ei tosin ehtinyt katsomaan sotilasta pidempään, koska tapahtuvat liikkeet eivät jääneet siihen. Musta-ruskeatukkainen tönäisi kaikin voimin ja repäisi samalla itsensä vapaaksi jäljelle jääneeltä pitelijältään, jonka ote irtosi tämän huomion herpaannuttua muualle. Se ei kuitenkaan riittänyt japanilaiselle, joka syöksähti takaisin miehen vierelle ja iski kaikin voimin kyynärpäällään tätä kylkeen. Sotilas yskäisi ja kyyristyi pitelemään kylkeään koettaen toipua mahdollisimman nopeasti saamastaan iskusta, mutta sitä tummanruskeasilmäinen ei jäänyt odottamaan. K:n kädet lennähtivät sotilaan vyölle ja repivät auki siinä roikkuvan kotelon, josta tämä vetäisi esiin kaikkien kauhuksi pistoolin.  
“Pysäyttäkää hänet”, koiran luona oleva sotilas, käskyjä jakanut, sanoi nopeasti sihahtaen, mutta vailla riittävän voimakasta ääntä.  
Käskyksi tarkoitettu lausahdus tuli kuitenkin liian hitaasti, koska samassa ajassa tummanruskeasilmäinen oli napsauttanut varmistimen pois päältä ja ladannut pistoolin. Kädet tarttuivat kaksin käsin kahvasta ja poika kääntyi ympäri haudan vakavana, jollain tapaa tuskaisena kohottaen epätoivoisena aseen eteensä samalla, kun sormi painoi liipaisinta.

Laukaus särki ihmisten korvia ja kaiku vain jatkoi kuuloelinten kidutusta. Kun pamahduksen kaikuminen loppui, jäljelle jäi vain täydellinen hiljaisuus. Kehän ulkopuolella olijoiden sielunpeilit katsoivat värähtämättäkään kehää, jossa kukaan ei liikahtanutkaan. Korokkeella oleva Hindu kushin johtaja ja tämän lähin palvelija tuijottivat epäuskoisina ringissä olijoita. Tai oikeastaan väen katseet, erityisesti kaikkien aikuisten, osuivat koiraan, joka oli vaiennut. Eläin retkotti aikuisten käsissä ja sen pää oli vajonnut alas tantereelle. Tummaan päähän oli ilmestynyt reikä, josta vuoti verta maahan ja ruumista pitelevien sotilaiden päälle, kun nämä eivät vieläkään olleet tajunneet päästä kuolleesta gull dongista irti. 

K:n kädet putosivat vartalonsa vierelle ja samalla pistooli putosi tämän heikoiksi muuttuneista sormistaan maahan. Aikuiset säpsähtivät ja koiraa pitelevät miehet hyppäsivät kauemmaksi peläten aseen laukeavan, mutta se kopsahti vain muutaman kerran jääden sitten lojumaan tarpeettomana tantereelle.  
“Tomo…”, K kuiskasi hiljaa, vapisevalla äänellä.  
Tämä otti askeleen lähemmäksi koiraa. Yhtä askelta seurasi toinen ja kolmas, mutta sitten musta-ruskeatukkaisen jalat pettivät ja hän vajosi polvilleen maahan. Polvien jälkeen maahan osui muutakin: kyyneliä.  
“Tomo…”, poika itki, mutta ei kuitenkaan pysähtynyt, vaan jatkoi matkaansa kontaten.  
Musta-ruskeatukkainen ei välittänyt edessään kasvavasta verilammikosta, vaan raahautui sen yli piittaamatta likaantumisesta tai märistä vaatteista sekä raskaista varusteistaan. Tummanruskeasilmäinen pysähtyi vasta pakistaninbulldoggin ruumiin vierelle. Kyynelistä märät sielunpeilit katsoivat murheen murtamina maassa makaavaa koiraa, jonka oli juuri tappanut. Tämä oli tappanut parhaan ystävänsä, rakkaimman olennon maan päällä.  
“Tomodachi…”, K:n suu vääntyi tuskan irvistykseen, kun tämä vei kätensä tiikeriraitaisen pään ympärille ja nosti sen syliinsä kietoen kätensä tiukemmin eläimen ympärille.  
“Tomodachi…”, musta-ruskeahiuksinen vaikersi halaten lujasti gull dongia haluamatta ja kykenemättä päästämään siitä irti.  
Ihmiset katsoivat vaiti itkevää lasta, joka piteli rakasta, kuollutta eläintä. He kaikki tajusivat, että poika oli tehnyt sen ainoan, vaikean ratkaisun, jolla oli saattanut estää nelijalkaista kokemasta tuskaisaa, hidasta kuolemaa. Tummanruskeasilmäinen oli ampunut koiran, koska ei voinut pelastaa sitä mitenkään kuolemalta. Se oli rohkea valinta – sen jokainen oli valmis myöntämään, mutta mikä olisi teon hinta? Se kysymys sai aikuiset kääntymään yksi kerrallaan kohti koroketta ja valtaistuimella istuvaa miestä. Osa lapsista ja nuorista aikuisista, mukaan lukien Közin ja Yuukin, noudatti esimerkkiä tuntien pelon repivän sisuksiaan. Miten Baap tulisi reagoimaan siihen, kun tahtoaan ei ollutkaan toteltu?

Hindu kushin johtaja ei tuntunut kiinnittävän katseisiin mitään huomiota, vaikka varmasti tiedostikin ne. Vanhemman miehen katse pysyi itkevässä pojassa, kun tämä nojasi kyynärpäällään käsinojaan. Pukinpartainen liikutti rannettaan kevyesti pyöritellen, kuin olisi verrytellyt kättään. Katse ei irtautunut lainkaan kehästä, kuin tämä olisi miettinyt jotain siihen liittyvää. Minuutit hiipivät hermoja raastavina, kun kaikki odottivat Baapin tahtoa. Lopulta tämä heilautti sormiaan kutsuen punertavahiuksisen luokseen. Uskollinen palvelija astui lähemmäksi herraansa, kumartui ja jäi kuuntelemaan korvaan kuiskattuja sanoja kulmat kurtussa. Tummansinisiin pukeutunut nyökkäsi muutaman kerran, mutta kääntyi sitten vilkaisemaan vielä ihmetellen johtajansa kasvoja, mutta suoristautui sitten ja astui sivummalle jääden seisomaan leveässä haara-asennossa kasvot kehää kohti. Länsimaalainen katsoi luolassa olijoita, mutta sitten tämän sielunpeilit pysähtyivät tarkkailemaan itkevän pojan selkää. Mies kohotti kätensä ja osoitti määräävästi K:ta, joka ei tiennyt eikä varsinkaan välittänyt siitä, mitä korokkeella tapahtui sillä hetkellä.  
“Viekää hänet tyrmään ja antakaa virua siellä kaksi päivää ilman ruokaa ja vettä!” punapää käski kovalla äänellä.  
“Se olkoon hänelle riittävä rangaistus!”

Kivi vierähti Közin rinnalta ja hän huojahti helpotuksesta, että osui vahingossa toiseen vierustoverinsa, joka mulkaisi häntä samassa. Siitä mustatukkainen ei kuitenkaan välittänyt, vaan sulki silmänsä tuntien painolastin putoavan yltään. K jäisi henkiin. Tätä ei tapettaisikaan. Avatessaan silmänsä hän näki, miten koiraa pidelleet sotilaat astuivat musta-ruskeatukkaisen kummallekin puolelle ja tarttuivat tätä käsistä kiinni nostaen pystyyn. Pojan jalat eivät kuitenkin suoristuneet eikä tämä noussut seisomaan, vaan tummanruskeasilmäinen jäi roikkumaan aikuisten käsiin. Musta-ruskeatukkainen pää vajosi alas tämän jatkaessa hiljaa itkemistään. Pitelijät vilkaisivat toisiaan, minkä jälkeen katsahtivat taakseen korokkeella seisovaa punertavahiuksista, joka risti kätensä rintakehälleen ja katsoi päättäväisesti takaisin. Vahva katse ja asento saivat kaksikon ryhdistäytymään ja tarttumaan tiukemmin käsivarsiin, kun nämä lähtivät raahaamaan itäaasialaista mukanaan kohti tyrmiä. Aiempi käsky ja punertavahiuksisen katse olivat kieltäneet musta-ruskeatukkaisen satuttamisen. Siispä nämä eivät uskaltaneet pakottaa toista jaloilleen ja kävelemään – ilmeisesti japanilaisessa pojassa oli jotain, minkä takia Baap halusi pitää tämän hengissä ja vahingoittumattomana. K:n jalat laahasivat maata pitkin, kun kaksi aikuista kannatteli tämän ylävartaloa ja kävelivät päättäväisesti eteenpäin. Tummanruskeasilmäisen pää roikkui nyyhkytyksen kuuluessa muuten hiljaisessa luolassa. Musta-ruskeatukkainen oli lyöty, osa hänestä oli tapettu kehällä ja se osa jäi makaamaan verta vuotaen taistelutantereelle häviäjänä. Asian ymmärtäminen sai äskeisen helpotuksen katoamaan Közin sisältä eikä hän pystynyt täysin enää hallitsemaan itseään. Hän ei kyennyt estämään itseään kääntämästä päätään ja katsomasta huonetoverinsa perään, kun tämä raahattiin sille käytävälle, mistä he kaikki olivat alun perin tulleet. Taatelinruskeat sielunpeilit eivät saaneet katsettaan irti kaltaisestaan, joka oli tehnyt rohkean teon pelastaen rakkaan koiran, mutta menettänyt samalla ystävänsä.

\----------

Baap määräsi tuomaan uudet koirat kehään, kun K oli raahattu pois ja Tomodachin ruumis oli kuolleen alangun kanssa heitetty laatikkoon muiden raatojen seuraksi. Ottelu oli lyhyt, koska koiravanhus oli heikommassa kunnossa kuin yksikään aiemmista vanhoista elämistä. Se kuitenkin tuntui riittävän Hindu kushin johtajalle, joka määräsi taistelun jälkeen loput vanhat koirat ammuttaviksi. Kaikeksi onneksi Közin ei tarvinnut muiden kanssa jäädä todistamaan teurastusta, vaan paikalle kutsutut joukkueet käskettiin palaamaan harjoituksiinsa – yhtä lukuun ottamatta. K:n joukkue joutui omaksi kauhukseen jäämään kehän luokse eikä syy voinut olla mikään muu kuin tummanruskeasilmäisen toiminta.

Közin joukkue ei kuitenkaan palannut aikaisempiin harjoituksiin, vaan erääseen toiseen luolaan, jossa oli eräänlainen esterata. Siellä pojat joutuivat ryömimään, hyppimään, kiipeämään, juoksemaan ja kaiken huipuksi vielä väistelemään, kun Ali päätti vaikeuttaa heidän harjoituksiaan ja pisti yhden miehistään ampumaan väripanoksia konekivääristä. Aivan kuin tehtävä ei itsessään olisi ollut haastava, taatelinruskeasilmäisen ajatukset siirtyivät vähän väliä itkevään K:hon, että hänen huomionsa herpaantui muutaman kerran. Yuuki oli kuitenkin hyvä taistelupari, koska tämä oli repimässä toverinsa takaisin todellisuuteen, mutta ei tämäkään voinut kaikelle mitään – varsinkin kun itsekin sai useita tummanvihreitä väripanosräiskeitä vartaloonsa ja vaatteisiinsa. Kukaan heistä ei selvinnyt ilman osumia, koska harjoitukset kestivät useamman tunnin, ja Ali oli laittanut yhden parhaimmista ampujistaan konekiväärin taakse – ihan vain hyvää hyvyyttään, kuten tämä jossain vaiheessa nauroi muiden aikuisten kanssa, kun yksi pojista sai väripanossarjan nivusista otsaan saakka. Kaikeksi onneksi Közi ja Yuuki eivät koskaan päästäneet itseään niin näkyville, vaan osasivat heittäytyä maahan erilaisten esteiden taakse suojaan – ja kerran he tahallaan hyppäsivät kuoppaan, koska se oli sillä hetkellä ainoa turvalliseksi katsomansa piilo. Useamman tunnin jälkeen ja lasten saavutettua lopullisen nääntymispisteensä, että he eivät onnistuneet enää mitenkään väistämään ammuksia saatikka juoksemaan mihinkään suuntaan, aikuiset päättivät lopettaa harjoitukset. Se ei kuitenkaan johtunut lasten väsymyksestä, koska sotilaat pyrkivät harjoituttamaan koulutettaviaan niin pitkään, kun nämä pystyivät tekemään mitään. 

Päivä oli kääntynyt iltaan ja lähestyi jo yötä, jolloin heidän kaikkien oli aika käydä levolle. Tummanharmaiden väritahrojen peittämät pojat komennettiin jonoon ja miehet lähtivät johdattamaan heidät takaisin linnoituksen käytäviin, mutta eivät vieneet sittenkään keittiöön hakemaan iltaruokansa huoneisiinsa vaan pesutupaan. Siellä heille annettiin puhtaat, vaikkakin paikoin kuluneet sekä paikatut vaatteet, pitkät paidat ja löysät housut, ja likaiset laitettiin koreihin odottamaan pesua. Vaatteita vaihtaessaan Közin mieli siirtyi K:hon ja hänen liikkeensä hidastuivat entisestään, että hän jäi muista hiukan jälkeen ja päätyi viimeiseksi jonoon. Tummanruskeasilmäinen oli viety tyrmiin ja siellä tämä olisi kaksi päivää. Missä kunnossa tämä oli? Baapin lähin mies oli käskenyt olemaan vahingoittamatta tätä, mutta entä jos sotilaat eivät tottelisikaan käskyjä? Entä jos tämä oli piesty henkihieveriin ja jätetty yksin pimeään? K:ta sattui jo ennestään ja aikuiset olivat niin julmia, että olisivat koska tahansa valmiita aiheuttamaan vielä lisää kipua. Kuinka musta-ruskeatukkainen selviäisi tästä kaikesta? Kuka toivottaisi hänelle tänään hyvät yöt?

Taatelinruskeasilmäisen leuka vajosi alas niin uupumuksesta kuin masennuksesta. Käytävät olivat käyneet jo niin tutuiksi, että jollain kummallisella tavalla hän tiesi pelkästään kuluneesta lattiasta, minne oli menossa ja missä kohtaa liikkui. Toisaalta taas poika seurasi vaistomaisesti edessään kulkevia kantapäitä sekä aistimaansa ikätoveriaan. Kaikkien odotusten mukaan Közi saapui viimein ruokasaliin ja päätyi keittiöön vievään jonoon muiden kanssa, vaikka mielensä oli kääntynyt kauempana käytävällä aivan toiseen suuntaan ja mennyt useat portaat ja hissin kautta alas tyrmiin. Hän oli huolissaan K:sta eikä tiennyt, mitä tekisi. Tomodachin kuolema olivat aiheuttaneet hirveätä kipua musta-ruskeahiuksiselle – aivan kuin aiemmat koiratappelut eivät olisi satuttaneet riittävästi. Mitähän tämä mietti yksin pimeässä tyrmässä? Kuuliko tämä vanhojen koirien kivun ja armon vikinää, vai kaikuiko korvissa ampumansa laukaus?

Hirvittävä rämähdys, joka ei mitenkään muistuttanut laukausta, sai Közin hyppäämään säikähdyksestä lähes nahoistaan irti, ennen kuin jäykistyi paikoilleen hengittämättä, mutta ulkopuolisen silmissä hän vain kohotti nopeasti päätään ja alkoi katsella ympärilleen. Salin puolella, keittiön ja jonon alkupään luona eräs häntä muutaman vuoden vanhempi poika oli iskenyt voimalla eräänlaiset tarjoilukärryt vasten karheata seinää ja vajonnut yllättäen polvilleen maahan pidellen vapisten kärryn reunoista kiinni. Kärryssä olevat astiat ja kulhot kilisivät äänekkäästi, kun polvillaan olija sai ne tärisemään pidellessään niitä, mutta pian seurasi uusia ääniä, jotka peittivät kilinän alleen: kakomista. Vieraan teini-ikäisen suusta karkasi kakomista, joka muuttui katkoillen yökkimiseksi, kun tämä päästi viimein kärryistä irti ja iski kätensä vasten lattiaa yrittäen pitää itsensä kasassa ja samalla pidätellä sisältään nousevaa oksennusta.

Näky sai kaikki salin puolella jonottavat lapset, koko Közin joukkueen ja muutamat heidän edellään olevat toimivaan oletettavalla tavalla. He kaikki ottivat vaistomaisesti askeleen taaksepäin toivoen sen riittävän estämään heitä saamasta mahdollista tartuntaa. Mustatukkaisen askel oli kuitenkin jäykkä ja hän tunsi keuhkojensa hengittävän olemattomasti, kun silmä kovana tuijotti täriseviä astioita, jotka kuitenkin pysyivät vankasti kärryjen päällä.  
“Helvetin penikka!” kuului ärjäisy keittiön puolelta ja yksi sotilas ryntäsi saliin toverinsa tullessa aivan kannoilla.  
“Varokin hajottamassa niitä as-” puhe keskeytyi nopeasti ja mies pysähtyi, kun tämä näki kärryjen luona olevan pojan nelinkontin ja selän liikahtelevan aaltomaisesti, kun vartalo yritti saada aiemman ateriansa nousemaan kurkusta ylös ja ulos, mutta teini-ikäisen mieli yritti estää itseään oksentamasta.  
Sanomatta enempää äsken karjunut sotilas ohitti Közin joukkueen alkupäässä vahtivan Alin ja meni kärryjen viereen kumartuen tarkkailemaan poikaa. Silmät tutkivat tarkasti hiestä märkiä, vihertäviä kasvoja ja katsoivat täriseviä käsiä, hartioita ja jalkoja.  
“Saatanan äpärä”, vieras sotilas kirosi matalasti suoristautuen seisomaan ja kääntyi katsomaan perässään tullutta sotilasta.  
“Vie hänet nopeasti sairastupaan, ei tässä mikään muu auta.”  
“Kuka sitten vie kanssamme ruuat?” käsketty kysyi matalasti näyttäen siltä, ettei ajatus miellyttänyt tätä.  
“Minä huolehdin siitä, ala vain laputtaa sinne sairastuvalle!” selvästi johdossa oleva ärjäisi vihaisena kätensä laskeutuessa merkityksellisesti vyölle lähelle pistoolikoteloa.  
Niskuroinnista rangaistiin kuolemalla lähes poikkeuksetta – vain muutaman kerran tehtiin poikkeus, mutta muuten sääntö toimi aina. Se päti niin lapsiin kuin aikuisiin sotilaisiin.  
Perässä tullut ymmärsi hyvin selkeän vihjeen, koska vaikeni murahtaen ja astui lähemmäksi kakovaa lasta tarttuen tätä toisesta käsivarresta kiinni kiskoen ylös.  
“Nouse siitä!” tämä ärähti, kun teini-ikäinen ei meinannut kohottautua pystyyn, ja repäisi väkisin pienempänsä ylävartalon suoraksi.  
Samassa sairastunut iski vapaan kätensä suunsa eteen tukahtuneen yökkäyksen kuuluessa niin vierellään olevien sotilaiden kuin jonossa olijoiden korviin. Kellertävää, kokkareista nestettä tunkeutui sormien välistä ja valui käden alta lattialle ja teini-ikäisen vaatteille kuvottavan hajun levitessä ympäristöön, mikä sai Rehanin ja muutaman muun nieleskelemään. Közi ei taas reagoinut hajuun, kuten ei Yuukikaan ja useat muut, mutta eivät he erityisemmin pitäneet siitä. Se sai taatelinruskeasilmäisen niskakarvat pystyyn ja epäilemään sitä, ettei sairastunut välttämättä toipuisi tuosta.  
“Saatanan perkele!” oksentanutta pitelevä mies ähkäisi ja lähti repimään poikaa mukanaan pois yrittäen varoa osumasta itse huonosti sulaneeseen ruokaan.  
Sairastunut ei ehtinyt edes yrittää saada kunnolla jalkoja alleen, vaan tuli raahatuksi useamman metrin ikävästi polvillaan, kunnes tämä sai kompuroitua pystyyn ja edes yritettyä hoippua aikuisen perässä. 

Tarjoilukärryjen luokse jäänyt sotilas huokaisi raskaasti ja vilkaisi kärryjä, kuin se olisikin ollut pahanilmanlintu. Kärry ja siinä olevat astiat eivät kuitenkaan sanoneet tai tehneet mitään, koska ne olivat elottomia olentoja, joita ei sattunut mikään muu kuin hajottaminen. Mulkoilu ei tuntunut missään. Todettuaan pahojen katseiden olevan hyödyttömiä, aikuinen kääntyi ympäri etsien ratkaisua ja kiinnitti vasta nyt kunnolla huomiota jonottaviin poikiin. Siitä tämän katse siirtyi nopeasti tutkimaan ympärilleen ja huomasi nopeasti tutut, jollain tapaa kaipaamansa kasvot.  
“Ali”, sotilas sanoi selvällä äänellä ja harppoi lähemmäksi puhuttelemaansa miestä, joka oli itseään hiukan lyhempi.  
“Niin?” Ali vastasi ilmeettömänä osoittaen kuuntelevansa toista.  
“Lainaa minulle yhtä pojistasi”, aiemmin puhunut sanoi vaativalla äänellä.  
Jo puhetapa viesti, ettei tämä halunnut kuulla minkäänlaisia vastaväitteitä eikä varsinkaan kieltäytymistä. Niitä miehen ei onneksi tarvinnut kuulla, vaikkei saanutkaan täysin haluamaansa vastausta.  
“Mitä varten?” Közin joukkueen johtaja kysyi, vaikka tajusikin ruokakärryistä, että tehtävä koski niitä.  
“Minut on määrätty viemään tyrmiä vahtiville miehille sekä osalle virujista ruokaa”, pidempi ähkäisi turhautuneena ja kätensä siirtyi taas vaistomaisesti vyölle, vaikkei tällä ollut varsinaisesti mitään syytä uhkailla.  
Ali ei kohottanut edes kulmiaan nähdessään liikkeen. Tämä tiesi hyvin, että jos keskustelutoverinsa tarttuisi pistoolinsa kahvaan, tarttuisivat taas miehen omat toverit aseisiinsa. Niin kauan kuin sotilas olisi ryhmänsä johtaja, tämä saisi päättää, miten lasten kanssa toimittaisi eikä yhdelläkään toisen joukkueen johtajalla ollut siinä mitään sanomista – lisäksi uhkaus laskettaisiin niskuroinniksi, jolloin he toimisivat vain Hindu kushin sääntöjen noudattajina.

Köziä taas miesten välinen mittailu tai muu mahtailu ei kiinnostanut. Hän oli kuullut jokaisen sanan ja mielensä teki nopeita johtopäätöksiä. Vieras sotilas tarvitsi mukaansa jonkun pojan raahaamaan ruokaa tyrmiä vahtiville sotilaille. Virujat olivat tyrmiin syystä tai toisesta heitettyjä ihmisiä, eli näiden joukossa olisi K. Ajatus musta-ruskeahiuksesta pojasta sai taatelinruskeasilmäisen hengittämään raskaammin eikä hän huomannut, kun vartalonsa liikahti ja jalkansa liukuivat hiljalleen lattiaa pitkin hänen irtautuessaan jonosta. Joko Ali kiinnitti huomiota japanilaisen liikkumiseen, tai sitten tämä vain käänsi katseensa jonoon, kuin olisi miettinyt, miten toimisi pyynnöksi naamioidun käskyn suhteen. Tämän katse osui Köziin, joka säpsähti hiukan, mutta ei kuitenkaan palannut takaisin jonoon, vaan jäi paikoilleen poistuneena muodostelmasta. Hänen taatelinruskeat sielunpeilinsä katsoivat takaisin joukkueenjohtajaa, joka taas tarkkaili häntä kuin tehden päätöksiä päänsä sisällä. Poikaa vaatinut sotilas kurtisti kulmiaan katsoessaan keskustelutoveriaan, mutta noudatti sitten esimerkkiä ja kääntyi katsomaan poikia kiinnittäen huomiota samaan kuin toverinsa.  
“Voit ottaa hänet”, Ali sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen nyökäten kevyesti päällään itäaasialaista poikaa kohti, kun käänsi katseensa takaisin toiseen.  
“Hyvä”, pidempi sanoi tyytyväisenä ja kääntyi uhkaavasti Köziä kohti saaden japanilaisen katsomaan epäileväisenä tuntematonta ja puristamaan kätensä nyrkeiksi valmistautuen mihin tahansa, mitä oli luvassa.  
Joukkueen lapset hätkähtivät kukin eri syystä ja Yuuki katsoi huolestuneena pariaan eikä lainkaan ilman syytä. Jokin tuossa sotilaassa kertoi, ettei tämä ollut luotettavimmista eikä varsinkaan turvallisimmista päästä, jos aikuisia saattoi määritellä niillä sanoilla mitenkään. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei kuitenkaan hievahtanut paikoiltaan tai siirtänyt katsettaan muualle, kun näki miehen ottavan askeleen häntä kohti. Tuo mies olisi keino päästä näkemään K:ta.  
“Pidäkin huoli, että hän saa haettua keittiöstä ruokaa, kun olette suorittaneet tehtäväsi”, Ali sanoi yllättäen luotaan poistuvalle aikuiselle, joka pysähtyi ja kääntyi terävästi katsomaan puhunutta.  
“Mikäli poika ei saa ruokaansa tai tulee muuten kohdelluksi huonosti sinun tai kenenkään muun toimesta, minä pidän huolen, että johtajamme saavat kuulla siitä”, joukkueenjohtaja sanoi painokkaasti ja loi julman hymyn saaden alaisensa naurahtamaan häijysti.  
Jos toisen käden vieminen vyölle oli ollut piilotettu uhkaus, niin Alin sanat olivat paljon enemmän kuin uhkailua: niissä piili ikävä, vaarallinen lupaus.

Asian ikävä puoli sai pelon varjon laskeutumaan vieraan sotilaan kasvoille, mutta se myös sai tämän toimimaan. Pää liikahti kevyeen nyökkäykseen ja nopeasti tämä käänsi selkänsä toiselle silmiensä iskeytyessä nopeasti Köziin, joka seisoi yhä paikoillaan, mutta ei enää valmistautuneena pahimpaan vaan päättäväisenä.  
“Sinä!” sotilas karjaisi osoittaen japanilaista jonon hännillä olijaa.  
“Ota kär-” komento jäi kesken, kun mustatukkainen otti nopeita askelia ja käveli miehen ohitse siirtyen kärryn luokse.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen tarttui kärryn kahvoihin ja käänsi sen ripeästi ympäri vieden ne aikuisen vierelle, ennen kuin pysähtyi jääden odottamaan. Teko sai miehen hölmistymään ja katsomaan silmät suurina 12-vuotiasta, omia koulutettaviaan nuorempaa poikaa, joka ei sanonut tai edes ilmehtinyt seisoessaan paikoillaan, vaan odotti todella kuuliaisesti käskyjä tai johdatusta, vaikka tiesikin hyvin, missä tyrmät olivat. Teko sai myös Alin hiukan hämmästymään, mutta tämä piilotti sen hyvin ja hymyili vain tyytyväisenä itseensä eikä voinut vastustaa kiusausta avata sanasen arkkuaan.  
“Kuten huomaat, minun koulutuksessani pojat tottelevat käskyjä, tulivat ne keneltä tahansa.”  
Siihen toinen ei sanonut mitään eikä edes katsonut taakseen, vaan otti ripeän askeleen eteenpäin päättäen häipyä suorittamaan tehtäväänsä. Japanilainen lähti tiiviisti sotilaan perään eikä kääntynyt katsomaan taakseen, vaan piti huolen, että pysyi vajaan puoli metriä kauempana aikuisen kantapäistä ja käveli vaiti tämän perässä. He eivät sanoneet mitään, eihän puhuttavaa ollut, eikä miehen tarvinnut omaksi ihmeekseen jakaa mitään käskyjä, koska poika kulki perässään kuuliaisemmin kuin koira ja tuntui hallitsevan ruokakärryt paremmin kuin itseään vanhemmat pojat. Toisin kuin muilla, Közillä olikin päämäärä, mitä varten kulki ja toimi niin täydellisesti, kuin kykeni.

Kaksikko siirtyi käytäviä pitkin eteenpäin, vähitellen alaspäin saapuen sitten eräänlaiselle kaivoshissille, jonka luona pysähtyivät ja sotilas painoi nappia heidän jäädessä odottamaan hissiä. Se saapuikin verkkaisesti alhaalta ja pysähtyi natisten kaksikon eteen aikuisen avatessa portin.  
“Me-” tämä aloitti astuessaan sivulle, mutta 12-vuotias oli käskyjen edellä ja työnsi ruokakärryt heti sopivan tilan tultua hissin sisään.  
Hän asettui tarkoituksella itse nurkkaan, jotta miehellä olisi mahdollisimman paljon omaa tilaa. Nurkkauksessa taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli kylläkin avuttomillaan, koska pakoreittejä ei ollut, mikäli aikuinen päättäisi alkaa riehua, mutta sen riskin poika oli valmis ottamaan. Olihan Alikin sanonut, etteivät seuraukset olisi hyviä, jos vieras sotilas tekisi hänelle jotain. Ei hän luottanut aikuisiin yhtään, mutta ymmärsi kuitenkin tosiasioita ja sen, että jokainen Reyngna baseyran sotilas, joka ei kulkenut tummansinisissä tai erikoisemmissa univormuissa, kunnioitti ja samalla pelkäsi ihan kunnolla Hindu kushin johtajia. Se olikin yksi syistä, mikä sai japanilaisen ottamaan riskin ja valitsemaan hissin nurkan. Matka alas kesti hitaasti, turhankin hitaasti Közin mielestä, koska hänen sydämensä löi aina aiempaa lyöntiä kovempaa ja hän tunsi adrenaliinin täyttävän suonensa, kun odotti pääsevänsä tyrmiin. Ei hän todennäköisesti pääsisi näkemään K:ta. Tämä oli varmasti heitetty yhteen pimeistä kopeista eikä sinne päässyt ilman avaimia. Aikuiset eivät varmasti päästäisi häntä lähellekään virujia, jos olisivat yhtään tarkkaavaisia, mutta ajatus siitä, että pääsisi edes hiukan lähemmäksi huonetoveriaan, lohdutti taatelinruskeasilmäistä. Kenties hän saisi edes selville sen, missä kunnossa toinen oli ja olivatko tummansinisiin univormuihin pukeutuneet noudattaneet Baapin antamia käskyjä. 

Hissi alkoi vinkua ja tömähti viimein alimpaan kerrokseen syvällä linnoituksen sisällä. Közin mukana oleva sotilas avasi portin ja astui ulos jääden sivulle odottamaan poikaa, joka ei antanut tulla liian pitkäksi aikaa odotetuksi, vaan poistui ripeästi kärryineen pienestä kopperosta jääden taas odottamaan miehen johdattavan häntä. Tosin, ei japanilainen olisi tarvinnut enempää opastusta, koska alin kerros, jonne pääsi vain hissillä, johti lyhyeen käytävään, jonka päässä oli paksu, iso ovi, joka muistutti holvien turvattuja ovia. Mies käveli useammalla harppauksella sen luokse ja jyskytti kahdesti metallista ovea astuen sitten muutaman askeleen taaksepäin. Hetkeen ei kuulunut mitään, vaan aikuinen ja lapsi seisoivat turvallisen matkan päässä ovesta, mutta sitten kuului hiukan vaimentunutta kilinää ja viimein ovi avautui hitaasti, ikävästi kirskuen.  
“Kyllä teillä kesti!” kuului välitön karjaisu ja oven takaa paljastui leveässä haaraseisonnassa oleva mies.  
Aluksi Közi luuli, että mies oli karannut vanki, joka oli virunut pienessä tyrmän kopperossa ainakin viimeiset kymmenen vuotta, mutta maastopuku paljasti tämän olevan Hindu kushin sotilas kaikkien muiden miesten tapaan. Tällä oli valtava, osittain harmaantunut parta, joka peitti tukan ja kulmakarvojen lisäksi kaiken muun kasvoista, paitsi nenän ja pienet silmät. Mies oli yksi tyrmien vakituisista vartijoista, joita Közi ei ollut nähnyt kovinkaan usein, koska ei ollut vierailut tyrmissä muutamaa kertaa enempää ja sotilaat viskasivat kurittomat lapset sen verran nopeasti koppeihin, etteivät tyrmän vartijat olleet tulleet mitenkään tutuiksi.  
“Tuli mutkia matkaan, Orien”, ruuan tuoja murahti matalasti kävellen suoraan kohti partaista äijää.  
Orieniksi kutsuttu seisoi paikoillaan, kuin olisi toiminut esteenä, mutta astui sitten toisen edestä sopivasti pois, ettei tulijan tarvinnut pysähtyä, vaan saattoi jatkaa matkaansa peremmälle. Közi käveli kärryjen kanssa tiiviisti aikuisen perässä, vaikka katsoikin silmäkulmastaan parrakasta, joka kiinnitti häneen huomiota räpyttäen muutaman kerran pieniä silmiään.  
“Tämä ei ole sinun poikasi”, Orien sanoi välittömästi, kun japanilainen oli mennyt ohitseen.  
Siitä tämä kääntyi poispäin kiskaisten seinän vieressä olevaa rusehtavan harmaata köyttä, joka tuli katossa olevasta pienestä reiästä.

“Mikä ei ole?” kauempaa kuului kysymys ja kolahdus, jotka saivat tulleet pysähtymään ja kääntymään vasemmalle. Suorakulmion muotoisen huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli pöytä, jonka päällä oli radio ja jotain muuta roinaa, sekä muutamia tuoleja. Niiden luona nousi seisomaan tyrmien toinen vartija, joka oli partainen, kuten toverinsa. Suurin ero oli se, että tämä oli kalju päälaelta, kun sivulta kasvoi vielä harvenevaa hiusta.  
“Tuo poika”, Orien sanoi ja käveli muutamalla harppauksessa taatelinruskeasilmäisen vierelle kumartuen uhkaavasti pojan ylle.  
“Olen varmasti nähnyt tämän pojan pari kertaa, kun hänet on heitetty tyrmään, mutta ei hän varmasti ole ennen tullut tuomaan meille ruokaa. Lisäksi, poika on liian nuori.”  
“Lainasin poikaa Alilta, kun oman poikani kunto petti”, ruuan tuoja totesi puuttumatta lainkaan vanginvartijan uhkaavan käytökseen ja oli, kuin oma koulutettavansa oli vain väsähtänyt eikä oksennellut.  
“Sen helvetin Alin takia minulla kestikin.”  
“Miten niin?” partasuu suoristautui jättäen jännittyneen lapsen rauhaan.  
“Hän on niin itseään täynnä ja luulee, että voi sanoa minulle, mitä itseään huvittaa, ja komennella”, ruuan tuoja totesi kävellen pöydän ääreen ja istuutuen alas yhdelle tuoleista.  
Tämä kohotti hiukan kättään ja oli näyttämässä sormellaan Közille käskyn tuoda ruokakärryt pöydän luokse. Miehen sormet eivät kuitenkaan ehtineet liikahtaa kunnolla, kun poika lähti työntämään kärryjä ja käänsi ne sivuttain tason vierelle. Siitä taatelinruskeasilmäinen vielä astui taaksepäin irrottaen otteensa käsikahvoista ja jäi sitten seisomaan ryhdikkäästi, kuin olisi odottanut seuraavia käskyjä.  
“Kun häntä katsoo, ei ihme, jos Ali on ylimielinen”, kaljuuntunut naurahti ja istuutui takaisin tuolilleen.  
“Tosin, Alin ylimielisyyteen on toinenkin syy.”  
“Mikä muka?” ruuan tuoja kysyi, mutta huitaisi ärsyyntyneenä sitten Köziä kohti käskien lasta menemään kauemmaksi.  
Mustatukkainen otti useita askelia taaksepäin jättäen useamman metrin välin itsensä ja huoneen ainoiden huonekalujen välille.  
“Hän on johtajiemme suosiossa”, karvaisin vastasi toverinsa puolesta ja käveli pöydän ääreen kääntäen selkänsä japanilaiselle.  
“Baap kutsui Alin ja muutaman muun ryhmineen katsomaan kanssaan koiratappeluita.”  
“Niinkö?” ruuan tuoja ähkäisi ja kirosi sitten raskaasti.  
“Ja sen saatanan paskiaisen!? Ketkä muut äpärät pääsivät sinne?”  
“Salman, Umair ja Amjad”, Orien otti lautasen kärryistä ja alkoi nostella kattiloiden kansia.  
“Voi helvetti!” ruuan tuoja ärjäisi.  
“Ihan kuin he olisivat tehneet mitään hyvin!”

Kiroilutulva ei saanut Köziltä edes pientä hätkähdystä. Jokin pieni osa hänestä oli tyytyväinen siihen, että aikuiset keskustelivat niin kiihtyneinä, koska silloin he jättivät hänet huomioimatta. Tosin, silti ei kannattanut olla liian uhkarohkea, koska aikuiset olivat kuin haukkoja, jotka iskivät mielellään silloin, kun sitä vähiten odotti. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut vain seistä siinä, vaan hitaasti hänen päänsä kääntyi ja ylävartalo liikkui, kun 12-vuotias kääntyi katsomaan selkänsä taakse. Siellä nimittäin oli se, mikä oli motivoinut hänet tulemaan ja toimimaan täydellisen kuuliaisesti: tyrmiin johtaja ovi. Taatelinruskeasilmäisen suu raottui pienestä hämmennyksestä, kun jokin, johon hän oli aikaa sitten menettänyt uskonsa, oli laittanut sormensa peliin. Tavallisen oven kokoinen metallinen ovi oli auki. Ei se ollut apposen ammollaan eikä edes puoliksi auki, mutta siinä oli rako, josta kaikista laihimmat sotilaat mahtuisivat hivuttautumaan sisään ilman ylimääräisiä varusteita maastopukujensa lisäksi. Tyrmiin saattaisi siis päästä käymään.  
“Suosio on kuitenkin katoavaista”, kaljuuntuneen sanat saivat Közin kääntämään katseensa nopeasti takaisin aikuisiin.  
“Salmanin kohdalla se todennäköisesti katosi tänään.”  
“Miten niin? Sanoit äsken, että Baap kutsui hänet kehälle”, ruuan tuoja tivasi epäuskoisena.  
“Emme tiedä tarkkaan, mutta kehällä tapahtui ilmeisesti jotain”, kaljuuntunut kertoi kohauttaen kevyesti olkiaan, jolloin japanilainen uskaltautui jälleen katsomaan taakseen.  
“Baapin miehet raahasivat tänne yhtä Salmanin pojista”, Orien kertoi tunkien leivänriekaleen suuhunsa.  
“Samannäköistä kuin tuo”, tämä lisäsi ja nyökkäsi päällään taatelinruskeasilmäistä kohti, mikä sai pojan kääntymään aikuisia kohti säpsähtäen.  
Kolmikko ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt huomiota lapseen, joka saattoi jälleen tarkkailla selkänsä takana olevaa ovea, joka tuntui kutsuvan häntä luokseen. Közi vain ei tiennyt, mitä tekisi saamansa kutsun kanssa.  
“Poika vain roikkui heidän otteessaan ja itki. Heitimme hänet yhteen keskimmäisistä tyrmistä, jonka lattialle kakara käpertyi ja jatkoi parkumistaan.”

Taatelinruskeasilmäinen käänsi katseensa takaisin aikuisiin. Sielunpeilit katsoivat miehiä, jotka jatkoivat keskusteluaan ja ruokailua eivätkä vaikuttaneet edes muistavan hänen läsnäoloaan. Toisaalta, japanilainen ei jollain tapaa olisi edes välittänyt, vaikka nämä olisivat silmäilleet häntä, mutta tuo välinpitämättömyys auttoi häntä tekemään valintansa. Se valinta oli ollut alusta asti selvä, vaikka hän oli epäröinyt. Jalka liukui karheata lattiaa pitkin taaksepäin ja pysähtyi pienen etäisyyden päähän painon siirtyessä sille. Toinen raaja teki saman liikkeen vartalon lähtiessä liikkumaan vähitellen taaksepäin. Pojan silmät eivät kuitenkaan hievahtaneetkaan aikuisista, vaan tarkkailivat näiden eleitä ja ilmeitä, vaikka korvat olivat kuuroutuneet näiden puheille – ne yrittivätkin kuulla jotain muuta. Varovaisesti, mutta päättäväisesti Közi hivuttautui taaksepäin lähemmäksi tyrmiä, kunnes saavutti raollaan olevan oven, minkä jälkeen pysähtyi hetkeksi tehden viimeiset havainnot aikuisten toimista, ennen kuin uskaltautui vilahtamaan ovesta tyrmiin.

Közi käänsi selkänsä ovelle sydän pamppaillen rinnassaan kovaa. Hänen oli löydettävä K! Vanginvartija oli puhunut keskimmäisistä selleistä, eli musta-ruskeahiuksisen olisi oltava siellä. Ongelma vain oli, että ilmaisu “keskimmäiset sellit” oli hyvinkin laaja käsitys ja kattoi useita, kymmeniä sellejä.  
“K?” mustatukkainen kutsui hiukan kuiskausta kovemmalla äänellä.  
Hän lähti kulkemaan käytävää pitkin kohti keskimmäisiä sellejä yrittäen samalla kuunnella kaikkia mahdollisia ääniä – erityisesti huonetoverinsa mahdollisesti tekemiä ääniä. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei sitä itse tajunnut, mutta hänen kehonsa kulki virtaviivaisesti eikä askel ollut pomppiva. Hän eteni nopeasti ja ilman ongelmia, kuin ei olisikaan ollut epätoivoisena etsimässä vanhempaa kaltaistaan, vaan labyrintissa etenemässä väripanosaseiden kanssa etsien vastustajiaan, ennen kuin nämä löytäisivät hänet.  
“K?” Közi kutsui uudelleen toveriaan ja alkoi sitten liikkua kummankin käytävän puolella jääden hetkeksi seisomaan sellien ovien eteen kuuntelemaan.  
“K?”  
Pitkään hän ei kuullut mitään, mutta sitten yksi kevyt äännähdys sai pojan valpastumaan. Se oli nyyhkäisy, jota seurasi lisää samanlaisia ääniä.  
“K!” mustatukkainen henkäisi ja kiirehti nopeasti kohti ääniä, jotka kuuluivat tosiaan yhdestä keskimmäisestä sellistä.  
Tyrmän ovi ei eronnut muista ovista, vaan oli tehty metallista, kuten tyrmien kaikki muutkin ovet. Se oli täysin umpinainen, lukuun ottamatta pientä sivulle päin liikkuvaa luukkua, joka oli aikuisille sopivalla korkeudella ja sillä hetkellä kiinni.  
“K, oletko siellä?” taatelinruskeasilmäinen painautui ovea vasten ja puhui sen toiselle puolelle.  
Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut vastausta, mutta kuuli kuitenkin itkua ja kovempaa kuin aikaisemmin missään kohdassa.  
“K?” Közi jatkoi haluten saada kuulla muutakin kuin itkua.  
12-vuotias löi muutaman kerran kevyesti ovea, että siitä kuului pari hiljaista tömähdystä, jotka toisella puolella oleva aivan varmasti kuuli. Hänen toiveensa ei kuitenkaan toteutunut, vaan korvat erottivat vain toivotonta nyyhkytystä, jotka tuntuivat kovenevan, koska toinen tunsi olonsa haavoittuneeksi, kuin joku olisi hyökännyt.

“K!” taatelinruskeasilmäinen henkäisi tuskastuneena ja vetäytyi kauemmaksi miettien, mitä tekisi.  
Miten hän saisi yhteyden huonetoveriinsa? Sielunpeilit löysivät pian vastauksen: suoraan yläpuoleltaan. Pojan katse osui nimittäin ovessa olevaan, suljettuun luukkuun. Käsi nousi nopeasti ylös tavoitellen siinä olevaa pientä nuppia, mutta 12-vuotias oli vielä liian lyhyt ja hänen sormensa pystyivät ainoastaan koskemaan metalliseen luukkuun, mutta eivät siinä olevaan vääntövipuun. Epätoivo tuntui valtaavan Közin kehon, mutta hän ei kyennyt kuitenkaan lopettamaan – ei, kun oli löytänyt K:n, joka tarvitsi häntä. Mustatukkainen nousi varpailleen saaden koko kämmenensä luukun päälle. Sormet painautuivat metallia vasten yrittäen saada tarttumapintaa, kun käsi yritti saada liu’utettua sitä sivulle. Useat ähkäisyt karkasivat hänen suusta ja hiki kohosi otsaan, kun japanilainen yritti saada syrjään viimeisen esteen ja samalla toivoa, etteivät aikuiset huomaisi hänen toimiaan. Vähitellen, kankeasti ja hiukan inisten luukku siirtyi syrjään paljastaen suorakulmion muotoisen kolon.  
“K!” Közi huudahti avoimelle luukulle ja nojasi käsillään ovea vasten jääden seisomaan varpailleen, vaikka se sattuikin jo kipeytyneitä jalkoja.  
“Se olen minä, Közi!” hän lausahti äidinkielellään.  
“Közi?” hiljaisen itkun seasta kuului käheä, lähes äänetön kuiskaus.  
“Niin, minä”, nuorempi henkäisi helpottuneena kuullessaan huonetoverinsa äänen ja hänen oli pakko laskea painoaan kantapäilleen.  
“Kuinka voit? Ei kai sinua satutettu?”  
Vastaukseksi kuului vain itkua, joka tuntui särkevän jotain mustatukkaisen rinnassa. K:ta sattui enemmän kuin mitä aikuiset pystyisivät satuttamaan eikä tämä kyennyt välittämään mistään fyysisesti, mitä tälle saatettiin tehdä.  
“K, sinä pelastit Tomon”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen kuiskasi kovalla äänellä painaen otsansa kylmää metallia vasten.  
“He olisivat antaneet nuorien koirien teurastaa sen. Sinä autoit Tomoa.”

Vanhempi ei sanonut siihen mitään. Tämä itki yhä, mutta taustalta kuului laahaavaa ääntä ja nyyhkytyksen kovenivat kuuluen aivan luukun alapuolelta. Kevyt kolahdus toiselta puolelta sai Közin hätkähtämään kauemmaksi, mutta painautumaan sitten takaisin metallia vasten, suorastaan liimautumaan oveen kiinni, kuin olisi voinut liukua kiinteän esineen toiselle puolelle. Kädet haparoivat tasaista pintaa hakien aivan toisenlaista kosketettavaa, mutta haluttu asia ei ollut tavoiteltavissa. Se ei kuitenkaan pysäyttänyt nuoremman liikehdintää.  
“K, sinä teit enemmän kuin kukaan muu olisi voinut tehdä. Sinä päästit sen pois täältä… Kukaan ei huuda sille enää… Kukaan ei lyö eikä satuta… Kukaan ei pakota sitä enää taistelemaan elämästään…”, taatelinruskeasilmäisen ääni värisi ja hän tunsi silmiensä kostuvan.  
Hän tunsi K:n tuskan, koska oli tuntenut samaa, kun Paajia uhattiin. Ajatus rakkaasta ponista sai nenän kostumaan ja kyyneleet kerääntymään ripsien juureen. Poika kuitenkin ravisti päätään ja yritti pitää itsensä vahvana. Hän oli tullut tummanruskeasilmäisen tueksi eikä itkeäkseen omaa ikäväänsä.  
“Kukaan ei enää koskaan voi satuttaa Tomoa… Aikuiset eivät pysty enää koskaan tekemään sille mitään… Sinä pelastit sen…”, mustatukkainen yritti keksiä lohduttavia, rohkaisevia sanoja kuullen toisen itkun vaimenneen hiukan.  
Lohdutus tuntui kuitenkin voimattomalta, koska sanojensa myötä hän itse vajosi masennukseen. Puheen myötä mieleen hiipi karu totuus heidän epätoivoisesta tilanteestaan, jota kolea, synkkä tyrmä tuntui korostavan.  
“Tomo pääsi pois tästä hirveästä paikasta, toisin kuin me”, Közi nyyhkäisi ravistaen päätään vapisten.  
“Sinä pelastit sen tästä helvetistä, johon meidät on tuomittu. Me emme ikinä pääse pois täältä, ennen kuin sotilaat päättävät tappaa meidät viihdyttääkseen itseään.”

“Me voimme päästä pois täältä”, oven takaa kuului äkkiä vapiseva ääni.  
Puhe oli käheätä, tärisevää, mutta siinä oli toisenlaista voimaa kuin aiemmin.  
“Me tulemme pääsemään täältä pois!”  
“Miten muka?” mustatukkainen kysyi masennuksesta epäuskoisena.  
Toinen ei ollut kahden vuoden aikana kertonut hänelle yhtään keinoa, jolla voisi paeta. Vaikka he olivat iltaisin jutelleet hiukan ennen hyvän yön toivotuksia, vanhempi ei ollut avautunut pakokeinosta. Sellaista tuskin oli, kuten hänen järkensä sanoi.  
“Ei täältä pysty karkaamaan! Sotilaita on liikaa ja heillä kaikilla on aseet!”  
“Me emme voi karata, mutta me voimme oppia”, K sanoi itkuisella, mutta päättäväisellä äänellä.  
“Jos vain opimme ja vahvistumme, me voimme päästä pois!”  
“Emme me silti pääse täältä karkuun – sotilaita on aivan liikaa! Me joudumme jäämään tänne loppuelämäksemme” taatelinruskeasilmäinen ravisti päätään.  
“Ei! Olen nähnyt sen! Olen nähnyt, miten täältä pääsee pois!” vanhemman puhe kiihtyi ja metallin toiselta puolelta kuului tömähtelyä ja liikahtelua.  
“Jos vain opimme kaiken, mitä meille opetetaan, ja jos meistä tulee vahvempia kuin suurin osa sotilaista, me pääsemme pois! Meistä on tultava niin vahvoja, että sotilaat pitävät meitä liian vaarallisina täällä pidettäväksi. Silloin tänne tulee miehiä, jotka hakevat meidät pois. He maksavat sotilaille ja hakevat meidät pois palvelukseensa!”  
“Meidät siis myydään?” nuorempi kysyi ontosti tietämättä, olisiko ollut iloinen vai kauhuissaan kuultuaan viimein, miten huonetoverinsa mukaan Hindu kushista voisi päästä pois.  
“Kyllä, koska muuta keinoa ei ole”, musta-ruskeatukkainen huokaisi itkuisena.  
“Mutta missä tahansa muualla on parempaa kuin täällä!”  
“Niin”, Közi joutui myöntämään.

“Közi”, K sanoi yllättäen anovalla äänellä.  
“Mitä, K?” mustatukkainen kysyi koskettaen ovea, kuin olisi voinut koskettaa huonetoveriaan.  
“Meidän on päästävä täältä”, vanhempi sanoi nyyhkäisten.  
“Meidän kahden on päästävä pois täältä! Meidän on tehtävä kaikkemme, jotta pääsemme tästä helvetistä!”  
“Aivan”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen nyökkäsi silmät yhä kosteina.  
“Minä olen menettänyt jo kaiken – minulla ei ole enää mitään!” musta-ruskeatukkainen jatkoi ja kevyt vaatteen kahina saattoi sanoja, kun luukusta ilmestyivät pala kämmentä ja kapeat sormet, jotka tuntuivat hapuilevan jotain.  
Nuorempi ei olisi huomannut koko asiaa, elleivät liikkuvat sormet olisi kopsahdelleet metalliin päänsä yläpuolella ja saaneet katsomaan ylös.  
“ _Meidän on päästä pois täältä_!”

“Niin me pääsemmekin”, Közi nyyhkäisi nousten varpailleen ja kurottautui luukkua kohti.  
Hänen sormensa osuivat K:n omiin niiden mennessä välittömästi toistensa lomaan puristuen yhteen välittämättä siitä, että ovi yritti estää heitä, mutta aukko oli heidän puolellaan. Pojat tunsivat toistensa lämmön ja työn karhentaman ihon. Kuitenkin he tunsivat toistensa välillä olevan ymmärryksen, mikä sai heidät puristamaan kätensä yhteen tiukemmin muodostaen sopimuksen, joka ei olisi oikeastaan tarvinnut sanoja, jotka Közi kuitenkin sanoi K:lle ääneen:  
“Me pääsemme täältä pois, _yhdessä_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Bully kutta](https://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alangu_Mastiff) on maailman isoimpia koiria ja kotoisin Pakinistanista sekä Intian pohjoisosista, käytetään nykyään vahtikoirana ja koiratappeluissa  
> * Koiratappelu on ikivanha “ihmisille suunnattu esitys”, jossa kaksi tai useampi koira tappelee ja usein toinen koira kuolee vähintään vammoihinsa. Osassa maissa se on kiellettyä, mutta joissakin maissa yhä sallittua (tietääkseni yhä Japanissa on koiratappeluita)  
> * [Dogo argentino](http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dogo_argentino) on Argentiinassa kehitetty iso molossirotu, joita on käytetty vahtikoirina ja suurriistan metsästykseen, mutta nykyään myös palvelukoirana poliiseilla ja armeijassa  
> * [Pakistaninbulldoggi](http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gull_dong) on massiivinen Pakistanilainen koirarotu, jota käytetään nykyään vahti-, taistelu- ja karhukoirana  
> * [Afganistaninmastiffi](http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aryan_molussus) on pelkästään koiratappeluihin tarkoitettu afganistanilainen koirarotu  
> * [Alangu](http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alangu) on intialainen molossikoira, jota käytetään vahti- ja koiratappelukoirana  
> * Tomon käytös on osittain lainattu omalta koiraltani Getiltä (lähinnä se halaus) sekä parilta muulta koiralta, jotka olen tuntenut


	11. Chapter 11

Koukistan sormiani ja tunnen puristavani jotain lämmintä ja nihkeää. Ennen kuin ehdin avaamaan silmiäni tai rentouttamaan käteni, tunnen jonkin puristavan takaisin ja jopa kovempaa. Vedän syvää henkeä, vaikka se tuntuukin kuluttavan voimiani, ja avaan silmäni kohottaen hiukan päätäni. Luja hätkähdys allani saa minut kurtistamaan kulmiani repivän venyvästä kivusta, kun vartaloni liikahtaa odottamattomasta liikkeestä. Liikahdus vierestäni saa minut katsomaan ensin kättäni, josta on riisuttu käsineeni ja jota puristaa toinen paljas käsi – sinun kätesi, K. Viet vapaan, myöskin poikkeuksellisesti paljaan kätesi pääni taakse tukeaksesi asentoani ja kumarrut lähemmäksi katsomaan kasvojani. Silmäsi punoittavat ja ohimollesi on kerääntynyt kosteutta, vaikkei autossa ole edes kuuma emmekä me kaksi ole liikkuneet minnekään pidempään hetkeen. Näen, miten kasvojenlihaksesi ovat jännittyneet ja näyttävän kiristyvän vielä lisää. Vaikken näkisi kasvojasi, tietäisin sinun olevan jännittynyt. Vartalosi on niin jäykkä ja puristat kättäni jo niin kovaa, että se jopa sattuu hiukan – jos puristaisit jonkun toisen kättä, olisit onnistunut aiheuttamaan jo ikäviä vammoja. Omat kovat, karheat käteni ovat jo tuskaisan työn myötä oppineet kestämään kaikenlaista ja niiden satuttamiseen tarvitaan hiukan enemmän. En kuitenkaan sano mitään, vaan puristan takaisin ja katson tummanruskeata ja valkoista silmääsi saaden kasvosi hiukan rentoutumaan.

K, olet aina ollut tukenani, vaikka sinulla on ollut vaikeampaa – tai siltä minusta on aina tuntunut. Silloinkin, kun sinun maailmasi, se mitä siitä oli enää jäljellä, mureni, sinä olit kanssani, vaikka minun olisi pitänyt olla sinun kanssasi. Eikä se jäänyt siihen – ei todellakaan. Olemme olleet yhdessä kaikki hetkinä, ja sinä olit tukeni ja turvani silloinkin, kun minä putosin ja sinä olit se, joka silloin loukkaantui minun sijastani.

<><><><><>

Kaksi päivää myöhemmin K palasi illalla tämän ja Közin huoneeseen. He eivät sanoneet mitään, kun kohtasivat toisensa, vaan katsoivat toisiaan pidemmän aikaa syvälle silmiin, kunnes alkoivat syödä iltapalansa. He eivät keskustelleet kuluneista päivistä tai kehällä tapahtuneista asioista, oikeastaan kaksikko ei sanonut mitään toisilleen. Sanasen arkut aukesivat vasta sitten, kun he menivät nukkumaan ja toivottivat toisilleen hyvät yöt. Poikien suureksi helpotukseksi ja kenties hämmennykseksi he saivat olla harvinaisen paljon rauhassa ja päivät vaihtuivat nopeasti kuukausiksi, lopulta vuodeksi ja viimein kolmeksi vuodeksi Közin täyttäessä 15 vuotta. Sinä aikana he näkivät toisensa lähes joka ilta, joista muutamien aikana he kävivät kevyesti läpi sitä, miten he pääsisivät Hindu kushista, mutta heidän tietonsa olivat rajalliset ilman kunnollisia yksityiskohtia. K oli lähinnä nähnyt omassa harjoitusleirissään, miten eräät pukumiehet olivat tulleet saattueen kanssa tapaamaan Hindu kushin johtajia ja lähteneet sitten koulutettujen nuorukaisten kanssa näiden liikkuessa selvästi pukumiesten mukana. Myöhemmin tummanruskeasilmäinen oli kuullut puhuttavan, että pukumiehet olivat italiasta ja maksaneet hyvän hinnan uusista alaisista, jotka olivat olleet eurooppalaistaustaisia ja vielä hyvin kouluttautuneita. Se, miten kaikki tapahtui, oli kuitenkin vanhemmalle mysteeri. Heidän olisi kerättävä tietoja tilanteesta ja samalla harjoiteltava – heidän olisi oltava joukkueidensa kärkijoukoissa. 

Joukkueensa parhaimmistona oleminen taas ei tuottanut Közille ongelmia, koska hänen taitonsa paranivat jatkuvasti eikä poika niskuroinut käskyjä vastaan. Jos hänet käskettiin taistelemaan toista poikaa vastaan, hän teki kaikkensa voittaakseen. Ainahan tuli hetkiä, jolloin taatelinruskeasilmäinen hävisi ottelun, mutta vastustaja ei koskaan saanut voittoa helpolla. Toisaalta Közi tiesi, että yksin ollessaan hänet oli mahdollista voittaa, mutta toimiessaan Yuukin kanssa taisteluparina, hän tiesi heidän olevan lähes voittamattomia. Jos valkoinen ryhmä meni labyrinttiin, he selvisivät muista, vaikka nämä olisivat liittoutuneet heitä vastaan. Tummanruskeatukkainen tiesi, että voisi kaikessa luottaa meripihkanruskeasilmäiseen, koska tämä ei koskaan pettäisi häntä, vaan suojelisi viimeiseen asti. He kumpikin vahvistuivat ja tulivat taitavammaksi päivä päivältä, minkä sotilaatkin huomasivat Alin myötä, koska vaikeuttivat hiukan kaksikon toimia – milloin heille laitettiin enemmän painoa, milloin taas maalitaulut olivat kauempana tai jommankumman täytyi olla jotenkin loukkaantunut. Haasteet olivat vaikeita ja joinakin kertoina ylitsepääsemättömiä, mutta heistä tuli koko ajan vahvempia ja parempia. Közi ja Yuuki kuuluivat ehdottomasti joukkueensa kärkeen, vaikka taatelinruskeasilmäisesti tuntui, että parinsa olisi itseään parempi. Hänen ja K:n tavoitteet kuitenkin onnistui näillä näkymin eikä toisena oleminen haitannut musta-ruskeahiuksista, koska mielessään hän ajatteli, että halusi Yuukin lähtevän heidän mukaansa. Aivan varmasti he kaikki kolme pääsisivät pois Hindu kushilta, ellei jopa neljäkin, mikäli Rehan laskettaisiin mukaan.

Asiat eivät aina olleet niin yksinkertaisia eivätkä suunnitelmat mene kuten niiden toivoisi menevän. Rehan ei todellakaan ollut ryhmänsä kärjessä eikä edes keskitasossa, mikä ärsytti tämän paria Rajta. Hörökorvainen ei ollut tehokkain selviytyjä eikä tuntunut hallitsevan kaikkia opittuja taitoja. Oli lähes varmaa, että jos joku sai Rehanin vastustajakseen, se toinen voitti lähes varmuudella. Rehan oli voittanut vain muutaman kerran ja lähinnä onnekkuudella, kun oli onnistunut vahingossa lyömään tai potkaisemaan vastustajaansa niin, että tämä menetti hetkellisesti toimintakykynsä. Siihen se onnekkuus tuntuikin jäävän. Rehan oli kaikkea muuta kuin onnekas, koska tosiaan kolme vuotta kehän koirataisteluita myöhemmin, kaikki tuntui menevän entistä huonommin. Tämän kunto laski ja poika heikkeni heikkenemistään hengästyen ja uupuen tavattoman nopeasti; jopa niin nopeasti, että Ali tovereineen kurtisteli jatkuvasti kulmiaan ihmetellen asiaa. Yuukikin oli huolissaan, samoin Közi, ja hän kuulikin parinsa mumisevan muutaman kerran, että kuvitteliko meripihkanruskeasilmäinen vai oliko lapsuudentoverinsa kalventunut. Rehanin vaivat eivät kuitenkaan jääneet siihen.  
“Auh!” kimeä kiljaisu sai Yuukin kääntämään nopeasti päänsä taakseen ja Közin ähkäisemään, kun sai käsiinsä enemmän painoa kuin olisi pitänyt.  
Taatelinruskeat silmät laajenivat ja suu vääntyi irveeseen, kun muuri painautui tiukemmin vatsaansa ja rintakehäänsä vasten, ja kädet alkoivat venyä. Sormet puristivat tiukasti nihkeitä, hiukan likaisia käsiä yrittäen estää otetta lipeämästä. Koko joukkue oli jälleen esteradalla, tällä kertaa hiukan vaativampaan. He olivat Yuukin kanssa jälleen muiden edellä ja kiipeämässä korkean muurin yli – nuorempi oli auttanut mustatukkaisen esteen päälle ja hänen tehtävänsä oli auttaa toinen seurakseen ylös, mutta nyt tämä ei edes yrittänyt kiivetä ylös, vaan jäi roikkumaan ja katsomaan taakseen. Ähisten vielä hetken itsekseen yrittäen pysyä muurin päällä, taatelinruskeasilmäinen kohotti kasvonsa ylös katsoen heidän taakseen. Silmät haravoivat nopeasti kenttää etsien, kuka oli huutanut, mutta siihen ei mennyt kauaa. Rehan vaikersi maassa eräällä puomiesteellä, jonka japanilaiset olivat ylittäneet varsin helposti kiiveten ja heilauttaen itsensä sen yli. Yuukin ystäväkin oli päässyt esteen yli, mutta alastulo oli ollut kaikkea muuta kuin onnistunut. Rehan oli ilmeisesti menettänyt tasapainonsa kesken kaiken ja pudonnut alas varsin kivuliaasti, koska vaikersi vieläkin maassa nousematta pystyyn. Raj oli päässyt jo kauemmaksi esteeltä, mutta palasi takaisin parinsa luokse, vaikkei vaivautunut kumartumaan tämän puoleen.

“Ylös siitä!” Ali karjui vihaisena esteradan laidalta, mutta ei saanut kaipaamaansa lopputulosta.  
Rehan kyllä yritti nousta seisomaan, mutta käsissä ei jostain syystä ollutkaan riittävästi voimaa punnertamaan vartaloa ylös, vaan tämä lysähti takaisin tantereelle. Siinä poika sitten jatkoi hiljaista vaikertamista, jota japanilaiset eivät etäisyytensä takia erottaneet, mutta he kuitenkin osasivat aavistaa tapahtumien kulun.  
“Rehan”, Yuuki kuiskasi jäykistyen kauttaaltaan.  
Tämä päästi parinsa käsistä irti, mutta Közi ei kuitenkaan toiminut samoin, vaan puristi äskeistä tiukemmin toverinsa käsiä. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen käänsi nopeasti katseensa muurin päällä roikkuvaan kulmien kurtistuessa suuttumuksesta, koska toinen selvästi yritti estää tätä menemästä ystävänsä avuksi. Teini-ikäisen suu aukesi terävään käskyyn, mutta mustatukkainen vain ravisti vakavana päätään.  
“ _Et pysty auttamaan_ ”, Közi kertoi tosiasian matalalla, hiukan äänenmurroksesta rosoisella äänellään japaniksi.  
Hän kohotti katseensa seuraamaan tapahtumia toverinsa tehdessä samoin – aivan kuten koko muukin joukkue.

Ali heilautti turhautuneena kättään ja viereltään yksi sotilas lähti kävelemään puomiesteen luokse. Vaikka mies kävelikin rivakasti, ei tämä kuitenkaan ihan sekunnissa ollut Rehanin vierellä, eli hörökorvaisella olisi ollut hyvin aikaa yrittää nousta ylös, mutta tämä ei kuitenkaan tehnyt mitään. Poika vain liikutteli käsiään kuin olisi etsinyt jotain tai hakenut otetta maasta. Aikuinen pysähtyi Rehanin yläpuolelle Rajn väistäessä samassa ja jäi tuijottamaan pahan suovasti maassa makaavaa.  
“Ylös!” mies komensi terävästi.  
Käskyä ei kuitenkaan toteltu kunnolla, vaikka poika säikähtikin käskyä ja yritti nostaa ylävartaloaan. Jäsenissä ei kuitenkaan ollut tarvittavia voimavaroja.  
“Helvetin kakara!” sotilas ärjäisi vihaisena ja tarrasi niin niskavilloista kuin paidasta kiinni repäisten lapsen väkisin jaloilleen.  
Rehan seisoi ryhdittömästi lysyssä jatkaen vaikertamistaan, jolloin mies päästi tästä irti ja oli kääntymässä ympäri palatakseen takaisin paikalleen. Pieni liikahdus sai tarkkaavaisen miehen kuitenkin kääntämään katseensa takaisin lapseen, joka alkoi kaatua vatsalleen maahan, kun tämä ei kyennytkään seisomaan.  
“Mitä pirua?!” aikuinen huudahti säikähtäneenä ja vei nopeasti käsivartensa keskivartalon ympärille ottaen laihan pojan vastaan ja estäen tätä kaatumasta.  
Nopeat ja vahvat liikkeet estivät Rehania kaatumasta maahan, mutta ei tämä kuitenkaan näyttänyt tajuvavan sitä. Poika vain jäi roikkumaan käsivartta vasten kädet ja jalat lötköinä. Sotilaskaan ei kaikkien ihmeeksi liikkunut hetkeen, vaan jäi seisomaan paikoilleen, kuin olisi tuntenut kipua, joka esti liikkeet. Maastopukuinen katsoi pidemmän hetken hämmentyneenä lasta, mutta suoristi toisen takaisin pystyasentoon. Mies ei kuitenkaan päästänyt tällä kertaa Rehanista irti, vaan piti pystyssä toisella kädellään ja alkoi toisella kädellään koskettelemaan pojan vartaloa kylkiluiden alta vasemmalta puolelta.  
“Ali!” aikuinen huusi lujalla äänellä ja käänsi katseensa joukkueenjohtajaan.  
Kouluttavien sotilaiden esimies kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, vaan viittasi muita sotilaita pysymään paikoillaan, ennen kuin lähti kävelemään alaistaan ja Rehania kohti.

“ _Shimatta_ ”, Yuuki kirosi sihahtaen säikähdyksestä.  
Tämä iski jalkansa muuria vasten ja repäisi itsensä vapaaksi parinsa otteesta välittämättä tuon taivaallista siitä, että saattaisi pudottaa kaltaisensa. Közi huojahti, mutta ei kuitenkaan pudonnut, vaan myötäili liikettä ja onnistui pudottautumaan turvallisesti jaloilleen toverinsa vierelle.  
“ _Älä! Joudut vaikeuksiin!_ ” hän tarttui meripihkasilmäistä olkapäästä kiinni.  
“ _Mutta Rehan tarvitsee apua!_ ” nuorempi väitti vastaan yrittäen kiskaista itsensä vapaaksi, mutta ei onnistunut siinä.  
“ _Rauhoitu. Katsotaan, mitä tapahtuu_ ”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen sanoi vakavana ja käänsi katseensa takaisin puhuttuun poikaan.  
Ali oli päässyt Rehanin, Rajn ja sotilaan luokse. Alainen selosti esimiehelleen jotain, mutta japanilaisten korville liian hiljaa, ja taputteli merkitsevästi pojan kylkiluiden alapuolelta vasemmalta puolelta. Ilmeisesti siinä oli jotain, mikä kiinnitti miehen huomion. Joukkueenjohtaja astui lähemmäksi ja painoi kätensä lapsen vartaloa vasten tunnustellen samaa kohtaa. Pian tämä kuitenkin päästi irti ja vei kätensä Rehanin otsalle. Nopeasti mies vetäytyi kauemmaksi ja sanoi jotain terävästi alaiselleen liikauttaen käskevästi päätään. Käsketty nyökkäsi kevyesti ja tarttui poikaa keskivartalosta nostaen ilmaan ja vei olkapäälleen roikkumaan. Siitä univormupukuinen lähti kävelemään pois vieden pojan mukanaan. Yuuki aikoi lähteä kaksikon perään, mutta Alin ääni pysäytti tämän, vaikkei mies korottanutkaan ääntään tälle, vaan puhui kauempana oleville alaisilleen.  
“Janad vie pojan sairastupaan! Tarkkailkaa muita poikia, emme halua mitään epidemiaa!”  
“Selvä!” reunoilta kuuluivat lujat vastaukset.

Yuuki ei sen sijaan sanonut mitään, mutta huokaisi kevyesti, vaikka hartiansa eivät kuitenkaan rentoutuneet. Oli se hyvä tietää, että Rehan vietiin sairastupaan eikä tätä satutettu, mutta ei sairastuminenkaan ollut hyvä asia – varsinkaan Hindu kushissa.  
“ _Tule_ ”, Közi sanoi matalasti ja veti hiukan toveriaan olkapäästä saaden toisen kääntymään muuria kohti.  
“ _Jatketaan – autat Rehania parhaiten sillä, ettet joudu ongelmiin._ ”  
“ _Niin…_ ”, nuorempi sanoi, mutta ei ollut varmaa, myöntyikö tämä parinsa ehdotukseen vai myönsikö toisen olevan oikeassa.  
Yuuki koukisti polviaan ja muodosti käsillään eräänlaisen jalustimen, johon nuorempi saattoi laittaa jalkansa ottaen kädellään seinästä tukea. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen ponnisti taisteluparinsa ylös muurille ja kääntyi katsomaan yläpuolelleen, kun ei saanut enää tuntumaa kaltaisensa jalkoihin. Közi asettui muurille vatsalleen ja kääntyi toisen puoleen ojentaen toisen kätensä tätä kohti. Nopeasti nuorempi tarttuikin käteen ja varsin pian oli myös muurin päällä heidän hypätessä toiselle puolelle lähtien juoksemaan kuoppaista, epävakaata maastoa pitkin.

Valkoinen ryhmä oli jälleen joukkueen paras – samoin seuraavat viisi kertaa, kun aikuiset pakottivat pojat esteradalle aina vain uudelleen ja uudelleen, kunnes yli puolet olivat näännyksissä. Közikin oli todella uupunut, vaikka yrittikin olla näyttämättä sitä. Hänen oli pitänyt Rehanin lähdön jälkeen pitänyt toimia johtajan tapaisena, vaikka tavallisesti he tekivät yhteistyötä Yuukin kanssa. Ystävästään huolissaan oleva japanilainen ei pystynyt täysin keskittymään tekemisiinsä, kun ajatuksensa olivat aivan muualla. Kyllähän meripihkanruskeasilmäinen toimi ja teki, mutta useamman kerran mustatukkaisen piti käskeä toista kiipeämään, polvistumaan, juoksemaan ja muutakin. Välillä taatelinruskeasilmäisen piti ottaa pariaan kädestä tai paidasta kiinni ja nykiä mukanaan juoksemaan kovempaa. Jos joku olisi nähnyt Közin mielen sisälle ja tietänyt hänen suunnitelmansa, tämä henkilö olisi pitänyt poikaa itsekkäänä, kun sillä tavalla repi mukanaan toista vaatien parasta mahdollista suoritusta. Közi ei kuitenkaan ollut itsekäs halutessaan olla Yuukin kanssa joukkueen parhaimmistoa, koska sillä tavalla Yuukikin voisi päästä hänen ja K:n mukana pois ja hyvällä tuurilla Rehankin parannuttuaan kehittyisi ja vapautuisi Hindu kushin kahleista.

Päivä siis kului harjoituksilla ja päivän päätteeksi pidettiin vielä Rafin oppitunti, jonka aikana he opettelivat maantietoa ja pääkaupunkeja – sekä jokaisen valtion sotilaalliset vahvuudet ja heikkoudet. Rehan ei liittynyt heidän joukkoonsa koko päivänä, mutta tämän vienyt sotilas, Janad, palasi heidän luokseen ja Közi kuuli tämän sanovan Alille, että Rehanin pitäisi jäädä ehkä pariksi päiväksi sairastupaan, koska ei tiedetty, mikä tätä vaivasi. Uutinen ei ilahduttanut joukkueenjohtajaa, mutta ei tämä voinut asialle mitään – vielä, kuten tämä lisäsi uhkaavasti perään.

Seuraavana päivänä harjoitukset jatkuivat mutta ilman Rehania. Tämän pari Raj tuntui olevan asiasta helpottunut, koska pystyi jossain määrin liikkumaan vapaammin ja nopeammin, vaikkei pystynytkään tekemään paritehtäviä. Poikaa ei haluttu vielä laittaa mihinkään ryhmään kolmanneksi, koska ei tiedetty vielä, kuinka sairas Rehan oli. Muuten harjoitukset sujuivat tavalliseen tapaan, kuin hörökorvainen ei olisikaan puuttunut – eikä kukaan muu pojista oireillut lainkaan Alin ja sotilaiden suureksi helpotukseksi.

Toisenakaan päivänä kukaan ryhmäläisistä ei nähnyt Rehania eikä kolmantenakaan, vaikka Ali lähettikin yhden miehistään hakemaan pojan, josta ei ollut kuullut mitään hetkeen. Sotilas kuitenkin palasi joukkueenjohtajan harmiksi yksinään kertoen vain sen, ettei sairastuvan johtaja, Zafirah-niminen nainen, ollut päästänyt lasta pois luotaan. Tieto, jonka Közi ja Yuuki saivat kuulla Rehanin parin kautta, helpotti kummankin oloa, koska kokemuksesta he tiesivät, ettei Zafirah ollut, kaiketi sukupuolensa takia, yhtä paha kuin linnoituksen miehet, vaikka he eivät luottaneet tähänkään juuri yhtään. Yuuki oli kuitenkin levoton koko tuon ajan eikä tarkkaavaisuutensa ollut parhaimmillaan, joten Közi joutui tietämättään harjoittelemaan myös toisen suojelemista ja huolehtimista, joihin aikuiset eivät tosin kiinnittäneet juuri huomiota. Lopulta päivän mittaan Yuuki kuitenkin rentoutui ja alkoi keskittyä tekemisiinsä, mutta ei se paljoa ollut, koska pian koitti jo ilta ja oli aika mennä nukkumaan.

Uusi aamu koitti ja aamiaisella Közi huomasi helpotuksekseen, että Yuuki vaikutti tarkkaavaisemmalta. Totta kai tämä jälleen vilkuili ympärilleen, jos olisi nähnyt ystävänsä jossain, mutta koko aamiaisen aikana Rehania ei näkynyt, vaikka pari heidän ryhmäänsä vahtivaa sotilasta katosi eikä näkynyt edes silloin, kun oli aika siirtyä harjoittelemaan. Vähentyneiden vartijoiden vuoksi Alikin piti poikkeuksellisesti asetta kädessään kuuden miehen johdattaessa teini-ikäiset käytäviä pitkin harjoituksiin. Vuosien myötä paikat olivat käyneet pojille tutuksi ja kaikki osasivat jo parista käytävästä ja kulmasta tietää, mitä oli tällä kertaa luvassa: lähitaisteluharjoituksia, mahdollisesti niin aseetonta kuin aseellista ja mahdollisesti myös jotain muuta, kuten pari kidutusliikettä. Taistelusaliin päästyään pojat laitettiin välittömästi taistelemaan omaa pariaan vastaan Alin määrätessä jäljelle jääneet sotilaat tarkkailemaan teini-ikäisiä herkeämättä. Közi ja Yuuki tiesivät, mitä tehdä, mutta taisteleminen ei ollut helppoa – he tunsivat toisensa sen verran hyvin, että aavistivat kaikki mahdolliset tietämänsä liikkeet. Kaksikon mittelö oli siis varsin tasaväkistä, kun kumpikin yritti saada toisesta otetta ja kaadon ilman, että toinen ehtisi tehdä mitään ensin.

Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen löi terävästi kohti mustatukkaisen rintakehää, mutta taatelinruskeasilmäinen väisti ja astui eteenpäin yrittäen tarttua toisen paidasta kiinni ja heittää siitä maahan. Yuukia ei kuitenkaan niin vain voitettu, vaan tämä väisti iskun pyörähtäen ja yritti potkaista pariaan. Vanhemmalla ei ollut riittävästi tilaa eikä aikaa väistääkseen, joten hän iski kätensä suojakseen ja jännitti vartaloaan ottaakseen potkun vastaan.  
“Uh!” Közi älähti matalasti, mutta ei antanut kivun pysäyttää itseään.  
Nopeasti hän tarttui toverinsa jalkaan ja repäisi raajaa heittäen parinsa maahan. Nuorempi huudahti lentäessään selkä edellä lattialle, mutta ei kuitenkaan ollut vielä lyöty, koska toinen jalkansa oli yhä vapaana. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen parahti pienesti ja päästi irti, kun sai jälleen kipeän potkun lantionsa kohdalle. Hän ei kuitenkaan kaatunut, vaan pysyi pystyssä, vaikka perääntyikin muutaman askeleen kauemmaksi eikä hetkeäkään liian myöhään. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen nimittäin teki niskahypyn jaloilleen ja puisteli hetken päätään aikoen sitten hyökätä parinsa kimppuun uudelleen.

“Aah!” hirvittävä vaikerrus, joka oli kaikille joukkueen jäsenille niin tuttu, sai japanilaiset pysähtymään ja kääntymään nopeasti ääntä kohti.  
Muut teini-ikäiset tekivät samoin eivätkä aikuisetkaan olleet liian jäykkäniskaisia, vaan katsoivat oviaukon suuntaan Alin kääntyessä keskeltä huonetta kokonaan ympäri. Kaksi sotilasta, jotka olivat aamiaisen jälkeen kadonneet, kävelivät taistelusaliin eivätkä nämä olleet kaksin. Toinen heistä kantoi olallaan tuttua poikaa, kuin tämä olisi ollut riisisäkki elävän ihmisen sijaan. Rehan roikkui vatsa olkapäätä vasten ja vaikersi jokaisella askeleella, kun ne saivat tämän hyppimään ikävästi kovia luita ja varusteita vasten.  
“Mitä Zafirah sanoi?” Ali kysyi, kun alaisensa kävelivät luokseen poika mukanaan.  
“Ei mitään, koska emme nähneet häntä”, sotilas, jolla ei ollut kantamusta, kertoi sen kummempia ilmehtivät.  
“Toimme kuitenkin pojan, kuten käskitte. Ali-herra”, Rehania kantanut sanoi ja otti pojan olkapäältään pakottaen seisomaan kolmen aikuisen keskellä.  
Rehan huojui paikoillaan ja näytti siltä, että saattaisi koska tahansa oksentaa. Miehet eivät kuitenkaan sitä huomanneet tai välittäneet, koska keskittyivät aivan muihin asioihin.  
“Eli Zafirah saattaa koska tahansa löytää tiensä tänne”, Ali ähkäisi tyytymättömänä, mutta ei kuitenkaan moittinut miehiään.  
“No, sitten ehkä saamme puristettua tiedon kakaran tilanteesta, kun se huora ei pysty niin helposti vetoamaan Waalidiin.”  
Waalidin mainitseminen sai Közin hätkähtämään pienesti ja vilkaisemaan hämmentyneenä Yuukia. Hänen taisteluparinsa ei kuitenkaan vastannut katseeseen, vaan tämän sielunpeilit tuijottivat Rehania täynnä huolta ja kiintymystä. Tämä ei ollut kiinnittänyt huomiota lainkaan siihen, että joukkueenjohtaja oli lähes suoraan sanonut, että sairastuvan johtajattarella oli vaikutusvaltaa Waalidiin, Hindu kushin kolmesta johtajasta vanhimpaan. Se, miten se oli mahdollista, ei kuitenkaan selvinnyt teini-ikäiselle, koska sotilaat huorittelivat lähes aina kaikkia naisia, jotka jaksoivat mainita, eikä syy siihenkään ollut selvinnyt hänelle.

“Pistäkää hänet taistelemaan parinsa kanssa”, Ali sanoi alaiskaksikolleen vilkaisten vain kevyesti silmäkulmastaan puhuttua poikaa.  
“Jatketaan harjoituksia”, tämä jatkoi kääntäen selkänsä kolmikolle ja käveli kauemmaksi jatkaen poikien vahtimista.  
Se herättikin Közin takaisin hetkeen ja kääntymään pariaan kohti.  
“Yuuki”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen kutsui, mutta ei saanut reaktiota.  
“Yuuki!” hän yritti uudelleen kovemmalla äänellä, mutta nuorempi oli kuuroutunut hetkellisesti.  
Pelko ja hermostus saivat mustatukkaisen vilkaisemaan Alia, joka kiersi tarkkailemassa teini-ikäisiä ja näiden liikkeitä. Yhden länsimaalaisen kohdalla tämä karjaisi tasapainon muistamisesta, kun potkaistessaan alkoi huojua – tämän parille mies sitten karjuikin tilaisuuden hyväksi käyttämisestä. Kohta joukkueenjohtaja kääntyisi katsomaan heitä ja sitten he kumpikin olisivat pulassa, jos meripihkanruskeasilmäinen ei välittömästi toimertuisi.  
“Yuuki!” Közi ärjäisi tuskastuneena ja syöksähti kutsuttua kohti matalana.  
Hän iskeytyi maahan ja kamppasi toverinsa. Yuuki ehti vain kääntää päänsä sivulleen, kun tunsi kosketuksen jalkojensa takaosassa, mutta ei ehtinyt sanomaan tai tekemään mitään, kun lattia katosi altaan ja tämä kaatui kipeästi selälleen. Nuorempi alkoi yskiä, koska ilmat karkasivat keuhkoistaan, mutta se oli virhe, jonka taatelinruskeasilmäinen käytti hyväkseen ponnistaen takaisin jaloilleen. Vanhempi hyppäsi parinsa päälle tarttuen toista paidasta kiinni ja painaen samalla rintakehää, ennen kuin löi lujasti kohti kasvoja – hän kuitenkin siirsi kättään sen verran, ettei edes hipaissut korvaa, vaan osui lähinnä tummiin hiuksiin nyrkkinsä painautuessa lopuksi lattiaan. Ottelu, yksi monista, oli päättynyt ja Közi oli voittanut sen, kuten kumpikin ja tarkkailijat tiesivät. Todellisessa taistelussa elämästä ja kuolemasta, isku olisi osunut muualle kuin hiuksiin ja lattiaan.  
“ _Yuuki, keskity!_ ” mustatukkainen sihahti japaniksi painaen yhä toista lattiaa vasten.  
“ _En voi!_ ” Yuuki sähähti takaisin äidinkielellään ja tarttui paitaansa takertuneeseen käteen yrittäen repiä sen irti rintakehältään.  
“ _Tiedät sen hyvin!_ ”  
“ _Et voi auttaa Rehania mitenkään: jos puutut asiaan, et hanki vain itsellesi ongelmia, vaan myös Rehanille – hän ei ehkä saa lainkaan hoitoa_ ”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen puhui nopeasti, matalalla äänellä ja repäisi sitten parinsa rinnuksista istumaan heidän kasvojensa pysähtyessä vain muutaman sentin päähän toisistaan.  
“ _Voimme yrittää tahdittaa taisteluamme ja tarkkailla Rehania, mutta sinun on keskityttävä tähän! Meidän pitää tehdä yhteistyötä!_ ”  
Meripihkansilmäinen vaikeni ja jäi tuijottamaan aluksi parinsa kasvoja, enimmäkseen niitä taatelinruskeita silmiä, mutta käänsi sitten katseensa sivummalle, kun yritti nähdä, mitä huoneen keskellä tapahtui.  
“ _Kiitos_ ”, Yuuki kuiskasi viimein rentouttaen vartalonsa merkiksi siitä, ettei tappelisi vastaan, vaan antaisi parinsa nousta rauhassa ylös.  
He olivat taistelupari ja pitäisivät yhtä loppuun asti – siihen he kumpikin luottivat. Közi ei sanonut mitään, vaan kohottautui reippaasti ylös astuen tarkoituksella pois nuorempansa edestä ja vilkaisi salaa Rehania kohti toisen tehdessä samoin. Sotilas, joka oli kantanut puhuttua poikaa, piteli tätä niskasta pystyssä, mutta tämän kanssa ollut mies oli mennyt sivummalle vahtimaan teini-ikäisiä kaiken varalta, vaikka nämä eivät enää juuri vastaan pullikoineet – vuodet olivat karaisseet heidän ymmärryksensä siitä, mitkä olisivat niskuroinnin seuraukset. Sen sijaan Raj, joka oli aiemmin aamulla isketty yhden punaisen ryhmän seuraan, käveli karskisti ja selvästi tyytymättömänä, kenties jopa katkeroituneena parinsa luokse. Közi aisti, vaikkei nähnytkään, miten Yuuki nousi vierellään seisomaan pitäen katseensa Rehanissa, joka näytti siltä, kuin olisi kitunut säälittävän, tallotun hiiren lailla. Hörökorvaisen pari pysähtyi puolentoista metrin päähän sairastuneesta, jolloin lasta pitelevä sotilas irrotti otteensa ja siirtyi seinustalle kohdistamaan haukan katseensa teini-ikäisiin, jotta nämä ymmärtäisivät herran pelon.  
“ _Jatketaan_ ”, Közi sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, jälleen japaniksi, ja tällä kertaa Yuukin korvat rekisteröivät kuulemansa, koska tämä ynähti myöntymisen merkiksi ja kääntyi pariaan kohti.  
He ottivat kumpikin yhden aloitusasennoista, sen perusasennon, jossa näytti kuin he vain seisoisivat paikoillaan turhankin rennosti notkopolvin. Tällä kertaa vanhempi aloitti tehden lyöntisarjan, jonka jokaisen iskun nuorempi torjui perääntyen opetellulla tavalla aina kauemmaksi. Se oli yksinkertaisimpia hyökkäys ja torjuntasarjoja, mutta se antoi heille mahdollisuuden keskittyä muuhunkin ja samalla siirtyä paikasta toiseen vaihtaen tarkkailijoiden ja tarkkailtavien asemaa.

Raj aloitti hurjan lyöntisarjan eikä todellakaan hillinnyt iskujaan, vaan jokainen isku sattui ikävästi osuessaan. Rehan onnistui väistämään tökerösti pari ensimmäistä iskua, mutta horjahti niin väsymyksestä kuin omista kivuistaan eikä onnistunut pakenemaan nyrkkiä, joka iskeytyi kylkeensä.  
“Aauh!” Rehan kiljaisi kimakasti ja kaatui maahan käpertyen kasaan.  
Se ei kuitenkaan auttanut, kun parinsa otti pari nopeata askelta ja potkaisi makaavaa torson seudulle yrittäen osua vatsaan. Potkua seurasi lähes välittömästi toinen ja kolmas eikä sairastunut tehnyt juuri mitään puolustautuakseen. Tämä ei selvästikään kyennyt, vaikka olisi halunnut.  
“ _Helvetti_ ”, Yuuki murahti ja lopetti terävästi torjuntansa potkaisten nopeasti oman vastahyökkäyksensä.  
Közi hyppäsi kauemmaksi, jopa tarpeettoman kauas, ja vilkaisi myös huoneen keskelle. Hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat ja suu vääntyi vihaiseen, halveksivaan irveeseen näkemästään. Raj potki hörökorvaista ja tämän huulilla leikki ilkeä, nauravan häijy hymy, kun tämä nautti aiheuttamastaan tuskasta. Tästä oli tullut jollain tapaa samanlainen kuin aikuisista, joita he kaikki olivat pelänneet, vihanneet ja halveksineet – tästä oli tullut yksi näistä tuskan tuojista ja se näkyi nyt ensimmäisen kerran. Se sai taatelinruskeasilmäisen lihakset värisemään muustakin kuin ripeästä työskentelystä ja vihan kuohahtamaan suonissaan, vaikkei Rehan merkinnyt hänelle muuta kuin samanlaista onnetonta kuin hän itse. Yuukille tällä oli merkitystä ja koska Yuukilla oli hänelle merkitystä, oli Rehankin tärkeä. Lisäksi hän olisi niin mielellään pyyhkinyt tuon raukkamaisen pojan virneen pois, koska se muistutti aikuisten sadistisia hymyjä ja erityisesti arpinaaman virnettä.

Alin karjaisu sai Közin ja Yuukin vaihtamaan muutaman nopeamman potku- ja lyönti-iskun nuoremman yrittäessä tehdä pienen painin heittoliikkeen, mutta ei saanut mustatukkaisesta lainkaan otetta. Joukkueenjohtaja ei kuitenkaan huutanut japanilaisille, vaan Rehania potkivalle ja riensi väliin erottaen pojat. Hämmästyttävää kyllä Rehanin pari lopetti välittömästi riehumisensa ja jäi seisomaan paikoilleen odottamaan, mitä tapahtuisi. Itäaasialaisten kauhuksi Ali repikin Rehanin jaloilleen ja käski jatkamaan taisteluharjoituksia. Tuskin mies ehti poistua poikien välistä, kun Raj otti nopean askeleen ja potkaisi lujasti keskelle vastustajansa torsoa. Hirvittävä huuto viilsi ilmaa Rehanin lentäessä iskusta runsaan metrin päähän. Tämä liukui karheata maata vasten pään ja raajojen hypellessä iskuista. Ihoon tuli ruhjeita ja otsan sivulle ilmestyi reikä, josta alkoi vuotaa vähitellen verta. Poika ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt edes koskettamaan kunnolla ohimoaan, kun parinsa syöksähti päälleen kääntäen väkisin vatsalleen ja alkoi vääntää kättä kivuliaaseen lukkoon.

“ _Saatanan paskiainen!_ ” Yuuki ei kestänyt enempää, vaan kääntyi pois Közin luota.  
“ _Minä hakkaan tuon saastan maahan!_ ” japaninkielisten raivokkaiden sanojen voimaksi kumpikin käsi puristui nyrkkiin valmiina iskemään uutta vastustajaa, jonka halusi piestä hengiltä.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen vilkaisi pikaisesti Rehanin taisteluparia, joka sai sairastuneen itkemään huutonsa lomassa. Häntä oksetti tämän käytös ja hänkin halusi piestä tuon sadistin, joka oli muuttunut osaksi aikuisia eikä taistellut heitä vastaan, mutta mustatukkaista kuitenkin pelotti. Jos Yuuki tai he kumpikin hyökkäisivät tuon paskiaisen kimppuun tai muuten puuttuisivat taisteluun, he joutuisivat varmasti ongelmiin – joko heidät heitettäisiin tyrmiin, satutettaisiin tai pahimmassa tapauksessa tapettaisiin. Jokin hänen sisällään kuitenkin sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä, että tuohon järjettömään pahoinpitelyyn olisi puututtava ja pistettävä Rehanin pari kuriin, kun sotilaat eivät sitä tehneet.  
“ _Yuuki, älä -_ ”  
“Lopettakaa!” kuului heidän selkiensä takaa, oviaukon suunnalta.  
“Lopettakaa heti!” ääni oli korkea, pehmeä, vaikka sanat kuuluivat kovina ja terävinä urduksi, mutta itse äänenlaatu oli pehmeä.  
Japanilaiset ehtivät tuskin liikauttamaan ääntään huutoa kohti, kun heidän välistään pyyhkäisi musta tuuli. Tosin, tämän ilmavirtauksen aiheutti hahmo, jonka muodot piiloutuivat liehuviin kankaisiin. Koko olento oli peittänyt itsensä mustalla mekolla, joka peitti kaiken muun paitsi kädet. Kasvot ja hiukset oli peitetty niqabilla, ettei sinänsä juoksijan henkilöllisyyttä voinut tunnistaa, mutta vain yksi henkilö, nainen, saattoi rynnätä paikalle sillä tavalla kesken taisteluharjoitusten huutaen käskyjä: sairastuvan johtajatar Zafirah.

Zafirah ryntäsi Rehania ja tämän paria kohti. Raj ei edes huomannut eikä vaikuttanut tajunneen tai edes kuulleen naisen juoksuaskelia tai huutoja, vaan tämä jatkoi kivuliasta lukkoaan, joka pian vääntäisi Rehanin käden sijoiltaan.  
“Päästä irti!” Zafirah kiljaisi pysähtyessään kaksikon vierelle, jolloin päällä istuva hätkähti säikähtäneenä ja käänsi katseensa yläpuolelleen, mutta ei irrottanut otettaan.  
“Päästä hänestä irti, typerys!” niqabiin pukeutunut huudahti niin vihasta kuin hädästä.  
“Nyt heti!”  
Tuskin nainen oli ehtinyt lopettamaan huutoaan, kun tämä jo tarttui toisella kädellään teini-ikäistä rinnuksista ja löi avokämmenellä valtavalla voimalla pään sivustalle – suoraan korvalle ja poskelle.  
“AAAUH!” Raj ulvaisi ja päästi irti paristaan alkaen huojua kokemastaan iskusta.  
Se ei kuitenkaan riittänyt Zafirahille, joka tönäisi pojan maahan, mutta ei kuitenkaan saanut toista kokonaan pois sairastuneen päältä.  
“Häivy siitä!” nainen sähisi potkaisten useamman kerran hyökänneen jalkoja saaden toisen lopulta vetäytymään selvästi kauemmaksi.  
Enempää sairastuvan johtajatar ei kuitenkaan sitten kiinnittänyt huomiota poikaan, jota oli juuri pahoinpidellyt, vaan kumartui alas Rehanin ylle koskettaen tätä hellästi. Rehan kuitenkin säpsähti kosketusta ja käpertyi kasaan yrittäen itkunsa ja kipujensa keskellä vielä suojella itseään.  
“Hys, ei hätää, poika”, Zafirah sanoi hellästi ja käänsi varovaisesti, vaikkakin vaativasti, pojan ympäri nähdäkseen tämän kasvot.  
“Ei hätää, lapsi, minä vien sinut takaisin sairastuvalle. Kukaan ei enää hakkaa tai satuta sinua”, nainen puheli hellästi vieden kätensä laihan vartalon alle viedäkseen sairastuneen pois taisteluharjoituksista.  
Puhe oli tällä kertaa tasaista ja rauhoittavaa, samanlaista jollaista japanilaiset ja muutkin lapset olivat sairastuvassa kuulleet, kun olivat sinne menneet kipeinä tai loukkaantuneina. Se sai Közin ja Yuukin lihakset rentoutumaan ja vetämään kunnolla henkeä, kun he tiesivät, että Zafirah pitäisi huolta Rehanista – ei tämä muuten olisi juossut harjoitusten keskelle ja repinyt taistelijoita irti toisistaan, jos sairastavalla ei olisi tälle väliä. Tosin, he helpottuivat ihan liian nopeasti, kuten askeleet ja naisen luokse kävelevä hahmo kertoivat saaden japanilaisten vartalot jäykistymään uudelleen.

“Se ei ole sinun päätettävissä, Zafirah”, matala ääni selän takaa sai naisen pysähtymään, mutta ei hätkähtämään.  
Hetken aikaa niqabiin pukeutunut pysyi paikallaan alas kumartuneena, mutta veti sitten kätensä takaisin vartalonsa vierelle saaden Rehanin ynähtämään kauhusta. Sormi siirtyi kuitenkin nopeasti pojan huulille käskemään äänettömästi pysymään hiljaa, kun Zafirah nousi suoraselkäisenä ylös ja kääntyi katsomaan suoraan Alin kasvoja paljastaen japanilaisille peitetyt kasvonsa, joista näkyi vain pieni rako ja toinen silmä.  
“Kyllä se on”, nainen sanoi hitaasti yrittäen peittää tuntemaansa raivoa, mutta äänensä värisi liikaa.  
“Sairastupa on minun vastuullani ja minä päätän, koska pojat ovat valmiita jatkamaan harjoitteluita. Hän ei ole valmis ja sinä tiesit sen hyvin, mutta silti käskit miestesi hakea hänet minun poissa ollessani. Olet säälittävä!” viimeinen lause tuli raivoisana sähähdyksenä.  
“Tämä poika kuuluu minun joukkueeseeni ja minä päätän siitä. Sinun tehtäväsi on vain hoitaa heidät terveiksi, jos se on mahdollista”, Ali sanoi tasaisella äänellä, vaikka paikoitellen puheesta saattoi aistia voimakasta halveksuntaa.  
“Olet selvästi yhtä typerä kuin kaikki muutkin joukkueidenjohtajat, Ali”, Zafirah astui askeleen lähemmäksi selvästi uhmaten miestä.  
“Te kuvittelette, että kaikki taudit paranevat yhdessä yössä. Pienen flunssakin paraneminen kestää vähintään 14 päivää tai kaksi viikkoa, kuten luulisi jokaisen täysijärkisen tietävän!”  
“Solvaatko minua?” Ali kysyi vaarallisesti mulkaisten naista.  
“Eikö järkesi pysty sitä itse päättelemään, kun sitä täytyy kysyä?” nainen ei välittänyt saamastaan katseesta.  
“Sinuna miettisin tarkasti, mitä sanoisin seuraavaksi”, sotilas varoitti.  
“Ellet halua kärsiä.”  
“Ja sinäkö pistäisit minut kärsimään?” sairastuvan johtaja naurahti pilkallisesti ja nosti nopeasti kätensä niqabin reunalle.  
Nopeasti tämä heitti huivit päänsä päälle ja taakse paljastaen kasvonsa ensimmäistä kertaa 15-vuotiaille. Näky sai niin Közin ja Yuukin kuin muutkin pojat ja pari aikuista sotilasta hätkähtämään kunnolla ja jotain muljahtamaan vatsassa. Toinen puoli huulista oli täyteläinen, pehmeä ja kaunis, mutta vasemmanpuoleinen roikkui epäsäännöllisenä ja epäselvänä ilman kunnon rajaa huulen ja posken sekä leuan välillä. Puolikkaan kasvojen iho oli epätasainen, paikoitellen kuin silkkipaperia, toisaalta, erityisesti kulmaluun kohdalta äärimmilleen kiristynyt. Kulmakarvoja ei ollut lainkaan vasemmalla puolella. Oikeastaan pelkästään kulmakarvat, epätasaiset huulet ja koko turmeltunut vasen puoli eivät tehneet Köziä ja Yuukia kauhistuneiksi, vaan Zafirahin vasemmanpuoleinen silmä. Tai siis se, ettei vasenta silmää ollut lainkaan. Siinä, missä oli pitänyt olla silmä, ei ollut mitään muuta kuin ihoa, joka kulki kuin levitettynä kalvona silmäaukon yli näyttäen paikoitellen näkyvän hiukan läpi. Vaikka japanilaiset eivät olleet koskaan aiemmin nähneet sairastuvan johtajattaren kasvoja, eivät he olleet edes pahimmissa painajaisissaan ja epäluottamuslauseissaan kuvitelleet naisen kasvojen olleen syöpyneet niin pahasti ja sen näköisiksi. Rujo, ruma ja kauhistuttava ulkonäkö ei tuntunut kuitenkaan heikentävän niqabiin pukeutunutta, joka näytti pikemminkin ottavan kasvoistaan kaipaamaansa voiman.  
“Sinä et kykene pistämään minua kärsimään – minä olen kulkenut sellaisen helvetin läpi, ettei kukaan teistä pysty enää tekemään minulle yhtään mitään”, Zafirah ravisti hitaasti päätään näyttäen siltä, että todellisessa tappelussa voittaisi vastustajansa hetkessä.

Ali ei kuitenkaan hätkähtänyt eikä edes sulkenut silmiään. Suupieleen sen sijaan hiipi sama häijy pieni hymy, jonka Közi oli nähnyt ennenkin ja tiesi, mitä se tarkoitti. Joukkueenjohtaja sai sadistista iloa näkemästään.  
“Tiedän hyvin, etten minä eikä moni muukaan voi satuttaa sinua ilman, ettei kärsisi siitä samalla itse”, joukkueenjohtaja kertoi rauhallisesti, mutta hymynsä kuoli sitten inhon myötä.  
“Minä en ole unohtanut, mitä Waalid teki sille yhdelle typerykselle, joka kaatoi sinut maahan.”  
“Minä en sitä pyytänyt, kuten tiedät”, nainen sanoi hitaasti näyttäen hetken ajan epävarmalta, jopa katuvalta, mutta se kesti vain lyhyen hetken.  
“Samaa en voi luvata sinun kohdaltasi”, tämä lisäsi perään vaarallisesti.  
“Sillä välin kun sinä huoraat Waalidia, minä puhun Baapille ja Abbulle, ettet tee työtäsi, vaan pimität poikia huostassasi etkä ota selvää, mikä heitä vaivaa ja hoida heitä sen mukaan”, sotilaiden johtaja katsoi suoraan niqabia käyttävän ainoaan silmään.  
“Vaikka Abbu voisikin ymmärtää sen typerän naisen heikkoudeksi, jonkinlaiseksi äidinvaistoksi, joka käskee suojelemaan lapsiaan, Baap ei sitä hyväksyisi. Tiedät hyvin, että heidän kahden yhdistäessä voimansa edes Waalid ei voi vastustaa heitä, jos ei halua hajottaa Hindu kushia eikä hän varmasti halua sitä.”  
“Valehtelija!” Zafirah sähähti piilottaen varsin taitavasti pelkonsa ja huolensa vihan alle.  
“Tiedät hyvin, että olen aina tehnyt työni hyvin!”  
“Tähän asti, kyllä”, Ali myönsi ja yllättäen käveli naisen ohi siirtäen katseensa hiljaa itkevään Rehaniin.  
“Nyt sitten väität, ette muka tiedä, mikä tätä poikaa vaivaa.”  
“En tiedäkään”, Zafirah kääntyi rivakasti ympäri vilkaisten sairastunutta eikä se jäänyt sotilaalta huomaamatta.

“A-a”, Ali kohotti kätensä pysähtyessään Rehanin toiselle puolelle.  
Sanat ja teko saivat Yuukin kumartumaan hiukan alaspäin ja lihakset jännittymään. Közi huomasi tämän ja tarttui nopeasti pariaan olkapäästä kiinni. Hän tiesi kumppaninsa saattavan sännätä ystävänsä avuksi, mutta se ei käynyt. Ei taatelinruskeasilmäinen voinut tosin syyttää nuorempaansa tämän reaktiosta – nyt Rehan oli Alin ja Zafirahin, kahden taistelijan välissä eikä naisen selän takana turvassa. Eikä joukkueenjohtajan kummallinen, vino hymy luvannut hyvää.  
“Vastasit aivan liian nopeasti”, sotilas kääntyi katsomaan niqabia käyttävää kohti pitäen kättään yhä ylhäällä.  
Hetken aikaa tämä katsoi naisen ainoata silmää, mutta laski sitten kätensä ja vei sen toisen raajansa kanssa selkänsä taakse.  
“Sinä tutkit lapset aina nopeasti, otat muutaman kokeen ja verinäytteen ja tutkit heidät taitojesi mukaan. Viettämäsi vuodet punaisen puolikuun ja ulkomaalaisten lääkäreiden kanssa ovat kerryttäneet taitojasi ja tietojasi, kuin olisit oikeasti opiskellut lääkäriksi kouluissa. Tiedät sairauksista ja parantamisesta enemmän kuin kukaan muu täällä. Sinulla on jo varmasti omat epäilyt – ei, sinä tiedät, mikä häntä vaivaa ja olet pimittänyt tietoa”, Ali astui Rehanin vartalon yli pakottaen Zafirahin perääntymään, ettei joukkueenjohtaja astuisi vahingossakaan pojan päälle.  
Perääntyminen oli virhe, kuten Közi näki naisen kauhistuneista kasvoista. Japanilainen ymmärsi, että pienellä teolla sotilas oli saanut sairastuvan johtajan heikoksi, tajuamaan olevansa miesten piirittämänä vailla kunnon suojaa – aivan kuten he lapsetkin olivat.  
“Joten Zafirah, sinulla on kaksi vaihtoehtoa: joko kerrot nyt, mikä Rehania vaivaa ja katsot seuraukset, tai vaikenet ja minä lähetän mieheni niin Abbun kuin Baapin puheille sekä tapan pojan hyvin hitaasti ja tuskallisesti”, Ali ojensi toisen kätensä kuin olisi pidellyt siinä tarjoamiaan vaihtoehtoja.  
Käsi tosin ei ollut tyhjä: siinä oli sahalaitainen veitsi.  
“Luota minuun, se sattuu enemmän häneen kuin minuun”, tämä jatkoi tuttu mielipuolinen hymy kasvoillaan katsoen naista, joka tuijotti järkyttyneenä terää.  
“Luota minuun myös siinä, kun sanon miesteni pääsevän nopeammin Abbun ja Baapin puheille kuin mitä sinä ehdit Waalidin luokse. Ja, kenties, tapan pojan vielä hitaammin.”

Zafirah kohotti katseensa kankeana mieheen jääden tuijottamaan ainoalla silmällään Hindu kushin kovettamia, julmiksi tehneitä kasvoja näyttäen huonovointiselta. Naisen omat kasvot kertoivat Közille jotain, mitä hän ei olisi koskaan voinut kuvitella yhdenkään aikuisen tuntevan ja ajattelevan: sairastuvan johtajatar vihasi tätä kaikkea yhtä paljon kuin lapset, jotka eivät olleet vielä turmeltuneet ja tulleet sotilaiden kaltaisiksi.  
Niqabia käyttävä laski katseensa alas ja käveli Alin ohi Rehanin luokse. Tämä polvistui pojan viereen, otti toisen käden omaansa ja silitti sairastuneen päätä kyyneleen vuotaessa terveelle poskelle. Käsi liukui mustia hiuksia pitkin tämän katsoessa poikaa, joka katsoi säpsähtäen takaisin. Zafirah hymyili pienesti koittaen selvästi pysyä vahvana, vaikka oli juuri tullut lyödyksi. Tämä lopetti silittämisen, mutta piti yhä Rehania kädestä kiinni, kun nosti katseensa pois lapsesta. Tämän lähes musta silmä kohtasi hetken ajan Közin katseen, mutta kääntyi sitten pois, kun nainen ei kyennyt kohtaamaan sairastuneen ikätoveria, kun oli juuri hävinneenä pettämässä pojan, jonka nimeä ei tiennyt tai muistanut, vaikka olisi osannut poimia sen keskustelusta.  
“Uskoisin hänen sairastavan verisyöpää”, Zafirahin sanat kaikuivat hiljaisessa taistelusalissa kuin tuomiopäivän kellot.

Verisyöpä? Sana oli tuntematon Közille ja muille pojille, mutta se ei silti kuulostanut lainkaan hyvältä. Kenties veri-sana oli se, joka sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan pitkin poikien selkäpiitä. Myös naisen ilmeet ja reaktiot kertoivat, että tauti oli jotain, mitä ei voinut voittaa eikä parantaa riittävän nopeasti.  
“Verisyöpä”, Ali toisti hiljaa kääntyen katsomaan lattialla makaavaa.  
Ilme oli muuttunut vakavaksi ja välinpitämättömäksi, kun tämä katsoi pidemmän hetken sairastunutta. Katse ei siirtynyt mihinkään, kun käsi siirtyi ripeästi vyölle ottamaan mauser-pistoolinsa vyöltään.

“ _Iie!_ ” Yuuki huudahti samassa, kun sotilas kohotti aseen osoittamaan Rehanin otsaa.  
Ali käänsi terävästi päätään nähden meripihkanruskeasilmäisen ryntäävän itseään kohti.  
“Yuuki!” Közi huusi otteensa irrotessa toisen olkapäältä.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen syöksähti eteenpäin tarttuen pariaan kädestä kiinni ja repäisi tämän takaisin pysäyttäen samalla oman kehonsa. Nuoremman hyökkäys pysähtyi siihen, kun vartalonsa kääntyi pakkoliikkeiden myötä kohti mustatukkaista. Sekunninmurto-osan ajaksi heidän katseensa kohtasivat ja Közi saattoi lukea toisen ilmeestä ja katseista, että hänen tekonsa olivat hämmentäneet taisteluparinsa. Mutta hän tiesi myös, että hämmennys ei kestäisi pitkään, vaan muuttuisi nopeasti raivoksi, joka iskeytyisi häneen nyrkkinä. Jos mustatukkainen taas päästäisi toveristaan irti, tämä tönäisisi hänet kauemmaksi ja hyökkäisi Alin kimppuun suojellakseen Rehania – lopputuloksena olisi silloin kaksi kuollutta. Közi toimi pikemmin kuin ajatteli tekojaan. Hän otti nopeat askeleet ensin taakse ja sitten takaisin eteen ja käänsi samalla pitelemänsä käden epämiellyttävään, jopa kipeään asentoon heittäen siitä samassa varautumattoman toverinsa maahan. Yuukin suusta pääsi ähkäisyn ja huudahduksen tukahtunut välimuoto, kun ilmat karkasivat tämän keuhkoista iskeytyessään vatsalleen maahan. Perään seurasi kuitenkin nopeasti huuto, kun taatelinruskeasilmäinen, joka ei ollut päästänyt heittonsa jälkeen toisen kädestä irti, teki voimakkaan olkapäälukon painaen samalla polvensa sopivalla voimalla keskelle makaavan selkärankaa.

“Kö-zi!” Yuuki yritti huutaa käheästi, mutta äänensä ei ollut riittävän kova, koska hengityksensä pätki kivusta.  
Tämä yritti säryistään huolimatta liikkua saaden potkittua lattiaa jaloillaan, minkä Közi tunsi hyvin. Huokaisten epätoivoisena, murtuneena sisällään, hän väänsi hiukan lisää olkapään niveltä ja keventäen siirsi polvensa pois selkärangan päältä, jolloin vartalonsa paino vaihtoi paikkaa toverinsa selän päälle. Meripihkanruskeasilmäisen seuraava huuto irti päästämisestä jäi kuulumatta, ja ääni muuttui kivun ähinäksi. Vartalo jännittyi, mutta ei enää liikkunut. Kipu ja paino estivät nuorempaa liikkumasta enempää, mikä sai taatelinruskeasilmäisen kääntämään varovaisesti päätään ja katsomaan joukkueenjohtajaa ilman, että muu vartalonsa liikkui tai rentoutui. Ali katsoi japanilaisia arvioiden ja tuntui mittailevan kumpaakin heistä päästä varpaisiin – mikä kieltämättä oli haastavaa, kun kumpikaan ei seissyt suorana. Seuraavaksi tämä vilkaisi huoneessa olevia sotilaita, joista yksikään ei ollut ehtinyt reagoimaan kunnolla nuoremman japanilaisen huutoon ja hyökkäysaikeisiin. Vain pari miestä oli ehtinyt ottaa askeleet kaksikkoa kohti ja puristamaan tiukemmin aseitaan, mutta mustatukkainen oli hoitanut tilanteen nopeasti muutamassa sekunnissa. Sen sotilaiden johtaja tajusi katsoessaan uudelleen japanilaisia.  
“Hyvin tehty, Közi”, Ali lausui harvinaisen kehun silmäillen Köziä, joka vain käänsi katseensa muualle kumartuen hiukan parinsa päätä kohti sulkien silmänsä.  
Kehut eivät tuntuneet lainkaan oikeilta, vaan saivat hänet häpeämään ja vihaamaan itseään, vaikka sanat kohdistuivatkin Köziin eikä hänen sisällään olevaan Koujirouhun. Samalla teini-ikäinen yritti päänsä sisällä vakuuttaa pelastaneensa näin parinsa hengen.

“ _Olen pahoillani, Yuuki_ ”, mustatukkainen kuiskasi taisteluparilleen.  
Yuuki ei kuitenkaan tuntunut kuulevan kuiskattuja sanoja, vaan reagoi aikuisen ääneen, joka oli kaikunut pitkin huonetta. Tämä heitti päätään ylöspäin ja pakotti itsensä liikkumaan tuntemistaan kivuista huolimatta. Päänheiton myötä meripihkanruskeasilmäinen käänsi päänsä kohti huoneen keskellä olevaa kolmikkoa sydämensä hakatessa niin kovaa, että pitelijänsäkin tunsi sen.  
“Rehan!” nuorempi huusi niin kovaa kuin vain kykeni.  
“Rehan!”  
“Yuuki”, Rehan yritti huutaa olemattomalla äänellä ystäväänsä.  
Tämä liikutti jalkojaan ja yritti nousta, mutta oli liian heikko sairautensa ja äskeisen pieksennän takia. Közi ei kyennyt katsomaan kolmikon suuntaa, vaan ravisti päätään katsoen parinsa kasvojen sivua. Hän ei edes osannut arvata, että Zafirah katsoi heitä kahta säälivästi, kunnes käänsi katseensa takaisin sairastuneeseen puristaen tämän kättä entistä kovempaa.  
“Rehan!” Yuuki huusi, kuin olisi yrittänyt lähettää äänensä ystävänsä suojaksi.  
Ääni ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään verrattuna sotilaaseen, jolla oli mauser kädessään. Huudot olivat yhdentekeviä verrattuna Hindu kushin mahtiin ja sen kaikki paikalla olijat tiesivät, jopa Rehan, joka näki muiden lailla, kuinka pistooli nousi osoittamaan jälleen päätään.  
“Yuu-” Rehan yritti huutaa meripihkanruskeasilmäistä – ystäväänsä ja suojelijaansa – avukseen, mutta laukaus keskeytti avunhuudon.  
Luoti iskeytyi sairastuneen kallon läpi pureutuen syvälle aivoihin ja tappaen pojan lähes välittömästi. Közi tiesi sen, vaikkei nähnytkään tapahtumia. Lopullinen merkki kuolemasta oli se, kun laukauksen kaiunnan jälkeen oli aivan hiljaista. Muutaman sekunnin päästä kuului kevyt lysähdys, mikä sai taatelinruskeasilmäisen katsomaan äänen suuntaan ja ymmärtämään, mitä oli käynyt: Rehan oli kuollut ja tämän koukistuneet jalat olivat lysähtäneet maahan, kun aivot eivät enää käskeneet niitä pysymään koukussa. Jäljellä oli vain eloton ruumis.

“REHAN!” Yuuki huusi pahemmin kuin koskaan aiemmin kuulostaen enemmän kuolettavasti haavoittuneelta eläimeltä kuin ihmiseltä.  
Kyyneleet tulvahtivat aiemmin niin kovilta vaikuttaneista silmistä ja kasvot vajosivat lattiaa vasten tämän alkaessa itkeä särkyneenä. Koko vartalo tärisi Közin alla, mutta ei nivellukon tuottamasta kivusta vaan pahemmasta: menetyksen tuskasta, jota ei voinut ymmärtää, ellei ollut kokenut sitä itse. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei kuitenkaan päästänyt paristaan irti, vaan piti tämän yhä olkapäälukossa ja allaan. Hänellä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa, vaikka todellisuudessa olisi halunnut vain halata toista ja pyydellä jatkuvasti anteeksi ja selitellä tekoaan. Mustatukkaisella oli vahvat epäilyt siitä, mitä tapahtuisi, jos päästäisi paristaan irti.  
Alin huuto sai Közin kääntämään hiukan kostuneet silmänsä huoneen keskelle. Hän näki joukkueenjohtajan käskevän Rehanin tuoneet miehet viemään ruumiin pois häiritsemästä taisteluharjoituksia.  
“Älä edes kuvittele!” Zafirahin ääni kohosi pelottomaksi huudoksi tämän kohottautuessa ylös.  
“En anna sairaiden miestesi koskea häneen – ties mitä saastaista tekisivät poika paralle!”  
“Mitä väliä sillä on”, Ali totesi ennemmin kuin kysyi.  
“Ruumis on aina vain ruumis, ei muuta.”  
“En siltikään aio antaa teidän häpäistä häntä!” nainen ilmoitti periksi antamattomasti ja astui useamman askeleen joukkueenjohtajaa kohti, lähes kiinni tämän vartaloa pakottaen vuorostaan miehen perääntymään.  
Teolla ei kuitenkaan saavutettu minkäänlaista voittoa, koska sotilas piti parempana, tärkeämpänä, että onnistui perääntymisellään säilyttämään henkensä ja todennäköisesti myös raajansa.  
“Jos sinusta on parempi, että ruumis jää taistelijoiden tallatavaksi, mikä ettei”, joukkueenjohtaja totesi lähes välinpitämättömästi.  
“Se tuo lisää realistisuutta taisteluihin, kun yrittävät olla kompastumatta elottomiin jäseniin tai liukastumatta vereen.”  
Zafirah irvisti huonovointisen raivoisaan kuulemastaan. Kasvoista näki, että tämän olisi tehnyt mieli raapia tuo ilme pois toisen kasvoilta ja samalla raadella ne pahempaan kuntoon kuin omansa. Sitä nainen ei kuitenkaan voinut tehdä, kuten ei montaa muutakaan haluamaansa asiaa.  
“Minä vien hänet”, sairastuvan johtajatar ilmoitti kääntäen selkänsä miehelle.  
“Ole hyvä vain”, Ali ilmoitti lähes välittömästi, kun naisen katse oli osunut kuolleeseen.  
“Saat muutakin tekemistä kuin huoraamisen.”  
Viimeiset sanat saivat niqabia käyttävän kääntymään katsomaan puhunutta. Ainoa tumma silmä katsoi niin täynnä vihaa ja julmuutta, että se pyyhki monen ihmeeksi sotilaan huulilla olleen häijyn hymyn. Yksi ainoa silmäys kertoi, ettei toisella ollut mitään hajua siitä, miten paljon pahuutta ja julmuutta nainen toivoi joukkueenjohtajalle – se myös kertoi, että turmeltunut rukoilisi pääsevänsä näkemään toisen kärsimykset.  
“Pala helvetissä”, Zafirah sanoi matalalla, uhkaavalla äänellä jääden katsomaan vastustajaansa.

Ali ei sanonut mitään. Äskeinen katse oli onnistunut jäädyttämään tämän vastoin kaikkia odotuksia. Toisaalta, vain harvat olivat saaneet kohdata tuollaisen katseen ja vain muutama Hindu kushissa pystyi pistämään sille hanttiin. Helvetin voimat eivät nimittäin olleet mitään verrattuna loukatun naisen vihaan eivätkä miehet, vaikka muuta luulivat, todellisuudessa koskaan kykenisi siihen julmuuteen, mihin naiset kykenisivät niin halutessaan.  
Nainen käänsi selkänsä joukkueenjohtajalle, kun tämä oli ymmärtänyt vaieta. Piittaamatta enää lainkaan koko paskiaisesta, tämä vei niqabin huivit jälleen kasvojensa suojaksi ja polvistui alas. Kädet liukuivat Rehanin ruumiin alle ja nostivat tämän ylös selän suoristuessa samalla. Zafirah hiukan horjahti kuolleen painosta, mutta ei kuitenkaan kaatunut, vaan sai itsensä suoraselkäisesti ylös. Kevyesti sairastuvan johtajatar vilkaisi japanilaiskaksikkoa, kunnes ei katsonut enää ketään, vaan lähti kävelemään arvokkaasti pois huoneesta pitkän mekkonsa helman hulmutessa hiukan perässään. Sanattomissa teoissa ja arvokkaassa asennossa oli sitä kunnioitusta, minkä jokainen Hindu kushissa kuollut olisi ansainnut, mutta ei ollut saanut sitä osakseen. Se hiukan lohdutti Köziä, että edes Rehan sai kuolemansa jälkeen sen välittämisen, mitä juuri kukaan muu ei ollut saanut – ainakaan niin, että he olisivat tienneet sen.

“Jatketaan!” Ali karjaisu hetken päästä, kun Zafirah oli poistunut kuolleen kanssa.  
Lähes kaikki pojat säpsähtivät ja kääntyivät omaa pariaan vasten valmiina jatkamaan taistelemista, mutta kolme poikaa ei tehnytkään käskyjen mukaisesti. Raj nousi seisomaan joukkueenjohtajan läheisyydessä ja katseli ympärilleen epävarmana. Tällä ei ollut enää paria eikä tämä myöskään tiennyt, palaisiko kolmanneksi jäseneksi aikaisempaan ryhmään. Közi ja Yuukikaan eivät liikkuneet paikoiltaan. Jälkimmäinen makasi maassa kasvot lattiaa vasten jopa kummallisen hiljaa itkustaan huolimatta ja vanhempi japanilainen oli tämän päällä pitäen pariaan yhä nivellukon vankina. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen tiesi, että hänen olisi päästettävä toisesta irti, mutta jokin, todennäköisesti vaisto, kertoi sen olevan pahin mahdollinen asia, mitä saattaisi tehdä.  
“Hei!” Ali karjaisi huomatessaan japanilaisten pysyvän liikkumattomina tekemässä jotain muuta kuin harjoittelemassa.  
“Päästä hänet ja taistele!”  
Mustatukkainen katsoi joukkueenjohtajan suuntaan, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Pienesti hän ravisti päätään ilmaisten, ettei voinut tehdä niin. Meripihkanruskeansilmäisen äänettömyys tuntui liian vaaralliselta.  
“Etkö sinä tottele!?” lähellä oleva vartioissa ollut sotilas ärjäisi ja marssi lähemmäksi lähellä olevan toverinsa tehdessä samoin.  
“Onko kuulossa vikaa!?” äsken puhunut jatkoi näiden lähestyessä vääjäämättä, mikä sai pelon hien kohoamaan Közin ohimolle.  
Tämä ei luvannut hyvää. Ei todellakaan.  
“Ylös siitä!” aiemmin hiljaa ollut mies ärjäisi kaksikon pysähtyessä uhkaavasti japanilaisten ylle.  
Kummankin aikuisen kädet olivat puristuneina uhkaaviksi nyrkeiksi, jotka olivat kovan työn kovettamat ja sitä myöten hyvin kivuliaat – käytettiin niitä sitten ylös repimiseen tai lyömiseen. Tottelemattomuudesta seurasi aina ongelmia, mutta tässä kohdassa totteleminen voisi olla vielä pahempaa. Mitä siis pitäisi tehdä?

Toivoen vaistojensa olevan tällä kertaa väärässä, Közi nosti painonsa pois parinsa päältä, mutta piti yhä olkapään nivellukossa. Päästyään puoliksi seisovaan asentoon, mustatukkainen päästi irti raajasta ja hypähti kauemmaksi ottaen perään muutaman perääntyvän askeleen, kun suoristi selkänsä ja jäi tuijottamaan nuorempaansa. Yuukin käsi putosi vartalonsa vierelle ja tämä jäi makaamaan paikoilleen liikkumattomana. Közi vilkaisi huolestuneena aikuisia, jotka vaihtoivat pikaisesti turhautuneet katseet ja ensimmäiseksi puhunut otti askeleen kurottautuen kohti meripihkanruskeasilmäisen niskaa. Liike kuitenkin pysähtyi, kun Yuuki vei kätensä maahan ja ponnisti hitaasti itsensä ensin polvilleen ja nousi kankeana ylös pitäen katseensa lattiassa, kun sai itsensä viimein suoraksi. Poika pysyi jäykkänä paikoillaan onnistuen liikkeillään jotenkin jähmettämään viereen tulleet sotilaat, erityisesti sen, joka piti yhä kättään ojennettuna lasta kohti.

Tiukka pään käännös sivulle ja terävä, murhanhimoinen ja itsestään piittaamaton vilkaisu ojennetun miehen käteen saivat Közin sydämen hyppäämään irti rintakehästään ja samaa saattoi sanoa sotilaista. Sydämet olivat kuitenkin liian myöhässä, samoin kuin kolmikon aivot. Yuuki tarttui ojennetusta ranteesta kiinni ja kiskaisi voimakkaasti onnistuen horjuttamaan aikuista, mutta teko ei jäänyt siihen. Ottaen toisellakin kädellään käsivarresta kiinni meripihkanruskeasilmäinen heitti lujan karjaisun myötä sotilaan maahan selälleen. Tuskin mies ehti kunnolla huutaa niin säikähdyksestä kuin iskun tuomasta kivusta, kun nuorempi japanilainen päästä tästä irti ja kääntyi kohtaamaan toisen vastustajansa: seisomaan jääneen sotilaan.  
“Saat-” pystyyn jäänyt oli sanomassa, kun otti pistoolin vyöltään, mutta ei ehtinyt sanomaan asiaansa loppuun.  
Yuuki potkaisi terävästi miehen kättä onnistuen saamaan aseen irtoamaan toisen otteesta ja lentämään useamman metrin päähän maahan. Sotilaan katse siirtyi pistooliin, joka oli pudonnut kilahdellen lattialle – iso, todella iso virhe.  
“KYAH!” nuorempi japanilainen huusi äänellä, joka hajosi huudon kovuudesta.  
Huutoa seurasi luja nyrkki, joka iskeytyi, suorastaan pureutui aikuisen vatsaan. Isku sai miehen katseen kääntymään nopeasti teini-ikäiseen poikaan samalla, kun tämä ähkäisten vajosi alemmaksi takertuen kaksin käsin keskivartaloonsa, josta säteili pitkin vartaloa jyskyttävä kipu. Lyönti vatsaan oli tehnyt sellaisia tuloksia, joita poikien käskettiin aina tekemään taisteluharjoituksissa: tekemään iskun, joka satuttaisi ja tekisi uhrista suojattoman. Näin tapahtui, kuten Közi näki vierestä katsoessaan. Hän myös tiesi vaistomaisesti, mikä olisi parinsa seuraava liike ja sulki siksi silmänsä, koska ei voinut tehdä enää mitään. Yuuki löi avokämmenellä, sormet levällään ja hiukan koukistettuina, keskelle sotilaan kasvoja. Közi odotti kuulevansa osittain tukahdutetun ähkäisyn, joka johtuisi kivusta iskun heilauttavasta voimasta. Hirvittävä rääyntä kuitenkin pakotti taatelinruskeasilmäisen avaamaan sielunpeilinsä nähdäkseen, mitä oli tapahtunut. Äskeinen sotilas hoiperteli taaksepäin pidellen kaksin käsin toista puolta kasvoistaan. Sormien välistä ja alta valui verta miehen leualle ja rinnuksille vaatteiden päälle.  
“Silmäni! Minun silmäni!” sotilas kirkui hoippuen kauemmaksi teini-ikäisestä japanilaisesta, joka näytti siltä, että oli hyökkäämässä uudelleen päälle, kunhan saisi vedettyä pikaisesti henkeä tai vastaavasti koottua ajatuksensa selvitäkseen tilanteesta. Yuukin nimetön oli yltä päältä verinen kertoen taisteluparilleen, että iskun myötä sormi oli osunut, ilmeisesti puoliksi vahingossa, aikuisen silmämunaan lävistäen sen. Loukkaantunut aikuinen jatkoi kiljuntaansa hoiperrellen sekasortoisesti taaksepäin, mikä teki tästä vielä enemmän helpon saaliin ja se tuntui menevän yksiin nuoremman japanilaisen ajatusten kanssa, koska tämä otti askeleen aikoen hyökätä uudelleen äskeisen uhrinsa kimppuun.

“Älä, saatana, kuvittelekaan!” japanilaisten sivulta kuului luja karjaisu.  
Sotilas, jonka meripihkansilmäinen oli heittänyt ensimmäisenä maahan, oli päässyt pystyyn ja ryntäsi raivoissaan Yuukin päälle aikoen kaataa pojan maahan. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen vilkaisi vain pikaisesti sivulleen ja kumartui juuri ajoissa alas, että sai heitettyä härän tavoin hyökkäävän miehen selkänsä yli maahan. Tällä kertaa sotilas kuitenkin osasi varautua jonkinlaisiin vastareaktioihin, koska kykeni ilmalentoa tehdessään laskeutua kuperkeikan myötä alas jaloilleen ja nousta ylös.  
“Älkää siinä seisoko, vaan menkää apuun!” Ali tajusi viimein huutaa viidelle muulle sotilaalle ja muutenkin puuttua tilanteeseen.  
Közi käänsi katseensa sotilaiden johtajaan ja jäi katsomaan, mitä tämä seuraavaksi tekisi. Samalla hän huomasi, miten Rehanin aiemmin tuoneet sotilaat ryntäsivät taistelijoita kohti.  
“Te muut, vahtikaa muita poikia!” joukkueenjohtaja komensi vielä muille alaisilleen, jotka eivät olleet ehtineet liikkumaan, ja vilkaisi selvästi huolestuneena muita teini-ikäisiä, kuin olisi pelännyt muiden ottavan nuoremmasta japanilaisesta mallia.  
Näin ei kuitenkaan käynyt, vaan muut teini-ikäiset katsoivat silmät suurina tähtioppilasta, joka tuntui menettäneen järkensä. Edes yksi ongelma vähemmän mielessään, Ali nappasi pistoolinsa vyöltään ja siirtyi lähemmäksi pitäen aseen koholla samalla, kun sormensa napsautti varmistimen pois päältä. Näky sai Közin sydämen hyppäämään kurkkuun. Joukkueenjohtaja aikoi tappaa Yuukin. Ei! Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen ei pärjäisi mitenkään kolmea aikuista sotilasta vastaan ja jos tämä tappelisi vielä yhtään, Ali varmasti tappaisi häirikön.

“Yuuki!” taatelinruskeasilmäinen huusi paniikissa kääntyen taisteluparinsa puoleen.  
Huuto saavutti nuoremman japanilaisen, koska tämä kääntyi nopeasti vanhempansa puoleen ja katsoi säikähtäneenä kaltaistaan, kuin olisi pelännyt parinsa olevan pulassa. Näin ei kuitenkaan ollut, vaan mustatukkainen oli turvassa. Toisin kuin Yuuki, kuten tämä tajusi samassa, kun aivonsa olivat rekisteröineet, että Közi oli vain huutanut nimeään. Pystyssä oleva sotilas ryntäsi uudelleen pojan päälle ja onnistui tällä kertaa nappaamaan herpaantunutta teini-ikäistä vatsan alueelta kiinni ja heitettyä maahan. Seuraavaksi tämä yrittikin istuutua meripihkanruskeasilmäisen päälle ja iskeä polvensa tämän käsien päälle, mutta pahoinpitelyyn tottunut poika ei välittänytkään iskuistaan, vaan räpiköi ja potki jaloillaan ympärilleen onnistuen potkaisemaan aikuista nivusille. Sotilas tarrautui haarojensa väliin vetäytyen matalasti, pitkään inahtaen kauemmaksi ja nuorempi japanilainen yritti perääntyä lattiaa pitkin ja nousta samalla ylöspäin. Tämä ei kuitenkaan päässyt riittävän nopeasti jaloilleen, koska uudet viholliset ilmestyivät pojan luokse ja, toisin kuin aiemmat vastustajat, nämä osasivat jättäytyä kaaoksen ulkopuolelle ja toimia yhdessä. Vahvat, taistelun ja työn kovettamat kädet tarttuivat kapeista ranteista kiinni ja repäisivät ne maasta irti saaden valmistautumattoman Yuukin kaatumaan takaisin selälleen maahan. Se ei kuitenkaan riittänyt, koska samainen sotilas kiskaisi välittömästi poikaa mukaansa raahaten muutaman metrin lattiaa pitkin. Kummallisella, odottamattomalla liikkeellä oli kuitenkin merkitys, kuten Közi ja muut pojat saivat todistaa meripihkanruskeasilmäisen mukana: teini-ikäisen jalat menettivät kunnollisen, paikoillaan pysyvän tarttumapinnan, josta olisi ammentanut voimaa ja tasapainoa taistellakseen vastaan. Jalat suoristuivat nopeista liikkeistä, että toinen apuun tullut sotilas saattoi tarttua Yuukia nilkoista kiinni, jolloin miehen toveri lopetti lapsen kiskomisen. Kädet ja jalat vangittuina olisi voinut luulla, että Yuuki olisi ymmärtänyt hävinneensä ja lopettaa tappelemisensa, mutta näin ei kuitenkaan käynyt.  
“Päästäkää irti!” tämä suorastaan rääkyi yrittäen potkia ja rimpuilla itsensä vapaaksi.  
Sotilaiden otteet eivät kuitenkaan hellittäneet, vaan sormet puristuivat tiukemmin, kipeämmin raajojen laihimmista kohdista. Teot vain saivat aikaiseksi sen, että nuorempi japanilainen yritti järjen vastaisesti nousta väkisin ylös. Pimentynyt, raivon ja surun sokaisema mieli oli varsin vahva, koska meripihkanruskeasilmäinen onnistui nostamaan selkänsä ja muut vartalonsa pideltyjä jalkoja sekä käsiä lukuun ottamatta ilmaan. Asento muistutti kovasti epävakaata, matalan pitkää siltaa ja se ei ollut todellakaan helppo tehdä, mikä näkyi laihan pojan keskivartalon tärinänä. Jos teko hämmästytti Közin ja muut ikätoverinsa sekä osan sotilaista, se ei koskettanut kahta miestä. Kaksikko ei edes vilkaissut toisiaan, kun ottivat paremman tuntuman tantereesta ja kiskaisivat samaan aikaan. Yuuki huusi lihaksissa tuntemastaan kivusta, kun tämä pakotettiin venymään lujasti ja poika yskäisi, kun jysähti takaisin maahan. Se ei kuitenkaan riittänyt kahdelle aikuiselle, jotka eivät lopettaneet kiskomistaan, vaan jatkoivat liikettään pakottaen teini-ikäisen pysymään suorana ja venymään, kuin olisi ollut kahden miehen pitelemisen sijaan piinapenkissä. Katkera tappio kävi nyt selvästi ilmi Yuukille tämän alkaessa huutaa raivoaan ja tuskaansa, mutta osasiko tämä lopettaa kamppailunsa? Ei, kuten Közi näki surukseen ja kauhukseen. Taatelinruskeat silmät näkivät, miten taisteluparinsa yritti yhä kiskoa käsiään ja jalkojaan vapaaksi, vaikka kaikki liikkeet olivat hyödyttömiä ja saivat kaksi sotilasta vain tiukentamaan otteitaan ja kiskomaan hiukan lisää.

“Yuuki, lopeta!” mustatukkainen huusi lujasti, poikkeuksellisesti urduksi ja otti muutaman askeleen pariaan kohti, jotta parinsa lisäksi myös aikuiset ymmärtäisivät aikomuksensa.  
Hän kuitenkin joutui pysähtymään, kun sotilas, joka oli saanut iskun nivusiinsa, onnistui toipumaan viimein kivuistaan ja kääntyi ympäri mulkoillen varoittavasti poikaa. Katse kertoi, että tämä olisi valmis hakkaamaan hänet hengiltä, jos vain saisi siihen pienenkin syyn. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei kuitenkaan pystynyt olemaan toimeton, vaikka pysähtyikin. Hän ei voinut vain seistä katsomassa, kuinka vastaan kamppaileva toverinsa houkutteli kuolemaa luokseen.  
“ _Yuuki, lopeta taistelu! Se ei hyödytä mitään!_ ” Közi jatkoi, tällä kertaa japaniksi.  
“ _He voittivat sinut! Et voi tehdä enää mitään! Rehan on kuollut ja sinut on lyöty!_ ”  
Sanat Yuukin omalla äidinkielellä saivat pojan asettumaan paikoilleen ja lopettamaan raajojensa kiskomisen. Tämä heitti päätään taaksepäin ja sulki silmänsä piilottaakseen tuskansa, mutta kyyneleet onnistuivat valumaan ripsien välistä kasvoille ja lattialle. Totuus, jonka pimentynyt mieli oli onnistunut hetkeksi työntämään syrjään, onnistui kaivautumaan takaisin pinnalle ja lyömään kovaa. Jostain syystä se tuntui olevan jopa kivuliaampaa kuin aiemmin, kun meripihkanruskeasilmäinen oli painettu maahan taisteluparinsa tahdosta. Ehkä tuskaan oli nyt tullut jotain lisää.

Ali asteli päättäväisesti Yuukin vierelle osoittaen tätä mauser-pistoolillaan. Sormi oli liipaisimen vierellä, mutta ei kuitenkaan siirtynyt painamaan sitä ampuakseen. Joukkueenjohtaja vain katsoi kulmat harkitsevasti kurtulla itäaasialaista, joka ei katsonut takaisin, vaan hengitti raskaasti silmät suljettuina yrittäen rauhoittaa itseään.  
“Mitä helvettiä oikein odotat?!” sotilas, joka oli saanut potkun nivusilleen, karjui raivoissaan marssien lähemmäksi.  
“Tapa tuo paskiainen!”  
“Sinä et täällä jaa käskyjä!” Ali käänsi terävästi katseensa alaiseensa.  
“Minä olen johtajasi ja minä päätän, mitä tapahtuu ja milloin!”  
“JA PASKAT!” seinustalta kuului rääkyvä huuto, joka sai Yuukia lukuun ottamatta kaikki katsomaan seinustalle.  
Sotilas, jonka puolet kasvoista, kumpikin käsi ja osa rinnuksista, oli aivan veressä, käänsi kasvonsa joukkueenjohtajaan.  
“TUO PASKIAINEN LÄVISTI SILMÄNI! SAATANAN ÄPÄRÄ VEI MINULTA SILMÄN! TAPA HÄNET! TAPA HÄNET VÄLITTÖMÄSTI!” mies huusi raivosta sekä kivusta täristen ja otti muutaman hoippuvan askeleen lähemmäksi pientä ihmisrinkiä.  
“JOS SINÄ ET HÄNTÄ TAPA, MINÄ TEEN SEN ITSE!” sotilas rääkyi äänen hajotessa jokaisella askeleella.  
“TAPAN HÄNET PALJAIN KÄSIN!”  
“HILJAA!” Ali karjaisi kääntäen pistoolinsa piipun kohti yksisilmäiseksi muuttunutta alaistaan.  
“Pysähdy siihen paikkaan! Jos et tottele, ammun sinut kapinoinnista!”  
Silmänsä menettänyt pysähtyi, mutta jäi mulkoilemaan murhanhimoisesti niin Alia kuin Yuukia, kuin olisi halunnut sillä hetkellä tappaa kummatkin. Todennäköisesti se kävi miehen mielessä, mutta kuolemanpelko pakotti kivusta huolimatta tottelemaan. Tästä huoneessa olijoiden katseet siirtyivät yksi toisensa jälkeen joukkueenjohtajaan.  
Ali osoitti yhä aseellaan alaistaan, kuin olisi odottanut, että toinen saattaisi yrittää hyökätä kimppuunsa. Todettuaan, ettei niin kuitenkaan kävisi, tämä laski aseensa alas, mutta kääntyi osoittamaan jälleen meripihkanruskeasilmäistä. Suurin osa Yuukin kyyneleistä oli lakannut valumasta ja tämä avasi punoittavat silmänsä ja katsoi takaisin kouluttajaansa. Vielä muutama kyynel valui pojan poskille, mutta tämän olemus oli muuttunut. Katse oli jälleen täynnä uhmaa, joka ei piitannut mistään eikä varsinkaan itsestään, mutta myös jotain väkevämpää: hillittyä, viilentynyttä vihaa ja raivoa, joka oli jollain tapaa vaarallisempaa kuin tulinen raivo, joka mellasti vailla järkeä. Ehkä nuo tuntemukset, jotka välittyivät nuoremman japanilaisen ympärillä olijoille aina Köziin asti, saivat Alin siirtämään pistoolin piipun osoittamaan meripihkanruskeasilmäisen otsaa. Sormi ei kuitenkaan painunut liipaisimelle, vaan pysyi vieläkin kiltisti sivulla.

“Vie Aariz sairastupaan”, Ali sanoi viimein sotilaalle, jota Yuuki oli potkaissut nivusille.  
“Katso, että hän saa hoitoa.”  
“Mutta Zafirah -” mies oli aloittamassa hiukan järkyttyneenä.  
“Hänen on pakko tehdä työnsä”, joukkueenjohtaja vastasi terävästi.  
“Tai vähintään määrätä joku muu hoitamaan Aarizia.”  
“Selvä”, komennettu sotilas kumarsi tottelevaisuuden merkiksi ja kääntyi hakemaan haavoittuneen toverinsa.  
Silmänsä menettänyt ei näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä järjestelyihin, mutta huomasi muiden sotilaiden merkitsevät katseet ja lähti toisen mukana samaan suuntaan, minne Zafirah oli aiemmin lähtenyt Rehanin ruumiin kanssa. Tämä kuitenkin huitaisi auttavan käden kauemmaksi, kun saattajaksi tullut yritti auttaa hitaammin liikkuvaa. Ali katseli sivusilmällään poistuvaa kaksikkoa osoittaen yhä Yuukin otsaa pistoolillaan. Kun nuoremman japanilaisen ensimmäiset uhrit olivat kadonneet kokonaan näkyvistä eikä näiden askeleita kuulunut, mies käänsi katseensa maassa makaavaan. Aikuisen tummat silmät kohtasivat meripihkanruskeat sielunpeilit ja niiden tuiman, vihasta kertovan katseen pojan ilmeen vain korostaessa katseen välittämiä tunteita.

Yllättäen joukkueenjohtaja naurahti matalasti kummallisen hymyn noustessa huulilleen. Aivan kuin nauru ja ilme eivät olisi hämmentäneet huoneessa olijoita, varsinkin Köziä ja hänen pariaan piteleviä miehiä, sotilaiden esimies laittoi pistoolinsa varmistimen päälle ja sujautti aseen takaisin koteloonsa.  
“Ali-herra, mitä te oikein teette?” käsistä pitelevän miehen oli pakko kysyä.  
“Eikö meidän pitäisi tappaa hänet?”  
“Hän niskuroi käskyjä vastaan ja hyökkäsi meidän kimppuumme”, jaloista pitelevä sanoi, kuin olisi muistuttanut äskeisistä tapahtumista ja sitä myöten Hindu kushin säännöistä.  
“Ettekö muka oikeasti huomanneet muuta?” Ali kysyi hiukan pilkallisella äänellä.  
Kun tämä ei saanut minkäänlaista vastausta, mies kääntyi ympäri katsoen ympärilleen – lähinnä alaisiaan eikä juuri poikia.  
“Eikö muka kukaan teistä huomannut _mitään_?”  
Vastaukseksi tuli vain kevyttä pään ravistelua. Todennäköisesti sotilaat vain ilmaisivat, että eivät tienneet, mitä joukkueenjohtaja odotti miesten huomanneen. Közilläkään ei ollut mitään tietoa siitä, mistä aikuisten esimies oikein puhui, mutta hän oli myös varma, että pian he saisivat tietää.  
“Tämä poika melkein voitti kaksi Hindu kushin sotilasta”, Ali kertoi kuuluvalla, jopa innokkaalla äänellä viitaten kädellään maassa makaavaan japanilaiseen.  
“15-vuotias melkein voitti kaksi aikuista miestä! Jos emme olisi puuttuneet taisteluun, hän olisi aivan varmasti voittanut heidät! Yuukiinkin sattui, mutta huomasitteko, miten hän jatkoi taistelua piittaamatta siitä, mitä itselleen voisi käydä”, sanojen myötä tämä kääntyi katsomaan Yuukia, joka ei sanonut mitään, vaan tuijotti yhä murhanhimoinen ilme kasvoillaan yllään seisovaa.  
“Hän ei välittänyt, mitä itselleen tapahtuisi, vaan taisteli voittaakseen vihollisensa. Yuuki teki kaikkensa voittaakseen ja tappaakseen ne, jotka laski vihollisikseen, aivan kuten olemme opettaneet. Ennen hän välitti itsestään jonkin tärkeämmän vuoksi, mutta me veimme sen häneltä ja nyt hänellä ei ole enää mitään menetettävää. Yuuki on nyt taistelukone, jonka ainoa tarkoitus on voittaa vihollisensa, oli se hänen kuolemakseen tai ei. Tämä poika ei välitä enää mistään muusta kuin kuolemasta ja taistelusta”, puheen myötä joukkueenjohtajan ääni muuttui entistä innostuneemmaksi, jopa sairaalla tavalla hullaantuneeksi.  
“Yuuki on nyt valmis, vaikka taitonsa ja voimansa eivät ole vielä sillä tasolla, mitä vaadimme. Enää pari vuotta ja sitten hän on täydellinen tarkoitukseensa – silloin meidän työmme on loppunut hänen kohdallaan ja olemme täyttäneet johtajiemme odotukset.”  
“Kunhan ei jää tänne osoittamaan tarkoituksensa meihin”, joku sotilaista mutisi huolestuneena, mutta Közi ei tiennyt, kuka, koska ei nähnyt kenenkään aikuisista puhuvan Alin lisäksi.

Közille miehen mielipiteellä ei ollut väliä, koska hänen sydämensä oli alkanut jälleen lyödä – tällä kertaa helpotuksesta, vaikka lyönneissä oli kevyt varjo mukana. Yuukia ei ilmeisesti tapettaisikaan. Tämä jäisi henkiin! Tosin, syy tähän sai pelon hiipimään vanhemman japanilaisen jäseniin, koska jokin kuulemassa ei vain luvannut hyvää. Ehkä se oli Alin sanojen sisältö tai se äänensävy, joka tällä puhuessaan oli ollut.

Joukkueenjohtaja ei ilmeisesti kuullut koko kommenttia tai piitannut siitä, koska käänsi selkänsä Yuukille ja tämän vihalle kävellen myhäillen kauemmaksi.  
“Mutta Ali-herra!” nuoremman japanilaisen käsistä pitelevä huudahti esimiehensä perään.  
“Mitä teemme hänelle?” tämä kysyi, kun Ali kääntyi katsomaan takaisin.  
Mies piteli yhä parinsa kanssa meripihkanruskeasilmäisestä ja näytti siltä, että saattaisi jopa niskuroida irrotuskäskyä, jos sellainen annettaisiin. Tämä oli selvästi huolissaan, mitä teini-ikäinen saattaisi tehdä vapaaksi päästyään.  
“Tappaa emme ainakaan voi tai edes tehdä pahaa vammaa – se olisi typerää haaskausta”, joukkueenjohtaja vastasi saman tien.  
“Toisaalta, emme voi katsoa hänen toimintaansa sormien läpi…”, tämä mietti ääneen jääden hetkeksi mutisemaan luoden sitten pikaisen silmäyksen Yuukiin.  
Nuorempi japanilainen käänsi päätään mulkoillakseen takaisin, kuin olisi yrittänyt sanoa, että olisi valmis kestämään mitä tahansa.  
“Viekää hänet ulos ja antakaa viisitoista ruoskan iskua selkään”, Ali päätti viimein pienen mietinnän jälkeen.  
“Sitokaa hänet sen jälkeen muuriin kiinni ja jättäkää siihen iltaan asti.”  
“Kuinka korkealle?” jaloista pitelevä sotilas kysyi kaikkien lasten tietäessä, mitä kysymys merkitsi.  
“Pistäkää hänet varpaidensa kärjille”, tuttu, häijyn sadistinen hymy nousi joukkueenjohtajan kasvoille tämän vastatessa asiallisella äänellä.

Siihen sotilaskaksikko ei sanonut mitään. Nämä vain nyökkäsivät kevyesti ja ripeästi, yrittäen toiminnallaan estää mahdolliset pako- tai tappeluyritykset, nostivat Yuukin jaloilleen. Heti kun pojan jalat saivat kunnon tuntuman maasta, aikuiset asettivat tämän väliinsä ja tarttuivat hyvin kivuliaasti ja liikkeitä rajoittavasti käsistä lähtien raahaamaan nuorempaa japanilaista mukanaan ulos saamaan ansaitsemansa rangaistuksen.  
“Jatketaan!” Ali löi kätensä yhteen, kuin äskeistä kahakkaa tai muutakaan ei olisi tapahtunut lainkaan.  
Kuitenkin se kaikki oli tapahtunut, kuten tämä oli huomannut, koska käänsi katseensa Rehanin entiseen pariin.  
“Sinä, Raj, uusi taisteluparisi tänään on Közi”, joukkueenjohtaja ilmoitti huitaisten Köziä kohti saadakseen kaikki lapset jälleen harjoittelemaan.  
Toisin kuin muut, Közi ei kuitenkaan ottanut minkäänlaista aloitusasentoa tai edes katsonut uutta vastustajaansa. Hän kääntyi ympäri katsoakseen Yuukin perään. Vaikka taatelinruskeasilmäinen olikin helpottunut, kun parinsa sai pitää henkensä, hän ei voinut mitään sille pahalle ololle, joka valtasi hänen jäsenensä. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi olonsa oli niin kurja ja lyöty, kuin olisikin ollut siinä meripihkanruskeasilmäisen tilalla. Ei hänellä ollut mitään syytä voida huonosti tai kärsiä sisällään olevasta kivusta, jota ei ollut todellisuudessa kokenut. Ei Közi ollut tehnyt mitään eikä tehnyt nytkään, vaan katsoi taisteluparinsa perään toivoen jotain merkkiä siitä, ettei tämä luovuttaisi. Yuuki heitteli päätään yrittäen selvästi vielä rimpuilla, mutta ei pystynyt tekemään mitään, kun kätensä olivat lukittu ja jalkansa tuskin koskettivat maata.

Oviaukon luona meripihkanruskeasilmäinen käänsi kuitenkin päätään katsoen olkansa yli taakseen. Tämän katse osui suoraan Köziin, joka säpsähti katsetta, joka ei pyytänyt apua tai edes hakenut tukea tai voimaa. Yuukin sielunpeilit hohtivat kylmää, halveksivaa vihaa ja niistä välittyi yksi ainoa viesti, joka pahensi parinsa oloa, koska se oli totta.

_Petturi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Shimatta = hitto  
> * [Niqab](http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Niqab) on lähes kokonaan kasvot peittävä, usein musta huntu  
> * Verisyöpä eli leukemia, Rehanilla oli tarkemmin sanottuna akuutti lymfaattinen leukemia on yksi lapsille tyypillisimmistä syövistä. Se puhkeaa äkisti ja etenee nopeasti, ja hoitamattomana johtaa kuolemaan. Oireita ovat mm. heikentynyt yleistila, kuumeilu, anemia, verenvuodot (Rehan todennäköisesti sai sisäisiä verenvuotoja saamistaan iskuista) ja splenomegalia (eli pernan laajeneminen – siksi sotilas paineli Rehanin vartaloa, koska tunsi pullistuman)


	12. Chapter 12

Sotilaiden vietyä Yuukin mukanaan, taisteluharjoitukset jatkuivat normaalisti ja Közi joutui taistelemaan Rajta vastaan. Aluksi uusi vastustaja, jota vastaan hän oli muutamia kertoja aiemminkin taistellut, sai tehtyä muutaman kipeän lyönnin ja potkun, kun tunnontuskissa ollut japanilainen oli ollut huolimaton ja miettinyt vain Yuukin menetystä sekä tuskia ja tältä saamaansa vihamielistä katsetta, joka oli äänettömästi huutanut hänen olevan petturi. Parin ikävän iskun jälkeen mustatukkainen muisti Rehanin viimeiset hetket, kun tämä oli vielä elänyt, ja miten tämän pari oli sadistisesti pahoinpidellyt sairastunutta. Tämän jälkeen Közi ei enää juuri saanut osumia tai jos niitä sai, ei välittänyt niistä yhtään. Sen sijaan Rehanin entinen pari sai enemmän lyöntejä, heittoja, potkuja ja lukkoja osakseen kuin oli koskaan aiemmin saanut. Yhdessä vaiheessa Közi jopa teki päällään lujan iskun, joka sai vastustajansa valot pimenemään hetkeksi. Jostain syystä aikuiset eivät asiaa ihmetelleet tai olleet huolissaan Rajsta, vaikka aiemmin olivat olleet selvästi tyytyväisiä näkemästään. Ali suorastaan myhäili kummallisen mielipuolisesti, kun muutaman kerran katseli tarkemmin taatelinruskeasilmäisen yhä vain taidokkaimmiksi käyviä liikesarjoja sekä varsin ovelia harhautuksia ja muita yhdistelmiä. Tämä suorastaan naurahti riemusta, kun japanilainen sai lyötyä lähinnä silkalla voimalla iskunsa heikomman eikä teknisesti täydellisen puolustuksen läpi onnistuen lamauttamaan ties kuinka monennen kerran vastustajansa vartalon. Vaikka ajatus siitä, että toinen sai tuntea saman kivun ja nöyryytyksen, jotka Rehan oli tuntenut ennen kuolemaansa, olisi pitänyt lohduttaa tai piristää Köziä, niin ei käynyt. Hän kyllä tunsi, että oli saanut jonkinlaisen oikeuden tapahtumaan, mutta minkäänlaista iloa se ei suonut eikä varsinkaan saanut unohtamaan Yuukin luomaa katsetta. Taisteluharjoituksista siirryttiin vielä hetkeksi syömään, minkä jälkeen vuorossa oli jälleen teoriaoppitunteja. Tällä kertaa vuorossa olivat jälleen kielet ja, jostain kummallisesta syystä, autolla ajaminen. Autolla ajamisen teoria meni jopa niin pitkälle, että Rafi vei Alin ja muiden sotilaiden kanssa pojat pihalla olevalle parille erilaiselle autolle ja puhui niiden eroavaisuuksista ja tarkoitusperistä. Pihamaalla ollessaan Közi näki vilaukselta Yuukin, joka roikkui käsistään muurissa kiinni ja yritti helpottaa käsiensä tuskaa seisomalla varpaillaan. Ruoskitun selkänsä takia tämä ei voinut nojata karheaan seinään saadakseen lisää tukea, eli asento oli mitä kivuliain. Nöyryyttävääkin se oli, koska partiossa olevat sotilaat katsoivat ja nauroivat pilkallisesti, kun kulkivat nuoremman japanilaisen ohitse. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen olisi halunnut mennä parinsa avuksi tai vähintään helpottaa toisen oloa, mutta tiesi, että kiinni jäädessään saattaisi joutua meripihkanruskeasilmäisen vierelle tai tyrmiin – ja Yuuki saattaisi joutua kärsimään vielä lisää. 

Siispä Közi vain seurasi Alin, Rafin ja muiden sotilaiden käskyjä loppupäivän aina iltaruuan hakemiseen asti, kunnes pääsi aikuisia karkuun hänen ja K:n huoneeseen. Ennen nukkumaanmenoa mustatukkainen kertoi huonetoverilleen Rehanin viimeisistä hetkistä, Zafirahin ilmestymisestä, Yuukin raivokohtauksesta ja Alin päätöksestä vain rangaista eikä surmata tätä. K kuunteli kuuliaisesti eikä oikeastaan kysellyt mitään erityisemmin. Tämä tunsi nuorempansa ja tiesi, että tämä kertoisi kaiken tärkeän. Tosin, ulkopuolisen korvissa Közi ei juuri kuvaillut eikä kertonut yksityiskohtia, mutta todellisuudessa hänen ei tarvinnut. Tummanruskeasilmäinen ymmärsi nykyään mustatukkaista jo puolikkaasta lauseesta ja sama oli toisinpäin. Heidän kokemuksensa ja tietonsa Hindu kushista olivat niin samanlaiset, että kumpikin pystyi hyvin kuvittelemaan, mitä toinen oli nähnyt ja kokenut. Koska K:lla ei ollut juuri mitään lisättävää tai kysyttävää, tämä vain istui hiljaa vuoteellaan ja nojasi polviinsa katsoen varsin intensiivisesti toverinsa kasvoja ja puheen myötä liikkuvia huulia. Muuten musta-ruskeatukkainen pysyi liikkumattomana ja tämän ajatuksista kertoivat vain pienet kasvonliikkeet ja ilmeet. Kun Közi kertoi, miten huonokuntoinen Rehan oli raahattu lähitaisteluhuoneeseen ja lopulta taisteluparinsa pahoinpitelemäksi, tummasilmäisen ilme synkkeni. Zafirahin saapuminen sai sen sijaan tummat kulmat hyppäämään hiusrajaan asti, ja naisen sekä Alin kiistely tuntui saavan K:n valpastumaan, jopa jännittymään. Rehanin kuolema kuitenkin synkensi tämän jälleen ja Yuukin taistelu sekä pojan saama rangaistus saivat mietteliääksi.  
“… Ja sitten Ali-herra käski meidän jatkaa harjoituksia ja minä jouduin Rajn vastustajaksi”, Közi sai viimein päätökseen kertomuksensa tapahtumista.  
“Enkä tiedä yhtään, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuu.”  
“Sinulle ei näillä näkymin mitään”, tummasilmäinen sanoi hetken päästä suoristautuen istuma-asennossaan.  
“Kouluttajasi on pikemminkin tyytyväinen kykyihisi ja tekoihisi.”  
“Mutta entä Yuuki?” mustatukkainen kysyi huolestuneena.  
“Todennäköisesti hänen toimiaan tarkkaillaan seuraavat päivät siltä varalta, että hän yrittäisi käydä uudelleen sotilaiden kimppuun”, vanhempi kertoi varsin varmalla äänellä, kuin olisi aiemmin nähnyt jotain vastaavan kaltaista.  
“Hän kyllä selviää näillä näkymin, jos ei vain tee mitään typerää.”  
“Pelkään, että Yuuki saattaa tehdä jotain, mitä kukaan ei osaa odottaa. Hän on välillä niin arvaamaton eikä hänen ilmeensä luvannut hyvää”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen ravisti päätään pääsemättä eroon tunteestaan, jonka taisteluparinsa katse oli antanut hänelle.  
“Yuuki… Hän vihaa minua…”  
“Ei hänellä ole syytä”, K ravisti päätään.  
“Kyllä on”, Közi sanoi painokkaasti laskien katseensa lattiaan heidän välilleen.  
Sormet puristivat vaaleiden housujen kangasta turhautumisesta ja itsesyytöksistä.  
“Minä estin häntä menemästä Rehanin luokse.”

“Sinä pelastit hänen henkensä”, tummasilmäinen kertoi vakavana, mutta äänessä oli jotain kummallista.  
Se oli pehmeä, kuin ei olisikaan kertonut pelkkää totuutta vaan muutakin. Kenties tämä muisti jotain siitä päivästä, kun oli itse estänyt huonetoveriaan hyökkäämästä arpinaaman kimppuun.  
“Jos et olisi estänyt Yuukia, hänet olisi tapettu, ennen kuin hänen taitonsa olisi nähty riittävän arvokkaina säilytettäväksi. Rehan olisi joka tapauksessa kuollut, kuten tiedät.”  
“Niin”, mustatukkainen nyökkäsi, mutta ei kyennyt kuitenkaan katsomaan vanhempaansa.  
“En vain tiedä, ymmärtääkö Yuuki sitä”, hän lisäsi hiljaa perään myöntäen oman epävarmuutensa paristaan.  
“Ajan myötä, jos vain elää niin pitkään”, vanhempi kertoi vakavana.  
Tämä katsoi jälleen pidemmän hetken nuorempaansa, mutta he eivät sanoneet mitään. Hiljaisuus oli heille tuttua ja kertoi enemmän heidän kummankin tunteista, kun he saattoivat aistia toistensa olemukset eikä puhe yrittänyt muuttaa niitä.

“Nyt on kuitenkin parasta mennä nukkumaan”, K sanoi viimein vetäen peittonsa syrjään olkipatjansa päältä ja siirtyi makuuasentoon, ennen kuin veti peitteen päälleen.  
Közi nyökkäsi ja teki samoin todeten mielessään, että vanhempi oli varmasti oikeassa. Kyllä Yuuki varmasti ymmärtäisi, että hän oli yrittänyt vain suojella tätä, kunhan ensin rauhoittuisi ja katsoisi tilannetta toisesta näkökulmasta.  
“Hyvää yötä, K.”  
“Hyvää yötä, Közi.”

**********

Seuraavana aamuna ruokasalissa Közi ei nähnyt Yuukia lainkaan. Se sai hänen sydämensä hyppäämään kurkkuun eikä se laskeutunut takaisin rinnan tietämyksille edes laihan vellin myötä. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei huomannut omassa ahdingossaan sitä, ettei Alia näkynyt yhden sotilaansa kanssa lainkaan eikä näitä näkynyt vielä silloinkaan, kun viisi kunnossa olevaa joukkueen miestä pistivät pojat seisomaan asennossa seinustalla ja muut ryhmät lähtivät yksi toisensa jälkeen päivän töihin ja harjoituksiinsa. Kun salissa ei ollut ketään, vain muutama vähäpätöinen kokki siivosi pitkää pöytää apuna olleiden poikien häivyttyä, mutta nämä siirtyivät sitten jälleen keittiöön ja sieltä jonnekin, mistä pojilla ei ollut tietoa.

Kului lähes puoli tuntia ennen kuin Ali palasi sotilaansa kanssa takaisin poikien luokse. Tämä ei sanonut mitään, vaan huitaisi kädellään käskien lapsia seuraamaan perässään tuttuun tapaan jonossa. Közi yritti pitää korvansa höröllä ja kuulla, jos Ali olisi kertonut alaisilleen jotain Yuukista tai jonkun edes kysyvän tästä, mutta toisin kävi. Sotilaat olivat hiljaa, vaikka poikien luona olleet vilkuilivat toisiaan sekä taatelinruskeasilmäistä. Se laski mustatukkaisen mielialaa ja hän saattoi vain huokaista olemattomasta helpotuksesta, kun päivän ohjelmassa ei ollut taisteluharjoituksia eikä häntä laitettu taistelemaan Rajn kanssa tai ketään muutakaan vastaan tämän kanssa. He nimittäin pääsivät harjoittelemaan ampumista ja sen jälkeen puhdistamaan sellaisen liutan kivääreitä ja pistooleita, että se olisi tehnyt vaikutuksen pieneen armeijaan. He kävivät päivällä syömässä, minkä jälkeen palasivat tutkailemaan autoja, kuten edellisenäkin päivänä. Ruokailun ja autojen välissä Közi sai kuulla, kun Alin mukana ollut sotilas kertoi parille muulle, että Yuukin ruoskasta saadut haavat olivat näyttäneet tulehtuneilta ja Ali oli päättänyt jättää pojan lepäämään huoneeseensa, kun yksi Zafirahin alaisista oli käynyt puhdistamassa ja hoitamassa teini-ikäisen selkää. Jotta nuorempi japanilainen pääsisi pian taas harjoittamaan, Ali oli tehnyt poikkeuksen ja päättänyt antaa Yuukille päivän aikaa kerätä voimiaan. Yuukilla siis ei ollut kaikeksi onneksi hätää, vaikka Közi olikin muuta pelännyt. Nuorempi japanilainen oli joukkueenjohtajan suosiossa – tämän paras “oppilas” ja ryhmän priimus. Tieto helpotti Közin oloa ja hän saattoi tällä kertaa keskittyä hiukan enemmän autoihin, kun tiesi parinsa olevan elossa ja saaneen hoitoa. 

Tällä kertaa Közi tajusikin jotain moottorista sekä tyypillisistä ongelmista, mitä autojen kanssa saattoi tulla ja miten ne piti korjata. Tietenkin aiempi huolimattomuus hiukan kostautui, mutta kaikeksi onneksi mustatukkainen ei kuitenkaan ollut ryhmänsä huonoin. Eräs pieni ongelma kuitenkin näytti tekevän hänelle hallaa: koko. Vaikka taatelinruskeasilmäinen olikin laiha, hän alkoi vähitellen olla isoimpia poikia eikä vain yllättäen muuttuneen pituutensa takia vaan ajan ja työn myötä kehittyneen lihasmassansa vuoksi. Hänen oli esimerkiksi vaikeampaa ryömiä hiukan matalalattiaisemman, karun näköisen jeepin alle – oli kyseessä sitten auton tarkistaminen tai sen alle piiloutuminen. Közi sai todeta ahtaiden, matalalla olevien paikkojen olevan vaikeita, kun löi päänsä viidennen kerran yrittäessään tutkailla pohjaa ja kuunnella samalla selostusta siitä, miten jarrut tarkistettiin sabotaasin varalta ja miten ne tärvelytettäisiin mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti. Pojat pääsivät jopa hetkeksi ajamaankin, tosin muurien sisäpuolella ja Alin haukan katseen alla. Pari teini-ikäistä onnistui lähes ajamaan kolarin, minkä takia he eivät ehtineet aivan oikeaan aikaan hakemaan iltaruokaa. 

Ikävät iskut kalloa vasten saivat pienen päänsäryn alun jyskyttämään Közin takaraivossa, että hän jättäytyi tarkoituksella jonon viimeiseksi Rajn taakse. He kulkivat selkeässä järjestyksessä käytäviä pitkin huomaten ohi kulkevien sotilaiden lisäksi eri-ikäisiä poikia ja nuoria miehiä, jotka kantoivat tarjottimilla omia iltaruokiaan. Jos taatelinruskeasilmäinen olisi kiinnittänyt tarkemmin huomiota muiden tarjottimiin, hän olisi huomannut, että ruuan määrä kasvoi aina iän mukaan, mutta myös statuksen mukaan kun osa oli harjoituksissaan menestyneempiä kuin toiset. Hän olisi saattanut huomata, että enimmäkseen ulkomaalaistaustaisilla – ja parilla paikallisella – oli tarjottimillaan muutamia kummallisia pillereitä ja kapseleita. Mutta mustatukkainen ei oikeastaan tajunnut mitään ympärillään, koska hän keskittyi unohtaakseen lähestyvän päänsäryn. Teini-ikäinen yritti ajatella sen sijaan ruokaa ja K:ta, jonka näkisi pian heidän huoneessaan. Ruokasaliin tullessa Alin ryhmä tajusi heidän olevan viimeisiä, mikä sai suurimman osan pojista säikähtämään, koska ruokaa ei välttämättä olisi enää paljoa – nopeat syövät hitaat, eikä aina kannattanut luottaa siihen, että viimeiset saisivat vatsansa täyteen. 

Közi sen sijaan ei säikähtänyt asiasta, olihan hän useasti ennenkin saanut vain vähän ruokaa tai ollut pari päivää vailla syötävää. Osa hänestä ei ollut koskaan oppinut luottamaan aikuisten hyväntahtoisuuteen ruuan suhteen, ettei mieli ollut tuudittautunut harhakuvitelmaan säännöllisistä ruokailuajoista. Eräs toinen asia sen sijaan sai mustatukkaisen sydämen lyömään pari kertaa tiheämmin ja kovempaa. Keittiön oven edessä seisoi kuutisen poikaa jonossa matkalla keittiön puolelle hakemaan ruokaa. Ryhmää vahtivat sotilaat olivat jättäytyneet salin puolelle odottamaan, että vahdittavat pojat kävisivät itse hakemassa ilta-ateriansa keittiöstä ja lähtisivät siitä sitten makuukamareihinsa. Salin puolella olevat pojat olivat kaikki tuttuja kasvoja: puoli vuotta vanhempi ryhmä ja kuusikon keskimmäisenä seisoi K. Közin joukkueen saapuminen sai jonottajat ja näiden vartijat luonnollisesti vilkaisemaan tulijoita, mutta kaikki, yhtä lukuun ottamatta, käänsivät katseensa muualle jaksamatta uhrata enempää ajatuksia saapuneisiin. Musta-ruskeatukkainen katsoi taatelinruskeasilmäisen joukkuetovereiden päiden yli suoraan huonetoverinsa kasvoja. Tämän kulmat kurtistuivat hienovaraisesti, kun tummat silmät kiinnittivät huomiota nuorempansa sielunpeileihin ja pieniin ilmeisiin tehden havaintoja. Tämä ymmärsi nopeasti, että jotain oli tapahtunut ja Közin haluavan jutella mahdollisimman pian kanssaan. K ei kuitenkaan voinut keskustella sillä hetkellä eikä edes vaihtaa paikkaansa jonossa, vaan joutui astumaan muutaman askeleen eteenpäin lähemmäksi keittiötä, kun eräs toiseen joukkueeseen kuuluva poika poistui tarjottimensa kanssa keittiöstä. K ei voinut vaihtaa paikkaansa jonon hännille, kuten Közikään ei pystynyt siirtymään ikätovereidensa eteen. He eivät pääsisi heti keskustelemaan, varsinkin kun ruokailusalissa olevat sotilaat eivät sallisi minkäänlaista juttelua. K joutui vain huokaisemaan ja kääntymään takaisin keittiötä kohti, koska pian tämänkin olisi siirryttävä toiseen huoneeseen hakemaan iltaruokansa. Közi tunsi mielialansa laskevan äskeisestä piristyksestä huolimatta ja pään jyskytys alkoi koventua. Eipä tässä auttanut muu kuin vain seurata muita jonoon ja odottaa huoneeseen asti, että pääsisi puhumaan päivän tapahtumista vanhemmalleen ja mahdollisesti kyselemään lisää neuvoja, miten pärjäisi paremmin autojen kanssa, kun hän löi jatkuvasti päänsä tai kätensä johonkin. Hänen huonetoverinsa sentään oli suunnilleen samankokoinen, vaikkakin vielä näkyvästi hiukan pidempi. Tämä osaisi ehkä antaa pari neuvoa, jotka voisi jakaa myöhemmin Yuukin kanssa ja pitää huolta, että he olisivat joukkueen parhaimpia ja pääsisivät jonain päivänä Hindu kushista pois. Jono liikkui verkkaisesti ja keittiöstä poistui paria hetkeä lukuun ottamatta tasaisesti poikia, mutta Közi ei jaksanut kiinnittää siihen huomiota, vaan yritti keskittyä työntämään kipunsa syrjään. Tavallisesti hän pystyi siihen helpommin, varsinkin tuollaiset säryt, mutta tällä kertaa päänsärky tuntui olevan jotenkin ylitsepääsemätön. 

Muutamien minuuttien päästä Közi ja Raj pääsivät keittiöön, jossa asiat eivät olleetkaan ihan sillä tavalla, kuin kumpikaan oli kuvitellut. Pitkän pöydän päällä, jolta kaikkien piti hakea iltapalansa, oli useita lautasia, pari isoa pataa, joissa oli kauhoja, sekä monia muita kuppeja ja kulhoja, jotka oli jätetty siihen pesun jälkeen. Samaisen tason päältä oli kaatunut pari vesikannua toisen niistä lojuessa palasina lattialla. K ja eräs tämän paikallisista joukkuetovereistaan olivat polvillaan lattialla ja kuivasivat parin rätin kanssa lattiaa kahden mieskokin seisoessa päätään puistellen pöydän toisella puolella.  
“Vieläkö teitä tulee?” kokki, jolla oli lähes valkoiset hiukset ja parta, puisteli päätään tuskastuneena huomatessaan Rajn ja Közin astuvan keittiöön.  
“Vesi ja leipä eivät riitä”, nuorempi kokki, ilmeisesti tämä oli aloittanut muutamia kuukausia sitten Hindu kushin ruuanvalmistajana.  
“Pakko hakea lisää, tai hukka meidät perii”, vanha mies murahti niin vihasta kuin pelosta.  
“Saavat sitten vähemmän soppaa.”  
“Menenkö hakemaan leipää?” apupoika kysyi vilkaisten huolestuneena ovelle.  
“Ei, sinä haet vettä. Minä haen leivän ja tulen sitten vahtimaan näitä kakaroita”, pääkokki ravisti päätään laskien kädestään pöydälle pienen veitsen, jolla oli paloitellut aiemmin jotain, ilmeisesti leipää.  
“Sinä siinä”, tämä osoitti K:n apuna olevaa hiukan tavallista tummahipiäisempää poikaa.  
“Mene Ibrahimin avuksi hakemaan vettä! Vauhtia!”  
“Mutta -”  
“Ei muttia, kaadoit vedet, joten saat luvan olla avuksi!”  
Osoitettu poika mulkaisi K:ta pahansuovasti, mutta vanhempi japanilainen ei näyttänyt kiinnittävän joukkuetoveriinsa mitään huomiota, vaan jatkoi lattian kuivaamista saamallaan rätillä. Sen sijaan tämä kohotti katseensa Köziin, joka ymmärsi samassa, mitä oli tapahtunut. Musta-ruskeahiuksinen oli ilmeisesti salakavalasti kampannut tai tönäissyt toveriaan, joka oli horjahtaessaan kaatanut ja pudottanut vesikannut, joista pullot täytettiin. Tummasilmäinen oli keksinyt keinon, jonka avulla he kaksi pääsisivät nopeammin keskustelemaan mustatukkaisen huolista.

“Sinä, jää siivoamaan jäljet”, pääkokki murahti uhkaavasti K:lle, joka merkitsevästä katseestaan huolimatta ei ollut lopettanut puuhiaan.  
Tämä lopetti hetkeksi lattian kuivaamisen ja keräili lammikosta hajonneita savisirpaleita, mikä yllättäen sai Közin hämmennykseksi ja kauhuksi hänen niskakarvansa nousemaan pystyyn. Pari isompaa sirpaletta hajosi vielä lisää, kun niitä nostettiin, ja ne kilahtelivat karheata lattiaa vasten, kun välillä taas korvat kuulivat rahisevaa ääntä sirpaleiden liukuessa betonilattiaa vasten. Nuo äänet saivat taatelinruskeasilmäisen lihakset jännittymään ja sydämen lyömään nopeammin, mitä teini-ikäinen ei ymmärtänyt lainkaan. Niin hänen vartalonsa kuin kehonsa tuntuivat menevän vähitellen lukkoon, mutta onneksi hänen kuuloelimensä kuulivat vielä muitakin ääniä.  
“Te kaksi”, valkohapsinen katsoi Rajta ja Köziä saaden kummankin katsomaan puhunutta, vaikkakin viimeiseksi mainitun hiukan kankeammin ja hitaammin.  
“Odottakaa tässä, älkääkä kuvitelko ottavanne ruokaa ja häipyvänne minnekään, ennen kuin tulen takaisin!” mies jakoi käskyjä kääntyen sitten muiden huoneessa olevien poikien puoleen, kun nämä olivat jääneet katselemaan tilannetta.  
Näitä ei ollut enää montakaan, vaan nelisen kappaletta ja nämä kaikki olivat Közin ryhmäläisiä.  
Pojat vain nyökkäsivät asiaan kuuluvasti ja jatkoivat ruuan ottamista – nämä olivat jo saaneet leipää ja vettä muuan ruuan seuraksi. Ibrahim ja tämän avuksi määrätty poika poistuivat pääkokin mukana keittiön toisessa päässä olevalle ovelle, joka johti lapsille täysin tuntemattomille käytäville. Közi ja Raj, joka oli selvästi nälästä harmissaan, jäivät seisoskelemaan pöydän vierelle. K jatkoi kuivaamista saatuaan kaikki sirpaleet kasattua kuivalle lattian kohdalle pieneksi kasaksi ja muut teini-ikäiset ottivat tarjottimille kulhossa, leivän ja viimeiset valmiiksi täytetyt pullot, ennen kuin poistuivat keittiöstä jättäen kolme poikaa keskenään.

“ _Mikä hätänä, Közi?_ ” K kysyi japaniksi, kun he olivat hetken olleet rauhassa.  
Tämä kurottautui ottamaan ryhmäläisensä käyttämän rätin jatkaen sillä kuivaamista, koska oma rättinsä oli jo litimärkä liikutellen enää vettä sinne tänne.  
“ _Kuinka niin?_ ” Közi kysyi aluksi käheästi äidinkielellään, mutta karaisi sitten kurkkuaan saadakseen äänensä kuuluville.  
Hänen lihaksensa alkoivat vähitellen rentoutua äskeisestä jännittymisestä, mutta niskakarvat olivat yhä pystyssä ja sydänkin löi tavallista nopeammin, kuin hän olisi ollut pienellä juoksulenkillä. Katse siirtyili huonetoveristaan kerättyjen sirpaleiden ja takaisin vaihdellen kahden välillä taatelinsilmäisen itse sitä huomaamatta erityisemmin.  
“ _Olet jännittynyt_ ”, vanhempi kertoi suoraan lopettaen hetkeksi puuhansa ja suoristi selkänsä jääden kuitenkin yhä polvilleen.  
“ _Onko jotain tapahtunut?_ ”  
Raj käänteli päätään kahden japanilaisen välillä ymmärtämättä lainkaan, mistä kaksikko puhui. Eihän tämä osannut japania, saati sitten tajunnut kahden muun puhuvan kyseistä kieltä.  
“ _Tavallaan_ ”, mustatukkainen aloitti hiukan vaivalloisesti kurtistaen kulmiaan, kun tunsi hyvin kipeän vihlaisun päässään.  
Vihlaisu tuntui niin pahalta, ettei hän edes kuullut tai ainakaan kiinnittänyt huomiota salin puolelta kuuluviin nopeisiin askeliin.  
“ _Ja päätäni särk-_ ”  
“Közi!” luja huudahdus oven läheltä sai kolmikon säpsähtämään ja kääntymään keittiön ja salin välillä olevalle ovelle.

Yuuki seisoi oviaukon lähellä leveässä haara-asennossa hartiat jäykistyneinä, kädet nyrkeissä lähellä vartaloa ja pää alhaalla, kuin tämä olisi ollut koira tai susi, joka oli valmiina taisteluun.  
“Yuuki!” Közi henkäisi helpottuneena nähdessään taisteluparinsa jaloillaan.  
“ _Olet kunnossa!_ ”  
“ _Toisin kuin sinä, petturi!_ ” Yuuki murisi raivoissaan äänensä kiristyessä jokaisella japaninkielisellä sanalla.  
“ _Saatanan pahkainen! Rehan on kuollut sinun takiasi!_ ” tämä jatkoi äänensä koventuessa ja harppoi lähemmäksi taatelinruskeasilmäistä.  
Pojan meripihkanruskeat silmät hehkuivat vihasta, joka kumpusi syvältä sisältä, ja sai tämän lihakset värisemään vaatteiden alla. Nuorimmasta japanilaisesta saattoi nähdä, miten raivo vain kasvoi ja kasvoi tämän sisällä räjähtäen todennäköisesti pian valloilleen ties millaisilla seurauksilla.  
“ _Yuuki, minä en voinut sille mitään_ ”, mustatukkainen puolustautui säikähtäneenä.  
Raj katsoi hiukan peloissaan Yuukia, mutta käänsi sitten katseensa toiseen joukkueeseensa kuuluvaan japanilaiseen yrittäen ymmärtää kahden muun puheesta muutakin kuin sen, että se liittyi edesmenneeseen pariinsa. Poika ei huomannut, kuten eivät kaksi muutakaan, kuinka K kohottautui hitaasti seisomaan heidän takanaan.  
“ _Olen pahoillani, mutta en voinut pelastaa häntä_ ”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen yritti selittää.  
“ _Olisit voinut, jos et olisi hyökännyt kimppuuni ja painanut minua maahan!_ ” meripihkanruskeasilmäinen jyrähti syljen lentäessä suustaan.  
“ _Et olisi pystynyt pelastamaan Rehania!_ ” Közi huudahti nopeasti vastaan.  
“ _Jos en olisi pysäyttänyt sinua, he olisivat tappaneet sinut Rehanin mukana!_ ” hänen kätensä puristuivat nyrkeiksi ja kynnet painuivat karhentuneeseen ihoon.  
“ _Minä pelastin sinun henkesi!_ ”

“ _Olisin mieluummin kuollut Rehanin vierellä!_ ” Yuuki ilmoitti raivoissaan.  
“ _Se, että hän joutui kuolemaan Alin kädestä yksin, on sinun vikasi!_ ”  
“ _Niin onkin, mutta minä en halunnut sinun kuolemaasi kontolleni!_ ” mustatukkainen myönsi jollain tapaa syyllisyytensä.  
“ _Ja sen sijaan käännyit minua vastaan!_ ” meripihkanruskeasilmäinen jatkoi syytöksiään.  
“ _Sinä vielä seisoit vieressä katsomassa etkä tehnyt mitään, kun taistelin sotilaita vastaan! Sinä jopa autoit heitä, jotta he voittaisivat minut!_ ”  
“ _Olisimme kumpikin kuolleet, jos olisimme alkaneet taistella heitä vastaan yhdessä!_ ” Közi yritti saada taisteluparinsa ymmärtämään tilanteen.  
“ _Ja sinä pelkuri päätit mennä heidän puolelleen!_ ” salamat tuntuivat sinkoilevan Yuukin silmistä tämän tuijottaessa parinsa kasvoja, kuin ne olisivat kuuluneet pahimmalle viholliselleen.  
“ _Saatanan petturi, kuole!_ ”  
Nyrkki heilahti ilmassa nopeana ja terävänä, kohti Közin kasvoja. Közi yritti hypähtää taaksepäin, mutta osuikin Rajiin, joka ei tajunnut väistää ajoissa. Yuukin nyrkki hipaisi taatelinruskeasilmäisen nenää ja poskea, mutta ei onneksi osunut pahemmin. Rehanin entinen pari kompuroi kauemmaksi kaksikosta, mutta se ei auttanut mustatukkaista, joka ei äskeisen kompastuksen takia ehtinyt väistämään parinsa sivupotkua, joka kolahti lentokaarensa myötä pöytään saaden astiat kilisemään. Isku osui lujasti taatelinruskeasilmäisen kylkeen hänen kaatuessa lattialle lähinnä voimasta ja valmistautumattomuudesta kuin kivusta, koska pöytä oli onnistunut osuessaan hiukan vaikuttamaan potkaisuun. Hän käänsi katseensa Yuukiin yrittäen nähdä, mikä voisi olla seuraava isku ja miten hänen pitäisi toimia sitä vastaan. Jos mustatukkainen yrittäisi nousta ylös siltä seisomalta, nuorempi iskisi uudelleen käyttäen heikon hetken hyväkseen. Közin olisi hyökättävä puolustautuakseen, mutta hän ei halunnut. Mustatukkainen ei halunnut satuttaa pariaan, joka sen sijaan halusi satuttaa häntä. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen kohotti jalkansa tarkoituksenaan potkaista vanhempaansa kylkeen käyttäen painoaan tuomaan lisää voimaa tekoonsa. Voimakasta, kivuliasta polkaisua muistuttava potku murtaisi varmasti, ellei jopa katkaisisi luita osuessaan.

Liikahdus yläpuolellaan sai Közin säpsähtämään, mutta hän ei ehtinyt tekemään mitään, kun hänen yläpuolellaan lennähti jalka, jota vastaan ilmestyi toinen. Alaraajat tömähtivät lujasti hänen ja Yuukin välissä vieraan jalan ottaessa välittömästi hyvän tuntuman lattiasta. Nopeat liikkeet saivat meripihkanruskeasilmäisen säpsähtämään ja tämän tasapainon horjumaan, poikahan seisoi yhdellä jalallaan. Se ei kuitenkaan riittänyt taisteluun puuttuneelle, joka paukautti terävästi, vaikkei todellakaan täysillä, nyrkkinsä Yuukin vatsaan pallean kohdalle. Japanilaisista nuorin kaatui lattialle selälleen ja takertui saamaansa iskukohtaan haukkoen henkeään, mutta käänsi nopeasti leimuavat silmänsä yläpuolelleen, aivan kuten Közikin teki. K seisoi kaksikon välissä vieden lyönnin tehneen kätensä palatessa vartalonsa sivulle tämän ottaessa perusaloitusasennon. Vanhin katsoi alaspäin meripihkanruskeasilmäistä sanomatta sanaakaan. Teot kertoivat enemmän kuin sanat, koska tummanruskeasilmäinen ei päästänyt toista katseestaan, vaan tutki niin Yuukin kasvoja kuin sielunpeilejä sekä mittaili muutenkin tätä. Pienen, keittiössä olevien mielestä ikuisuuden, hetken jälkeen musta-ruskeatukkainen käänsi hitusen päätään sivulle, vaikka sielunpeilinsä eivät päästäneet nuorinta japanilaista näkyvistään.  
“ _Közi, oletko kunnossa?_ ” K kysyi japaniksi tasaisella äänellä.  
“ _Olen_ ”, Közi vastasi välittömästi, vaikkakin hiljaisella äänellä.  
Hän asetti kätensä lattialle ja nousi polvilleen kääntyen katsomaan taistelupariaan, joka ei tiennyt, olisiko mulkoillut häntä vai vanhinta japanilaista. Siksi tämä vilkuili kumpaakin, vaikka katseensa viipyi aina pidemmän hetken musta-ruskeatukkaisessa, joka oli jaloillaan ja sillä hetkellä suurin uhka.  
“ _Hyvä_ ”, tummanruskeasilmäinen sanoi kääntäen kasvonsa takaisin suoraan kohti Yuukia.  
Tämän sielunpeilit katsoivat suoraan, armotta nuorimman japanilaisen omiin, kuin mielensä olisi yrittänyt vahvan katsekontaktin avulla tunkeutua toisen kallon sisälle.

“ _Közi ei ole syypää Rehanin kuolemaan. Vaikka hän olisi tullut avuksesi tai antanut sinun mennä ystäväsi luokse, Rehan olisi kuollut_ ”, vanhin japanilainen kertoi painokkaalla äänellä.  
“ _Lopputulos olisi ollut sama Közistä riippumatta._ ”  
“ _Et voi tietää sitä!_ ” meripihkanruskeasilmäinen huusi kohottautuen käsiensä avulla hiukan pystyyn.  
“ _Et ollut siellä!_ ”  
“ _Mutta minä olen **täällä** , kuten sinä, Közi ja kaikki muut_”, K jatkoi päättäväisesti.  
“ _Me kaikki olemme Hindu kushissa ja tiedämme, mitä aikuiset voivat tehdä._ ”  
“ _Sillä ei ole väliä!_ ” Yuuki ärjäisi heittäytyen takaisin selälleen.  
Siitä tämä nopeasti ponkaisi niskahypyllä jaloilleen tarkoituksenaan kohdata uusi vastustajansa, joka seisoi suurimman vihollisensa edessä. Hyppy sai Közin nousemaan nopeasti jaloilleen ja ottamaan sivuttaisen valmiusasennon, mutta musta-ruskeatukkainen ei liikahtanutkaan paikoiltaan.  
“ _Közi petti minut kaiken kokemamme jälkeen! Hän on yhtä syyllinen sotilaiden kanssa siihen, että Rehan kuoli!_ ” nuorin japanilainen karjui lyöden oikean suoran kohti tummanruskeasilmäisen kasvoja.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen säpsähti, mutta ei ehtinyt tekemään mitään, koska ei päässyt mitenkään huonetoverinsa eteen suojellakseen tätä. Vanhin japanilainen ei värähtänytkään paikoiltaan, vaan löi nopeasti ja varmasti lähestyvän nyrkin syrjään. Yuukin hyökkäys ei kuitenkaan loppunut siihen, vaan tämä löi toisella kädellään vastustajaansa, tällä kertaa kohti rintakehää. Sekään ei yllättänyt K:ta, joka torjui uudenkin lyönnin ja päätti vuorostaan hyökätä, koska tajusi, ettei toisen rahoittamiseen riittänyt pelkästään puheet ja torjunnat. Tämä iski sormensa meripihkanruskeasilmäisen kyljessä olevaan atemiin, hermopisteeseen saaden nuorimmaisen japanilaisen säpsähtämään ja kehonsa jäykistymään hetkeksi, juuri sopivaksi ajaksi, että vanhin ehti toistamaan saman liikkeen toiselle keskivartalon pisteelle ja lopuksi paukauttamaan avokämmenensä työntävästi keskelle hyökkääjänsä rintakehää. Yuuki alkoi yskiä, ja huojui muutaman askeleen taaemmaksi, mutta katsoi irvistellen hiustensa takaa musta-ruskeatukkaista, joka siirsi toisen jalkansa eteenpäin saman puolisen kylkensä ja kätensä myötä muuttaen valmiusasentonsa sellaiseksi, että voisi siitä asennosta suoraan hyökätä tai puolustautua ilman, että toisilla olisi asiasta täydellistä varmuutta. Niin muuttunut asento kuin tiukka ilme viestivät, että K ei perääntyisi milliäkään, vaan pysyisi huonetoverinsa tukena ja turvana.

“ _Yuuki, lopeta!_ ” Közi sai äänensä kuuluville ja siirtyi melkein musta-ruskeatukkaisen rinnalle, vaikka pysyikin hiukan taaempana, ettei jäisi toisen tielle.  
“ _Tuo ei hyödytä mitään! Rehan on mennyt pois eikä voi palata mitenkään!_ ”  
“ _Urusai!_ ” Yuuki huudahti äänensä hajotessa hiukan kiljuvaksi.  
Tämä käänsi katseensa taistelupariaan kohti huomaten, ettei tämä ollutkaan enää niin suojassa kuin aiemmin. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen syöksähti taatelinruskeasilmäistä kohti, mutta ehti ottaa vain harppauksen, kun K potkaisi sivupotkun kylkeensä. Isku sattui, jollain tapaa jopa halvaannutti nuorimmaisen japanilaisen, kun tämä kaatui pöytää vasten. Huonekalu liikahti rajusti teini-ikäisen lennosta, mutta pysyi pystyssä. Astiat sen sijaan eivät kestäneet huojahdusta ja poikaa, joka onnistuivat käsillään pudottamaan lautaset ja padat lattialle kovalla metelillä sirpaleiden lennellessä ympäri huonetta.

Közi tunsi jonkin lävistävän vartalonsa, kun silmiensä edessä ensimmäiset astiat osuivat betonilattialle ja hajosivat korkeasti kilahtaen. Ennen kuin toiset kulhot ehtivät koskea lattiaa, ne muuttuivat taatelinruskeissa silmissä muotoaan ja väriään. Ruskea vaihtui valkoiseksi ja paksu savi valkoiseksi ohueksi posliiniksi. Ne hajosivat teräviksi sirpaleiksi, mutta eivät jääneet vain lojumaan maahan, vaan hajoavien astioiden äänet tuntuivat moninkertaistuvan mustatukkaisen korvissa. Valkoisten sirpaleiden päälle tippui yllättäen verta ja niiden sijaan ilmestyivät kahdet kasvot, kummatkin kauhistuneet saaden pojan vatsan vääntymään ja kääntymään kivuliaalla tavalla. Sydän takoi mustatukkaisen kurkussa hirvittävällä nopeudella ja tuntui estävän hengen kulkemisen. Lihakset jännittyivät ja kiristyivät, kuin joku näkymätön olisi alkanut kiskoa ja venyttää niitä äärimmilleen, mikä sai Közin koko vartalon tärisemään ja menettämään kaiken hallinnan sekä voiman. Hänestä tuntui, että putosi jonnekin syvään hautaan, jossa oli vain kilahtelevia sirpaleita, verta ja kauhistuneet, suoraan häneen katsovat kalvakat kasvot.

Raskas, mutta ei mitenkään kova kolahdus sai K:n säpsähtämään ja tämän katsomaan vierelleen huonetoveriaan. Tämän tummat sielunpeilit räpsähtivät hämmennyksestä auki, kun huomasi Közin valahtaneen polvilleen lattialle ja tärisevän kauttaaltaan hysteerisenä. Mustatukkaisen otsalle oli kohonnut hikeä ja kasvot olivat muuttuneet harmahtavan kalvakoiksi. Taatelinruskeat silmät katsoivat suurentuneina, värähtämättäkään pöydän vierelle lattialla olevia sirpaleita ja suu oli raottunut auki, kun rintakehä liikkui tiheästi yrittäen saada ilmaa, jota ei kuitenkaan tuntunut saavan.  
“Közi?” vanhin japanilainen huudahti kevyesti ja kääntyi ympäri kumartuen taatelinruskeasilmäisen ylle.  
“ _Közi, mikä hätänä?_ ” äänestä saattoi kuulla selvän säikähdyksen.  
Yuuki käänsi päänsä kohti kahta muuta japanilaista jääden kuitenkin yhä pöytää vasten. Tämän suu raottui hämmennyksestä, kun näki taisteluparinsa ilmeen ja tärisevän vartalon. Keskimmäinen japanilainen ei kuitenkaan katsonut meripihkanruskeasilmäistä, eikä edes luokseen tullutta tummasilmäistä, vaan tuijotti eteensä lähemmäksi pariaan. Nuorin japanilainen seurasi katseellaan Közin katsetta huomaten sitten lattialle pudonneet, hajonneet astiat. Yuukin kulmat kurtistuivat ihmetyksestä, kun tämän mieli yritti miettiä, mitä oli tapahtunut. Lattiasta katse siirtyi pöydälle ja osui johonkin kiiltävään, johon silmät tarkentuivat. Pöydän päälle oli jäänyt kokin käyttämä pieni veitsi.

Veri kuohahti Yuukin suonissa, kun tämä kurottautui veistä kohti napaten sen käteensä ja nousi seisomaan kääntyen rivakasti ympäri. Pojan sielunpeilit iskeytyivät suoraan K:hon, joka oli esteenä itsensä ja Közin, petturin, välissä.  
Raj, joka oli koko ajan katsonut kauhuissaan vieraskielistä riitelyä ja sitä seurannutta taistelua, mutta pysytellyt viisaana sivummalla, vetäisi kauhistuneena henkeä. Veitsi sai tämän pelästymään ja tajuamaan, että nyt tappelu oli muuttunut vaaralliseksi – varsinkin, jos sotilaat päättäisivät viimein reagoida varmasti saliin saakka kuuluvaan meteliin.  
“Yuuki!” Raj huudahti lujasti, kun huudettu hyökkäsi musta-ruskeatukkaista kohti iskien veitsellä.  
K säpsähti nuorempansa nimen kuulemisesta ja astui sivulle kääntyen ympäri tajuten, että vastustajansa teki jotain. Vanhin ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt edes kohtaamaan vihollistaan, kun isku kylkeen selän puolelta sai tämän huutamaan. Veitsen terä työntyi tummanruskeasilmäisen lihaan ja painui lujalla voimalla syvälle vartaloon, kunnes irtautui repäisten, kun Yuuki kiskaisi aseensa takaisin itselleen virnistäen sisältään kumpuavasta riemusta ja ylpeydestä, kun näki terässä verta.

Közi hätkähti, kun kuulemansa, toistuvan kilinän keskeytti luja, tuttu huudahdus. Hänen näkemänsä kasvot ja veri hämärtyivät ja sielunpeilit alkoivat jälleen nähdä, mitä ympärillään tapahtui. Näky ei ollut yhtään aiempaa parempi. K irvisti kivusta takertuen toisella kädellään kylkeensä selän puolelta ja vajosi polvilleen hengittäen raskaasti. Tämän sormien alta valui verta, joka värjäsi vaaleata paitaa punaiseksi ja jota tippui useita isoja pisaroita lattialle. Yuuki seisoi heidän kummankin yläpuolellaan silmien hymyillessä huulten mukana pahansuovan riemuissaan ja käsi paransi otetta veitsestä. Meripihkanruskeat silmät tuijottivat kiihkeästi vanhinta japanilaista, kuin olisi tiennyt pystyvänsä tappamaan haavoittuneen helposti yhdellä ainoalla iskulla.  
Ja niin tämä pystyisikin. Yuuki kykenisi tappamaan K:n eikä mustatukkainen voinut estämään tätä, kun vartalonsa tärisi yhä eikä totellut edes vaistosta ja lihasmuistista nousevia vuosien oppeja.  
“K”, Közi henkäisi heikosti kykenemättä liikuttamaan edes kättään huonetoveriaan kohti auttaakseen tätä.  
Hän ei kyennyt tekemään mitään, kun nuorin japanilainen kohotti kätensä ylös vaihtaen samalla otettaan veitsessä, jotta voisi iskeä tappavan iskun suoraan uhrinsa suojaamattomaan selkään.  
“Hullu! Mitä sinä teet!?” Raj karjaisi kauhistuneena urduksi.  
Tämä syöksähti meripihkasilmäistä kohti tönäisten lujasti toista, joka ei ehtinyt muuta kuin katsomaan vierelleen äänen kuultuaan. Yuuki horjahti jälleen pöytää vasten, mutta pysyi pystyssä, vaikka joutuikin nojaamaan tasoa vasten. Nuorin japanilainen yritti huitaista veitsellään Rehanin entistä paria kauemmaksi, mutta ei onnistunut, koska tämä oli ehtinyt tarttua veitsikäteen ja riisti aseen perääntyen kauemmaksi osoittaen verisellä teräaseella meripihkanruskeasilmäistä täristen kauttaaltaan.  
“Oletko menettänyt järkesi?!” Raj huusi voimatta uskoa, mitä muutaman minuutin aikana oli tapahtunut.  
“Mitä helvettiä siellä oikein tapahtuu!?” salin puolelta kuului yllättäen vihaista huutoa.

Raj ja Yuuki kääntyivät katsomaan ovelle, kun taas Közi sai tärinänsä lomasta liikautettua hiukan päätään. Se oli enemmän kuin mitä K kykeni yrittäessään selvitä kivusta ja saada puristettua haavansa kiinni. Ali ryntäsi keittiöön parin muun miehen kanssa, joista yksi ei kuulunut Közin, Yuukin ja Rajn joukkueen sotilaisiin. Tuskin aikuiset olivat ehtineet ottaa muutamaa askelta oviaukolta, kun nämä pysähtyivät ja jäivät tuijottamaan tyrmistyneenä edessään olevaa näkyä. Sotilaiden katseet osuivat taatelinruskeasilmäiseen, joka kyhjötti pelosta täristen polvillaan lattialla, mutta tästä sielunpeilit siirtyivät nopeasti pojan eteen vajonneeseen musta-ruskeatukkaiseen, joka piteli vertavuotavaa kylkeään. Verta pulppuava haava sai sotilaiden silmät laajenemaan, mutta nopeasti nämä katsoivat muualle löytääkseen sen, mikä oli vuodattanut vanhimmasta japanilaisesta elämän nestettä. Vaistomaisesti Ali katsoi muiden mukana kahden ensimmäisen heimolaiseen. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen seisoi leveästi nojaten hiukan takanaan olevaan pöytään. Katse siirtyi siitä nopeasti Rajhin ja tämän kädessä olevaan veriseen veitseen miesten tehdessä samaisella sekunnilla tarpeellisiksi katsomansa päätelmät tapahtumista.

“Perkele!” vieras sotilas ärjäisi raivostuneena vetäisten ripeästi selästään kiväärinsä.  
Ali nappasi vyöltään mauser-pistoolinsa ja kiskaisi varmistimen pois päältä sanomatta sanaakaan. Kaksikko nosti aseensa suoraan kohti Rajta, joka otti kauhistuneena askeleen taaksepäin. Tämä avasi suunsa, mutta aiotut sanat katkesivat pistoolin ja kiväärien laukauksiin. Luodit iskeytyivät Rehanin entisen parin keskivartaloon lyijyn palasten voiman pakottaessa jalat ottamaan muutaman askeleen taaksepäin, ennen kuin Raj kaatui kuolleena maahan. Pojan pää retkahti kaatumisen sivulle paljastaen japanilaisille, jotka vaistomaisesti katsoivat kuollutta, ikätoverinsa kauhistuneet, pelon ja kuoleman valkaisemat kasvot ja suun, joka oli auennut kertomaan syyttömyydestä tappeluun. Se ei kuitenkaan pystynyt enää kertomaan totuutta.  
“Piru”, aiemmin kironnut sotilas sihahti heittäessään kiväärin selkänsä.  
Tämä ryntäsi ruumiin ja Yuukin ohi K:n luokse ja polvistui tämän vierelle tutkaillen kylkeä samalla, kun Ali laittoi pistoolinsa takaisin koteloonsa ja vilkaisi taakseen, kun laukausten houkuttelemina keittiöön ryntäsi lisää sotilaita, joista osa oli myös ottanut aseensa esille. Samassa myös varaston ovelle ilmestyivät kokki apulaisensa ja tummahipiäisen pojan kanssa kolmikon ilmeiden valahtaessa kauhusta ja hämmennyksestä pitkiksi.  
Vieras mies ei kuitenkaan piitannut tulijoista, vaan kumartui tutkimaan tummanruskeasilmäisen kylkeä, mutta ei paljoa ehtinyt näkemään puukotushaavasta vuotavan veren ja vamman peittävän käden takia. Ilmeisesti kokonaisuus ja musta-ruskeatukkaisen ilme kertoivat paljon, koska aikuisen kasvot muuttuivat totisiksi, jopa huolestuneiksi, kun tämä kääntyi katsomaan olkansa yli ovelle tulleita miehiä.  
“Salman-herra!” tämä huusi lujalla äänellä ja siirtyi hiukan sivummalle paljastaen joukkueeseensa kuuluvan japanilaisen tulijoille.

Salman kutsuttu ei vastannut mitään, vaan alkoi töniä edessään olevia sotilaita ja työntyi lopulta pois näiden keskeltä vilkaisten ohimennen Alia, joka käveli vakavana Rajn ruumiin luokse uhraamatta ajatustakaan toisen joukkueen johtajaan. Ali potkaisi kevyesti maahan pudonneen veitsen kauemmaksi niin kuolleesta kuin pojista tutkaillen mietteliään totisena rei’itetty ruumista, kuin jokin olisi sittenkin arveluttanut tätä. Salman sen sijaan käveli alaisensa ja loukkaantuneen luokse. Tuskin tämä oli päässyt sotilaansa vierelle, kun miehen ilme valahti ja suu aukesi säikähdyksestä.  
“Voi helvetti!” K:n joukkueenjohtaja ähkäisi kauhistuneena.  
“Vie hänet välittömästi sairastupaan! Käske Zafirahia auttamaan K:ta, ennen kuin hän kuolee!”  
Käsketty mies nyökkäsi kevyesti repäisten kaulastaan huivin, ja repäisi sen jälkeen vyön housuistaan sen kummempia miettimättä. Tämä tarttui musta-ruskeatukkaista ranteesta kiinni ja kiskaisi pojan käden syrjään tunkien huivin haavan päälle, ennen kuin sitoi vyön kiristyssiteeksi laihan vartalon ympärille. Tummanruskeasilmäinen ähkäisi lujasti ja alkoi sen jälkeen irvistellä kivusta, vaikka yrittikin olla näyttämättä, miten aikuisen otteet sattuivat haavassa. Sotilas ei kuitenkaan piitannut K:n reaktiosta, vaan teki pikasidontansa loppuun. Seuraavaksi mies sitten tarttuikin tummanruskeasilmäistä vyötäisiltä; pakotti ensin jaloilleen ja nosti sitten pojan turhia kyselemättä tai toisen mukavuutta miettimättä olkapäälleen, ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri ja harppoi kohti oviaukkoa. Muut sotilaat hyppäsivät syrjään ja muodostivat käytävän, jonka läpi aikuinen pääsi poistumaan K mukanaan. Közi katsoi huonetoverinsa perään avuttomana täristen yhtä kauttaaltaan. Hänen vartalonsa ei vieläkään totellut tai rauhoittunut, kuten ei mielensä eikä sydämensäkään. Äskeisen kauhun sekaan oli tullut suunnatonta huolta vanhemmastaan ja tuttu, piinaava avuttomuus valtasi hänen mielensä. Ei kai K kuolisi…?

“Te kaksi!” Alin korotettu ääni kiinnitti keittiössä olevan väen huomion.  
Tämä osoitti kahta lähintä alaistaan, jotka nyökkäsivät kuuntelemisen merkiksi.  
“Te jäätte tänne! Te ylimääräiset, painukaan saliin – välittömästi!”  
Puhuneen alaiset tottelivat välittömästi, mutta kaikki sotilaat eivät kuitenkaan lähteneet. Osa jäi paikoilleen vilkaisten kysyvästi taatelinruskeasilmäisen lähelle jäänyttä joukkueenjohtajaansa.  
“Totelkaa!” Salman huitaisi tiukasti kädellään alaisiaan, jotka kumarsivat ja poistuivat kuuliaisesti.  
Kun kaikki alaisensa olivat häipyneet, K:n joukkueenjohtaja asteli raivoissaan Alin eteen katsoen murhaavasti itseään melkein päätä pidempää virkaveljeään.  
“Mitä helvettiä tämä meinaa?!” mies ärisi raivoissaan.  
“Miksi sinun kakarasi hyökkäsi minun koulutettavani kimppuun!?”  
“En tiedä”, Közin ja Yuukin joukkueenjohtaja vastasi ilmeettömänä.  
“Et tiedä!?” päätä lyhempi aikuinen huudahti ja näytti siltä, että olisi halunnut vetää toista turpiin.  
“Kun minun paras koulutettavani loukkaantuu, sinun vastauksesi syyhyn on, ettet tiedä!?”  
“En ollut paikalla, kuten et sinäkään”, Ali huomautti totuudenmukaisesti.  
“Jos kysyt epäilyjäni, luulen koulutettavani raivostuneen ja menettäneen järkensä. Kenties Raj sairastui eikä enää tajunnut todellisuutta – jouduimme tappamaan hänen parinsa, kun tämä oli sairastunut parantumattomasti”, mies puhui rauhallisesti kertoen jonkinlaisen selityksen tapahtumille.  
Se, että uskoiko tämä itse sanomisiaan, ei näkynyt mitenkään kasvoilta.

“Luulet? Kenties? Eivät nuo ole mitään syitä!” Salman ärjäisi yrittäen vaikuttaa isommalta, mitä oikeasti oli.  
“Kuten sanoin, minä en ollut paikalla”, pidempi kouluttaja muistutti rauhallisesti astuen askeleen sivulle ja siitä virkaveljensä ohi.  
“Täällä oli väkeä”, mies loi katseen kahteen japanilaiseen sekä varastolta tulevaan kolmikkoon vieden kätensä uhkaavasti vyölleen.  
“M-me olimme varastossa hakemassa vettä ja leipää”, pääkokki takelteli, mistä hyvästä sai kahdelta joukkueenjohtajalta tiukat mulkaisut, kunnes nämä kääntyivät poikien puoleen.  
Közi raotti suutaan, mutta ei saanut ääntään kuuluville. Hän ei löytänyt sanoja eikä kielensä totellut. Kertomus äskeisistä, liian nopeasti tapahtuneista asioista, ei halunnut tulla kurkusta ulos. Eräs toinen ääni kuitenkin kuului.  
“Me kinastelimme, kun se loukkaantunut poika, K, yritti pakottaa meidät siivoamaan puolestaan täällä ollutta sotkua. Me emme suostuneet ja yllättäen Raj raivostui ja hyökkäsi meidän kimppuumme”, Yuuki avasi suunsa ottaen askeleen lähemmäksi joukkueenjohtajaansa, joka siirsi katseensa tähän muiden aikuisten tehdessä samoin.  
“Hän hyökkäsi meidän kaikkien kimppuun, pudotti astiat lattialle ja nappasi pöydältä veitsen, jolla puukotti K:ta.”  
Közi räpytti muutaman kerran taatelinruskeita silmiään ja suunsa aukesi vielä lisää. Yuukihan valehteli! Sinänsä teon ei olisi pitänyt hämmästyttää mustatukkaista, mutta silti se onnistui järkyttämään häntä. Järkytys muuttui nopeasti suuttumukseksi, suorastaan sisällä kihiseväksi raivoksi, mutta vanhempi japanilainen ei kyennyt nousemaan pystyyn ja karjumaan, että meripihkanruskeasilmäinen oli puukottanut K:ta ja Rajn kuolleen tämän tekojen ja aikuisten väärinymmärryksen takia. Raivo ei kuitenkaan päässyt suusta ulos, mutta loisti silmistä, kun hän tuijotti taistelupariaan. Yuuki vilkaisi vanhempaansa huomaten toisen suuttumuksen, mutta ei järkyttynyt siitä – pikemminkin nuorempi japanilainen vaikutti tyytyväiseltä tekoihinsa ja näkemäänsä.

Ali sen sijaan kurtisti epäilevänä kulmiaan, mutta ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt suuremmin epäuskoiselta, koska ei sanonut mitään. Salman sen sijaan ei voinut pysyä hiljaa.  
“Miksi veitsi oli pöydällä?”  
“Se jäi minulta…”, pääkokki vastasi lähes piipittäen ja nielaisi perään.  
“Toivo, että K selviää hengissä, tai saat maksaa siitä hengelläsi”, lyhempi joukkueenjohtaja kertoi hitaasti, selvästi murhanhimoisena.  
“Tai muulla tavoin, koska jokin rangaistus tästä kaikesta on luvassa”, Ali vilkaisi koulutettaviaan varsin viileästi, jopa kyseenalaistavasti.  
“Samoin teille kahdelle. Miten on _mahdollista_ , että kaksi ryhmäni parasta joutuu ahdinkoon, kun yksi toverinsa ottaa veitsen käteensä ja alkaa riehua?”  
Yuuki ei sanonut siihen mitään, vaan laski katseensa alas kuin olisi hävennyt tappiotaan. Todellisuudessa suupieleen vilahti hetkeksi pieni voitonriemuinen hymy, jonka vain Közi näki. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen piti päänsä pystyssä, mutta vähitellen rauhoittuva, kuitenkin yhä jännittynyt kehonsa onnistui sopimaan taisteluparinsa tekoihin ja ilmeeseen, etteivät aikuiset osanneet epäillä mitään muuta. Nyt he vain odottivat, mitä pidempi joukkueenjohtaja keksisi.  
“Saatte luvan siirtyä makuuhuoneisiinne ilman ruokaa”, Ali päätti kääntyen kohti saliin vievää ovea.  
“Muut mahdolliset rangaistukset mietitään myöhemmin”, tämä lisäsi Salmanille, joka näytti poikkeuksellisesti hyväksyvän kuulemansa ja poistuvan virkaveljensä kanssa salin puolelle.  
Se ei kuitenkaan kelvannut eräälle miehelle.

“Hetkinen!” pääkokki ärjäisi jopa hämmästyttävän rohkeasti saaden lähtijät pysähtymään.  
“Entä tämä sotku? Ette kai kuvittele lähtevänne ja jättävänne ruumiin taaksenne!?”  
Sotilaat vilkaisivat Rajn ruumista ja ympäristöä kiinnittäen erikseen huomiota hajonneisiin astioihin, vereen ja lattialle olevaan veteen parin rätin kanssa. Totta kai kokki, jonka tehtävä oli muutaman muun kokin kanssa ruokkia koko linnoituksen väki, oli huolissaan työympäristöstään, jonka siivoaminen ei olisi mikään helppo tehtävä.  
“Zeeshan, vie ruumis pois ja palaa sen jälkeen tänne. Usman, jää sinä tänne ja vahdi töitä”, Ali päätti muutamassa sekunnin katselun jälkeen ja vilkaisi alaisiaan, kunnes japanilaisten puoleen.  
“Te kaksi, siivoatte täällä, kunnes lattia on siinä kunnossa, että sitä voi nuolla. Sen jälkeen Zeeshan ja Usman vievät teidät huoneisiinne.”  
Nimetyt nyökkäsivät tottelevaisuuden merkiksi ja ensiksi mainittu kävi hakemassa kasvaneen verilammikon keskeltä Rajn ruumiin, jolle kävi hakemassa tyhjän perunasäkin, johon tunki kuolleen. Mies lähti viemään elottoman pojan pois, kun taas Usman otti kiväärinsä selästään ja jäi tuijottamaan japanilaisia, jotka tapittivat takaisin.  
“No niin, töihin siitä sitten!” Ali löi kätensä yhteen, ennen kuin poistui Salmanin kanssa keittiöstä.  
Közi katsoi hetken aikaa kahden joukkueenjohtajan perään miettien kuitenkin samaisesta oviaukosta kadonnutta huonetoveriaan, mutta vilkaisi sitten paikalle jäänyttä miestä, joka loi merkittävän katseen. Jos taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei ryhtyisi töihin, tulisi tupenrapinat. Olisi turha kuvitella, että keittiöstä pääsisi minnekään, ennen kuin sotku ja veri olisi siivottu – eikä keittiöstä pääsisi sotilaan huomaamatta minnekään muualle kuin omaan huoneeseen tyhjin käsin tai hautaan.

\----------

“Sisään siitä!” Zeeshan ärjäisi tönäistessään Közin huoneeseensa.  
Mustatukkainen kompuroi muutaman askeleen eteenpäin ja kääntyi ympäri katsoen sotilasta, joka kuitenkin ehti paiskata oven kiinni jättäen pojan yksin. Oven ja seinän takana kuului hetken aikaa raskailla saappailla astuttuja askeleita, jotka loittonivat ja katosivat lopulta kuulumattomiin. Sotilaan poistuminen ei kuitenkaan saanut taatelinruskeasilmäistä kääntymään toisaalle tai siirtymään vuoteensa ääreen käydäkseen levolle. Hän ei kyennyt siirtymään muualle, vaan jäi paikoilleen, kuin olisi odottanut jotakin. Tavallaan Közi odottikin. Teini-ikäinen ei voinut sille mitään, että vastoin järkeään hän odotti K:n tulevan pian perässään, mutta kaikessa totuudessa niin ei tapahtunut – ei vaikka poika seisoi paikoillaan useita minuutteja tuijottaen murheellisena metalliovea. Lopulta väsynyt keho kertoi, ettei jaksaisi enää kauaa seistä, jolloin taatelinruskeasilmäinen huokaisi, lähes nyyhkäisi kääntyessään pois ovelta ja asteli petinsä viereen istuutuen litistyneelle olkipatjalle. Hänen katseensa osui välittömästi vastakkaisella seinällä olevaan vuoteeseen, joka jökötti siinä tyhjänä ja kylmänä. Ikävä näky tuntui jotenkin voimistuvan ja valtaavan huoneen tunnelman, koska mustatukkainen värähti kylmyydestä ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleen lämmitelläkseen hiukan. Hän olisi voinut hyvin mennä ohuen peittonsa alle ja yrittää nukkua, jolloin kylmän tunnekin olisi voinut kaikota tai edes lieventyä, mutta eipä poika tehnyt niin. Ei hän voinut.

Oli kulunut yli tunti siitä, kun Yuuki oli puukottanut K:ta ja tämä oli viety sairastupaan. Alin jakamien käskyjen jälkeen Közi oli joutunut siivoamaan parinsa kanssa keittiötä kokin valitellessa kovaan ääneen, että saattaisi kuolla ja vain siksi, etteivät teini-ikäiset pojat osanneet hillitä testosteroniaan. Valkohapsen jurnutus ei kuitenkaan ollut kiinnostanut meripihkanruskeasilmäistä eikä varsinkaan mustatukkaista poikaa, joka oli vilkuillut ovesta salin puolelle toivoen kuulevansa jotain huonetoveristaan. Näin ei kuitenkaan ollut käynyt, vaan sen sijaan Yuuki oli astian sirpaleita siivotessaan onnistunut pudottamaan muutaman isomman sirpaleen, jolloin vanhemman japanilaisen keho oli jälleen jähmettynyt paikoilleen ja tutut kasvot olivat palanneet mielensopukoista veren mukana silmien eteen. Tällä kertaa kaikki oli tapahtunut sen verran lievästi, että apukokin ravistelusta ja Usmanin karjunnasta mustatukkainen oli päässyt edes jossain määrin tolpilleen, vaikkakin liikkeensä ja toimensa olivat käyneet hitaiksi, jopa viiveellisiksi. Közi ehti kylläkin huomata, että Yuuki tarkkaili häntä jatkuvasti kerätessään sirpaleita, ettei vanhempi olisi ihmetellyt, jos tämä olisi pudottanut sirpaleet tahallaan. Epäillen taistelupariaan ja peläten astian sirpaleita, taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli joutunut kuuraamaan lattiaa verestä. Olisi voinut kuvitella, ettei keittiön siivoamiseen olisi mennyt niin paljoa aikaa, mutta kokista ja tämän apupojasta ei ollut ollut paljoakaan apua, kun nämä kuoleman pelossa olivat vain miettineet, mitä voisi mahdollisesti tapahtua, jos loukkaantunut poika ei selviäisikään. Zeeshanin palattua japanilaiskaksikko oli viimeistellyt siivouksensa ja sen jälkeen sotilaat olivat vieneet ensin Yuukin huoneeseensa, sen jälkeen mustatukkaisen omaansa. 

Eikä koko tänä aikana ollut kuulunut mitään tietoa K:sta. Missä kunnossa tämä oli? Oliko musta-ruskeatukkainen enää edes hengissä? Mitä sairastuvassa oli tapahtunut tämän aikana? Saattaisivatko naiset vahingoittaa tätä lisää? Kuinka pahasti Yuuki oli onnistunut veitsellään satuttamaan tummanruskeasilmäistä? Kyllä Közi tiesi koulutuksensa ansiosta, että yhdellä ainoalla veitseniskulla pystyi helposti tappamaan, mutta hän ei tiennyt, miten pahasti terä oli survaistu musta-ruskeatukkaisen vartaloon ja oliko se osunut mahdollisesti sisäelimiin. Közi ei tiennyt yhtään mitään huonetoverinsa kunnosta eikä ollut mitään tietoa siitä, palaisiko tämä enää koskaan. Vaikka K selviäisikin haavastaan, aikuiset saattaisivat silti päättää surmata tämän, jos täydellisestä paranemisesta ei olisi täyttä varmuutta. Voisi olla, etteivät he enää koskaan toivottaisi toisilleen hyvää yötä eivätkä näkisi enää koskaan.

Közi ponkaisi seisomaan. Hän ei voinut vain käydä nukkumaan ja odottaa saavansa jossain välissä tiedon K:sta. Mustatukkaisen olisi mentävä sairastupaan etsimään vanhempansa, mutta se olisi vaarallista. Sotilaita kulki käytävillä vahtimassa niin lapsia kuin yleistä järjestystä sekä tietenkin Hindu kushin johtajien rauhaa. Jos yksikin aikuisista saisi yöllisen hiippailijan kiinni, lievin rangaistus olisi kunnon selkäsauna. Sairastupakin oli sen verran kaukana käytävien ja huoneiden takana, ettei sinne olisi helppo päästä jäämättä kiinni. Se riski olisi kuitenkin otettava, kuten taatelinruskeasilmäinen tiesi rientäessään ovelle, jonka luokse pysähtyi painaen korvansa metallioven lähelle. Ovia ei pidetty koskaan lukossa, koska aikuiset halusivat päästä koska tahansa huoneisiin eikä kukaan pojista pääsisi elossa karkuun Hindu kushista, vaikka yrittäisivätkin. Ja japanilainenhan ei halunnut päästä tällä kertaa pois koko paikasta, vaan pysyä linnoituksessa. Hän seisoi oven takana hiljaa kuunnellen käytävän ääniä, mutta ei kuullut muuta kuin hiljaisuuden. Olisi siis pakko vain avata ovi ja toivoa, ettei yksikään sotilas kurkistaisi ovenraosta sisään. Közi työnsi metallia rukoillen, etteivät saranat nyt alkaisi narista ja paljastaisi hänen aikeitaan. Hindu kushin muurit eivät ilmeisesti onnistuneet pitämään rukouksia sisällään, vaan ne kantautuivat jonkin korville ja saranat pysyivät hiljaisina, kun ovi raottui teini-ikäiselle pojalle sopivaksi. Poika kurkisti varovaisesti käytävälle ja katsoi kummallekin puolelle nähden vain hyvin himmeästi valaistun käytävän sekä toisten poikien makuuhuoneisiin vievät ovet. 

Musta-ruskeatukkainen ei aikaillut hetkeäkään, kun livahti ovenraosta käytävälle ja työnsi oven kiinni, etteivät sotilaat heti keksisi jonkun pojista kadonneen huoneestaan. Hän painautui seinää vasten hengittäen raskaasti, vaikka yrittikin pysytellä rauhallisena. Sydän löi kiivaita lyöntejä, mutta ei ylitsepääsemättömästi – jokin tuossa tahdissa oli käynyt pojalle tutuksi ja se vain kertoi, että kehonsa ja mielensä oli valmistautunut toimintaan. Mustatukkainen pää kääntyi vielä kerran vilkaisemaan kummallekin puolelle hämärässä käytävässä ja korvatkin tarkensivat kuulonsa äärimmilleen. Hän ei kuullut askelia eikä hiljaista puhetta – käytävällä kuului vain hänen oma hengityksensä. Tietäen hidastelun edesauttavan kiinnijäämistään, Közi kääntyi vasemmalle ja suorastaan liukui äänettömän ripeätä tahtia käytävää pitkin ensimmäiseen risteykseen asti. Risteävien käytävien kohdalla hän painautui seinää vasten ja kurkisti joka suuntaan, mutta vetäytyi nopeasti takaisin piiloonsa pidättäen hengitystään. Risteävää käytävää pitkin kulki sotilas kivääri selässään. Tämä oli ilmeisesti juuri ennen hänen toimiaan kulkenut risteyksen poikki ja eteni reittiään pitkin poispäin. Mustatukkainen painautui seinää vasten keskittyen lähinnä kuuntelemaan aikuisen tasaista, loittonevaa kävelyä. Hänen olisi pakko odottaa, että pääsisi samaiselle käytävälle rientääkseen toiseen suuntaan. Ei sitä nimittäin koskaan tiennyt, jos sotilas syystä tai toisesta kääntyisi katsomaan taakseen ja huomaisi hänet. Teini-ikäisen oli kuitenkin pakko vilkaista jälleen kulman taakse, jotta saisi paremman käsityksen miehen toimista. Tämä käveli yhä kauemmaksi ja kauemmaksi, kunnes kääntyi kulman taakse. Tietäen, että nyt oli oikea hetki, Közi pyrähti ripeään, harppomista muistuttavaan juoksuun, joka oli lähes äänetöntä, kuten hänelle oli opetettu. Hän kulki seinää pitkin ja vilkaisi muutaman kerran taakseen varmistaen, ettei selkänsä taakse ilmestyisi yllättäen vartioissa olevaa aikuista. Seuraavassa kulmassa hän jälleen pysähtyi, kurkisti ja jatkoi käytävää pitkin eteenpäin. Mutkasta seurasi toinen risteys, jossa ei näkynyt ketään, jolloin taatelinruskeasilmäinen kääntyi tällä kertaa oikealle jatkaen eteenpäin.

Kauempaa edestä tuleva matala yskäisy sai teini-ikäisen melkein hyppäämään nahoistaan ja samassa korvat rekisteröivät lähestyvän askeleet. Mustatukkainen vetäisi käheästi henkeä ja niskakarvansa nousivat pystyyn, kun vilkaisi ympärilleen. Adrenaliini sai sydämen takomaan kovempaa, kun poika kääntyi nopeasti ympäri ja syöksähti takaisin risteyksensä turvaan. Közi painautui seinää vasten vilkaisten paniikissa kattoa ja siellä loistavia kalman vaaleita lamppuja, joiden toivoi sammuvan. Raskaat, tasaisesti kuuluvat askeleet lähestyivät ja poika vetäytyi hiukan kauemmaksi toivoen, että sotilas kulkisi hänen ja kyseisen käytävän ohi eikä tajuaisi katsoa ympärilleen. Jokainen lähestyvä askel kuulosti mustatukkaisen korvissa lähes laukauksilta ja saivat kädet hiostumaan otsan myötä. Hänen hengityksensä tiheni, mutta hän yritti silti pitää kaikki elintoimintonsa mahdollisimman äänettöminä, kun tiesi, että oli enää metreistä kiinni, ennen kuin sotilas olisi risteyksen kohdalla. 

Yksi askel.

Toinen.

Kolmas ja neljäs.

Viides askel.

Kuudennen askeleen myötä kengän kärki ilmestyi käytävältä esiin, ja Közi keskitti kaiken voimansa paniikin torjumiseen, ettei vain ryntäisi karkuun – varsinkaan pelosta kiljuen. Sotilas, joka ei juuri erottunut muista virkaveljistään ulkonäöllisesti, otti uuden askeleen ilmestyen kokonaan näkyviin ja liikautti kevyesti päätään alaspäin. Tämä yskäisi muutaman kerran nostaen kätensä suunsa eteen ja jatkoi kävelyään pyyhkien kämmenensä housuihinsa.  
“Helvetin yskä”, tämä ärähti jatkaessaan sen kummempia miettimättä samaista käytävää pitkin eteenpäin.  
Uskaltamatta huokaista helpotuksesta, taatelinruskeasilmäinen liikautti hiukan päätään nähdäkseen paremmin vartijan. Tämä ei selvästikään ollut yskänsä lomassa huomannut mitään erityistä, koska jatkoi määrätietoisesti matkaansa laskeutuen eteensä tulleet portaat alas kadoten kokonaan näkyvistä. Suostumatta rentoutumaan edes pikkuriikkisen, mustatukkainen riensi takaisin aiemmalle käytävälle ja kurkisti varmuuden vuoksi vielä kulman taakse, ennen kuin riensi kohti sairastupaa.

Matka jatkui suurimmalta osalta ongelmitta. Kerran Közin oli pakko rientää huomattavasti kauemmaksi, kun vartijan reitti ilmeisesti kulkikin osittain samoja käytäviä, jota pitkin hän oli tullut. Kaikeksi onneksi opetukset eivät olleet jääneet oppimatta, koska mustatukkainen onnistui pääsemään karkuun ja livahtamaan erääseen syvempään oviaukkoon piiloon. Kyseisen sotilaan jälkeen teini-ikäinen pääsikin etenemään hiukan pidemmän matkan, ennen kuin joutui seuraavan kerran pysähtymään.

Vuosien saatossa kaikki käytävät olivat tulleet Közille tutuiksi ja hän tiesi täsmälleen, missä aina oli, mikäli ei joutunut täysin uuteen paikkaan. Hänen sydämensä suorastaan hypähti, kun hän tajusi, että matkaa oli enää vain muutama kulmaus ja sen jälkeen olisi suoraa käytävää, jossa oli sairastupaan johtava ovi. Kevyt hymy kohosi pojan huulille, kun hän hiippaili käytävän mutkaan ja vilkaisi, ennen kuin jatkoi matkaa. Yllättäen käytävää risteävästä käytävästä ilmestyi jalka ja eräs sotilas astui esiin katsoen ympärilleen. Tämän katse iskeytyi suoraan taatelinruskeasilmäiseen, joka pysähtyi välittömästi suunsa auetessa kauhusta.  
“Hei!” sotilas ärjäisi samassa kiskaisten samalla kiväärin selästään esille.  
“Mitä teet täällä!?”  
Mustatukkaisen paniikkiin joutuneet aivot eivät kuitenkaan kyenneet muodostamaan edes ajatuksissaan vastauksen, vaikka olisivatkin muussa tilanteessa pystyneetkin siihen. Kumpikin aivolohkot kiljuivat hermojen mukana. Hän oli jäänyt kiinni!

Vinhasti taatelinruskeasilmäinen kääntyi ympäri ja aikoi juosta karkuun toivoen ihmettä, että pystyisi karistamaan miehen kannoiltaan. Toisessa tilanteessa poika olisi kyllä tajunnut, ettei se ollut mahdollista, koska aivan varmasti kaikki Hindu kushin aikuiset, niin nuoret kuin vanhemmat, tunsivat linnoituksen paremmin kuin kukaan lapsista – näillä oli myöskin pidemmät jalat. Lisäksi oli eräs toinen seikka, joka teki pakoyritykset turhiksi.  
“Älä yritäkään!” sotilas huudahti ladaten kuuluvasti kiväärinsä.  
Ääni ei jäänyt kuulumatta Közin korville, vaan sai aikaan sen, mitä mies oli odottanutkin. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen pysähtyi paikoilleen ja kääntyi hitaasti kohti aikuista, joka tähtäsi häneen. Aikuinen seisoi hetken paikoillaan katsellen poikaa tähtäimen läpi, kunnes kohotti päänsä ja suoristi selkänsä ottaessaan askeleen lähemmäksi. Tämä käveli tasaisesti japanilaisen luokse aseen pysyessä kummassakin kädessään pysähtyen viimein uhkaavana vuorena teini-ikäisen eteen. Aseen piippu laskeutui osoittamaan lattiaa, kun sotilas päästi toisella kädellään kivääristä irti. Uhka ei kuitenkaan kaikonnut minnekään aseen pudotessa alas, koska aikuinen tarttui mustatukkaista paidan rintamuksesta ja nosti laihan pojan kasvot lähemmäksi omiaan jääden tuijottamaan vihaisena taatelinruskeita silmiä.  
“Mitä helvettiä sinä teet täällä!” mies ärisi eikä todellisuudessa kysynyt mitään, vaikka sanamuotonsa oli sellainen.  
Vastaus todennäköisesti ärsyttäisi tätä eikä Közi edes ehtinyt sanoa mitään, koska paitaansa puristava käsi kiristi otettaan ja ravisti häntä samassa kovakouraisesti.  
“Taidat olla selkäsaunan tarpeessa!” sotilas ilmoitti lujasti jatkaen japanilaisen ravistelua.  
“Ison sellaisen!”  
Pettymys ja itsesyytökset valahtivat taatelinruskeasilmäisen lävitse, ettei hän edes kyennyt huokaisemaan murtuneena tai ähkäisemään kivusta. Luomet painuivat kiinni piilottamaan sielunpeileihin kohonneet murheen kyyneleet. Hän oli ollut niin lähellä, niin lähellä, että olisi saanut tietää, missä kunnossa K oli. Nyt hän sen sijaan saisi selkäänsä vyöstä, ruoskasta tai kiväärin perästä ja joutuisi kärsimään tietämättömyydestä. Voisiko mikään olla enää kamalampaa?  
“Sinä tässä olet selkäsaunan tarpeessa”, korkea ja jollain tapaa pehmeä ääni kuului kovasanaisesti miehen selän takaa.  
Sotilas säikähti eikä Közikään näyttänyt kovinkaan rohkealta tai edes viisaalta, kun maastopukuinen kääntyi sivuttain nähdäkseen puhuneen ja samalla myös poikakin näki, kuka oli saapunut paikalle.

Mustaan mekkoon ja niqabiin pukeutunut nainen käveli lähemmäksi. Tämän askel oli varma, ja suora selkä sekä hartiat kertoivat, ettei nainen pelännyt sotilasta. Niqabin alla kasojen alla oli vielä ylimääräinen musta liina, joka peitti toisen silmän paljastaen näin, kuka tulija oli.  
Zafirah käveli sotilaan luokse huomaten tämän pitelevän toisessa kädessä asetta ja toisessa teini-ikäisen japanilaisen päällä olevaa paitaa. Tämä ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut piittaavan kummastakaan, tai niin taatelinruskeasilmäinen tulkitsi, koska sairastuvan johtajatar katsoi lähinnä sotilasta.  
“Mitä ihmettä sinä täällä raivoat? Etkö ymmärrä, että täällä on sairastuneita ja loukkaantuneita lapsia ja muita potilaita, jotka tarvitsevat unta ja lepoa?” niqabia käyttävä tivasi selvästi vihaisena.  
“Mutta Zafirah, tämä poika on karannut huoneestaan ja häntä pitää rangaista”, sotilas kertoi ja vilkaisi samassa mustatukkaista samalla, kun heilautti pojasta kiinni pitävää kättään, kuin olisi näin saanut sanoilleen enemmän voimaa. Közi ähkäisi kevyesti, koska ote rinnuksissa sattui ja puistelu roikottamisen lisäksi vaikeutti hiukan hengitystä. Tämä sai Zafirahin katsomaan tarkemmin japanilaista ja samassa naisen ainokainen silmä rävähti apposen ammolleen ja käsi kohosi huivin päälle niille tienoille, missä oli suu.  
“Voi luoja, mitä oikein teet?!” tämä huudahti kauhistuneena.  
“Oletko menettänyt viimeisenkin järjenhivenesi?!”

Sotilas hätkähti hämmentyneenä ja mustatukkainenkin kurtisti ihmetellen kulmiaan. Seuraavaksi teini-ikäisen ilme valahtikin pitkäksi, kun yllättäen sairastuvan johtajatar harppoikin heidän luokseen ja kiersi kätensä hänen ympärilleen repäisten irti miehen otteesta. Täysin ihmeissään olevan sotilaan ote irtosi varsin helposti ja Zafirah laski taatelinruskeasilmäisen lattialle polvistuen itse samalla korkeudelle. Kädet pysyivät tiukasti teini-ikäisen ympärillä ja tuntuivat jopa kääriytyvän suojelevammin ympärille.  
“Oletko kunnossa?” runneltu kysyi taputellen poikaa.  
“Ei hätää, minä autan sinua.”  
“Mitä ihmettä sinä papatat?” mies alkoi tivata toivuttuaan hämmennyksestään.  
“Lakkaa lääppimästä häntä!”  
“Lakkaa sinä kiusaamasta poika-parkaa!” sairastuvan johtajatar sähähti takaisin.  
“Onko silmissäsi jotain vikaa? Etkö näe, että hän on sairas?”  
“Sairas?” sotilas hätkähti ja otti askeleen kauemmaksi.  
“Niin, hänellä on kuumetta”, Zafirah henkäisi ja vei kätensä pikaisesti Közin otsalle, mutta ei antanut kosketuksen kestää kuin pari sekuntia.  
Käsi siirtyi nopeasti silittämään japanilaisen poskea, mikä sai pojan hätkähtämään säikähtäneenä. Kosketus ei sattunut, vaan tuntui pehmeältä ja hellivältä – aivan muulta kuin mitä Hindu kushissa oli totuttu.  
“Hänen kasvonsa ovat kalvakat – ties mikä tarttuva tauti hänellä saattaa olla”, nainen jatkoi tutkaillen yhä mustatukkaista, joka ei ymmärtänyt, mitä sairastuvan johtajatar puhui.  
Ei hän tuntenut oloaan kuumeiseksi tai lainkaan kipeäksi. Miksi tämä moista puhui?

“Tarttuva?” sotilas pelästyi hiukan.  
“Aivan”, niqabia käyttävä nyökkäsi kohottautuen seisomaan.  
Tämä laski kätensä taatelinruskeasilmäisen olkapäille ja asettui rohkaisevan huolehtivasti pojan taakse.  
“Minä vien hänet tutkittavaksi.”  
“Etkä vie”, mies päätti ryhdistäytyä ja asettui kaksikkoa vastaan.  
“Hän karkasi huoneesta-”  
“Tullakseen sairastupaan hoitoa samaa, mitä kohtaa et ymmärrä?” nainen ähkäisi ärsyyntyneenä.  
“Pois tieltäni!”  
“Älä kuvittelekaan”, sotilas ilmoitti lujasti ottaen leveämmän haara-asennon.  
“Minun tehtäväni on rangaista häntä ja passittaa takaisin huoneeseensa”, tämä jatkoi tiukasti.  
“Minun tehtäväni on hoitaa sairastuneita”, Zafirah ilmoitti lujalla äänellä päästäen irti Közistä, joka alkoi olla ihan sekaisin aikuisten keskustelusta.  
Eihän siinä ollut mitään järkeä, koska nainen oli väärässä. Ei hänessä ollut mitään vikaa tai tautia.  
“Jos aiot antaa hänelle selkäsaunan tai muuten rangaista, joudut ensin minua vastaan”, niqabiin pukeutunut asteli teini-ikäisen eteen ja pysähtyi siihen ristien käsivartensa rintakehälleen.  
“Ei ole vaikea tehtävä”, mies aloitti kurkottaen kätensä kohti sairastuvan johtajatarta, joka ei kuitenkaan perääntynyt.  
“Riski on sinun”, nainen sanoi viileästi, vaikka äänestä saattoi aistia uhkaa.  
“Mikä riski?” sotilas pysähtyi kesken liikkeen.  
“Seurauksista siitä, mitä tapahtuu, jos te sotilaat koskette minuun”, Zafirah kertoi hitaasti, kuin olisi muistellut jotain viime viikon tapahtumaa.  
“Waalid sitoi erään sotilaan kädet ja jalat yhteen, pisti suureen kattilaan, jossa oli vettä ja sytytti tulen kattilan alle. Osaathan tuosta varmaan arvata, mitä tapahtui?” viimeinen kysymys kuulosti lähes viattomalta, ellei aiempi kerronta olisi kumonnut vaikutelmaa.

Közi säpsähti lujasti taaksepäin kauhistuneena eikä sotilaskaan näyttänyt sen rohkeammalta. Kuka siinä vaiheessa olisi voinut olla urhea, kun kuuli yhden Hindu kushin johtajista keittäneen elävältä jonkun miehen, kun tämä oli koskenut väärällä tavalla sairastuvan johtajattareen – ilmeisesti siitä Ali oli edellisenä päivänä vihjannut, mutta paikalla oleva sotilas ei ollut kuullut koko asiasta. Eikä japanilainen voinut kuin peloissaan miettiä, mitä muita julmuuksia Waalidiksi kutsuttu herra voisi keksiä, jos niqabiin pukeutuneeseen koskettiin ilman tämän tai Hindu kushin vanhimman johtajan lupaa.  
“Ei helvetti…”, mies mumisi kauhistuneena vetäytyen hiukan kauemmaksi.  
Se miellytti selvästi Zafirahia, joka loi halveksivan katseen sotilaaseen.  
“Jatka siis matkaasi tai ilmoitan sinusta eteenpäin”, nainen sanoi terävästi heilauttaen päätään käskevästi sivulle.  
Sotilas vilkaisi yksisilmäisen takana seisovaa mustatukkaista, mutta käänsi mulkoilevan katseensa sitten sairastuvan johtajattareen, joka ei välittänyt mulkoilusta. Vihaiset katseet eivät voineet niqabin käyttäjälle mitään, minkä tähden tämä ei edes räpäyttänyt silmiään.  
“Tämän minä muistan”, mies murisi uhkaavasti, kun kääntyi jatkaakseen kierrostaan, jolta oli jo myöhässä välikohtauksen takana.  
Todennäköisesti mielessään sotilas syytti viivytyksestä Zafirahia.  
“Ole hyvä vaan”, Zafirah vastasi viileästi kääntäen hiukan päätään.  
Tämä katsoi miehen perään jääden odottamaan, että toinen käveli tiehensä, niin kuin lopulta kävikin. Nainen ei kuitenkaan liikahtanutkaan paikoiltaan, ennen kuin askeleet olivat loitonneet käytävää pitkin riittävän kauas, että oli varmaa, ettei mies ollut pysähtynyt kuuntelemaan.  
“No, poika”, sairastuvan johtajatar henkäisi kääntyen ympäri kohtaamaan teini-ikäisen.  
Közi säpsähti kauemmaksi painautuen peloissaan seinää vasten. Toinen oli puhunut seurauksista, jotka tapahtuisivat, jos tähän koskettaisiin, mutta entä jos nainen koskisikin häneen? Mitä sitten voisi tapahtua? Mitä niqabin käyttäjä saattaisi tehdä hänelle?  
Zafirah jäi tuijottamaan mustatukkaisen kauhistuneita kasvoja, mutta ymmärsi sitten nopeasti, mistä oli kyse ja otti muutaman askeleen taaksepäin. Lisääntyneen etäisyyden jälkeen tämä kumartui hiukan alaspäin, että kasvonsa olivat samalla tasolla japanilaisen kanssa, jotta ei vaikuttaisi uhkaavalta.  
“Ei hätää, en satuta sinua”, niqabiin pukeutunut kertoi hellästi.  
“Entä Waalid-herra?” taatelinruskeasilmäinen kysyi matalasti, hyvin epäluuloisena.  
Nainenkin oli aikuinen, vaikkakin eri sukupuolta, eli ei tämäkään voinut aivan luotettava olla, vaikka oli hoitanut häntäkin muutaman kerran monien muiden lisäksi. Eivät ainakaan äskeiset ihme väitteet ainakaan kasvattaneet luottamusta.  
“Ei hänkään, jos et aiheuta ongelmia tai satuta ketään. Enkä minä aio antaa hänen satuttaa sinua”, sairastuvan johtajatar kertoi ja jokin äänessä sai kuulostamaan siltä, kuin tämä olisi hymyillyt puhuessaan.  
“Ole huoleti, en anna kenenkään satuttaa sinua. Luota minuun, kuten aiemminkin olet luottanut, kun olen hoitanut sinua.”  
Közin oli pakko kurtistaa kulmiaan kuulemastaan. Olihan se totta, ettei Zafirah ollut koskaan satuttanut häntä ja tämä oli yrittänyt suojella Rehania sekä heitä muita. Tämä oli satuttamisen sijaan hoitanut heitä ja yrittänyt auttaa kaikin keinoin. Toisaalta, se oli naisen työtä sairastuvan johtajattarena, ettei tämän todellisesta luonteesta voinut olla varmuutta. Kyllä niqabin käyttäjä pystyisi varmasti julmiin tekoihin, jos haluaisi…  
Mutta K oli sairastuvalla ja sairastupa oli naisen käskyn alaisuudessa.

Päättäen, että hänen oli pakko luottaa tai ainakin esittää luottavaista, japanilainen irrottautui seinästä ja veti hitaasti henkeä yrittäen rentouttaa olkapäitään, vaikka pitikin itsensä valmiina ihan mihin tahansa. Se ilmeisesti riitti Zafirahille, koska tämä nyökkäsi hiukan katsellen yhä taatelinruskeasilmäisen kasvoja ja sielunpeilejä tutkailevasti kumartuneena.  
“No, mitä teet täällä?” Zafirah kysyi ystävällisesti.  
“Et sinä lainkaan sairaalta näytä, vaikka väitinkin valheellisesti sotilaalle muuta auttaakseni sinua”, tämä jatkoi pehmeällä äänellä paljastaen, miksi oli mennyt väittämään teini-ikäisellä olevan kuumetta.  
“Tiedät varmasti, ettei ole turvallista lähteä makuuhuoneista keskellä yötä.”  
Sanaakaan sanomatta Közi vain nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja käänsi katseensa syrjään. Hän ei tiennyt, miten olisi vastannut ääneen. Osa taatelinruskeasilmäisestä epäili, että totuuden kertoessaan nainen kutsuisi jonkun sotilaan paikalle tai raahaisi hänet takaisin makuuhuoneeseen.  
“Miksi tulit tänne?” sairastuvan johtajatar kallisti hiukan päätään katsoen ainoalla silmällään tarkasti japanilaisen kasvoja.  
“Mikä sai sinut uhmaamaan vartiossa olevia miehiä ja tulemaan tänne? Syysi on varmasti tärkeä”, ääni oli jollain tapaa rauhoitteleva ja rohkaiseva.  
“En voi auttaa sinua, jos et puhu minulle.”  
Mustatukkainen käänsi katseensa takaisin naiseen, mutta sitten pois haluten kysyä suoraan, miten huonetoverilleen oli käynyt. Jokin sai hänet kuitenkin menemään lukkoon. Todennäköisesti se oli aikuisia kohtaan tuntemansa epäluottamus ja pelko siitä, mitä vastaukseksi saattaisi tulla.  
“K…”, Közi sai viimein kuiskattua hiljaa värähtäen samassa nimestä.  
“K?” Zafirah kysyi ihmetellen, mutta muisti sitten samassa jotain.  
“K – se poikako, joka tuotiin tässä illalla sairastupaan?” tämä tarkisti katsoen intensiivisesti nuoremman kasvoja.

Mustatukkainen käänsi samassa silmät suurina katseensa naiseen ja avasi suunsa säikkynä hakien selvästi sanoja. Ääntä ei kuitenkaan päässyt huulten välistä kuuluville. Hänet oli vuosien aikana ehditty hakata ja piiskata lähes äänettömäksi eikä hän puhunut aikuisille kuin silloin, kun kysyttiin käskevästi jotain.  
“Ystäväsi on hengissä”, sairastuvan johtajatar kertoi nojaten hiukan polviinsa.  
Kumara asento alkoi väsyttää tätä, mutta itsepintaisesti nainen päätti pysyä pojan kanssa samalla tasolla, jotta saisi pidettyä jonkinlaisen yhteyden heidän välillään.  
“Tutkimme hänen haavansa ja ompelimme sen kiinni. Kaikeksi onneksi veitsi ei osunut sisäelimiin ja suuriin valtimoihin, vaan kulki niiden ohitse. Ilmeisesti terä oli hiukan tylsä. Nyt hän lepää sairastuvassa ja saa pysyä tarkkailussani ainakin viikon, minkä aikana hänen kyllä pitäisi toipua pystyäkseen liikkumaan hiukan enemmän.”  
“ _Yokatta_ ”, japanilainen huokaisi helpottuneena.  
Suuri huojennus kulki Közin vartalon läpi niin voimakkaasti, että hän huojahti hiukan tunteestaan. K oli hengissä ja tätä hoidettaisiin. Sydän jätti muutaman kerran lyömättä, mutta alkoi sitten sykähdellä niin helpotuksesta kuin onnesta, jotka olivat vieraita tunteita kaikkien hirveiden vuosien keskellä, ettei hän osannut tunnistaa tunteitaan. Silmäkulmiin kertyi jotain kosteata, joka ei kaikeksi onneksi kuitenkaan valunut poskille. Kertyneet onnen kyyneleet eivät kuitenkaan jääneet Zafirahin ainoalta silmältä huomaamatta.  
“Toivottavasti tämä rauhoittaa mielesi”, nainen suoristautui hymyillen huivinsa takana piilossa ja kääntyi ympäri lähteäkseen, mutta pysähtyikin kesken kaiken ja vilkaisi mietteliäänä olkansa yli teini-ikäistä.  
“Haluaisitko nähdä ystäväsi?” niqabiin pukeutunut kysyi kääntyen taatelinruskeasilmäisen puoleen.

Kysymys sai mustatukkaisen hätkähtämään ja katsomaan silmiään räpytellen naista. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko kuullut aivan oikein. Mieli ei ainakaan halunnut uskoa korviaan.  
“Voimme käydä katsomassa, nukkuuko ystäväsi”, vanhempi kertoi saamansa idean.  
“Jos hän nukkuu, emme häiritse häntä, mutta voit katsoa ystäväsi unta kauempaa ja sen jälkeen vien sinut takaisin makuukamariisi. Mitäs siihen sanot?” tämä kysyi liikauttaen hiukan kättään eteenpäin merkiksi siitä, että toinen japanilainen oli edessäpäin.  
Közi katsoi viitattuun suuntaan aivojensa ollessa yhä lukossa. Oliko aikuinen todellakin tarjonnut hänelle mahdollisuutta nähdä K:n? Miksi? Oliko se sittenkin jokin ansa, jonka lopputuloksena hän ja K kuolisivat tai heitä satuttaisiin? Voisiko naiseen muka oikeasti luottaa? Varsinkin kun Waalid saattaisi tehdä tämän vuoksi pahoja asioita, kuten keittää elävältä. Varmasti sairastuvan johtajatar tietäisi sotilaiden useita käyttämiä keinoja, joilla voisi satuttaa toisia. Mutta Zafirahin avulla hän voisi nähdä tummanruskeasilmäisen, vaikka tämä nukkuisi…

Taatelinruskeasilmäinen nyökkäsi hitaasti tarkkaillen kulmiensa alta Zafirahia, joka naurahti kevyesti, hiukan pahoittelevasti toisen ilmeestä. Ymmärtäen hyvin, miksi teini-ikäinen oli niin epäluuloinen eikä voinut syyttää toista siitä, sairastuvan johtajatar kääntyi ympäri ja lähti kävelemään rauhallisesti käytävää pitkin suuntaan, josta oli aiemmin tullut. Mustatukkainen alkoi seurata naista, mutta piti tietoisesti pienen etäisyyden tähän, ettei astuisi vahingossakaan helmalle tai joutunut liian lähelle mahdollista iskua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Urusai = Hiljaa/turpa kiinni (mutta myös “meluisaa”/”äänekästä”)  
> * Atemi on “hermopiste” eli ihmiskehon herkkä kohta, johon joissakin taistelulajeissa suoritetaan isku


	13. Chapter 13

He kävelivät käytävää pitkin eteenpäin ja kääntyivät sitten kulmauksesta saapuen sille osuudelle, jossa oli ovi, joka johti sairastupaan. Mitä lähemmäksi Közi käveli ovea, sitä enemmän lihakset alkoivat jännittyä ja sydän takoa kovempaa. Zafirah oli sanonut, että K oli kunnossa ja toipuisi, mutta se kaikki olisi fyysistä. Miten tummanruskeasilmäinen reagoisi häneen sitten, kun he kohtaisivat? Tämähän oli loukkaantunut vakavasti, koska oli suojellut häntä Yuukilta eikä hän ollut kyennyt mitenkään vastustamaan nuorinta japanilaista, vaikka tämä oli hänen taisteluparinsa. Musta-ruskeatukkaisen loukkaantuminen oli hänen syytään eikä olisi lainkaan ihme, jos tämä alkaisi vihata Köziä. Ei tätä voisi ainakaan syyttää, jos niin kävisi ja niin todennäköisesti kävisikin. Pala nousi Közin kurkkuun ja hänen oli vaikeata hengittää, kun he pysähtyivät hetkeksi kaksoisoville, joista Zafirah avasi toisen päästäen pojan sisälle, ennen kuin tuli perässä sulkien oven.

Sairastupa, johon he olivat saapuneet, oli oikeastaan valtava, matalakattoinen, suorakulmion muotoinen sali, jonka kummallakin pitkällä seinustalla oli tasaisin välein hiukan huteramman puoleiset puusängyt, joissa oli patjat, tyynyt ja pedatut peitot. Toisella pitkällä seinällä oli oviaukko, joka johti toiseen samanlaiseen saliin. Huoneen toisessa päässä oli iso, puinen työpöytä tuolin kanssa. Samaisessa päädyssä oli kaksi tavallisen kokoista ovea, joista toinen vei ilmeisesti tarvikevarastoon tai vastaavaan ja toinen pariin muuhun huoneeseen, joissa tehtiin työläämmät, jonkinlaiset leikkaamista ja ompelemista tarvitsevat hoidot. Nuo ovet tai edes seinän toisella puolella oleva sali eivät kiinnittäneet Közin huomiota, vaan tämän katse kulki vuoteissa, joista suurin osa oli tyhjiä, mutta muutamassa makasi sairastuneita tai loukkaantuneita poikia. Hän ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, keitä nämä olivat tai mikä näitä vaivasi, koska vuoteiden ympärille oli vedetty verhot suojaamaan toipilaina olevia poikia. Taatelinruskeat silmät eivät löytäneet kaipaamaansa huonetoveriaan, vaan tutkailivat rauhattomina, jopa hiukan hädissään suojattuja vuoteita.  
“Odota tässä”, Zafirah sanoi selvällä, varmuuden vuoksi käskevällä äänellä.  
Tämä liikautti kättään sanojensa voimaksi, ennen kuin käveli peremmälle sairastupaan. Askeleet olivat varmoja, päättäväisiä mutta samalla hiljaisia, kun nainen siirtyi salin toisessa päässä, lähellä työpöytää olevaa verhottua sänkyä ja raotti hiukan verhoja kurkistaen sisään.  
“Ah”, sairastuvan johtajatar hätkähti ja sai taatelinruskeasilmäisen säpsähtämään oven luona.  
Mitä ihmettä verhon takana tapahtui? Oliko K vuotanut kuiviin?  
“Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus säikäyttää. Tulin vain katsomaan, nukutko”, niqabiin pukeutunut astui hiukan paremmin verhojen sisäpuolelle, vaikka pitikin kädellään jonkinlaisen oviaukon.  
“Kun olet kerran hereillä, sinulle on vieras, joka muistuttaa ulkonäöltään sinua”, tämä kertoi hellän tasaisella äänellä, mutta verhojen takaa ei kuulunut minkäänlaista vastausta.  
“Haluaisitko nähdä ystäväsi? Hän on huolissaan sinusta.”

Minkäänlaista vastausta ei kuulunut. Közi värähti tuntemastaan viileydestä ja pelosta. Hän ei tiennyt yhtään, miten huonetoverinsa reagoisi ja hiljaisuus sai hänet tärisemään. Miksei jo minkäänlaista vastausta kuulunut? Zafirah palasi verhon takaa ja viittoi hellästi mustatukkaista tulemaan luokseen. Nuorin ei kuitenkaan liikahtanutkaan paikoiltaan, vaan jäi tuijottamaan silmät suurina, kostuneina mustiin pukeutunutta ja verhoa, kuin olisi yrittänyt nähdä kankaan läpi vanhemman japanilaisen.  
“Tule vaan”, niqabia käyttävä sanoi hellästi ja viittoi uudelleen toista tulemaan.  
“Hän haluaa nähdä sinut.”  
Lause hätkähdytti mustatukkaista, mutta hän kuitenkin onnistui lähtemään liikkeelle, vaikkakin askeleet olivat hitaita ja epäröiviä, toisin kuin sairastuvan johtajattarella oli ollut. Nainen ei kuitenkaan hoputtanut tai näyttänyt mitenkään ärsyyntyneeltä, kun teini-ikäinen käveli huoneen poikki, kuin jalkansa olisivat olleet puupökkelöt. Lopulta Közi pääsi Zafirahin luokse ja tämä raotti lisää verhoa päästäen lattiaa tuijottavan pojan vuoteen luokse. Nuorempi japanilainen kohotti hitaasti katseensa ylös vuoteelle, jossa K makasi paksumman peiton alla. Musta-ruskeatukkainen katsoi taatelinruskeasilmäistä, kuin olisi jo pidemmän hetken katsonut kyseistä kohtaa odottaen huonetoverinsa ilmestyvän luokseen. Hetken aikaa tämä katsoi ilmeettömänä nuorimman värähteleviä, murheellisia kasvoja, mutta siirsi katseensa sitten eteensä vartalonsa ja jalkojensa suuntaan. Paljaat kädet ja olkapäät tulivat esiin peiton alta ja niin hauis- kuin ojentajalihakset pullistuivat, kun kämmenet painuivat peittoa sekä patjaa vasten ja vanhempi japanilainen yritti nousta istumaan.  
“Älä”, sairastuvan johtajatar sanoi samassa ja riensi mustatukkaisen ohi vuoteen vierelle lähemmäksi potilasta.  
“Odota hetki”, nainen kosketti paljaita käsivarsia saaden toisen lopettamaan ponnistelunsa.  
Mustiin pukeutunut vei kätensä tummasilmäisen pään alle ja kohotti tyynyt pystyyn sängynpäätyä vasten. Sitten tämä heilautti peittoa paljastaen K:n loukkaantuneen, tiukasti sitein sidotun kylkipuolen ja veti laihaa vartaloa yrittäen nostaa samalla pojan istumaan. Siinä kohdassa tummanruskeasilmäinen ei enää pysynyt paikoillaan, vaan nosti ja työnsi itseään istumaan. Istumaan päästyään vanhempi japanilainen nojasi pienesti irvistäen tyynyyn. Niqabia käyttävä ei kuitenkaan poistunut vanhemman japanilaisen viereltä, vaan kumartui alas ja kosketti sidottua kylkeä tarkastaen pinnallisesti ompeleet. Ilmeisesti ne olivat vielä kunnossa, koska nainen suoristautui seisomaan helpottuneena. Varovaisesti tämä tarttui peittoon ja peitteli loukkaantuneen, vaikka vanhemman teini-ikäisen kädet ja rintakehän yläosa jäivätkin paljaiksi.  
“Ole nyt rauhassa. Älä asetu maate tai liiku ilman minua”, Zafirah velvoitti K:ta, joka vain katsoi naista, mutta ei sanonut muuten mitään eikä juuri nyökännytkään.  
Silmien liikautus oli kuitenkin kertonut, että tämä oli kuullut aikuisen sanat. Se riitti naiselle, joka kääntyi katsomaan verhon viereen jäänyttä poikaa, joka tuijotti kostunein, räpyttelevin silmin vuoteella istuvaa, joka katsoi viimein hiljaisena takaisin.  
“Tule vain lähemmäksi”, sairastuvan johtajatar kehotti ja viittasi sänkyä.  
“Voit istua tuohon reunalle, kunhan et hypi tai liikahtele rajusti.”

Közi ei sanonut mitään, vaan laski kyynelistä täydet sielunpeilinsä alas lattiaan. Hän kuitenkin noudatti ehdotusta, koska käveli jäykkänä vuoteen vierelle ja istuutui alas kylki musta-ruskeatukkaista kohti ja leuka alhaalla katseen pysyessä onnettomana lattiassa. Poika ei sanonut mitään eikä tummanruskeasilmäinenkään avannut suutaan, kun sielunpeilinsä tarkkailivat nuorempaansa – niin toisen vartaloa kuin olemusta kiinnittäen huomiota moniin asioihin. Tämä ei ollut ainoa, joka huomasi monta asiaa, myös tässä itsessään.  
“Jutelkaa rauhassa; minä menen katsomaan muita potilaita”, Zafirah kertoi hymyillen lempeästi huivinsa takana ja siirtyi verhonraolle.  
“Kutsukaa minua, jos tarvitsette jotain.”  
Nainen silmäsi kevyesti japanilaiskaksikkoa, kunnes katosi verhojen taakse ja siirtyi kauemmaksi. Tämä tiesi, että pojat tarvitsisivat omaa aikaa eikä halunnut häiritä heitä. Jokin sairastuvan johtajattaren sisällä kertoi, että voisi näin auttaa teini-ikäisiä enemmän kuin mahdollisesti mitenkään muuten. Ehkä se oli äidinvaisto tai sitten halu auttaa jotenkin lapsia, joille oli tehty vääryyttä jo vuosia.

Loittonevista askelista huolimatta Közi istui yhä sängyn laidalla katsoen onnettomana lattiaa. Hän tunsi K:n katseen itsessään, mutta ei kyennyt kohtaamaan toisen tummia silmiä tai muuten katsomaan toveriaan. Niinpä taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei voinut kuin istua kivettyneenä paikoillaan pidätellen ja nieleskellen murheellisen syyllisyyden ja epävarmuuden kyyneliään. Hänen hartiansa tärisivät sylissään pitelemiensä käsiensä mukana ja luomet avautuivat ja sulkeutuivat rivakkaan tahtiin.  
“Közi”, musta-ruskeatukkainen sanoi viimein.  
Nuorempi värähti, mutta ei kääntynyt katsomaan huonetoveriaan, vaan kääntyi poispäin toivoen jollain tapaa, ettei olisikaan lähtenyt etsimään vanhempaa.  
“Közi”, K sanoi uudelleen toisen nimen, tällä kertaa painokkaammin ja vaativammin.  
Jokin äänensävyssä kertoi, että jos Közi ei kääntyisi katsomaan tähän, seuraavaksi vanhempi aikoisi huutaa eikä todellakaan kovinkaan hiljaisella äänellä.  
Täristen vielä enemmän kuin äsken, mustatukkainen käänsi päätään ja ylävartaloaan samaisen puolen käden siirtyessä nojaamaan patjaa vasten. Taatelinruskeat silmät kohtasivat tummanruskeat sielunpeilit, eivätkä ne enää kestäneet, vaan kyyneleet valahtivat ripsien välistä poskille.  
“ _Anteeksi, K_ ”, nuorempi kuiskasi käheästi japaniksi ja niiskautti perään katseensa harhaillessa toisen silmistä tämän kasvoille ja ylävartalolle palaten takaisin sielunpeileihin.  
“ _Olen niin pahoillani… Tämä kaikki on minun syytäni…_ ”  
Musta-ruskeatukkainen ei sanonut mitään eikä oikeastaan liikahtanutkaan, vaan antoi käsiensä levätä vartalonsa kummallakin puolella patjalla. Tämä katsoi huonetoverinsa kyynelistä märkiä kasvoja tavalliseen ilmeettömään tapaansa jääden vain odottamaan, mitä tuleman pitäisi.  
“ _On minun syytäni, että sinä loukkaannuit…_ ”, Közi jatkoi vapisevalla äänellä.  
“ _Minä en tehnyt mitään, kun Yuuki kävi kimppuusi… En estänyt häntä mitenkään ja hän iski sinua veitsellä, koska suojelit minua… Jos minä en olisi ollut siinä, sinä olisit kunnossa… Jos minä en…_ ”  
“ _Mitä sinulle tapahtui?_ ” K kysyi samassa siirtäen viimein katseensa syrjään toisesta.  
“ _Mitä?_ ” mustatukkainen kysyi lähes voimattomalla äänellä.  
“ _Mitä sinulle tapahtui?_ ” vanhempi toisti kysymyksensä ja kääntyi jälleen katsomaan huonetoveriaan.  
Tällä kertaa tummanruskeista sielunpeileistä näki huolen, kun tämä katsoi nuorempansa kasvoja ja tärisevää vartaloa.  
“ _Kun ne astiat putosivat, sinä vajosit lattialle istumaan ja tärisit holtittomasti vailla mitään ymmärrystä siitä, mitä ympärilläsi tapahtui… Aivan kuin olisit joutunut jonnekin muualle ja alkanut panikoida, kun kehosi ja mielesi kääntyivätkin sinua vastaan… Kuten silloin vuosia sitten, kun tapasimme ensimmäisen kerran ja minä pelastin sinut… Silloinkin sinä aloit vain täristä etkä tehnyt mitään_ ”, musta-ruskeatukkainen puhui tasaisen rauhoittavalla äänellä.  
“ _Mitä sinä kuulit ja näit? Mitä sinulle tapahtui, kun astiat hajosivat niin vuosia sitten kuin tänään illalla, ja miksi?_ ”  
“ _E-en tiedä_ ”, Közi ravisti hitaasti päätään yrittäen saada itkunsa loppumaan.  
“ _En tiedä, miksi niin käy. Minä vain… Kehoni vain lamaantuu, kun kuulen astioiden särkymisen… Ne kilahdukset… Ne toistuvat ja toistuvan pääni sisällä eivätkä vaimene, vaan sattuvat korvissani…_ ”, hän sulki silmänsä saaden korviinsa ja mieliinsä muiston kauhustaan, mutta työnsi sen mahdollisimman nopeasti syrjään.  
Teini-ikäinen ei kuitenkaan onnistunut siinä riittävän nopeasti, koska nuoren tytön ja pojan kasvot palasivat kuoleman valkeina takaisin sielunsilmiensä eteen.  
“ _Näen, kuinka valkoiset astiat putoavat tarjottimen kanssa lattialle ja… jostain ilmestyvät kuvat isosiskostani ja -veljestäni, kunnes he alkavat vuotaa verta ja kaatuvat kuolleina maahan…_ ”  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen vajosi hitaasti nojaamaan kyynärpäillään vuoteelle. Hänen otsansa painui patjaa sekä peittoa vasten, kun hengittäminen kävi vaikeaksi. Sormet tarttuivat peitosta ja puristivat kangasta nyrkkien sisään, kuin yrittäisi jollain köydellä tai muulla keinolla kiskoa itsensä takaisin todellisuuteen.

Yllättävä kosketus kädessä onnistui pysäyttämään hetken ja mielen tapahtumat. Mustatukkainen kohotti katseensa käteensä ja huomasi K:n käden omansa päällä. Toisen sormet kietoutuivat hiukan hänen nyrkkinsä ympärille ja puristivat hellästi. Yllättäen tämä veti hiukan pitelemäänsä raajaa, kuin tummasilmäinen olisi yrittänyt kiskoa huonetoverinsa kauhun kuopasta takaisin vierelleen sairastupaan. Se myös jollain tapaa toteutuikin, koska Közi raotti suutaan ja veti muutaman kerran syvää henkeä, kunnes pystyi kohottautumaan takaisin istumaan. Kasvot olivat yhä kyynelistä märät, mutta silmät eivät enää vuotaneet yhtä vuolaasti kuin aiemmin. Taatelinruskeat sielunpeilit katsoivat vanhemman kasvoja ja silmiä, jotka katsoivat surullisina, ymmärtäväisinä takaisin.  
“ _Sinä palaat menneeseen_ ”, musta-ruskeatukkainen sanoi hiljaa puristaen sanojensa myötä nuoremman kättä, ettei toisen mieli vain lähtisi luotaan.  
“ _Astioiden särkyminen muistuttaa sinua siitä päivästä, jonka takia olet täällä… Muistat sen kauhun ja avuttomuuden, ja se valtaa sinut uudelleen. Pelkäät sitä tunnetta ja muistoa – pelkäät särkyviä astioita, jotka tuovat ne sinulle._ ”  
“ _Niin…_ ”, mustatukkainen kuiskasi nyökäten pienesti tuntien itsensä surkeaksi ja heikoksi.  
Mitä muutakaan hän voisi olla, kun pelkäsi jotain niin pientä ja vaaratonta eikä sen takia enää hallinnut itseään lainkaan. Juuri kykenemättömyytensä ja heikkoutensa takia K:hon oli sattunut eivätkä he ikinä pääsisi Hindu kushista pois.  
“ _Meidän on keksittävä, miten estämme sen_ ”, K:n sanat saivat Közin katsomaan vavahtaen tähän.  
“ _Jos sotilaat saavat tietää ongelmastasi, he saattavat tappaa sinut tai tekevät jotain muuta, ettet pääse täältä enää koskaan pois – he voivat myös käyttää pelkoasi sinua vastaan._ ”  
“ _Mitä me voimme tehdä?_ ” mustatukkainen kysyi peloissaan, mutta myös hiukan huojentuneena, kun toinen oli puhunut heistä yhdessä eikä vain hänestä.  
“ _En tiedä vielä, mutta meidän on keksittävä jotain – on aivan pakko_ ”, tummanruskeasilmäinen sanoi varmalla äänellä.  
“ _Olen täällä ainakin viikon. Voimme vain toivoa, että sinä aikana keksimme jotain etkä joudu tekemisiin särkyvien astioiden kanssa. Sitten me teemme kaikkemme, että aikuiset eivät saa tietää asiasta ja me pääsemme pois täältä._ ”  
“ _Niin… Aivan niin…_ ”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen nyökkäsi uusien kyynelien valuessa jälleen silmistään.  
Hän nosti vapaan kätensä ja laski sen vanhempansa kädelle, joka piteli hänen omaansa. Teko ei saanut musta-ruskeatukkaista edes värähtämään, vaan tämä katsoi ensin kämmentään, joka oli huonetoverinsa käsien välissä, mutta katse nousi sitten hiukan punoittaviin taatelinruskeisiin silmiin. Vanhemman ilme pysyi yhä vakavana, vaikealukuisena, mutta sielunpeilit hymyilivät rohkaisevasti. He kaksi kävisivät Hindu kushia vastaan ja taistelisivat varjoissa vapautensa puolesta. Közi ja K eivät jäisi Reyngna baseyraan koko elämänsä ajaksi, vaan pääsisivät pois kaikista vastoinkäymisistä huolimatta.

**********

Közi kääntyi muurin kulman taakse suojaan ja samalla hetkellä hänen jaloissaan polvillaan oleva Yuuki kurkisti esiin ja tulitti valkoisia väripanoksia kohti heidän vastustajiaan. K oli loukkaantunut edellisenä päivänä ja nyt pojat oli tuotu täysissä varusteissa jälleen labyrinttiin harjoittelemaan, mutta tällä kertaa tarkoitus ei ollut vain kukistaa muut ryhmät, vaan harjoitusta oli vaikeutettu hiukan enemmän. Pojat nimittäin eivät olleet vain keskenään labyrintissa, vaan heidän kanssaan paikalla oli kaksi aikuista sotilasta, kumpikin yhden ryhmän kanssa, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että tällä kolme ryhmää liikkui ilman aikuista. Tehtävän anto oli aiheuttanut teini-ikäisissä hämmennystä ja äänetöntä ihmettelyä, mutta kokeneina pojat olivat olleet valittamatta tai kyseenalaistamatta harjoittelun ideaa. Tuttuun tapaan jokainen ryhmä pyrki “tappamaan” vastustajansa ja selviämään itse, mutta labyrinttiin joutuneet sotilaat sotkivat hiukan kuviota. Ne kaksi ryhmää, jotka joutuivat ottamaan aikuiset mukaansa, määrättiin myös suojelemaan näitä, koska vaikka kahteen ryhmään kuuluvat pojat eivät saisikaan yhtään osumaa itseensä, mutta näiden mukanaan olevat aikuiset saisivat, se olisi automaattinen häviö. Erä jatkuisi aina niin pitkään, kunnes kaikki yhtä ryhmää lukuun ottamatta labyrinteissä olisivat “kuolleita”.

Ensimmäinen erä oli alkanut Közin mielestä hyvin, koska he eivät olleet saaneet Yuukin kanssa sotilasta mukaansa, vaan saivat liikkua rauhassa huolehtien vain itsestään ja toisistaan. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen ei tosin ollut puhunut sanaakaan hänelle, ennen kuin he olivat joutuneet labyrinttiin, vaan katsonut kummallisesti, mutta käyttäytynyt harjoituskentällä kuitenkin normaalisti. Ilmeisesti Yuuki oli tajunnut toimineensa väärin ja olleen muutenkin väärässä niin taatelinruskeasilmäisestä kuin Rehanin kuolemasta, koska oli jopa kerran kiskonut taisteluparinsa turvaan, kun väijyksissä ollut punainen ryhmä oli yrittänyt tulittaa häntä sekä suojella mukanaan olevaa miestä. Tilanne oli kuitenkin selvinnyt valkoisten eduksi, koska punainen ryhmä unohti vartioida selustaansa, jolloin ruskea ryhmä onnistui hoitelemaan toisen punaisista pojista, kun japanilaiset ampuivat jäljelle jäänyttä sekä näiden seurassa ollutta aikuista, joka mulkaisi seurassaan olleita poikia. Siitä Közi ja Yuuki päätyivät päihittämään ruskean ryhmän, minkä päätteeksi onnistuivat löytämään keltaisen ryhmän ja näiden kanssa liikkuneen aikuisen. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen onnistui yhdellä laukauksella “tappamaan” sotilaan, mutta se ei kelvannut meripihkanruskeasilmäiselle, joka vain alleviivasi keltaisen ryhmän tappion kukistamalla kaksi sen jäsentä. Jäljellä oli siis musta joukkue, jonka kanssa he nyt kävivät tulitaistelua toivoen, että panokset riittäisivät. Toisaalta, Közi oli varsin luottavainen, kun kurkisti Yuukin tulituksen suojassa, missä kohtaa heidän vihollisensa olivat. Hyvä, samassa kohtaa kuin äsken: monimutkaisen risteymän kohdassa, kumpikin eri paikoissa, mutta sopivan lähellä toisiaan, ettei pikatähtäys paljastaisi liikaa, kumpaa hän aikoisi ampua. Nyt tarvittaisiin vain harhautus, tai peräti syötti, jonka nämä virheellisesti kuvittelisivat helpoksi saaliiksi.  
“Yuuki”, mustatukkainen henkäisi perääntyessä takaisin muurin taakse piiloon.  
“Hmm?” kutsuttu murahti vetäytyessä itsekin suojaan, mutta ei kuitenkaan kohottautunut seisomaan.  
“ _Mitä luulet, onnistuisitko syöksähtämään tuonne hiukan kauempana olevalle muurille ja sen taakse ilman minkäänlaista suojatulta?_ ” taatelinruskeasilmäinen kysyi japaniksi nyökäten alle parinkymmenen metrin päässä olevalle muurinpätkälle, joka olisi suhteellisen turvallinen paikka yksin ollessa.  
“ _Ehkä_ ”, meripihkasilmäinen vastasi kurtistaen kulmiaan, kun katsoi osoitettua kohdetta.  
“ _Se on iso riski. Miksi?_ ”  
“ _Koska se olisi sen verran iso houkutin, että musta joukkue tulisi paremmin esiin ja saisin helpommin ammuttua heidät_ ”, Közi sanoi nopeasti.  
“ _Mutta jos se ei ole sinusta kannattavaa, yritetään perääntyä ja houkutella heidät peräämme._ ”  
“ _Ei, minä menen tuonne_ ”, Yuuki myöntyi kuulemaansa suunnitelmaan ja heitti kiväärinsä hihnasta selkäänsä ja otti sitten käsillään tukea maasta valmistautuen ryntäykseensä.  
“ _Valmiina… Nyt!_ ” nuorempi japanilainen karjaisi heittäytyen matalana eteenpäin.

Mustat väripanoksen syöksyivät ilman halki, mutta eivät osuneet ripeästi liikkuvaan, laihaan japanilaiseen, joka ei pysähtynyt, vaan jatkoi eteenpäin laukauksista huolimatta. Mustan joukkueen pojat älähtivät kovalla äänellä ja astuivat varomattomasti pois piiloistaan, kun minkäänlaista suojatulta ei ollut tullut. Amatöörimäinen virhe, kuten jokainen sivullinen olisi osannut sanoa, mutta Yuukin voittaminen oli sen verran houkutteleva ajatus, etteivät pojat osanneet kuunnella järjen ääntä – aivan kuten Közi oli odottanut ja toivonut. Nopeasti hän kääntyi kulman takaa esiin ja kohotti aseensa kääntäen piipun vihollisiaan kohti enemmän vaiston ja muistikuvien perusteella kuin tähtäämisen avulla. Sormi painoi liipaisinta ja valkoiset väripanokset lennähtivät salamana ilman halki iskeytyen varmasti kauempana olevan pojan vatsaan.  
“Ai helvetti!” osuman saanut poika ärjäisi saaden toverinsa hätkähtämään ja katsomaan puhunutta samalla hetkellä, kun Yuuki onnistui pääsemään muurin taakse turvaan.  
Mustan ryhmän viimeinen jäsen ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt tajuta meripihkanruskeasilmäisen tekoja, vaan ainoastaan toverinsa saaneen valkoisia länttejä vatsaansa. Seuraavassa hetkessä tämä tunsi kaksi kipeätä läiskähdystä rintakehässään ja katsoessaan vartaloaan huomasi isot vitivalkoiset laikut vaatteissaan. Valkoinen ryhmä oli siis saanut jälleen voiton, kuten Közi tiesi kävellessään kauemmaksi muurinkulmaltaan ja kääntyi sitten taistelupariaan kohti.  
“ _Yuuki, se onnistui! Minä sa-_ ” matala pamahdus ja luja läiskäisy, joka osui taatelinruskeasilmäisen sydämen kohdalle, keskeyttivät pojan ylhäältä kuuluvan puolikkaan kongin jysähdyksen myötä.  
Mustatukkainen hätkähti ja katsoi järkyttyneenä vasemman rintansa alapuolelle. Valkoinen, iso läikkä tuntui loistavan tummassa turvaliivissä, mutta samalla kalventavan teini-ikäisen ihon samanväriseksi. Taatelinruskeat sielunpeilit laajenivat järkytyksestä ja suu raottuneena epäuskosta hän nosti katseensa eteensä tahtomatta uskoa näkemäänsä. Yuuki asteli pois muurin viereltä laskien samalla kiväärinsä alas, mutta ei kuitenkaan päästänyt siitä irti. Tämä heilautti runsaasti pituutta kasvaneita hiuksiaan, mutta meripihkanruskeat silmänsä eivät päästäneet taistelupariaan pois näkyvistään. Nuoremman japanilaisen suu kaartui häijyyn, julman tyytyväiseen hymyyn, kun tämän katse osui heimolaisensa rintakehään tekemäänsä tahraan.

“ _Yuuki, miksi sinä ammuit minua?_ ” Közi ei voinut uskoa todellakaan, että parinsa oli juuri ampunut häntä.  
“ _Koska minä tapan sinut_ ”, Yuukin ääni kuulosti samaan aikaan sekä iloiselta ja uhkaavalta.  
Aivan kuin tämä olisi ollut mielipuoli.  
“ _Tapan sinut, vaikken tässä ja nyt, vaan myöhemmin kun odotat sitä vähiten._ ”  
“ _Olet hullu!_ ” vanhempi huudahti yrittäen piilottaa hätääntymisensä.  
“ _Luuletko, että sotilaat antavat sinun tehdä sen? Tai että edes onnistut siinä enää, kun paljastit jo aikeesi?_ ” hän lisäsi perään kiukun alkaessa kummuta jostain sisältään.  
“ _Siksi en tapakaan sinua vielä, vaan vasta sitten, kun kukaan ei varmasti tule estämään sitä_ ”, meripihkanruskeasilmäinen sanoi vilkaisten ylhäällä tasanteella olevia sotilaita, jotka hämmentyneinä keskustelivat jotain tarkkaillen selvästi japanilaisia.  
“ _Ja se, että sinä tiedät tästä, tekee kaikesta mielenkiintoisempaa. Haluan nähdä, miten räpiköit ja yrität keksiä keinon, jolla selviät tästä._ ”  
“ _Helpommin sanottu kuin tehty_ ”, mustatukkainen murisi matalasti puristaen kätensä nyrkeiksi.  
“ _En halua satuttaa sinua, mutta teen sen, jos täytyy. Olen voittanut sinut aiemmin ja pystyn siihen nytkin, että turha kuvitella minun anelevan armoa!_ ” taatelinruskeat silmät löivät niin kiukusta kuin turhautumisesta.  
“ _Nyt minun päihittämiseni on vähän vaikeampaa, koska minähän saatan hajottaa **muutaman astian**_ ”, nuoremman japanilaisen hymy leveni nähdessään, miten Közi hätkähti säikähtäneenä viimeisistä sanoista.  
“ _Kyllä, Közi, minä tiedän heikkoutesi. Tiedän sinun pelkäävän sitä, kun astiat menevät rikki, etkä kykene silloin tekemään mitään – äläkä turhaan yritä valehdella ja kieltää sanojani, koska tiedämme kumpikin totuuden_ ”, Yuukin ääni oli jopa hiukan naurava eikä ihmekään.  
Közi tärisi järkyttyneenä paikoillaan ja oli selvästi peloissaan. Tuskin salaisuus oli ehtinyt syntyä hänen ja K:n tietoisuuteen, kun se jo paljastui ulkopuoliselle. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen halusi satuttaa häntä ja saattaisi kertoa tietonsa aikuisille, jolloin…

“ _Ole huoleti, Közi_ ”, nuoremman sanat estivät mustatukkaista vajoamasta kokonaan epätoivon syövereihin.  
“ _En kerro salaisuuttasi kenellekään. En anna kenenkään satuttaa sinua_ ”, Yuuki kertoi rauhallisella äänellä onnistuen kummastuttamaan toverinsa, mutta vain hetkeksi.  
“ _En anna kenenkään satuttaa sinua, koska se olen minä, joka tappaa sinut_ ”, tämä jatkoi muuttuen täysin yllättäen hymyilevän häijystä kylmän pahansuovaksi ja suunsa kaartui vihaiseksi irvistykseksi.  
“ _Minä nimittäin aion pistää sinut kärsimään ennen kuolemaasi. Saat kärsiä samalla tavalla kuin Rehan ja vielä enemmän!_ ”  
“ _Lopeta -_ ” Közi oli huutamassa, että toverinsa oli tullut hulluksi Rehanin kuoleman takia ja muuttunut samanlaiseksi paskiaiseksi kuin sotilaat, mitä Rehan ei olisi koskaan olisi halunnut. 

Luja kongin isku kajahti aiempaa lujempana luolassa onnistuen kuitenkin sulkemaan hänen suunsa. Japanilaiset ja kiivasta japaninkielistä keskustelua hämmentyneenä seurannut musta ryhmä kääntyivät kastomaan ylös tasanteelle nähdäkseen, mitä siellä tapahtui. Yksi mies nosti yhden valkoisen lipun liikuttaen sitä: vain Yuuki oli selvinnyt erästä, vaikka sotilaat eivät olleet ymmärtäneet, miksi tämä oli ampunut parinsa. Eivätkä nämä todennäköisesti saisi koskaan tietääkään syytä, koska aiempien puheiden perusteella nuorempi japanilainen aikoi pysyä hiljaa ajatuksistaan.  
“Valkoinen ja musta ryhmä, menkää siihen suuntaan, josta musta joukkue tuli”, ylhäältä kuului jyhkeällä äänellä ohjeet.  
Musta ryhmä kääntyi ympäri ja lähti nuristen kulkemaan sinne, mistä olivat tulleet. Valkoiset lähtivät hiukan jäljessä näiden perään. Japanilaiset kulkivat rinnakkain, koska kumpikaan ei halunnut kääntää toiselle selkäänsä, mutta eivät he kuitenkaan vierekkäinkään kulkeneet, vaan pitivät selvän raon välissään. Ylhäältä kuului niin heille kuin muille joukkueille ohjeet siitä, mihin oli mentävä. Se ei kuitenkaan liiemmin liikuttanut teini-ikäisiä, eikä varsinkaan japanilaisia, joiden ajatukset olivat muissa, vakavammissa asioissa.  
“ _Miten muuten huonetoverisi kävi?_ ” Yuuki kysyi yllättäen saaden Közin kääntämään terävästi päänsä pariaan kohti.  
“ _Kuoliko hän?_ ” nuoremman äänestä saattoi kuulla välinpitämättömyyttä, mutta myös ilkeyttä.  
Tätä ei kiinnostanut K:n kunto, mutta toverinsa reaktio olikin eri asia.  
“ _K elää_ ”, vanhempi vastasi matalasti, kun he kääntyivät yhdestä kulmauksesta oikealle.  
“ _Epäonnistuit murhayrityksessäsi_.”  
“ _Sepä hyvä_ ”, meripihkanruskeasilmäisen sanat yllättivät mustatukkaisen täysin.  
“ _Olen iloinen siitä._ ”

“ _Miksi muka?_ ” epäilys nosti päätään taatelinruskeasilmäisen sisällä.  
“ _Koska voin myöhemmin tappaa hänet paljon kivuliaammin_ ”, Yuuki vastasi ilkeän hymyn noustessa jälleen huulilleen.  
“ _Mitä?_ ” Közi älähti järkyttyneenä ja olisi muuten pysähtynyt, jos vuosien aikainen koulutus ei olisi opettanut tottelemaan käskyjä kuuliaisesti vailla suuria keskeytyksiä.  
“ _K ei ole tehnyt sinulle eikä kenellekään muulle mitään pahaa!_ ”  
“ _Olet oikeassa, hän ei ole tehnyt minulle mitään pahaa_ ”, meripihkasilmäinen myönsi asiallisesti.  
“ _Mutta huonetoverisi, K taisi tosiaan olla hänen nimensä, suojeli sinua aiemmin eikä se ole varmasti viimeinen kerta_ ”, tämä jatkoi sielunpeiliensä huomatessa hiukan kauempana käytävällä muurin seinän liikkuvan tehden heille oviaukon ulos.  
“ _Hän on sinun ja minun välissäni, minkä tähden minun on tapettava hänet. Ja uskon, että nautin niin K:n kuolemasta kuin sinun epätoivostasi._ ”  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei ehtinyt sanomaan parilleen yhtään mitään, kun mustan ryhmän jäsenet luikahtivat labyrintista ulos ja pian olisi heidän vuoronsa. Enempää ei kuulunut minkäänlaista japanilaista keskustelua, kun ryhmät kokoontuivat yhteen ja punaisten ja keltaisten ryhmien mukana olleet aikuiset siirtyivät mustaan ja ruskeaan joukkueeseen. Pojat saivat täyttää lippaansa ja odottaa hetken aikaa, kun osa sotilaista kävi hiukan muuttamassa osassa labyrinttia, ennen kuin teini-ikäiset päästettiin jälleen labyrinttiin harjoittelemaan. Közi ja Yuuki eivät vaihtaneet sanaakaan edes siinä vaiheessa, kun lähtivät jälleen liikkeelle. Tällä kertaa he tosin pysähtyivät hyväksi katsomaansa risteämäkohtaan ja jäivät väijyksiin. He kuulivat muutaman kerran huutoja, mutta odottivat rauhassa, kun keltaiset pakenivat jotain toista ryhmää ja juoksi sopivasti japanilaisten syliin. Valkoinen ryhmä ampui keltaisen parivaljakon ja perääntyi sen jälkeen hiukan onnistuen piiloutumaan jälleen. Heidän korvansa erottivat lisää huutoja, niin voiton kiljaisuja kuin tappion ärähtelyitä. Mustatukkainen ja meripihkanruskeasilmäinen saivat sen verran selville äänistä, että ruskea joukkue hävisi ilmeisesti mustalle ryhmälle, koska aiemmin toiseksi sijoittuneen kaksikon toinen jäsenistä onnistui ampumaan ruskeiden kanssa kulkenutta aikuista. Tosin, ilmeisesti nämä myös menettivät toisen jäsenistään. Jäljellä oli siis mustan toinen toisen jäsen suojeltavan kanssa sekä punainen ryhmä, joka oli pysynyt varsin hiljaa.  
“Közi”, Yuuki henkäisi yllättäen ja osoitti toiseen suuntaan, mistä äänet kuuluivat.  
Kutsuttu käänsi katseensa puhuneeseen tajuten sitten nopeasti, miksi oli tullut kutsutuksi. Osoitetusta suunnasta kuului kevyttä juoksua, jossa oli hiukan turhan lujat askeleet, koska he kuulivat ne. Japanilaiset vilkaisivat toisiaan ja muutamalla käsiliikkeellä onnistuivat neuvottelemaan ajoissa perääntymisestä ja piiloutumisesta, että onnistuivat pääsemään sopivasti piiloon, kun punainen ryhmä ilmestyi heidän näköpiiriinsä. Saapuneet pojat eivät ehtineet näkemään muuta kuin maassa synkkinä istuvat keltaisen ryhmän pojat, jotka vilkaisivat varoittavasti valkoisen ryhmän suuntaan, mutta kaikki havainnot ja vihjeet tapahtuivat turhan myöhään, koska Közi ja Yuuki ampuivat välittömästi punaisen ryhmän jäsenet piilostaan.

Jäljellä oli enää yksi joukkue, tai oikeastaan puolikas joukkue: musta, kuten edelliselläkin kerralla. Yuuki lähti liikkeelle enempää kyselemättä ja Közi lähti vaitonaisena perässä heidän alkaessa edetä eteenpäin etsien viimeisiä vastustajiaan. Minuutit liikkuivat eteenpäin kummankin miettiessä, missä heidän vastustajansa oli. Kummankin mielessä kävi mahdollisuus siitä, että he kulkivat kehää, mutta heillä ei ollut muitakaan vaihtoehtoja kuin jatkaa eteenpäin. Japanilaiset suorastaan hölkkäsivät labyrintin sokkeloissa, mutta osasivat varoa paremmin kuin muut joukkueet. Se oli hyvä, koska hiukan edempänä kulkenut Yuuki onnistui näkemään eräässä kulmauksessa liikahduksen ja heittäytymään maahan suojaan mustilta väripanoksilta.  
“ _Shimatta!_ ” meripihkanruskeasilmäinen ähkäisi ilman karatessaan keuhkoistaan.  
Közi astui nopeasti parinsa vierelle ja tulitti tällä kertaa sarjatulta heidän vastustajaansa kohti, mutta mustan ryhmän jäsen ehti mennä piiloon ja muurin kulma sekä vastakkainen seinä peittyivät valkoisiin läiskiin.  
“ _Jatka tulitusta!_ ” nuorempi japanilainen huudahti hypäten jaloilleen ja kääntyi ympäri rientäen valkoiseksi värjääntyvää kulmaa kohti.  
Mustatukkainen seurasi tasaisin askelin pariaan jatkaen sarjatulta kulmausta kohti estäen näin vihollista hyökkäämästä heidän kimppuunsa. Mielessään niin vanhempi kuin nuorempi japanilainen aavistivat, kenties he jopa kuulivat mustan ryhmän jäsenen ryntäävän juoksuun ja ilmeisesi hoputtavan aikuistakin juoksemaan. Ehkä he erottivat aikuisen painavammat askeleet. Kun Yuuki oli päässyt aivan kulmauksen lähelle, Közi lopetti sarjatulensa, jotta parinsa pääsisi katsomaan kunnolla toiselle käytävällä eikä saisi osumia. Samalla hän siirtyi seinustalle hölkäten lähemmäksi pariaan, joka näki tilaisuutensa tulleen ja syöksähti kulman taakse tulittaen vuorostaan sarjatulella kilpailijoitaan.  
“Hyvä yritys!” meripihkanruskeasilmäinen huudahti urduksi syöksyen ampumisensa lisäksi vielä eteenpäin, kuin teoillaan olisi onnistunut mukamas nopeuttamaan ammuksiaan, vaikkei asian laita todellakaan ollut näin.  
Nuoremman japanilaisen tulitus iskeytyi ensin mustan ryhmän jäsenen selkään, mutta ei loppunut siihen, vaikka valkoinen joukkue oli jälleen voittanut. Piippu kohdistui hiukan edempänä juoksevaan sotilaaseen ja sylki useamman valkoisen väriluodin, joista pari ensimmäistä osui vasempaan olkapäähän ja loput selkään. Iskut saivat niin sotilaan kuin mustien pojan pysähtymään, jolloin Yuuki lopetti ampumisensa ja katsoi tyytyväisenä aikaansaannostaan. Katala hymy kohosi pojan huulille ja meripihkanruskeat silmät liikahtivat sivulle kertoen kostonriemuisena pahoista aikeistaan. Tämä aikoi täydentää voittonsa kukistamalla viimeiseksi päävihollisensa.

Kuului paukahdus ja luja, päätä sekä kypärää retkauttava lässähdys, kun jotain iskeytyi nuoremman japanilaisen takaraivoon. Tämän sielunpeilit räpsähtivät kiinni ja sitten takaisin auki laajentuen odottamattomasta iskusta ja sen synnyttämästä hämmennyksestä. Poika otti iskun voimasta muutaman askeleen eteenpäin ja pysähtyi sitten siihen tuijottaen tyrmistyneenä maata pystymättä hetkeen liikkumaan. Yuukin toinen käsi irtosi kivääristä ja aseen piippu putosi alas koskettaen melkein labyrintin kamaraa. Poika vei kätensä päänsä taakse ja kosketti varovaisesti kypärän reunaa, sen alta hiukan paljastunutta takaraivoa ja hiuksiaan. Sormet tunsivat jotain kosteata, hiukan tahmeata ja voidemaista. Katsoessaan kättään, meripihkanruskeasilmäinen huomasi raajaansa tarttuneen valkoista väriä. Näky sai nuoremman japanilaisen kääntymään nopeasti ympäri ja kohtaamaan taatelinruskeat silmät, jotka olivat kaventuneet päättäväisyydestä.  
“ _Ammuit minua, Közi_ ”, Yuuki henkäisi japaniksi, mutta ei mitenkään kauhuissaan, vaan yhä yllättyneenä.  
“ _Niin ja tosi tilanteessa se olisi ollut tappava_ ”, Közi tarkensi matalalla äänellä puhuen myös äidinkieltään.  
“ _Koska en anna sinun satuttaa K:ta. Pääset hänen kimppuunsa vain minun kuolleen ruumiini yli!_ ”

Lujat sanat saivat nuoremman japanilaisen hätkähtämään, mutta sitten tämän huulille kaartui suorastaan intohimoinen hymy ja sielunpeileihin syttyi kiihkeä palo, jotka eivät jääneet mustatukkaiselta huomaamatta ja ymmärtämättä. Meripihkasilmäisen sanat vain lopettivat heidän lukunsa:  
“ _Ymmärsit siis viimein pelin hengen._ ”

<><><><><>

Yskäisen ja yritän saada ilmaa, mutta se tuntuu vaikealta. Ihan kuin jokin painaisi rinnan ympäriltä vaikeuttaen hengittämistä. Yskin uudelleen, jolloin paine rintakehältä kevenee, mutta sitten tunnen jonkin kuristavan kaulan ympäriltä. Jännitän vaistomaisesti lihaksiani ja kohotan käteni kaulan päälle nostaakseni jonkin raskaan kaulaltani.

Tunnen hätkähdyksen allani ja kaulallani, josta kosketus siirtyy kasvoilleni, minkä takia avaan raskaalta tuntuvat luomeni ja katson yläpuolelleni. Kohtaan tummanruskean ja valkoisen, piilolinssillä peitetyn silmät. Tutut sielunpeilit katsovat minua pelokkaina, hiukan punottaen ja saavat jotain värähtämään suupieleni lähellä. Olisihan minun pitänyt tajuta, että se olet sinä, K, joka pitelet minua – aivan kuten aiemminkin. Tosin, voisit pidellä minua hiukan varovaisemmin etkä kuristaa, vaikka kovat otteet ovat olleet minulle tuttuja – myös sinun puoleltasi. Vaikkei se ole ilmeisesti koskaan ollut tarkoituksesi, olet onnistunut satuttamaan minua muutaman kerran, ehkä jopa kivuliaammin kuin moni muu, koska minuun on todellakin sattunut. Minua on myös kuristanut tällä tavalla aiemminkin, vaikkakin eri syystä…

<><><><><>

_“Mitä sinä sanoit?”_ Közi olisi halunnut kysyä ääneen, mutta sanat eivät päässeet hänen kurkustaan ulos.  
Hän tunsi kuristuvansa istuessaan vuoteensa päällä ja katsoi taatelinruskeilla silmillään vastapäisellä vuoteella istuvaa japanilaista nuorukaista. K nojasi polviinsa ja katsoi nuorempansa sielunpeilejä, joista kykeni lukemaan lausumattoman kysymyksen.  
“Huomenna aikaisin aamulla minut ja muut ryhmäni pojat haetaan ja meidät viedään pois”, tummanruskeasilmäinen kertoi matalasti ja laski katseensa lattiaan synkkänä.

Yuukin hyökkäyksestä ja K:n puukottamisesta oli kulunut hiukan päälle kaksi vuotta. Silloin toisen peräkkäisen labyrinttiharjoituspäivän iltana, kesken iltapalan hakemisen, Zafirah oli marssinut ruokasaliin eikä tällä kertaa yksin. Tämän mukana oli ollut lähes kaikkien poikien hämmennykseksi ja heitä vahtivien sotilaiden ihmetykseksi sekä järkytykseksi vaaleanharmaisiin maastopuvun tapaisiin vaatteisiin pukeutuneita sotilaita. Nopeasti niin Közi, Yuuki kuin muutkin pojat osasivat päätellä näiden olevan samaa joukkoa kuin tummansinisiin pukeutuneet, mutta kuitenkin erilaisia, eri johtajan lähimpiä miehiä. Zafirah oli kävellyt suoraan Alin luokse ja sanonut, että ottaisi Közin mukaansa, koska tarvitsi lasta omiin asioihinsa. Alin ilme olisi varmasti ollut jonkun ulkopuolisen mielestä todella huvittava, kun tämä oli yrittänyt väittää vastaan, mutta vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneet olivat vain kopsauttaneet kynsillään aseidensa kahvoja. Suostumatta keskustelemaan enempää, Zafirah oli, nimeä kysymisen ja kuulemisen jälkeen, käskenyt taatelinruskeasilmäisen hakemaan ruokansa sekä ottamaan toisenkin annoksen mukaansa. Tämän jälkeen Zafirah oli johdattanut japanilaisen mukanaan sairastuvalle ja saattanut hämmentyneen lapsen vielä hämmentyneemmän K:n luokse.  
“Syökää rauhassa. Saatan sinut sitten myöhemmin huoneeseesi”, sairastuvan johtajatar oli vain sanonut sulkiessaan verhon japanilaiskaksikon ympärille antaen rauhan.  
Sama oli toistunut seuraavan viikon ajan, kunnes K oli päästetty takaisin huoneeseensa, vaikka tältä kiellettiinkin pidemmäksi aikaa monet raskaasti fyysisesti kuormittavat harjoitukset. Musta-ruskeatukkaisen sairastupa ajanjakson aikana muutamat asiat olivat selvinneet heille kummallekin. Kuten se, keitä vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneet sotilaat olivat: nämä olivat Waalidin henkilökohtaisia kaartilaisia. Miksi nämä olivat olleet Zafirahin mukana? Koska Waalid oli antanut miehensä naisen käyttöön. Minkä takia? Koska Zafirah oli Waalidin rakastettu ja pyytänyt apua saadakseen haluamansa, jolloin linnoituksen vanhin herra oli myöntynyt päätökseen kykenemättä kieltäytymään pyynnöstä. Itse asiassa Közi ja K olivat joutuneet kerran, vahingossa, todistamaan, miten paljon nimetty Hindu kushin johtaja rakasti yksisilmäistä niqabia käyttävää.

Yli kahden vuoden aikana oli ehtinyt tapahtua kaikenlaista. Tavallisten asioiden, kuten taitojen karttumisen ja pituuden sekä lihasten kasvamisen lisäksi oli tapahtunut monia asioita. Közi ja K olivat yhdessä luoneet harjoituksen, jonka avulla taatelinruskeasilmäisen piti päästä särkyvien astioiden laukaisemasta kauhukohtauksestaan eroon. He istuivat iltaisin vastakkain ja vanhempi kolisteli ja lähes särki astioita yrittäen näin saada nuorempansa tottumaan ääniin ja asiaan, että pystyisi torjumaan saamansa muistikuvat. Helppoa se ei ollut, mutta vähitellen mustatukkainen onnistui hillitsemään kohtauksiaan ja pysymään tilanteen tasalla, kun tummanruskeasilmäinen istui vieressä ja kosketti. Heidän onnekseen kukaan aikuisista ei ollut päässyt asiasta ja pelosta tietoiseksi.  
Vain Yuuki tiesi parinsa heikkouden. Tämän ja Közin välit olivat kiristyneet vuosien myötä entisestään. He kyllä olivat pelanneet yhteen, kun se oli sopinut heille ja vastassaan oli ollut muita vastustajia, mutta kumpikin oli aina yrittänyt lopuksi nitistää toisensa. Se oli saanut sotilaat puistelemaan päitään, mutta tyytymään tilanteeseen, kun olivat huomanneet, etteivät ruoskaniskut ja muut rangaistukset olleet auttaneet keskinäisen rähinöinnin lopettamisessa. Ali oli jopa kerran todennut ääneen, että ilmeisesti japanilaisten välillä oli tapahtunut jotain, josta yksikään heistä ei välttämättä koskaan pääsisi selville. Eiväthän sotilaat voineet ymmärtää, että teloittamalla Rehanin ja sen jälkeisten tapahtumien myötä nämä olivat yllyttäneet meripihkanruskeasilmäisen hyökkäämään parinsa kimppuun ja huonetoveriaan suojeleva mustatukkainen taas iski vastaan.  
Sotilaat olivat kylläkin yrittäneet ensin erottaa japanilaiset, mutta olivat sitten tajunneet idean olleen kertakaikkisen hyödytön. Yuuki oli nimittäin ampunut ensin uutta pariaan, ennen kuin oli tähdännyt Köziä, ja toisella kertaa nuorempi japanilainen oli hyökännyt ryhmätoverinsa kimppuun, kun paikallinen poika oli melkein onnistunut ampumaan väripanoksella taatelinruskeasilmäistä. Ali oli sitten päättänyt, että oli aika harjoitella yksilötaisteluita, ulkona luonnon keskellä selviytymistä ja muita taitoja, joihin ei ollut kuulunut parin kanssa kamppailua muita vastaan. Samalla myös suojelemisharjoitukset olivat muuttuneet laajemmiksi ja monimutkaisemmiksi, jolloin heille oli opetettu, että pienikin lipsahdus ja tauko suojatin vahtimisesta saattoi tositilanteessa maksaa tämän hengen.

Olihan heille opetettu lisää tavallisia, jopa vähemmän sotaisia taitoja – tosin niitäkin saattoi soveltaa ja hyödyntää tappamisen, taistelemisen sekä suojelemisen kannalta. Esimerkiksi heille opetettiin kevyitä mekaanikon taitoja, ruuanlaittoa, alueen ja rakennuksen tutkimista, biologiaa ja sitä myöten ensiapua. Joku aikuinen, kenties joku vierailija, joka olisi nähnyt kaikki harjoitukset, olisi todennäköisesti sanonut, että pojista koulutettiin täydellisiä supersotilaita, jotka selviäisivät lähes kaikissa tilanteissa ja kaikkia uhkia vastaan. Ainoat asiat, joita heille ei ollut opetettu, olivat monet kielet – vain eniten käytettyjä ja tarpeellisiksi laskettavia opetettiin – sosiaaliset taidot, keskustelua sekä tietotekniikan käyttäminen.

Itse asiassa kahden vuoden jälkeen pojat alkoivat muistuttaa Közin ryhmän sotilaita ja koulutettavista oli parin vuoden aikana karsiintunut jälleen väkeä. Közin ja Yuukin ikätovereista oli menehtynyt tavalla tai toisella kolme poikaa: keltainen joukkue oli kuollut epidemiaan ja ruskean joukkueen toinen jäsenistä oli murtanut niskansa pudottuaan varusteettomassa kalliokiipeilyssä alas. Muut pojat olivat sitten kehittyneet Alin toivomalla tavalla, mutta Közi ja Yuuki olivat tehneet tähän lähtemättömän vaikutuksen. Joukkueenjohtaja oli jopa alkanut epäillä, että japanilaiskaksikon jännite sekä jatkuva kilpailu olivat nostaneet heidän rimaansa ja kehittäneet taidot lähemmäksi samaa tasoa, joka oli puoli vuotta aiemmin aloittaneella ryhmällä. Yksi Alin alaisista oli jopa ehdottanut, että itä-aasialaiset siirrettäisiin Salmanin, K:n joukkueenjohtajan, huomaan, koska tällähän oli koulutettavanaan jo kaksi japanilaista. Lisäksi Salman oli aikoinaan toiminut rivisotilaana ryhmässä, jossa oli myös koulutettu japanilaisia ja muita aasialaisia, ja sitä myöten eniten kokemusta. Idea ei kuitenkaan ollut miellyttänyt Alia yhtään, koska tämä ei ollut halunnut “sen itseään täynnä olevan saastan“ saavan kaikkea kunniaa itselleen. Kunniaa nimittäin oli luvassa, varsinkin kun tuona aikana niin Közi, Yuuki, K, Aoi ja muutamat muut olivat kokeneet hyvin voimakkaan kasvupyrähdyksen. Suurin osa, Aoi mukaan luettuna, oli noudattanut oman rotunsa tavallista ja maksimirajoja, vaikka tästä olikin tullut pitkä jopa japanilaiseksi. Közi, Yuuki ja K sen sijaan kasvoivat lähemmäksi kaksi metrisiksi, vaikka Yuuki olikin suureksi harmikseen jäänyt lyhemmäksi kuin kaksi muuta. Ei voitu kieltää, etteivätkö neljä japanilaista olisi ollut vaikuttava näky, koska he alkoivat olla samanpituisia ja pidempiä kuin heitä kouluttavat sotilaat, vaikka olivatkin eri joukkueissa.

Pituus ja kasvaneet voimat tai karttuneet taidot eivät kuitenkaan olleet tehneet heistä voittamattomia tai haavoittumattomia. Ainakaan Közi ei tuntenut itseään voittamattomaksi tai edes vahvemmaksi kuin aiemmin. Hän tunsi olevansa aivan yhtä avuton ja heikko kuin nelivuotiaana, kun arpinaama oli napannut hänet mukaansa. Tällä kertaa häntä ei oltaisi viemässä minnekään, vaan sen sijaan hänen huonetoverinsa aiottiin viedä pois.  
“Miksi?” taatelinruskeasilmäinen kysyi käheästi etsien K:n katsetta.  
Vanhempi ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään eikä nostanut katsettaan. Tämä vain tuijotti lattiaa ja hengitti raskain hengenvedoin, kuin olisi yrittänyt hillitä jotain sisällään roihuavaa vihanpaloa tai epätoivoa ja pelkoa – tai kenties jotain, jota nuorempi ei voinut ymmärtää.  
“K?” mustatukkainen yritti kutsua toista omasta maailmastaan.  
Kutsuttu avasi suunsa ja veti syvään henkeä, kunnes nosti katseensa ylös kattoon ja pyöräytti hartioitaan. Pienen itsensä kokoamisen jälkeen K katsoi suoraan taatelinruskeisiin sielunpeileihin, jotka katsoivat takaisin kysyen uudelleen aiemmin esittämänsä kysymyksen.

_Miksi?_

“Selviytymiskoe”, musta-ruskeatukkainen vastasi vilkaisten hetkeksi lattiaa, kunnes katsoi jälleen Közin silmiä.  
“Sitä varten meitä on koulutettu enemmän ulkosalla nämä vuodet. Selviytymiskokeessa meidät haetaan varhain aamulla ja sirotellaan pitkin vuoristoa erilleen toisistamme. Meillä ei ole muita varusteita kuin vaatteemme ja tehtävämme on palata takaisin tänne käymättä lainkaan ympäröivissä linnakkeissa. Linnakkeissa olevilla sotilailla on lupa tappaa meidät, jos jäämme kiinni liian lähelle menemisestä. Meidän on kivuttava vuoristoa joko ylöspäin tai horisontaalisesti, mutta emme saa laskeutua liikaa alaspäin. Ilmeisesti vuoristossa on sotilaita, jotka vahtivat tekemisiämme ja pitävät huolen, ettemme yritä karata”, tämä selvensi koetta, josta nuorempansa ei ollut aiemmin tarkemmin kuullut mitään.  
“Miksi he niin tekevät?” Közi kysyi haluamatta uskoa kuulemaansa.  
“Te kaikki saatatte kuolla!”  
“Sotilaat tietävät sen!” K ärjäisi vasten tapojaan ja hyppäsi seisomaan alkaen kävellä edes takaisin heidän vuoteidensa välillä.  
“Siksi sitä kutsutaan selviytymiskokeeksi! Siinä mitataan, olemmeko oppineet kaiken tarvittavan hengissä pysymisestä! He haluavat nähdä, olemmeko oppineet tarvittavat selviämisestä ja taistelemisesta, ja onko meillä tarpeeksi elämänhalua!”  
“Emmekö muka ole jo todistaneet tuota kaikkea riittävästi?” taatelinruskeasilmäinen tunsi kiihtyvänsä samaa tahtia kuin nopeata tahtia ravaava ystävänsä, jonka tahdissa hän käänteli päätään.  
“Me olemme selvinneet kaikesta väkivallasta, kidutuksesta ja rääkkäämisestä jo monta vuotta! Mitä meidän muka pitää vielä todistaa?”  
“En minä tiedä!” tummasilmäinen ähkäisi kävellen ovea vastakkaiselle seinälle ja iski nyrkkinsä tiilistä pintaa vasten.  
“En tiedä yhtään mitään! En edes sitä, mitä tapahtuu sen jälkeen, jos selviän koko kokeesta!”

“Jos?” mustatukkainen jäi tuijottamaan musta-ruskeilla hiuksille peittynyttä takaraivoa.  
Vanhempi japanilainen ei sanonut mitään eikä edes kääntynyt katsomaan taakseen. Tämä löi nyrkkinsä uudelleen seinään jättäen sen siihen hetkeksi, kunnes alkoi nojata kyynärpäällään seinään ja vei lyödyn nyrkkinsä lähelle kasvojaan. Pieni pään käännös paljasti taatelinruskeasilmäiselle, että huonetoverinsa rutisti silmänsä kiinni ja puri etusormeaan.  
“Jos?” Közi kohottautui seisomaan ja tuijotti toista tiukasti kulmiensa alta.  
K ei kuitenkaan vastannut vieläkään kysymykseen eikä kääntänyt enempää päätään, vaan pikemminkin tuntui painautuvan tiukemmin seinää vasten. Se ei tietenkään miellyttänyt nuorempaa.  
“Miten niin, _jos_?” mustatukkainen asteli lähemmäksi vanhempaansa.  
“Tiedät hyvin!” tummanruskeasilmäinen karjaisi olkansa yli, kun toinen oli hiukan yli metrin päässä itsestään.  
“Kokeesta selviää vain yhdellä tavalla! Palaamalla takaisin! Se, että lähden enkä palaa takaisin, tarkoittaa sitä, että kuolen!”  
“Sinä palaat takaisin”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen sanoi matalalla, tasaisella äänellä ja otti muutaman askeleen eteenpäin.  
“Et voi tietää sitä!” K kääntyi ympäri irvistäen niin suuttumuksesta kuin epätoivosta.  
Tämä aikoi huutaa lisää, mutta säpsähti vaieten, kun Közi otti vielä muutaman askeleen pysähtyen lähes samanmittaisen nuorukaisen varpaille.  
“Minä tiedän sinun taitosi ja sinut”, Közi katsoi suoraan tummanruskeisiin silmiin.  
“Sotilaat ovat pistäneet meidät kärsimään enemmän kuin kukaan tässä maailmassa pystyisi. Me olemme selvinneet siitä ja monesta muusta. Sinä selvisit jopa Yuukin hyökkäyksestä ja tiedän, että selviät tästäkin. Sinun tappamiseen tarvitaan enemmän kuin luonto ja yksittäiset aseet.”  
“Se voi olla kuitenkin liikaa”, musta-ruskeatukkainen sanoi raskaasti katsoen huonetoverinsa sielunpeilejä ja nielaisi sitten samassa.  
“Saatan kuolla, kuten sinäkin puolen vuoden sisällä, kun on sinun vuorosi suorittaa selviytymiskoe”, tämä lisäsi katsahtaen alaspäin niin keskustelukumppaninsa vartaloa kuin omaansa.  
Välissä ei ollut kuin pieni rako, joka ei estänyt kumpaakaan tuntemasta kevyttä väreilyä ja luonnollista lämpöä – mikäli toinen osapuoli olisi sitä ymmärtänyt huomata.  
“Sinä selviät”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen sanoi vahvalla, tasaisella äänellä antamatta millekään epäilykselle tilaisuutta.  
“Ja me pääsemme yhdessä pois täältä.”

“Niin”, vanhempi nyökkäsi pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen, kun oli ensin katsonut alas heidän vartaloitaan ja sitten jälleen mustatukkaisen kasvoja.  
“Lupaa se”, Közi jatkoi vaativasti päästämättä katsettaan irti tummanruskeista sielunpeileistä.  
“Lupaa, että tulet takaisin.”  
“Minä lupaan”, K veti henkeä enemmän luovuttaneena kuin päättäväisenä.  
Tosin, se ei johtunut siitä, etteikö tämä olisi uskonut sanojaan vaan siitä, ettei kyennyt tässä kohdassa vastustamaan huonetoveriaan. Mustatukkainenhan oli oikeassa. He eivät saisi luovuttaa. Nuoremmalle ei kannattanut sanoa vastaan eikä vanhempi niin halunnutkaan tehdä. Tämä halusi selvitä ja tulla takaisin tärkeäksi käyneen heimolaisensa luokse.  
Tummasilmäinen koukisti hiukan kättään ja kohotti sen vapisten ilmaan sormien hapuillessa väristen Közin kylkeä.  
“Sinun on levättävä”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen sanoi kääntyen ympäri ja siirtyi vuoteensa ääreen.  
“Sinun on oltava voimissasi, kun sotilaat tulevat hakemaan sinua.”  
“Niin”, K myönsi hiljaa ja laahusti hitaasti vuoteiden väliin.  
Tämä polvistui ja keräsi astiansa tarjottimelle. Nuorempi otti omat astiansa ja laittoi ne tarjottimelle, mutta pudotti vahingossa lautaseltaan metallilusikan, jonka musta-ruskeatukkainen onnistui nappamaan ilmasta. Kummankin katse osui ruokailuvälineeseen, joka oli aluksi tuntunut kummallekin yhdentekevältä, mutta käteen sopivuus huusi äänettömästi sormien otteessa. Japanilaiset vilkaisivat toisiaan ja Közi nyökkäsi kevyesti, mikä sai K:n tunkemaan lusikan vaatteidensa sisään.

Täydellisessä yhteisymmärryksessä kumpikin siirtyi omalle vuoteelleen ja veti peiton päälleen, ennen kuin kääntyivät katsomaan toisiaan.  
“Hyvää yötä, Közi.”  
“Hyvää yötä, K.”

**********

_“Mene vain nukkumaan, Közi. Palaan mahdollisimman pian.”_  
Nuo olivat olleet K:n japaninkieliset sanat Közille, kun heidät herätettiin pimeän aamuyön aikaan ja vanhempi vietiin pois. Kuluvana päivänä taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei nähnyt huonetoveriaan eikä koko tämän joukkuetta missään – edes näitä kouluttavia sotilaita ei näkynyt käytävillä tai pihamaalla. Eivät Közi ja Yuuki joukkueineen oikeastaan viettäneet aikaa käytävillä tai pihamaalla, koska he tosiaan näyttivät harjoittelevan selviytymiskoetta varten ja sitä varten liikkuvan enemmän muurien ulkopuolella, hyvin valvotuissa oloissa. Vaikka päivä olikin hyvin raskas, mustatukkainen ei kuitenkaan nukahtanut heti vuoteeseen päästyään, vaan valvoi monta tuntia tuijottaen viereistä, tyhjää sänkyä.

Seuraava päivä kului samalla tavalla kuin edellinenkin, samoin kolmas päivä eikä K:n joukkueen pojista kuulunut mitään. Közin mieli oli raskas eikä Yuukin uhittelu parantanut hänen mielentilaansa yhtään. Hän meinasi kerran käydä paljain käsin meripihkanruskeasilmäisen kimppuun, mutta Ali ilmeisesti osasi eleistä, ilmeistä ja äänensävyistä päätellä tulevan ja erotti kaksikon juuri ajoissa, ennen kuin kunnon tappelu pääsi valloilleen. Monipuoliset harjoitukset jatkuivat iltamyöhään asti, kunnes Ali ja sotilaat kuljettivat pojat tuttuun tapaan ruokasalia kohti hakemaan iltaruokansa. Seitsemän noin 17-vuotiasta käveli kuuliaisesti jonossa, ja aikuiset kävelivät tuttuun tapaansa niin heidän edellään kuin ympärillään. Közi ja Yuuki erottuivat koko porukasta ollen pidempiä kuin jonon etunenässä Alin seurassa liikkuva pisin sotilas. Kaksikon pituus oli ilmeisesti sen verran hämmentävää, että heidän takaansa ryntäävä vieraampi sotilas tajusi väistää japanilaisia, mutta osui kuitenkin pariin poikia vahtivaan mieheen tönäisten näitä.  
“Katsoisit eteesi!” toinen osuman saaneista ärähti juoksevan perään.  
“En ehdi!” tönäisyt vain huudahti katsomatta taakseen ja onnistui ohittamaan Alin, joka pysähtyi ja sai välittömästi koko ryhmänsä pysähtymään.  
“Minne sinä ryntäilet!?” joukkueenjohtaja huusi tiukasti perään.  
Tämä ei todellakaan pitänyt siitä, että joku yritti saada juoksentelullaan koko joukkueensa sekaisin.  
“Hakemaan Salmanin!” juoksija huusi vastaukseksi.  
“Yksi hänen pojistaan on palannut!”  
“Kuka!?” Ali huusi nopeasti perään hiukan hämmentyneenä.  
“Japanilainen!” sotilas huusi kadoten sitten kulman taakse.

Japanilainen? Közi vetäisi suun kautta henkeä ja jäi silmät suurina tuijottamaan muiden päiden yli kulmaukselle. Sydän oli ensin aivan hiljaa, mutta sitten se alkoi lyödä kovempaa ja nopeammin, kun he jatkoivat jälleen matkaansa ruokasalia ja keittiötä kohti. K oli palannut takaisin! Tämä oli palannut takaisin hänen luokseen ja nyt he voisivat jälleen käydä yhdessä nukkumaan ja toivottaa hyvät yöt, sen jälkeen kun olisivat jutelleet kaikesta kokemastaan. Pieni onnen hymy kohosi väreillen toiseen suupieleen ja niin lämmin tunne kuin outo rauha täyttivät taatelinruskeasilmäisen mielen tuntuen aina varpaissa asti. Aikaisempien päivien alakuloisuus, kireys ja epävarmuus olivat kaikonneet ja hän tunsi olevansa enemmän kuin voimissaan. Mustatukkaisesta tuntui, että hän voisi juosta esteradan ties monta kertaa peräkkäin ja olla koko ajan ensimmäisenä, minkä jälkeen voisi taistella kaikkia ryhmäläisiään vastaan ja kukistaa kaikki yksi kerrallaan. Hän tunsi olevansa voittamaton nyt, kun musta-ruskeatukkainen oli palannut takaisin! Yuuki huomasi Közin muuttuneen olemuksen ja ottaessaan pienen sivuaskeleen ja kallistamalla itseään näki toisen taatelinruskeasilmäisen suupielistä kohonneen ylöspäin tavallisesta viivasuusta. Meripihkanruskeasilmäisen kulmat kurtistuivat ja kädet puristuivat nyrkeiksi, kun tämä palasi aikuisten huomaamatta kokonaan takaisin jonoon.

Alin joukkue saapui ruokasaliin, jossa oli jo aikamoinen jono. Ei teini-ikäisten auttanut muu kuin siirtyä jonoon odottelemaan ruuan luokse pääsemistä, kun aikuiset siirtyivät seinustoille jatkamaan vahtimista, vaikka vaihtoivatkin muutamia sanoja muiden sotilaiden kanssa. Közi ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt asiaan lainkaan huomiota. Kyllähän hän tiesi, että miehet vahtivat heidän tekemisiään ja puuttuisivat joko fyysisesti tai ampumalla, jos jotain epämääräistä tapahtuisi. Mustatukkainen ei vain välittänyt asianlaidasta kuten ei siitäkään, että he joutuisivat odottamaan pidemmän hetken, ennen kuin pääsisivät keittiöön ruuan ääreen. Hän vain seisoi ja liikkui aina välillä jonkin verran eteenpäin odotellen vain huoneeseensa pääsemistä. Yuuki sen sijaan puri hampaitaan synkkänä, koska ei todellakaan pitänyt taatelinruskeasilmäisen kohonneesta mielentilasta, joka ei sopinut lainkaan suunnitelmiinsa.

“Tehkää tietä!” salin ulkopuolelta kuului luja huuto.  
“Koulutettavani tarvitsee ruokaa ja juomaa!” tuskin viimeiset sanat ehdittiin huutamaan kunnolla, kun Salman käveli avoimista ovista sisään.  
Tämä ei tietenkään ollut yksin, vaan mukanaan oli muutama sotilas – myös se, joka oli juossut heidän ohitseen. Salman ei kuitenkaan vain marssinut tavalliseen tapaansa, vaan piti kainalossaan teini-ikäistä poikaa, kuin olisi samaan aikaan tukenut ja raahannut tätä mukanaan. Közi otti pienen askeleen sivulle ja jäi tuijottamaan saapuneita kaula pitkänä ja hengittämättä lainkaan. Taatelinruskeat silmät olivat laajentuneet ja sydämen lyönnit vaientuneet lähes olemattomiksi, kun sielunpeilit ja mieli eivät halunneet uskoa näkemäänsä. Eivät edes silloin, kun Salman saapui joukkioineen lähemmäksi. Miehen kainalossa ei ollut K.  
Toisen joukkueenjohtajan kainalossa oleva poika oli lyhempi kuin Közi, K ja Yuuki, mutta oli silti pitkä japanilaiseksi. Kasvot olivat sirot ja hiukset mustat.

Aoi.


	14. Chapter 14

Taatelinruskeat silmät seurasivat herkeämättä, miten Aoi olisi halunnut laahustaa heikosti eteenpäin, mutta kainalossaan raahaava Salman pakotti kulkemaan ripeästi. Lyhemmän japanilaisen silmänaluset olivat tummat, ilo kalvalla ja pää oli kallellaan, kuin sitä olisi sattunut tai pystyssä pitäminen olisi ollut ylivoimaista. Tämän hartiat olivat lysyssä ja olemus oli muutenkin selvästi väsynyt, lopen uupunut. Vain ruuan kevyt tuoksu ja joukkueenjohtajansa saivat pojan pysymään jaloillaan ja liikkumaan lattialla retkottamisen sijaan. Kun Salman ja Aoi kävelivät Közin ja Yuukin ohitse, Közi tunsi olonsa tyhjäksi. Saapunut joukkio oli kuin viheliäinen hyytävä tuuli, joka vei mustatukkaisen sisältä äskeisen lämmön ja voimat, jotka oli tuntenut vielä hetki sitten lujina. Hänen katseensa putosi alas pettymyksestä. Kyyneleet eivät kuitenkaan valuneet kasvoille – Hindu kush oli viimeisinä vuosina onnistunut karaisemaan silmät, etteivät ne enää vuodattaneet tunteiden pisaroita, ennen kuin kokisi jotain todella kivuliasta.  
“ _K ei sitten tullutkaan, kuten luulit_ ”, Yuukin äidinkielellä lausutut sanat tuntuivat puukoniskuilta suoraan sisäelimissä.  
“ _Odotit häneltä liikoja, kuten näkyy._ ”  
Vanhempi ei sanonut mitään, vaan nosti katseensa ylös, vaikkei kääntynytkään katsomaan puhunutta. Se joko huvitti tai ei miellyttänyt toista lainkaan.  
“ _Jos kerran tuo ensiksi saapunut on noin huonossa kunnossa, ei ystäväsi ei voi olla muuta kuin kuollut_ ”, meripihkasilmäinen sanoi matalasti ja naurahti sitten merkityksellisesti.  
“ _Kuollut kuin kivi._ ”

Közi käännähti nopeasti ympäri ja iski nyrkkinsä vartalon viereltä suoraan Yuukin vatsaa kohti. Hän tiesi, että sotilaat katsoisivat Salmanin ja Aoin perään ja heidän vartaloidensa asennot estivät jonkin verran tapahtumien näkemistä. Tosin, mustatukkainen ei kyennyt välittämään seurauksista, vaan halusi piestä toisen naurun ja hymyn tiehensä. K ei olisi kuollut!  
Nuorempi ei kuitenkaan edes hätkähtänyt, vaan nappasi kiinni toisen kädestä ja pysäytti iskun siihen paikkaan.  
“ _Iskusi on pehmentynyt, Közi_ ”, meripihkasilmäinen hymyili pilkkaavasti.  
Tämän käsi hellitti otettaan pikkuriikkisen ja liukui nopeasti toisen ranteelle vääntäen sitä pienesti.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei päästänyt kasvoilleen minkäänlaista ilmettä, vaikka tunsi ranteessaan kipua. Hänen sielunpeilinsä katsoivat leimuten meripihkanruskeita silmiä, jotka muistuttivat hänen omiaan. Sisältä kumpuava raivo ei kuitenkaan johtunut sanoista, jotka kohdistuivat häneen. Se johtui pelosta.  
“ _Jos hyökkäyksessäsi ei enää ole voimaa, joku muukin on voinut menettää voimansa. Tiedät, kenestä puhun_ ”, Yuuki puhui matalasti ja väänsi vielä hetken pitelemäänsä rannetta, kunnes päästi irti hymyillen.  
“ _Vaikka K olisikin lähtiessään ollut täysissä ruumiin ja sielun voimissa, hänkään ei selviä kauaa tuolla ulkona aseettomana ilman ruokaa, juomaa ja suojaa. Mekin olemme aina yhden harjoittelupäivän jälkeen aivan uuvuksissa ja nyt on mennyt kolme päivää. Jos hän ei palaa pian, hän on kuollut._ ”  
“ _Ole hiljaa_ ”, Közi sanoi matalasti, uhkaavalla äänellä.  
“ _Voin ollakin_ ”, Yuuki lausahti suorastaan ystävällisesti.  
“ _Se ei silti muuta totuutta, jonka me kumpikin tiedämme, ne?_ ”  
Vanhempi ei ehtinyt sanomaan mitään, kun keittiön ovi kävi jälleen ja Salman käveli paikalle Aoi jälleen kainalossaan. Yhdellä heidän mukanaan tulleista sotilaista oli mukanaan tarjotin, jossa oli ruokaa paljon enemmän kuin mitä he yleensä saivat. Lyhimmän japanilaisen rinnus oli märkä, kuin tämä olisi juonut hirvittävällä kiireellä vettä peläten jonkun vievän juomansa kesken kaiken pois. Poika oli myös saanut jotain syödäkseen, koska leukansa jauhoivat vielä hetken aikaa leipää, lihaa tai muuta enemmän pureskelua vaativaa ruokaa. Vesi ja syötävä saivat lyhimmän japanilaisen hiukan voimistumaan, että tämä pystyi tällä kertaa katsomaan muuallekin kuin jalkoihinsa ja pojan sielunpeilit kulkivatkin jonossa olevissa pojissa kohdistuen nopeasti kahteen pitkään kaltaiseensa.  
“ _Hän on vahva_ ”, Yuuki sanoi pienen, kummallisen hymyn kohotessa huulilleen.  
“ _Etsitkö jo seuraavaa uhriasi, kun olet suunnitelmiesi mukaan tappanut minut?_ ” mustatukkainen kysyi halveksien.  
“ _Kenties, tai ehkä jotain hyödyllisempää_ ”, meripihkasilmäinen sanoi mittaillen katseellaan heitä vanhempaa japanilaista, joka teki samaa heille, kun käveli ohitse.  
“ _Paljon hyödyllisempää_ ”, tämä tarkensi naurahtaen.  
“ _Kuolleista ei nimittäin paljoa hyötyä ole._ ”

Közi ei vaivaantunut vastaamaan siihen mitään. Hän ei ainakaan suostuisi myöntämään, että Yuuki olisi oikeassa, vaikka tämä olikin. Kuolleista ei ollut enää mihinkään, korkeintaan pelottelemaan eläviä mutta ei muuhun. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei suostuisi myöntymään toisen sanoihin tässä, koska muuten meripihkanruskeasilmäinen pakottaisi hänet myöntämään muutakin. Eikä hän koskaan suostuisi myöntämään, että K olisi heikko. Musta-ruskeatukkainen ei ollut sitä! K oli vahva ja palaisi varmasti pian, kenties jo yön aikana! Tämän olisi pakko! Aivan pakko!  
Koko seuraavan yön ajan Közi vain pyöriskeli sängyssään ja säpsähti hereille koiranunestaan kaikista äänistä – myös niistä, joita ei oikeasti kuullut, vaan kuvitteli. Hänen sydämensä takoi jatkuvasti hermostuksesta ja hän nousi vähän väliä ylös istumaan jääden tuijottamaan ovea. K ei kuitenkaan tullut, kuten ei kukaan sotilaskaan. Joka kerta, kun hän siirtyi takaisin makuuasentoon, hän tunsi olonsa aina edellistä kertaa kylmemmäksi ja yksinäisemmäksi, jopa vajaammaksi.

Yön aikana linnoitukseen saapui kuitenkin yksi poika. Siitä Közi ja Yuuki saivat kuulla, kun he menivät aamiaiselle ja aikuiset keskustelivat keskenään. Ei ollut mitenkään vaikeata kuulla näiden puhetta, kun miehet seisoivat vieressä eikä ruokasalissa oikeastaan kuullut muuta kuin kevyttä astioiden kilahtelua ja askelia. Heti, kun Alille sanottiin, että yksi kokeissa olleista pojista, oli palannut yöllä, sai Közin lopettamaan syömisensä. Yuukikin hidasti ruokailuaan ja jäi kuuntelemaan, vaikka vilkuilikin vanhempaa japanilaista.  
“Monelta hän tuli?” Ali kysyi, vaikkei erityisesti katsonut sotilasta, joka kertoi uutiset.  
Joukkueenjohtajana tämän oli vahdittava koulutettaviaan – varsinkin kun oli huomannut parin päivän aikana, että jostain syystä poikien keskuudessa kasvoi levottomuutta.  
“Puoli kolmen jälkeen”, Alin luokse tullut sotilas kertoi ja vilkaisi 17-vuotiaita.  
Tämän katse osui taatelinruskeasilmäiseen, joka siirsi katseensa takaisin lautaseensa ja tunki pari lusikallista läskisoosia suuhunsa. Teko sai miehen katsomaan muualle, jolloin mustatukkainen lopetti jälleen syömisensä ja vilkuilisi sivusilmällä seinustalle.  
“Kuulemma kaatui porttien eteen näännyksissä. Oli ilmeisesti paniikissa juossut monta tuntia”, sotilas jatkoi kertomista.  
“Paniikissa?” Ali kurtisti kulmiaan ja kääntyi ensimmäisen kerran ihan kunnolla alaisensa puoleen.  
“Miksi?”  
“Vartiossa olleet sotilaat olivat sanoneet, että poika oli kertonut Salmanille löytäneensä parinsa raadeltuna”, sotilas kertoi onnistuen valaisemaan ymmärryksellä keskustelutoveriensa kasvot.  
“Lumileopardi”, joukkueenjohtaja totesi samassa.  
“Ilmeisesti nälkäinen sellainen”, tämän vieressä oleva sotilas huomautti.  
“Tai sitten poika meni liian lähelle pentuja. Sellainen saa minkä tahansa petoeläimen, varsinkin naaraat, hyökkäämään ja tappamaan.”  
“Lumileopardi ei muutenkaan ole helppo vastustaja edes meille, vaikka harvoin joudummekin yhtäkään vastaan”, uutisen kertonut synkästi.  
“Salman lähetti jo miehiä hakemaan ruumiin ja mahdollisesti tappamaan lumileopardin, jos se on lähettyvillä.”  
“Toivottavasti löytävät”, Ali totesi.  
“Ei sillä, että välittäisin Salmanin koulutettavista, mutta en halua meille tappioita”, tämä päätti vielä tarkentaa alaisilleen.  
“Enkä myöskään halua, että lumileopardi uhkaa minun joukkuettani, kun on heidän vuoronsa.”  
“Aivan niin, Ali-herra”, sotilaat sanoivat yhteen ääneen ja kumarsivat hiukan keskustelun päättyessä siihen.

Közin katse laskeutui aamiaiseensa. Jos hänellä oli alun alkaenkaan ollut minkäänlaista ruokahalua, se oli kadonnut sen siliän tien. Järki tietenkin sanoi, että kaikki saatavilla oleva ravinto pitäisi syödä, mutta sen oli vaikea saada kättä liikuttamaan lusikkaa ja tuomaan ruokaa suuhun. Aivot löivät tyhjää ja vatsasta levisi kevyt kauhu, joka ei kuitenkaan ottanut kehoa valtaansa, vaan näiversi pikkuhiljaa sisällä vallaten alaa kuin viheliäinen bakteeri jakautui kasvualustallaan. Lumileopardi? Se iso kissaeläin, jonka he olivat muutaman kerran nähneet muurilta katsoessaan? Jopa pieninkin yksilö oli pelkkää lihaksia, kynsiä ja hampaita, mikä tarkoitti vähintään varmaa loukkaantumista – varsinkin, jos eläin pääsi yllättämään. Nyt joku kokeen suorittajista oli joutunut lumileopardin uhriksi. Ei kai se olisi K? Ei, tämä ei varmasti olisi niin varomaton, että päästäisi ison kissaeläimen kimppuunsa. Lisäksi musta-ruskeatukkainen oli vaihtanut muutaman kerran pariaan ja taisi olla nykyään Aoin taistelupari, ellei hän muistanut väärin. Kuitenkin, jos tummanruskeasilmäinen olisikin kohdannut kissapedon, tämä oli lähes aseeton – ei yhdestä lusikasta ollut mitään apua valtavaa otusta vastaan. Saattoihan kuollut olla joku toinen, mutta jos sotilaat eivät löytäisi lumileopardia, se saattaisi hyökätä muiden kokelaitten kimppuun, myös K:n. Pelko ja huoli ilmeisesti välittyivät taatelinruskeasilmäisen kasvoilla, koska Yuuki alkoi myhäillä itsekseen ja napsi nopeasti mautonta ruokaansa selvästi tyytyväisenä. Ikävät uutiset olivat tälle vain hyviä, kun pääsi niiden kautta näkemään, miten mustatukkainen kärsi – eikä meripihkanruskeasilmäinen tiennyt enää mistään paremmasta.

Ali vei joukkueensa jälleen ulos muurien ulkopuolelle harjoittelemaan, kun aamiainen oli kadonnut poikien vatsaan. Eivät he siellä olleet kuin muutaman tunnin, koska synkät pilvet saivat joukkueenjohtajan komentamaan koko konkkaronkan takaisin linnoitukseen – tämä ei ollut sillä tuulella, että olisi jaksanut seisoskella sateessa. Alia ei myöskään inspiroinut katsoa, miten pojat liukastelivat kalliolla yrittäessään kiivetä ylös ja alas mahdollisimman nopeasti tai kun nämä päättelivät maastosta ilmansuunnat tai eläimien liikkeitä. Pääsivätkö pojat kuitenkaan sisälle? Eivät todellakaan. Sen sijaan 17-vuotiaiden piti pikavauhtia pystyttää pihamaalle katos ja sen jälkeen alkoivat “yksinkertaiset” harjoitukset, joita heillä oli ollut aivan alussa ja joita ei ollut pitkään aikaan tehty. Joukkueenjohtaja siis määräsi pojat punnertamaan, lyömään, potkimaan, tekemään vatsarutistuksia ja kyykkyjä – sateessa. Tämä itse seisoi alaistensa kanssa katoksen alla suurimmaksi osaksi suojassa sateelta ja esitti kysymyksiä, joihin jokainen joutui vuorollaan vastaamaa.  
“AK-47:n kaliiperi?!”  
“7,62 millimetriä!”  
“M16:sta kapasiteetti?!”  
“Kaksikymmentä tai kolmekymmentä patruunaa!”  
“Käsikranaattien mallit?!”  
“Sirpale-, paine- ja fosforikäsikranaatti!”  
“Kuinka vihollisen ladattu pistooli tai kivääri tehdään täysin vaarattomaksi?!”  
“Riisumalla vihollinen aseista, irrottamalla aselippaan ja lataamalla aseen tyhjänä!” Közi karjaisi vastauksen punnertaen itsensä alas ja sitten taas ylös.  
“Tai tappamalla vihollisen!” hän lisäsi huudahtaen perään, ennen kuin suunsa avannut Ali ehti karjumaan mitään väärästä tai vajaasta vastauksesta.  
“Valtio, jossa on suurin väkiluku?!” joukkueenjohtaja käänsi katseensa taatelinruskeasilmäisen vieressä punnertavaan Yuukiin.  
“Kiina!” meripihkanruskeasilmäinen karjaisi lujasti hengenvetojen ja tahdin pysyessä tasaisina.  
“Maailman tappavin hyönteinen ja eläin?!” Ali jatkoi kyselemistään.  
Sade piiskasi poikia ja teki maasta märän lisäksi myös pehmeän, mutaisen. Sormet alkoivat vähitellen upota maahan punnertaessa, kun taas potkuharjoituksista kuului imaisuääniä sekä plopahduksia, kun jalat ensin upposivat tantereelle ja sitten kiskottiin väkisin irti. Aivan kuin saderyöppy ja pehmoiseksi muuttunut maa eivät olisi olleet jo ikäviä, maa oli myös liukas, jopa liukkaampi kuin märkä kallio. Kaikilla, jopa ryhmän parhaimmilla, oli vaikeuksia pysyä pystyssä ja kaikki kaatuivat maahan ainakin pari kertaa, mikä sai Alin miehineen vain purskahtamaan häijyihin nauruihin. Eihän aikuisilla ollut mitään hätää, kun olivat turvassa sateelta eivätkä turhia liikuskelleet tai yrittäneet tehdä nopeita, äkkinäisiä liikkeitä, jotka olisivat saaneet nämä kaatumaan liukkaaseen maahan.

Közi tunsi maahan jääneen jalkansa lähtevän liikkeelle tekemänsä potkun voimasta. Hän melkein puraisi kieltään, mutta ei inahtanutkaan, kun tunsi kaatuvansa taaksepäin. Hänen kätensä lennähtivät sivuilla, kuin olisivat yrittäneet saada jostain otetta, mutta vierustoverit olivat liian kaukana eivätkä nämäkään saisi tässä säässä pidettyä häntä pystyssä. Nopeasti taatelinruskeasilmäinen otti askelia taaksepäin hakien tasapainoa. Jonkinlaisen tasapainon mustatukkainen löysikin, mutta muta ei halunnut päästää teini-ikäistä niin helpolla. Tossumaiset kengät liukuivat pehmentyneessä maassa ja liikkuivat vielä ihan eri suuntiin pakottaen pojan alaspäin. Mustatukkainen iski kätensä maahan onnistuen estämään itseään valahtamasta istualleen tai makuulleen maahan. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja pyyhkäisi hiestä ja sateesta märkää otsaansa läpikastuneeseen hihaansa ja huitaisi vettä tippuvat hiuksensa pois kasvoiltaan. Közi avasi suunsa ja antoi muutaman sadepisaran tippua suuhunsa ja tyydyttää janonsa. Lihakset huusivat harjoitusten tuottamasta kivusta ja kuumuudesta, mutta myös kiljuivat sään armottomuudesta ja kylmyydestä. Hän oli aivan uuvuksissa, eikä pelkästään fyysisesti. Osa hänestä sanoi, että ihan hyvin hän voisi jäädä makaamaan mutaan ja tukehtua siihen – koko olemassa olo tuntui harvinaisen merkityksettömältä.  
“Ylös siitä!” Ali ärjäisi vihaisesti saaden Közin katsomaan itseään lähes piittaamattomasti.  
Jokin tuossa katseessa, kenties jokin paljastumaton, sai joukkueenjohtajan hätkähtämään ja ilmeen kovenemaan. Epäilys siitä, alkoiko yksi priimuksista jälleen nujakoimaan, varjosti hiukan tämän kasvoja mutta turhaan. Mustatukkainen nimittäin kohottautui pystyyn ja jatkoi jälleen potkuharjoituksia yrittäen olla välittämättä ympärillään huojuvista tovereistaan tai liukkaasta maasta. Siitä kysymykset pääsivät myös jatkumaan.  
“Japanin alamaailman hallitsija?!” Ali kysyi kovalla äänellä vanhemman japanilaisen vierustoverilta.  
“Kuro kagen liiga!” poika sanoi lujasti, vaikka äänensä muuttui lopussa hiukan kimakaksi, kun oli itse vuorostaan kaatua.  
“Perustajat?!” joukkueenjohtaja jatkoi kääntäen katseensa uudelleen taatelinruskeasilmäiseen.  
“Ishikawa Yoshiki ja Sayuri!” Közi huusi ja potkaisi lujasti ilmaa onnistuen kuitenkin pitämään tällä kertaa tasapainonsa täydellisenä.  
“Jäsenet?!”  
“Ishikawa Sayuri, Deyama Toshimitsu, Haruna Masaki ja Terachi Shinya!” Yuuki vastasi kantavalla äänellään, kun katsoi hetkeksi jalkoihinsa yrittäen saada tuntumaa mudasta.  
“Amerikan Yhdysvaltojen kummisedät?!” kuului uusi kysymys.  
“Vic Amu-” meripihkanruskeasilmäisen vieressä ilmaa potkaiseva poika aloitti, mutta heidän selkiensä takaa kuuluva narahdus ja porttien aukeaminen onnistuivat niin metelillään kuin yllätyksellisyydellä keskeyttämään vastauksen.  
Ali ja tämän alaiset käänsivät päänsä portille ja jäivät tuijottamaan äänien suuntaan niin intensiivisesti, että eivät edes huomanneet, miten pojat yksi kerrallaan lopettivat potkuharjoitukset. Jokainen teini-ikäisistä kääntyi hiukan poispäin, kuka selkeimmin ja kuka vähiten, kouluttavista sotilaista ja katsoivat taakseen portille.

Porteista astui esiin kivääriä käsissään kantava sotilas. Siinä ei tietenkään mitään ihmeellistä. Sotilas vaikutti kuitenkin helpottuneelta heittäessään aseen selkäänsä ja kääntyessään ympäri katsoakseen taakseen. Tämän perästä käveli esiin neljä miestä kantaen paareja – jokainen näistä piti yhdestä tangonpäädystä kiinni, mikä oli poikkeuksellista. Yleensä vain kaksi aikuista kantoi paareja jättäen turvaamisen muiden huoleksi. Nyt suojelu oli jätetty yhden sotilaan varaan, mikäli oli outoa. Näky sai Közin kurtistamaan kulmiaan eikä hän todellakaan ollut ainoa. Yuuki kääntyi parin muun kanssa jopa paremmin katsomaan linnoitukseen tulijoita miettien, mitä ihmettä oli tapahtunut. Japanilaisten katseet siirtyivät nopeasti paareja kantavista sotilaista itse paareihin ja sen kantamukseen. Paarien päälle oli levitetty tumma viltti, joka peitti näkyvistä sen, mitä kannettiin. Muhkurat ja koko kuitenkin paljastivat katsojille, ettei ollut mitenkään mahdollista, että siinä kannettaisiin yhtä teini-ikäistä poikaa. Liian moni asia vain oli sitä vastaan. Ensinnäkin, yhden laihan, vaikkakin treenatun pojan kantamiseen ei tarvittu neljää miestä. Toisekseen, viltti kohosi liian ylös ja muhkuraisesti, että tuntui vaikealta uskoa, että siinä tosiaan olisi Hindu kushissa lähes koko elämänsä treenannut 17–18-vuotias poika. Kolmanneksi, kantamus oli liian pitkä ollakseen niin, että kuollut olisi ollut kippurassa asennossa. Kaikki ei siis todellakaan ollut, kuten olisi pitänyt olla, ja sen tiesi koko Alin koulutettavat ja vartiossa olevat sotilaat.  
“Janad, mene ottamaan selvää, mitä maastossa on tapahtunut”, Ali sanoi matalasti yhdelle läheisimmistä miehistään.  
Käskyn saanut kumarsi kevyesti ja lähti sitten mitään sanomattomana sateeseen kiiruhtaen tasaisesti paarien kanssa kulkevan viisikon perässä sisätiloihin.  
“Mitä helvettiä siinä seisoskelette?!” joukkueenjohtaja karjaisi nuorukaisille, kun huomasi näiden seisoskelevan ja kääntyneen poispäin tästä.  
“Tsuki shikan ken! Nyt!”  
Pojat kääntyivät säpsähtäen ympäri ja ottivat itämaisen taisteluasennon, ennen kuin alkoivat askeleen myötä tehdä lyöntejä sormien keskijäsenillä palaten aina askeleen ja lyönnin jälkeen takaisin alkuperäiseen asentoon.  
“Ja jatkuu! Amerikan Yhdysvaltojen kummisedät?!” Ali käänsi katseensa Yuukin vierustoveriin, joka vastasi aiempaa reippaammin, kun he kaikki olivat saaneet pienen levähdystauon.  
Közin kaikki lihakset jännittyivät ja hän oli tarkkana jokaisella askelmallaan. Lyönnit tulivat jo niin selkärangasta, ettei hän jaksanut huolehtia niistä. Enemmän hän oli huolissaan siitä, liikkuisiko muta hänen jalkansa alla ja olisiko lopputuloksena turhan yllättävä, mahdollisesti kivulias spagaatti, vaikka hän kykenikin venymään siihen. Eräs poika nimittäin mätkähti pitkittäisspagaattii ja luja ähkäisy kertoi, ettei yllättävä, vastentahtoinen liike tuntunut todellakaan mukavalta. Kysymykset jatkuivat koskien lähinnä perustietoja aseista, niiden käyttämistä, taistelutilanteista, suojelemisesta, autoista, maantiedosta, alamaailmasta, huumausaineista ja kaikesta mahdollisesti – paitsi ei mistään, mitä ei voinut soveltaa mitenkään taistelemiseen, selviytymiseen luonnossa tai suojelemisesta. Pojat vastailivat vuoron perään ja yrittivät parhaansa, mutta kukaan ei ollut unohtanut äskeistä näkyä, kun neljä miestä kantoi paareja. Eivät aikuisetkaan olleet unohtaneet tapausta, koska nämä eivät enää naureskelleet kaatumisille ja kompuroinneille, vaan korjasivat lyhyesti ja terävästi virheitä vaikka eivät todellakaan kaikkia. Ali vilkuili vähän väliä kysymysten lomassa pääoville odottaen selvästi, koska alaisensa tuulisi uutisten kanssa. 

Pidempi hetki siinä meni, ennen kuin tapahtui mitään uutta. Pojat olivat näännyksissä ja kylmissään, koska sade jatkoi armottomana piiskaamista vailla loppumisen merkkejä. Ilma tuntui jopa muuttuvan kurjemmaksi, kun vartioissa olevat sotilaat nostivat kauluksiaan suojaamaan kasvojaan ja kaulaansa viimalta, joka tuntui kovenevan. Alikin alkoi näyttää siltä, ettei kauaa enää jaksaisi olla ulkona kastumassa. Tosin, tämä ei ollut lähelläkään yhtä märkä kuin koulutettavansa, joiden vaatteissa ei ollut pitkään aikaan ollut yhtäkään kuivaa kohtaan. Yuukikin näytti menettäneen mielenkiintonsa arkivihollistaan kohtaan, koska ei reagoinut mitenkään, kun Közin jalka lipesi ja hän liukui ritarilliseen asentoon, kun onnistui pienillä liikkeillä pelastamaan itsensä spagaatilta. Tosin, ei meripihkanruskeasilmäisen tilanne ollut sen parempi, koska palatessaan takaisin aloitusasentoonsa onnistui liukastumaan ja kaatumaan istualleen.  
“ _Kuso!_ ” nuorempi japanilainen ärähti, mutta ei mitenkään yhtä vihaisena tai edes uhmakkaasti ja vahvasti kuin tavallisesti.  
Tämänkin voimavarat alkoivat saavuttaa rajansa, koska nämä harjoitukset alkoivat tuntua liiallisilta, kun mietti muutenkin viimeisiä kuukausia.  
“Ali-herra!” pääovelta kuuluva huuto sai kutsutun kääntämään katseensa äänen suuntaan.  
Muut sotilaat noudattivat esimiehensä esimerkkiä, jolloin teini-ikäiset uskalsivat lopettaa lyömisen ja vetää henkeä. Tämä oli harvoja hetkiä, jolloin saattoi yrittää kerätä voimia, vaikka se alkoikin tuntua mahdottomalta – tunto oli kadonnut yhden jos toisenkin varpaista ja sormista sekä ihosta, koska raskaat sadepisarat eivät tuntuneet enää yhtä kovilta ja kylmiltä kuin vielä hetki sitten.  
Janad juoksi sateen läpi liukastellen muutaman kerran ja pääsi pressun alle suojaan sateelta huitaisten sitten kastuneita hiuksia silmiltään.  
“Ali-herra!” tämä henkäisi selvästi kiihtyneenä.  
“Odota!” Ali sanoi yllättäen kohottaen kätensä vaikenemisen merkiksi.  
Joukkueenjohtaja kääntyi katsomaan jälleen poikia, jotka ottivat välittömästi aloitusasennon äskeisiä lyöntejä varten ja jäivät odottamaan käskyä jatkamisesta.  
“Leveä haara-asento ja alas kyykkyyn – 90 asteen kulma polvissa ja pysytte siinä!” sotilaiden esimies karjasi käskyn luoden varoittavan katseen teini-ikäisiin.  
Tämä ei todellakaan ollut sillä tuulella, että jaksaisi yhtään niskurointia tai lorvimista. Huokaisten syvään pojat tottelivat syvässä yhteisymmärryksessä ja asettuivat staattisiin lihaksiin vaikuttavaan asentoon.  
“ _Chimpo_ ”, Yuuki sihahti hampaidensa välistä japaniksi mulkvistia tarkoittavan haukkumasanan.  
Kommentti jäi kaikeksi onneksi Alilta kuulematta, kun tämä kääntyi alaisensa puoleen ja kysyi, mitä oli selvinnyt.

“Yksi Salmanin pojista joutui tosiaan lumileopardin saaliiksi”, sotilas kertoi hiukan hengästyneenä.  
“Ruumis oli raivokkaasti raadeltu – poika oli ilmeisesti onnistunut jotenkin ärsyttämään eläimen kimppuunsa.”  
“Siinäkö kaikki?” joukkueenjohtaja kysyi epäuskoisena.  
“Salmanin sotilaat lähtivät tutkimaan, näkyisikö lumileopardia lähistöllä, mutta eivät tavoittaneet sitä”, alainen selitti ymmärtäen hyvin pitäneensä liian pitkän taon aiemmin.  
“Sen sijaan he törmäsivät Olodinin miehiin.”  
“Olodinin miehiin?” Alin oli pakko keskeyttää hämmentyneenä.  
Jokin tämän äänensävyssä sai Közin, Yuukin ja pari muuta nostamaan katseensa aikuisiin, mutta sitten leuat laskeutuivat alas reisissä tuntuvasta kivusta. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen kylläkin itsepintaisesti katsoi kulmiensa alta aikuisia. Nämä olivat hänen ainoa keinonsa saada tietää, mitä muurien ulkopuolella tapahtui – ja koska K palaisi takaisin.  
“Mitä ihmettä he tekivät siellä?” miesten esimies tivasi kiivaasti.  
“Ruumis oli heidän linnoituksensa lähettyvillä”, sotilas selitti näyttäen sitten jännittyvän.  
“Olodinin miehet olivat tutkimassa linnoituksensa lähiseutua. Eilen päivällä oli tapahtunut tavallista isompi maavyörymä lähistöllä, minkä takia he menivät tutkimaan sen aiheuttamia vahinkoja ja sitä, oliko muitakin maavyörymiä tullut.”  
“Viime aikoina on satanut sen verran, ettei maavyörymässä ole mitään ihmeellistä”, joukkueenjohtaja totesi piittaamattomasti ja vilkaisi taivaalle.  
“Tämä sade saa varmasti lisää maavyörymiä aikaiseksi. Onneksi on hyvin epätodennäköistä, että maavyörymä osuisi linnoitukseemme.”  
“Maavyörymä ei ole ihmeellinen asia kuten ei sekään, että se kykenee tappamaan”, Janad loi esimiehelleen merkittävän katseen, joka sai kaikki aikuiset katsomaan tätä hätkähtäen.  
Közikin siirsi katseensa tähän irvistäen lihaksiensa poltosta.  
Hän veti muutaman kerran tiheämmin henkeä yrittäen päästä kivun ja muun yläpuolelle kuullakseen tarkkaan, mitä miehet puhuivat. Se olisi varmasti tärkeää!

“Olodinin miehet sanoivat nähneensä kaksi poikaa pienellä harjanteen tapaisella, kun maavyörymä lähti korkealta heidän yläpuoleltaan liikkeelle”, mies kertoi kääntyen katsomaan sisälle, josta oli tullut aiemmin.  
“Vyörymän jälkeen pojat olivat kadonneet, vaikka yksi sotilaista väittikin nähneensä aivan varmasti toisen pojan jalan sojottavan ilmaan. He sitten veivät Salmanin alaiset paikalle ja löysivät sieltä yhden kuolleen pojan. Tämän he pistivät paareille raadellun ruumiin päälle.”  
“Minkä maalaisia he olivat?” Ali kysyi selvästi mietteliäänä ja vilkaisi pikaisesti omaa ryhmäänsä kuin olisi miettinyt, miten koulutettaviensa kävisi samaisessa kokeessa.  
“Raadeltu näytti minun silmissäni meksikolaiselta”, alainen kertoi muuttuen sitten mietteliääksi.  
“Ja maavyörymän alle jäänyt poika oli jostain lähiseuduilta, mahdollisesti intialainen tai afganistanilainen.”  
“Entä se kolmas poika?” yksi joukkueenjohtajan alaisista kysyi yllättäen katsoen vaativasti toveriaan.  
“Sanoit, että Olodinin miehet olivat nähneet kaksi poikaa ennen maanvyörymää.”  
“Tätä ei löytynyt mistään”, tiedustelun tehnyt ravisti päätään.  
“Salmanin miehet tutkivat alueen tarkkaan, mutta joko tämä oli hautautunut liian syvälle tai pudonnut johonkin rotkoon. On hyvin epätodennäköistä, että tämä selvisi siitä iskusta.”  
“Onko mitään tietoa siitä, minkä maalainen tämä oli?” Ali kysyi vuorostaan miettien Hindu kushin kokemia tappioita.  
“Eivät osanneet sanoa, koska olivat niin kaukana”, mies kertoi hiukan olkiaan kohauttaen.  
“He kuvailivat tätä jonkin verran, mutta se kuvailu tuntui vain synkistävän Salmanin miehiä.”  
“Miltä hän sitten näytti?” joukkueenjohtaja hoputti selvästi ärtyneenä.  
“Tämä oli hyvin, hyvin pitkä ja harteikas”, kuului vastauksena.  
“Toinen poika olisi käynyt tälle hyvin kainalosauvasta. Hiukset olivat mustat… Kuvailu täsmäsi lähinnä vain yhteen poikaan…”  
“Kehen?” Ali vaikutti nyt jopa hermostuneelta, kuin tällä olisi ollut jonkinlaiset veikkaukset, kenestä oli kyse.  
Közin sydämen lyönnit hidastuivat ja hän kohotti epätoivoisena katseensa suoraan sotilaaseen, joka kertoi tämän kaiken. Hänelläkin oli suuret, kauheat epäilyt siitä, kenestä puhuttiin.  
“Salmanin toiseen japanilaiseen, siihen ryhmän pisimpään poikaan, joka on myös ryhmän priimuksia”, Janad kertoi onnistuen hätkähdyttämään seurassaan olevat miehet.

Yuuki, joka oli kipunsa läpi onnistunut kuulemaan osan keskustelusta, nosti katseensa ylös. Meripihkanruskeat silmät katsoivat ensin aikuisten vakavoituneita kasvoja, mutta sitten tämän pää kääntyi katsomaan viereensä hätkähtäen samassa näkemäänsä.  
Közi katsoi eteensä ilmeettömänä. Mitkään tunteet eivät välittyneet kasvoista, paitsi ehkä suunnaton tyhjyys. Taatelinruskeat silmät seisoivat päässä samaan tapaan kuin kuolleilla eivätkä luomet värähtäneetkään mihinkään suuntien. Edes vanhemman rintakehä ei liikkunut, vaan toinen näytti kuolleen pystyyn, mikä sai nuoremman värähtämään kauhusta. Ei mustatukkainen saanut sillä tavalla kuolla sydämenpysähdykseen vaan Yuukin kätten kautta!  
“ _Iie_ ”, Közi kuiskasi hiljaa kuin heräten vasta nyt eloon.  
Aikuiset hätkähtivät ja käänsivät katseensa poikiin, mutta eivät sanoneet mitään. Nämä näyttivät siltä, kuin eivät olisi varmoja, olivatko kuulleet puhetta vai sittenkin harhoja. Kuiskaus oli ollut liian hiljainen näille.  
“ _Iie_ ”, vanhin japanilainen kuiskasi uudelleen, tällä kertaa lähes puheäänen kovuudella.  
Ali käänsi päänsä välittömästi mustatukkaiseen ja meripihkanruskeasilmäiseen tajuten, että kieli oli japania ja todennäköisesti jompikumpi puhui ilman lupaa. Katse meni ensin nuorempaan japanilaiseen, joka ei katsonut tähän, vaan katsoi vierelleen. Tästä aikuinen kääntyi katsomaan taatelinruskeasilmäistä, joka tärisi hillittömästi kyykkyasennossaan ja alkoi ravistella päätään, kun katseensa laskeutui sotilaiden kasvoista näiden jalkojen alla olevaan kostuneeseen maahan. Suu kääntyi irveeseen, joka kertoi suunnattomasta niin henkisestä kuin fyysisestä kivusta – sellaisesta, joka lamaannutti kaikki jäsenet ja sai ihmiset vain itkemään vailla muita kykyjä. Tuollaisen irveen sotilaat olivat lähinnä nähneet kumppaneillaan, jotka olivat joutuneet joko kynsien, terien tai pommien raatelemiksi. Se saikin aikuiset pysymään paikoillaan eikä sanomaan mitään puheesta tai liikkumisesta. Eivät nämä sanoneet mitään edes Yuukille, joka katsoi herkeämättä entistä taistelupariaan.  
“ _Iie_ ”, Közin ääni kuului vaivalloisena täristen hampaiden välistä.  
Hänen rintakehänsä alkoi liikkua kiihkeästi eikä hän enää kestänyt tuskaa, joka sekä ylitti, että vahvisti harjoitusten aiheuttamaa kipua. Jalat pettivät lihaksia keränneen vartalon vajotessa alas.  
“ _IIE!_ ” taatelinruskeasilmäinen huusi taivasta ja sadetta kohti, kun polvensa iskeytyivät maahan.  
Kädet tömähtivät huudon perässä maahan ja hän käpertyi kippuraksi itkien tavalla, jollaista ei ollut tehnyt vuosiin. Kyyneleet tulvivat silmistä, samoin kuin huuto suorastaan tulvi suusta ulos, vaikka kasvot lähes painettiin mutaan. Mustatukkaisen vartalo tärisi ja nyrkki iskeytyi maahan, kun itkunsa ja huutonsa keskellä hän halusi kieltää sen, mitä aikuiset olivat kertoneet. K oli kuollut – lähtenyt pois eikä tullut enää takaisin.

Joukkueen muut pojat kohottautuivat seisomaan varsin yksimielisesti. Yhtä lukuun ottamatta nämä ottivat askeleita kauemmaksi vanhemmasta japanilaisesta, kuin olisivat pelänneet tätä. Vain yksi Közin ikätovereista ei perääntynyt. Yuuki astui muutaman askeleen, polvistui entisen parinsa vierelle ja laski kätensä tärisevälle selälle. Mustatukkainen ei kuitenkaan piitannut kosketuksesta, jonka olisi voinut tulkita lohduttavaksi tai rohkaisevaksi – sellaiset asiat olivat vieraita Hindu kushissa, paitsi K:n puolelta. Kaikki ymmärtäväisyys oli kuollut tämän mukana koko paikasta. Siispä hän ei huomioinut meripihkaruskeasilmäistä, joka hymyili pienesti, kun kumartui vanhemman pään lähelle ja kuiskasi raastavan ivallisella äänellä:  
“ _Tervetuloa minun elämääni, Közi._ ”

Közi ei kääntynyt katsomaan entistä taistelupariaan. Hänen ei tarvinnut katsoa vierellään nähdäkseen, miten nuorempansa riemuitsi hänen kärsimyksestään. Tämä tunsi riemua siitä, että viimein taatelinruskeasilmäinen saisi kokea samat kivut, kuin mitä meripihkanruskeasilmäinen oli saanut kokea Rehanin kuoltua. Toisaalta, ei vanhempi olisi mitenkään kyennyt katsomaan vierelleen. Hän ei pystynyt tekemään muuta kuin itkemään ja ravistamaan päätään. Kaikki oli menetetty!

“Ylös siitä!” Ali karjaisi vanhimmalle japanilaiselle ja astui askeleen lähemmäksi.  
Yuuki kohottautui nopeasti pystyyn ja siirtyi kauemmaksi Közistä, joka ei noussut ylös, vaikka joukkueenjohtaja käski uudelleen.  
“Nostakaa hänet ylös!” tämä komensi paria sotilastaan, Zeeshania ja Usmania, jotka murahtaen astuivat pois pressun alta sateeseen.  
Kaksikko käveli kummallekin puolelle taatelinruskeasilmäistä, joka ei vieläkään noussut pystyyn tai edes yrittänyt saada jalkoja alleen. Hän vain itki. Miehet tarttuivat poikaa kainaloista kiinni ja kiskaisivat väkisin pystyyn, mutta se ei auttanut. Vanhempi japanilainen pysyi kippurassa itkien ja kaatui heti maahan, jos hänestä päästettiin yhtään irti. Häntä ei vain saanut seisomaan – ei, vaikka toinen sotilaista löikin mustatukkaista pari kertaa saadakseen pojan tottelemaan.  
“Ali-herra!” lyönyt sotilas, Zeeshan, huudahti kääntyen esimiehensä puoleen.  
“Jotain on vialla!”  
“Selvästi”, Ali pyöräytti silmiään.  
“Mikä?”  
“En tiedä”, aiemmin puhunut sotilas ravisti päätään.  
“Se voisi olla nivelsiteen repeämä tai jotain muuta sellaista.”  
Ehdotus sai joukkueenjohtajan ilmeen valahtamaan ja ihon kalpenemaan. Nivelsiteen repeäminen oli enemmän kuin vakava asia, koska ikävimmässä tapauksessa se tarkoitti leikkausta. Ei sillä, etteikö Zafirah siihen kykenisi, mutta paraneminen kestäisi pitkään eikä siihen välttämättä olisi aikaa. Olisi hirveätä, jos sillä tavalla menetettäisiin yksi potentiaalisimmista koulutettavista.  
“Viekää hänet sairastupaan”, Ali komensi alaisiaan.  
“Varovaisesti, ettei hän loukkaannu pahemmin.”  
Zeeshan ja Usman nyökkäsivät ja tarttuivat itseään pidemmästä 17-vuotiaasta kiinni kantaen hänet sisälle. Miehet puuskuttivat, ärähtelivät ja hengittivät raskaasti kantaessaan painavaksi käynyttä poikaa. Välillä näiden oli pakko laskea Közi alas, koska eivät vain jaksaneet kantaa itkevää, tärisevää mustatukkaista koko matkaa. Aikuisista ei ollut varmastikaan koskaan aiemmin tuntunut samalla tavalla siltä, että sairastupa oli ihan liian syvällä linnoituksen ja vuoren sisällä. Niinpä sairastuvan oven tullessa miehiä vastaan, nämä vain kävelivät sisään turhia koputtelematta.

“Mitä tämä tarkoittaa?” Zahirah kysyi välittömästi istuessaan työpöytänsä ääressä kirjoittaen jotain, kun ovi kävi ja sotilaat kävelivät peremmälle saliin.  
Naisen työpöydän ympärillä seisoi kolme niqabeihin pukeutunutta naista, joilla kaikilla oli kummatkin silmät tallella. Nämä pitivät käsissään joitakin papereita, ilmeisesti potilaskertomuksia tai tarvikelistoja. Sairastuvan hoitajat kääntyivät ympäri säikähtäneinä ja katsoivat arkoina lähestyviä sotilaita yrittäen peittää ennestään peitettyjä kasvojaan vielä paremmin. Saapuneet miehet eivät kuitenkaan pelottaneet Zafirahia, joka huomasi näiden välissä itkevän, tutun japanilaisen.  
“Mitä ihmettä?” yksisilmäinen henkäisi, mutta tajusi nopeasti nousta ylös tuolinsa kaatuessa nopeista liikkeistään.  
“Mitä on tapahtunut?” tämä kiersi nopeasti pöydän alaistensa väistäessä samassa ja riensi välittömästi Közin luokse.  
“Oletko kunnossa? Mihin sattuu?”  
“Meillä ei ole mitään tietoa”, Zeeshan sanoi vilkaisten toveriaan, jolloin he laskivat japanilaisen polvilleen lattialle ja saivat pienen helpotuksen käsilleen.  
“Hän vain parkuu emmekä saa häntä pystyyn.”  
“Tuokaa hänet tänne”, Zafirah viittoili miehille ja käveli työpöytäänsä lähimmälle vuoteelle – sille samalle, jonka päällä K oli yli kaksi vuotta sitten maannut.  
“Laskekaa hänet varovaisesti”, tämä lisäsi terävästi auttaessaan kaksikkoa laskemaan pitkäksi venähtäneen teini-ikäisen.  
Japanilainen ei piitannut mistään, eikä edes kunnolla tajunnut, että hänet laskettiin makaamaan sairasvuoteelle. Hän tajusi jonkin muuttuneen, kun hellä kosketus kävi hänen otsallaan ja siirsi vettä tippuvia hiuksia pois punottavien silmien edestä. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen näki tutuksi käyneen toisen silmän, ja tietenkin kankaan joka peitti toisen sielunpeilin, jolloin värähti ja painoi itkien kasvonsa tyynyä vasten.  
“Hänhän on aivan märkä ja mutainen”, yksi hoitajista kuiskasi muille, mistä hyvästä sai varoittavan katseen esimieheltään.  
Sairastuvan johtajatar ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt enempää huomiota apureihinsa, vaan käänsi vihaisen, jopa syyttävän sielunpeilinsä kohti sotilaita.  
“Mitä ihmettä te oikein _teitte_?” jokainen sana värisi suuttumuksesta.  
“Harjoittelimme”, Usman, joka oli pysynyt koko ajan hiljaa, avasi ensimmäisen kerran suunsa.  
“Kyllä minä sen näen!” Zafirah sähähti kiukkuisena.  
“Ja näen myös, että olette harjoitelleen tuossa hirvittävässä säässä! Vastaa kysymykseeni kunnolla: mitä _te teitte_?!”  
“Ensin he punnersivat, sitten tekivät potkuharjoituksia ja lyöntiharjoituksia, minkä jälkeen pysyivät kyykkyasennossa”, Zeeshan avasi vuorostaan suunsa.  
“Poika vain yllättäen alkoi huutaa ja vajosi maahan, eikä enää noussut ylös, vaikka löimmekin häntä pari kertaa.”

“Löitte häntä?” yksisilmäinen näytti siltä, kuin olisi vuorostaan halunnut käydä hivauttamassa kumpaakin vastakkaisen sukupuolen edustajaa.  
Tämä kuitenkin hillitsi itsensä, vaikka ylävartalonsa tärisikin vahvoista tuntemuksistaan ja käsi nousi koskettamaan otsaa, kuin saisi järjen avulla vartalonsa pysymään hallinnassaan. Tumma silmä sulkeutui muutaman syvän hengenvedon ajaksi, kun nainen istuutui vuoteen reunalle ja koski tutkivasti ensin taateliruskeasilmäisen keskivartaloa siirtyen sitten jalkoja kohti.  
“Tämä siis tapahtui, kun he treenasivat staattisia lihaksia?” Zafirahin kädet siirtyivät puheen myötä tutkimaan reisiä.  
Vaatteiden läpi oli tietenkin mahdotonta mitään nähdä, mutta tämä lähinnä tunnusteli ja katsoi, reagoisiko Közi kivunoireiden mukaisesti johonkin kosketukseen.  
“Niin”, puhemiehenä toimiva sotilas nyökkäsi.  
“Tapahtuiko mitään muuta?” yksisilmäinen jatkoi kyselyä siirtyen tutkimaan vuorostaan sääriä.  
“Jokin häiriötekijä tai muu, joka olisi vaikuttanut harjoituksiin jotenkin? Saiko mikään heidät herpaantumaan?”  
“Maahan oli mutainen ja liukas, kuten näkyy”, sama mies selitti toverinsa siirtyessä piittaamattomana hiukan kauemmaksi.  
“Ja aiemmin potkuharjoitusten aikana Salmanin miehet tulivat ulkoa, mutta sillä ei ole mitään tekemistä asian kanssa, koska se tapahtui aiemmin”, tämä kertoi, vaikkei selvästi uskonut kertomuksellaan olevan mitään merkitystä.  
“Salmanin miehet tulivat ulkoa?” sairastuvan johtajatar säpsähti ja pysähtyi kesken tunnustelujen, ennen kuin käänsi katseensa kaksilahkeiseen aikuiseen.  
“Tuliko sieltä selviytymiskokeen suorittajia?”  
Kysymys sai muut huoneen naiset vilkaisemaan toisiaan ja nopeasti laskemaan kantamuksensa pöydälle, ennen kuin alkoivat miettiä, mitä voisivat tehdä. Eihän sitä tiennyt, missä kunnossa tällä kertaa selvinnyt poika olisi, kun edellinenkin oli ollut näännyksissä ja vielä menettänyt tajunsa.  
“Kolme tuli – kuolleina”, Usman totesi julmasti kauempaa ja hymähti hoitajien säpsähdyksille.  
“Salman miehet kävivät hakemassa pojan, joka oli joutunut lumileopardin surmaamaksi. Matkalla he saivat kuulla maavyörymän vieneen kaksi muuta, joista löysivät vain toisen kuolleen. Kolmas ilmeisesti hautautui niin syvälle, ettei tätä löytynyt”, Zeeshan puuttui puheeseen kiinnittämättä huomiota toveriinsa.  
Tälle oli ihan sama, jos toinen pelotteli naisväkeä – olihan hameväki muutenkin alempiarvoisempia, koska olivat vastakkaista sukupuolta.  
“Minkä maalaisia?” Zafirah kysyi matalasti katseensa kääntyessä hitaasti Köziin.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäisen itku ei ollut lakannut, vaikka se oli muuttunut äänettömäksi. Yhtä katkera ja epätoivoinen kyynelehtiminen oli, vaikka tyynyyn painetut kasvot eivät sitä näyttäneetkään. Vartalo ja olemus kertoivat enemmän kuin tuhat sanaa.  
“Meksikolainen, lähiseutulainen ja japanilainen”, eniten puhunut totesi miettien selvästi, miksei nainen voinut keskittyä mustatukkaiseen, joka oli edessään.  
“Japanilainen…”, sairastuvan johtajatar sanoi hiljaa leukansa vajotessa alas.  
Kukaan muu ei kuitenkaan kuullut tai saanut selvää kankaiden takana piilottelevan suun lausahduksesta, mikä oli ehkä hyvä. Tämä ei sanonut hetkeen mitään, eikä oikeastaan edes liikkunut, vaan antoi käsiensä pysyä paikoillaan nuorimman jaloissa. Se ei kuitenkaan miellyttänyt kaikkia.

“No, mikä häntä vaivaa?” Usman kysyi harppoen takaisin vuoteen viereen.  
“Ali-herra ei pidä odottelusta!”  
“Se ei minua kiinnosta!” yksisilmäinen kivahti nousten seisomaan ja käänsi selkänsä miehille.  
Tumman sielunpeilin katse osui muihin niqabiin pukeutuneisiin, jotka heti ryhdistäytyivät ja astuivat lähemmäksi esimiestään odottaen ohjeita.  
“Yasmine ja Aliah, menkää etsimään kuivaa ja puhdasta vaatetta – etsikää muutamia isoimpia vaatteita ja useita normaalikokoisia”, Zafirah käski määrätietoisesti osoittaen sairastuvan pääovelle.  
“Tarvitsemme muutenkin tänne lisää vaatetta sairastuneille”, tämä lisäsi perään.  
“Selvä!” nimetyt naiset kumarsivat ja niiasivat samaan aikaan, ennen kuin lähtivät puolijuoksua toimittamaan tehtäväänsä.  
“Kasandra, mene keittämään kuumaa vettä ja keitä sitä paljon: niin pesemistä kuin juomista varten. Tuo samalla kylmähauteita, hunajaa, inkivääriä ja muutamaa kipu- sekä flunssalääkettä”, sairastuvan johtajatar kääntyi jäljelle jääneen alaisensa puoleen.  
“Mutta tuossa kaikessa menee aikaa”, Kasandra-niminen nainen aloitti, mutta tajusi kuitenkin lopettaa vastaväitteiden kuuloiset puheensa.  
“Menen heti!” tämä kääntyi ympäri ja riensi varastoon toimittamaan tehtävänsä.  
“Noin, lähtekää siitä”, yksisilmäinen marssi sotilaiden ja Közin väliin tehden selväksi, ettei näillä ollut mitään asiaa mennä liian lähelle teini-ikäistä.  
“Minulla on töitä!”  
“Mikä häntä vaivaa?” eniten puhunut sotilas kysyi ottaen toverinsa kanssa askeleen taaksepäin, kun röyhkeä nainen pakotti nämä kauemmaksi vuoteesta.  
“Lievimmässä tapauksessa revähdys, pahimmassa tapauksessa repeämiä, mutta minun on vaikea sitä tutkia, jos te seisoskelette siinä”, Zafirah kertoi kipakasti käyttäen kaiken arvovaltansa ja kotipesänsä tuoman voiman pakottaen miehet kauemmaksi.  
“Painukaa ulos ja antakaa minun tehdä työni!”

“Annammeko tuon huoran vain komennella meitä?” Usman kysyi toveriltaan ja näytti siltä, että halusi iskeä yksisilmäisen maahan.  
“Haluatko joutua Waalidin ja hänen miestensä käsittelyyn?” Zeeshan sihahti terävästi ja iski kätensä parinsa rintakehälle pakottaen mukanaan useamman metrin kauemmaksi.  
“Ali-herra ei tule pitämään tästä”, tämä huomautti vakavana sairastuvan johtajatattarelle.  
“Kuten ei monesta muustakaan asiasta”, nainen tiuskaisi ristien kätensä rintakehälleen.  
“En usko, että hän tai varsinkaan arvon johtajamme pitävät siitä, että koko hänen joukkueensa joutuu tänne revähdysten ja flunssan kourissa”, yksisilmäinen lisäsi perään tumman sielunpeilinsä luodessa merkitsevän katseen sotilaisiin.  
“Painukaa siis pihalle! Käskekää Alia nielemään kunnianhimonsa ja tarttumaan terveeseen järkeen! Hänen on tuotava pojat tänne saamaan kuivaa vaatetta päälleen ja ennaltaehkäisevää lääkitystä!”  
Mieskaksikko vilkaisi toisiaan ymmärtäen, että sairastuvan johtajatar oli todennäköisesti oikeassa. Ei olisi lainkaan hyvä, kenellekään näistä, jos kaikki teini-ikäiset joutuisivat sairastuvalle ja ties kuinka pitkäksi aikaan. Ja jos nainen tosiaan osuisi sanoissaan oikeaan, Alikaan ei olisi tyytyväinen alaistensa hidasteluihin. Mutisten matalia kirouksia Zafirahin pään menoksi, sotilaat kääntyivät ympäri ja poistuivat sairastuvasta oven paukahtaessa vihaisen ukkosen lailla näiden perässä. Zafirah jäi seisomaan paikoilleen kädet ristittyinä ja kuunteli, kun oven takana askeleet etääntyivät ja katoisivat. Huone jäi hiljaiseksi. Vain työpöydän ääressä tikittävä kello loi pientä ääntä, mutta enää muuta ei kuulunut.

“Közi”, nainen henkäisi, kun tiesi varmasti heidän olevan kahden, ja riensi takaisin vuoteelle.  
Tämä istuutui jälleen sängyn reunalle ja kosketti täriseviä hartioita hellästi, mutta vahvasti kääntäen samalla hiukan mustatukan kasvoja esiin.  
“Közi, puhu minulle”, yksisilmäinen katsoi paljastuvia märkiä, punoittavia kasvoja.  
“Oliko yksi kuolleista ystäväsi? Oliko siellä K?” ääni värisi pelosta ja huolesta.  
“ _Iie_ ”, Közi ravisti hitaasti päätään haluamasta jälleen uskoa.  
Uusia kyyneliä ryöpsähti ulos silmistä kertoen, että kieltäminen oli turhaa. Järki sanoi, ettei maavyörystä voinut selvitä ja jos musta-ruskeatukkainen olisi selvinnyt, aikuiset olisivat tuoneet tämän mukanaan. Keho siis luovutti ja retkotti vuoteen päällä, kuten se oli retkottanut lamaantuneena kahden sotilaan käsissä.  
“Voi ei”, Zafirah kuiskasi hiljaa sulkien silmänsä.  
Nainen tunsi, miten kyynel yritti valua ripsien välistä peitetyille kasvoille ja mustalle kankaalle, mutta nopeasti tämä pyyhkäisi tunteiden pisaran tiehensä. Ei yksisilmäisellä ollut mitään oikeutta itkeä, vaikka tunsikin suurta empatiaa ja surua japanilaisen pojan puolesta. Kyllä tämä näki, miten menetys sattui toista. Se oli murtanut teini-ikäisen, joka runsaat kaksi vuotta sitten oli uhmannut kaikkea päästäkseen ystävänsä luokse tehden suuren vaikutuksen naiseen. Hindu kush näytti murtaneen lopullisesti taatelinruskeasilmäisen, joka oli syvällä sisällään yrittänyt taistella valtavaa jättiläistä vastaan. Tämä murskaus oli vain sitä, mitä oli odotettu, mutta myös pelätty.  
“Olen pahoillani”, sairastuvan johtajatar kuiskasi kosteasta viedessään kätensä pojan laihan vartalon alle.  
Varovaisesti Zafirah nosti Közin ylävartalon syliinsä kietoen kätensä lujaan halaukseen. Tämä tiesi, ettei mustatukkainen välittänyt asiasta eikä välttämättä huomannut hellää tekoa siinä retkottaessaan. Nainen saattoi vain toivoa, että lapsi kuulisi jollain tapaa sanansa ja saisi vanhemman vartalosta lämpöä ja välittämistä. Sairastuvan johtajatar ei toivonut sillä hetkellä mitään enempää kuin sitä, että voisi jotenkin helpottaa toisen tuskaa.  
“Olen niin pahoillani, Közi”, yksisilmäinen kuiskasi silittäen mustia, märkiä hiuksia.  
“Olen tässä enkä anna kenenkään viedä sinua pois. Teen kaikkeni, että saat olla täällä niin pitkään kuin on mahdollista. Ali tai kukaan muu ei pääse satuttamaan sinua enempää!”  
Japanilainen ei vastannut mitään. Osa hänestä kuuli puheen ja tajusikin vartaloonsa huokuvan lämmön, mutta suurin osa mielestä ja kehosta torjui sen. K:n myötä oli mennyt kaikki toivo. Hän ei koskaan pääsisi Hindu kushista pois, vaan kuolisi muiden lailla täällä. Ei ollut mitenkään mahdollista, että näiden miesten keskellä selviäisi ja pääsisi pois. Hän vain toivoi – ei, rukoili, että kuolisi vain pian nähdäkseen kenties tuonpuoleisessa huonetoverinsa sekä kaikki menettämänsä, tärkeät ihmiset ja eläimet.

Kasandra saapui jonkin ajan päästä mukanaan kylmähauteita ja pian tämän jälkeen Yasmine ja Aliah tulivat muutaman vaatesäkin kanssa. Zafirah pyysi alaisiaan valmistautumaan siihen, että kokonainen 17-vuotiaiden joukkue tulisi sairastupaan luokseen ja naisten olisi annettava näille puhtaat, kuivat vaatteet sekä tarkistettava, olisiko muilla mitään vaivoja. Olisi hyvä myös yrittää etukäteen lääkitä mahdollista flunssaa vastaan – kylmä sade ja ikävää viima heikensivät herkästi niin sotilaiden kuin poikien immuniteettia. Sairastuvan johtajatar ilmoitti myös, että keskittyisi lähinnä Köziin ja tulisi avuksi vain, jos jollain pojalla olisi vammoja tai sairaus, tai sotilaat tuottaisivat ongelmia. Ennen kuin yksisilmäinen palasi taatelinruskeasilmäisen luokse, tämä kirjoitti pikaisesti jotain pienelle lapulle, jonka taittoi muutaman kerran, ennen kuin antoi Yasminelle ja käski viemään sen vastaanottajalle. Sairaanhoitaja lähtikin nopeasti täyttämään tehtäväänsä, jolloin Zafirah otti yhden kylmähauteista ja meni Közin luokse käskien kahta muuta alaistaan valmistautumaan vieraitaan varten. Salaa tämä kääri pienen pyyhkeen moninkertaiseksi, ennen kuin painoi sen teini-ikäisen toista takareittä vasten ja asetti sitä varten kylmähauteen. Pikaisesti naisten esimies vilkaisi alaisiaan, joista toinen asetteli lääkkeitä sekä tarvikkeita pöydälle ja toinen kaivoi säkeistä vaatteita viikaten niitä omiin pinoihinsa. Tyytyväisenä kaksikon puuhiin, sairastuvan johtajatar kääntyi jälleen japanilaisen puoleen jatkaen hoitotyön näyttelemistä. Tämä tiesi hyvin, ettei kylmähauteensa pystyisi mitenkään niin paksun pyyhekerroksen läpi vaikuttamaan, mutta ei pojalla todellisuudessa ollut mitään revähdyksiä, joita olisi pitänyt hoitaa. Nainen halusikin vain esittää alaisilleen ja muulle maailmalle, että taatelinruskeasilmäinen olisi loukkaantunut ja tarvitsisi hoitoa. Todellisuudessa ei ollut väliä, vaikka yksisilmäisen alaiset saisivatkin tietää, ettei Közillä ollut fyysisiä vammoja, koska nämä olisivat hiljaa. Zafirah oli tarpeen vaatiessa valmis tekemään kaikkensa, että muut sairaanhoitajat pysyisivät hiljaa. Siksi tämä ei enempää vilkuillut alaisiaan, vaan jatkoi näyttelemistään ja tarkkaili särkynyttä poikaa. Nainen saattoi vain toivoa, että pystyisi näin jotenkin auttamaan mustatukkaista. Yksisilmäinen ei kyennyt mitenkään pelastamaan toista tai ketään muutakaan lasta Hindu kushista, mutta sisimmässään halusi auttaa noita poikia, erityisesti taatelinruskeasilmäistä japanilaista, niin paljon kuin kykeni – sillä tavalla sairastuvan johtajatar saattoi helpottaa myös omaa oloaan tässä helvetillisessä paikassa.

Ali saapui miehiensä ja poikiensa kanssa sairastupaan runsaan 15 minuutin päästä eikä todellakaan näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä. Ei Zafirahkaan näyttänyt sen iloitsevammalta nähdessään joukkueenjohtajan, vaan suoristautui ylös ja asteli tätä vastaan. Mikäli Közi olisi kyennyt kiinnittämään enemmän huomiota, hän olisi kuullut, kun Ali käski koulutettaviaan riisumaan vaatteensa, kuivaamaan itsensä ja sen jälkeen vaihtamaan puhtaat vaatteet päälleen. Tämän jälkeen poikien pitäisi mennä järjestyksessä sairaanhoitajien luokse saamaan sen, mikä olisi tarpeen. Yuuki kiskaisi ensimmäisten joukoissa paitansa pois päältään, mutta tarkkaili jatkuvasti taatelinruskeasilmäistä toimiensa keskeltä. Sinänsä olisi voinut hyvin pitää saavutuksena sitä, ettei mustatukkainen ymmärtänyt mitään ympärillään tapahtuvasta. Toiselta kantilta se oli sääli, koska osa hänestä olisi saattanut jopa yllättyä positiivisesti ja tuntea helpotustaan, mikäli olisi tajunnut kääntyä katsomaan taakseen ja keskittyä kuuntelemiseen. Zafirah ja Ali nimittäin alkoivat riidellä, tietenkin Közistä ja sanaharkka muuttui myös kovaääniseksi. Sen verran kovaa meteliä kumpikin osasi pitää, että muut sotilaat värähtivät kauemmaksi ja pojatkin näyttivät hiukan säikähtäneiltä. Sanasota muuttui jopa niin hurjaksi, että sairastuvan johtajatar kohotti kätensä ilmaan ja heilautti raajaansa lyödäkseen, mutta onnistui pysäyttämään itsensä. Sen sijaan yksisilmäinen marssi Közin vuoteen luokse ja kääntyi sitten ympäri kohtaamaan Alin ja muut sotilaat. Zafirah otti leveän haara-asennon ja levitti hiukan käsiään kuin suojatakseen laihalla kehollaan japanilaista teini-ikäistä. Samalla yksisilmäinen sähisi ja huusi kirouksia joukkueenjohtajan päälle. Jotenkin naisen olemus toi huoneessa olijoiden mieleen pentuaan suojelevan lumileopardin, mikä olisi aiemmin lähinnä huvittanut Alia, mutta nyt tämä tajusi, että Zafirah saattaisi hyvinkin olla vaarallinen.

Vaarallinen oli hiukan turhan vähättelevä ilmaisu Zafirahista. Tätä olisi pitänyt pikemminkin pitänyt kuvailla vaarallisena ja vaikutusvaltaisena. Yasmine nimittäin saapui pelokkaana paikalle eikä missään nimessä yksin. Tämän mukana saapui kahdeksan vaaleanharmaisiin univormuihin pukeutunutta miestä ja näiden keskellä kaapumaisesti pukeutunut Waalid. Hindu kushin vanhimman johtajan saapuminen pysäytti kaiken, niin liikkeet kuin äänet. Waalid loi tiukan katseen ympärillään olijoihin, mutta käveli sitten vakavana, miestensä ympäröimänä yksisilmäisen luokse. Muut tekivät tietenkin tilaa yhdelle linnoituksen, koko alueen herroista ja kumarsivat vielä perään näyttääkseen olevansa uskollisia palvelijoita. Zafirah ei kuitenkaan kumartanut, vaikka rentoutuikin ja astui rohkeasti Waalidin eteen.  
“Waalid”, sairastuvan johtajatar henkäisi pysähtyessään parrakkaan, keski-iän ylittäneen miehen eteen.  
“Wajahat…”, tämä kuiskasi perään, kun Waalid kietoi kätensä ympärilleen.  
Vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneet miehet astelivat määrätietoisesti niin kaksikon kuin vuoteen ympärille, kuin olisivat toimineet muurina, joka eristi sisäpuolelle jääneen kaksikon muusta maailmasta ja erityisesti Hindu kushista.  
“Zafirah, mikä on?” Waalid kysyi hiljaa silittäen naisen selkämystä.  
Teko ja kysymys saivat yksisilmäisen nopeasti perääntymään pois halauksesta ja katsomaan ympärilleen synkästi, jopa vihamielisesti.  
“Miksi lähetit minulle viestin, jossa pyysit minulta lupaa, että saat pitää yhden pojan täällä niin pitkään, kuin katsot parhaaksesi ja pitää tämän joukkueenjohtajan miehineen poissa sairastuvalta?” mies tarkensi kysymystä ja puhui tällä kertaa kovemmalla äänellä.  
Kysymyksensä myötä Hindu kushin johtaja liikautti hiukan päätään laskien katseensa vuoteessa makaavaan japanilaiseen.  
“Tuoko se on?” tämä jatkoi ja äänestä kuului pieni mustasukkaisuuden vivahde.  
“Kyllä”, Zafirah sanoi ja istuutui vuoteen reunalle koskettaen hellästi Közin kylkeä.  
Közi värähti, mutta ei nostanut katsettaan ylös. Pieni liikahdus kuitenkin sai naisen kääntymään herransa puoleen.  
“Hän juuri.”  
“Miksi? Mikä häntä vaivaa?” Waalid vaati selitystä, vaikka sentään muutti yksisilmäisen vuoksi sanamuotonsa vähemmän ikäväksi.  
“En voi kertoa sitä tässä ja nyt”, sairastuvan johtajatar ravisti surullisena päätään.  
“Sinun täytyy!” Ali huusi turhankin rohkeasti väliin.  
“Minulla on oikeus tietää se hänen joukkueenjohtajana ja kouluttajana!”

“Hiljaa!” Hindu kushin johtaja sanoi kovalla äänellä nostaen kätensä sanansa voimaksi.  
Vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneet käänsivät terävästi katseensa joukkueenjohtajaan, joka melkein nielaisi kielensä säikähdyksestä. Nuo saapuneet miehet voisivat tappaa tämän ilman mitään ongelmia – olivathan nämä ylempiarvoisempia ja erikseen valittuja taitojensa vuoksi.  
“Mikset voi kertoa?” Waalid kysyi rauhallisesti, vaikkakin johtajamaisesti.  
“Koska minun on vielä tutkittava häntä kaikessa rauhassa”, Zafirah selitti pikaisesti ja vilkaisi taatelinruskeasilmäistä.  
“Näethän itsekin, ettei hän ole kunnossa.”  
“Näen kyllä”, Hindu kushin johtaja nyökkäsi pienesti.  
“Lupaan kyllä kertoa sinulle myöhemmin, mistä on kyse”, nainen kurottautui koskettamaan Közin mustia, yhä märkiä hiuksia ja vei niitä pois japanilaisen korvan päältä.  
“Ole kiltti ja jätä hänet minun huostaani”, tämä kääntyi jälleen paikan herran puoleen katsoen silmä kostuneena yhtä vuoriston jumalista.  
“Tekisikö se sinut onnelliseksi?” Waalid kysyi astuen lähemmäksi sairastuvan johtajatarta.  
Tämä kohotti hitaasti kätensä ja vei sen hunnutettujen kasvojen lähelle. Mies kosketti hellästi peitettyä, tervettä poskea ja hieraisi peukalollaan varsin lämpimästi, jopa rakastavasti naista.  
“Tekisi”, Zafirah henkäisi sulkien silmänsä.  
Pieni kyynel onnistui karkaamaan ripsien välistä ja valumaan niqabille, kun nainen painoi päätään vasten lämmintä kättä.  
“Hyvin onnelliseksi ja kiitolliseksi”, yksisilmäinen sanoi hiljaa ja rutisti silmänsä tiukemmin kiinni, kun toinen kyynel tunkeutui ripsien välistä.  
“Ja jos kieltäytyisin, se tekisi sinut varmaan vihaiseksi?” Hindu kushin johtaja puhui matalasti katsoen tutkivasti piilotettuja kasvoja.  
Sanat saivat sairastuvan johtajattaren avaamaan silmänsä ja katsomaan suoraan, totisena Waalidin sielunpeileihin. Mustissa ripsissä oli yhä pieniä merkkejä tunteiden pisaroista, mutta katseessa ei ollut minkäänlaista surua tai murhetta, pelkkää kovaa tunnetta.  
“Hyvin vihaiseksi ja vaaralliseksi”, Zafirah sanoi matalasti, lujalla äänellä, että kaikki huoneessa olijat kuulivat sanansa.  
Niillä olikin paljon vaikutusta, koska kehän ulkopuolelle jääneet säpsähtivät ja vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneet vilkaisivat nopeasti, terävästi naista.  
“Voi Zafirah”, Waalid naurahti hiukan huvittuneena ja antoi kätensä liukua toisen olkapäälle.  
“Tiedät hyvin, ettet ole minulle vaarallinen. Et ole lähelläkään Ishikawa Sayurin, salamurhaajakuningatar Anna Palinin tai edes Angela Merkelin asemassa tai yhtä voimakas”, sanojensa myötä mies ravisti hiukan päätään, mutta pysähtyi sitten laskien vapaan kätensä sairastuvan johtajattaren toiselle olkapäälle.  
“Vihasi kuitenkin satuttaa minua, mutta senhän sinä tiedätkin”, Hindu kushin johtaja kumartui samalle korkeudelle naisen kasvojen kanssa.  
“Vai mitä?”  
“Tiedän, vaikken haluakaan satuttaa sinua”, yksisilmäinen kertoi rehellisesti.  
“Zafirah”, Waalid huokaisi kevyesti siirtäen kätensä mustan huivin reunoille.  
Tämä kuitenkin pysähtyi kesken kaiken ja vilkaisi olkansa yli ympärilleen.  
“Kääntykää ympäri!” käsky kuului lujana ilmaisten salin jokaiselle läsnäolijalle, että se koski kaikkia.

Jokainen, jopa vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneet sotilaat, käänsivät selkänsä vuoteen ääressä olijoille, minkä jälkeen Hindu kushin johtaja kääntyi jälleen Zafirahin puoleen. Hellästi tämä nosti niqabin pois naisen kasvoilta. Yksisilmäinen laski katseensa alas syliinsä leukansa vajotessa teon myötä alas, kuin nainen olisi yrittänyt hiukan piilottaa turmeltuja kasvojaan. Se ei kuitenkaan miellyttänyt Waalidia, joka vei kätensä toisen leuan alle nostaen kasvot esille. Hetken aikaan kaksikko katsoi toisiaan, kunnes Hindu kushin johtaja, jonka kehon ja ulkonäön parhaimmat vuodet olivat jo takanapäin, painoi toispuolisille huulille hellän, rakastavan suudelman, johon sairastuvan johtajatar vastasi lämpimästi. Suudelman päätteeksi Waalid perääntyi kauemmaksi ja Zafirah laski niqabin jälleen suojaamaan kasvojaan.  
“Selvä”, Hindu kushin johtaja sanoi selvällä äänellä, jolloin väki kääntyi viimein ympäri katsomaan tähän.  
Vanhimman miehen katse siirtyi suoraan Aliin, joka astui askeleen lähemmäksi ja kumarsi niin kuuntelemisen kuin tottelemisen merkiksi.  
“Koulutettavasi jää tänne siihen asti, kunnes Zafirah toisin päättää”, Waalid sanoi selvällä äänellä.  
“Ette tule tänne häiritsemään häntä, ellei joku teistä tarvitse hoitoa. Onko selvä?”  
“Kyllä, Waalid”, joukkueenjohtaja sanoi kumartaen hyvin syvään jääden alamaisesti alas.  
Näin tämä pystyi myös piilottamaan inhon irvistyksensä kuulemastaan. Miestä raivostutti se, että sairastuvan johtajatar oli voittanut – ja vielä huoraamisellaan.  
“Pitäkää kiirettä toimissanne ja lähtekää”, Hindu kushin johtaja lisäsi perään ja kääntyi sitten kaartilaistensa puoleen.  
“Te neljä”, tämä osoitti pikaisesti lähimpänä vuoteita olevia vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneita sotilaita.  
“Jääkää tänne niin pitkäksi aikaa, kuin Zafirah haluaa.”  
Osoitetut miehet kumarsivat ja astuivat yhdet askeleet taaksepäin jääden siihen tottelevaisesti.  
“Oletko nyt onnellinen?” Waalid kysyi hiukan vaativasti.  
“Tietenkin”, yksisilmäinen nousi seisomaan ja halasi onnellisena miestä.  
“Kiitos, Wajahat. Et tiedäkään, miten onnellinen ja kiitollinen olen”, sairastuvan johtajatar kuiskasi hiljaa miehen korvaan.  
“Sitten minäkin olen onnellinen, koska haluan sinun olevan onnellinen”, Hindu kushin johtaja vastasi halaukseen silittäen verhottua päätä.  
“Tuletko tänä iltana luokseni?”  
“En tiedä, pääsenkö, mutta lupaan olla luonasi useamman yön, kun pääsen”, yksisilmäinen vastasi irrottautuen hiukan pidemmästään.  
“Katsotaan, jaksanko odottaa niin pitkään”, Waalid sanoi merkitsevästi, ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri ja poistui neljän muun miehensä kanssa väen kumartaessa välittömästi.

“No, Ali, ymmärrät varmaan tilanteen”, Zafirah kääntyi joukkueenjohtajan puoleen luoden merkitsevän katseen.  
“Piru sinut periköön, huora!” Ali ärähti hampaittensa välistä näyttäen samaan aikaan niin lyödyltä kuin kapinahenkiseltä.  
“Periköön vain, koska sama kohtalo tulee olemaan meillä kaikilla”, yksisilmäinen sanoi rehellisesti, kun käveli työpöydälleen hakemaan uuden kylmähauteen.  
Siitä tämä sitten siirtyi jälleen Közin luokse näytellen hoitavansa pojan takareisiä.  
“Älkää siinä seisoskelko, vaan ryhtykää töihin ja lähtekää! Tämä on sairastupa eikä mikään oleskelutila!” nainen kivahti Alille ja murretuntummanvihreisiin pukeutuneille sotilaille.  
Nämä sekä teini-ikäiset katsoivat ensin yksisilmäistä, sitten vuoteen luona olevia Waalidin sotilaita, jotka antoivat merkitsevän katseen muille. Pian kaikille tulikin kiire ja teini-ikäiset, jopa Köziä tarkkaileva Yuuki, riisuivat nopeasti vaatteensa, kuivasivat itseään, ennen kuin pukivat uudet vaatteet päälleen ja menivät yksi toisensa jälkeen Yasminen, Aliahin sekä Kasandran luokse saamaan niin hunajaa kuin inkivääriä sekä muutaman särkylääkkeen. Zafirah ei osallistu lainkaan muiden hoitamiseen, vaan antoi mukamas jonkin aikaa kylmähaudutusta, kunnes nousi ylös ja veti verhot vuoteen ympärille suojaksi katseilta.  
“Közi, sinun pitää saada kuivaa vaatetta päällesi”, Zafirah henkäisi ja yritti saada Közin nousemaan istumaan, mutta ei onnistunut saamaan itseään pidempää, retkottavaa poikaa ylös.  
“Riisutaan sinut sitten, kun he ovat lähteneet”, sairastuvan johtajatar päätti viimein jääden vain istumaan ja silittämään äänettömästi itkevän japanilaisen olkapäätä.

Alle kymmenen minuutin päästä Ali lähti joukkueensa kanssa, jolloin Zafirah yritti uudelleen riisua Közin, mutta se oli aivan liian vaikeata. Eihän taatelinruskeasilmäinen välittänyt enää mistään eikä todellakaan halunnut auttaa ketään, varsinkaan itseään. Lisäksi lähemmäs kaksi metrisen, lihaksia keränneen vartalon liikutteleminen oli lievästi sanottuna vaikeata, kun liikuttava osapuoli oli yli kolmekymmentä senttimetriä lyhempi. Niinpä sairastuvan johtajatar joutui pyytämään kahta Waalidin jättämää sotilasta avukseen. Nämä saivatkin, pidemmän mutkan kautta, riisuttua pojan ja puettua päälle – siinä välissä yksisilmäinen kylläkin kuivasi japanilaisen parhaan taitonsa mukaan – minkä jälkeen vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneet saivat luvan lähteä takaisin johtajansa tykö ja nainen veti verhot syrjään vuoteen ympäriltä. Aikaa oli tässä ajassa kulunut sen verran, että Zafirah pyysi Kasandraa hakemaan niin heille kuin sen hetkiselle ainoalle potilaalle, Közille, jotain ruokaa. Tämä itse jäi japanilaisen lähettyville ja auttoi kahta muuta sairaanhoitajaa siivoamaan äskeisen vierailun jättämän sotkun. Naiset saivatkin siivottua ripeästi ja joutuivat odottelemaan muutaman minuutin, ennen kuin Kasandra saapui työnnettävien kärryjen ja ruuan kanssa. 

Kolmen muun ottaessa omat annoksensa, sairastuvan johtajatar laittoi Közille annoksen ja meni toisen luokse tarjoten ruokaa. Japanilainen kuitenkin kohotti vain päänsä ja käänsi sen toisen suuntaan. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei todellakaan aikonut syödä mitään. Kurkussa oli yhä hirvittävä pala, joka esti puhumisen lisäksi syömisen ja juomisen. Lisäksi teini-ikäinen ei halunnut syödä. Syöminen oli elämistä varten ja koska K:n myötä mahdollisuudet päästä pois Hindu kushista olivat kadonneet, ei elämiseen ja sitä myöten syömiseen ollut syytä. Hyvällä tuurilla hän kuolisi nopeasti pois. Raskaasti, ymmärtäväisenä ja surullisena, huokaisten Zafirah tyytyi jättämään ruokalautasen vuoteen vieressä olevalle pöydälle ja siirtyi itse aterioimaan työpöytänsä ääreen.

Näin jatkui koko loppupäivä ja ilta. Kerran pari sotilasta tuli tuomaan pari muuta lasta, joista toiselle oli noussut kuume ja toisen ranne oli vääntynyt pahasti taisteluharjoituksissa. Pari tuntia myöhemmin paikalle raahautui sotilas, jonka nenä ja silmät vuotivat, mutta joka oli myös kompastunut ja lyönyt päänsä seinään. Seuraus tästä oli tietenkin verta vuotava ruhje. Zafirah hoiti näitä muiden sairaanhoitajien kanssa ja määräsi lopulta niin kuumeessa olevan pojan kuin sotilaan jäämään sairastupaan. Työskentelynsä lomassa yksisilmäinen tarkkaili Köziä ja näin ollen järjesti kuumepotilaan useamman vuoteen päähän ja sotilaan aikuisille tarkoitettuun, viereiseen saliin. Japanilainen ei kuitenkaan osoittanut elonmerkkejä, vaikka hengittikin. Kyyneleet lopulta loppuivat ja taatelinruskeita silmiä särki tunteja kestänyt itkeminen. Hän vain makasi vuoteessaan puettuna ja väkisin kuivattuna eikä välittänyt enää mistään. Korvat kyllä erottivat, että salissa tapahtui kaikenlaista, mutta ne eivät kiinnostaneet teini-ikäistä yhtään. Japanilainen oikeastaan sulki koko muun maailman ympäriltään eikä kiinnittänyt huomiota, mitä muut tekivät. Vain Zafirah onnistui pääsemään välinpitämättömyyden muurin läpi siihen maailmaan, missä mustatukkainen oli: sängyssä, omassa kehossaan ja ajatuksissaan.

Kyynelten kuivuttua suru ei ollut lähtenyt minnekään. Közi oli aivan yhä surullinen, masentunut, murtunut ja voimaton kuin aiemmin pihalla. Murheellisten, avuttomiksi tekevien tunteiden lisäksi hänen sisällään oli herännyt lisää tunteita, jotka olivat piilleet koko ajan kuoren sisäpuolella: viha, katkeruus ja kostonhimo. Ainahan hän oli vihannut sotilaita ja ollut katkera kohtalostaan, kostoakin hän oli himoinnut, erityisesti arpinaamaiselle Kashifille, mutta nyt tämä oli erilaista. Hän oli yhä raivoissaan sotilaille, jotka olivat jälleen tehneet hänen elämästään sietämätöntä, mutta nyt sisin tunsi muutakin. Hän oli vihainen, katkeroitunut ja kostonhimoinen – _K:lle_.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäisen mieli kävi läpi kaikki heidät yhteiset hetkensä ja keskustelunsa, erityisesti ne, joissa he olivat luvanneet pääsevänsä yhdessä pois Hindu kushista, ja vanhemman luvatessa tulevansa takaisin. Musta-ruskeahiuksinen oli täyttänyt hänet toivolla paremmasta tulevaisuudesta, mutta sitten pyyhkäissyt sen kaiken tiehensä ja vielä valehdellut! K oli rikkonut lupauksensa ja kertonut kaikenlaisia tarinoita kietoakseen hänet harhakuvitelmiin! Tämähän oli pahempi kuin yksikään sotilas, joka ei ollut koskaan väittänyt, että Hindu kushista voisi muka koskaan päästä pois. Kukaan miehistä ei ollut keksinyt mitään sanoja, vaan rangaistuksia ja kylmää koulutustodellisuutta. K oli tehnyt enemmän, antanut toivon ja rohkeutta, mutta kuollessaan vienyt ne mukanaan jättäen jäljelle vain katkeruutta ja murhetta. Közin sormet puristivat lakanoita nyrkkien sisään ja koko hänen vartalonsa tärisi lujasti, kun hengityksensä kulki ohuina, kiivaina sihahduksina irvistyksessä näkyvien hampaiden välistä. Tämän Zafirah huomasi ja keskeytti omat puuhansa istuutuen välittömästi teini-ikäisen vierelle rauhoittelemaan toista. Naisen läsnäolo oli hyvä asia, koska tämän tasainen, hiljainen juttelu, hellä silitys ja rauhallisuus onnistuivat jotenkin taltuttamaan taatelinruskeasilmäisen sisällä heräilevän hirviön, joka olisi kannustanut rikkomaan tavaroita ja satuttamaan ympärillään olevaan ihmisiä.

Ilta siis kului sillä, että Közi vain makasi sängyllään välillä kyynelehtien, mutta enimmäkseen lähes elottomana, vaikka välillä saikin suunnattomia raivonpuuskia. Zafirah taas piti japanilaista silmällä ja meni välittömästi nuoremman luokse, kun huomasi nuoremman hengityksen kiihtyvän ja raivonpuuskan lähestyvän. Tilaisuuden tullen Zafirah lähetti Aliahin nukkumaan varsin aikaisin ja runsaan neljän tunnin päästä teki saman Yasminelle. Jälleen runsaan neljän tunnin päästä Kasandra meni heidän huoneisiin ja herätti Aliahin mennen itse unten maille. Jälleen hiukan yli neljän tunnin jälkeen, hyvin myöhään illalla, Zafirahin aika oli mennä nukkumaan. Tämä tosin korosti alaiselleen, että jos jotain tapahtuisi, erityisesti taatelinruskeasilmäisen puolelta, sairastuvan johtajatar olisi herätettävä välittömästi. Yksisilmäisen kahdeksantuntisen poissaolon aika oli varsin rauhallista. Közi nukkui lyhyissä pätkissä, mutta ei hereillä ollessaan aiheuttanut hämminkiä. Ei hän oikeastaan liikahtanut paikoiltaan, vaan pysyi koko ajan samassa asennossa. Välillä valveilla olevat sairaanhoitajat kävelivät aivan vierelle tarkistaakseen, hengittikö japanilainen vielä. Ja hengittihän hän, vaikkei olisi halunnutkaan. Yö siis kului hitaasti, väsyttäen jo ennestään väsynyttä mustatukkaista. Nälkäkin olisi vaivannut, jos hän olisi antanut itselleen mahdollisuuden tuntea sellaista tai ajatellut sitä erityisemmin.

Aamu koitti, mutta sitä taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei olisi tajunnut, ellei Zafirah olisi tullut herättyään pojan vierelle toivottamaan jonkinlaiset hyvät huomenet. Siitä nainen sitten huomasi, ettei tarjottuun ruokaan ollut lainkaan koskettu. Asia teki yksisilmäisestä surullisen, mutta ymmärtäväisenä tämä vain otti lautasen yöpöydältä ja antoi sen Yasminelle käskien viemään ajat sitten jäähtyneen ruuan koirille sekä viedä samalla inventaariotulokset Waalidille. Sairastuvan johtajatar kävi sen sijaan tarkistamassa kuumeesta kärsivän pojan voinnin. Vieras poika voi paremmin, vaikka lämpöä vielä olikin ja kurkku oli arka. Tämän potilaan luota Zafirah siirtyi kokonaan toiseen huoneeseen tarkistamaan sotilaan tilan, minkä jälkeen lähes potkaisi miehen ulos sairastuvastaan – sairaanhoitajien esimies ei todellakaan erityisemmin rakastanut sotilaita, vaikka olikin armotta näiden keskellä Hindu kushissa. Tarkistettuaan, että itseään hiukan nuorempi kaksilahkeinen todellakin häipyi sairastuvalta, yksisilmäinen palasi jälleen juttelemaan Közille, joka ei vieläkään reagoinut juuri mihinkään. 17-vuotias oli kuin aivokuollut olento, jolla oli jäljellä vain tahdosta riippumattomat toiminnot, kuten hengittäminen. Moni muu olisi turhautunut japanilaisen käytökseen ja alkanut huutaa – ja kenties tehnyt jotain väkivaltaistakin. Zafirahiakin taatelinruskeasilmäisen käytös tuskastutti, mutta lähinnä se johtui naisen riittämättömyyden tunteesta. Tästä tuntui, että teki kaiken väärin eikä osannut lainkaan auttaa tai saada sanansa järkytyksen muurin läpi. Tuskastus teki yksisilmäisestä levottoman eikä tämä voinut vain istuskella paikallaan, vaan komensin Kasandran ja Aliahin avukseen järjestämään varastoa.  
“Vastahan me teimme sen eilen”, Kasandra henkäisi, mutta ainokainen mulkaisu sai tämän hiljaiseksi ja sairaanhoitajat menivät esimiehensä perässä varaston puolelle.  
Közi ei tietenkään huomannut sitä. Huonosti nukuttu yö ja raivoisat, synkät sekä murheelliset tunteet olivat verottaneet hänen voimiaan, minkä tähden hän oli vajonnut vielä syvemmälle omaan maailmaansa, jossa ei ollut muita. Omalla tavallaan mustatukkaisen tilaa olisi voinut pitää valveilla olevaksi horrokseksi.

 _“Zafirah-rouva!”_ sairastuvan oven toiselta puolelta kuului huuto ja samalla hetkellä ovi kiskottiin auki.  
“Zafirah-rouva!” Yasmine huusi uudelleen rynnäten huoneeseen katsellen hermostuneena ympärilleen.  
Kuumeessa oleva poika kohotti päänsä ylös ja yskäisi käheästi, kun sairaanhoitaja ryntäsi eteenpäin jättäen suuren oven apposen auki. Tämä jatkoi uudelleen esimiehensä huutamista saaden kutsutun ilmestymään varaston ovelle.  
“Älä huuda!” Zafirah sähähti vihaisena, kun alaisensa pysähtyi hengästyneenä eteensä.  
“Mitä ihmettä sinä riehut?!”  
“Zafirah-rouva”, Yasmine huohotti ottaen hiukan tukea jaloistaan.  
“Y-yksi – selviytymis – kokelaista – tuli – äsken!”  
“Mikset sanonut heti?!” yksisilmäinen porhalsi hoitajan ohi harppoen nopeasti ovelle.  
Musta helma, joka lennähteli terävästi jokaisella askeleella, ja hulmahtava niqab saivat naiseen draamaa, kun tämä riensi pois sairastuvasta katsomaan, jos uusi selviytynyt tarvitsisi kiireellisesti hoitoa.  
“Yasmine, ota ensiapulaukku mukaan!” sairastuvan johtajatar sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä pysähtymättä tai vilkaisematta taakseen.  
“Kyllä!” kutsuttu henkäisi ja pyöräytti silmiään samalla, kun jompikumpi tovereistaan, ei tämä vaivautunut kiinnittämään henkilöön tarkemmin huomiota, ojensi armollisesti ensiapulaukun.  
Yasmine heitti pitkän hihnan päänsä yli ja riensi yhä hengästyneenä sairastuvan johtajattaren perään – ja ymmärsi sentään sulkea sairastuvan oven kiinni.

Sairastupa jäi jälleen hiljaiseksi, kun Kasandra ja Aliah jatkoivat varaston järjestämistä – tai pikemminkin olivat järjestävinään. Todellisuudessa kaksikko istuskeli ja nojaili hyllyihin keskustellen eri asioista, vaikkakin lähinnä eilisestä, Waalidista ja Zafirahista sekä tietenkin Zafirahin kummallisen kiihkeästä suhtautumisesta ja suojelusta japanilaista potilasta kohtaan. Minuutit kuluivat hiljalleen ja Kasandra sekä Aliah onnistuivat epäilemään kaikenlaista, kuten sitä, että yksisilmäisellä olisi kuollut poika, joka olisi eläessään taatelinruskeasilmäisen ikäinen. Köziä moinen ei liikuttanut kuten ei mikään muukaan. Edes hänen hiuksensa eivät liikkuneet ja se oli vastoin elämää ja aikaa. Jotain oli siis aika tapahtua ja niinhän aina kävi, kun sitä eniten tarvittiin tai vähiten odotettiin.

Jos sairastuvan salissa olijat olisivat jaksaneet keskittyä kuuntelemaan, heidän korvansa olisivat erottaneet seinän ja oven takaa kuuluvat juoksuaskeleet. Kuumepotilas kyllä hyppäsi säikähtäneenä ylös vuoteesta, kun ovi suorastaan viskattiin sepposen selälleen ja päästä varpaisiin mustiin pukeutunut hahmo seisahtui leveässä haara-asennossa oviaukolle, kuin olisi ollut viikatemies ilman asiaan kuuluvaa viikatetta.  
“Takaisin sänkyyn!” Zafirah karjaisi lujasti pojalle, joka säikähtäneenä totteli ja heitti peiton päänsä päälle päästäkseen turvaan.  
Varastossa kuului pari parahdusta ja luja kopsahdus, kun säikähtäneet hoitajat onnistuivat hajottamaan jotain, mutta se ei liikuttanut sairastuvan johtajatarta. Tämän katse siirtyi välittömästi työpöytää lähimpänä olevaan vuoteeseen ja siinä vatsallaan retkottavaan poikaan.  
“Közi!” yksisilmäinen henkäisi rynnäten valtavaan spurttiin, joka ei tosiaankaan päättynyt vuoteen vierelle.  
Nainen hyppäsi kirjaimellisesti sängyn päälle ja tarttui kaksin käsin Közistä kiinni.  
“Közi, kuuntele!” Zafirah sanoi lujalla äänellä ja ravisti teini-ikäistä.  
Kutsuttu ei kuitenkaan tehnyt mitään, vaan antoi toisen ravistella itseään. Hän ei päästänyt edes pientä äännähdystä tottelemisen tai kuuntelemisen merkiksi, vaan muistutti ruumista, joka ei kyennyt mihinkään.  
“Közi, tämä on tärkeää!” vanhempi jatkoi ja ravisti vielä kovempaa, että jopa alkoholista sammunut ihminenkin olisi herännyt jollain tapaa tolpilleen.  
Välinpitämättömyyden ja horroksen muuri ei kuitenkaan murentunut eikä saanut edes kolhuja. Japanilainen ei kääntynyt katsomaan ravistajaansa, vaikka aivan varmasti tunsikin ravistelut eivätkä ne tuntuneet mukavilta. Teini-ikäinen ei kuitenkaan jaksanut huomioida naista mitenkään, vaikka varmasti kuulikin äänet synkkään maailmaansa. Ehkä japanilainen toivoi ja odotti, että toinen luovuttaisi ja antaisi hänen kuolla rauhassa.

“Közi, lopeta tuo ja avaa korvasi!” kaikki aiempi turhautuminen ja tuskastuminen eivät enää pysyneet naisen sisällä, vaan ne suorastaan ryöpsähtivät ulos.  
Zafirah viskasi niqabin huivit pois kasvoiltaan, kuin ne olisivat jotenkin heikentäneet tätä. Teon jälkeen sairastuvan johtajatar tarttui taatelinruskeasilmäistä ylävartalosta ja käänsi väkisin, jopa kivuliaasti toisen ympäri selälleen. Közi onnistui palaamaan hetkeksi todellisuuteen katsoen hämmästyneenä riuhtovaa naista, mutta oli vajoamassa lähes välittömästi takaisin murheeseensa, kun kipu ja kauna eivät hellittäneet otettaan hänessä. Se ei kuitenkaan kelvannut Zafirahille, joka tarttui mustatukkaista rinnuksista ja löi lujasti avokämmenellä keskelle poskea. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen pää retkahti lujasti sivulle ja sielunpeilit laajenivat niin iskusta kuin kummallisesta heräämisestä. Kenties fyysinen, kova, kihelmöivä kipu herätti hänet joksikin aikaa henkisestä kärsimyksestä. Hitaasti, sieraimiensa laajentuessa sisältä nousevan taistelijan heräämisestä ja suuttumuksesta, teini-ikäinen käänsi kasvonsa kohti naista purren hampaansa yhteen, kun ilmeestään tuli vakavan lisäksi uhkaava.  
“Hyvä, heräsit viimein – ja nyt korvat auki”, yksisilmäinen ei piitannut saamastaan pelottavasta katseesta, vaan työnsi turmeltuneet kasvonsa lähes kiinni nuorempansa omiin ja katsoi syvälle taatelinruskeisiin silmiin.  
Ääni oli madaltunut, ettei puhetta voinut kuulla, ellei ollut aivan kaksikon vieressä. Osittain se johtui naisen raskaasta hengityksestä, mutta enemmän muusta johtuvasta kiihtymyksestä.  
“Ystäväsi on elossa”, Zafirah henkäisi otteensa hellittäessä hiukan toisen vaatteesta.  
“K on hengissä!”

Közin vartalo jähmettyi täysin. Hänen ilmeensä valahti ja luomet räpsähtivät muutaman kerran kiinni ja sitten taas auki, kun hän tuijotti naisen ainokaista silmää. Hetken aikaa sydänkään ei lyönyt, koska sanat eivät päässeet mielen ytimeen.  
“Et kai, helvetti vie, pudonnut taas omaan maailmaasi?” sairastuvan johtajatar ähkäisi suoristaen selkänsä.  
“K on elossa! Hän palasi tänne alle puoli tuntia sitten! Järkytyin, kun näin hänet ja vain joitakin inhottavia ruhjeita sormissaan, vartalossaan ja toisella ohimollaan! Kun Salman tuli paikalle ja kysyi, miten tämä saattoi selvitä maavyörymästä, K kertoi onnistuneensa väistämään sen erään lohkareen suojaan! Tämän jälkeen hän kiersi toista kautta ja pääsi viimein tänne! Yritin saada K:n tänne, mutta se ei onnistunut, koska hän ei ollut loukkaantunut eikä hän halunnut tulla, kun tarvitsi lähinnä ruokaa – enkä ehtinyt sanoa sinun olevan täällä” Zafirahin kielenkannat liikkuivat vikkelään kertoen pikaisena tiivistyksenä näkemänsä ja kuulemansa.  
“Ymmärsitkö? Ystäväsi on _hengissä_!”

Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei vastannut mitään kuulemaansa. Hänen vartalonsa oli edelleen jäässä, mutta sanat olivat olleet kuin kevään ensimmäiset tuulahdukset talven keskellä. Sulaminen tapahtui ensin sydämessä, joka alkoi lyödä tiheämmin, ja tunne levisi siitä rintakehään, joka alkoi liikkua tiheistä hengenvedoista. Siitä liike levisi vartaloon ja viimein tieto saavutti kunnolla pojan aivot. K oli elossa! Uutinen sai sydämen lyömään ilosta, mutta rintakehä kohoili pidätellystä suuttumuksesta. Koko tämän ajan musta-ruskeahiuksinen oli ollut hengissä ja antanut hänen luulla toisen kuolleen!  
Kumpikaan tunne ei kuitenkaan välittynyt vakaville, yhä hämmentyneille kasvoille. Ilme ei muuttunut mihinkään edes siinä vaiheessa, kun japanilainen kohottautui istumaan lähteäkseen etsimään huonetoveriaan.  
“Stop tykkänään”, Zafirah komensi tiukasti, kun tajusi toisen aikeet, ja painoi nuorempansa väkisin takaisin maaten.  
“Et lähde mihinkään!”  
“Mut-” Közi aloitti poikkeuksellisesti ja yritti uudelleen nousta ylös.  
Yksisilmäinen kuitenkin iski kätensä Közin hartioille ja romahti koko painollaan niitä vasten, ettei ylösnouseminen ollutkaan enää lainkaan helppoa.  
“Ei muttia!” sairastuvan johtajatar sanoi tiukasti ravistaen päätään.  
“Jos lähdet vaeltelemaan pitkin käytäviä etsiäksesi K:n, Ali saa tietää sinun lähteneen täältä, jolloin nappaa sinut takaisin harjoituksiin ja ties missä kunnossa olisit sen jälkeen”, tämä selitti järkähtämättömästi.  
Mustatukkainen katsoi hetken aikaa arpisia kasvoja ja kulmat kurtistuivat joko halusta väittää vastaan tai viskata nainen pois päältään. Alitajunta kuitenkin muistutti opituista asioista, eli puhumattomuudesta, ellei toisin vaadittu, ja sairastuvan johtajattaren satuttamisesta aiheutuvista seurauksista. Nainen vaikutti olevan heidän kahden puolella ja siksi tätä ei kannattanut satuttaa, koska linnoituksessa ei olisi ketään muuta, jolla olisi kyky välittää. Lisäksi, Zafirahin puhui totta, noin todellakin tulisi käymään, jos teini-ikäinen lähtisi etsimään huonetoveriaan. Huokaisten nenän kautta japanilainen laski päänsä tyynylle kääntäen sen samalla syrjään ja sulki silmänsä kysyen äänettömästi, mitä nyt pitäisi tehdä.

“Nyt teemme niin, että sinä jäät tänne ja minä hankin sinulle ruokaa – et ole syönyt sitten eilisen aamiaisen”, vanhempi päätti aistittuaan lausumattoman kysymyksen.  
“Vietät täällä tämän päivän ja minä vien sinut illalla hyvissä ajoin huoneeseesi, jossa tapaat K:n.”  
Sairastuvan johtajatar jäi katsomaan Köziä, joka avasi sanojen jälkeen silmänsä, mutta katsoi sivulle miettien kuulemaansa suunnitelmaa. Viimeisten vuosien aikana, siitä lähtien kuin Rehan oli kuollut, Zafirah oli näyttänyt useammin kuin kerran olevansa heidän puolellaan. Vaikkei japanilainen kyennyt luottamaan aikuiseen täysin, ei hän keksinyt yhtään syytä, miksi toinen pettäisi hänet tässä vaiheessa. Toisaalta, mieli ei löytänyt ideasta haitallista koukkua, vaikka sellainen saattaisikin olla. Paremmalta idealta se kuitenkin kuulosti kuin mennä vain vaeltelemaan käytävillä ja päätyä Alin syliin. Siispä taatelinruskeasilmäinen käänsi katseensa yksisilmäiseen ja nyökkäsi pienesti katseensa laskeutuessa alas.  
“Niin sitä pitää”, yksisilmäinen kuiskasi hellästi.  
Vammoista huolimatta tämän huulille nousi mitä kaunein, lämpimin hymy, mitä Hindu kushissa oli varmaan koskaan nähty. Hellästi nainen kosketti mustatukkaisen poskea, jolloin toinen hätkähti ja katsoi yläpuolellaan olevia kasvoja. Liikkuminen ei kuitenkaan saanut kättä lähtemään pois pojan kasvoilta, vaan sormet alkoivat hiljalleen silittämään sileätä, hiukan nippulaista ihoa, kun Zafirahin hymy tuntui levenevän onnellisuudesta.  
“Kaikkea ei ole vielä menetetty”, nainen sanoi hiljaa Közille.  
“Ystäväsi palasi takaisin luoksesi ja te jatkatte yhdessä taisteluanne Hindu kushia vastaan”, tämä jatkoi saaden taatelinruskeat silmät laajenemaan hämmennyksestä.  
Sairastuvan johtajatar jotenkin tiesi, mitä japanilaiskaksikko oli suunnittelut ja aikoi varmistaa omalta osaltaan, että näin tulisi käymään.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lumileopardi ei ole yleistietämyksen mukaan tappanut yhtäkään ihmistä, mutta en ihmettelisi, jos asiasta ei vain olisi tullut yleistietoa niin syrjässä  
> * Tsuki shikan ken on askeleen myötä tapahtuva lyönti (mm. Bujinkan budo taijutsussa)  
> * Voin sanoa todistaneeni sen, ettei erektio häiriinny niin pahasti, vaikka penistä koskettelisikin käsi, jossa on useita siteitä ja laastareita – eihän se ihanalta tunnu, mutta ei aina aiheuta kipua  
> * Salman menetti selviytymiskokeessa enemmän poikia kuin Ali, mutta Alilla oli muuta epäonnea  
> * Aoi on mustahiuksinen, Közi on mustatukkainen  
> * Ja jos joku miettii tuota taistelua, minä demonstroin sitä ennen kirjoittamista muutaman perheenjäseneni avulla (joo, todennäköisesti Aoin ja K:n vastustajat saivat hiusmurtumia sääriluihinsa, mutta ei se ole ennenkään ihmisiä pysäyttänyt)


	15. Chapter 15

“Tule vain, ei ole mitään pelättävää niin kauan kuin minä olen mukanasi”, Zafirah viittoi Közille.  
“Suurin osa väestä on hakemassa iltaruokansa, ettemme lähempänäkään törmää kovin helposti sotilaisiin.”  
Rohkaisevat sanat eivät kuitenkaan saaneet japanilaista liikkumaan nopeammin, mikä sai naisen pyöräyttämään silmiään. Enempää yksisilmäinen ei viitsinyt hoputtaa. Saattoihan olla, ettei taatelinruskeasilmäinen kyennyt uskomaan huonetoverinsa olevankin elossa ja siksi käveli hitaasti, koska pelkäsi pettyvänsä nähdessään tyhjän makuuhuoneensa. Tai ehkä teini-ikäinen pelkäsi ystävänsä muuttuneen koettelemuksessa, kuten joskus – aika usein – kävi.

Todellisuus oli kuitenkin aivan muuta. Oli totta, että mustatukkainen pelkäsi, mutta ei siitä syystä, mitä sairastuvan johtajatar luuli. Hän oli niin sekaisin omien tunteidensa kanssa, ettei tiennyt lainkaan, miten reagoisi toisen nähdessään. Közi oli yhä helpottunut siitä, että K ilmeisesti olikin hengissä – selvinnyt kokeestaan, mutta ilon tunne ei kumonnut negatiivisia tuntemuksia. Häntä suututti, suorastaan raivostutti se, että vanhemmalla oli kestänyt niin pitkään palata takaisin – ja oli vielä antanut hänen luulla huonetoverinsa kuolleensa maavyörymässä! Jos Zafirah olisi tiennyt taatelinruskeasilmäisen ajatuksissa, tämä oli väittänyt vastaan, mutta mustatukkaisella oli jo pätevä vasta argumentaatio: kuulemansa säännöt eivät kieltäneet etsimästä joukkueen kouluttavia sotilaita. Musta-ruskeatukkainen olisi voinut etsiä nämä ja saapua nopeammin takaisin linnoitukseen, ilman epäilyksiä kuolemasta. Nämä asiat saivat veren suorastaan kiehumaan hänen suonissaan, vaikka liikkumisesta tai kasvoista ei sitä näkynyt. Hiukan punoittavat korvanpäät olisivatkin saattaneet paljastaa japanilaisen, mutta mustat hapsottavat hiukset peittivät kuuloelimet ulkopuolisilta. Niin vihasta kuin helpottuneisuudesta huolimatta Közi käveli Zafirahin mukana huonettaan kohti. Hänen syvältä sisältä nouseva halu, kenties jopa ylitsepääsemätön tarve nähdä K, sai hänet liikkumaan eteenpäin ja samalla vaientamaan sekavat ajatuksensa sekä tunteensa.

Kaksikko kulki käytävillä eikä oikeastaan kuin pari kertaa törmännyt sotilaisiin, jolloin Zafirah sanoi terävästi japanilaisen tulevan mukanaan. Niinpä he saivat rauhassa liikkua, kunnes saapuivat tutulle käytävälle ja vielä tutummalle metalliovelle, jonka kautta Közi oli kävellyt lukemattomia kertoja elämänsä aikana – ja tämä olisi yksi vaikeimmista kerroista.  
“No, mene sisälle”, sairastuvan johtajatar sanoi, kun huomasi teini-ikäisen vain pysähtymän huoneen eteen.  
Japanilainen ei kuitenkaan liikahtanutkaan, vaan katsoi ovea, kuin se olisikin ollut muuri, jonka yli oli mahdotonta kivuta.  
“Selvä”, yksisilmäinen totesi lähinnä itsekseen ja kiskaisi oven kokonaan auki.  
K säpsähti ylös ja piilotti kätensä selkänsä taakse, kuin niissä olisi jotain, mitä olisi hävennyt tai halunnut jättää ulkopuolisille epäselväksi. Vanhemman japanilaisen otsassa oli ruhje, joka ei kuitenkaan ollut paha, vaikka kiinnittikin ihmisten katseet hiukan näppyläisessä ihossaan. Tämän katse osui välittömästi niqabia käyttävään, mikä sai hiukan syvemmän hengenvedon kuulumaan, mutta vartalo oli yhtä jäykkä kuin aina, koska huomasi naisen takana olevan pitkän hahmon.  
“Ei hätää”, Zafirah sanoi pehmeästi ja kädellään hapuili taakseen löytäen nopeasti kaipaamaansa ranteen.  
“Toin vain ystäväsi takaisin – hän on nimittäin viettänyt yhden unettoman yön sairastuvassa enkä usko hänen jaksavan toista samanlaista”, nainen hymyili huivinsa takana astuessaan syrjään ja työnsi taatelinruskeasilmäisen huoneeseen.  
“Nyt voitte keskustella ja levätä rauhassa”, tämä lisäsi perään, kun Közi asteli huoneeseen jäykin jaloin, ja veti sitten oven kiinni pitäen viimeiseen asti katseensa japanilaisissa.  
“Jos tulee jotain, tulkaa sairastupaan, niin joku tytöistä hakee minut.”

Ovi kolahti matalasti jättäen Közin ja K kaksistaan. Mustatukkainen, joka oli vilkaissut vanhempansa pikaisesti sisälle tultuaan, ei enää katsonut lainkaan huonetoveriaan, vaan piti katseensa tiukasti lattiassa vetäen syvään henkeä. K sen sijaan katsoi silmät suurina nuorempaansa. Tämä tarkkaili huolestuneena jokaista senttiä mustatukkaisessa yrittäen selvästi löytää syyn siihen, miksi taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli viettänyt yön sairastuvalla. Tummanruskeiden silmien katse oli niin tiivis ja avoin, että se tuntui nuoremmasta siltä, kuin vanhempi olisi tehnyt hänelle käsikopelolla ruumiintarkastuksen. Ja se ahdisti taatelinruskeasilmäistä aivan hirvittävästi! Hän halusi vain paeta salamana ohuen peittonsa alle suojaan tuolta katseelta. Siispä Közi käänsi päänsä sivulle ja käveli tönkösti vuoteelleen ohittaen huonetoverinsa huomioimatta tätä lainkaan.  
“Közi?” tummanruskeasilmäinen kysyi kummastuneena toisen käytöksestä, mutta toinen vain käänsi tälle selkänsä.  
“Közi, mikä on?” K yritti nähdä, oliko toinen loukkaantunut vai mistä oli kysymys.  
“Oletko kunno-”  
“ _Urusai!_ ” mustatukkainen tiuskaisi kääntymättä ympäri.

Huudahdus hätkähdytti vanhempaa, joka katsoi silmiään räpytellen nuorempaansa, mutta sitten hämmennys muuttui äskeistä syvemmäksi huoleksi. Musta-ruskeatukkainen otti muutaman askeleen pysähtyen taatelinruskeasilmäisen taakse, kun toinen kumartui alas kiskaisten peittonsa pois litistyneen heinäpatjansa päältä, ja tämä otti kätensä selän takaa esiin. Tummanruskeasilmäisen sormet ja kämmenet oli sidottu kevyesti kangassiteillä ja laastarin tapaisilla, mutta ihoa näkyi sieltä täältä – eikä sekään ollut parhaimmassa kunnossa. Varovaisesti, käsien vapistessa hiukan, K kurottautui koskemaan ystäväänsä.  
“Mitä on tapahtunut, Kö-”  
“ _Urusai!_ ” taatelinruskeasilmäinen nousi ylös kääntyen samalla ympäri ja huitaisi lujalla lyönnillä ojennetut, selvästi ennestään kipeät kädet tiehensä.  
Se ei kuitenkaan riittänyt Közille, jonka aiemmin tuntema suuttumus ja sen hetkinen turhautuminen omien tunteidensa kanssa saivat hänen sydämen hakkaamaan rinnassa ja niin lihakset kuin mielen huutamaan valmistautumisesta taisteluun. Hän tönäisi voimakkaasti vanhempaansa saaden toisen horjahtamaan ja lähes kaatumaan omaan patjaansa. Kaikeksi onneksi huone oli sen verran kapea, että seinään törmääminen esti tummasilmäistä kaatumasta ihan kunnolla. Lähes mustat kulmat kurtistuivat hiukan, kuten nykyään aina kun musta-ruskeatukkainen yritti olla paljastamatta kipujaan. Tähän sattui, ei epäilystäkään, kuten kuka tahansa tilanteen nähnyt olisi voinut kertoa. Isku ennestään kipeisiin käsiin, sitten tönäisevä isku rintakehään ja seinään tömähtäminen sattuivat aivan varmasti, kun niiden aiheuttaja oli harjoitellut taistelemista monta vuotta. Ei siis ihme, että K:n tummiin silmiin syttyi uhkaava, vaarallinen liekki, joka kertoi kipujen herättäneen sisään iskostuneen taistelutahdon. Eri asia vain oli, mikä kipu oikeastaan eniten vaikutti vanhempaan.

K veti muutaman kerran syvää henkeä, mutta syöksähti sitten nopeasti vasten Köziä, joka ei kiihdyksissään tajunnut reagoida ilmiselvään hyökkäykseen. Vanhempi tarttui nuorempaansa ranteista kiinni ja nosti kommankin käden ylös samalla hetkellä, kun he iskeytyivät vasten seinää. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen iski päänsä muurimaista seinää vasten ja puri hampaansa yhteen antamatta muuta merkkiä särystä, joka alkoi levitä päätä pitkin. Hänen kasvojensa jännittyneet lihakset eivät kuitenkaan pysäyttäneet musta-ruskeatukkaista, joka toisella polvellaan pakotti mustatukkaisen ottamaan leveän haara-asennon ja painautui sitten vasten hänen vartaloaan estäen näin mahdolliset potkuyritykset. Tummanruskeasilmäinen katsoi kummallekin puolelle yläpuoltaan kuin tarkistaen, että onnistui varmasti painamaan Közin kädet tiiliä vasten. Niinhän tämä onnistui, kuten sidotut sormensa ja valkoisina puristavat kätensä todistivat. Siitä K kääntyi katsomaan huonetoveriaan, joka katsoi ensin käsiään, sitten leveään seisontaan asetettuja jalkojaan, polvea haaroissaan ja omaa vartaloaan vasten painautunutta kehoa, ennen kuin nosti katseensa tummanruskeisiin silmiin.

“Päästä irti!” taatelinruskeasilmäinen karjaisi ja yritti työntää kätensä irti seinästä.  
“Välittömästi!” sanan myötä, yläraajat vapisten, hän tunsi ranteidensa liikkuvan ikävästä väännöstä pois.  
“Rauhoitu!” vanhempi huudahti vasten mustatukkaisen kasvoja ja iski pitelemänsä kädet uudelleen kiinni seinään.  
Tämä käänsi hiukan päätään ja painautui vielä lähemmäksi oikean poskensa painautuessa vasten nuorempansa omaa.  
“Rauhoitu, Közi”, musta-ruskeatukkainen kuiskasi käheästi äänensä ja lihaksikkaan kehonsa väristessä puheensa ja ponnistelujensa myötä.  
“Olen tässä. Kaikki on hyvin.”  
Jokin noissa sanoissa, tai kenties äänessä ja lämpimässä vartalossa, sai Közin vaikenemaan. Hän ei enää yrittänyt saada käsiään irti toisen otteesta tai pyristellä vastaan, vaan seisoi paikoillaan hengittäen raskaasti nenänsä kautta. Rintakehä liikkui lujasti painautuen jokaisella hengenvedolla vasten K:n rintakehää, joka liikkui tiheästi, mutta yhtä raskaasti rauhoittuen kuitenkin lopulta samaan tahtiin hänen kanssaan. Nuorempi tunsi, miten tummanruskeasilmäisen otsa painautui seinää vasten ja leuka laskeutui nojaamaan hänen olkapäätään vasten. Vanhemman kädet tärisivät tämän pidellessä yhä toista, mutta enää tämä ei tehnyt sitä väkisin, satuttaen. He seisoivat siinä paikoillaan, liikkumattomina pidemmän hetken. Japanilaiskaksikko vain hengitti samaa tahtia ja pysyi vastakkain. Siinä oleminen tuntui kummastakin samanaikaisesti vieraalta, kummalliselta – sellaiselta, millaisen ei pitänyt olla Hindu kushissa mahdollista. Ja samalla se tuntui hyvälle. Niin hyvälle, että se sai jotain kosteata nousemaan taatelinruskeisiin silmiin. Kuitenkin siinä oli mukana kipua sekä painetta alhaalla.

Közi kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä. Hän tunsi jonkin painautuvan nivusiaan vasten. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen yritti katsoa alaspäin nähdäkseen, mikä ihme tökki hän jotenkin kummallisella, sykkivällä tavalla, joka olisi ollut varsin miellyttävä, jos hän ei olisi ollut vieraasta kosketuksesta niin hämmennyksissä. Tietenkään nuorempi ei nähnyt mitään, koska vanhemman vartalo oli niin tiiviisti hänen kehoaan vasten, ettei ollut mitään nähtävää. K kuitenkin tunsi huonetoverinsa liikahtelun ja suoristautui jälleen niin, että heidän kasvonsa olivat vastakkain. Tämä ei edes vilkaissut alas, vaan jäi katsomaan toisen kasvoja sanomatta mitään. Koska vieraan kosketuksen aiheuttajaa ei näkynyt, mustatukkaisen oli pakko lopulta nostaa katseensa ylös ja kohdata intensiivisesti katsovat tummanruskea silmät. Musta-ruskeatukkainen tutki taatelinruskeita sielunpeilejä, kuin olisi sillä keinolla nähnyt nuorempansa kokonaan ilman minkäänlaista suojaa. Tämän silmissä oli jotain, kenties pilke, joka kasvoi ja kehittyi, muutti koko katseen. Tummat sielunpeilit eivät enää vain katsoneet kohdettaan, vaan tuntuivat himoitsevan jotain – haluavan jotain omakseen. Niinhän tämä halusikin, kuten katse kertoi, ennen kuin K nojautui eteenpäin ja painoi huulensa vasten Közin omia. 

Közin taatelinruskeat silmät laajentuivat hämmennyksestä, kun hän tunsi hiukan kuivat, jonkin verran pureskellut huulet omiaan vasten. Hänen koko vartalonsa jäykistyi täysin silkasta järkytyksestä ja hämmennyksestä, kun keuhkot unohtivat, mitä hengittäminen oli. Veri alkoi hakata hänen korvissaan tuntuen hajottavan tärykalvot ja mieli huusi kimeästi yhtä ainoata kysymystä: mitä ihmettä tummanruskeasilmäinen teki!?  
Vastaus oli kuitenkin ilmiselvä. Vanhempi painoi huulensa huonetoverinsa omia vasten eikä tehnyt muuta. Musta-ruskeatukkaisen silmätkin olivat kiinni, kun tämä antoi huultensa tuntea toisen lämmön. Teoriassa olisi voinut sanoa, ettei K tehnyt mitään. Lisäteoriassa olisi voinut myös sanoa, että Közikään ei tehnyt mitään. Hän ei työntänyt huonetoveriaan kauemmaksi tai yrittänyt vetäytyä tai muuten paeta suudelman tapaisesta. Mustatukkainen ei tehnyt mitään estääkseen pehmeätä, hellää, jopa rakastavaa kosketusta, vaan seisoi tyrmistyneenä paikoillaan silmät ruokapatojen kokoisina.

He seisoivat siinä paikoillaan pidemmän hetken, kunnes K vetäytyi kauemmaksi päästäen samalla Közin käsistä irti ja katsoi suoraan toista silmiin. Tummanruskeat silmät kertoivat yhä vieraista haluista, jotka olivat jollain tapaa oudot jopa vanhemmalle japanilaiselle itselleen. Kasvot kuitenkin näyttivät, että tämä ei aikonut luovuttaa, mutta minkä suhteen? Sitä mustatukkainen mietti, kun avasi suunsa kysyäkseen, mikä toisella oli. Ääntä ei kuitenkaan lähtenyt nuoremman suusta, koska hän ei tiennyt, mitä olisi pitänyt sanoa. Koska sanoja ei tullut, taatelinruskeasilmäinen vain laski kätensä alas tietämättä, mitä muuta tehdä. Musta-ruskeatukkaisella ei kuitenkaan ollut samaa ongelmaa. Tämä nimittäin napasi paidan helmastaan kiinni ja vetäisi vaatteen pois päältään. 

Jos äskeinen suudelma ja sitä edeltänyt sekä seurannut katseet olivat yllättäneet taatelinruskeasilmäisen, niin yllätti paljas ylävartalokin. Eikä siinä ollut kaikki. K tarttui, hyvin tietoisena tekemisistään, Közin paidan reunasta, veti toisen kauemmaksi seinästä ja riisui vaatteet viskaten sen lattialle. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen vilkaisi mytyksi heitettyä vaatettaan, mutta tajusi nopeasti katsoa takaisin huonetoveriaan, joka samalla hetkellä painoi uudelleen huulensa nuorempansa suulle. Vieläkään huulet eivät juuri liikkuneet, mutta samaa ei voinut sanoa vanhemmasta. Tämä nimittäin siirtyi hiukan sivummalle ilman huulikontaktin katkeamista, jolloin mustatukkaisen aiemman tuntema paine nivusissa helpotti ja siirtyi reiden yläosaan. Vuosien taisteluharjoitusten harjoittamilla pehmeillä liikkeillä K siirsi kätensä taatelinruskeasilmäisen housujen reunalle ja pujotti sisään vahingoittuneiden, sidottujen sormien kiertyessä toisen peniksen ympärille.

Közi henkäisi, lähes inahti vasten vanhemman huulia. Se ei kuitenkaan saanut musta-ruskeatukkaista irrottamaan huuliaan toisesta tai päästämään irti löytämästään miehuudesta. Sormet hieroivat vartta ja koskettivat samalla kiveksiä. Tummasilmäisen kosketukset olivat haparoivia, hiukan epävarmoja, mutta vähitellen, paikoillaan pysyvien huulten kanssa, jotain alkoi tapahtua. Mustatukkainen sulki silmänsä ja liikautti, hyvin varovaisesti, hiukan huuliaan, kuin olisi hapuilut jotain hellästi. Pian hän sai samanlaista kosketusta takaisin, jolloin lähes huomaamattaan huokaisi kevyesti. Taatelinruskeasilmäisen miehuus alkoi jäykistyä ja paksuuntua. Se tuntui vähitellen yhä kuumemmalta ja jokainen kosketus sitä myöten kiusaukselta, jopa kivulta, kun kutsui vielä suurempaan nautintoon. Kyllä, jokin tuossa tuntui niin hyvältä, ettei sen olisi pitänyt olla mahdollista, mutta silti oli. Eikä ihmekään, koska sen aiheutti hänen huonetoverinsa, joka oli sittenkin hengissä ja palannut hänen luokseen tekemään tuon kaiken. Tuntemastaan painostaan huolimatta Közi liikautti käsiään. Hän kohotti niitä ja kietoi hitaasti kätensä lihaksikkaan vartalon ympärille. Hänen sormensa ja kätensä tunsivat lihaksikkaan kropan, kovia kokeneen vartalon, pieniä arpia ruoskan iskuista ja muista rangaistuksista, sekä kyljen puolella olevan ison arven, joka muistutti pistohaavaa.

Iso arpi vasten kämmentä sai Közin hätkähtämään. Hän vetäytyi hiukan kauemmaksi niin hyväilevistä huulista kuin K:sta ja katsoi kauhistuneena vanhempaa, joka katsoi hämmentyneenä takaisin. Vapiseva painallus selän puolella kyljessä ja siitä seurannut käden putoaminen alas kyljen viereen saivat tummanruskeasilmäisen katsomaan itseään olkapäänsä yli tajuten sitten nopeasti, mitä oli tapahtunut. Nuorempi oli löytänyt Yuukin aiheuttaman puukotusarven – sen, joka oli syntynyt hänen avuttomuudestaan ja vanhemman välittämisestä johtuneesta huolimattomuudesta. Musta-ruskeatukkainen kääntyi uudelleen katsomaan taatelinruskeasilmäistä, joka näytti unohtaneen, että joku piteli edelleen hänen aiempaa veltostuneempaa miehuutta. Tummanruskeissa silmissä oli tuima katse, kun tämä tarttui vapaalla kädellään mustatukkaisen kädestä kiinni ja vei sen päättäväisesti takaisin puukotusarpensa päälle painaen siihen vaativasti. Niihin sielunpeileihin syttyi liekki, joka sanoi Közille suoraan, mitä toinen ajatteli tehdessään niin.

_Se syntyi, koska halusin suojella sinua._

_Se on minulle tärkeä, kuten sinäkin._

Tuskin Közi oli ehtinyt ymmärtämään katseen välittämät viestit, kun K painoi uudelleen huulensa hänen omilleen ja vielä teki samaa hapuilua, minkä he olivat aiemmin aloittaneet. Tällä kertaa suudelma, jota Közi ei vieläkään ymmärtänyt kunnolla, vaikka olikin nähnyt pari kertaa Waalidin ja Zafirahin välillä, jäi lyhyeksi. Oikeastaan se loppui siihen, kun tummanruskeasilmäinen veti hitaasti eikä lainkaan kovaa mustatukkaista kiveksistä onnistuen lähes välittömästi saamaan toisen miehuuden kovettumaan aikaisempaa kovemmaksi. Musta-ruskeatukkainen nappasi kätensä pois housuista ja tarttui lujasti nuorempaansa vyötäisiltä. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei ehtinyt kuin tarttua toista ranteista kiinni, kun tajusi tulevansa heitetyksi, mutta ei voinut enää tehdä mitään estääkseen itseään putoamasta suoraan selälleen ohuelle olkipatjalle. Hänen päänsä iskeytyi valmiiksi litistyneelle tyynylle ja otteensa irtosi vanhemman ranteista, kun kätensä putosivat olkapäidensä yläpuolelle. Mustatukkainen katsoi hämmentyneenä yläpuolelleen, jossa oli paljon katseltavaa – tai pikemminkin tuijotettavaa.

K seisoi hajareisin Közin jalkopäässä ja kiskaisi housunsa alas potkaisten samalla kengän tapaiset tossunsa pois jaloistaan. Tämän alaston vartalo, jossa oli siellä täällä, lähinnä selän puolella, arpia sekä muutama tuore ruhje, oli todella lihaksikas ja vahva, aivan kuten pystyssä sojottava miehuutensa. Musta-ruskeatukkaisen puolikuu muistutti suorastaan ohjusta, joka oli lähtövalmiina tumman pusikon keskellä, ja se veti nuoremman huomion eikä lainkaan epämiellyttävässä mielessä. Tummanruskeasilmäinen pudottautui raskaasti polvilleen ja konttasi hiukan lähemmäksi mustatukkaista tarttuen toisen housujen reunasta kiinni. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen nosti vaistomaisesti alavartaloaan, vaikkei edes tiennyt, miksi niin teki. Housut katosivat nopeasti hänen päältään ja samalla rysäyksellä lähtivät myös kengät heidän ollessa viimein kokonaan alastomina. Köziä asia ei häirinnyt. Hän ei edes oikeastaan tajunnut olevansa alasti, koska sielunpeilinsä suorastaan ahnehtivat näkemäänsä vartaloa, joka oli jotenkin niin tärkeä ja koukuttava. K:n lihaksikas keho oli jotain sellaista, mitä hän halusi enemmän kuin osasi sitä ymmärtää eikä vain siksi, että se vartalo oli kokenut saman verran harjoitusta kuin hänen omansa. Pikemminkin se johtui siitä, että se oli nimenomaan K:n vartalo eikä kenenkään muun. 

Musta-ruskeatukkainen otti muutaman konttausaskeleen ja työnsi samalla käsillään nuoremman haaroja levälleen, että pääsi niiden väliin. Tämä pysähtyi aivan kiinni taatelinruskeasilmäiseen ja hengitti raskaan kiihtyneesti, kun tarttui toisella kädellään allaan makaavan lantioon ja nosti hiukan ylöspäin samalla, kun ohjasi miehuutensa toisen sisään.  
Mustatukkainen viskasi päänsä taaksepäin ja rutisti silmänsä lujasti kiinni, kun kivun pitkä, kova älähdys karkasi huulilta. Hän tunsi halkeavansa kahtia eikä voinut hillitä irvistystään tai kehoaan, joka kaartui sellaisesta kivusta, jota hän ei ollut koskaan aiemmin tuntenut. Aivan kuin joku olisi iskenyt häneen seipään, jonka tarkoitus oli halkaisemisen lisäksi myös lävistää.  
K hätkähti ja veti kovan puolikuunsa pois, vaikkei ollut edes ehtinyt työntymään kunnolla huonetoverinsa sisään. Tämä hengitti yhä raskaasti, niin kiihtymyksestä kuin säikähdyksestä ja katsoi Köziä, joka sai vedettyä jälleen ilmaa keuhkoihinsa, kun äskeinen kipu katosi, vaikka yhä tuntuikin sykkivänä kihelmöintinä pakaroidensa välissä. Tummanruskeat silmät katselivat hetken aikaa mustatukkaisen kehoa, joka värisi, mutta samalla sielunpeilit eivät kuitenkaan katsoneet allaan olevaa poikaa. Vanhempi nimittäin mietti, yritti muistella jotain, kunnes se palasi välähtäen mieleensä. Tämä kohottautui polviensa ja toisen kätensä varaan taatelinruskeasilmäisen yläpuolelle ja vei vapaan kätensä itseään katsovien kasvojen luokse. Musta-ruskeatukkainen avasi hiukan nuorempansa suuta ja sujautti etu- ja keskisormensa siteistä huolimatta sisään pyöritellen niitä pitkin toisen poskia ja kieltä. Közi kurtisti hiukan kulmiaan, kun tunsi sormien pyörivän suussaan ja puraisi sitten hiukan, ihan vain kostoksi äskeisistä kivuistaan. K ei päästänyt kasvoilleen minkäänlaista ilmettä, kun tunsi hampaat sormissaan. Tämä vain pyöräytti vielä kerran sormiaan ja otti sitten syljestä märät sormensa ulos suusta. Musta-ruskeatukkainen ei aikaillut, kun vei liukkaimmaksi muuttuneet sormensa taatelinruskeasilmäisen aukolle ja työnsi sisään. Nuorempi vetäisi henkeä ja hänen vartalonsa jännittyi uudelleen, mutta tällä kertaa hän ei tuntenut samanlaista kipua kuin aiemmin – olihan kaksi sormea huomattavasti ohuempi kun kivikova penis. Silti se sattui, vaikkei ylitsepääsemättömästi, vaan hänen oli pakko purra hampaansa yhteen, kun sormet alkoivat liikkua sisällään edes takaisin. Liikkuva, kevyesti painava ja pyörivä kosketus mustatukkaisen lantiolla sai hänet katsomaan vanhempaa, joka tarkkaili intensiivisesti hänen kasvojaan. Tummat silmät tarkkailivat alimman ilmeitä ja sielunpeilejä nähdäkseen, vaikuttiko mitkään tekonsa, aukon hyväily ja pieni hieronnan tapainen kyljessä, toisen oloon. Kipu hellitti vähitellen ja sormet sisällä alkoivat tuntua ihan mukavilta. Siinä oli jotain… nautinnollista? Ehkä, mistä sitä tiesi. Ei Közi pystynyt kunnolla sanomaan, mikä oli nautintoa ja mikä ei, mutta hän piti siitä, mitä K teki hänelle. Hän ei vain ymmärtänyt, miksi liikutteli hiukan kiinni puristettuja huuliaan ja leukaansa.

Tummasilmäinen tunsi lihaksien rentoutuvan sormiensa ympärillä, jolloin otti kätensä pois. Samainen raaja nousi lähemmäksi tämän kasvoja ja pian tämä pudottikin kunnollisen sylkivanan sormilleen, ennen kuin vei sormensa takaisin jatkaen äskeistä puuhaa – tällä kertaa sormia tosin oli kolme. Liikkeet vilkastuivat jostain syystä ja mustatukkainen tunsi jälleen saman kivun, joka oli myös jossain määrin epämiellyttävää, mutta sieltä taustalta tuli muita nauttivia, lisää haluavia tunteita. Kummankin rintakehät kohoilivat nopeasti ja tahti vain nopeutui, mitä enemmän nuorempi tottui sormiin ja nautti niistä lihasten rentoutuessa päästäen vanhemman tiukasta otteesta. Se tuntui olevan liikaa musta-ruskeatukkaiselle, joka kiskaisi nopeasti sormet pois allaan makaavan sisältä ja kohotti uudemman kerran pitelemäänsä lantiota.

Közi tunsi, miten K työntyi hänen sisäänsä haukkoen henkeään. Hän heitti päätään taaksepäin, koska toisen miehuus oli kova, kuuma ja paksu, että sormet eivät tuntuneet vastaavan penistä mitenkään. Mustatukkainen sulki silmänsä ja yritti saada itsensä rentoutumaan, että pääsisi taas kokemaan sen syvän, täydentävän hyvän tunteen, jonka oli äskenkin tuntenut. Jos nuorempi ei olisi sulkenut silmiään, hän olisi nähnyt huonetoverinsa silmien sulkeutuvan, ennen kuin tämä pysähtyi ja hengitti kiivaasti hampaidensa lomasta matalan sihahtelun täyttäessä huoneen. Pitkään tämä ei kuitenkaan kyennyt pysymään paikoillaan, vaan työntyi loppuun asti ähkäisten samalla, kun päästi irti lantiosta ja paukautti kummankin kätensä taatelinruskeasilmäisen vartalon kummallekin puolelle. Kivun ja nautinnon sekoittuessa Közin mielessä kummalliseksi sekamelskaksi, suoranaiseksi huumausaineeksi, hän kohotti kätensä ilmaan ja tarttui lujasti tummasilmäisen olkapäihin. Hänen kyntensä painautuivat K:n ihoa vasten, mutta kumpikaan ei sitä noteerannut, kun vanhempi aloitti hitaasti, hiukan jäykästi työntönsä. Ensimmäinen työntö oli hiukan varovainen, mutta toinen olikin sitten vahvempi ja vaativampi. Mustatukkaisen selkä kaartui työnnöistä ja ne saivat kummalliset väreet kulkemaan pitkin ihoaan. Hiki kohosi nuoremman otsalle ja vartalolle, kun hän huomaamattaan veti huonetoveriaan olkapäistä itseään kohti aina kun toinen painautui entistä syvemmälle häneen. Matalat urahdukset pakenivat hänen huuliltaan vastoin tahtoaan, kun vanhemman miehuus osui muutaman kerran johonkin, joka lähes pyyhki kaikki vuosien kivut ja toi tilalle vain pakahduttavaa kuumuutta, kummallista lihaksia pullistavaa voimaa ja sellaisen määrän välittämistä ja nautintoa, ettei sen pitänyt olla mahdollista. Tämä kaikki vain oli mahdotonta!

K ei itsekään ollut sen hiljaisempi tai kuivempi. Hiki valui tämän otsalla, kun tahti muuttui yhä vain nopeammaksi. Tämä pudottautui hiukan alemmaksi, että sai paremman asennon, kun lantionsa alkoi liikkua edestakaisin, kuin olisikin ollut ase, joka ampui sarjatulta – työnsi silmää nopeammin seuraavan luodin aina edellisen perään. Sitten tämä pysähtyi vartalonsa jäykistyessä ja heitti päätään sivulle, kun jäi paikoilleen päästämättä muita ääniä kuin hengen haukkomisensa. Közikin vaikeni, koska oli tuntenut jotain valahtavan sisäänsä. Hän ei sanonut mitään, vaikka mielessään olisi halunnut huutaa, että mitä helvettiä oli tapahtunut ja miksi vanhempi oli lopettanut. Hän ei tuntenut oloaan täydelliseksi, vaan halusi lisää. Hänen kehonsa kihelmöi ja valitti äänettömästi, että se ei ollut saanut sitä, mitä tarvitsi nyt. 

Musta-ruskeatukkainen ravisti hiukan päätään, jolloin hikipisaransa, jotka olivat kastelleet hiustensa latvat, pirskouttuivat ympärilleen ja erityisesti allaan makaavan mustatukkaisen päälle. Tämä katsoi tummanruskeilla silmillään nuorempaansa, joka tapitti hengityksensä lomassa takaisin. Taatelinruskeat sielunpeilit kysyivät äänettömästi, mitä nyt tapahtui ja miksi hänen kehonsa ei rauhoittunut. Erityisesti hänen miehuutensa, joka oli puristunut erittäin kiihottavalla tavalla heidän lihaksikkaiden vatsojensa väliin, ilmoitti sen, että teini-ikäinen ei ollut saanut sitä, mitä ansaitsi. 

K henkäisi syvään, mutta ei mitenkään turhautumisesta, vaan saadakseen enemmän ilmaa aivoilleen ja lihaksilleen. Tämä kohottautui käsiensä varaan ja otti miehuutensa, joka oli rauhoittunut saadessaan täytettyä suurimman kaipauksensa, ulos. Sen mukana valui pedille valkoista spermaa, mutta kumpikaan japanilaista ei sitä huomannut eikä varmastikaan sillä hetkellä välittänyt. Vanhempi nimittäin vetäytyi taaksepäin antaen kasvojensa kulkea hipoen Közin rintalihaksia ja vatsaa vasten. Aluksi Közi tunsi vain yhä turhautumista ja halua huutaa, mutta huomasi sitten K:n liikkeiden hidastuvan hänen karvoituksensa luona. Musta-ruskeatukkainen nuuhkaisi kevyesti mustia karvoja, jotka piirittivät yhä pystyssä olevaa puolikuuta, ja se sai nuoremman värähtämään. Nopeasti, aivan kuin olisi ollut oikeassa elämän ja kuoleman taistelussa, hän tarttui musta-ruskeista hiuksista kiinni ja repäisi vanhemmat kasvot ylös miehuudestaan. Tummanruskeasilmäinen katsoi vakavana mustatukkaista, joka hengitti tiheästi, mutta ei äskeisistä tuntemuksistaan, vaan aivan muusta syystä ja nuo samaiset sielunpeilit kertoivat syvimmän ajatuksen.

_Varokin puremasta!_

K:n toinen suupieli kohosi hiukan pienen hymähdyksen myötä ja tummiin sielunpeileihin syttyi jollain tapaa huvittunut, jopa epäuskoinen pilke.

_En tietenkään._

Közin hämmennykseksi huonetoverinsa taivutti tasaisesti päätään välittämättä lainkaan tiukasta otteesta tukassaan ja otti säikähdyksestä hiukan kuukahtaneen peniksen suuhunsa. Taatelinruskeat silmät rävähtivät auki, kun lämmin, suorastaan kuuma suu sulki hänen miehuutensa syleilyynsä. Refleksien käskystä hän tarttui vaistomaisesti tiukemmin musta-ruskeisiin hiuksiin samalla hetkellä, kuin pitkä, matala älähdys pääsi suustaan. Vanhempi imi rajusti, pitkiä ja hyvin voimakkaita imaisuja, kuin olisi yrittänyt imeä sisuksiinsa nuoremman puolikuun. Tämä ei välittänyt tukistuksesta, vaan keskittyi täysin varteen, jonka oli saanut kuin sähköiskusta jälleen kovaksi ja vankaksi. Jokainen imaisu sai mustatukkaisen huokaisemaan kovalla äänellä ja kaartamaan vartaloaan. Hänen vapaa kätensä liukui vartalonsa viereltä lattialle ja siitä päänsä yläpuolelle. Közi tiesi, ettei kestäisi kauaa ja tämäkin hetki, olisi lyhyt, kuten edellinenkin K:n työntyessä hänen sisäänsä. Paine kasaantui nuoremman nivusissa ja nautinnon väreet kirmailivat hänen ihollaan ja arvillaan, kuin olisivat pyyhkineet menneen tiehensä tuoden vain täydellisen tiedostamisen nykyisyydestä. Mustatukkaisen pään sisällä nimittäin ei ollut muuta kuin se pieni, kylmän kolkko huone, hänen vuoteensa sekä K, joka teki lujan, pitkän imaisun, joka oli liikaa. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen laukesi vartalonsa jäykistyessä mielihyvästä. Hänen spermansa syöksähti suoraan musta-ruskeatukkaisen suuhun, joka lopetti samassa imemisen, vaikkei ottanutkaan toisen miehuutta suustaan. Selällään makaavan vartalo retkahti aivan veltoksi ja hän vain keinutti kevyesti päätään, kuin olisi vieläkin ollut jossain lääkehuuruissa tai pilvissä.

Koulutettu mieli kuitenkin teki vaistomaisesti nopean paluun todellisuuteen, jolloin Közi kohotti hiukan päätään ja katsoi yhä nivusissaan olevaa tummanruskeasilmäistä. K katsoi takaisin huonetoveriaan ja päästi viimein irti huonetoverinsa rauhoittuneesta peniksestä laskien sen hellästi takaisin omalle paikalleen, vasten patjalla makaavia kiveksiä. Tämän suupielestä valui valkoista tahnaa, mikä kiinnitti nuoremman huomion. Vanhempi huomasi nopeasti toisen katseen ja nielaisi selvästi, jopa turhankin näyttävästi suussaan olevan sperman, mikä sai mustatukkaisen kulmat kohoamaan kevyesti ylöspäin yllättymisestä. Tummasilmäinen pyyhkäisi kevyesti peukalollaan suupielestään leualle valuneen valkoisen mönjän ja nuolaisi vielä kämmenselkäänsä, ennen kuin kohottautui hiukan ylemmäksi ja nousi mustatukkaisen kasvojen tasolle. Tämä painautui vasten nuorempansa vartaloa ja kietoi kätensä hänen hartioidensa ympärille. K:n pää laskeutui Közin pään vierelle ja tämän kasvot painautuivat kasvojen sivustaa ja hiuksia vasten, kun tämä nuuhkaisi kevyesti mustia kutreja. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen sulki silmänsä ja kietoi kätensä vanhemman ympärille. Nyt kaikki tuntui olevan, niin kuin pitikin – eipäs, vaan paremmin. Musta-ruskeatukkainen oli hänen luonaan, elossa, ja vei loukkaantuneista käsistään huolimatta kosketuksellaan tiehensä kaikki ikävät tunteet ja mietteet. Tämä toi hänelle rauhan ja tasaisen mielen, mutta nyt myös jotain enemmän. Hän tunsi, että joku halusi tehdä hänelle vain hyvää ja tuoda nautintoa. Ja nyt mustatukkainen halusi tehdä saman tummasilmäiselle, olla tälle samanlainen kuin toinen oli hänelle, koko loppuelämänsä ajan.

K liikautti hiukan päätään ja tämän huulet hipaisivat pehmeästi mustia hiuksia ja Közin korvanipukkaa. Mustatukkaisen tuntemat lähes kutittavat kosketukset eivät loppuneet siihen, vaan toisen huulet hipaisivat vielä muutaman kerran, kun muutama henkäys pääsi vanhemman suusta äärettömän hiljaa kuiskattujen sanojen myötä. Nuorempi räpsäytti silmänsä auki ja käänsi jäykästi päätään tummasilmäistä kohti. Musta-ruskeatukkainen nosti päätään ja katsoi suoraan taatelinruskeisiin silmiin eikä sanonut mitään. Samaa ei voinut sanoa tämän sielunpeileistä, jotka hymyilivät, toisin kuin kasvot, ja lähes kuiskasivat samalla tavalla kuin huulet:

_Kuulit kyllä._

_En vaadi sinua tekemään samoin._

Äänettömien viestien lopuksi K kumartui hiukan lähemmäksi ja painoi huulensa vasten Közin omia, kunnes laski päänsä uudelleen toisen vierelle. Mustatukkainen räpytti muutaman kerran silmiään, mutta rentoutui sitten, kun kuuli huonetoverinsa huokaisevan kevyesti jääden makaamaan häntä vasten. Siinä oli hyvä olla, nyt kun tiesi, ettei toinen halunnut olla missään muualla – ei edes omassa sängyssään.

<><><><><>

Jokin karhea koskettaa kasvojani ja ajaa silmissäni vilahtaneet muistot pois. Kasvolihakseni jäykistyvät, mutta kulmani eivät kurtistu eikä suuni väänny irveeseen, vaan pysyn liikkumattomana ja vakavana. Kosketus ei kuitenkaan katoa mihinkään eikä karheus lähde, vaikka ihollani menevät liikkeet eivät satuta, vaan ovat varsin pehmeät. Avaan silmäni ja katson ylöspäin tuimasti; oli se mikä tahansa, minua ei silti voiteta niin helposti – ei edes ollessani haavoittunut. Vihainen mulkaisuni osuu suoraan K:n kasvoihin, joka ei reagoi katseeseen ilmeillään tai teoillaan. Tummanruskea ja valkoinen silmäsi kuitenkin kysyvät välittömästi mieleesi juolahtaneen kysymyksen:

_Sattuuko?_

Kätesi jatkaa kasvojeni silittämistä. Teet sen, jotta oloni tuntuisi paremmalta ja jotta saisit itse jotain lohtua ja helpotusta. Tuntemani karheus olikin käsiesi karhentunut, työn, raadannan ja aseiden kuluttama iho eikä mikään muu. Olisihan se pitänyt heti tunnistaa, olethan ennenkin koskenut minua noilla käsillä, vaikka ne eivät ole enää yhtä karheat kuin mitä Hindu kushissa. Asagi sai slaagin ensimmäisenä työvuotenamme ja raahasi meidät manikyyriin useamman kerran. Vielä nykyäänkin hän ostaa meille käsirasvaa, koska ei mukamas ole vieläkään toipunut käsiemme tuottamasta järkytyksestä. Minä luulen, että johtajamme uskovan käsirasvan, kuten monen muunkin asian, ilahduttavan meitä kahta ja pitävän lähellään.  
Suljen luomeni ja avaan sitten uudelleen, ennen kuin katson sinua yrittäen välittää vastaukseni sinulle. Ei, minua ei satu.

Tummat silmäsi kuitenkin eivät tunnu uskovan ja se, miten vilkaiset keskivartaloani, kertoo epäilyksesi. Mutta minuun ei satu. En tunne kipua edes ampumahaavassani – toisaalta, sekin voi johtua turtumisesta, puutumisesta tai kenties shokista, vaikken mielestäni edes ole shokissa. Kohotan kättäni ja vien sen kämmenellesi, joka ei ole siirtynyt kasvoiltani mihinkään. Tunnen kädestäsi, miten hätkähdät kosketustani ja käännyt säikähtäneenä katsomaan minua. Nyt jopa ilmeesi kertoo, miten peloissasi olet. Olet aivan yhtä peloissasi kuin Hindu kushissa, vaikka olemmekin kaukana siitä helvetistä. Liikutan hiukan sormiani kädelläsi ja yritän rauhoittaa sinua. Tämä nimittäin menee väärin päin. Yleensä minä olen se, joka on kauhusta jäykkänä ja sinä olet se, joka rauhoittaa ja kertoo, miten asiat ovat. Et sinä melkein koskaan pelkää mitään tai ketään – et edes vuosia sitten.

Ilmeisesti katseeni sanoo saman, koska ravistat yllättäen päätäsi ja kumarrut kasvojeni lähelle. Suljet silmäsi ja irvistät pienesti, kun painat pelon ja huolen hiestä hiukan kostuneen otsasi omalle hiestä kostealla otsalleni. Hengität muutaman kerran nopeasti, mutta sitten otat saman tahdin hengenvedoissa, kuin mitä omani on. Avaat sitten sielunpeilisi ja katsot niin silmieni, mieleni kuin sieluni lävitse.

Niin. Sinä olet pelännyt aivan samalla tavalla kuin minäkin. Ja olet pelännyt minun menettämistäni useammin kuin kerran. Vasta Asagin, Hide-zoun ja muut tavattuamme olet lakannut pelkäämästä, mutta nyt pelkäät jälleen samalla tavalla, kuin mitä Hindu kushissa.

Hindu kushissa…

<><><><><>

Közin ja K:n yhteinen ilta ei jäänyt viimeiseksi. Eivät he tietenkään kietoneet vartaloitaan yhteen joka ilta, koska aikuisten harjoitukset ja henkinen aivopesumainen painostus olivat heille kummallekin aina välillä liikaa. Jokin noissa yhteisissä hetkissä antoi heille voimaa ja lisää tahtoa jaksaa eteenpäin. Alkuun vain K teki aloitteen, joskus hellävaraisemmin ja joskus suoremmin riisumalla vaatteensa. Ensimmäisen kerran Közi teki aloitteen hiukan alle puoli vuotta myöhemmin neitsyytensä menettämisestä, kun oli hänen ryhmänsä aika suorittaa selviytymiskoe. Iltana ennen varsinaista koetta, kumpikin piti kätensä visusti itsellään eivätkä he harrastaneet seksiä, vaan menivät nukkumaan, kun taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli ensin piilottanut hihaansa lusikan, jota voisi käyttää apuvälineenään. Yöllä sitten sotilaat hakivat vuorostaan hänet.

Toisin kuin Közi, K oli onnekkaampi kuin huonetoverinsa. Mustatukkainen nimittäin palasi ensimmäisenä ryhmästään takaisin linnoitukseen. Hän palasi toisen päivän aamuna, ja vain muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin linnoitukseen saapui Yuuki, joka oli ollut yksi syy siihen, miksi taatelinruskeasilmäinen oli saapunut niin pian takaisin. Luonnollisesti heidän kahden välillä vallitsi katkeroitunut kilpailu, joka oli hoputtanut Köziä etenemään ilman lepoa. Suurin syy oli tietenkin ollut K:n tapaaminen. Jälleennäkeminen oli tietenkin yhtä piinaava kuin edellinen, koska vanhin japanilainen oli ollut uskomattoman ahdistunut viimeiset päivät. Nyt tämäkin tajusi, mitä toinen oli joutunut kokemaan odottaessaan musta-ruskeatukkaista palaamaan. Ilta päättyi kiihkeästi heidän välillään, tällä kertaa tosiaan Közin aloitteesta, kun hän halusi tuntea K:n lähempänä kuin koskaan eikä yksi kerta riittänyt heille kummallekaan. Yhdynnät kestivätkin pidempään kuin aiemmilla kerroilla, jolloin testosteronia täynnä olevat nuoret miehenalut eivät hallinneet itseään ja viettejään.

Közin ryhmän selviytymiskokeen jälkeen Ali oli varsin tyytyväinen. Tämän koulutettavista vain yksi jäi matkan varrelle, kun taas Salmanin ryhmä oli pienentynyt puoleen. Tosin, Salman ilmoitti kovalla äänellä itseään päätä pidemmälle, rehvastelevalle joukkueenjohtajalle, että toisen ryhmän menestys johtui siitä, että lumileopardit olivat vaeltaneet lähestyvän talven takia alangoille eikä Alin poikien kohdalla ollut osunut maavyörymiä tai edes pientä maanjäristystä, joka olisi oikeasti tuonut vaikeuksia. Samalla tämä muistutti, että nyt heillä kummallakin oli yhtä monta poikaa, kuusi, vaikka selviytymiskoe olikin verottanut toista joukkuetta enemmän. Yhtä mieltä kaksikko oli kuitenkin siitä, miten kummallista oli, että kaikki japanilaiset olivat selvinneet kokeesta hengissä, samoin kuin aiempina vuosina pari muuta itäaasialaista.

Ei onni kuitenkaan kauaa pysynyt Alin joukkueen yllä. Puolentoista vuoden sisällä paha kuume vei mukanaan yhden pojan, kun tämä sai tetanuksen, eli jäykkäkouristuksen ja kuoli siihen, koska Zafirah ei ehtinyt diagnosoimaan tautia ajoissa eikä tällä ollut vasta-ainetta siihen. Közin ja Yuukin ryhmä siis pieneni vääjäämättä, mikä huolestutti Alia, vaikkei poikia itsessään. Joukkueenjohtajan huoli ei ollut turha, koska nyt suunnilleen samaa ikäpolvea olevia poikia oli kaksi ryhmää ja kumpikin oli turhan pieni, ottaen huomioon, miten monta sotilasta näitä oli vahtimassa ja harjoittamassa. Olisi vain ajan kysymys, koska jotain tapahtuisi.

Ja niinhän tapahtui. Yhtenä aamuna, kun Közi ja K olivat kumpikin hakeneet ryhmänsä kanssa aamiaisen ja istuutuneet alas syödäkseen kumpikin omien taistelutovereidensa seurassa, salissa tapahtui jälleen jotain. Tuttu tummansiniseen maastopukuun pukeutunut punertavahiuksinen länsimaalainen mies, jolle oli ehtinyt kasvaa pehmoista parrantynkää leukaan, asteli kahden alaisensa kanssa paikalle onnistuen jälleen vaientamaan koko salin – aivan kuten saattoi odottaa Baapin lähimmältä mieheltä. Tämä käveli sivummalle ja sanoi jotain seuranneille miehille, joista toinen käveli ripeästi Alin ja toinen Salmanin luokse. Joukkueenjohtajat nyökkäsivät kevyesti ja seurasivat kuuliaisesti kahta ylempää sotilasta päästen punapäisen luokse. Miehet keskustelivat siellä muutaman minuutin, kunnes tummansinisiin pukeutuneet lähtivät ja Ali sekä Salman palasivat omien joukkueidensa luokse.  
“Voi helvetti”, Alin kiroilu saavutti niin Közin kuin Yuukin korvat.  
Japanilaiskaksikko vilkaisi toisiaan ja käänsivät sitten silmänsä kohti joukkueenjohtajaa ja paria muuta sotilasta, jotka selvästi saivat kuulla, mistä oli kyse.  
“Waalid, Baap ja Abbu haluavat meidän joukkueemme menevän Salmanin joukkueen kanssa samaan lähitaistelusaliin. Meidän kummankin joukkueet alkavat olla sen verran pienet, että he harkitsevat niiden yhdistämistä”, Ali murisi alaisilleen, jotka kurtistivat kulmiaan huolestuneina.  
“Pelkäätkö, että he määräävät Salmanin kouluttamaan myös meidän poikiamme?” Janad kysyi mietteliäänä.  
“Se voi olla mahdollista, hän on kuitenkin vanhempi ja kokeneempi”, joukkueenjohtaja myönsi selvästi turhautuneena.  
“Voivat he kuitenkin valita siihen tehtävään myös sinut”, Zeeshan yritti hiukan toiveikkaampana.  
“Tai ettei joukkueita yhdistetäkään, koska ne ovat eritasoisia.”  
“Totta tuokin”, Ali nyökkäsi hiukan, vaikkei erityisemmin piristynytkään.  
Tämän katse osui koulutettaviin nuorukaisiin, joiden aamuvellin syöminen oli yllättäen hidastunut.  
“Vauhtia, saatanan nulikat!” joukkueenjohtaja ärjäisi vihaisena onnistuen nopeasti saamaan lusikat liikkumaan kulhojen ja suiden välillä.

Közin lusikoinnin tahti ei kuitenkaan nopeutunut Alin pelosta, ei todellakaan. Hän vain tajusi, että hän pääsisi harjoittelemaan K:n kanssa samaan paikkaan ja kenties tämän kanssa samaan joukkueeseen. Olisi siinäkin jotain iloa, vaikka he eivät voisivatkaan harjoitella yhdessä. Ainakin he tietäisivät paremmin, mitä kummallekin tapahtuisi päivän mittaan.   
Yuuki huomasi toverinsa reaktion ja osasi arvata, mistä toisen ripeät liikkeet johtuivat. Tämä ei kuitenkaan tällä kertaa jaksanut synkistyä, koska mielensä mietti erästä toista asiaa – tai oikeastaan ihmistä. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen nimittäin muisti Aoin, joka oli ensimmäisenä Salmanin joukkueesta palannut linnoitukseen, ja tuo vieras poika herätteli nuorimman japanilaisen mielenkiintoa ja uteliaisuutta. Tämä halusi tietää, kuinka vahva toinen mahdollisesti oli ja mitä todennäköisesti osaisi.

Nopeasti niin Alin kuin Salmanin koulutettavat söivät ja veivät astiat takaisin keittiöön. Toisiaan mulkoillen joukkueenjohtajat ja näiden sotilaat ohjasivat teini-ikäiset jonoihin ja kuljettivat yhteen isoimmista lähitaistelusaleista. Ali ja Salman eivät kuitenkaan olleet valmiita tekemään minkäänlaista yhteistyötä, vaan ohjasivat tietoisesti omat ryhmänsä suuren salin eri puolille ja määräsivät sitten omat harjoitukset. Päätä pidempi mies laittoi omat viisi jäljelle jäänyttä koulutettavaansa taistelemaan keskenään – tosin, Ali sentään tietoisesti laittoi Közin ja Yuukin taistelemaan erillään toisistaan. Toisaalta, se ei ollut japanilaiskaksikolle parhain vaihtoehto, koska he voittivat toiset vastustajat suhteellisen helposti, vaikka eivät nämäkään huonoja vastustajia olleet. Salman sen sijaan pisti omat teini-ikäisensä tekemään monimutkaisia potku- ja lyöntisarjoja laskien kovalla äänellä kertoja.

Közi ja K kuitenkin vaihtelivat katseita harjoitustensa lomassa, mutta eivät he pelkästään toisiaan katselleet. Tuttuja liikesarjoja, jotka osasi täydellisesti jo unissaankin, tehdessään tummanruskeasilmäinen tarkkaili Yuukia ja joutui myöntämään, että tämä tosiaan oli todella taitava. Musta-ruskeatukkaisen katse kävi kyllä muissakin, eikä tämä ollut ainoa, joka tarkkaili, vaan kanssaan olevat kolme muuta poikaa tekivät samoin. Kumpikin joukkue tarkkaili toinen toistaan, vaikka vanhemmasta ryhmästä eniten tarkkailua teki K:n lisäksi Aoi, joka kiinnitti hiukan enemmän huomiota maamiehiinsä. Runsaat puoli tuntia ryhmät saivat harjoitella omin päin, mutta sitten saliin saapui vieraita. Waalid saapui ensimmäisenä neljän vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneen sotilaansa kanssa ja tämän perässä tulivat Baap mukanaan neljä tummansinisiin pukeutunutta sekä Abbu ruskeisiin vaatteisiin pukeutuneiden alaistensa kanssa. Salman ja Ali kävelivät kumpikin Hindu kushin johtajia vastaan, mutta pysähtyivät sitten hämmentyneinä, kun sotilaiden perässä käveli kaksikymmentä nuorta sotilasta, vuodesta kahteen vuoteen heidän omia koulutettaviaan vanhempia. Näiden housut olivat samanväriset, kuin mitä kahden muun joukkueen koulutettavilla oli, mutta näiden paidat olivat sen sijaan tuhkanharmaat ja lanteille oli sidottu mustat kangasvyöt. Vaatetus sai joukkueenjohtajien lisäksi näiden sotilaat hämmentymään, mutta kaikista hämmentyneimpiä olivat nuorukaiset, jotka lopettivat yksi toisensa jälkeen puuhansa. Aikuiset tietenkin tiesivät, mistä oli kyse, mutta pojilla ei ollut mitään tietoa, mitä oli tapahtunut tai keitä vieraat tulijat olivat. Poikien hämmennystä kasvatti vielä sekin, että kahdenkymmenen kolmivärisesti pukeutuneen perässä tulivat Zafirah Yasminen ja erään uusimman sairaanhoitajan, Huan, kanssa ja näillä kaikilla oli mukanaan isot lääkekassit sekä paarit.

Siinä vaiheessa Ali ja Salman suorastaan juoksivat Hindu kushin johtajien eteen ja kumarsivat syvään pysähdyttyään.  
“Waalid, Baap ja Abbu”, nämä sanoivat yhteen ääneen ja vilkaisivat samassa toisiaan vihaisina.  
“Läsnäolonne ilahduttaa meitä”, Salman sanoi kumartaen vielä syvemmälle kuin oli tarpeen.  
“Ihmettelemme vain, mitä _ummiidwaarit_ tekevät täällä”, Ali lisäsi kunnioittavasti onnistuen piilotetusti kysymään sitä, mikä pyöri näiden kahden sekä huoneessa ennestään olleiden sotilaiden mielessä.  
Miehen käyttämä monikko nimityksestä ummiidwaar, kokelas, sai koulutettavansa sekä muutkin pojat kurtistamaan hiukan kulmiaan.  
“Tulimme katsomaan teidän ryhmienne taitoja ja tekemään päätöksiä”, Baap sanoi päättäväisellä äänellä vilkaisten kahta joukkuetta.  
Tämän kasvoista, samoin kuin Waalidin ja Abbun kasvoista, näki, että tämän mielestä oli vain miesten, ajan, rahan sekä energian tuhlausta pitää erikseen kahta eri joukkuetta. Sen näkivät myös Salman ja Ali, jotka tiesivät heti välisensä kilpailun alkaneen. Siinä ei kuitenkaan ollut kaikki, kuten kahdenkymmenen paikalle saapuneen nuoren miehen, ummiidwaarien, läsnäolo kertoi.  
“Samalla päätimme, että voimme pitää teidän koulutettavillanne kokeen ummiidwaareille ja katsoa, päätyvätkö osa heistä meille vai tavalliseen ryhmään”, Waalid päätti puheen ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Zafirahia ja tämän alaisia, jotka astelivat nuorten miesten ryhmän ohitse Hindu kushin johtajien vierelle ja kumarsivat pitäen katseet maassa.  
“Siksi Zafirah on täällä kahden hoitajansa kanssa siltä varalta, että jotain ikävää sattuu jollekin.”  
“M-miten haluatte kokeen toteutuvan?” Salman kysyi epäröiden, kun Ali vilkaisi selvästi huolissaan ummiidwaareja.  
“Paritaisteluina”, viiksekäs Abbu puuttui vuorostaan puheeseen haluten selvästi käydä itse asiaan.  
“Muodostakaa taisteluparinne ja vuorotelkaa sen jälkeen joukkueidenne välillä, ketkä taistelevat milloinkin.”

Määräysten jälkeen kolmivärisesti pukeutuneet käänsivät tarkkaavaisesti katseensa kahteen nuorukaisten pieneen joukkueeseen ja arvioivat mahdollisuuksiaan paritaisteluissa. Suurimman osan kasvoille nousi ylimieliset ilmeet, kun tulivat siihen tulokseen, että tulevien vastustajien perusteella nämä varmasti pääsisivät Hindu kushin johtajien kaartilaisiksi ja pois tavallisten sotilaiden joukoista. Vuotta, kahta vanhempien ilmeet saivat kummankin joukkueen pojat kääntymään enemmän näitä kohden ja kasvot muuttumaan tuimemmiksi eikä se johtunut pelkästään siitä, että näkivät näiden itsevarmuuden. He valmistautuivat henkisesti mittelöön, joka ei varmastikaan tulisi olemaan heille helppo.  
“Kyllä, Abbu”, Ali kumarsi lähes maahan asti Salmanin tehdessä nopeasti samoin.  
joukkueenjohtajat kääntyivät nopeasti ympäri ja palasivat takaisin koulutettaviensa ja sotilaidensa luokse komentaen pojat asettumaan taisteluparinsa vierelle. K:n ja Aoin ryhmällä järjestäytyminen tapahtui nopeasti, koska heitä olikin parillinen määrä. Tämän vuoksi Salman marssittikin koko ryhmänsä Alin luokse, jotta ummiidwaarit voisivat asettua heitä vastaan rauhassa. Hindu kushin johtajat eivät oikeastaan liikkuneet Zafirahin ja tämän väen kanssa kuin muutaman metrin sivummalle, jääden sitten varsin keskelle tarkkailemaan tulevia taisteluita.  
“Salman, aloita sinä”, Baap päätti samaisella hetkellä, kun Ali päätti, miten toimisi ylimääräisen koulutettavansa kanssa.  
“Te kaksi”, Salman karjaisi välittömästi K:lle ja Aoille.

Komennetut japanilaiset eivät sanoneet mitään, vaan astelivat keskemmälle salia, kun vastapuolelta käveli kaksi poikaa, joilla kummallakin oli varsin tumma iho ja hiukset, vaikka toisella olikin hiukan punertavaa tukassaan. Nämä katsoivat nuorempiaan ensin huvittuneina, mutta sitten hymyt hyytyivät, kun tajusivat musta-ruskeatukkaisen japanilaisen olevan selvästi vanhempiaan pidempi. Se kiinnitti myös Hindu kushin johtajien huomion.  
“Aika iso pituusero Salmanin taistelijoilla”, Abbu totesi tovereilleen, jotka nyökkäsivät pienesti.  
“Mutta ymmärrän myös, miksi he ovat taistelupari.”  
“Mikäli myymme heidät, aasialaiset vinosilmät haluavat mielellään vinosilmiä palvelukseensa, jolloin on helpompi kiskoa kunnon rahat”, Baap myönsi luoden arvioivan silmäyksen ensin ummiidwaareihin, sitten Salmanin japanilaisiin.  
Tämä kurtisti arvioiden kulmiaan miettiessään, miten taistelussa kävisi. Pukinpartainen Hindu kushin johtaja oli aivan varma, että kokelaat voittaisivat taistelun, mutta kuinka helposti se tapahtuisi, oli aivan eri asia.  
“Tuo pidempi voi aiheuttaa ongelmia tässä taistelussa.”  
“Iso koko ei kuitenkaan ole ainoa, mikä vaikuttaa taistelun tulokseen”, Waalid ravisti päätään.  
“Usein isokokoiset eivät ole kauhean ketteriä tai nopeita. Tuo lyhempi aasialainen voi sen sijaan käyttää laihaa vartaloaan ja sen tuomaa nopeuttaan hyväkseen”, tämä selvensi omia ajatuksiaan.  
“En usko, että näillä Salmanin pojilla on suuria mahdollisuuksia”, Baap totesi tylysti ristien kätensä rintakehälleen.  
Tämän virkaveljet eivät sanoneet siihen mitään, vaan nyökkäsivät ilmaistakseen olevansa samaa mieltä.  
“En olisi niin varma”, Zafirah sanoi hiljaa itsekseen, mutta ei selvästikään riittävän hiljaa, koska sai Hindu kushin johtajat katsomaan itseään.  
Baapin ja Abbun ilmeet olivat varsin tiukat. Mitä typerä nainen, jonka tehtävä oli ainoastaan huolehtia niistä, jotka loukkaantuivat, muka tiesi? Ja kehtasi vielä puhua asioista, jotka eivät kuuluneet tällä!   
Waalid sen sijaan katsoi kysyvästi rakastajatartaan, joka huomasi kolmen miehen tuijottavaan itseään.  
“He palasivat selviytymiskokeesta”, sairastuvan johtajatar vastasi nöyrää esittäen ja kumarsi sanojensa perään.  
“Se kertoo, että heillä on taitoa ja sisua.”  
“Tottahan tuokin”, vanhin myönsi.  
“Sillä ei ole merkitystä tällä hetkellä”, Baap vastasi tylysti ja käänsi katseensa kahteen pariin, jotka seisoivat muutaman metrin toisistaan odottaen aloitusmerkkiä.  
Yksisilmäinen ei sanonut mitään. Tämä vain kumarsi alaistensa tehdessä samoin. Nainen kyllä tiesi paikkansa ja ymmärsi sen, että kannattaisi olla hiljaa. Zafirah nimittäin uskoi – ei, vaan tiesi Hindu kushin johtajien rasistisesti aliarvioivan japanilaiset, samoin kuin kaikki muutkin selvästi ulkomaalaiset, ja sen kääntyvän jonain päivänä näitä vastaan. Tämä uskoi, että K ja Aoi saattaisivat hyvinkin yllättää sotilaat ja katselijat, vaikka eivät välttämättä voittaisikaan.

“Valmista?” Baapin punapäinen alainen karjaisi lujasti saaden taistelijat nyökkäämään.  
“Aloittakaa!”  
Huudahdus sai Közin sydämen jyskyttämään kovana rinnassaan. Kyllä hän luotti siihen, että K osaisi taistella – olihan tämä pari kertaa todistanutkin sen – mutta ei ollut koskaan nähnyt tämän taistelevan Aoin kanssa ja vielä heitä kokeneempia vastaan. Yuukikin jännittyi vanhempansa vierellä, mutta ei huolesta, vaan uteliaisuudesta ja lähestyvien taistelujen kiihkosta. Pieni mielipuolinen hymy, joka kertoi halusta päästä kokeilemaan voimiaan ja taitojaan sekä aiheuttaa kipua, kohosi tämän suupieleen, mutta ei sitä kukaan oikeastaan huomioinut, koska kaikki huoneessa olijat keskittyivät katsomaan alkavaa taistelua.  
“Hyökätään kummaltakin puolelta”, toinen vanhemmista taistelijoista ehdotti naurahtaen.  
Tämä oli ehtinyt toipua musta-ruskeatukkaisen pituuden tuomasta säikähdyksestä ja oli saanut jälleen aikaisemman ylimielisen itsevarmuutensa takaisin eikä yhtään varonut sanomisiaan. Mitä väliä sillä oli, jos vinosilmät kuulisivat toimintasuunnitelman, kun kuitenkin häviäisivät?  
“Hyvä idea”, punertavahiuksisempi hymyili tyytyväisenä kävellen hiukan sivulle kiertääkseen japanilaiset.

K ja Aoi vilkaisivat heidän ympärilleen kiertävää kaksikkoa ja näiden ilmeet pysyivät vakavina, vaikealukuisina.  
“ _Annammeko heidän kiertää meidän kummallekin puolelle?_ ” musta-ruskeatukkainen kysyi pariltaan japaniksi matalalla, hiljaisella äänellä.  
Näiden vastustajat eivät ymmärtäneet eivätkä kunnolla kuulleetkaan, mitä pitkä japanilainen oli sanonut. Nämä eivät myöskään välittäneet siitä, mitä kaksikko voisi mahdollisesti keskustella. Ainoastaan kaksi muuta kuuli ja ymmärsi puheen sekä osasi nähdä siinä merkityksen, toisin kuin kukaan muu. Közi ja Yuuki tajusivat, vaikka eivät mitenkään yllättyneinä, että heitä vanhemmat japanilaiset käyttivät täsmälleen samaa taktiikkaa kuin he, eivätkä muut tienneet, mitä nämä aikoisivat. Vain japania osaava ymmärsi japania ja vain harvat osasivat sitä Hindu kushissa antaen heille automaattisesti etulyöntiaseman.  
“ _Käytetään se heitä vastaan_ ”, vanhempi mustahiuksinen nyökkäsi näiden pysähtyessä.  
Kaksikko seisahtui ja kääntyi selät vastakkain, vaikka jättivätkin tarkoituksella pienen raon toisiinsa. Kumpikin jäi tuimasti tuijottamaan omaa vastustajaansa käsien noustessa aasialaisten taistelulajien tapaan ylös.

Japanilaisten teot saivat niin taistelevat kuin vuoroaan odottavat kokelaat nauramaan, mutta nauru loppu lyhyeen, kun kumpikin tummempi-ihoinen hyökkäsi yhtä aikaisesti oman vastustajansa kimppuun.  
“ _Potku, oikea alas – torjunta!_ ” K sanoi lujalla äänellä lyöden terävän torjuntaiskun potkaisevaa jalkaa vastaan.  
“ _Lyönti, vasen sivu-keskeltä – torjunta!_ ” Aoi huudahti takaisin väistäen hiukan ja löi lujasti.  
Vanhemman mustahiuksisen japanilaisen lyönti oli luja salissa kajahtaessa kova mätkähdys, kun vastustajansa käsi lennähti syrjään jättäen hyökkääjän torson suojattomaksi. Aoi ei kuitenkaan käyttänyt tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja hyökännyt, vaan palasi takaisin edelliselle paikalleen ja liikahti toiseen suuntaan, kun parinsa ilmoitti oman vastustajansa hyökkäävän nyrkkilyönnillä alhaalta ylös ja he väistivät iskua väistö-sanan myötä.

Közi ja Yuuki tarkkailivat taistelua tarkkaavaisesti. He eivät olleet yhtä hämmentyneitä kuin muut huoneessa olijat, lukuun ottamatta ehkä Zafirahia ja Salmanin ryhmää, joista jälkimmäiset sentään tunsivat joukkueenjäsentensä tavat. Nuoremmat japanilaiset ymmärsivät omalla äidinkielellään kuuluvat puheet ja tajusivat, että näkemänsä taistelupari kertoi toisilleen, mitä vastustajansa aikoi tehdä, jotta kumpikin osasi tarpeen tullessa väistää tai liikkua haluttuun suuntaan. Tosin, mustatukkainen ja meripihkanruskeasilmäinen miettivät kumpikin, miksei Aoi ollut hyökännyt tilaisuutensa tultua, kuten ei myöhemmin K:kaan, vaan nämä jatkoivat pelkkää puolustautumista. Ihan kuin kaksikko odottaisi jotain, mutta mitä? Sitäkö, että vastustajat väsyisivät? Pakko siinä oli olla muutakin!

Kolmivärisesti pukeutuneet taistelijat hengittivät tiheästi, lähes huohottivat, koska jatkuva hyökkääminen alkoi väsyttää kumpaakin. Lisäksi näitä sattuivat lujat torjunnat, mutta ei torjunnat tuntuneet mukavilta puolustajiltakaan, vaikka vanhemmat japanilaiset eivät olleet lähelläkään yhtä väsyneitä kuin vastustajansa. Eräs toinenkin ero näillä kahdella parilla tuntui olevan, ja se näkyi yhä vain voimakkaammin. Kokelaat alkoivat tuskastua tilanteeseen ja lyöntinsä muuttuivat yhä sekavimmiksi ja toisistaan riippumattomimmiksi.  
“ _Työntöpotku, keskeltä – torjunta!_ ” Aoi kertoi ja potkaisi lähestyvää jalkaa lujasti ylöspäin.  
Tämän vastustaja karjaisi kivusta ja horjahti taaksepäin, kun menetti tasapainonsa holtittomasti ylös lennähtävän jalkansa takia. Kaikeksi onneksi punertavahiuksinen ei kaatunut, vaan onnistui hoipertelemaan useamman askeleen päähän ja jäi sitten siihen puhisemaan niin raivosta ja yllättävän kivuliaasta liikkeestä kuin väsymyksestä. Nuoren miehen silmät löivät tulta ja tappuraa, kun ummiidwaar syöksähti karjaisten kohti mustahiuksista.  
“ _Ryntäys…_ ”, Aoi aloitti ja teki nopeasti päätelmän hyökkääjän liikkeistä, mitä oli luvassa.  
“ _Sivupotku, oikea!_ ”  
“ _Sivupotku, oikea!_ ” K toisti yllättäen huomatessaan oman vastustajansa oikean jalan nousevan ilmasta ja tämän vartalon taittuvan.  
“ _Väistö, nyt!_ ” kumpikin japanilainen huudahti lujasti ja kumartuivat alas syöksähtäen kumpikin omalle puolelleen.  
Kolmivärisesti pukeutuneet eivät ehtineet tekemään mitään, kun japanilaiset katosivat välistään ja kumpikin onnistui potkaisemaan toinen toistaan.  
“Ai saatana!” huudahdukset kajahtivat toinen toistensa päälle, mutta sen perään kuului toisia ääniä.  
Salmanin koko joukkue päästi suoranaisena kuorona riemunhuudon, kun näiden japanilaiskaksikko onnistui karkaamaan ikävien iskujen alta. Közi sen sijaan huokaisi helpottuneena, kun huonetoverinsa onnistui välttämään ikävät iskut, joiden torjuminen ilman kipua olisi ollut mahdotonta. Käsien luut eivät olisi välttämättä kestäneet sitä murtumatta. Yuuki sen sijaan tyytyi vain hymähtämään ja ristimään kätensä rintakehälleen. Nyt kävi ilmi, että vanhempi japanilaiskaksikko oli odottanut. Väsyttämistaktiikan lisäksi nämä olivat pyrkineet käyttämään vihollistensa iskut näitä itseään vastaan. Varsin hyvä suunnitelma, ja omalla pirullisen häijyllä tavalla varteen otettava, kuten meripihkanruskeasilmäinen myönsi itsekseen.

Taistelu ei kuitenkaan ollut vielä ohi, kuten K ja Aoi tiesivät nousten ripeästi seisomaan ja kääntyivät kivusta vääntyileviä, melkein kaatuvia sotilaanalkuja kohti. Musta-ruskeatukkainen potkaisi alkuperäistä vastustajaansa torsoon saaden tummahipiäisen kaksikon eroon toisistaan, kun taas mustahiuksinen teki lyöntisarjan, jossa iski etu- ja keskisormiensa toisilla nivelillä eri atemi- eli hermopisteisiin onnistuen pienillä teoillaan pitämään vastustajansa kurissa. Tummanruskeasilmäisen vastustaja hoiperteli kauemmaksi rivakin askelin ja otti etäisyyttä saadakseen aikaa toipua iskuista ja keksiä vastahyökkäys. Nopeasti tämän aivot toimivatkin, koska kun K löi lujasti nyrkillä kohti vanhempansa rintakehää, ummiidwaar väisti iskun, tarttui ranteeseen vääntäen sitä ja potkaisi lujasti nuorempaansa kylkeen.

K ähkäisi matalasti ja Közin sydän hyppäsi säikähdyksestä kurkkuunsa ja kädet puristuivat nyrkeiksi halusta rynnätä nuoren miehen kimppuun, mutta ei ehtinyt eikä voinut tehdä mitään. Kolmivärisesti pukeutunut nimittäin koukisti jalkansa uutta potkua varten, mutta musta-ruskeatukkainen ottikin askeleen sivulle ranteensa väännöstä piittaamatta, jolloin lähestyvä potku ei osunutkaan kylkeensä, vaan lennähti ohi tämän vatsan eteen. Tummasilmäinen tarttui ulottuvilleen tulleeseen nilkkaan ja väänsi voimakkaasti, mikä sai sotilaanalun huutamaan kivusta.  
“Aoi!” K huusi olkansa yli parilleen.  
Kutsuttu vilkaisi pikaisesti olkansa yli toveriaan ja iski sitten uudelleen omaa vihollistaan kyljessä olevaan pisteeseen. Nopeasti Aoi tarttui hallinnassaan olevaa punertavahiuksista ranteesta kiinni ja luikahti kyseisen raajan ali aivan toisen vartalon vierestä ja nousi pystyyn selän puolelta pyörähtäen ympäri.  
“AAAAARGH!” kolmivärisesti pukeutunut huusi, kun niin kyynärpäänsä kuin ranteensa vääntyivät kivuliaaseen lukkoon.  
Kokelas kumartui otteen pakottamana alaspäin ja polvensa koukistuivat hiukan, kun vaistomaisesti miehen alku yritti jotenkin helpottaa kädestään säteilevää kipua, joka esti tätä kontrolloimasta vartaloaan tai liikkeitään.  
“K!” Aoi huusi toveriaan.  
“ _Lopetetaan tämä!_ ”  
“ _Heti!_ ” K vastasi siihen ja väänsi niin kovaa kuin pystyi pitelemäänsä nilkkaa.  
Musta-ruskeatukkaisen vastustaja inahti kovaa ja tämän ote hellitti ranteesta, mitä tummasilmäinen oli toivonut, vaikka yhä väänsikin raajaa. Hiukan helpottunut kipu kuitenkin antoi mahdollisuuden riuhtaista ja heittää vihollisensa kohti Aoita ja tämän kiusaajaa, jolloin vanhemman ote kädestään irtosi. Samalla hetkellä mustahiuksinen työnsi ja vielä potkaisi toista perseelle vauhdittaakseen lentorataa. Kolmivärisesti pukeutuneet törmäsivät toisiinsa lyöden päänsä ja muun vartalonsa yhteen, ennen kuin rämähtivät lattialle. K pysähtyi paikoilleen vetäen henkeä ja katsahti vastustajiaan siltä varalta, että olisi pakko hypätä näiden päälle ja iskeä tainnoksiin tai muuten hoidella. Aoi sen sijaan ei vaikuttanut niin kärsivälliseltä, koska otti muutaman askeleen kohti kolmivärisesti pukeutuneita aikoen hoidella nämä lopullisesti.

“Seis!” tummansiniseen maastopukuun pukeutunut länsimaalainen sotilas huusi lujasti ja tämän käskyä toteltiin välittömästi.  
“Ottelu on ohi, Salmanin joukkue on voittaja!” Baapin alainen julisti heilauttaen sanojensa voimaksi kättään kohti nimettyä joukkueenjohtajaa.  
Samassa Salmanin joukkueen sotilaat ja koulutettavat kajauttivat riemunhuudot ja osa kohotti nyrkkinsä ilmaan osoittaakseen ilonsa siitä, että näiden koulutettavat olivat voittaneet. Samaa iloa ei näkynyt lainkaan ummiidwaarien joukoissa. Sotilaanalut katsoivat sen sijaan järkyttyneinä tantereelle seisomaan jääneitä poikia. Ylimielisyys oli poispyyhitty ja sen tilalle oli kasvoille noussut epävarmuus, kun nämä selvästi vilkaisivat jäljelle jääneitä pareja miettien, miten hyviä nämä olisivat. Ali sen sijaan katsoi Salmanin japanilaisia, minkä jälkeen vilkaisi sivusilmällä omaa japanilaiskaksikkoaan. Mielessään tämä myönsi, että virkaveljensä oli tehnyt hyvää työtä koulutuksessaan, mutta jos tämä kuvitteli, etteivät muut osaisi samaa… Vanhan pukin pitäisi nähdä Közin ja Yuukin taistelevan, koska se olisi näkemisen arvoista. Kunhan kaksikko ei vain alkaisi jälleen tapella toisiaan vastaan…

Közi huokaisi kevyesti ja rentoutui hiukan. K oli pärjännyt taistelussa hyvin ja selvinnyt voittajana Aoin kanssa, vaikka olikin saanut ikäviä iskuja. Ilmeisesti ranteen vääntö oli sattunut eniten kylkeen saaman iskun lisäksi, koska musta-ruskeatukkainen pyöritti pienesti väännettyä kättään vartalonsa vierellä. Mustahiuksinen sen sijaan vaikutti olevan kunnossa, vaikka olikin selvästi uupunut taistelusta. Siksipä vanhempi japanilainen kaksikko kääntyi ympäri ja palasi joukkueensa luokse asettuen seisomaan muiden vierelle. Sinä aikana K vilkaisi huonetoveriaan ja katseellaan varoitti toista, että ummiidwaarit olivat vahvoja ja pyysi taistelemaan mahdollisimman hyvin. Siihen taatelinruskeasilmäinen tyytyi vain nyökkäämään muutaman millin ja kääntymään katsomaan voitettuja kokelaita, jotka jäivät vaikertaen makaamaan lattialle.

Zafirah riensi alaistensa kanssa kolmivärisesti pukeutuneiden luokse, ja sairastuvan johtajatar polvistui näiden vierelle. Yasmine ja Hua sen sijaan jäivät seisomaan ja avasivat hoitolaukkunsa valmiina ojentamaan sieltä mitä yksisilmäinen sattuisi tarvitsemaan. Ensimmäisenä Zafirah tarkisti Aoin vastustajana olleen pojan, joka piteli väännettyä kättään ilmassa ja yritti tukea sitä vapaalla kädellään, mutta sekin sattui. Keskivartaloonkin tätä sattui, mutta se kipu oli siedettävissä, vaikka hermopäät olivatkin arkoja. Siispä Zafirah keskittyi käteen ja tunnusteli sitä sen verran, mitä pystyi toisen väännellessä ja huutaessa pienestäkin kosketuksesta.  
“Lopeta, se on vain vääntynyt kipeästi. Siinä ei pitäisi olla murtumia”, tämä yritti kertoa, mutta eipä hoidettavansa kuunnellut.  
Onnistui nainen kuitenkin käskemään alaisiaan antamaan pari keppiä ja vahvaa nauhanpätkää, joilla lastoitti koko käden. Sitten Yasmine ja Huan joutuivatkin auttamaan sotilaanalun ylös ja käskemään palaamaan tovereidensa luokse. K:n vastustaja ei ollut yhtä onnekas, koska jalkansa oli vääntynyt heiton aikana niin pahasti, että Zafirahin oli pyydettävä Waalidin kahta alaista viemään ummiidwaarin sairastupaan saamaan oikeanlaista hoitoa ja passitti Yasminen saattamaan ja sen jälkeen palaamaan vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneiden sotilaiden kanssa takaisin.


	16. Chapter 16

“Ali, sinun joukkueesi vuoro!” Baapin lähin alainen käski johtajansa käskystä, kun Zafirah ja Huan palasivat Hindu kushin johtajien vierelle ja lattia oli jälleen avoin uudelle taistelulle.  
Ali ei kuitenkaan laittanut omaa japanilaiskaksikkoa taistelemaan, vaan sen sijaan erään toisen ryhmänsä, alkuperäiset punaiset. Nämä eivät kuitenkaan pärjänneet paremmin kuin K ja Aoi. Päinvastoin, vuoroon tulleet ummiidwaarit eivät olleet yhtä leppoisalla päällä mitä edeltäjänsä olivat olleet. Nämä hyökkäsivät armotta eikä Alin koulutettavilla ollut minkäänlaisia mahdollisuuksia voittaa. Näiden kunniaksi sanottakoon, että nämä jaksoivat puolustautua suhteellisen pitkään ja varsin taidokkaasti – ja jos jotain positiivista näiden joukkueenjohtaja keksi vielä tilanteesta, kumpikaan ei vahingoittunut sairastupakuntoon asti ja nämä saivat hyvän oppitunnin puolustautumisesta. Salmania tilanne huvitti, mutta tilanne ei kestänyt kauaa, koska oman vuoronsa jälleen tullessa, lähettämänsä pojat eivät sen paremmin menestyneet. Itse asiassa toinen Salmanin uusista ottelijoista jouduttiin vuorostaan kiidättämään sairastupaan, kun päänsä iskeytyi lujasti lattiaan ja hiusten lomasta alkoi vuotaa verta.  
“Ali, pistä uusi joukkueesi valmiiksi”, Baapin tuttu alainen käski jälleen, kun Zafirah ja Huan olivat saaneet pikaisesti lattian pyyhkäistyä verestä.  
“Kyllä”, Ali ilmoitti lujasti ja kääntyi päättäväisesti Köziä ja Yuukia kohti.  
“Te kaksi, menkää ja näyttäkää, mistä teidät on tehty!”  
“ _Oli jo aikakin_ ”, meripihkanruskeasilmäinen totesi japaniksi, kun oli kumartanut parinsa kanssa tottelemisen merkiksi ja kääntyneet kohti ummiidwaareja kävellen keskemmälle.

Sotilaidenalkujen joukosta käveli kaksi poikaa, jotka olivat selvästi länsimaalaisia. Toinen kaksikosta muistutti albiinoa, koska ihonsa oli hyvin kalpea ja hiukset lähes puhtaan valkoiset, mutta tämän silmien väriä ei pystynyt sanomaan siltä etäisyydeltä. Tämän parilla oli sen sijaan vaaleanruskeat hiukset ja kevyesti rusehtava iho. Kummallakin oli tuima, päättäväinen ilme, kun katsoivat vastaan tulevia japanilaisia, vaikka näiden kasvoilla välähti epäröinnin varjo, kun tajusivat japanilaiskaksikon olevan kaksimetrisiä, kumpikin.  
Kun parit asettuivat vastakkain jättäen väliinsä muutaman metrin raon, kokelaat paransivat ryhtiään näyttääkseen vielä isommilta. Se lähinnä huvitti Köziä ja Yuukia, erityisesti jälkimmäistä, joka kallisti päätään ensin oikealle ja sitten vasemmalle katsoen sielunpeilit mielipuolisesti kiiluen uusia vastustajiaan, joiden ei pitäisi kaiken järjen mukaan olla surkimuksia tai mitään sellaista, jonka olisi jo aiemmin kohdannut.  
“Ei anneta heidän tehdä samaa kuin ne ensimmäiset vinosilmät”, albiino sanoi toverilleen, joka nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.  
“Pistetään heidät eroon toisistaan, se lamaannuttaa nuo laumaeläimet”, vaaleanruskeahiuksinen teki suunnitelman luullen puhuvansa riittävän hiljaa.  
Luulo ei todellakaan ollut tiedon väärti, koska mustatukkainen ja meripihkansilmäinen kuulivat ja ymmärsivät, mitä vastustajansa puhui.  
“ _Kuulitko? He luulevat meidän toimivan samaan tapaa kuin K ja Aoi_ ”, Yuuki purskahti nauruun saaden teollaan ja vieraalla puheellaan länsimaalaiset ja muut salissa olijat hätkähtämään hämmennyksestä.  
“ _Ovat joko typeryksiä tai aliarvioivat meidät_ ”, Közi totesi takaisin japaniksi eikä mitenkään hiljaisella äänellä, vaan antoi väen kuulla puheensa.  
Hän tiesi, etteivät muut selvästikään ymmärtäneet japania kuin he kaksi ja K sekä Aoi. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen huomasi sen, että vieras puhe hämmensi sopivasti heidän vastustajiaan ja antaisi heille etua – sen lisäksi, että voisivat suunnitella jonkinlaisen strategian. Sanojensa päätteeksi hän vielä käänsi kevyesti päätään saaden niskastaan kuulumaan lujan ruksahduksen, mikä onnistui nostamaan vastassa olevia ummiidwaarien niskakarvat pystyyn.  
“ _Tai kumpaakin_ ”, meripihkanruskeasilmäinen virnisti pahansuovasti, kun ruksautti rystysiään.  
“ _Mikä tahansa käy._ ”  
“ _Haluat ilmeisesti toimia tavalliseen tapaamme_ ”, mustatukkainen lähinnä totesi enemmän kuin kysyi.  
“ _Kyllä_ ”, sana suorastaan kuului Yuukin suusta pahaenteisenä kuiskauksena, joka kaikui luolassa häijynä pirun puheena.  
“ _Suoraan keskeltä läpi!_ ”  
Samalla tämä astui lähemmäksi taistelupariaan asettuen hiukan edemmäksi vierelle kumarassa, kun taas Közi jäi seisomaan suoraselkäisenä nuorempansa vierelle asettuen tarkoituksella hiukan taemmas.  
“Valmista – aloittakaa!” tummansinisiin pukeutunut punapää huusi lujasti ja huitaisi kädellään ylhäältä alas merkiksi.  
Taistelu sai luvan alkaa.

“HAA!” Yuuki karjaisi lujasti syöksähtäen eteenpäin.  
Tämä kallisti päätään ja heittäytyi länsimaalaisten välistä tehden samalla olkapäänsä yli ukemin, eräänlaisen kuperkeikan, ottamatta tukea käsillään. Eivät yläraajat jääneet silti käyttämättömiksi, vaan nuorempi japanilainen huitaisi käsillään säikähtäneiden vastustajiensa jalkoja. Ummiidwaarit hyppäsivät lennähtävien, osittain lyövien käsien yli ja käännähtivät hämmentyneinä ympäri meripihkanruskeasilmäisen perään aikoen hyökätä tämän selkään. Nämä vain unohtivat, ettei Yuuki ollut yksin.   
Közi syöksähti lähes samalla hetkellä eteenpäin, kun vaaleammat hyppäsivät ilmaan karkuun kamppaavilta käsiltä. Tuskin länsimaalaiset olivat ehtineet kääntää taatelinruskeasilmäiselle selkänsä, kun hän oli ilmestynyt näiden vierelle. Mustatukkainen iski kierrepotkulla suoraan albiinoa kylkeen ja potkaisseen jalan palatessa takaisin maahan potkaisi sen sijaan toisella jalallaan vaaleanruskeahiuksista persuksille. Iskut olivat sen verran kovat, että olisivat saattaneet erottaa ummiidwaarit toisistaan, mutta ympäri kääntyvä Yuuki onnistui pitämään heidän vastustajansa yhdessä nipussa lyönneillään, jotka ahdinkoon joutuneet kokelaat saivat vaivoin torjuttua. Albiinon ja vaaleanruskeahiuksisten olisi vaikea pysyä tahdissa ja saada kaikkia hyökkäyksiä torjuttua, koska Közi ja Yuuki eivät valinneet kummallekin omaa vastustajaa, vaan saattoivat iskeä toista kerran, sitten kahdesti toista, ennen kuin palasivat ensimmäisen kimppuun. Ei länsimaalaisilla ollut mitään hajua, oliko japanilaisilla logiikkaa hyökkäyksissään eikä näillä ollut aikaa sitä miettiäkään, kun saivat vaivoin torjuttua iskuja. Yrittiväthän nämä päästä pinteestä ja iskeä vastaan, mutta iskut olivat hyödyttömiä, koska japanilaiset vain väistivät tai vastaavasti torjuivat, ennen kuin iskivät uudelleen. Ummiidwaarit joutuivat yhä tukalampaan tilanteeseen kauhun vallatessa kummankin mielen. Eniten se vaikutti albiinoon, joka alkoi panikoida yrittäessään suojella itseään kahdelta suunnalta tulevilta hyökkäyksiltä. Tämän iskut muuttuivat heikoimmiksi, haparoivimmiksi ja jopa kummallisemmiksi, kun lyönnit alkoivat muistuttaa enemmän huitaisuja ja jopa läpsimistä, joka onnistui sekavaisuudella pääsemään torjuntojen läpi. Se ei haitannut Köziä, mutta samaa ei voinut sanoa toveristaan.

Yllättäen albiino onnistui raapaisemaan Yuukia kasvoihin, kun tämä iski sormillaan vaaleanruskeahiuksista alavatsassa olevaan atemiin. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen ei päästänyt inahdustakaan, vaan käänsi kasvonsa, joissa kulki neljä pientä punaista viirua yhden ollessa lähellä silmää, vihaisena kohti iskun tehnyttä.  
“ _Teme…_ ”, tämä murahti hampaidensa välistä näyttäen sudelta, joka halusi tappaa.  
Teko ja naarmut eivät jääneet mustatukkaiselta huomaamatta. Kummankin mielessä välähti sama ajatus, että oli aika tehdä taistelusta loppu ja aloittaa tuosta riehujasta. Kuin he olisivat muka yhdessä asiaa miettineet, japanilaiset potkaisivat lujasti albiinoa keskivartaloon.  
“AAAUH!” ummiidwaar huusi kimakasti, kun kaksi lujaa potkua osuivat samaan aikaan kummallekin puolelleen vartaloaan.  
Iskut ja jo ennestään vartaloa rääkkäävä kipu olivat liikaa albiinolle ja tämä lysähti polvilleen ja siitä maahan pystymättä kohottamaan edes kättä puolustuksekseen.  
“Helvetti!” vaaleanruskeahiuksinen inahti kauhistuneena ja potkaisi Köziä polvitaipeeseen siihen jalkaan, jolla hän oli hetki sitten potkaissut.  
Mustatukkainen hyppäsi taemmas ja käänsi iskun saaneen jalkansa suojaan. Taatelinruskeat sielunpeilit katsoivat tiukasti kokelasta, joka yritti hyökätä uudelleen tehdäkseen jonkin vaikean liikesarjan.  
“Älä kuvittelekaan!” Yuuki karjaisi raivoissaan urduksi ja hyppäsi jäljelle ummiidwaarin niskaan.  
Vaaleanruskeahiuksisen suusta pääsi parahdus, kun itseään isompi ja sitä myöten myös jonkin verran painavampi meripihkanruskeasilmäinen pakotti tämän maahan polvilleen. Se ei kuitenkaan riittänyt nuoremmalle japanilaiselle, joka repäisi toisen selälleen maahan samalla hetkellä, kun taatelinruskeasilmäinen harppasi lähemmäksi iskeäkseen nyrkkinsä maassa makaavan suojaamattomaan vatsaan.  
“Seis!” punahiuksinen huusi Hindu kushin miesten vierestä.  
“Ottelu on ohi! Alin joukkue on voittaja!”  
Alia lukuun ottamatta koko tämän ryhmä huusi riemusta. Tietenkin kaikki olivat uskoneet, että japanilaiskaksikko, paras ryhmänsä, pärjäisi omassa taistelussaan ja mieliensä sisällä nämä olivat toivoneet voittoa. Salman sen sijaan tyytyi vain tuhahtamaan, kun osa miehistään mietti, mikä tässä japanilaissukupolvessa oli, kun nämä olivat sen verran taitavia. Ainoa tuossa joukossa, joka ei kyennyt juhlimaan, oli Ali. Tämä tuijotti haukan lailla koulutettaviaan taistelutantereella ja kätensä hiipi pistoolinkahvalleen. Joukkueenjohtajan mielessä oli eräs pieni epäily, jopa pelko, eikä tämä siksi kyennyt rentoutumaan tai edes vetämään henkeä, vaikka sivummalla seisovat Hindu kushin johtajat näyttivät tyytyväisiltä näkemäänsä.

Közi siirsi katseensa vaaleanruskeahiuksisesta taistelupariinsa ja kätensä puristuivat nyrkeiksi. Hänen katseensa kävi läpi Yuukin koko vartalon eikä värähtänytkään suuntaan tai toiseen, kun nuorempi päästi irti uhristaan ja kohottautui hitaasti pystyyn kasvojensa pysyessä alhaalla ummiidwaarissa koko sen ajan. Sitten, lopulta, tämä kohotti katseensa ylös ja paljasti häijysti hymyilevät kasvonsa mustatukkaiselle, joka arvasi välittömästi, mitä oli luvassa. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen astui osittain kolmivärisesti pukeutuneen yli ja potkaisi lujasti työntöpotkun kohti vanhempansa pallea-aluetta. Közin ilme ei edes värähtänyt, kun hän pyörähti pois potkun edestä ja täydellisesti liikkeensä jatkona potkaisi hyökänneen raajan syrjään. Se ei kuitenkaan vaivannut Yuukia, joka tavoitteli nyrkillään taatelinruskeasilmäisen kasvoja. Tähän vanhempi vastasi torjumalla lyönnin omalla kädellään yrittäen toisella kädellään iskeä kämmenensä sivustalla terävästi kylkeen.  
“RIITTÄÄ!” Ali karjaisi rynnäten kohti taistelevaa kaksikkoa ja repäisi pistoolinsa esiin.  
“LOPETTAKAA HETI!” tämä huusi perään osoittaen aseensa piipulla japanilaisten väliin.  
Niin Közi kuin Yuuki vilkaisivat pikaisesti sivulleen lähestyvää joukkueenjohtajaa. Siitä silmät vaihtuivat tiiraamaan toisiaan ja kaksikko irrottautui toisistaan kääntyen Alia kohti.  
“Mikä helvetti teitä kahta riivaa, kun muut voitettuanne käytte heti toistenne kimppuun?!”  
Siihen kumpikaan pojista ei sanonut mitään, vaan kumarsivat ja pysyivät vaiti.  
Tappelu ei kuitenkaan jäänyt keneltäkään huomaamatta. Salman hymyili itsekseen uskoen äskeisen kahakan parantavan omaa asemaansa, jos ryhmät yhdistettäisiin. Ummiidwaarit sen sijaan katsoivat peloissaan japanilaisia ja sen jälkeen näiden aikaansaannosta toivoen, etteivät joutuisi itse yhtäkään “vinosilmää” vastaan.

Hindu kushin johtajat sen sijaan rypistivät kulmiaan ja juttelivat hiljaa keskenään. Nämä kyllä myönsivät, että itäaasialaiset olivat osoittaneet olevan taitavia ja tiesivät, mitä tekivät. Kukaan kolmikosta, kuten näiden kaartilaisista, ei kuitenkaan ymmärtänyt, mistä tappelu oli johtunut. Se ei todellakaan miellyttänyt näitä, koska näkivät kaksikon arveluttavina, epäluotettavina. Zafirah ei sen sijaan sanonut mitään, vaan vei kätensä niqabinsa edessä leualleen ja jäi miettimään näkemäänsä sekä kenties jotain muuta. Katse tutkaili tarkasti vielä huoneen keskellä olevaa japanilaiskaksikkoa, mutta sitten nainen käänsi hitaasti ainoan silmänsä kohti Salmanin joukoissa seisovia japanilaisia. Hetken mietittyään tämä lähetti alaisensa auttamaan loukkaantuneita ja kääntyi itse puhumaan hiljaisella äänellä jotain Waalidille. Samalla hetkellä Ali rauhoittui sen verran, että kykeni sujauttamaan aseensa takaisin koteloon.  
“Takaisin riviin!” joukkueenjohtaja karjui kahdelle koulutettavalleen marssien takaisin omalle paikalleen.  
Közi ja Yuuki eivät edes nyökänneet, mutta siirtyivät kuitenkin Alin perässä oman joukkueensa luokse. Siinä kävellessään Yuuki käänsi meripihkanruskeat silmänsä kohti vanhempaansa, joka teki samoin heidän katseiden kohdatessa.  
“ _Muistat siis vielä lupaukseni_ ”, nuorempi sanoi matalasi japaniksi.  
“ _Muistat, etten anna kenenkään satuttaa sinua, koska minä tulen tappamaan sinut, kun olet mielestäni kärsinyt tarpeeksi._ ”  
“ _Muistan_ ”, taatelinruskeasilmäinen sanoi siihen lyhyesti.  
Hän muisti hyvin tuon, samoin kuin parinsa sanelemat uhkaukset K:n kohtalosta. Mielessä välähti myös muistikuva siitä, kun meripihkanruskeasilmäinen oli puukottanut musta-ruskeatukkaista, joka oli vain puolustanut häntä.  
“ _Muista sinäkin minun lupaukseni_ ”, mustatukkainen lisäsi, kun he palasivat paikoilleen ja katseensa osui K:hon, joka katsoi huolestuneena huonetoveriaan.  
“ _Tietenkin_ ”, Yuuki naurahti pienesti, kun he kääntyivät katsomaan salin keskustaa.  
“ _Voit olla siitä enemmän kuin varma._ ”

Salman oli jo määräämässä omasta ryhmästään uutta, viimeistä paria, kun sairaanhoitajat ja ummiidwaarit poistuivat seinustalle, mutta Baapin alainen ravisti päätään ja kohotti kätensä odottamisen merkiksi. Zafirah nimittäin puhui jotain Hindu kushin johtajille, jotka eivät ehtineet sillä hetkellä tarkkailla taisteluja. Pukinpartainen ravisti rivakasti päätään ja tuijotti pahaenteisesti sairastuvan johtajatarta, joka ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt pelkäävän äkkipikaista miestä. Abbu sen sijaan katsoi yksisilmäistä epäilevänä, jopa epäuskoisena silmiään pari kertaa pyöräyttäen. Waalid sen sijaan katsoi rakastajatartaan kummissaan raapien muutaman kerran partaista poskeaan. Baap kuitenkin sai tarpeekseen ja huitaisi rivakasti ilmaa kääntyen pois Zafirahista merkiksi siitä, että keskustelu oli ohi ja nyökkäsi alaistaan jatkamaan.  
Salman lähetti viimeisen joukkueensa paritaisteluun. Tällä kertaa lopputulos ei ollut täydellinen tappio. Nämä sentään saivat toiselta kolmivärisesti pukeutuneelta olkapään sijoiltaan, kunnes joutuivat ikävien lukkojen uhriksi. Taistelun jälkeen Zafirah jätti jälleen hoitotyön alaisilleen ja kääntyi uudelleen Hindu kushin johtajien puoleen ja jatkoi aiempaa kiivaammin puhettaan, mutta Baap ohitti tämän jälleen. Tällä kertaa miehellä vain ei ollut Abbun yhtä varmaa tukea ja Waalidkin näytti jollain tapaa puolustavan, vaikkei kovin vankasti, yksisilmäisen asiaa, joka oli mysteeri kaikille muille.

Ali joutui lähettämään viimeisen koulutettavansa toisen ensimmäisistä taistelleiden kanssa, koska ei luottanut sillä hetkellä japanilaisiinsa. Kaikeksi onneksi juuri luotu joukkue näytti, ettei ollut täysin lyötävissä, vaan onnistuivat saamaan yhden ummiidwaareista polvilleen ja sitä myöten voitettua, ennen kuin tulivat itse päihitetyiksi. Syy oli taktiikka, kuten sotilaat ja japanilaiset totesivat itsekseen. Koska Alin viimeinen pari oli keskittynyt lähinnä päihittämään toisen vastustajistaan, olivat nämä jääneet paljaiksi muille hyökkäyksille. Oli sekin kyllä jonkinlainen voitto, kun eivät täysin hävinneet. Välittömästi tilanteen ratkettua Zafirah kääntyi jälleen puhumaan Waalidille, Abbulle ja Baapille, joista jälkimmäinen näytti saaneensa tarpeekseen.  
“Selvä, ole hyvä vain!” tämä karjaisi raivoissaan kuuluvalla äänellä sairastuvan johtajattarelle huitaisten kädellään kohti Alin ja Salmanin joukkueita.  
“Kun kerran tiedät niin kovasti taisteluista ja tappamisesta, vaikka oletkin typerä nainen, ole hyvä ja tee, niin kuin on mukamas parasta!”  
“Aivan varmasti teenkin”, yksisilmäinen sanoi viileästi ja kääntyi katsomaan vierellään olevia sairaanhoitajia.  
“Tytöt, menkää auttamaan heitä”, tämä viittasi osittain maassa olevia poikia.  
“Minä käyn tekemässä erään asian.”  
“Sinä, mene Zafirahin seuraksi”, Waalid sanoi terävästi yhdelle alaisistaan, joka kumarsi ja siirtyi naisen vierelle, ennen kuin nämä kävelivät kohti Alia ja Salmania, jotka kurtistivat kulmiaan kummissaan.  
“Mitä tämä tarkoittaa?” Salman kysyi välittömästi, kun nainen pysähtyi seuralaisensa kanssa heidän luokseen.  
“Zafirah haluaa itse muodostaa muutaman taisteluparin ja nähdä näiden taistelevan”, Waalidin alainen selitti lyhyesti saaden kummankin joukkueenjohtajan suut aukeamaan vastalauseiksi.  
“Ja johtajamme antoivat luvan, kuten varmaan kuulittekin”, vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutunut sotilas lisäsi perään luoden merkitsevän katseen miehiin.  
“Mitä ihmettä oikein juonit, Zafirah?” Ali kysyi epäilevänä pidätellen raivoaan.  
“En mitään sinuun tai Salmaniin liittyvää”, Zafirah katsoi tiukasti puhunutta, mutta käänsi sitten katseensa kaikkien yllätykseksi Köziin.  
“Tulehan”, yksisilmäinen sanoi hellästi tarttuessaan mustatukkaista hihasta kiinni ja veti mukaansa.  
Taatelinruskeasilmäinen katsoi ymmällään naista, mutta totteli kuitenkin tappelematta vastaan. Sairastuvan johtajatar johdatti pojan mukanaan K:n ja Aoin luokse näiden katsoessa hämmentyneenä tapahtumien kulkua.  
“Siinä”, Zafirah henkäisi tyytyväisenä, kun asetti päättäväisesti, mutta sitäkin hellemmin Közin huonetoverinsa viereen.  
“Ja tule sinä tänne”, tämä jatkoi Aoille liikuttaen etusormeaan kutsuvasti.  
Nainen jätti tietoisesti koskematta poikaan ja pyysi tätä vain elein seuraamaan, koska ei ollut aivan varma, sallisiko toinen minkäänlaista kosketusta. Mustahiuksinen ei sanonut mitään, mutta totteli ja käveli niqabia käyttävän perässä naisen viedessä pojan Yuukin viereen ja pyysi asettumaan siihen kaikkien suureksi hämmennykseksi.  
“Noin, eihän se niin vaikeata ollut”, sairastuvan johtajatar henkäisi viedessään kätensä lantioilleen.  
Tämä katsoi ensin Köziä ja K:ta, sitten Yuukia ja Aoita nyökäten sitten tyytyväisenä, kun kääntyi ympäri palaten Hindu kushin johtajien luokse.  
“Voitte yhä vaatia heistä kovia hintoja, koska ovat edelleen saman maalaisia keskenään. Lisäksi toinen ryhmä oli edelleen samanpituisia, jolloin heistä voi vaatia kovaa hintaa”, yksisilmäinen lausahti melkein juhlallisesti osoittaen, että ymmärsi kyllä johtajiensa ajatusmaailmaa, vaikkei aina ollutkaan samaa mieltä.  
“Eri asia on, osaavatko he taistella muuttuneina pareina”, Baap tivasi kykenemättä uskomaan Zafirahin tajunneen tai keksineen jotain, mitä nämä eivät olleet.  
“Pistä tuo ensimmäinen muodostettu pari taistelemaan”, tämä sanoi punapäiselle alaiselleen.  
“Te kaksi”, tummansiniseen maastopukeutunut kajautti ja osoitti Köziä ja K:ta.  
“Valmistautukaa taisteluun!”

Közi ja K nyökkäsivät kevyesti ja astelivat verkkaisesti keskemmälle. He vilkaisivat kävelynsä lomassa toisiaan miettien, mistä oli kyse. Miksi heidät laitettiin taistelemaan yhdessä, vaikka he eivät koskaan olleet tehneet niin?

_Ole huoleti, minä turvaan selustasi._

_Ja minä turvaan sinun selustasi._

Samassa mustatukkaisen kädet puristuivat nyrkeiksi.

_Minä en anna kenenkään satuttaa sinua._

Közi ja K pysähtyivät rinnakkain leveissä haara-asennoissa ja jäivät odottamaan vastustajiaan. Ummiidwaarit katsoivat levottomina uutta muodostettua pariaan. Sitten näiden joukosta astui esiin uusi pari, intialainen, jonka toinen korvalehti oli palanut tai muusta syystä surkastunut, ja puna-ruskeahiuksinen romani. Nämä vaikuttivat porukkansa luottavaisimmilta, vaikka joutuivatkin japanilaisia vastaan. Ilmeisesti nämä uskoivat, että uudet parit estäisivät vastustajiaan taistelemalla täydellä teholla. Kokelaat asettuivat muutaman metrin päähän nuoremmistaan ja jäivät vaitonaisina odottamaan merkkiä aloittamisesta. Nämä eivät aikoneet sanallakaan puhua toimintasuunnitelmasta, koska olivat huomanneet “vinosilmien” pystyvän sopimaan vieraalla kielellä keskenään toimintasuunnitelman ummiidwaareja vastaan, kun kuulivat vastustajiltaan suunnitelman tapaisenkaan. Kaksi taisteluparia tuijotti toisiaan silmiään räpäyttämättäkään odottaen, että jotain tapahtuisi.  
“Taistelkaa!” punapää huusi vaivautumatta kysymään mitään valmiudesta.

Kolmivärisesti pukeutuneet hyökkäsivät karjahtaen japanilaisia kohti aikoen selvästi käyttää vauhtiaan ja massaansa kaataakseen todelliset goljatit. Liikkeet ja juoksu olivat nopeat eikä tummanruskeasilmäisellä ja mustatukkaisella ollut hirveästi muuta mahdollisuutta kuin yrittää väistää. Heidän käännähtäessä sivuttain ja kasvot vastakkain, hyvin samanlaiset sielunpeilit kohtasivat ja ajatus vain liikahti kummankin mieleen. Közi ja K hypähtivät kauemmaksi toisistaan onnistuen väistämään hyökkääjät ja tekivät vastahyökkäyksen. Nuorempi löi ensin nyrkkinsä nivusia kohti intialaisen torjuessa iskun parhaansa mukaan, mutta isku meni osittain läpi ja sitä seurasi luja työntävä kämmenlyönti keskelle rintakehää. Musta-ruskeatukkainen sen sijaan huitaisi kädellään vihollistaan kohti, jolloin romanisyntyinen teki torjunnan tajuten liian myöhään liikkeen olleen harhautus. Hämääntymisestä tämä sai palkkioksi ilkeän työnpotkun alavatsaansa, vaikkakin kyljen puolelle. Ummiidwaarit paiskautuivat yhteen ilman karatessa kummankin keuhkoista eivätkä näiden mielet olleet enää yhtä terävät kuin hetki sitten. Puna-ruskeahiuksinen käpertyi kippuralle, mutta onnistui kuitenkin pysymään jaloilleen, vaikkei pystynytkään tekemään hetkeen mitään. Korvansa menettänyt ei kuitenkaan antanut lyöntien ja törmäysten haitata itseään liikaa, vaan aloitti hurjan, todella nopean potkusarjan taatelinruskeasilmäinen vastaan ajautuen paristaan kauemmaksi. Mustatukkainen käytti käsiään torjuen ja ohjaten potkut muualle – sekä väisteli tietenkin perääntyen sekä johdattaen vastustajansa mukaansa kauemmaksi kahdesta muusta. Intialaista väistelyt ja torjunnat tuntuivat vain ärsyttävän, koska tämä ähkäisi ja muutti sarjaansa yhdistäen siihen nyt myös lyöntejä. Se taas kelpasi pitkälle Közille hyvin, joka näki tummanruskeasilmäisen lähestyvän ummiidwaaria selän takaa. Päättäen hyödyntää heidän pituuseroaan, koskihan se myös heidän raajojaan, nuorempi japanilainen päästi vihollisensa hiukan lähemmäksi, vaikka pitikin tämän riittävän kaukana torjuen lyönnin. Hän otti lyhyen askeleen eteenpäin ja potkaisi lujasti kokelasta vatsaan välittämättä torjumaan nousseesta kädestä. Käsi osui hänen jalkaansa, mutta ei pystynyt estämään iskua, joka heitti korvansa menettäneen taaksepäin suoraan K:ta kohti. Vanhempi japanilainen ei väistänyt lentävää kolmivärisesti pukeutunutta, vaan otti tämän vastaan pysäyttäen ilmalennon vankalla kehollaan. Tuskin toinen oli ehtinyt edes törmäämään tummasilmäiseen, kun tämän kädet nousivat ylös ja tarttuivat päähän kääntäen sitä hiukan, ennen kuin pysähtyivät.  
“Älä liiku”, musta-ruskeatukkainen sanoi tiukasti urduksi tehden pienen, kevyen liikkeen, joka kertoi itselleen, parilleen, uhrilleen ja katselijoille tarvittavan.  
Jos tilanne olisi ollut toinen ja voittaja ratkeaisi hengissä selviämisellä, K olisi vääntänyt ummiidwaarilta niskat nurin.  
Kykenemättä uskomaan tapahtumatta, intialainen putosi polvilleen, kun tummasilmäinen päästi tästä irti, ja jäi paikoilleen osittain pystyyn. Enää oli yksi vastustaja jäljellä.

“Piru!” romanisyntyinen ärjäisi tajutessaan parinsa hävinneen.  
Näyn onnistuessa saamaan kokelaan toipumaan lopullisesti saamastaan iskusta, tämä ryntäsi musta-ruskeatukkaisen kimppuun lyöden kaikin voimin. Vanhempi japanilainen ei perääntynyt hyökkäyksen edessä, vaan liikahti hiukan sivulle ja huitaisi lyönnin syrjään. K ei oikeastaan liikkunut paikoiltaan, vaan otti iskut vastaan torjuen kolmivärisesti pukeutuneen hyökkäyksiä pari sekuntia, ennen kuin pudottautui yllättäen alas ja potkaisi pyörähtäen jalallaan lattiaa pitkin. Puna-ruskeahiuksinen hyppäsi kamppaavan jalan yli ja samalla hetkellä aisti, kenties näki, liikahduksen läheltään. Tämä nosti katseensa ylös ja niin näki kuin tunsi lujan potkun iskeytyvän niin kylkeensä kuin selkäänsä. Közi potkaisi lujasti ilmaan hypännyttä sotilaanalkua onnistuen heittämään voimakkaalla hyökkäyksellään puolustuskyvyttömäksi käyneen vastustajansa parin metrin päähän. Huuto kantautui koko lentomatkan ajan huoneessa, kunnes ummiidwaar putosi lattialle jääden siihen makaamaan käpertyen kasaan. Tämä ei kyennyt enää nousemaan ylös taistelemaan. Taatelinruskeasilmäinen laski potkaisseen jalkansa alas ja asettui seisomaan suoraselkäisenä katsoen tarkkaavaisesti romanisyntyistä siltä varalta, että toinen päättäisikin vielä nousta. Hänen huonetoverinsa nousi lähellään seisomaan ja kääntyi sivuttain tarkkaillen varmuuden vuoksi intialaissyntynyttä, jos tämä päättäisikin käydä uudelleen taisteluun, vaikka olikin “kuollut”. Kumpikaan ummiidwaareista ei kuitenkaan tehnyt mitään, kuten ei kukaan huoneessa olijoistakaan. Muut kokelaat, sotilaat, heidän joukkuetoverinsa, kaksi sairaanhoitajaa ja Hindu kushin johtajat alaisineen katsoivat hämmentyneinä kahta japanilaista, jotka olivat voittaneet taistelun. Voitto itsessään ei kuitenkaan hämmentänyt näitä – olihan kaksikko näyttänyt hetkeä aiemmin, vaikkakin eri parin kanssa, taitonsa. Kummallisinta koko taistelussa oli ollut se, ettei uusi pari ollut kommunikoinut sanallisesti lainkaan koko taistelun aikana, vaan toiminut ja liikkunut, kuin olisivat tehneet niin aina. Aivan kuin olisivat lukeneet toisiaan pienestäkin liikkeestä. 

Ainoa, joka ei ollut lainkaan hämmästynyt, oli Zafirah. Tämä hymyili niin ylpeydestä, helpotuksesta kuin ilosta näkemästään. Nainen oli tiennyt, että nuo kaksi olisivat täydellinen taistelupari ja nyt tämän ajatus oli todistettu. Yksisilmäinen oli ollut varma, että Közi ja K pystyisivät taistelemaan yhdessä ilman ongelmia, mutta kaksikko oli osoittanut pystyvänsä jopa parempaan. Pieni, häijy riemukin nousi sairastuvan johtajattaren sisällä, kun tämä kääntyi katsomaan Hindu kushin johtajia, erityisesti parinvaihtoajatustaan vastustanutta Baapia.  
“Niin”, Zafirah henkäisi vieden kätensä peitetylle poskelleen.  
“Mitä typerä nainen ymmärtää yhtään mitään taisteluista ja tappamisesta, puhumattakaan dynamiikasta?”  
“Älä nuolaisi, ennen kuin tipahtaa”, Baap murisi matalasti, murhanhimoisesti mulkaisten naista.  
Olihan alhainen hameväen edustaja osoittanut miehen olevan väärässä.  
“Vielä on yksi muodostamasi pari jäljellä.”

Seuraava taistelu ei mennyt kenenkään suunnitelman mukaan, ei edes Zafirahin. Japanilaisten taitojen aiheuttama pelko oli lamaannuttanut ummiidwaarit, varsinkin ne, jotka joutuivat Yuukia ja Aoita vastaan. Se asia ei tosin kiinnostanut näitä kahta lainkaan, vaan nämä taistelivat armotta, varsin raa’asti, vaikka sentään vaihtoivat jokusen sanan. Meripihkanruskeasilmäinen onnistui murtamaan toiselta kokelaalta leuan parin hampaan lähtiessä iskusta irti. Mustahiuksinen sen sijaan onnistui potkaisemaan toista kolmivärisesti pukeutunutta nivusille ja lyömään keskelle selkää sen verran kovaa, ettei tämä enää kyennyt nousemaan ylös edes avustuksella. Tietenkin nämä kaksi tekivät useita muita lyöntejä ja potkuja sekä lukkoja, että Yasminen ja Huanin oli pakko kääntyä katsomaan kauhuissaan muualle. Monien sotilaidenkin teki pahaa katsoa, kun Yuuki ja Aoi iskivät arimpiin paikkoihin ja kaikista kivuliaimmilla tavoilla näyttäen nauttivan jokaisesta aiheuttamastaan vammasta. Erojahan kaksikolla luonnollisesti oli – nuorempi nautti eniten suuresta voimankäytöstä ja murskaamisesta, kun taas Aoi teki lukkoja ja pisteiskuja aiheuttaen piinaavaa kipua. Tietenkin kumpikin vaihteli taktiikoitaan, mutta yllättäen kummallakin oli samanlainen päämäärä: voittaa vastustaja aiheuttaen paljon vahinkoa. Se tosi asia oli kuin lyönti vasten Zafirahin kasvoja, kun taistelu oli ohi eikä kukaan seinustoilla olija osannut tehdä muuta kuin katsoa suoranaista verilöylyä, jonka päätteeksi ei syntynyt uutta taistelua, kuten Yuukin ja Közin välillä aiemmin.  
“Pakko myöntää, että olit oikeassa, Zafirah”, Baap sanoi viimein kääntyen katsomaan kahden virkaveljensä kanssa järkyttynyttä sairastuvan johtajatarta.  
“Nuo kaksi uutta paria ovat selvästi voimakkaampia ja toimivampia kuin aiemmin”, Abbu totesi itsestään selvän lauseen puistellen vieläkin kauhistuneen epäuskoisena päätään.  
Waalid ei sen sijaan sanonut mitään, vaan katsoi kaikkia neljää japanilaista ja sitten yksisilmäistä miettien, mitä ja miten rakastajattarensa oli huomannut jotain sellaista, mitä poikien kouluttajat eivät olleet tajunneet.  
“Olet kieroutunut nainen, Zafirah”, pukinpartainen kertoi halveksien, kenties sisässään hiukan peläten ja huitaisi sitten tummansinisiin pukeutuneet mukaansa poistuen salista.  
“Siivoa siis aiheuttamasi sotku.”

Zafirah ei sanonut mitään, kun kaksi kolmesta Hindu kushin johtajasta poistui alaisineen. Tämä ei edes tuntunut huomaavan Baapin lähtöä tai sitä, että Abbu komensi jäljellä jääneet ummiidwaarit auttamaan maassa makaavia tovereitaan sekä muita joukoissaan loukkaantuneita ja viemään kaikki sairastupaan. Yksisilmäinen vain tuijotti Yuukia ja Aoita, jotka palasivat rinnakkain, tyytyväisenä itseensä ja taisteluun, takaisin kummankin joukkueen luokse asettuen rinnakkain riviin. Siitä naisen katse liukui Köziin ja K:hon, jotka katsoivat vakavina, kenties huolestuneina entisiä parejaan arvellen, että saattaisivat juuri katsoa pahimpia kilpailijoitaan.  
“Zafirah?” Waalid kysyi matalasti laskien kätensä rakastajattarensa olkapäälle.  
Toinen värähti ja kääntyi katsomaan jäljelle jäänyttä Hindu kushin johtajaa, joka äänettömästi kysyi, miksi sairastuvan johtajatar oli niin hiljaa ja näytti pelokkaan huolestuneelta.  
“Voi Wajahat!” yksisilmäinen henkäisi painautuen vanhinta vasten.   
“Pelkään, että auttaessani onnistuin aiheuttamaan jotain kamalaa. En vain tiedä vielä, kuinka pahoja tekoni olivat!”  
Hetken päästä niin Waalid miehineen kuin Zafirah alaisineen ja ummiidwaarit lähtivät taistelusalista jättäen Alin ja Salmanin joukkueet keskenään. Joukkueenjohtajat eivät kuitenkaan aikoneet jäädä saliin, vaan Ali määräsi alaisensa ja koulutettavansa ulos harjoittelemaan lisää autojen kanssa toimimista, kun Salman päätti viedä koulutettavansa opiskelemaan teoriaa, kenties kieliä. Näin nuo kaksi miestä erottivat Zafirahin luomat parit ja sen niin Közi ja Yuuki kuin K ja Aoi luulivat olevan lopullista.

Neljä japanilaista ei olisi voinut olla yhtään enempää väärässä. Seuraavana aamuna, ennen kuin kukaan Alin tai Salmanin ryhmän pojista ehti edes hakea aamiaistaan, saliin käveli sotilas, turbaanipäinen mies, joka oli pukeutunut samaan tapaan kuin kaikki muutkin sotilaat, ja mukanaan tällä oli kymmenisen muuta sotilasta. Tämä oli selvästi vanhempi kuin Ali ja Salman ja myös huomattavasti parrakkaampi. Harmaa parta oli kasvanut alimpiin kylkiluihin asti ja siihen oli sidottu kevyesti yksi letti keskelle leukaa. Lisäksi tämän kummassakin käsivarressa oli musta liina metalliplakaatin kanssa, kun kahdella joukkueenjohtajalla oli vain yhdet oikeissa käsissään.  
Vanha sotilas käveli määrätietoisesti kahden joukkueenjohtajan luokse pitäen kädessään käärittyä paperia. Ali ja Salman kumarsivat tulijoille ja suoristautuivat sitten kulmat kurtussa.  
“Miten voimme olla avuksenne, Jatin-herra?” Ali kysyi kohteliaasti, kun taas Salman tuijotti epäilevänä harmaapartaista.  
“Luovuttakaa ryhmänne minun haltuuni”, Jatiniksi nimetty kävi suoraan asiaan vilkaisten nopeasti kummankin miehen koulutettavia.  
“Mitä?” Salman ärjäisi vihaisena Alin hätkähtäessä hämmentyneenä.  
“Johtajiemme käskystä teidän ryhmänne yhdistyvät ja siirtyvät minun hallintaani. Minä koulutan heidät loppuun ja katson, miten heidän kanssaan toimitaan sen jälkeen”, vanha sotilas kertoi rauhallisena välittämättä nuorempiensa reaktiosta.  
Tämä räväytti käärityn paperin auki ja ojensi sen kaksikolle todisteeksi sanojensa paikkaan pitävyydestä.  
“Te saatte kumpikin uuden oman ryhmän, kun tänne toimitetaan lisää poikia. Olette tehneet sen verran hyvää työtä, että saatte jatkaa tehtävissänne, jotka loppuvat näiden kohdalla.”  
Ali ja Salman lukivat paperia ja kumpikin näytti samanaikaisesti närkästyneiltä että yllättyneiltä. Kumpikaan ei kuitenkaan väittänyt vastaan tai muuten pullikoinut – nämä arvostivat omaa henkeään eikä kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeenkään tottelemattomuutta katsottu hyvällä. Kun joukkueenjohtajat olivat lukeneet Hindu kushin johtajien lähettämän viestin, harmaapartainen kääri paperin jälleen kiinni ja tunki sen takkinsa sisään.  
“Poistukaa!” tämä komensi sen jälkeen tiukasti eikä Alilla ja Salmanilla ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin lähteä miehineen ja jättää tapahtumia kummeksuvat pojat ruokasalin seinustalle tuijottamaan saapuneita sotilaita.

“Minä olen teidän kaikkien uusi kouluttajanne ja joukkueenjohtajanne: Jatin”, vanha sotilas kertoi yhdistetylle joukkueelle ristien kätensä rintakehälleen.  
“Teidät kaksi on nyt yhdistetty minun alaisuuteeni. Totelkaa minua tai saatte kärsiä – ymmärsittekö?”  
“Kyllä, Jatin-herra!” pojat vastasivat kuuliaisesti kovalla äänellä.  
“Hyvä”, Jatin nyökkäsi ymmärtäen, että edeltäjänsä olivat tehneet työstään hiukan helpompaa.  
Silti tämän vastuulle oli jäänyt muutama tärkeä asia.  
“Pari muuta muutostakin on luvassa”, harmaaparta jatkoi kääntäen katseensa japanilaisiin.  
“Kuulin eilisistä taisteluista ja minun käskettiin varmistaa, että te neljä ette enää liiku vanhoina pareina”, vanha sotilas pikaisesti kaikkien itäaasialaisten kasvot läpi.  
“Teidän uusi parinne on nyt se, kenen kanssa taistelitte viimeiseksi ummiidwaareja vastaan – enkä hyväksy minkäänlaista keskinäistä nujakointia. Onko selvä?”  
“Selvä on, Jatin-herra!” japanilaiset vastasivat kuuliaisesti ja kumarsivat samalla, kun Közi ja Yuuki vilkaisivat toisiaan tietäen, ettei heidän tarvinnut enää koskaan toimia yhteistyössä ilman painavia syitä.  
“Ketkä teistä taistelivat viimeisinä?” uusi joukkueenjohtaja kysyi tutkaillen kulmat kurtussa nelikkoa.  
Mitään sanomatta Yuuki ja Aoi astuivat eteenpäin jääden katsomaan harmaapartaista, vaikka olivatkin hiukan varuillaan, kun miettivät muiden lailla, miksi moinen kysymys kuului.  
“Onneksi olkoon ensimmäisistä tapoistanne”, Jatin loi silmäyksen kaksikkoon onnistuen sanoillaan hätkähdyttämään kaikki japanilaiset sekä heidän joukkuetoverinsa.  
“Teidän vastustajanne kuolivat yön aikana aiheuttamiinne vammoihin. Johtajamme ovat tyytyväisiä taitoihinne ja päättäneet jo, mitä teille tapahtuu harjoittelunne lopussa. Teidän paikkanne on maailmalla muistuttamassa Hindu kushin mahdista.”  
Sanat saivat kylmät väreet kulkemaan niin Közin kuin K:n niskoissa. Heidän toverinsa olivat tappaneet eivätkä näyttäneet äskeistä säpsähdystä lukuun ottamatta kauhistuneilta. Oikeastaan Aoi ja Yuuki näyttivät tyytyväisiltä, jopa ylpeiltä kuulemastaan. Näistä oli tullut sotilaiden kaltaisia, vaikkakin vaarallisempia arvaamattomuutensa takia, ja sen Hindu kushin johtajat olivat ymmärtäneet, samoin kuin uusi joukkueenjohtajansa, joka jostain kumman syystä mulkoili heitä kaikkia.  
“Sen lisäksi teemme jotain teidän kasvoillenne ja hiuksillenne!” Jatin ilmoitti lujasti ja kääntyi ympäri päättäen johdattaa uudet koulutettavansa hakemaan aamiaistaan.  
“Minä en aio kuluttaa kaikkea aikaani erottaakseni teidät vinosilmäiset kloonit toisistanne!”

**********

“Painukaa sisälle!” sotilas ärjäisi lujasti neljälle japanilaiselle avatessaan oven.  
Yuuki, Aoi, K ja Közi marssivat samaisessa järjestyksessä sairastupaan. Komentanut sotilas ja tämän mukana olevat kolme muuta miestä kävelivät myös suureen saliin, jossa harvinaista kyllä ei tällä kertaa ollut ketään lepäämässä taudin tai loukkaantumisen kourissa. Zafirah istui huoneen toisessa päässä pöytänsä ääressä tutkaillen jotain ja pöytänsä eteen oli asetettu neljä jakkaraa. Naisen ympärillä olivat jälleen Yasmine, Aliah, Kasandra ja Huan, mutta tällä kertaa myös kolme muuta naista, jotka olivat pukeutuneet samalla tavalla kuin sairastuvan johtajatar ja muut sairaanhoitajat – sillä erotuksella, että näillä näkyi neljän muun lailla kumpikin silmä ja niiden ympärillä olevaa ihoa.

Naisten lisääntynyt lukumäärä sai Jatinin sotilaat kurtistamaan kulmiaan, kun nämä saapuivat ulkomaalaisten koulutettaviensa mukana yksisilmäisen työpöydän eteen.  
“Ketä nuo kolme ovat?” yksi näistä kysyi terävästi saaden Zafirahin nostamaan katseensa tuimana varsin värikkäästä lehdistään.  
Muutkin naiset irrottivat katseensa lehdistä ja astuivat kuuliaisesti kumartaen kauemmaksi, vaikka kolme uusinta tulokasta vetäytyivät väristen kauemmaksi. Yksi näistä kuitenkin käänsi katseensa neljään japanilaiseen ja hätkähtäen jäi tuijottamaan heitä, kuin ei olisi uskonut silmiään.  
“Tina, Chuki ja Yatsumi. Eräs kansainvälinen järjestö ja Ishikawan mafiamies toivat heidät muutaman muun ihmisen ja tavaran sekä aineen kanssa, vaikkei asian pitäisi teille kuulua”, naisten esimies liikautti kättään ensin sitä kohti, jonka iho oli niqabin raosta kaikista vaalein huoneessa olijoista, sitten kaikista tummaihoisinta, lähes mustaihoista, ja sitten tyttöön, jonka iho oli hiukan kellertävä ja silmissä ei ollut luomivakoa. Juuri viimeksi mainittu tuijottikin japanilaisia poikia, jotka kyllä huomasivat katseen ja vilkaisivat pikaisesti tätä. Jokaisen mielessä kävi kysymys siitä, olisiko tyttö heidän kotimaastaan, kun nimikin tuntui sopivan suuhun, mutta eivät jaksaneet kiinnittää enempää tähän huomiota. Sen sijaan kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan sairastuvan johtajatarta, joka kohottautui seisomaan työntäen samalla tuolinsa kauemmaksi pöydästä. Tämä sulki lehtensä ja asetti sen päällimmäiseksi pieneen lehtipinoon, jonka otti sitten käsiinsä, ennen kuin käveli pöytänsä toiselle puolelle lähemmäksi Köziä, K:ta, Yuukia ja Aoita.  
“Istukaa toki alas”, yksisilmäinen viittasi ystävällisesti pojille, jotka katsoivat hiukan kummissaan matalia jakkaroita.  
Kolmen pisimmän mielessä kävi kysymys, kestäisivätkö huonekalut heitä. Kyllä ne sen verran vankoilta näyttivät, että ilmeisesti Zafirah oli ottanut asian huomioon – kuten nainen otti samalla hetkellä erään toisenkin asian huomioon.  
“Ja te voitte mennä kauemmaksi, ainakin kolmen metrin päähän, jos teidän on pakko jäädä tänne”, yksisilmäinen sanoi tiukasti sotilaita luoden varoittavan silmäyksen näille.  
“Teillä ei ole mitään tekemistä täällä käytävien asioiden kanssa.”  
Sotilaat vilkaisivat murhaavasti sairastuvan johtajatarta, mutta eivät sanoneet mitään, vaan tottelivat ja menivät kauemmaksi kahtakymmentä lähestyvistä nuorukaisista.

“Noin, istukaa vain. Jalkanne vain väsyvät, jos seisotte koko ajan”, Zafirah sanoi hellästi nojaten hiukan pöytäänsä.  
Hiukan helpottuneina, etteivät miehet enää hengittäneet heidän niskoihinsa, nelikko istuutui alas ja jäi ilmeettöminä katsomaan edessään olevaa naista odottaen saavansa tietää, miksi heidät oli tuotu sairastupaan yllättäen kesken harjoitusten.  
“Minulla on tässä muutamia japanilaisia nuortenlehtiä, niin muoti- kuin musiikkiaiheisia”, yksisilmäinen aloitti vilkaisten pitelemiään nidoksia.  
“Ishikawa-yakuzan alainen, Japanin yksi isoimmista huumeparoneista Sakamoto Benito kävi jokin aika sitten lähes aikuisen poikansa Andron kanssa täällä hoitamassa liiketoimia ja kysyin, olisiko mahdollista saada muutamia japanilaisia lehtiä. Androlla oli mukanaan vain yksi lehti, mutta he ottivat yhteyttä mafiatovereihinsa Yamashita Ikuun ja tämän poikaan Hirokiin. He toivatkin meille muutamia lehtiä samalla, kun toivat uusien tyttöjeni lisäksi muita”, tämä selitti katsellen ensimmäisen lehden kantta, ennen kuin kääntyi jälleen puhumaan pojille.  
“Jatin haluaa teidän muuttavan jonkin verran ulkonäköänne, koska ei osaa erottaa teitä toisistanne.”  
Päänsä sisällä sairastuvan johtajatar mielestä vika oli siinä, että Jatin oli suoraan keskiajalta tullut kivikalloinen laiskiainen, joka ei jaksanut opetella erottamaan japanilaisia poikia toisistaan.  
“Joten ajattelin, että voisitte tutkia näitä lehtiä ja sitten itse valita, millaiset hiukset esimerkiksi haluatte tai haluatteko kenties joitain muitakin muutoksia itsellenne. Se, kuinka nopeasti ja miten ne teemme, selviää sitten myöhemmin”, Zafirah selitti ja jakoi Közille, K:lle, Yuukille ja Aoille omat lehdet selattavaksi.  
“Voitte tutkia niitä yksin, kaikki yhdessä tai pareittain. Aivan miten itse haluatte ja saatte käyttää tähän aikaa, jopa lukeakin.”  
Pojat ottivat kukin oman lehtensä katsoen niitä kummissaan. Közin katse osui ensin saamansa musiikkilehden kanteen, jossa komeili kaksi lähes kaksosilta vaikuttavaa japanilaista nuorta miestä, joista toisella oli turkoosiksi värjätyt pitkät hiukset ja toisella taas purppuranvärinen pystytukka. Hänen sielunpeilinsä osuivat kaksikon silmiin, jotka olivat hänen hämmästyksekseen kummallakin keltaiset. Eihän se ollut luonnollista – eihän? Mutta näillä kuitenkin oli. Voisivatko taatelinruskeat silmätkin muuttua keltaisiksi, kuten joillakin eläimillä oli? Muusikkokaksosista mustatukkainen siirtyi katsomaan lehden nimeä, joka olikin englantia. Fool’s mate? Hän oli odottanut näkevänsä kanjeja tai edes hiraganoja eikä englantia.  
Közi vilkaisi vieressään istuvaa K:ta ja tämän lehteä. Siinä sen sijaan oli kannessa neljä miestä, jotka olivat pukeutuneet kokonaan valkoisiin vaatteisiin. Miesporukan hiukset taas näyttivät luonnollisemmilta, vaikka osaa niistäkin oli käsitelty vaaleimmiksi tai raidoitettu. Musta-ruskeatukkainen huomasi uuden parinsa katseen ja käänsi hiukan lehteä, jotta nuorempansa näki paremmin. Shoxx? Ja sekin oli roomalaisin kirjaimin. Aoilla oli jokin nuorille miehille suunnattu muotilehti ja Yuukilla eräs tavallinen nuortenlehti.

Pojat avasivat yksi toisensa jälkeen lehtensä ja kääntelivät sivuja ilmeiden vakavoituessa yhä enemmän ja katseiden synkentyessä. Heidän silmänsä katsoivat hämmentyneinä, jopa varautuneina kuvissa olevia ihmisiä ymmärtämättä lainkaan näkemäänsä. Miksi jotkut miehet olivat pukeutuneet napapaitoihin tai kummallisiin, yli koristeellisiin takkeihin, jotka eivät todellakaan voineet olla yhtään kätevät taistellessa tai muuten liikkuessa ja kiivetessä? Tuollainen kummallinen kaksihaarainen laahushan tarttuisi ties mihin ja siitä vastustajan olisi helppo ottaa kiinni ja repäistä maahan. Entä sitten eräät naiset! Miksi nämä eivät olleet peittäneet itseään, vaan paljastivat kasvojensa lisäksi jalkansa, kätensä ja jopa vatsansa rintavakonsa lisäksi? Kyseinen näky jollain tapaa jopa ahdisti Köziä ja K:ta, mutta Yuuki sen sijaan katseli paljastavasti pukeutuneita naisia pidemmän hetken, jolloin meripihkanruskeisiin silmiin syttyi vähitellen kummallinen, hiukan kiihkeä pilke. Enimmäkseen pojat muuttuivat entistä vaivaantuneimmiksi ja hämmentyneimmiksi heidän kääntyessä yksi toisensa jälkeen katsomaan eteensä jäänyttä Zafirahia, joka oli tarkkaillut koko ajan poikia.  
“Mikä hätänä?” yksisilmäinen katsoi huolestuneena japanilaisia, jotka laskivat avonaiset lehdet syliinsä.

Katseet laskeutuivat kuin yhtenäisestä päätöksestä lehtiin, mutta Közi, jolle sairastuvan johtajatar oli käynyt läheiseksi, osoitti ensimmäisenä lehdessään olevia hahmoja. Sormi liikkui ensin erään kitaristin polvimittaisessa hameessa, irtolahkeissa ja sitten vatsan paljastavassa yläosassa, jossa oli valtava kasa remmejä ja muita hihnoja.  
“Ah, vaatteet”, nainen henkäisi ymmärtäen samassa sen, mikä nuorempia hämmensi.  
Olivathan nämä neljä olleet Hindu kushin orjia jo yli kymmenen vuotta.  
“En tiedä, muistatteko lapsuudestanne mitään, mutta sieltä, mistä te tulette, ei pukeuduta tällä tavalla kuin täällä. Vain armeijaan kuuluvat käyttävät samantapaisia vaatteita kuin sotilaat ja useilla ammattikunnilla on omat vaatteensa erottamassa heidät muusta väestä. Tavalliset ihmiset pukeutuvan oman kulttuurinsa tapaan. Tietenkin nuo muusikot, laulajat ja soittajat, sekä näyttelijät ovat pukeutuneet erikoisemmin työnsä, imagonsa ja lehtijutun takia. Nuo eivät siis anna ihan täydellistä kuvaa siitä, miten nykyään pukeudutaan, mutta värikkäämpää ja erilaista se on kuin täällä”, Zafirah yritti selittää jotain, mikä oli vaikeata kertoa ilman kunnollisia esimerkkejä, vaikka lehdet olivatkin siinä vieressä.  
Eihän nainen ollut koskaan käynyt Japanissa tai muussa maassa, vaan oli kuullut vain kertomuksia ympäröivästä maailmasta.  
“Esimerkiksi, jos olisin Euroopassa tai Yhdysvalloissa, minun tai muiden naisten ei tarvitsisi pukeutua päästä varpaisiin ja jättää näkyville vain silmiä. Voisin paljastaa jalkani, käsivarteni ja kasvoni, eikä kukaan voisi sitä kieltää, mikä johtuu kulttuurillisista ja uskonnollisista eroista. Jonain päivänä, kun pääsette pois täältä, näette varmasti naisia, jotka ovat lähes alastomia eivätkä ympärillänne ihmiset välttämättä reagoi siihen mitenkään.”

“ _Jos_ pääsevät pois”, Kasandra kuiskasi hiljaa, lähes äänettömästi Yasminelle, Aliahille ja Huanille.  
“Minä kuulin johtajiemme keskustelun ja he aikoivat hankkia vain kahdelle noista japanin oppikirjat kertaamisen vuoksi, koska nämä vaikuttavat liian vaarallisilta täällä pidettäviksi. Baap ja Waalid ilmeisesti haluaisivat pitää noista kaksi ja liittää omiin joukkoihinsa. Zafirah kuitenkin ilmeisesti onnistui taivuttelemaan Waalidia pyytämään niitä yakuzan miehiä hankkimaan neljä japaninkirjaa.”  
“Oho”, Huan henkäisi, mutta Yasmine ei reagoinut ilmoitukseen mitenkään.  
Tämä uutinen ei tullut yllätyksenä sairastuvan johtajattaren lähimmälle alaiselle, joka olisi pikemminkin hämmentynyt, mikäli yksisilmäinen ei olisi yrittänyt auttaa noita vinosilmiä. Nuo vierasmaalaiset tuntuivat olevan jostain syystä Waalidin rakastajattarelle tärkeitä.  
“Ehkä Zafirahilla tosiaan on ollut noitten poikien ikäinen lapsi”, Aliah mietti.  
Kaikeksi onneksi vanhemmat sairaanhoitajat osasivat puhua hiljaisemmalla äänellä, ettei nelikkoon keskittynyt esimiehensä kuullut keskusteluaan. Ei Zafirahilla olisi ollut edes aikaa puuttua alaistensa keskusteluihin, koska näki tärkeämpänä japanilaisten opastamisen sekä näiden hämmennyksen lieventäminen. Samalla tämä saattoi opettaa pojille niitä asioita, jotka saattoi oppia vain Hindu kushin ulkopuolisessa maailmassa, jos tiedonkulkua ei estetty.  
“Hiusten värin muuttamisen lisäksi naiset, ja jotkut miehetkin vaikkakin harvemmin, käyttävät ehostusta ja kosmetiikkaa vaikuttaakseen ulkonäköönsä”, yksisilmäinen kertoi ja sai samassa kysyviä katseita.  
“Kosmetiikkaa?” Aoi kysyi kulmat kurtussa.  
“Kosmetiikka tarkoittaa eri aineista tehtyjä aineita ja seoksia, joilla pyritään hoitamaan ihmistä joko säilyttääkseen tämän kunnon ja ulkonäön tai tehdäkseen siitä paremman”, nainen kertoi, kun oli hetken miettinyt, miten ja mitä vastaisi.  
“Noissa kuvissa kaikilla kuvatuilla ihmisillä on meikkiä, joka on kosmetiikkaa, jonka tarkoitus on häivyttää asioita, joita ihmiset pitävät rumina, ja korostaa sekä luoda piirteitä, joita ihmiset taas ihailevat. Esimerkiksi ripsiä tummennetaan, pidennetään ja paksunnetaan värimassalla, koska tuuheita ripsiä ihaillaan. Tummat silmänaluset peitetään, jotta näytettäisiin virkeiltä eikä väsyneiltä.”

“Entä silmät?” Közi kysyi yllättäen.  
“Silmät?” sairastuvanjohtajatar kysyi hiukan ihmetellen.  
Siihen taatelinruskeasilmäinen ei sanonut mitään, vaan sulki lehtensä ja osoitti kannessa olevien miesten keltaisia silmiä.  
“Aa, sinä tarkoitat piilolinssejä”, naisen ainokainen silmä kirkastui ymmärryksestä.  
“Katsokaas, kaikilla ihmisillä ei ole yhtä hyvä näkö kuin teillä. Osa tarvitsee silmälasit, jotta näkevät paremmin lähelle tai kauas, joskus kumpaankin, kun he näkevät huonosti. Silmälasit eivät kuitenkaan sovi kaikkiin tilanteisiin, vaan voivat olla haitaksi tai jopa vaaraksi tietyissä tilanteissa, kuten teidän taisteluharjoituksissa. Tällöin, mikäli se ei haittaa itse silmää tai ei ole jotain estettä, käytetään piilolinssejä, jotka ovat näköä parantavia linssejä, joita ei pidetään silmien edessä, vaan asetetaan silmämunan päälle. Nykyään on erikoisen värisiä piilolinssejä, jotka eivät välttämättä paranna näköä, vaan pelkästään muuttavat silmien värin tai tekevät niihin jonkinlaisen kuvion.”  
Mustatukkainen nyökkäsi ymmärtämisen merkiksi. Vaikka jotkin asiat olivat yhä hiukan outoja eivätkä selvinneet täysin, hän ymmärsi perusasiat. Zafirah selitti hiukan lisää asioita ulkonäöistä, tavoista ja erilaisuudesta, minkä jälkeen pojat rohkenivat jälleen tutkimaan lehtiä, vaikka yhä kukin vierasti eri asioita ja eri tavalla. Keltaiset silmät jäivät pyörimään Közin mieleen ja hetken päästä, lehteä vaihdettuaan hän alkoi kiinnostua hiukan lyhemmistä, hehkuvan punaisista hiuksista. Erityisesti punapää, joka näytti kuvassa syntyvän valkokasvoisena liekkien keskeltä, teki vahvalla, mysteerisellä tavalla vaikutuksen.

“Voiko niitä päätöksiä jo tehdä?” puhemiehenä toiminut Jatinin sotilas ähkäisi viimein ja astui lähemmäksi.  
“Ei tässä voi mennä koko päivää!”  
“Jos et jaksa siinä seisoskella, voit kyllä lähteäkin”, yksisilmäinen ilmoitti kipakasti siirtyen takaisin pöytänsä toiselle puolelle istuutuen alas.  
“Minä en estele.”  
“Helpointa olisi vain antaa meidän päättää, mitä kenellekin tehdään”, samainen mies ilmoitti varmasti.  
“Niin, sinulle ja Jatinille, mutta epämiellyttävät muutokset voivat alentaa heidän taistelutahtoaan ja sitä myöten heikentää heitä, eivätkä johtajamme varmasti sitä halua”, sairastuvan johtajatar muistutti ystävällistä esittäen.  
Sanojen viesti pikemminkin kuin itse puhe saivat sotilaan ja tämän kumppanit vaikenemaan sekä parantamaan ryhtiään siinä pelossa, jos Waalid päättäisi yllättäen marssia sairastupaan. Kun oli varmaa, ettei kuuluisi enempää vastaväitteitä, Zafirah kääntyi takaisin japanilaisia kohti.  
“Onko kukaan teistä tullut mihinkään tulokseen”, tämä kysyi, mutta lisäsi varmuuden vuoksi kiireesti perään:  
“Ei ole mitään kiirettä, jos haluatte vielä miettiä, mutta kyselen vain jo nyt.”

Aoi sulki samassa lehden jättäen pari sormeaan joidenkin sivujen väliin ja asetti sen syliinsä jääden katsomaan sairastuvan johtajatarta varmasti.  
“Ilmeisesti sinä olet jo valmis”, yksisilmäinen tarkisti saaden nyökkäyksen, ennen kuin otti pöytälaatikosta esiin pienen vihon ja kynän.  
“Mitä haluaisit?”  
“Leikkaus”, mustahiuksinen sanoi matalasti ja avasi sitten lehden yhden sormensa kohdalta ja näytti kuvan eräästä ruskeatukkaisesta miehestä, jonka kampaus oli piikikäs, vaikkakin leikattu kerroksittain.  
“Eli kerroksellinen leikkaus, jossa on piikikkyyttä”, Zafirah kirjoitti ylös.  
“Haluatko myös ruskeat hiukset?”  
“Ei”, kuului samassa ytimekäs vastaus ja Aoi osoitti omia, mustia hiuksiaan.  
Ele kertoi naiselle, ettei toinen halunnut luopua omasta luonnollisesta väristään. Kenties se oli toiselle tapa pitää kiinni juuristaan.  
“Onko jotain muuta, mitä haluaisit?” sairastuvan johtajatar kysyi peläten hiukan, ettei ideansa sittenkään toimisi, vaan pojille olisi sittenkin määrättävä erottavia toimenpiteitä.  
“Lävistys”, mustahiuksinen lisäsi osoittaen oikeata puolta alahuulessaan.  
“Alahuuleen lävistys”, sairastuvan johtajatar sanoi puoliksi ääneen kirjoittaessaan lausutun toiveen.  
Seuraavaksi mustahiuksinen näyttikin yhtä toista sivua lehdessä olevasta näyttelijästä, jolla oli värjätty oranssit hiukset ja maalattu paksut rajaukset silmien ympärille. Niitä rajauksia Aoi nimenomaan osoitti, jolloin Zafirah kirjoitti asian muistiin. 

Yuuki olikin seuraavana valmis ja ilmoitti kuvan perusteella haluavansa vaaleat hiukset, joissa oli hiukan pituutta ja sivujakaus. Jostain syystä tämäkin halusi myös rajaukset silmiinsä, mutta ei kaivannut muuta. Mielessään sairastuvan johtajatar kyllä totesi, että vaaleilla hiuksilla meripihkanruskeasilmäinen erottuisi helposti joukosta ja siinä vaiheessa Jatinin olisi aivan pakko kyetä tunnistamaan tämä muiden japanilaisten joukosta.  
Közi sen sijaan kohottautui ylös ja näytti ensin pitämänsä lehden sisällä olevaa kuvaa siitä miehestä, joka vaikutti nousevan liekkien keskeltä punaisina hiuksineen ja valkoisine ihoineen.  
“Haluatko siis tuollaiset hehkuvanpunaiset hiukset?” sairastuvan johtajatar tarkisti saaden vastaukseksi nyökkäyksen.  
“Entä leikkaus?” tämä kysäisi ja sai vastaukseksi kopautuksen kuvassa oleviin lyhyihin hiuksiin.  
Nainen kirjoitti tiedot ylös ja nosti sitten katseensa hellästi takaisin taatelinruskeisiin silmiin.  
“Onko vielä muuta toivetta?”  
Vastaukseksi Közi osoitti vielä pikaisesti samaisen kuvan mallin ihoa ja sen jälkeen otti pöydälle joutuneen Fool’s maten näyttäen kannen kaksosilla olevia keltaisia piilolinssejä. Pienet eleet kävivät yksisilmäiselle hyvin selväksi ja tämä kirjoitti ne ylös, vaikka laittoikin pienen kysymysmerkin keltaisien piilolinssien perään, koska ei voinut olla varmuutta, voisiko poika koskaan käyttää piilolinssejä.

K:n piti sen sijaan näyttää haluamansa useammasta lehdestä. Ensinnäkin tämä oli iskenyt silmänsä irokeesiin, mutta silti halusi pitää muutkin hiukset, mutta erottaa ne erivärisinä ja -pituisina. Onneksi musta-ruskeatukkainen pystyi näyttämään haluamansa kuvien perusteella ja saada Zafirah ymmärtämään lopulta, että tummanruskeasilmäinen halusi vaalean, lähes valkoisen ihon, voimakkaat rajaukset, yhden kokonaan valkoisen piilolinssin ja mustan irokeesin loppujen hiusten ollessa liilahtavanpunaiset.  
“Noin, tässä oli sitten kaikki”, yksisilmäinen henkäisi, kun oli saanut kaikille pojille jonkinlaiset ulkonäkösuunnitelmat.  
“Voitte palata takaisin harjoituksiin. Jatiniin ja teihin otetaan yhteyttä, kun tiedämme, mitä voimme toteuttaa ja miten.”  
Ilmoitus sai japanilaiset vain nyökkäämään ja kohottautumaan seisomaan, jolloin vahdissa olleet sotilaat astuivat lähemmäksi, ennen kuin pojat kiersivät jakkaroidensa ympäri ja he palasivat miesten kanssa takaisin harjoitustensa pariin.

<><><><><>

Nenääni kutittaa. Rypistän kulmiani ja liikautan hiukan ylähuultani, mutta kutina ei katoa minnekään. Avaan aiempaa raskaammat luomeni ja katson ylös harmaata limusiinin kattoa, joka ei olekaan enää yksivärinen. Siinä kulkee muutamia punaisia viivoja, jotka samalla hämärtävät näkökykyäni. Räpyttelen silmiäni, jotta hämärtyneet piilolinssini kirkastuisivat, mutta punaiset juovat eivät katoa minnekään. Äkkiä musta varjo kohoaa yläpuolelleni ja saa minut säpsähtämään säikähdyksestä ja käteni liikahtamaan suojautuakseni. Varjo kuitenkin pysähtyy, jolloin samassa tunnen alustani liikkuvan ja jonkin kohottavan minua hiukan pystympään. Vilkaisen vierelleni tietäen K:n olevan lähelläni ja löydänkin hänen kasvonsa lähes heti. Samassa tajuan ilmestyneen varjon olleen kätesi ja tietenkin nahkatakkisi hiha, jolloin rentoudun selvästi huokaisten vielä perään.

Ilmeisesti huomaat, etten enää säiky, koska lasket kätesi ja liikautat hiuksiani. Punaiset viivat katoavat näköpiiristäni ja ymmärrän sitten, miksi olit liikauttanut kättäsi sillä tavalla. Ilmeisesti olit huomannut hiusteni kutittaneen nenääni ja muutenkin peittäneen silmäni, että katsoit parhaakseni viedä kutrini pois kasvoiltani. Et kuitenkaan vie kättäsi pois kasvoiltani tai hiuksiltani, vaan silität hetken otsaani, sitten taas tukkaani, kuin yrittäisit estää, etteivät värjätyt hiukseni enää putoa silmilleni. Ilmeesi kuitenkin kertoo ihan jotain muuta. Silmissäsi, ripsiesi seassa, kiiltää jotain limusiinin sisävalossa. Yritän kohottautua lähemmäksi nähdäkseni tarkemmin, mutta lasket kätesi rintakehälleni estääksesi minua nousemasta. Voisit jo lopettaa tuon huolehtimisen, kun olen ennenkin loukkaantunut pahasti ja ollut vieläkin huonommassa kunnossani – tällä kertaa vartaloni tuntuu lähinnä tunnottomalta. Inhottavammalta tuntuu se, etten pysty kontrolloimaan mieltäni, ajatuksiani ja näköäni. Tajunnan tilani vaihtelee ja olo on muutenkin unenpöpperöinen, kuin olisin 40-asteen kuumeessa enkä erityisemmin pidä siitä. En kuitenkaan valita enkä kerro tuntemuksiani, koska en halua huolestuttaa sinua enempää, vaikka pelkäänkin, että osittain arvaat, mitä käyn läpi. Ehkä sinäkin käyt ja näet samat asiat kuin minäkin.

Tuskin ehdin edes ajatella asiaa, kun toisesta silmässäsi oleva kiilto kasvaa ja valahtaa yllättäen norona poskellesi valuen leukaasi hiukan hitaammin. Se on kyynel. Katsot minua hiljaa kyyneleiden valuessa kasvoillesi. Näytät niin harvoin tunteitasi ja nyt sen ansiosta kasvoillesi kohoaa ilmeitä, jotka kertovat sisälläsi mylläävistä ajatuksista ja tunteistasi. Olet surullinen, peloissasi minun loukkaantumisestani, mutta samalla yrität olla toiveikas. Sinä uskot, toivot jotain. Olen nähnyt tuon saman onnettoman, mutta sydäntä särkevän kauniin ilmeesi ennenkin. Se tapahtui vuosia, vuosia sitten, ennen kuin tiesimme mitään nykyisestä elämästämme. Olimme saaneet maistaa vain pienen osan maailmaa, josta meidät oli vuosikymmeniä sitten erotettu vastoin tahtoamme. Sinä itkit ja katsoit minua kohti tuolla tavalla, kun menetimme nuoruutemme ainoan henkilön, joka koskaan välitti meistä ehdoitta. Samalla menetimme jotain itsessämme, vaikka saimmekin sen tilalle sen, mitä meillä on nyt. Emme kuitenkaan sitä ymmärtäneet silloin, vaan koimme tuskaa ja toivoimme, ettei kaikki olisi sittenkään ollut turhaa ja merkityksetöntä.


	17. Chapter 17

Runsaan parin viikon päästä Zafirahin luona vierailun jälkeen Jatin ilmoitti, että olisi aika lähteä Hindu kushista. Ilmoitus sai kaikkien poikien sydämet pysähtymään, kullakin eri syistä. Osa oli huolissaan, koska Hindu kushista oli tullut näille koti sekä ainoa maailma ja nämä yrittivät parhaansa mukaan miellyttää kouluttajiaan sekä johtajiaan, mikä oli elämiensä ainoa syy. Osa taas mietti, minne oltiin menossa, mutta japanilaiset miettivät, mitä olisi luvassa. Jatin kuitenkin selvensi pian, että olisi aika harjoitella kaupungissa toimimista, kun oli enemmän eri tavalla toimivia ihmisiä, uhkia sekä tietenkin sääntöjä ja lakeja. Kaupungissa ei voinut toimia ja liikkua ihan samalla tavalla kuin linnoituksessa tai maastossa, vaikka sotilaiden joukoissa he olivat oppineet monia taitoja, etteivät sentään täysin avuttomia olisi ihmisjoukkojen keskellä. Harmaapartainen myös lisäsi sitten japanilaisille, että kaupungissa nämä vietäisiin ammattilaisten luokse, jotka muuttaisivat heidän ulkonäköjään helpommin toisistaan erotettaviksi.  
Seuraavana päivänä joukkue siis lähti muutamien sotilaiden kanssa isoilla autoilla pois Hindu kushista, mutta ajomatka ei kestänyt ikuisuuksia. Heidät vietiin eräälle rautatienvarteen, jossa hyppäsivät junaan Jatin vahtiessa sotilaineen vielä tarkemmin poikia. Vaikka nämä olivatkin varmoja, että vieras ulkomaailma sekä muutama muu asia pitäisivät koulutettavat yhdessä ilman karkailuyrityksiä, miehet eivät halunneet ottaa suuria riskejä. Junamatkalla isot aseet oli pidettävä koteloissa ja pusseissa poissa katseilta, mutta Közi, K, Yuuki, Aoi ja muut pojat tiesivät, että kaikilla sotilailla oli mukanaan pistoolit, joita eivät varmasti pelkäisi käyttää edes sivullisten keskellä. Junamatka päätyi määränpäänä olevaan kaupunkiin, Islamabadiin, Pakistanin pääkaupunkiin, josta he olivat kuulleet Rafilta teoriatunneilla.

Ensimmäisenä Islamabad päivänä he tutustuivat ryhmittäin majapaikkansa, joka oli eräänlainen majatalo ja Hindu kushin johtajien alaisuudessa, ja ympäristöön tehden havaintoja. Havainnoiminen ja paikkojen tutkiminen, sekä vaarapaikkojen ja hyvien asemapaikkojen kartoittaminen olivat japanilaisille hankalia, koska erottuivat väestä niin ulkomaalaisuuttaan kuin ulkonäöillään. Tosin, parin päivän päästä, kun Zafirah saapui Waalidin miesten kanssa kaupunkiin, väki alkoi tuijottaa itäaasialaisia vielä enemmän. Sairastuvan johtajattaren tultua Közille, K:lle, Yuukille ja Aoille selvisi, että Jatin oli päättänyt yhdistää Zafirahin laatimat ulkonäkömuutokset ja kaupunkiharjoitukset yhteen. Tämän vuoksi yksisilmäinen oli saapunut kaupunkiin ja vei japanilaisnelikon mukanaan aiemmin ulkomailla työskenneelle parturille, joka niin pelosta kuin maksusta ryhtyi vaativaan, pitkään työhönsä. Hiusten leikkaaminenhan oli helpoin tehtävä koko työssä, mutta värjäämiseen tarvittiin useampi vierailukerta, ennen kuin Közin hiukset olivat kunnolla punaiset, K:lla onnistunut kaksoisvärjäys ja Yuukilla vaaleat hiuksen ilman punertavaa sävyä. Lisäksi parturin piti tehdä Aoille huulilävistys ja opettaa poikia hiukan meikkaamaan sekä neuvoa niin Közille kuin K:lle piilolinssien käytöstä. Miesparka oli siinä kohdassa kiitollinen, kun nelikko osoittautui nopeiksi oppijoiksi näiden lähtiessä viimein luotaan.

Kaupunkiharjoittelu kesti pari kuukautta, jonka aikana pojat oppivat ajamaan ruuhkaisilla kaduilla, liikkumaan vilkkailla teillä ja seuraamaan mahdollista kohdetta huomaamattomasti, suojelemaan johtajaansa niin varkailta kuin mahdollisilta salamurhaajilta sekä löytämään paikat, joista voisivat itse tappaa jonkun. Kyllähän myös tietyt ravintolataidot käytiin läpi, eli koulutettavat joutuivat tilaamaan ja koemaistamaan ruokia ja juomia myrkyn varalta, koska heidän elämillään ei ollut mitään merkitystä niille, keitä päätyisivät palvelemaan – olivat ne Hindu kushin johtajia tai joitakin muita.

Noina aikoina Zafirah kävi useamman kerran Islamabadissa niin omista syistään kuin Jatinin joukkuetta tarkastamaan. Niillä kerroilla kävi tarkemmin selväksi koko kaupunkiharjoituksen tarkoitus eli se, että osa pojista jäisi Hindu kushiin ja osa myytäisiin muualle palvelemaan uusia johtajiaan. Parin kuukauden aikana Közi ymmärsi entistä paremmin sen, miksi heitä oli alettu kouluttamaan lapsesta asti ja kohdeltu julmasti, vaikka olot olivatkin parantuneet niin vuosien kuin kokemusten myötä. Nyt lähes 20-vuotiaina he kaikki olivat muuttuneet voimakkaasti. Suurin osa pojista oli muuttunut sotilaiden kaltaisiksi, kuten ne nuoret miehet silloin koiratappelukehän luona, eivätkä kyenneet enää elämään tavallista elämää Hindu kushin ulkopuolella. Nämä tottelivat saamiaan käskyjä, pitivät itseään parempina kuin muita sekä nauttivat toisten kärsimyksestä. Pari koulutettavaa ja sotilasta muun muassa raiskasivat ja tappoivat erään tytön kaupungissa olleessaan. Yuukista ja Aoista oli myös tullut sotilaiden kaltaisia, mutta silti nämä eivät olleet lainkaan näiden kaltaisia. Yuuki vaikutti tulleen vuosien kipujen ja Rehanin kuoleman myötä hulluksi. Tämä nautti kivusta ja kärsimyksestä, joita saattoi aiheuttaa muille – omalla tavallaan saattoi sanoa, että tämä kosti maailmalle ja muille kaiken kokemansa muuttuen koston- ja vihanlähettilääksi, jolla oli pahojen halujensa lisäksi yksi päähänpinttymä: tappaa K ja aiheuttaa Közille sitä myöten tuskaa, ennen kuin tappaisi punapään. Aoi tiesi parinsa aikeet ja ajatukset, mutta ei ollut sen parempi. Päinvastoin, tässä oli jotain samaa. Huulikorua käyttävä halusi aiheuttaa tuskaa ympärillään oleville ihmisille, kenties estääkseen muita aiheuttamasta itselleen kipua, sekä pitää muut hallinnassaan. Hindu kushin vuodet olivat onnistuneet muotoilemaan vanhimmasta japanilaisesta oikean sadistin, joka ei halunnut päästää muita liian lähelle itseään. Nämä asiat näkyivät kaksikossa, kun nämä surmasivat yhdessä erään miehen, joka oli ryöstänyt pankin ja yrittänyt varastaa Jatinin auton. Yuuki ja Aoi olisivat voineet tappaa ryöstäjän nopeasti ja kivuttomasti, mutta sen sijaan olivat ampuneet ensin raajoihin ja sitten kylkiin, kunnes olivat lopulta surmanneet tämän. Tapaus oli vahvistanut Jatinin päätöstä siitä, että vakuuttaisi Hindu kushin johtajat vielä paremmin siitä, että paras vaihtoehto olisi myydä kaksikko pois aiheuttamasta ongelmia linnoituksessa. Mustahiuksinen ja vaaleatukkainen olivat parina yksi Hindu kushin alle satojen vuosien kestäneen historian vaarallisimmista pareista, koska näillä oli sama päämäärä ja eri tavoin samat toimintatavat. Se pelotti jollain tapaa punapäätä, koska tiesi Yuukin tietävän salaisuutensa: rikkoutuvien astioiden särkymisäänestä aiheutuvan kauhun ja paniikin, jota oli oppinut K:n vieressä ollessa hallitsemaan jotenkin. Yuuki ei kuitenkaan jostain syystä kertonut asiasta Aoille, tai ainakaan huulikorua käyttävä ei vaikuttanut tietävän valkokasvoisen heikkoudesta tuon taivaallista. Ehkä meripihkanruskeasilmäinen pelkäsi uuden parinsa käyttävän tietoa hyväkseen ja tappavan Közin tämän sijaan. Niin tai näin, se teki kuitenkin Yuukista vaarallisen, aivan kuin ei olisi muutenkin aiheuttanut Aoin kanssa pelkoa heitä kouluttavissa sotilaissa.

Közin ja K:n kohtalo ei kuitenkaan ollut selvillä. Samoin kuin Közillä ei ollut tietoa siitä, miksi ei itse ollut muuttunut sotilaiden kaltaiseksi tai edelleenkään saanut suurta nautintoa kivun tuottamisesta. Kyllä hän oli oppinut pitämään, jopa rakastamaan taistelemisesta ja ampumisesta, koska oli iloinen kehittyneistä voimistaan sekä taidoistaan, kyvystä suojella itseään ja pariaan. Nykyään taistellessaan ja ampuessaan maalitaulua keltasilmäinen saattoi työntää nykyiset olot ja menneisyyden tapahtumat syrjään. Hän saattoi olla ylpeä siitä, miten oli kehittynyt taitavaksi onnistuen näin pitämään sotilaat, ikuisen vihollisensa, kaukana itsestään ja sitä myöten selviämään maanpäällisestä helvetistä. Sama päti K:hon, joka pyrki parinsa kanssa olemaan joukkueen vahvimpia ja parhaimpia. Kaksikon kuuliaisuus ja paremmuus alkoivat vaivata Zafirahia, kun tämä saapui viimeisiä kertoja kaupunkiin asioille.  
“Ettekö voisi edes joskus olla tottelematta sotilaita ja Jatinia niin kuuliaisesti?! Ettekö voisi mitenkään aiheuttaa edes pientä kahakkaa tai ongelmia auttaaksenne itseänne!?” yksisilmäinen huusi päivää ennen kaupunkiharjoitusten loppumista, kun oli ollut keskustelemassa jostain Jatinin kanssa.  
“Ettekö tajua, että olette aivan liian täydellisiä!?”  
Közi ja K eivät sanoneet asiaan mitään, vaan katsoivat kummissaan niqabiin pukeutunutta. Nainen tuijotti japanilaiskaksikkoa silmä kovana, mutta lähti sitten kiroten niin Jatinin kuin Hindu kushin helvettiin, erityisesti tämän kovat sanat kohdistuivat Jatiniin ja Baapiin. Sairastuvan johtajattaren purkaus kuitenkin jätti punahiuksisen ja irokeesipäisen mietteliäiksi ja he päätyivät väkisinkin miettimään, mistä purkaus oli tullut ja mitä he eivät tienneet. Sen oli pakko olla jotain sellaista, jota vastaan Zafirah oli yrittänyt taistella vuosien aikana varjoissa heidän kahden tietämättä.

Seuraavana päivänä, kun Jatin palasi joukkueensa ja Zafirahin saattueen kanssa Hindu kushiin, kysymykset sairastuvan johtajattaren huudoista painuivat joksikin aikaan unholaan Közin ja K:n mielestä. Nimittäin linnoitukseen palatessaan heitä kohtasi täysin odottamaton näky. Viisi sotilasta, joiden kädet oli sidottu selän taakse, oli riisuttu paidattomiksi ja asetettu riviin muuria vasten. Väkijoukko oli kerääntynyt katsomaan näitä, kun viisi muuta sotilasta kohottivat kiväärinsä ja ampuivat kerran paidattomia, jotka romahtivat kuolleina maahan.  
“Mitä täällä tapahtuu?” Jatin meni välittömästi kysymään eräältä ampuneista sotilaista, kun nämä poistuivat paikalta jättäen ruumiiden hakemisen muille.  
“Miksi heidät teloitettiin?”  
“HIV”, sotilas vastasi lyhyesti ja vilkaisi sitten teloitettuja, ennen kuin kääntyi uudelleen harmaapartaisen puoleen.  
“Pari noista koirista kantoi sitä ja sitten he sekaantuivat noihin muihin. Saastaiset elukat!”  
Uutinen sai Zafirahin synkistymään ja menemään nopeasti takaisin sairastupaan. Väkijoukon poistuessa paikalta, olihan tapaus ollut hyvä muistutus niin sotilaille kuin linnoituksessa oleville pojille siitä, mikä oli hyväksyttävää ja mikä ei, Jatin vei oman joukkueensa teoriatunnille kertaamaan kaupungissa opittuja asioita. Teloitukset eivät kuitenkaan jääneet siihen, vaan kaksi päivää myöhemmin kaksi täysin alastomiksi riisuttua sotilasta hirtettiin pihamaalla. Syy oli se, että nämä olivat raiskanneet useampana päivänä Tinan ja Chukin, kun Zafirah oli ollut kaupungissa. Sekin oli vastoin Hindu kushin johtajien, erityisesti Waalidin tahtoa, koska sairastuvan sairaanhoitajiin, vaikka olivatkin harvoja jatkuvasti paikalla olevia naisia, ei saanut koskea, koska nämä olivat muullakin tavalla hyödyllisiä kuin seksuaalisten paineiden purkamisessa. Sotilaskaksikko oli ilmeisesti kuvitellut, ettei Zafirah saisi koskaan tietää tapahtumista eikä mitään rangaistuksia tulisi, mutta sairastuvan johtajatar suojeli alaisiaan ja kaikkiaan läheisiksi katsomiaan kaikin voimin. Tässä kohdassa voimavarat riittivät kunnollisen rangaistuksen vaatimiseen, vaikkei kukaan sotilaista tai pojista, edes Közi ja K, voineet tietää, oliko yksisilmäinen nimenomaan vaatinut kuolemanrangaistusta alaisiaan pahoinpidelleille vai oliko se ollut yksinomaan Waalidin ja muiden Hindu kushin johtajien päätös.

Jatin toimitti pian heidän paluunsa jälkeen japanilaisille muutamia oppikirjoja. Kaikki neljä saivat japanin oppikirjat, mutta Yuuki ja Aoi saivat niiden lisäksi myös kiinan ja korean oppikirjat. Se hämmensi Köziä ja K:ta, mutta tuttuun tapaansa he eivät kyseenalaistaneet asiaa eivätkä kommentoineet. Olihan se outoa, että kaksi muuta saivat useamman oppikirjan ja heille annettiin vain yhdet, kuin kielien kertaaminen ja muu opettaminen eivät olisikaan tärkeitä. Kuitenkaan he eivät osanneet päätellä, mikä se syy oli, ja jos he olisivat tienneet, se olisi voinut lopullisesti tuhota heidän taistelutahtonsa. Jatin ja Hindu kushin johtajat eivät nimittäin halunneet niin vain luopua punertavahiuksisen japanilaiskaksikon tuomasta voimasta.

Runsaassa vuodessa kaikista pojista kehittyi jo miehiä. Samalla heidän jo ennestään kehittyneet taidot hioutuivat vielä paremmiksi ja tarkemmiksi. Jatinin koulutus jopa yhdisti kaksi erillistä ryhmää paremmin yhteen, kuin miten se olisi ollut mahdollista Alin tai Salmanin silmien alla. Tosin, tämä joukkueenjohtaja alkoi kouluttaa nuorukaisiaan toimimaan linnoituksessa vahtivuoroissa muutamien kokeneiden sotilaiden mukana sekä harjoitti lisää suojelemista ja palvelemista. Samalla tämä myös alkoi jakaa joukkueitaan eri töihin. Osa joutui enemmän vartiointi kierroksille, kun taas esimerkiksi Yuuki ja Aoi harjoittelivat lähinnä henkivartijoina ja palvelijoina toimimista. Közi ja K sen sijaan saivat paljon samanlaista harjoittelua, mutta myös linnoituksen vartiointia. Kuitenkin se oli erilaisempaa kuin heidän ryhmänsä muilla jäsenillä, koska he joutuivat liikkumaan Hindu kushin johtajien omien miesten mukana, vaikka eivät kohdanneetkaan Waalidia, Baapia tai Abbua lainkaan, ja tottelemaan näitä, vaikka palasivat aina Jatinin luokse. Lopulta he kuitenkin ymmärsivät, miksi näin toimittiin eikä uutinen todellakaan ilahduttanut kaksikkoa. 

Kun Jatin oli laittanut osan koulutettavistaan harjoittelemaan suojelemista labyrintissä, Baap teki yllättävän vierailun muutaman miehensä kanssa. Nämä seurasivat tarkkaavaisesti Közin ja K:n tekemisiä, ja pukinpartainen vaikutti tyytyväiseltä, kun he palasivat “hengissä selvinneen” suojattinsa kanssa sokkelosta.  
“Olet tehnyt hyvää työtä, Jatin”, Hindu kushin johtaja kehaisi alaistaan, joka kumarsi kiitokseksi kehuista, räväkän japanilaiskaksikon kuullen.  
“Noista kahdesta tulee hyviä sotilaita minulle.”  
“Olette siis keskustelleet Waalidin ja Abbun kanssa?” Jatin kysyi varovaisesti.  
“En, mutta aion tehdä kaikkeni, että saan heidät itselleni”, Baap vastasi kääntäen katseensa japanilaisiin, jotka katsoivat totisina, kauhusta jäykistyneinä pukinpartaista.  
“Teistä tulee hyviä sotilaita palvelemaan Hindu kushia elämänne loppuun asti.”  
Sanat olivat kuin ruoskan iskut, ei vaan laukaukset keskelle rintakehää. Oli hyvin lähellä, etteivät Közi ja K kumpikin valahtaneet polvilleen, koska heitä kumpaakin heikotti. Nuo sanat tuntuivat tuhoavan heidän haaveensa ja maailmansa, ja niin ne tekivätkin. Közi ja K eivät edes huomanneet, miten osa sotilaista ja heidän ryhmäläisistään katsoi heitä kateudesta katkeroituneina.

Enempää Jatin ja Baap eivät ehtineet japanilaiskaksikon kohtalosta puhumaan, kuten eivät muidenkaan koulutettavien päiden menoksi tarkoitetuista suunnitelmista, koska yksi Hindu kushin johtajan omista miehistä saapui paikalle ja kumarsi pikaisesti johtajalleen.  
“On sattunut pieni välikohtaus”, tämä kertoi suoristauduttuaan.  
“Millainen?” Baap kurtisti kulmiaan varautuneena.  
“Eräs uusista ummiidwaareista joutui sairastupaan ja kävi siellä Zafirahin lähimmän alaisen kimppuun”, sotilas kertoi vilkaisten samalla hiukan säikähtäneenä kaksimetrisiä japanilaisia, jotka eivät olleet poistuneet mihinkään.  
“Kävikö pahasti?” Hindu kushin johtaja kysyi terävästi, vaikka näyttikin välinpitämättömältä.  
“Nainen sai ilmeisesti mustelmia ja muutaman ruhjeen, mutta selvisi, koska Zafirah löi ummiidwaarin tainnuksiin yhdellä yöastialla”, sotilas kertoi ja huulensa hiukan värähtivät, kuin tämä olisi yrittänyt piilottaa pilkallisen huvittuneen hymynsä.  
Közi ja K eivät reagoineet uutiseen mitenkään, vaan kasvot pysyivät yhtä totisina kuin aiemminkin. Heitä tilanne ei huvittanut, vaikka he olivatkin huojentuneita, että sairastuvanjohtajatar oli kunnossa. Sen sijaan Jatin ja parin tämän miehen piti kääntää katseensa muualle peittääkseen huvittuneisuutensa ja ironian tuoman naurun.  
“Entä sitten?” Baap kysyi vakavana.  
“Zafirah sitoi toisen alaisensa kanssa ummiidwaarin kädet sekä jalat ja hakivat Waalidin miehiä heittämään tämän tyrmään, jossa saa kuulemma virua ainakin pari päivää”, mies kertoi tiivistetysti tapahtumat.  
“Mitä sinä tulet sellaista kertomaan, kun asia on jo hoidossa?” pukinpartainen katsoi tiukasti alaistaan miettien, miten voisi rangaista turhasta uutisesta.  
“Tiedät hyvin, ettei sairastupa ole minun vastuullani.”  
“Koska… koska tämä ummiidwaar oli teidän valitsemanne…”, sotilas kertoi ja kumarsi samassa uskollisuutensa merkiksi.

Uutinen pisti kaikki hiljaisiksi ja yksi toisensa jälkeen käänsi katseensa Baapia kohtaan. Tämä ei tehnyt mitään, vaan katsoi tyynenä, jopa neutraalisti alaistaan, kuin olisi kuullut päivän sään eikä mitään muuta erityistä. Olisi voinut luulla, ettei mies ollut kuullut mitään äskeisestä, mutta Közi ja K näkivät miehen sielunpeileistä sekä pienistä, lähes olemattomista kasvonliikkeistä, että uutinen ärsytti, suorastaan raivostutti Hindu kushin kiivasta johtajaa. Tämä ei selvästikään ollut tyytyväinen asioiden kulkuun.  
“Jättäkää hänet viikoksi tyrmään – pärjätköön vedellä ja korpulla”, Baap päätti muutaman minuutin päästä, kun oli ilmeisesti saanut hillittyä kiukkunsa sekä punnittua rikoksen suuruutta.  
Kyseessä oli kuitenkin typerä nainen, jonka kimppuun nuori mies oli käynyt, eli ei minkään kivuliaan rangaistuksen arvoinen.  
“Selvä, välitän viestin. Hän pääsee siis vielä ummiidwaarien kokeeseen”, sotilas sanoi ja kumarsi, ennen kuin teki lähtöään.  
“Kuka niin sanoi?” Hindu kushin johtajan kysymys pysäytti alaisensa.  
“Kuka sanoi, että hän pääsee ummiidwaarien kokeeseen?” miehen katse oli jopa merkitsevämpi, kuin itse sanat.  
Kenellekään ei jäänyt epäselväksi, mitä oli tapahtunut. Zafirahin lähimmän sairaanhoitajan, Yasminen kimppuun hyökännyt kokelas oli menettänyt mahdollisuutensa päästä palvelemaan suoraan Hindu kushin johtajia.  
“Aivan niin”, viestin tuonut sotilas nyökkäsi ja poistui paikalta vielä kerran kumarrettuaan.  
Hetken aikaa Baap katsoi alaisensa perään, mutta kääntyi sitten katsomaan Köziä ja K:ta, jotka hätkähtivät niin tekoa kuin sitä, kun mies otti askeleen heitä kohti.  
“Älkää te tuottako minulle pettymystä”, tämä sanoi hiukan aiempaa kiihkeämmin.  
Baap todellakin halusi japanilaiskaksikon omaan palvelukseensa.

Se ei kuitenkaan ollut sitä, mitä kaksimetriset miehet halusivat. He eivät kuitenkaan ehtineet puhua siitä ennen kuin illalla. Japanin kirjojen tutkiminen ja kanjien opettelu saivat jäädä siihen, koska Közi ja K yrittivät kuumeisesti pähkäillä, miksi Hindu kushin johtajat halusivat pitää heidät. Kaksikko ei kuitenkaan keksinyt syytä, ennen kuin vasta seuraavana iltana, kun muistivat Zafirahin kaupungissa tapahtuneen purkauksen. He eivät kuitenkaan keksineet, kuten ei useampana muunakaan iltana, miten pääsisivät pälkähästä. Kumpikin oli joukkueen parhaimpia, kuten Yuuki ja Aoikin, joita ei aiottu pitää Hindu kushissa, mutta he eivät olleet yhtä ailahtelevia ja epäluotettavia kuin nämä. Közi ja K miettivät, pitäisikö heidän ajautua tappeluun Yuukin ja Aoin tai joidenkin muiden kanssa, mutta riskit olivat turhan isot. Heidät saatettaisiin erottaa tai tappaa, mikä pelotti kumpaakin. Kaksikko oli täysin neuvoton ja se teki öistä yhä vain synkempiä.

Kohtalo, joka ei todellakaan aina olleet reilu ja tasapuolinen toimissaan, puuttui asioihin viikko sen jälkeen, kun Közi ja K olivat saaneet kuulla Jatinin ja Hindu kushin heille varaamista suunnitelmista. Japanilaiset oli lähetetty kahden tavalliseen sotilaan kanssa vartiotehtäviin kiertämään käytävillä ja puuttumaan mahdollisiin rettelöimisiin. Waalidin yksi vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutunut sotilas kulki heidän kanssaan ja toimi kierroksen aikana esimerkkinä sekä arvioi hujoppeja, jotka olivat heitä kaikkia pidempiä. Kolmella sotilaalla oli kiväärit olalla ja vyöllään niin veitset kuin pistoolit, mutta punahiuksinen ja irokeesipäinen saivat kulkea ilman aseita – olivathan he itsessään, kuten mukanaan olevat miehet, käveleviä aseita. Todellinen syy kuitenkin oli se, että aseet annettiin vain niille, jotka olivat niin mieleltään kuin keholtaan yhtä Hindu kushia ja kolmen johtajan kuuliaisia palvelijoita.

Käytävillä ei tapahtunut mitään, kuten ei muurillakaan tai linnoituksen ulkopuolella, kun he kävivät siellä suorittamassa hiukan isompaa kierrosta. Ja kun he saivat ensimmäisen kierroksen tehtyä, oli vuorossa toinen. Muutaman kerran heidän, tai oikeastaan niiden kahden tavalliseen sotilaan, oli potkaistava pari hidastelevaa nulikkaa liikkeelle sekä puututtava muutaman virkaveljensä väliseen kinasteluun. Mitään erityistä ei ollut tapahtunut ennen ruoka-taukoa eikä sen aikana, ennen kuin oli jälleen mentävä kierrokselle. Közi ja K eivät oikeastaan tehneet muuta, kuin seurasivat kolmea sotilasta vajonneina synkkiin ajatuksiinsa. Kummankin mielessä kävi, että he voisivat hyvin hyökätä kolmen vanhemman miehen kimppuun ja mahdollisesti yllätyksen ja koon tuomien etujen myötä voittaa. Kutienkin, vilkaistuaan toisiaan, japanilaiset tulivat siihen tulokseen, ettei kannattanut. Heidän kahden nujertamiseen riittäisi se, että yksi sotilaista ehtisi nappaamaan pistoolin vyöltään ja ampumaan toisen heistä tai kummatkin. Harmissaan ja neuvottomina Közi ja K liikkuivat sotilaiden perässä eivätkä oikeastaan piitanneet mistään. 

Edes Zafirahin näkeminen, kun tämä käveli pitkällä käytävällä heitä vastaan Yasminen kanssa, ei tuonut minkäänlaista lohtua tai toivoa. Punapää ja piilolinssiä käyttävä eivät vaivautuneet edes vilkaisemaan naista kohti, kun he kävelivät toistensa ohi, vaikka tiedostivatkin yksisilmäisen kulkevan käytävällä. Valkokasvoisen ja irokeesipäisen näkeminen, sekä näiden vakavien, toivonsa menettäneiden kasvojen näkeminen saivat sairastuvan johtajattaren pysähtymään kesken matkansa ja kääntymään ympäri katsoakseen Közin ja K:n loittonevia selkiä. Tämä arvasi, mistä kaksikon synkkyys johtui, eikä voinut syyttää näitä. Olihan nainenkin tuntenut suurta turhautumista kuultuaan Hindu kushin johtajien suunnitelmat ja oli turhaan yrittänyt vakuuttaa kolmikkoa, että koko organisaatiolle olisi parempi myydä japanilaiset. Puheet olivat kuitenkin menneet kuuroille korville. Se saikin Zafirahin huokaisemaan jälleen raskaasti, kun katsoi kaksimetristen kävelevän kauemmaksi pitkällä käytävällä.  
“Zafirah?” Yasmine, joka oli kävellyt jonkin verran eteenpäin, pysähtyi ja kääntyi kysyvästi katsomaan esimiestään.  
“Onko jokin hullusti?”  
“Koko tämä paikka on hullusti”, Zafirah henkäisi matalasti, mutta kaikeksi onneksi niqab vaimensi äänensä kuulumattomaksi eikä kukaan kuullut tämän todellisia ajatuksia Hindu kushista.  
“Mitä?” sairaanhoitaja kysyi hämmentyneenä, koska ei ollut saanut sanoista selvää.  
“Ei mitään, jatka vain matkaa”, sairastuvan johtajatar sanoi vilkaisten alaistaan pikaisesti.  
“Otan sinut kohta kiinni.”  
“Kyllä, Zafirah-rouva”, Yasmine nyökkäsi kumartaen pienesti ja kääntyi jatkamaan rauhallista kävelyään.  
Yksisilmäinen kääntyi uudelleen katsomaan Közin ja K:n perään, mutta nämä olivat onnistuneet etenemään hyvää vauhtia ja lähestyivät jo käytävän kulmaa. Syvällä sisällään nainen toivoi, että voisi keksiä jonkin ratkaisun auttaakseen kahta nuorukaista. Kenties tämän olisi pyydettävä pojat tulemaan sairastupaan illalla, tai itse käydä salaa näiden huoneessa ja yrittää keksiä keino, jonka avulla värikäs kaksikko pääsisi pois Hindu kushista. Miettien, kummassa ideassa olisi vähemmän riskejä, Zafirah huokaisi raskaasti kääntyen ympäri rientääkseen alaisensa perään.

Közillä ja K:lla ei ollut mitään käsitystä siitä, mitä yksisilmäinen oikein ajatteli. Jos he olisivat tienneet, he olisivat luultavasti vilkaisseet tätä ja nyökänneet hyväksynnän merkiksi. Kyllä he olivat jollain tapaa huomanneet, että jostain käsittämättömästä syystä myötätunto ja pyyteetön välittäminen olivat Hindu kushissa vieraita, mutta sairastuvan johtajatar vaikutti olevan heidän puollellaan ja auttavan parhaan taitonsa mukaan. Lähestyessään käytävän kulmausta he eivät vain uskoneet, että nainen voisi heitä mitenkään auttaa.  
“Helvetin huora!” luja huuto kajahti viisikon selkien takaa heidän korviinsa juuri, kun he olivat kääntymässä kulman taakse.  
Taaimpana kävelleet Közi ja K hyppäsivät samassa ympäri, huomattavasti nopeammin kuin mukanaan olleet sotilaat, ja ottivat vaistomaisesti pienet valmiusasennot, kuin olisivat odottaneet hyökkäystä selkäänsä. Sitä ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut, vaikka hyökkäys tapahtui heidän selkiensä takana. Käytävän toiseen päähän päässyt Yasmine painautui vapisten seinää vasten ja tämän edessä seisoi raivokas nuori mies, joka oli naista puolitoista päätä pidempi.  
“Saatanan lutka, sinun takiasi minusta ei tule johtajiemme sotilasta!” vieras sotilaanalku huusi tarttuessaan mustan mekon rinnuksista, kun toinen käsi laskeutui uhkaavasti vyötärölleen.  
“Jätä hänet rauhaan!” Zafirah huusi lujalla äänellä ja juoksi kaksikon luokse.  
“Päästä irti, saasta, ja painu tiehesi!” tämän ääni hajosi hiukan huudon myötä, kun vanhempi nainen tunkeutui väkisin alaisensa ja uhkaajan väliin.  
Yksisilmäinen tönäisi kaikin voimin entistä ummiidwaaria saaden toisen otteen irtoamaan sairaanhoitajan vaatteista ja itseään vahvemman perääntymään hiukan taaksepäin. Yksisilmäinen ei kuitenkaan siirtynyt syrjään saatuaan nuoren miehen kauemmaksi tai yrittänyt paeta, vaan kääntyi hiukan Yasminen puoleen ja työnsi väkisin nuorempaansa, jotta toinen tajuaisi paeta tai vähintään liikkua kauemmaksi.  
“Hei, mitä siel-” Waalidin sotilas oli korottamassa ääntään puuttuakseen tapahtumiin.  
Puhe vain alkoi liian hitaasti ja aivan liian myöhään.  
“Vitun kusipäähuora!” uhkaaja ärjäisi vetäessään vyöltään jotain, joka kiilsi käytävän valossa.  
Puukon.  
“Et enää puutu minun asioihini!”

“Zafirah, varo!” Yasmine kiljaisi kimakasti, mutta huudahdus olisi sopinut hyvin kahden muunkin suuhun.  
Közi ja K kumpikin tunsivat viiltävän kivun lävistävän vartalonsa, kun tajusivat, mitä oli tapahtumassa. Välittömästi japanilaiset ottivat nopeita juoksuaskelia ja ryntäsi kohti kahakkaa yrittäen singahtaa valoa nopeammin toiseen päähän, vaikka heidän aivonsa sanoivat, etteivät mitenkään voisi estää tapahtumia. Se ei kuitenkaan pysäyttänyt heitä kahta, vaan jokin heissä sai askeleet pitenemään ja jalat liikkumaan nopeammin, vaikkei sekään riittänyt.  
Kuullen vain alaisensa kiljaisun, Zafirah kääntyi takaisin entistä ummiidwaaria kohti, mutta tämä ei ehtinyt edes henkäisemään, kun toinen iskeytyi naista vasten ja terä iskeytyi mustien vaatteiden läpi suoraan vatsaansa. Tumma silmä laajeni kivusta, kun puukko tunkeutui vartaloonsa leikaten ja pusertaen ihoaan, lihaksiaan ja elimiään, eikä sairastuvan johtajatar kyennyt edes huutamaan kivusta. Suu aukesi niqabin alla vetämään henkeä eikä sieltä tullut muita ääniä kuin kimakkaa vinkumista, kun ilma yritti kulkea hengitysteitä pitkin shokista ja kivusta huolimatta.  
“Zafirah!” Yasmine kiljaisi kauhistuneena.  
Uhkaaja kiskaisi veitsensä irti yksisilmäisestä, joka otti pari hoippuvaa askelta taaksepäin käpertyen samalla kasaan, ennen kuin vajosi maahan alaisensa ottaessa jäykin käsin tämän vastaan. Eipä sairaanhoitajasta ollut apua, koska kauhu teki nuoremman naisen voimattomaksi ja kumpikin hameväen edustaja vajosi lattialle. Näky sai mielipuoliset, kostosta riemuitsevat pilkkeet kohoamaan nuoren miehen silmiin, kun tämä pyöräytti veistä kädessään, jotta voisi iskeä vuorostaan suoraan ylhäältä.

Lujat tömäykset vierestä entisen kokelaan katsomaan äkkiä sivulleen eikä hetkeäkään liian myöhään, koska ehti näkemään välähdyksen hehkuvan punaisista hiuksista ja valkoisista kasvoista, ennen kuin valtava voima iskeytyi tähän. Veitsi irtosi sotilaan alun kädestä ja putosi suunnilleen niille paikkeille, jossa isku oli tapahtunut. Entinen ummiidwaar paiskautui lujasta taklauksesta parin metrin päässä olevaan seinään ja olisi varmasti lentänyt kauemmaksi, jos pystysuora seinämä ei olisi sattunut eteensä. Tämän suusta pääsi vain luja ähkäisy, kun mätkähti kovia tiiliä vasten ja valui alas lattialle. Közi, joka oli taklannut toista, hengitti muutaman kerran syvään pelkästään kiihtymyksestä, kun katsoi hiukan vanhempaa nuorta miestä. Hän kuuli, tiesi ja jotenkin aisti, että K ryntäsi ohitseen naisten luokse polvistuen alas katsomaan Zafirahia. Punapää sen sijaan katsoi vielä hetken punaisia tähdenlentoja laskevaa entistä ummiidwaaria, joka ei selvästikään kyennyt ymmärtämään tapahtumia eikä varsinkaan toimimaan hetkeen. Sen vuoksi valkokasvoinen käänsi katseensa pois uhkaajasta ja otti muutaman askeleen sivulle polvistuen parinsa vierelle katsomaan yksisilmäistä. Irokeesipäinen painoi kätensä sairastuvan johtajattaren vatsalle samoille paikoille, missä nainen piti omaa kättään, mutta päästi samassa irti ja katsoi sormiaan. Ne olivat verestä punaiset.  
“Zafirah, koeta kestää”, Yasmine, joka ilmeisesti sai rohkeutensa takaisin, kun saivat hiukan lisää turvaa, yritti puhua esimiehelleen.  
Zafirah ei kuitenkaan katsonut sairaanhoitajaa, vaan sulki silmänsä ja yritti painella vatsassaan olevaa haavaa estääkseen vuotamasta kuiviin. Avatessaan silmänsä tämä kuitenkin katsoi välittömästi japanilaisia, jotka katsoivat peloissaan takaisin. Katseessa kuitenkin oli jotain voimaa ja rohkaisua, koska välittömästi Közi yritti asettaa käpertyneen naisen paremmin lattialle, jotta voisivat tehdä edes jotain – olivathan he teoriatunneilla opetelleen hiukan ensiapua ja sitä myöten sitomaan haavoja. Hän tarttui pitkän paitansa helmaan repäisten siitä jonkinlaiset sidetarpeet, vaikka ne eivät olleet hygieenisimmästä päästä. K sen sijaan kumartui painamaan isoilla käsillään haavaa ja yritti estää sitä vuotamasta enempää, mikä oli kylläkin vaikea tehtävä mustan vaatteen takia. Eihän tämä kunnolla nähnyt haavaa.  
“Meidän on tehtävä paineside”, Yasmine henkäisi, kun huomasi kaksikon puuhat ja alkoi etsiä vaatteidensa joukosta jotain, jota voitaisiin käyttää.

“Perkele…”, yllättävä ähinä sai japanilaiset kääntymään terävästi kohti kiroilua.  
Entinen ummiidwaar nousi hitaasti seisomaan, mutta hengitti sitäkin kiivaammin, kun kääntyi katsomaan räväkkätukkaista kaksikkoa.  
“Saatanan paskiaiset, painukaa helvettiin!” tämä karjaisi raivosta hyökätessään maassa olevia kohti.  
Közi repäisi pitkän kaistaleen paidastaan ja kääntyi ympäri, mutta samassa K hyppäsi pystyyn ja astui hänen ohitseen. Säikähtäneenä nopeista liikkeistä ja tapahtumista, Yasmine jäi säikähdyksestä hetkeksi katsomaan, mitä oli tapahtumassa, mutta tajusi sitten painaa kätensä esimiehensä haavalle eikä vain tuijottaa yläpuolelleen tekemättä mitään.  
“Kuole, helvetti vie!” sotilaan alku karjaisi potkaistessaan kohti piilolinssiä käyttävää.  
Irokeesipäinen iski raivoisasti käsitorjunnan lähestyvään jalkaan saaden vastustajansa huutamaan kivusta. Se ei kuitenkaan riittänyt tälle, vaan raivoissaan Zafirahin kokemasta hyökkäyksestä piilolinssiä käyttävä potkaisi hirvittävällä voimalla entistä kokelasta suoraan kylkeen rintakehän korkeudelle. Kuului hirvittävä napsahdus, ja uhkaaja taittui kummallisesti toisen käden tarttuessa kylkiluiden tienoille, kun paiskautui iskusta suoraan kohti Köziä.

Ajattelematta juuri lainkaan, mitä teki, Közi kohottautui ylös. Mielessä kyti vain raivo tapahtuneesta ja hirvittävä huoli Zafirahista, jota tuo saasta oli satuttanut – yrittänyt tappaa. Veri jyskytti hänen korvissaan ja lihaksissaan, kun kädet kohosivat enemmän vaiston kuin järjen sanelemina ylös ottaen entisen ummiidwaarin vastaan pysäyttäen toisen kaatumisen. Tuskin punahiuksinen sai pysäytettyä sotilaanalun, kun hän tarttui lujasti kummaltakin puolelta vihollisensa päätä ja taittoi nopealla liikkeellä tämän niskat nurin. Kuului vain raksahdus, kun pää taittui yli liikeratansa ja entisen kokelaan koko vartalo lävähti samassa täysin rennoksi. Äänet ja tapahtumat eivät kuitenkaan onnistuneet koskettamaan Köziä, kuten ei K:takaan, vaikka he pysähtyivät hetkeksi, ennen kuin he kääntyivät vaistomaisesti takaisin Zafirahin puoleen ja laskeutuivat alas.  
Kuollut ummiidwaar rämähti lujasti lattialle eikä tästä piitannut ketkään muut kuin yhä käytävän toisessa päässä olevat sotilaat, jotka olivat hämmentyneinä vain katsoneet tapahtumien kulkua. Nämä eivät olleet osanneet odottaa lainkaan japanilaisten toimivan sillä tavalla ja hirvittävällä nopeudella, joka peittosi useat saman koulutuksen saaneet.

Közi ojensi repimänsä sidetarpeen K:lle – eihän hän tuntenut eikä varsinkaan osannut luottaa Yasmineen – ja kohotti hiukan Zafirahia. Kivusta yhä kärsivä, mutta shokkinsa yli pääsevä sairastuvan johtajatar nosti toisen kätensä ja kietoi sen punapään niskan taakse yrittäen näen auttaa itseään ja muita toimissaan. Irokeesipää alkoi välittömästi kietoa sidettä yksisilmäisen vyötärön ympärille Yasminen pidellessä haavaa ja väistäessä käsillään hiukan, kun toinen asetti sidettä haavan päälle. Muutaman sidekerroksen jälkeen sairaanhoitaja laittoi mukanaan kantamansa peilin siteen päälle, jotta he saisivat aikaiseksi painesiteen.  
Siinä vaiheessa kolme sotilasta tajusivat rynnätä paikalle tavallisten sotilaiden mennessä välittömästi tutkimaan ruumista, kun taas Waalidin kaartilainen riensi katsomaan sidonta puuhia. Piilolinssiä käyttävä kietoi vielä muutaman kerran sidettä peilin ja haavan ympärille, mutta sitten tämän oli pakko sitoa vaatteen riekale kiinni. Tämä ei näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä tekemäänsä painesiteeseen, mutta parempaa ei pystynyt tekemään niillä välineillä.  
“Zafirah, kuuletko sinä?” Waalidin sotilas kysyi kuuluvasti, mutta ei saanut vastausta.  
“Zafirah!”  
“Älä huuda…”, Zafirah ähisi ja äänestä saattoi päätellä, että tämä irvisti niqabin alla.  
“Kuulen kyllä…”  
“Hyvä”, vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutunut sanoi ja avasi suunsa jatkaakseen, mutta tämä keskeytettiin.  
“Zafirah on saatava nopeasti sairastupaan, tai hän voi kuolla!” Yasmine kohottautui seisomaan ja katsoi ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään sekä uhmakkaasti että päättäväisesti sotilaita.  
Siitä katseesta näki, ettei sairaanhoitaja antaisi minkään estää itseään – samoin kuin siitä näki, kuka oli ollut tämän oppiäiti.  
“Tehkää tilaa, emme me muuten pääse tästä!”  
Waalidin sotilas hätkähti niin sanoja kuin katsetta ja siirtyi nopeasti kauemmaksi katsoen tavallisia sotilaita, jotka tuijottivat kauhistuneena kuollutta. Kauaa tämä ei kuitenkaan katsonut kahta muuta, vaan kiinnitti huomionsa japanilaisiin. Közi otti Zafirahin käden niskansa takaa ja vaihtoi sen parempaan asentoon, ennen kuin vei kätensä naisen vartalon alle ja nosti tämän ilmaan suoristautuessaan seisomaan. Hän painoi yksisilmäisen lujasti vartaloaan vasten, ettei toinen joutuisi vain roikkumaan hänen käsiensä välissä. Asento ei ollut paras haavaa ja sidosta ajatellen, mutta parempaa ei ollut ilman paareja, joiden hakemisessa kestäisi liian pitkään. K kohottautui myös pystyyn ja meni välittömästi tarkistamaan haavaa nyökäten sitten pienesti Yasminelle, joka osasi, harvinaista kyllä, tulkita eleen merkiksi siitä, että sidos näytti kestävän sillä hetkellä.  
“Selvä, aletaan mennä”, Waalidin sotilas henkäisi ja vilkaisi sitten ruumiin luona olevia sotilaita.  
“Te kaksi, viekää ruumis pois – keskustelen teidän kanssanne hiukan myöhemmin”, sanojensa jälkeen tämä kääntyi lähteäkseen johdattamaan japanilaisia ja sairastuvan työntekijöitä kohti sairastupaa.

“Odota!” Zafirah henkäisi yllättäen ja kurotti vapaalla kädellään vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutunutta kohti, mutta vetäytyi nopeasti takaisin paikalleen, kun liike sattui liikaa.  
Waalidin sotilas kääntyi nopeasti ympäri ja katsoi yksisilmäistä, joka kivusta siristellen katsoi takaisin.  
“Waalid -” Hindu kushin johtajan kutsumanimen sanomisen jälkeen sairastuvan johtajatar joutui pitämään pienen tauon ja vetämään muutaman kerran henkeä, ennen kuin kykeni jatkamaan.  
“Hae hänet… Pyydä häntä tulemaan luokseni…”  
Sanat saivat vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneen hätkähtämään ja kasvot kirkastumaan ymmärryksestä, ennen kuin valahtivat harmaiksi ja siitä synkiksi pelosta. Mies tajusi nimittäin, ettei kunnian kukko laulaisi, jos nainen kuolisi eikä tähän kiintyneelle Hindu kushin johtajalle kerrottaisi tapahtumista ajoissa. Todennäköisesti sotilaalta itseltään lähtisi henki.  
“Minä haen hänet”, mies henkäisi samassa ja kääntyi lähteäkseen, mutta vilkaisi vielä pikaisesti kaksimetrisiä hujoppeja.  
“Pitäkää kiirettä!” tämä komensi, ennen kuin riensi juoksuaskelin etsimään johtajaansa kertoakseen tapahtuneesta.  
“Mennään!” Yasmine henkäisi ja lähti puolijuoksua käytäviä pitkin siihen suuntaan, jonne oli alun perin ollut menossa esimiehensä kanssa.  
“Mene edellä tekemään valmistelut!” K avasi poikkeuksellisesti suunsa ja puhui urdua, mikä onnistui hidastamaan Yasminen vauhtia.  
Sairaanhoitaja vilkaisi olkansa taakse nähden irokeesipäisen lähteneen kevyesti hölkäten peräänsä. Közikin oli lähtenyt pieneen, kevyeen juoksuun ja yritti kantaa mahdollisimman vakaasti kantamustaan, kuin elämänsä olisi riippunut siinä. Tavallaan se riippuikin, koska Zafirah oli pelastanut useammin kuin kerran punapään ja piilolinssiä käyttävän eivätkä he voineet uskoa, että nainen voisi kuolla. Näky ja siitä heijastuvat ajatukset välittyivät Yasminelle, joka ei edes nyökännyt, kun kääntyi katsomaan eteensä ja ryntäsi hirvittävään juoksuun vaatteidensa hulmutessa vauhdistaan.

Közi ja K, jotka olisivat toisessa tilanteessa kyenneet juoksemaan sairaanhoitajaa huomattavasti nopeammin, jatkoivat reipasta, mutta tasaista etenemistään. He ohittivat käytävillä muutamia sotilaita sekä ryhmiä, joista muutamat meinasivat jäädä tukkeeksi, mutta irokeesipäinen onnistui niin lujilla huitaisuillaan kuin yllättävällä härkämäisellä spurtillaan tekemään tilaa parilleen ja toisen sylissä olevalle yksisilmäiselle. Ohittamansa sotilaat jäivät vain katsomaan yllättyneinä heidän peräänsä miettien, mitä oli tapahtunut, kun ensin yksi sairastuvan hoitajista juoksi pää kolmantena jalkana ohitseen ja seuraavaksi käytävillä rynnisti kaksimetriset itäaasialaiset mukanaan selvästi loukkaantunut nainen. Kenenkään näiden mielessä ei tosin käynyt, että kannettavana oleva saattaisi olla Zafirah, koska siinä tapauksessa nämä olisivat tunteneet samanaikaisesti sekä huolta ja pelkoa että riemua lutkan kohtalosta.

Nopeammin kuin koskaan aikaisemmin, vaikka matka tuntuikin kestäneen pitkään, Közi ja K pääsivät sairastupaan, jossa ovi oli jätetty avuliaasti auki.  
“Sieltä he tulevat!” Huan huusi työpöydän luota vahvan kiinalaisen aksenttinsa kuultaessa puheestaan läpi.  
“He tulevat, Yasmine!” tämä huusi viereiseen saliin, jossa kumpikaan hujopeista ei ollut koskaan aiemmin ollut – eihän heillä ollut ollut aiemmin syytä.  
Huudon perään kuului välittömästi luja kolahdus ja sitä seurasi lujat askeleet, kun Yasmine riensi paikalle. Tällä kertaa tämä oli sitonut vaatteidensa suojaksi yksinkertaisen, valkoisen esiliinan. Sairaanhoitaja katsoi välittömästi japanilaisia, kun nämä riensivät lähemmäksi odottaen kuulevansa, mitä pitäisi seuraavaksi tehdä.  
“Tuokaa Zafirah tänne”, Yasmine viittasi räväköitä nuoria miehiä seuraamaan ja kiiruhti sitten viereiseen saliin.  
Közi ja K harppoivat lähes sairaanhoitajan kantapäillä, mutta onnistuivat olemaan osumatta tähän. Nainen siirtyi muista sängyistä kauemmaksi vedetylle vuoteelle, jonka ympärillä häärivät kiihtyneinä Aliah ja Kasandra: ensiksi mainittu asetti valkoisia lakanoita patjan päälle ja viimeiseksi mainittu laittoi lakanalla peitetylle sivupöydälle muutamat sakset, pihdit, neulan, ompelulankaa sekä muutaman ruiskeen. Chika ja Tina sen sijaan kävivät vetämässä verhoja salissa olevien sotilaiden ja aikuisten, joita ei onneksi ollut kuin pari, ympärille estäen näitä näkemästä tulevia tapahtumia, kun Yatsumi sekä kantoi että kiskoi muutamaa sermiä, jotka oli hakenut seinustalta. Kuitenkin kaikkien naisten liikkeistä saattoi erottaa vapinaa ja haparointia, koska nämä pelkäsivät. Zafirah ei ollut koskaan aiemmin Hindu kushissa haavoittunut, ainakaan niin pahasti, että saattaisi kuolla. Sairaanhoitajat olivat huolissaan siitä, mitä naisten kävisi, jos sairastuvan johtajatar kuolisi. Kuka sitten pitäisi sotilaat kurissa ja estäisi näitä tekemästä näille ihan mitä lystäsivät?  
“Laskekaa hänet tähän”, Yasmine seisahtui sivummalla asetetun sängyn päätyyn.  
“Varovaisesti!”  
Nopeasti Aliah ja Kasandra vetäytyivät kauemmaksi vuoteesta tehden tilaa Közille ja K:lle, vaikka silmäsivät näitä sekä varautuneina että vihaisina. Nämä epäilivät, että kaksikolla oli jotain tekemistä yksisilmäisen loukkaantumisen kanssa. Yasmine ei nimittäin ollut kertonut muille muuta kuin sen, että Zafirahia oli puukotettu ja kaksi nuorta miestä toisivat naisen saamaan hoitoa. Enempää tämä ei ollut ehtinyt kertoa, koska olisi yrittänyt nopeasti laittaa hoitopaikkaa valmiiksi. Katseet eivät kuitenkaan koskettaneet eivätkä varsinkaan kiinnostaneet punapäätä, joka siirtyi muutamalla pitkällä harppauksella vuoteen vierelle. Piilolinssiä käyttävä asteli vastakkaiselle puolelle kääntyen pariaan vastaan. Tämä kumartui hiukan eteenpäin ja kurotti käsillään auttaakseen nuorempaansa. Valkokasvoinen siirsi käsiään eteenpäin, jotta irokeesipäinen saisi paremman otteen Zafirahista. Teko sai yksisilmäisen inahtamaan, mutta sitten tämä pysyi hiljaa, kun japanilaiset laskivat kantamuksensa varovaisesti vuoteelle.

“Hyvä, tehkää tilaa!” Yasmine komensi, vaikkakin turhaan, koska Közi ja K kävelivät välittömästi sivummalle.  
He eivät kuitenkaan poistuneet salista, vaan menivät muutaman metrin päähän ja jäivät sitten siihen tarkkailemaan sairastuvan johtajatarta. Se ei haitannut valkoessuista sairaanhoitajaa, mikäli edes huomasi koko asiaa, vaan tämä siirtyi esimiehensä vierelle tutkimaan sidosta.  
“Voi ei”, Yasmine henkäisi hiljaa, jolloin kaksimetriset käänsivät välittömästi katseensa sairastuvan johtajattaren keskivartaloon.  
Kumpikin värähti ja nielaisi, kun huomasivat siteessä olevan verta. Toki sitä oli vähemmän kuin mitä olisi ollut ilman painesidosta, mutta pienikin määrä sai syyllisyydenpiston iskeytymään useamman kerran heidän rintakehiinsä. Kyllähän kumpikin tiesi, etteivät he olleet parempaa pystyneet aiemmalla hetkellä ja niillä välineillä, mutta sydän ja tunteet sanoivat aivan muuta. Ne vaativat enemmän – ne halusivat Zafirahin selviävän.  
“Kasandra, anna sakset ja pihtejä”, Yasmine henkäisi istuutuen sängyn vierelle, koska kätensä eivät toimineet riittävän vakaasti kumarassa asennossa.  
“Aliah, tuo lisää puhtaita siteitä.”  
“Selvä”, nimetyt sanoivat yhtä aikaa ja ryhtyivät heti työhön.  
Kasandra antoi pian sakset, joilla valkoessuinen alkoi leikata mustaa mekkoa päästääkseen näkemään paremmin puukotushaavan, vaikka ei vielä irrottanutkaan siteitä. Tämä halusi tehdä edes hiukan valmisteluja, ennen kuin alkaisi toden teolla tyrehdyttämään haavaa. Zafirah alkoi kuitenkin liikahdella. Tämä veti kuuluvasti, voimakkaasti henkeä ja värähteli inahdellessaan, kun nosti toisen kätensä ylös niqabin reunalle nostaen sitä hitaasti.  
“Zafirah, mitä sinä teet?” Aliah säikähti ojentaessaan sideharsotyynyä ja siteitä.  
“Älä nosta sitä!”  
“Pysy aivan rauhallisena, kaikki on hallinnassa”, Yasmine keskeytti saksimisen, ettei vahingossa satuttaisi esimiestään lisää toisen liikkuessa.  
“Älä liiku, satutat vain itseäsi.”  
“Tarvitsen… ilmaa…”, sairastuvan johtajatar ei kuunnellut huolehtivia vastaväitteitä, koska tunsi tukehtuvansa huivin alle.  
Tämä ei kuitenkaan saanut kunnolla nostettua huivia, koska liikkuminen sattui ihan liikaa ja sai käden vaistomaisesti palaamaan takaisin alas.

Közi ei kestänyt katsoa sitä, vaan ohitti nopeasti sairaanhoitajat ja siirtyi yksisilmäisen vierelle tämän pään lähelle. Varovaisesti hän tarttui mustiin huiveihin ja veti ne ylös muiden naisten katsoessa järkyttyneinä, suorastaan raivoissaan hävytöntä, loukkaavaa tekoa. Zafirah, jonka turmeltuneet kasvot paljastuivat jälleen maailmalle, sen sijaan nosti katseensa punapäiseen japanilaiseen ja huulensa kaartui pieneen, tärisevään hymyyn.  
“Kiitos, Közi”, tämä kuiskasi hiljaa ja samassa kyynel valahti tummasta silmästään poskelle.  
Siitä nainen käänsi katseensa kauemmaksi olevaan K:hon, joka ymmärsi nopeasti toisen kutsuvan tulemaan lähemmäksi.  
“Kiitos, K”, loukkaantunut sanoi käheästi, mutta irvisti sitten samassa, kun Yasmine alkoi avata sidosta.  
“Noin, häipykää siitä!” Kasandra alkoi huitoa käskevästi japanilaisille.  
“Olette saaneet aikaiseksi ihan tarpeeksi ikävyyksiä!”  
“Ei, jääkää!” sairastuvan johtajatar sanoi samassa hujopeille.  
“Mutta Zafirah, hehän ovat syy-”  
“Hiljaa, Kasandra!” Zafirah huudahti vihaisena ja yritti kohottautua ylös.  
Yasmine avasi suunsa kieltääkseen esimiestään liikkumasta, mutta sanat eivät ehtineet tulla ulos, kun Közi painoi kätensä yksisilmäisen olkapäälle ja painoi naisen alas, ennen kuin toinen oli onnistunut edes kunnolla kohottautumaan ylös. Teot eivät kuitenkaan jääneet siihen, vaan valkokasvoinen jätti kätensä ja pienen painon loukkaantuneen ylävartalolle, ettei vanhin pystynyt kohottautumaan ylös. Hämmentyneenä punapään teoista Zafirah katsoi ensin pitelijäänsä, sitten toisen vierellä seisovaa K:ta, joka ravisti kieltävästi päätään. Piilolinssiä käyttävän katse ei kuitenkaan ollut toruva tai vihainen, vaan anova. Se pyysi, ettei sairastuvan johtajatar liikkuisi turhia ja sitä myöten pahentaisi tilaansa.  
“Minä haluan heidän jäävän”, yksisilmäinen henkäisi jääden sitten suosiolla alas.  
Pieni hymy hiipi jälleen toispuolisille huulille ja muutama kyynel lisää valui ainokaisesta silmästään.

“Jääkää vain, mutta antakaa meille tilaa”, Yasmine päätti kumartuen uudelleen sidosten puoleen.  
Japanilaiset eivät sanoneet mitään, kun siirtyivät kauemmaksi, vaikka jäivätkin tällä kertaa hiukan lähemmäksi. He eivät halunneet hylätä sairastuvan johtajatarta, vaan pysyä lähellä – vähintään katsekontaktin päässä.  
Yasmine pyysi Aliahin tulemaan siteiden kanssa lähemmäksi ja Kasandraa antamaan varmuuden vuoksi toiset pihdit. Tämä leikkasi siteen auki ja kiskaisi entiset paidanhelmat pois edestään napaten samalla peilin patjalle vierelleen. Lähes välittömästi verta pulpahti lisää haavasta, mutta Aliah laski sideharsotyynyn sen päälle ja painoi ihoa, verisuonia ja lihaksia yhteen saaden verenvuodon tyrehtymään jälleen. Valkoista essua käyttävä otti aikaisemmin saamansa pihdit ja kiinnitti ne Aliahin käsien ja harson ohitse, ennen kuin otti Kasandran antamat toiset pihdit.  
“Hän vuotaa ihan liikaa”, Aliah henkäisi vilkaisten peloissaan totista Yasminea.  
“Olisikohan puukko osunut johonkin elimeen?”  
“Kenties”, Yasmine sanoi synkästi eikä kertonut muille pelkäävänsä haiman saaneen osuman terästä tai ohutsuolen leikkaantuneen pahasti.  
“Kasandra, anna paikallispuudutuspiikki”, tämä sen sijaan sanoi päättäen tehdä kaikkensa, jotta esimiehensä selviäisi.  
“Tässä”, Kasandra ojensi ruiskeen hoitajalle.  
Valkoista esiliinaa käyttävä pisti muutaman kerran puudutusainetta haavan ympärillä oleviin lihaksiin. Nukuttaminen ei ollut mahdollista Hindu kushissa epäluotettavuutensa ja puutteellisten välineiden takia. Paikallinen puudutus sekä viina olivat ainoat keinot, joilla saatettiin turruttaa tuntoaisti turhalta kivulta. Vaikka mikään sisäelimistä ei olisi saanut vammoja, ompeleminenkin sattuisi hirvittävästi, että oli parasta tainnuttaa tuntoaistit.  
“Yasmine!” Huan huusi rynnätessään salin oviaukolle, kun kutsuttu ojensi tyhjän ruiskeen pois.  
“Waa-”

“Zafirah!” luja miehen huuto sai sairaanhoitajat sekä Közin ja K:n kääntymään äänen suuntaan.  
Waalid ryntäsi kuuden vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneen alaisensa kanssa sisälle. Tämä tönäisi eteensä jääneen naisen syrjään ja syöksähti hengästyneenä peremmälle, mutta pysähtyi sitten kauhistuneena keskelle kaikkea. Hindu kushin johtaja näki kauhukseen kolmen sairaanhoitajan olevan rakastajattarensa ympärillä ja siinä kohdassa oli helppo tajuta, ettei yksisilmäinen tosiaankaan ollut kunnossa.  
“Zafi-” parrakas oli henkäisemässä, mutta sitten tämän katse osui Köziin ja K:hon, jotka sentään tajusivat kumartaa miehen nähdessään.  
Viivästyneet käytöstavat eivät kuitenkaan vaivanneet Waalidia, vaan tämän sielunpeilit jäivät suurina tuijottamaan hujoppeja ja sieraimensa laajenivat jokaisella pikaisella hengenvedolla. Mies nimittäin tuijotti irokeesipäisen käsiä, joissa tarttunut veri alkoi kuivua sekä varista, ja valkokasvoisen paidan riekaletta, johon oli tarttunut useampi veritahra. Mielessään Hindu kushin johtaja sai laskettua näkemästään yhteen vain yhden vastauksen – nimittäin sen väärän.  
“Te!” Waalid ärjäisi raivosta täristen ja käsi laskeutui hapuilemaan asetta vyöllään olevaa.  
Vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneista sotilaista viisi päätti noudattaa näkemäänsä esimerkkiä ja nämä tarttuivat kantamiinsa kivääreihin, mikä sai kaksimetriset vetäisemään kauhistuneina henkeään. Heidät ammuttaisiin!

“Odottakaa!” Yasmine huudahti kauhistuneena peläten sairastuvan muuttuvan parin sekunnin päästä teurastamoksi.  
Kasandra pudottautui polvilleen lattialle ja yritti suojata itseään Aliahin kumartuessa vuoteen taakse piiloon. Tönäisyn saanut Huan pakeni toiseen saliin ja kolme uudempaa sairaanhoitajaa piiloutuivat parhaan taitonsa mukaan.  
“Älkää!” yksi vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneista sotilaista ähkäisi tovereilleen ja työnsi lähimpänä olevan aseen syrjään.  
Tämä oli samainen mies, joka oli ollut paikalla, kun Zafirahin kimppuun käytiin.  
“Teette virheen!”  
Sairaanhoitajan ja alaisensa sanat eivät kuitenkaan pystyneet pääsemään raivostuneen Hindu kushin johtajan tappovietin muurin läpi. Siihen pystyi vain yksi ihminen.  
“Wajahat, rauhoitu”, vuoteelta kuului raskasta, hidasta puhetta.  
Tuttu ääni onnistui saamaan kaikki näköyhteydessä olevat katsomaan samaiseen suuntaan ja vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneet laskemaan aseensa alas.  
“Tule tänne”, Zafirah henkäisi ja kohotti hiukan kättään kutsuvasti.  
Waalid päästi irti tarttumastaan pistoolistaan ja syöksähti maatiekiitäjää nopeammin rakastajattarensa luokse. Yhä peloissaan, vaikka tajusivatkin, etteivät he tulisikaan ihan heti ammutuiksi, Közi ja K tekivät pikaiset väistöliikkeet. Eivät he todellakaan halunneet asettua Hindu kushin johtajaa vastaan tai aiheuttaa tälle harmia. Hujopit eivät kuitenkaan vetäytyneet kovin kauas, vaan jäivät tarkoituksella vahtimaan sairastuvan johtajatarta.

“Zafirah”, Waalid sanoi pienesti huokaisten, kun polvistui lattialle rakastajattarensa vierelle.  
Tämä tarttui yksisilmäisen kädestä kiinni ja puristi sitä vapisten, kun toinen kätensä laskeutui puoliksi arpiselle otsalle.  
“Sinä tulit”, sairastuvan johtajatar sanoi hiljaa hymyillen.  
“Tietenkin tulin, rakkaani”, Hindu kushin johtaja henkäisi ja kohotti pitelemänsä käden kasvojensa lähelle painaen sormille suukon.  
“Kukaan tai mikään ei olisi voinut estää sitä.”  
“Olen iloinen, että näen sinut vielä…”, Zafirah yritti puristaa rakkaansa kättä, mutta sormissaan ei ollut enää voimaa.  
“Jos en selviäkään…”  
“Sinä selviät”, Waalid sanoi välittömästi haluamatta uskoa kuoleman mahdollisuuteen.  
“Sinun on pakko!”  
“Kukaan ei voi pakottaa minua… koska kukaan ei voi voittaa kuolemaa…”, sairastuvan johtajatar sanoi hiljaa ja käänsi katseensa syrjään.  
“Sinä voit – olet niin vahva ja viisas”, Hindu kushin johtaja väitti vastaan.  
“Liian kaunis kuolemaan.”  
“Olen iloinen, että pidät minua kauniina”, yksisilmäinen kääntyi uudelleen katsomaan rakastaan.  
“Ehkä olen vahva ja välillä viisaskin… Haavani ei lakkaa vuotamasta… Puukon terä saattoi osua joihinkin elimiini… Jos verenvuotoa ei saada tyrehtymään, minä vuodan kuiviin… Ja sitä myöten kuolen…”  
“Miksette tee mitään!?” kauhistuneena kuulemastaan Waalid kääntyi vihaisena Yasminea kohti.  
“Me yritämme koko ajan saada haava tyrehtymään”, Yasmine kertoi ja olisi luultavasti kumartanut, jos ei olisi yrittänyt pitää haavaa ummessa.  
“Jos se ei kohta tyrehdy, meidän on pakko leikata hänet, mutta tarvitsisimme silloin verensiirron, koska hän on menettänyt jo paljon verta.”

“Saatte minun vertani!” Hindu kushin johtaja kohottautui seisomaan.  
“Se ei käy, rakkaani”, Zafirah puuttui puheeseen.  
“Ei siitä ole vaivaa”, parrakas sanoi samassa kumartuen painamaan kevyen suudelman otsan vahingoittumattomalle puolelle.  
“En minä sitä tarkoittanut…”, sairastuvan johtajatar sulki silmänsä ja yritti koota jonkinlaisen ammattitaitonsa muistikuvat.  
“Olen B-miinus ja sinä olet A-plussa…”  
“Mitä se tarkoittaa?” Waalid kysyi saman kysymyksen, joka pyöri välittömästi Közin ja K:n mielessä.  
“Ne ovat veriryhmiä”, Yasmine puuttui puheeseen yrittäen omalla äänellään estää esimiestään kuluttamasta voimiaan.  
“Veriryhmiä on neljä: A, B, O ja AB, jotka voivat olla positiivisia tai negatiivisia antigeenin perusteella. Veriryhmiä ei voi sekoittaa mielensä mukaan, eli kuka tahansa ei voi luovuttaa verta. Jos annamme Zafirahille väärää verta, hän voi kuolla siihen. Teidän verenne ei siis käy.”  
“Pitääkö meidän löytää jostain joku toinen henkilö, jolla on B-miinuksen verta?” Hindu kushin johtaja kysyi hermostuneena.  
“O-miinus käy myös”, valkoista esiliinaa käyttävä lisäsi.  
“Onko kellään teistä…?” Waalid käänsi katseensa ympärillä oleviin.  
“Tuskin”, Yasmine ravisti päätään.  
“B- ja O-miinukset ovat harvinaisimpia veriryhmiä”, Aliah henkäisi nousten seisomaan.  
“En usko, että kukaan meistä pystyy tekemään mitään.”  
“Pystymmepäs!” Huan puuttui keskusteluun ja riensi lähemmäksi.  
“Täällä linnoituksessa on pakko olla edes muutama näiden veriryhmien omaava henkilö!”  
“Emme ehdi tekemään kokeita!” Kasandra huomautti vihaisena.  
“Tiedät sen hyvin!”  
“Meidän ei tarvitse!” kiinalaistaustainen sairaanhoitaja kivahti takaisin ja kääntyi sen sijaan puhumaan Zafirahille.  
“Tehän olette kirjoittaneet joidenkin sotilaiden veriryhmät ylös vihkoon. Missä se vihko on? Voimme sen avulla saada nopeasti nimet selville ja hakea oikeat miehet!”  
“Niin, se vihko”, sairastuvan johtajatar ymmärsi, mistä alaisensa puhui.  
“Jätin sen alimpaan työpöydän laatikkoon…”  
“Minä haen sen ja etsin sopivat miehet!” Huan ilmoitti ja kääntyi ympäri rynnäten etsimään puhuttua veriryhmävihkoa.  
“Kaksi miestä hänen avukseen!” Waalid karjaisi samassa omille sotilailleen, joista kaksi erkani välittömästi poistuen viereiseen saliin.  
“Koeta kestää, Zafirah”, parrakas polvistui takaisin rakastajattarensa vierelle.  
“Saat pian apua. Kaikki järjestyy.”  
Yksisilmäinen ei sanonut siihen mitään. Tämä ei reagoinut edes siihen, kun Yasmine komensi Kasandran menemään kolmen uuden sairaanhoitajan kanssa hakemaan tuolin ja tekemään valmisteluita niin leikkausta kuin suoraan verensiirtoon. Kyyneleet valuivat pitkin naisen tervettä poskea, mutta ei voinut olla varma, itkikö tämä helpotuksesta, toivon menetyksestä, kuoleman pelosta, kivusta vai jostain muusta. Waalid kuitenkin teki näkemästään jälleen omat tulkintansa ja arveli kyynelien johtuvan kivusta ja kauhusta – jotka olivat huoneessa olevan kaksikon aiheuttamia.

“Saatte maksaa tästä”, Hindu kushin johtaja sanoi yllättäen kuuluvalla äänellä ja kääntyi mulkaisten katsomaan Köziä ja K:ta.  
Japanilaiset hätkähtivät katsetta, mutta eivät kuitenkaan liikahtaneetkaan paikoiltaan, vaikka tärisivätkin pelosta. He eivät olleet koskaan nähneet tuota miestä niin raivoissaan ja kostonhimoisena. Toisaalta, koko Hindu kushin viettämänsä ajan myötä he olivat kumpikin ymmärtäneet, että tätä sekä Baapia että Abbua vaarallisempia ja pelottavampia miehiä ei ollut. Kuitenkin kiintymys ja arvostus Zafirahia ja tämän kuntoa kohtaan estivät heitä lähtemästä mihinkään. He halusivat pysyä paikalla siltä varalta, jos olisi suojeltava yksisilmäistä tai muuten autettava tätä.  
“Saatte kärsiä vähintään kaksinkertaiset kivut, kuin mitä olette aiheuttaneet minun Zafirahilleni!” Waalid murisi hampaittensa välistä.  
“Älkää siis edes kuvitelko, että -”  
“Wajahat, rauhoitu”, Zafirah henkäisi nopeasti puristaen samassa kaikin voimin pitelemäänsä kättä.  
“Olet käsittänyt kaiken ihan väärin!”  
“Älä rasita itseäsi”, Hindu kushin johtaja kääntyi rakastajattarensa puoleen.  
“Minä hoidan tämän.”  
“En voi antaa sinun tehdä sitä…”, sairastuvan johtajatar ravisti päätään.  
“En anna sinun tehdä virhettä… En anna sinun satuttaa heitä…”  
“Zafirah ei halua, että teette mitään itäaasialaisille”, Yasmine puuttui puheeseen kurottautuen ottamaan uuden sideharson Aliahilta.  
“Koska he eivät tehneet tätä.”  
“Kuka sitten puukotti Zafirahia?” Waalid tivasi epäuskoisena.  
“Ja miksi heissä on verta?”  
“Viime viikolla kimppuuni käynyt ummiidwaar löysi minut käytävältä ja hyökkäsi kimppuuni”, esiliinaan pukeutunut selitti laskien samassa katseensa alas.  
Tämä oli työntänyt ajatuksen syrjään, mutta nyt nainen muisti tapahtuneen uudelleen. Se, että yksisilmäinen makasi siinä kuolemaisillaan, oli alaisen vika.  
“Zafirah tuli väliimme ja yritti saada minut turvaan, mutta se mies nappasi veitsen vyöltään ja iski terän Zafirahin vatsaan…”  
“Tuo on totta”, vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutunut sotilas, joka oli hakenut johtajansa, astui lähemmäksi.  
“Olin kierroksella tarkkailemassa noita kahta ja mukanamme oli kaksi muuta sotilasta. Olimme pitkän käytävän toisessa päässä, kun Baapin entinen lempiummiidwaar hyökkäsi Yasminen ja Zafirahin kimppuun. Emme voineet ampua, koska olisimme saattaneet osua naisiin. Nämä kaksi kuitenkin ryntäsivät heti Zafirahin avuksi, kun näkivät ummiidwaarin ottavan veitsen esiin, mutta olimme liian kaukana, että olisimme voineet estää tapahtumia”, mies selitti johtajalleen jättäen viisaasti sanomatta sen, että ei ollut kyennyt kuin katsomaan tapahtumia.  
“Nämä vinosilmät hyökkäsivät ummiidwaarin kimppuun, tappoivat tämän ja auttoivat sitten sitomaan Zafirahin haavan sekä toivat tänne.”

“Niinkö?” Hindu kushin johtaja tarkisti hämmentyneenä vilkaisten sitten japanilaisia, jotka eivät kuitenkaan katsoneet takaisin, vaan laskivat katseensa maahan, kunnes vilkaisivat uudelleen Zafirahia.  
“Siinä kuulit, rakas”, yksisilmäinen hymyili pienesti kyyneleiden jatkaessa aikaisempaa tiheämmin vuotamista.  
“Közi ja K suojelivat minua… He taistelivat, jotta minua ei enää satutettaisiin… He olisivat estäneet koko tapahtuman, jos olisivat vain voineet…”  
“He tekivät oikein”, Waalid sanoi rauhoittavasti ja pyyhki märkää poskea.  
“Pidän huolen siitä, että heidät korotetaan välittömästi arvoistensa joukkoon.”  
“Ei…”, Zafirah huokaisi murheellisena ja huuliensa välistä pääsi nyyhkäisy.  
Pitäisikö vielä tämäkin kestää sen tiedon lisäksi, että saattaisi kuolla? Ei, ei missään nimessä!  
“Mikä on Zafirah?” parrakas säikähti kuulemaansa ääntä.  
“Sattuuko sinua? Heikottaako?”  
“Sattuu ja heikottaa”, sairastuvan johtajatar myönsi heikosti, mutta muuttui sitten päättäväiseksi – omaksi itsekseen, jota oli ollut aina ennenkin Hindu kushista ja muista vaikeuksistaan huolimatta.  
“Haluan, että lupaat minulle jotain…”  
“Totta kai, rakkaani”, Waalid henkäisi suudelleen uudelleen pitelemäänsä kättä.  
“Ihan mitä tahansa.”  
“Ja haluan, että pidät lupauksesi, vaikka kuolisinkin… Lupaa se minulle…”  
“Et sinä kuole”, parrakas kielsi jälleen uskomasta siihen mahdollisuuteen.  
“Haluan sinun silti lupaavan minulle jotain… Tapahtui minulle mitä tahansa…”, yksisilmäinen anoi aikomatta luovuttaa.  
“Lupaa!”  
“Minä lupaan”, Hindu kushin johtaja myöntyi kykenemättä kieltämään mitään rakastajattareltaan.  
“Mitä haluat minun tekevän?”  
“Päästävän Közin ja K:n pois täältä”, Zafirah vastasi uupuneena.

Vastaus sai saliin laskeutumaan odottamattoman hiljaisuuden, jota rikkoi vain naisen ilmaa vaativat hengenvedot. Paikalle jääneet vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneet sotilaat katsoivat ensin Zafirahia, sitten japanilaisia ja toistivat saman uudelleen. Aliah onnistui pudottamaan puhtaan sideharsotyynyn lattialle, mutta ymmärsi sentään ottaa uuden tilalle. Yasmine painoi vahingossa jopa tarpeettoman kovaa haavaan, mutta puudutus esti sairastuvan johtajatarta tuntemasta hirvittävää kipua haavassaan. Waalid sen sijaan jäi hämmentyneenä tuijottamaan rakastajatartaan, kuin ei olisi voinut uskoa kuulemaansa. Eikä tämä uskonut.  
Közi ja K:kaan eivät uskoneet kuulemaansa. Heidän silmänsä seisahtuivat paikoilleen eivätkä luomet värähtäneet kiinni edes silloin, kun piilolinssit kuivuivat kummankin päässä näön hämärtyessä. Huulet pysyivät yhä kiinni, mutta leuat loksahtivat kummallakin hiukan alaspäin. Punapäästä tuntui, että oli kuullut harhoja ja valkoista piilolinssiä käyttävä mietti, oliko huoli sekoittanut kuuloelimensä täysin ja mielensä vain kuvitelleen kaiken. Ei Zafirah, samanlainen aikuinen kuin muut, voinut tuollaista pyytää, vaikka olikin ennenkin auttanut heitä. Zafirah ei kuitenkaan ollut samanlainen aikuinen kuin muut Hindu kushissa ja sen sanoi katse, joka kävi hujopeissa, ennen kuin palasi takaisin rakkaaseensa.  
“Zafirah, miksi sinä sellaista pyydät?” Hindu kushin johtaja kysyi hiljaa miettien päänsä sisällä, miten voisi luvata jotain muuta tilalle.  
“He ovat juuri sopivia sotilaita palvelemaan Hindu kushia meidän etujoukkoinamme.”  
“Olet väärässä”, yksisilmäinen kertoi katsoen samassa japanilaisia.  
“He ovat paljon parempia. Közi ja K ovat liian hyviä Hindu kushille – he ansaitsevat enemmän…”  
“Mitä valheita tuo eukko sopottaa?” yksi sotilaista kuiskasi tovereilleen, mutta sai siitä hyvästä tiukat mulkaisut.  
Onneksi sanat eivät kantautuneet hujoppien tai Hindu kushin johtajan korviin. Kukaan huoneessa olijoista ei oikeastaan edes tajunnut sitä, kun Kasandra saapui kolmen uuden sairaanhoitajan kanssa takaisin saliin mukanaan muutama tuoli ja verensiirtoon tarvittavat letkut sekä muita välineitä. Kaikeksi onneksi nämä sentään tajusivat haikeasta, mutta jännittyneestä tunnelmasta jotain olevan tekeillä.

“Közi ja K eivät sovi tänne. He ovat työskennelleet hurjasti, että pääsisivät pois täältä… pois Hindu kushista… takaisin kotiin…”, sairastuvan johtajatar jatkoi puhumista hämmästyttäen kuulijat.  
“Tiedät hyvin, että he eivät enää voi palata kotiinsa”, Waalid ravisti kieltävästi päätään.  
“Emme enää tiedä täsmälleen, mistä he ovat kotoisin, eivätkä hakijammekaan varmasti sitä enää muista.”  
“Mutta he voivat tehdä itselleen kodin toisaalla – täällä se ei ole mahdollista…”, Zafirah tarkensi, mitä oikeastaan tarkoitti.  
“Anna heille vapaus… Anna heille vapaus, jollaista minä itse en ole saanut kokea…”  
“Zafirah…”  
“Tiedät hyvin, etten ole koskaan ollut vapaa. Olen aina kuulunut jollekin enkä lainkaan itselleni. Tässä maassa ja naapurimaissa naisena minä en ole koskaan vapaa, vaan aina jonkun omaisuutta. En voi tehdä, mitä haluan ja mennä minne haluan ilman ketään esiliinana tai turvaamassa henkeäni. Täälläkään en ole koskaan ollut vapaa, vaikka oletkin huolehtinut minusta parhaasi mukaan. Haluan, että Közi ja K saavat sen, mitä minä en ole koskaan saanut… Anna heidän siis lähteä…”  
“Zafirah”, Közi henkäisi käheästi tuntien silmiensä kostuvan kiitollisuudesta ja liikutuksesta.  
K:kin ilmeisesti tunsi samoin, koska laski kätensä nuorempansa olalle ja katsoi vapisten vuoteessa makaavaa naista.  
“Tiedän”, Zafirah sanoi hiljaa ja hymyili kyyneleidensä läpi katsoessaan läheiseksi, rakkaiksi käynyttä kaksikkoa.  
“Minä ymmärrän… Teidän ei tarvitse sanoa enempää…”  
Valkokasvoinen ja irokeesipäinen eivät sanoneet enempää, vaan laskivat katseensa alas. He tiesivät, että sairastuvan johtajatar kuulisi syvältä sisimmästään hellästi kuiskatun sanan.

_Kiitos._

“Tekisikö se sinut onnelliseksi, Zafirah?” Hindu kushin johtaja kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
Tuon kysymyksen tämä oli kysynyt aikaisemminkin, todellisuudessa useamman kerran. Siitä huolimatta miehen oli pakko kysyä se uudelleen, koska vastaus oli tälle yksi tärkeimmistä asioista, mitä tiesi ja tunsi.  
“Tekisi – hyvin onnelliseksi ja kiitolliseksi”, Zafirah vastasi kääntäen katseensa rakkaaseensa.  
“Missä tahansa ikinä olenkin, Wajahat.”  
Waalid ei sanonut siihen enempää, vaan kumartui rakastajattarensa ylle ja painoi tämän huulille hellän, rakastavan suudelman yrittäen sillä pienellä eleellä kertoa kaikki suuret tunteensa. Yksisilmäinen vastasi eleeseen kohottautuen vaistomaisesti ylöspäin, kunnes vajosi takaisin vuoteelle päänsä kallistuessa rentona syrjään.  
“Zafirah? Zafirah!?” Hindu kushin johtaja hätkähti ja käänsi sairastuvan johtajattaren kasvot itseään vasten, mutta nainen ei vastannut mitään.  
“Aliah, tarkista pulssi!” Yasmine huudahti kauhistuneena saaden jokaisen sydämen hyppäämään puhtaasta kauhusta kurkkuihin.  
Tämä itse tutkaili painamiaan sideharsoja ja pihtejä todeten saaneensa hyvin hallintaan avoimen verenvuodon. Aliah tarttui Zafirahin rennosta kädestä kiinni ja etsi sormillaan pulssia.  
“Löytyi, mutta se on heikko!” sairaanhoitaja ilmoitti lujasti, mutta se ei lohduttanut kuitenkaan esiliinaan pukeutunutta.  
“Hän menetti tajunsa verenhukan vuoksi!” Yasmine huudahti ikävän tosiasian.  
“Meidän on pakko ryhtyä leikkaamaan ja tutkia haava!” tämä ilmoitti lujasti ja kääntyi katsomaan selkänsä taakse löytäen nopeasti etsimänsä.  
“Kasandra, puhdista kätesi ja tule avuksi! Zafirahilla on varmasti sisäinen verenvuoto, ja hän kuolee, jos emme tee jotain!”  
Sairaanhoitajien teoista ei valitettavasti ollut hyötyä. Kun runsaan kahdenkymmenen minuutin päästä Huan palasi Waalidin sotilaiden sekä kolmen muun miehen kanssa, heitä kohtasi lohduton näky. Paikalle jääneet naiset itkivät lohduttomina, erityisesti itseään kyvyttömäksi syyttävä Yasmine, ja vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneet sotilaat käänsivät katseensa syrjään kunnioittain näin herraansa ja tämän kokemaa menetystä. Kenties näiden kasvoja synkisti myös ajatus siitä, että Hindu kush oli menettänyt taitavimman sairaanhoitajansa, joka oli tehnyt jopa muutaman ihmeenkin auttaakseen kaikkia hoitoa tarvitsevia. Nyt Zafirah ei kuitenkaan saanut kokea samaa ihmettä, mikä oli lähes kaikkien huoneessa olijoiden mielestä suuri vääryys. Kohtalo ja maailma eivät todellakaan tienneet, mitä reiluus ja oikeudenmukaisuus olivat, mikäli ne kaksi edes tiesivät, mitä nuo asiat olivat.  
Toisaalta, jos maailma ja kohtalo olisivat olleet reiluja sekä oikeudenmukaisia, Hindu kushin vuoriston samannimistä organisaatiota ei olisi ollut olemassakaan.

Közi ja K katsoivat onnettomina, lyötyinä yksisilmäisen elotonta ruumista, joka lepäsi yhä sairasvuoteella. Tämän kasvot olivat kalpeat, vaikka iho olikin pigmentiltään yhä tummemman puoleinen. Sairastuvan entisen johtajattaren pää oli kääntynyt hiukan kallelleen ja suu oli jäänyt raolleen, kun tämä oli vetänyt viimeiset hengenvetonsa tajuttomana leikkausyritysten aikana. K piti yhä kättään nuorempansa olkapäällä ja oli jopa siirtynyt hiukan lähemmäksi vartaloidensa lähes hipaistessa toisiaan. Tämä oli laskenut katseensa alas ja vapisi tuntemastaan surusta. Közi sen sijaan ei saanut katsettaan irti Zafirahista. Hänkin vapisi, niin murheesta kuin ponnistelusta, kun yritti estää itseään näyttämästä suruaan ja vihaansa. Tämä oli väärin! Niin väärin! He olivat jo ehtineet tottua kuolemaan eikä se ollut enää muutamaan vuoteen koskettanut japanilaisia, mutta tämä menetys oli pahin mahdollinen. Se sattui syvästi eikä yksin heitä kahta.

Waalid seisoi jäykkänä rakastajattarensa ruumiin vieressä. Tämä katsoi mitään sanomatta naisen kasvoja eikä miehen silmissä ollut edes kyyneleitä. Olisi voinut luulla, ja varmasti suurin osa huoneen sotilaista ja sairaanhoitajista luuli, ettei Hindu kushin vanhin johtaja tuntenut mitään siinä katsoessaan ruumista, vaan oli, kuin olisi katsonut tavallista, koristeetonta nukkea. Nämä olivat väärässä, kuten toisessa tilanteessa herran kasvot nähdessään hujopit olisivat ymmärtäneet. Pienistä kasvojen lihasten liikkeistä ja kaiken nähneistä sielunpeileistä pilkahteli suuri suru, joka kertoi jonkin murtuneen niin vahvan, kovan miehen sisällä. Jokaisella maailman ihmisellä on jokin heikkous ja Waalidin heikkous oli ollut Zafirah – joka oli kuollut miehen silmien edessä.  
“Yasmine”, parrakas sanoi pitkän, uuvuttavan hiljaisuuden jälkeen ontosti.  
Kutsuttu kohotti kyynelistä märät, huivilla peitetyt kasvonsa puhuneeseen. Esiliinaan pukeutunut katsoi peloissaan miestä, mutta ei kuitenkaan lähtenyt karkuun, vaan pysyi paikoillaan. Jos yksisilmäisen kuolemasta annettaisiin rangaistus, tämä ottaisi sen vastaan vaikertamatta.  
“Sinä olet nyt sairastuvan johtajatar”, Waalid kertoi siirtämättä katsettaan rakastamistaan kasvoista.  
“Olit Zafirahin lähin ja pitkäaikaisin alainen. Se olisi varmasti ollut hänen tahtonsa – täytä siis velvollisuutesi hyvin.”  
“Kyllä, Waalid”, Yasmine vastasi särähtelevällä äänellä ja kumarsi syvään.  
“Teen kaikkeni, jotta sairastupa toimii samoin, kuin se on toiminut Zafirahin päivinä.”

Hindu kushin johtaja ei vastannut kuulemaansa eikä edes katsonut sairastuvan uutta johtajatarta. Tämä kumartui hiukan Zafirahin ylle ja nosti kasvot kohti kattoa, mutta ei kuitenkaan päästänyt irti rakastajattarestaan. Waalid painoi suudelman yksisilmäisen terveelle poskelle, mutta suuteli sitten, jopa hiukan pidempään, arpista puolta. Tämän jälkeen mies tarttui pois vedetyn niqabin reunaan ja nosti sen kuolleen kasvoille niin, ettei silmälle tarkoitettu rako paljastanut yhtään naisen kasvoja. Pienten tekojensa päätteeksi Hindu kushin johtaja suoristi selkänsä ja kääntyi hitaasti kohti alaisiaan. Vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneet sotilaat, sekä paikalle tuodut miehet, ottivat välittömästi ryhdikkäät asennot ja jäivät katsomaan odottavasti herraansa. Waalid ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, vaan astui muutaman askeleen, kunnes pysähtyi Yasminen vierelle.  
“Käärikää Zafirah puhtaisiin lakanoihin. Haen hänet, kun olen tehnyt velvollisuuteni ja järjestelyt”, tämä sanoi monotonisella äänellä.  
Saatuaan asiansa sanotuksi, parrakas käveli miestensä läpi aikoen selvästi poistua sairastuvasta. Tämä ei kestänyt olla enää hetkeäkään paikassa, jossa rakastajattarensa oli menettänyt henkensä.  
“Waalid!” puukotuksen nähnyt sotilas huudahti yllättäen onnistuen pysäyttämään herransa.  
“Entä nämä kaksi?” tämä viittasi Köziin ja K:hon, jotka vain kääntyivät katsomaan Waalidia.  
Tämähän määräsi heidän kohtalonsa.

Hindu kushin johtaja katsoi hetken vaitonaisena kulmiensa alta kahta nuorta miestä. Ilme synkkeni, kun sielunpeilit huomasivat jälleen kuivuneet veritahrat irokeesipäisen käsissä ja niin tämän kuin valkokasvoisen vaatteissa – puhumattakaan punapään riekaleisesta paidanhelmasta, jonka alta pilkisti lihaksikas vatsa.  
“Peseytykööt ja saakoot puhtaat vaatteet”, Waalid sanoi hetken päästä ja vilkaisi sitten puhunutta alaistaan.  
“Etsi ne kaksi mukananne ollutta sotilasta ja selvitä sen kuolleen ummiidwaarin tila. Informoi tämän jälkeen tapahtuneesta Jatinia ja sitten minua.”  
Käskyn saanut sotilas kumarsi tottelevaisuuden merkiksi, mutta eipä herransa enää katsonut tätä, vaan kääntyi uudelleen katsomaan Yasminea.  
“Pidä huoli, että nuo kaksi saavat jotain syödäkseen ja pääsevät sitten loppupäiväksi lepäämään.”  
“Kuten tahdotte, Waalid”, sairastuvan uusi johtajatar sanoi aiempaa varmemmalla äänellä kumartaen syvään.  
Enempää Hindu kushin johtaja ei sanonutkaan, vaan kääntyi ympäri ja poistui viiden sotilaansa kanssa. Pian tämän jälkeen Közille ja K:lle tuttu vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutunut sotilas poistui sairastuvasta, kun oli ensin kulmat kurtussa tuijottanut japanilaisia, jotka eivät katsoneet takaisin, ja käskenyt sitten Huan hakemia miehiä lähtemään. 

Japanilaiset kääntyivät jälleen katsomaan Zafirahia, kuin olisivat toivoneet tämän voivan herätä vielä henkiin.  
“Kassadra, käy hakemassa Közille ja K:lle…?” Yasmine kääntyi kysyvästi katsomaan kaksimetrisiä, jotka vain nyökkäsivät.  
Kuulivathan he yhä puheen, vaikka eivät erityisemmin kiinnittäneet muihin huomiota sillä hetkellä.  
“Niin, hae Közille ja K:lle puhtaat vaatteet”, esiliinaan pukeutunut sanoi Kasandralle ja kääntyi sitten Aliahin puoleen.  
“Hae sinä puhtaita lakanoita, jotta voimme kääriä Zafirahin ruumiin ja pedata uudelleen sängyn.”  
Viimeiseksi käsketty nyökkäsi vain, ennen kuin lähti hakemaan lakanoita, mutta Kasandra hymähti tympääntyneenä. Tämä ei olisi halunnut Yasminen nousevan yksisilmäisen tilalle – kenties tämä itse olisi halunnut sairastuvan johtajattareksi – mutta ei uskaltanut kuitenkaan uhmata toista ja sitä myöten Waalidia. Niinpä nainen poistui sairastuvasta lähtien hakemaan pyykkituvasta mahdollisimmat isokokoiset vaatteet.  
“Tina ja Chuki, menkää keittämään hiukan pesuvettä ja tuokaa mukana pala saippuaa”, Yasmine sanoi kahdelle uudelle, jotka lähtivät heti toteuttamaan tehtäviään.  
Yatsumi ja Huan astelivat lähemmäksi sairastuvan johtajatarta miettien, mitä saisivat osakseen. Esiliinaan pukeutunut ei kuitenkaan, kumma kyllä, katsonut jäljelle jääneitä alaisiaan, vaan siirtyi hitaasti, jopa tarpeettoman varoen Közin ja K:n luokse.  
Lähestyvät askeleet saivat japanilaiset katsomaan eteensä, mutta sitten hiukan alaspäin, kun eivät huomanneet suoraan edessään mitään. He huomasivat, miten Yasmine pysähtyi kunnioittavan etäisyyden päähän pelokkaana, mutta katseessa oli jotain uutta. Tämä oli huolissaan siitä, mitä kaksimetriset saattaisivat tehdä tälle, mutta nainen halusi luottaa punapäähän ja piilolinssiä käyttävään, kuten Zafirahkin oli luottanut. Siksi tämä olikin tullut lähemmäksi ja katsoi vetoavasti.  
“Anteeksi, mutta voisitteko hiukan auttaa?” esiliinaa käyttävä aloitti kohteliaasti – olivathan nuoret miehet yli kahden pään mitan verran pidempiä.  
“Voisitteko auttaa nostamaan Zafirahin vuoteesta nyt, ja sitten kun olemme käärineet hänet?”  
Valkokasvoinen ja irokeesipäinen eivät sanoneet mitään, vaan vilkaisivat pikaisesti ruumista, ennen kuin katsoivat sairastuvan uutta johtajatarta ja nyökkäsivät.  
“Kiitos”, Yasmine sanoi hellästi itkemisestä punoittavien silmien hymyillessä kiitollisina.

Közi ja K auttoivat Yasminea nostamalla Zafirahin ruumiin lakanoiden varassa pois sängyltä. Kun muut hoitajat palasivat paikalle, japanilaiset auttoivat vielä elottoman vartalon käärimisessä puhtaisiin lakanoihin, ennen kuin peseytyivät pienessä määrässä lämmintä vettä ja vaihtoivat vaatteet. Huan kävi hakemassa ruokaa sinä aikana, kun nuoret miehet pesivät verta pois itsestään. Puhtaat vaatteet puettuaan hujopit söivät välittämättä Kasandran mulkoilusta – tosin, Yasmine ilmeisesti välitti japanilaisten saamista katseista, koska melkein löi uutta alaistaan poskelle. Niinpä esiliinaan pukeutunut päätyi kertomaan yksityiskohtaisesti muille naisille, entisille tovereilleen, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut. Punapää ja piilolinssiä käyttävä eivät sanoneet mitään kerrontaan, vaan söivät uppoutuneena omiin ajatuksiinsa, vaikka kuulivatkin puheen. Tosin, yhdessä vaiheessa he lopettivat syömisen ja jäivät katsomaan toisiaan haudanvakavina. Se tapahtui siinä kohdassa, kun Yasmine kertoi, miten ummiidwaar oli yrittänyt hyökätä uudelleen, mutta irokeesipäinen oli noussut ylös ja potkaissut kylkeen valtavan napsahduksen saattelemana. Siitä nainen kertoi, miten valkokasvoinen oli ottanut potkusta lentäneen vastustajan otteeseensa ja taittanut tältä niskat nurin. Japanilaiset olivat olleet niin huolissaan Zafirahista, etteivät olleet miettineet lainkaan kaikkia tapahtumia tai sitä, mitä oikeastaan oli käynyt heidän vastustajalleen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Islamabad on pohjoisessa sijaitseva Pakistanin pääkaupunki, jonka väestömäärä oli 2011 1,15 miljoonaa


	18. Chapter 18

Aterian jälkeen, vaikka iltapäivää oli vielä useampi tunti, Közi ja K kävelivät takaisin huoneeseensa. He kohtasivat käytävällä muutaman sotilaan, jotka katsoivat heitä hiukan pälyillen. Eivät miehet kuitenkaan tehneet heille mitään, vaikka nämä eivät näyttäneet kovin rohkeilta kohdatessaan ylipitkiksi venähtäneet japanilaiset. Oikeastaan sotilaat näyttivät jopa synkiltä eikä ihme, olivathan nämäkin kuulleet uutiset koko muun linnoituksen myötä. Vaikka lähes kaikki Hindu kushin miehet olivat vihanneet Zafirahia tämän sukupuolen ja vaikutuskyvystä Waalidiin takia, kukaan ei voinut väheksyä naisen tuomia hyötyjä ja apuja Hindu kushille. Sitä paitsi, oli niitäkin, jotka olivat osanneet enemmän arvostaa kuin vihata yksisilmäistä.

Punapää ja piilolinssiä käyttävä pääsivät kaikessa rauhassa, ilman esteitä ja kysymyksiä huoneeseensa. K veti oven heidän perässään kiinni, kun Közi siirtyi istumaan vuoteensa päälle nojaten kyynärpäillään polviinsa. Vanhempi vilkaisi huonetoveriaan, mutta ei sanonut mitään, vaan siirtyi istumaan omalle vuoteelleen punapäätä vastapäähän. Vaikka he eivät olleet puhuneet sanallisesti ääneen pitkiin aikoihin, ei heillä ollut ollut tarvetta siihen, mutta nyt oli tapahtunut lyhyessä ajassa sen verran kaikkea ja niin nopeasti, etteivät katseet riittäneet selvittämään ajatuksia – ei edes heille itselleen. Eri asia vain oli, kumpi aloittaisi puhumisen ensin.  
“Niin…”, valkokasvoinen sanoi viimein hitaasti, kuin leuoissaan olisi ollut ruostuneet saranat.  
“Niin”, irokeesipäinen toisti synkkänä ja vetäytyi peremmälle vuoteella, että pystyi nojaamaan kiviseinää vasten.  
“Me epäonnistuimme”, Közi sanoi hiljaa laskien katseensa lattiaan.  
“Mitä tarkoitat?” K kysyi hiljaa katsoen kulmiensa alta nuorempaansa.  
Tämä selvästi mietti, ajattelivatko he samaa, koska ilmeensä oli jotenkin tuskainen ja epätoivoinen.  
“Zafirah… Hän… hän kuoli”, punapää henkäisi väristen ja kietoi kätensä hartioidensa ympärille.  
“Emme onnistuneet pelastamaan häntä – emme onnistuneet edes estämään ummiidwaaria hyökkäämästä…”  
“Aivan”, piilolinssiä käyttävä nyökkäsi pienesti kääntäen katseensa syrjään.  
“Mutta emme voineet tehdä mitään…”  
“Meidän olisi pitänyt voida”, valkokasvoinen väitti vastaan.  
“Meidät on koulutettu tällaiseen! Meidän olisi pitänyt pystyä suojelemaan häntä!” sormet puristivat käsivarsia lujasti sanojensa myötä.  
Hän tunsi pettäneensä Zafirahin. Hänen olisi pitänyt pystyä suojelemaan tätä.  
“Meidät on koulutettu suojelemaan ja valvomaan suojattia”, vanhempi sanoi aivan kuin olisi yrittänyt vakuuttaa enemmän itseään kuin pariaan.  
“Jokaisessa harjoituksessa, jotka olemme tehneet, suojeltava kohde on ollut lähellämme. Me olemme tienneet, ketä meidän on pitänyt suojella ja tämän voivan olla sitä myöten vaarassa. Emme tienneet, että Zafirahin ja hänen alaisensa kimppuun käytäisiin ja olimme käytävän toisessa päässä kaukana”, perustelut olivat järkevät ja samat, jotka Közinkin mieli sanoi.  
Oli vain eri asia tietää kuin tuntea niin.  
“Meidän olisi pitänyt pystyä parempaan!” nuorempi päästi käsivarsistaan kiinni ja iski nyrkkinsä ohueen patjaansa.  
“Meidän olisi pitänyt pystyä pelastamaan Zafirah, mutta me menetimme hänet!”

“Emmekä vain häntä…”, K sanoi hiljaa ristien kätensä rintakehälleen ja kääntyi vahvemmin sivulle, kuin olisi yrittänyt jotenkin kadota tai liukua pois paikalta.  
“Mitä?” valkokasvoinen käänsi katseensa samassa pariinsa, joka ei kuitenkaan vastannut mitään eikä edes katsonut takaisin.  
“K, mikä on?” punapää nousi seisomaan ja käveli vanhemman vierelle istuutuen sitten toisen vuoteelle.  
Hän nojasi pienesti seinään, mutta ei siirtänyt katsettaan mihinkään, vaan tarkkaili koko ajan vierustoveriaan.  
“Ei…”, irokeesipäinen aloitti, mutta vaikeni sitten samassa kääntyen katsomaan huonetoveriaan.  
Tämä laski katseensa alas puristaen kätensä nyrkeiksi, ennen kuin laski leukansa alas vapisten.  
“Minä olen murhaaja…”, piilolinssiä käyttävä sanoi ja heitti sitten kasvonsa ylös ja löi päänsä seinään.  
Se ei kuitenkaan haitannut tätä, vaikka varmasti sattuikin. Ilmeisesti kipu ei kuitenkaan ollut riittävää, koska vanhempi löi uudelleen päänsä seinään sulkien silmänsä ja irvistäen hampaat näkyen sisäisistä kivuista ja katumuksesta.  
“Olen samanlainen tappaja kuin kaikki nuo sotilaat…!”  
“Et ole”, Közi sanoi lähes välittömästi ja tarttui vanhempansa nyrkkiin puristetusta kädestä kiinni.  
“Sinä et ole samanlainen kuin sotilaat.”  
“Olenpas”, K henkäisi samassa kääntyen katsomaan murtuneena nuorempaansa.  
“Minä tapoin ja ilman käskyä! Olen tappaja! Juuri sellainen miksi minua on koulutettu nämä vuodet!”  
“Sinä et ole tappaja, koska et tappanut ketään”, punahiuksinen sanoi puristaen tiukemmin pitelemäänsä kättä.  
Hänen hengityksensä nopeutui hiukan mutta ei selvästi.  
“Minä tapoin ummiidwaarin”, valkokasvoinen sanoi varmalla, tasaisella äänellä, koska muisti hyvin sen, mitä oli luvannut aiemmin eräälle vaaleahiuksiselle muuttuneelle henkilölle.  
“Minä taitoin hänen niskansa nurin ja hän kuoli. Minä siis tapoin hänet, et sinä.”

“Mutta minä potkaisin häntä kylkeen”, vanhempi väitti vastaan ravistaen tuskastuneena päätään.  
“Käytin siihen kaiken voimani ja olen varma, että onnistuin katkaisemaan ainakin yhden kylkiluun.”  
“Katkennut kylkiluu ei välttämättä tapa ketään”, Közi muistutti itsepäisesti.  
“Mutta se voi myös tappaa, jos katkennut luu vahingoittaa keuhkoja tai aiheuttaa sisäisen verenvuodon”, piilolinssiä käyttävä ei piitannut kuulemastaan.  
“Siitä huolimatta sinä et häntä tappanut, koska minä taitoin hänen niskansa”, valkokasvoinen siirtyi polvilleen ja tarttui pariaan hartioista kiinni pakottaen katsomaan keltaisiksi muuttuneita sielunpeilejään.  
“Potkusi saattoi olla tappava, mutta se ei tee sinusta murhaajaa! Se ei tee sinusta samanlaista kuin sotilasta!” hän lähes huusi, koska halusi saada toisen ymmärtämään.  
“Me kumpikin tapoimme hänet etkä sinä ole yksin syypää siihen! Hän kuoli meidän toimiemme takia, koska halusimme suojella Zafirahia!”  
“Mutta minä olin iloinen hänen kuolemastaan!” K ei kyennyt katsomaan huonetoveriaan silmiin.  
“Kun näin hänen putoavan elottomana maahan, olin ylpeä ja tyytyväinen!”  
Sanat saivat nuoremman jäykistymään ja palaamaan muistoissa hetkeen, kun ummiidwaar oli lentänyt potkun voimasta häntä kohti. Hän oli tarttunut tähän vaistomaisesti ja hyvin tietoisena siitä, että tekonsa olisi tappava. Kun niska oli napsahtanut sijoiltaan ja ummiidwaar oli pudonnut jalkoihinsa, suuri riemu, ylpeys ja eräs muu tunne olivat täyttäneet suonet hetkeksi aikaa, ennen kuin huoli Zafirahista oli työntänyt ne syrjään, mutta ei täysin unholaan.

“Niin olin minäkin…”, punahiuksinen sanoi hitaasti laskien katseensa myös alas.  
“Me muutuimme samanlaisiksi kuin meitä satuttavat sotilaat”, irokeesipäisen hartiat lysähtivät alas sanojensa murheellisuudesta.  
“Emme ole heitä parempia ja pian mekin vain nauramme nähdessämme kipua! Me haluamme pian satuttaa kaikkia ympärillämme olevia, koska tiedämme voivamme tehdä niin!”  
“Ehkä”, valkokasvoinen sanoi hiljaa, mutta kumartui sitten hakien toverinsa katsetta.  
“Mutta samalla emme ole heidän kaltaisiaan”, hän sanoi hitaasti muistellen yhä ummiidwaarin kuollessa tuntemiaan asioita.  
“Minä olin ylpeä ja tyytyväinen, kun Zafirahia puukottanut kuoli, mutta samalla myös helpottunut.”  
“Helpottunut?” K kohotti hiukan katsettaan onnistuen saamaan katsekontaktin pariinsa.  
“Niin… Helpottunut, koska tiesin, ettei hän pystyisi satuttamaan enää Zafirahia tai jompaakumpaa meistä”, Közi sanoi äänensä saadessa varmuutta.  
“Olin helpottunut, koska tiesin sinun ja Zafirahin olevan turvassa ummiidwaarilta, mutta olin myös ylpeä ja iloinen, koska… koska…”, hän ei tiennyt, miten olisi selittänyt sen, mitä tunsi ja ajatteli.  
“Koska?” vanhempi kysyi rohkaisevasti.  
“Koska pystyin siihen”, valkokasvoinen henkäisi.  
“Olin ylpeä ja iloinen siitä, että pystyin niin helposti toimimaan. En oikeastaan iloinnut kuolemasta, vaan osaamisestani – siitä, että olin oppinut sen, mitä minulle oli opetettu ja osasin käyttää sitä vailla epäröintiä ja hapuilua. Liikkeeni ja tekoni olivat sulavia, mikä sai minut iloiseksi ja ylpeäksi. En siis… en siis ollut ylpeä siitä, että tapoin ummiidwaarin, vaan…”  
“Siitä, että osasit toimia oikeaoppisesti ilman epäröintiä ja samalla suojella sitä, mitä pidit tärkeänä”, irokeesipäinen täydensi lauseen hitaasti, kuin ei olisikaan ollut siinä kehossaan, vaan muualla.  
Tämä itse oli palannut samaan hetkeen ja mietti tunteitaan.  
“Minä… tunsin samoin”, piilolinssiä käyttävä sanoi viimein nousten polvilleen.  
Tämä asettui suoraan pariaan vastaan ja asetti kätensä vuorostaan nuorempansa hartioille, jolloin he pitivät toinen toisistaan kiinni.

“Sinä et siis ole sotilaiden kaltainen tappaja”, punahiuksinen sanoi varmalla äänellä tutkien lähemmäksi tulleita sielunpeilejä, joista toinen oli valkoinen ja toinen tummanruskea.  
“Et koskaan – et ainakaan minulle.”  
“Közi”, K henkäisi vaieten hetkeksi.  
Tämän silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä, jotka valuivat vaaleille kasvoille. Kasvoista näkyi yhä murhe ja katumus tuntemistaan asioista, sekä Zafirahin menettämisestä – olivathan he epäonnistuneet siinä, mitä olivat toimillaan yrittäneet. Piilolinssiä käyttävän kasvoilla värähteli myös pelko siitä, että olisi sittenkin samanlainen kuin vihaamansa sotilaat ja se sai tämän tärisemään vienoisesti. Sielunpeileistä kuitenkin loisti toiveikkuus. Vanhempi toivoi, rukoili mielessään, että toinen oli oikeassa sanoissaan. Ilme jollain tapaa kosketti nuorempaa, joka ei ollut aiemmin nähnyt mitään yhtä kaunista ja surullista ilmettä. Hän tiesi, ettei koskaan unohtaisi näkemäänsä, kuten ei toinenkaan unohtaisi tätä hetkeä. Sen näki myös, että tämä uskoi kuitenkin toiveidensa läpi yhteen asiaan, siihen mitä sanoi:  
“Etkä sinä minulle.”  
“Olen iloinen siitä”, Közin sielunpeilit hymyilivät, vaikka kasvot pysyivät vakavina.  
Tosin, pian sanojen jälkeen myös silmät synkkenivät ja pää kääntyi toiseen suuntaan samalla, kun hän päästi irti paristaan.  
“Minä tosin tulen tappamaan: silloin kun joku minua mahtavampi käskee eikä minulla ole muita vaihtoehtoja, tai suojellakseni sitä, mihin uskon”, punahiuksinen sanoi matalasti miettien hetken, mitä sanoisi.  
“Kuten sinua”, hän lisäsi katsoen uudelleen parinsa kasvoja.  
“Ja minä teen samoin”, K kumartui lähemmäksi ja painoi otsansa vasten valkoista otsaa mustan irokeesin mennessä osittain punaisten hiusten sekaan.  
“Suojelen sinua, kuten suojelin silloin, kun ensimmäisen kerran tapasimme.”  
Nuorempi ei sanonut mitään, vaan katsoi aivan läheltä vanhemman erivärisiä silmiä. Hän tunsi toisen hengityksen kasvoillaan ja tiesi omien hengenvetojensa tekevän samoin irokeesipäiselle. Kumpikaan ei sanonut enää mitään, vaan katselivat toistensa sielunpeilejä ymmärtäen jälleen toisiaan. Sanattomasti he vaihtoivat keskenään surun menetyksestään, epävarmuuden tulevasta ja toivon siitä, että mitä tahansa he kohtaisivat, he pysyisivät yhdessä eivätkä koskaan muuttuisi samanlaisiksi kuin sotilaat – heistä ei koskaan tulisi yhtä julmia, pahoja!

**********

Seuraavana päivänä Közi ja K saivat Jatinilta ja tämän miehiltä osakseen mietteliäitä, jopa hiukan huolestuneita katseita. Pian koko ryhmä sai tietää, että punapää ja piilolinssiä käyttävä olivat tosiaan tappaneet itseään kokeneemman ummiidwaarin. Zafirahin tappaneelta oli katkennut kaksi kylkiluuta, joista ainakin yksi oli lävistänyt toisen keuhkoista. Vammat olisivat olleet kuolemaksi, mutta tappoisku oli kuitenkin ollut niskojen taittuminen. Suurin osa säikähti uutista, mutta tieto ei erityisemmin liikuttanut Yuukia ja Aoita, joista kumpikin oli jo tappanut. Nämä vain tiesivät, erityisesti vaaleahiuksinen, että valkokasvoinen ja irokeesipäinen olivat kehittyneet näiden kanssa samalla tasolle myös mielellisesti. Nyt toinenkin joukkue oli kykenevä tappamaan ja tappaisikin, mikäli olisi pakko.  
Muuten harjoitukset jatkuivat omaan tuttuun tapaansa, kunnes keskeytyivät yllättävään uutiseen: Waalid oli lähtenyt linnoituksesta.

Tietenkin Hindu kushin vanhin johtaja palasi takaisin muiden keskuuteen, mutta harvinaista tämän poistuminen oli joka tapauksessa. Syy kuitenkin selvisi seuraavana päivänä. Waalid oli, hyvin korkealla vuoristossa, polttanut suuressa arvossa Zafirahin ruumiin ja oli ripottanut pienen hyppysellisen tuhkaa viinilasilliseensa, jonka joi. Jos se, että mies halusi pitää rakastajattarensa ikuisesti luonaan, hämmensi alaisiaan, nämä hämmentyivät myös muustakin. Waalid oli nimittäin ottanut kourallisen tuhkaa, jonka oli laittanut pieneen putkiloon, josta oli tehnyt itselleen amuletin. Loput Zafirahin tuhkista Hindu kushin johtaja oli vienyt mahdollisimman vuorella, jossa oli päästänyt tuhkan tuulen mukana ilmaan vaeltamaan vapaana – tämä oli toteuttanut yksisilmäinen syvällä sydämessään olleen haaveen.  
Teko myös jollain tapaa ilahdutti Köziä ja K:ta, vaikka teki heistä myös surullisia. Vaikka he tiesivät kuoleman tarkoittavan sitä, että luonnolliset elintoiminnot pysähtyivät ja ihminen tai eläin lakkasi olemasta, heille naisen lähtö oli vain osoitus siitä, mitä kuolema oikeastaan merkitsi: se ole lähtemistä ilman mahdollisuutta palata.

Kului vielä yksi päivä, kunnes tapahtui jotain, mitä Jatin tai kukaan muu Hindu kushissa ei ollut osannut odottaa. Waalidin mies saapui Jatinin joukkueen luokse, kun harmaapartainen sotilas juoksutti koulutettaviaan esteradalla ja pakotti nämä taistelemaan väripanoksilla varustetuilla aseilla. Mukana tietenkin oli myös muutama sotilas, jotka toimivat tuttuun tapaan joidenkin ryhmien suojatteina. Vaaleanharmaisiin pukeutuneen sotilaan tuoma viesti sai kuitenkin hämmentyneen Jatinin keskeyttämään koko harjoituksen kesken kaiken. Waalid nimittäin käski, että Közi ja K olisi otettava pois ummiidwaar-koulutuksesta. Tämä halusi, että kaksikko keskittyisi harjoituksissaan toimimaan linnoituksen ulkopuolella, koska eivät jäisi palvelemaan Hindu kushia.  
“Waalid katsoo, että he palvelevat Hindu kushia parhaiten asettumalla jonkun toisen palvelukseen ja tuomalla meille vaurautta”, sotilas kertoi luoden Jatiniin merkitsevän katseen.  
“Oletan, että tiedätte, miten toimia.”  
“Totta kai”, Jatin sanoi ja kumarsi, minkä jälkeen sotilas poistui paikalta toimitettuaan tehtävänsä.  
“Mitä hän tästäkin tulee”, harmaapartainen puisti päätään ja vilkaisi sitten punapäätä ja piilolinssiä käyttävää.  
“Baap ei tule pitämään tästä.”

Siinä Jatin oli enemmän kuin oikeassa. Baap ei todellakaan pitänyt siitä, että Waalid käski kouluttaa kaikkien Hindu kushin johtajien suosikit myymistä varten. Tämä pisti vastaan eikä todellakaan pitänyt Zafirahin viimeisen tahdon toteuttamista pätevänä syynä moisiin päätökseen. Abbu päätti suosiolla antaa kahden muun tapella keskenään. Tosin viiksekäs oli enemmän Waalidin puolella, koska jonkin verran taikauskoisena pelkäsi Zafirahin palaavaan tuonpuoleisesta kostamaan, mikäli toivettaan ei kuunneltaisi. Waalid ei kuitenkaan suostunut perääntymään. Tämän oli kuitenkin vaikea saada tahtonsa läpi, koska kuumapäinen Baap vastusti ajatusta jyrkästi.  
Ilmeisesti Zafirah pystyi tekemään jotain tuonpuoleisesta, kuten Abbu sekä muutama muu oli pelännyt. Tai ehkä tämä kuolleessaan liittyi kohtaloon ja maailmaan antaen kummallekin hiukan oikeudenmukaisuutta. Kenties entinen sairastuvan johtajatar aiheutti eräälle kauan poissa olleelle miehelle ongelmia, joiden vuoksi joutui palaamaan Hindu kushiin ja kohtaamaan hänet, jota ei ollut tavannut useisiin vuosiin.

Oli ilta ja Közi ja K kävelivät yhdessä kohti makuukamariaan. Heitä kumpaakin väsytti aivan tavattomasti. Hindu kushissa oli ollut epävarmat ajat jo puolentoista viikon ajan Waalidin ja Baapin erimielisyyksien takia, mistä johtuen koko linnoitus kärsi jännittyneestä tunnelmasta. Kaikkihan eivät tienneet täsmälleen, mistä oli kyse, mutta Jatin ja tämän sotilaat tiesivät ja olivat kostoksi pistäneet punahiuksisen ja irokeesipään harjoittelemaan äärimmäisillä tavoilla. Heidän oli pitänyt muun muassa suojella kohdetta, joka oli ollut heistä huomattavasti kauempana – tämä tosin oli saanut kaksikon harjoittelemaan vielä kovemmin, koska he halusivat estää, ettei Zafirahin lisäksi kukaan muu kokisi heidän silmiensä alla samaa kohtaloa. Valkokasvoinen ja piilolinssiä käyttävä olivat joutuneet myös taistelemaan useampaa vastustajaa vastaan eivätkä aina yhdessä, vaan usein erikseen. He olivat illan aikana taistelleet aseettomina neljää sotilasta vastaan, joilla kaikilla oli ollut taistelusauvat ja miekkojen virkaa toimittavat kepit. Kumpikin heistä oli saanut taistelusta ikäviä, kivuliaita lyöntejä, jotka olivat kohdistuneet vaatteilla peitettyihin vartalonosiin, jotta aikuiset eivät jäisi kiinni harjoituksesta, jonka Hindu kushin johtajat olisivat luultavasti kieltäneet suosikkiensa kohdalta. Näky ei ollut ilahduttanut Yuukia, joka itse oli käynyt yhden sotilaan kimppuun Aoin päätettyä vaistomaisesti auttaa pariaan. Siis nämäkin olivat saaneet kokea saman taistelun.

Nyt Közi ja K palasivat ruokasalista ensiksi mainitun kantaessa tarjotinta, koska vanhemman kädet tärisivät liikaa harjoituksista. Heidän jäseniinsä sattui, mutta kumpikaan ei valittanut. He vain toivoivat, että Waalid ja Baap pääsisivät sopuun ja päätyisivät toimimaan Waalidin tahdon mukaan. Punahiuksinen olisi vain halunnut kyetä lentämään käytävien halki heidän huoneeseensa. Hän halusi vain hiukan ruokaa ja sitten lepäämään vanhemman vierelle samaan sänkyyn. Tuo ajatus sai punahiuksisen mielialan hiukan paremmaksi, kun he kävelivät kahdestaan piilolinssiä käyttävän kanssa.  
_“Kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä olen vuosien myötä tehnyt ja tuonut poikia, tässäkö on kiitos!?”_ karhea urdunkielinen puhe kuului kauempaa käytävältä.  
Jokin siinä sai Közin heräämään ajatuksistaan ja tarkentamaan kuuloaan, kun hiljalleen niskakarvansa nousivat pystyyn ja ihonsa meni kananlihalle. Tuossa äänessä oli jotain tuttua.  
Ja pelottavaa.  
_“Tiedät hyvin, että johtajamme eivät pidä epäonnistumisista”_ , kuului eräs toinen miehen ääni, joka puhui myös urduksi.  
_“Minä en epäonnistunut!”_ ensiksi puhunut karjaisi vihaisena.  
Puhetapa ja sävy olivat tuttuja, vaikka jotain erilaista äänessä olikin. Siitä huolimatta se sai punahiuksisen pysähtymään kesken kaiken ja parinsa onnistui kävelemään pari askelta edemmäs, ennen kuin pysähtyi ja kääntyi kummissaan katsomaan nuorempaansa. Valkokasvoinen ei kuitenkaan katsonut vanhempaansa, vaan kauemmaksi käytävälle. Hänen kasvonsa värähtelivät, kun piinaavat, pahimmissa painajaisissa esiin tulleet muistot kiipesivät jälleen mieleen. Ei kai se ollut mahdollista? Eihän?  
_“Et vai?”_ kolmas ääni puuttui puheeseen.  
_“Melkein koko lastisi menehtyi etkä tuonut kuin pari tervettä poikaa valmennusleireille!”_  
_“Minä en tiennyt, että yhdellä heistä oli lintuinfluenssa!”_ ensiksi puhunut ärjäisi vihaisena.  
_“Sama olisi voinut tapahtua kenelle tahansa muullekin!”_  
_“Mutta se osui nyt sinun kohdallesi ja saat kärsiä seuraukset”_ , neljäs ääni totesi väliin laiskasti.  
_“Minä olen harvoja, jotka voivat hakea poikia koko Itä-Aasiasta!”_ ongelmiin joutunut ärisi vihaisena.  
_“Olen hakenut heitä sieltä yli 25 vuotta!”_

Sanat kuitenkin vain saivat vahvistuksen Közin tunteille. Hän alkoi täristä kauttaaltaan muistaen samassa kypäräpäisen hahmon, joka astui sisarensa ruumiin päälle. Kosketus olkapäällä sai punapään hätkähtämään ja kääntämään hiukan päätään, jolloin kohtasi eripariset silmät, jotka katsoivat huolestuneina takaisin. K tarttui pariaan kummastakin olkapäästä ja yritti hellästi mutta varmasti lopettaa nuoremman tärinän, mutta ei onnistunut. Tarjottimella kilisevät ja tärisevät astiat kertoivat, ettei teosta ollut mitään apua. Irokeesipäinen kurtisti millin verran kulmiaan ja jäi katsomaan syvälle valkokasvoisen sielunpeilejä puhuen äänettömästi.

_Mikä on?_

Nuorempi ei kuitenkaan pystynyt mitenkään kertomaan, mikä häntä vaivasi. Hän ravisti pienesti päätään ja avasi suunsa pelokkaana kuin pyytääkseen toista pelastamaan hänet. Közi ei kuitenkaan kyennyt eikä ehtinyt sanomaan mitään.  
_“Painukaa kumpikin helvettiin!”_ ensiksi puhunut ähkäisi selvästi turhautuneena siitä, etteivät keskustelutoverinsa olleet puolellaan.  
_“Ehkä jonain päivänä, mutta nyt meidän on muutenkin jatkettava kierrosta”_ , yksi puhuneista sanoi asiallisesti.  
_“Jää sinä odottamaan johtajiemme päätöstä”_ , toinen, kaikista kylmin kuulemiinsa ongelmiin, sanoi viileästi, jopa pilkallisesti.  
_“Siinä saattaa mennä hetki, koska Waalidilla ja Baapilla on erimielisyyksiä, jotka varmasti ovat heille tärkeämpiä kuin sinun epäonnistumisesi.”_  
_“Hiljaa!”_ ensiksi puhunut karjaisi vihaisena.  
Tämä käytti _khamosh_ -sanaa, joka sai punahiuksisen ottamaan askeleen taaksepäin ja vetämään terävästi henkeään. Hänen rintakehänsä alkoi liikkua tiheämmin hengenvetojen kiihtyessä ja ohentuessa. Veri ryhtyi hakkaamaan hänen suonissaan ja vartalon lihakset värähtelivät, kun halusivat valkokasvoisen lähtevän juoksemaan karkuun, mutta samalla vartaloon hiipi pelon lisäksi toiset tunteet: raivo ja säälimätön viha.

K yritti hakea uudelleen parinsa katsetta, mutta epäonnistui. Tämä ravisti hiukan, hyvin varovaisesti, ettei tarjotin putoaisi, huonetoveriaan saadakseen toisen huomion, mutta se oli turhaa. Valkokasvoinen nimittäin katsoi käytävän toiseen päähän, josta kuului lähestyviä askelia. Hetken päästä kulman takaa astui sotilas, jolla ei ollut lainkaan kulmakarvoja ja leuassa kasvoi risuparta. Tämän perässä kulman takaa ilmestyi näkyviin miehen kasvot, joiden näkeminen sai Közin mielestä ajan pysähtymään.  
Hänen sielunpeiliensä eteen ilmestyi mies, jolla oli mustat, hapsottavat hiukset ja pulisongit, joihin oli jo ilmestynyt jonkin verran harmaata. Tumma otsa oli ahavoitunut ja siinä oli syviä ryppyjä, jotka kertoivat niin iästä kuin vuosien tuomista huolista. Ryppyjä oli myös kylmien silmien ympärillä, mutta eivät kuitenkaan kiinnittäneet punahiuksisen huomiota juuri lainkaan. Hänen silmänsä nimittäin iskeytyivät vaistomaisesti poskiluista alaspäin oleville kasvoille, jotka olivat riekalemaisten, epätasaisten arpien peitossa. Arvet olivat niin tummempia kuin vaaleampi, mitä miehen iho oli, ja kulkivat huulettoman suun yli. Iän merkeistä huolimatta mies näytti julmalta ja pahalta, kuin sotilaiden julmuus oli noussut kasvoille esiin varoittamaan ympärillä olevia siitä, mihin tämä kykeni. 

Arpinaama otti uuden askeleen ilmestyen kokonaan näkyville ja samassa muistot vilahtelivat lähes suorana kuvanauhana Közin silmissä ja astioiden särkyminen kuului lujana hänen korvissaan.

Askel.  
_Hanan vartalo nytkähti laukauksen myötä ja nytkähteli vielä muutaman kerran, ennen kuin laiha isosisko kaatui silmät suurina lattialle._

Toinen askel.  
_Yamato nytkähteli tämän vartalon rei’ittyessä luodeista ja isoveli otti iskujen vuoksi muutaman askeleen, ennen kuin kaatui huoneensa lattialle selälleen._

Kolmas askel.  
_Pipopäinen mies kohotti kiväärin piipun häneen._

Neljäs askel.  
_Kypäräpäinen mies painoi toverinsa kiväärin alas ja puhui tälle urdua._

Viides askel.  
_Kypäräpäinen tarttui päähineeseensä kiinnitettyyn liinaan vetäen sen syrjään ja paljasti arpiset, nuoremmat kasvonsa sekä julmasti hymyilevän suunsa._

Kuudes askel.  
_Hiukan harmaantunut isä istui röhnöttäen veristä seinää vasten leukansa roikkuessa alahuulta myöten alempana ja kivääri lojui pudonneena tämän sylissä._

Seitsemäs askel.  
_Äiti makasi verilammikossa sotilaiden jaloissa._

Kahdeksas askel.  
_“On olemassa vain vahvoja ja heikkoja. Minä olen vahva. Vahvat tappavat heikot. Minä tapoin perheesi ja otin sinut mukaani.”_

Yhdeksäs askel.  
_“Sinun vihasi ei koskaan kykene murskaamaan Hindu kushia tai minua!”_

Kymmenes askel.  
_Kashif._

Közin suu vääntyi irveeseen, joka kertoi sisällä palavasti vihasta. Kädet puristuivat tiukemmin tarjottimen reunoihin ja koko lihaksikas vartalo tärisi niin raivosta kuin siitä voimasta, joka yritti pidätellä nuorta miestä, ettei hän hyökkäisi huutaen vihaamansa miehen kimppuun. Kenties se pidättelemä voima oli edessään seisova japanilainen, joka piti yhä hänen olkapäistään kiinni. K tunsi ja näki, miten parinsa muuttui hetki hetkeltä yhä raivokkaammaksi, mikä sai tämän vakavoitumaan ja huolestumaan ennestään. Nopeasti vanhempi tajusi katsoa taakseen käytävän toiseen päähän nähden nopeasti lähestyvät sotilaat. Lähes välittömästi irokeesipäisen katse osui arpinaamaiseen mieheen, mikä sai tämän hätkähtämään niin näystä kuin ymmärryksestä. Piilolinssiä käyttävä muisti samassa ne vähäiset asiat, mitä nuorempansa oli kertonut joutumisestaan Hindu kushiin. K kääntyi katsomaan uudelleen Köziä, joka ei ollut liikahtanutkaan paikaltaan, mutta tärisi yhä voimakkaammin purren hampaansa yhteen, kun yritti estää itseään huutamasta ja heittämästä tarjotinta lattialle.  
“Közi”, piilolinssiä käyttävä sanoi terävästi.  
Tämän kutsuyritys jäi kuitenkin nuoremmalta täysin huomaamatta. Valkokasvoinen tuijotti heitä vääjäämättömästi lähestyviä sotilaita, erityisesti Kashifia, joka ei kiinnittänyt heihin huomiota, vaikka varmasti olikin huomannut räikeän väriset hiukset ja mahdollisesti hetken tuijottanutkin niitä, kunnes oli vajonnut omiin ajatuksiinsa.  
“Közi!” irokeesipäinen sanoi lujemmin ja puristi tiukemmin pitelemistään hartioista, ennen kuin hiukan ravisti pariaan.  
Közi käänsi terävästi katseensa huonetoveriinsa, mutta vihansa ei näyttänyt sammuneen, vaikka olikin yhä hallinnassa. Hän katsoi suoraan K:ta silmiin ja kertoi yhdellä ainoalla katseella sen, mitä halusi tehdä. Ei, vaan mitä hänen olisi pakko tehdä.

_Oletko varma?_

_Kyllä._

Irokeesipäinen ei sanonut mitään laskiessaan katseensa hetkeksi alas. Sitten tämä käänsi kumarassa hiukan päätään ja katsoi taakseen nähden lähestyvien sotilaiden olevan muutaman metrin päässä heistä. Pian he olisivat rinnakkain. Piilolinssiä käyttävä kääntyi uudelleen katsomaan punahiuksisen silmiä ja sulki sitten sielunpeileihinsä avaten ne samalla, kun päänsä liikahti hiukan matkien luomiensa liikkeitä. Sanomatta sanaakaan tämä otti nuoremmaltaan tarjottimen vapauttaen näin parinsa kädet. Vanhempi veti henkeä rauhoittaakseen oman sydämensä, joka löi muutaman kerran hyvin tiheästi hermostuksesta. Tämä tiesi, ymmärsi pariaan, mutta pelkäsi myös seurauksia ja sitä, mitä toiselle voisi käydä.

Kashif käveli ripeästi käytävää eteenpäin alaisensa liikkuessa rinnallaan. Arpinaama oli kyllä huomannut kaksimetriset sotilaanalut ja näiden räväkästi värjätyt sekä leikatut hiukset, mutta ei jaksanut kiinnittää näihin enempää huomiota. Tämä oli niin raivoissaan, että ei kyennyt miettimään mitään muuta kuin sitä, että halusi päästä itselleen varattuun huoneeseen ja karjua maailmalle surkeata tilannettaan ja typerää epäonneaan. Se oli iso virhe.

Kesken Kashifin askeleen irokeesipäisen nuoren miehen takaa astui esiin punapäinen nuorukainen, joka pysähtyi miehen eteen. Keltaiset silmät iskeytyivät suoraan pulisonkisen silmiin onnistuen pysäyttämään niin tämän kuin kulmakarvattoman. Vihaa täynnä oleva katse sai arpinaaman hätkähtämään eikä tämä ehtinyt tekemään mitään, kun valkokasvoinen kohotti jalkansa ja potkaisi lujasti eteenpäin suoraan miehen vatsaan. Kashif lennähti taaksepäin ja kaatui huomattavasti kauemmaksi lattialle kykenemättä lainkaan huutamaan. Ilmat karkasivat miehen keuhkoista eikä tämä pystynyt kuin yskimään, kun putosi selälleen lattialle. Suu aukesi haukkomaan henkeä, mutta arpinaamainen ei pystynyt edes imemään ilmaa keuhkoihinsa, koska ykäykset estivät sisään hengityksen.  
“Mitä helvettiä?!” kulmakarvaton avasi suunsa järkyttyneenä ja kätensä laskeutui pistoolin kahvalle, kun hyökkääjä otti nopeat harppaukset kohti vihollistaan.  
K asetti tarjottimen toiseen käteensä, kun otti muutaman askeleen kohti hakijan alaista. Piilolinssiä käyttävä ei sanonut mitään, kun iski lujasti, hyvin nopeasti koko kämmenellään rintakehään miestä, joka oli kiinnittänyt kaiken huomionsa punatukkaiseen. Kulmakarvaton yskäisi ontosti ja paiskautui kiviseinää vasten kääntyen hämmentyneenä katsomaan vastustajaansa, joka vaikutti tyhjästä ilmestyneeltä hovimestarilta kantaessaan taidokkaasti tasapainotellen tarjotintaan ja sen päällä olevia astioita. Parilla sulavalla askeleella irokeesipäinen siirtyi lähemmäksi uhriaan ja tarttui lujasti sotilaan päästä kiinni. Toikkaroinnistaan huolimatta sotilas onnistui tarttumaan itseään pidempää ranteesta kiinni, mutta ei kyennyt siirtämään kättä päältään. Oikeastaan miehen teot tapahtuivat liian hitaasti ja liian heikosti, koska täysin vakavana K veti pitelemäänsä päätä itseään kohti ja iski sitten lujasti muutaman kerran seinään. Kulmakarvattoman suu rävähti auki kivun huutoa varten, mutta pientä äänen alkua lukuun ottamatta sieltä ei tullut mitään, vaan miehen koko vartalo muuttui raskaammaksi ja löysemmäksi. Vanhempi japanilainen päästi irti uhristaan, jonka päähän oli tullut verta vuotava ruhje, ja antoi lysähtää tajuttomana maahan. Tämä ei edes jaksanut miettiä, sattuisiko toista hallitsematon lattialle vajoaminen, koska miehellä ei ollut merkitystä tälle. Piilolinssiä käyttävä oli hyökännyt suojellakseen pariaan ja varmistaakseen, ettei muita sotilaita kutsuttaisi liian aikaisin paikalle.

Közi ehti samalla hetkellä Kashifin vierelle, kun huonetoverinsa oli iskenyt kulmakarvattoman pään ensimmäisen kerran seinään. Hän katsoi vihaamansa miehen kivusta vääntyneitä kasvoja, mutta ei saanut niistä minkäänlaista tyydytystä tai edes iloa. Punahiuksinen näki vain mielessään julman hymyn, jonka oli nähnyt liian monesti niillä kasvoilla. Haluten saada pyyhittyä näyn sekä kaiken sen kivun ja nöyryytyksen, jota oli joutunut kokemaan arpinaaman takia, valkokasvoinen potkaisi lujasti sotilasta kylkeen. Kashif huudahti, mutta se kuulosti enemmän haukahdukselta tai yskäisyltä kuin huudolta. Tämä käpertyi vaistomaisesti kasaan ja kyljelleen suojellakseen vartaloaan sekä osuman saanutta kohtaa. Se ei kuitenkaan kiinnostanut eikä varsinkaan estänyt nuorempaa japanilaista, joka potkaisi uudelleen pakottaen jalkansa menemään suojaavien käsien lomasta vihollisensa vatsaan. Pulisonkinen paiskautui potkusta seinää vasten ja yritti henkeään haukkoen päästä jaloilleen sekä suojata itseään mahdollisesti uudelta kivuliaalta hyökkäykseltä, jota ei pystyisi torjumaan mitenkään. Hengittäen yhä kiihkeästi vihasta, Közi kumartui vanhemman ylle ja tarttui tätä takin rinnuksista pakottaen kovakouraisesti pystyyn. Hän iski kaikin voimin Kashifin vasten seinää saaden miehen huutaessa ensimmäistä kertaa kovalla äänellä ja heittämään päätään taaksepäin, vaikka seinä olikin vastassa. Pulisonkisen jalat levähtivät löysäksi, mutta eipä tämä tarvinnut alaraajojaan seistäkseen, koska valkokasvoinen piteli tätä osittain ilmassa nyrkit puristusvoimasta kalvenneina. Nuorempi japanilainen iski uudelleen arpinaaman vasten seinää laittaen tällä kertaa tekoonsa kaiken sen kivun ja kärsimyksen, mitä oli toisen takia joutunut kokemaan elinaikanaan. Kashif huusi uudelleen ja alkoi sitten yskiä. Tämän suusta valui verta, joka pärskähti miehen rinnuksille sekä punapään kasvoille, mutta Közi ei välittänyt siitä. Hän näki vain arpien täyttämät kasvot, joita vihasi enemmän kuin mitään muuta koko maailmassa – jopa enemmän kuin Hindu kushia – eikä enää koskaan halunnut nähdä itsensä tai tärkeiksi katsomiensa lähellä.

Közi päästi yllättäen irti, mutta Kashif ei ehtinyt edes miettiä putoavansa jälleen maahan, kun valkokasvoinen koukisti kyynärpäänsä ja löi sillä arpisen leuan ylöspäin. Vahingoittuneet kasvot singahtivat ylöspäin paljastaen kaulan, johon nuorempi japanilainen iski rajusti kyynärpäänsä. Sotilaan silmät muljahtivat, olivat poksahtaa irti päästä, kun suu aukesi etsimään ilmaa, jota ei kuitenkaan saanut imettyä. Kipu herkässä osassa vartaloa sekä hapen saannin loppuminen saivat veden nousemaan silmiin ja kasvojen ihojen muuttuvan punoittavaksi, kun mies tarttui kyynärpäähän ja yritti repiä sen irti kaulaltaan. Tämä ei kuitenkaan onnistunut siirtämään edes sivummalle, vaan raaja pysyi tiukasti paikoillaan. Suusta alkoi nousta esiin punaiseksi värjäytynyttä vaahtoa veren lisäksi, mikä sai sotilaan paniikkiin. Kauhun ja suuren lämmönhiki, kun veri ja happi eivät liikkuneet kunnolla, kohosivat Kashifin kasvoille, kun tämä yritti voimattomana huitoa hyökkääjänsä kauemmaksi. Toinenhan aikoi tappaa!

“ _Vai ei minun vihani kykene koskaan murskaamaan Hindu kushia tai sinua_ ”, Közi sanoi matalasti, hyvin hitaasti japaniksi kuin olisi osittain matkinut vuosien takaista puhetta, joka oli palanut aivoihinsa.  
Sanat onnistuivat pääsemään paniikkiin joutuneen mielen läpi, vaikkei Kashif heti tajunnutkaan, mitä tälle puhuttiin. Tämä liikautti hiukan päätään katsoen nuoremman japanilaisen kasvoja. Suu irvisti kivusta, kun vettä vuotavat silmät katsoivat punaisia hiuksia ja valkoisiksi maalattuja kasvoja nähden jälkimmäisissä jotain tuttua, jota ei kuitenkaan ymmärtänyt. Miehen katse siirtyi keltaisiin silmiin, jotka suorastaan leimusivat suuresta raivosta, joka sai arpinaaman säpsähtämään. Nuo silmät, vaikkakin erivärisinä, olivat tutut. Samoin kuin roihuava, puhdasta vihaa täynnä oleva katsekin oli tuttu ja Kashif oli nähnyt vastaavan vain yhdellä japanilaisella – jolle oli sanonut eri muodossa tuon lauseen.  
“ _Anta_ ”, pulisonkisen katse sanoi ja suu yritti muodostaa sanaa, mutta välittömästi punapää painoi lujasti kyynärpäänsä syvemmälle tämän kaulaa vasten.  
Hän ei halunnut kuulla arpinaaman ääntä! Ei tämän sanoja eikä varsinkaan nähdä voitonriemuista, julmaa hymyä!

Sotilaan auenneesta suusta pääsi kakonnan ja nielemisen välimuotoinen äännähdys, joka loppui siihen. Ei kuulunut minkäänlaista hengenvetoa tai muutakaan ääntä, vaan Kashif retkotti seinää vasten kyynärpään varassa. Pää oli kääntynyt hiukan, mutta ei kaulassa olevan ison raajan takia voinut retkahtaa roikkumaan. Siitä huolimatta Közi näki miehen vartalonasennosta, loppuneista hengenvedoista ja kyynärpäähänsä lisääntyneestä painosta, että mies oli kuollut. Hän oli tappanut miehen, joka oli vienyt häneltä perheen sekä elämän – ja tuonut tilalle vain helvetin.

Punapää päästi irti kuolleesta ja otti kaksi askelta taaksepäin, kun arpinaama valahti elottomana ensin eräänlaiseen istuma-asentoon ja kaatui sitten kyljelleen maahan. Silmät katsoivat suurina eteensä ja suukin oli jäänyt auki veren ja vaahdon valuessa siitä ulos lattialle. Kaikki valkokasvoisen kärsimykset aiheuttanut mies oli kuollut kykenemättä minkäänlaisiin vastatoimiin. Tämä oli ollut täysin punapään armoilla ja kohdannut loppunsa tavalla, jota ei olisi ikinä uskonut tapahtuvan – ei varsinkaan vuosien takaisin pienen, rääpälemäisen nelivuotiaan japanilaisen käsistä.

Olisi voinut kuvitella, että Közi olisi ollut iloinen, kun sai viimein kostonsa. Moni olisi varmaan odottanut, että hän olisi ollut riemuissaan ja tuntisi myöhemmin olonsa ontoksi. Valkokasvoinen ei kuitenkaan iloinnut tai ollut muuten riemuissaan. Hän oli kaikki nämä vuodet pelännyt ja vihannut Kashifia, mutta ei ollut ajatellut minkäänlaista kostoa. Punahiuksinen oli hyökännyt, koska oli pelännyt arpinaaman muussa tapauksessa hyökkäävän hänen kimppuunsa ja satuttavan vielä lisää. Viha oli muistuttanut, mihin sotilas oli kyennyt, ja ettei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja, jos ei halunnut enää koskaan kokea kauhua tai nähdä miehen naamaa. Közi ei siis iloinnut eikä juhlinut, kun katsoi Kashifin ruumista. Hän tunsi olonsa kuitenkin hiukan tyynemmäksi, vaikka oli yhä raivoissaan. Ehkä se oli edes pieni turvallisuuden tunne, joka oli palannut kaikkien vuosien jälkeen. Todellisuudessa turvallisuus ei kuitenkaan ollut palannut kokonaan…

Lähestyvät, nopeat askeleet saivat punahiuksisen kohottamaan katseensa sinne, mistä Kashif oli alaisensa kanssa tullut, ja K asteli pois piilostaan parinsa rinnalle kantaen tarjotinta yhä yhdellä kädellään hartiansa korkeudella. Tämä katsoi päättäväisesti eteensä, kuin olisi valmistautunut ammutuksi tulemiseen tai keksinyt suunnitelman, joka voisi auttaa heitä. Kulman takaa ilmestyi juoksuaskelin kaksi sotilasta, jotka pysähtyivät ja lähes kaatuivat järkytyksestä, kun näkivät seinää vasten makaavat sotilaat.  
“Mitä pirua…?” toinen näistä asteli hiukan peremmälle tuijottaen vain arpinaamaista, joka oli etummainen uhreista.  
Tämän pari tajusi sentään katsoa paikalla olevia japanilaisia, jotka katsoivat tulijoita.  
“Te siellä!” sotilas ärjäisi repäisten nopeasti, vaikka hermostuksissaan kiväärin olaltaan esiin ja kohotti piipun kohti hujoppeja.  
“Älkää liikkuko!”  
Irokeesipäinen nosti vapaan kätensä ylös näkyville osoittaakseen, ettei kantanut mitään vaarallista tarjottimen lisäksi. Aseella osoittava pystyi samalla paremmin tarkkailemaan liikkeitä, jolloin ei, toivon mukaan, jännittyneenä ampuisi. Közi katsoi hetken saapuneita sotilaita, mutta nosti sitten vanhemman esimerkin lailla kätensä ylös eräänlaisen antautumisen merkiksi. Hän kyllä vilkaisi pikaisesti piilolinssiä käyttävää tietäen, mitä tekisi, jos heidät päätettäisiin ampua: hän astuisi K:n eteen suojatakseen tätä.  
“Mene katsomaan, missä kunnossa nuo kaksi miestä ovat!” tähtäävä sotilas karjaisi parilleen, joka juoksi välittömästi toteuttamaan käskyjä.  
Mies saapui luonnollisesti japanilaisten vierellä olevalle ruumiille polvistuen alas tutkimaan.  
“Se on Kashif!” tämä huusi välittömästi kumppanilleen paniikissa.  
“Kuollut!”  
“Helvetti!” kivääriä pitelevä puristi tiukemmin asettaan.  
“Entä Kashifin alainen?!”  
“Hetki!” tarkastaja huudahti ja, väistäen varuillaan punapäätä, riensi kulmakarvattoman luokse.  
“Elossa, mutta tajuton!”

“Hyvä, koska muuten ampuisin nämä kaksi saman tien!” aseen varressa seisova ärisi vihaisena.  
“Pitäisi tehdä se muutenkin!”  
“Hullu! Älä perkele ammu!” hujoppien luona oleva sotilas karjaisi samassa.  
“Nuo kaksi ovat Jatinin koulutettavia ja johtajiemme suosiossa!”  
“Paskat väliä!” kauempana oleva huusi.  
“He tappoivat Kashifin!”  
“Me emme tiedä, mitä tapahtui!” ruumiit tarkastanut sotilas kiersi Közin ja K:n astelen lähemmäksi kumppaniaan, mutta pysähtyi sitten kesken kaiken ottaen vuorostaan oman kiväärinsä esiin.  
Tämäkin käänsi aseen piipun kaksimetrisiin, mutta katsoi kuitenkin olkansa yli kauimpana olijaa.  
“Meidän tehtävä ei ole päättää, mitä heille tehdään! Mene siis etsimään joku, joka hakee Jatinin ja ilmoittaa tapahtuneesta herroillemme!”  
“Älä päästä heitä silmistäsi!” aiemmin aseellaan osoittanut karjaisi, ennen kuin juoksi kulman taakse hoitamaan tehtäväänsä.  
“Te kaksi, älkää edes kuvitelko tekevänne mitään!” paikalle jäänyt sotilas ärisi hermostuneena.  
“Sinä!” tämä ärähti samassa irokeesipäiselle.  
“Laske se tarjotin lattialle – hitaasti!”  
K siirsi tarjotinta hitaasti ja otti siitä kaksin käsin kiinni, ennen kuin laski sen varovaisesti eteensä. Piilolinssiä käyttävä katsoi sotilasta kulmiensa alta arvellen toisen pelänneen tämän voivan heittää astiat ja ruuan naamalleen. Ei se ollut ihan väärä arvio. Mikäli Hindu kushista olisi ollut mitenkään mahdollista paeta eikä nuorempansa olisi yhä kammonnut särkyviä astioita, irokeesipäinen olisi saattanutkin viskata kantamuksensa miehen niskaan, ottaa tältä ase ja paeta parinsa kanssa. Sama kävi myös Közin mielessä, mutta pakoyritykset olivat turhia. Siispä vanhempi japanilainen vain suoristautui hitaasti ja kohotti kummankin kätensä pystyyn.

Minuutit vierivät hitaasti Közin ja K:n seisoessa paikoilleen sanomatta mitään. Sotilaskaan ei puhunut, kysynyt tai huutanut mitään. Tämä vain vilkuili muutaman kerran japanilaisten selkien taakse ja välillä toverinsa menosuuntaan odottaen selvästi, koska tulisi joku, joka voisi myös pitää silmällä vaarallista kaksikkoa. Hujopit sen sijaan näyttivät olevan rauhallisia. Ulkokuori oli kuitenkin pettävä, koska silmäkulmistaan he kävivät sanatonta keskustelua. Japanilaiset kävivät läpi kaikki vaihtoehdot, joita ei tosiaan ollut paljoa. Irokeesipäinen oli hiukan pariaan tyynempi, kuin olisi muistuttanut, ettei todistajia ollut – paitsi tietenkin kulmakarvaton, joka kaikeksi onneksi oli yhä taju kankaalla. Jossain määrin kaikista kolmesta ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen sotilaan selän takaa kuului useampi nopea juoksuaskel. Pian kulman takaa ilmestyi neljä sotilasta, jotka kaikki pitivät kivääreitä käsissään valmiina toimintaan. Kaksi saapuneista pysähtyivät ruumiita tutkineen sotilaan vierelle polvistuen alas, mutta kaksi muuta jatkoivat matkaa irokeesipäisen ja valkokasvoisen ohi pysähtyen vasta heidän selkäpuolillaan. Muutamasta kilahduksesta punahiuksinen ja piilolinssiä käyttävä osasivat päätellä, että sotilaat olivat kääntyneet ympäri ja ottaneet varmistimet pois päältä tähdätessään heidän selkiään.  
“Missä Jatin on?” paikalle jäänyt sotilas kysyi pikaisesti viereensä polvistuneilta.  
“Tulossa”, kuului tiukka vastaus.  
“Hän ei meinannut aluksi uskoa, että nämä kaksi olisivat tappaneet jonkun hakijan.”  
“Emme me sitä tiedä – me vain löysimme heidät Kashifin ruumiin luota”, ensiksi puhunut oikaisi, vaikka varmasti uskoikin Közillä ja K:lla olevan jotain tekemistä ruumiin kanssa.  
“Kashifin alainen on tajuton.”  
“Mitä?” Jatinin alainen ähkäisi ja suoristautui välittömästi ylös hakien katsekontaktia toisella puolella oleviin.  
“Toinen on hengissä! Kiskokaa hänet kauemmaksi!”  
“Selvä!” toinen miehistä huusi ja kiskoi lähimpänä ja selvästi hengittävän sotilaan kauemmaksi.  
“Mitä uskot tapahtuvan?” paikalle jäänyt sotilas kysyi matalasti tutkaillen edelleen rauhallisilta, suorastaan tyyniltä vaikuttavia japanilaisia.  
“En tiedä”, Jatinin alainen vastasi ravistaen päätään.  
“Kenties heidät tapetaan tai pistetään tyrmiin.”  
“Tai kenties voisit jättää sen minun päätettäväkseni”, matala, kireä ääni miesten selän takaa sai kolmikon kääntymään ympäri ja irokeesipäisen nostamaan hiukan katsettaan valkokasvoisen mukana.

Jatin marssi kahden miehensä kanssa selvästi vihaisena lähemmäksi.  
“Mitä helvettiä täällä on tapahtunut?” harmaapartainen kysyi, kun ohitti kolmikon.  
“En ole aivan var-” ruumiita tutkinut aloitti epävarmasti.  
“Et sinä!” parrakas ärjäisi vihaisena silmiensä lyödessä salamoita ja kipinöitä, kun vilkaisi pikaisesti puhunutta.  
Nopeasti tämä kääntyi jälleen katsomaan Köziä ja K:ta ja käveli jopa omien miestensä mielestä uhkarohkeasti kaksikon eteen, aivan heidän lähelleen.  
“Minulla alkaa mitta täyttyä teidän kahden kanssa”, Jatin astui aivan Közin eteen ja jokainen sanansa värisi pidätellystä raivosta, kun tämä näki valkoisella iholla muutaman punaisen veripisaran.  
Puheen myötä suusta ja hampaiden välistä lensi sylkeä valkokasvoisen päälle. Miehen hengityskin haisi, mutta punahiuksisen vakava ilme ei värähtänyt, vaikka saikin kasvoilleen lisää pisaroita. Hän ei myöskään sanonut mitään, vaan katsoi vain takaisin joukkueenjohtajaansa.  
“Te kaksi olette aiheuttaneet enemmän ongelmia kuin sallin”, harmaapartainen sanoi suoraan nuoremman japanilaisen kasvoille, mutta astui sitten sivulle siirtyen vuorostaan puhumaan ja sylkemään K:n naamalle.  
“Nyt te kerrotte, mitä täällä tapahtui, tai suolistan teidät kummatkin tässä ja nyt!”

“Olimme palaamassa Közin kanssa huoneeseemme, kun kuulimme riitelyä kauempaa”, K avasi suunsa onnistuen äänensä mataluuden ja kolkkouden avulla saamaan sotilaat terävöitymään.  
“Riitelyä?” Jatin kurtisti kulmiaan niin epäilyksestä kuin ihmetyksestä.  
“Kyllä, Jatin-herra”, irokeesipäinen vastasi liikkumatta armeijamaisesta asennostaan, vaikka kätensä olivatkin yhä pystyssä.  
“Kuulimme neljän miehen ääniä, joista yksi oli vihainen. He selvästi riitelivät, joten pysähdyimme, koska emme tienneet, mitä siellä olisi. Olemmehan aseettomia.”  
“Teidän kehonne ovat aseenne ja koulutuksenne ansiosta teillä riittää mielikuvitusta astioiden aseiksi muuttamiseksi”, joukkueenjohtaja tuhahti epäuskoisena.  
Tämä kuitenkin kääntyi ympäri ja kääntyi katsomaan kuolleita tutkinutta sotilasta.  
“Tiedätkö sinä mitään riitelystä?” harmaapartainen kysyi terävästi.  
“Emme me riidelleet”, sotilas vastaisi pikaisesti, mutta laski katseensa sitten hiukan alaspäin jatkaen matalasti:  
“Kashif oli vihainen, koska lähes kaikki pojat kuolivat viimeisimmästä lastistaan. Hänestä oli epäoikeudenmukaista, että hänet käskettiin tänne odottamaan mahdollista rangaistusta. Me vain käskimme häntä odottamaan johtajiemme päätöksiä, ennen kuin jatkoimme kierrostamme.”  
“Typerä rakki – turha siitä on räksyttää, kun itse mokasi”, Jatin totesi kylmästi, ennen kuin kääntyi uudelleen piilolinssiä käyttävän puoleen tuijottaen vihaisena vaaleiksi meikattuja kasvoja.  
“Mitä sitten tapahtui?”  
“Me jäimme odottamaan, kunnes tuo arpikasvoinen mies tuli kulman takaa ja käveli toverinsa kanssa meitä kohti. Lähdimme sitten uudelleen liikkeelle, kun luulimme, ettei mitään tapahtuisi”, K jatkoi matalasti ja vilkaisi sitten pariaan, joka vaistomaisesti katsahti takaisin.  
“Sitten tuo mies, Kashif, törmäsi Köziin ja hyökkäsi sitten hänen kimppuunsa raivoissaan. Közi puolustautui ja minäkin väistelin astioiden kanssa iskuja, jolloin rytäkässä tönäisimme vahingossa Kashifin toverin seinään ja tämä tuupertui. Silloin Kashif aikoi kaivaa asetta esiin, jolloin Közi iski lujasti miestä kaulaan ja tämä kuoli.”  
Sanojen jälkeen irokeesipäinen vaikeni ja käänsi katseensa takaisin joukkueenjohtajaan. Kukaan ei sanonut mitään pieneen hetkeen. Sotilaat vilkaisivat toisiaan epäilevinä. Tarinassa tuntui olevan jotain mätää. Tietenkin oli mahdollista, että Kashif olisi tosiaan käynyt suutuspäissään nuorukaisten kimppuun ja olisi alakynteen jäätyään tarttunut pistooliinsa, mutta jossain oli jotain mätää. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, vaan siirsivät katseensa Jatiniin, koska tämähän päätti, mitä uskoi ja mitä pitkälle kaksikolle tehtäisiin. Joukkueenjohtaja katsoi tiukasti edessään olevaa nuorukaista. Mulkoiltuaan riittävästi tutkivalla katseellaan piilolinssiä käyttävää, tämä kääntyi katsomaan vaativasti Köziä, joka nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. Punapää myönsi näin käyneen ja toivoi, etteivät aikuiset näkisi valheen läpi. Harmaapartainen ei kuitenkaan reagoinut tekoon erityisemmin, vaan laski katseensa kuolleeseen. Eräs sanonta sanoi, että kuolleet eivät puhu. Tämä oli kuitenkin eri mieltä. Kuolleet puhuivat, kun oikeat ihmiset menisivät riittävän lähelle kuullakseen. Elävistä kuitenkin sai aina enemmän irti.

“Aah”, kuului käheä, matala ja hiukan tukahtunut henkäys japanilaisten selän takaa.  
Jatin astui lähemmäksi punapäätä ja kurkisti kaksikon käsien alta, kun takanaan olevat sotilaat pitivät aseensa piiput kohti hujoppeja, vaikka kurottelivatkin ylöspäin nähdäkseen, mitä oli tapahtumassa.  
Közin ja K:n ei tarvinnut edes liikauttaa päitään tietääkseen, mitä oli tapahtunut. He kyllä tajusivat, kuka oli äänen aiheuttanut ja se tieto sai heidän sydämensä lyömään hermostuksesta kovempaa. Kashifin alainen oli herännyt.  
“Ngh”, kulmakarvaton ynisi yhä hiukan tuupertuneena, mutta liikutti käsiään ja yritti saada tuntumaa noustakseen ylös.  
“Rauhallisesti”, tätä auttanut sotilas sanoi kääntäen loukkaantuneen selälleen tukien sekä päätä että hiukan ylävartaloa.  
“Älä liiku liikaa.”  
“Kashif…”, kulmakarvaton käänteli jäykästi päätään, josta valui yhä verta.  
“Paikallasi”, auttaja sanoi terävästi tarttuen haavoittuneesta päästä kiinni estäen turhat liikkeet.  
“Monta sormea näet?” tämä kysyi nostaen kasvojen eteen kaksi sormeaan.  
“Kaksi… Ei, neljä…”, loukkaantunut sanoi sameasti.  
“Piru”, tätä pitelevä sotilas totesi ja kääntyi katsomaan japanilaisten välistä kurkistavaa Jatinia.  
“Viekää hänet välittömästi sairastupaan”, joukkueenjohtaja totesi samassa suoristautuen kunnolla.  
Tämä oli kuullut riittävästi eikä kaivannut enempää.  
“Ottakaa samalla ruumis mukaan ja käskekää Yasminen vilkaista sitä, ennen kuin heitämme sen elikoille – parempaa kohtelua epäonnistujan on turha saada.”  
Kulmakarvatonta auttanut nyökkäsi vain pikaisesti, ennen kuin heitti loukkaantuneen miehen käden niskansa taakse ja pakotti ylös, ennen kuin lähti hitaasti raahaamaan mukaansa. Enempää ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut, vaan paikalleen jääneet sotilaat vilkuilivat ensin kuollutta ja sitten kaksimetrisiä miehen alkuja varuillaan. Kenenkään ei tehnyt mieli ottaa riskiä, että ruumista hakiessaan joutuisivat hiukan pidemmäksi aikaa iskuetäisyyden päähän kaksikosta. Nämä myös halusivat tietää, mitä parrakas aikoi tehdä irokeesipäiselle ja valkokasvoiselle.  
Jatin katsoi hetken koulutettaviaan, sitten alhaalla näiden jaloissa olevia astioitta sekä niiden alla olevaa tarjotinta.  
“Ottakaa ruokanne ja painukaa huoneeseenne”, tämä sanoi kääntyen sitten ympäri.  
“Siinä kaikki tänä iltana.”  
“Päästättekö heidät vain menemään, vaikka he tappoivat yhden miehistämme?!” ruumista tutkinut sotilas huudahti ja laski aseensa järkyttyneenä.  
“Heitä pitää rangaista!” tämä jatkoi, kun huomasi Jatinin miesten heittävän kiväärit takaisin selkiinsä ja astuvan seinustoille tehdäkseen tilaa niin harmaapartaiselle kuin koulutettavillaan.  
Közi ja K laskivat kumpikin kätensä, ja vanhempi kumartui poimimaan maasta tarjottimen, joka oli onnistunut säästymään lähellä marssineen kouluttajan jaloilta. He eivät kuitenkaan lähteneet mihinkään, koska kuulivat ja näkivät kyllä, ettei yksi sotilaista ollut tyytyväinen kuulemaansa. Heidän onnekas tilanteensa saattaisi siis muuttua vielä epäonneksi.

“Se ei ole sinun päätettävissä”, Jatin sanoi vahvalla äänellä vastaan väittäneelle ja asteli tämän eteen uhkaavasti.  
“Eikä minunkaan, koska pesen käteni tästä. Johtajamme saavat päättää, mitä heillä tekevät ja ehkä tämä tapaus saa heidät viimein yksimielisiksi.”  
Tämä jätti tietoisesti, omaa asemaa ylläpitääkseen, sanomatta, ettei voisi koskea tai rangaista kaksikkoa oman mielensä mukaan, koska se voisi vahingoittaa omaa asemaansa. Kolme linnoituksen herraa eivät varmastikaan pitäisi siitä, jos jompikumpi tai kumpikin suosikeistaan vammautuisi.  
“Sinä siis uskot sitä, mitä tuo… tuo… tuo sokeasilmäinen väitti!” sotilas ähkäisi ja osoitti tyrmistyneenä K:ta ja tämän valkoisella piilolinssillä osoitettua silmää, jota luuli sokeaksi.  
“He tappoivat Kashifin ja väittävät sitä itsepuolustukseksi!”  
“Sinä et tiedä mitään minun uskomisistani tai epäilyksistäni”, joukkueenjohtaja naurahti matalasti ja kääntyi katsomaan Kashifia.  
“Mistä Kashif kävi yleensä hakemassa lastinsa? Itä-Aasiastako?”  
“Aivan niin”, sotilas vastasi kummissaan.  
“Ja mistä luulet näiden kahden olevan kotoisin?” ilkeä hymy kohosi parralla verhotulle suulle, ennen kuin asteli keskustelutoverinsa ohi.  
“Annan vihjeen: keskity kasvojen ja silmien piirteisiin meikin sijaan.”  
Sotilas katsoi pikaisesti taakseen, mutta kääntyi sitten katsomaan hujoppeja. Ensin tämä vaistomaisesti katsoi hiuksia ja pitkiä, lihaksikkaita vartaloita, mutta onnistui siirtämään katseensa vahvasti meikattuihin kasvoihin ja sielunpeileihin. Hetken katsottuaan miehen päässä välähti ja tämä hätkähti taaksepäin. Sotilas ymmärsi viimein, mitä Jatin epäili ja ajatus kylmäsi tätä suunnattomasti.

“Katso, että he palaavat huoneeseensa ilman välikohtauksia!” Jatin käski loitontuessaan miehineen paikalta.  
“Ja pidä kiirettä, koska saat luvan viedä Kashifin ruumiin sairastupaan. Minä menen puhumaan tapahtuneesta johtajillemme. Näemme sitten huomenna, mitä tulee tapahtumaan.”  
Ruumiin tutkinut sotilas jäi katsomaan joukkueenjohtajan perään. Sitten tämä vilkaisi ympärilleen ja tajusi jääneensä yksin ruumiin ja kahden japanilaisen kanssa. Vaikka mies olikin kokenut paljon ja selvinnyt kovasta koulutuksesta, tämä osasi yhä pelätä – varsinkin kun lähellään oli kaksi yli pitkää tappokonetta.  
“E-ei sitten metkuja!” sotilas karjui säikkynä ja nosti aseensa osoittaen tärisevällä piipulla kaksikkoa.  
“A-alkakaa mennä siitä!”  
Közi ja K eivät sanoneet mitään, vaan lähtivät liikkeelle. He olisivat voineet kävellä sotilaan kummaltakin puolelta, mutta huolehtiakseen omasta turvallisuudestaan säikyn sotilaan seurassa, menivät peräkkäin samalta puolelta. Japanilaiset tiesivät miehen ohitettua, että tämä seuraisi heitä ase koholla, mutta eivät kääntyneet katsomaan taakseen. Kumpikin vain käveli tasaisesti, jälleen rinnakkain päästäkseen huoneeseen lepäämään. Irokeesipäinen vilkaisi pariaan, joka ei kuitenkaan vastannut katseeseen. Siitän huolimatta punapää tunsi vanhempansa katseen ja aavisti, mitä se sanoi.

_Oliko se sen arvoista?_

Oli ja ei, olisi ollut valkokasvoisen vastaus, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan kertonut sitä mitenkään. Közi oli helpottunut ja kenties rohkeampi. Hänen ei tarvinnut enää koskaan pelätä Kashifia, koska kuolleet lähtivät eivätkä voineet palata takaisin. Kuitenkin nuorempi pelkäsi, että tekonsa saattaisivat vahingoittaa K:ta. Jotain tekemänsä murha varmasti aiheuttaisi ja se olisi vain ajan kysymys, koska he kohtaisivat seuraukset.

**********

Seuraava päivä koitti ja Közi ja K menivät aamiaiselle kohdaten siellä muut ryhmäläisensä, joiden seurassa söivät aamiaisensa. Jatin vahti heitä kahta tarkkaan miestensä kanssa, mutta heidän työnsä, samoin kuin aamiainen, saivat keskeytyksen. Saliin asteli kolme miestä: yksi tummansinisiin, yksi vaaleanharmaisiin ja yksi ruskeisiin pukeutunut sotilas. Hindu kushin johtajien alaiset kävelivät määrätietoisesti Jatinin luokse ja antoivat tuomionsa: Kashifin tappaneita japanilaisia ei rangaistaisi, koska mies oli tuottanut jo pidemmän aikaa johtajilleen pettymyksiä. Lisäksi perään tuli toinen käsky:  
“Közistä ja K:sta ei tule ummiidwaareja. Kouluta heidät hyvin, jotta he palvelevat hyvin tulevia johtajiaan ja sitä myöten korvaavat runsaskätisesti Hindu kushille koulutuksensa kulut ja aiheuttamansa tappiot.”  
Punapää ja piilolinssiä käyttävä eivät osallistuneet enää kierroksille, vaan saivat samanlaista koulutusta kuin Yuuki ja Aoi. Heidän jopa piti työskennelle yhdessä, mikä olisi sujunut paremmin, ellei Yuukin ja Közin välit olisivat olleet niin huonot, ja tappeluiden olevan lähes väistämättömiä. Uusi koulutus ja lupaus Hindu kushista poispääsemiseen saivat kuitenkin Közin ja K:n harjoittelemaan vielä enemmän ja opiskelemaan kieliä, lakia ja teoriaa myös iltaisin ennen nukkumaan menoa. He halusivat varmistaa, että pääsisivät aivan varmasti pois.

Jatin järjesti nelikon uudelleen Islamabadiin sekä Rawalpindiin ja Lahoreen, joissa he viettivät kevään ja kesän harjoitellen niin henkivartijan kuin alamaailmaan kuuluvan alaisen töitä niille paremmin soveltuvissa paikoissa. Sinä aikana kumpaankin ryhmään lisättiin sotilas, jonka tehtävä oli komentaa heitä ja jota japanilaisten piti suojella kaikilta uhilta – olivat vastapuolen edustajat järjestöjä, yksittäisiä kerhoja, tappajia, varkaita tai muita rikollisia. Paljon suojelemista tarvittiinkin, koska tällä kertaa sotilaita ei ollut mukana suurella joukolla ja Jatinkin kävi vain muutaman kerran tarkastamassa tilanteen. Maa oli nimittäin levoton, hyvin levoton, koska valtio tuntui jakautuneen kahtia, ellei jopa useampaankin osaan. Tämän takia Hindu kushin järjestö halusi pysyä tiukemmin varjoissa ja katsoa, mitä tapahtuisi ja milloin Pakistan ajautuisi sisällissotaan – tällöin voitaisiin valita se puoli, joka maksaisi enemmän. Lisäksi, kaduilla kulkiessaan, japanilaiset ymmärsivät maan välien olevan huonot jopa Intian hallituksen kanssa. Ei tarvittaisi kuin pieni selkkaus, ja sisällissodan lisäksi Pakistan saisi murheekseen sodan naapurimaataan vastaan.

Közi, K, Yuuki ja Aoi pysyttelivät luonnollisesti politiikan ulkopuolella. He olivat oppineet, että sellaiset asiat eivät olleet heidän päänvaivansa ja sitä opetettiin heille yhä. Heidän ainoa tehtävänsä oli suojella herraansa sekä toimia tämän tahdon mukaan. Ja paljon he joutuivatkin toimimaan. Kuluneena keväänä ja kesänä japanilaiset joutuivat tappamaan enemmän kuin olivat kuvitelleet. He tekivät niin suojellakseen suojattejaan, mutta myös siksi, että sotilaat halusivat nähdä kuolemaa ja kidutusta. Közi ja K tosin pyrkivät tappamaan nopeasti ja kivuttomasti, mutta tappoivat kuitenkin muuttuen yhä kylmemmiksi kuolemaa kohtaan. Se oli heille enää työtä, jota kohtaan eivät tunteneet mitään. Eivät he tunteneet mitään suojattiaankaan kohtaan, vaikka tekivätkin työnsä hyvin ja vaaransivat oman henkensä turvatakseen sotilaan olot. Edistystä siis tapahtui, niin hyvää kuin pahaa. Kaupunkikoulutus opetti heitä toimimaan vielä paremmin väkijoukossa, vaikka herättivätkin huomiota ulkonäköjensä ja pituutensa takia. He osasivat nopeasti nähdä uhkatilanteet, toimia niiden mukaan ja sekä torjua vaaratilanteet. Tieto ulkomaailmasta kasvoi eikä se enää pelottanut samalla tavalla kuin silloin, kun he olivat ensimmäisen kerran lähteneet Hindu kushista. Jos tuli uusia, outoja tilanteita, he osasivat piilottaa hämmennyksensä sekä mukautua tilanteeseen taitojensa puitteissa sekä ottaa opikseen. Soveltamisen taitokin kehittyi. Kun Jatin saapui Lahoreen hakemaan koulutettavansa takaisin, tämä ei nähnyt edessään enää lapsisotilaita. Harmaapartainen kohtasi neljä miestä, jotka olivat kasvaneet sellaisiksi sotilaiksi ja taistelijoiksi, joita varten heidät oli tavalla tai toisella hankittu.

Kauaa japanilaiset eivät tosin saaneet olla Hindu kushin linnoituksessa hiomassa taitojaan, kun jotain tapahtui. Japanilaiset olivat jo hyvin vanhaksi muuttuneen Rafin teoriatunnilla kertaamassa alamaailman herrojen nimiä ja mainetta.  
“Vic Amuso, joka oli mafiaperheensä suurimmista pettymyksistä, joutui astumaan syrjään ja hänen tilalleen nousi Steven Crea, joka on yhä New Yorkin merkittävimpiä mafiosoita”, Rafi selitti kalkkeutuneella äänellään.  
“Siinä lähellä hallitsee myös Casey Staubleone, jolla on yhteyksiä Ishikawojen sukuun… Niin, tiedättehän, keitä Ishikawat ovat?”  
Vastaukseksi nelikko vain nyökkäsi, koska eivät tienneet, oliko ääneen puhuminen sallittua.  
“No, keitä!?” teoriaopettaja ärjäisi käheästi ja alkoi yksiä sanojensa perään.  
“Aoi, aloita!”  
“Ishikawa Yoshiki ja Sayuri johtavat Osakan mafiaa, joka on yksi neljästä Japanin mahtavimmista alamaailman vaikuttajista”, Aoi aloitti vakavana katsoen vielä muutaman kerran yskäisevään miestä.  
“He perustivat Kuro Kagen liittouman kolmen muun yakuzan kanssa ja hallitsevat yhdessä Japania.”  
“Mutta eivät johda enää”, Rafi puuttui puheeseen.  
“Yoshiki kuoli vuosia sitten, kuten tiedätte hyvin, ja muutama vuosi sitten heidän poikansa Ishikawa Asagi nousi äitinsä tilalle Osakan mafian johtoon. Nyt tämä on Kuro Kagen jäsen Haruna Masakin, Terachi Shinyan ja Deyama Exo-chikan kanssa.”

Viimeinen nimi sai japanialiset kohottamaan kysyvästi kulmiaan ja Yuuki katsoi ihmetellen pariaan. Kukaan heistä ei ollut kuullut aiemmin tuota nimeä, vaan Deyama Toshimasan. Asaginkin nimi oli heille hiukan tuntemattomampi, mutta tämän sukunimi ja syntyperä kertoivat riittävästi. Klahan ja Shinyan nimet olivat tuttuja jo aiemmilta vuosilta, koska olivat nousseet kuulemma nuorina valtaan.  
“Deyama Exo-chika oli Deyama Toshimasen vaimo, joka nousi miehensä kuoltua valtaan. Heille ei jäänyt jälkeläisiä, joten Exo-chika on Yokohamassa majaa pitävän mafian johdossa. Aika näyttää, nouseeko hänen rinnalleen joku mies vai hajoaako mafia tavalla tai toisella”, opettaja kertoi matalasti ja loi pitkäkestoisen katseen nelikkoon.  
“Teidän on parasta painaa nimet muistiin, koska Kuro Kagen jäsenet ovat aina olleet vahvasti kanssakäymisessä kanssamme. He ovat myyneet meille tavaraa sekä ostaneet sotilaita palvelukseensa, erityisesti japanilaisia kuten te. Terachi Shinya otti useampi vuosi sitten kaksi kouluttamaamme miestä, jotka olivat japanilaisia ja Deyama Exo-chikan henkivartijat olivat alun perin puolisonsa ja tämä haki heidät myös täältä. Kuro Kagen jäsenissä on hyvät ja huonot puolensa, koska liittouma on vahva mutta ailahteleva. Yakuzat käyvät jatkuvasti toisiaan vastaan, eli alaisensa käyvät myös toisiaan vastaan. Pitäkää tämä mielessänne!”  
Közi, K, Yuuki ja Aoi nyökkäsivät. Nopeasti vaaleahiuksinen vilkaisi valkokasvoista, joka käänsi hiukan päätään ja vastasi katseeseen. Oli turha pitää mielessä se, että he saattaisivat joutua taistelemaan toisiaan vastaan. Yuuki suorastaan odotti sitä ja Közi oli valmistautunut hyökkäykseen.  
“Älkää myöskään unohtako Ishikawa Sayuria”, Rafi sanoi yllättäen hymyillen, vaikka sielunpeilejään varjostivat pelon varjot.  
“Vaikka hän astuikin syrjään poikansa tähden, hänen vaikutuksensa näkyy Japanissa eikä yksin siellä”, tämä kertoi onnistuen sanojensa myötä saamaan nuorukaisten niskakarvat pystyyn.  
“Sayuri on harvoja, jotka ovat käyneet aina tässä linnoituksessa asti saaden kulkea mielensä mukaan – ilman niqabeja tai burkia. Hän on elämänsä aikana kehittänyt kiduttamista sekä antanut meille lisää keinoja, millä voimme rangaista väärintekijöitä. Hän on ollut hyvä opettaja meille ja johtajillemme.”  
Tuskin huomaamattaan nelikko alkoi täristä kauttaaltaan ja Közi tunsi mahansa heittävän volttia. Olivatko monet heidän kokemansa rangaistukset ja käytännöt Ishikawa Sayurin, naisen, opetuksia ja esimerkkejä noudattaneita tapoja? Tähän mennessä lähes kaikki naiset olivat olleet lähinnä vain viileitä tai lämpimiä heitä kohtaa, mutta eivät yhtä julmia kuin sotilaat. Voisiko olla, että Japanin elävässä legendassa saattaisi heijastua ne samat kauhut ja pelot, jotka Kashif oli näyttänyt?

“Suuri kunnia tulee odottamaan sitä, joka joskus surmaa Ishikawa Sayurin”, vanhus kertoi vakavoituen sitten.  
“Itse tosin uskon, että vain tauti tai ikä voivat peitota hänet. Ishikawa Sayuri ei kuitenkaan ole yksin, vaan hänellä on kaksi lasta, joista toinen on yakuza. Älkää siis käykö heitä vastaan, ellei ole aivan pakko tai tuleva johtajanne käske.”  
Nuoremmat nyökkäsivät jälleen ymmärryksen merkiksi, eikä yksikään heistä näyttänyt enää yhtä varmalta kuin aiemmin. Olivathan he kuulleet ennenkin Japanin alamaailman kuningattaresta ja tämän teoista, mutta nyt kaikki tuntui saavan aivan uuden sävyn – Hindu kushin sävyn.  
“Mutta totta kai Japanissa on muitakin yakuzoja ja alamaailman tekijöitä, samoin kuin Kiinassa, jonne voitte hyvin joutua palvelemaan triadien johtajia. He ovat -”  
Terävä isku osui oveen, mikä sai nuoret miehet hätkähtämään ja Rafin keskeyttämään opetuksensa kohottautuen seisomaan. Lähes välittömästi kopahduksen jälkeen Jatin astui luokkaan mukanaan pari alaistaan.  
“Mitä tämä on? Miksi keskeytät opetuksen?” Rafi kysyi tiukasti, mutta alkoi sitten yskiä ja joutui istuutumaan alas pöytänsä ääreen.  
“Haen nuo kaksi punapäistä mukaani”, joukkueenjohtaja sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä.  
“Nouskaa ylös!”  
Közi ja K kohottautuivat ylös, mutta eivät kuitenkaan liikahtaneet paikoiltaan. Sellaista käskyä ei ollut kuulunut, vaikka Jatin olikin ilmoittanut hakevansa heidät.  
“Nuo kaksi muuta jäävät tänne. Heille on ilmaantunut ostaja, josta sinun pitää kertoa kaikki tarvittava. Huomenna viemme heidät alemmaksi yhteen pienempään linnoitukseen, jossa kauppa toivon mukaan saadaan toteutettua.”

“Kuka heidät haluaa ostaa ja millä hinnalla?” teoriaopettaja kysyi uteliaana.  
“Kioton Haruna Masaki, Klaha ja 12,5 miljoonalla Amerikan dollarilla”, Jatin vastasi ja huvittunut hymy nousi kasvoilleen katsoessaan opettajaa, mutta sitten japanilaisia – niin istuvia kuin seisomaan nousseita.  
“Toisiksi isoin hinta, mitä olemme koskaan vaatineet ja joka suostuttaisiin ilmeisesti maksamaan. Yritimme kyllä myydä Közin ja K:n heitä näyttämättä 15,5 miljoonalla, mutta Klahan mielestä vain idiootti maksaisi sellaisia summia. Niinpä viemme Yuukin ja Aoin huomenna ja hyvällä tuurilla emme enää koskaan näe heitä, mikäli he miellyttävät yakuzaa.”  
“Vai Klaha aikoo ostaa Yuukin ja Aoin”, Rafi sanoi siihen mietteliäänä ja alkoi hymyillä yllättäen häijysti.  
“Oletatko…?”  
“Kyllä, johtajamme olettavat, että tämän kaupan myötä saamme myytyä Közin ja K:n koko Hindu kushin kovimmalla hinnalla”, joukkueenjohtaja purskahti nauruun.  
“Ishikawa ei varmasti aio jäädä toiseksi pahimmalle kilpakumppanilleen, jota vihaa niin paljon, että jo koko maailma tietää siitä!”  
Ishikawa? Nimi kylmäsi Köziä ja K:ta. Sehän tarkoittaisi, että he neljä joutuivat Kuro Kagen jäsenten palvelijoiksi ja Yuuki sekä Aoi menisivät Kiotoon, mikäli Klaha pitäisi näistä. He kaksi sen sijaan… Vaihtoehtoina olivat Ishikawa Sayuri ja Ishikawa Asagi eikä kumpikaan ilahduttanut yhtään. Sehän oli suden suusta suoraan toisen suden suuhun päätyminen – kuin he olisivat joutuneet jäämään Hindu kushiin eivätkä sittenkään päässeet pois maanpäällisestä helvetistään.  
“Johtajamme osaavat toimia aina Hindu kushin parhaaksi”, Rafi taputti hiukan käsiään.  
“Ja minä tiedän, miten toimia heidän parhaakseen. Kerron heille kaiken, mitä tiedän Klahasta, hänen suvustaan, asemastaan ja vihollisistaan.”  
“Hyvä”, Jatin sanoi ja käänsi katseensa seisoviin japanilaisiin.  
“Ja te tulette meidän mukaamme. Pääsette harjoittelemaan tarkka-ampumista loppupäiväksi. Seuraavan kerran tapaatte toverinne Japanissa, jos kaikki menee suunnitelmien mukaan ja te kaikki päädytte sinne hornan kuuseen.”

Punapää ja piilolinssiä käyttävä eivät sanoneet mitään, vaan siirtyivät lähemmäksi Jatinia aikoen poistua paikalta. Uutiset olivat kauhistuttaneet kaksikon, mutta kummankin oli liikuttava ja toimittava, vaikka heitä pelotti. Eivätkä he olleet ainoat, joita uutinen pelotti – erästäkin alkoi pelottaa, mutta eri syistä.  
“Közi!” luja huuto sai valkokasvoisen pysähtymään parinsa kanssa ja kääntymään ympäri sotilaiden vilkaistessa äänen suuntaan.  
Yuuki oli kääntynyt istuma-asennossaan kohti entistä pariaan ja katsoi sielunpeilit roihuten Köziä. Aoikin oli kääntynyt hiukan samaan suuntaan, mutta hienovaraisemmin tarkkaillen ihmetellen tilannetta.  
“ _Salaisuutesi on turvassa_ ”, vaaleahiuksinen puhui nopeasti japaniksi ja ilkeä hymy kohosi kasvoilleen.  
“ _En kerro sitä kenellekään, koska en halua kenenkään tappavan sinua. Sinä kärsit ja kuolet minun käsistäni, et kenenkään muun! Muista se!_ ”  
Valkokasvoinen ei sanonut mitään. Hän ei edes nyökännyt tai ilmaissut elein, mitä ajatteli. Vain hänen sielunpeilinsä kertoivat ymmärtäneensä entisen parinsa sanat ja luottavansa niihin. Hän tiesi, ettei Yuuki kertoisi hänen heikkouttaan kenellekään, vaan aikoisi käyttää sitä hyväkseen yrittäessään tappaa hänet. Olkoon siis niin, punapää totesi, kun he kääntyivät ympäri K:n kanssa ja poistuivat Jatinin kanssa aikuisten luultua vaaleahiuksisen sanoneen hyvästit.

Mutta hyvästien aika ei ollut, koska vaikka Hindu kushissa olijat eivät suurimmalta osalta ymmärtäneet näitä neljää japanilaista, nämä tunsivat mahdolliset asiakkaansa ja liikekumppaninsa. Niinpä nämä toimivat tavalla, josta uskoivat hyötyvänsä itse. Hindu kushin johtajat eivät vain tienneet, että pelasivat tietämättään niin yakuzojen kuin kouluttamiensa nuorukaisten pussiin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Rawalpindi](http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rawalpindi)  
> * [Lahore](http://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lahore)  
> * Burka on sama kuin niqab ja siinä on usein verkko silmäraon kohdalla  
> * Usein suositellaan, että muslimimaissa vierailevat naiset pukeutuisivat peittävästi (siskoni kummitäti käytti jopa huiveja), Sayuri ei tästä säännöstä/tavasta piitannut, vaan pukeutui haluamallaan tavalla (eli furisodeihin)  
> * triadit on suurimpia kiinalaisia järjestäytyneitä rikollisorganisaatioita


	19. Chapter 19

Avaan silmäni, kun kuulen lujan kolahduksen, kuin jokin ovi tai luukku olisi avattu väkivaltaisesti ja nopeasti. Kuulen puheäänen. Se on tuttu ja harvoin kuultavissa, mutta en saa sanoista selvää äänen ollessa matala ja soinnukas, vaikka puhe onkin tärisevää ja nopeata. Katson nopeasti ensin yläpuolelleni ja näen heti K:n kasvot, jotka eivät katso minuun. Ääni ei myöskään ole hänen vaan jonkun toisen. Käännän päätäni katsoakseni sinne, minne parinikin katsoo. Kuljettajan ja matkustajan erottavan seinämä luukku on auennut ja Mana katsoo siitä meihin.  
“Kuinka hän voi?” naamioitunut kysyy ja katsoo suoraan minuun ja kasvojani.  
Samassa entinen soluttautuja hätkähtää.  
“Onko Közi hereillä?”

K liikahtaa allani ja vilkaisee nopeasti minua. Tiedän sen, vaikken katso häneen. vaan tarkkailen yhä Manaa. Tämä vaikuttaa olevan kunnossa, vaikka kasvonsa ja sielunpeilinsä ovat vakavammat kuin tavallisesti. Ihokin on harmaamman oloinen, mutta ilmeisesti Asagin kihlattu on kunnossa. Hyvä niin.  
Vahvat kädet kääriytyvät ympärilleni tiukasti ja parantelevat asentoani. K painaa minut lähemmäksi itseään ja nyökkää ilmeisesti Manalle.  
“Közi, älä liiku turhia!” Mana komentaa lujasti ja selvästi huolissaan.  
Jokin siinä on rauhoittavaa ja helpottavaa, kenties liikuttavaakin. Olen onnellinen siitä, että olen Manalle tärkeä, ja että hän on huolissaan minusta. Sellaista ei ollut Hindu kushissa emmekä osanneet odottaa sitä Osakan mafiassa, mutta täällä kaikki välittävät toisistaan. Asagin mafiassa kaikki ovat korvaamattomia, arvokkaita.  
“Olemme kohta sairaa-!” Manan lause keskeytyy lujaan, pitkään huutoon ja hänen kasvonsa katoavat näkyvistä.  
Koko auto heilahtaa lujasti, kun käännymme terävästi aivan liian kovalla vauhdilla. K tarttuu nopeasti oven yläpuolella olevaan kahvaan ja jännittää jaloillaan vartalonsa paikoilleen. Hän painaa minua vartaloaan vasten yrittäen estää minua putoamasta lattialle tai lyömästä itseäni minnekään. Nopeiden tekojesi ansiosta onnistut pitämään meidät paikoillamme.  
Tunnen kuitenkin samassa uuden heilahduksen, joka heittää meidät toiseen suuntaan – pitelemäsi kahvan puolelle. K iskeytyy vasten seinämää ja minä hänen mukanaan lisäten vain iskun voimaa, mutta et päästä ääntäkään. Olen kuitenkin varma, että sinuun sattuu. Luja kolahdus kuuluu aivan vierestä ja kun vilkaisen vierellemme, huomaan ovesta työntyvän esiin kuhmun. Osuimme johonkin, mutta moottorin ärinästä ja hiukan tasaantuneesta heilahtelusta luulisin meidän olevan yhä liikkeellä.

“ASAGI! SINÄ IDIOOTTI! KATSO VÄHÄN, MITEN AJAT!” Mana huutaa kurkkusuorana, eikä saa muuta vastausta kuin lisää moottorin huutoa ja epämääräistä jupinaa kiireestä.  
“ONKO SINULLA EDES _OIKEATA_ AJOKORTTIA!?”

Onhan Asagilla ajokortti, mutta hän ei ole ajanut kuin pari kertaa sen jälkeen, kun minä ja K asetuimme palvelukseemme. Ja tämän ajotapa on yksi suurimmista syistä, miksi lähinnä me kaksi ajamme autoja, veneitä ja moottoripyöriä. Lisäksi, nyt sentään ajamme vaihteeksi suoraan emmekä enää lentele takaosassa.

“HELVETTI, HULLU! VALOT MENIVÄT PUNAISIKSI! JARRUTA, MIELIPUOLI! JARRUTAJARRUTAJARRUTA!” Mana huutaa äänensä muuttuessa jo käheäksi

Hullu? Luultavasti kaikki ajattelevat niin Asagista liikenteessä. Oikeastaan, jokainen varmasti luulee sillä tavalla Asagista tavattuaan tämän ensimmäisen kerran. Niin mekin ajattelimme, K, kun tapasimme viimein Asagin…

<><><><><>

Yuuki ja Aoi eivät enää palanneet, vaan Klaha osti kaksikon henkivartijoikseen. Ilmeisesti nämä miellyttivät Kioton herraa, vaikka eivät olleetkaan perinteisten henkivartijoiden näköisiä lävistystensä ja hiustensa kanssa. Ehkä epätavalliset ulkonäöt toivat näihin lisää uhkaavuutta, mikä sai yakuzan uskomaan saavansa lisää vaikutusvaltaa vastustajiinsa.

Eipä kestänyt kauaa, vain kuukausi, kun Hindu kushissa tapahtui jälleen. Sakamoto Andro ja Yamashita Hiroki nimiset miehet, jotka olivat aiemmin käyneet omien isiensä kanssa tekemässä kauppaa Hindu kushin kanssa Ishikawan suvun ja Osakan mafian nimissä, saapuivat Pakistaniin ja ottivat yhteyttä salaiseen organisaatioon. Tällä kertaa nämä tulivat yksin ilman isiään. Kummallakin oli muutama alainen mukanaan mutta paljon muutakin. Androlla oli tietenkin mukanaan omaa tavaraansa, huumeita ja muita aineita, joita Waalid, Baap ja Abbu saattoivat hyödyntää omiin tarkoitusperiinsä – sairastupakin käyttää tarpeen vaatiessa. Hirokilla sen sijaan oli kymmenisen ihmistä, joista suurin osa oli aasialaissyntyisiä ja vain pari tummaihoista. Kaksi näistä oli miehiä, mutta loput naisia, joista yksi onnistui kiinnittämään useamman miehen huomion, erityisesti Waalidin. Tytön nimi oli Karin, ja tämä oli puoliksi japanilainen ja puoliksi intialainen. Aluksi Közi ja K hiukan säikähtivät, kun Zafirahia rakastanut mies kiskoi vasta saapuneen naisen mukaansa, mutta nähtyään tytön seuraavan kerran pukeutuneena naisille tyypilliseen peittävään tapaan, mutta sitäkin hienoimpiin kankaisiin, he eivät enää välittäneet asiasta.

Andron ja Hirokin saapuminen kuitenkin vahvisti Jatinin ja Rafin uumoilut tulevasta sekä Hindu kushin johtajien ajatukset: Ishikawa Asagi oli kiinnostunut ostamaan räväkät japanilaiset ennätyssummalla. Andro ja Hiroki siis jäivät Hindu kushiin tarkkailemaan mahdollisesti uusia mafiatovereitaan ja odottamaan johtajansa saapumista päästen tulevien kauppojen ansiosta ihan Reyngna baseyraihin pienimpien linnoitusten sijaan. Jatin ei kuitenkaan halunnut päästää kahta vierasta japanilaista liian lähelle koulutettaviaan, koska epäili ulkopuolisten voivan aiheuttaa ryhmässään kaaosta. Eipä mies ihan väärässä ollut, kuten tämä sai todeta pian.. 

Kesken johtajansa odottelua Andro sai tiedoksiannon, että poliisit olivat ilmeisesti löytäneet erään kokapellon, josta oli aiemmin hakenut kokaiinia. Tämä lähti kovalla kiireellä vuoristosta ja Pakistanista, mikä onnistui herpaannuttamaan Hindu kushin sotilaita. Se oli jotain, mitä erään joukkueen koulutettavat olivat odottaneet, suorastaan rukoilut tulevaksi. Kun Androa oltiin kiidättämässä Islamabadiin tämän lähteäkseen Australiaan, 15–16-vuotiaiden joukkue nousi kapinaan ja hyökkäsi kouluttaneita sotilaitaan vastaan. Kahakka oli sen verran raju, että paikalle jouduttiin hakemaan useampi sotilas sekä muutama ummiidwaar, jotka olivat olleet lähellä, ennen kuin tilanne saatiin selvitettyä. Kymmenen kahakan aiheuttaneista pojista selvisi vahingoittumattomina, mutta se oli vain väliaikaista, kuten Közi ja K tiesivät asiasta kuultuaan. Eivät he kyllä osanneet arvata joutuvansa toimimaan rangaistuksen toimeksi panijoiksi. Abbu sitä ehdotti, Baapin innostuessa ajatuksesta, että japanilaiskaksikko laitettaisiin taistelemaan kapinoitsijoita vastaan kahdessa – viisi vastaan yksi – ottelussa. Samalla Osakan mafian ainoaksi edustajaksi jäänyt saisi nähdä Hindu kushin mahdin ja kertoa johtajalleen, miten hyvät sotilaat tämä oli ostamassa. Niinpä siis Közi ja K joutuivat todistamaan taitonsa sekä toteuttamaan rangaistuksen, jotta Hiroki ja piilossa olevat Hindu kushin johtajat saisivat esityksen, jonka käsikirjoitus oli ennalta määrätty. Jatin nimittäin kertoi, että ainakin kolme poikaa olisi pakko tappaa kahakoinnin lietsonnasta. Niinpä punapää ja piilolinssiä käyttävä pieksivät vastustajansa pystyyn, vaikka pyrkivät tekemään sen mahdollisimman nopeasti, koska eivät halunneet miellyttää liikaa Hindu kushin johtajia; ei edes Waalidia, vaikka oli tämän ansiota, että he pääsisivät pois. Ottelun jälkeen Hiroki käveli kaksimetristen luokse ja yritti puhua heille, mutta Közi ja K eivät sanoneet mitään. He eivät yksinkertaisesti tienneet, mitä olisi pitänyt sanoa eikä Jatinin ilme antanut puhumiseen lupaa. Niinpä he vain nyökkäsivät, kumarsivat ja lähtivät.

Pari päivää myöhemmin he tapasivat erään sotilaan seurassa uudelleen Hirokin, joka oli saanut sotilaiden harmiksi ja stressinaiheuttajaksi Waalidilta luvan kulkea mielensä mukaan linnoituksessa sekä nähdä kaikenlaista – tietenkin siis vain sen, mikä oli Hindu kushin johtajien mielestä soveliasta ja sotilaidensa oli käyttäydyttävä sen mukaan. Jatin oli viemässä Köziä ja K:ta sairastupaan pientä terveystarkastusta varten. Eihän se olisi kauppojen kannalta hyvä, jos myyntitavarasta löytyisi vikaa, jonka perusteella ostaja vaatisi rahansa takaisin. He siis kohtasivat ihmiskaupan vastaavan käytävällä, kun tämä oli ollut tarkistamassa oman kauppatavaransa olot.  
“ _Kas, te kaksi_ ”, Hiroki henkäisi kohteliaasti englanniksi, kun kohtasi maamiehiensä näiden joukkueenjohtajan ja parin sotilaan seurassa.  
“ _Minne matka?_ ”  
“ _Sairastupaan_ ”, Jatin vastasi nuivasti englanniksi, vaikka pysähtyikin alaisineen.  
“ _Sairastupaan_?” Ishikawan ihmiskaupanvastaava, jolla oli eebenpuunruskeat silmät, kysyi vakavoituen.  
“ _Onko jotain sattunut?_ ”  
“ _Ei, mutta tarkistamme vain, että he ovat varmasti kauppaa varten kunnossa_ ”, joukkueenjohtaja vastasi vilkaisten koulutettaviaan, jotka eivät katsoneet tähän lainkaan.  
Közi ja K katselivat japanilaista, jolla oli tummanruskeat hiukset, jotka ulottuivat kaulalle asti, vaikkakin muutama otsahiuksen kutri ulottui nenän puoleen väliin. Vaikka he olivat aiemmillakin kerralla tutkailleet Osakan mafiamiestä, he eivät vain saaneet toisesta silmiään irti. Ehkä se johtui nenänpielessä olevasta nenäkorusta tai kenties rauhallisesta, luokseen kutsuvasta olemuksesta sekä lempeydestä, jota oli tämän katseessa ammatistaan huolimatta. Puhetapakin oli aina ystävällinen, kun ei olisi nähnyt tarpeelliseksi huutaa tai tiuskia ilman painavia syitä. 

Hiroki vilkaisi pikaisesti, hiukan kulmiaan kurtistaen, harmaapartaista, mutta kääntyi sitten katsomaan hujoppeja.  
“ _Onko asia todella niin?_ ” eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen kysyi tällä kertaa japaniksi.  
“ _Oletteko kunnossa?_ ”  
Valkokasvoinen katsahti pikaisesti irokeesipäistä silmäkulmastaan ja toinen vastasi nopeasti katseeseen. Nuorempi sanoi äänettömästi katseellaan, että kielenkantansa tuntuivat jäykiltä, aivan kuin leukaluidensa ympärillä olisi ketjut, jotka estivät puhumisen. Piilolinssiä käyttävä vastasi omalla katsellaan tuntevansa samoin. Heidän koulutuksensa teki puhumisesta jotenkin vaikeata. He siirsivät vain katseensa takaisin nenäkorua käyttävään ja nyökkäsivät pienesti, hyvin hitaasti vastaukseksi.  
“ _Yokatta_ ”, lämmin hymy kohosi tummanruskeahiuksisen huulille ja tämä kääntyi katsomaan Jatinia.  
“ _Asagi tulee olemaan tyytyväinen toiminnastanne_ ”, Hiroki kertoi vanhimmalle vaihdettuaan kielen jälleen englanniksi.  
Sanat saivat Közin ja K:n huokaisemaan helpottuneina sisällään. Nyt olisi sata prosenttisen varmaa, että he eivät joutuisi Ishikawa Sayurin alaisiksi, vaan tämän pojan. Osakalaiset olivat aiemmin kuuluneet elävän legendan palvelukseen, minkä perusteella heille oli jäänyt epäselväksi, joutuisivatko naisen vai tämän pojan palvelukseen. Japanin alamaailman kuningattaren palvelukseen päätyminen ei välttämättä kuitenkaan olisi hyvä asia, kuten järki muistutti onnistuen jäykistämään heidän vartalonsa.  
“ _En olisi niin varma_ ”, joukkueenjohtajan sanat saivat kaksimetriset kääntämään nopeasti katseensa tähän ja Hirokikin hätkähti.  
“ _Mitä tarkoitat?_ ” osakalainen kysyi nopeasti selvästi typertyneenä.  
“ _Saimme äsken kuulla, että useampi muu mafiapomo Euroopasta ja Amerikasta on kiinnostunut näistä kahdesta_ ”, pieni ilkeä hymy kohosi miehen huulille puheen myötä.  
“ _Asagin ja Klahan välinen kilpailu on kantautunut monien korviin ja useat järjestöt saivat tietää Klahan tekemistä kaupoista sekä saivat selville meidän myyneen lähes näiden veroiset miehet hänelle. Muut saapuvat maahan tänään illalla tekemään tarjouksen näistä kahdesta ja tulevat yhdelle linnoitukselle huomenaamulla._ ”

“ _Mutta Asagi tulee miehineen vasta lähempänä aamupäivää_ ”, ihmiskaupanvastaava ilmaisi vastalauseensa heidän ainoalla yhteisellä kielellä.  
“ _Kukaan ei sanonut, että joutuisimme tarjouskilpailuun!_ ”  
“ _Kukaan ei sanonut, etteikö niin voisi käydä_ ”, Jatin naurahti häijysti.  
“ _Parasta yrittää pistää pomoosi vauhtia._ ”  
“ _Se on vaikeata_ ”, Hiroki sanoi, vaikka ilmeensä kertoi hujopeille, että hoputtaminen oli tällä hetkellä mahdotonta.  
Oli siis sattunut uusi käänne ja ehkä he pelastuisivat Ishikawoilta.  
“ _Se ei ole minun ongelmani_ ”, joukkueenjohtaja totesi ja kääntyi koulutettaviensa puoleen.  
“Jatketaan”, tämä sanoi urduksi ja he lähtivät jälleen kävelemään sairastupaa kohti jättäen ihmiskaupanvastaavan käytävälle seuranaan toimivan sotilaan kanssa.  
“ _Odottakaa!_ ” eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen huudahti englanniksi kääntyen katsomaan miesten perään.  
Jatin kääntyi punapään ja piilolinssiä käyttävän kanssa katsomaan taakseen, jolloin kohtasivat tummat, päättäväisesti takaisin tapittavat sielunpeilit.  
“ _Tietävätkö muut mafiapomot vaaditun hinnan?_ ” tämä kysyi päättäväisellä äänellä.  
“ _Tietävätkö he, mitä Klaha maksoi?_ ”  
“ _Johtajamme eivät kertoneet sitä heille useammasta syystä_ ”, harmaapartainen sanoi, kuin asialla ei olisi ollut merkitystä ja kääntyi ympäri jatkaakseen matkaa.  
Uutinen kuitenkin kirkasti tummanruskeahiuksisen kasvot ja helpottunut, samalla hiukan voitonvarma hymy kohosi tämän huulille, kun mies kääntyi katsomaan hujoppeja, jotka katsoivat vielä hetken takaisin.  
“ _Pakatkaa tavaranne, pojat, koska huomenna te lähdette Asagin mukana kotiin!_ ” Hiroki sanoi soinnukkaasti japaniksi ja naurahti tyytyväisenä, ennen kuin lähti juoksemaan käytävää eteenpäin seuralaisensa kanssa.  
Tämä aikoi nimittäin pitää omalta osaltaan huolen, että Közi ja K lähtisivät Japaniin.

Köziin ja K:hon asia ei liiemmin vaikuttanut. He eivät tienneet, miten olisivat reagoineet Hirokiin. Vaikka tämä vaikuttikin täydelliseltä vastakohdalta sotilaisiin nähden, enemmän Zafirahin kaltaiselta, eivät he silti voineet täysin luottaa tähän. Olihan ihmiskauppaaja Ishikawa Asagin alainen ja tulisi ostamaan heidät. Niinpä he kulkivat Jatinin perässä sairastupaan, jossa Yasmine, joka teki parhaansa ollakseen edeltäjänsä kaltainen sairastuvan johtajatar, tarkisti heidät kaikkien taitojensa mukaan. Tämä antoi heille terveiden paperit ja totesi, että kaksikko olivat Hindu kushin oloihin nähden hyvässä kunnossa, vaikkakin täynnä arpia ja muutamia ruhjeita. Niinpä Jatin sitten, illan lähestyessä, vei kaksikon autoon, josta heidät kuljetettiin alempana Hindu kushin vuoristossa olevaan linnoitukseen, joka toimi myyntipaikkana. Ulkonäöllisesti paikka oli samanlainen kuin itse Reyngna baseyra ja aivan yhtä sokkeloinen, mutta päälinnoituksessa vuosia asuneiden silmissä selvästi pienempi. Kokonsa puolesta paikka toi Közille mieleen Bayhasin linnoituksen, vaikka oli ehkä jonkin verran isompi. Heidän mukanaan paikalle saapui myös useita sotilaita, joista osa yli Bayhasin linnoituksesta ja muista ympäröivistä paikoista. Waalid, Baap ja Abbukin saapuivat Hirokin kanssa illan suussa paikalle eivätkä yksin, vaan useamman kaartilaisensa kanssa. Jokaisen johtajan lähin alainen oli poikkeuksellisesti pukeutunut samannäköisesti kuin esimiehensä eivätkä tapojensa mukaan univormuihin. Asia hämmensi Köziä ja K:ta eikä hämmennystä helpottanut lainkaan se, että Jatinkin kävi vaihtamassa murretuntummanvihreän univormunsa samanlaisiksi kaapumaisiksi vaatteiksi, jollaisia herransa käyttivät – tämä laittoi päähänsä jopa turbaanin. Juuri ennen nukkumaan menoa he kuitenkin kuulivat, miten osakalainen puhui Hindu kushin johtajien lähimmille alaisille, kuin nämä olisivat olleet johtajia.  
“Joskus on tarpeen esittää itse suojeltavaa, jotta voisi suojella tätä parhaiten”, Jatin sanoi matalasti kahdelle koulutettavalleen.  
“Tämä on viimeinen oppinne, minkä saatte täältä. Loppu on teistä itsestänne kiinni.”  
Nämä sanat olivat viimeiset, jotka mies sanoi punahiuksiselle ja irokeesipäiselle ennen nukkumaan menoa.

Aamu koitti ja Közi heräsi vieraan huoneen ulkopuolelta kuuluviin askeliin. Hän räpytteli muutaman kerran taatelinruskeita silmiään yhä väsyneenä, mutta kohottautui sitten istumaan vuoteellaan. Punapää katsoi vierelleen nähden K:n nukkuvan lähellään – he olivat päätyneet nukkumaan samaan sänkyyn, vaikka kummallekin oli varattu oma vuode. Yö oli vaihteeksi ollut niin kylmä, että oli lämpimämpää nukkua vierekkäin. Lisäksi, siinä oli jotain lohdullista ja turvallista, mitä heille oli jäänyt käteen vuosien jälkeen. Eiväthän he tienneet, minne päätyisivät tämän päivän jälkeen. Nuorempi laski kätensä irokeesipäisen rintakehälle ja painoi hellästi, ennen kuin ravisti hiukan. Vanhemman tyyni, nukkuva ilme muuttui hiukan tiukaksi ja kulmat kurtistuivat ravistelusta. K käänsi päätään ja avasi tummanruskeat sielunpeilinsä luoden synkän, jopa uhkaavan katseen yläpuolelleen. Tämä kohtasi välittömästi taatelinruskeat silmät, jolloin rentoutui ja äskeinen paha katse rauhoittui. Irokeesipäinen, vaikka irokeesi olikin lysyssä yön jäljiltä, kohottautui hitaasti istumaan painautuen tekonsa myötä vasten parinsa vartaloa ja he päätyivät katsomaan toisiaan suoraan sielunpeileihin lähekkäin.

_Tänään me pääsemme pois täältä._

_Olemme rehkineet pitkään tätä päivää varten._

_Ei enää kauaa, ennen kuin tiedämme, minne päädymme._

_Sillä ei ole merkitystä, kunhan olemme siellä yhdessä._

_Me tulemme olemaan yhdessä._

_Niin._

Katseiden väliset keskustelut päättyivät siihen ja kumpikin nousi ylös oikoen hiukan vaatteitaan, jotka olivat suunnilleen samanlaiset, mitkä olivat aikoinaan saaneet työleireiltä, vaikka tietenkin huomattavasti isommat. He menivät heille jätetylle ämpärille, jossa oli vettä, jotta he voisivat hiukan peseytyä, ennen ulkomaalaisten kohtaamista. He puhdistivat kätensä ja kasvonsa, ennen kuin vanhempi otti peilin ja piteli sitä punapään kasvojen edessä. Közi otti pienestä pussista vielä pienemmän rasian, jossa oli puhdistusnesteessä keltaiset piilolinssit, jotka hän laittoi sujuvasti silmiinsä. Mies räpytti muutaman kerran sielunpeilejään ja hieraisi toista alaluomeaan varmistaen, että paksu linssi oli hyvin silmässään. Kun piilolinssit asettuivat hyvin sielunpeilien päälle, nuorempi otti valkoisen meikkivoiteen ja levitti ehosteen kasvoilleen muuttuen jälleen valkokasvoiseksi. Pohjameikkinsä jälkeen hän rajasi silmänsä ja asetteli sormin hiuksiaan, ennen kuin otti vuorostaan peilin ja piteli sitä parilleen. K laittoi valkoisen piilolinssin oikeaan silmäänsä ja maalasi omat kasvonsa kalvakalla meikkivoiteella sekä valkoisella puuterilla, ennen kuin rajasi monimutkaisesti omat silmänsä. Punapään avustuksella tämä sai sormin kohotettua mustan irokeesinsa pystyyn, vaikka sormet eivät olleetkaan kamman veroisia, vaikka niitä olikin viisitoista kappaletta. Lopulta he kuitenkin olivat valmiita ja nousivat ylös, eikä yhtään liian myöhään, koska pian kuului kolme lujaa koputusta ja ovi aukesi kolahtaen. Jatin, joka oli pukeutunut samalla tavalla kuin johtajansa, seisoi leveässä haara-asennossa muutaman alaisensa kanssa ja vilkaisi koulutettaviensa kasvoja.  
“Tulkaa perässä”, joukkueenjohtaja sanoi ja nyökkäsi käskyn voimaksi.  
Közi ja K ottivat pussinsa astellen ovelle ja siitä käytävälle, kun harmaapartainen siirtyi kauemmaksi tehdäkseen tilaa. Mies johdatti kaksikon ja sotilaita käytäviä pitkin sanomatta mitään. Kävellessään tämä asetti kätensä selkänsä taakse, paransi ryhtiään ja käänteli jopa päätään saadakseen hartiansa ja niskansa notkeammaksi, jotta vaikuttaisi pidemmältä. Turhaa se kuitenkin oli, kuten perässä tulevat sotilaat ajattelivat – Jatin näytti pieneltä, vanhalta ukolta kahden nuoren, ylipitkän japanilaisen lähellä. Punapää ja piilolinssiä käyttävät eivät kuitenkaan kiinnittäneet koko asiaan huomiota, eivät he edes erityisemmin katsoneet joukkueenjohtajaa. Kumpikin vain mietti, että pian he pääsisivät pois. Ei enää kuin maksimissaan muutama tunti ja he pääsisivät pois sotilaiden keskeltä. Kumpikaan ei sillä hetkellä edes ajatellut, että voisivat joutua pahempaan paikkaan, koska heistä Hindu kushia vaarallisempaa, helvetillisempää paikkaa ei ollut. Harmaapartainen kääntyili muutaman kerran käytäville, kunnes pysähtyi erään oven lähelle, jolloin valkokasvoinen ja irokeesipäinenkin pysähtyivät kuuliaisesti odottamaan. Eräs sotilas käveli heidän ohitseen ja avasi oven päästäen esimiehensä, hujopit sekä toverinsa sisälle.

Katsoen kummissaan ympärilleen, Közi ja K astelivat keskelle pientä, neliömäistä huonetta, joka oli sentään kaksi kertaa heidän vanhan makuukamarinsa kokoinen. Vastakkaisella seinustalla oli puinen pöytä, jonka päällä oli pinottu jotain mustaa sekä asetettu kaksi savimukia kahden leivän kanssa.  
“Syökää ja vaihtakaa sen jälkeen vaatteenne”, Jatin komensi asettuen sotilaineen viereiselle seinustalle.  
“Ette saa pitää nykyisiä vaatteitanne ja katsomme, ettette vie mukananne turhuuksia.”  
Japanilaiset vilkaisivat toisiaan silmäkulmistaan, mutta eivät sanoneet mitään, vaan kävelivät tottelevaisesti pöydän ääreen. He söivät ripeästi leivät ja joivat mukeissa olevan veden, ennen kuin alkoivat riisuutua. Hujopit eivät juuri katsoneet ympärilleen, mikä oli ehkä hyvä, koska Jatin tarkkaili kaksikon vartaloita kulmiensa alta ja hymyili itsetietoisesti partansa alla. Tämä oli tyytyväinen vahvoihin, arpisiin vartaloihin. Mies oli tehnyt jälleen työnsä hyvin – tämä ei edes ajatellut, että useampi muu mies, kuten Ali ja Salman, olivat olleet mukana kahden nuorukaisen muovaamisessa.

Valkokasvoinen ja irokeesipäinen pukivat päälleen mustat maastopuvut, mustat turvakärkiset maihinnousukengät sekä mustat paksut nahkahanskat ja vilkaisivat itseään pikaisesti. Mikäli he olisivat joutuneet jäämään Hindu kushiin, he olisivat pukeutuneet samaisiin, vaikkakin erivärisiin vaatteisiin päivittäin. Vaikka maastopuvuissa ei ollutkaan mitään vikaa, ne tuntuivat mukautuvan liikkeisiin ja heidän vartaloihinsa, oli kaksikko tyytyväinen, ettei heidän tarvinnut – toivon mukaan – pukeutua loppu elämänsä näin.  
“Astukaa syrjään”, joukkueenjohtaja sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä, kun kaksikko suoristautui pukeutumisensa lopuksi.  
Közi ja K astuivat pitkän harppauksen taaksepäin ja kääntyivät harmaapartaista kohti. He ottivat leveät haara-asennot ja ristivät kätensä rintakehälleen onnistuen teoillaan näyttämään tahattomasti uhkaavimmilta ja hartiakkaimmilta, kuin olisivat oikeasti tarvinneet kumpaakaan sillä hetkellä. Näky sai sotilaat hiukan hätkähtämään ja mielessään jopa Jatin oli tyytyväinen, että Baap ja Waalid olivat päässeet sopuun japanilaisten kohtalosta – ja vielä tällä tavoin.  
“Käy tarkistamassa heidän vanhat tavaransa”, tämä sanoi vieressään olevalle alaiselleen, joka käveli hujoppien ohi näiden vanhoille vaatteille.  
Sotilas polvistui lattialle ja alkoi penkoa vaatteiden löytäen pussit, joista nosti aina löytämänsä esineen esimiehensä nähtäväksi.  
“Peili pöydälle… Piilolinssikotelot heille… Piilolinssineste heille… Meikkivoiteet pöydälle… Mustat rajauskynät pöydälle…”, Jatin jakoi vahvalla kädellä tuomioitaan tavaroistaan ja suurin osa kuului Hindu kushille.  
Közi ja K saivat lähinnä mustat maastopuvut ja maihinnousukengät sekä piilolinssejään varten olevat tarvikkeet, jotka tunkivat takin sisävuoressa oleviin taskuihin. Kummankin harmiksi ja kauhuksi heidän käyttämänsä meikit, joilla olivat voineet vielä paremmin piilottaa ajatuksiaan ja tunteitaan sotilailta, jäivät Hindu kushiin. He toivoivat, että uusi johtajansa antaisi heille luvan ostaa tai vaikkapa varastaa uudet sekä käyttää ehostusta, johon olivat kiintyneet.  
“Selvä, nyt mennään saliin. Meidän on oltava siellä, ennen kuin ostajat tulevat!” harmaapartainen ilmoitti ja kääntyi ovelle.  
Joukkio siirtyi käytäville, joiden sokkeloissa kävelivät ohittaen useamman kerran vartioissa olevia sotilaita, jotka joko seisoivat käytävillä tai kulkivat tietynlaista kierrosta. Pian Jatin miehineen ja japanilaisineen saapui suurelle ovelle, joka oli ainoa sisäänkäynti suureen saliin.

Ikkunattoman huoneen katossa oli muutamia vanhoja sähkölamppuja, jotka valaisivat huoneen, mutta jättivät seinustat hiukan varjoisemmiksi. Ei reunoilla kuitenkaan hirveän pimeätä ollut, vaan sinne asettuneet sotilaat erottuivat helposti. Varjot kuitenkin toivat kevyttä, tahdottua salaperäisyyttä ja uhkaa. Waalid, Baap ja Abbu olivat asettuneet huoneen toisessa päässä olevalle korokkeelle ja istuivat kukin omalle seitsemästä tyynystä. Waalid oli istuutunut keskimmäiseksi ja kummallekin puolelleen oli jäänyt tyhjät paikat, ennen kuin johtajatoverinsa olivat istuutuneet, jolloin näidenkin kummallekin puolelle jäivät yhdet tyynyt ilman kantamusta. Heidän johtajiksi naamioituneet alaisensa komensivat ja järjestivät sotilaita asettumaan tarkasti muutaman metrin välein toisistaan.  
“Menkää paikoillenne!” Jatin komensi sotilaitaan, jotka nyökkäsivät ja riensivät Hindu kushin lähimpien miesten luokse löytääkseen siten paikkansa salin turvaamisessa.  
“Tulkaa”, joukkueenjohtaja sanoi Közille ja K:lle ja vei heidät korokkeen alle, suhteellisen keskelle.  
“Te kaksi jäätte tähän!” mies osoitti lattiaa, kuin siinä olisi ollut raksit kaksikkoa varten.  
Valkokasvoinen ja piilolinssiä käyttävä asettuivat korokkeen vierelle vastakkain Hindu kushin johtajien jäädessä toiselle puolelleen, kun taas ulos johtava ovi jäi toiselle puolelle. Hetken päästä he kuitenkin kääntyivät katsomaan ympärilleen ja kääntäen selkänsä Hindu kushin johtajille. Jatin nousi korokkeelle ovista katsottuna vasempaan reunaan ja istuutui reunimmaiselle tyynylle matkien mahdollisimman paljon samanlaista olemusta, joka herroillaan oli. Pian kaikki huoneessa sotilaat oli asetettu seinustuille ja Waalidin, Baapin ja Abbuun naamioituneet alaiset kävelivät tarkistamassa, että kaikki oli, kuten pitikin. Tietenkin kaikki oli eivätkä nämä edes hätkähtäneet, kun käytävältä juoksi sisään yksi sotilas, joka kumarsi astuttuaan sisään.  
“Ostajat ovat saapuneet!”  
“Ohjatkaa heidät sisään”, Baap sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä, jolloin viestin tuonut kumarsi ja poistui paikalta.  
Kolme korkea-arvoista sotilasta käveli nopeasti korokkeelle ja nämä istuutuivat tyhjiksi jätetyille tyynyille, ennen kuin katsoivat vakavina kohti avointa ovea. Japanilaiskaksikko vilkaisi nopeasti ylempänä istuvia miehiä ymmärtäen samassa täysin, mistä oli kyse. Lähimmät sotilaat pystyivät näin suojelemaan parhaiten omia herrojaan eikä ulkopuoliset saisi helposti selville, ketkä oikeasti olivat Hindu kushin johtajia – jos edes tiesivät näiden oikeata lukumäärää. Tätä Jatin oli siis tarkoittanut ja tämä tietenkin oli korokkeella esittämässä yhtä johtomiestä, koska oli heidän viimeisin kouluttajansa.  
Punapää ja piilolinssiä käyttävä kääntyivät katsomaan ovea ja ottivat tutut haara-asennot, ennen kuin ristivät kätensä rintakehälleen. He nostivat katseensa oviaukolle ja jäivät vakavina odottamaan, mitä kohtalo oli varannut heidän varalleen.

Jonkin aikaa Közi, K ja Hindu kushin miehet saivatkin odottaa, ennen kuin käytäviltä kuului askelia ja heidän oma sotilaansa johdatti 12 vierasta pukumiestä perässään saliin. Nopeasti valkokasvoinen ja irokeesipäinen iskivät silmänsä saapuneisiin miehiin, heidän ostajiinsa ja mahdollisiin palkanmaksajiinsa, tehden nopeasti havaintoja. Yhtä lukuun ottamatta miehet olivat selvästi länsimaalaisia johtuen ihonväristään, vaikka pari olikin selvästi saanut rusketusta, ja vaaleamman puoleisista hiuksistaan. Yhdellä oli platinanvaaleat hiukset, ja eräällä isonenäisellä oli mustat hiukset ja vahvat kulmat. Ainoa, joka ei punapään ja piilolinssiä käyttävän mielestä vaikuttanut länsimaalaiselta, vaikka saattoikin todellisuudessa olla, oli tummaihoinen pitkä mies. Yhdellä miehistä roikkui revolverin näköinen pistooli nahkaisessa kotelossa, jossa oli hapsuja koristeina, mutta varmasti muillakin oli vähintään yhdet pistoolit takkiensa alla piilossa. Näkyvä ase kertoi vain egon pönkittämisestä ja hienostelusta, kun oli niin epäkäytännöllinen kotelo.

Saapunut joukkio käveli peremmälle huoneeseen, vaikka jäivät tietoisesti lähemmäksi ovea, joka olisi tarpeen vaatiessa ainoa oikea pakoreitti. Nämä tuonut sotilas ei sanonut mitään, kun kumarsi kerran johtajilleen ja lähti pois suoritettuaan sen hetkisen tehtävänsä. Vieraat kumarsivat kohteliaasti ja jäivät odottavasti paikoilleen, vaikka tiukat puvuntakkinsa näyttivät kiristyvän ikävästi selästä. Nämä eivät tosiaan olleet tottuneet kumartelemaan kenellekään, mutta tiesivät, että se oli välttämätöntä linnoituksessa.  
“ _Tervetuloa Hindu kushiin_ ”, korokkeella istuvat sanoivat yhteen ääneen englanniksi katsottuaan takoneensa ostajille sopivasti nöyryyttä.  
“ _Kiitos, Hindu kush_ ”, saapuneet sanoivat kuuluvalla äänellä samaisella kielellä suoristautuessaan.  
“ _Olemme kiitollisia, että otatte meidät vastaan hieroaksemme kauppoja_ ”, platinanvaaleahiuksinen kertoi, vaikka silmäsi vihamielisesti yhden miehen kanssa kilpakumppaneitaan.  
Nämä olivat selvästi tulleet yhdessä.  
“ _Ilo on meidän puolellamme_ ”, Waalidin alainen sanoi herransa puolesta, vaikka ilmeensä pysyi äänen perusteella vakavana.  
“ _Ja te olette…?_ ”  
“ _Leroy, olen ranskalainen_ ”, vaaleahiuksisin kertoi englanniksi.  
“Agafonov”, isonenäinen ja mustahiuksinen mies esittäytyi vuorostaan.  
“ _Venäjä._ ”  
“ _Vitale, tulen Sisiliasta._ ”  
“ _Russo ja olen Italiano._ ”  
“ _Olen Glasgowien suvun päämies ja tulen suoraan Yhdysvalloista_ ”, mies, jolla oli se hapsuinen pistoolinkotelo, kertoi.  
“ _Zubair ja tervehdin teitä Etelä-Afrikassa olevan järjestöni nimeen_ ”, tummaihoinen, harvinaisen pitkä mies esittäytyi.  
Kukaan itsensä esitellyistä ei kuitenkaan vaivautunut mitenkään nimeämään mukanaan miehiä, jotka ilmeisesti olivat vain tavallisia alaisia. Äänten vaiettua rikollisjärjestön johtajat alkoivat vilkuilla tutkivasti ympärilleen, kuin olisivat huolestuneina etsineet jotain tai olisivat jopa laskeneet seinustoilla seisovien sotilaiden määrää. Tässä kohdassa Közi ja K eivät olleet aivan varmoja, kumpi oli asian laita, mutta uskoivat näiden etsivän jotain.  
“ _Olette saapuneet pienellä joukolla, herrat_ ”, Baap avasi suunsa katsellessaan ostajia, jotka hätkähtivät toteamuksesta.  
Kuutta rikollisjärjestöä edusti vain kaksi miestä, joka oli enemmän kuin vähän, vaikka toinen olikin johtoasemassa.  
“ _Olette rohkeita, kun uskaltaudutte tällä tavalla linnoitukseemme._ ”  
“ _Muutama mieheni odottaa ulkona_ ”, venäläinen, jonka puheessa oli vahva korostus, sanoi pikaisesti.  
“ _Samoin minulla!_ ” Glasgow sanoi nopeasti perään mulkaisten puhunutta, mutta nopeasti tämän päälle kuului lisää samoja vastauksia.  
“ _Kuten sanoin, pienellä joukolla_ ”, pukinpartainen Hindu kushin johtaja totesi saaden rinnallaan istuvat miehet hymähtämään niin ivasta kuin halveksunnasta.

“ _Missä Ishikawa on?_ ” ranskalainen kysyi yllättäen käyden seinustat tarkasti läpi katseellaan.  
“ _Hän ei ole vielä saapunut_ ”, Jatinin ääni kuului Közin ja K:n selän takaa.  
“ _Voimme varmasti aloittaa ilman häntäkin_ ”, sisilialainen katsoi koroketta näyttäen helpottuneelta ja jopa voitonriemuiselta kuulemastaan.  
Myös muiden rikollisjärjestöjen johtajien ja näiden alaisten kasvoille kohosivat tyytyväisyyden hymyt. Ne nähdessään Közi ja K ymmärsivät välittömästi, miksi miehet olivat saapuneet pienellä joukolla ja tulleet kukin niin vähäpätöisinä Hindu kushin johtajien eteen. Nämä olivat lähteneet kovalla kiireellä ehtiäkseen Ishikawaa nopeammin tekemään kaupat. Todennäköisesti he eivät päätyisikään Ishikawalle ja tämän Hindu kushin kaltaiseen valtaan.  
“ _Nuoko ovat ne miehet?_ ” Russo kysyi kurtistaen kulmiaan, kun katsoi korokkeen edessä olevaa kauppatavaraa.  
“ _Kyllä_ ”, Abbun lähin alainen vastasi vuorostaan, jotta ulkopuoliset eivät pääsisi selville heidän organisaationsa johtajuudesta.  
“ _Haluatteko nähdä lähempää?_ ”  
“ _Ehdottomasti!_ ” Glasgow sanoi lujalla äänellä saaden kilpakumppaninsa sanomaan kyllä kukin omalla äidinkielellään.  
“Menkää!” Jatin sanoi urduksi lujalla äänellä ja heilautti kättään, vaikka koulutettavansa eivät voineetkaan tekoa nähdä.  
Közi ja K pudottivat kätensä vartaloidensa vierelle ja kävelivät pitkin askelin lähemmäksi vieraita. He pysähtyivät näiden eteen ja jäivät katsomaan vakavina eteensä. Ulkopuoliset kerääntyivät japanilaisten ympärille kuin muurahaiset riensivät leivän kimppuun. Nämä tutkailivat tarkasti punahiuksista ja irokeesipäistä kurtistaen kulmiaan tutkiessaan räikeästi värjättyjä hiuksia, erikoisen värisiä silmiä – erityisesti vanhemman japanilaisen valkoista silmää. Sisilialainen ja Italialainen hieraisivat jopa hiukan niskojaan, koska ylöspäin katsominen tuntuivat ikävästi niskassa. Vain eteläafrikkalaisella ei ollut hätää, koska vaikka tämä oli lyhempi kuin Közi ja K, pituutta oli riittävästi, ettei päätä tarvinnut liikoja käännellä.

“ _Tuo varmaankin riittää_ ”, Waalid päätti englanniksi parin minuutin päästä, jolloin Jatin löi kätensä lujasti yhteen.  
Huokaisten sisällään helpottuneina käskystä, Közi ja K palasivat takaisin aikaisemmalle paikalleen kääntyen katsomaan ostajiaan. He eivät olleet pitäneet noista katseista eikä siitä, miten nuo ulkopuoliset olivat lähes kiivenneet heidän syliinsä mulkoillakseen jok’ikista nenäkarvaa. Sitä paitsi näiden hengityksen haisivat pahalla, erityisesti amerikkalaisen ja sisilialaisen, joiden hengityksensä vieraan ummehtuneelle – sellaiselle, jollaista he eivät olleet aiemmin haistaneet. Hujopit siis ottivat paikalleen palattuaan aiemmat asentonsa: leveän seisoma-asennot ja kädet ristittyinä rintakehälleen. Nuorempi japanilainen vilkaisi pikaisesti pariaan, mutta käänsi katseensa takaisin eteensä. Hän tiesi, että vanhempansa pohti, mikä kuudesta organisaatiosta todennäköisesti ostaisi heidät palvelukseensa ja kuka noista johtomiehistä olisi ehkä miellyttävin. Ainakaan tähän mennessä kukaan näistä ei miellyttänyt heitä, vaikkei se varsinaisesti ollut ongelma. Olivathan he vuosia totelleet sotilaita, joita vihasivat.  
“ _Haluatteko saada taidonnäytteet?_ ” Baap kysyi vuorostaan kaivaten selvästi jotakin viihdykettä.  
“ _Ei, tiedän kyllä, mihin kouluttamanne miehet kykenevät_ ”, Leroy sanoi nopeasti vilkaisten pikaisesti kilpakumppaneitaan, ennen kuin katsahti selkänsä taakse avonaiselle ovelle ja sitten takaisin koroketta.  
“ _Mennään suoraan asiaan! Mitä haluatte näistä kahdesta?_ ”  
Hindu kushin kolme oikeata johtajaa vilkaisivat toisiaan silmäkulmistaan ja katsoivat sitten naamioituneita miehiään. Oli aika kertoa hinta, jollaista ei ollut aiemmin pyydetty kahdesta miehestä ja josta saapuneilla ei ollut mitään tietoa.  
“ _15,5 miljoonaa dollaria_ ”, Waalidin alainen sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä onnistuen vaientamaan pieneksi hetkeksi kaikki äänet.

“ _15,5 miljoonaa dollaria!?_ ” ranskalainen huudahti järkyttyneenä tajuttuaan kuulemansa.  
“ _Ette voi olla tosissanne!_ ” yhdysvaltalainen huudahti lujalla äänellä eikä todellakaan ollut ainoa niin ajatteleva.  
“ _Ei Klaha-herra nyt niin paljoa voinut maksaa miehistään!_ ” italialainenkin raivostui kuulemastaan hinnasta saaden sisilialaisen karjumaan italiaksi olevansa samaa mieltä.  
“ _Ennen kuulumatonta, tuolla rahalla saisi jo kymmenen henkivartijaa ja meidän pitäisi muka vielä varustaa nämä kaksi käyttöömme!_ ” Agafonov huudahti syljen lentäessä suustaan ja alaisensa mulkoili korokkeella olijoita.  
“ _Minä en suostu sellaisia summia maksamaan!_ ” Zubair ilmoitti tunkien kätensä housuntaskuihinsa ja näytti siltä, ettei kyse ollut pelkästään suostumisesta tai halusta.  
Ongelma taisi olla se, ettei tällä ollut kyseistä summaa, ainakaan kovin helposti tarjottavaksi.  
“ _Minä en suostu maksamaan niin paljoa heistä!_ ” ranskalainenkin kertoi kimpaantuneena alaisensa nyökkäillessä samalla.  
Vastaväitteet eivät tuntuneet hetkauttavan Hindu kushin johtajia tai näiden sotilaita, jotka vain tarkkailivat kiihtynyttä joukkiota. Korokkeella istuvat olivat selvästi osanneet odottaa, että ennätyksiä tekevä hintapyyntönsä tuntuisi ikävästi rikollisjärjestöjen johtajien lompakoissa, mutta se ei näiden päitä vaivannut; mitä tulivat Hindu kushiin sen kummempia miettimättä seurauksia. Lisäksi, paikalliset voisivat hyvin sanoa, mitä halusivat ja muut saivat vain sietää asian laidan.  
Közi ja K:kaan eivät yllättyneet, kun ostajansa kieltäytyivät moisesta summasta. He olivat kaupungissa viettäminään aikoina oppineet ymmärtämään jonkin verran rahan arvoa ja tajusivat, että 15,5 miljoonaa dollaria oli hirvittävä summa. Eivät he olleet pettyneitä kuulemaansa, kuten sanoivat äänettömästi katsoessaan toisiaan silmäkulmistaan. He luottivat vain toisiinsa eivätkä kehenkään muuhun, eli eivät myöskään odottaneet suuria muilta ihmisiltä. Nyt pitäisi vain odottaa, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.

“ _Minä tarjoan tuosta punapäästä 2 miljoonaa ja se on jo enemmän, kuin voi vaatia!_ ” venäläinen huusi yllättäen saaden japanilaisten aataminomenat hyppäämään ylös lähes kitalakeen asti.  
Valkokasvoinen katsoi säikähtäneenä isonenäistä miestä toivoen, että oli kuullut väärin. Irokeesipäinen katsahti puhunutta näyttäen siltä, ettei ollut varma, yrittäisikö kieltää kuulemansa vai kävisikö vetämässä miestä turpiin.  
“ _Minä maksan hänestä 2,5 miljoonaa!_ ” amerikkalainen kummisetä ärjäisi, ennen kuin hujopit ehtivät edes tajuta edellistä tarjousta.  
Tämä kiskaisi revolverinsa esiin, jolloin venäläinen nappasi toverinsa kanssa pukujensa takkien syvistä taskuista omat pistoolinsa ja kolmikko napsautti kilauttaen varmistimet pois päältä. Rosso ja Vitale veivät miehineen kätensä takkiensa sisälle hapuillen omia aseitaan ja jopa ranskalainen ja afrikkalainenkin vilkaisivat seuralaisiaan miettien tarttuvansa aseisiinsa.

Közin ja K:n lihakset jännittyivät vaistomaisesti, mutta turhaan koska olivat aseettomia ja turvallisuus ei ollut heidän vastuullaan. Seinustoilla olevat miehet, jotka olivat koko ajan tarkkailleen tapahtumia, valpastuivat ja latasivat samanaikaisesti haulikkonsa ja kiväärinsä, kuin näitä olisi ohjannut yksi mieli. Aseet napsahtivat samanaikaisesti saaden aikaiseksi lujan äänen, joka pysäytti vieraat ja sai nämä katsomaan huolestuneina, jopa pelokkaina ympärilleen. Pian joukkio kääntyi katsomaan korokkeella istuvia miehiä, jotka katsoivat merkitsevästi, jopa häijysti takaisin. Katseet kertoivat, että rikollisjärjestöjen johtajien olisi parasta hillitä itsensä ja laittaa aseet takaisin piiloihinsa, koska muuten sotilaat ampuisivat nämä armotta. Hindu kushissa toimittiin Hindu kushin säännöillä eikä niitä kannattanut rikkoa, ellei kaivannut ylimääräisiä ilma-aukkoja. Niinpä italialainen ja sisilialainen ottivat kätensä pois takkiensa sisältä paljastaen tyhjät kätensä. Hermostuneina Glasgow ja Agafovov laittoivat toisen venäläisen myötä omat pistoolinsa paikoilleen, vaikka mulkaisivatkin toisiaan vihamielisesti.  
“ _Minä maksan tuosta irokeesipäisestä 3 miljoonaa, vaikka hän onkin sokea toisesta silmästään_ ”, Zupair mutisi viimein saaden huomiot kiinnittymään siihen, mitä varten vierasmaalaiset olivat tulleet.  
Kauppatavaraan.  
“ _Se on jo enemmän, kuin hänestä voidaan vaatia tuon heikkouden takia_ ”, tämä lisäsi perään katsoen Hindu kushin johtajia, jotta nämä myöntäisivät miehen olevan oikeassa.  
Tähän korokkeella istuvat miehet eivät reagoineet mitenkään. Kukaan näistä ei edes harkinnut avaavansa suutaan selittääkseen, ettei valkoinen silmä johtunut sokeudesta vaan piilolinssistä. K:kaan ei sanonut mitään eikä tämä olisi ehtinytkään, vaikka olisi ehkä halunnutkin.  
“ _Väärin, minä maksan 3,2 miljoonaa!_ ” sisilialainen ärjäisi samassa perään mulkaisten tummaihoista vihaisena.  
“ _Tuosta punapäästä 2,8 miljoonaa!_ ” Leroy päätti puuttua peliin ja sekaantua toiseen tarjoussotaan.  
“ _3 miljoonaa!_ ” yhdysvaltalainen huusi vuorostaan naamansa alkaessa punottaa niin kiihkosta kuin huutamisesta.

Waalid, Baap ja Abbu kuuntelivat alaistensa kanssa ulkopuolisten metelöintiä. Kasvot olivat vakavat, ja mikäli japanilaiset olisivat katsoneet taakseen, he olisivat osanneet lukea kolmikon sielunpeileistä ja muutamista ilmeiden värähdyksistä, että nämä odottivat tästä tulevan ikävystyttävän hidas, pitkä ja tylsä tarjoushuutosota. Közi sen sijaan liikautti päätään ja katsoi selvemmin vasemmalla puolellaan seisovaa K:ta. Vanhempi katsoi takaisin ja erivärisistä silmistä näkyi sisältä nouseva kauhu. Nopeasti tämä kuitenkin kääntyi katsomaan muualle, pois paristaan ja tarjouksia huutavista miehistä. Punapää ei kuitenkaan voinut kuin katsoa vanhempaansa, koska pelkäsi, ettei näkisi toista enää koskaan. Heidät aiottiin erottaa ja jos hinnat nousisivat riittävän korkeiksi, tuskin Hindu kushin johtajat kieltäytyisivät myymästä heitä erikseen – eiväthän nämä välittäneet kenestäkään! Ja nyt heidät aiottiin erottaa kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen! Valkokasvoinen olisi halunnut huutaa pelosta ja ajatuksen tuomasta kivusta, mutta liian monet lyönnit tuntuivat selässä ja korvat kuulivat tuhannet khamosh-huudot korvissaan. Hän ei kyennyt huutamaan tai vuodattamaan kyyneltä, vaan puri vain hampaitaan yhteen ja kuunteli rikollisjärjestöjen tarjoushuutoja.  
“ _Irokeesipäästä 3,5 miljoonaa!_ ” eteläafrikkalainen huusi vuorostaan sisilialaiselle miesten huutaessa toinen toistensa kasvoille.

Äänet olivat lujat ja kaikki yrittivät näyttää isommilta ja uhkaavimmilta kuin oikeasti olivat. Seinustalla seisovat sotilaat tuijottivat aiempaa tiukemmin ulkopuolisia siltä varalta jos joku päättäisi uudelleen yrittää rettelöintiä. Näin ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt käyvän, vaan äänet sen sijaan tuntuivat hajoavan ja muuttuvan epätasaisemmiksi.  
“ _4 miljoonaa!_ ”  
“ _4,1 miljoonaa!_ ”  
“ _3,9 miljoonaa!_ ”  
“ _4 miljoonaa!_ ”  
“ _17,5 miljoonaa!_ ” yllättävä, pehmeän kehräävä englanninkielinen huuto kajahti voimakkaasti seinistä suoraan riitelevien selkien takaa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Morris Glasgow nimistä miestä (ja hänen perhettään) on epäilty Amerikan kummisedäksi  
> * 15,5 miljoonaa dollaria = hiukan päälle 12,1 miljoonaa euroa  
> 2 miljoonaa dollaria = vähän päälle 1,5 miljoonaa euroa  
> 2,5 miljoonaa dollaria = varsin paljon päälle 1,9 miljoonaa euroa   
> 3 miljoonaa dollaria = vähän päälle 2,3 miljoonaa euroa  
> 3,2 miljoonaa dollaria = melkein 2,5 miljoonaa euroa  
> 2,8 miljoonaa dollaria = melkein 2,2 miljoonaa euroa  
> 3,5 miljoona dollaria = vähän päälle 2,7 miljoonaa euroa  
> 4 miljoonaa dollaria = vähän päälle 3,1 miljoonaa euroa  
> 4,1 miljoonaa dollaria = melkein 3,2 miljoonaa euroa  
> 3,9 miljoonaa dollaria = vähän päälle 3 miljoonaa euroa  
> 17,8 miljoonaa dollaria = hiukan päälle 13,8 miljoonaa euroa   
> (rahasummat ajalta 2013 joulukuu)


	20. Chapter 20

Kuusi rikollisjärjestön johtajaa ja näiden alaiset säikähtivät lähes hengiltä ja alkoivat yskiä, kuin olisivat nielaisseet kielensä väärään kurkkuun. Muutama jopa takoi itseään rintakehäänsä, mutta ensimmäiseksi toipuneet onnistuivat kääntymään ovea kohti. Seinustoilla olevat sotilaat käänsivät katseensa vieraiden taakse ja korokkeella istuvat johtajat näyttivät siltä, että kaipaamansa muutos – ja haluamansa kauppa – oli saapunut paikalle. Vaistomaisesti Közi ja K siirsivät synkkinä, jopa hämmentyneinä katseensa ostajiensa läpi yrittäen nähdä näiden lävitse. He näkivät selvästi, että oven taakse oli ilmestynyt iso joukko miehiä, jotka olivat selvästi aseistettuja – osan aseet olivat selvästi näkyvillä, mutta varmasti aseita oli piilossakin. Kinastelleet miehet ottivat vaistomaisesti muutaman askeleen kauemmaksi onnistuen luomaan raon, josta saapuneet kävelivät näiden ohitse lähemmäksi koroketta häijyn ivallisesti hymyillen. Kaikki tulijat olivat japanilaisia, sen hujopit näkivät selvästi ennen kuin saapunut joukkio pysähtyi kunnioittavan matkan päähän korokkeesta. He huomasivat välittömästi ainoat tuntemansa kasvot ja tummanruskeat hiukset, jotka kuuluivat Hirokille, mutta jatkoivat sitten kasvojen tutkimista pysähtyen vaistomaisesti etummaisina kävelevään mieskaksikkoon.

Hiukan taempana seisoi mies, jolla oli terävät kasvonpiirteet, vahva leuka ja tummahkot ruskeat hiukset, jotka olivat sivujakauksella ja ulottuivat kaulan alapuolelle. Katse oli vakava, arvokas ja sopivan etäinen. Tämän vartalo oli jäntevän sopusuhtainen, vaikka sopivasti leveät hartiat korostuivat – ei vain ollut varmaa, johtuiko se takista vai ihan vartalonmuodoista. Koko olemus kuitenkin oli tällä elegantti, varma ja rauhallisen vakava. Jokin, kenties juuri olemuksessa ja katseessa, kertoi vaikutusvallasta, joka ei ollut päässyt vielä täyteen kukkaansa, mutta hehkui jo nuoren miehen sisältä onnistuen rauhoittamaan koko huoneen.  
Kuitenkin tämän edellä oleva mies veti nopeasti Közin ja K:n huomion puoleensa, kuten pohjoinen veti aina kompassin neulaa. Teräväpiirteisen miehen lähellä seisoi mies, jolla oli mustat silmät ja mustat, epätasaiset pitkiksi leikatut hiukset, jotka sekä kehystivät että piilottivat salaperäisesti kasvoja. Tämä oli pitkä, solakan laiha, mutta hujopit pystyivät päättelemään helposti, että puvun alla piilotteli hoikkuudestaan huolimatta vahva, jäntevä vartalo. Etummaisena oleva mies käveli ryhdikkäästi ja elegantista, ja liikkeet olivat sulavia, että toi pakostakin kaksikon mieleen vuoristossa metsästävän lumileopardin – tai mustien hiustensa, pukunsa ja silmiensä takia vaalean kissapedon sukulaisen: pantterin. Vaarallisen, salaperäisen eläimen mieleen tuleminen onnistui samassa valaisemaan punapään ja piilolinssiä käyttävän mielet ja heidän vatsansa vääntyivät hermostuksesta ja pelosta, mutta myös vieraasta tunteesta: eräänlaisesta ihailusta. Tulija ei voinut olla kukaan muu kuin viime aikoina paljon puhuttu Ishikawa Asagi.

Ishikawa pysähtyi joukkioineen kunnioittavan matkan päähän korokkeesta ja yakuza kumarsi kohteliaasti, vaikkei kovinkaan isosti, Hindu kushin johtajille. Suoristauduttuaan mustatukkainen käänsi katseensa omissa silmissään oikeanpuoleisimpaan ja katsoi kaikkien korokkeella istuvien kasvot läpi, muttei jäänyt katsomaan näitä silmiin tai unohtunut tuijottamaan liian pitkäksi aikaa. Itsevarma ja jollain tapaa mitä hurmaavin hymy leveni entisestään japanilaisen katsoessa Hindu kushin johtajia. Oli selvää, että mies tiesi tehneensä vaikutuksen sisääntulollaan ja aikoi varmistaa, ettei tulisi kovinkaan helposti unohdetuksi, vaan pyrki pikemminkin lumoamaan kovaksi keitetyt miehet saadakseen haluamansa ja kenties muutakin.  
“ _Te vaaditte heistä 15,5 miljoonaa, minä taas maksan heistä 17,5 miljoonaa, mikä on enemmän kuin pyysitte. Sehän tarkoittaa myös sitä, että se on 8,75 miljoonaa per nuppi!_ ” Ishikawa puhui sujuvasti englantia ja onnistui matalan kehräävällä, leikkisällä äänellä rikkomaan japanilaisjoukon luoman hiljaisuuden taian.  
Sanat saivat Közin ja K:n hätkähtämään sisäisesti, vaikka eivät oikeastaan liikahtaneetkaan paikoiltaan. Mitä tahansa he olivat odottaneet kuulevansa, niin ei tuota! Puhe ei tuntunut sopivan lainkaan Japanin yhdelle pelätyimmistä miehistä. Se oli aivan liian lapsenomainen ja ilakoiva – siinä oli liikaa suoruudensekaista riemua. Jotain vetomaista puheessa kuitenkin oli, ehkä se oli matala ääni ja alta kuuluva kehräys, joka oli sekä viettelevä että vaarallinen.

“ _Et voi vain astua tänne tekemään tuollaisia päätöksiä!_ ” Leroy huusi samassa onnistuen ensimmäisenä toipumaan keskeytyksen tuomasta järkytyksestä.  
“ _Me tulimme sinua ennen, joten meillä on etuoikeus näihin kahteen, **nulikka**!_” jokaisen sanan mukana kuului vahva korostus ja muutama sylkipisara lensi tämän suusta eikä haukkumasanansa jäänyt todellakaan kuulumatta.  
“ _Alistu asemaasi, kun itse tulit myöhässä!_ ” yhdysvaltainen ärjäisi perään astuen uhkarohkeasti askeleen lähemmäksi, kun muut kilpakumppaninsa yhtyivät kovaäänisesti sanoihin.  
Valkokasvoinen käänsi keltaiset silmänsä samassa japanilaisjoukkioon ja samoin teki irokeesipäinen, koska olivat valmiita lyömään vetoa kaikista taidoistaan, ettei Ishikawa ja tämän miehet pitäneet kuulemastaan. He aistivat ja lähes näkivät, miten näkymätön verho, joka oli peittänyt tulijoiden vaarallisuuden, valui pois miesten edestä, kun nämä kääntyivät tasaisesti ympäri katsomaan muihin rikollisjärjestöihin kuuluvia. Suurin osa osakalaisjoukosta ei tehnyt kuitenkaan mitään, vaan katsoivat vain tiukasti, paljon puhuvasti puhuneita onnistuen vaientamaan näiden kielen kannat. Nousevan auringon maasta tulleet eivät kuitenkaan ottaneet aseitaan esiin eivätkä kivääreitään käsissään pitelijät ladanneet aseitaan. Yksi kuitenkin ei katsonut kilpailijoita liikkumattomana. Lyhkäinen mies, jolla oli vaaleat hiukset ja pitkä, hartioita ja vartaloa leventävä musta nahkatakki, avasi hiukan takkiaan paljastaen ilmeisesti piilossa olleen aseen. Vaikka Közi ja K eivät nähneet juuri muuta kuin vaaleahiuksisen selän ja huomiota kiinnittävän nahkatakin, he kyllä osasivat päätellä hienovaraisen uhkauksen. Teko oli kuitenkin heidän mielestään vain pientä uhittelua, tai peräti tosiasioiden muistuttamista, etteivät heidän lihaksensa edes hiukan jännittyneet. Myöskään seinustoilla olevat sotilaat ja korokkeella istuvat miehet eivät pitäneet vaaleahiuksisen japanilaisen tekoa pahana, eivätkä siis kohottaneet edes kulmiaan. Sen sijaan hujopit kääntyivät katsomaan Ishikawa Asagia, koska uskoivat tämän johtajan ominaisuudessaan puuttuvan puheeseen. Eivätkä he väärässä olleet, tapa vain oli hiukan eri kuin he olivat kuvitelleet.  
“ _Mutta tehän juuri sanoitte, ettette suostu maksamaan sellaisia summia_ ”, pantterimainen muistutti ystävällisesti, kuin olisi neuvonut jollekin oikean reitin haluamaansa paikkaan.  
Ääni oli kuitenkin pirullinen, vaikka yrittikin esittää viatonta, kun mies katsoi itseään vanhempia, ulkomaalaisia virkaveljiään.  
“ _Eikös kaupankäynnin sääntö ole se, että se, joka maksaa vaaditun hinnan, saa haluamansa?_ ” tämä jatkoi yhä välittävästi ja mukamas harmittomalla äänellä, vaikka sanansa olivatkin täynnä kovaa, kylmää faktaa.

Oven lähelle jääneet hätkähtivät lujasti, jopa syyllisesti kuulemastaan. Zupair käänsi katseensa muualle, kun itseään vaaleaihoisemmat miehet sulkivat suunsa niin noloina kuin vihaisina. Nuori japanilainen mafiapomo puhui nimittäin totuuden sanoja, koska oli ilmeisesti kuullut, miten muut olivat pitäneet 15,5 miljoonaa dollaria liian kovana hintana – ja mustatukkainen oli vielä kertonut, että oli pitänyt sitä jopa liian halpana.  
“ _Eikö jo se, etten minä taas kieltäytynyt maksamasta sitä summaa, takaa minulle heihin etuoikeuden?_ ” Ishikawa jatkoi yhä esitystään, vaikka varmasti tiesi, ettei kukaan uskoisi viattomuuttaan.  
Tämä kääntyi ympäri katsahtaen alaisiaan, ennen kuin katsoi Hindu kushin johtajia ja seinustoilla olevia vartiomiehiä, kunnes katseensa osui jälleen Köziin ja K:hon, jotka liikuttivat millimetrin verran leukojaan ylöspäin. Heistä vain tuntui, että nyt kannatti näyttää mahdollisimman pitkältä, jos se heitä hiukan suojelisi. Kauaa pantterimainen ei kuitenkaan katsonut kaksimetrisiin niin kaksikoin kuin korokkeella istuvien hämmennykseksi, vaan kääntyikin lähellään seisoneen ruskeahiuksisen nuoren miehen puoleen, joka oli selvästi tämän lähimpiä miehiä niin ulkonäkönsä, paikkansa ja käytöksensä perusteella.  
“ _Hide-zou-rakas_ ”, yakuza henkäisi tavalla, joka muistutti tapaa, jolla Zafirah ja Waalid olivat puhuneet keskenään.  
Kuitenkin, kenties juuri avoimen ”rakas” sanan myötä lausahdus tuntui olevan paljon merkityksellisempi, jopa enemmän täynnä tunteita, tai niin valkokasvoisesta ja irokeesipäisestä tuntui. He vilkaisivat pikaisesti ruskeahiuksista, joka ei kuitenkaan vastannut samalla tapaa, vaan kumarsi johtajalleen, kuin ei olisi saanut nimensä perään mitään ylimääräistä hellittelysanaa.  
“ _Mitä se taas tarkoittaa, jos maksan 2 miljoonaa dollaria enemmän, kuin heistä vaadittu hinta oli?_ ” Ishikawa kysyi teräväpiirteiseltä ystävällisesti, mutta huulille kaartui mairea hymy, joka kertoi tämän jo tietävän vastauksen.  
Pantterimainen halusi vain lähimmän miehensä vastaavan puolestaan, mutta syytä tähän punapää ja piilolinssiä käyttävä eivät tienneet. He kyllä arvasivat, että saisivat hyvin pian tietää.  
“ _Se tarkoittaa käytännössä sitä, että nuo miehet kuuluvat jo teille, ellei joku esitä vastatarjousta nyt saman tien_ ”, Hide-zouksi kutsuttu sanoi sujuvasti englanniksi.  
Tämän ääni oli kohtelias, asiallinen ja teki vaikutuksen kuulijoihin. Puhe tuntui sopivan täydellisesti nuoren miehen olemukseen ja viisaat, totuudenmukaiset sanat vain vahvistivat vaikutelmaa ja saivat oven lähellä olevat säpsähtämään. Voimakasleukainen käänsi päätään luoden muihin rikollisjärjestöjen edustajiin tarkkaavaisen katseensa, joka vain voimisti sanomaansa, kenties jopa käski esittämään vastatarjouksen nyt, jos uskaltaisivat. Kukaan katsotuista miehistä ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään; rohkeus ja rahat eivät riittäneet kyseisellä sekunnilla.

“ _No niin, sepä hyvä – tuo tarjouskilpailu kaipasi uutta käännettä_ ”, naurahdus pääsi mustatukkaisen huulten läpi kuuluville tämän kääntyessä kohti koroketta ja sen edessä seisovia japanilaisia.  
Kaikkien, jopa Hindu kushin johtajien hämmästykseksi Ishikawa otti askeleen eteenpäin ja sitä seurasi toinen ja kolmas, kun tämä käveli uskaliaasti kohti hujoppeja. Közi ja K katsoivat tiukasti, ymmällään miestä, joka asteli rauhallisesti lähemmäksi ja pysähtyi sitten aivan heidän eteensä. Yakuza jäi tutkimaan heitä kahta, tutki selvästi meikkejä, hiuksia, silmiä ja ulkonäköä tehden päätelmiään – samoin kuin punahiuksinen ja irokeesipäinen tekivät. Kaksimetriset tutkailivat tarkemmin maamiehensä viehättäviä, varsin luokseen kutsuvia kasvonpiirteitä. Toisen silmät olivat todellakin mustat tehden Ishikawa Asagista salaperäisen, vaikutusvaltaisen ja omalla tavallaan pelottavan. Näky olisi saattanut saada valkokasvoisen ja piilolinssiä käyttävän niskakarvat pystyyn ja vatsan vääntymään, mutta kummankin ihmeeksi Ishikawa Sayurin lapsen läsnäolo ei kuitenkaan saanut aikaiseksi tuollaista. Kenties se oli varsin kaunis hymy, joka leveni heitä katsellessaan tai tummat sielunpeilit, jotka suorastaan nauroivat leventyvän hymyn mukana. Yllättäen mustatukkainen kääntyi vinhasti ympäri ja astui samassa askeleen kauemmaksi Közistä ja K:sta jättäen heidät seisomaan taakseen.  
“ _Miltä näyttää?_ ” yakuza kysyi virnistäen englanniksi alaisiltaan ja levitti käsiään, kuin olisi esitellyt uusia vaatteita ja jopa uutta asustetta.  
Kysymys sai huoneeseen aikaiseksi täydellisen, suorastaan häkeltyneen hiljaisuuden. Oven lähellä seisovat rikollisjärjestön johtajat vilkuilivat toisiaan kuin miettien, olivatko kuulleet oikein. Korokkeen päällä istuvien miesten kulmakarvat lähes hyppäsivät ilmaan, kun Hindu kushin johtajat lähimpine alaisineen ja Jatinin kanssa räpyttivät silmiään uskomatta kuulemaansa ja näkemäänsä. Seinustoilla olevat sotilaat hätkähtivät lujasti ja vilkuilivat toisiaan miettien kuulemaansa häkeltyneenä. Saattoiko Kuro Kagen jäsen sekä Ishikawa Yoshikin ja Sayurin jälkeläinen todellakin puhua ja toimia noin?

Ilmeisesti se oli hiukan odottamatonta, koska Hide-zou ei vastannut johtajalleen, vaan tuijotti muun seurueensa kanssa virnistelevää miestä. Tämän ilme oli hämmentynyt vaikkakin pysyi vakavana, mutta se ei vetänyt vertoja tovereidensa ilmeille. Vaaleahiuksinen, lyhyt mies, joka oli pukeutunut nahkatakkiin, raaputti päätään, kun rojahti nojaamaan Hirokia vasten. Tämän käsi laskeutui kuin ajatuksissaan eebenpuunruskeasilmäisen lantiolle pikkurillin piirrellessä kuvioita koskettamiinsa kohtiin. Ihmiskaupan vastaava availi suutaan ja yritti hakea sanoja, joita ei löytänyt kaikesta suun aukomisesta huolimatta. Eivät muutkaan Japanista tulleet sen parempia olleet. Joukkion lyhyin mies, jolla oli ruskeat hiukset ja täysin mustat vaatteet tuijotti mitään sanomatta pantterimaista, kun lähellä seisova hyvin pitkä mies, jolla oli myös mustat pitkät hiukset ja synkähköt kasvot rojahti taaksepäin parin mafiamiehen yrittäessä inahdellen pitää itseään huomattavasti pidemmän miehen pystyssä.

Entä miten Közi ja K reagoivat tapahtuneeseen? Eivät oikeastaan mitenkään. Kyllä hekin olivat typertyneitä ja siksi tuijottivatkin edessään olevan miehen selkää silmiään räpyttämättä. Mitä ihmeen peliä tämä oli olevinaan? Ei yakuza, varsinkaan Ishikawa, jonka äiti oli toiminut Hindu kushin johtajille melkein oppiäitinä, voinut toimia ja käyttäytyä tuolla tavalla! Pikaisesti, niin yllättäen kuin säikäyttäen valkokasvoisen ja irokeesipäisen täysin, Ishikawa kääntyi katsomaan itseään pidempiä miehiä hymyillen ilkikurisen häijysti. Samaisella hetkellä huoneessa tapahtui muutos, jota oli vain odotettu, ja se alkoi japanilaisesta joukkiosta. Hide-zou nosti kätensä elegantisti kasvoilleen sormiensa piilottaessa huulensa, jotka kaartuivat huvittuneeseen, onnelliseen hymyyn. Hirokin kasvoille nousu hymy, kun tähän nojaava mies alkoi hytkyä pidätellessään nauruaan, mutta ei onnistunut siinä, kuten ei kukaan muukaan osakalainen. Japanilaiset purskahtivat raikuvaan nauruun, joka kimposi ja kasvoi kolkoista kiviseinistä, kun miehet eivät välittäneet siitä, miten heidän nauruunsa reagoitaisiin. Äänistä välittyi ilo, välittäminen toisiaan kohtaan ja itsevarmuus, kun mafiamiehet tiesivät, mihin kykenivät. Se kaikki välittyi myös Közille ja K:lle, joista alkoi tuntua, etteivät Hindu kushin johtajat olleetkaan mitään verrattuna saapuneisiin. Korokkeella istuvat esittivät, pitivät roolia yllä, mutta pantterimainen miehineen vaikutti olevan leikkisiä eivätkä olleet muuta kuin omia itsejään ja esityksen olevan vain osaa omia persooniaan. Nämä eivät vaikuttaneet lainkaan pahoilta ja kaksimetriset olisivat toisessa tilanteessa saattaneet tuntea, että tuossa joukossa olisi hyvä olla, elleivät he olisi epäilleet näiden salaavan jotain.  
“ _Kerrassaan loistavalta! He todella näyttävät kaapeilta rinnallasi – sinä näytät niin harvinaisen viattomalta!_ ” vaaleahiuksinen japanilainen nauroi ratki riemuissaan.  
Tämä oli yhä kiinni ihmiskaupan vastaavassa ja valui pitkin toisen vahvaa, laihaa vartaloa. Hiroki huomasi toverinsa lähestyvän uhkaavasti lattiaa, jolloin nappasi pienen miehen syliinsä ja painoi itseään vasten.  
“ _Hienoa_ ”, mustasilmäinen henkäisi katsoessaan alaisiaan ja naurahti samassa.  
” _Tiedän, keihin se tehoaa_ ”, tämä lisäsi merkitsevästi.  
Kehräten itsekseen tyytyväisyydestä niin itseään kuin aiheuttamaansa tilannetta kohtaan, mustatukkainen kääntyi ympäri kohtaamaan Közin ja K:n, jotka katsoivat ilmeettöminä, vakavina ja liikkumattomina takaisin. Punapää tunsi vatsansa kipristelevän pelosta, mutta imi vieressään seisovan parinsa viileätä, tyyntä ja jopa uhkaavan etäistä vaikutelmaa katsoen vakavana yakuzaa. Hymy ei kuitenkaan kadonnut Ishikawan kasvoilta, vaan tämä pysyi yhä vahvana, kuten oli asemansa takia odotettavaa.  
“ _Mitkäs teidät nimet ovat?_ ” pantterimainen kysyi matalalla, kyseiselle eläimelle sopivalla äänellä.

Kysymyksen myötä miehen käsi nousi kevyesti, tyylikkäästi lantiolleen onnistuen korostamaan vartalonsa laihuutta ja sulavuutta. Se, oliko teko ollut tarkoituksellinen, ei kuitenkaan selvinnyt yakuzan hymystä kaksimetrisille. Kuin he olisivat olleet yhtä ja samaa mieltä, punapää ja piilolinssiä käyttävä katsoivat herkeämättä Kuro Kagen jäsentä. Miksi tämä halusi tietää heidän nimensä? Kyllähän se selviäisi, jos tämä tosiaan ostaisi heidät palvelukseensa, mutta miksi tämä kysyi sitä nyt ja sillä tavalla? Oliko tämä joku Ishikawojen suvun julmien mielien ihme peliä? Vaikkei Ishikawa ollut vielä osoittanut sukunsa raakuutta, kyllä sekin varmasti kävisi ilmi mitä ikävimmällä tavalla. Kuitenkaan, tämä ei kuitenkaan pystyisi täydellisesti satuttamaan heitä, kuten ei Hindu kushkaan ollut kyennyt, ja yhden merkittävän syyn takia.  
“Közi”, nuorempi hujopeista sanoi viimein kuuluvalla äänellä, vaikka avasikin vain hiukan suutaan.  
”K”, irokeesipäinen kertoi vuorostaan, kun parinsa oli tehnyt ensimmäisenä päätöksen, johon itsekin oli tullut.  
” _Vai Közi ja K…_ ”, mustatukkainen sanoi itsekseen, kuin olisi hakenut nimillä tuntumaa suussaan selvittääkseen, pitikö niistä vai ei.  
“ _K &K!_” vaaleahiuksinen japanilainen huusi kantavalla äänellä, jolloin lähellä seisovat miehet tyrskähtivät samassa, jolloin Közi ja K käänsivät terävät katseensa puhuneeseen sekä näiden ympärillä oleviin miehiin.  
K&K? Mitä sekin tarkoitti? Mikä idea sillä oli?

Hiroki hymyili ystävällisesti punapäälle ja piilolinssiä käyttävälle ja veti käsissään valuvaa pientä miestä itseään vasten, kuin olisi ilmaissut heille, ettei ollut hätään. Toinen ei sanomisillaan tarkoittanut loukata tai uhata. Kahdesta osakalaisesta hujopit käänsivät katseensa takaisin edessään olevaan Ishikawaan, vaikka sielunpeilinsä osuivat pikaisesti Hide-zouhun, joka vahti tarkasti heitä kahta. Tämä oli selvästi huolissaan johtajastaan, eikä aikonut sallia tälle tapahtuvan mitään pahaa. Ei valkokasvoinen ja irokeesipäinen aikoneet tehdä mitään yakuzalle – vaikka he miettivätkin, mitä voisivat tehdä, jos mustasilmäinen päättäisi hyökätä.  
” _No, Közi ja K_ ”, pantterimainen sanoi pian.  
Nimettyjen sydämet hypähtivät pikaisesti ja hetken kaksimetrisistä nuorempi luuli, että lyhempi rikollisjärjestön johtaja oli lukenut heidän ajatuksensa. Ystävällinen ja jollain tapaa miellyttävä, ei ainakaan uhkaava, hymy sai kuitenkin niin hänet kuin parinsa hiukan rentoutumaan ja kuuntelemaan.  
“ _Haluatteko lähteä mukaani?_ ” mustatukkaisen kysymys sai jokaisen, myös tämän omat miehet, hätkähtämään kuulemastaan.

Moinen oli täysin odottamatonta ja kaikista vähiten moista odottivat Hindu kushin miehet, niin sotilaat kuin johtajat. Közi ja K räpäyttivät kumpikin silmiään muutaman kerran miettien, olivatko varmasti kuulleet oikein. Tajuten nopeasti, etteivät korvansa olleet keksineet omiaan, he tuijottivat aiempaa tiukemmin mustatukkaista, kuin olisivat näin päässeet tämän mielen sisään nähdäkseen, mitä oli tekeillä.  
“ _Minä lupaan maksavani teille hyvää palkkaa, pitäväni huolen siitä, ettette asu missään räkälässä ja jääkaapissanne on aina riittävästi ruokaa_ ”, Ishikawa kertoi suunnitelmistaan suoraan, varsin avoimesti.  
” _Tietenkin nämä edut, kuten lämmin vesi alentavat hiukan palkkaanne, mutta se on silti tavallista parempaa työnne takia. Aluksi teillä on varmasti tylsää, mutta ajan myötä työtä tulee lisää. Joudutte hengenvaaraan, saatatte kuollakin, mutta lupaan myös, että teillä tulee olemaan ihan hauskaakin seurassani_ ”, tämä piti pienen tauon sielunpeileihinsä syttyessä tietoinen, itsevarma pilke ja hampaat paljastavan hymyn myötä pää kallistui sirosti sivulle.  
” _Te ette ole nimittäin koskaan tavanneet minunlaistani miestä ettekä varmasti tulekaan tapaamaan enää minun jälkeeni._ ”

Kumpikaan kaksimetrisistä ei sanonut mitään. He katsoivat vielä hetken yakuzaa, kunnes vilkaisivat toisiaan silmäkulmistaan. Kaksikko katsoi toisiaan lyhyen ajan, mutta pienen, merkityksettömältä vaikuttaneen eleen sisällä tapahtui paljon ja nopeasti. He miettivät, miten kannattaisi toimia. Közi kertoi katseellaan, että pelkäsi pantterimaista ja K:n katse kertoi samaa. He eivät halunneet miehen palvelukseen, koska sehän saattaisi olla sama asia kuin Hindu kushissa pysyminen, kuten he olivat aiemminkin epäilleet. Tämä kaikki hyväntahtoisuus, nauru, leikki, kyseleminen sekä ystävällisyys olivat varmasti pelkkää peliä ja esitystä. Tai sitten toinen oli hullu. Mikään noista ei ollut hyvä asia, koska lopputulos oli heille turmiollinen…  
Mutta…

_Ishikawa puhuu monikossa…_

_Hän puhuu meistä molemmista ja on valmis maksamaan jopa pyydettyä hintaa enemmän, jotta saisi meidät…_

_Hän ei erottaisi meitä, vaan saisimme olla yhdessä…_

Kaksimetriset siirsivät sielunpeilinsä kohti mustatukkaista ja he nyökkäsivät samanaikaisesti, vaikkakin pienesti ja jäivät katsomaan pitkinä suoraan eteensä tarkkaillen samalla ympäristöä. Heidän olisi vartioitava parhaan taitonsa mukaan miestä, joka estäisi heidän erottamisensa.

“ _No niin, hienoa_ ”, mustasilmäinen huudahti ja löi kätensä yhteen.  
” _Kerrassaan loistavaa_ ”, Ishikawa naurahti ilosta katsahtaen ympärilleen.  
“ _Pakatkaa siis nopeasti tarvitsemanne tavarat ja sitten vain autoille. Koneeni odottaa jo meitä ja meillä on paljon tehtävää!_ ”  
Kuin jalkansa ja vartalonsa olisivat tanssineet, tämä kääntyi ympäri ja käveli miestensä luokse napaten Hide-zounsa kainaloonsa. Yhä hymyillen mies oli johdattamassa turhankin läheisesti ruskeahiuksisen miehen mukanaan ulos salista.  
“ _Hetkinen, herra Ishikawa_ ”, Waalid puuttui välittömästi puheeseen, ennen kuin kollegansa tai alaisensa ehtivät sanomaan mitään.  
Yksinkertaiset sanat saivat pantterimaisen pysähtymään paikoilleen kummallisesti jäykistyneenä, minkä punahiuksinen ja irokeesipää huomasivat niin asennosta kuin liikkeistä, kun yakuza kääntyi hitaasti miehineen katsomaan korokkeelle. Mustasilmäinen kuitenkin hymyili viehättävästi, kuin mikään kuulemassaan ei olisi vaivannut.  
“ _Vaikka oletkin kaikin tavoin kunnioitettujen Yoshiki-herran ja Sayuri-rouvan esikoinen, et silti saa kaikkea, mitä haluat. Taisit juuri unohtaa, ettet saa täältä mitään ilmaiseksi_ ”, keskimmäisenä istuva Hindu kushin johtaja jatkoi hymähtäen ja antoi merkitsevän katseen hymyn kohotessa partaiselle suulleen.  
Ishikawa katsoi hetken ajan Waalidia, mutta käänsi nopeasti päänsä kysyvästi kohti Hirokia. Ihmiskaupan vastaava virnisti tietäväisesti ja nyökkäsi samassa pidellen yhä pientä vaaleata japanilaista itseään vasten ja antoi toisen hyväillä peukalollaan housujen reunaa. Közi ja K huomasivat tämän, samoin kuin eebenpuunruskean katseen ja arvasivat nopeasti, mitä katseidenvaihto todennäköisesti koski.  
“ _Ai niin – kyllä, saat Karinin_ ”, mustatukkainen lupasi auliisti.  
” _Nyt olemme kaikki tyytyväisiä_ ”, tämä lisäsi perään ripeästi ja aikoi jälleen tehdä lähtöään, mutta valkokasvoinen ja piilolinssiä käyttävä tiesivät, ettei se niin vain kävisi, koska kauppojen tärkein vaihe oli vielä toteutumatta.

“Asagi”, kuului lempeä, suorastaan rakastava ääni, mutta ei korokkeelta, vaan japanilaisjoukkion luota.  
Punapää ja piilolinssiä käyttävä iskivät katseensa heti voimakasleukainen, koska olivat tunnistaneet äänen kuuluvan tälle. Eivätkä he väärässä olleet.  
“ _Niin, rakas?_ ” yakuza kääntyi samassa kakkosmiehensä puoleen mitä rakastavimmin.  
“ _Onko jokin hätänä?_ ” Kuro Kagen jäsen kysyi pikaisesti, ennen kuin nosti katseensa ylös ja katsoi ympärilleen heidän lähellään olevia miehiä, jotka eivät olleet japanilaisia.  
Mustiin sielunpeileihin oli tullut uusi hohde, aivan erilainen katse, jota Közi ja K olivat odottaneetkin jo pidemmän hetken. Katse, joka osui niin kilpaileviin rikollisjärjestöjen johtajiin kuin seinustoilla oleviin sotilaisiin oli uhkaava. Se kertoi miehen olevan valmis teurastamaan kenet tahansa, joka uhkasi ruskeahiuksista nuorta miestä lähellään.  
“ _Sinä unohdit taas jotain_ ”, Hide-zou kertoi ja naurahti mafiapomon reaktiosta.  
Tämä liikautti päätään Hindu kushin johtajia kohti ja katsoi sitten mustiin silmiin onnistuen saamaan pantterimaisen kaiken huomion.  
“ _Olenko minä aivan turhaan stressannut, kerännyt harmaita hiuksia ja kanniskellut tätä perässäni uskaltamatta laskea salkkua kädestä edes miestenhuoneeseen mentäessä?_ ” teräväpiirteinen kertoi nauravan leikkisällä äänellä ja kohotti merkitsevästi kantamaansa salkkua.  
” _Onko sinusta vain hauskaa, kun minä raadan itseni väsyksiin näin raskaan taakan alla?_ ” sanojensa perään ruskeahiuksinen loi katseen, jonka syvin merkitys jäi jonkin verran epäselväksi valkokasvoiselle ja irokeesipäiselle.  
Aivan kuin kaksikko olisikin läheisempi, kuin mitä voimakasleukainen oli antanut ihmisten ymmärtää käytöksestään.  
” _Sinähän tiedät, millainen ilkimys olen väsyneenä._ ”  
“ _Ah, aivan niin. Tuo on tosiaan hyvin vakava asia, mitä ei saa missään nimessä unohtaa_ ”, yakuza henkäisi ymmärtäväisenä ja kääntyi katsomaan korokkeella istuvia.  
“ _Te kaipailette rahoja._ ”  
“ _Kyllä vain – oletteko aivan varma, että pystytte maksamaan 17,5 miljoonaa dollaria?_ ” Baapin lähin mies kysyi tasaisella äänellä, mutta Hindu kushissa kasvaneet pystyivät kuulemaan siinä pienen muutoksen.  
Tämä oli epäilevä. Mies, ja todennäköisesti tämän johtaja, eivät uskoneet, että Ishikawa Asagi voisi oikeasti maksaa kaksi miljoonaa dollaria enemmän vaaditusta hinnasta. Kaksikon oli vaikea uskoa, että Kuro Kagen liittouman sisällä voisi olla niin helposti näille rahaa tuottava kilpailutilanne.  
“ _Vai onko joku muu valmis tarjoamaan enemmän?_ ” Abbu puuttui puheeseen miettien Hindu kushin voivan tienata vielä enemmän ja katsahti merkitsevästi oven lähellä olijoita.

Ranskalainen ja yhdysvaltalainen nappasivat venäläisen mafiapomon kanssa kännykät käteensä aikoen soittaa kotimaahansa. Kolmikko halusi ilmiselvästi kysyä rikollisjärjestöjensä varainhoitajilta, mihin näillä olisi varaa. Kolme muuta mietti asiaa päänsä sisällä, koska epäilivät, etteivät mitkään eduista luopumiset saisi riittävän nopeasti riittävän paljoa rahaa kasaan. Jotenkin Közistä ja K:sta tuntui, kun he katsahtivat ainoata miestä, joka voisi pitää heidät yhdessä, että muut rikollisjärjestön johtajat näkivät turhaa vaivaa.  
“ _Hyvät herrat, älkää turhaan vaivatko päitänne. Tämä minun lompakkovahtini kyllä tietää, mihin minulla on varoja_ ”, Ishikawa vahvisti naurahtaen kahden hujopin mietteet.  
Miehen alaiset loivat hymyt niin kilpailijoilleen kuin seinustoilla oleville sotilaille, kuin olisivat voittaneet jättipotin ja tulleet sitä myöten entistä vahvemmiksi. Hide-zou ei sen sijaan hymyillyt, vaan hymähti niin kuulemalleen kuin näkemälleen ja katsoi osittain huvittuneena johtajaansa. Elegantein, sulavin liikkein, kuin olisi tehnyt niin jo useamman vuoden, teräväpiirteinen otti pitelemänsä salkun käsivarsilleen ja avasi muutamalla liikkeellä monimutkaisen lukkojärjestelmän, ennen kuin nosti mustan kannen näyttäen sisällön Hindu kushin johtajille sekä tietenkin tarkkailevalle räikeällä parivaljakolle. Salkku oli täynnä harmaita sadan dollarin seteleitä, jotka oli asetettu tasaisiksi pinoiksi. Siinä oli enemmän rahaa, kuin mitä punapää ja piilolinssiä käyttävä olivat koskaan nähneet silmiensä edessä. Siinä oli heidän elämistään, vuosien kärsimyksistään ja koulutuksistaan – ja lopulta vapaudestaan maksettava hinta.  
“ _Siinä on maksuni heistä: 17,5 miljoonaa Yhdysvaltain dollaria ja vielä kaupan päälle pienet toiveenne voidaan toteuttaa_ ”, yakuza kertoi kävellessään ruskeahiuksisen kanssa tyynen arvokkaasti lähemmäksi koroketta ja tutki samalla itseään vanhempien miesten kasvoja.  
“ _Onko teillä vielä jotain, mistä haluatte keskustella? Jos epäilette rahojen aitoutta tai muuta, voitte toki tarkistaa itse, mutta vannon ja vakuutan, että ne ovat aitoja_ ”, tämä viittasi kevyellä käden liikkeellä salkussa olevia rahoja.  
“ _Yakuzan sana ei ole oikein luotettava, pahoittelemme. Ammattinne varjopuolia, herra Ishikawa_ ”, Waalid naurahti itsekseen.  
Tämä oli selvästi ymmärtänyt, että toiveensa Karinin pitämisestä kävivät toteen – ja vielä ilmaiseksi.  
“ _Minä ymmärrän oikein hyvin_ ”, mustasilmäinen kertoi ja naurahti sitten vaivaantuneena.  
Se sai Közin ja K:n kohottamaan kulmakarvojaan, vaikka todellisuudessa heidän otsalihaksensa eivät värähtäneetkään. Tämä oli jo toinen kerta, kun pantterimainen reagoi sukunimeensä eikä todellakaan hyvällä tavalla. Miksi tämä reagoi niin?  
“ _Minä myös ymmärrän sen, että aika on rahaa meille kaikille. Lisäksi se aika, mitä kuluu tähän keskusteluun ja turhaan tarjouskilpailuun, vie teiltä aikaa kouluttaa miehiänne_ ”, Ishikawa jatkoi samassa itsevarmemmin ja päättäväisemmin, kun halusi saada kaupankäynnin loppuun.  
Hindu kushin miehet alkoivat olla samaa mieltä, koska Jatinin puoleiselta seinustalta irrottautui kaksi sotilasta, jotka astelivat pitkin harppauksin yakuzan ja voimakasleukaisen luokse. Hirokin ja tätä vasten painautuneen miehen kädet laskeutuivat etsimään aseita, jolloin kaksikko tuntui tajuavan, miten lähekkäin oikeastaan olivat. Nämä ottivat askeleet kauemmaksi toisistaan ja yrittivät näyttää uhkaavilta, mutta kumpikin epäonnistui täysin. Vaaleahiuksisen suupieliin noussut onnellinen hymy kavalsi tämän ja ihmiskaupan vastaavan poskipäät ja korvat punastuivat hiukan.

Közi ja K eivät kuitenkaan kiinnittäneet kaksikkoon eikä näiden seurassa oleviin miehiin huomiota, koska he tiesivät näiden sekä Kuro Kagen jäsenen ja tämän läheisimmän alaisen olevan turvassa. Ishikawaa ei tapettaisi eivätkä lähestyvät sotilaat tulleet paikalle satuttaakseen. Täysin valkokasvoisen ja irokeesipäisen odotusten mukaan, sotilaat heittivät pitelemänsä aseet selkiinsä ja toinen näistä astui muutamalla askeleella Hide-zoun eteen osoittaen rahoja. Ruskeahiuksinen hätkähti hyvin pienesti, mutta ymmärsi samassa kääntyä saapuneiden sotilaiden puoleen ja näyttää heille laukkua. Toinen sotilaista paranteli hanskojaan käsissään – eihän se ollut ensimmäinen kerta väkivaltaisessa maailmassa, jossa rahojen sekaan piilotettiin myrkkykäärmeitä tai skorpioneita – ja otti yhden päällimmäisistä rahanipuista. Tämä ojensi setelitukon parilleen, ennen kuin haki salkun pohjalta toisen pinon valmiiksi. Miehen pari selasi tasaiseen tahtiin setelit ja nosti muutaman valoa vasten tarkistaen silmämääräisesti niiden aitouden, ennen kuin toisti saman toiselle pinolle. Setelien tarkastaja kääntyi korokkeella istuvia kohti saatuaan työnsä päätökseen ja nyökkäsi pienesti, mikä rentoutti hiukan punapään ja piilolinssiä käyttävän lihakset. Rahat olivat aitoja.  
“ _Hyväksymme tarjouksenne, herra Ishikawa_ ”, Jatin sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä sen, minkä kaikki johtajat ajattelivat.  
“ _Közi ja K ovat nyt virallisesti teidän. Heidän tavaransa, mitä he saavat mukaansa, ovat jo valmiiksi heidän yllään_ ”, tämä jatkoi, kuin sanansa olisivat olleet sopimuksen viimeiset allekirjoitukset, kun rahatarkistaja ojensi kantamuksensa parilleen, joka laittoi ne salkkuun ja sulki kannen.  
Seteleitä tutkinut otti salkun teräväpiirteisen käsistä ja kantoi sen puhuneelle miehelle.  
“ _Hienoa, sehän säästää aikaa!_ ” Ishikawa ilmoitti kuuluvalla äänellä riemuissaan.  
Tämän alaiset, lukuun ottamatta Hide-zouta, päästivät ilmoille kannustus- ja hurraushuudot, jotka sopivasti peittivät alleen muiden rikollisjärjestöjen jäsenten matalat kiroukset. Japani oli jälleen saanut tappavat, hyödylliset miehet itselleen eikä muu maailma ja muut rikollisjärjestön johtajat voineet muuta kuin katsoa yakuzojen mahdin kasvua.  
“ _No niin, Közi ja K_ ”, pantterimainen henkäisi soinnukkaasti ja vei kätensä teräväpiirteisen ympärille, ennen kuin he kaksi kääntyivät lähteäkseen.  
” _Aika mennä. Meillä on vielä paljon tekemistä, koska näin totuuden mukaisesti nuo maastopuvut ovat tylsät. Eihän se ole lainkaan sopivaa, vai mitä? Meidän on mentävä ostoksille ja vielä käytävä Ruizan asevarastot läpi teitä varten – plus tietenkin kerrottava ja selitettävä kaikki tarpeellinen_ ”, tämä jatkoi kääntyen kohti Köziä ja K:ta, jotka katsoivat takaisin.  
Nämä olivat odottaneet kunnollisia käskyjä eikä tuollaista… juttelua? Mustatukkainenhan puhui, kuin he olisivat olleet samanarvoisia asetovereita tai kenties läheisiä ystäviä, eikä asia ollut niin.

Mustasilmäinen siirtyi vahvaleukaisen kanssa punapään ja piilolinssiä käyttävän vierelle seisahtuen siihen hetkeksi odottamaan. Tämän ei kauaa tarvinnut odottaa, koska tuon eleen kaksimetriset ymmärsivät helposti ja tiesivät, miten toimia. He asettuivat kummallekin puolelle uuden johtajansa selän taakse henkivartijoiden tapaan. He vilkaisivat pikaisesti Ishikawaa, joka katsoi hetken heitä pirullisen tyytyväisen hymynsä leventyessä, ennen kuin kääntyi kohti saattuettaan ja käveli näiden luokse. Yakuza nyökkäsi pienesti Hirokille, tämän lähellä olevalle vaaleahiuksiselle miehelle, joukon lyhimmälle sekä pitkälle synkkäkasvoiselle miehelle, jotka ilmeisesti kuuluivat lähimpiin alaisiin. Nelikko vastasi takaisin hymyilemällä tyytyväisinä, iloisina tapahtumien suunnasta. Siitä he kääntyivät ympäri mustatukkaisen asettuessa joukkonsa etunenään siirtyen ovelle.

Heidän edessään seisoi kuitenkin yhä 12 muuta miestä, jotka katsoivat järkyttyneenä Kuro Kagen jäsentä ja tämän alaisia. Näiden oli vaikeata käsittää sekä hyväksyä silmiensä edessä tapahtuneet asiat.  
“ _Suokaa nyt anteeksi, mutta minulla on kiire_ ”, Ishikawa katsahti virkaveljiään ja liikautti vapaata kättään sivusuunnassa vihjaten selvästi väistämiseen.  
Länsimaalaiset ja afrikkalainen säpsähtivät, kuin olisivat vasta nyt tajunneet, että seisoivat vaarallisessa paikassa ja astelivat vaistomaisesti kauemmaksi, että kaikki japanilaiset mahtuivat kulkemaan välistään.  
“ _Minun on päästävä nopeasti takaisin kotiin tienaamaan lisää **uusien miesteni** kanssa_”, pantterimainen lisäsi hyvin pienellä painolla, jota ei voinut huomata, ellei kuunnellut hyvin tarkkaan kuten punapää ja piilolinssiä käyttävä tekivät.  
Japanilaiset astelivat rivakasti käytävälle, ja oikeastaan yakuza käveli Hide-zoun kanssa sen verran reippaasti, että onnistui kasvattamaan välimatkaa omiin miehiinsä, ennen kuin nämä oikeastaan pääsivät pois suuresta salista. Nopea kävelytahti ei kuitenkaan haitannut hujoppeja, jotka pidensivät vain hiukan askeliaan onnistuen kävelemään uuden herransa mukana.  
“Hiroki!” mustasilmäinen kajautti samassa kuuluvasti, kuin olisi halunnut tarkoituksella neuvotteluhuoneeseen jäävien kuulevan.  
“ _Hanki jostain Közille ja K:lle lämpimät takit!_ ” tämä kertoi alaiselleen liikauttaen hiukan päätään olkansa yli.  
” _En halua muskelimasojeni vilustuvan!_ ”

“ _Muskelimasojen?_ ” Hide-zou toisti epäuskoisena ja samaa Közi ja K:kin miettivät vilkaisten pantterimaisen takaraivoa.  
“Etkö keksinyt muka yhtään parempaa lempinimeä?” teräväpiirteinen tivasi vaihtaen kielen japaniksi ja vilkaisi sitten hiukan epäluuloisena takanaan käveleviä miehiä.  
Liikahdus sai Közin, joka oli lähempänä tätä, katsomaan voimakasleukaista ja tämän silmää, joka oli kohdistunut itseensä. Hän huomasi silmän olevan ruskeankellertävä, mutta ei erityisemmin kiinnittänyt enempää asiaan huomiota. Katse oli nimittäin vahva, terävä ja siinä oli selkeä viesti. Ruskeahiuksinen varoitti punapäätä. Jos hän tai K edes harkitsisi satuttavansa yakuzaa, he joutuisivat kohtaamaan Hide-zoun, joka ei armoa tuntisi. Epäluottamus ei ihmetyttänyt nuorempaa hujoppia. Olisi ollut oudompaa, jos voimakasleukainen ei olisi ollut epäluuloinen. Katse oli kuitenkin sen verran vaikuttava ja jopa uhkaava, että keltasilmäinen uskoi teräväpiirteisen hyvinkin kykenevän tekemään hirveitä asioita, jos tämä katsoisi sen olevan tarpeellista.  
“Onko siinä muka jotain vikaa?” Ishikawa kysyi leppoisalla äänellä eikä tuntunut huomaavan lainkaan kainalossaan olevan miehen pään kääntymistä tai Közille luomaa varoittavaa katsetta.  
“Mistä kohtaa haluat minun aloittavan?” ruskeahiuksinen kysyi takaisin kääntyen katsomaan pantterimaista.  
“Kuten siitä, etten ole eläessäni kuullut pahempaa lempinimeä? Tai sitä, etten olisi ikinä uskonut sitä, että Ruiza keksisi tuota järkevämmän kutsumanimen henkivartijoillesi?”  
“Hei, sekin oli hyvä keksintö!” pantterimainen innostui samassa.  
“Ruiza!” yakuza käänsi samassa päänsä olkansa yli, vaikkei erityisemmin taakseen katsonut.  
“Oliko se K&K se sinun ehdottomasi lempinimi?”  
“Tietenkin, ei kukaan muu niin hyvää lempinimeä keksi!” kuului huudahdus ja nopeita askelia nelikon selän takaa.  
Közi ja K käänsivät pikaisesti päitään ja vilkaisivat olkiensa taakse. Muu saattue oli kirinyt heidät kiinni ja näiden etunenässä kävelivät Hiroki, vaaleahiuksinen japanilainen, joukkion lyhin ja se synkkäkasvoinen mies. Tämä viimeistään todisti näiden olevan Ishikawan mafian ylimmät miehet tai ainakin johtajansa suosikit.  
“Sitä paitsi, se rimmaa”, vaaleahiuksinen kajautti pirteällä, tyytyväisellä äänellä ja hymyili kaksimetrisille kujeilevasti.  
Tämä oli ilmeisesti Ruiza, koska oli vastannut Kuro Kagen jäsenen kutsuun. Oliko tämä myös se sama Ruiza, jonka asevarastot mustasilmäinen oli maininnut?

“Rimmaa tai ei, heillä on myös nimet eikä niitä tarvitse väännellä”, teräväpiirteinen sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä.  
“Eivätkö nimet ‘Közi’ ja ’K’ muka ole riittävän hyvät nimet? Ainakin minusta ne ovat hyvät nimen – eivät liian pitkät, jos on kova kiire kutsua heitä.”  
“Olet oikeassa”, Ishikawa sanoi samassa ja kääntyi Hide-zoun puoleen.  
“Ne ovat jo itsessään helpot ja lyhyet.”  
“Niin ovat, ja meillä on nyt muuta mietittävää”, voimakasleukainen sanoi katsoen vakavana eteensä.  
Esimerkin mukaisesti henkivartijat, sitähän Közi ja K nyt olivat, kääntyivät katsomaan eteenpäin ymmärtääkseen, mitä teräväpiirteinen katsoi: risteystä.  
“Olisi hyvä tietää, miten pääsemme ulos ja takaisin lentokoneelle.”  
Niin, Ishikawan mafia oli täällä vieraana eikä todellakaan tiennyt, miten käytävät kulkivat ja mistä pääsi minnekin. Olihan paikka heille kahdellekin outo, verrattuna päälinnoitukseen, mutta punapää uskoi, että he pääsisivät helposti ulos. Ainakin hän uskoi, että parinsa osaisi arvioida kulkusuunnan, vaikkei hän osaisikaan.

“Siinä minä voin auttaa”, kuului lämmin, ystävällinen ääni miesten takaa.  
Hiroki asteli irokeesipäisen ohi johtajansa vierelle hymyillen tietäväisesti niin mustatukkaiselle kuin teräväpiirteiselle.  
“Käännymme tuosta risteyksestä vasemmalle.”  
Eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen käveli pantterimaisen vierellä, vaikka hiukan toista enempänä toimien selvästi oppaana. Tosin, heidän siinä kävellessään niin valkokasvoinen kuin piilolinssiä käyttävä ymmärsivät, että käytävät olivat samanlaiset kuin päälinnoituksessa ja neuvotteluhuone oli ollut samassa paikassa kuin ruokasali oli ollut toisaalla. Täällä kaikki vain oli hiukan pienemmässä koossa. Eli he olisivat osanneet hyvin viedä heidän kaikki pihamaalle ilman ihmiskaupan vastaavaa. Kuitenkin, kaksimetrisistä oli jotenkin helpottavaa, etteivät he kulkeneet ensimmäisinä. Kenties oli lohdullista ajatella, että viimein joku veisi heidät ulos Hindu kushista – lopullisesti.

Japanilaiset saapuivat viimein eteisaulalta vaikuttavaan tilaan, jonka seinustoilla oleville penkeille oli viskattu epämääräiseen kasaan paksuja ulkotakkeja. Suuri ovi oli avoinna paljastaen muurien sisällä olevan pihamaan sekä siellä olevan useamman avojeepin, joiden luona oli muutamia sotilaita, jotka näyttivät odottelevan samaan aikaan, kun toverinsa vartioivat paikkaa.  
“Tässä ovat meidän takkimme”, Hiroki asteli määrätietoisesti paksujen vaatteiden ja penkkien luokse.  
“Yhdessä autossa pitäisi olla vielä kaksi isompikokoista takkia. Toivottavasti ne mahtuvat Közille ja K:lle”, tämä sanoi ojentaessaan vaatteita toverilleen.  
“Sitten voittekin lähteä.”  
“Voitte?” Ishikawa kurtisti kulmiaan ottaessaan vastaan takin, jonka puki päälleen.  
“Etkö palaakaan kanssamme Japaniin?”  
Tummanruskeatukkainen avasi suunsa, mutta samassa Ruiza suorastaan kiisi rakettina tämän vierelle.  
“Mitä?! Etkö muka tulekaan kanssamme kotiin, Hiroki?!” vaaleahiuksinen ähkäisi kauhistuneena.  
“En voi”, Hiroki henkäisi haikeana.  
“Mikset muka?” pitkään nahkatakkiin pukeutuneen iloisuus ja hyväntuulisuus tuntuivat kadonneen sen siliän tien.  
“Koska Hirokilla on vielä töitä”, Hide-zou puuttui puheeseen pukiessaan takin pukunsa päälle.  
Teräväpiirteisen rauhallisuus ja matala ääni saivat mafiamiehet katsomaan tätä eikä Ruizakaan huutanut vastaväitteitä tai höpöttänyt päälle, vaan kuunteli.  
“Lupasimme juuri, että Karin – toivottavasti muistan nimen oikein – saa jäädä tänne. Lisäksi Ishikawa lupasi toteuttaa tämän paikan johtajien pienet toiveet, joiden takia Hiroki ei voi lähteä, ennen kuin on saattanut oman työnsä loppuun”, sanat saivat pysäytettyä jopa punapään ja piilolinssiä käyttävän.  
Ruskeahiuksinen oli vaikuttava, mutta tämän puheet tekivät tästä vieläkin vaikutusvaltaisemman. Jokin tässä oli johtajamaista, ihailtavaa ja sai väen toimimaan, kuten tämä halusi. Tuntui jotenkin hassulta, että Ishikawa Asagi, joka oli sentään mafiansa johtaja, sanoi, mitä ajatteli turhia miettimättä, miten epäjohtajamaiselta vaikutti. Sen sijaan tämän alainen Hide-zou puhui, kuten johtajalta saattoi odottaa. Ihan kuin näiden kahden roolit olisivat menneet hiukan väärin päin. Eivät kai nämä olleet sittenkin vaihtaneet rooleja hoitaakseen yakuzan suojelemisen paremmin?

“Mutta…”, Ruiza henkäisi yrittäen keksiä vastaväitteen, mutta sitä ei heti tullut tämän mieleen.  
“Eiköhän Hiroki palaa muutaman päivän päästä Osakaan, vai mitä?” ruskeahiuksinen kääntyi tummanruskeahiuksisen puoleen.  
“Vai ajattelitko muka jäädä asumaan tänne?”  
“En todellakaan”, Hiroki purskahti nauruun ja silmäisi samassa ympärilleen kuin olisi pelännyt, että seinissä olisi ollut useampi korva.  
“Minähän olisin hullu, jos haluaisin jäädä tänne!”  
Todellakin, oli Közin ja K:n yhteinen ajatus. Vain järkensä menettänyt halusi vapaaehtoisesti jäädä paikkaan, jonka he halusivat jättää taakseen unohtaakseen kokonaan.

“Pidäkin huoli, että palaat viimeistään ensi viikolla”, Ishikawa katsoi alaistaan, joka auttoi vielä viimeisiä miehiä ja kääntyi vaaleahiuksisen puoleen.  
“Tai tulemme hakemaan sinut!”  
“Ja minä tulen mukaan!” Ruiza huudahti samassa, kun itseään pidempi mies kietoi takin tämän ympärille.  
“Uu, oliko tuo uhkaus”, eebenpuunruskeasilmäinen naurahti, kun toinen sujautti kädet hihoihin.  
“Ei, vaan lupaus”, vaaleahiuksinen tarttui lujasti pukijaansa rinnuksista ja vetäisi lähemmäksi itseään katsoen intensiivisesti suoraan toisen sielunpeileihin.  
“Pidäkin se mielessä!”  
Kaksimetristen lihakset jännittyivät ja he ottivat tuntumaa lattiasta. Alkaisiko nyt tappelu ja pitäisikö heidän puuttua siihen? He tunsivat kaksikon välillä olevan jännitteen, joka vain kasvoi näiden välillä, mitä kauemmin miehet seisoivat lähekkäin. Kuitenkin, kun mitään ei tapahtunut, he aistivat jännitteen olevan erilaista, kuin mitä se oli punapään ja Yuukin välillä. Tämä jännite oli lämmin, suorastaan kiihkeän kuuma ja jollain tavalla välittävä – täynnä lämpimiä tunteita. Jotain kaksikon välillä tuntui olevan, koska lyhempi vaikutti olevan jollain tapaa liekeissä eikä tummempikaan nyt kylmältä ja etäiseltä vaikuttanut.

“Pidän, pidän”, Hiroki sanoi sitten hymyillen ja silitti vaaleita hiuksia.  
“Lupaan tulla viimeistään ensi viikolla ja tulen ensimmäisenä katsomaan sinua.”  
“Hienoa – listin Okiton, jos hän aikoo raahata minut jonnekin mukanaan!” Ruiza ilmoitti pienen, jopa ujon hymyn noustessa huulilleen, kun sulki silmänsä nauttiakseen kosketuksesta.  
“Ei sinun tarvitse tehdä isoisällesi yhtään mitään, Ruiza”, Hide-zou huomautti väliin vilkaisten merkitsevästi Ishikawaa.  
“Mehän voimme asettaa käskyn, ettet lähde Osakasta ennen Hirokin paluuta.”  
“Hide-zou, olet nero!” vaaleahiuksinen käänsi säihkyvät silmänsä kohti teräväpiirteistä.  
“Jos Asagi ei rakastaisi sinua ja naisi vähintään kerran päivässä, pitäisin häntä aivokuolleena idioottina!”  
“Kaikeksi onneksi en ole aivokuollut idiootti”, yakuza hymyili kiertäessään kätensä teräväpiirteisen ympärille ja laski leukansa tämän olkapäälle.  
“Tosin, meille tulee kiire tuon kerran päivässä kanssa…”  
“Älä liikaa innostu, koska meillä on pitkä matka takaisin kotiin”, ruskeahiuksinen hymyili pikaisesti mustasilmäiselle, mutta kääntyi sitten katsomaan ympärillään olevia miehiä todeten kaikilla, paitsi uusilla jäsenillä, olevan takit päällä.  
“Olet oikeassa”, pantterimainen suoristautui ja käänsi samassa katseensa sinne, mistä he olivat tulleet.  
Tämän ilme muuttui vakavaksi ja katseeseen nousi uhkaavat pilkkeet. Valkokasvoinen käänsi hiukan päätään, kun parinsa katsahti silmäkulmastaan samaiseen suuntaan. He kaksi näkivät pienen liikahduksen kulman takana sekä pienen, lähes olemattoman kaitaleen murretuntummanvihreän maastopuvun reunaa. Hindu kushin johtajat olivat lähettäneet jonkun sotilaistaan tarkkailemaan heidän poistumistaan, mikä ei yllättänyt hujoppeja. Olisi ollut ihme, jos nämä eivät olisi pistäneet ketään tarkkailemaan japanilaisjoukkiota. Enemmän heitä hämmensi se, miten uusi johtajansa ei ollut kiinnittänyt asiaan huomiota aiemmin – vai oliko se sittenkin sitä, ettei tämä ollut pitänyt tarkkailijaa uhkana, ennen kuin tämä oli jäänyt liian lähelle vartioimaan ja kenties huomannut mafiansa oudon läheiset välit. Siksi japanilainen rikollisjärjestön johtaja varmaan loikin tiukan katseen kulmaukseen tehdäkseen selväksi, että salakuuntelijan, joka todennäköisesti ei ymmärtänyt japania, oli turha miettiä mitään heidän päidensä menoksi.  
“Pärjäätkö varmasti täällä?” mustatukkainen kääntyi katsomaan vielä eebenpuunruskeasilmäistä alaistaan.  
“Totta kai. Isäni opetti minut hyvin”, Hiroki hymyili rauhoittavasti, vaikka silmäisi lähes olemattomasti samaista kulmausta.  
“Saatan teidät vielä autoille ja etsin ne pari takkia.”  
“Selvä. Mennään!” Ishikawa sanoi kantavalla äänellä lähtien kävelemään Hide-zoun kanssa ulos muiden tullessa perässä.  
Japanilaiset kävelivät autoille, joiden luona sotilaat ryhdistäytyivät. Näiden katseet kävivät nopeasti Közissä ja K:ssa, mutta siirtyivät sitten pois. Synkkäkasvoinen mies määräsi ryhmänsä miehet menemään niille autoille samassa järjestyksessä, joissa olivat olleet aiemmin, kun tulivat Hindu kushiin. Hiroki sen sijaan kävi muutaman auton luona ja löysi sitten kaipaamansa takit, jotka toi kaksimetrisille.  
“Emme halua, että sairastutte”, tämä sanoi tuttuun, ystävälliseen tapaansa.

Punapää ei sanonut mitään, kun otti vastaan ojennetun vaatteen, eikä vanhempi hujoppi myöskään avannut suutaan. Kuten saattoi arvata, takit olivat hiukan liian pienet, joten he pukivat ne päälleen napittamatta niitä, vaan vetivät hihoja mahdollisimman paljon ylös, jotta saisivat liikkuvuutta ylävartaloonsa. Sillä välin lyhyin japanilainen siirtyi lähemmäksi yakuzaa.  
“Asagi, minun ja Ruizan lienee parasta siirtyä toiseen autoon”, mies sanoi kohteliaasti, vaikka puhuttelikin tuttavallisesti johtajaansa.  
“Emme kaikki mahdu samaan autoon.”  
“Olet oikeassa, Hyde”, pantterimainen myönsi pienesti nyökäten, mutta katsahti sitten yllättäen uusia miehiään tietäväisen hymyn noustessa huulilleen.  
“Tosin, Ruiza voi jäädä. Sain ajatuksen.”  
“Luulenpa tietäväni, mitä ajattelet”, voimakasleukainen hymähti pienesti.  
“En yhtään ihmettelisi – tunnet minut liian hyvin”, mustatukkainen naurahti kääntyen valkokasvoisen ja irokeesipäisen puoleen.  
Hindu kushin koulimat miehet ryhdistäytyivät vaistomaisesti, vaikka seisoivat muutenkin suoraselkäisinä, etteivät ulkopuoliset kyenneet näkemään minkäänlaista muutosta. Nyt tulisivat ensimmäiset käskyt.  
“Közi, K, toinen teistä ajaa meidät lentokentälle. Saatte itse päättää, kumpi menee ratin taakse”, mustasilmäinen sanoi selkeällä äänellä.  
Tämä käski, mutta ei kuitenkaan käskenyt, mikä hämmensi Közin ja K:n. Ishikawa puhui asiallisesti ja käskymuodossa, mutta ääni ei ollut käskevä. Tämähän vielä komensi henkivartijansa itse päättämään, kumpi ajaisi. Mitä tämä oli? Nuorempi hujoppi katsahti irokeesipäistä, joka kääntyi katsomaan takaisin pariaan. Tämä nyökkäsi pienesti katseensa kertoessa kaiken: punapää voisi ajaa. Valkokasvoinen kääntyi auton kuskinpuolta ja käveli sinne määrätietoisesti, mutta sitten sotilas astui väliin. Keltasilmäinen ei sanonut mitään eikä oikeastaan katsonut itseään lyhempää miestä, vaan otti askeleen sivulle ja yritti kävellä ohi, mutta toinen astui uudelleen hänen eteensä. Hindu kushin alainen ei aikonut päästää myytyä miestä kuskin paikalle.  
“Kertokaa tuolle sotilaalle, että Asagi haluaa nähdä teidän ajotaitonne ja haluaa siksi toisen teistä ajavan”, Hide-zou puuttui puheeseen ja käveli lähemmäksi.  
“Hän voi mennä johonkin muista autoista.”

K nyökkäsi kevyesti ja asteli parinsa vierelle katsoen vakavana sotilasta, joka säpsähti samassa. Miestä pelotti olla vastakkain yli kaksimetristen miesten kanssa – kun näitä oli kaksi ja olivat selvästi samalla puolella tätä vastaan.  
“ _Ishikawa Asagi määräsi meidät ajamaan tätä autoa_ ”, irokeesipäinen sanoi jylhällä äänellä urduksi, joka jäi muille, paitsi osittain Hirokille epäselväksi.  
“ _Hän käski sinun mennä jonkun muun auton kyytiin lentokentälle asti._ ”  
Sotilas säpsähti, mutta ei liikkunut pois paikaltaan. Tämä mietti hetken kuulemaansa, ennen kuin kallisti vartaloaan ja vilkaisi puhuttua japanilaista ja tämän kanssa olevia. Nopeasti mies teki ratkaisunsa: tämä antoi auton avaimet punahiuksiselle ja käveli kauemmaksi. Jokainen Hindu kushissa olija oli ehtinyt kuulemaan Ishikawan suvusta eikä halunnut jäädä nykyisen suvun pään jalkoihin. Valkokasvoinen ei sanonut mitään noustessaan jeeppiin, ja hän laittoi avaimet virtalukkoon jääden odottamaan, että kaikki olisi valmista. Vanhempi hujoppi sen sijaan avasi takaoven ja astui syrjään päästääkseen johtajansa lähimpine miehineen autoon.  
“Loistavaa – nyt pääsemme samalla todistamaan hiukan heidän taitojaan”, Ishikawa henkäisi kävellessään Hide-zoun kanssa lähemmäksi.  
“Ole hyvä, rakas”, tämä viittasi teräväpiirteistä nousemaan autoon.  
“Tämä todistaa vain pienen osan heidän kehutuista taidoistaan”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen sanoi noustessaan auton kyytiin ja asettuessaan reunimmaiseksi.  
“Ja kiitos”, tämä lisäsi perään silmiensä tehdessä ääneen sanomattoman lisäyksen.  
“Emmeköhän saa tässä ajan myötä kaipaamiasi todisteita”, yakuza naurahti noustessaan autoon ja istuutuessaan toisen vierelle.  
“Minulle riittää Hirokin sana”, Ruiza ilmoitti istuutuessaan johtajansa vierelle, jolloin irokeesipäinen sulki oven ja käveli auton toiselle puolelle istuutuakseen parinsa vierelle.  
Vaaleahiuksinen vilkaisi taakseen puhuttua miestä, joka hymyili onnellisena. Eebenpuunruskeasilmäisestä oli hyvä kuulla, että toverinsa luotti tähän.  
“Kuten tiedät Ruiza, jos uskoisin kaikkea näkemättä mitään omin silmin ilman todisteita tai sopimuksia, en olisi nykyisessä asemassani”, ruskeahiuksinen huomautti, muttei mitenkään vihaisena.  
“Uskon kyllä, että Közi ja K ovat tehneet vaikutuksen Hirokiin ja moniin muihin. Haluan kuitenkin nähdä heidän taitonsa omin silmin. Jos ajattelisin toisin, en olisi enää minä.”  
“Ja se vasta kauheata olisikin!” pantterimainen henkäisi samassa kaapaten teräväpiirteisen kainaloonsa.  
“Silloin en saisi näyttää omia taitojani niin paljon kuin haluaisin!”  
“Ne taidot olen kyllä nähnyt jo monesti”, Hide-zou naurahti matalasti ja katsoi hiukan kulmiensa alta mustatukkaista.  
“Ja näen niitä mielelläni vielä lisääkin.”  
“Tässä ja nyt, vai vasta lentokoneessa?” Ishikawa kehräsi matalasti koskettaen viettelevästi alaisensa kaulaa.  
“Tässä ja nyt!” Ruiza huudahti samassa oman kantansa ja kääntyi katsomaan kiinnostuneena takapenkin tapahtumia.  
“Tuonnempana, kun minun ei tarvitse huolehtia ylimääräisistä katsojista, jotka saattaisivat olla jopa uhkarohkeita kuvatakseen tai osallistuakseen”, ruskeahiuksinen vilkaisi merkitsevästi vaaleinta ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan menosuuntaa kohti.  
“Meidän on joka tapauksessa lähdettävä täältä – nyt!”  
“Tietenkin, Hide-zou”, mustatukkainen käänsi päätään ja katsoi ympärilleen todeten viimeistenkin miestensä nousseen autoon.  
Vain Hiroki seisoi heidän lähellään odottaen, että toverinsa lähtisivät.  
“Mennään!” yakuza huudahti kuuluvalla äänellä, että lähimpien autojen kyydissä olijat kuulivat käskyn.

Közi painoi jalkansa sekä jarru- että kytkinpolkimille ja väänsi avaimia virtalukossa. Moottori murahti kovaäänisesti, vanha autohan oli kyseessä, mutta menopeli käynnistyi vailla ongelmia. Sen kummempia miettimättä hän vaihtoi jalkansa paikan jarrulta kaasulle ja painoi sitä saadakseen auton liikkeelle, ennen kuin vaihtoi isommalle vaihteelle. Punahiuksinen ajoi varmasti porttien läpi ja vilkaisi sivupeilistä taakseen, jossa yksi toisensa jälkeen muut autot lähtivät heidän peräänsä. Keltaiset silmät kääntyivät katsomaan jälleen eteensä, avointa porttia ja sen toisella puolella olevaa maailmaa. Hänen rintakehäänsä kiristi ja hengitys tuntui raskaammalta, minkä takia nuoremman hujopin oli pakko vilkaista pariaan. K käänsi päätään ja katsoi takaisin. Tämä tunsi samoin. Kohta he olisivat vapaita ja ajaisivat pois jättäen Hindu kushin taakseen. Aivan pian…

Kun he pääsivät porteista läpi ja kääntyivät alaspäin vievälle tielle, kumpikaan heistä ei kyennyt hetkeen hengittämään. Auton vauhtikin hidastui jonkin verran, mutta sitten valkokasvoinen tajusi painaa lisää kaasua, vaihtaa vaihdetta ja painaa lisää kaasua. Irokeesipäinen katsoi vakavana, hengittämättä suoraan eteensä, kunnes viimein onnistui vetämään ensimmäisen vapauden hengenvetonsa, jolloin hartiansa laskeutuivat hiukan alemmas ja sormet puristivat nyrkkien sisään maastohousujensa kangasta. Nuorempikin rentoutui tahtomattaan, mutta katseensa pysyi tiessä ja kätensä kovalla ratilla. Hänestä tuntui, kuin vuosia sitten selkärankaansa kiinnitetty seiväs olisi viimein irronnut. Se näkymätön rautalanka, joka oli kietoutunut hänen kaulansa ympärille sinä yönä, kun Kashif oli ottanut hänet väkisin mukaansa, ei enää odottanut, koska kiristyisi kuolettavasti, vaan putosi viimein alas. He olivat onnistuneet tavoitteessaan. Közi ja K olivat päässeet pois Hindu kushista!  
“Ihan hyvin ainakin Közi ajaa”, Ishikawa totesi tyytyväisenä heidän selkiensä takana.  
Niin… He olivat päässeet pois Hindu kushista, mutta minne he nyt joutuisivat? Punahiuksinen ja irokeesipää halusivat pysyä yhdessä, joten olivat päättäneet suosiolla lähteä yakuzan mukaan. Tämä oli kuitenkin Hindu kushissa pelätyn Ishikawa Sayurin jälkeläinen, eli olisi vain ajan kysymys, koska he todistaisivat, kuinka mielipuoli ja hullu tämäkin olisi. Selviäisivätkö he myös siitä, kuten olivat selvinneet helvetistään yli 15 vuoden ajan?  
“En nyt tiedä, kun ajavat näin hitaasti”, Ruiza henkäisi ja nojautui samassa eteenpäin lähemmäksi valkokasvoista.  
“Kaasu pohjaan! Jos ajat tätä tahtia Osakassa, sinut jyrätään väistämättä!”

Közi ei sanonut tähän mitään, vaan painoi hiukan jarrua, koska näki edessään vaarallisen mutkan, jonka reunassa kulki jyrkänne. Hän tarkasti taustapeilistä nopeasti, että perässä tulijat olivat jättäneet hyvän välimatkan heihin. Kaikeksi Hindu kushissa koulutetut tiesivät, miten vaarallisia vuoriston tiet saattoivat olla, eivätkä liimautuneet takapuskuria vasten. Mutkan jälkeen hän sitten painoikin kaasua lisäten selvästi vauhtia. Vaaleahiuksinen oli selvästi pantterimaisen lähimpiä miehiä ja jos yakuza ei olisi halunnut lisää vauhtia, tämä olisi kieltänyt moiset puheet. Hiekka ja pikkukivet lentelivät nopeasti pyörivistä renkaista ja muutama murikka sinkosi myös etulasiin, mutta kaikeksi onneksi ne eivät aiheuttaneet säröä. Seuraava u:n muotoinen mutka lähestyi nopeasti ja K vilkaisi pikaisesti pariaan, mutta siirsi sitten katseensa takaisin tiehen. Tämä luotti parinsa taitoihin ja ehkä omalla tavallaan oli tyytyväinen vauhtiin, koska pääsisivät nopeammin pois vuoristosta ja sen valtiaista. Vaarallisen käännöksen osuessa melkein kohdalle, punahiuksinen painoi lujasti sekä jarrua, että kytkintä vauhdin hidastuessa nopeasti, vaikka jeepin takapää heittikin hiukan sivulle. Hän vaihtoi nopeasti vaihteen pienemmälle, käänsi rattia, jolloin autokin kääntyi ja painoi sitten kaasua. Kulkupeli ampaisi nopeasti tietä pitkin pyörien hakiessa huojuen tuntumaa, mutta he pysyivät yhä tiellä vauhdin pysyessä nopeana.  
“Lisää vauh-” vaaleahiuksinen aloitti, mutta tämän ja moottorin yli kuului luja ääni.  
“Ruiza, jos vielä kerrankin pyydät lisää vauhtia näillä teillä, sinä _kävelet_ Japaniin!” Hide-zou ilmoitti lujalla äänellä puristaen toisella kädellään viereisen oven kahvaa.  
“Tuliko selväksi _teille kummallekin_?” tämä katsoi tiukasti niin Ruizaa kuin Ishikawaa, jotka osasivat kyllä tulkita murhaavan katseen.  
Teräväpiirteinen ei pelleilyt sanoissaan ja varmasti pistäisi myös johtajansa kävelemään, jos siltä tuntuisi. Saman tulkinnan Közi ja K pystyivät tekemään jo äänestä, eikä heidän olisi tarvinnut peileistä katsoa takapenkille. Valitettavasti he tekivät sen virheen ja näkivät vilauksen ruskeankellertävistä sielunpeileistä, jotka näyttivät armottomilta. Kumpikin pisti tuon katseen mieleensä ja päättivät, etteivät koskaan, mikäli vain voisivat, suututtaisi tuota miestä, jolla tuntui olevan jopa Ishikawaan hämmästyttävän suuri vaikutusvalta.

Keltasilmäinen hidasti hiukan vauhtiaan, koska ymmärsi, ettei se miellyttänyt yhtä kyydissä olevaa. Loppumatka sujuikin sitten tasaista tahtia ja vähemmän vaarallisesti. Paljoa miehet eivät puhuneet, lähinnä siksi, etteivät Hindu kushissa kouluttautuneet muutenkaan puhuneet ja mustatukkainen sekä vaaleahiuksinen vaikuttivat pelkäävän joutuvansa kävelemään Japaniin – siinähän oli vielä merikin välissä. He kuitenkin pääsivät ehjin nahoin lentokentälle, samoin kuin muutkin osakalaiset. Siellä miehet riisuivat lainatakit ja katsoivat, miten sotilaat menivät jeepit ja ulkovaatteet mukanaan takaisin linnoitukselle jättäen heidät ja yksityiskoneen pienelle, hylätylle lentokentälle, jossa ei ollut vanhan rakennuksen lisäksi juuri minkäänlaista tuulensuojaa. Eivät miehet kylläkään kauaa ulkona seisoneet, vaan siirtyivät koneeseen synkkäkasvoisen miehen mennessä ohjaamoon ja pian he nousivat ilmaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kun Közi ja K liittyivät Asagin joukkoihin, japani muuttui “pääkieleksi”


	21. Chapter 21

“Täytyy kyllä sanoa, etten kovin usein halua käydä Hindu kushissa”, Ishikawa henkäisi nojautuessaan tyylikkäästi tummansinisillä väreillä sisustetussa koneessa mustaan nojatuolin näköiseen penkkiin.  
“Mutta nyt voin keskittyä jälleen tärkeisiin asioihin.”  
“Eikös tämäkin ollut tärkeää?” Hide-zou huomautti hakiessaan ohjaamon vieressä olevasta keittiöntapaisesta kupillisen teetä rauhoittaakseen hermonsa.  
“Eikö sinun ja muiden henkien säilyttäminen muka ole tärkeää? Sitähän varten lähdimme Hindu kushiin ja hankimme uusia miehiä.”  
Voisi luulla, että nuo sanat olisivat olleet merkityksettömät, mutta niin ei ollut. Punahiuksinen ja irokeesipäinen, jotka istuivat pidemmän puoleisella mustalla sohvalla, vilkaisivat toisiaan ja sitten ruskeahiuksista pukumiestä, kunnes käänsivät katseensa takaisin yakuzaan. Nyt heillä oli parempi käsitys siitä, mitä heiltä odotettiin: vartiointia, eli heitä ei todennäköisesti lähetettäisi kovinkaan helposti pois herransa luota tappamaan ketään.  
“Olet oikeassa, mutta minä ajattelin nyt aivan muuta”, mustatukkainen alkoi hymyillä pirullisesti, jolloin alaisensa katsoivat tähän odottavasti.  
“Tuskin maltan odottaa, että näen Klahan ilmeen!” rikollisjärjestön johtaja henkäisi samassa intohimoisen riemukkaiden pilkkeiden syttyessä sielunpeiliinsä.  
“Haluan nähdä hänen ilmeensä, kun ilmestyn Kiotoon Közin ja K:n kanssa ja sanon, että nämä ovat miehet, joista mokoma kitupiikki ei suostunut maksamaan!”  
“Pidä huoli, että sinulla on kamera mukana!” Ruiza hihkaisi samassa saaden kannatusta.  
“Se ilme on varmasti niin upea, että siitä voisi kehittää vaikkapa valtavan taulun!”  
“Tatsurou saattaisi haluta sen taustakuvakseen tietokoneelleen”, aiemmin Hydeksi kutsuttu huomautti matalasti naurahtaen, jolloin muutamat miehet huudahtivat haluavansa kopiot.  
“Vaikka Klahan järkyttäminen olisikin tärkeää, niin sinulle kuin mafialle, se ei ole listamme kärjessä”, teräväpiirteinen puisteli päätään ja joi hiukan teetään.  
Jokin voimakasleukaisen ilmeessä kertoi henkivartijoille, ettei tämä ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun toinen joutui keskelle kummallista keskustelua.  
“Niin, meidän on myös käytävä vierailemassa Shinyan ja Exo-chikan luona!” mustatukkainen hihkaisi pirteästi.  
Ruskeahiuksisen liikkeet pysähtyivät täysin. Teekuppi jäi tämän huulien väliin, kun Hide-zou jäi seisomaan paikoilleen, kuin olisi miettinyt kuuliko oikein, tai kenties toivonut, että oli kuullut väärin. Jokin jäykässä, kivettyneessä olemuksessa, joka piilotti sisäänsä ärsyyntymisen ja kiukun, vihjasi hujopeille, että kyseessä oli jälkimmäinen.  
“Loistavaa, tehdään kiertue he-” vaaleahiuksinen aloitti, mutta samassa ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen laski teekuppinsa rintakehänsä korkeudelle ja kääntyi mafiapomon puoleen.  
“Tuon oli parasta olla vitsi, tai saat luvan nukkua sohvalla”, voimakasleukainen ilmoitti kuuluvalla äänellä vaientaen koko koneen samassa.  
Jopa pantterimainen sulki suunsa ja hymynsä katosi uhkauksesta, joka tuntui valkokasvoisen mielestä kummalliselta eikä yksin hänestä. Miten tuo mies pystyi tuolla tavalla komentamaan, jopa uhkailemaan johtajaansa, joka oli Kuro Kagen jäsen ja vielä Ishikawa?  
“Minä en mene Yokohamaan ilman raskaita syitä eikä tuo ole riittävän raskas!” teräväpiirteisen sormet puristivat tiukasti teekuppia, kuin olisivat yrittäneet murskata sen.

Se sai Közin vetämään henkeä ja tuijottamaan jäykistyneenä, kauhusta jähmettyneenä astiaa, joka oli kovassa puristuksessa. K:kin huomasi asian ja jäi tuijottamaan kuppia, vaikka laskikin rauhoittavan rohkaisevasti kätensä nuorempansa jalalle. Kädestä kuitenkin välittyi huoli. Vaikka he olivatkin saaneet punahiuksisen fobian pysymään aisoissa, ei kumpikaan osannut olla varma, toisiko muuttunut ympäristö takapakkeja. Eivät he tienneet, miten tuollaisia kauhutiloja oikeasti hoidettiin. Siksi valkokasvoinen vapisikin vaatteidensa alla tuijottaen valkoista teekuppia. Älä vain hajoa, älä vain hajoa!  
“Hide-zou, älä nyt hermostu”, Ruiza nousi seisomaan ja siirtyi ruskeahiuksisen vierelle kietoen kätensä toisen ympärille.  
“Ihan turhaan hermoilet Exo-chikaa!”  
“Sinäkin hermoilisit, jos hän yrittäisi iskeä sinua!” Hide-zou huomautti terävästi itseään lyhemmälle.  
“Totta, nyt kun ilmaiset asian noin”, nahkatakkinen henkäisi samassa alkaen nojailla tummempaansa vasten.  
“Sen noidan lähellä erektionkin saaminen on vaikeata, saatikka sitten joutua tämän iskemäksi”, pieni epätoivoinen irvistys hiipi tämän huulille.  
“Jos sinun on ajateltava asiaa noin, jotta ymmärtäisit minua, kai minun on siihen tyydyttävä”, teräväpiirteinen huokaisi raskaasti ja otteensa hellitti hiukan kupin ympäriltä.  
Se sai Közin tiheästi lyövän sydämen rauhoittumaan ja hänet vilkaisemaan helpottunutta pariaan, joka katsahti takaisin. Heidän olisi tehtävä kaikkensa, että salaisuutensa pysyisi turvassa.  
“En siltikään suostu menemään Yokohamaan”, ruskeahiuksisen ääni sai kaksimetriset keskittymään keskusteluun.  
Heidän olisi kerättävä kaikki mahdollinen tieto, koska ilmeisesti eivät saisi ihan heti tietää, mitä tulisi tapahtumaan.  
“Mutta Hide-zou, sinä unohdit, ettei mustaleski pysty tekemään sinulle mitään. Sinulla on nimittäin jotain, mitä minulla ei ole”, Ruiza naurahti samassa ja tökkäsi sormellaan leikkisästi nojaamansa miehen poskea.  
“Sinulla on Asagi, joka ei anna sen lutkan koskea sinuun.”  
“Ei edes pitkällä tikulla”, Ishikawa hymyili merkitsevästi ja taputti kevyesti oikeanpuoleista käsinojaansa.  
Hide-zou irrottautui samassa vaaleahiuksesta, joka ei ehtinyt reagoida tukensa äkilliseen katoamiseen, vaan huojahti voimakkaasti näyttäen kaatuvan.  
Hindu kushin miehet värähtivät ja heidän lihaksensa jännittyivät valmiudesta toimintaan. Kumpikin tiesi, että pystyisivät helposti yksinään syöksähtämään nahkatakkisen avuksi ja estää tätä kaatumasta, mutta kumpikaan ei noussut ylös. Eivät he saaneet omatoimisesti toimia, eihän?

Joukon lyhin mies nousi kuin sähköiskusta ylös tuoliltaan ja syöksähti liikkeelle. Tämän liikkeet olivat sulavat, harjaantuneet ja jatkuivat esteettömästi toistensa perään. Ruskeatukkainen kumartui hiukan alaspäin ja kätensä kaartuivat pehmeästi, kun tämä tarttui lujasti mafiatoveristaan kiinni pysäyttäen toisen kaatumisen ja jäi suorastaan ritarilliseen asentoon.  
“Hienoa, Hyde”, pantterimainen henkäisi ja taputti teräväpiirteisen kanssa, jolloin lentokoneessa kajahtivat lujat hurraahuudot.  
“Taitavaa toimintaa, kuten aina.”  
“Kiitos, Asagi”, Hyde katsahti johtajaansa ja tämän käsinojalle sirosti istuutuvaa miestä, ennen kuin käänsi katseensa Ruizaan.  
“Se oli todella nopea syöksähdys”, vaaleahiuksinen henkäisi samassa, kuin olisi ollut huolissaan oleva neito.  
“Toivottavasti et kärsi siitä makuuhuoneen puolella.”  
Lyhyin katsoi täysin hiljaa, aivan totisena käsissään olevaa, joka katsoi viattomasti takaisin. Kukaan ei sanonut mitään, vaan kaikkien katseet olivat kaksikossa, jotka tuntuivat jäätyneen paikalle, tai ainakin pitelijä oli jähmettynyt asentoonsa. Lentokone oli kuitenkin lämmin, joten eivät nämä kauaa voineet pysyä paikoilleen. Hetken päästä Hyde sulki silmänsä, huokaisi sisällään ja päästi samassa irti nahkatakkisesta. Ruiza rojahti kovalla metelillä lattialle, mutta siitä toinen ei välittänyt, vaan suoristautui ja siirtyi takaisin paikalleen istuutuen alas.  
“Hyde, minä olen vain huolissani seksielämästäsi!” vaalein huudahti närkästyneenä lujalla äänellä.  
“Ihan turhaa, seksielämäni voi mitä parhaiten”, lyhyin loi terävän katseen lattialla makaavaan.  
“Vielä paremmin, jos pidät nenäsi erossa siitä.”  
“Vainko nenäni? Se on helppoa, koska nenällä harvemmin harrastetaan seksiä!”  
“Pysy vain kokonaan loitolla.”  
“Mitä siellä oikein tapahtui?” ohjaamon ovi aukesi ja synkkäkasvoinen kurkisti tyrmistyneenä sisälle.  
“Aikovatko Hyde ja Ruiza naida teidän silmienne edessä, kun minä joudun keskittymään lentämiseen?!”

“Kukaan ei nai ketään, Atsushi, joten keskity vain koneen ohjaamiseen“, Hide-zou kääntyi puhuneen puoleen, mutta katsoi sitten terävästi vaaleahiuksista lattialla.  
“Ruiza, nouse ylös ja istu tuolille. Meillä on tässä muutakin mietittävää.”  
“Hide-zou, miksi olet niin vakava?” Ishikawa puuttui puheeseen ja kietoi kätensä teräväpiirteisen vartalon ympärille, kun vaaleahiuksinen sovelsi kuulemaansa ja kohottautui istumaan lattialla.  
“Meidän pitää juhlia mafiamme vahvistumista!”  
“Minä juhlin sitten, kun siihen on aikaa ettekä te muut selvästi halua antaa minulle sitä mahdollisuutta”, ruskeahiuksinen huomautti, vaikkei mitenkään erityisen vihaisena.  
Ruskeankellertävissä sielunpeileissä oli pilke, joka kertoi, että kaikki tapahtumat omalla tavallaan huvittivat tätä eikä mies todellisuudessa pitänyt kuulemaansa ilakointia pahana. Voimakasleukaisen mielessä oli vain muut asiat, kuten Közi ja K ymmärsivät, kun tämä käänsi katseensa heihin.  
“Niin, Közi ja K, tervetuloa hullujen huoneelle eli Asagin mafiaan, jota kutsutaan usein myös Osakan mafiaksi”, teräväpiirteinen sanoi matalasti, ystävällisen arvokkaalla äänellä.  
Tämän suupielet nousivat hiukan ylöspäin, mutta selkeätä hymyä ei kasvoilla voinut nähdä. Ilme oli lähinnä ystävällinen ja arvokas, vaikkakin tarkoituksellisen etäinen. Siinä oli sopivasti vaikutusvaltaa, vaikkei nuori mies sitä itse ilmeisesti tiedostanut, mutta kaksimetriset tunsivat sen. Niin vaikuttuneina kuin osoittaakseen kuuliaisuutensa, punapää ja piilolinssiä käyttävä kumarsivat istualtaan ja nostivat sitten katseensa takaisin puhuneeseen.  
“Asagin varmasti tiedättekin”, Hide-zou jatkoi ja viittasi sirosti vieressään nojatuolissa istuvaa todistaen näin, ettei ollut vaihtanut rooleja johtajansa kanssa.  
“Ishikawa-sama”, nuorempi hujoppi sanoi yhteen ääneen parinsa kanssa ja kumarsi jälleen.  
“Kutsukaa vain Asagiksi”, Ishikawa korjasi samassa terävällä äänellä.  
“Sukunimet voi jättää pois eikä tarvitse samatella tai edes sanitella.”  
Ilmoitus sai Közin ja K:n räpyttämään muutaman kerran silmiään heidän katsoessaan johtajaansa. Tämä ei halunnut kunnioittavaa puhuttelua? Tämä käski heitä puhumaan kuin vertaiselleen? Miksi? Eihän tämä kuulostanut lainkaan siltä, mitä he olivat kuulleet Ishikawoista ja yakuzoista! Ishikawan suvun pää ei käyttäytynyt, kuten verenhimoisen rikollisjärjestön johtajan kuului! Miksi? Oliko tämä hullun mielen vinksahduksia?

“Asagi ei halua lähimpien miestensä puhuttelevan itseään liian kohteliaasti”, ruskeahiuksinen näki uusien henkivartijoiden hämmennyksen ja päätti selittää asioita.  
“Koska tulette olemaan koko ajan hänen seurassaan, hän ei halua kuulla jatkuvaa samattelua tai muutakaan. Asagi ei myöskään halua, että häntä puhutellaan sukunimellä, koska tällöin tulee usein verratuksi vanhempiinsa tai sitten kukaan ei näe häntä yksilönä.”  
“Haluaisitko muka itse tulla kutsutuksi sukunimellä ja heti sen jälkeen automaattisesti yhdistetyksi vanhempiisi ilman omaa vaikutusta mihinkään? Kuin kaikki saavutuksesi olisivatkin vanhempiesi aikaansaannoksia eikä sinun?” pantterimainen murahti synkästi.  
“En sanonut sitä pahalla, vaan selvensin mielipiteesi uusille alaisillesi”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen käänsi katseensa johtajaansa ja kietoi lämpimästi vapaan kätensä toisen hartioiden ympärille.  
“Sitä paitsi, minun vanhempani ovat asia erikseen. Heitä ei voi edes verrata sinun vanhempiisi.”  
“Totta. Minun vanhempani eivät olisi koskaan pakottaneet sinua muuttamaan jonnekin helvetin Tokioon”, yakuza myönsi samassa ja painoi teräväpiirteisen itseään vasten sellaisella voimalla, että toisen oli otettava tukea mafiapomon olkapäistä, ettei olisi vain mätkähtänyt tämän syliin.  
“Eivät niin”, pieni hymy kohosi kasvoille pitkänpuoleisiksi kasvaneiden hiusten suojissa.  
Nopeasti Hide-zou käänsi katseensa takaisin Hindu kushin miehiin ja paransi asentoaan käsinojalla, ennen kuin jatkoi.  
“Minä olen Oshiro Hide-zou ja olen itsekin alun perin mafian ulkopuolelta. Tällä hetkellä opiskelen lähinnä yliopistossa, mutta autan myös mafiaa.”  
“Ai, vain _’autat’_ mafiaa?” Ruiza huudahti ja purskahti samassa muiden miesten kanssa nauruun.  
“Minä käyttäisin jotain ihan toista sanaa, kun kerran olet Asagin oikea käsi ja mafian kakkosmies!”

Kakkosmies? Yksi ainoa sana onnistui selvittämään niin paljon ja samalla avaamaan Közin ja K:n silmät. Nyt he ymmärsivät, miksi ruskeahiuksinen oli lähes jatkuvasti yakuzan vierellä, kantoi rahoja sekä puhui sillä tavalla. Tuollaista käytöstä saattoi odottaa rikollisjärjestön johtajan lisäksi vain mafian toisiksi ylimmältä henkilöltä. Tosin, mysteeriksi jäi yhä, miten tämä saattoi komentaa mustatukkaista sillä tavalla ja uhkailla sohvalla nukkumisella – jos sitä voisi pitää edes uhkauksena, koska ainakin koneen penkit olivat pehmeämmät kuin heidän vuoteensa olivat olleet Hindu kushissa.  
“Ja kuin siinä ei olisi vielä tarpeeksi, Hide-zou on myös Asagin rakastaja!” vaalein hyppäsi ylös ja katsoi johtomiehiä.  
“Pidän enemmän termistä ‘poikaystävä‘”, kakkosmies huomautti.  
“Mitä vikaa rakastajassa muka on?” mustasilmäinen kysyi välittömästi kääntyen rakkaansa puoleen.  
“Ei muuten mitään, mutta se antaa hiukan väärän kuvan meistä kahdesta ja on epätasa-arvoinen ilmaus”, Hide-zou kertoi ja vei muutamia mustia hiuksia pois mustien silmien edestä.  
“Jos lähtee tuollaiseksi pilkunviilaajaksi ja historiantuntijaksi, sitten rakastaja ei ole kovinkaan tasa-arvoisessa asemassa. Sinä kuitenkin olet minun rakastajani, kuten minäkin olen sinun rakastajasi”, Ishikawan käsi liukui pehmeästi yläpuolellaan olevan pään taakse sormien silittäessä ruskeita hiuksia.  
“Ja nyt aion suudella sinua, kun en saanut tuntea huuliasi lainkaan Pakistanin maankamaralla.”  
“Aiot vai?” kakkosmiehen huulille nousi ensimmäistä kertaa pirullinen, jopa kieroutunut hymy, kun tämä tarttui yllättäen lujasti rakastaan rinnuksista kiinni ja veti kasvot lähemmäksi omiaan.  
“Enpä usko, koska minä ajattelin suudella sinua.”  
“Uu.”  
“Hiljaa.”  
Teräväpiirteinen painoi huulensa pantterimaisen huulille, kummankin suudellessa toisiaan mitä intohimoisemmin ja kiihkeämmin kielten ja huulien hyväillessä toisiaan, kuin eivät olisi saaneet täydentää toisiaan useampaan päivään, tai kuin paikalla ei olisi muita. Tosin, paikalla oli muita – kieroutuneita sellaisia.

“Nyt, Asagi, on hyvä hetki riisua Hide-zoulta vaatetta ja antaa meille kunnon live-pornoa!” Ruiza hihkaisi ja lähes kirmasi kaksikon vierelle.  
Mustatukkainen naurahti matalasti rakastamiaan huulia vasten ja kätensä liukuivat ruskeahiuksisen kaulan ja hartioin tienoille vetääkseen puvun takin toisen päältä. Teräväpiirteinen kuitenkin huomasi tämän ja lopetti suudelmat sulavasti kiskaisten samalla hellän kiihottavasti pidempänsä alahuulta, ennen kuin kääntyi katsomaan merkityksellisesti hymyillen vaaleinta.  
“Älä edes kuvittele, Ruiza”, voimakasleukainen sanoi matalalla, pehmeällä äänellä ja liikautti päätään, jotta hiuksensa eivät valuisi silmilleen.  
“En haluakaan kuvitella, vaan nähdä ihan omin silmin”, nahkatakkiin pukeutunut kertoi niin itsevarmasti ja vaativasti, etteivät mafian johtajat vain voineet pysyä hiljaa, vaan kumpikin purskahti nauruun.  
“Ja tosiaan, tämä tässä on Mori Ruiza”, teräväpiirteinen viittasi vaaleinta, joka kumarsi teatraalisesti kaksikolle, jotka katsoivat ensin hetken silmät selällään tekoa, ennen kuin tajusivat kumartaa takaisin mahdollisimman syvään.  
“Toisin kuin hänen käytöksestään voisi päätellä, Ruiza syntyi mafiaan ja hänen isoisänsä, Okito on Asagin uskollinen palvelija, asemestarimme ja aseiden salakuljettaja. Ruiza seuraa siis isoisänsä jalanjäljissä ja on yksi taitavimmista aseen käsittelijöistä. Hän järjestää teille aseet ja voi varmasti myös hankkia jotkin lempiaseenne.”  
“Aivan varmasti voin”, tuleva asevastaava sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä, kun suoristautui.  
“Olen itse asiassa pakannut heille useamman pistoolin, jotta eivät ole täysin puolustuskyvyttömiä, kun laskeudumme.”  
“Hienoa, Ruiza”, Ishikawa kehaisi alaistaan ja Hide-zoukin loi tähän tyytyväisen katseen.  
“Tuo, joka esti Ruizaa kaatumasta, on Hyde”, ruskeahiuksinen viittasi lyhimpään mieheen, joka kohotti kevyesti kätensä ja muutaman sormen tervehdykseksi.  
“Hyde on yksi mafiamme taitavimmista salamurhaajista.”  
Közi ja K nyökkäsivät ymmärryksen merkiksi. Tuo selittikin miehen sulavat liikkeet ja nopeuden.

“Tuo mustahiuksinen mies, joka ohjaa konettamme, on Sakurai Atsushi”, teräväpiirteinen päätti viedä esittelyn loppuun ja vilkaisi selkänsä taakse ohjaamoa kohti.  
“Hän on yksi mafiamme monitaitoisimmista miehistä: hän osaa ajaa eri olosuhteissa, lennättää lentokonetta, ampua, taistella, salakuljettaa ja tehdä montaa muuta asiaa. Määräämme hänet tekemään milloin mitäkin, joten saatatte törmätä häneen mitä mielenkiintoisimmissa paikoissa.”  
“Ja loput miehet ovat isoisäni ja minun alaisiani!” vaalein puuttui puheeseen ja esitteli pikaisesti miehensä, jotka nousivat ylös, liikauttivat kättään, nyökkäsivät tai muuten ilmaisivat, kuka kukin oli.  
“Hirokin olettekin tavanneet ja loput mafiasta esittelemme aina sitä myöten, mitä tapaatte heitä”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen totesi, kun kaikki koneessa olijat oli esitelty.  
“Noin, nyt voin varmaan keskittyä jälleen sinuun?” yakuza kysyi välittömästi, kuin ei olisi mitään muuta ajatellut tällä välin.  
“Et, koska emme ole vielä valmiita”, ruskeahiuksinen sanoi välittömästi ja painoi lohduttavan suukon rikollisjärjestön johtajan päälaelle.  
“Työkuvastakin pitää vielä puhua.”  
“Mitä puhuttavaa siinä on? He tekevät sen, mitä käsketään”, mustasilmäinen totesi, kuin asia olisi sillä ratkaistu.  
“Niinpä tietenkin”, Hide-zou totesi välittämättä vastaväitteistä, kun kääntyi uudelleen kaksimetristen puoleen.  
“Asagi puhui sinänsä totta, että tottelette häntä ja jonkin verran minuakin. Pääasiallinen toimenkuvanne on kuitenkin suojella Asagia hänen henkivartijoinaan, tarkistaa tilat, joissa olemme sekä toimia kuskeina. Joskus voi olla, että joudumme lähettämään teidät muualle suojelemaan siten Asagia tai toimittamaan jotain muuta tehtävää. Ymmärsittekö?”

Punapää ja piilolinssiä käyttävä nyökkäsivät. He ymmärsivät tehtävänsä. Samoin kuin he olivat ymmärtäneet teräväpiirteisen kevyet vihjaukset. Joskus heidät saatettaisiin lähettää tappamaan joku, joka olisi vaarallinen heidän johtajalleen. Sen he olivat valmiita hyväksymään – olisi ollut vaikeampi hyväksyä sekä uskoa, jos sellaista ei olisi odotettu.  
“Hyvä, sitten pitää lähteä miettimään vaatteita”, kakkosmies päätti edetä.  
Nyt kun aseista ei tarvinnut puhua, kun Ruiza oli niitä hankkinut, olisi aika miettiä vaatetusta.  
“Siinä nyt ei ole paljoa mietittävää”, vaaleahiuksinen totesi, jolloin Hyde hymähti ravistaen päätään.  
Salamurhaaja tiesi, mitä voimakasleukainen ajatteli, koska teki itse samoin.  
“Ei pahalla, Ruiza, mutta nudismi on laitonta ja sinun on ehkä hiukan helpompi vain kävellä kauppaan ja ostaa haluamasi, kuin näiden kahden”, Hide-zou huomautti ja viittasi kädellään kaksimetrisiä, jolloin Ishikawa joutui toteamaan rakkaansa olevan oikeassa.  
“Közi ja K ovat sen verran isokokoisia, ettei meidän kaupoista löydy kovin helposti juuri mitään vaatteita – saatikka sitten pukuja.”  
“Et kai ajatellut minun pukevan Köziä ja K:ta yhtä tylsästi, kuin Klaha, Shinya ja Exo-chika ovat pukeneet henkivartijansa”, Ishikawa katsahti tiukasti, jopa loukkaantuneena teräväpiirteistä.  
“Tai kuten muu maailma!” tuleva asemestari huudahti samassa selvästi vähintään yhtä tyytymättömänä kuin johtajansa.  
“On aika yleistä, että henkivartijat pukeutuvat pukuihin tai sitten hauisten koon ulkonäköön vaikuttaviin pikeepaitoihin”, voimakasleukainen totesi lyhyesti, mutta jatkoi sitten kun sai useamman syyllistävän katseen.  
“Enkä minä sanonut, että haluan Közille ja K:lle puvut. Minusta heidän vaatteidensa pitää sopia heille eikä haitata heidän liikkumista tai mielialaa. Jos heidät puetaan epämukavasti, se vaikuttaa haitallisesti heidän työntekoonsa”, tämä katsahti pikaisesti henkivartijoita, mutta kääntyi sitten katsomaan sekä rakastaan, että muita mafiamiehiä.  
“Joudumme joka tapauksessa teetättämään heille lisää vaatteita.”  
“Ei kai siinä muu auta”, yakuza huokaisi raskaasti, mikä hämmensi uusia miehiään.  
Miksi tämä näytti siltä, kuin tähän olisi sattunut? Ainakaan Kuro Kagen jäsen ei näyttänyt siltä, että aikoisi repiä heiltä päät irti.

“Mutta millaiset vaatteet heille sitten pitäisi hankkia, jos ette halua heille pukuja?” Hyde puuttui puheeseen.  
“Ette kai aio pitää heitä Hindu kushin maastopuvuissa, vaikkei kovin moni niitä tunnistaisikaan?”  
“Ei, koska he ovat nykyään minun miehiäni eikä Hindu kushin”, pantterimainen ilmoitti lujalla äänellä.  
Miehen katse jopa koveni hiukan, kuin joku olisi sanonut, ettei kaksikko olisikaan tämän.  
“Mitä sitten ajattelit?” lyhyin kysyi kohottaen toista kulmaansa.  
Tämä selvästi mietti, mitä oli tulossa.  
“Annan heidän itse päättää”, mustatukkainen totesi käsiään levittäen, kuin asia olisi itsestään selvä.  
Kakkosmies katsoi johtajaansa kulmiensa alta, mutta ei sanonut kuitenkaan mitään. Ilmeisesti ajatus oli hyvä tai ainakin parempi kuin mitä ruskeakellertäväsilmäinen oli pelännyt.  
“Voitte katsella meidän päällämme olevia vaatteita. Jos jokin vaikuttaa mieleiseltänne, sanokaa ihmeessä ja katsotaan, mitä teemme asialle”, Ishikawa katsahti vanhoja alaisiaan, jotka nyökkäsivät hyväksynnän merkiksi.

Közi ja K pysyivät hiljaa eivätkä edes nyökänneet. He käänsivät katseensa mafian johtajakaksikkoon. He katselivat näiden laihoja vartaloita, joita peittivät tyylikkäät, hyvin ommellut ja leikatut puvut, jotka korostivat vartaloidensa parhaita puolia ja loivat vaikutusvaltaa toisella tavalla kuin Hindu kushin johtajien kaapumaiset vaatteet tekivät. Irokeesipäinen kääntyi ensimmäisenä katsomaan muualle ja pian nuorempansa teki samoin. Ei sillä, etteivätkö katsomansa puvut olleet hienoja ja arvokkaita, mutta kovan, fyysisen koulutuksen saaneet eivät pitäneet näitä käytännöllisinä. Pystyisivätkö he nuo takit päällä muka kiipeämään muurin yli tai edes ampumaan? Tuskin. Hujopit katsahtivat Ruizaa. Pitkä musta nahkatakki oli auki ja peitti mustan kauluspaidan ja mustat farkkumaiset housut, joista näkyivät vain pienet kaitaleet. Suurin osa laihasta vartalosta, varusteista ja lihaksistosta pysyivät piilossa. Tästä valkokasvoinen ja piilolinssiä käyttävä kääntyivät katsomaan Hydeä ja tämän mustia, suurimmalta osalta ihonmyötäistä pooloa ja maastohousuja, jotka muistuttivat heidän omiaan, mutta olivat hiukan erimalliset – ja niissä oli enemmän taskuja. Ilmeisesti tummat värit eivät ainakaan haitanneet Ishikawaa, kuten saattoi päätellä niin tämän kuin alaistensa vaatteista. Punapään katse käväisi pikaisesti vaaleimmassa, samoin kuin hetken päästä parinsakin katse, ennen kuin siirtyivät tutkimaan muita miehiä. Lähes vaistomaisesti kumpikin kääntyi katsomaan uudelleen tulevaa asevastaavaa, joka ei huomannut tai ei ainakaan nähnyt mitään ihmeellistä siinä, että tuli katsotuksi. Ilmeisesti tämä oli tottunut huomion herättämiseen eikä enää huomannut lainkaan itseensä kohdistuvia katseita turvallisessa ympäristössä.

Pian Közi käänsi katseensa vanhempaansa, joka kävi katseensa kanssa kierroksen läpi ja katsoi sitten takaisin häneen. K:n katse oli rauhallinen, jollain tapaa miettivän utelias. Tämä mietti – samaa kuin nuorempansa. Kaksimetriset nousivat vaiti seisomaan, vaikkakin hiukan kumarassa heille liian matalan katon takia, saaden kaikki katseet kohdistumaan heihin. Hujopit kyllä tiedostivat saamansa katseet, mutta eivät reagoineet niihin, kun varovaisesti ottivat askeleen eteenpäin – konehan saattaisi vaikkapa pudota liian kovasta tömistelystä, mistä sitä koskaan tiesi. Lentokone tuntui jatkavan matkaa tasaisesti, joten Hindu kushin miehet uskaltautuivat ottamaan lisää askeleita. Kumpikin asteli päättäväisenä suoraan Ruizan eteen ja he pysähtyivät valtavina vuorina tämän eteen. Tuleva aseiden salakuljettaja säpsähti säikähtäneenä ja kätensä siirtyi vyön tienoille viemään takkia hiukan pois edestään. Pari nuoren miehen alaista tarttuivat aseisiinsa ja lähes kaikkien osakalaisten lihakset jännittyivät. Ishikawankin hymy hyytyi ja tämä katsoi tiukasti uusia alaisiaan, jotka eivät reagoineet ympärillä olevien tekoihin eivätkä edes vaaleahiuksisen säikähdykseen ja aseen hapuiluun. Nämä vain seisoivat paikoillaan ja katsoivat itseään huomattavasti lyhempää miestä, mutta eivät tämän kasvoja vaan alemmas.

“Ruiza”, Hide-zou sanoi yllättäen.  
“Riisu takkisi.”  
“Mitä?” Ruiza käänsi hiukan päätään, mutta piti katseensa punahiuksisessa ja piilolinssiä käytävässä.  
“Riisu takkisi”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen toisti ja vei rakkaansa käden pois lantioltaan.  
Vaalein kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta ei sanonut mitään eikä liikahtanut. Tämä vain tuijotti epäluuloisena, yhä hiukan säikkynä valkokasvoista ja irokeesipäistä käden pysyessä lähellä vyötään ja piilossa olevaa asetta. Tuleva asevastaava ei ymmärtänyt, mitä voimakasleukainen puhui eikä uskaltanut totella, koska ei tiennyt, mitä kivikasvoisten mielissä liikkui.  
“Voi helvetti, Ruiza, riisu nyt vain se takki!” ruskeahiuksinen ähkäisi turhautuneena ja kohottautui seisomaan ja ojensi teekuppinsa yhdelle mafiamiehistä, joka otti astian loppujuomineen vastaan.  
Muutamalla pidemmällä harppauksella tämä siirtyi tulevan aseidensalakuljettajan vierelle tarttuen tätä takin kauluksesta.  
“Jo on kumma, että sen ainoan kerran kun pyydän sinua riisuutumaan, sinä vain seisoa-jökötät paikoillasi, vaikka tavallisesti sinulla on vaikeuksia pitää vaatteet päälläsi”, kakkosmies jupisi itsekseen, kun riisui raskaan vaatteen pois lyhempänsä päältä.  
Tämä kääntyi ympäri kohti Köziä ja K:ta ja ojensi nahkatakin kaksikolle hymyillen samassa ymmärtäväisenä.  
“Tutkikaa kaikessa rauhassa, mutta laittakaa kaikki löytämänne tavarat takaisin…”, Hide-zou hieraisi yllättäen käsiään ja kohotti sitten kulmiaan itsekseen.  
“Älkääkä oikeastaan hämmästykö, mitä ikinä löydättekään. Kannattaa ehkä istuutua sitä varten.”

Punapää nyökkäsi, kun parinsa otti nahkatakin ja he palasivat takaisin paikoilleen. Kaksimetrisistä vanhempi levitti pitkän takin heidän kummankin syliin. Kaksikko riisui hanskansa ja alkoi tutkia mustan vaatteen lujaa, osittain jäykänpuolista pintaa. He tutkivat sitä sentti sentiltä, irokeesipäinen tutki helmaa ja pientä halkiota, joka helpotti liikkumista, kun nuorempi tarkisti hihat ja kaulukset. Ulkopuolen ja taskujen tutkailun jälkeen he käänsivät yhteistuumin takin ympäri ja alkoivat tutkia vankkaa vuorta, jossa oli useita taskuja.  
“Miten oikein ymmärsit, että he halusivat tutkia Ruizan takkia?” Ishikawa kohottautui hitaasti seisomaan katsoessaan tarkkaa työtä tekeviä.  
“Huomasin jo aiemmin, miten he tutkivat useamman kerran Ruizan vaatteita ja miten lähemmäksi tultuaan katsoivat häntä päästä alaspäin”, kakkosmies vastasi ja katsahti sitten pienesti hymyillen johtajaansa.  
“Ja mehän puhuimme vaatteista, joten en nähnyt juuri muita vaihtoehtoja – Ruizan takkihan piilottaa hänet paremmin kuin hyvin alleen. Hänhän näyttää tuossa isommalta kuin mitä tosi elämässä on!”  
“Totta”, Hyde myönsi katsellessaan sitä, miten valkokasvoinen kaivoi yhdestä vuoren taskusta pienen luotirasian.  
“Jos Közi ja K pukeutuisivat pitkiin nahkatakkeihin, he näyttäisivät vieläkin isommilta ja uhkaavimmilta kuin miltä nyt näyttävät.”  
“Uu, kuulostaa hyvältä”, yakuza kohotteli kulmiaan innostuen ajatuksesta.  
“Jos he haluavat nahkatakit, ne on pakko teetättää, jotta pystyvät liikuttamaan käsiään ilman ongelmia ja muutenkin toimimaan vaivattomasti”, teräväpiirteinen huomautti asiallisesti, kun irokeesipäinen tutkaili yhdestä taskusta löytämäänsä monitoimipihtejä, joissa oli tavallista enemmän ominaisuuksia.  
“Riippuu siitä, mikäli he edes haluavat pitkät nahkatakit kaiken näkemänsä jälkeen”, tämä lisäsi perään, kun valkokasvoinen veti esiin uuden esineen.  
Keltasilmäinen katsoi kummissaan violetinvärisiä ohuita pakkauksia, jotka olivat pitkänä nauhana toisissaan kiinni. Hän katsoi ihmetellen löytöä ja tunnusteli pienesti sormin yhtä pakkauksista. Siellä oli jotain sisällä, mutta mitä? Jokin kovempi rengasmainen osa siinä ainakin oli. Sisältö jäi kuitenkin mysteeriksi, jolloin Közi näytti löytöään K:lle, joka katsoi kummissaan violettia “nauhaa”. Tämäkin tunnusteli sitä, mutta ei keksinyt, mitä olivat löytäneet, jolloin valkokasvoinen laittoi löytönsä siihen taskuun, josta oli sen löytänyt.  
“Ruiza on selvästi varautunut kaikkeen”, Hyde naurahti pienesti.  
“Tuosta olisi riittänyt meille kaikille!”  
“Aivan kuin häneltä olisi voinut odottaa mitään muuta”, Hide-zou hymähti itsekseen huomaamatta lainkaan, ettei puhuttu henkilö kommentoinut asiaa mitenkään.  
Ruiza vain tapitti ruskeahiuksista eikä lähes lainkaan räpäyttänyt silmiään, kun tuijotti kakkosmiestä hypnotisoituneena tai kenties täysin lumoutuneena. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt asiaan huomiota.

“No, Közi ja K”, Ishikawa sanoi ystävällisesti, kun kaksimetriset olivat tutkineet koko takin läpi.  
“Haluaisitteko tuollaiset nahkatakit?”  
Hindu kushin miehet nostivat katseensa johtajaansa, joka hymyili lämpimästi odottaessaan vastausta. He katsahtivat toisiaan, kuin varmistaakseen yhteisymmärryksensä. Sitten hujopit kääntyivätkin katsomaan uudelleen yakuzaa ja nyökkäsivät samanaikaisesti.  
“Ette kyllä puhua pukahda, mutta tuon verran minäkin ymmärrän”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja purskahti nauruun ja noustuaan ylös kääntyi ympäri kävellen ohjaamon ovelle.  
“Atsushi!” tämä huikkasi avattuaan oven ja katsoi konetta lennättävää alaistaan.  
“Muuta kurssia, menemme ensin Shanghaihin.”  
“Shanghaihin?” teräväpiirteinen kurtisti kulmiaan.  
“Niin, menemme sinne teettämään Közin ja K:n takit”, mustatukkainen kertoi kävellen takaisin, vaikka jättikin ohjaamon oven auki.  
“Ja kenties muutakin, jos matkan aikana tulee jotain mieleen.”  
“Nehän voidaan teetättää ihan Osakassakin, vaikka suunnittelemallasi muotimerkilläsi”, ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen huomautti asiallisesti.  
“Mutta se maksaisi maltaita!” pantterimainen huudahti kauhistuneena.  
“Mieti nyt ompelukustannuksia! Ja sitten vielä kunnollisen kankaan metrihinta!”  
“Missä välissä tätä matkaa sinusta tuli pihi?” voimakasleukainen ei voinut uskoa korviaan.  
“Unohditko, että maksoit juuri Közistä ja K:sta 17,5 miljoonaa dollaria? Maksoit heistä yli 1,7 miljardia jeniä ja nyt lähdet leikkimään pihiä!”  
“Nimenomaan, kulutin heihin hirvittävän summan rahaa”, mafiapomo istuutui paikalleen ja katsoi lähes surkeana rakastaan.  
“Jostakin se säästökuuri on aloitettava!”  
“Ja aloitat sen henkivartijoidesi vaatteista?” Hide-zou näytti siltä, että oli hyvin lähellä, ettei lyönyt itseään otsaan.  
“Ei suurista tuloista, vaan pienistä menoista”, Ishikawa muistutti tietäväisesti ja näytti siltä, kuin ei olisi edes tajunnut, miten rakkaansa otsasuonta alkoi hiljalleen tykyttää.  
“Lasketko sen pieneksi menoksi, että lennämme _pienen_ lenkin, joka kuluttaa polttoainetta, koneen moottoria, koneen elintarvikkeita -” kakkosmies aloitti ja aikoi siirtyä johtajansa luokse, mutta äkkiä tätä tartuttiin lujasti ranteesta kiinni ja pysäytettiin.

“Ruiza?” ruskeahiuksinen kurtisti kulmiaan ja kääntyi katsomaan tulevaa asemestaria, joka katsoi intensiivisesti teräväpiirteisiä kasvoja.  
“Minä odotan yhä”, Ruiza henkäisi.  
Tämän äänestä saattoi kuulla suurta innostuksen kihinää, utelusuutta ja jotain muutakin, joka ei selvinnyt Közille ja K:lle. Heistä kyllä tuntui, että se selviäisi kohta, koska tämän lentomatkan aikana moni asia oli tuntunut selviävän tavalla tai toisella – aika usein sillä toisella.  
“Odotat mitä?” voimakasleukainen kysyi ihmetellen, jolloin rikollisjärjestön johtaja kallisti sirosti, hiukan ihmetellen päätään.  
“Että jatkat sitä, minkä aloititkin”, vaaleahiuksisen hymy leveni ja leveni hetkihetkeltä, kuin päässään olevat mielikuvat saivat tämän värisemään.  
“Mitä minä aloitin?” ruskeahiuksinen kysyi ja katsoi kysyvästi ympärillään olijoita, mutta sai vastaukseksi vain päänravisteluita.  
Punapää sekä piilolinssiä käyttävä pysyttelivät hiljaa ja salamurhaaja kohautti olkapäitään. Lyhyin ei aina pysynyt tulevan aseiden salakuljettajan ajatuksenjuoksun perässä. Hindu kushista saapuneet taas eivät tunteneet vaaleinta riittävän hyvin, mutta jokin edellisissä puheissa sai heidät mietteliäiksi.  
“Mitä minä muka aloitin, Ruiza?” teräväpiirteinen kääntyi katsomaan toverinsa sielunpeilejä.  
“No minun riisumiseni tietenkin!” Ruiza huudahti silmiensä tuikkiessa eikä tämä malttanut enää pysyä paikoillaan.  
“Olen aina pitänyt sinua kuumana pakkauksena, että olen melkein ollut masentunut, ettet ole kiinnostunut, mutta nyt sinä riisuit takkini!” tuleva asevastaava näytti siltä, että lähes kaikki toiveensa olivat toteutuneet.  
“Ole hyvä, saat itse päättää, jatkatko paidasta vai housuista!”

Hide-zou ei sanonut mitään. Tämä katsoi lyhempäänsä suunsa raottuessa hiukan, mutta ei ollut varmaa, johtuiko se järkytyksestä vai hämmennyksestä. Selvästikään teräväpiirteinen ei ollut odottanut kuulevansa toveriltaan tuollaisia puheita. Oikeastaan kukaan ei ollut osannut odottaa tuota. Koko pienkone oli aivan hiljainen, ellei laskettu mukaan koneen moottorin hurinaa. Tulevan asevastaavan alaisuudessa olevat miehet katsoivat johtajaansa sekä mafian kakkosmiestä epävarmoina siitä, mitä tulisi tapahtumaan. Hyde sen sijaan räpytteli silmiään, minkä jälkeen vilkaisi kattoa, kunnes ravisti päätään poistaakseen saamansa mielikuvan päästään. Salamurhaaja ei ollut yhtä kieroutunut, ainakaan samalla tavalla, kuin koko muu mafia. Ishikawa katsoi silmät suurina alaisiaan ja ilmeensä muuttui närkästyneeksi. Punahiuksinen vilkaisi mietteliäästi johtajaansa ja parinsa teki pian samoin. Tuskin kukaan yakuza, oli tämä sitten Kuro Kagen jäsen tai ei, pitäisi erityisemmin siitä, että yksi alaisistaan yritti iskeä rakastajansa. 

Äkkiä mustatukkainen supisti hiukan suutaan, kun kallisti päätään ja kosketti mietteliäästi leukaansa ryhtyen miettimään kuulemaansa. Nopeasti tietäväinen, pirullisen tyytyväinen ja jollain tapaa kiihottunut hymy levisi mustasilmäisen huulille ja tämä kohotteli kulmiaan. Tämän mielikuvissa ajatus oli mitä mielenkiintoisin.  
“Voin tosin minäkin aloittaa ja riisua sinut…”, vaaleahiuksinen astui vasten ruskeankellertäväsilmäisen vartaloa ja tämän kädet nousivat viettelevästi niin löysäämään kuin avaamaan solmiota.  
“Sinulla on muutenkin liikaa vaatetta päällä…”  
“Mitä helvettiä!?” ohjaamosta kajahti kiivas, kauhistunut huudahdus.  
Mafiamiehet kääntyivät katsomaan avointa ovea ja näkivät vain pienen hetken nappuloita ja ohjauspöytää, ennen kuin oviaukkoon ilmestyi mustahiuksinen mies.  
“Kehtaattekin puhua tuollaisia!” Atsushi huusi järkyttyneenä, mutta osittain vihaisena.  
“Ja varsinkin käyttäytyä noin!” jokapaikanhöylän ulvaisi nähdessään tulevan asevastaavan aivan teräväpiirteisessä kiinni.  
“Minä se vain ohjaan lentokonetta ja estän meitä syöksymästä kovalla metelillä maankamaralle, kun te suunnittelette naivanne toisianne julkisesti! Minäkin haluan nähdä tämän!”  
Tuskin kukaan matkustamon miehistä ehti edes ajatella vastaamista, kun synkkäkasvoinen suorastaan liukui rikollisjärjestön johtajan vierelle ja huitoi kädellään vinhasti. Kuka tahansa muu mafiapomo olisi saattanut loukkaantua moisesta käytöksestä ja töykeästä komentelusta, mutta ei ilmeisesti Ishikawa. Pantterimainen vain naurahti virneensä keskeltä ja siirtyi hiukan sivummalle, jotta alaisensa pääsisi istumaan käsinojalle.  
“Noin, jatkakaa!” Atsushi huudahti ja otti mahdollisimman hyvän asennon.  
“Nyt minäkin näen kaikki kiihkeät yksityiskohdat!”  
“Atsushi! Minä ja Ruiza emme todellakaan aio naida toisiamme”, Hide-zou tarttui Ruizaa olkapäistä ja repäisi tämän kauemmaksi itsestään, ennen kuin kääntyi synkkäkasvoista kohti.  
“Sitä paitsi”, voimakasleukainen loi terävän, jopa pelottavan katseen mieheen.  
“Kuka helvetti ohjaa konetta, jos sinä istut siinä?!”  
“Onhan meillä autopilotti”, jokapaikanhöylä huitaisi kädellään ilmaa.  
“Sen avulla voit harrastaa maailman turvallisinta seksiä lentokoneessa.”  
“Mutta Atsushi, etkö sinä sanonut ennen lähtöä, että autopilotissa on jotain vikaa?” Hyde kysyi samassa onnistuen vaientamaan kaikki äänet.

Közi ja K olisivat saattaneet järkyttyä kuulemastaan kysymyksestä, jos olisivat tienneet enemmän lentokoneista ja muusta. Tietämättömyydestään huolimatta heitä alkoi pelottaa. Tosin, ei salamurhaajan huomautus tai se, ettei kukaan sillä hetkellä ohjannut pienkonetta. Heidän niskakarvansa nousivat pystyyn, kun katsoivat ruskeahiuksista, joka seisoi kaiken kaaoksen ja sekopäisyyden keskellä vaikuttaen ainoalta täysijärkiseltä. Tämä hengitti raskaasti hartioidensa väristessä suuresta ponnistelusta, kun tämä yritti hillitä itsensä. Kakkosmies sulki silmänsä ja valkokasvoinen kuuli ja näki, miten toinen laski hiljaa itsekseen kymmeneen, kunnes avasi silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä vaikuttaen rentoutuvan ja rauhoittuvan. Ruskeankellertäväsilmäinen oli kuin taistelukoira, joka otti muutaman sivuaskeleen niin hengenvedon kuin voimien keräämistä varten, ennen kuin hyökkäsi uudelleen. Saman taisivat kaikki muutkin aistia, koska Hyde näytti miettivän, minne pääsisi karkuun. Ruiza sen sijaan näytti harkitsevan penkin alle piiloutumista ja Ishikawa pohti, ottaisiko Atsushin ihmiskilvekseen vai turvautuisiko uusiin henkivartijoihinsa.  
“Jos joku lentotaitoinen ei nyt tällä pienellä punaisella sekunnilla mene ohjaamoon ja ala ohjata tätä konetta, minä otan Közin ja K:n mukaani toiseen koneeseen ja me lennämme Japaniin, kun te muut kävelette kotiin”, kakkosmiehen ääni oli tasainen, mutta sitäkin vahvempi ja terävämpi, kuin sanansa olisivat olleetkin luoteja.  
“ _Tuliko selväksi_?!”

**********

Ishikawan kone ei laskeutunut Japaniin – ei sen lennon päätteeksi. Ensin Osakan mafia, siis se osa, joka oli matkassa, meni Shanghaihin, jossa he menivät muutamalle ompelijalle teetättämään Közille ja K:lle vaatteet. Tuo reissu kesti muutaman päivän ja sinä aikana kiinalaiset ompelijat ihmettelivät, mitä ihmettä japanin vedessä oikein oli, kun väki oli niin pitkiä. Hindu kushista tulleet olivat joukon pisimpiä, mutta eivät yakuza, tämän rakastettu ja jokapaikanhöylän lyhyitäkään olleet ja olivat Osakasta tulleista pisimmät. Oikeastaan lyhimmät koko joukosta olivat salamurhaaja ja tuleva asevastaava. Noiden parin päivän aikana kiinalaiset ompelijattaret ompelivat punahiuksiselle ja irokeesipäiselle kummallekin pitkät mustat nahkatakit, joissa oli runsaasti sisä- ja piilotaskuja, muutaman erilaisen paidan – mustia, harmaita, sinisiä ja vihreitä, hyvin tummia kaikki, sekä parit maastohousuja muistuttavat housut. Tarpeeksi suuria turvakenkiä varten heidän piti koluta kaupunki varsin tarkkaan, mutta lopulta sopivat kengät löytyivät.

Kaikki eivät kuitenkaan olleet iloisia japanilaisten Shanghain retkestä, vaikkei se muutamaa päivää pidempää kestänyt. Eräät triadi-johtajat eivät pitäneet siitä, että vieraan maan rikollisjärjestön johtaja tuli heidän alueelleen. Aluksi Ishikawa kumppaneineen sai peräänsä muutaman tarkkailijan, jotka yrittivät saada selville territorioonsa tunkeutuneiden suunnitelmat, mutta huonoin tuloksin. Pieneksi ihmeekseen Közi ja K totesivat, etteivät uudet mafiatoverinsa toivottomia tunareita olleet kummallisesta suulaudestaan huolimatta. Jokainen osasi asiansa hyvin. Ruiza, Hyde, Atsushi ja muut huomasivat kyllä tarkkailijat ja toimivat heti, kun katsoivat näiden tulevan liian lähelle, vaikka eivät tehneetkään siitä suurta numeroa, vaan toimivat hienovaraisesti yleisillä paikoilla. Hyde oli jopa salakavala osoittaen olevansa todella taitava virittämään ansan vastustajalleen ja olisi varmasti tappanutkin uhrinsa, jos nuuskijat olisivat olleet niin tämän kuin Ishikawan mielestä vaaraksi. Tosin, Hindu kushissa oppinsa saaneet huomasivat tarkkailijat ja urkkijat nopeammin kuin muut – kenties siksi, että olivat koko elämänsä olleet tarkkailun kohteina ja tiesivät, miten varjostavat tai vahtia pitävät ihmiset toimivat sekä ilmehtivät. Siten he myös huomasivat ensimmäisinä, kun triadit ilmeisesti hermostuivat – kaiketi olivat saaneet selville vierailevan japanilaissaastan olevan Ishikawa Asagi ja Kuro Kagen jäsen. Tunnelma Shanghaissa muuttui kireämmäksi ja vaarallisemmaksi, kun heidän perässään alkoi olla aseistautuneita miehiä, joista osa vaikutti tavallisia aserikollisia ja jengiläisiä pahemmilta: salamurhaajilta. Kaikeksi onneksi nämä eivät saaneet tilaisuutta iskeä, koska heti vaatteet saatuaan japanilaiset nousivat koneeseen ja lensivät Osakaan.

Osaka ja Japani olivat mitä ihmeellisimmät paikat. Közi ja K eivät olleet edes kaikkien opetusten ja lehtien perusteella uskoneet törmäävänsä sellaiseen värimaailmaan, rakennuksiin, ääniin, ravintoloihin, ulkoilmaelämään, paikkoihin, ruokiin ja yli päätä lyhempiin heidän kaltaisiinsa ihmisiin, jotka viikonlopun tultua hylkäsivät työvaatteensa ja pukivat lempityylinsä vaatteet, joita oli mitä erilaisempia. He olisivat saattaneet kuvitella joutuneensa täysin toiseen maailmaan tai uneksineet sellaisesta jollain alitajunnan muistikuvilla, ellei Hindu kushin opettama työ olisi kertonut toista tarinaa.

Osakassa oli hetken aikaa rauhallista, jopa Hirokin saavuttua. Ensimmäinen yakuzan turvallisuudesta huolehtiminen tapahtui, kun eräs teini-ikäinen rokkari-punkkari oli yrittänyt väkisin päästä kulkemaan kadulla pantterimaisen ohitse. Tämän liikehdintä oli ollut epäilyttävää, jolloin K oli astunut pojan eteen ja Közi siirtynyt suojaamaan johtajaansa, kun parinsa nosti ranteesta ja niskavilloista teini-ikäisen ilmaan, jolloin tämän taskusta oli pudonnut jotain epäilyttävää: lompakko – eikä vain yksi, vaan neljä kappaletta. Rokkari-punkkari oli taskuvaras, joka oli valinnut aivan, aivan väärän kohteen. Sen tämä oppikin kerta heitolla, kun ranteensa vääntyi ja Ishikawa armeliaasti antoi pojan virkavallan käsiin, ennen kuin soitti Omille ja pyysi tätä tyhjentämään pojan asunnon ja mahdollisen pankkitilin. 

Varkausyritys olikin ehdottomasti lievin turvatoimia vaatinut tapaus. Sitä myöten vaaratilanteet vain pahenivat ja pahenivat, ensin ne olivat varjostajia ja sitten selviä aseellisia uhkia, jolloin välillä toinen kaksimetrisistä johdatti johtajansa turvaan ja toinen kävi hoitelemassa uhan – välillä ihan lopullisesti. Valkokasvoinen ja piilolinssiä käyttävä hoitivat työnsä hyvin eivätkä joutuneet huonoon asemaan. Pantterimainen jaksoi kehua ja hehkuttaa heitä niin alaisilleen kuin muille tutuilleen, että loputkin mafiamiehet alkoivat lämmetä heille. Kaksikko oli tyytyväinen siitä, etteivät epäonnistuneet töissä ja saaneet rangaistuksia. Kumpikin oli täysin varmoja siitä, että jos he tekisivät yhdenkin virheen, Ishikawa näyttäisi, miten julma, mielipuolinen sadisti todellisuudessa oli. Tämä ei voisi olla mitään muuta, vaan pelottava, kaikkien painajaisten ja hirviöiden isä, jota kannatti pelätä, totella orjallisesti ja pysyä ammatillisen etäisenä. Koska kaikki kehut, huolenpito ja muu olivat varmasti kieroutuneen mielen pelejä, joilla yakuza yritti herpaannuttaa heidän huomionsa ja iskeä kammottavimmalla tavalla, mitä keksi. Siispä Közi ja K aikoivat tehdä kaikkensa, että tekivät työnsä hyvin.  
Ainoa ongelma vain oli se, että Közillä oli salaisuus, jonka jakoi maailmassa vain kahden muun kanssa. Ja kuten tässä maailmassa oli usein todistettu, harvat salaisuudet säilyvät hautaan asti.

Közi käänsi rattia katseensa kääntyessä ennen liikettä haluttuun suuntaan. Hän ajoi mustan limusiinin ison purkutyömaan laitimmaiseen osaan, jossa purkutöitä ei ollut vielä aloitettu. Punapään sielunpeilit liikahtelivat tutkien kaikkea, maaperää, rakennuksia, valmiiksi tuotuja tavaroita ja parakkeja. K istui tarkkaavaisena hänen vierellään ja katsoi oven ikkunasta ja sivupeileistä ympärilleen, koska nyt oli oltava äärimmäisen varuillaan. He olivat viemässä Ishikawaa purkutyömaan laidalla olevaan rakennukseen alamaailmaan liittyvään tapaamiseen eikä tällä kertaa mukana ollut muita mafiamiehiä, koska he olivat liikkeellä päiväsaikaan, jolloin suuri joukko olisi herättänyt liian paljon huomiota.  
Erään pienemmän, okinawalaisen rikollisjärjestön johtaja teki kuolemaa ja oli mahdollisesti kuollutkin, koska muutama urkkija oli lähtenyt saarilta ja saapunut Osakaan toivoen pantterimaisen ottavan nämä niin suojiinsa kuin palvelukseensa. Sitä varten yakuza oli henkivartijoidensa kanssa matkalla sovittuun tapaamispaikkaan. Päivällä tapahtuvat tapaamiset olivat tietenkin aina riskialttiita kiinnijäämisen takia, mutta tällä vuorokauden ajalla oli pienempi vaara joutua vihollisen kohteeksi. Siksi Ishikawa oli päättänyt ottaa riskin, josta ei ollut kertonut edes rakkaalleen tai muille miehilleen, paitsi Hindu kushissa koulutetuille. Ehkä se oli jopa eräänlainen luottamustesti ostamilleen miehille, tai näin valkokasvoinen epäili ja uskoi irokeesipäisen ajattelevan samoin. 

Közi ajoi muutaman vanhan, jonkin verran huteran talon välistä hidastaen vauhtiaan, kun mietti, mihin kohtaa olisi hyvä pysähtyä. Tapaamistalo olisi seitsemänkerroksinen, vihreänharmaa rakennus, jonka oven puoleisen seinällä kaikki ikkunat olivat ehjiä. Ennen sitä olisi kuitenkin löydettävä hyvä paikka pitkälle autolle, ettei sitä niin helposti huomattaisi. Toisaalta, henkivartijat tiesivät, ettei heidän tarvinnut juurikaan välittää sivullisista tai purkumiehistä: yakuza oli nimittäin lahjonut työmaanjohtajat jättämään sen osan alueesta rauhaan tämän päivän ajaksi. Siitä huolimatta valkokasvoinen halusi ottaa varman päälle ja löytää autolle hyvän paikan, jossa sitä – ja kulkuneuvoa myöten heitä – ei bongattaisi eikä menopeli saisi kolhuja. Közi löysi kolmen ja puolen talon päästä tapaamispaikasta hyväksi katsoman paikan. He nousivat yhtä aikaa autosta K:n kanssa ja katsoivat ympärilleen. Kauempana taustalla kuului kolahtelua, jyskettä sekä muutama piippaus, ennen kuin meteli kasvoi jonkun rakennuksen romahtaessa joko osittain tai kokonaan. Se alue, missä he olivat, oli kuitenkin hiljainen ja lähes eloton. Ainoastaan lehdet ja jotkut roskat liikkuivat tuulen mukana ja samalla heidän hiuksensa liikahtelivat vaatteiden ja nahkatakkien helmoja myöten, kun jotkin linnut lensivät taivaalla. Tuntui, ettei paikalla ollut muita kuin he. Punapää nyökkäsi pienesti, ja asteli auton viereltä kauemmaksi vahtimaan, kun parinsa siirtyi avaamaan oven heidän johtajalleen. Ishikawa nousi ylväästi autosta ja katsoi ympärilleen, kuin olisi etsinyt jotakuta, jolle esitellä istuvaa, tummansinistä pukuaan ja mustaa solmiota valkoisen silkkikauluspaitansa kanssa, tai tutkiakseen säätä.  
“Hienoa, olemme hyvissä ajoin paikalla”, pantterimainen henkäisi tyytyväisenä ja hymyili samassa piilolinssiä käyttävälle ja vilkaisi toisen kauempana olevaa paria.  
Mustatukkaisen huulet hymyilivät ja olemus oli tutun rento ja itsevarma, mutta ne eivät ulottuneet sielunpeileihin asti. Mustista sielunpeileistä näkyi kevyttä pelkoa ja epävarmuutta, kun oli ensimmäisen kerran liikkeellä kolmistaan uusien alaistensa kanssa tällaista tehtävää suorittamassa eikä ollut kovin turvattu epämääräisessä tapaamisessa. Kenties tällaisessa tilanteessa nousivat esiin yakuzan nuoruus ja se, että äitinsä oli ollut suurimman osan elämää tämän mafian johdossa ja tehnyt kaiken aina oikein. Nyt rikollisjärjestön johtajan olisi tehtävä sama ja vielä yhtä hyvillä arvosanoilla tai paremmillakin, ellei halunnut jäädä ikuisesti vanhempiensa varjoon. Tosin, Hindu kushissa koulutuksen saaneet epäilivät, että jossain alitajunnassa johtajansa pelkäsi Hide-zoun saavan tietää tapaamisesta – ja he olivat ehtineet huomaamaan, että kakkosmies tiesi täydellisesti, miten toimia kaikkien Kuro Kagen jäsenien kanssa.  
“Onko reitti selvä?” Ishikawa kysyi asiallisesti, jolloin sai kaksi selvää nyökkäystä.  
Kaikki tuntui olevan kunnossa ja vaaratonta. 

Mafiapomo lähti kävelemään vihreänharmaata taloa kohti ja henkivartijansa asettuivat suojelevasti rinnalleen. Mustatukkainen piti katseensa tiukasti edessään ja mielensä oli vaeltanut tulevaan neuvotteluun ja mahdollisesti uusiin, jo ennestään kokeneisiin alaisiin. Hujopit sen sijaan elivät täsmälleen siinä hetkessä kävellessään mustasilmäisen turvana. Közin kasvot olivat suoraan eteenpäin, mutta sielunpeilit liikahtelivat tarkkaavaisesti. Hän tutki ympärillä olevien rakennusten ikkunoita, joista osa oli ehjinä ja osa ei, kattoja ja muutamaa parveketta, ja tiesi parinsa tekevän samoin. Vaikka paikka oli varmistettu aamulla muutaman muun mafiamiehen kautta ja he olivat kiikareilla nähneet vieraiden urkkijoiden tulevan alueelle, he olivat silti varuillaan. Kuten elämä ja Hindu kush olivat opettaneet, jos jokin saattoi mennä pieleen, se menee pieleen – eivätkä he halunneet minkään menevän pieleen, vaan tehdä työnsä hyvin säilyäkseen vahingoittumattomina. Mitään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt kaikesta tarkkailusta huolimatta.

Kolmikko saapui sovitun rakennuksen eteen, jolloin K astui johtajansa eteen ja tönäisi kevyesti puuovea, joka raottui auki. Irokeesipäinen kurkisti varovaisesti sisään odottaen, että rakennuksen aulassa olisi joku odottamassa heitä. Ketään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt, jolloin täysin ilmeettömänä piilolinssiä käyttävä liikautti kätensä selkänsä taakse ja nosti kämmenensä esille käskien Ishikawaa ja Köziä pysähtymään. Välittömästi merkin nähdessään nuorempi hujopeista tarttui johtajaansa olkapäästä ja pysäytti siihen, vaikka tiesikin lyhempänsä ymmärtäneen käsimerkin ja aikovan pysähtyä. Punapää kohottautui hiukan ylemmäs nähdäkseen aulaan.  
“Mikä hätänä?” mustatukkainen kurtisti kulmiaan vakavoituen kunnolla.  
“Mitä siellä on, K?”  
Kutsuttu ei vastannut heti, vaan asteli peremmälle autioon, täysin riisuttuun aulaan, jossa ei ollut jäljellä kuin seinät, joista mureni maalia, likainen, kulunut lattia, huteramman puoleiset portaat ja virraton hissi. Ketään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt, ei edes portaiden ja hissin ohi jatkuvalla pätkällä, jossa oli ehkä aiemmin ollut postilokerot. Kaksimetrisistä vanhempi kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi suoraan keltaisiin silmiin kertoen, mitä oli nähnyt.  
“K?” yakuza ei kuitenkaan osannut lukea olemattomia ilmeitä ja katseita.  
“Aulassa ei ole ketään”, irokeesipäinen kertoi pantterimaiselle.  
Ei tätä eikä valkokasvoista miellyttänyt asianlaita, mutta kaikki eteneminen, samoin kuin lähteminen, olivat mustasilmäisen päätettävissä.  
“Outoa”, mustatukkainen kurtisti kulmiaan.  
“Yhden heistä piti odottaa alhaalla tähän aikaan…”

Közi ja K katsoivat pantterimaista, joka jäi hetkeksi miettimään, miten kannattaisi toimia. Ei ollut tavallista eikä ainakaan vastapuolelle hyväksi poiketa sovitusta, kuten he kaikki kolme tiesivät. Johtajastaan henkivartijat kääntyivät katsomaan kumpikin omaan suuntaansa. Vanhempi kääntyi tutkimaan aulaa ja siellä olevia portaita, kun taas punapää käänsi päänsä tutkiakseen ympärillä olevia katuja. Eivät he nimittäin voineet vain jäädä siihen seisoskelemaan ja tuijottamaan toisiaan.  
“K, mene neljänenteen kerrokseen ja katso, ovatko ne okinawalaispaskiaiset siellä, kuten sovimme. Tule takaisin, jos eivät ole, muussa tapauksessa soita puhelimeeni. Me odotamme tässä Közin kanssa”, Ishikawa päätti katsahtaen irokeesipäistä.  
“Mene kuitenkin varovaisesti ja mahdollisemman ääneti siltä varalta, että siellä on jotain pielessä.”  
Piilolinssiä käyttävä kääntyi mustatukkaisen puoleen ja nyökkäsi pienesti kumartaen samalla hiukan kuuliaisuuden merkiksi. Tämä ei huomannut, toisin kuin nuorempansa, miten pantterimainen pyöräytti silmiään teolle. Yakuza ei välittänyt lähimpien miestensä pokkuroinnista ja oli sanonutkin siitä, ettei henkivartijoidensa tarvinnut olla ylikohteliaita. Hindu kushin antaman epäluottamuslauseen takia he eivät kuitenkaan tässä kohdassa totelleet – tai oikeastaan uskoneet sanoja. Siispä vanhempi hujoppi teki kohteliaan eleen, ennen kuin käveli tasaista, hiljaista tahtia aulaan ja sieltä kohti portaita. Jokaisella askeleella kuului kevyt, matala tömähdys, jota ei kuullut, ellei keskittynyt ja odottanut askelia. Pitkässä mustassa nahkatakissaan K muistutti pahaa haamua, joka liikkui hylätyissä taloissa ja odotti seuraavan viattoman uhrinsa tulevan luokseen – tosin, tässä tapauksessa tämä itse etsi uhrinsa.

“Muuten K”, mustasilmäinen sanoi yllättäen kutsuvasti.  
Punapää vilkaisi nopeasti vierelleen samalla, kun parinsa kääntyi katsomaan olkansa yli puhunutta.  
“Jos he ovat siellä eikä ole mitään ongelmia, aiheuta heille toki pieni sydänkohtaus”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja loi alaiselleen merkitsevän katseen ja huulilleen kaartui pirullinen hymy.  
Irokeesipäinen ei sanonut siihen mitään, vaan kumarsi ymmärryksen merkiksi, ennen kuin kääntyi taas portaita kohti ja käveli niille nousten sitten rauhallisesti toiseen kerrokseen. Ishikawa jäi punapään kanssa rakennuksen vierelle odottelemaan. Valkokasvoinen jatkoi autioiden kadunpätkien ja heidän ympärillään olevien rakennusten tarkkailua. Joku muu olisi todennäköisesti vähitellen hermostunut siinä tuulen puhaltaessa, kun vahvin liittolaisensa oli lähtenyt pois ja joutui seisomaan yksin erään maailman vaarallisimman miehen seurassa, mutta keltasilmäinen ei ollut edes jännittynyt. Kun hän oli koko elämän ajan joutunut olemaan vaarallisten, pahojen miesten vierellä, tarvittiin hiukan enemmän, ennen kuin Közin saisi jännittymään tai hermoilemaan. Ehkä tilanne olisi pidemmälle eri, jos hänellä ei olisi ollut mitään tekemistä, vaan hän olisi joutunut keskittymään pantterimaisen seuraan. Valkokasvoisen vastuulla oli kuitenkin yakuzan turvallisuus, joten hän ei vain jäänyt turhia seisoskelemaan.  
“Voisimme käydä hakemassa tämän jälkeen Hide-zoun yliopistolta”, mustasilmäinen mietti ääneen ja vaikeni, kuin olisi odottanut vastausta.  
Ja kyllähän punapää vastasi, vaikkakaan ei ääneen. Hän muisti kakkosmiehen sanoneen päivällä olevan tärkeä tentti – mikä se sitten ikinä olikaan, kaiketi jotain selviytymiskokeen kaltaista. Mikäli ruskeahiuksinen selviäisi kokeestaan helposti ja he olisivat täällä ainakin tunnin, sitten kaikki menisi sujuvasti. Tosin, keltasilmäisellä oli tunne, ettei rikollisjärjestön johtaja välittäisi, vaikka porhaltaisi paikalla kesken tentin, kun halusi nähdä rakkaansa.  
“Sitten voisimme käydä katsomassa Burutendoun rakentamista, minkä jälkeen saisimme rennon iltapäivän”, Ishikawa jatkoi puhumista ilman mitään ongelmia, vaikkei seurassaan ollut mies ollut sanonut mitään.  
Ehkä pantterimainen alkoi tottua henkivartijoidensa puhumattomuuteen.  
“Tiedän jo nyt, mikä tekee iltapäivästä erityisen rennon…”, tämä alkoi kehrätä matalasti toteutuskelpoisten fantasioiden vilistessä mielessään eikä edes huomannut varjoa, joka vilahti kasvojensa päältä ylittäen nopeasti myös alaisensa kasvot.

Közi sen sijaan huomasi merkityksettömältä vaikuttavan vilahduksen. Hän nosti kasvonsa terävästi ylös vastakkaisten talojen katoille ja taivaalle. Pilviä ja aurinkoa vasten erottui liikettä – lintuja, jotka lensivät ja laskeutuivat rakennusten päälle. Valkokasvoinen kurtisti millin verran kulmiaan pitäen katseensa yhä taivaalla, vaikka aurinko hiukan häikäisikin. Ei äskeinen varjo voinut johtua linnusta tai edes linnuista, koska vaikka muutama siivekäs olisi lentänyt aivan toisiaan vasten, näiden aikaan saama varjo ei ollut riittävän iso. Mistä varjo oli sitten tullut? Se saattaisi olla joku vaatimaton, pieni juttu, mutta usein vaatimattomat asiat olivatkin ne merkityksellisimmät. Hitaasti, kuin olisikin aikonut huitaista nenää ja otsaa kutittavia hiuksia, keltasilmäinen nosti kätensä suojaamaan hiukan silmiään ja kävi vastakkaisten talojen tasaiset katot läpi. Sielunpeilit näkivät rosoiset tasokattojen muurin reunukset, joista puuttui paloja, mutta niistä kohosi myös jotain tummaa pitkän putken kasvaessa omituisella tavalla. Samassa henkivartijan lihakset jännittyivät äärimmilleen ja mieli muuttui teräksiseksi, kun sydän alkoi hakata adrenaliinin voimasta kovempaa saadakseen vartalon toimimaan nopeasti.

“Ishikawa!” punapää kääntyi lujasti huudahtaen johtajansa puoleen.  
Ishikawa käänsi samassa päänsä kohti alaistaan ja tämän kasvoilla oleva ilme kertoi suuresta tyytymättömyydestä sukunimensä kuulemisesta. Yakuzan suu ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt edes aukeamaan moitteeksi tai vastalauseeksi, kun Közi tarttui lujasti tätä olkavarresta sormiensa lähes porautuessa puvun takin läpi lihaan puruotemaisesti. Ote varmasti sattui, mutta joko mafiapomo tajusi olla hiljaa tai ei vain ehtinyt huutamaan, kun Hindu kushissa opin saanut syöksähti vastakkaiseen suuntaan ja repäisi suojattinsa lujalla liikkeelle edelleen kauemmas samalla, kun nappasi reisikotelostaan Ruizan antaman pistoolin. Hän nosti aseensa ylös, mutta tiesi, että hyökkäyksensä ei olisi riittävän nopea ennen ensimmäistä laukausta – sen hän oli tosin tiennyt alusta asti. Luja pamaus kajahti autioiden rakennusten ja katujen keskellä ja pantterimaisen aiemman paikan kohdalla seinään ilmestyi reikä laastin ja seinänpalasten lentäessä pieninä pirstaleina ympäriinsä. Yakuza kääntyi samassa katsomaan taakseen tajuten lentävistä seinän palasista, että kuolema oli seissyt koko ajan vierellään heidän odottaessaan. Järkytys, jopa kauhu kalvensi tämän kasvot, kun mustasilmäinen nosti katseensa henkivartijaansa, joka ampui samassa kohti vastakkaista kattoa. Punapää vilkaisi pikaisesti johtajaansa, joka katseen nähdessään vakavoitui päättäen selvästi ryhdistäytyä ja toimia. He kumpikin tiesivät, etteivät voineet jäädä siihen, koska olisivat siinä suojaamattomina suorastaan maalitauluina. Heidän olisi löydettävä suoja! Aulaan ei voinut mennä, koska rakennuksessa saattaisi olla lisää vihollisia. 

Nopeasti Ishikawa kääntyi siihen suuntaan, josta olivat alun perin tulleet ja kätensä liukui liikkeidensä myötä takkinsa sisälle hakemaan omaa asettaan. Közi ampui muutaman kerran kohti kattoa, vaikka tiesikin heidät kohteeksi ottaneen salamurhaajan onnistuvan suojautumaan muurinpätkänsä taakse. Lisäksi vuosien kokemus muistutti häntä, ettei pistoolien kantoetäisyys mahdottomia ollut ja sitä myöten tarkka tähtääminenkin vaikeutui – pitihän heidän liikkuakin samalla. Keltasilmäinen otti muutaman sivuaskeleen, vaikka ne muistuttivat enemmän hyppyjä asettuen osittain johtajansa eteen suojellakseen tätä kehollaan. He lähtivät samassa liikkeelle ja yakuza sai kaivettua esiin aseensa, mutta ei kuitenkaan kääntynyt tulittaakseen hyökkääjäänsä kohti, vaan keskittyi liikkumaan sulavasti ja osittain kumarassa, jotta olisi vaikeampi kohde ja helpottaisi alaisensa työtä.  
“Emme voi mennä liian kauas!” mustatukkainen huudahti valkokasvoiselle, joka kesken ampumisensa katsahti olkansa yli johtajaansa.  
“En suostu jättämään K:ta tuonne!”  
Valkokasvoinen käänsi nopeasti katseensa takaisin kattoa kohti ja ampui uudelleen nähden vihollisen kyyristyvän samassa suojaan. Vaikka sitä ei näkynyt hänen eleistään tai ilmeestään, eikä tilanteen vaarallisuus ja nopea rytmi antaneet siihen tilaisuutta, hän tunsi sisällään pientä helpottuneisuutta. Olivat syyt mitkä tahansa, hänestä oli hyvä tietää, ettei mafiapomo halunnut luopua kummastakaan henkivartijastaan. Punapää ampui vielä kahdesti kohti kattoa, mutta kosketti samalla rikollisjärjestön johtajaa merkiksi siitä, että nyt oli aika juosta. Ishikawa pyrähti juoksuun ja katseensa osui kauempana olevalle kujalle, joka voisi olla heidän pelastuksensa, koska se saattaisi antaa heille tarvittavan suojan – hyökkääjiä kun näytti olevan ulkosalla vain yksi. Közi ampui kohti kattoa, vaikkei erityisemmin tähdännyt, koska tavoitteli samassa uutta asetta tietäen aseensa luotien loppuvan pian, jos jatkaisi yhdellä pistoolilla ampumista. Hyökkääjä kohottautui uudelleen esiin nähden kohteensa yrittävän pakoon ja meni ilmeisesti paniikkiin, jolloin alkoi tulittamaan ilman minkäänlaista tähtäystä luotien osuessa seiniin heidän ympärillään ja korkealla yläpuolellaan – myös ehjiin ikkunoihin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Shanghai on Kiinan suurin kaupunki (ja siellä on triadeilla ollut toimintaa)


	22. Chapter 22

Terävä, kimeä särähdys, joka kuului laukauksen perässä, sai Közin vartalon ja lihakset jäykistymään kesken juoksuaskeleen. Kaksimetrisen sydän jätti pari lyöntiä välistä tuntuen pökertyvän hetkeksi kauhusta, jolloin rintakehäänsä iski ikävä kipu, joka sai hänet haukkomaan henkeään ja mielessään välähti kuva sirpaleista verisen veljensä jaloissa. Ei… Ei tuota ääntä… Ei noita kuvia… Ei nyt! Punapää tunsi askeleensa muuttuvan raskaammaksi ja tönkömmäksi, kun taivekohdat eivät taittuneet, vaan jalkansa osuivat maahan kipeästi. Henkivartija ei ehtinyt sanomaan mitään eikä hän olisi edes kyennyt, koska kompastui samassa ja huojahti lujasti eteenpäin pudoten polvilleen.  
“Közi?” Ishikawa käänsi päätään ja katsoi sivulleen, kun tajusi alaisensa kadonneen viereltään.  
Tämä ei nähnyt valkokasvoista, jolloin hidasti juoksuaan ja kääntyi katsomaan taakseen huomaten alaisensa yrittävän jäykin raajoin kohottautua ylös ja nostavan pistoolikätensä kohti vastapäisen talon kattoa.  
“Közi!” yakuza huudahti säikähtäneenä jääden järkytyksestä tuijottamaan pidempäänsä.

Közi ei kuitenkaan kuullut minkäänlaista kutsua, vaan ravisti päätään, kuin olisi yrittänyt saada hiukset pois näkökentältään. Hän katsoi epämääräisesti silmäkulmastaan kattoa kohti ja kätensä vapisi yrittäen tähdätä osittain piilottelevaan hahmoon. Toinen käsi hapuili toista reisilipasta ja siinä olevaa asetta. Nahkahanskalla päällystetty sormi painoi jo kädessään olevan aseen liipaisinta ja luoti singahti piipusta osuen seinään yli metrin alemmas katon muurin yläreunasta. Hitto! Keltasilmäinen puri hampaansa yhteen niin kovaa, että se sattui ikenissä ja leuoissa. Kipu kuitenkin tuntui hyvältä, koska Hindu kushissa kasvanut tunsi saavansa jälleen kontrollin kehostaan ja mielestään. Äänet ja kuvat katosivat ja lihakset rentoutuivat, jolloin vapaat sormet napsauttivat reisilippaan napin auki samalla, kun ampui uudelleen, osuen tällä kertaa muurin reunaan, aivan sala-ampujan lähelle. Salamurhaaja hätkähti kauemmaksi ja käänsi aseensa takaisin alas ampuen uudelleen yrittäen samalla pysyä matalalla ja liikkua sivummalle ampuen, ennen kuin ilmeisesti kompastui, koska katosi näkyvistä. Samalla hetkellä, kun hyökkääjä katosi valkokasvoisen silmistä, kuului luja, aikaisempaa kovempi räsähdys osakalaisten päiden yläpuolella.

Aika tuntui pysähtyvän punapään ympärillä. Sydän löi kerran, kun hän veti terävästi henkeä ja sähkövirta kulki lihaksia pitkin lamaannuttaen jäsenet täysin. Korvat kuulivat särähdykset, kuin joku olisi laittanut levyn raidan soimaan jatkuvana toistona ja se sai muistikuvat nousemaan hänen mieleensä. Közi näki sisarensa sätkähtelevän, kun sai useamman luodin selkäänsä, ennen kuin kaatui portaiden yläpäähän kuolleena veren jatkaessa virtaamistaan. Sormet herpaantuivat näystä ja käsi päästi pistoolin otteestaan, koska hänen raajansa oli aivan liian heikko kannattelemaan sen painoista, niin vaarallista asetta – hänhän oli vasta nelivuotias. Ajatuksen myötä keltaiset sielunpeilit näkivät, miten kommandopipoinen mies ampui isoveljen sarjatulella. Näyt olivat niin vahvat, ettei hän lainkaan tajunnut tai ymmärtänyt jotain putoavan itseään kohti ylhäältä. Ammuttu luoti oli rikkonut kaksikon kohdalla olleen kolmannen kerroksen ikkunan ja tuhannet isot ja pienet sirpaleet räsähtivät alas eivätkä vain rakennuksen sisäpuolelle, vaan myös kadulle – suoraan kohti paikoilleen, polvilleen romahtanutta henkivartijaa.  
“Közi, varo!” pantterimainen huudahti yrittäen saada alaisensa liikkeelle, mutta Közi ei liikahtanutkaan.  
Paniikissa mustatukkainen ryntäsi juoksuun ja heittäytyi lujasti vasten hujoppia onnistuen vauhtinsa ja painonsa avulla heittämään ja kaatamaan henkivartijansa kauemmaksi mätkähtäen itse toisen päälle. Vain aiemmin pidemmän sormista irronnut pistooli putosi kopsahtaen asfalttiin, juuri ennen kuin sai vaarallisen sirpalesateen päälleen.  
“Auh!” Ishikawa ähkäisi punnertaen itsensä hitaasti ylös ja katsoi sitten kyljelleen kaatunutta miestään.  
“Közi, oletko kunnossa?” tämä katsahti allaan makaavaa.  
Samassa yakuza säpsähti, kun tajusi punapään tärisevän kauttaaltaan ja tuijottavan tyhjyyteen, kuin olisi saanut epilepsiakohtauksen tai kadonnut kokonaan kehostaan.  
“Közi, mikä on? Oletko kunnossa?” mustasilmäinen ravisti hiukan valkokasvoista, mutta nosti sitten katseensa ylös kohti kattoa ja kohottautui samalla seisomaan punapään yläpuolelle ottaen paremman otteen pitelemästään pistoolistaan, ennen kuin otti varmistimen pois päältä ja kohotti kätensä ilmaan tähdäten tarkasti sinne, missä oli aiemmin nähnyt hyökkääjänsä olleen. Mustat sielunpeilit näkivät pienen liikahduksen ja piipun pätkän, jolloin kiersi samassa hiukan ylävartaloaan ja ampui useamman kerran siihen suuntaan. Mafiapomon ammukset sujahtivat muurin yli, mutta pari osui katon reunukseen onnistuen saamaan hyökkääjän piiloutumaan uudelleen.

“Közi, osuiko sinuun?” mustatukkainen kysyi päättäväisellä, kovalla äänellä ja astui muutamalla askeleella pois henkivartijansa päältä, mutta jäi selvästi suojaamaan toista.  
“Jos ei, nouse äkkiä ylös! Meidän on päästävä nopeasti suojaan!”  
Közi ei sanonut mitään. Hän ei edes kuullut johtajansa puhetta tai ymmärtänyt ympärillään tapahtuvaa. Valkokasvoinen vain kuuli ja näki menneisyyteensä: sen miten hänen perheensä tapettiin julmasti ja arpinaama otti hänet mukaansa.  
“Közi!” rikollisjärjestön johtaja vilkaisi olkansa yli kaksimetristä, mutta kääntyi sitten katsomaan takaisin kattoa.  
Äkkiä tummiin pukeutunut hyökkääjä kohottautui esiin ja tömähti raskaasti muuria vasten, kun käänsi kiväärinsä kohti yakuzaa ja yritti nopeasti tähdätä uhriaan. Ishikawa liikautti asettaan ja yritti tähdätä aikaa ja valoa nopeammin toivoen pistoolinsa kantomatkan riittävän eikä luodin kaartavan mihinkään suuntaan – ja tietenkin tämä mielessään rukoili äitinsä ja Okiton opetusten auttavan pulasta.

Uusi räsähdys sai yakuzan vilkaisemaan sivulleen, kohtaamispaikan suuntaan ja hyökkääjänsä teki samoin, vaikkei kumpikaan tiedostanut vastustajansa liikkeitä. Lasin sirpaleita putosi neljännen kerroksen ikkunasta ja K nojautui ylävartalollaan esiin pistoolit kummassakin kädessään. Nopealla liikkeellä tämä kääntyi kohti vihollista, jonka näki johtajaansa selvemmin, ja ampui useamman kerran kiväärin varressa olevaa. Luodit tärähtivät taloon, viuhahtivat ilmassa ja yksi lyijynpalanen lävisti hyökkääjän olkapään. Luja kivun karjaisu kuului vastakkaiselta katolta, kun veri pulpahti tummille vaatteille ja mies päästi vaistomaisesti aseestaan irti, jolloin raskas kivääri putosi muurilta alas pyörien muutaman kerran ilmassa, ennen kuin putosi asfaltille laueten välittömästi maahan osuessaan, ennen kuin olkatuli irtosi ja piippu taittui. Vihollinen tarttui olkapäähänsä ja vajosi takaisin piiloonsa.  
“K!” Ishikawa huudahti lujalla äänellä.  
“Tänne!”  
Irokeesipäinen käänsi päätään äänen suuntaan ja hätkähti samassa nähdessään rikollisjärjestön johtajan osoittavan aseellaan vastakkaista taloa ja seisovan maassa makaavan punapään edessä suojaamassa. Jossain toisessa tilanteessa vanhempi hujoppi olisi saattanut hämmentyä sitä, miksi mafiapomo suojeli niin aseellaan kuin kehollaan alaistaan, mutta nyt samainen hämmennys vain käväisi mielessä poistuen kauhun ja ymmärryksen tieltä. Henkivartija tajusi välittömästi, että ikkunoiden rikkoontuminen oli lamaannuttanut parinsa ja kiskaissut takaisin menneeseen. Ja nyt vanhempi Hindu kushissa oppinsa saanut halusi vain syöksähtää kumppaninsa luokse tämän turvaksi ja kiskoa vapaaksi hirveältä menneisyydeltä, jolta he kumpikin olivat uskoneet päässeensä karkuun.

“K!” mustatukkainen karjaisi kiihtyneenä ja vilkaisi olkansa yli maassa tärisevää alaistaan.  
“Tule avuksi! _Nyt_!” tämä ärjäisi ikkunan suuntaan äänensä hiukan särkyessä.  
K ei nyökännyt, vaan katsoi pikaisesti vastapäätä olevaa kattoa, ennen kuin katosi takaisin sisälle ja todennäköisesti portaille päästäkseen nopeasti takaisin katutasolle.  
“Minä pidän tällä välin vahtia”, pantterimainen sanoi matalasti itsekseen osoittaen yhä aseellaan vihollisensa olinpaikkaa.  
Mustat silmät tutkivat katon reunaa tarkkaavaisesti. Vaikka hyökkääjän kivääri oli pudonnut maahan, saattoi tällä olla muitakin aseita, joilla voisi vielä haavoistaan huolimatta yrittää tappaa heidät. Vihollinen oli kuitenkin yksin, koska muuten heitä olisi varmasti ammuttu useammasta suunnasta ja useammalla aseella, jolloin he olisivat jo pahasti haavoittuneita, ellei jopa kuolleita. Raskas tömähdys kauempana sivulla sai rikollisjärjestön johtajan vilkaisemaan terävästi sivulleen. Huokaisu karkasi tämän huulilta ja jännittyneet hartiat rentoutuivat, kun mustat sielunpeilit huomasivat kadulle ilmestyneen tutun miehen, jolla oli kädessään enää yksi pistooli. K katsahti nopeasti kattoa puristaen pistooliaan, mutta ryntäsi sitten kaksikkoa kohti nopeasti pitkän, mustan nahkatakkinsa helman hulmutessa liikkeidensä ja vauhtinsa voimasta. Pari metriä ennen johtajaansa ja pariaan tämä kuitenkin ymmärsi hidastaa juoksuaan, ettei jyrännyt tovereitaan alleen.  
“K, tutki Közi – hän ei vastaa, kun puhun hänelle, enkä tiedä, mihin häntä on sattunut”, Ishikawa komensi terävästi kääntymättä kunnolla piilolinssiä käyttävää kohti.  
“Minä pidän vahtia.”  
Vanhempi hujopeista katsoi hetken mafiapomoa, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Nopeasti tämä kuitenkin laittoi aseensa reisikoteloonsa ja meni lähemmäksi toveriaan polvistuen alas, kun oli ilmeisesti todennut, että johtajansa kykenisi puolustamaan heitä jonkin aikaa. Lisäksi, vanhempi kaksimetrinen uskoi – ei, vaan tiesi, että oli ainoa, joka voisi todennäköisesti auttaa Köziä.  
“Közi”, vahvat kädet kiertyivät nuoremman kaksimetrisen ylävartalon ympärille.  
Varovaisesti piilolinssiä käyttävä nosti parinsa syliinsä ja käänsi itseään kohti koskettaen nahkahanskalla päällystetyllä kädellään valkoisiksi meikattuja kasvoja.  
“Közi”, irokeesipäinen taputti hiukan punahiuksisen poskea ja kumartui lähemmäksi painaen toisella kädellään toista lähemmäksi vartaloaan.  
Kutsuttu hätkähti vapinansa keskeltä ja nosti keltaiset silmänsä ylös kohdaten eriväriset sielunpeilit. Vapina pieneni ja katosi vähitellen, mutta raskas hengitys, jäykkyys sekä koettu kauhu jäivät valkokasvoiseen. Hän tunsi olevansa kahlittuna siihen maahan avuttomana ja kykenemätön suojelemaan itseään, kuten ei ollut pystynyt suojelemaan itseään Kashifilta.

_Ei hätää, Közi._

_Kaikki on hyvin._

_Olen tässä._

Közi ravisti hiukan päätään, mutta ei siksi että olisi kieltänyt toisen läsnäolon. Hän ei ikinä kieltäisi K:n läsnäoloa eikä käskisi lähtemään luotaan. Tämä oli ainoa, johon hän saattoi luottaa. Keltasilmäinen kuitenkin ei pystynyt uskomaan, että kaikki oli hyvin. Ei, ei ollut. Hän oli juuri kokenut taas helvetin eikä… eikä sitä voinut voittaa tai torjua. Ei mitenkään.

_Kukaan ei voi enää satuttaa sinua._

_Minä en anna._

_Osuiko sinuun?_

Valkokasvoinen ravisti uudelleen päätään, tällä kertaa vastaukseksi. Hänestä tuntui, että silmänsä pyörivät järjettöminä päässään eikä mielensäkään ollut terävä, jotta saisi vastattua vain katseellaan.

_Pääsetkö ylös?_

Siihen punapää ei vastannut heti. Hän veti useamman kerran henkeä ja yritti palauttaa tunnon takaisin jäseniinsä. Hindu kushissa oppinsa saanut katsoi piilolinssiä käyttävän sielunpeilejä ja kasvoja imien niistä kaikki mahdolliset hyviksi laskettavat muistonsa. Hän muisti, miten toinen oli pelastanut hänen henkensä, neuvonut ja ollut tukena. He olivat nukkuneet tuhannet yöt yhdessä, jakaneet kivun ja kärsimyksen, niin henkisen kuin fyysisenkin eikä toinen ollut koskaan lähtenyt. K… K oli jopa taistellut Yuukia vastaan suojellakseen häntä. Ehkä tämä oli sittenkin oikeassa. Ehkä kaikki voisikin olla hyvin.

Közi nyökkäsi viimein ja siirsi katseensa maahan, kun painoi kätensä karheata, rikkonaista pintaa vasten. Hitaasti, yhä jäykin ja jopa varovaisin liikkein hän koukisti jalkansa, joille siirsi painonsa ja nousi raskaasti ylös parinsa noustessa samaa tahtia tukien varmuuden vuoksi. Heidän harjoituksensa olivat tuottaneet tulosta, koska nykyään punahiuksinen palautui saamastaan kohtauksestaan nopeammin. Toisaalta, sekin oli johtunut vanhemman läsnäolosta, koska valkokasvoinen ei ollut kyennyt vastaamaan eikä edes kuulemaan johtajaansa. Ei hän ollut osannut odottaa, että sirpaleet aiheuttaisivat kohtauksen, jollaisen hän oli viimeksi kokenut Hindu kushissa heidän harjoitellessaan ensimmäisiä kertoja. Ehkei Közi ollutkaan päässyt eroon demoneistaan tapettuaan Kashifin. Ehkä hän joutuisi kärsimään tästä koko elämänsä ajan. K:n läsnäolo tuntui kuitenkin pitävän arpinaaman ja kuolleet poissa, mutta jos tämä oli yhtään liian kaukana ja lasi tai astiat hajoaisivat… Punapää olisi avuton.

Takanaan tapahtuvat liikahdukset saivat Ishikawan irrottamaan toisen kätensä pistooliltaan ja katsomaan taakseen huomaten henkivartijoidensa nousseen ylös – eikä irokeesipäinen edes kannatellut pariaan heidän seisoessaan takanaan.  
“Közi, oletko kunnossa?” mustatukkainen kysyi katsoen huolestuneena alaistaan.  
Jäykästi valkokasvoinen nyökkäsi ja käänsi katseensa syrjään. Hän ei kyennyt kohtaamaan johtajansa katsetta, kun oli juuri saattanut heidät kummatkin hengenvaaraan. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja ei kuitenkaan kääntänyt katsettaan punapäästä. Tämä oli huomannut nyökkäyksen ja katsahti nyt kummissaan itseään pidempää tutkien vartaloa vammojen varalta. Mitään sellaista ei kuitenkaan näkynyt, mikä sai miehen suun aukeamaan niin suuttumuksesta kuin hämmennyksestä.  
“Mitä helvettiä tuo äskeinen sitten oli!?”  
Közi värähti huutoa, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Hän katsahti K:ta avuttomana. Mitä he voisivat tehdä? Eivät he voineet kertoa totuutta, koska muuten Ishikawa tappaisi heidät kummatkin tai punapään – tai, pahinta, lähettäisi hänet takaisin Hindu kushiin.  
“Közi, vastaa!” pantterimainen huudahti lujasti ja selvästi vihaisena, jolloin valkokasvoinen sulki silmänsä värähtäen uudelleen.  
Nopea liikahdus nuoremman hujopin vierellä sai Ishikawan kääntämään päätään varautuneena kaikkeen. K astui askeleen ja sitten toisen kävellen yakuzan ohi, jolloin mustasilmäinen kääntyi tämän liikkeiden mukana katsoen hämmentyneenä toisen perään. Közikin avasi silmänsä ja katsoi pariaan, joka käveli pitkin, tasaisin harppauksin kohti taloa, jonka katolla hyökkääjä oli ollut. Irokeesipäisen kädet työnsivät aukinaisen takin reunoja syrjään vartalonsa edestä ja siirtyivät reisikoteloille napaten pistoolit käteensä. Liikkeissä, vartalon asennossa ja jopa olemuksessa välittyi selvä viesti siitä, minne tämä oli matkalla. Piilolinssiä käyttävä aikoi metsästää hyökkääjän ja tappaa tämän siihen paikkaan – syy tekoihin vain ei ollut välttämättä se, mikä olisi suurimmalle osalle tullut ensimmäisenä mieleen.

“Odota, K!” pantterimainen huudahti ja nosti vapaan kätensä ilmaan, kuin olisi muka voinut ylettää pysäyttämään alaisensa.  
K pysähtyi ja käänsi hiukan vartaloaan, ennen kuin katsoi olkapäänsä yli suojattiaan.  
“Koska vihollisemme lopetti hyökkäyksensä, kun osuit häneen, hän on joko kuollut tai lähtenyt karkuun. Sinun ei kannata mennä hänen peräänsä”, mustatukkainen kertoi ja vilkaisi kattoa, ennen kuin siirsi katseensa takaisin piilolinssiä käyttävään.  
“Olivatko okinawalaisurkkijat poissa vai kuolleita?”  
“Kuolleita”, vanhempi hujoppi vastasi välittömästi katsoen intensiivisesti johtajaansa.  
“Kuolleita… Saivat siis petturien kohtalon”, Kuro Kagen jäsen aavisti hyökkääjän olleen yhteyttä ottaneiden urkkijoiden entinen mafiatoveri, joka ei pitänyt siitä, että entiset kumppaninsa olivat ottaneet yhteyttä toiseen rikollisjärjestöön.  
“Selvä, me lähdemme täältä!” Ishikawa päätti lujalla äänellä ja asteli siihen suuntaan, missä heidän autonsa oli.  
“Soitan Hikarulle sekä parille muulle salamurhaajalle, että tulevat tänne ja etsivät sen paskiaisen”, tämä katsahti pikaisesti vielä henkivartijoitaan, pidemmän hetken punapäätä, ennen kuin katsoi irokeesipäistä vaativasti.  
“Ota kivääri mukaan – se voi antaa meille tarvitsemamme johtolangan. Minun on nopeasti kiirehdittävä puhumaan tapahtuneesta Hide-zoun, Ruizan, Hikarun ja muutaman muun kanssa.”

Piilolinssiä käyttävä nyökkäsi ja riensi hakemaan hajonneen aseen, kun valkokasvoinen kiirehti jäykin, uupunein jaloin johtajansa perään. K sai nopeasti parinsa ja johtajansa kiinni, ja he kävelivät yhtä matkaa autolle. Kukaan kolmikosta ei avannut suutaan tai sanonut mitään. Henkivartijat tarkkailivat Osakan herraa, joka käveli päättäväisesti, hyvin määrätietoisesti eteenpäin eikä aiempaa hyväntuulisuutta tai vitsailua ollut edes aistittavissa tässä. Pantterimaisen mieli oli hyökkääjässä ja tämän teoissa sekä siinä, miten olisi toimittava, tai näin Hindu kushin miehet uskoivat. Közi katsahti pikaisesti pariaan ja ilmaisi katseellaan huolensa, mutta K ravisti kieltävästi päätään. Heidän salaisuutensa oli turvassa. Ei hullu, kummasti vinksahtanut yakuza, joka tuntui ajattelevan suurimman osan ajastaan vain seksiä, voinut tajuta tapahtumista punapään heikkoutta. Vaikka tämä olikin Ishikawa Yoshikin ja Sayurin lapsi ja varmasti aivan yhtä julma ja paha sekä asiansa osaavien miesten ympäröimänä, ei tämä voisi nähdä heidän lävitseen. Salaisuus pysyisi turvassa – aivan varmasti, koska muuten se olisi heidän kummankin loppu.

**********

Kului muutama päivä hyökkäyksestä, minkä jälkeen Közi ja K huokaisivat sisällään helpotuksesta. Ishikawa ei ottanut enää puheekseen punapään kohtausta, luultavasti siksi, ettei ollut aikaa eikä muistanut enää. Tämä nimittäin oli soittanut sisarelleen Hikarulle ja kertonut tapahtuneesta, jolloin huolestunut, jopa vihainen Ishikawojen suvun isosisko oli lähtenyt liikkeelle ja onnistui myös löytämään hyökänneen miehen. Ei Osakan, jopa Japanin yhdelle taitavimmalle salamurhaajalle tuottanut vaikeuksia tappaa jo ennestään loukkaantunut mies, jolla oli kyllä taitoa, mutta ei todellakaan yhtä paljon kuin naisella tai edes Hydellä. 

Myöhemmin parhaimman salamurhaajan tutkittua okinawalaisten urkkijoiden ruumiita, selvisi näiden kuoleman johtuneen yksinkertaisesta yllätyksestä. Kuolleissa oli useita reikiä, mutta suurin osa oli johtunut näiden raivokkaasta ampumisesta, kun miehiin oli purettu selvää vihaa. Ei isosiskon toimet ja antamat tiedot kuitenkaan vieneet yakuzan ajatuksia toisaalle. Sen teki eräs kakkosmies.  
Hide-zou sai samana päivänä tietää tapahtumista ja menetti ihan kunnolla hermonsa. Tietenkin kaiken huudon keskeltä saattoi kuulla nuoren miehen selvän pelon rakkaansa hengen puolesta, mutta suuttumuksen kuuli vielä paremmin. Teräväpiirteinen nimittäin karjui rakkaansa olevan itsemurhaviettinen, uhkarohkea idiootti, joka ei tajunnut miettiä asemaansa ja sen tuomia vaaroja tai edes niitä, jotka jäisivät jälkeensä ikävöimään. Huuto yltyi jopa niin kovaksi, että henkivartijat miettivät, irtoaisiko katto sen voimasta – ei Hindu kushissa huudettu johtajille sillä tavalla. Toisaalta, voimakasleukaisen sanoissa oli perää: asemastaan, Ishikawojen suvun perillisenä ja Kuro Kagen jäsenyydestä huolimatta pantterimainen ei ollut osannut odottaa joutuvansa hyökkäyksen kohteeksi, varsinkaan huomattavasti pienemmän, rikkoutuvan rikollisjärjestön puolelta. Kukaan Osakan mafiassa ei ollut osannut odottaa sellaista ja vasta nyt he alkoivat ymmärtää, että Ishikawan suvun pää oli päätynyt lähes jokaisen rikollisjärjestön tappolistan kärkipäähän, aivan kuten kaikki muutkin Kuro Kagen jäsenet. Mustasilmäinen oli jopa omien liittolaistensa listoilla, kuten nämäkin olivat tämän listoilla siltä varalta, että näistä olisi päästävä eroon. Se tarkoittaisi myös sitä, että Közi ja K tulisivat kohtaamaan Yuukin ja Aoin, kun johtajansa niin päättäisivät.

Kaikeksi onneksi sen aika ei ollut vielä. Közi ja K keskittyivät kaikin voimin turvaamaan yakuzansa olot ja tämä jopa helpottikin työtä poistuen kotoaan vain muutamaa pakollista tapaamista varten. He epäilivät, että hyökkäys oli kaikesta huolimatta onnistunut säikäyttämään Osakan herran, vaikka tämä olikin uhkaavan Sayurin lapsi. Kumpikaan heistä ei tosin osannut ajatella, että maailman raaimmat, julmimmat ja tappavimmat voisivat pelätä enemmän kuin ketkään muut maailmassa – näiden pelot ja reaktiot olivat vain hiukan erilaisemmat kuin muilla. Mustatukkainen pysytteli kotonaan ja vetäytyi useamman kerran puhumaan yhdessä Hide-zoun, Hikarun, Ruizan ja Hirokin kanssa, kun ihmiskaupan vastaava tuli kutsun saatuaan takaisin Osakaan. Ishikawa tuntui kuitenkin jättävän suosiolla, jopa tarkoituksella muut lähimmät miehensä kutsumatta neuvotteluihin, joihin Köziä ja K:ta ei kutsuttu lainkaan. Ilmeisesti asiat koskivat suunnittelua ja suurempia suunnitelmia, tai näin henkivartijat epäilivät. Tapaamisten jälkeen Ruiza ja Hiroki lähtivät aina nopeasti, mutta Hikaru sen sijaan katsoi pidemmän hetken Hindu kushissa koulutettuja ja samoin teki Hide-zou. Kaiketi nämä miettivät, pystyisikö kaksikko vielä tulevaisuudessa turvaamaan johtajansa hengen. Kumpikaan ei kuitenkin puhunut eikä kysynyt mitään, kuten ei tehnyt Ishikawakaan – ei edes kutsuttuaan kaksimetriset luokseen viikkoa myöhemmin hyökkäyksestä.  
“Tulkaa sisään”, yakuza liikautti kevyesti päätään, kun asteli kauemmaksi ovelta päästäen alaisensa asuntonsa eteiseen.  
Tämä oli pukeutunut mustiin puvun housuihin ja viininpunaiseen kauluspaitaan, jonka oli jättänyt puoliksi auki tarkoituksella tai tarkoituksettomasti – hujopit veikkaisivat ensimmäistä vaihtoehtoa. Puoliksi avonainen paita paljasti vaalean ihon pilkahdellessa aukosta esiin elegantin viettelevästi. Mustat hiukset oli kammattu, mutta ei mitenkään huolellisesti, vaan lähinnä selvitetty takuttomiksi, ja jaloissa miehellä oli mustat sukat. Rikollisjärjestön johtaja oli varsin tyylikkään ja viehättävän näköinen, että yllätysvieraatkin olisivat vaikuttuneet rennon keveästä olemuksesta.

Közi astui ensimmäisenä peremmälle ja vilkaisi olkansa yli pariaan, joka tuli perässä ja sulki oven. Moderni, värikontrastinen eteistila oli useiden mielestä varsin tilava, mutta heille kahdelle se oli silti hiukan pieni. Niinä hetkinä he todellakin ymmärsivät, että olivat huomattavasti isompia ja hartiakkaampia kuin maamiehensä. Punapää nosti hiukan toista jalkaansa ja kiskaisi maihinnousukenkänsä vetoketjun auki, ennen kuin teki saman toiselle hivuttaen kengät pois jaloistaan. Vanhempi sen sijaan kumartui alas avaamaan vetoketjut ja otti kengät pois jaloistaan. Mafiapomo ei jäänyt katsomaan kenkien ruumista, vaan katosi peremmälle taloon ja askelien määrästä kaksimetriset päättelivät tämän siirtyneen olohuoneeseen. Valkokasvoinen ja irokeesipäinen siirtyivät yhdessä pois eteisestä ja vilkaisivat nopeasti ympärilleen avointa asuntoa, jossa johtajansa asuisi rakkaansa kanssa vielä jonkin aikaa, ennen tulevaa muuttoa – jolloin he kaksi asuisivat samassa asunnossa suojattinsa kanssa. Tuleva muutto ei kuitenkaan pyörinyt juuri Hindu kushin miesten mielessä eikä varsinkaan vaivannut rikollisjärjestön johtajaa, joka ei ollut edes vaivautunut hankkimaan valmiiksi muuttolaatikoita. Kahta pitkää miestä kiinnosti lähinnä, mitä asiaa mafiapomolla oli – ilmeisesti joku tärkeämpi tehtävänanto, joka saattaisi koskea hajoamisen partaalla olevaa okinawalaista mafiaa.

Ishikawa käveli rauhallisesti ruskealle sohvalle ja istuutui rauhallisesti alas ottaen matalalla pöydälle, jonka alla ei jostain syystä ollutkaan paksua mattoa, jättämänsä punaviinilasin ja joi hiukan kallista juomaansa. Tämä nojautui rennosti selkänojaan ja nojasi jopa punaviinikädellään huonekalun pehmusteisiin, kun käänsi vartaloaan vapaan kätensä käydessä sohvan ja käsinojan välisessä raossa ja nousi sitten ei enää vapaana miehen syliin. Pantterimainen piteli kädessään tyylikästä pistooliaan. Közi ja K vetäisivät terävästi henkeä ja tuijottivat asetta miettien, mitä nyt oli luvassa. Oliko aika todeta heidän epäilyksensä osuneen oikeaan? Oliko mustatukkainen väsynyt leikkeihinsä ja päättänyt näyttää kivusta nauttivan puolensa?  
“Tulkaa toki peremmälle – ei teidän tarvitse siellä eteisen vieressä seisoskella vieraskoreina”, mustasilmäinen sanoi ystävällisesti, tasaisella äänellä katsahtaen alaisiaan.  
“Meillä on juteltavaa suunnitelmistani ja tulevista tapahtumista, koska ne todennäköisesti vaikuttavat merkittävästi teidän työhönne”, miehen ääni ei ollut leikkivä eikä kehräävä, vaikkei kylläkään totinenkaan.  
Tämä oli asiallinen.  
Punapää kumarsi hiukan johtajalleen, joka ei tällä kertaa jaksanut edes pyöräyttää silmiään kohteliaalle eleelle. Piilolinssiä käyttävä sen sijaan vilkaisi tutkivasti ympärilleen selvästi etsien jotain. Tai jotakuta.  
“Hide-zoun opettaja halusi välttämättä tarjota muutamalle parhaimmalle oppilaalleen kierroksen yliopiston lähellä olevassa baarissa”, pantterimainen sanoi samassa arvaten hyvin alaisensa mietteet.  
Yleensähän tärkeät ilmoitukset ja tulevaisuuteen liittyvissä keskusteluissa oli kakkosmies mukana asemansa ja asiassa pysymisensä takia, joten hetki oli erikoinen.  
“Hän ei ehdi tähän keskusteluun mukaan.”  
Kaksimetriset eivät sanoneet mitään, vaan vilkaisivat pikaisesti toisiaan silmäkulmistaan. Olikohan teräväpiirteinen oikeasti tietoinen tästä keskustelusta, vai oliko yakuza jättänyt jälleen asioita kertomatta kuten uusien, nykyään kuolleiden, urkkijoiden tapaamiskerralla?

“No, tulkaa vain lähemmäksi”, Ishikawa kutsui lempeästi hymyillen, ennen kuin joi uudelleen viiniään, jota ei enää paljoa ollut lasissa.  
Hindu kushissa oppinsa saaneet katsoivat hetken johtajaansa, tai pikemminkin tämän kädessä olevaa asetta, jota toinen piteli rennosti, kuin se olisikin ollut vain asuste kuten hieno kello. Pistooli ei kuitenkaan ollut käsineen tai korun tapainen suurimman osan kädessä viattomalta ja vaarattomalta vaikuttava asuste, vaan tappoväline – ja vielä hyvin osaavissa käsissä. Valkokasvoinen kuitenkin ryhdistäytyi ja tunsi parinsa tekevän samoin vierellään. Jos he eivät tottelisi, saattaisi yakuza ampua heitä ihan siitä hyvästä. He kumpikin olivat tietenkin vahvasti aseistautuneita ja pystyisivät, ainakin toivon mukaan, hoitelemaan kahdestaan yksinään olevan mafiapomon, jolla oli vain yksi ase. Tosin, silloin he saisivat mafian, erityisesti kakkosmiehen ja Hikarun, vihat niskaansa eivätkä välttämättä selviäisi siitä – puhumattakaan Sayurin raivosta. Siispä he astuivat kevyesti sukkasilleen peremmälle ja liikkuivat hitaasti, samaa tahtia rinnakkain lähemmäksi päättäen kuitenkin jättää sopivan etäisyyden.  
“K, mene sittenkin tuonne”, Ishikawa keksi samassa ja liikautti kevyesti pistooliaan osoittaen vastapäätä olevaa seinustaa, jossa oli matala lipasto ja iso televisio.  
Közi pysähtyi samassa, samoin K, joka kuitenkin ymmärsi kääntyä ja siirtyä pyydettyyn paikkaan. Käsky kummastutti heitä kumpaakin, mutta eivät he kuitenkaan kyselleet eivätkä kyseenalaistaneet ohjetta. Irokeesipäinen pysähtyi suoraan television eteen ja kääntyi odottavasti, jopa kysyvästi mafiapomoa kohti.  
“Ei sittenkään ihan siihen”, säikähtänyt irve nousi välittömästi pantterimaisen kasvoille ja tämä kumartui hiukan eteenpäin selkänojastaan liikuttaen tällä kertaa paria viinilasin ympärille kääriytynyttä sormea varoen kuitenkin läikyttämästä viimeisiä viinipisaroita.  
“Mene sittenkin hiukan sivummalle siitä television edestä.”  
Punahiuksinen kurtisti millin verran kulmiaan ja katsoi toverinsa takana olevaa laitetta.  
Piilolinssiä käyttäväkin kääntyi katsomaan selkänsä taakse ja räpytti muutaman kerran silmiään ihmetellen. Eihän televisio edes ollut auki. Vanhempi kaksimetrisistä pysyi kuitenkin hiljaa ja otti yhden, pidemmän askeleen lähemmäksi pariaan ja siirtyi pois sähkölaitteen edestä.  
“Hyvä, siinä on parempi”, mustasilmäinen henkäisi selvästi rentoutuneena ja nojautui jälleen selkänojaansa laskien asekätensä jälleen syliinsä.  
Tämä nosti sirosti toista jalkaansa ja työnsi olohuoneen matalaa pöytää hiukan kauemmaksi itsestään asettaen huonekalun keskemmälle tämän ja vanhemman henkivartijan väliin.  
“Tule sinä, Közi, lähemmäksi”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja jatkoi ja osoitti pöydän kulmausta, joka oli lähellä itseään – pöydän ja sohvan välissä.  
“Minulla on nimittäin hiukan kysyttävää.”

Valkokasvoinen nyökkäsi kevyesti ja hän asteli osoitettuun paikkaan jääden seisomaan siihen suorana. Hän laski katseensa johtajaansa, joka katsoi hetken takaisin, mutta kääntyi sitten katsomaan irokeesipäistä. Ei tämä kuitenkaan kauaa jaksanut tutkia toistakaan henkivartijaansa, vaan laski vakavoituneena katseensa matalaan pöytään. Kolmikko pysyi paikoillaan olohuoneessa eikä kukaan sanonut mitään. Ishikawa siemaisi uudemman kerran viinilasistaan jättäen siihen tilkan juomaansa. Tämä hengitti tavallista syvempään kuin olisi rauhoitellut itseään, kunnes kohotti hiukan asekättään ja pyöräytti rannettaan, kuin pistoolin piteleminen olisi rasittanut jäsentään. Mies ei sanonut mitään eikä edes näyttänyt huomioivan henkivartijoitaan, vaikka tiesi ja tunsi näiden katsovan itseään.

K käänsi ensimmäisenä katseensa pariinsa ja pian Közikin katsoi kummissaan vanhempaansa. Mistä oli kyse? Miksi heidän johtajansa oli pyytänyt heidät tänne keskustelemaan – ja äsken sanonut tällä olevan kysyttävää? Miksei tämä sanonut mitään? Odottiko yakuza todella, että he avaisivat suunsa ja kysyisivät? Helpommin sanottu kuin tehty – olihan heille kummallekin opetettu, ettei heidän kuulunut puhua, ellei toisin käsketty. Eikä mafiapomo ollut käskenyt mitään, vaan puhellut omaan tuttuun tapaansa ja nosti jälleen juomansa huulilleen ja tyhjensi lasinsa jääden sitten katselemaan astiaa ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneena. Ehkä tämä tosiaan odotti, että henkivartijansa kerrankin puhuisivat tai edes kysyisivät jotain. Entä jos he avaisivat suunsa silloin, kun Ishikawa sellaista vähiten toivoi? Eivät he voineet kuitenkaan koko iltapäivää näinkään olla.  
“Mitä kysyttävää, Ishikawa-san?” nuorempi kaksimetrisistä kysyi matalasti, hiljaisen karhealla äänellä.  
Välittömästi sukunimen kuuleminen sai mustatukkaisen jäykistymään silminnähden ja kääntämään terävästi päänsä kohti puhunutta. Valkokasvoinen tunsi aataminomenansa hyppäävän kurkkuunsa pelkästä mustien silmien näkemisestä eikä lainkaan ihme – katse oli murhaava, vihainen, koska vastoin kaikkia johtajansa kauniita pyyntöjä alaiset yhä käyttivät tästä sukunimeä eikä etunimeä.  
“Tämä”, pantterimainen sanoi painokkaasti ja katsahti samassa lattiaa lähellä punapään jalkoja.  
Hindu kushissa oppinsa saaneet eivät ehtineet kuin hätkähtämään, kun Ishikawa kohotti hiukan viinilasikättään ja viskasi valtavalla voimalla kristallisen astian keltasilmäisen jalkojen eteen jättäen sentään hiukan tilaa osumakohdan ja varpaiden väliin.

Közin keuhkot lamaantuivat ja suu aukesi huutoa varten, jota ei kuitenkaan kuulunut. Hänen sielunpeilinsä katsoivat lasia, joka lensi lujalla voimalla lattiaa vasten ja pirstaloitui kimakasti moniksi pieniksi sirpaleiksi, jotka kimposivat lattiasta ilmaan hajoten vielä lisää. Hänen mielessään nuo sirpaleet muuttuivat läpinäkyvästä kristallista isommiksi, valkoisiksi posliininpaloiksi, jotka eivät raskautensa vuoksi hypänneet enää osuman saatuaan ilmaa, vaan liikkuivat kimmoten sivusuunnassa. Niiden valkoiselle pinnalle tippui punaista verta, joka tuntui sekä toistavan tuon hirvittävän särähdyksen että tuovan mukanaan lujat, korvia särkevät laukaukset. 

_EI!_

“Közi!” K huudahti säikähtäneenä, kun näki hirvittävän kauhun parinsa kasvoilla, kun tämä alkoi vapista kauttaaltaan.  
Kohta toinen putoaisi alas palaten menneeseen! Nopeasti vanhempi liikahti rynnätäkseen toverinsa avuksi kiskomaan takaisin hetkeen, turvaan kaikelta kokemaltaan pahalta.  
“Älä liiku!” Ishikawa karjaisi samassa lujalla äänellä ja kohotti asekätensä osoittaen suoraan itseään pidemmän rintakehää.  
Piilolinssiä käyttävä käänsi terävästi vihaisen, raivoisan katseensa yakuzaan, joka katsoi tiukasti, yhä vihaisena takaisin eikä todellakaan ollut yhtä leikkisä kuin aiemmin. Pistooli osoitti varmasti, uhkaavasti irokeesipäistä ja tyhmäkin tajusi, ettei siltä etäisyydeltä pystyisi ampumaan harhaan – eikä kukaan ehtisi napata koteloista aseita ja ampua, ennen kuin sormi painaisi liipaisinta.  
“Älä pakota _minua_ ampumaan _sinua_ ”, mafiapomo sanoi vahvalla, painokkaalla äänellä, josta kuului kaikki asemassaan oleville kuuluva arvovalta.  
“Mutta jos liikahdatkin, minä todellakin _ammun_ sinut siihen paikkaan!”

Suurimmalle osalle ihmisistä oli ihmiskunnan historian myötä jäänyt itsesuojeluvaisto, joka pakottaa tottelemaan uhkaajaa. Se koski kaikkia, myös Hindu kushissa eläneitä – ja heidät oli opetettu tottelemaan johtajaansa. K katsoi hetken rikollisjärjestön johtajaa, mutta kääntyi sitten katsomaan uudelleen pariaan, joka vajosi vapisten alas kykenemättä kunnolla hengittämään, vain tuijottamaan särkynyttä astiaa ja tärisemään vailla kontrollia kehostaan. Mustatukkainen käänsi hiukan päätään, mutta piti katseensa yhä irokeesipäisessä, kunnes vilkaisi pikaisesti punapäätä tarkkaillen mahdollisimman paljon pienillä sielunpeilien liikkeillä.

Közi haukkoi henkeä, vaikkei tuntenut saavansa riittävästi ilmaa. Hänestä tuntui, että lihaksensa kuolivat hitaasti luidensa ympärillä ja vartalonsa kutistuvan. Hanan ja Yamaton ruumiit heijastuivat sirpaleita vasten, samoin näiden veri, joka valui luotien aiheuttamista rei’istä. Hän näki kypäräpäisen miehen kumartuvan ylleen, kun tämä riisui arpisten kasvojensa edestä huivin, joka oli peittänyt häijyn, julman hymyn. Se oli helvetti. Se oli kuolema. Se oli lupaus ikuisesta kärsimyksestä, jota ei voinut paeta.  
“Közi”, mustasilmäinen sanoi lujalla äänellä, muttei saanut minkäänlaista vastausta.  
Ishikawan ilme ei kuitenkaan ollut pettynyt tai edes vihainen. Tämä oli osannut odottaa, ettei saisi minkäänlaista vastausta, ei edes katsetta.  
“Közi”, mies toisti kovemmalla äänellä, mutta huoneessa ei kuulunut mitään.  
“Közi!” mustasilmäinen karjaisi, jolloin – kummallista kyllä – valkokasvoinen värähti.  
Ei vain ollut varmaa, johtuiko se lujasta kutsusta vai näkemistään muistoista.  
“Közi!” yakuza karjaisi uudelleen ja potkaisi lujasti matalaa pöytää osoittaen aseellaan yhä piilolinssiä käyttävää.  
Huuto, pamaus ja huonekalun jalkojen lattian naarmuttamisesta syntyvä ääni saivat yhtenä sekamelskana Közin hätkähtämään ja nostamaan paniikissa kasvonsa ylös. Hän vapisi kauttaaltaan, hikoili ja kyyneleet valuivat sielunpeileistään poskille tehden raitoja paksun meikin sekaan. Nuoremman hujopin hengitys oli yhä vaivalloista eikä olemus ollut lainkaan samanlainen kuin se oli ollut aiemmin huoneeseen astuessaan. Nyt punahiuksinen oli lyöty ja lyöjä oli mies, joka oli ostanut hänet palvelukseensa tietämättä henkivartijansa heikkoutta. Nyt tämä tiesi, kuten mustista silmistä ja kasvoista saattoi hyvin päätellä.  
“Nouse ylös!” Ishikawa käski lujasti ja liikautti päätään samassa sivulleen.  
“Istuudu sohvalle!”

Punapää liikautti hiukan päätään sivulleen ja katsoi vankkaa ruskeata sohvaa, jossa oli runsaasti tilaa. Se tuntui olevan niin korkealla, niin vaikea pääsyisellä paikalla. Ei hänen vartalonsa totellut! Ei hän pystynyt nousemaan ja istuutumaan huonekalulle, jossa olisi vielä lähempänä julmaa yakuzaa. Kykenemättä edes ravistamaan päätään tai sanallisesti kieltäytymään, valkokasvoinen pudotti katseensa lattiaan – takaisin viinilasin sirpaleisiin.  
“Vai niin”, mustatukkainen sanoi matalasti ja sormensa puristivat kovemmin pistoolinsa kahvaa.  
“Jos et tottele, minä ammun K:n”, tämä sanoi siirtäen katseensa paikalleen jähmettyneeseen, pystyssä olevaan henkivartijaansa.  
“Valinta on sinun, Közi.”

Sanat pakottivat Közin kasvot nousemaan samassa ylös ja katsomaan epätoivoisena yakuzaa. Ei, ei K:ta, hän olisi halunnut pyytää, mutta ei pystynyt. Hänen katseensa anoi, rukoili johtajaansa säästämään parinsa ja tekemään mitä tahansa hänelle. Osakan herra ei kuitenkaan katsonut vierelleen, vaan osoitti päättäväisesti pistoolillaan irokeesipäistä, joka pysyi paikoillaan katsoen pelokkaana johtajaansa, mutta vielä pelokkaampana toveriaan. Piilolinssiä käyttävä tiesi, miten valkokasvoinen kärsi ja olisi halunnut auttaa, mutta ei kyennyt. Tämä oli voimaton. He kumpikin olivat voimattomia ja heikkoja puolustaakseen itseään – aivan kuten punapää oli ollut nelivuotiaana. Silloin hän oli pystynyt vain tottelemaan Kashifia ja muita sekä sietämään kaiken sen pahan ja kivun, mitä sai siitä hyvästä päälleen. Közi veti henkeä kyyneleiden valuessa kasvoillaan ja laski kätensä lattiaan. Hän yritti jännittää lihaksiaan noustakseen seisomaan, mutta kädet ja jalat olivat liian heikot nostaakseen monta kiloa seisomaan. Keltasilmäinen vain lysähti takaisin alas yrityksestään huolimatta ja katsoi mafiapomoa pyytäen armoa. Ishikawa ei kuitenkaan vastannut katseeseen, vaikka vilkaisikin nopeasti silmäkulmastaan vierelleen. Tämä odotti yhä, että käskyjään toteltaisiin ja tarpeen vaatiessa tappaisi kalliiksi tulleen miehen saadakseen haluamansa. Punahiuksinen yritti uudelleen ponnistaa jaloilleen, mutta ei vain pystynyt, koska tärisi liikaa. Hänen suunsa aukesi, jotta olisi voinut huutaa kivusta ja raivosta sekä häpeästä, kun ei pystynyt tekemään mitään, mutta lyönnit, jotka puhumisesta ja äänten päästämisestä oli lyöty, tuntuivat kipeästi selässä ja kaikkia ihoon jääneitä arpia sattui. Häneltä vaadittiin mahdotonta, jotain epäinhimillistä. Häntä satutettiin samalla tavalla kuin Paajia, Tomodachia ja kaikkia muitakin eläimiä oli satutettu heidän laillaan. Ja nyt mustatukkainen aikoi satuttaa K:ta, jopa tappaa. Nuorempi kaksimetrinen kääntyi katsomaan vieressään olevaa huonekalua, joka tuntui olevan niin kaukana ja niin korkealla. Hänen vartalonsa tärisi, mutta nyt siihen liittyi uusi tärinä – sisältä kumpuava halu estää parinsa kuolema. Hitaasti, väristen voimakkaasti, Közin toinen käsi kohosi ja kurottautui sohvaa kohti koskettaen viimein pehmeätä, tasaista verhoilua. Kosketus sai hänet värähtämään, mutta antoi samassa hiukan lisää tarvittavaa voimaa. Punapää kääntyi huonekalun puoleen ja nojautui lähemmäksi. Vaikka valkokasvoiselta menisi henki, hän nousisi sohvalle eikä antaisi yakuzan tappaa irokeesipäistä. Keho tuntui kankealta ja sata tonniselta, mutta se ei saanut keltasilmäistä luovuttamaan. Hänen jalkansa eivät toimineet, joten hän veti käsillään itseään lähemmäksi ja kiipesi, suorastaan repi itsensä hitaasti sohvan päälle. Hän ei taistellut pelkästään mafiapomoa vastaan, vaan myös omaa shokissa olevaa kehoaan ja mieltään vastaan. Sen K ymmärsi ja näki, mutta ei voinut kuin katsoa parinsa raskasta työtä ja purra huultaan, että pysyisi paikoillaan.

Közi onnistui kiipeämään sohvalle ja istui lysähtäneenä, vapisten paikoillaan katsoen sitten rikollisjärjestön johtajaa, joka oli viimein kääntänyt hiukan päätään häntä kohti. Mustat silmät katsoivat luhistumisen partaalla olevaa ja sitten, yllättäen, pieni hymy kohosi miehen huulille.  
“Niin sitä pitää”, Ishikawa sanoi matalalla, aiempaa hiljaisemmalla äänellä ja samassa hänen vapaa kätensä singahti valkokasvoista kohti toisen sulkiessa antautuvasti silmänsä.  
“Közi!” K huudahti säikähtäneenä, mutta ei ehtinyt tekemään mitään.  
Punahiuksinen tunsi käden kiertyvän päänsä taakse ja vetävän itseään. Hetkessä hän tunsi painautuvansa lämmintä vartaloa vasten ja kasvojensa painautuvan puoliksi kankaalla peitettyä rintakehää vasten. Keltaiset sielunpeilit räpsähtivät auki ja suu vetäisi ilmaa, kun vaistomaisesti kosketuksen myötä pää kääntyi hiukan sivulle. Közi tunsi pehmeän kosketuksen selässään ja huomasi johtajansa liukuvan sohvalla hiukan lähemmäksi, kun piteli hellästi, lämpimän suojelevasti itseään pidempää miestä sylissään.  
“Ei hätää, Közi”, mustasilmäinen kuiskasi pehmeästi ja silitti punaisia hiuksia.  
“Kaikki on hyvin, Közi. En satuta sinua.”  
Jokin sanoissa sai vapinan tyyntymään hiukan, vaikka se yhä jäi. Ehkä se oli ääni, joka tuntui puhuvan totta.  
“Enkä satuta sinuakaan, K”, pantterimainen vilkaisi kauempana seisovaa alaistaan.  
“En halua satuttaa teitä kumpaakaan.”  
“A-Asagi”, K henkäisi vapisten ja samalla hetkellä silmistään valahti muutama kyynel kasvoilleen, kun sanoi ensimmäisen kerran johtajansa etunimen, joka vain karkasi huuliltaan.  
“Olen pahoillani”, mafiapomo sanoi piilolinssiä käyttävälle, ennen kuin kääntyi sylissään olevan miehen puoleen ja painoi suudelman päälaelle.  
“Olen pahoillani, Közi. En halunnut tehdä näin, mutta kumpikaan teistä ei tullut puhumaan minulle tapahtuneesta ettekä vastanneet aiemminkaan kysymyksiini.”  
Valkokasvoinen nyyhkäisi samassa vajoten syvemmälle johtajansa syliin. Kyyneleet valuivat koskina pitkin kasvojaan eikä hän kyennyt kuin itkemään suuressa tunnekohussaan. Muistikuvat arpinaamasta ja kuolleista perheenjäsenistä katosivat vähitellen takaisin pimeyteen ja nyt hän tunsi olevansa turvassa paikassa, jossa ei uskonut ikinä olevansa turvassa: Asagin lähellä.  
“Oletko jo kauankin kärsinyt tästä?” Asagi kysyi hellästi jatkaen alaisensa silittämistä, vaikka pitikin asekätensä paikoillaan.  
Vastaukseksi tämä sai vain kuuluvia hengenvetoja, mutta se riitti rikollisjärjestön johtajalle.

“K-kuinka…?” irokeesipäinen kysyi vapisten, jolloin mustasilmäinen kääntyi tätä kohti.  
“Köziin ei osunut, mutta ikkunoiden hajottua hän tuntui hajoavan, kuin olisi saanut osuman. Lisäksi hän tuijotti kauhulla lasinsirpaleita”, pantterimainen kertoi rauhallisella äänellä.  
“En aluksi tietenkään tiennyt, mistä voisi olla kyse, joten neuvottelin Hikarun, Hide-zoun, Ruizan ja Hirokin kanssa pitkään ja pohdin, mistä voisi olla kyse. Tiesin, ettette välttämättä suostuisi kertomaan ongelmista, joten minun oli pakkoa puhua muiden kanssa. Emmehän me tietenkään varmoja olleet, mistä oli kyse. Aluksi mietin, voisiko Közi pelätä laukauksia, mutta se olisi vastoin Hindu kushin oppeja. Lopulta Hide-zou ehdotti ikkunoita, kun olin kertonut yksityiskohtaisesti tapahtumista kymmenisen kertaa. Hän kysyi, voisiko Közi kärsiä fobiasta, joka liittyisi lasin särkymiseen. Sitten minä soitinkin äidilleni.”  
“Äidillenne?” piilolinssiä käyttävä hätkähti ja sielunpeilinsä laajenivat kauhusta, jolloin punahiuksinenkin jäykistyi ja nyyhkytys loppui sähköiskusta.  
“Sayurille?”  
“Ei hätää, Közi, kaikki hyvin”, mustatukkainen kuiskasi sylissään olevalle, ennen kuin katsoi jälleen vanhempaa hujoppia.  
“Olkaa huoleti, en kertonut asiasta ja epäilyistä mitään äidilleni – en minä niin tyhmä ole”, Asagi naurahti pienesti, mutta vakavoitui sitten.  
“Hänellä on kuitenkin enemmän tietoa ja kokemusta Hindu kushista kuin minulla. Olen minäkin kuullut paljon siitä paikasta ja monia tarinoita, mutta en hirveästi tarkkoja yksityiskohtia tai nähnyt todisteita – ellei teitä ja muutamia muita etäällä olleita lasketa mukaan. Äiti sitten kertoi minulle enemmän, kun osasin kysyä oikeita kysymyksiä…”, Osakan herra vaikeni hetkeksi sulkien silmänsä, kun yritti selvästi pitää loitolla ikäviä tuntemuksia, kenties pelkoa.  
“Äiti kertoi luoneensa tahallaan itselleen hirvittävän maineen, erityisesti Hindu kushissa. Hän sanoi tehneensä sen siksi, etteivät Hindu kushin johtajat vahingossakaan kuvittelisi voivansa ottaa minua tai sisartani isäni kuoltua. Äiti kertoi, että Hindu kushin miehet ryöstävät mukaansa riittävän pieniä lapsia, mutta saavat heitä niin kaduilta ja ihmiskaupasta kuin velanmaksuksi – osa perheistä antavat lapsensa maksuksi veloistaan, jäädäkseen itse henkiin tai saadakseen rahaa yhtä ainoata huumepiikkiä varten. Sitten lapset viedään leireille, joissa he joutuvat raatamaan ja kärsimään aikuisten mielivallasta. Sopivat, henkiin jääneet yksilöt sitten lähetetään eteenpäin ja koulutetaan kuten teidätkin – eikä siitä säily ehjänä”, tämä käänsi katseensa sylissään olevaan ja halasi lujempaa kuin aiemmin.  
“Äiti kertoi, että hänen palveluksessaan oli kerran mies, Daniel, joka palveli hyvin ja uskollisesti. Mutta sitten tämä joutui vihollisen puolelta ansaan pieneen, ahtaaseen pimeään huoneeseen, josta pääsi äitini avulla vasta muutamien päivien päästä. Tosin, Daniel oli jo kuollut siihen mennessä – tämä oli ampunut itseään päähän.”

K ei sanonut mitään, vaan katsoi johtajaansa odottaen tämän jatkavan. Vanhempi henkivartija sai pian odotuksilleen vastauksen.  
“Myöhemmin tutkittuaan asiaa äiti tuli siihen tulokseen, että Hindu kushissa ollessaan Daniel oli vangittu niin usein sellaiseen paikkaan, että siitä oli tullut tälle fobia, pelko. Niinpä jouduttuaan Hindu kushin ulkopuolella samanlaiseen paikkaan, tämä ei kestänyt sitä, vaan tappoi itsensä paniikissa. Niinpä äitini varoitti minua, että teilläkin voi ilmetä ikäviä asioita, jotka voivat vaarantaa henkenne tai työnne minun suojelemisessa, vaikka muuten olisittekin mafiani parhaimpia suojelijoita.”  
Közi jäykistyi samassa ja vetäytyi kauemmaksi lämpimästä, turvallisesta sylistä. Hänen katseensa pysyi alhaalla, kun hän suoristi selkänsä ja katsoi sitten rukoilevasti kulmiensa alta johtajaansa.  
Älä lähetä häntä takaisin Hindu kushiin!

“Ei hätää, Közi”, Asagi hymyili lämpimästi, jopa rakastavasti ja kosketti rohkaisevasti märkää leukaa nostaen kasvot ylös.  
“Sinä olet nyt K:n kanssa minun miehiäni enkä minä koskaan hylkää miehiäni ilman painavia syitä”, tämä sanoi ja naurahti sitten vilkaisten muualle.  
“Hide-zou jaksaa välillä moittia minua siitä, etten ole kovin yakuzamainen, kun kiinnyn niin helposti alaisiini. Ehkä hän on oikeassa ja ehkä se on tosiaan minun suurimpia vikojani yakuzana, mutta Hide-zoun, sisareni ja muutaman muun lähimmän ystäväni mielestä se on myös parhaimpia puoliani. Niin tai näin, en aio lähettää teitä kumpaakaan Hindu kushiin. Te jäätte tänne, kotiin. Ymmärrättekö?”  
Uudet kyyneleet valahtivat keltaisista silmistä, kun Közi katsahti pariaan. K seisoi yhä paikoilleen, mutta vapisi nyt yhtä paljon kuin nuorempansa aikaisemmin lattialla. Kyyneleet valuivat tämän kasvoilla samaa tapaa kuin kevätpurot valuivat pitkin vuoren kuvetta. Eriväriset silmät katsoivat niin Osakan herraa kuin punahiuksista ja pieni, hyvin varovainen, mutta äärettömän toiveikas hymy kohosi tämän suupieliin, kun pää ravisteli hiukan. Irokeesipäinen ei voinut uskoa kuulemaansa, mutta samalla se sai tämän sydämen sykkimään kovalla vauhdilla helpotuksesta ja pakahduttuvasta toivosta, jollaista ei ollut uskonut koskaan kokevansa. Punahiuksinen tiesi toverinsa ajatukset ja tunteet, koska itse tunsi täsmälleen samoin, kun kyyneltensä lomassa nyökkäsi pienesti. Pantterimainen ei lähettäisi heitä kumpaakaan pois, vaan pitäisi heidät luonaan.

“Mutta fobiallesi on tehtävä jotain”, mustasilmäinen sanoi kuitenkin, kun kääntyi olohuoneen pöydän suuntaan.  
Tämä laski varovaisesti pistoolinsa tason päälle päättäen, ettei halunnut pelotella alaisiaan enempää. Eihän yakuza enää oikeastaan tarvinnut asetta, jota oli pidellyt lähinnä suojellakseen varmuuden vuoksi itseään.  
“Minun on kerrottava tästä Hide-zoulle ja muille”, Asagi jatkoi ja huomasi henkivartijoidensa muuttuvan jälleen pelokkaiksi.  
“Ei hätää, Hide-zou kyllä ymmärtää teitä. Hän tietää, että menneisyys tekee meistä sitä, mitä olemme, niin hyvässä kuin pahassa”, mustatukkainen sanoi rohkaisevasti ja laski kummatkin kätensä valkokasvoisen olkapäille.  
“Hän itse asiassa pyysi, etten hylkäisi teitä, vaikka hänen arvauksensa osuisi oikeaan. Hide-zou luottaa teihin ja välittää, vaikkei aina kakkosmiehen asemansa ja epäilyjensä takia siltä näytä. Hän haluaa teidän pysyvän täällä.”  
Sanat saivat kaksimetriset rauhoittumaan hiukan, mutta silti vilkuilemaan huolestuneina Osakan herraa. Entä muut mafiamiehet?  
“Muutamalle lähimmälle miehelleni minun on kerrottava fobiasta, koska salailu vain pahentaa asioita”, rikollisjärjestön johtaja selitti vetäen sitten itseään pidemmän miehen uudelleen halaukseen.  
“Tuollainen salaisuus on liian vaarallinen pidettäväksi vain meidän keskenämme. Ruizan, Hirokin, Hyden, Atsushin, Hikarun ja muutaman muun on saatava tietää, jotta osaavat toimia, jos vastaavaa tapahtuu uudelleen. Lisäksi minun on puhuttavana muutamalle lääkärilleni, jos he tietävät jonkun luotettavan, joka voisi antaa terapiaa. Koko tämä mafia on teidän kanssanne ja auttaa sinua pääsemään fobiasi yli, Közi. Et ole yksin”, tämä puristi lujasti räväkämpää, kun kääntyi katsomaan vanhempaa kaksimetristä.  
“Kuten et sinäkään, K”, mies kuiskasi pehmeästi hymyillen saaden vapisevan nyökkäyksen vastaukseksi.  
“Kuten ette ole oikeastaan olleet aiemminkaan”, pantterimainen naurahti sitten pienesti katsoen merkitsevästi irokeesipäistä.  
K tuijotti ihmeissään johtajaansa ja Közikin irrottautui tästä kohottaen hämmentyneenä istumaan, kun tunto ja valta kehostaan olivat palautuneet vähitellen takaisin. Mustasilmäinen kääntyi katsomaan keltaisia sielunpeilejä ja hymyili merkitsevästi itseään pidemmälleen.  
“Teillä on ollut koko ajan toisenne. K olisi varmasti hypännyt silloin neljännestä kerroksesta avuksesi, ellei olisi tajunnut katkaisevansa siitä vähintään jalkansa, ja uskon sinun tuntevan samoin vastaavassa tilanteessa”, Asagi puhui pehmeästi.  
“En ole sokea enkä tyhmä, vaan tajuan teidän olevan pari. Te merkitsette toisillenne enemmän kuin mikään muu tässä maailmassa. Olette taistelleen yhdessä niin maailmaa kuin Hindu kushia vastaan – siksi myös piditte fobian salaisuutena, koska pelkäsitte minun erottavan teidät tavalla tai toisella. Te suojelette toisianne parhaanne mukaan, oli teillä vastassanne kuka tahansa,” kevyt naurahdus keskeytti puheen hetkeksi.  
“Näin meidän kolmen kesken: olen piiloromantikko, ja minusta on suloista, jopa ihanaa nähdä, miten paljon te rakastatte toisianne. Olisin täysin sydämetön, jos erottaisin teidät – varsinkin kun olen joutunut aiemmin eroon rakkaistani ja tiedän, miten hirveätä se on.”

Közi ei sanonut mitään, vaan tuijotti silmiään räpyttämättä lyhintä. Hän ei osannut sanoa kuulemaansa mitään. Ei myöntää eikä kieltää puheiden paikkansa pitävyyttä. Edes K ei pystynyt sanomaan mitään, mutta syy tähän ei ollut nuoremman tiedossa.  
“Teidän ei tarvitse sanoa mitään”, mustatukkainen ravisti hiukan päätään.  
“Riittää, kunhan vain jatkatte yhä työtänne henkivartijoinani ja teette parhaanne kuten tähänkin asti. Sopiiko?”  
Henkivartijat nyökkäsivät välittömästi. He kumpikin halusivat, tällä kertaa koko sydämestään, suojella mustasilmäistä.  
“Hyvä. Kerron sitten myöhemmin lisää, miten etenemme tästä eteenpäin”, yakuza päätti, mutta käänsi kuitenkin katseensa vielä punapäähän.  
“Pärjäätkö varmasti?”  
Valkokasvoinen nyökkäsi ja liikutti varovaisesti niin käsiään kuin jalkojaan. Hänen raajansa liikkuivat aivojen käskystä, vaikka ne tuntuivat yhä hiukan jäykiltä.  
“Hyvä. K, hakisitko tuolta siivouskomerosta imurin?” Asagi kysyi ystävällisesti vanhemmalta Hindu kushin mieheltä.  
“Toisitko sen tänne lähelleni ja laittaisit johdon seinään, ennen kuin lähdette Közin kanssa asuntoonne? On parempi, että imuroin täällä yksin, ettekä te ole kuulemassa sirpaleiden ääniä.”  
Piilolinssiä käyttävä nyökkäsi ja kääntyi rivakasti pyyhkäisten hiukan poskiaan ja leukaansa, ennen kuin otti lujan askeleen.  
“Varo sirpaleita!” mustasilmäinen parahti kauhistuneena alaisensa nopeista liikkeistä.

K laski katseensa alas ja otti hitaan askeleen, sitten toisen ja kolmannen. Tämä ei tuntenut kipeitä pistoja, mikä saattoi johtua myös paksuista sukista. Kaikeksi onneksi miehen jalat pysyivät ehjinä ja tämä pääsi siivouskomerolle, josta otti imurin. Piilolinssiä käyttävä laittoi johdon lähimpään pistokkeeseen kiinni ja toi varovaisesti siivousvälineen sohvan lähelle Osakan herran ulottuville.  
“Kiitos, K”, mustahiuksinen kiitti lämpimästi hymyillen ja kallisti tuttuun tapaansa hiukan päätään, ennen kuin katsoi huolestuneena punahiuksista.  
“Anteeksi, että jouduin satuttamaan sinua tuolla tavalla”, tämä sanoi varovaisesti.  
“Toivottavasti pystyt vielä luottamaan minuun ja siihen, että haluan pitää teistä kummastakin huolta ja suojella.”  
Közi nyökkäsi pienesti. Hän olisi voinut sanoa, että johtajansa oli turhaan huolissaan heidän väleistään. Toinen oli tehnyt enemmän kuin moni muu. Tämä oli parantanut heidän välejään – ei, vaan muuttanut ne täysin.  
“Hyvä, menkää vain. Soitan, jos tulee jotain, mutta yritän järjestää asiat niin, että saatte loppupäivän vapaata”, yakuza hymyili ystävällisesti, jopa rakastavaisesti onnistuen ilmeellään katkaisemaan viimeisetkin kahleet, jotka olivat yrittäneet pidellä henkivartijaansa.  
Punahiuksinen nousi käsinojan kautta ylös sohvalta varoen laseja ja hän siirtyi varovaisesti parinsa kanssa eteiseen, jossa pukivat kenkänsä ja poistuivat asunnosta. Valkokasvoinen pysähtyi käytävällä, kun ovi sulkeutui, jolloin toverinsakin pysähtyi ja katsoi kysyvästi kohtalotoveriaan. Nuorempi liikautti hiukan päätään mafiapomon asuntoa kohti. Hän halusi heidän kuuntelevan hetken. Vaitonaisina he pysyivät lähellä ovea ja kuuntelivat, mitä asunnossa tapahtui. Pian kuului imureille tyypillinen hurina ja lujaa kilinää, kun voimakas ilmavirta imaisi sirpaleita mukaansa. Pienet, kimakat äänet saivat Közin värähtämään, mutta samassa toinen ääni onnistui pyyhkäisemään kylmät väreet tiehensä.  
_“Helkkari tätä sirpaleiden määrää! Olisi sittenkin pitänyt ottaa tavallinen vesilasi!”_

Joku olisi voinut punahiuksisen tilalla loukkaantua, jopa suuttua moisesta huudosta, mutta sellaiset tunteet eivät edes käyneet nuoremman Hindu kushin miehen mielessä. Pieni, toiveikas ja jopa onnesta kertova hymy kohosi hänen huulilleen, kun valkokasvoinen kääntyi katsomaan pariaan. Irokeesipäinen huokaisi syvään ja räpytteli muutaman kerran silmiään yrittäen selvästi estää itseään itkemästä uudelleen. Kyyneleitä kuitenkin kerääntyi eriväristen silmien ympärille, mutta nämä tunteiden pisarat eivät olleet samoja, jotka oli vuodatettu Hindu kushissa, maan päällisessä helvetissä. Nämä olivat arvokkaampia: onnen kyyneleitä, jotka olivat ensimmäisen kerran valuneet Asagin asunnossa. Közi astui hiukan lähemmäksi kumppaniaan, jolloin vanhempi painoi otsansa toisen omaa vasten. He seisoivat hiljaisella käytävällä kuunnellen kevyttä, vähitellen hiljenevää kilinää ja hurinaa sekä matalaa manailua, kun hengittivät samaa tahtia. Vaikka he eivät sanoneet mitään, eivätkä edes katsoneet toisiaan silmiin, he tiesivät täsmälleen, mitä tunsivat ja ajattelivat.

Mikään ei koskaan pystyisi pyyhkimään heidän menneisyyttään tai parantamaan kaikkia haavoja. Hindu kush kulkisi heidän mukanaan heidän elämiensä loppuun asti, mutta ei enää yhtä vahvana. Asagi oli kävellyt heidän luokseen, ottanut mukaansa ja vienyt pois. Asagi ei erottanut heitä, vaikka voisi tehdä niin, vaan lupasi sen sijaan pitää heistä huolta. Tämän sanat eivät kuitenkaan olleet vain sanahelinää, vaan harvinaisen rehellistä puhetta. Pantterimainen oli todistanut sen käytöksellään ja välittämisellään. Tämä oli paljon parempi ja mahtavampi kuin yksikään Hindu kushin johtajista. Asagi ei ollut julma ja paha. Tämä oli hyvä mies – parempi kuin kukaan, kenet he olivat aiemmin tavanneet. Tämä oli heidän jumalansa, jota he olivat valmiita suojelemaan viimeiseen hengenvetoonsa asti; oli tilanne millainen tahansa. Koska ilman Asagia valaisemassa heidän tietään, he kulkisivat pimeässä vailla toivoa. Pantterimainen oli se valo, jonka avulla he tiesivät, missä olivat eivätkä kulkisi harhaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yleisin tapa hoitaa yksittäistä fobiaa on sille altistaminen ja ajatusmallin muokkaamista (eli särkymisestä tehtäisiin positiivinen asia)


	23. Chapter 23

Raotan silmiäni, mutta suljen ne välittömästi, kun ylhäältä oleva kirkas valo häikäisee, ja käännän hiukan päätäni, vaikka tunnen itseni ja alustani tärisevän ilmavirtauksen kulkiessa ylitseni. Tunnen välittömästi puristuksen kädessäni, jolloin avaan silmiäni uudelleen ja katson vierelleni, hiukan ylemmäs. Näen K:n kasvot ja rauhoituin samassa. En tiedä, missä olen, tai mitä on tekeillä. Tajuan vain, etten ole enää sylissäsi enkä ilmeisesti autossa, koska täällä on niin kirkasta – lisäksi kuulen monia juoksuaskelia ja olen näkevinäni ympärilläni useamman hahmon. Kukaan heistä ei kyllä kiinnosta minua tällä hetkellä eikä edes näy selvästi. Kenties en näe edes sinua selvästi, K, mutta olen tuntenut sinut pidempään kuin kenenkään muun ja mieleni pystyy luomaan kuvasi täydelliseksi silmieni eteen. Samoin kuin voin nähdä kaikki arpesi – nekin, joita Asagi ei koskaan pysty parantamaan.

Paljon Asagi on kuitenkin parantanut. Muistan sen taas selvästi, vaikken ole koskaan unohtanutkaan, kun ymmärsimme, ettei Asagi ole hullu. Hän on aidosti oma itsensä emmekä voisi välittää kenestäkään yhtään enempää. Asagi ja hänen miehensä, ystävämme, auttoivat ja opettivat meitä – he paransivat ja opettivat meitä jollain tapaa. Jopa Hikaru, ennen masennustaan, ja Gackt kuin muuttuneen äitinsä vastapainona, auttoivat meitä toipumaan Hindu kushin jättämistä vammoista, vaikkemme olekaan täysin parantuneita. Kukaan mafiasta, paitsi ehkä Hide-zou, ei kuitenkaan ymmärrä, että heidän ansiostaan me opimme jälleen hymyilemään, jopa vitsailemaan ja nauramaan, vaikka aina pakenemme kauemmaksi muista, koska tuntuu vieraalta näyttää sellaisia tunteita muille. Heidän ansiostaan tiesimme, mitä arvostus, ystävyys, koti ja välittäminen sekä monet muut asiat tarkoittivat. Asagi auttoi ja auttaa meitä enemmän kuin osasi aiemmin ymmärtää – hän on antanut kivullemme merkityksen. Hän on pitänyt sanansa siitä, että suojelisi ja auttaisi meitä kaikin keinoin enkä koskaan myöhemmin ole epäilyt hänen sanojaan. Asagin vuoksi ei olisi murheellista kuolla, se olisi vain kunniakasta.

Luja puristus kädessäni saa minut katsomaan ripsieni välistä jälleen yläpuolelleni. Olet kumartunut lähemmäksi minua, K, ja yrität sanoa minulle jotain katseellasi, mutta en kykene pitämään katsekontaktia. Tuntuu siltä, kuin jokin yrittäisi repiä minua toisaalle ja viedä pois, vaikken halua mennä minnekään, vaan pysyä tässä.

On ehkä yksi asia, josta en tiedä, oliko Asagi sittenkään oikeassa. Hän piti ja pitää todennäköisesti meitä vieläkin rakastavaisina, kuten itse oli Hide-zoun kanssa ja on nyt Manan kanssa. Minä sen sijaan en tiedä, K, rakastanko sinua. Asagin, sekä muiden, toimista ja puheista huolimatta en tiedä, mitä rakkaus on. En siis koskaan ole sanonut sinulle rakastavani sinua, kuten et sinäkään ole sanonut minulle suoraan.

Otteesi irtoaa ja hätkähdän sekä kurotan kättäni sinua kohti, mutta en yletä sinuun. Näen vain puoliksi kiinni olevien luomieni alta, että pysähdyt valkoisella käytävällä ja joku valkotakkinen hahmo estää sinua seuraamasta minua. Sormeni kuitenkin yrittävät tavoitella sinua, vaikka olet jo ulottumattomissa.  
En tiedä, rakastanko sinua. Tiedän vain sen, että sinä olit Hindu kushissa kaikkeni. Sinä pelastit siellä minun henkeni useammin kuin kerran, vaaroja uhmaten. Sinun ansiostasi jaksoin jatkaa ja sietää raadannan sekä kivun. Kun Yuuki menetti järkensä Rehanin kuoltua, sinä olit tukenani ja suojelit. Kenties minun olisi käynyt samoin, jos olisin menettänyt sinut. Paikassa, jossa mikään ei ollut minun, ei edes oma kehoni, sinä olit ainoani. Olit kaikki, mitä minulla oli – ja olet kaikki, mitä minulla on nyt. En koskaan ole kuitenkaan sanonut sitä ääneen, kuten en sanonut rakastavani sinua. Ehkä minun olisi pitänyt, edes kerran, pysäyttää sinut ja avata suuni sanoakseni, että ilman sinua, K, minulla ei olisi mitään enkä olisi kukaan. Ilman sinua en olisi mitään.

Anna anteeksi…

Kengo.

The End

\----------  
Selityksiä:

* Ja kyllä, minun tietojeni mukaan K:n oikea nimi oli Kengo, vaikka hän on käyttänyt myös nimeä Takeru

**A/N2 2013** : Onneksi olkoon, selitysosuuksien ja loppupuheiden myötä olette lukeneet 294 sivua fontilla arial koossa 10.

Tässä oli tarina Közistä ja K:sta, vaikka hiukan enemmän ensiksi mainitusta. Muistan, ennen kuin aloin kirjoittaa tätä, että mietin, olisiko heidän tarinansa kertominen sittenkään viisasta. Közi ja K ovat nimittäin kaikista salaperäisimmät hahmoni, joiden voima on nimenomaan ollut siinä, että he ovat jääneet mysteerisiksi. Jokin minussa sanoi, että olisi ollut parempi jättää heidät rauhaan ja antaa koko maailman tai ainakin lukijani pähkäillä näitä kahta. Joko olen riskejä ottava masokisti tai sadisti, joka haluaa rääkätä teitä teksteilläni *BUAH HAH HAA*

No niin, oli minulla muutakin sanottavaa, aika paljonkin tästä tarinasta, mutta olkaa huoleti, en aio kaikkea pälpättää. Haluan kuitenkin nostaa muutaman asian esille näin loppupuheeksi.  
Ensinnäkin tarinan runko: itseänihän jotenkin se ajatus houkuttaa, että kuollessamme voisimme nähdä elämämme välähdyksinä silmiemme edessä. Tässä kohdassa jouduin ja halusin kirjoittaa hiukan enemmän kuin sen, mitä Közi todellisuudessa näki ja koki – tarina olisi ollut paikoin vajaa ja liikaa kysymyksiä herättävä, jos olisin kirjoittanut täsmälleen vain sen, mitä Közi näki ja koki. Ja hei, minulla on jopa luonnollinen perustelu kaikelle! Hypovoleeminen shokki, joka tulee verenhukasta. Oireina ovat mm. hikoilu, sekavuus ja tajunnan hämärtyminen, eli tämän vuoksi Közi näki menneensä ja muutakin.  
Osa teistä varmasti miettii, miksi kirjoitin Közin menneisyydestä kaikki tietävällä kirjoittajalla imperfektissä, vaikka enimmäkseen hänen näkökulmastaan, ja nykyisyydestä minä-kertojalla preesensissä? Mielestäni preesens oli luonnollinen valinta erottamaan hetket toisestaan ja kuvaamaan, mitä Közi kävi valveilla ollessaan läpi. Minä-kertoja taas on minulle sen verran vieras, etten ollut valmis kirjoittamaan suurinta osaa tarinaa sillä ja mielestäni minä-kertoja toimi nykyisyydessä paremmin kuin menneessä.

Nyt tässä vaiheessa on pakko tunnustaa: minä _inhoan_ lapsia. Vaikka olenkin ollut lapsi, nykyajan lapset tuntuvat minusta enemmän stressinaiheuttajilta kuin tulevaisuuden verenmaksajilta. Eli en todellakaan ole mikään asiantuntija lapsien ja näiden varttumisen suhteen. Osa teistä varmaan karjuu sitä, ettei nelivuotias voi ajatella tai tehdä jotain asiaa. Totta, nelivuotias ei ole kovinkaan kehittynyt, mutta on olemassa henkisesti eri tasolla olevia nelivuotiaita, eli osa on henkisesti ja älyllisesti varttuneempia. Mitä taas tulee lasten työntekoon, oma isäni joutui 10-vuotiaana metsätöihin isänsä kanssa ja maaseudun takia joutui jo varhaisessa vaiheessa hoitamaan eläimiä (vähintään ruokkimaan kanoja) sekä tekemään muita töitä. Sama juttu on edelleen maailmassa, jossa osa lapsista aloittaa työnteon nelivuotiaana ja hiukan aiemmin, tosin eri töitä kuin mitä Közi joutui tekemään.

Ja Közin iästä päästään Közin “oikeaan” nimeen. Mitä tutkin Közin taustoja, hän on aiemmin käyttänyt hiraganoilla kirjoitettua Kouji-nimeä, jota hän on käyttänyt uransa aikana aiemmin ja joka on myös oikea japanilainen nimi. Tosin, huomasin nimessä ongelman. Minä lausun Közin aina suomeksi, eli kuten se kirjoitetaan, mutta japaniksi se taidetaan sanoa “Kouji” tai “Kouzi”, koska se ji on korostettu. Siispä tulin siihen tulokseen, että Koujirou sopi tarinaan paremmin kuin Kouji.

Olen tähän tarinaan kirjoittanut muutamista itselleni aroista asioista, kuten koiratappeluista (minusta ihmiset saisivat itse ottaa puukot käteen ja tappaa toisensa eikä pistää koiria taistelemaan toisiaan vastaan), petoksesta ja naisten asemasta.  
Tästä päästään Zafirahiin. Minä todellakin kiinnyin häneen, enkä edes tiedä miten, koska ihan ensimmäisissä suunnitelmissani häntä ei ollut. Jokin Zafirahissa sai minut miettimään jopa ankarammin hänen taustojaan ja sitä, miten hän oli päätynyt Hindu kushiin ja Waalidin rakastajattareksi. Olisin halunnut kirjoittaa hänestä enemmänkin, mutta käskin itseäni kuitenkin antamaan olla. Toivottavasti pidätte hänestä – olen kuitenkin kasannut tähän sellaisen määrän vihattavia hahmoja, että voitte pitää hauskaa niiden kanssa (ja muistutuksena, jos kukaan ei huomannut, Hindu kush ei kannata mitään tiettyä uskontoa).  
Osa teistä huomasi varmasti, että vaikka tämä onkin inhorealistinen tarina, on tässä myös tyypillisiä “paha saa palkkansa” kohtia, kuten Akhtarin ja Kashifin kohdalla. En osaa sanoa, johtuvatko heidän ikävät loppunsa syvällä sisältäni kumpuavasta oikeudentajusta tai halusta saada oikeutta, vai onko kysymyksessä sittenkin jonkinlainen uskoni karmanlakiin. Minusta heidän kohtalonsa ovat jopa tyydyttäviä, koska näen tässä myös maailman todellisuutta eli epäoikeudenmukaisuutta.

Alun perin tämän tarinan olisi pitänyt olla PALJON pidempi. Minulla oli pääni sisällä useita kohtauksia Közin ja K:n Osakan ajoista. Esimerkiksi olin miettinyt sitä, miksi Gackt on Közille ja K:lle tärkeä, mitä Közi ja K ajattelivat Hide-zoun paosta ja Asagin ja Hide-zoun erosta, mitkä heidän tunteensa olivat, kun saivat kuulla Manan ja Tetsun suhteesta jne. Huomasin kyllä pohtiessani, että ne ovat liian irrallisia kohtauksia ja tästä tulisi ainakin 500-sivuinen tarina, jos yrittäisin tehdä siitä johdonmukaisen.  
Tulin siis siihen tulokseen, että tämä on hyvä kohta lopettaa – ja jos teitä mietityttää jokin asia, kysykää toki. Vastaan parhaani mukaan, mikäli vain voin^^

Nyt on pakko nostaa eräs asia esiin.  
Nimittäin Asagi.  
Osa teistä on varmasti järkyttyneitä hänen teoistaan, eli siitä, miten tämä satutti henkisesti Köziä ja sitten uhkasi K:ta, jotta saisi Közin tottelemaan. Kieltämättä hän oli julma tehdessään niin, mutta toisaalta, Asagi on edelleen yakuza ja Sayurin poika. Hän pystyy siis moniin asioihin. Oikeastaan hänellä ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja saadakseen kuulla kaipaamansa totuuden. Entä jos K olisi liikkunut? Asagi olisi tietenkin ampunut, mutta todennäköisesti tähdännyt pikaisesti olkapäähän tai raajaan, vaikka osoittikin alaisensa rintakehää.  
Minusta Asagin teko vain paljasti, tai oikeastaan muistutti hänen eräistä puolistaan. Mikään ei kuitenkaan voita hänen ihanampia puoliaan^^ Lisäksi Asagin lopun käyttäytyminen myös kertoi sen, miten Közi ja K sitten oikeastaan sopeutuivat elämään Osakassa ja muuttuivat sellaisiksi kuin ÄKT:ssä.

Nyt voin keskittyä pidemmän kaavan kautta Köziin. Tai oikeastaan Közin fobiaan. En tiedä, onko kukaan sitä huomannut ÄKT:ssä, mutta ilmeisesti hienovaraiset vihjaukseni ovat, positiivista huomata, jääneet sopivasti tekstin sekaan. En tiedä, onko särkymiseen liittyvää fobiata oikeasti olemassa, mutta siinä listassa, mistä ehdin lukea ehkä kolmanneksen, oli sen verran outoja fobioita, etten ihmettelisi asian laitaa lainkaan.  
Jotkut teistä saattavat nyt ÄKT:tä lukiessaan alkaa surkutella Köziä ja masentua lukiessaan kohtia, joita olitte pitäneet hauskoina (teekupin hajoaminen, kukkaruukun piilottaminen). Se ei kuitenkaan ole tarkoitus, koska nehän ovat edelleen hauskoja, koska heidän tapansa toimia ja ajatella ovat jossain määrin huvittavia, kerrontatapani (tietämättömän Sethin) muun näkökulman takia on tuonut tarinaan sitä huumoria. Eli jos teitä edelleen huvittaa Közin ja K:n kukkaruukun piilottamiset, naurakaa ja nauttikaa, älkääkä alkako liikaa suremaan Köziä. Hän on kuitenkin hyvissä käsissä^^  
Tässä tarinassa Közi ja K vaikuttavat erilaisimmilta kuin mitä ovat olleet itse päätarinassa. Siihen minulla on pari syytä. Ensinnäkin ÄKT:ssä he ovat olleet mafiassa jo vuosia ja saaneet mafialta kaiken avun ja rakkauden, mikä on muuttanut heitä jonkin verran Hindu kushin ajoilta. Toisekseen, Hindu kush oli täysin oma maailmansa, eli Osaka ja Asagin mafia ovat kuin vieras planeetta heille kahdelle – eli ÄKT:ssä Közi ja K ovat aina välillä kuin täysin vieraaseen maahan turisteiksi joutuneet lapset (mikä näkyi esimerkiksi siinä, miten he ihmettelivät Ruizan kondomeita XD).

Ja sitten koko tarinan suurimpaan kysymykseen: Mitä Közi ja K ovat toisilleen? Ovatko he rakastavaisia vai friends-with-benefits vai jotain ihan randomia? Mikä on minun vastaukseni tähän?

Sen te saatte päättää itse.

Teru ja Yuuto hämmentävät tässä kohdassa soppaa, mutta paljastetaan sen verran, että Teru ja Yuuto olivat ensimmäiset poliisit, jotka asettuivat heidän puolelleen, kun eräs juoppo oli yrittänyt hyökätä Ruizan kimppuun (koska oli luullut Ruizan iskevän tyttöystäväänsä, vaikka Ruiza flirttasi tämän vieressä olleelle miehelle) ja henkivartijakaksikkomme oli puuttunut asiaan. Teru ja Yuuto eivät olleet vielä kokeneita poliiseja, vaan vasta-aloittaneita, mutta he kuitenkin tekivät sellaista, mitä kukaan mafian ulkopuolelta ei ollut tehnyt Közille ja K:lle. Lisäksi, heissä oli piirteitä, jotka muistuttivat harvoista hyvistä asioista menneessään + tietenkin Hindu kushin vaikutukset mielelle ja se, että he huomasivat Asagin nauttivan siitä, että he ottivat kontaktia Teruun ja Yuutoon, eli kyseessä ei todellakaan ole (aito) rakkaus.

Mutta edelleen, nämä kaksi hujoppiamme.  
Közihän sanoo lopuksi, ettei tiedä, mitä rakkaus on. Hän ei muista omasta lapsuudestaan, miltä se tunne tuntuu ja vaikka hän tuntisikin rakkautta, Közi ei tiedä sitä. Hindu kush on turmellut ja vääristänyt niin Köziä kuin K:ta ja muita paikassa olleita, etteivät he ole enää eheitä. Siispä Közi ei tiedä, mitä rakkaus on ja osaako rakastaa – eikä Közi ole ikinä kysynyt, miltä rakkaus tuntuu, vaikka Asagi, Hide-zou ja jopa Ruiza (omalla tavallaan) olisivat voineet kertoa oman mielipiteensä.  
Mitä taas itse ajattelen? Minä en pysty täysin uskomaan siihen, että Közi ja K ovat tarkoitettu toisilleen tai edustavat täydellistä rakkautta, vaikken kielläkään heidän välillään olevaa yhteyttä (jota katsekeskustelujen kohdalla vertaisin kaksosten väliseen yhteyteen). Minä uskon tiettyyn valinnanvapauteen ja oikeuteen päättää itse, ketä rakastaa, vaikka usein kuvaankin rakkautta voimaksi, joka kykenee kumoamaan järjen. Tässä kohdassa ongelma on isompi: Közi ja K saatettiin väkisin yhteen eikä heillä ollut muita kuin toisensa. Heillä ei siis ollut koskaan vaihtoehtoja, joten en pysty asettamaan heitä samalle rimalle Asagin ja Hide-zoun kanssa tai muiden mafiamiesten, jotka ovat voineet _valita_.

Jaa, entäpä K sitten? Mikä on hänen kantansa?  
Hänen tuntemuksiaanhan me emme ole kuulleet, vain Közin.  
X)

Eiköhän tässä ole jo riittävästi loppupuheita^^  
[Tässä](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsQsV3OkKhM4Bg0KIijYf_x003tDW8hTg) linkki ÄKT:hen liittyvään “soundtrackiin” aloittaen klikatessa niistä kappaleista, jotka sopivat tähän tarinaan (pikaisena syyselostus: ensimmäinen kappale – track 15 – kuvastaa lyriikoiltaan tarinan runkoa ja Közin nykyhetken tuntemuksia/ajatuksia, track 16 kuvastaa Közin (ja K:n sekä Yuukin ja Aoin) elämää sekä Hindu kushia: vain vahvin selviää, track 17 kertoo Közin ja muiden japanilaisten tuntemuksista Hindu kushia kohtaan ja siitä, mitä heistä on tullut, track 18 kertoo Közistä ja Yuukista ja voisi tavallaan olla heidän vuoropuhelunsa, track 19, erityisesti kertosäe, sopii hyvin Közin viimeisiin tuntemuksiin ja ajatuksiin ja track 20 kertoo musiikillaan Közin surullisesta elämästä ja viimeisistä ajatuksista sekä peloista – ignore the picture)  
Kiitos^^  
Kommentoikaa ja kertokaa mielipiteenne^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N2 2019** : Jaa, poikkeuksellisesti minulla ei taida olla näin vuosien jälkeen hirveästi sanottavaa tähän loppuun – yllättävää XD
> 
> Kun lueskelin aiempia tekstejäni, minulla on yhä samat tuntemukset ja kohdat, mitkä oli mielestäni tärkeää sanoa. Toisaalta näen, että tässä on H/C:tä kuin olin kuvitellut alun perin. En edelleenkään tiedä, osaanko kyseistä genreä kovin hyvin kirjoittaa tai ainakaan siinä tyypillisessä mielessä kuin se ehkä mielletään. Tämä ficci kuitenkin opetti kirjoittamaan synkemmistä aiheista ja samalla tiedän yhä vahvemmin, mitä en halua kirjoittaa.  
> En halua kirjoittaa eläinrääkkäyksiä, minkä takia saatan tehdä ne animetyylisesti, koska en halua kuvitella sitä mielessäni. En myöskään pidä raiskausten kuvaamisesta, vaikka saatan tehdä vihjauksia siihen viitaten tai tehdä sivulauseena. Muu ihmisten rääkkääminen vielä menee.
> 
> Ylempänä sanon, että jos joku haluaa tietää, miten K&K suhtautui Gacktoon tai muihin päätarinan tai Särkymättömän tapahtumiin, saa vapaasti kysyä. Muistan suunnilleen (nyt näin näitä tekstejä lukiessani), mitä olin ajatellut mihinkin, eli pystyn yhä vastaamaan osaan kysymyksistä.
> 
> Toivottavasti piditte tästä^^


End file.
